


ink and parchment | blood and bone

by Rose_by_another_name



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Currently at: seventh year, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Horcruxes, I take canon and say no, Intelligent Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, how do I tag my plot when I don't know my plot, send help, when I started this fic I did not think it would be this long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 66
Words: 405,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_by_another_name/pseuds/Rose_by_another_name
Summary: Eliza Potter was abandoned in an orphanage by the Dursely's and so 11 years later she refuses to be the Light Golden girl everyone wants. Eliza Potter is more a force of nature than a girl and she refuses to let anything stand in her way to greatness, and that includes meddling old headmasters[starts in first year]
Relationships: Eventual Relationship - Relationship, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5148
Kudos: 7303
Collections: Dark Liege Potter, Potter and Riddle, To remember and cherish, Works worth reading a million times over, literally amazing i could read these over and over





	1. chapter one

Eliza was roused from her sleepy daze by a banging at her cupboard door, her aunt Petunia’s screeching waking her up faster than any alarm clock. Not that she had an alarm clock, not that she had much of anything actually. Aunt Petunia had told her that freaks like her already had more than they deserved just by living. Eliza had learnt not to argue with that even if she didn’t agree with it.

She had learnt a lot of things in her time at the Dursley’s even if she was only 6. She had learned how to cook and clean and that she shouldn’t ask questions and that Freaks like her weren’t worth anything. She had learnt her name, Eliza (she had never learnt her last one although she had taken to calling herself Astra from the Latin ‘stars’ as she was terribly fond of them) and that her real parents were good for nothing drunks who had left her in the hell that was number four Privet Drive. And even though she didn’t agree when the Dursley’s called her a freak she did know one thing. She was different. And after stumbling upon a collection of old books Dudley had thrown away one day, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, she had dubbed what she could do as magic.

She was _magic_.

So she didn’t let whatever the Dursley’s said get to her, she was better than them. Different. And so they couldn’t do anything to effect her. No more than they already had.

It seemed today that would change.

She was pulled out of her cupboard, as it was a cupboard and she refused to call it a room, by Aunt Petunia. But instead of being shoved into the kitchen she was pushed out of the front door where Uncle Vernon was waiting, moustache twitching dangerously.

“Get in the car Girl” he commanded gruffly, furtively looking around to see if any of their neighbours were spying on them. That was one of the things the Dursley’s couldn’t stand, being seen less than normal, and Eliza, in all her freakishness, was the very antithesis of what they strove for.

Uncle Vernon slammed the door behind him as he settled into the car, the blue vehicle wobbling dangerously as it got used to her Uncle’s weight. Eliza slipped in quietly behind him noting that her aunt and cousin weren’t coming with them but knew better than to ask any questions. That was rule number one, not asking questions.

When her Uncle dropped her off in London she wished she had asked questions after all but found she didn’t need to when her Uncle spoke

“We’re getting rid of your freakishness girl, once and for all. You won’t come back to us if you know what’s good for you” he said menacingly. He chortled, seemingly incredibly pleased with himself, before suddenly driving away leaving Eliza on the doorsteps of her new home.

The Orphanage.

The years that passed after that were some of the hardest of Eliza’s life, she had given her name over to the matron and in return was given second hand rags, a shared dorm with five other girls and meagre portions of food. She was used to the uncomfortable gnawing feeling of hunger thanks to the Dursley’s but she was not used to fighting for whatever scraps she could get. Every day was a battle, a battle for safety, for food, for the best chance to get adopted and to be free of Eliza’s new hell. Every Sunday she was forced to go to church and she was bruised and beaten and kicked by the other children who did not like the strange young black haired girl with the glowing green eyes and the lighting shaped scar that ran down the right side of her face. They thought she was a freak.

And then she used her freakishness against them and they had had a lot more reasons to hate her.

But then they were too scared to act.

Fear was a powerful motivator Eliza had found. A few broken bones, mysterious accidents, one boy had even been hit by a car as he walked into the road. A tragic accident. They were all still alive of course, but all now a bit different. Warier, too wary for it to just be coincidence. But Eliza was happy, she now had her own room and always had a seat at the table for whatever meagre food there was and she was now no one’s victim.

She had never been adopted however. She had tried every trick in the book. The angelic smile, modest and shy, happy and intelligent. But it was like every adult could sense something was off about her. Privately Eliza suspected the matron warned them of her before they came in. The matron never liked her and usually preferred to keep her in a corner, arms stretched straight out with heavy bibles balanced on them till she collapsed.

But that was only when she got caught.

Eliza never got caught anymore.

So Eliza grew up in an orphanage. She grew up in second hand clothes, in a crumbling room surrounded by children who hated her. She grew up knowing only her name and her birthday and the knowledge that in this world, this whole giant enormous world, she was well and truly on her own. Although all of this by rights should have made Eliza quite sad she instead acknowledged that one day it would simply make her better. After all it would be quite hard for things to get worse for her. Eliza, for a girl not even 11 yet, was very confident of her place in the world.

A letter arrived and changed it all.

Today had the feeling of a distinctly unusual day Eliza thought as she walked down the creaking stairs of the orphanage on the way to breakfast. She had been woken up by an owl hooting by her window, the matron hadn’t even badgered her into making breakfast and she was now a whole year older. Being 11 didn’t feel any different than being 10 did and so she didn’t factor that into what made today so unusual. 

No that dubious honour went to the letter she was handed as she took a seat in the mess hall. It was very rare that any of the children got mail least of all any like this. Eliza studied the letter curiously running a hand over the intricate wax seal before flipping it over.

Eliza L. Potter

Second bedroom on the third floor

Groves Residential home

It had almost everything right (although no-one called Groves a residential home, it was an orphanage and always would be no matter what fancy name they slapped on it)

The last name was new. Potter. The Dursely’s never told her her last name, she wasn’t sure she wanted a last name that belonged to washed up drunks like her parents. Other than that the letter information was uncomfortably correct. 

Opening it up with no small amount of deliberation Eliza started reading the letters that fell out of the envelope.

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment’s. Term begins September 1st and we await your owl no later than July 31st

Yours sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Eliza stared at the letter for a bit and then she stared at it a bit longer until she could make sense of it. 

Making sense of it was turning out to be a very hard thing to do.

Hogwarts? Supplies? They awaited her owl? What did any of that even mean? Eliza wanted to believe it was a hoax, it would by far be the simplest explanation but some part of her couldn’t deny that she believed in magic. What else could her powers be? Why else was she better than all the other orphans?

So she decided to do the most logical thing and reply, she would go up to her room and write a letter first and then worry about an owl later. One step at a time.

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

First and foremost if you are reading this than I assume I must have located an owl to send to you even without any instructions which might I say was a faux par on your end, as was only delivering my letter on July 31st when you expect a reply straight away, I can only hope this letter reaches you in time.

I would greatly appreciate attending your school Deputy Headmistress if it is indeed real and not a rather imaginative joke but I hope you can address a few pressing issues of mine before we proceed.

First of all, you have not told me where Hogwarts is nor how to get to it which would make it impossible to attend even if I was not dubiously doubting its very existence. Secondly I have not a cent to my name and would not be able to buy any of the supplies mentioned never mind be able to find them in the first place, you wouldn’t happen to know where to get a _magic wand_ in London would you? And also on the subject of my name, I have never actually known my last one and so I have no means of knowing if this was ever actually meant for me or not.

If you could explain these things to me or even better send someone to help and preferably somebody competent I would greatly appreciate it

Eagerly awaiting your reply,

Eliza Potter (?)

Eliza nodded to herself satisfied with her letter. She had tried to make her handwriting neat and to sound as intelligent as possible, first impressions were important regardless of if she spent half the letter insulting their competency. 

She coaxed the owl from this morning to her window using the last of her supply of breakfast bars to do so before attaching her letter to its proffered leg with a piece of yarn. She closed her window and watched as it flew away far into the distance.

This had by far been the most unusual day of her life. It seemed Eliza’s life would be taking a drastic turn towards the strange and unusual.

The next day found Eliza in her room primly sat on her bed across from her visitor who had grumpily introduced himself as one of her soon to be professors, Professor Snape. Eliza thought the man was quite odd but then again what may be odd for her standards may be completely normal for wizarding ones. It irked her how much she did not know about this world.

The man had black lank oily hair that hung to his shoulders and his face seemed to be set in a permanent expression of distaste, a cross between a sneer and a grimace and he looked like he’d rather be anywhere but sitting across from her. But beneath the veneer of distaste Eliza knew something about this scene, something about _her_ had unsettled him greatly. She could use that.

“Are you here to tell me magic is real?” she questioned breaking the silence.

“Yes magic is real girl, why else would I be here?” he snapped looking anywhere but her eyes.

“I knew it” Eliza spoke pleased “I knew there was something different about me. When I need things they float towards me and once I swear a very strong gust of wind carried me to the roof and-

Eliza cut off her happy ramblings there but upon the professor’s raised questioning eyebrow she carried on more subdued.

“When the other kids are mean to me, sometimes bad things happen to them”

The silence settled heavily around them and Eliza was thinking she had taken it a bit too far when the professor spoke again.

“So miss Potter-

She cut him off before he could finish his sullen drawl.

“Is that my last name then Sir?” she questioned playing up the guileless brazen act the professor was expecting. Nobody liked intelligent children, they were less likely to reveal secrets to them.

“Of course it’s your last name”

Eliza could tell just how much he wanted to insult her, she had to admit she admired his restraint.

“I never knew it was my last name, you see my parents are dead-end drunks according to, well, everyone and so I never knew” Eliza explained widening her eyes. Professor Snape’s face had twisted into an angry expression.

“Your parents weren’t drunks you foolish girl” he snapped before exhaling sharply.

“I’m going to explain what you need to know and you are _not_ going to interrupt” he demanded harshly and Eliza nodded earnestly in reply not even having to fake the eager glint in her eyes.

“Your parents were called James and Lily Potter, eleven years ago the wizarding world was at the height of a civil war waged by the Dark Lord. On Samhain night the Dark Lord found your parents and killed them before reaching you” he paused, as if he were recalling something very painful for a moment before pulling himself together “No one knows what happened for sure but the Dark Lord attempted to kill you and somehow the curse rebounded and you defeated him. The Dark Lord was vanquished and all you had was a scar” Snape finished disdainfully “the girl who lived”

It was amazing how much venom he put into the title. The scar he was talking about was the long one that lay on the right side of her face, it was no longer as raised and angry as it had once been, now only silver scar tissue remained, branching out like a lightning bolt stretching from her forehead, barely missing her eye and ending near her lips.

“Oh” she found herself saying not being able to think of anything else to describe her situation. 

It felt like her whole world had been changed and yet everything was still the same. She had grown up without the notion of parents after all, whether they be dead heroes or absent drunks they were still not in her life. They had chosen to die like martyrs instead of living like heroes and had left her behind. Now she just had names to help her nurture the bitterness inside of her. But then again she now had something different, power. Her celebrity status evidently carried some weight in this new world, a status that she hadn’t had to carve out for herself.

The professor went on to explain how the school worked, the houses and lessons and where she could find the train to take her to the school. Upon her insistence the surly professor explained Diagon Alley to her and the vaults she would have in her name. 

He stood up, still looking distinctly misplaced in her muggle (what non-magical people were apparently referred to as) room. He gestured at her to follow him as he speedily exited the orphanage.

“Now I must take you to get your supplies” he commanded muttering curses about someone named Minerva and a damned meddling cat.

“That’s okay professor” Eliza exclaimed cheerfully “I really wouldn’t want to take up much more of your time and you truly have explained everything quite well. Diagon Alley’s only a 15 minute walk from here, I can get my own supplies” she said imploringly rocking back and forth on her heels. He looked at her considering for a few moments and Eliza knew she had won when he nodded to himself.

“I really am too busy to be escorting a child around Diagon Alley” he murmured before stepping back. He inclined his head towards her in a grudging goodbye before spinning on his heel and disappearing entirely.

Magic truly was brilliant.

Even better, she now had no supervision.

Diagon Alley was a wondrous sight. It was bright and colourful and she was drawn in ten separate directions all at once. Oh brave new world, a world full of magic, and a world that was now _hers._

Remembering the professor’s instructions she headed down the main street towards the grand white marble building that had to be the bank, ignoring the wondrous sights that were beckoning her.

The goblins were small vicious looking things Eliza thought as she entered the bank. They had a shrewd disdainful look about them although if she had to deal with ill-mannered wizards all day she was sure she would look the same. The wizards she had overheard so far demanded rather than asked and one large oaf was even escorted through the bank booming about ‘secret Hogwarts business’

Shaking her head she walked to the nearest empty teller and peered up at the goblin.

“I would like to access my vaults please” Eliza spoke plastering a polite smile onto her face, she doubted the goblins cared for pleasantries but it never hurt to try.

“Vault key” the goblin requested not even looking up from the papers on his desk. Eliza felt her polite smile freeze.

“Well you see I don’t _have_ a vault key, I was never given one”

“No key, no vault” the goblin said sharply seemingly taking pleasure in Eliza’s struggle, Eliza knew she would be too if she were in the goblins place. Alas she wasn’t.

“If I could prove my identity would you allow me access” Eliza requested hoping it would work. The Goblin looked up then, studying her.

“A blood inheritance test would be sufficient” he spoke

“And how much would that be?” Eliza questioned warily, the goblin bared its teeth in what Eliza thought was a grin.

“3 galleons will be taken from your vault, if you have one”

Eliza nodded in acceptance and followed behind the goblin as it led them through the bank, the white marble halls took many twisting turns and Eliza knew without him she would be hopelessly lost. The goblin brought her into an office, another surly looking goblin sat behind it and gestures for her to sit down. Eliza peered at the name plate as the other goblin left her alone.

“I’m here for a blood inheritance test Griphook” Eliza said clearly meeting the goblins beetle black eyes. He smiled nastily (or maybe all their smiles looked like that?) and pushed a blank sheet of parchment and a ceremonial dagger across the table. Eliza eyed the dagger warily gingerly picking it up

“Three drops of blood on the parchment” Griphook said from across the table, eyeing her eagerly.

Eliza made a sharp nick on the pad of her middle finger and squeezed three drops of blood onto the parchment wiping the surplus blood off the dagger. She had read enough fantasy books to know blood magic was dangerous. Griphook gave her an appraising glance before they both turned their attention back to the glowing parchment in front of them. Soon the glow bean to subside and thin spidery writing took its place

Eliza Lily Potter

Parents:

James Fleamont Potter (deceased)

Lily Evans nee Potter (deceased)

Godparents:

Sirius Black (imprisoned)

Alice Longbottom (incapactitated)

Magical guardian: Albus Dumbledore

Heirships:

Potter

Black

Lordships (Eligible to claim upon majority)

Potter

Black

Vaults:

Potter trust fund

Potter vault (available upon majority)

Black vault (Available upon majority)

Eliza stared at the parchment as it painted out a rather depressing family history. It seemed even in this new world one thing had remained constant. She was well and truly alone.

She understood most of what the test had told her, wizards obviously ran by a different government and she knew she’d have to bury herself in politics and history books to stand a chance of fully understanding what power she had claim too but she knew enough. One thing was throwing her off however

“Magical guardian? What’s a magical guardian?” she questioned the goblin in front of her refraining from also asking why hers, the bloody headmaster of her new school, had abandoned her to the Dursley’s. Griphook narrowed his eyes in apparent confusion

“In the event a magical child is left without guardians the magical guardian will step in. It is their duty to make sure the child is educated and safe, it is most odd that he did not do this for you” Griphook explained and Eliza couldn’t contain the flash of anger that ran through her, catching the fury in her eyes Griphook spoke again. 

“Albus Dumbledore is a political power-house as well as a magical one, he is not a man you would want to pick a battle with Miss Potter, many have tried” the goblin confided. Eliza nodded her head in acknowledgment but inside she was still seething. This man had ruined her, ruined her before she even had a chance to begin. Eliza knew no matter what she would return the favour.

She and Griphook went through her heirships and accounts, 11 years they had been frozen and Eliza felt like she would be here for 11 more before she could sort everything out.

“Look if I give you my permission can you not just invest my money for me?” Eliza finally broke, she had a never ending list of things to do today and she had already been here for far longer than she expected. The goblins eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Not many wizards would trust us with their gold” he commented vexed and mocking at the same time.

“Well _you’re_ in charge of running the bank, not wizards, I can only assume that you’re a lot better at it”

Griphook bared his teeth in response and Eliza knew that this time it was a fierce grin. She left the bank mere minutes later with two shiny heirship rings on her hand and a pocket full of jangling galleons feeling lighter than she had in years.

Eliza’s first stop were the clothes stores, she stuck out like a sore thumb in her muggle rags amongst the crowd of witches and wizards. Some part of her felt guilty as she burnt through the money on books and clothing and school supplies but if her parents hadn’t gotten themselves killed she wouldn’t be in this position in the first place and so she banished her niggling guilt and bought another set of fashionable clothes and raided Flourish and Blotts for all it was worth.

She had much to learn before September 1st after all.

She was going to show Albus Dumbledore just how much of a mistake he had made.

~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with an unusually stern expression on his face as he stared across the table at Severus Snape. 

He had just been finishing the clever little charms on Eliza Potter’s letters when Severus had come crashing into his office with a sneer on his face.

“Eliza Potter” he snarled as he paced back and forth like a caged animal. Albus could only blink in confusion, Eliza hadn’t sent any reply to Hogwarts, Albus was just in the process of sending another batch of letters. She didn’t even know of the wizarding world yet and he had no idea what she could have done to warrant such a reaction.

“You told me she was safe Albus and instead I go and find her with no knowledge of what she is, of who she is, in a filthy muggle orphanage!” Severus exploded angrily, face twisted with rage. 

Albus reeled back as if he had been punched, feeling the air leave him. Little Eliza Potter? In-

“In an orphanage?” Albus questioned horror coating his face. 

Severus sighed tiredly and slumped into the chair across from him nodding his head reluctantly. The silence sat for a few seconds before Albus broke it.

“May I see the memory my boy?” Albus said politely, smiling genially. Severus eyed him distrustfully for a few moments before he harshly nodded his head in agreement. 

Albus looked into his eyes briefly and then he was pulled harshly into the memory of Severus’ first meeting with the girl. He couldn’t have been in the memory for mere minutes before he reeled back pale and shaken.

Because there, in the tilt of her head, in her probing tone and plastic smile, in the gleaming vindication of her eyes when she learnt of magic, Albus couldn’t help but see small fractures of a boy called Tom Riddle.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finally arrives at Hogwarts and it feels like she's finally found something that has been missing her entire life

The 1st of Septemer arrived faster than she had expected. She had spent the last month buried in a mountain of textbooks and she devoured them as if she were starved. Eliza craved knowledge about this new world, her world, and she refused to appear sub-par. She had to prove herself to them all and not only that she had to prove herself to be _better._ Every good leader needed followers and that was the only way she was going to topple Dumbledore’s crown.

She had read a lot more about the man over the past few weeks, his defeat of Grindelwald, his standing in the wizarding world. It seemed there wasn’t one book on modern historic events that did not mention him and usually placed him in a golden light. But history was always written by the victors and Eliza refused to let herself be swayed by biased views and so she wandered back into the alley to try and find some ‘alternative’ reading material. She had resolved she would keep her mind open towards any and all magic she read about.

The weeks had disappeared quickly and so she had packed her trunk full of her new clothes and books and had placed a set of the uniform into her leather messenger bag. She would have to change into her uniform when she got there as there was no way she could be walking about muggle London in robes. She packed her last item, her old battered diary she had stolen from Camden Market. It was less of a diary and more of a place she had catalogued her magic experiments when she was younger. It was a bit redundant now but Eliza couldn’t help but feel sentimentally attached.

And so with her heart light and a bounce in her step she had happily jumped into the taxi that would take her to Kings Cross station. To the start of her new life.

The Hogwarts express was truly a magnificent sight, the red steam engine gleamed in the afternoon sun and Eliza struggled to mask her excitement. If it weren’t for the crowd of screeching children and mind field of blubbering parents Eliza might have even felt awed. As it were she quickly grew tired of the racket around her and ducked onto the train heaving her trunk behind her.

She pushed her way through the crowds until she found an empty compartment at the end of the train. Nodding to herself she dropped the trunk on the ground before pulling out her wand vine wood and phoenix feather ( _curious very curious_ the voice of Ollivander echoed in her head) concentrating on the feeling of her magic she flicked her wand in the direction of her trunk

“Wingardium Leviosa” she incanted clearly and didn’t let her conviction waver until unsteadily the trunk lifted into the air, tilting about until she managed to clumsily land it in the overhead compartment.

Breathing a sigh of relief she placed her wand back in her pocket. The spells, at least the first year spells, came easy to her especially now she could use her wand. She supposed it was because of her exercising wandless magic all those years at the orphanage although she doubted she would remain ahead of her peers for long. She would just have to work harder.

“Well we were going to ask if you needed a helping hand”

“but it seems like you’ve got it covered”

Eliza whirled around quickly grabbing her wand inside her pocket as she studied the two boys in front of her.

A pair of red haired twins stood there, tall and gangly and a look of surprise on their faces. They all stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Eliza quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you going to introduce yourselves?” she questioned unimpressed by their gawking. The two immediately broke out into matching mischievous grins and began speaking

“I’m Forge”

“And I’m Gred”

“or am I George and are you Fred?”

“No, No I’m Forge and you’re Gred”

The two finished their act seemingly delighted by the look of confusion on her face. She assumed they must do that to every poor soul that crossed their path.

“and who are you?”

“oh she can’t be-

“oh she is, aren’t you?”

“Am I what?” Eliza responded unimpressed although she couldn’t hide the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Eliza Potter” they chimed together looking smug. Eliza nodded in acknowledgment and was just about to respond when the boys got called away by who could only be their mother. They swapped looks before quickly scampering out of her compartment and Eliza closed the door behind them taking a potions textbook out of her satchel to keep her occupied for the journey. 

The train couldn’t have been moving for more than five minutes before she was interrupted again. Another red head, a boy about her age, had barged into her compartment and stood there gormlessly for a few moments before speaking.

“Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full” he asked brazenly. Eliza sat expectantly waiting for him to introduce himself only for the silence to continue. She hadn’t studied all those etiquette books for nothing, if he wasn’t going to show proper manners she could only assume he wasn’t an ally worth making. Even if he was most likely related to those funny twins.

“I’m Eliza Potter and you are?” she questioned but the fool didn’t even answer her question choosing instead to stand there and gawp like an idiot.

“Blimey! And is that were-

Here he gestured to the scar that ran down the right side of her face and Eliza felt her patience snap

“Yes it is and if you are quite done gawping at me I really must ask you to leave” she spoke harshly levelling him with a glare as he stood uncomprehendingly.

“Leave” she demanded again and this time he scarpered away shooting her a hurt look as he left. She obviously wasn’t living up to the hero image that proceeded her. Eliza lent back further into her seat and turned another page of her book.

What a shame.

The train ride passed quickly after that and she was left alone with her reading for most of it. She had been interrupted once by a bushy-haired girl asking if she had seen a toad and she had heard a very pompous blonde yelling about how he was looking for Eliza Potter but she had simply ducked behind her books as he passed by her leaving her alone. The train chugged steadily past large open fields and countryside, the sky turning a light dusty pink as the sun set.

She had changed into her uniform a while ago and packed her book away as the train slowly crawled to a halt pulling into the station.   
  
Leaving her luggage on the train, Eliza stumbled out of her compartment getting swept along by the crowd. In the distance Eliza spotted a burning lamp, a booming voice calling over the crowd.

“Firs’ years over here, come follow me”

Eliza ducked and weaved her way in and out of the crowd following the giant of a man and his booming voice. She was led down a steep and narrow path blindly following her fellow first years. They eventually arrived at a small bank, a fleet of little boats perched on it surrounded by a lake full of dark glassy water.

“No more’n four to a boat!” the man boomed again and Eliza found herself sharing a boat with another girl and two boys. 

Everyone was silent as they sailed across the lake and Eliza inhaled sharply when she saw Hogwarts for the first time. The castle was huge, towers and turrets and glittering lights surrounded by a starry sky.

Eliza felt, for the first time ever, the sensation that she was finally coming home.

The giant man led them to the front of the castle, stopping in front of a heavy door. He raised his fist and knocked loudly. The door was swung open by an elderly, stern looking witch who Eliza immediately recognised she would have to be careful around. There was a sharpness to her gaze as she led them through the entrance hall that made Eliza wary. 

They were all ushered into a small chamber by the witch, professor McGonagall she recalled, who turned to address them.

Eliza studied her fellow year mates as the deputy headmistress gave her introductory speech. Many of them looked ruffled and nervous, glancing around at each other, but a few stood out. 

They were the three she shared a boat with, the dark skinned boy stood impassively by the brunette. Both wore a look of dethatched intrigue which Eliza knew must have taken a while to perfect. They must be purebloods, no other children were that invested in politics to know how to pretend so perfectly. The girl, like her, seemed to be studying her fellow year-mates with sharp clear blue eyes, her blonde hair perfectly styled into a bun.

Eliza didn’t jump at the arrival of the ghosts nor was she panicking about the sorting like the bushy haired girl near her reciting spells. It was all in Hogwarts a History after all. 

At least it was in her version.

It wasn’t long after McGonagall had left them did a fight break out in the middle of the group, it was the annoying red head from before, as well as the pompous blonde and their voices echoed towards where Eliza was standing at the back of the crowd.

“Red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley” the blonde drawled and Eliza could barely restrain a snort as Weasley turned an interesting shade of red. It was at that point that professor McGonagall returned. She gestured for them all to form into a line and then led them forward.

Eliza trailed behind a boy with sandy looking hair as they were led through a pair of double doors and into the great hall. 

It was breath-taking. The ceiling refleted the twinkling night sky above them and hundreds of floating candles lined the four tables where the rest of the students were sitting. And on the tables lay glittering golden goblets and plates, at the top of the hall was another table where the teachers sat. Eliza, so unused to grandeur and wealth, felt oddly out of place in the splendid sights before her.

The group came to a halt in front of the hall and Eliza watched as McGonagall placed an old three legged stood in front of them on top of which she put an old ragged hat. Then, suddenly, the brim ripped open and it began to sing.

Eliza listened intently to the song and politely clapped when it had finished thinking over her options as the sorting began. Of course if she could pick a house she would avoid Slytherin knowing what scrutiny that would place her under but-

But this was the first real home she had ever had, she felt the castles warmth in her very bones, she didn’t want to spend seven years in a house she didn’t belong to. It was probably best to just let the hat decide Eliza concluded as Perks, Sally-Anne got sorted, it was its job after all.

“Potter, Eliza”

The second Eliza’s name was called whispers began to spread across the hall and she felt the crawling sensation of having far too many eyes watching her. But still she tilted her chin and strode confidently towards the front. She sat down primly as the hat was place on her head and immediately obscured her vision. 

It was unnervingly quiet for a few moments before a small voice spoke in his ear

_Oh interesting_

Eliza remained quiet as she felt the hat shuffle through her head invasively.

 _So much potential_ , _such a strong worth to prove yourself, yes you would be great there girl and I know that’s what you want isn’t it?_

The hats words from the song flashed through her mind, _real friends_ might be nice as well. The hat near chuckled when it heard her thought.

_If you’re sure Miss Potter it better be_

“SLYTHERIN”

The hat had shouted the last word to the whole hall and a stupefied silence followed its call. Eliza took the hat off her own head, the professor seemingly to shocked to do much of anything and made her way across the hall head held high ignoring the vicious whispers that followed her. Nobody clapped for Eliza’s sorting but that didn’t matter now for even the hat had said it. 

Eliza was on her way to greatness.

The sorting continued after that although it seemed a bit more subdued. When the last student, Blaise Zabini, was also sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore rose to his feet.

“Welcome!” he said “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our Feast I would like to say a few words. And those words are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

Eliza stared incredulously up at the mad old man as he spoke and she swore she wasn’t imaging how he sought her out amongst the students. 

Eliza’s staring competition was interrupted when the dishes in front of her were suddenly piled with food. She was shocked over the pure amount of food that had appeared. The other students happily piled their plates full of the feast in front of them and Eliza couldn’t stop the pang of bitterness that she felt when she watched them sate their appetites gluttonously. These students viewed ambition as if could be acquired through family legacy and not the burning desire to be more than what you came from. It disgusted her.

Pulling herself together she began filling her plate delicately and kept an eye on the students around her. The three she had noticed before, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass had congregated near her and Draco Malfoy was holding court further down the table. Already groups were being formed and Eliza was stuck as the obvious outsider.

“Upset about your sorting Potter? Going to cry home to your parents? Oh wait” Malfoy called down the table obnoxiously taunting her.

Eliza simply pretended she hadn’t heard the blonde prat who seemed intent on making her his enemy. The great hall was no place for a confrontation. Instead of responding Eliza took to studying the staff table. 

Dumbledore seemed to be back to his merry self but Eliza knew she had not mistaken the cold look in his eyes earlier. Professor Snape looked a curious mix of indignant fury and wary shock and Eliza took pleasure in flashing him an innocent smile. She was still studying the staff table as the other first years talked amongst themselves when a sharp burning pain shot down her scar. She flinched but as soon as the pain had come it had left. She worked her jaw slowly as the pain faded and went back to staring at the staff table.

Her scar had always twinged sometimes but never before had it hurt like that. 

Her musings were interrupted as the dishes were cleaned and Dumbledore once again got to his feet, delivering his closing speech.

“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death”

There were a few smatterings of laughter but otherwise an awkward silence had taken over the hall. What was Dumbledore thinking announcing something like that? Any pig-headed adventurous Gryffindor would be trying the corridor now, it was almost like he wanted it to-

Surely not? Eliza couldn’t believe the headmaster would go that far, the whole scenario did seem far-fetched but the headmaster had also let her be raised in an orphanage without once checking up on her despite being her magical guardian. It had to be either incompetency or malicious intent. Eliza tried to banish the niggling doubt to the back of her mind and convinced herself the headmaster wouldn’t hatch such a hair-brained plot. But as the rest of the Hogwarts sang the school song she remained studiously silent.

After that they were all ushered towards the prefects who led them down a twisting path towards the commons. She knew that the Slytherin common room was situated under the lake in the dungeons of the castle but that did nothing to prepare her for the labrynth they would have to navigate to find it. The prefects ahead of them kept up a steady stream of conversation pointing out trick steps and false doors as they went. It wasn’t long until they came to a halt in front of a blank stone wall.

“The password to the common room changes every two weeks, you’ll find it pinned to the notice board and do try your best not to forget it, we won’t help you” the female prefect joked before she turned to face the wall.

“Viper”

The stone slowly slid apart to reveal the common room. Eliza scrambled in with the rest of her year mates and looked around the common room with barely concealed awe. At the back of the room were large windows that looked into the lake which cast a soothing green glow onto the room, dark sofas and leather armchairs were scattered across the room by the fireplace, by coffee tables and bookshelves. Thick glimmering tapestries lined the wall while the stone floor was covered in plush thick rugs. Eliza felt at peace with the world.

The prefects let them finish gawping before calling their attention back onto them.

“Welcome Slytherins, to your new home” the prefect who had introduced herself as Gemma said.

“I’m sure you can’t wait to go to your dorms but we have a few house rules to go over first” she said gazing at them all “Number One, in house conflicts stay within the house, Slytherins are hated by ¾ of the school and nothing is more important than a united front. Number two, you are expected to represent the house well and your grades will not slack, we have study groups if you need help. Number Three, as Slytherins we work differently than the other houses, you are here because you have ambition and so are house dynamics are more” she paused here as if trying to find the right words “cut-throat” someone snorted from behind her “you have the first week to get settled in. Now a few words from our head of house” Gemma finished taking a step back to join the others who were relaxing in the rest of the common room.

Eliza didn’t jump like the rest of her year-mates but she was surprised when Professor Snape suddenly swooped out of the shadows, cloak flaring behind him as he stopped in the centre of the room levelling them all with a hard stare.

“As Slytherins you will face prejudice, it is hard to stay strong in the face of adversity so remember this; You were sorted here for a reason. All of you in front of me have the potential to become great, you are ambitious and cunning and resourceful and above all else you are Slytherin and this is now your home come what may” said Snape sternly and Eliza felt herself tilting her chin when he turned his gaze on her. She knew she would be great, she just needed to prove it. Snape nodded his head into their general direction and then turned to leave

“My office is open to anyone that needs it but do not bother me with frivolous matters” he spoke as he walked but paused just before he left the room.

“And whatever you do, don’t get caught”

That broke the tension around the room as everyone broke into laughter. Eliza and the other girls in her year were led to their shared dorms, four four-poster beds lined the wall and they all immediately gravitated towards their own trunk.

Eliza wasn’t used to sharing a dorm, hadn’t had to do it in years, but this was the perfect time to make connections and hopefully build her status within the house. She had read enough books on politics these past few weeks to understand the inner near Machiavellian workings of the house.

“I’m Eliza Potter, heir to the most noble House Of Potter, I do hope we can make these seven years pleasant for us all” Eliza said kindly towards the other girls, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. Parkinson scoffed, harshly sneering at her.

“Nothing can make living with a blood-traitor pleasant” she spat drawing the curtains around her bed, the other girls following her lead. Eliza climbed into her own bed a small smile creeping on her face.

If she could not catch these flies with honey then she would just have to turn to _alternative_ measures. Eliza refused to be beaten by a pug-faced girl who had led a life of luxury. Eliza was made of grit and blood and venom and she would not let anyone stand in her way.

It was to that thought that she fell asleep, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm blown away with how much interest and support this story has gotten already thank you so much, short chapter today purely because the next chapter would be ridiculously long if all of this was in the same one
> 
> thanks for reading, next chapter will be out next week!


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza settles into Hogwarts and gains a new enemy, it doesn't take long for a fight too occur

Eliza didn’t know whether to be flattered or irritated by the whispers that followed her around Hogwarts. They whispered her name furtively, gossiped about her scar and her sorting as she walked past them in the halls. Some had awe in their voices, some were vicious, talking in hushed voices about how she was turning traitor. Eliza couldn’t help but scoff when she heard those. If only they all knew about the betrayal she had suffered, then they would know the real meaning of treacherous.

But she let those whispers wash over her as she instead took to exploring the castle in her free time. Hogwarts was full of trick doors and vanishing steps, twisting halls and hidden passageways and Eliza wasted no time in learning her surroundings. She woke two hours before breakfast every day to explore the ancient castle. The bonus of her obsessive behaviour was that she was usually one of the first to class giving her ample time to create a good first impression on her new professors.

On Wednesday nights they had astronomy. Eliza already had a passing knowledge of the night sky, muggle science seemingly far more advanced in comparison to the wizards. Three times a week Eliza had to suffer through Herbology, she wasn’t a fan of the subject. It reminded her too much of being forced to tend to Aunt Petunias’ garden when she was still at Privet Drive. History of magic was tragically boring and Eliza found herself once again questioning Dumbledore’s decisions when she was forced to sit through an hour of Binns’ ghostly teachings. Defence would have been interesting if they actually had a competent teacher, instead Eliza had to suffer through an hour of a stuttering fool lecture her and have her nose assaulted with the scent of garlic that was so strong it caused a curious pounding in her head.

Charms was interesting and Eliza quickly established a good rapport with the small charms professor who was impressed by her reading on the subject. The theory for charms and transfiguration had thrown Eliza for a few weeks in her initial studying, so unlike muggle science it had made her head hurt just thinking about it. But after weeks of reading and re-reading the source material she was confident in her grasp on the subject. It appeared most magic, much like her wandless magic, was focused on intent. Intent, determination and visualisation all of which Eliza had been doing for years.

She had been hoping for a chance to discuss things with Professor McGonagall but the elderly witch hadn’t been there when Eliza had arrived. It was to her great surprise when the tabby cat on the desk suddenly turned into their professor. The second she saw it Eliza pledged that she would learn to do that one day.

The professor handed out matches to the class for the first practical of the year. Eliza focused on her magic feeling the crackling warmth beneath her skin as she unspooled it letting it travel down into her hand and through her wand. Her wand warmed pleasantly in her hand and quickly there wasn’t a match sat on her desk anymore but a sharp silver needle.

Eliza took great pleasure in showing the professor her new needle, the first in the class to accomplish the task. Eliza turned to smile at Parkinson who still hadn’t turned her match into a needle.

“Do you need any help Pansy?” Eliza asked nicely purposely using the girl’s first name. ‘Do you need any help from a filthy blood-traitor’ were the unspoken words between them. Parkinson huffed shortly and went back to furiously casting spell after spell. Eliza leaned back in her chair lazily changing matches into different needles throughout the lesson gaining more and more house points.

Any time she was not in lessons Eliza could be found in the library, she knew she had raw power, could feel it in her veins but that meant nothing without knowledge. Eliza devoured tome after tome as she steadily read through the years of content over the week practicing spells in her dorm with the curtains drawn around her bed. She had even learnt how to ward her belongings through a buried book on runes in the back of the library. They were simple, silencing charms and intruder alerts weaved together around her bed and trunk but it did the job.

The tension between her and her year-mates had only been growing these past few days. Draco Malfoy and his court of sycophants wasted no time in insulting her, snidely whispering about filthy blood traitors and muggle loving scum. Tracey Davies, the other half blood in their year, always looked uncomfortable when the round of insults began but she never bothered saying anything. She probably didn’t want to end up a pariah like Eliza and spent most of her time with another quiet Slytherin girl, Lily Moon.

It was Friday now and Eliza was piling an assortment of fruit onto her plate for breakfast still unused to the heavy rich food Hogwarts served. The owls swooped in overhead but Eliza didn’t pay any attention to it, nobody would be sending her mail and she refused to get a subscription to the rag that was the daily prophet. It was only the crowing voice of Malfoy that made her look up from her breakfast.

“Your parents sending you letters Potter? Oh wait no that’s not right is it?” he simpered as his stupid court burst into laughter around him. Oh she couldn’t wait to finally put that brat in his place, it wasn’t even as if she was bothered by his words, this past week it only took his presence to annoy her.

Blocking out their crowing laughter Eliza instead turned her attention to the brown barn owl that stood grumpily in front of her with a scruffy looking letter tied to its leg.

_Dear Eliza,_

_I know you don’t know me but I was meant to take you for your supply shopping, I knew your parents you see, I was wondering if you’d like to come down for a pot of tea after your lessons today._

_Send a reply back with the owl (make sure to give it a treat, ruddy bird snapped my fingers off)_

_Hagrid_

Eliza narrowed her eyes in confusion. The only contact she had had with Hagrid was the opening feast with the rest of the first years. She didn’t know him, he didn’t know her but he ‘knew her parents’ if she hadn’t heard what a bumbling fool the oaf was Eliza would have judged it as a blatant manipulation. He obviously didn’t know her at all if he thought she still had any lingering attachments to her parents, story book figures who she didn’t even remember. Eliza scanned the staff table and saw Hagrid looking at her hopefully before he averted his gaze. It was then that she noticed how closely Dumbledore was watching her reaction to the letter. Ah, but of course.

Eliza pulled a quill out of her bag and quickly jotted down an affirmative as she sent it off. If this was how the old coot wanted to play the game then so be it. She had a potions class to get too.

She trailed behind the rest of the Slytherins as they made their way to the dungeons where Potions Class was held. Eliza was actually quite excited for potions, it was no transfiguration which was now her favourite class thanks to the failure of defence, but the possibilities of the subject seemed endless.

They all shuffled into the cold classroom and Eliza headed towards a desk at the front. She would have to work extra hard to create a good impression on Snape as the man undoubtedly probably held some suspicions now after their first meeting. It didn’t matter, Eliza loved a challenge.

The sullen professor took the register pausing slightly on her name before continuing. When he called the last name he moved to the front of the class swooping up through the rows as he spoke

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making” he said quietly but Eliza was still held in rapt attention as he continued the rest of his speech enthralled by his words. Potions class truly might become her favourite. He finished his speech and scanned the crowd with his icy black eyes before they landed on her.

“Potter” he said suddenly “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Eliza pondered the question for a few moments. Wormwood was usually used in sleeping draughts but she knew Snape was looking for something more specific, asphodel roots, _powdered_ roots of asphodel, the answer was on the tip of her tongue.

“I believe you’d get the draught of living dead sir” Eliza said politely and Snape curiously looked like he had sucked a particularly sour lemon.

“And where would you look to find a bezoar?” he questioned again. Oh that was just too good.

“Well preferably in the ingredients cupboard sir, unless of course there was an easily accessible goats stomach lying around” Eliza commented cheekily and watched as Snape clenched his jaw in fury. He had been trying to humiliate her, prove her nothing more than a ‘dunderhead’ in front of her class mates. Eliza wasn’t just going to let an insult to intelligence, an attack on her status, slide. She smiled sweetly at him and she knew just how much he wanted to take points off her. He glared one final time before rounding on the Gryffindors and choosing a different victim.

A point to her.

Snape’s mood didn’t improve as the lesson continued. In fact it only got worse the more Eliza worked, and then the Longbottom exploded his cauldron, and then he didn’t even get to belittle her potion skills as she turned in a perfect cure for boils. Yes he was in a bad mood indeed.

Eliza happily walked out of the potions classroom when the lesson had ended dodging a simple tripping jinx from Malfoy. She had a gamekeeper to visit.

Hagrid’s hut was, well, exactly as it sounded. The wooden shack was situated out on Hogwarts’ grounds and looked as if one large gust of wind could knock it over and the inside was no better. But Hagrid had opened up the door and ushered her in with such a large smile and heart felt hello’s that Eliza set aside her distaste and strode in.

She had grown up with less after all, it would be rude of her to judge.

Hagrid gestured for her to sit down as he put the kettle on and began making them both a brew as he spoke.

“Good to see yer Eliza, I ‘ave to say I was disappointed when I ‘eard professor Snape ‘ad taken yer supply shopping, was looking forward to it myself” he said jovially as he came to sit down across from her. Eliza plastered a fake smile on her face trying to appear as eager as possible.

“Yes, you said you knew my parents sir?” she said looking up at him imploringly. Everyone always fell for the sweet little orphan act. Every time. Hagrid let out a booming laugh.

“None o’ that sir business, jus’ call me Hagrid” he said between chuckles and Eliza nodded her head in easy agreement as he carried on chattering away.

“Yeah I knew yer parents, bloody good wizards they were, Gryffindors the both of ‘em” he looked sheepish here and gestured nervously to her tie.

“They wouldn’t blame you for being in Slytherin, I’m sure they’d get used to it” he said earnestly as if those words were meant to comfort her instead of trying to make her feel ashamed of her house. An awkward silence ensued after that and Eliza was just about to leave when Hagrid spoke again evidently noticing her attention on the paper beneath her cup of tea.

“Aye mighty strange tha’ was, in fact I was there that day emptying a vault, secret ‘ogwarts business you know” Hagrid confided and then looked as though he instantly regretted it.

Eliza smiled and left the hut with a short goodbye with no plans of returning. He had obviously been uncomfortable with the notion of her being in Slytherin. To Eliza it was obvious he was nothing more than a pawn in a much larger game of chess. The only question Eliza had was what was Dumbledore actually hoping to achieve?

The next week passed in a similar vein of ignoring insults, subtly snubbing her fellow year mates, winning over her professors and spending far too much time in the library devouring book after book on anything she could get her hands on her.

Her simple routine was broken with the news that starting Thursday Slytherins would be having flying lessons with the Gryffindors in possibly the worst move of bolstering house unity ever. Eliza had proven adept at most types of magic she had set her mind too and she had yet to find any of lessons her actually challenging. Flying however was something Eliza wasn’t too sure about. There weren’t exactly flying broomsticks in the muggle world and she didn’t want a possible failure in this class to ruin her effortless streak of achievements so far. The only thing Eliza could take comfort in was that she had never been afraid of heights. In fact she had spent many days seeking solace on top of the orphanage roof peering down at the streets below. Eliza was determined that she would not show herself to be a fool in front of her class-mates, especially Malfoy who had been bragging non-stop all week about his own quidditch skills.

And so it was at half three that afternoon that Eliza found herself walking down to the quidditch pitch with a determined set to her jaw. Madam Hooch had them all line up beside their chosen broomstick and Eliza tried to choose one with the most even bristles she could find.

“Stick out your right hand over your broom” called Madam Hooch at the front “and say up!”

Eliza’s broom jumped into her hand almost at once which she was pleased about, she was even more pleased when it looked like she had also done better than most of her classmates. The Weasley boys broom had even hit him in the face and the lesson became ever better when Madam Hooch had to correct Malfoy’s grip. The bragging fool.

However after all her worrying Eliza didn’t even get a chance to test out her flying skills. Longbottom had lost control of his broom and had come crashing down to the ground landing in a heap in the grass. And purebloods were supposed to be superior Eliza thought mentally rolling her eyes.

Madam Hooch left to escort the boy to the hospital wing which didn’t make any sense at all when she could have had a fellow student do it and not leave the class unattended but who was Eliza to comment on the incompetency of the staff?Certainly not a student concerned about the state of her education.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

“Did you see his face, the great lump” Malfoy taunted scrunching up his face in a poor imitation of Longbottom as his sycophants laughed.

Eliza was interested in what Malfoy would also look like as a pain-wracked heap at her feet.

Shaking off her idle thoughts Eliza dropped her broomstick on the ground and began to quietly leave the pitch unnoticed as Malfoy started another argument with the gryffindors. Class was obviously finished and Eliza had some more reading to do. Whoever Malfoy ended up terrorising wasn’t her problem. She didn’t notice the curious gaze on her as she walked away.

It wasn’t until the end of the day when Eliza was sat in the comforting Slytherin common room did she find out what had actually happened. Malfoy had stolen a rememberall that belonged to the Longbottom boy because he was apparently the most boring kleptomaniac in existence. He had gotten into a fight with Ron Weasley and had then challenged him to a wizarding duel, tonight at midnight in the trophy room.

It was two hours of hopelessly trying to tune out Malfoy’s bragging that made her snap.

“You’re not actually thinking of going through with this are you?” Eliza pitched her voice over Malfoy’s boasting. The common room turned quiet as they all began listening to the confrontation.

“And what’s it to you- filthy blood traitor” said Malfoy with a sneer on his face as the other Slytherins twittered. Eliza didn’t bother standing up, she didn’t even bother moving from her relaxed position in her armchair. Instead she simply quirked an eyebrow in Malfoy’s direction and scoffed.

“It matters to me because the _house_ matters to me and I don’t want your foolish Gryffindor tendencies to ruin our house standing” said Eliza clearly, face blank but inwardly she was grinning. Oh she had just been dying for a confrontation like this.

“Why-you” Malfoy spluttered an angry red blush marring his pale face.

“You go out to the trophy room, you either win or fail to beat Weasley which is a likely possibility” Eliza couldn’t resist adding in “and then you get caught and we lose all the points we’ve worked for” she finished and she saw some older years nodding in agreement around her.

“Well what do _you_ suggest” Malfoy said scornfully as if being a half-blood made her dim-witted. Eliza allowed herself to smile then, it was an overly sweet one and Malfoy eyed her nervously.

“We all know Weasley will go through with the duel. Don’t go out to meet him like an idiot, stay inside the common room and we can causally let it slip to Filch that someone will be in the trophy room tonight at midnight. Gryffindor loses house points and we keep our hands clean” Eliza explained as everyone listened to her speak.

“Now doesn’t that sound better” she tacked on condescendingly. Malfoy tried to regain power of the conversation clearly flustered.

“Bright idea Potter but I can’t let Filch know without leaving the commons in the first place” he said smugly as if he had come out of this argument victoriously. Eliza laughed shortly before turning to scan the rest of the room.

“Fawley” Eliza addressed the female prefect who had led them here the first night “you have prefect rounds tonight don’t you?” Eliza asked innocently and waited for her to nod before continuing “Do you think you could help us pass on a message?” she asked slyly and matched Fawley’s answering grin with one of her own.

Eliza didn’t stay long in the common room after that, not with the status so obviously unsettled in Malfoy’s ranks.

“Let me know how it goes would you?” she chimed as she walked up the stairs to her dorms.

She would cause cracks in Malfoy’s ranks and watch them crumble from afar.

She always knew she would be the victor of this little game, it was time Malfoy realised that as well.

The next day Malfoy’s court was clearly fractured and Eliza’s plan had clearly gone off without a hitch judging by the near empty Gryffindor hour glass and the sullen look on Weasley’s face. The upper years had clearly been impressed with her demonstration last night and had been subtly keeping an eye on her all day. Malfoy on the other hand had not so subtly been shooting her angry glares all day long as well and Eliza felt something itch within her at the thought of the inevitable confrontation that was to come.

It happened when she returned to the common room later that night. The second she stepped into the room a hush fell over its occupants. Eliza took an easy relaxed stance but inside her robe sleeves she was gripping her wand.

“And there she is, the dirty little blood-traitor who think she’s better than us” Malfoy crowed stepping out into the middle of the room to meet her, a ring of students surrounding them.

“Someone ought to remind you where you belong” he threatened with malice in his eyes. Eliza stood blankly keeping her stance lazy and relaxed as she studied him.

“And you think that someone’s you Malfoy?” Eliza commented easily as she slowly unspooled her magic from her core. She could probably defeat Malfoy with the first year spells she had learnt but some part of her was desperately craving to put on a _show._ Eliza was a creature of violence at heart.

“Like a filthy little half-blood like you could stand up against my father, against the Malfoy name” he scoffed arrogance dripping from his every move. His wand was held loosely at his side.

“I don’t need to stand up against your father Malfoy” Eliza said, a wide grin splitting across her face. 

“When I just need to ruin you” she finished darkly.

Before the Malfoy heir could even raise his wand Eliza had unsheathed hers and struck quickly.

“Expelliarmus” she said viper fast. Malfoy’s wand was flung across the room and he stumbled a little under the force of the spell but before he could scramble to right himself Eliza cast again

“Incacerous”

Black ropes tightly bound the Malfoy heir until he toppled over onto his side desperately squirming. The arrogant air he had held before had long since vanished and instead his pale pallid face was twisted into one of fear, his slate grey eyes shining wetly as Eliza approached.

Eliza picked up his wand as she made her way over to him slowly, twirling it tauntingly between her fingers as she bent down next to him. She jabbed her wand harshly against his throat as he squirmed to get away from her. She tucked his wand away in favour of grabbing his hair yanking it so he had no choice but to see her face.

“Now I believe you’ll think twice before attacking me again won’t you Malfoy?” Eliza cooed gently as Malfoy’s bottom lip quivered when he met her eyes. Eliza let go of his hair as he started frantically nodding in agreement.

Eliza huffed a laugh as she stood backing away from him. She released his quivering form with a flick of her wand chucking his in the direction of his crumbled figure. Pathetic.

“And before you think of attacking me again” Eliza said as Malfoy unsteadily climbed to his feet “remember what this _filthy little half-blood_ can do” she finished with a smile that made Malfoy pale even further. It was a small vicious thing, too sharp, full of teeth and the promise of violence.

She walked away from the still snivelling worm and the silence of the common room with her head held high. And as she made her way to her dorm she ignored the way her hands were still itching for blood. It didn’t matter, she was victorious just like she knew she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is ruthless! like damn girl calm down - decided to post a small update, kinda felt like the perfect place to end it. Thank you all so much for reading and for all of your support, every kudos and comment means the world to me, next chapter we see the dynamics in slytherin change, halloween (!) and christ so much more I've not found a good place to split it yet. Thanks for reading! let me know what you think about the chapter :D


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Halloween and Eliza can't even wait a full term before causing some trouble  
> warning: violence near the end of the chapter  
> with Eliza you should expect it

The next day Eliza finds herself in the great hall and smugly sits down in the seat that used to be Malfoy’s, the blonde and his court having been booted down the table as Eliza claimed her place as ‘leader of the year group’

Of course first year Slytherin Politics were basically a warm up in comparison to what actually went on inside the house. Each year had its own ‘small court’ compromised of a leader and the ‘best of the best’ or a court so to speak, the spot Eliza had just usurped yesterday. From there, there was an underclassmen court and the upperclassmen court. The third year court had an obligation to rule over second and first years usually under direction of the upper year court, the seventh year ‘king’ or ‘queen’ who looked after the rest of Slytherin house. It was complicated yes but Eliza couldn’t imagine how bored she would be in the one of the other houses without it.

Eliza started loading her plate with strawberries and looked up as someone cleared their throat next to her.

“Excuse me is this seat taken?” a boy with mousy brown hair and startling blue eyes asked beside her. Eliza glanced at him and his friend before shrugging her shoulders elegantly popping a strawberry in her mouth. Taking the reply for what it was the two boys slid into the empty seats next to her.

“I’m Theodore Nott heir to the house of Nott”

“And I’m Blaise Zabini, heir to the house of Zabini it’s a pleasure to meet you” the other boy introduced himself with a charming smile on his face. Eliza raised her eyebrows in response waiting calmly for the two to make the first move.

“I’ll cut to the chase because you seem like someone who doesn’t care for beating around the bush” Nott said to her continuing when Eliza nodded her head in agreement. She enjoyed power plays but not at 8am in the morning when all she wanted was to finish her breakfast.

“We want to ally ourselves with you, it’s obvious who has the power here and it’s not Malfoy-

“My father will hear about this” Zabini mocked in an almost uncanny imitation of the boy. Eliza felt her lips twitch slightly before she turned back to observing the Nott boy.

“Why should I let you into my court?” Eliza questioned reaching out for another strawberry.

“Why shouldn’t you?” Nott instantly responded with a grin.

“That’s not the most encouraging response” Eliza commented drily. She wouldn’t bother with most people, dull and irritating sheep, but these two seemed different. Eliza’s instinct was screaming at her to keep these two around and so far her instinct had never led her wrong. It was rare Eliza found herself acting on a whim but in this case

“Why not? Welcome to the court” Eliza said and felt herself smiling as the other two boys visibly slumped in relief.

“Long May we reign” Zabini tacked on smirking and Eliza laughed before eating her last strawberry.

Long may they reign indeed.

It surprised Eliza how quickly the month of October passed but she supposed between keeping a careful eye on Malfoy and his potential grab for power and trying to read practically every book in the library on top of her actual school work she had been keeping busy.

It wasn’t just her unquenchable thirst for knowledge that had been keeping her busy she thought looking to her side at Nott and Zabini, she now had obligations to her court. They weren’t much of a court Eliza pondered as professor Flitwick took the register. Right now it was just the three of them but Eliza knew even now they were already a dangerous team. Not only did Nott and Zabini hold a lot of political sway as heirs to influential houses the more she had gotten to know them the more she realised how lucky she had been that they allied themselves with her. Even if she did detest relying on such a notion as luck.

Nott was a serious boy, quiet but definitely not unassuming and as he and Eliza spoke about their plans she had come to realize he had the mind of a brilliant tactician. Eliza herself had yet to beat him in a game of chess. She had found out he lived with his grandfather and was evidently not happy there but Eliza didn’t pry. If Nott felt like he wanted to open up he would come to her in his own time. The boy was confident but no one could deny that he was reserved, almost intimidatingly so. He was much like herself in that regard.

Zabini on the other hand, though still cut-throat when it came to politics, worked from a whole different perspective. Zabini knew how _people_ worked. He was open and charismatic and at least some of the friendliness he projected wasn’t a lie but he had a way with words that made people slip their biggest secrets. It was quite amazing to watch really. He wasn’t as reserved as Nott and took great pleasure in pushing Eliza to her limits whether it be with casual physical contact or the never ending stream of ridiculous puns he couldn’t help making.

She didn’t mind his presence though, his or Notts. In fact she might even say they were on their way to becoming friends.

“Now don’t forget that nice wrist movement we’ve been practicing” Flitwick squeaked from the front of the class jolting Eliza out of her musings. She shared a droll look with Zabini as the professor continued instructing the class on a charm that Eliza had been able to perform since she was six. Judging by the bored look on Nott’s face (or was he asleep?) and Zabini’s doodles (something that looked awfully like Malfoy being drowned by the giant squid) they shared the sentiment.

The Gryffindor’s immediately began furiously casting when Flitwick gave them the go ahead to cast. It was amusing to watch them bumble around the casting for a while but Eliza quickly grew bored of spectating the lengths of their stupidity. Especially when she heard that Granger girl begin another tedious rant.

Eliza picked up her wand and looked disinterestedly down at her feather. A feather was meant to pose a challenge to her? It was laughable really.

“Wingardium Leviosa” she said with a casual flick of her wand smiling as the magic rushed through her. She was sure the feeling of casting would never get old. She levitated the feather into the air in front of her making it dance around in circles. She smirked softly as she levitated the feather towards the sleeping Nott and tickled it under his nose. The boy jumped with a start almost falling out of his chair and Zabini burst into laughter before Eliza flicked her wand again and had Zabini’s own feather hit him in the face.

The two boys turned to look at her with an equal look of betrayal that made Eliza laugh softly.

“Why?” Nott asked tiredly and groaned when Eliza simply shrugged her shoulders smiling.

“Oh Excellent miss Potter! 10 points to Slytherin”

Eliza accepted the points with a humble smile as she floated the feathers back to her desk.

And when Malfoy’s feather burst into flames from his rage fuelled casting Eliza didn’t laugh at his failure. Instead she politely offered to help with his lacklustre spell work. Eliza couldn’t quite name the shade of red he had turned but at the very least it was satisfying to watch.

Later that day they all began making their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. She knew that some part of her ought to be sad. After all 11 years ago today her parents had died, died saving her life but Eliza felt detached. She heard stories about James and Lily Potter and still felt like they were just strangers. Eliza had spent most of her life wishing she had a family but with every missed opportunity she came to acknowledge she would only ever have herself. James and Lily Potter did nothing to change that harsh truth.

Eliza took a seat at her spot of the table flanked by Nott and Zabini observing the tacky decorations. Live bats fluttered around the hall and floating pumpkins were suspended from the ceiling amidst the usual floating candles. She was decidedly unimpressed.

“I didn’t think wizards celebrated Halloween” Eliza said scrunching her nose as the ghosts swooped in to join the festivities.

“You don’t know” Zabini blinked incredulously staring at her.

“Muggle orphanage remember” Eliza said back returning to filling up her plate. And hadn’t they taken that news well, that Eliza had been shoved into a muggle orphanage and clawed her way through every day just to keep on going. Zabini stared at her for a few moments before turning around to Nott gesturing manically towards Eliza.

“Explain it to her” he hissed and Eliza let a small amused smile slip onto her face as Nott groaned as if Zabini had just requested him to hold up the sky itself.

“Most wizards don’t, in fact Halloween is a new tradition that-

Whatever Nott was going to explain was cut off when Quirrell came sprinting into the hall.

“Troll” he wailed as he ran down the aisle “troll in the dungeons- thought you ought to know” he gasped before promptly fainting.

The calm lasted approximately five seconds before the hall burst into panic, the uproar didn’t calm until Dumbledore rose his voice.

“Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately” he ordered as everyone scrambled to meet his demands.

“Sit down” Eliza ordered as her year mates went to hurriedly follow his orders. They all looked at her with equal expressions of confusion, even Nott and Zabini who she had thought would be smarter than the rest of the rabble.

“We are not going to our dormitories _which are in the dungeons_ when there is a troll loose” Eliza explained tightly scanning the hall for a sign of any competency. The others seemed to settle down then even Malfoy taking her orders to heart. At least when it counted they listened to her.

It was at that point Lucian Bole lumbered up to her. Not exactly the sign of competency she was looking for but still someone with higher status than her none the less.

“What do you think you’re playing at Potter? The headmaster said to go to our dormitories”

“Our dormitories that are in the dungeons?” Eliza asked slowly and watched as the horror dawned on Bole’s face. He soon scurried off to report his new found epiphany to the Slytherin King of this year, Rowle. Not long after that the entire Slytherin table had sat back down in place, unmoving against the chaos.

“What are you doing?” Snape hissed furiously at them as he broke away from the other professor’s.

“Our commons are _in_ the dungeons Sir” Rowle spoke for all of them. Snape didn’t seem to know what to do with than information and stood there uselessly for a few moments before nodding.

“Stay here, keep the younger students the furthest away from the door while the teachers are gone” he ordered, turned to glare at Eliza as if somehow she was the cause of all this trouble, and strode out of the hall cloak flaring behind him.

“So Halloween?” Eliza asked turning back to Nott who let out a small laugh as he explained.

“As I was saying Halloween is a newer concept, Wizards never used to celebrate the muggle holiday instead we celebrated Samhain”

“You follow the wheel of the year?” Eliza asked curiously. Nott blinks in surprise before nodding in acknowledgment.

“Not officially. Samhain was always celebrated as well as Yule by all families with the lesser days like Beltane and Imbolc usually being celebrated by darker inclined families, traditionalists” seeing Eliza nodding along Nott continued “the rituals gave us a deeper connection to our magic, it was restorative to us and gave thanks to Lady Magic which ensured our power”

“But then?” Eliza asked because that was evidently not the case now, especially if she couldn’t even find information on it.

“But then muggleborns grew uncomfortable with our rituals, most of them firmly Christian and biased against blood magic and it began causing tensions. Rituals were quieter events then before, some even banned but things were still okay” Nott paused here looking vaguely uncomfortable “but then the Dark Lord began rising and the war became blanketed as ‘light vs. dark’ It was easier to demonise the dark as the Dark Lord slowly became insane”

“You can’t say that Nott” Malfoy said harshly surprisingly joining the conversation.

“We all know its true Malfoy, the wizard by the end of the war was _not_ the one from my grandfather’s stories” Nott replied harshly.

Interesting. Eliza would have to question that more later. Instead she cleared her throat and gestured for Nott to continue.

“After the dark lords defeat light propaganda was everywhere” he said studiously not looking in her direction or at the lightning bolt scar on her face “it didn’t help that most of the Dark Lords’ supporters were from dark families. We suffered a large blow in the last war and suddenly there was no one to fight for our traditions, muggleborns and half-bloods began lobbying for the ban of ‘dark-magic’ and our ‘rituals’ and soon we were forced to worship Our Lady Magic in secret, like criminals” Nott finished bitterly, the boy more passionate than Eliza had ever seen him.

“That’s why there’s such an animosity between muggleborns and purebloods, not mudbloods because they have ‘dirty blood’ but because they sully out traditions” Zabini chimed in looking uncharacteristically serious.

“And that’s why I could find no information on it? Because it’s illegal?”

The Slytherin’s nodded sullenly, even the upper years had been listening in and were now staring at her with undisguised curiosity.

“Does anyone know how to do the Samhain rituals?” Eliza asked to the group at large and watched as they shifted uncomfortably. Finally Marcus Flint nodded his head in admittance.

“If I find a safe place to practice them without being caught would you be willing to teach me?”

Eliza was honestly amused at the surprised looks she had garnered, they should know she was not a blood-traitor by now.

“Alright Potter” Flint agreed even if he did sound thoroughly confused by the whole interaction.

Eliza nodded to herself as everyone began talking amongst themselves, they had given her a lot to think about.

The troll was the only thing anyone would talk about as they entered November. The Granger girl had almost been killed by it, would have been if it weren’t for Weasley showing up and somehow knocking the troll unconscious. If that was indeed the real story.

Eliza found her thoughts consumed by what Nott had revealed on Samhain. She was incredibly interested in the rituals themselves of course. She had a feeling she was one of the rare few who felt such a connection to their own magic after weeks of watching her bumbling classmates and it would be worthwhile if she could actually take part in a ritual to connect her to Lady Magic. Yes it was all very interesting but what had been on her mind these past few days had actually been the other things Nott had told her, intentionally or not.

First, she didn’t agree with the banning of rituals. She didn’t believe in the regulation of dark magic at all really but she knew she had much more to learn on that front. Secondly, almost everyone in Slytherin was aligned with the dark which she already knew. This was fine however as it aligned to her goals of ruining Dumbledore quite nicely. But most importantly was what she had learned about the Dark Lord. He was not the raving terrorist lunatic she had immediately dismissed him as, at least not at first, but rather an actual leader, with actual goals. At least judging by Nott’s reverential tone and the disdain he had held when he explained how the public viewed the war.

The dark lord was important to her court, to her followers. And her court was important to her, they were her basis of power, the people she would eventually have to trust. She cared for her court and in turn cared about what they did. 

She would have to discreetly research more about the Dark Lord whilst not alerting Dumbledore’s attention whom she had to balance her golden girl act for. It was bad enough that-

Eliza felt her word tilt dangerously as she stumbled on the stair case and quickly grabbed onto the bannister. If it weren’t for her quick reflexes she would have tumbled right off the staircase. Trying to calm her heart she took a few deep breaths before walking again. She hadn’t even made it more than two steps before she stumbled again, this time jumping backwards to avoid crashing into professor Quirrell.

“I’d watch your step Miss Potter, wouldn’t want you to fall would we?” he said politely smiling. Eliza studied him for a few moments before plastering an embarrassed smile on her face.

“Of course professor, I’m terribly clumsy”

The two stood in silence for a beat longer before Eliza finally went to move.

“Well I must be going professor, I do have a quidditch match to get to” she spoke easily. Quirrell stood there for a few moments longer before moving aside.

“Of course Miss Potter, I wouldn’t want to keep you”

Eliza moved past him walking steadily down the corridor playing the interaction over again in her mind.

He hadn’t stuttered once during their conversation.

And she was sure she hadn’t imagined that red tint in his eyes.

How curious.

~

She was curious indeed, that Potter girl. Interesting. Prophesied to be his enemy, the Lights’ golden girl and yet sorted into Slytherin. Charming and intelligent was the general consensus of the staff but Lord Voldemort saw something else in the girls eyes. Something just a bit off, a bit different that set her apart from her peers. Yes she was interesting and not at all what he had expected. But being interesting would not save her life. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort, he had conquered even death itself and he would not be stopped by some _girl._ No he would regain his body, return to his former glory and then, one way or another, the girl would die.

He would make sure of it.

~ 

If Zabini or Nott had noticed her curious tick of continuously holding onto the bannisters these days they didn’t mention it. They had probably put it down to her paranoia and left it at that. Eliza might be paranoid, she might have magnified the entire interaction but she found it was usually better to assume the worst of people and be pleasantly surprised later on than vice versa.

She and Nott were currently sat in the Slytherin Commons. On the outside it appeared that they were both studiously involved in a game of chess but in actuality she knew they were both intently eavesdropping on the students around them, particularly the loud rowdy quidditch team.

“Rook to B5” Eliza intoned pretending to be studying the board as she listened in.

“Well I heard that the Weasley twins snuck into the third floor corridor and they found a Cerberus, scared them to death it did”

“A Cerberus? Come off it, Dumbledore’s not got a reason to keep such a beast here”

Eliza turned her attention back to the board, Nott’s last move had just placed her in a check mate. Sighing she toppled her king and they reset the board again. A Cerberus? Why would Dumbledore be keeping a beast here indeed? Especially on the forbidden third floor corridor, it was like he was guarding it-

Or guarding something else?

Didn’t Hagrid say he had picked something up from Gringotts for Hogwarts on the day the very same vault had been broken into? No safer place in the world than Hogwarts, that’s what everyone said so what if-

Her musings were interrupted when the common room door slid open and Zabini stumbled in. it wasn’t odd for the other boy to keep strange hours as Eliza knew he spent a lot of time building connections with other houses but-

His gait was off. And as he drew closer Eliza could see the beginnings of a darkening bruise around his eye and dried blood beneath his nose.

“Who did this?” Eliza demanded standing up instantly. Conversation halted around them but she paid it no mind.

“Who did this?” she repeated again feeling fury brim inside of her, her wand hand twitching dangerously as Zabini remained stubbornly silent. Under her glare though he seemed to wilt.

“I got jumped by some stupid Gryffindor, just leave it” he muttered testily. Evidently his pride had also been injured.

“Give me the name”

Zabini looked at her uncomprehending for a moment but soon began looking worried as he saw the look on her face.

“It was Cormac Mcglaggen” he remarked bitterly before slumping down in the armchair she had just been occupying.

Eliza nodded her head in thanks feeling herself settle into a cold distant fury. It had been a while since she had felt like this, not since Malfoy had challenged her a month ago now. It was almost refreshing to feel that ice cold fury lap at her veins.

“Somebody get him some healing balm, I don’t care who” she ordered and Terrance Higgs scuttled off to presumably go and get some.

“Anyone know where this Cormac will be?”

“He cornered me on the second floor” Zabini said grimacing as the movement twinged his injuries.

“You could probably catch him before he made it back to Gryffindor Tower” Nott commented absently as if he were remarking on the weather and not Eliza’s plans to murder a man. Eliza nodded in response before storming out of the commons. She knew a few short cuts thanks to her exploration of the castle. She could cut Cormac off before he made it to Gryffindor tower and teach him a lesson about what happens when you mess with what was _hers._

He wasn’t the most intelligent Eliza observed from where she was hiding in an empty classroom waiting for him to walk past. He lumbered loudly down the corridor completely alone a stupid smug smile on his face and Eliza swore she could still see blood on his knuckles. That did nothing to ease her ever growing fury.

Just as he was about to walk past Eliza uttered a quiet ‘petrificus totalus’ wincing as he fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. Eliza dragged his prone body into the empty classroom fishing his wand out of his pocket before tying him up with a quick ‘incacerous’ and lifting the petrification spell. She wanted him aware of what she was about to do.

The second the spell was lifted he began to struggle against the ropes spitting curses at her loudly.

“Now, now Cormac, I just have a few questions for you” she said complacently.

“What do you want you crazy bitch” he shouted again thrashing wildy. Eliza softly pressed her foot down on his throat and watched as he stilled instantly.

“There’s no need for that, I just wanted to know if you thought it was funny to beat up a Slytherin first year” she asked deceptively calm.

“Wh-what are you on about? Did the little brat go running then?” he snarled viciously but quietened down when Eliza increased the pressure on his throat.

“So you did go after one of my Slytherin’s then?” Eliza asked once more feeling giddiness well inside her.

“He deserved it, I was teaching him a lesson”

“Oh Cormac, you really should have thought through your answers some more” she said lifting her foot from his throat as he gasped for air.

“It seems now I’ll be the one teaching _you_ a lesson”

Eliza crouched down so she was face to face with the pathetic worm almost savouring the look of fear in his eyes. He began struggling fruitlessly again now completely panicked.

“I need to teach you to keep your hands off of what is not _yours_ ”

Eliza picked up one of his hands, hopefully his most dominant and placed her wand against one of the fingers.

“Circumrota” Eliza intoned softly and watched in fascination as his finger began to rotate until she heard a sickening snap and Cormac wailed out. She repeated the process on three more of his fingers and her grin grew wider each time she heard the bones crunch and his pained cries. She stopped after three fingers and released him from his bindings watching as he curled up into a ball. She lent closer towards him, her poisonous green eyes meeting his watery ones.

“Now you’re going to go to Madam Pomfrey and say your broke your hand punching a wall, you won’t mention me, and you will _never_ lay a hand on my Slytherins ever again. Otherwise I will not limit myself to just your fingers, do you understand?” she explained calmly casually twirling her wand in her hand which he eyed twitching. He nodded furiously and Eliza nodded an easy going grin sliding onto her face.

“It has been a _pleasure”_ she said and felt her smile become sharp turning into a vicious thing. She walked out of the room leaving Cormac behind.

She hadn’t even broken curfew.

At lunch the next day rumours were flying about Cormac. It seemed no one had bought his ‘punched the wall’ excuse but as long as there was no alternative answer everything was fine. The other Slytherins had been eyeing her nervously all day although Eliza was sure she had spotted some grudging respect in their eyes.

When Cormac finally walked into the hall that day after spending the night painfully regrowing his bones Eliza shot him a benign smile and watched in amusement as his face rapidly paled. Zabini and Nott who were sat next to her shared a look as they witnessed the interaction.

“Potter” Zabini began and Eliza looked over, curious at his hesitant tone.

“Thank you, not many would do what you did” he said seriously, warm brown eyes full of an emotion Eliza couldn’t quite place.

“I always look after what’s mine Zabini” she responded with a grin laughing off his gratitude.

“Blaise” he said smiling at her “I think we’ve reached the point of first names now don’t you?” he joked and Eliza laughed happily even when he threw an arm around her shoulders. Nott shook his head at their antics and went back to reading his book.

“Why do you look so disappointed in us Theo” Eliza teased as the other boy tried to ignore them.

“Yes _Theo_ lighten up-

Whatever Blaise was about to say was cut short when Theo whacked him over the head with his textbook.

She smiled as she watched their antics.

She would always protect what was hers, Blaise and Theo both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dAmn okay, a lot of exposition I know but its a necessary evil plus I hope I spaced enough action in there to make up for it, a much requested quirrellmort pov even if it's a small one, he's not in the right frame of mind right now (both literally and figuratively) plus some Slytherin bonding, I know this chapter must read like an exposition dump but I hope you all enjoed it, let me know if you did! next update, Slytherins being Slytherins, Christmas and meddling old fools


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule break arrives and everything's the same but the New Year always brings about change

Christmas was slowly approaching, well Yule actually as Eliza had learnt, and Hogwarts had been swept up in the fesitivites. Seeing the Christmas season celebrated so happily was a bit of a novelty to Eliza and at first she took great delight in the gigantic Christmas trees, the tinsel and the icicles strung up around the grand castle but soon the sights become dull and Eliza grew tired of being cold in the draughty castle. She had taken to wearing extra layers beneath her uniform, especially in Potions where without the roaring fire of the Slytherin commons the dungeons were terribly cold.

“I do feel sorry” Malfoy said quietly in potions one day “for all the people who have to stay at Hogwarts over Yule because they’re not wanted at home”

Evidently he was still bitter about losing his standing in the court. He had yet to make any moves to reclaim his position at least but Eliza knew she would have to act soon. Their year mates were divided between two possible leaders and that never made for a strong court.

But it was true, Eliza wasn’t leaving Hogwarts over Yule and had jumped at the chance to stay over break. Not only did the orphanage pale in comparison to Hogwarts (or anything really) the thought of living away from magic longer than she had to made something in Eliza burn with anger.

Eliza was just walking around the corner on her way back from Herbology planning to drown herself under the hot water of a shower to get warmth back into her numb limbs when she almost walked right into Hagrid who was blocking the corridor. Staying quiet Eliza moved around the man not drawing attention to herself as she listened in on the conversation between Hagrid, Weasley and Granger.

“We just want to know what Fluffy is guarding Hagrid”

Fluffy? Was that the name of that infernal dog on the third floor?

“Yeah Hagrid, we know it’s something to do with Nicholas Flamel right?”

Eliza felt her brows furrow as she walked past them without being noticed heading down to the commons. Flamel? Wasn’t he an alchemist or something? What was it he had created? Eliza wracked her brain as she walked into the commons nodding in greeting at Theo and Blaise as she headed to her dorm.

The philosopher’s stone.

Surely the headmaster wouldn’t guard an artefact that powerful in a school full of children would he?

Of course he would.

Eliza could only hope she wouldn’t get caught up in the old fool’s plans.

~

Eliza was one of the few Slytherins staying over Yule break, most of the students went home to celebrate Yule with their family and attend the famous Malfoy Yule Ball, the closest thing anyone had left of their traditions.

She woke up later than usual and sleepily made her way down to the common room planning to curl up with a book by the roaring fire only to jump in surprise when she saw the commons occupied, a large pile of presents spread out around the small tree in the corner.

“Ah and she wakes!” Aaron Rowle exclaimed as she appeared in view from where he was slumped in her favourite arm chair with his legs flung over the side, brown hair lying in a rather impressive bed-head. Rowle was the Slytherin King this year, he had been the ruler of his own court since he was a first year and now presided over the whole of Slytherin. He was a fair and intelligent leader and Eliza honestly couldn’t fault him that much. She just knew that they could be better.

“You have presents” Gemma Fawley says from her spot by the tree, a stack of multi-coloured boxes beside her.

“Presents?” Eliza said slowly confused. She had never had presents before.

Rowle and Fawley exchange a concerned look and Rowle stands up to shepherd her to the tree.

“Yes presents. Not many Slytherins stay behind for Yule so for those of us that do we open our presents together as a family” Rowle explains and makes her sit down by the tree to form a make shift circle.

“We’ve been waiting for you” Fawley says with a grin and gestures to a small stack of presents Eliza hadn’t noticed before. She knew it was no coincidence that the King of Slytherin was at Hogwarts this year. He must have heard Eliza was going to be the only Slytherin staying behind and signed himself up. Fawley was also one of the only older members of Slytherin who she had had a positive interaction with. Eliza wouldn’t lie to herself and couldn’t deny the feeling of warmth she felt when she realised they stayed behind so she wouldn’t be lonely, stayed behind because they cared.

It was a new sensation, having people care about her. But she found she quite liked it.

“Let’s begin!” Rowle exclaimed jovially before frantically tearing into his large pile of presents. It was so unlike the usual stern and intelligent demure he projected it startled a laugh out of Eliza.

“We always drop the pretences at Yule, who can be bothered with scheming when there’s presents” Fawley explained jokingly looking up from her teetering pile of presents.

Eliza nodded thoughtfully and turned to her own pile of presents, although small in comparison to the others it was still more than she had ever had in her life. The first few were simple boxes of sweets from the girls in her dorm, a favour Eliza had returned so as to keep the somewhat tentative peace they had built.

There were three more after that, each with their own notes. Eliza picked the first one off the pile and curiously read the letter

_Merry Yule Eliza, I know how much you’ve expressed an interest in our traditions and I hope this will help answer your questions. Make sure to never read it in public though it might not be strictly, well, legal_

_Yours,_

_Blaise_

Eliza huffed a laugh and opened up the boy’s presents her breath catching as she ran an eye over the large leather bound tomb. She couldn’t wait to read it and reverently put it aside ignoring the looks Rowle and Fawley exchanged. She doubted they were ones to care about legality and were probably more surprised over the reading material itself. She turned back to her presents and opened the next note.

_Dear Eliza,_

_Merry Yule, I hope you enjoy the day and don’t cause any trouble. As a fellow book lover I am sure you won’t disparage the gift I have chosen to give you. I hope you can gain some valuable insight from it and that you know better than too showcase a morally dubious book in front of the general public._

_Yours,_

_Theo_

Eliza grinned and carefully opened the present reading the title as the dark green wrapping paper fell away revealing a third edition copy of ‘The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts Through History’

Oh Eliza had some interesting reading to get through this holiday.

“An interesting selection of books there Potter” Rowle said appraisingly, Eliza smiled back innocently.

“Every student has an obligation to broaden their minds”

Fawley and Rowle both snorted at that and Eliza grinned back before turning to her last present. She had no idea who could have sent it. She hadn’t even been expecting gifts of Theo and Blaise and she was now extremely glad she had sent them both gifts as well. Even if they were a pain to make.

Eliza hadn’t wanted to spend a lot of her trust fund money, she would have no idea what to buy anyway so instead she had created personalised gifts for the two with a hell of a lot of patience and research. She had found all the old etymology and ancestery books in the library in hopes of finding the other boys’ house crests. Eventually she had found them alongside a wealth of knowledge about everyone else’s family lines including hers. She had then taken some blocks of glass from the transfiguration supply cupboard under the guise of losing her needle in class and had spent hours painstakingly transfiguring the glass into the animals from their respective crests. The Nott families’ being a red knot bird and the Zabini’s surprisingly being a wolf. She had then carved a few simple runes into the bottom of the figure so that they would glow red if someone tried to intrude their owners ‘space’

An arduous task but completely worth it.

She ripped off the packaging of her last present under the curious eyes of Rowle and Fawley and studied the cloak that had fallen into her lap confused. Why would someone send her a cloak?

She shifted the paper out of the way and grabbed a note that fell out of it.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time I returned it to you. Use it well._

_A very Merry Christmas_

It wasn’t signed but Eliza had a feeling she knew who had sent it anyway.

She shook the cloak out again and threw it over her shoulders curiously before gasping in surprise. She was invisible!

“I’d store that somewhere extremely safe if I were you” Rowle advised staring at her wide eyed. “Invisibility cloaks are hard to come by”

Eliza nodded seriously in return folding the cloak up and running her hands over the silky material. It was simply amazing.

Eliza’s wonderment was interrupted when Fawley spoke.

“Now who wants to help me break in my new chess set?” she asked looking at the pair of them. Eliza smiled wickedly and shoved Rowle out of the way playfully as she took a seat across from Fawley. It had been a while since she had had the opportunity to completely thrash somebody.

The day past quickly after that and soon Eliza was back in her room, the invisibility cloak laid out in front of her and feeling an oddly curious itch to go exploring,

_Use it well_

Eliza suddenly felt wide awake, the whole of Hogwarts would be laid at her feet, open to her with this cloak. Throwing on the cloak with an uncharacteristic giddiness she set off out of the common room to go exploring.

She wanders around the castle aimlessly, it feels different at night. There’s a silence that clings to the halls that makes Eliza feel like she’s intruding. She walks up staircases and ducks in and out of corridors as she discovers more and more short cuts until she feels something pulling oddly on her magic.

When she was younger she had learnt about sirens in Muggle School, how the mermaids would call out with their voice and lure sailors to their deaths. There was something in this corridor that put that thought in Eliza’s mind, the foreign objects magic was trying to ensnare her, lure her into following it.

So Eliza does.

She walks further down the draughty hall letting her feet guide her instead of thinking about where she wants to go until she came upon a door slightly ajar. She walked into the room tensely but she couldn’t deny she was curious. At first glance it appeared to be another disused classroom, abandoned desks and chairs scattered about the room.

But why would an abandoned classroom door be opened?

She scanned the rest of the room until her gaze landed upon the opposite wall where a grand mirror stood. It was magnificent, standing on two clawed feet and an ornate gold frame and Eliza knew instinctively that this was the artefact that had been calling her. She moved forward cautiously reading the inscription that had caught her eye.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

It wasn’t like any language Eliza knew of and it took her an embarrassingly long minute to realise that the words were simply written backwards.

_I show not your face but your hearts desire_

Eliza dropped her cloak and stepped in front of the mirror.

Her reflection stayed for a moment before shifting, the glass looking as though it rippled as the image changed. It once again showed her reflection but this time she was older standing in fine looking wizard robes. There was a happiness in her eyes, a satisfaction that Eliza didn’t think she had ever seen before. But most of all this older reflection of Eliza looked powerful, nobody would be controlling her.

She was free.

Eliza felt determination flare within her. That is what she wanted, what every step she took was in aid of. And one day she knew she would get there. She didn’t need a mirror to tell her that.

Eliza nodded to herself and took a step back before whirling around when her magic flared in warning.

“So I see you like hundreds of others have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised” Dumbledore says when Eliza finally sees him. Eliza knows she would have heard him come in which means he must have already been in the room waiting for someone to find the mirror, waiting for _her_ to find the mirror.

“I’m sorry for breaking curfew headmaster it’s just-” she goes to say earnestly every inch the embarrassed student she think he wants to see. Her excuses are cut off when he laughs softly.

“Yes the temptation of being invisible I imagine is too hard to resist” he says winking when he spots the cloak by her feet. So he sent it to her after all, and she had fallen right into his plans. She plasters a delighted grin on her face to cover up the disgust she feels inside.

“Have you figured out what it does?”

“I show not your face but your heart’s desire” she murmurs keeping one eye on Dumbledore and the other on the mirror which shows her twenty year old self glaring angrily at the headmaster.

“Very good Eliza” he commended and Eliza tried not to cringe when he used her first name. She could not seem combative towards him, not now, not when she had no way of winning the warfare that was to come just yet.

“But this mirror neither gives knowledge or truth, many have wasted away before it driven mad by what they see”

“I see my parents sir” Eliza murmurs with a hopeless desperation remembering how little Eliza used to feel when she had been locked in that cupboard waiting for heroes who would never arrive. She had outgrown that cupboard and she had outgrown that girl she used to be. But Dumbledore could not know that.

Dumbledore nods solemnly at her words but something about him, something in his eyes or in his benign smile seems a bit more at ease than before, probably happy to know his hero is not as wayward as he thought.

“The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow Eliza and I must ask that you do not go looking for it. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live”

Eliza nods in response not meeting Dumbledore’s eyes as she gathers her cloak and leaves the room wishing the headmaster goodnight.

She may have fallen into Dumbledore’s trap. 

But he had also just fallen for hers.

~

Eliza is reunited with Blaise and Theo as the Yule Break ends and is shocked to be enveloped in a hug off the two of them as they thank her for her gift. Eliza shakes them off rolling her eyes at their sentimentality but inside she is actually quite touched. She then spends the next week pulling the two boys into conversation every chance she gets over the books they had sent her.

“Yule doesn’t even use blood magic why was it banned?”

“Dark lord this, Dark Lord that, what even makes someone a Dark Lord?”

“Why is magic even classified as light and dark, when did that happen?”

Her questions were never ending and although the books answered many of them others arose to take their place and Theo and Blaise were struggling to answer them all.

It was the first Friday since term had started and she and Gemma were playing chess, a habit started over yule break when she decided to ask the older girl a question.

“Gemma why are some spells classified as light and some as dark and please don’t tell me it’s because of usage like Theo said because I could kill someone with a wingardium leviosa”

Gemma stared at her for a few moments, and then stared at her a bit more before muttering something that really sounded like ‘I am not equipped to deal with this’ to herself and shouted Aaron Rowle over. Aaron looked up from where he was holding court and wandered over to them ruffling Eliza’s already wild black curls. The three of them had grown rather close over the holidays, Eliza didn’t mind. It could only benefit her in the long run.

“Ask him what you just asked me” Gemma said ignoring Eliza’s utter confusion.

“Why are some spells classified as light and some as dark?” she repeated again turning her eyes onto Rowle instead. Rowle blinked looking as though he was pondering the question before saying

“Usage”

Gemma laughed when Eliza scowled. Eliza grabbed her wand and in one fluid motion cast a tripping jinx at a passing Slytherin second year who stumbled with a loud curse.

“A tripping jinx is classified as a light spell, it’s even taught to first years but if I were to cast it say when someone was walking down the stairs I could easily kill them so don’t try and tell me classification is down to usage”

Rowle sighed slumping down into the chair besides Gemma running a hand down his face as if he wished Eliza would just be a normal first year and not make his life harder.

“Okay. The idea of classifying spells is really a newer concept for the Wizarding World and really only began appearing in Grindelwald’s rise to power. Classification makes it easier to ban certain types of spells and was essentially created out of fear”

Eliza nodded as Rowle spoke, most of what he had said aligned with her reading on the topic.

“However there _is_ a difference in regards to some magic which is how the distinctions began in the first place even though the distinctions were typically associated with having a light magic core or a dark one”

Eliza felt herself perk up as she listened to Rowle, finally she was getting somewhere.

“Dark magic is easier to cast for people with dark cores and vice versa. The difference between dark spells and light is that darker spells are usually cast with intent” Rowle carried on before Eliza could interrupt “of course by now you have probably figured all magic needs intent to work but this is slightly different. With darker spells you have to _want_ it to happen. With most dark spells you are actively giving something of yourself up whether it be an emotion, a desire or blood which is the case with blood magic. With most light spells however you are directing your magic at something else, you are displacing it. Like you illustrated earlier with the tripping jinx, it’s directed outwards instead of inwards but as it doesn't demand much of the caster they are never usually too powerful or permanent”

Rowle finished explaining with a sigh rolling his eyes.

“So you can see why most people just stick to ‘usage’ as an answer”

Eliza nodded her head in agreement in a contemplative silence. Rowle had succeeded in explaining what had been troubling her and had given her a lot to think about. If darker magic was fuelled by sacrifice then it made sense that it had a stigma around it, especially after so many Dark Lords.

Returning back to her chess game she pushed her queen forward to put Gemma’s king in a checkmate.

That would just be one more thing Eliza would have to change.

~

It was late January when the tensions in Slytherin finally boiled over. It had started earlier that week, Eliza’s things going missing, being tripped in the hallways, having food thrown at her in the great hall. They were only a small court but Blaise could work fast and soon he had found that the underclassmen court weren’t pleased with Eliza. That they were planning to put her back in her place. Theo had instantly reached for his wand, a cold look in his eyes as he swore to deal with whoever tried to touch her. His violence was sweet in a way and Eliza had smiled indulgently.

No one in her court would be put into a position like that just yet. This would be her fight.

It all came to a head that Friday. She had gone through the entire day having her notes wrecked, belongings stolen and being spat at in the corridors and had simply weathered the storm. Although she did feel her temper spike when Theo’s cauldron was sabotaged in potions but she allowed calm to fill her again. She would not go into a fight angry. Giving in to your temper was giving up your chance to win.

She walked into the Slytherin commons that night with Theo and Blaise by her side, her wand up her sleeve and violence in her step.

“And here she is! The orphaned runt herself” Bletchley hollered at the rest of the Slytherins who stood in a circle forming a duelling ring.

“Oh look she’s got her little lap dogs with her” Hestia Carrow simpered to her left.

“I bet she dosed them with a love potion, didn’t you little mudblood” Flora Carrow said back twittering. Behind the three second years stood two third years who Eliza didn’t know and the Prince of Slytherin himself. Rosier was the leader of the underclassmen court and in Eliza’s humble opinion; a right tosser. It seemed Eliza was going to have to make her power play a lot earlier than she had thought.

Looking around at the rest of the room it was obvious the upperclassmen court were staying out of this and Eliza knew she had Rowle to thank for that. Even now the odds didn’t appear to be in her favour, even with all the spells she had read, darker hexes usually couldn’t be found in the library and so Eliza was left to struggle by herself.

“Is there anything else you want to say to me or are we actually going to do this?” Eliza drawled flicking her wand from her sleeve and gesturing for Blaise and Theo to back down. She could do this, after all she had tricks up her sleeve that no one knew about it.

One of the Carrow twins fired the first curse, some sort of cutting spell and Eliza immediately leapt into action darting and moving across the ring. The two Carrow’s moved in unison and Eliza had to duck before sweeping them off their feet with a well-placed kick making them hit the ground. She rolled out of the way of another curse and cast a lumos maxima in the direction of the others grinning when she heard them shout as they were blinded. She cast an overpowered scourgify at Hestia who dropped to the floor clutching her face wailing in pain. In Flora’s moment of distraction Eliza cast a quick petrificus totalus and grabbed the twins’ wands before anyone could help them. 

Bletchley had recovered from the lumos and was now trying to sneak up behind her. Eliza stayed still for a few moments surveying the two third years who were now moving to surround her. Rosier hadn’t even moved to join the fight yet. Overconfidence would be his downfall.

Thinking quickly she cast a bombarda at the feet of the third years and twirled out of the way of a ‘diffindo’ cast by Bletchley. Eliza spun and cast expelliarmus at Bletchley hoping to catch him off guard and grimaced when he dodged. She attacked again before he could even think of another spell and this time her ‘stupefy’ hit him straight in the chest. She stole his wand before the third years got over their shock.

Stupefy was a fourth year spell, she shouldn’t have been able to cast it.

But that had never stopped her before.

Eliza hopped back over Bletchley and kept her eyes trained on the two third years who were both glaring at her, wands shaking with barely repressed fury.

They cast a hex Eliza had never heard of and was extremely glad she had dodged it when the spot she had been occupying burst into roaring flames. She cast an expelliarmus and body bind curse in quick succession and smiled when the burly boy dropped to the ground. There was just one left now.

They traded spells, hexes and jinxes lightning quick as they danced around the room their attacks getting more and more vicious. Eliza could feel her heart pounding in exhilaration grinning as she attacked. The third-year had just tried to cast the gouging spell and Eliza took great pleasure in casting a ‘glacius’ at his feet laughing when he slipped and fell knocking himself out.

“You mudblood bitch” Rosier snarled viciously finally joining the fight.

“CRUCI-

Eliza didn’t let him finish his spell. Instead she stood unnervingly still and let her raw magic uncurl lazily around her. She breathed in deeply smelling the faint scent of ozone as she let her magic fill the room. It had been a long time since she had let her magic out so unrestrained like this, not channelled through her wand but pure and raw. She wrapped it around the boy’s wand arm and slowly made him lower his wand. He was quivering now, trying desperately to regain control over himself but Eliza _owned_ him now, mind and body. She was in control.

“Unforgivable’s are illegal you know” she commented idly, her voice cutting through the stifling silence of the room.

“I think you should make it up to me” she said moving closer to him.

“ _Bow_ ” she watched happily as Rosier bowed in front of her visibly straining in his effort to throw off her control. She never thought her time at the orphanage would be good for anything but she doubted she would have such good control of her magic if she had never been subjected to that particular hell.

She smiled when the prince of Slytherin finally hit his knees in front of her.

It had taken her less than a year to secure her rule over half of the Slytherin house, a feat many took the full three years to accomplish.

And by Merlin it felt good.

She released her magic from Rosier who slumped forward pathetically but didn’t call it back to her just yet and instead let it drift lazily through the room

“I am now the ruler of the underclassmen court and I officially take my place” she stated clearly and smiled turning to face the crowd of Slytherins.

“I hope by now you’ve learnt your lesson about attacking me. I will not hesitate to remind you of your place but that does not mean I am not a fair leader. Most of you under my leadership are aligned with the dark and you hate me on the principle that I am the Girl Who Lived” Eliza spoke calmly “But despite being the girl-who-lived, despite what everyone told me about Slytherin I was still sorted here, to where I belong. I did not succumb to the wizardings world bias of our house, I ask you to think beyond your bias towards me” Eliza stopped here and smiled at Theo and Blaise before chucking the wands she had acquired back to their owners.

“You may find that if you listen to me; I will lead us to victory”

Eliza would not accept anything less.

~

Severus Snape hated teaching. He hated the snivelling dunderheads who couldn’t grasp even the most basic knowledge and he would love nothing more than to spend the rest of his days living as a recluse without another child or even adult bothering him and disturbing him from his brewing. He knew even if he was able to ever reach a peaceful retirement Minerva would not let him turn into a hermit but between meddling old headmasters and Potter’s brat Severus doubted he would even make it to retirement age at all.

First he had been the unlucky bastard to go and introduce Potter’s brat to the wizarding world just to have his entire world view shaken when he had found her in an underfunded, under-e _verything_ orphanage and every inch the brash and irritating dimwit he had expected her to be if not a little bit strange.

And then she gets sorted into Slytherin and Severus realises he’s been played a fool. Because this too sharp, too cunning, cold, calculating child he has been confronted with was nothing like the bumbling idiot he had found at the orphanage. The girl at the orphanage had been a fairy-tale fool who clung on to happy ever afters and magic and friendship.

The girl that got sorted into his house could only grow up to be a weapon.

And Severus could honestly say he had no idea who for.

He had seen how she acted when the headmaster was around of course, she played the crackpot old fool as well as she had played himself but Severus knew that no golden girl could topple the Malfoy’s claim to leadership. He had almost choked on his tea when he had seen her take _that_ seat.

And then off she had toddled to visit the resident half breed oaf Hagrid.

He wished he didn’t have a life debt centred on protecting such a contrary brat.

He wished he hadn’t done a lot of things.

Severus sighed and poured himself another cup of steaming black coffee. It was finally Saturday and even if he had to attend the Great Hall for meals he didn’t have to see any of the student populace. The thought alone was like soothing balm for Severus’ soul.

He was running through all the things he would have to do today, marking mostly, whilst also keeping an eye on Quirrell because Dumbledore loved hiring the most suspicious applicants he could find. He took a sip from his coffee running a cursory eye over the Slytherin table and abrubtly choked on the bitter drink, spluttering as he cleared his throat.

Because Potter had just taken a seat as leader of the underclassmen court.

In one night she had conquered half of all of Slytherin.

Severus went back to staring at his coffee contemplatively wondering if he could drown himself in it.

Anything to escape the hell Potter wrought with every breath she took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I changed my url, no I don't intend to make a habit of it. New chapter though, whoo! Eliza lets go a bit and accidentally conquers half of Slytherin, meets with Dumbledore and gets semi-adopted by the older snakes. Yes I know a lot of world building, perhaps too much world building but Eliza's motivations are in-depth and I don't want her fighting for a flimsy cause. no quirrelmort this chapter but a little Snape interlude instead, let me know what you think! your comments are always appreicated, I might even finish the philosphers stone arc next chapter...


	6. chapter six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Eliza's first year at Hogwarts and she doesn't succeed in staying out of Dumbledore's plans as well as she hoped

Daphne Greengrass was a surprising but pleasant addition to Eliza’s court. The icy blonde was quick witted, sharp and fit in perfectly with their personalities balancing Eliza and Theo’s reclusive ways. She had jumped Malfoy’s sinking ship after that night and joined her court the next morning. Eliza found that Daphne was far better at explaining pureblood customs than Blaise or Theo and as her family were aligned with the neutrals she offered interesting perspectives Eliza hadn’t thought of before.

And it was nice to have another girl around.

Over the past few weeks Daphne had slowly been teaching her various cosmetic charms and even charms that could tame Eliza’s wild Potter hair. Like now, as she and her court were discussing what they should implement in Slytherin next, her thick black hair was braided back in a fish-tail plait keeping out of her eyes. She had been unsure at first, although not too concerned with appearances she knew the sight of the long silvery scar running down her face made some people nervous. But Daphne had eradicated her nerves with a well-placed intimidating glare and Eliza had quieted all her protests.

“It’s been two weeks since I took over, if they don’t see me act now I’ll be fighting off vultures my entire reign and I simply can’t be bothered with that” Eliza said from her seat at the table. Her court had found a disused classroom in the dungeons a week ago and after some in depth cleaning charms and a few well-placed transfigurations the room had become a workable ‘office’ in a way.

“Your work ethic is admirable” Theo says drily from her left and Daphne shoots him a glare still unused to being so casual around Eliza.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the both of them turning his dark eyes onto Eliza.

“Well what do you want to introduce? It would be best to start with something simple that can be achieved well and quickly if you want to prove yourself an effective leader” Blaise explained and Eliza scrunched her nose. She didn’t want to start simple, she was better than that.

“Or Eliza could introduce something ambitious, still succeed and consolidate her position as ruler” Daphne countered tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“That” Eliza said pointing in Daphne’s direction “I like that”

Blaise groaned banging his head on the table.

“I was afraid you’d say that” he said, the words muffled. Theo sighed softly at the other boys dramatics and turned his gaze onto her.

“Okay Eliza what ideas have you got because I know you have some somewhere”

Eliza grinned and pulled out her notebook, what once used to contain her magic experiments now contained various ways to improve Slytherin.

“Well I was thinking” Eliza began outlining her plans. Her notebook got passed around the table as she spoke and her plans were either scrapped, revised or put aside for a later date.

“I’d set that one aside until we’re a bit older Eliza, it would be hard to implement as first-years” Daphne spoke gesturing to the page.

“There’s nothing to say I’ll still be leader then” Eliza pointed out smirking when all three shot her derisive looks and went straight back to planning.

She really loved her court.

As February faded into April Eliza introduced more and more plans to her cohort of Slytherin’s under the watchful eye of Rowle. Most of her ideas were met with acceptance and even glee in some cases. For Slytherin first years, although it would really begin with next year’s firsties, Eliza had introduced a ‘buddy system’ After what had happened to Blaise earlier that year Eliza didn’t want to take any chances and as such unless it really couldn’t be avoided no Slytherin would walk around the castle alone in case of any attacks. She had even gone as far as to suggest that next year if they happened to gain a muggle raised or muggleborn student they should pair them up with a pureblood who could explain their customs and educate them.

Eliza had been slightly overwhelmed by the positive feedback that had garnered from the house but decided to take it as the good sign it was. She had also approached Fawley at the start of the week and managed to convince the Slytherin prefect to do her a favour. Every Sunday after dinner Gemma and whoever the other girl managed to rope in to help her would offer an hour of actual defence lessons for first-third years so they wouldn’t be wandering around the castle unprotected.

There was an obvious shift in how everyone regarded her court after that. Before they were viewed with distrust and disdain now however they were looked upon with admiration and by the end of February Eliza couldn’t help but bask in how far she had come in such a short amount of time. Even Rosier had started coming around and even thanked Eliza over her defence class as he now wasn’t failing DADA.

But of course her peaceful reign had to be disrupted.

She and her court were sat in the Slytherin common room. Daphne and Theo were playing an intense game of chess and she had been helping Blaise with his transfiguration essay although Eliza assumed she wasn’t actually being that helpful considering the essay was on the laws of transfiguration and Eliza disagreed with laws of magic on a fundamental level. People only said things were impossible because no one had done it yet.

Their tranquil peace was disturbed by Malfoy’s crowing. Nothing particularly new but no less irritating. He was surrounded by his usual band of sycophants and they were hanging on to his every word. Eliza stifled a groan when she heard Malfoy’s voice again

“-And then I find out that the oaf Hagrid has a baby dragon and that Weasley and Granger are planning on helping it to safety tonight so obviously-

“Obviously what Malfoy?” Eliza questioned looking towards the blonde “because as far as I know you’ve told no-one about this dragon till now and it’s already past curfew. So what were you going to do?”

Malfoy falls uncomfortably silent and Eliza stands up walking towards him.

“Oh were you planning to catch them in the act, planning to put our house points in jeopardy on a fool’s errand?” she says softly.

“Listen here” Malfoy exclaims jumping to his feet.

“No. You listen to me Malfoy. On your ridiculous quest for glory you have once again let your self-importance get in the way of the importance of our house. You would have gotten caught because you’re too foolish to realise your actions have consequences. What we do as individuals reflects on the house you should _know_ this-

“And who are you to lecture me? You might be the leader but that doesn’t mean I have to respect that false authority you wield” he spits angrily cheeks flushed red. Eliza stepped closer still until they were toe to toe.

“Who am _I?_ ” Eliza asks dangerously not moving her venomous green eyes away from Malfoy’s steely grey.

“Allow me to introduce myself again Heir Malfoy” Eliza said and discreetly removed the charm that kept her heir ring invisible, _both_ her heir rings invisible.

“I’m Eliza Potter, Heir to the most noble house of Potter and Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black” she finishes with a vicious smile and flashes the heavy ring that lies on her finger. Malfoy stumbles back paling in surprise.

“Daddy can’t help you now can he?” Eliza softly taunts. She’s itching to cause some damage but knows that words are the best way to handle this situation.

“I’d go and tell your mother just who you have made an enemy of Draco. She might give you a lesson on how to respect your _betters_ ”

She had been waiting all year to play that card. The admiring looks she earned as she returned back to her seat made it well worth the wait. She might have even silenced Malfoy once and for all.

~

Her first year at Hogwarts had passed by far too quickly for her liking. She had just finished her last exam and was walking back to the commons. She had left her court by the lake and decided to pack her belongings instead. It was strange to think she would be returning to the orphanage over summer although she had decided she would spend the last two weeks in Diagon, she didn’t think she could cope without magic for that long. At least making it to 17 didn’t seem like such an arduous task anymore. She would make it out of the orphanage and claim her lordships and take her place in the wizarding world with her court by her side.

She would be sad to leave Hogwarts, even just the prospect of leaving over the summer holidays saddened her in a way she had never felt before. Hogwarts was her home, the first one she had ever had.

Her musings were interrupted when she wandered in through the main doors and heard Dumbledore. She quickly ducked behind a tapestry to listen in on the conversation.

Dumbledore stood to the side of the corridor with Hagrid beside him conferring quietly after casting discrete looks to check if they were alone. To the untrained eye it looked natural but Eliza could see how clearly it had been staged.

“Now Hagrid I will be gone on urgent ministry business tonight and there will be no better time for Voldemort to steal the stone, I must ask you to be on your guard” Dumbledore said severely and his eyes kept drifting over to the tapestry Eliza had ducked behind.

“O’ course Headmaster, I’ll keep an eye out” Hagrid said loudly voice booming down the corridor “though I doubt anyone will figure out you just need to play music to get past Fluffy”

“Good Hagrid it is imperative that Voldemort doesn’t get the philosopher’s stone” Dumbledore repeated. The two exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways leaving Eliza alone in the corridor.

The dark lord? The supposedly vanquished dark lord was here at Hogwarts and was going to steal the philosopher’s stone which had foolishly been entrusted to Dumbledore? The entire situation was ludicrous. Although she did know beforehand that the stone was in Hogwarts. And Professor Quirrell was a mighty strange character. Eliza didn’t think she’d even be surprised if he turned out to be possessed. The stuttering was clearly fake anyway, there is no way someone with a stutter that severe could speak to her clearly whenever they interacted.

She could just stay out of it. It wasn’t her problem if there was a dark lord running amok in the school. But Dumbledore obviously expected her to interfere in all her golden girl glory. He had set it up from the start hadn’t he? The gringotts break in, the invisibility cloak and just then with the conversation with Hagrid.

Eliza could do nothing and have him be incredibly suspicious limiting any further actions she wanted to take.

Or she could go through with the little adventure guaranteeing her more lax observation so she could study dark magic in peace.

Huffing a sigh she returned to the commons making her way upstairs to grab the invisibility cloak.

Some sacrifices had to be made. If she had to act like a pawn now just to check Dumbledore’s king later in the game then so be it.

That night she made her way to the third floor corridor. She hadn’t asked her court to accompany her, they would just get in her way. They were only 11 after all but unlike them Eliza had never had the luxury of being a child.

By the time she made it to the door it was already slightly ajar. How sloppy of them. Whoever had come down here either expected to be gone before anyone noticed or were really just an idiot.

As Eliza stepped through the door rumbling growls met her ears and then she finally caught sight of the Cerberus. Its three massive heads were growling dangerously, spittle hanging for sharp white teeth. There was a harp in the corner but it had been knocked over, long since stopped playing. Eliza didn’t have an instrument but she did have her voice. Slowly edging towards the door she hummed a soft tune she had heard the old tottering matron hum whenever she was forced to do chores with her. Eliza thought it was an old song from the war but she had never actually bothered to listen.

It wasn’t much music but it seemed to do the job as slowly the Cerberus’ eyes slowly drifted shut, it tottered and then it slumped to the ground fast asleep. Eliza kept humming as she moved towards the trapdoor lifting it up and wincing when it let out a loud creak.

Fluffy didn’t stir and Eliza took a moment to peer down through the door but all she could see was a black yawning darkness. There was nothing else for it. Eliza would have to jump. Eliza took her wand and jammed it through the bun her hair was in on top of her head. She didn’t want to drop it when she jumped. Taking a deep breath she moved closer to the edge of the trap door. Fluffy twitched when the music stopped and Eliza didn’t let herself ponder her decision any longer and simply jumped through the door.

The air rushed past Eliza as she fell down and down and down until finally she hit something with a ‘THUMP.’ It wasn’t a hard landing, in fact Eliza had landed on something curiously soft. As her eyes adjusted to the dark room she studied what she had landed on.

Or rather in.

The plant that had cushioned her fall was now wrapping snake like tendrils around her legs. The Devils Snare, for it could only be that, had already bound her legs as she gathered her wits and was now trying to bind her arms. It was a good thing she hadn’t placed her wand in her sleeve as she favoured. Grabbing it from her bun she began running through her options.

Devils snare. Herbology wasn’t her favourite subject but she was sure Devils Snare was a first year subject meaning she must have covered it in class. Eliza smiled when the answer hit her and cast a glaringly bright lumos maxima.

The plant let her go and dropped her onto the stone floor beneath it. She must be miles under the school she thought as she began walking down the stone passageway. It wasn’t long until she heard the sound of soft rustling and clinking. Curiously she walked into the brightly lit chamber. On the other side of the room was a large wooden door, knowing better than to think she’d be able to open it she instead studied the chamber.

The room itself was uninteresting however near the highly-arched ceiling hundreds of charmed keys fluttered around idly glinting in the brightly lit room. By her side propped against the wall stood three broomsticks. The solution was simple, she would have to catch the key.

She never had actually gotten her flying lesson.

Well, Eliza thought grabbing a broomstick and scanning the room for the key she would need, there was no time like the present. She slung her leg over the broomstick and was immediately lifted into the air. Tentatively spinning in slow circles Eliza quickly became used to the feeling of the broom and felt a grin creep on her face when she started moving about faster.

This was actually quite fun.

Laughing out joyfully Eliza flew around the room ducking and twirling around the keys as she swooped across the ceiling. Caught up in her glee it actually took Eliza a few moments to realise she ought to be looking for the key. She did another sweep of the room before her eyes finally caught sight of a large silver key with one of its wings broken as if someone had grabbed it.

Whooping Eliza set off on a chase for the key and reluctantly landed her broom when she caught it.

Who knew she would actually enjoy flying?

Skipping towards the door she jammed the futilely fluttering key into the lock and swung it open when she heard the click. Eliza stepped into the next chamber and jumped in surprise when it lit up instantly revealing a huge gigantic chess set.

She would have to play her way across. It was a good job Eliza had spent the past year losing spectacularly to Theo Nott. There was no better way of learning the game than losing against him.

Eliza took the spot of the Black Queen and watched as the white chess pieces on the other side of the chamber made their first move. It was perhaps the quickest most ruthless game of chess she had ever played, especially when she remembered that one wrong move would mean she would be viciously broken just as her pieces were.

It was also perhaps the most exciting.

“Check mate” she said smirking when the white king tossed its crown at her feet.

Eliza pushed the next chamber door open and a disgusting smell instantly assaulted her nostrils. Moving into the room Eliza saw flat out on the floor in front of her a giant troll out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

She didn’t waste any time dashing onto the next room.

The troll was probably the hardest obstacle Eliza would have had to face. The others so far could have been completed by another first year, and not even a particularly intelligent one. And this is what Dumbledore decided to use to protect one of the most powerful artefacts in wizarding history? It only further proved this was all a set up for his precious little hero.

Pushing the door open to yet another chamber Eliza jumped in surprise when fire sprang up behind her in the doorway while black flames shot up in the doorway leading beyond trapping her in the room. Moving towards the table in the middle of the room Eliza reached for the roll of parchment lying next to a row of bottles. Snape’s spidery writing was what she was met with and Eliza scanned through the riddle.

Studying the bottles she muttered to herself checking against the riddle whenever she found herself stuck. Eventually she decided on the smallest bottle. Taking a deep breath she uncorked the bottle and downed it in one gulp and instantly she was flooded with an icy feeling in her veins as she strode through the black flames. For a moment she could see nothing but roaring dark flames – then she was on the other side of the chamber.

Except she wasn’t alone.

Eliza fingered her wand when ‘Quirrell’ instantly spotted her, a slow predatory smile spreading across his face.

“I wondered whether I’d be meeting you here Miss Potter, it seems you lack that Slytherin self-preservation after all” he said mockingly voice cold and sharp “I have to admit seeing you take over the court like that, it surprised me but nether the less you are here now, and tonight you will die” Quirrell’s eyes flashed red and he snapped his fingers.

Eliza didn’t even get a chance to react before ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves around her. She hadn’t been prepared for the sudden attack. He hadn’t even used his wand. This was the power of the dark lord, even in his diminished form. Complete perfect control. Eliza would admire it if she weren’t the one currently suffering from it.

Quirrell turned his back on Eliza and returned to studying his reflection in the mirror which Eliza belatedly realised was the Mirror of Erised.

“The mirror is the key to finding the stone. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he’s in London…I’ll be far away by the time he gets back-

Eliza couldn’t help but scoff quietly. The Dark Lord was supposed to be highly intelligent but if he fell for such an obvious ploy Eliza had to doubt the stories she had heard whispered around the common room when they all thought she wasn’t listening.

“I see the stone, I’m presenting the stone to my master but where is it?” Quirrell muttered to himself as Eliza struggled with the ropes.

“So you are working for the dark lord then?” Eliza called out and internally smiled when the ropes slackened in Quirrell’s moment of distraction. Calling Voldemort the dark lord had obviously thrown him.

“I must serve my master in any way I can” Quirrell seemed to say to himself. “Master how does the mirror work, help me” he pleaded desperately and to Eliza’s horror a voice answered the man.

“Use the girl” a high cold voice spoke that put Eliza on edge. Quirrell nodded and pulled Eliza towards him by the ropes that bound her. Eliza reluctantly stood in front of the mirror. Her older self stood in front of her, eyes sparkling mischievously as held up a ruby red stone and tucked it into her pocket.

Eliza could give the stone to the dark lord, could tell Dumbledore that the man had simply been too powerful to fight off but-

But Eliza didn’t know how that would affect her plans. The dark lord said himself he would kill her before tonight’s end, he was an unknown variable and Eliza simply didn’t know enough to trust he wouldn’t ruin everything she has worked for. Everything she would achieve.

She couldn’t let him have the stone.

With that thought in mind and the heavy weight of the stone in her pocket she went back to studying the mirror lie poised on her tongue.

“Well what do you see?” Quirrell said impatiently

“I see myself with my court, we are powerful” Eliza said “we are free”

The answer seemed to take him aback for a minute, surprise displayed clearly on his face until the clarity that had once been there passed as a cloud of insanity took over his bright red eyes.

“She lies, she lies” the voice snarled and Eliza took an unconscious step back.

“Let me speak to her, face to face”

Quirrell looked like he wanted to argue but instead solemnly turned around unwrapping his turban. Eliza shuffled backwards as the turban fell to the floor but the sight she was met with rooted her to the spot.

When Eliza was eight she had gone exploring the rougher side of London in hopes of finding something of interest. Instead she had walked in on a mugging gone wrong. She had walked into the alley just in time to see a black cladded figure stab the victim in his stomach. Eliza didn’t have a phone, there was nobody around to even call for help. So she had sat by the dying man’s side, held his hand and watched the blood pour out of him as he took his last breaths. She had taken his phone and called the police but by the time that they had arrived he had already died.

Eliza thought that was the most horrifying sight she would ever see.

This was worse.

What should have been the back of Quirrell’s head was instead another face. It was chalk white, waxy and crumbled in a way that wasn’t human. It had slits for nostrils and two brilliant ruby red eyes. Nothing about it reminded her of humanity.

“Eliza Potter” it whispered. Eliza wanted to scream.

“See what I have become” the face said “mere shadow and vapour…” he carried on but Eliza dismissed his words for the rambling of a mad man. She did not know what happened to the charming and intelligent Dark Lord she had heard about but this certainly wasn’t him.

“Once I have the elixir of life I will be able to create a body of my own. Now why don’t you give me that stone in your pocket?”

So he knew.

Eliza didn’t waste a second in scrambling backwards but Voldemort’s voice stopped her in her place.

“Don’t be a fool, save your own life and give me the stone or you will meet the same end as your parents. They died protecting you” he said obviously trying to hurt her with his words but Eliza had long since stopped caring for the fairy-tale figures of her parents “Now give me the stone unless you want them to have died in vain”

A beat of silence passed and then Eliza shot the strongest stupefy she could muster and began running for the door.

“Seize her!” Voldemort screeched and Eliza wasn’t quick enough to avoid Quirrell’s hand closing on her wrist. Instantly a searing pain spread down her scar and she felt like her head was going to split in two as she struggled. To her surprise Quirrell let her go- she turned and looked wildly spotting him hunched over in pain staring at his hand which was curiously blistering before their eyes.

“Master I cannot hold her” Quirrell wailed and Eliza tried to slowly back away.

“Then kill her fool and be done with it!” Voldemort spat. Quirrell raised his hand to perform the curse but Eliza quickly brought the stone out of her pocket thinking quickly.

“You kill me and I break the stone” she said confidently raising it high “let me go” she commanded feeling her sweaty hand grip onto the stone tightly.

“You foolish girl- you break it and you’re dead anyway” Voldemort rasped cackling madly when Quirrell moved forward again. Moving quickly Eliza launched the stone, Quirrell turned in the direction it had smashed and Eliza wasted no time using his distraction to launch herself at her with her hands outstretched.

The only way she would be making it out of here alive was if Voldemort was dead.

Her hands clutched his face and the acrid scent of burning flesh assaulted her nose. Eliza wanted to retch either from the smell or the pain that shot through her face. Her ears were ringing from someone’s screams, she could no longer discern whose but she didn’t move her hands away from Quirrell’s face. Her world had narrowed to the desperate violent need to keep on living and soon all voices faded away, she thought she could see someone running towards her but then- sweet peaceful darkness.

~

Eliza woke up blearily to the face of Albus Dumbledore which was arguably one of the worst sights to wake up to ever.

“Good afternoon Eliza” said Dumbledore.

Eliza blinked slowly.

“Afternoon Headmaster”

Dumbledore chuckled at her confusion and Eliza felt her eye twitch in annoyance, what was going on? Why was she-

Oh.

It all came flooding back to her and she shot up with a gasp clenching her hands beside her as the events of that night bombarded her.

“Yes” Dumbledore said “you gave us all quite a fright Miss Potter, I was afraid I hadn’t gotten back in time” 

Eliza nodded her head in acknowledgment looking around the hospital wing to avoid Dumbledore’s intimidating gaze. The odd uncomfortable probing feeling she felt disappearing when she no longer looked at his eyes. She must have physically balked at the amount of sweets and cards that lay on her bed table because Dumbledore laughed softly.

“Tokens from your friends and admirers” Dumbledore said beaming “what happened down in the dungeons between you and professor Quirrell is a complete secret so, naturally, the whole school knows”

“How long have I been here?” Eliza asks instead of responding to Dumbledore’s cavalier attitude towards her near-death experience.

“Quite a while I’m afraid my dear girl, it’s the leaving feast tonight so I’m sure we can get Madam Pomfrey to let you go soon” he says and Eliza allows the silence to hang for a few moments before she speaks again twiddling her hands in a show of nervousness.

“I’m sorry about the stone professor I tried!” she said vehemently and widened her eyes “but Voldemort-

“Voldemort is gone dear girl, you were incredibly brave” Dumbledore said solemnly but Eliza could see the satisfaction in his stupid twinkling blue eyes.

“But what about the Flammel’s?” Eliza protested a mask of guileless worry on her face “what will they do without the stone?”

“You know about Nicholas? my you did do this thing properly didn’t you?” Dumbledore said sounding quite delighted “Well Nicholas and I had already had a chat, he has enough elixir to get his affairs in order and then yes, they will die. But don’t fret Eliza, to the well organised mind death is but the next great adventure”

Eliza tried her best to look satisfied with Dumbledore’s useless nuggets of wisdom but Dumbledore simply continued smiling and Eliza belatedly realised he was probably waiting for her to ask about Voldemort. Internally heaving a sigh of despair and wishing the old coot would leave already Eliza leaned forward worriedly.

“Sir… Voldemort’s not really gone is he? He’s going to try other ways of coming back isn’t he?” Eliza asked concerned.

“Yes Eliza, I believe he is still out there somewhere, waiting, but nether the less Eliza you have delayed his return and that is no small feat” he said sagely and Eliza burrowed the overwhelming temptation to knock his stupid golden glasses off of his face in favour of gathering more information.

“Sir” Eliza begins hesitantly “why- why couldn’t Quirrell touch me?”

“Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love”

Eliza tuned out the rest of Dumbledore’s speech immediately. The power of love? Did he really think Eliza was going to believe that? it was utterly absurd. She would have to do some reading into sacrificial magic, it was the only explanation surely. But there was one thing interesting thing both Dumbledore and Voldemort had revealed. Her parents had died _saving_ her, which meant she was Voldemort’s original target in the first place.

She just had to figure out why.

Dumbledore finished his disgusting drivel just as Madam Pomfrey comes bustling around the corner and begins fussing over Eliza. Dumbledore beams one last grandfatherly smile and walks away leaving Eliza to her consuming never ending thoughts.

Of course her peace only lasted an hour before her friends were charging through the hospital door.

“You do realise that you’d be seeing me at the leaving feast in less than four hours” she said towards all of them from where she is buried beneath Daphne’s hair as the other girl hugged her to death.

“But then we’d have to share you” Blaise whined opening another chocolate frog passing a few packets of sweets to Theo who nodded in agreement.

“I’m beginning to think you only came down here to plunder my sweets” Eliza said drily sitting up as Daphne finally released her.

“Well I’m beginning to think you don’t trust us with the amount of sneaking around you do” Theo responded idly but everyone could hear the bitter undertone. Eliza sighed and grabbed a chocolate frog for herself before answering.

“I couldn’t put any of you in that position. What if you parents found out you allied directly against the dark lord? I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you” Eliza said seriously and before she knew it Blaise and Theo had initiated a group hug and all three of them had draped themselves on her, burying her beneath them.

Eliza laughed happily and continued to laugh even when Madam Pomfrey chased them out of the hospital wing. Although not exactly the ending to her first year she had pictured she was still glad to have her court in her life.

When Eliza made her way to the end-of-year feast that night it was to the sight of the Great Hall decked in Slytherin colours celebrating their win of the house cup. Eliza slipped into her seat at the table Theo and Blaise by her side and held her head up high under the scrutiny of the school.

The babble died away when Dumbledore arrived minutes later standing up to deliver his closing speech.

“Another year gone!” Dumbledore began and Eliza found herself patiently sitting through his waffling as her court eagerly awaited for the awarding of the house cup.

“but first recent events must be taken into account and I find myself wanting to award some last minute points to Eliza Potter”

Eliza wanted to shift uncomfortably in the face of the whole schools scrutiny but she did not allow her level stare to waver.

“for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire and most importantly for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Slytherin house 60 points” Dumbledore declared and Slytherin instantly erupted into loud thunderous applause. Dumbledore may have just been trying to reinforce her apparent hero like qualities but looking around at the beaming faces of her court, their first year winning the house cup, and the seventh years which would be their last Eliza couldn’t help but feel happy. Happier than she had in years.

And so it was with a solemn heart that she boarded the Hogwarts Express the next day. Spending the whole summer away from magic sounded unbearable but even when Hogwarts slipped out of view Eliza felt herself smile.

She was sure she would be back home before she even knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her first year done! We've made it! I know some of you might be dissapointed about the limited interaction between Eliza and Voldie but all will be explained in due time, and of course next chapter brings the start of the chamber of secrets arc which means we finally get to see Tommy Boy  
> let me know what you think about the chapter! comments and kudos are always appreciated


	7. chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza officially begins her second year at Hogwarts after a long boring summer and things get a bit... violent

Dear Eliza,

I know you said that you wouldn’t be able to reply to us this summer but that won’t stop me from sending letters to you instead.

I have to admit I have missed Italy although I’m sure it’s going to take me a while to get used to the cold Scottish weather again when I return. I can’t believe our first year at Hogwarts went so quickly. Mother was very pleased to learn that I am already a member of the underclassmen court although now she has started dating again i.e. looking for prospective victims I don’t see her much.

I never thought I would miss you all but the longer these summer holidays drag on the more I am willing to trade my favourite Italian pastries to spend an hour in your company, I know you are most likely rolling your eyes at me but as you can’t reply I may be as dramatic as I like

Counting down the days until we are reunited

Blaise

~

Dear Eliza,

The summer holidays are dragging on for me and I simply have to assume they are for you too in the muggle world. Grandfather is out most days attending to business which I can’t decide is a good or bad thing. I don’t think I have ever been more aware of how lonely our family manor is until now when I have become used to the hustle and bustle of the common rooms. I am missing my chess partner.

I hope that you are coming up with further ways to improve our house standing no matter what you’re doing, I know you’ve probably already finished your homework. I can’t wait for the content to get harder just to see you struggle, just a bit. It would be nice to see you fall to the same standards as us lowly mortals.

Wishing you the best,

Theo

~

Dear Eliza,

I do so wish you weren’t shunted off into the muggle world over summer. Mother’s holding the summer gala this year and it would be lovely if you could have attended. After all your company is certainly better than the twittering dullards I am forced to put up with instead. I never truly appreciated just how long six weeks are until now when I want them to be finished.

I love my family but I think I may love Hogwarts just that bit more. Astoria keeps begging me for stories and even though we bicker I can’t wait for her to join us at Hogwarts, I know you would love her.

I know you won’t respond but I did hear something that might interest you. Rumour has it that Draco has landed himself in a rather large amount of trouble. Apparently his father is incredibly disappointed that he lost his standing in court to ‘that wretched potter girl’ and that even his grades are below a filthy mudblood. Draco is slowly becoming the Malfoy disappointment.

They really should learn not to air their family’s dirty laundry in public places but I certainly won’t be the one to tell them.

I miss you, even Blaise and Theo, and I can’t wait till we see each other again

Yours,

Daphne

~

Dear Eliza,

Happy birthday my creepy little Slytherin. I will keep this message short no matter how much it pains me. I hope the muggles don’t get you down and that you enjoy the gift

Yours,

Blaise

~

Dear Eliza,

First of all happy birthday, I want you to know that I went through great pains to get this book for you because all of your extra-curricular reading is morally dubious at best and actually illegal at worst.

Secondly I heard from my grandfather that you got a warning for underage magic? I know you can do wandless magic Eliza, it’s not exactly a close kept secret after what happened with Rosier, what happened?

Hoping you are well,

Theo

~

Dear Eliza,

Happy birthday! How does it feel finally being the same age as the rest of us? I won’t keep you from unwrapping your gifts for too long but I will say that me, Theo and Blaise are planning to meet up in Diagon on August nineteenth and it would be wonderful if you could meet us

Yours,

Daphne

Eliza smiled when she read through Daphne’s note and set it aside with the others as she went back to packing her meagre belongings. Although definitely not her strangest birthday her 12th was far away from normal. She hadn’t even had a chance to unwrap her presents before she had been accosted by a mad house-elf calling itself Dobby. It had told her under no circumstances was she to go back to school and even pointing out that she stayed in the hovel that was the orphanage hadn’t changed its mind. It had then gone on to decide that the only way to get Eliza to not go to Hogwarts would be to expel her. It had levitated the broth that had been on the stove and promptly dumped it all over the floor which meant Eliza was threatened both by the matron who was raving about how sinful children needed punishment and a letter from the ministry warning about the use of underage magic.

After that Eliza decided she had stuck around the orphanage long enough and had informed the matron that she would be leaving for boarding school a bit earlier this year and dashed upstairs to pack what little she had lying about her room.

She had enough funds to allow her a three week stay in Diagon. Plus she had to check in with the goblins and see how well her investments were fairing. She shoved her presents, still unopened, into her trunk and locked it flinging her ratty leather jacket over her shoulders as she left.

Good riddance.

Eliza spent her last weeks of the summer holiday in Diagon feeling happier then she had been since the end of June. Her investments were doing well and Eliza knew she at least had enough money to live comfortably until she turned 17 and so didn’t feel guilty when she splurged on some new books and clothes to go alongside the gifts her court had given. Blaise had given her a book on mind magic which he thought she would find interesting his assessment turning out to be completely right. When she had read the preliminary chapters it had instantly reminded her of Sherlock Holmes’ mind palace from the detective books she used to read. She had always been interested in the concept and she found working on her occlumency quite fun. Theo had also gifted her a book and Eliza was actually considering hugging the boy in thanks as he had gifted her a tomb from his old family library on blood magic. Daphne had broken the mould and instead of giving Eliza books had instead gifted her with several gorgeous hair pins that Eliza took great pleasure in wearing. She still wasn’t used to enjoying the luxuries the wizarding world provided but that didn’t mean she didn’t like to indulge in them.

August 19th arrived faster than she thought it would and soon she was waiting downstairs in the leaky cauldron for her court to arrive.

Blaise arrived first elegantly stepping out of the fireplace in a way Eliza wasn’t sure she’d manage.

“Ciao Eliza!” Blaise said greeting her warmly his skin even darker after months in the Italian sun “is it possible for you to have gotten even more beautiful since we parted?” he said wiggling his eyebrows. Eliza scoffed in response rolling her eyes fondly. Blaise always turned into an incorrigible flirt whenever he spent time with his mother, it had happened after Yule and Easter break as well. Eliza was saved from responding when the floo flared again as Daphne stepped out fixing her blonde hair.

“Eliza it’s so good to see you” she exclaimed happily making an aborted move to hug her.

“It’s good to see you too Daphne” said Eliza warmly instead. Her court knew about her aversion to touch quite well. It wasn’t that Eliza didn’t trust the others but after living so many years completely alone Eliza found casual intimacy hard to deal with.

The others didn’t seem to mind and never questioned it which Eliza was thankful for.

Daphne and Blaise fell into easy conversation beside her and Eliza kept one eye on them and the other on the fireplace. They weren’t waiting long before Theo arrived. 

“Ah Eliza. Well met” he said happily stepping out of the floo brushing his robes “It’s been too long” he said before bringing her hand up to meet his lips with a smile. Eliza chuckled at his traditional ways and greeted him just as warmly.

“And what about me Theo, have you not missed me?” Blaise pouted as Daphne giggled at their antics.

“They do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder Blaise but that saying can’t be applied to you” Theo retorted easily with a smirk on his face.

Eliza laughed and began ushering them all out into the alley to complete their school shopping. Absence makes the heart grow fonder indeed.

It was with great reluctance they all walked into Flourish and Blotts after completing all their other errands. The crowd outside the bookstore hadn’t lessened like they had hoped but rather seemed to have swelled. Apparently the man who had written half of their booklist this year was doing a signing. Eliza didn’t even want to spend money on the books themselves never mind the twit of an author. Who names an actual textbook ‘holiday with hags?’

Eliza stared at the giant crowd of people in the bookstore with an increasing amount of dread.

“What if just one of us goes in and buys all our books for us?” Daphne suggested staring at Blaise.

“You would sacrifice me Daph? And here I thought I was your favourite”

“Poor misguided soul, it might be best to put him out of his misery Eliza” Theo commented from beside her, his shoulder brushing against hers. Eliza laughed softly shaking her head.

“We go in together, it would be far too many books for one person to carry” said Eliza stepping into the overcrowded bookstore and instantly regretting not taking Daphne up on her suggestion. Being in Diagon for the past few weeks had gotten her somewhat used to crowds but she still detested being surrounded by masses of people. They battled their way through the crowd picking up the books on their list wading through everyone to reach the counter. Usually Eliza would scan the shelves for more interesting books than the standard book of spells but at this point she simply wanted to leave.

Unfortunately the universe didn’t care about her needs and acted only to make her miserable through a myriad of small inconveniences.

Gilderoy Lockhart began speaking scanning the crowd. And then his gaze landed on her. He stared then leapt to his feet positively shouting

“It can’t be Eliza Potter?”

Eliza didn’t even get a chance to escape before he grabbed her arm and drew her to the front as the crowd burst into applause.

“Nice big smile Eliza” Lockhart said through his own gleaming bright teeth “together you and I are worth the front page”

Eliza was torn between punching him in the face or smiling prettily for the cameras. Deciding the fall out with the press would not be worth punching Lockhart in his stupidly straight shiny teeth Eliza smiled pleasantly at the camera. Multiple flashes blinded her and Lockhart took that opportunity to drape his arm across her shoulders. Eliza physically recoiled at the contact but Lockhart simply kept on talking.

“-Eliza had no idea she would shortly be getting much more than just my book Magical Me but in fact she and her school fellows will be getting the real magical me. Yes ladies and gentlemen you are looking at the new defence against the dark arts professor of Hogwarts!”

The crowd cheered and Eliza finally slipped away heading straight for her court who were stood there, tension filling them expressions ranging from worried to murderous.

“I bet you loved that didn’t you Potter?” Malfoy’s voice rang out across and Eliza scowled turning around to face him.

“Famous Eliza Potter can’t even go into a book-store without making it to the front page”

“Leave it alone Eliza, it’s his ego talking- he just hasn’t accepted he’s no longer the most important person in the room” Daphne snarked standing beside her.

Their growing argument was interrupted however by Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley actually physically brawling in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. All five of them stopped arguing to stare in vague horror and more than a bit of amusement as the two adults swung punches at each other.

“How very…muggle” Theo commented simply and Eliza supressed a grin when Malfoy turned bright red.

“Good luck keeping this out of the society columns Malfoy” said Blaise over his shoulder as they walked away out of the steadily emptying bookstore.

At least Eliza didn’t have to waste her money on the books.

~

The 1st of September arrived quickly after that and Eliza was excited to finally be going back to Hogwarts. She had shrugged into her uniform that morning and dragged her trunk downstairs. If she was at the orphanage she would have had to walk to the station. But at the leaky cauldron she could simply use the floo connection so she had been able to take her time getting ready.

Finally flooing to Kings Cross she smiled at the sight of the Hogwarts express and weaved through the crowd to climb aboard. She walked down the aisle of the train nodding at the other Slytherins she passed by and striking up conversation with others in her year. A well placed ‘oh it’s nice to see you again’ or ‘did you have a nice summer’ worked wonders and it was always nice to have people on her side. It also helped that Susan Bones was related to Amelia Bones, Head of magical law enforcement.

Eliza wasn’t particularly planning to commit anything illegal but her book collection was already bordering on being morally dubious. It was best to be prepared.

Eliza finally found the compartment she had used last year. It was all the way at the back of the train and guaranteed at least some privacy for her and her court when they found her. Eliza pulled out a book from her messenger bag on the different runic alphabets when her fingers brushed past the pen knife she had stored in her messenger bag. There had been a lot more muggings around Eliza’s area of London this summer, more than before – that’s what happens when unemployment reaches those heights.

Eliza fished the small blade from her bag and in a burst of possessive immaturity dropped to the floor intending to carve her initials beneath the seat. She crawled under fingering the blade only to find that someone else had had the same idea. Next to the other pair of initials Eliza carved her own in satisfaction before crawling back out.

T.M.R and E.L.P

Maybe they had been a Slytherin too, everyone in her house was a bit of a possessive prat.

Half way through the train ride her court finally arrived interrupting her reading with bright grins and loud laughter but Eliza didn’t mind. The ride to Hogwarts passed by a lot quicker this time round.

The feast this year was honestly quite uneventful in comparison to last years, no snide remarks or insults, no horrified whispering, not even any warnings about possible horrific death from Dumbledore. It was refreshing. Eliza even got to watch as the new firsties were introduced to the snake pit as this year’s prefects ran over the obligatory rules. Fawley had been their guide last year before handing them off to Rosier and Eliza was still fond of the older girl. She was even sad to see Rowle leave last year, the new Slytherin King was a complete buffoon in her opinion. Blishwick had only two brain cells to rub together and he would be incredibly lucky to get a spark at all. He had two settings which were spouting pureblood supremacy and talking quidditch, sometimes he even managed to do both at the same time which was quite impressive for him. He was as thick as a flobberworm but due to him being a part of the sacred twenty eight no one was willing to challenge him. Incompetency of a leader and the laziness of society could always be found but Eliza was sad to find it even here in Slytherin.

Eliza sighed despondently and turned back to Theo who was setting up the chess board. If she was lucky she might even win this time. The firsties were ushered upstairs and Eliza flicked her wand down to her hand.

She hadn’t known on her first night but the first years were ushered to their dorms early so the rest of Slytherin could sort out their internal house politics without endangering them. Eliza didn’t remember any house politics in her first week either as she learned the mechanics so it obviously worked. Eliza didn’t really expect to be challenged for her place. She was still ruling the underclassmen court and this year’s third years were far more obsessed with quidditch than house politics. But sometimes it didn’t hurt to be paranoid.

Theo moved his rook forward with a smirk and Eliza scanned the board for any possible traps whilst also keeping an eye on the common room. As she predicted the third years didn’t seem to mind that Eliza was in charge and were happily chatting by the fire. It seemed as though her rule would be unchallenged.

“She goes against everything Slytherin stands for – if you have a runt in the litter you put it down” Blishwick’s voice reached Eliza’s ears and Eliza felt a cold familiar rage fill her.

Eliza had never been quick to anger. Yes she had a temper, yes it was easy to irritate her but it took a lot to make her truly angry. And unlike the famous Gryffindor temper it never ran hot. Eliza’s anger was always cold, icy. The kind that numbed your veins and shuttered your eyes. The kind of anger that made you sharpen your teeth because you always feel the vicious vindictive urge to _bite back_.

Eliza was tired of these people, these _sheep_ questioning her. Her pride was not a quiet thing and it rattled her bones when she was belittled, thought of less than what she was. What she would achieve.

“Last year’s king might have been content to leave his little pet mudblood alone but I’m not” Blishwick snarled smiling widely as his court cheer him on around him. Soon a duelling ring was formed around them cheering Blishwick on, spitting at her. Although she was pleasantly surprised to see a few subdued at the back, Rosier and his crowd staring at her with a clear look of fear in their eyes.

Blishwick didn’t even give Eliza time to study him, to reach for her wand, before shooting a hex at her. Lightly dancing out of the way Eliza didn’t level her wand at him and simply dodged as his spells got darker and darker and unspooled her magic. The raw power flood through her veins and drifted around the room and Eliza wished she could take a moment to revel in the heady power of it.

“You’re nothing Potter, it’s time you were reminded of that”

“No” Eliza said simply, twirling her wand languidly as she observed Blishwick feeling that anger flood her veins.

“You hear that! The mudblood thinks she can talk back to me” He laughed and the elder slytherins also burst into raucous laughter.

“I think I can do whatever I want to you Blishwick, because _you_ are the one who is nothing” Eliza remarked as she focused her magic on Blishwick observing impassively as it wrapped itself around him, drowning the threads of his own magic.

“Oh yeah?” he said cockily and fired a bombarda which Eliza elegantly shifted to the side to dodge “and you think I’m going to listen to you”

Eliza smiled then, slow and vicious and she began to speak in false sympathy.

“You will listen Blishwick otherwise I’m going to have to do this-

Eliza twitched her fingers and listened impassively when Blishwick let out a tortured scream as Eliza snapped his arm, the crack being drowned out by his wails

“Or this-

She dislocated his shoulder and he dropped to the ground screaming.

“The human body has 206 bones Blishwick and I really don’t mind breaking each and every one of them until you do listen” Eliza said calmly and punctuated her statement by snapping his ankle.

Through heavy pants and his snivelling tears he still managed to speak.

“You don’t scare me mudblood, you’re still beneath me” he heaved.

Rage consumed her.

“ _Oh am I_?” she hissed venomously and ignored the way he paled at her tone. Levelling her wand at the cowering form of Blishwick she cast her first spell of the night.

“Duro” she incanted softly and watched in detached amusement as stone slowly, so slowly, began encasing Blishwick’s body starting from the feet up.

“You know muggles have this story about an old God, Prometheus who was punished for not knowing his place” Eliza began as the stone travelled up Blishwick’s desperately writhing form “he was chained to a mountain and everyday an eagle pecked out his liver only for him to be healed and have the whole process repeat again” she said as the stone finally crept up to his torso.

“Now that’s too macabre for my taste but I _could_ keep you encased in this stone until you had to attend lessons. And then every time you came back to commons we’d petrify you again” Eliza taunted as the stone wrapped around his throat.

“And you’d spend the year like that, completely trapped in your own body at the whims of my steadily waning mercy”

He tried to scream but the stone had encased his mouth.

“You make a horrible person Blishwick but I think you’d make a very pretty statue” Eliza drawled smiling sweetly as tears trailed down his face. Eliza halted the progress of the spell and stared down into his watery eyes

“Unless of course you can accept your new place beneath me” Eliza offered and laughed when he tried to speak. She flicked her wand and watched as the stone crumbled away. He didn’t try to move at first but then dragged himself up so he was kneeling at her feet.

“Yes” he says and almost involuntarily a small “my lady” slipped from him. Eliza smiled softly and ruffled his hair gently before turning to observe the other deathly silent Slytherin’s.

“Is anyone here good with healing charms?” she asked and Fawley stepped forward cautiously to tend to Blishwick. Eliza nodded at her and then turned to face the rest of Slytherin.

Monster, their eyes said. Awe, they unwilling whispered.

“I am now the Queen of Slytherin” Eliza said and had never before been more aware of her age. She sometimes thought she was just a monster trapped in her twelve year old body. Often she was proven right.

“Blishwick said I go against everything Slytherin stands for, maybe I do go against your ideals but I am now your ruler and you will treat me as such. I do not care for blood status, purity is not power. Power is doing what you must to get what you need and doing it _well_.” She paused here and felt her lips quirk as she said her next words “magic is might after all” sharp intakes of breath could be heard after that but she continued.

“Slytherins are resourceful, we are cunning and we are ambitious but most of all” Eliza said staring out at the crow amassed before her “we are a family. And family always comes first, _you_ will always come first” she said and watched as they all shuffle under her intensity. Apart from her court, her court who stand steadfast and proud amidst the crowd regarding her warmly despite the blood on her hands.

“I swear that under my rule we will get Slytherin back to its former glory. I refuse to settle for less” she finished with a smirk and nodded her head dismissing the crowd.

Her court immediately amass around her. Blaise slung his arm across her shoulders and Theo hesitantly took her hand into his giving it a proud squeeze as Daphne grinned from in front of her. The rage had retreated now and Eliza can’t help but slump into the light warm touch of her friends.

She may be a monster but her court would _always_ see her as their hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chamber of secrets has officially started! and Eliza is now queen of slytherin because I love her and she deserves it, I hope I'll still be able to update as frequently, this chapter was kind of put on the back burner when I got hit in the face with some college work because my literature teachers are devils. AnYWAY, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, next chapter will be halloween I think and we're that bit closer to meeting tom, I might even go crazy and throw in a different POV who knows


	8. chapter eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.

Severus sighed deeply as he poured himself another cup of black coffee and Minerva muffled a snort when he practically inhaled it.

His summer had been so peaceful. No Potter, no Dark Lord, no children, well aside from Draco. He had spent half his time brewing potions, writing scathing entries and replies to Potions Weekly and the other half draining the Malfoy’s expensive extensive collection of wine. Lucius had been one of his closest friends at Hogwarts, steadfast in a way that the lestranges simply weren’t and that friendship had also grown with Narcissa who was definitely the more ruthless out of the two.

It was the Black madness, he was sure of it. The only member it had seemingly passed over had been quiet and steady Regulus. Severus still found himself wondering what had happened to him sometimes late at night when his mind was half drowned in a bottle of whiskey. Perhaps the black family madness hadn’t skipped him after all.

That did nothing to ease his worries when he remembered that Potter was also descended from the Blacks. It was not reassuring to think that brat might also be cursed with madness on top of her bad luck and mad Potter hair.

Severus reached across the table for another blueberry scone because the first day of classes always made him want to jump off the astronomy tower and he would be damned if he didn’t let himself have his favourite breakfast before suffering that hell. He had just begun buttering his scone when he ran a cursory eye over the Slytherin table to see if there had been any shifts in power although he doubted it. Mr Blishwick had been the leader of every court he had been a part of since first year and he honestly doubted anyone from the 1st-3rd years would be interested in challenging Potter for -

Severus had been a spy for 13 years, had been a member of the dark lord’s inner circle for even longer and had been able to keep his loyalties from two of the most skilled legilimens of their time. Three if you counted himself for he tried to not analyse his own subconscious too deeply and preferred to crawl through life like a particular sardonic embittered flobberworm. He was a master of self-control and yet when he looked in the direction of the Slytherin table he actually dropped his knife in surprise.

Said piece of damned cutlery nicked his hand and Severus had to muffle a string of curses whether in relation to what he had seen or the knife he didn’t know.

Because Eliza Potter, twelve years old Eliza Potter, half blood, blood-traitor, girl-who-lived Eliza Potter had just become the Queen of Slytherin.

She sat contentedly with her court around her, she studied the slytherins with possessive eyes and satisfaction sat in her smile. In one night, one night, she had taken over Slytherin. Had dismantled a court of seventh years and taken claim over the entire house. A feat that had only ever been seen once prior 50 years ago. Potter looked absently over the staff table scrunching her nose in distaste when her gaze landed on Lockhart. Severus could relate to her hatred of the man but he wasn’t going to let a perfect opportunity to find out what had happened last night slide.

Catching Potter’s eye he attempted to slip into her surface level thoughts only to have to stop himself from physically recoiling. For instead of the admittedly usually well-organized mind of Potter’s he was met with darkness. There was a door behind him, a key in the lock, the door he had used to enter her mind. But before him lay darkness. Before him lay nothing. And it was hungry. He was suddenly overcome with the sense that if he stayed here for much longer the darkness would devour him and he would become nothing too.

Severus had never exited a mind so quickly before. When he came back to himself he was clenching the table with white knuckles and Potter was staring at him from across the hall with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smirk on her lips.

He looked away quickly and glanced at the headmaster who was jovially talking to Minerva, blissful in his ignorance over what manner of creature Hogwarts housed in its walls.

Severus returned to his scone.

~

After the fight her court had wasted no time in asking her why she had kept her parselmouth abilities a secret. And then they had to spend a further half hour explaining exactly what parselmouth abilities were and the history behind them. _Then_ they had spent a further half hour plotting over how revealing these abilities, at least to the house, will have affected her standing as parselmouths were apparently revered by darker families. By the time Eliza finally got to sleep it was in the early hours of the morning and although a lacking sleep schedule wasn’t anything new to her she still clung to her coffee at the Slytherin table like it was a lifeline in the morning.

Most of her peers didn’t drink coffee which she honestly couldn’t comprehend, how was pumpkin juice in any way or form better than a steaming cup of black coffee? She was greatly amused when Snape tried to sneak into her mind, probably trying to find out what happened to Blishwick. She was very thankful for Blaise’s birthday gift, the look on Snape’s face was priceless when he was faced with her occlumency barriers.

Anyone who entered her mind would find there was only one entrance, and seemingly no exit, just swathes of darkness stretching for miles and a key in the lock of the door. When faced with darkness the human reaction was to turn around and head to safety. In the darkness of the cellar at the orphanage Eliza had never had the luxury of escaping. Devil children needed to be punished after all. She used to find the dark terrifying, when she was younger she had thought if she was left in there long enough she would simply dissolve into the darkness around her.

However soon the dark became a comfort. There was a certain peace to being at one with nothing.

Thus it became the perfect barrier to protect her mind.

She was still laughing over his shocked face when they made their way to their first lesson of the year, Herbology with the hufflepuffs where Professor Sprout had them re-potting mandrakes. After that was Transfiguration with the Gryffindor’s where Eliza took great pleasure into transfiguring her beetle into many different buttons in a myriad of colours. Once Daphne had gotten the hang of it the two girls had begun a competition to see who could transfigure the most garish button whilst Theo poked his beetle as it scurried across the desk.

After lunch they all headed towards their first defence against the dark arts lesson sharing despairing looks. Eliza had unfortunately sat down and read every single one of Lockhart’s books and had taken great pleasure in writing down cutting notes in the margins of all the books. The books weren’t even good enough to meet the standard of a novel never mind a textbook and she really wasn’t looking forward to attending the class. Depending on how observant the twit was Eliza could just do self-study in the lesson. In fact she would have to sort something out for the older Slytherins, how they were meant to take their exams with such a-

Eliza’s train of thought was cut off when a strange tiny blonde Gryffindor popped up in front of them rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Alright Eliza? I’m Colin Creevey, I asked the hat for Slytherin but it told me I belonged in Gryffindor” he said excitedly bobbing closer and Eliza exchanged puzzled looks with her court.

“Can I- can I have a picture?” he said holding up his camera hopefully.

“A picture” Eliza echoed blankly. He nodded and it looked like he was about to release another torrent of worthless babble so Eliza decided to cut him off for all their sakes.

“No” she said simply, nodding in parting and briskly walking away. Her court waited until they were a respectable distance away before bursting into cackling laughter. Eliza rolled her eyes fondly and ushered her still sniggering court into the classroom taking the seats at the back of the class. Eliza slid into her seat and began piling all of Lockhart’s books in front of her one by one into a giant tower. In direct opposition Theo had taken out absolutely none of the books and simply plastered an innocent expression on his face when Eliza tilted her head in question. Daphne had taken her books and placed them on the desk to form a sort of battlement in front of her, probably so she didn’t have to look at the real thing.

When the entire class had ushered in Lockhart finally arrived standing at the front staring out at the class, the portraits of himself hung around the room wearing the same exact expression.

It was creepy.

“Me” he said gesturing to the portraits “Gilderoy Lockhart, order of merlin, third class and five times winner of witch weekly’s most charming smile award – but I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her”

If he was expecting people to laugh he was sorely disappointed.

“I thought we’d start today with a little quiz, to see how well you’ve read the books” he exclaimed cheerfully not deterred by their lack of enthusiasm and handed out the test papers.

“You have thirty minutes, and start!”

Giving into morbid curiosity Eliza read the test.

_What is the Gilderoy Lockhart’s favourite colour?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?_

_What in your opinion is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, all the way to what his ideal birthday gift would be. Theo had slumped over the desk, probably asleep and to her left Blaise had started reading her copies of Lockhart’s books and let out quiet sniggers every few moments. Sighing Eliza picked up her quill and began answering the questions

_Your favourite colour is pink; it’s not just for witches!_

_If your ambition is in your books it’s not that much of a secret is it? Trick question_

_Greatest achievement? I’d like to say actually getting the defence position at Hogwarts but considering how very low that bar is set…_

Half an hour later Lockhart collected in the test papers and flicked through them looking oddly nervous as he read through some of them. She had no doubt that any Slytherin were particular kind in their answers. As Lockhart moved on from the tests she nudged Theo awake when Lockhart plonked a large cage on his desk.

“I must ask you not to scream” said Lockhart in a low voice “it might provoke them”

Despite herself Eliza looked up in interest as Lockhart whipped off the cover.

“Yes, Freshly caught Cornish pixies!” he said dramatically. A Gryffindor at the front of the class snorted incredulously. Eliza was disappointed herself, her standards were so very low and he still failed to meet them. Evidently this was not the reaction Lockhart was looking for as he then decided to actually release the pixies and let them run amok in the classroom.

It was pandemonium. The classroom descended into chaos as the pixies rampaged through the room and left destruction in their wake. Lockhart stood in the middle of the room and brandished his wand bellowing

“peskipiksi pesternomi”

It did nothing.

Not surprising considering it wasn’t a real spell.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room including Lockhart who paused at the door turning to look at Eliza

“Well I’ll just ask you four to pop them back in the cage shall I?” he said, sweeping pass them and swinging the door shut. Eliza sighed and pulled out her wand aiming a quick imobulus at a pixie that was trying to steal her ink pot.

“Anyone up for some target practice?” she asked quirking her lip into a small smile.

Her court grinned and they spent the rest of break firing different spells at the pixies seeing who could hit the most as they dumped them back into their cage.

“You know” Blaise said as they shut the cage door “we could forget to lock the cage, it would be a terrible accident”

Eliza traded glances with the rest of her court and they all headed out of the classroom leaving the cage door open behind them.

Apparently when Lockhart came back into the classroom all of his portraits had been destroyed. It was truly a travesty.

~

“Hello professor!” Eliza chimed striding into professor Snape’s office Friday evening after a whole week of lessons. Snape grimaced, eyes shutting in exasperation as though he thought if he couldn’t see Eliza then she would simply go away.

Eliza took a seat on the desk across from him swinging her legs childishly simply because she knew it would annoy him further.

“I have a proposition to make” she said jumping into the reason she was there.

“Of course you do” Snape seemed to mutter to himself before finally looking up at Eliza “what do you want?”

“I want quite a lot of things professor but I’m afraid you can only help me with one of them” Eliza said liltingly.

“After a week of lessons with Lockhart I can officially say he is not a sufficient teacher for second years let alone those who will be sitting their OWLS and NEWTS at the end of the year” Eliza began and smirked in victory when Snape reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“I can’t possibly have any of my Slytherin’s suffer like that so I have an idea. If you could draft a syllabus the fifth years and seventh years could follow and open your office up on Friday nights for a couple of hours to help any struggling students the pass rate for this year would increase drastically” Eliza explained.

It was a good idea. She and her court had come up with it today over dinner when they heard the amount of complaints about Lockhart. Blaise had asked her why she simply couldn’t just get rid of Lockhart instead of bullying Snape but doing that would have benefited everyone. She didn’t like everyone, just her Slytherins. So they could self-study following the syllabus and approach Snape if they had any trouble who was no doubt a very competent defence teacher if the rumours were true. She just had to get him to agree.

“And why should I expend my time, my already severely depleted free time, on this” Snape questioned looking at her drolly.

“We’ve had to suffer through incompetent teachers year after year and I have never felt the need to step in before” he commented shuffling papers on his desk.

“I’ll do your marking for you” Eliza offered grinning when his head snapped up.

“What”

“I wouldn’t mark my own year if you were worried about bias although you are _not_ a teacher I would have thought would care about that. I can mark first through fourth years essays though in exchange for your time” she explained still swinging her legs as Snape looked like he was actually considering it before shaking his head sharply.

“You’re a second year Potter, you can’t expect me to believe you have such a grasp on potions-

“no offence sir but until you get pass OWL level you really don’t learn about the nuances of potions, I’ve read ahead and I have practically an eidetic memory – at least when it suits me. I assure you I won’t have any problems, you could even test me if you wanted”

Snape looked like he was seriously considering her offer which just proved how hellish those essays must be to mark when he nodded in agreement

“Don’t make me regret this Potter, I’ll have the syllabus drafted by Monday”

Eliza’s face broke into a splitting grin and she hopped off the desk.

“You have no idea how much they’ll appreciate it Professor, it’s a pleasure doing business with you” she nodded at him not even bothering to shake his hand before leaving.

“Oh and don’t worry about me marking the work, I can already forge your handwriting”

Snape actually face palmed behind her and Eliza muffled her laughter until she escaped into the corridor.

It was always nice when things went her way

~

Things were not going her way.

It was no wonder that Snape had jumped at the opportunity to shave of half of his marking and she no longer had to question why his marking was always so vicious, some of these students truly were the height of idiocy. Even though it was obvious the Slytherins were benefiting from it, barely two weeks in and already there was an improvement in their knowledge and even morale. She knew they were all quite pleased to have her as a leader.

She was still dodging that Creevey boy in the corridors as well but Malfoy had also stopped speaking to her and Eliza felt like those two things balanced out quite nicely so even Malfoy wasn’t the one causing things to go wrong this time.

No things were not going her way because of Dumbledore. Well, she had also been hearing a weird hissy voice in the walls these past few weeks and the disconcerting feeling of eyes following her but she had promptly decided that that was _not_ her problem.

It was the first week of October when she had gotten a note from Dumbledore requesting her presence this coming Saturday in her office. The headmaster requesting her presence couldn’t mean anything good for Eliza and she had been mentally prepping herself all week. Theo was less than pleased with her decision to go alone but Eliza had pointed out it would be far more suspicious if she requested another member of staff to be present in the meeting. Especially when she was supposed to admire Dumbledore is all his heroic glory. She had told them all about the events of last year and how she suspected Dumbledore was grooming her to be the perfect soldier. They hadn’t broached the subject of the dark lord but privately she had asked Theo if his grandfather would be willing to answer a few questions for her.

Theo reluctantly conceded to her points but he, Daphne and Blaise had been sticking closer to Eliza the past week in their worry. Eliza didn’t really mind their sudden closeness and even found herself coming to enjoy the soft brushes of touch. Blaise’s playful shoving, Theo’s steadying presence and Daphne’s comforting touches.

It was nice.

Although perhaps the oddest reaction to the news, when the news had inevitably reached the other Slytherin’s ears, had come from Roman Selwyn, a current sixth year. He had taken her aside early Saturday morning before breakfast and shuffled uncomfortably before her unwavering gaze running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re up to Potter but I know you’re playing the long game so word of advice. Don’t look into Dumbledore’s eyes. It’s not well known but that lemon drop loving fool is actually a-

“Legilimens?” Eliza finished amused “thanks for the warning Selwyn but I’ve already started on my occlumency”

The blonde stood there for a few seconds stupefied before shaking his head with a laugh.

“Of course. Just look after yourself kid, it’s been a while since Slytherin has had such a good leader” he said with a cheery smile and a wink before walking away.

Usually Eliza hated being called ‘kid’ but it seemed like Selwyn really was just that nice. Shaking her head at the strange encounter she bid goodbye to her court and set off to her meeting with Dumbledore.

Eliza stared blankly at Dumbledore from across the desk as his words filtered in one ear and out of the other.

“And after last year’s events my dear girl it would be completely understandable if you no longer wished to be in Slytherin house, I realise how hard it must be to live with permanent reminders of Voldemort and all you’ve lost. I’m sure if you were resorted you’d be in Gryffindor. You would have another thing to connect you to your parents” he said in a grandfatherly tone and Eliza didn’t even try to mask the muddled frown on her face.

“I’m sure my parents would be proud of me no matter what house I belong to headmaster” Eliza said with self-assured confidence. Dumbledore smiled in response (probably glad she adored her parents) but it seemed he wouldn’t rest until she agreed.

“Be that as it may I’m sure you would find yourself a home in Gryffindor Eliza”

The familiarity in which he said her name drove her insane. Having grown tired of Dumbledore’s machinations Eliza steeled her gaze.

“I have found a home in Slytherin headmaster. I’m afraid you cannot abandon a child in an abusive household and not expect her to develop a bit of cunning” she said lightly and popped a lemon drop into her mouth before bidding Dumbledore a good day.

She might have reawakened his suspicions but there really was only so long she could deal with the old fool.

~

Samhain was upon them before she even knew it and soon the castle was once again swept up in the festivities. The strings of bats and floating pumpkins only served to remind her of what traditions her people had lost and further fuelled her determination of learning about the Olde Ways. The Slytherins attended the headache inducing feast in subdued silence. Samhain focused on the individual, on connection to oneself and the ancestors, a time of reflection and so to respect that the Slytherin house partook in a ‘dumb feast’ this year after much discussion between Eliza and the members of the house.

They ate in silence.

It was noticeable amidst the raucousness of the main hall, a quite protest and silent respect for the old traditions. Selwyn had worked closely with her to implement this, it was one of the small group traditions they could still get away with and he had a much more nuanced knowledge of the olde rites than she did, his help had proven to be invaluable.

Their silence lasted until they had all left the great hall and then they all began happily chatting to one another as they made their way down the halls to return to the dungeons, Eliza and her court leading the house as they walked. But all the chatter and bustle ended suddenly when Eliza reached a crowd of people amassed in the corridor standing in an eerie silence.

Because there, hanging from one of the brackets on the wall, hung the petrified stiff form of Mrs Norris. Behind the cat, shining wetly in the fire light were words painted on the wall

‘THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE’

The silence was broken by Malfoy who had shouldered his way to the front to stand next to Eliza.

“Enemies of the heir beware, you’ll be next mudbloods!”

Eliza whirled on Malfoy, a hundred chastisements at her lips but she was cut off before she even began by Dumbledore.

“Come with me Argus” he said to the distraught caretaker who had been wailing about his cat “You too Miss Potter” he said his usual merry blue eyes darkened and cold.

Lockhart led them all to his office where Dumbledore placed the cat on his desk examining it. Snape was shooting her confused and wary looks, two emotions Eliza could relate too. She had nothing to do with this and whoever did do it was going to pay for making her life just that bit harder.

“She is not dead Argus” Dumbledore said softly cutting off Filch’s inane drabble “she has been petrified, but how I cannot say” he finished before turning to face Eliza.

“Where were you tonight Miss Potter?”

“Oh Albus!” McGonagall burst surprisingly coming to her defence “you can’t possibly think Miss Potter had anything to do with this it’s- its ludicrous” she said angrily towards the aging headmaster.

“I can confirm she was at the Feast headmaster, sitting with her sycophants” Snape said with a sneer but Eliza still appreciated him coming to her defence. Dumbledore nodded in acceptance before levelling her with one last question.

“Is there anything you wish to tell us Eliza?”

No more Miss Potter then.

“Other than the fact I’m deeply upset you would think me capable of such a thing Headmaster, no, there’s nothing” she said cocking her head and had to hide a satisfied smile when a brief flash regret crossed his face.

“I am sorry Eliza, do forgive an old man of his mistakes”

Eliza nodded in acceptance like he had moments ago and pasted a sweet smile on her face.

“Now why don’t you go back to your commons, Severus you can escort her”

Dumbledore dismissed them and Snape swept out of the room leaving Eliza to trot behind him. They walked in tense silence until they reached the dungeons nearing the commons entrance.

“You didn’t have anything to do with this did you?” he asked quietly.

“Of course I didn’t” Eliza scoffed “I wouldn’t stoop to petty parlour tricks and stupid arrogant behaviour that would make my life harder” she said scornfully.

“I hate that I find that reassuring” Snape quipped and merlin the stress must be getting to him because that almost sounded like a joke. They stood outside the common room and Eliza inclined her head biding the professor goodnight.

“I now need to go and return order to the house professor” Eliza said sighing running a hand through her messy dark hair.

“I wish you luck” Snape said quirking his lips into a half smile and disappeared around the corner. Eliza shook her head and stepped into the room.

She was immediately met with a cacophony of noise, people hurling insults across the room at each other, muffled whispers and inflammatory statements filling the room. Her court were stood worriedly at the edge of the room obviously waiting for her and were unexpectedly joined by Selwyn. Eliza approached them quietly making them jump when she finally appeared behind them.

“Eliza!” they said worriedly checking her over to see if she was okay. Eliza endured their fussing for a few moments before she turned to Selwyn.

“Do you know any spell that will make me louder than this rabble?” she said looking at him.

“I can cast it on you if you want?” he offered pulling his wand out of its holster. Eliza eyed the wand for a few moments before nodding sharply. It wasn’t a nice feeling being held at wand point but at this point she just wanted to be rid of the noise. Selwyn cast the spell and gave Eliza the thumbs up to speak.

“Everyone listen up” she said surprised when her voice echoed across the room loudly. It made many people shut up in surprise but a few irritating individuals carried on regardless. Sighing Eliza brought her fingers to her lips and released a piercing ‘New York’ whistle she had only ever seen on TV.

Everyone was quiet then.

Eliza nodded to Selwyn to get him to drop the charm before she turned to address the crowd of her slytherins.

“In light of the ominous, and dare I say tacky message, we now know the heir of Slytherin is walking Hogwarts’ halls. And no, it is not me” she said seriously knowing that as a parselmouth she would be the prime suspect.

“I want to believe that none of you would threaten our house in such a way, by increasing the ire of everyone in the castle, by being foolish enough to place us in harm’s way with such a foolish obvious plan but someone has, slytherin or not. And we must deal with the consequences” Eliza said strongly.

“Be vigilant, be careful, and be safe. And for merlin’s sake in times like these don’t spout your blood purity rhetoric. Not only is it miserably wrong but it is also damaging. We are slytherins and we are family. And you do not hurt your family” she commanded and was pleased to see many nodding in agreement, even Malfoy looked abashed at his actions.

“We are entering troubling times so please remember to look after yourself and that if nothing else I am always here to help” Eliza finished hoping that her words at least offered some modicum of comfort.

She would weather this storm like she had the last and she would come out stronger because of it.

~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and sighed, deeply troubled.

He had suspicions of course. Had had suspicions since he had seen Eliza Potter for the first time in Severus’ memories but after last year he had felt his worries ease. She was still a hero, still listened to him – she would not have faced Voldemort otherwise.

But the chamber of secrets has been opened and all his worries returned full force.

He had an inkling about what had happened that night, that night were little Eliza Potter defeated Voldemort but he desperately wanted to be wrong. His theory had yet to be confirmed but now, now he worried he was right all along.

What effect would one soul have on another?

Albus thought sometimes he could see it in her. In the questioning tilt of her head, in the dogma in which she attacked anything she put her mind too. Thought he could see scraps of someone else, something else in the way she knotted her tie and the way she drank coffee unlike the rest of her peers.

Thought he could see patchworks of Tom Riddle in the way her eyes sometimes flashed so cruelly, an echo of him in the way she smiled.

An entire history woven into her soul that had come back to haunt him in the form of the opening of the chamber.

Shaking himself out of his musings Albus ate another lemon drop, storing the pensieve back in the cupboard along with all his recollections of the boy that Tom Riddle used to be.

He held out on the hope that he would one day be proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me how I got this chapter out so fast I have no idea, the chamber has been opened and conflicts between Dumbledore and Eliza are growing, and a much needed Snape pov which is always fun  
> I made a tumblr for this fic! you'll find me at rxse-by-another-name, I post little updates on there when I'm writing so if you're interested thats where you'll find me  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!  
> next chapter, a certain Riddle finally makes an appearence


	9. chapter nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule is steadily approaching and Eliza makes a new friend

For the next few days the writing on the wall was all anyone could talk about, rumours about the chamber of secrets and the heir of slytherin circled the castle and it seemed Eliza was the favourite of being the absolute nut-case who petrified Mrs Norris. Although the school did seem to have mixed views on it, many people knew her as a kind, helpful girl despite being in Slytherin. Others were more than happy to succumb to their bias of Slytherin and proclaim her the new dark lady in the making. Sadly the people who subscribed to that line of thought were plentiful and irritatingly loud.

Even History of Magic was swept up in the news, Binns diverting from his rambling on goblin wars since perhaps even before he died when Granger asked about the Chamber.

“Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…”

Despite herself Eliza looked up from her studying and began listening to Binns ardantly like the rest of the class.

“You all know of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the greatest witches and wizards of the time. They built it far away from prying Muggle eyes and they worked in harmony for a while until disagreements sprang up between the others and Slytherin who wished to be more selective in their students”

“Of course” Weasley commented snidely “blood purists the lot of them”

Eliza felt Theo bristle beside her at the accusation flung against their house. And really, how was Eliza meant to let an insult like that slide.

“Well actually, if you don’t mind me interrupting Professor Binns” Eliza directed at the professor who looked like he was going into shock over having such a lively class “If you had been listening to the professor Weasley you would have understood that all of this was going on in a time of mass witch hunting. Our people were being burnt and drowned and killed by muggles and muggleborns were being smothered in the cradle – Hogwarts was one of the only safe places at the time and it was being put in jeopardy by inviting muggleborns who risked exposing the community” Eliza finished lecturing and all the Slytherins were smothering small smiles “and you call our founder a blood purist because you can’t or rather don’t want to comprehend the real reason” she finished snidely and took great pleasure in seeing the dumb-founded looks on the gryffindor’s faces.

“Yes quite Miss Peterson” Binns said, Eliza didn’t bother correcting him and allowed him to continue to tell the story, sitting back in satisfaction.

“When Slytherin left legend took truths place and now we hear stories that Slytherin built a chamber and sealed it when he left. None would be able to open it but the true heir and unleash the horror within and purge the school of those unworthy to study magic”

There was a tense silence that filled the class, unlike the usual drowsy quiet that rested over the room.

“Sir- what exactly do you mean by the ‘horror within’ the chamber?” Granger asked staring at Binns in trepidation.

“That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir alone can control” said professor Binns and the ghost soon resumed his lecture on Goblin Wars uncaring for the nervous tension that filled his classroom. And as the class returned to its usual torpor Eliza couldn’t help but feel comforted by the fact she was not the first monster Slytherin had housed.

~

However soon enough all talk of the chamber of secrets was replaced with something a lot more important; Quidditch. Specifically the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game being held that weekend. The hallways had become battle fields and house rivalries had never been as high and Eliza found she couldn’t even sit in the library anymore without being caught up in the tension.

Eliza didn’t really care for Quidditch, she liked flying well enough. Her little stint on a broom when she had been trying to stop Voldemort- and wasn’t that a weird string of words- had told her that much. But actual Quidditch? She found it boring. At least watching it was boring, it was like muggle football. However she was Queen of Slytherin and a Queen must always support her subjects the voice in her head that suspiciously sounded like Daphne told her.

So with great reluctance Eliza had bundled up in a sweater and a scarf and for good measure threw on the beaten leather jacket that she hadn’t been able to part with. She had found it in a charity shop one day and the woman behind the counter must have seen how taken Eliza was with it, little nine year old Eliza in scraggly second hand clothes and a busted lip from where she had been pushed down the stairs, and had given it to her.

It was not Wizarding fashion at all but it was cold and Eliza liked it which was good enough for her. Daphne gave her a dirty look when she saw the offended article of clothing but until Eliza found a functioning winter robe that didn’t drape all the way down to her knees she refused to part with the thing.

She and her court made their way to the Slytherin stands battling against the wind and rain as they walked up the stairs.

“Remind me why we’re here again” Theo said from beside her as they took a seat in the stands.

“Because if I have to suffer so do you” Eliza responded when it became blatantly clear Daphne and Blaise were ignoring their moping.

The game started and it immediately began to rain making Eliza feel ten times more dreadful than before. She had cast the impervious charm on all her clothes but that didn’t mean she enjoyed standing out in the cold wet weather.

Also one of the bludgers kept gravitating towards her.

It was quite alarming actually.

But even with the Slytherin beaters having to protect Eliza from an obviously tampered bludger for more than half of the game they somehow still won the match, Draco Malfoy catching the snitch and winning Slytherin their first game of the season.

The game had ended but the bludger hadn’t stopped. Eliza noticed it barrelling towards her just in time to push the others out of the way.

“Bombarda!” she shouted and ducked when the bludger exploded into tiny pieces. She and her court slowly stood up sharing suspicious glances with one another. It was obvious someone had tampered with the bludger.

Eliza wished she could say life threatening situations were still new to her but instead she swore she would never attend another quidditch game ever again.

That night Slytherin celebrated their victory in the common rooms. Snape had taken one look at the discarded bottles of fire whiskey and told Eliza that they were her problems to deal with now. Eliza didn’t really mind, it really was true when people said Slytherin’s threw the best parties and Eliza couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so hard than she did when she heard Marcus Flint confess how much he wanted to kiss Oliver Wood’s stupid face. Most of the Slytherins didn’t even make it back to their own dorm and she and her court held an impromptu sleep over when she bullied Selwyn (‘call me Roman’) into conjuring up blankets for them all.

Eliza fell asleep happy and content and for the first time in a long while her sleep was not plagued with nightmares.

But then Hogwarts woke up to the news that little Colin Creevey had been petrified.

And everything became just that bit worse.

Dumbledore called her up to his office the next day and this time there was no mystery over why she was called up there. Eliza sat across from him, the picture of prim and proper with a polite expression plastered on her face, a hand painted expression perfected to an art form.

“My dear girl” Dumbledore said solemnly looking unbearably disappointed “I did not think you would bring us to this”

Eliza slumped back in her chair crestfallen.

“Sir you can’t think I did this, that I would do anything like this” Eliza said ardently, pleading and watched as a flicker of uncertainty passed his face until resolve took its place.

“The attacks have continued even though you have assured me before Eliza, surely you understand why I must do this” he said almost pleading her to understand, she was sure he would rest easier if she agreed.

“Do what?” Eliza asked her confusion not actually faked. Dumbledore heaved a sigh and Eliza didn’t think she’d ever seen him look more his age than in that moment.

“For the safety of Hogwarts Eliza, I must expel you”

“What!” Eliza shouted feeling panic flood through her “you can’t expel me sir, this is, Hogwarts is my home” she pleaded not even faking the tremble in her voice nor the terror in her eyes.

“You leave me with no choice-

“Under what grounds!” Eliza exploded standing up “because I’m a Slytherin? I’m not even related to the Slytherin lines, I have alibis, I-

“Please listen to me Eliza-

“No” Eliza said strongly and watched as he reeled back in shock. She wondered what he had seen in her to shock him that much. Probably something far away from the distraught little hero he had hoped for.

“You listen to me sir. If you expel me headmaster and then the attacks continue, which they _will,_ you will be forced to come to terms with your own inherent bias and the fact that you expelled a completely innocent girl and left her to the wolves stripping her of the only place she had ever found a home” she said insidiously calm and watched his face pale further “And I don’t think you want to do that” she finished lowly as he shook his head. 

She smiled then and she knew it wasn’t a pleasant one, it was a nasty thing with too many teeth and with too much threat of violence for a twelve year old. It had a bestial quality to it but at least that way Dumbledore would know it was real.

“Good day sir”

Eliza stormed out of the office releasing a shaky exhale of air as she calmed her racing heart. That had been too close. She would have to speed up some of her plans concerning Dumbledore, no doubt he would not be trusting her again after that.

So consumed in her thoughts Eliza didn’t notice the Gryffindor girl in front of her until they barrelled into each other. The Weasley girl (could only be a Weasley with hair that red) let out a yelp when they banged into each other. Eliza tumbled back regaining her footing and feeling more annoyed by the minute. Weasley must have seen the growing murderous ire in her eyes and squeaked grabbing her fallen books and rushing down the corridor.

Eliza let out an exasperated sigh stopping in the corridor as she tried to calm herself down, it would do no good to return to her Slytherins angry, when she noticed the twit of a girl had left a book in the corridor. Eliza was debating whether or not to just leave the book where it was when she noticed something unusual about it.

Now Eliza wouldn’t say she could see or sense most magic but she was intimately acquainted with her own, the way it snapped and coiled around her, the way it wrapped around her friends bringing comfort to all of them, the way it felt coursing through someone else’s veins.

But she had never felt her magic react to anything the way it did about that book. It leapt and crackled through her veins, surging through her with such an intense curiosity Eliza didn’t think she could ignore it if she wanted too. She picked up the black leather book from the floor and felt it almost pulse in her hands when it came into contact with her magic.

Eliza checked the empty corridor and then slid the book into her messenger bag. Right now she had to go and reassure her house that Dumbledore would certainly not be getting rid of her anytime soon. Her court always teased her on her mothering tendencies but they always conveniently forget that they were just as bad. The curious book was a problem for later.

Except Eliza never got to later. She had to reassure her house that everything would be fine and then Snape had given her a fresh hellish batch of essays to mark and _then_ she and her court had to have several discussions on what they wanted to change or who they think would be useful to bring into the court.

By the next Hogsmeade trip Eliza had officially implemented one of the ideas she had come up with over summer. The Hogsmeade trading system. As Hogsmeade was only available to third years and up it meant a lot of things weren’t actually accessible for a lot of the house, especially if you couldn’t depend on owl delivery forms like Blaise whose mother monitored his purchases. Eliza had initially approached Fawley but the older girl had taken one look at Eliza’ innocent smile and had walked away hollering something about being ‘sick of being roped into your crazy schemes’ and that the ‘self-defence lessons were more than enough’ which to be fair the younger Slytherin’s had needed less and less thanks to Snape’s syllabus and the ‘buddy system’ Eliza had also implemented.

Still Eliza understood she was putting too much on Fawley’s shoulders and instead approached Roman who had quickly become an unofficial member of Eliza’s court. She explained her idea to the sixth-year who was overjoyed at the concept and immediately began roping in his friends to make it work.

The Friday before Hogsmeade weekend Eliza would pin a piece of parchment to the notice board where anyone could write down something they were in need of and unable to get e.g quills, ink pots, parchment or even a butterbeer. They would give the money to the official designated ‘delivery people’ of that Hogsmeade trip and essentially Eliza had officially created their own delivery service.

And it bloody _worked._

So she had been very busy these past few weeks so it was completely understandable she had forgotten all about that strange little book until Fate forcibly reminded her. Eliza had been in the library practically all of Saturday and had haphazardly been shoving all her study materials back into her bag when she realised it was already tea time and Daphne would almost certainly lynch her if she missed it one more time. She had been throwing in her last few pieces of parchment (and really why couldn’t wizards just have notebooks) when she heard her ink pot clatter open.

Groaning at her horrendous luck she had resolved to sort out the mess of her book bag after tea in the comfort of her own dorm. Which brought her to here, curiously prodding the strange black book she had all but forgotten about.

Because every other book in her bag had been soaked through with ink which she had painstakingly cleaned from all but the Lockhart books. But the journal was completely ink free. It was actually free of anything because when Eliza had flipped through it she had found nothing but blank pages. Which, in itself, wasn’t that odd but considering Weasley should have been writing in it or it at the very least should be vandalised by her run away ink pot was strange indeed.

Eliza had tried every revealing charm she knew but nothing had changed. The only thing about the diary she had found was presumably the previous owners name, T.M Riddle, which sounded curiously familiar for some reason and that the diary had been made on Vauxhall Road which wasn’t that far from Eliza’s orphanage.

Eliza crossed her legs frowning down at the diary tapping her quill against her chin. The ink had to have gone somewhere right? Dipping her quill into her newly repaired ink pot Eliza allowed some of the ink to drip onto the pages.

To her amazement the ink blots were actually absorbed into the page. She waited a few beats longer but nothing else seemed to happen. She was just about to call it a day and put it down to being some sort of practical joke when words began to appear on the page in an elegant scrawl

 _‘Hello, my name is Tom Riddle, may you grant me the knowledge of yours?_ ’

A sentient book. That really couldn’t be an omen for anything good.

 _You may call me Astrid_ Eliza wrote back curiously feeling how the magic around the diary seemed to pause in thought.

_I gave you my real name, isn’t it only fair for you to return the favour?_

The writing responded and Eliza had to wonder how the hell it knew if she was telling the truth or not, she wondered what it even was in the first place.

_In the muggle world there are stories of Fae creatures, they learn your real name and in turn they then own it, own your soul. What would you do with my name Riddle? What would you do with my soul? Excuse me for being dubious._

She wrote down, the ink had barely faded into the page when it- Riddle? already responded.

_Paranoid, little star?_

_You could tell me what you are and I might be inclined to tell you my name_

A couple of beats passed before more words began appearing on the page in that elegantly flowing script.

_I am a memory of my previous owner preserved in this diary for almost 50 years now. I always considered Hogwarts a home and I couldn’t bear to part with it and so created this, to help other students – much like how the mirrors are imbued with some form of sentience as am I. Has that satisfied your curiosity?_

And Eliza would have almost believed him, would have been willing to accept that this is one of the Wizarding things she had yet to discover.

She would have believed Tom Riddle completely if it weren’t for the invasive probing feeling of someone trying to slip into her mind. She slammed her occlumency barriers in place forcibly shunting out the diary from her mind breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the invasive presence slip away.

_Nice try Riddle but you’re not getting into my head_

The diary went silent for a while and if it was possible for an aura of magic to feel mulish Eliza thought it would feel like this.

_So that brings me back to my earlier question, just what exactly are you?_

Riddle, probably sensing a new opportunity leapt to answer her question even though his handwriting stayed immaculate (Eliza totally wasn’t envious or anything)

_How about we make a wager Little Star?_

_Go on_

_We keep talking until Yule, if you figure out what I am in that time than you can do what you wish with me, I will be at a clear disadvantage, you would know my weakness_

Eliza frowned pensively at the page.

_And if I don’t?_

_You tell me your name_

Eliza frowned more as she mulled over Riddle’s wager. On the surface she truly had nothing to lose, conversing with Riddle for another month and perhaps satisfying her curiosity in the process. She would have to tell him her name if she lost but with her occlumency barriers in place she doubted he could do much of anything.

It was more what Riddle got out of this wager that troubled her. Why was he so insistent on learning her name? What even was he in the first place and what would he do if he ever got past her mind barriers?

But he did say he had been trapped in the diary for fifty years. Perhaps, perhaps he was simply lonely.

Eliza knew how it felt to be locked away.

_Okay Riddle, you’re on._

The diary’s magic almost purred in satisfaction as her own curled around it. Eliza shook off the oddity and pressed her quill against the paper again.

_I do have a few questions for you however_

_I will be happy to answer but only if the sentiment is returned by you_

Riddle wrote and Eliza knew she had to be dealing with nothing else but a Slytherin, no one loved word play and deals more than snakes.

_What house were you in?_

_Slytherin of course, and you?_

_Slytherin of course_

Eliza echoed with a smile.

 _You are writing to the current Queen of the house_ she couldn’t help put tack on in a moment of pride.

_Ah your last year is it?_

_No. I’m a second year actually._

Riddle didn’t speak for a long while after that, his magic drifting around hers in what she could only assume was a contemplative manner.

_Impressive, I didn’t conquer the house until my fifth year, the year I was preserved in this diary._

Riddle probably didn’t know how much he had revealed by saying that. She gathered the impression he usually wasn’t so careless but perhaps her confession had truly shocked him.

_Okay Riddle one more question before I try to claw back a healthy sleep schedule._

_Yes?_

_Did you ever carve your initials into the Hogwarts express?_

Her question seemed to have taken him aback if the prolonged silence was anything to go by.

_Yes I did actually, it was my last year. Why do you ask?_

_I carved my initials next to yours on the train this year, thought it was a funny coincidence._

_Do you not believe in fate, little star?_

_Do you?_

Riddle apparently had nothing to say to that and so Eliza dismissed her lumos and curled up into her bed drawing the covers tightly around her.

It had been a while since she had had this much fun.

~

As the last weeks of November faded into December Eliza found herself talking to Riddle more and more. Every night when she returned to her dorm she would draw the curtains around herself, plop down cross legged on her bed and start talking to Riddle. She was no closer to finding out what the diary actually was but Riddle was interesting enough company himself to make up for the blanket of mystery surrounding him. They talked about everything and anything and Eliza wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even herself, but she looked forward to her chats with Riddle. The boy was witty and sharp and he kept her on her toes in a way she missed. A sense of danger surrounded him, as well as finding a kindred spirit.

He was a paradox she couldn’t help but like.

And merlin they talked a lot.

_I noticed the diary was made on Vauxhall Road, it’s honestly not that far away from my orphanage but you don’t speak like you’re a muggleborn?_

_Half-blood_

Riddle wrote shortly as if the admission pained him.

_Ah, I suppose we can add that to the pile of things we have in common._

Another odd thing about her and Riddle. They were similar in a lot of ways, half-bloods, Slytherins who rose to the top and, perhaps the most surprising admission. They both lived in an orphanage.

_You mentioned you lived in an orphanage?_

_Yeah,_ Eliza wrote back frowning _not a pleasant place for anyone really_

_A sentiment I can agree with_

_You too?_

_Orphaned as soon as I was born, the Devil Child of Wools orphanage. I begged again and again to stay at Hogwarts over the summer holidays and again and again I was sent back to the orphanage, in the middle of a war with no magic on my side._

Riddle sounded the most embittered and angry she had ever seen the boy and Eliza felt taken aback by the rage she felt emanating from the diary. Another thing she had gotten good at over the past two weeks. She didn’t know whether it was something to do with the magic of the diary or if she was just getting to know Riddle better but she had been picking up more on the boy’s emotions.

_Actually I was wondering if you knew about the war._

Riddle began hesitantly, he was usually straightforward with his questioning.

_The previous owner of this diary was pure-blood but with you being muggle-raised do you know when the war actually ended?_

_September, 1945_

_Ah._

Riddle wrote back and it was amazing how such a simple acknowledgment held so much despair. Riddle had told her he had started Hogwarts in 1938 which meant the diary, whatever it was, was created in 1943, his fifth year.

This Riddle, the Riddle that was in the diary had never seen the end of the war. For fifty years had been left to wonder about how they had survived, for how long they had suffered. On some level Eliza could understand why he had been so desperate to preserve a piece of himself, any part of himself, if every year he had to return to muggle London in the middle of the Blitz.

Eliza directed the conversation back to nicer waters. She told Riddle about her week, her now subdued feud with Malfoy and in turn he regaled her with conversation about his own Hogwarts day’s full, witty anecdotes and dry humour that had her laughing well into the night.

 _Honestly the grandeur of Hogwarts sickened me those first few weeks_ Riddle wrote _A filthy mudblood thrown into Slytherin surrounded by heirs to noble houses and grandeur after living in an orphanage all my life_

 _I had the same exact feelings although it was probably worse in your day. I feel like I’m constantly playing catch up_ Eliza found herself confessing one night _I pack my clothes the muggle way, tie my shoes, make the bed but for all my friends it’s second nature to use magic. Did you ever feel like you’d never escape the muggle world?_

_Every day._

But she couldn’t spend all her day speaking to Riddle. She had obligations to fill, lessons to attend and-

“A duelling club?” Eliza questioned raising an eyebrow in response at Blaise over the table in the great hall. Ignoring Daphne’s sharp glare Eliza continued dusting her strawberries in sugar and turned to listen to Blaise.

“First meeting is before we break up for Yule, it could be worth attending Eliza”

Eliza nodded her head in thought and at eight ‘o’ clock that night she found herself stood in the great hall amongst a throng of other students who had arrived for the duelling club.

“I heard Flitwick was a duelling champion” Daphne said from her left “maybe he’ll be in charge”

Theo snorted running a hand through his curly hair.

“I’d settle for even Binns as long as it’s not-” he began but ended in a long drawn out painful groan when Lockhart leapt onto the stage in all of his horrendous glory.

“Gather round everyone” Lockhart exclaimed as everyone shuffled closer.

“We could just leave now” Blaise suggested staring at Lockhart in muted horror.

“I doubt anyone would notice” Daphne chimed in but Eliza simply smirked.

“But then you’d miss out on the show” she said gesturing to Lockhart. Because standing beside the peacock was Professor Snape looking more murderous than she had ever seen him before as Lockhart continued to ramble on.

“On the count of three we will cast our spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course”

Eliza couldn’t help but think that was a bit of a shame.

Quicker than Eliza would have expected Snape had cast expelliarmus with such force that Lockhart actually stumbled back a few paces.

It wasn’t just the Slytherins who cheered at that.

After that Lockhart quickly decided that was enough practical demonstration and had them split them all up to get some ‘hands on experience’ Daphne and Eliza paired up, as did Theo and Blaise and they all began trading simply duelling spells boredly. Although Eliza did get a good laugh out of Theo’s hair turning into antlers.

Apparently her Slytherin’s were pretty much the only group with a hint of competency because when Lockhart called everyone to a halt the rest of the club he actually paled at the sight of the aftermath.

“I think I’d better teach you how to block unfriendly spells” Lockhart said looking flustered “how about a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Flinch-Fletchley, how about you?”

Before the two boys could respond Snape had cut them off, gliding over like the dungeon-bat he was. Eliza heard warning bells ring in her head. She had a feeling this was not going to end well.

“How about Malfoy and Potter?” he suggested with what could be classified as a smile and Eliza felt her fury spike. Sure she and Snape didn’t have a particularly amicable relationship but she had thought he had been warming up to her, and now this? Interfering in house matters?

Eliza grumpily strode on to the platform, Malfoy standing across from her looking far too pleased with himself.

“Scared Potter?” Malfoy taunted although his insult fell flat when Eliza could vividly remember what he looked like in a snivelling heap at her feet.

“Three, two, one!” Lockhart shouted. Eliza had quickly raised a protego in preparation of whatever spell Malfoy would send only to be confused when he instead conjured a snake. A vicious, hissing snake that looked as though it was ready to strike anyone within moments.

Eliza stood motionless and cringed when Lockhart decided he would get rid of the snake instead of Snape. Lockhart’s spell, whatever it was, backfired and instead hit the vicious snake with a loud crack. Enraged the snake reeled upon whoever was unluckily standing near it. Eliza closed her eyes now understanding why Malfoy had chosen to conjure a snake.

“Stop” Eliza commanded and watched as the snake slumped over docile “come here” she hissed again and lowered herself so the snake could crawl up her arm to rest on her shoulders. It had been the best thing to do. Either she had let the highly venomous snake attack Finch-Fletchley and there may have been a death at Hogwarts, or perhaps it would come out at a later date that Eliza was a parselmouth and as she hadn’t stopped the snake she was indirectly responsible for the murder. Or she could clearly command the snake to not attack Justin, deal with the back-lash and wait for the Hogwarts population to forget it had even happened.

Although standing under the weight of their heavy accusatory glares Eliza began second guessing that decision.

When they arrive back at the common room it is in tense silence. The older years don’t get involved but Eliza can tell they’re offended on her behalf because this time it’s not just Malfoy making a pest of himself in the commons. No Malfoy had broken the house rule, _the_ house rule. Snakes must present a united front. And instead Malfoy had left her with no choice but to reveal herself, in times like these as well.

Her court behind her are vicious, Eliza knows she could go upstairs to her dorm, bury herself in covers and talk to Riddle and her court would handle Malfoy for her.

But she had not gotten to where she was now, a prodigy among her peers, a leader of her house, by being lazy. Eliza told her court to leave them be and she guided Malfoy to a secluded corner of the room.

To give credit to the boy he truly did look repentant, whether that be because he feared punishment or not would remain to be seen. Eliza pulled out her wand watching him flinch but instead of casting anything at him she instead cast a small privacy charm to ensure their peace. Having accomplished her task she slid her wand back into the waistband of her skirt and turned to face Malfoy.

“Why did you do that?” Eliza asked simply because she has tried everything else. She had tried instilling fear, had tried intimidation and ignorance and none of it had resolved whatever animosity that laid between them.

 _Just kill him_ Riddle has suggested one night when they had both been complaining about their time periods respective Malfoy’s. Eliza still wasn’t sure if he had been joking or not.

Malfoy fidgeted under her level stare looking distinctly uncomfortable beneath her undivided attention. Eliza just waited in silence until he was ready to speak.

“It’s just” he began to say but cut himself off looking at her nervously. Eliza smiled easily and waited for him to speak.

“You have everything” he said and it was like that admittance took everything out of him as he slumped down in the chair across from her.

“you have everything” he repeated again not looking at her “I was meant to be leader of the court, I was supposed to be building allies and getting top grades and bringing honour to the Malfoy name” he said all of it spilling out of him “and then Severus was there and no doubt he’d tell my father that I was humiliated in front of the whole school and there was just, just one thing I knew I could do to avoid disappointing my father again” Malfoy rambled wringing his hands nervously.

“I’m sorry” he said earnestly looking like he was about to burst into tears. Not surprising considering what he did. Breaking the house rules led to you becoming a pariah until they were accepted back by the leader of the court ie Eliza.

She could understand the Malfoy heir. She didn’t agree and she still thought he was a whiny insufferable git but she could understand. You were raised being told that you were the best, that everyone would bow down to you because that’s what Malfoy’s do, they command respect and then you get everything you think you know snatched away from you.

Because at the end of the day Malfoy was just a child, a child she had never had a chance of being and children will always make mistakes. Fear was a powerful motivator but you could not earn true loyalty out of terror.

“I want you to know that you have placed our house, have placed _me_ in a very precarious position” she said and watched as he flinched at her words.

“But it’s nothing I can’t deal with” she finished. Malfoy’s head snapped up blinking at her wide-eyed.

“The headmaster can’t expel me no matter how much he wants too, the student populace is easily swayed and I will always have my house behind me” Eliza reasoned already planning what kind of damage control she’d need to execute.

“I don’t punish people for their mistakes if it looks like they will learn from them Draco” Eliza said “and it’s clear to me you already regret your actions so I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. You are going to go to bed because you look exhausted and serpansortia is a fifth year charm that you somehow managed to cast. And then in the morning you are going to come and sit with my court and we’ll pretend this past year and a half didn’t happen okay?” she said smiling slightly at Draco’s shocked expression.

Nodding to himself Draco stood up and walked away heading to the dorms before he turned to look back at her.

“Eliza?” he called softly until she turned to face him “thank you”

Eliza nodded back in acknowledgment and watched as he finally disappeared up the stairs.

Funny, how some things work out.

It was hard to ignore Draco’s presence when he joined them the next morning but over the next few days the blonde seemed to fit in seamlessly with the others. Secretly Draco was actually quite funny, he had a dry caustic wit and was apparently a lover of fashion and instantly built a great friendship with Daphne which surprised all of them.

He was also absolutely brilliant with charms work.

They all had their strengths in the group. Theo was talented in Potions, Daphne in transfiguration and surprisingly Blaise was a very adept herbologist. Eliza herself preferred Defence over any other subject as she simply enjoyed the practical applications a lot more. Draco filled in the missing gaps they had and Eliza couldn’t be prouder of what her court was shaping up to be.

Of course things weren’t exactly going perfectly.

Even though there had been no further attacks the news of Eliza’s parselmouth abilities had caused outrage through the castle and people she had once considered allies now turned away from her in the corridors. Although it wouldn’t matter soon, the Yule break began in just a few days and not surprisingly many people were leaving the castle for the holidays. Although this time Draco would also be staying in the castle over Yule. Apparently his godfather, Snape (and hadn’t that been a surprise) would take him to the Malfoy Yule ball but would bring him back to Hogwarts after. Upon questioning Draco just muttered something about having an argument with his father and left it at that. Eliza didn’t pry, Draco was new to the group it would take time for his trust in her to build.

Although there was one problem Eliza really could do without

_I really do hate Dumbledore._

_Ah don’t we all_ Riddle replied with an almost bitter fondness that had Eliza snorting.

 _I didn’t think he was headmaster back in your time_ Eliza wrote back not forgetting how Riddle is quite literally a relic from another time still rallying against the sands of the hourglass.

_No he was the transfiguration professor. Biased against Slytherins and me in particular after our somewhat disastrous first meeting._

_Oh really? Sweet and charming Tom Riddle getting on the professors bad side?_

Eliza taunted because if she had learnt anything about Riddle these past few week it was that although he preferred to catch his flies with honey rather than vinegar there was no escaping the fact that he was the spider waiting in the parlour.

_I could show you if you like._

Said the spider to the fly.

Eliza was honestly no closer to figuring out what Riddle was than she had been at the start of the wager, she had looked into pensieves for a while before giving up on that line of research. She had no idea what would happen if she and Riddle were to ‘share’ memories in any form. But then again if she kept her occlumency barriers up then surely nothing that bad would happen, plus she was far too curious to pass this up.

_I would be happy too Riddle._

Barely seconds after she had written the words the diary’s pages began to flip rapidly and suddenly Eliza was falling, falling further and further until she finally landed in what could only be Riddle’s memory.

Shaking off the weird post-memory travel nausea Eliza looked around the memory curiously. It was immediately obvious she was in the orphanage Riddle had grown up in and she felt her heart ache just a bit when she saw the decrepit room, the tiny single bed and mouldy walls and a desk piled high with ratty book after book.

As horrible as her orphanage was it was at least habitable.

But it wasn’t the room that she was truly focused on, it was its two occupants.

The man could only be Professor Dumbledore, his hair was ginger then but his eyes were the same infuriating blue and his robes were just as ridiculous.

The boy sat on the bed had to be Riddle, black slicked back hair and even at that age, intense dark brown eyes that didn’t move from the professor.

He looked positively angelic.

Eliza at this point knew better, she knew no matter how hard he tried to mask it, that cruelty lies in the cracks of his soul. There are some things you can just never hide.

She watched as Dumbledore revealed the existence of magic, watched as Riddle lit up, eyes full of a burning vindication as he spoke.

“I knew it! It’s magic what I can do isn’t it? I can make things move without touching them”

_‘I knew there was something different about me, when I need things they float towards me’_

“I can make animals do what I want to do without training them” 

_‘Bow’ she watched happily as Rosier bowed in front of her visibly straining in his effort to throw off her control’_

“I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want too” 

_'When the other kids are mean to me, sometimes bad things happen to them’_

“And I can speak to snakes too” the young Riddle finished as the memory continued to play on despite the sickening feeling Eliza could feel growing within her. Don’t you believe in fate? The words echoed through her mind and distractedly she watched as Dumbledore lit Riddle’s wardrobe on fire. It wasn’t long after that that she was spat out of the diary feeling more confused than ever.

_The first introduction I had to magic and Dumbledore threatened to set the only belongings I had on fire._

Riddle wrote unaware of the growing turmoil within her.

_He never trusted me after that_

_Perhaps Dumbledore is inherently biased against snake speaking orphans_

Eliza wrote back knowing she had to say something in response as she felt the panic rise inside her

_You never told me you were a parselmouth before little star_

Eliza slammed the diary shut throwing it into her trunk as if if she couldn’t see the words Riddle was writing he didn’t exist.

Because in the past 50 years there had only ever been one other parselmouth at Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore’s ridiculous suspicions about her were now beginning to make an alarming amount of sense.

_do you believe in fate?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I finally made it, they've finally met and I can only pray that you've actually enjoyed it, this chapter is like 7k which is the longest I've ever written and it was hell to edit and the duelling club scene can rot but eh, let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments or you can come yell at me at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name
> 
> next chapter: when Eliza walks into the hall she knows Christians got it wrong about hell, true hell was Lockhart's idea of celebrating Valentines


	10. chapter ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Yule and budding dark lords

Eliza went through the next couple of days in a sort of daze. For the past month she had been conversing, quite amicably, with the teenage dark lord. She knew things about Voldemort that she doubted anyone else knew. And she was sure there was something morally dubious about chatting to her parent’s murderer, the man who had even tried to kill her at the end of last year.

But that was perhaps what was bothering her the most, that she wasn’t bothered at all.

After the revelation had sunken in Eliza found that it didn’t actually change her feelings about the boy. She still found Riddle entertaining and intelligent, she might even go as far as to call him friend. But the thing was, if she were to hold Riddle in that regard, wasn’t she also holding Voldemort in the same light? The two were indistinguishable, everything Riddle is and was is also everything Voldemort is or would be. Except, that wasn’t strictly true was it?

Riddle was amazingly intelligent, disarmingly charming, even just as ink on parchment without the natural charisma she was sure he would exude in real life. Her last interaction with Voldemort, even the stories she had heard of the man near the latter end of the war didn’t match up with Riddle. The sadistic tendencies? The hunger for power? They were already present but the lack of impulse control? The borderline insanity Voldemort had shown in their last encounter?

She had no idea where that had come from.

But if she was going to pin it on anything she would think it had something to do with the very diary that was in her possession.

After questioning herself she had concluded that no, at this point in time it truly didn’t bother her that Riddle was the teenage version of the dark lord. And with Yule upon them and the common rooms empty Eliza had the perfect opportunity to question Riddle and find out just when his views had started changing so dramatically. She was nothing if not an opportunist.

_Hello Riddle._

_Ah Little Star. I had thought you had conceded defeat when you stopped talking to me._

There was a question in there but Eliza chose to ignore the subtle probing.

_You wish Riddle, there’s still a few days left before Yule, I might find out yet._

_I would wish you luck but I would hate to lie to you Little Star. I didn’t know you observed the Olde Ways._

It was the closest they had tread to any form of political talk since they had first started talking.

_Most of them are banned now, it’s hard to find information on them but I try to observe them where I can. People these days treat magic as a tool but I think we need to give thanks back to Lady Magic- the most powerful wizards came from a time where the olde ways were observed._

_I couldn’t agree more. Although the rituals were being lobbied against when I was created they weren’t illegal, would you be willing to tell me how that happened?_

Dangerous territory that was. Eliza could just say no. She could do that. But she wouldn’t.

_After the dark lord it became easier to demonise the dark and traditional views, everyone lost something in that war – victors and losers both._

_The dark lord?_ Riddle asked with undisguised curiosity.

 _Voldemort, stupid name if you ask me_ Eliza added because she couldn’t help herself and really, it was a stupid name. It reminded her of those ridiculous comic book villains the children at the orphanage used to speak about and this was probably the only chance she’d ever get to call him out on it.

 _He was defeated?_ Riddle asked in lieu of acknowledging her petty insult.

 _Some say he was vanquished for good, but I know for a fact he was possessing my defence teacher last year even if he didn’t seem to be well, all there, near insane if you ask me. You would have to be a fool to fall for Dumbledore’s rather obvious ploy_.

She felt the diary bristle and decided she had probably toed the line long enough for one day.

_Between my first year and the chamber of secrets this year I’m afraid I’ll never have a normal year at Hogwarts._

_Young Ginevra did mention the chamber had been opened, she seemed particularly distraught_ Riddle commented and Eliza felt his magic flare in soft amusement that made her instantly wary. Riddle didn’t seem to have a normal sense of humour, she had told him about many things, she and her friend’s antics being one topic of conversation and her vendetta against Lockhart was another but he seemed to find nothing funnier than her tales of near murder and mayhem.

He was a sadistic little git.

So of course he would take great delight in a giant monster terrorising the castle but Eliza felt like there was something more to it. And her instincts were usually always right.

_What do you know?_

_I could show you._

And there it was again. Riddle’s willingness to open up to her was a cause for concern really. She didn’t know what he was getting out of it and she didn’t know what exactly she was opening herself up to whenever she traversed into the diary. But that didn’t stop him from offering. And it didn’t stop her from saying yes.

 _Okay_ she wrote back simply and braced herself for the jarring feeling of falling through the pages.

When she opened her eyes she was in Hogwarts, the headmaster’s office to be exact only it wasn’t Dumbledore sat behind the desk but a man who could only be Armando Dippet, the previous headmaster. And sat across from him was a sixteen year old Riddle.

Dippet was explaining that Riddle couldn’t stay for the holidays and Eliza felt her heart lurch when she saw the devastation in those molten brown eyes. As Dippet continued to speak Eliza took the opportunity to study Riddle. He was handsome, Eliza noted idly, she could understand why arrogance tended to drip from his words. He had all the intensity of youth about him, an elegance in his movements and eloquence dripping of his tongue and Eliza could easily understand why so many people were willing to follow him.

“But Sir if the person was caught, if all the attacks stopped” Riddle say tilting his head curiously in an eerily familiar gesture.

“Riddle do you mean you know something about these attacks?” Dippet squeaked nervously.

“Of course not sir” Riddle said silkily, face plastered into an earnest expression of distress. The apparent sincerity of the expression telling Eliza that it was faked. She followed him when he was dismissed, watching as he strode down the corridors with a pensive expression running a hand through his mussed slightly curly hair. She watched curiously as he ran into Dumbledore, watched him hide the vicious stab of anger in his eyes as he suffered the professors suspicious scrutiny, face smoothed out into the image of a modest, bashful student.

Eliza had found in life there would always be monsters. Vicious things with scraggly fur and skeletal frames and a ravenous hunger that would never, _could_ never be satisfied. But sometimes there are monsters that are charming and patient and that is where the real danger lies. Not in gnashing teeth and sharpened claws but rather the mask, the false humanity everyone is taught to trust.

Riddle was one such monster.

Eliza was another.

Riddle suddenly paused in the corridor and Eliza halted behind him waiting for him to act on whatever it was he must have heard. Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner confronting someone, Eliza couldn’t see who, who had a large crate next to him.

“Evening, Rubeus” Riddle said sharply.

She watched as Riddle confronted Hagrid, pinning the attacks on the half giant and his acromantula. Riddle stepped closer and closer to Hagrid slinking forward with a predator like grace as he told Hagrid to stand aside. Before Riddle could act he was bowled over by the beast and the scene dissolved in a cacophony of shouts and dizzying twisting movement and Eliza was once again thrown out of the diary.

She sat on her bed pondering the scene she had just witnessed as Riddle scrawled further explanation.

_Hogwarts stayed open and Hagrid was punished for his crimes, I can’t imagine why they still let him stay on the grounds._

She could believe that Hagrid had tried to keep an acromantula as a pet, she could also believe Riddle apprehending the culprit for self-serving means. But it just didn’t add up though did it? Acromantula’s didn’t cause petrification, in fact she couldn’t think of any creatures that could off the top of her head. Which meant Hagrid wasn’t the culprit and that instead Riddle had framed him to cover his own tracks.

All the attacks this year had been caused by the diary via Ginny.

Which was why they had stopped when Eliza had come into ownership of it.

_And I suppose you expect me to believe your lies Riddle?_

_Well I know you haven’t been being very truthful with me Little Star so fair is only fair. I will find out the truth eventually soon. Yule is almost upon us after all._

And that was another issue wasn’t it? Eliza would have to tell Riddle her name and Merlin knows what he would do if he realised she was the vanquisher of Voldemort. Their situation grew more and more precarious by the minute. Her life would be so much easier if she stopped tempting fate.

But could Eliza even be happy with that? Would she ever be truly happy with soft smiles and warm friendship and petty squabbles when she felt something deep within her was just _different?_ The Mirror of Erised had shown her that her biggest desire was to be free. Free of scheming and machinations, free to live her own life. But what would living her own life even entail? Would she ever be able to exist in peace time when her hands seemed to only be made for violence?

 _Little Star?_ Riddle wrote questioning her sudden silence. These were the words of a murderer, the words of a lunatic who had turned to bloodshed and mayhem and by the end of the war would have rather had burnt the world to ash just to shape it in his image.

Late at night Eliza sometimes worried she would end the same way.

 _Tell me a story Riddle_ Eliza wrote to avoid the thoughts in her head. The diary seemed to pause for a moment before elegant writing started to appear on the page.

 _Anything for you Little Star_ he wrote and began to spin her a tale about the time in a moment fuelled by petty anger he had released all the animals in the transfiguration storage closet and released them into Dumbledore’s classroom. Eliza soon forgot about her worries and found herself laughing over the ridiculous tale Riddle span for her. If she tried hard enough she was sure he could hear the faint murmur of his voice.

She fell asleep smiling.

~

Yule was upon them faster than Eliza had expected. It felt like she had barely even blinked before she was waking up Yule morning.

 _Happy Yule Riddle_ she wrote absently pulling a brush through her hair with one hand and writing with the other.

_Merry Yule Little Star, will I be learning your name today?_

_Later, a deal is a deal_ Eliza wrote back before heading down the stairs drowsily. Draco was already sitting there looking uncharacteristically dishevelled, a childlike excitement about him as he eyed his gathered presents. Fawley hadn’t stayed behind that year but Roman had. He was sat next to Draco and both were obviously struggling to restrain themselves as they waited for her to join them. Eliza’s pile of presents had grown from last year, although her pile was meagre in comparison to Draco’s stacks upon stacks of presents.

Daphne had gifted her a set of winter cloaks, the silver clasp shaped like a snake with emerald studded eyes. Who knew Daphne’s vendetta against leather jackets would get her such expensive gifts? Blaise had given her an ouroboros bracelet charmed to detect poisons and Theo had given her a fifth edition copy of Hogwarts; a history.

“That books illegal” Roman commented from inside a mountain of wrapping paper.

“But informative” Eliza countered and ignored his snort of surprise.

Draco had given her perhaps the most touching gift, a cloak clasp with the Black Family crest on it. Eliza didn’t have much of anything from her respective families and she made sure to tell the boy how much she appreciated the gesture. Roman had given her a dragon leather wand holster, he had probably noticed how she always kept her wand in either the waistband of her skirt or her knee-high sock neither of which were particularly practical.

She spent the rest of the day relaxing in the common room playing wizard chess with Roman and Draco and pulling wizard crackers in front of the crackling fire. The common room door slid open revealing the figures of Bulstrode and Crabbe. It was distinctly odd because Crabbe and Goyle were never apart. It was also odd because Eliza knew for a fact the two slytherins had gotten on the Hogwarts express to go home for the holidays. The three of them exchanged looks before Eliza called ‘Bulstrode’ and ‘Crabbe’ over pretending she hadn’t noticed anything amiss.

If this was polyjuice it would only last an hour.

“Hello, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Draco was just telling us about the Daily Prophet today as you know I don’t read it” Eliza said cheerfully and watched as a wicked grin appeared on Draco’s face as he rifled through the prophet for the article.

Draco did a dramatic recitement of the article letting out an exaggerated laugh at the end of it.

“Arthur Weasley loves muggles so much he should join them” Draco said snidely and none of them missed the way Crabbe clenched his fist in response “You’d never know they were purebloods with the way they act”

‘Crabbes’ face contorted into barely masked fury, Draco smelling blood in the water, pounced.

“What is wrong with you Crabbe?”

“Stomach ache” ‘Crabbe’ grunted. Draco levelled him with a cutting glare before apparently dismissing the other boy.

“I’m surprised no-one’s reported anything about the attacks. I suppose Dumbledore’s trying to hush it all up. Father always says he’s the worst thing to have happened to this school” Draco said and Eliza found herself nodding along in agreement.

“You must have some idea who’s behind it all” ‘Bulstrode’ said slowly.

“You know none of us do Bulstrode” Draco replied waspishly and when Eliza saw Crabbe’s hair slowly but surely changing colour she knew it was time to bring this charade to an end.

“Oh Draco, I think they think _we_ have something to do with it” Eliza simpered as Crabbe and Bulstrode exchanged panicked glances.

“Now why would any Slytherin be doubting you Eliza?” Draco joined in tauntingly as they both slowly reached for their wands.

“Perhaps it’s because they’re _not_ Slytherins” Eliza drawled and watched as Bullstrode and Crabbe tried to escape. Draco cast a quick freezing charm at the pair and they watched in idle amusement as Bulstrode and Crabbe’s forms rippled and contorted revealing Weasley and Granger slumped on the floor.

“Looks like two little lions have wandered into the snake pit” Draco said from his chair releasing them with a flick of his wand. Granger and Weasley scrambled to their feet with a start, a look of fear across their faces.

“What shall we do Eliza?” he asked and Eliza pretended to take her time to think about it.

“Well I’m always happy to teach my fellow students a lesson” she began and inwardly laughed as they flinched “or we could disturb professor Snape and let him know about the intruders in the common room. How many points does Gryffindor have right now Draco?”

“I believe they’re currently drawn with us”

“It would be a shame for all that hard work to be thrown down the drain wouldn’t it?” Eliza drawled in false sympathy and watched as the two Gryffindor’s paled in front of her.

“But it’s the festive season and I am feeling merciful” Eliza finished with a wistful sigh “but just remember you owe me a favour, not only did you break into the Slytherin commons but Polyjuice Potion is a controlled substance, one that _you_ illegally brewed” Eliza said with a small smirk playing on her face.

“Feel free to leave but please do remember that you are now in my _debt_ ” Eliza said and bared her teeth in what might resemble a smile. Weasley and Granger ran out of the commons like the devil was on their heels.

Nothing said festive spirit like a spot of recreational blackmail.

Eliza returned to her room that night in equal amounts participation and dread. Sitting cross legged on her bed she cast a small lumos as she opened up the diary quill in hand. Riddle seemed to have already sensed her presence.

 _Hello Little Star, though I suppose I won’t be calling you that for long will I? Did you have a merry yule?_ He asked most likely out of politeness but Eliza still smiled at his interest.

_Two Gryffindor’s snuck into the commons but I dealt with them accordingly. I also received a very old copy of Hogwarts a history, it will be interesting to see what things have changed over the years._

_From what you’ve told me Hogwarts has gone more downhill under Dumbledore’s rule than it has in the past 1000 years._

_Why? How has it changed from your time?_ Eliza questioned curiously.

_For one we had more electives._

_What?_ She wrote hurriedly.

 _Back in my time we had classes on alchemy, magical theory and advanced arithmancy even though it isn’t classed as a separate qualification. Classes on dark arts, blood magic and even healing were banned even before my time and muggle studies replaced other curricula’s_ Riddle explained.

_I never knew all that, how many did you take?_

_All of them_ Riddle replied smugly or at least she thought it was smugly.

 _All of them? Even muggle studies? That’s inhuman_ and how would Riddle know his OWL scores unless he had at some point conversed with his older self prior to his defeat. That thought alone was worrying enough.

_It’s okay that you can’t live up to my standards Little Star, very few can._

_Just for the I’m going to take every possible curricular I can_ Eliza shot back against the snub.

_I wish you luck, now why don’t we move onto more pressing matters? I think you’ve stalled long enough Little Star._

Eliza tapped her quill against the page. Chances were Riddle didn’t know the name Eliza Potter meant anything, she doubted anything would actually change if she were to give him her real name. So why did it feel like she was one step away from a free fall into a dark abyss?

_Well a deal is a deal, my name is Eliza Potter, nice to meet you Riddle._

The diary’s magic seemed to pulse in response and Eliza felt her own try and intertwine with it. If Eliza’s own magic reminded her of ozone than Riddle’s reminded her of a snake, it coiled and twisted about itself like it had a life of its own.

 _Eliza_ Riddle wrote seemingly testing it out _, meaning consecrated to God if I remember rightly, a living sacrifice, tell me Eliza do you believe in God?_

 _Riddle, I am a God unto myself_ she joked back and ignored the way his magic seemed to twitch in amusement.

 _Eliza_ Riddle wrote again _Beautiful_

Eliza ignored the way she blushed and bid Riddle goodnight placing the diary onto her nightstand.

Perhaps free falling wasn’t that bad.

~

Although enjoying the quiet of the common room Eliza was glad to have her court back by her side. She knew she should probably let them know about consorting with a teenage dark lord but she was afraid that they might not understand. She knew all of their families had been in support of the dark lord, aside from Blaise’s, but that was before he went unhinged. And the dark lord had never personally been out to kill them, that dubious honour went to Eliza. All in all it was unnecessary to worry them especially when they were all so relaxed.

January was fading fast but the cold still remained and Eliza and her court had taken over the cluster of sofas and armchairs in front of the roaring fire. Daphne was currently painting her nails, Eliza had gotten her a fancy set for Yule because she knew even though it was muggle fashion the girl would love them, and Blaise and Theo were both sprawled out on the sofa. They had been playing chess but the board remained abandoned on the coffee table, the two boys too tired to bother with the game. Eliza herself was reading through Hogwarts; A History curled up in an armchair with an emerald green blanket thrown over her. She had just gotten up to the old curriculum and she was disappointed to see what Riddle had said was true.

“Do you know Hogwarts used to teach blood magic?” Eliza said distractedly tuning another page.

“Blood magic?” Roman called incredulously from the other side of the room next to his cohort of sixth years.

“And alchemy and healing until Dumbledore took over, and now instead we’re stuck with divination and muggle studies” Eliza complained. This caused several conversations to spark across the common room which took Eliza back for a few seconds. She had no idea her house actually listened to her so intently when she wasn’t addressing them at large.

“And they say Hogwarts is one of the best schools in the wizarding world” Rosier drawled disgruntled, murmurs of agreement rose at his words.

“The public should know how much Dumbledore has ruined this school” Theo said and Eliza felt the spark of an idea grow in her mind.

“They should shouldn’t they?”

Eliza returned to her book as conversation died down already half planning her first attack against Dumbledore.

 _Do you know the Potter’s own shares in the Daily Prophet?_ Eliza wrote one night in early February.

 _Oh really? And what are you planning to do with those shares Little Star_ even though Riddle now knew her name that didn’t stop him from referring to her by the ridiculous nickname he had used before. Eliza ignored the way it made her smile.

_After what you said about Dumbledore changing the curriculum it made me realise that the general public truly has no idea what goes on in this school, especially those who don’t have children that attend here. Hogwarts is ridiculously expensive and yet many things prove we have a substandard education in comparison to other wizarding schools._

_Go on_ Riddle put and Eliza enthusiastically began writing again, Riddle was just as if not more manipulative than her. It was nice to have someone to scheme with.

_Beauxbatons and Durmstrang both offer more courses than we do, trivial things like dance and cosmetic charms which would still be undeniably useful as even though the name sounds misleading the actual course would be human transfiguration. They both do in depth studies of runes and ancient magic’s and Durmstrang is notorious for its teaching of the dark arts. Over the years Hogwarts has lost subject after subject, alchemy, magical theory, wizarding politics and our standard of education has dropped to a ridiculous degree. Our history of magic scores are the lowest in the world because Dumbledore won’t hire a living teacher and it’s well known we’ve never had a defence teacher for more than a year._

_And I’m sure you are just very concerned with the state of the education and need to bring this issue up with the public right Eliza?_

_Of course I do Riddle, truth should always be shared after all, and if it happens to damage Dumbledore’s seat of power in the process than that is nothing but an unfortunate coincidence._

_So devious Little Star. You never did tell me why you have such a hatred of the old man Eliza._

Eliza paused thinking on how to explain her motivations without giving herself away.

_You know my parents were casualties in the last war, I didn’t know I was magic until I was 11 and I had been abandoned in an orphanage. When I took the blood test at Gringotts I discovered that Albus Dumbledore was my magical guardian. The man responsible for ruining my life._

_And so in turn you decided to ruin his_ Riddle wrote back with an understanding certainty.

_And so I will_

~

As absorbed as she was in her planning of her first attack on Dumbledore Eliza had completely forgotten the date until she walked into the great hall for breakfast. When Eliza walked into the hall she instantly knew that Christians got it wrong about hell. Hell was actually Lockhart’s idea of Valentine’s Day. The walls were covered in bright lurid pink flowers, heart shaped confetti fell down from the ceiling and there was an obnoxious amount of roses scattered along every table.

Just as Eliza had taken a seat at her spot on the table the doors banged open again revealing a dozen surly looking dwarves that Lockhart called his ‘message delivering cupids’

Theo took one look at her face and promptly choked on his toast.

“Can’t we just skip today?” Daphne said from across the table, trying fruitlessly to shake all the confetti out of her curls.

“I second that notion” Blaise said eyeing the dwarves dubiously.

“As my court you have an image to maintain” Eliza chided gently and Theo shot her a dirty look.

“You just don’t want to suffer alone”

“That too”

It was only second period and Eliza was already regretting not listening to her court. The halls were a battle field and Eliza was sure she had actually seen someone be bodily tackled by a poem delivering dwarf. Although the most mortifying event had occurred in potions.

They had all walked into the cold classroom and Snape gave them all a look that told them if they dared to ask about love potions than they would find themselves being the ingredients in the jars on the shelves. They all wisely decided to avoid the topic of Valentine’s Day and got on with their potions.

That was until Valentine’s Day interrupted them in the form of one of the surly looking dwarves.

“Musical message for Eliza Potter” the dwarf said brandishing his harp like a weapon.

“Please no” Eliza actually said feeling her face burn.

“Got to deliver it in person”

“Merlin _please_ no” she said again turning to professor Snape silently begging him to do something to end her mortification. The professor looked torn for a few moments between anger at his classroom being disturbed and revelling in Eliza’s embarrassment.

Thankfully the decision was made for them all when the dwarf moved forward, its stupid wings and harp catching the edge of Parkinson’s cauldron and sending it crashing to the floor dousing the girl in scalding hot water. There was instant chaos as Parkinson screamed and Snape forcibly kicked the dwarf out of the classroom trying to control the damage.

“Miss Davies please escort Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing whilst I deal with this” Snape said tiredly. Davies to her credit didn’t look very pleased at the prospect of escorting Parkinson to the hospital wing but gently took the crying girl by the hand anyway as Snape cleared the spilled potion.

Eliza would happily never suffer through another Valentine’s Day again. And then, somehow, her day became even worse when she returned to the dorms. She had rifled through her belongings in search of Riddle's diary planning to bemoan about her day to him when she couldn't find it where she had placed it. She searched through her trunk and in her nightstand, even ducked under her bed but she couldn't find it anywhere.

Riddle’s diary had mysteriously vanished.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then, this was A Chapter. As always comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you all for reading and your comments, you can find me on tumblr at rxse-by-another-name


	11. chapter eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this pattern continues it seems facing the dark lord will become a yearly traditon

Over the next few days Eliza felt despondent. She felt as though she had found a kindred spirit in Riddle and she was upset that she had lost him. It also meant that who ever was in possession of him now would probably soon be possessed by him instead. Eliza knew she should feel guilty for not destroying the threat while she had had a chance but she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything but a morose sort of sadness over the loss of Riddle. She didn’t like thinking about what that said about her for too long.

Her court were brilliant but these past few months had only emphasised how much of a different breed her and Riddle were. It seemed monsters would only ever find true companionship in one another. However Eliza was forced to snap out of her melancholic mood when she had to urgently attend to her house. Because by Easter Break there had been another attack by the heir of Slytherin. This time it was Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater.

But Penelope Clearwater had been a pureblood.

And that changed everything.

Her house were panicked, understandably so, and Eliza couldn’t even do anything but offer them small words of comfort. No Slytherin’s had been attacked so far, no attacks had occurred in the dungeons, move in groups, everything will be okay soon.

Empty platitudes. She had no idea what Riddle was planning next and that annoyed her more than any attack could.

The weeks passed in tense paranoia, students were escorted to and from classrooms by teachers and everyone suddenly became warier when rounding corners. They were all suffering from the peculiar sensation that they were being hunted. But even with the danger lurking in Hogwarts’ hallowed halls life continued and soon summer was creeping over the grounds but no-one found any enjoyment in the summer sun this year. Everyone’s faces were drawn and tight, even the Slytherin’s were anxious. The news that Dumbledore had been removed from his post as headmaster only further added to the worry and fear spread faster than ever.

“Did you have anything to do with this?” Blaise joked over the table at breakfast when the news was delivered.

“No but it is a fun bonus” Eliza quipped but everyone could hear how their usual banter fell flat. No matter what Eliza had tried to tell herself it was undeniable. She had carved herself a home here at Hogwarts and Riddle was threatening it with his every move.

Eliza couldn’t remember the last time she had felt such a fear than she felt over the prospect of Hogwarts closing.

It all came to a head in late May. Eliza and her Slytherin’s were all gathered in the common room, not many of them risked venturing out anymore. The older years were studying but a few groups around the room were playing games of exploding snap and the like. Not the best distraction technique but at least it worked. The almost relaxed atmosphere was interrupted when McGonagall’s amplified voice echoed across the common room.

“All students return to their house dormitories at once”

The order was repeated and a tense silence fell over the room. Everyone traded worried glances and Eliza felt Daphne slide her hand into her own gripping it tightly. They weren’t waiting long until Snape appeared at the door looking more tired than Eliza had ever seen him before.

“It is to my deep regret that I inform you that a student has been taken into the chamber” Snape said seriously speaking over the choked gasps that were released by the crowd “the Hogwarts express will come to take you home first thing in the morning”

Eliza felt her heart shatter.

“Sir” Roman said hesitantly, voice loud in the silence of the room “who- who was it?”

Snape seemed to sink into himself at the question, a battle hardened weariness in his eyes.

“A second year student, Pansy Parkinson”

And with that he strode away and left Eliza to pick up the pieces of her house and the remains of her own shattered heart.

Daphne let out a muffled sob beside her and Draco immediately wrapped the blonde girl into a hug. Eliza tried to wrack her brain for something to say, some words to offer but she knew nothing would make this situation better. At least no words could make it better.

Looking out at the crestfallen faces of her house, _her_ house, a stupidly dangerous Gryffindor idea formed in her mind. Hogwarts was her home, these students were her family and that included Pansy Parkinson. She swore she would look after Slytherin house in any way she could. That was what a good leader did. If she had the power to fix things she would. And in this case she was sure she could.

Nodding to herself she stood up squaring her shoulders, checking she had her wand firmly in its holster she then set off towards the door.

“Where are you going Eliza?” Theo questioned clearly confused.

“I can’t go back to that place” Eliza said ignoring how desperate she sounded “I just can’t”

“Besides” she said addressing the whole of Slytherin “Pansy is one of us, one of _my_ snakes and I’ll be damned if I sit back and do nothing. If I’m not back in three hours alert the staff” she ordered and ignored her courts desperate pleas that she stayed behind.

She had left her invisibility cloak in her dorm but she doubted she would be running into any teachers right now, they were all probably in the meeting. And no one but her would be willing to do anything like this. It seemed facing the dark lord was about to become a yearly tradition.

But first she had to find the chamber.

Riddle had once told her that a girl died when the chamber opened fifty years ago, Hagrid being framed for the murder. But what if the girl had never left? Eliza knew it was a long shot but even if Moaning Myrtle wasn’t poor Myrtle Warren then at least the ghost might remember something from her time at Hogwarts.

Checking to see if the coast was clear Eliza ducked into the girl’s toilets on the second floor closing the door softly behind her.

Myrtle was sat in one of the cubicles living up to her name sake and wailing something awful.

“Hello Myrtle” Eliza said coolly, stepping forward to better address the ghost.

“Who are _you_ ” Myrtle asked. Ignoring the contemptuous tone Eliza leant back against the wall tapping her wand impatiently against her leg.

“Just someone who is interested to know how you died” Eliza remarked pleasantly and watched as Myrtle’s personality did a complete 180.

“Oh it was dreadful” she said with relish “I died in this very cubicle, the last thing I remember was seeing a pair of great yellow eyes and then, I died” she said sighing forlornly.

“That does sound positively awful Myrtle” Eliza said with great sympathy “do you remember where you saw those eyes?”

“Over there” Myrtle gestured towards the sinks happily obviously flattered by Eliza’s interest. Eliza turned to study the sinks carefully when she suddenly noticed that one of the taps, unlike the others, was shaped like a serpent.

“Open” Eliza hissed hoping to Merlin it would work and breathed a great sigh of relief when the sink slowly started to disappear into the ground. It sank further and further down until it exposed a pipe wide enough for a man to slide down. Thanking Lady Magic herself that she was wearing pants today Eliza cast a quick impervious charm on herself before clambering into the pipe.

Eliza didn’t give herself enough time to talk herself out of this probably horrific decision before she let go. Survival was a talent she had in abundance.

The pipe acted like a never ending dark slimy slide and Eliza was tossed this way and that as she travelled further and further down it twisting and turning. Eliza didn’t know how long she was sliding down the pipe but suddenly it seemed to level out, spitting her out of the end of it as she hit the stone floor with an audible thud.

Pulling her wand out of her holster Eliza murmured a lumos and then set off down the damp tunnel. It was as silent as the grave as Eliza steadily made her way through the stone tunnel trying to avoid stepping on the numerous animal bones that littered the floor.

If that wasn’t an omen then she didn’t know what was.

She halted in her travel when she caught sight of a giant shadowed thing lying across the tunnel. Moving closer Eliza held up her wand in front of her until she could see what it was. The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, a vibrant poisonous green that stretched at least twenty feet.

At least now she knew what the monster inside the chamber was.

Only a basilisk could grow that large and live so long.

Eliza didn’t know how long she kept walking down the tunnel but she picked up her pace. She was on a time limit. She strode further along the tunnel until finally she came across a solid wall, two serpents entwined were carved on it, their gem studded eyes glinting in the dark. This was the true entrance to the chamber of secrets.

“Open” Eliza hissed and watched as the serpents parted, the two halves of the wall sliding out of sight. With her wand in hand Eliza walked inside.

The chamber was full of an odd greenish light that was reminiscent of the Slytherin common rooms, towering stone pillars lined the chamber stretching up until they seemingly disappeared into the darkness. Eliza futilely tried to muffle her footsteps, every step echoed across the loud hollow chamber but she kept her eyes narrowed for any sign of danger. It wasn’t until she reached the end of the chamber that Eliza spotted the figure of Pansy Parkinson. She looked so small and deathly pale lying on the floor and Eliza dashed over to her immediately. She still had a pulse she was relieved to find but it was faint, furiously stuttering beneath her fingers.

“I’m sorry Little Star but I’m afraid she won’t be waking”

Eliza spun around instantly levelling her wand at Riddle who appeared from the shadows. This was the first time she had seen the boy in any manner of corporeal form even if he was almost flickering around the edges she could still see him clearly.

He was almost _too_ perfect. There was something unnerving about the perfect asymmetry of his face. He looked as though he had been sculpted, a work of art that tried to capture a moment. And right now he was the moment of reconciliation between beauty and danger, the moment when perfection turned into something beastly. He looked untouchable, invincible.

She would be the one to change that.

“What do you mean she won’t wake?” Eliza questioned keeping her wand trained on Riddle “what did you do?”

He smiled then, a Cheshire cat grin full of malicious intentions seemingly delighted by her apparent hostility.

“It’s her own fault really, poor Pansy Parkinson. Tossed aside by all her friends, humiliated by a half-blood. She couldn’t resist taking your diary Little Star, looking to humiliate you for all you have taken from her” he explained and Eliza felt sickened at the way he now said her pet name.

“She couldn’t help but pour her soul into me” he said and let out a cold high laugh that made something inside of Eliza still in terror “and in turn I poured some of my soul back into _her_. Not everyone has formidable occlumency barriers such as yours Eliza” he said raising his eyebrows.

“And then she started telling me all about Eliza Potter, I thought I knew all about you darling but you won’t believe what I heard” he said stalking forward with that predatory grace she had seen in his memories.

“Eliza Potter, vanquisher of the dark lord Voldemort, I thought we didn’t keep secrets sweetheart” he crooned tilting his head to study her as if she were a particularly interesting specimen.

“Well you didn’t tell me you were going to kill me to get your own body so I think we’re even” Eliza responded snappish tightening her grip around her wand.

“Of course you’d only care about that” she muttered angrily keeping one eye on Riddle and one on Pansy.

“Why wouldn’t I care about the dark lord? After all Eliza, he is my past, my present and future” said Riddle softly raising the wand in his hand, probably Pansy’s. Eliza immediately slid back but no spell hit her. Instead Riddle had begun writing his name in giant shimmering letters, then with a casual flick of his wand they rearranged forming ‘I am lord Voldemort’

"You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father’s name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself. I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Eliza. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world! I would become a God amongst men” Riddle spoke grinning maniacally.

“Well you were wrong Riddle. Boyd don’t become Gods” Eliza said squaring her shoulders “men only become monsters”

He seemed taken aback by that for a moment, molten brown eyes flashing dangerously as he regarded her. There were some eyes that could devour you. She knew he would consume her if she gave him the chance but she wouldn’t _give_ him that chance. She refused to bow to anyone least of all this boy with wickedness in his veins and honey on his tongue.

“You don’t seem surprised Little Star”

“You know me Riddle” Eliza said in response never before having felt more aware of how time was slipping away from her “do you really think I wouldn’t go and find out anything I could, about a little mudblood first year who became king of Slytherin? A charismatic dark lord who arises a decade later? Knights of Walpurgis leaflets are hard to come by but Theo does live with his grandfather you know”

Eliza definitely seemed to have shocked him with that one and he let out a soft chuckle shaking his head.

“Of course I shouldn’t have underestimated you. But be that as it may you can’t stop me Eliza, I’m so close to having a body back. I’ve been trapped for fifty years, I thought you would understand” he pleaded softly. Eliza didn’t know if he was genuine anymore. He may pretend to be human but Eliza knew better, there was a darkness in Riddle that she was sure some days the wind could blow right through. And she refused to fall for his masquerade.

“And I thought you would understand why I have to do this. Not only is Pansy one of my snakes but Hogwarts is also my home. And you would have it close and condemn me to a life in that filthy muggle orphanage” Eliza spoke strongly “I thought _you_ would understand _that_ ” she finished and watched as an undetermined emotion flickered across his face.

“I don’t want to fight you Little Star” Riddle said with a gentleness she didn’t think he was capable of.

“Then listen” Eliza burst striding forward until her wand was almost poking him in the chest. That was all she had. Her wand and her wit would be her instruments of freedom and she would not, _could not,_ be afraid.

“You go through with this and Hogwarts gets shut down. Dumbledore immediately knows you’ve returned and will start working against you before you can even set your plans into motion. And that’s putting aside your counterparts, or whatever hell connection you have to the Other Voldemort’s obvious insanity. I know you Riddle and I know you are _nothing_ like that creature Voldemort has turned himself into. You’re smart” Eliza finished and in an act of bravery she lowered her wand.

“Let me help you Tom”

She didn’t know whether her pleas had gotten through to him or if it was calling him by his first name but something seemed to have finally broken through.

“And what do you suggest?” he said calmly absently twirling the wand between his lithe fingers.

“We create a fake diary that I pretend to destroy with something, Pansy lives. Hogwarts is saved and Dumbledore still believes I’m his golden girl. I smuggle you out of Hogwarts and provide you with a soul over the summer holidays where you can finally set your plans into motion” Eliza spoke rapidly trying to sway him. She wasn’t foolish. She knew if she didn’t convince him here then she wouldn’t be walking away alive. Not with a basilisk hiding somewhere in the chamber.

“And what do you want in return Little Star?” he asked somehow moving closer so Eliza couldn’t look away from those dark burning eyes.

“If you’re looking for more self-serving reasons then getting out of here alive then you know I want to ruin Dumbledore. It’s obvious your presence could better that plan and-” Eliza explained cutting herself off.

“And?” Riddle drawled dangerously, a flicker of amusement in his eyes

“I want an unbreakable vow” Eliza said strongly.

Riddle looked like he immediately wanted to protest but Eliza drowned out his spluttered protests with her explanation.

“We both vow that we will never intentionally, of our own accord, kill or indirectly kill one another by our own hands or by other means”

Riddle seemed to mull over her proposition. In the silence Eliza could hear the pounding of her heartbeat. She swore Riddle could hear it too, the frantic determination to stay alive held in that staccato beat of her heart.

“Your terms are acceptable” said Riddle, a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips “I look forward to working with you Little Star” he practically purred and Eliza stepped away hurriedly trying to put some distance between them.

“But we need a binder” He said and they both turned to look at Pansy who was still slumped on the floor.

“I could imperio her” Riddle suggested and Eliza immediately glared at him.

“We can’t just imperio people Riddle”

“Well it’s either dear little Pansy does our bidding and binds the vow or I get to see how famous Eliza Potter fairs against Slytherin’s monster” Riddle threatened mildly. Eliza had to wonder who he was talking about in that moment. The basilisk or himself.

“Okay” Eliza said shortly and avoided his hungry stare as they waited for Pansy to gain enough energy to stand. The second she’s even barely conscious Riddle turns her own wand on her whispering an imperio. Pansy’s eyes instantly glazed over and Eliza and Riddle grip each other’s arms. Pansy began intoning the words of the vow.

“Do you, Eliza Lily Potter, vow to never kill either directly or indirectly Tom Marvolo Riddle under you own volition?”

“I do”

“Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle vow to never kill either directly or indirectly Eliza Lily Potter under your own volition”

“I do”

“And do you Eliza Lily Potter vow to acquire a soul for Tom Marvolo Riddle as payment for releasing Pansy Parkinson by the end of this summer”

“I do”

With the final vow spoken Eliza felt a dull burning settle into her very bones, coursing through her and binding her to the vow, an uncomfortable weight on her spirit.

She may have made a deal with the devil but at least now the devil was on her side.

Riddle released the curse with a casual flick of the wand sending her to sleep.

“She won’t remember what has happened here today” Riddle said softly before looking in her direction.

“Now what are you planning Little Star?” Riddle asked curiously and Eliza thought she preferred him when they were enemies because the weight of his curious intense stare and the soft lull of his voice is almost too much to handle.

“I need something to transfigure into a replica diary” Eliza explained distractedly from where she was rooting through Pansy’s pockets, the other girl still very much out of it. Eliza let out a soft exclamation of victory when she found a spare quill in Pansy’s pocket. Waving her wand decisively Eliza focused on her intent pushing her magic through her wand. Soon it wasn’t a quill on the floor but an exact replica of Riddle’s diary.

“Okay” Eliza said nodding to herself “now we can just destroy it”

“Ah I’m afraid it won’t be as simple as that. There are only two ways to destroy my vessel if you want the old coot to believe you really destroyed me in a burst of Gryffindor heroics and your two options are fiendfyre or basilisk venom” Riddle drawled not removing his eyes from her. There was something hungry in them that Eliza didn’t like.

“What _are_ you?” Eliza asked exasperatedly and Riddle let out a raucous laugh as if she had just told an amazingly funny joke. His unrestrained laughter was a bright ringing bell-like sound and Eliza felt some of her annoyance slip away when she heard it echo around the chamber. Riddle composed himself, although only barely, and ran a hand through his already mussed hair.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ve got that covered” turning away from he instead faced the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. He was a lot smugger in person.

“Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four” Riddle hissed. It was odd hearing parseltongue spoken by another, Riddle’s voice sounded silky when he spoke the language of serpents, like he was born speaking serpents tongue before he learnt anything else.

For all she knew it might be true.

The statues gigantic stone face was moving, the mouth opening wider and wider until something started slithering from the depths. Eliza instantly slammed her eyes shut when she heard something huge hit the stone floor of the chamber.

“Master” she heard a sibilant hissing.

“Hello precious, there’s someone I want you to meet” Riddle hissed back softy “you can open your eyes its safe Eliza, basilisks have a second pair of lids to protect you from their gaze” Riddle spoke to her still using snakes tongue. Putting her faith in the vow that she could still feel settled over her like a physical weight Eliza tentatively opened her eyes.

The basilisk was beautiful. The gargantuan serpent had coiled itself around the chamber, it’s enormous head resting on the floor next to Riddle’s feet who was- was he actually petting the thing? He was scratching the top of its bright poisonous green scales.

“Hello” Eliza hissed at the serpent.

“Another speaker” it said delightfully raising its head “is this the little speaker you were telling me of master?”

“Yes jormugand it is, I must ask of you a favour on our behalf” Riddle hissed hurriedly probably trying to distract Eliza from the fact he had apparently spent most of his time down here talking about her to the fearsome basilisk.

“Of course master”

“We need you to bite this book” Riddle said gesturing for Eliza to bring the transfigured replica forward. It seemed the more Pansy recovered her strength in the corner the more Riddle began to fade if he was already losing his ability to interact with reality.

“Books aren’t very appetising Master, may I have a rabbit after?” the basilisk seemed to plead turning its burning yellow stare onto Riddle. Riddle, for what it was worth, didn’t find the situation of bargaining with a 1000 year old basilisk remotely shocking even though the situation left Eliza reeling.

The basilisk- did Riddle call it Jormugand? Turned its large head back to her and slid forward slowly until it could reach the book. Biting down one of the basilisks giant fangs pierced the pages of the book and Eliza had to resist the urge to flinch back seeing those very powerful, very poisonous fangs so close to her.

The silence hung about them for a few moments before Riddle nodded to himself and began striding back across the chamber to where the original diary.

“What now?” Eliza said keeping an eye on his retreating form.

“As per our agreement I leave your little friend alone and return the diary whilst you con Albus Dumbledore” Riddle said coolly. He looked detached, like he was going through the motion of a particularly boring business transaction and Eliza had to wonder what, if any of it, over the past few months was actually real between them.

Or if she had been fooled just like poor Pansy Parkinson.

Riddle looked like he was just about to return to the diary when a thought occurred to Eliza.

“Wait” she shouted “How am I supposed to get out?” 

Riddle looked at her for a moment before his lips quirked into a crooked smile, brown eyes alight with mischief.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out Little Star” he quipped before disappearing all together. Pansy gasped loudly becoming fully aware of her surroundings for the first time and Eliza walked over to comfort the girl. As she reassured Pansy that everything was okay now she couldn’t help but smile. It was a prick move leaving her to work it out alone but at least she knew things were back to normal. As normal as she and Riddle could ever be.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Eliza” Pansy spluttered between her sobs as Eliza hugged her warmly “I didn’t mean to I swear-

“It’s okay Pansy, it’s all going to be okay now” Eliza said soothingly “It’s not your fault, not many can come face to face with the dark lord and survive it” Eliza ended with a wink startling a laugh out of the other girl.

“Now let’s get out of here”

In the end she had asked the basilisk to lift both her and Pansy up through the pipes. Covered in slime and water and mud Eliza thanked the basilisk and shut the chamber door behind her.

“What are we doing now Eliza?” Pansy asked beside her miserably. She had stopped crying about ten minutes ago but she was still horribly shocked which was understandable. Eliza would probably have been willing to show her more sympathy if it wasn’t Pansy’s fault they were in this mess in the first place.

“We need to go to the McGonagall’s office as she’s acting headmistress. I’m sure your parents are worried and I told my court to notify people I was missing after three hours so the staff must be aware by now” Eliza explained gently tugging the other girl towards the office leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind them. 

When they finally reached the door Eliza rapped on it lightly before pushing it open. They were met with silence for a moment before Pansy’s parents immediately swept her into a tearful hug. Eliza took the moment to study the room and wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find Albus Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts and was staring at her with his stupid twinkly blue eyes.

“Miss Potter you saved our daughter, we owe you a great debt” Lord Parkinson said seriously after they had all calmed down and Eliza inclined her head in response.

“But how?” McGonagall bursts looking Eliza up and down.

And so Eliza told them all the whole story. She told them how when she heard the news she just felt like she had to do something, how she didn’t want Hogwarts, her home to be taken away from her and how it was obvious the adults weren’t going to do anything because adults never did. She could tell they were offended at that but she ploughed on all the same. She told them how she found out from the older students that last time the chamber opened a girl died, someone called Myrtle and how she decided to speak to moaning Myrtle. She told them how she found the entrance, found Pansy. She told them all about a boy called Tom Riddle and the Basilisk that he had set on her. Told them how she tripped over Pansy’s body and the basilisk’s fangs, instead of hitting her, hit the diary instead.

And how when Tom Riddle was destroyed the basilisk had no more orders to follow, which meant it would listen to her.

No one ever said her story had to be truthful.

At this point Eliza stalked forward and slammed the burnt and soggy diary on the desk in front of Dumbledore.

“I think you know as well as I do who this belonged to Headmaster” Eliza spoke looking at his crooked nose instead of his eyes.

“Indeed I do my Dear Girl, you did well to defeat Lord Voldemort, not many could”

At the sound of the name gasps erupted from everyone in the room and Pansy’s mother clutched her closer.

“What has our Pansy got to do with him?” she whispered furtively and Pansy let out a loud wail.

“I’ve been writing in it, talking to him-

“And then he was able to possess her” Dumbledore interjected gravely “I’m sure Miss Parkinson has suffered a shock and I think it would be best for her to head to the hospital wing” Dumbledore said soothingly “Minerva If you could escort the Parkinson’s?”

McGonagall nodded and led the Parkinson’s out to the hospital wing. Leaving her alone with Dumbledore.

“And so you met Tom Riddle” Dumbledore said thoughtfully and Eliza had to repress a snort. Didn’t that just sum up her full year?

“I assume he was most interested in you…

“Seemed caught up on how similar we are, a strange likeness he said” Eliza told Dumbledore knowing he would expect her to say something, and at least this time it was the truth.

“Ah yes, both half-blood orphans, slytherins, parselmouths” Dumbledore listed but Eliza knew she could carry on. The way they both tilted their head when they were curious, the way Eliza twirled her wand languidly like Riddle did, it was second nature to her, like she had been doing it all her life. Eliza didn’t believe in fate but she knew where to draw the line with coincidences.

“It is easy to see how an old man could be mistakenly suspicious dear girl” Dumbledore said softly although Eliza could hear the soft plea for forgiveness in his voice. Eliza could never forgive Dumbledore for all that he had done to her.

“Of course sir” she said with an easy forgiving smile that made her sick to her stomach.

“I believe these similarities, these things you both have noticed are because Lord Voldemort transferred some of his own powers into you the night he gave you that scar”

Another clear as mud answer. What did that mean? Did it have something to do with the diary? A transferring of powers? Eliza just didn’t _understand_. Dumbledore and Riddle were infuriatingly alike in the regard that they both loved keeping her in the dark. Eliza was jolted out of her musings when Dumbledore continued to speak.

“But you have proven you are nothing like Tom Riddle, Eliza. That boy would not sacrifice himself, would not care, and would not save his fellow students like you have done. It’s our choices that show us what we truly are, far more than our abilities” Dumbledore said with a smile seemingly proud of his absolutely worthless drivelling monologue.

Dumbledore dismissed her with a mission to alert her house about the celebratory feast he was going to hold in honour of the school being saved in an hour. Having enough with his hair brained ideas Eliza began walking towards the door but was interrupted by the arrival of Lucius Malfoy.

Eliza didn’t like Lucius Malfoy. She thought he was a pompous weak coward but most of all she hated him on behalf of Draco. Draco who had confessed late one night that he was scared of disappointing his father. Draco who had told her he stayed at home for the holidays because his father had called him a failure to the family line for consorting with a Potter. Eliza hated the man solely on the basis that he had made one of her own cry.

And Merlin how much she wanted him to pay.

“Good evening Lucius” Dumbledore said pleasantly which only served to annoy the blonde more. This was perhaps the only situation she would ever be on Dumbledore’s side.

“You’ve come back, even when the governors saw it fit to suspend you but you still return to Hogwarts” Lucius said venomously.

“Well Lucius, the other governors heard that Lord Parkinson’s daughter had been taken into the chamber and seemed to want to reinstate me at once” he said smiling serenely. Eliza stood in the middle watching the two argue like it was a particularly interesting tennis match.

“Well did you catch the culprit?” Lucius spat but Eliza was now more intrigued by the house elf standing behind him as it was doing something very odd. His giant eyes were fixed on Eliza and he kept pointing to the diary, then to Lucius, and then hitting himself hard on the head. He repeated this process a few times whilst Lucius and Dumbledore were arguing and Eliza suddenly had a flashback to the end of summer in Flourish and Blotts.

When Lucius Malfoy must have slipped the Diary to Ginny Weasley.

Eliza interrupted their pointless bickering smoothly, tilting her head slightly as she regarded Mr Malfoy and enjoying how he paled slightly at the motion.

“I think its best you leave Mr Malfoy” Eliza said directly snubbing him by refusing to acknowledge his lord status “and perhaps you should leave having learnt a valuable lesson”

“And what would that be girl” he sneered and Eliza was reminded of the matron at the orphanage, of the Dursely’s and smiled through her hatred.

“That nothing good ever comes out of handing out Voldemort’s old school things”

Malfoy stood there for a moment, right hand twitching for his wand as Dumbledore chortled behind them.

“We’re going, Dobby!” Malfoy barked and strode out the door with Dobby’s squeals of pain echoing down the corridor. Thinking hard for a few moments Eliza grinned mischievously as the perfect idea came to her head.

“Professor Dumbledore, can I give that diary _back_ to Mr Malfoy?”

“Certainly Eliza” he said “but hurry, the feast remember”

Eliza nodded quickly grabbing the diary off the desk before stopping before she left the room. Hopping indignantly on one foot (she ignored that she might have actually formed a temporary alliance with Dumbledore. Petty revenge was always a valid excuse) she finally managed to kick a sock of her foot. Shoving her foot back into her shoe Eliza placed the disgusting sock between the pages of the diary.

“Perfect” she said and shot one last grin at Dumbledore before she dashed out the door.

She could get rid of the fake diary and rule out the possibility of her forgery being discovered. And she could lose Malfoy a house elf in the process.

~

Eliza was returning to the common room after successfully freeing Dobby the house-elf who has surprisingly been behind the freak accident with the bludger. He thought if she wasn’t at Hogwarts the saviour of the wizarding world would be safe.

Absolutely batty.

But it worked in her favour in the end.

Eliza muttered the password to the common room planning to slink off to her room before the feast started. Her plan was foiled however by the entire house staring at her the instant she walked into the room.

“Hello?” Eliza had barely uttered the room before her court were bodily tackling her into a hug. Theo had thrown his arms about her in a bear hug, Daphne and Blaise moved to envelope her from her sides. Glancing at Draco through the gap between the three of them she desperately mouthed for him to help her. Instead the traitor laughed and joined in the group hug. Eliza suffered her fate with a quiet dignity.

“Don’t ever do that again” Theo said sternly finally releasing her and Eliza did begin to feel guilty when she saw how worried they must have all been.

“We’re here for you Eliza, the whole house is so please stop running off on your own” said Daphne sternly.

“Or at least take us with you next time you go on an adventure” Blaise chimed in with a smile.

“Or Miss Potter could alert the teachers before she lives up to her idiotic father’s Gryffindor foolishness” Snape drawled from the entrance making Eliza jump in alarm. She actually didn’t know what was scarier, his sudden appearance or the fact that he might be expressing concern.

“A feast is being held in the great hall, to celebrate the school and Pansy Parkinson being saved by our resident hero” Snape said flatly even though everyone in the common room cheered. Some part of Eliza thought it might be right to mention the fact that the basilisk was certainly still alive but ultimately decided to keep that tid bit to herself.

It was the oddest feast Eliza thought she would ever attend. Everyone was in their pyjamas and her court wouldn’t let her out of her sight for a second and Eliza found herself laughing the night away. She wouldn’t tell her court exactly what had transpired in the chamber just yet. She knew they deserved to know but Hogwarts was hardly the most secure place to reveal her allying with the dark lord. They were right. There was no point in her aspiring to be a powerful leader if she didn’t learn to start relying on her followers.

The next day she made sure to pack Riddle’s diary into her trunk. She slammed it shut, levitating it behind her as she joined her friends in the common room smiling softly at them.

They all had a train to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of chamber of secrets guys! what a ride right? even though I'm sure all of you saw it coming lol, comments and kudos are always appreciated or you can come scream at me on my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> Honestly the support I've gotten for this story is overhwhelming, I appreciate every kudo and comment and all you silent readers who subscribe and bookmark, it's honestly insane and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> (have I hit 50k words with this one? that's ridiculous omg)


	12. A riddle interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom's perspective on the events of the chamber

Tom was bored.

Although that truly wasn’t anything new, bored was his constant these days even if he wasn’t aware of what ‘these days’ actually referred to. The last time his counterpart had spoken to him was when they had left Hogwarts. That was the last time anything had changed and Merlin knew how long ago that was. Time moved differently in the diary. He was trapped in his own memories, endlessly wandering the halls of Hogwarts, doomed to monotony and his own thoughts. Nothing ever changed.

He had to wonder if his counterpart knew of the life he had condemned him too. Would he still go through with it? Still make a horcrux when he knew what awaited his soul? An endless sepia coloured hell that he would never be able to escape from?

Tom knew the answer was probably yes and he ignored how much that hurt him.

He often wondered, for that was all he could do here, if he was an anomaly amongst Horcruxes. In all the texts he had previously read none spoke of Horcruxes being sentient. Maybe Tom had done this to himself, by creating himself with a purpose, by his counterpart interacting with them.

Sometimes Tom wished he didn’t exist at all.

Was it really death if you were only a part of a whole?

Everything about him was now Voldemort. Not even his death would solely be his own.

These thoughts rattled round and round his head as he was left to rot in his own despair. Abandoned in his own memories, abandoned even by his own self.

~

_I’ve never kept a diary before but I’m starting Hogwarts soon and it would be nice to have somewhere to put all my thoughts_

This, this was new.

Tom didn’t know what had happened, didn’t know how this had occurred but he did know he was now in someone else’s possession. A young doddering twit of a girl about to start her first year at Hogwarts. A girl who had no qualms about writing in a diary that wrote back.

Ginny, poor blessed Ginny, spoke to him every day. It was a bother sitting through all her mindless drivel but then again it was at least new mindless drivel. And it was drivel he sat through with a purpose. The more little Ginny poured her soul into him the more soul he could pour back into her.

Oh this really was going to be fun.

_Dear Tom, I think I’m ill, I’m so tired_

_Dear Tom, I can’t remember what I did yesterday, I’m worried_

_Dear Tom, Hagrid’s roosters were killed last night and I woke up with feathers in my bed I’m scared_

And it was all going so well until little Ginny stopped speaking to him. It was the most infuriating feeling he knew, not knowing anything. Had she realised? Had he been discovered? Had he once again been abandoned and would he not be found again for another fifty years?

He had once again been condemned to the limbo of his own making?

These questions continued to rattle around his mind until his solitude had been interrupted

_You may call me Astrid_

It would have been a convincing lie if Tom hadn’t been able to retain his legilimens abilities but as it were he could almost taste the lie on his tongue. People only lied when they had something to hide and Tom was instantly curious over what this girl could be hiding.

_I gave you my real name, isn’t it only fair for you to return the favour?_

The girl wrote back quickly, not a pureblood if she had any knowledge of the muggle world and Tom mulled her words over in his head. _What would you do with my soul Riddle?_

What would he do with a soul, with _her_ soul? The temptation to gain a body of his own was too much of an opportunity to pass up on, especially a soul as tempting as hers, brimming with power. It would be easy to convince her, Tom thought. He had accomplished a lot harder things for far more petty reasons than befriending a teenage witch in hopes of gaining a body. At least, he thought it would have been easy until he encountered rather formidable occlumency barriers. A darkness that could swallow him whole, everything that he was devoured into nothing.

It reminded him of death.

_Nice try Riddle but you’re not getting into my head_

And didn’t that just make things interesting.

Tom was tired of boredom. At least the Little Star was interesting.

_Okay Riddle, you’re on._

( _What would you do with my soul Riddle?)_

Tom couldn’t wait to find out.

~

The girl was interesting. Far more interesting than Tom would have thought she could be. Only a second year and already the queen of Slytherin and he couldn’t help but regard her with just a bit of respect after she had admitted that.

It was easy, striking up a quick friendship with the Little Star and Tom would have scoffed at how naïve she was if he didn’t know any better. But he noticed how she never mentioned any names, kept most personal details a secret, never once let down her occlumency barriers around him.

She was careful, oh so careful but Tom always loved a challenge.

And as it seemed so did she if her stories were anything to go off. A slytherin just like him, a half blood just like him, ruthless just like him, an orphan just like him. She seemed to like him better when he wasn’t acting, like she could see through his pleasant façade at all times and preferred the violence he kept underneath. It was almost refreshing in a way.

She certainly made a better conversation partner than that Weasley brat.

~

_When did the war end?_

He didn’t know why the question slipped out so suddenly but he couldn’t risk not asking. It was one of the questions that had plagued him constantly over the decades. How long was he condemned to those summers at the orphanage? How many more times did he have to spend cold dark nights trembling in fear in an air raid shelter? How many times had he heard the sirens sound his next brush with death?

1945 she had told him. She had spent the rest of the night talking about more cheerful things like how her court had childishly vandalised their defence teacher’s self-portraits much to her delight. Their teacher, the peacock as she called him, had almost cried at the sight of his own face adorned with a moustache and monocle. It was an obvious topic change, a pitiful attempt at comfort.

He ignored the way it made him feel better anyway.

~

_I could show you?_

Tom didn’t know why he had said it.

The Little Star spoke to him every day, or so it seemed and Tom found himself warming up to the girl. She and he were quite alike in many ways and she had a dry acerbic wit that kept him on his toes. She was easy to open up to and Tom could admit he was beginning to enjoy her company. Although he didn’t like dwelling on that for long. Attachments made you weak after all, it didn’t matter if she was interesting. She didn’t matter other than a means to an end.

He ignored how those words rang false. He ignored quite a lot of things these days.

~

He didn’t know how long had passed but he knew it had certainly been a few days since she had last spoken to him. He didn’t know why the Little Star had gone, didn’t know what he had done to scare her off so badly but he did know he didn’t want to be trapped inside this diary any longer.

He had once thought summers at the orphanage were bad but here, trapped inside his memories, doomed to wander a castle that was only a testament to his loneliness, he had never felt worse.

Until his Little Star came back with news that the dark lord Voldemort, news that he himself had been defeated. Had never achieved their plans. Had instead turned to fire and bloodshed that even he could not see the reason of and had gotten himself defeated.

He then felt even worse.

How had he gone so astray? Tom knew they were powerful, knew he was better than the others, had power over others. So what had happened?

Getting himself a body was now paramount.

Lord Voldemort would not know defeat.

Not if he could help it

~

_A deal is a deal_

Tom felt excitement leap at him at his little star’s words. He knew she would have never been able to discover what he was. With the way the world had changed since he had been condemned to this existence he knew the books on soul magic had probably been burnt by now. It had just been a matter of patience, a waiting game.

50 years trapped in a book had gone far to teach him the art of patience.

_My name is Eliza Potter_

Eliza, a sacrifice to God. How fitting.

He didn’t focus on the small pang he felt over the thought of hurting Eliza.

It didn’t matter, it was just sad to see such potential wasted. That was all.

(Tom had always been a brilliant liar, even if it meant lying to himself)

~

And then suddenly he wasn’t talking to Eliza Potter but to Pansy Parkinson. She’s a hateful, spiteful little girl, vapid and vain full of insults against his little star but she is also full of information. And a new soul, which meant he wouldn’t have to sacrifice Eliza. It doesn’t matter he tells himself, he doesn’t care that much. But the news that Eliza had been lying to him, the news that Eliza was in actuality the vanquisher of the dark lord, defeated him, hurt him more than he liked to admit.

He kept talking to Pansy and ignored the fact he’d much prefer to be talking to someone else.

~

 _Master_ Jormugand hisses when he appears in the chamber _you have a new body_

“I’m sorry I was a way for so long Precious” Tom hisses back rubbing the basilisks snout and doesn’t focus on the fact that his hands aren’t really his and how his mouth (Pansy Parkinson’s mouth) contorts oddly over the usually familiar sibilant language.

“I was found by another little speaker, it took me a while to come back”

 _A little speaker?_ Jormugand hissed nudging Tom softly in a way that still almost sends him tumbling to the floor _have you finally found a mate master, it’s about time._

Tom doesn’t blush at that but he does quickly correct Jormugand before the basilisk decides to keep using that particular phrasing.

“Eliza is not my mate precious, she is simply a… friend”

 _You have never had friends before master_ Jormugand hissed and began to coil itself around Tom in a protective embrace. The thought of being trapped in a basilisks coils would usually be terrifying but for Tom he couldn’t think of anywhere safer. There was a special kind of kindred that could be found between monsters.

“She’s different” he hissed back and began telling Jormugand about his plan to become fully corporeal and the months he had spent with his little star, a small smile on his lips.

~

The Parkinson girl was lying on the floor, Tom didn’t exactly have an altar at hand but her sacrifice was appreciated none the less. Slowly, so very slowly, as Parkinson weakened Tom grew stronger. After fifty years he was finally able to stand in his own body, he didn’t have his own wand so he had taken the girls instead. She wouldn’t be needing it much longer after all. His plan was going perfectly, he would leave Parkinson’s body in the chamber and sneak out of Hogwarts and join his counterpart. He would help him regain a body and they would continue their plans. Eliza had said Voldemort had gone insane but how could he believe her? He knew himself better than she did and he knew he would never succumb to such a fate.

But then Jormugand tells him someone has broken into the chamber, the chamber that needs a parselmouth to open. It can only be one person who has come here to stop him.

Eliza instantly ran over to the Parkinson girl, breathing a small sigh of relief when she felt a pulse although Tom can tell that she won’t be alive for long.

“I’m sorry Little Star but I’m afraid she won’t be waking”

Eliza instantly moved to face him, levelling her wand at him and Tom had never realised how small she was before. Of course he had never actually seen her at all before now but her magic made her seem larger than life. It crackled angrily and as she stood in front of him, black curly hair and vibrant near acidic green eyes she seemed more a force of nature than a girl. The moment before a thunder storm, the eye of a hurricane.

She wasn’t surprised when he revealed his connection to the Dark Lord but Tom really shouldn’t have underestimated her, should have known she would leave no stone unturned in her search for knowledge.

“Boys don’t become Gods Riddle” she said quietly from the other side of the chamber, all sharp lines and coiled tension “men only become monsters”

He felt himself reel back at that, her hostile gaze and acidic words cutting into him more than he thought they could.

In that moment Eliza Potter didn’t seem human at all, she looked at him with eyes that could devour him and in that tiny moment he felt true fear. He would bet that if she were to be cut now she would bleed gold ichor instead of red blood.

“I’m so close to having a body back. I’ve been trapped for fifty years, I thought you would understand” he said and ignored the fact that if she were anyone else she would already be lying dead on the floor.

“Hogwarts is my home and you would have it close and condemn me to a life in that filthy muggle orphanage” Eliza spoke strongly “I thought you would understand that”

“I don’t want to fight you Little Star” Tom said in lieu of a real response, ignoring the way her words had tugged on something inside him. Ignoring the way that almost sounded like that was a plea instead of a threat. He enjoyed Eliza, she was interesting and powerful but she was still a threat.

And the most important thing in life would always be himself. Not even she had enough power to change that but she stalked towards him like she did.

“Let me help you Tom”

_Let me help you Tom_

Had anyone ever said that before? Anyone ever looked at him as earnestly as she did? Anyone ever said his name in a way that made something inside of him break?

“And what do you suggest?” he said calmly absently twirling the wand between his lithe fingers focusing on her instead of the turmoil rattling his brain.

She explained her plan to him, makes her propositions, deals with him in a way only a true Slytherin could and Tom found himself inexplicably drawn closer and closer to her.

“I want an unbreakable vow” Eliza said “We both vow that we will never intentionally, of our own accord, kill or indirectly kill one another by our own hands or by other means”

Tom immediately wanted to protest. Inside he knows he is just a creature of war and violence, it goes against his nature to agree to this offer of peace.

But if what Parkinson had said was true than this girl has the power to destroy him, has done before now again and again. Cunning and ambition are always traits Slytherin values, that he values, but self-preservation is just as important.

He agrees.

“We can’t just imperio people Riddle” Eliza snapped at him when he suggested placing Parkinson under the imperius and he has to muffle a snort. He’s never been on the receiving end of her hostility before and its remarkably entertaining.

He gripped Eliza’s arm with his own after placing the imperio and smiled when he felt how fast her pulse was thrumming beneath his fingers.

Parkinson began intoning the words of the vow.

“Do you, Eliza Lily Potter vow to never kill either directly or indirectly Tom Marvolo Riddle under you own volition?”

“I do” she said staring straight at him with those poisonous green eyes. They remind him of the killing curse.

“Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle vow to never kill either directly or indirectly Eliza Lily Potter under your own volition”

“I do” he said back and smiled when she shuffled nervously under his stare.

“And do you Eliza Lily Potter vow to acquire a soul for Tom Marvolo Riddle as payment for releasing Pansy Parkinson by the end of this summer”

“I do”

With the final vow spoken Tom felt the weight of the vow settle against his spirit, a physical reminder of the bond.

It is in these small moments, Tom thought to himself, that destiny can be changed.

He watched her curiously as she darted about the chamber, watched her still wary expression melt into one of exasperation as she questioned what he actually was and he can’t stop the laugh that escaped him at that question. The irony of _her_ asking what he was. He had felt the truth hit him the second the bond had settled into his bones, the recognition washing over him after he had slowly taken his hand away from hers.

The unmistakable feeling of coming _home._ Of one piece of a soul finally meeting with another.

Eliza Potter, his little star, was one of his horcruxes.

And she had no idea.

Millions of questions ran around his head as he watched her transfigure the diary. When had this happened? He assumed his counterpart didn’t know if he was as insane as Eliza believed him to be. He truly must be far gone if he couldn’t recognise a piece of his own soul. And what effect would a horcrux have on a living thing? How had it affected Eliza’s development?

But all those questions would have to wait, he would ponder them when he was forced to return to the diary, when he had the luxury of time and didn’t have pressing matters like faking his own pseudo death to deal with. He called out for Jormugand and watched as Eliza’s face turned into one of unmistakable curiosity and glee as she spoke to the ancient basilisk.

“Another speaker” it said delightfully raising its head “is this the little speaker you were telling me of master?”

Tom hurriedly interrupted that line of questioning before Jormugand could embarrass him further and begin talking about building his own nest with Eliza or whatever other infernal conversation the basilisk decided to strike up.

After the fake diary had been dealt with Tom strode back over to the real one. Although he detested the idea of entrapping himself again he can admit that Eliza’s plan was the better alternative. It also helped to know that soon he would be free.

It had been a long time coming.

“Wait” she shouted “How am I supposed to get out?” 

Tom grinned at her from the other side of the chamber not being able to resist having one more joke at her expense.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out Little Star” he quipped before disappearing all together.

After all he had just been given quite a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuuuuys Tom is such a hard character to write?? never again I stg, anyway thought I'd just throw this out into the void before the next story arc really begins and that will hopefully be out in the next 3-4 days because it's turning out to be ridiculously long.  
> again thanks everyone for reading (I was going to say have a nice weekend before I realised it was wednesday someone send help I'm a mess)


	13. what happens in the common room, stays in the common room (an interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza impacts those around her throughout the year, a look through the other's eyes over these past two years

No one was expecting Eliza Potter, the girl who lived, to be sorted into Slytherin, that was apart from Potter herself. She sat at the end of the table with her head held high, shoulders straight and brushing of Malfoy’s murmured insults without batting an eye. She held herself like a pureblood would, she held herself like she’s something dangerous.

Theo knew before he had even stepped a foot into Hogwarts that he would always be at Malfoy’s beck and call. Sure their fathers were both death eaters but Theo’s was in Azkaban which meant Draco ‘my father will hear about this’ Malfoy had a lot more status than he did. A fact that he resented. But looking down the table at Potter made Theo think some things were going to start shifting. Theo had always been brilliant at chess, he could predict moves, uses strategies and set traps like no other and he thinks that no one is prepared for a player like Potter.

~

The weeks go on, lessons were boring but at least he has Blaise to keep his company. Blaise was also another odd one. He and Theo had always known each other, all purebloods did on some level, but Theo didn’t expect to spark such a friendship with the Italian boy. Blaise was loud and charismatic, the exact opposite of Theo’s quiet and studious nature but they balanced each other out quite nicely.

It was a nice feeling, finally having a friend.

Aside from Blaise, Potter was the only other form of entertainment he gets these days. She’s intelligent, wickedly smart with the magical power to boot. And she also seemed to take great pleasure in mocking Parkinson and Malfoy, a hobby he can get behind. He watched her curiously as she strides away from the quidditch pitch, obviously intending to hole herself back up in the library.

He has the oddest sensation that they were nearing a check mate.

~

That night Potter humiliates Malfoy in front of the entire house, the control she executes was formidable and she has Malfoy lying at her feet with a few basic first year spells.

The next day he and Blaise approached her with offers of an alliance on their lips and a hope to join her court and Theo doesn’t think he’ll ever meet another person like Eliza Potter ever again. She’s certainly one of the most entertaining. It seemed she couldn’t resist causing chaos in Snape’s classroom and Theo was positive she pretended to be clumsy just so she had an excuse to drop things and create a ruckus. Charms was no different. Her reign of terror didn’t end with the wingardium leviosa and Theo found himself subjected to more and more to her ridiculous version of charms practice.

He didn’t really mind that much. He was relatively new to this whole friendship thing but he found he quite liked it.

Of course they’re still hesitant around each other, she may be a Slytherin but she’s still the Girl Who Lived. She had to know where at least Theo stood by now but it still wasn’t mentioned. That is until of course Samhain. Potter doesn’t know anything about Samhain because of course she doesn’t, and a troll is in the dungeons because of course it is and he’s the one who’s left to explain everything to her because _of course_ he is. But amazingly she doesn’t even seem fazed by talk of dark magic or even the dark lord himself.

And then she asks Flint how she could actually perform the Olde Rituals and Theo knew he has never been more right about anything than he had been about Eliza Potter.

That girl doesn’t just bend the rules. She changes the game.

~

Blaise never expected to be jumped by a stupid Gryffindor when he walked the castle alone. He walked away with a black eye, a busted lip and a bruised ego and when he stumbled into the common room all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Instead Potter stood up and if Blaise didn’t know any better he would say he could see the flames of hell in her eyes when she demanded a name from him.

He collapsed onto the sofa when she stormed out of the room and he and Theo trade wary glances. His nervousness only increases when Potter comes back ten minutes before curfew with a small mischievous smile on her face. When she came to sit next to him she seemed more relaxed than she had in weeks, since her first confrontation with Malfoy even and Blaise worried over just what she had done to calm the violence that rested within her.

And then they all hear the news that Cormac Mcglaggen was in the hospital wing. A charm backfired and removed all the bones in his fingers, nasty business it was. When the boy spots Eliza in the hall that night he paled like he’s seen the devil himself and Blaise honestly has no idea how to feel.

He’d never had a father to care about him, never known who he even was. And his mother loved him but his mother loved a lot of things, loved a lot of different men which usually meant Blaise was at the back of a very long line. She loved him in the way one loved a family pet, he got treats for good behaviour but other than that was left to be forgotten.

But this girl, this tiny slip of a thing, had taken one look at his bloodied face and had decided to send someone to the hospital wing in retaliation, and damn if that just didn’t make him kind of want to cry. But instead of admitting that he returned to his favourite pastime of annoying Theo. Emotional hearts to heart could wait.

~

“What do you want for Yule?” Eliza asked one day as they relax in the commons “I’ve never done this whole present thing before”

Blaise stopped from where he was trying to finish his defence essay and traded worried glances with Theo. This isn’t the first time Eliza had brought up her less than stellar home situation. When Blaise had first learnt about the orphanage he had had to stop himself from marching straight up to Dumbledore and punching him in his crooked nose like a feral eleven year old muggle.

“What do you mean Eliza?” Theo asked in hopes that this time she would offer up more than ‘the orphanage is horrible’ or ‘one time I broke a kid’s leg because he tried to break into my room’

Interesting pieces of information but not quite what he was looking for.

“I’ve never had anyone to buy presents for, or vice versa” she said as if that wasn’t one of the most heart-breaking things he had ever heard.

“We’d be happy with anything you get us Eliza” Blaise said encouragingly. Eliza obviously doesn’t understand what she’s said is absolutely heart-breaking and Blaise resolves to get her the best present he can.

He’s glad he did when he receives his own. The wolf off his house crest stares out at him proudly, standing sentry on his bed side table.

One of his mother’s husbands had been suffocated in the night. He knows this because he had seen it. He had been 7 at the time.

The little wolf makes him feel safer than he had in years.

~

Theo felt like he was going to have an aneurysm because Eliza just won’t stop asking questions. Not even normal questions, all questions were highly complex and on illegal topics which seemed to be Eliza’s forte. Theo coped with it all the best he could. Which is to say he doesn’t cope very well at all. He and Blaise have taken to throwing Eliza at Fawley and running while they still could.

Eliza wasn’t just full of questions about dubious areas of magic however, she seemed to have made it her mission to know everything about he and Blaise that she could. The day she asked about Theo’s mother he got up out of the common room and walked away. Luckily, Eliza wasn’t offended. She sat next to him on the sofa that night and held his hand softly in her own.

“I’ll never push you to talk about it Theo” she murmured quietly “but I’m always here when you need someone to listen”

Theo asked if she wanted to play a game of chess before he started crying.

~

It’s easy to forget, when they’re around Eliza, that every day is a battle field in Slytherin. But their peace can never last too long. When Theo heard that the underclassmen court wanted to attack Eliza he instantly reached for his wand. Third years against a first year? It was ludicrous.

But Eliza doesn’t let them get involved.

She ordered them to stand down and Theo could only watch as she faced against the court. Could only watch her as she won. Because she’s vicious. He had known on some level that she was before but he could never have believed this. And when she made Rosier bow with her force of will alone Theo is reminded of the bed time stories his grandfather used to tell him.

Of a Slytherin with such a control over magic it was scary. Of a boy with dark hair and a sharp smile that had people bowing at his feet, that in the face of such power you knew you were witnessing history being made.

Looking at Eliza as she claimed the underclassmen court for herself he thinks he finally understands what his grandfather meant.

~

Daphne had been watching Eliza Potter for a while and she couldn’t say she was surprised when the other girl finally took over the underclassmen court. But she was surprised when she got accepted into it. As far as Daphne knew she had no desirable skills, she’s good at gossip but Blaise was good at that. She’s the Greengrass heir but everyone in slytherin was an heir of something.

She’s just another pureblood girl destined to be married off to the highest bidder.

And so she really couldn’t understand why someone like Eliza Potter would look at her and see something worth keeping around. But Daphne went with it anyway because Eliza was the one thing that could maybe take her somewhere other than a wedding altar and a mansion full of children.

So Daphne contributed her opinion in their court meetings and acted more confident then she felt. She taught Eliza cosmetic charms passed down from mother to daughter through every family and ignored how sad she felt when she realised this was the closest Eliza was ever going to get to that experience.

Just Daphne, sat on her bed, and coaching her through quick and easy hair style charms.

The more time went on the more Daphne felt like an imposter.

Theo was so clever, his mind was sharp and over the weeks he produced contingency plan after contingency plan for all of Eliza’s ideas. And Blaise was brilliant, he boosted their image, he charmed and connived his way into conversation, knew exactly what to say to spread word around the castle or to keep something a secret. And Daphne’s just, Daphne.

All those thoughts catch up to her when she’s in the common room one night. It’s late and no one’s up and before she realised it she was crying and _then_ before she realised it Eliza was sat right there next to her.

Eliza doesn’t like touching people, it’s something she’s noticed over the weeks. She flinched away from hugs, tensed when Blaise’s arm draped across her shoulders but still, now, she reached over and took Daphne’s hand into her own. She looked uncomfortable but she also looked like hell nor could high water stop her from staying with Daphne.

“Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” she said softly.

And Daphne did. When her confession was done Eliza simply sat with her until she stopped crying. And when her cheeks are dry Eliza began to speak.

“You don’t need to offer me anything Daphne, you’re my friend and that alone makes you special in my eyes. And one day, you are going to take the world by storm, I just know it”

That was the thing with Eliza Potter. She spoke to you and your only choice was to take her words as gospel.

The next day Daphne sat down at the table feeling more confident than she has all year. Theo and Blaise give her knowing looks and she simply grinned in response.

She had finally found her place here.

And she wouldn’t let anything ruin it.

~

Blaise had known fear before.

His mother killed her husbands, he knew what it was like to live with a murderer. He knew fear whenever his mother introduced a new ‘step-dad’, knew fear whenever his mother cooked them dinner and wondered if today was the day she decided she wanted a new heir as well.

But Blaise didn’t think he had quite known fear until he had seen Eliza Potter, little, tiny Eliza Potter, almost murder a man in the Slytherin common rooms. She handled it easily and he finally saw the violence she kept hidden away from them. He thinks he finally understood how she went up against the dark lord last year and _won_.

Blaise knew he would never fully understand Eliza but he thinks at least now he knew enough about her to understand how she feels. He has spoken to her long enough to understand that she feels different from the rest of them. Has seen her watching them as they pull each other in for hugs. Knew that she thought herself a monster.

So when she claimed her place as Queen of Slytherin Blaise strode over to her, slung an arm over her shoulder because he knew she wouldn’t accept anything more and tried to tell her without words that everything’s okay. He can tell she doesn’t get it right now, doesn’t understand that they know exactly who she is and they’re still willing to stand with her.

But one day she will, he just has to keep showing her.

~

Not even Eliza’s takeover of Slytherin can stop lessons from happening and so they all still have to suffer through Lockhart’s teaching (although he uses the word loosely)

The only thing that made the lessons bearable was Eliza herself, Blaise had gotten quite a few laughs out of the commentary she had scrawled in her textbooks.

‘A gaggle of ghouls, I doubt Lockhart could even win against a gaggle of geese’

‘Who is this man’s editor? I would like to have words, a bit of polite conversation, perhaps even a bit of bludgeoning using these offending books as the weapon – at least then they would be officially criminally bad’

‘Fake spell count: 36, hope for humanity steadily decreasing’

On one notable occasion Lockhart had asked Eliza to play the ‘helpless maiden’ as he re-enacted his books. It was perhaps the best lesson of Blaise’s life.

“Now Eliza!” Lockhart said from the front of the class “the yeti is coming towards you and you scream for help”

“Ahhhhh” Eliza said, voice flat and monotone “please help me Mr Lockhart, this yeti might tear me apart” she recited drolly sending despairing looks over to Theo.

“A bit more enthusiasm please Eliza”

Blaise didn’t know if it were possible for Eliza to become even less enthusiastic but she somehow managed to anyway. Lockhart eventually gave up and sent her back to her seat calling up Hermione Granger instead.

Eliza kicked him when he started laughing at her.

Worth it.

And then the chamber is opened and suddenly nothing is the same.

~

When they found out Dumbledore tried to expel Eliza Daphne was furious. She immediately started campaigning for Eliza to reveal the headmaster’s actions. To start a smear campaign or go to the school boards but Eliza wouldn’t listen. Instead she smiled indulgently as if she knew something Daphne didn’t and gently brushed off her concerns. It was obvious Eliza wouldn’t let her fight her battles for her, so instead she looked after her in other ways.

She made sure Eliza ate something else other than strawberries for breakfast, made sure she took breaks from their planning. Daphne conferred with the prefects over in-house issues before Eliza could, snuck piles of essays from her so Daphne could mark them. Anything to ease her burden.

Daphne knew Eliza knew what she’s doing but she doesn’t put a stop to it.

So Daphne carried on and knows that her efforts are appreciated through the soft brush of shoulders, a cup of tea waiting for her at the table just the way she likes it.

It’s a quiet steady friendship and Daphne wouldn’t give it up for the world.

She, Blaise and Theo start plotting on how to take on more of Eliza’s responsibilities and soon they’ve reached out to the whole house. Eliza’s no longer bothered by petty squabbles or small inconsequential queries and if anyone says anything about their queen, well, they were dealt with swiftly and quietly.

And Daphne wasn’t sure if it was thanks to their efforts or something else but Eliza soon seemed happier. She reached out to them more, joked and laughed and smiled when they’re not looking instead of having that hollowed eyed look she carried before.

And then Malfoy went and forced Eliza to reveal her parselmouth abilities to the rest of the school, she couldn’t believe this was the boy her parents wanted her to marry.

Daphne’s itching to cause some damage and she knew Blaise and Theo felt the same but instead Eliza ordered them to step down.

The next day Malfoy was sitting with them, on his way to joining the court and Eliza seemed content to let everything that had happened be forgotten.

Daphne wasn’t.

She, Blaise and Theo cornered him in the common room when Eliza was in their dorms, probably writing in the diary she thought none of them knew about.

Draco eyed them nervously and Daphne quietly lets him know in no uncertain terms that if he ever made one single move to hurt Eliza than Daphne would make what happened to Blishwick look peaceful in comparison. Draco nodded hurriedly in response and Daphne smiled, cheerfully asking if he’s up for a game of chess.

She knew Eliza thought she was a monster but in Slytherin they were all wired a bit differently than the rest.

~

Draco did not expect to be accepted into Eliza’s court so easily. It was nice, he thought over breakfast one day. It was nice knowing you had people you could depend on, nice knowing that at least around them he could drop his masks. He fit in seamlessly and he found in Eliza’s court of misfits he had found real friends. He felt happier than he had in a while.

But to Draco’s father his happiness didn’t matter. Consorting with Potter was disappointing the Malfoy name and Draco was acting shameful. But Draco knew it wasn’t actually about that. After all Eliza was heir to house Black, and even though the Potter’s were considered new money they had still been influential purebloods. No it was because Potter had destroyed their lord and his father would always place Voldemort over the family name. But Potter was a half blood and was the most powerful in their entire house. So perhaps his father was also wrong about pureblood ideology, perhaps he was wrong about a lot of things.

And so Draco had refused to go home for Yule whilst his father was determined to berate him from ‘sullying’ the family name. He had simply told everyone else they were fighting but they all seemed to understand anyway even if they didn’t question him.

It was late Yule night, after they had finished terrorising Weasley and Granger that Eliza brought it up.

“I wouldn’t blame you, you know” she said absently, staring into the fire “if you wanted to leave now, spare your family the disappointment. I’d get it” her voice was soft, betraying no emotion and Draco’s heart clenched over how easy she accepted possible abandonment.

“I’m a Malfoy” Draco said and ignored how quiet he sounded in the empty common room “but I’m also a Black”

At that she finally turned to look at him, vibrant green eyes open wide.

“And that means you’re my family too” he declared and watched as a wide happy smile split across her face.

“Besides” he said sniffing pompously to try and alleviate the heavy atmosphere of the room “Malfoy’s don’t bow to anyone, not even each other”

Eliza chucked a pillow at his head and Draco fell back with a laugh.

He may be on the outs with his family, but he’s found a new one here at Hogwarts all by himself.

~

Draco looked up from painting Daphne’s nails when he heard Eliza start speaking. He had no idea when Daphne had started making Draco paint her nails but he did know that every Sunday they both sat next to the coffee table whilst Daphne gossiped and Draco painted.

Draco finished the last nail (slytherin green because house pride was the only thing that sustained them at this point) and tuned into the conversation.

“The public should know what Dumbledore has done to this school” Theo commented from the sofa that Draco was lent against.

“They should shouldn’t they?” Eliza said pensively.

“Scheming face?” Draco asked as they all watched Eliza seemingly stare into nothing.

“Definitely” Daphne said back fanning her nails.

~

“Pansy Parkinson” Snape said and Theo feels his heart plummet. The heir of Slytherin had taken one of their own into the chamber, for all they knew she was already dead. Theo felt sick.

“Where are you going Eliza?” Theo asked nervously when he saw her stand up, a determined expression on her face. He prayed to Lady Magic that she wasn’t going to do what he thought she was and then prayed to Lady Magic some more when she does and strides out of the common room.

Theo doesn’t know how long they all sit there, doesn’t know how long he paced the room frantic and worried and s _cared._ Daphne’s already crying in the corner and Draco was holding her close, a pensive expression on his face.

None of them speak.

Instead they wait and Theo got the horrible feeling that they were waiting for someone who would never come back. There’s a frantic energy thrumming through him and he wished he knew where Eliza had gone because he knew he would follow her without a second’s hesitation.

“It’s been three hours” Selwyn said, grim resignation is his voice. It sounded like a death knell and Theo had to swallow thickly around the lump lodged in his throat, Daphne let out another sob.

And then. And then the common room door opens and there’s _Eliza._

“Pansy’s safe” she said as if that’s why Theo is close to tears. She’s covered in mud and slime and lord knows what, her hands were shaking and she looked tired and Merlin had she always been so _small?_

Theo slammed into her, wrapping her in his arms and Theo thought he could cry with how relieved he was.

“Don’t ever do that again” he said sternly and tightened his grip on her when she laughed softly. He has no idea what she’s actually done yet and he knows that story will give him another heart attack.

But having Eliza alive and safe in his arms was more than enough for now.

He would worry about everything else later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> (also if you spot the six of crows reference just know that I love you)


	14. chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most kids relax over summer holidays, Eliza causes chaos (is it really necromancy if the body isn't technically dead in the first place?)

The orphanage was almost refreshing in its consistency. Her room was the exact same since she left it, the same stripped bed and creaky floorboards. Eliza didn’t bother unpacking most of her things, simply stashed a few sets of muggle clothes in her wardrobe and set the diary onto her rickety desk. She wouldn’t leave her most prized possessions out in her room that didn’t even have a lock on the door.

The matron hadn’t even given her an hour to settle in before she was called down to help in the kitchen. Apparently she had no excuse to not do chores in the summer because she got to ‘slack off in a boarding school for nine months of the year’

Eliza wondered how the matron would react if she told her at the end of her first year she had literally felt a man’s face burn away beneath her own hands. But she knew that would land her with a lot worse than bible study so she kept her mouth shut and peeled potatoes and ignored how some part of her desperately wished to stab the knife through the matron’s throat instead.

It wasn’t until much later that night she was finally allowed to return to her room and speak with Riddle.

 _I have to assume our plan was a success then_ Riddle writes back when she greets him. Eliza did feel a bit guilty about leaving Riddle in the dark for so long, leaving him wondering if they had been successful but then she remembered how the boy had been willing to feed her to a basilisk and stifled her nagging guilt.

_Back at home sweet home._

_I can’t understand why you spend your summers here instead of at one of your friend’s homes. What’s the point in them if you don’t benefit._

_You’re a sociopath._

_High functioning one, darling._ Eliza had to muffle a snort at that

 _I plan to spend the last few weeks in Diagon, that is of course if you’re no longer a thorn in my side_ Eliza wrote back. 

_Well that depends on how quickly you can get me a soul Little Star._

_No, no, no that depends on if you have a trust worthy plan first._

_All in due time_ Riddle writes back but he doesn’t speak again for the rest of the night.

The days drag on, Eliza completed all her homework. Billy Motley tried to push her down the stairs and so Eliza broke his arm in return. No one knows it was her, no-one has proof but they all avoid her for the next few days.

_You would think they’d remember to not pick a fight with me but here we are._

_Just kill one of their pets_ Riddle writes back to her _I find that’s quite effective_. The sadistic amusement coming off the diary makes her shake her head in exasperation.

_I’m not killing an innocent pet Riddle, unlike some I’m not actually deranged._

_Then just kill the boy instead._

_No. Aside from reminiscing about pet homicide have you come any further in your plan?_

_But I do so love reminiscing over the past Eliza, have you ever been to the beach?_

One week faded into two, two into three and Eliza was ready to crawl out of her own skin. She despised returning to the muggle world, despised being kicked out of her home every summer and she ached to be able to use her wand again instead of being stuck in this hell-hole.

The matron hadn’t appreciated her cussing and she had been made to spend another hour in the corner, arms out with heavy bibles place on top of them. The humiliation burned her more than the pain did.

_Devil child might be my least favourite moniker._

_Stop getting into fights with the matron Eliza, we both know it never ends well._

_Do you really have any room to talk Riddle? You murdered a rabbit._

_I don’t know why you fixate on the rabbit Little Star, I assure you I’ve done a lot worse._

_Not the point._

_If you say so._

_I do, I do say so. Don’t pretend I’ve not noticed you dodging the question._

_Yes well in the 1930’s people were a lot less lax with child welfare_

Riddle doesn’t say anything for a while and Eliza spends that time softly working out the kinks in her arms until finally, he responds

_I was exorcized once._

_What_

_I don’t recommend it_ Riddle wrote back in a blasé tone but Eliza knew better.

_I’m sorry_

The diary went silent again. Riddle never seemed to know how to act around actual earnest expressions of emotion, at least when he was also expected to be truthful. It just made Eliza feel worse, at least she had found her court. Friends she knew she could rely on. She didn’t think Riddle had ever had anything more than followers and sycophants. It must be a lonely existence.

 _I’ve decided on the journalist I wish to contact by the way_ Eliza said offering a way out of their stifling conversation.

_Scheming again Little Star?_

_When am I not._

_Eliza?_ Riddle wrote one day, it’s almost her birthday now and the orphanage has been a bit more bearable this year since she had Riddle with her.

 _What do you want?_ Eliza asked because he only ever really called her by her real name when he wants something.

_I have a plan but I thought it would perhaps be best to explain it to you face to face._

_You little leech!_ Eliza scrawled across the page, _you want to take some of my magic?_

 _Well it’s not like your using it right now_ Riddle writes back sullenly.

Eliza’s hesitant to give up some of her magic, they can’t kill each other but they sure as hell can harm each other and the thought of someone using her magic makes her feel uncomfortable. But Riddle is probably right, their conversations would be a lot easier if they could talk face to face instead of maintaining their pen pal façade.

Reluctantly Eliza slowly pooled some of her magic into her hands, delicately pressing it into the diary. Riddle’s magic met hers and Eliza cringed at the uncomfortable feeling of her magic being syphoned away. Eliza had no warning, Riddle doesn’t gradually fade into existence. One moment there isn’t anyone in the room but Eliza and then Riddle is sat on top of her desk.

He looked the same as he did in the chamber, if not a bit paler. He’s not fully seated into reality, his edges flickered oddly and he almost glitches if he moves too quickly but it’s enough. A slow pleased smile spreads across his face as he flexed his fingers, almost as if he’s playing arpeggios on an unseen piano.

“Much obliged Little Star” he said and Eliza almost immediately regretted her decision when she heard that smooth silky tone.

“I can’t get you a soul if I don’t know your plan so start talking Riddle” Eliza demanded and sat on the edge of her creaky bed to put some distance between the pair of them.

“Always so straight to the point aren’t you Eliza” he poured and then chuckled at her dead panned stare.

“For you to know my plan we’re going to have to have a bit of a lesson first” Riddle said fingers absently tapping against the desk and even though they didn’t make any noise Eliza felt drawn to the movement.

“In my second year World War two began, the blitz shortly after that. Most children were evacuated to the countryside but I of course was in Hogwarts. By the time I returned to London no one was willing to take in extra children, least of all an orphan brat and I went through my first summer in the middle of the blitz” Riddle said in a detached tone.

“The summer of my third year a bomb was dropped three houses down from the orphanage. I had no wand, no money, and no food. All I saw were bodies in the streets and crumbling buildings and soon my greatest fear became a very real possibility” he spoke staring out of the window as if he were seeing a very different set of London streets.

“That Tom Riddle would die alone and nameless and no one would even know I had ever existed. I had no material possessions, I had my wand and my wits and I was terrified that that wouldn’t be enough”

The open vulnerability in his voice made Eliza’s breath catch in her throat, his words resonating deep within her.

“And so I developed a near obsession with making sure I would never die, not like my filthy near squib of a mother. I knew I was destined for greatness and I was determined to find a path towards immortality”

Eliza was getting a bad feeling about this.

“I dedicated myself to research, there was unicorn blood if you were to damn yourself to a cursed life, artefacts such as the philosophers stone, long forgotten ancient Egyptian magic but none were what I was looking for. By the end of my fifth year I’d even charmed myself into Lucretia Black’s bed just to access the Black family library”

“It was there I found what I was looking for, elegant in their simplicity, horcruxes”

“Is this the point in the lesson where I ask you what a horcrux is Professor Riddle?”

Riddle shot her a crooked grin then, alleviating some of the tension in the room before he continued on.

“I found the information in Secrets of the Darkest Arts, no other book had such extensive information and I believed this one to be perhaps the only one in existence that detailed the creation of a horcrux”

Probably sensing Eliza’s impatience Riddle then began actually explaining.

“The first and only ever known horcrux was created in ancient Greece by Herpo the Foul. He believed that if he could make a container for his soul he would never actually die. The Greeks believed the soul was a part of an immortal process, but if not all the soul was destroyed then you would not ‘pass on’ to the afterlife” Riddle explained and if Eliza wasn’t too busy feeling sick to her stomach she would have commended him on being a good teacher.

“As it were you couldn’t just split your soul randomly, the soul is a whole metaphysical concept much like our magic is and it takes a truly horrendous act to create a tear so you could place it in a different object”

“Myrtle Warren” Eliza breathed as she pulled everything together. Riddle inclined his head in acknowledgment.

“I was going to wait. The more significant the murder the more you could split your soul but summer was approaching and poor Myrtle was already dead and so I made my first horcrux at 16, _me_ ” Riddle finished and the silence in the room was almost stifling.

“How could you be such an idiot?” Eliza said finally breaking the silence. Riddle looked so offended it was almost laughable but Eliza continued anyway.

“No one knows what the soul is, how can one even comprehend splitting it? Would it split your personality? The ancient Greeks also believed the soul held humans natural capacity to reason so would you also be diminishing that? Who knows what affect it would have on a person-?

“I think we both now know what effect it can have on a person” Riddle interjected bitterly “Herpo the Foul never went insane. I assumed I would be okay but my arrogance, my excess of paranoia was doomed to be my downfall”

Eliza stared at him for a while completely puzzled until-

“Wait you said you made your _first_ horcrux at 16. Don’t tell me you made more?” Eliza questioned in disbelief. At least Riddle was self aware enough to look ashamed.

“I intended to split my soul into seven parts which I believe, if my counterpart went through with it, is what led him to his current insanity. As you said Little Star, no one knows what the soul is and I was incredibly foolish damaging mine so”

Eliza knew she could continue to chastise him, knew he would probably sit there and let her but she also knew he would probably never let himself forget the mistakes he had made. Knew he would carry them with him like she carried her grudges with her.

“So what are you going to do now Riddle?” Eliza asked and watched as his head snapped up to regard her curiously.

“I will collect whatever soul you deign to give me, a muggle one will suffice. I just need to be corporeal as of now more than anything” Eliza nodded in agreement already wracking her brain over what sacrifice she would choose.

“I’ll collect the pieces of my soul, I know most if not all of the objects I was planning to use and I am confident to say I know myself better than anyone” he joked softly and Eliza smiled back.

“From what you’ve told me I’m now the most dominant soul, or will be once I become corporeal. I can then dispatch of the husk that is Voldemort and return to my original plans” Riddle said. Eliza can tell he’s not telling her something but she’s honestly surprised he’s been this forthright anyway so she decides not to push her luck.

“I’m glad you’ve got a second chance Tom” Eliza said, the vulnerability of her words making her wish she’d never said them. He studied her like he’s never seen her before and Eliza has to supress the urge to shuffle underneath his stare. Eliza wouldn’t allow him to make her feel nervous. He was dangerous, but so was she.

“As am I Little Star but make no mistake, I am not some misguided fairy-tale hero. Voldemort and I are and always will be the same person, we are one across time and across souls. I turned to war because it was easier, I turned insane because of my own mistakes. But now I have learnt, I’m ready to begin again”

Here Tom quirks his lips and slides off the top of the desk.

“And that old fool never counted on me having someone like you by my side”

Tom disappeared back into the diary leaving Eliza gawping at nothing but air. A beat later his elegant handwriting appears on the page.

_I expect my payment soon Darling_

Insufferable git.

~

Eliza refused to commit a murder on her birthday on the sheer principle of it. Instead she had curled up in her room with her few new books (a surprising choice of gift) and talks about her readings with Tom who’s interested to see how magic theory has shifted over the decades.

Theo and Blaise had both given her books and Draco had given her a pair of dragon hide leather boots that Eliza fell in love with immediately. Daphne had given her a hand-made book, the delicate binding holding it together. It was a book on cosmetic charms, on hair styles and make-up and glamour’s. Family traditions that had been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries. There were even certain charms that were from the Potter family, designed to tame the typical curly mass of their hair and Eliza felt oddly touched.

Eliza had never had a family but quickly Daphne was becoming the sister she never had.

But she could tell Tom was growing restless so packing up the diary into her messenger bag alongside her shrunken down Eliza set out from the orphanage early the next morning. She doubted any muggle was going to willingly write to a talking diary which meant she would have to find a secluded spot so she could coerce them into cooperating. She would also have to choose someone no one would likely miss, murder investigations were best to be avoided after all.

Thankfully London had a high population of homeless people who fulfilled both of those requirements.

Turning into a ginnel roughly 30 minutes from the orphanage Eliza pulled her pen-knife out of her bag and carried on walking.

Killing muggles is surprisingly easy work. Eliza had found one further into the ginnel, discarded cans of beers scattered around him. It was easy enough to get him to write in the diary, Eliza had simply held the pen knife to his throat and softly coaxed her magic into his mind. Muggles were quite easy to manipulate and soon the man was writing into the diary, shaking with every word, watery blue eyes staring at her in fear as his life was slowly drained out of him.

Turning paler and paler eventually the man slumped over dead in the alley. Eliza didn’t even bat an eye more focused on the steadily pulsing Diary until, soon, it wasn’t just the diary there at all.

Ink and parchment twisted into blood and bone until finally Tom Riddle stood in front of her, solid and _real_ in a way she had never seen before.

Eliza watched curiously as he stretched languidly reminding her of a cat. He paced around the alley probably growing accustomed to having his own body again and Eliza watched in quiet fascination.

“Thank you Little Star” he said earnestly shooting her a wide near manic grin. His brown eyes alight with happiness as the early morning sun hit his face dousing his cheekbones in the faint orange glow. She smiled back at him, caught up in his excitement.

Eliza felt her heart thrumming in her chest, a nervous energy pulsing at her veins as they walked out of the alley side by side she thinks to herself that finally she fees truly alive.

~

They walk to the leaky cauldron in silence. Riddle walked next to her like he had never seen the world before and Eliza enjoyed watching him watch the world around him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes whenever the sun washed over him, stopped curiously near florist’s stands and old bookstores. His hands were constantly twitching by his sides as if he was stopping himself from grabbing whatever caught his interest. It would almost feel like sacrilege to interrupt the peaceful early morning silence they walk in so Eliza doesn’t.

They just keep walking.

When they arrive at the leaky cauldron she booked them both a room and Riddle ruffled her hair before he ran off to acquire a wand. Eliza unpacked her trunk from her bag, and rummaged around for her new books whilst she waited for Riddle’s return. It doesn’t take long however for her to fall back asleep, slumped over a tome on blood magiks, wand loosely held in hand.

When she wakes again Riddle’s still nowhere in sight but now an owl sat perched on the desk, a cage next to it. It’s a beautiful snowy white and beneath the cage is a small slip of paper

_‘Stay in touch little star’_

Riddle doesn’t do goodbyes like a normal person so it seems. It’s the closest to a goodbye she thinks he’s capable of and she smiled softly at the thought that he wanted to still be friends, even when they can now go their separate ways.

“Good luck Tom Riddle” she murmured into the emptiness of her room. The owl hooted softly as if in agreement with her words.

Eliza thinks she will actually miss him.

~

The days after Tom leaves are lonely but her solitude doesn’t last for long.

She had never expected she’d be visited by the minister of magic but Eliza wouldn’t be a real Slytherin if she didn’t know how to turn every situation to her advantage.

The minster sat across from her, twittering on about something or another as he poured them both a cup of tea. Eliza knew that Fudge was a fool, weak and a coward. Three traits in people she usually despised but at least in Fudge she could work them to her advantage.

“And you had us all in a right flap Miss Potter when you suddenly went missing, what with Sirius Black on the loose”

“Sirius Black sir?” Eliza asked putting two extra sugars into her tea. None of her friends had mentioned anything about a Sirius Black. All she had gotten from them were letters complaining about how she wouldn’t let them see her over summer.

“You mean you don’t know” he spluttered over his tea cup. Eliza shook her head slowly in response.

“I live in a muggle orphanage over the summer sir. I’m a bit cut off from the wizarding world, it’s why I come here in the last few weeks of August” she explained doing her best to look down-trodden. It annoyed her when she had to act pitiful but if pity was the price for information then she’ll gladly pay it.

Fudge looked distinctly uncomfortable at that. No one liked being reminded about how the wizarding world’s saviour had been shunted into a muggle orphanage for years.

“Well” he blustered trying to recover, taking a hasty sip of his tea “Sirius Black has just escaped Azkaban, first ever to do so, and as he was a big supporter of you-know-who we’re afraid, I mean that is to say he might, come after you” Fudge explained under Eliza’s level stare.

Fantastic, she gets one homicidal lunatic off her back and then suddenly another arrives to take his place.

“And so we thought it was best to check on you after we’d received word that you’d ran away”

“Well as you can see minister I’m perfectly fine here on my own” Eliza said with a winning smile and ignored the blatant implication that she had been placed under observation “and I’ll be sure to tell all my friends about the lengths you’ve gone too to look after me” she said and just too lay it on even more thickly she added on “I’m sure the nation can rest easily knowing we have such a minister leading us”

Fudge smiled at her blindingly and when he went to leave he shuffled out of her room with a bounce in his step.

Who would have thought it? Draco was right. The minster really was easier to play than a fiddle.

~

Its three weeks before the book lists are due to be sent out when Eliza finally made her move. This morning’s Daily Prophet’s front page is splashed with Rita Skeeter’s newest article ‘Hogwarts; fact or fiction?’ the headline reads and Eliza happily opened up the prophet to read the article as she sipped on her morning coffee.

_My dearest Readers, you know I always aspire to give you the real truth of the world like you deserve and I am ashamed to admit that I, alongside my fellow public, had allowed one story to escape my grasp. Until now._

_Three weeks ago I received a letter off an anonymous student attending Hogwarts. Their worry alarmed me and I instantly started to work on the case, as is my duty as a journalist and what I found my readers was shocking._

_Many of us reading this paper will have attended the prestigious Hogwarts, many of us will have fond memories of its hallowed halls but I’m afraid that dark truths have been hidden in Hogwarts’ large shadow. Hogwarts, under the care of Albus Dumbledore is said to be one of the best magical schools in the world. But what I have found contradicts everything we have been told._

_Over the years many subjects have been removed from the Hogwarts curriculum, common knowledge to any of us who have read Hogwarts; a history however this travesty runs deeper. It wasn’t until Hogwarts fell under the care of Albus Dumbledore did our children’s education fall into a state of disrepair. Classes on healing, alchemy, magical theory, advanced arithmancy and runic studies have all been removed from the curriculum for reasons that cited ‘dark magic’. Tell me dear readers, where is the darkness in healing? Where lies the problematic content in these valuable subjects that led them to be banned at Hogwarts._

_Not only do we pale in comparison to our foreign friends Durmstang and Beauxbatons in this regard I also did some more digging into the success rates of our students. We have the lowest pass rate in the world when it comes to history of magic thanks to Dumbledore’s sub-par staffing._

_Will we let our education system fall into a state of disrepair? Will we allow Albus Dumbledore to make a mockery of Hogwarts, the staple of the British Wizarding World? The younger generation depends on us, dear readers, to fight for them. To fight for the education they deserve._

_This has been Rita Skeeter. I can only deliver the truth to you, it is up to you my readers what you do with it._

Eliza grinned to herself as she finished reading the paper. Making copies of the clipping she attached a simple note to each of them that simply says 'Rita Skeeter was a fabulous choice on my part don't you think' and sends her mail off with Hedwig, her new owl.

Her court would probably want to kill her when they found out she's done another thing behind their backs but Eliza simply added it to the list of things she'll have to tell them about when they get back to Hogwarts. She'll tell them all about her shares in the daily prophet right after she lets them all know she spent her summer ressurecting the Dark Lord. She was sure that would go down well.

A few weeks after the article came out the booklists were sent out to all students. Eliza was ecstatic to see that magical theory and alchemy were now optional classes for third year students and up.

She had told Tom she would beat his OWL scores, she never shies away from a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update? Shocker  
> let me know what you think in the comments below OR you can find my tumblr for this fic: rxse-by-another name.  
> next chapter: Eliza's third year at Hogwarts begins!


	15. chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is finally back at Hogwarts for her third year

September 1st arrived quickly and before she knew it Eliza was already making her way onto the Hogwarts express. Nodding at the Slytherins she saw on her way down Eliza finally made it to the compartment she had used last year, her and Tom’s. The thought made her smile and she pulled her shrunken down trunk out of her messenger bag placing it onto the overhead racks. She had let Hedwig fly ahead to Hogwarts, Eliza felt cruel keeping the owl locked in a cage for too long.

Eliza didn’t even bother pulling a book out of her bag this time, knowing that the second she got to an interesting passage she would be interrupted. She was proven right mere seconds later when the door slid open, Blaise, Theo and Draco all toppling into the compartment in one big uncoordinated mess. Eliza levelled them all with an unimpressed glare but couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

“You!” Blaise said in an accusatory tone and from out of nowhere pulled a clipping of the daily prophet and shoved it in her face.

“Why do you never tell us anything?” he said and Eliza saw it was the article she had Skeeter write up for her. Merlin they’re going to be insufferable when they find out what she’s been up to over the summer weren’t they?

Instead of answering Blaise Eliza instead peered out of their compartment into the hallway beyond.

“Where’s Daphne?” she asked and Blaise pouted in the corner, crossing his arms in a huff dramatically.

“Her younger sister starts this year so she’s probably helping her settle in” Theo said and Eliza nodded in acknowledgment.

“How was your break Draco?” Eliza asked and soon everyone delved into conversation, catching up with each other. Draco went on to complain about how he was rarely allowed to leave the manor this break thanks to Sirius Black running around. They all pause to look at her then for some reason but carry on after receiving no objections from her. Eliza didn’t worry about it, she already knew Black was her godfather since her talk with the goblins in first year. She wouldn’t be the only person in Slytherin with a relation in Azkaban. She would be the first to have one who had broken out though. It wasn’t long after that that Daphne finally joined them.

“I need to tell you all something later” Eliza said as the conversation lulls “It’s important and best told away from prying eyes”

The others exchanged nervous glances but nod in agreement. Eliza doesn’t really want to tell her court, doesn’t want to burden them more than she already has, but she can’t hide the truth away from them much longer. The conversation between them just started to pick up again (‘Draco when will you stop using that hair gel-’) when the train slowly ground to a halt. She and her court traded nervous glances and they all go reaching for their wands.

“Can you see anything out of the window?” Eliza asked Draco who had suddenly gone terribly pale. It’s already dark outside and the rain was hammering against the window furiously and Eliza couldn’t make anything out from where she’s sitting. It’s obvious that Draco could.

“Dementors” he whispered fear coating his tone “dementors boarding the Hogwarts express”

They sat in tense silence as the train became colder, frost started coating the windows and their breaths came out in thick puffs in front of them. Eliza felt melancholy bite at her veins, felt a deep aching in her soul when she thought she could see something moving from beyond the door. They all watched in horror as the handle slowly started to turn and Eliza was instantly lost to her memories. The sickly bright green of the killing curse, bodies hitting the floor, a man bleeding out beneath her hand in the London Streets. The darkness of her old cupboard, the biting cold of the cellar. The certainty that she would never be happy again.

Suddenly the lights of the train flickered back on and the dementor beyond the door let out an inhuman screech before flying away. Eliza let out a shaky breath quickly scanning everyone else.

“Is everyone okay?” Eliza asked her voice raspy (as though she had just been let out of the cupboard, just been let out of the cellar) She got a few low murmured replies and they spend the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts in silence. Daphne rushed off to check on Astoria and Eliza tried to ignore the way her hands still shake and the cold that still sits in her veins.

She never wanted to feel like that again.

~

When they arrived in the great hall Eliza wasn’t allowed to join her court immediately. Instead Snape pulled her aside with the usual sneer on his face and walked her into the staff room.

“Sit down Miss Potter” he said tiredly as if he already can’t be bothered dealing with her. Eliza debated whether she should stay on her feet just to be contrary but her encounter with the dementor had left her not feeling up to her usual bouts of mischief. Sliding into the seat across from him Eliza folded her hands in front of her waiting for him to speak.

“We reviewed your application over the holidays Miss Potter, your wish to take every single subject” he said slowly, as if he couldn’t believe she would choose to do it. He should know better.

“I’m afraid to tell you that thanks to conflicting schedules your application was denied. There is no way for you to take all six and so we suggest you select the recommended amount of three subjects”

Disappointment hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been looking forward to taking all her subjects, well maybe not muggle studies but it was an easy O. And she wouldn’t be able to beat Riddle’s OWL score. Plus divination was said to be useful for spell creation. Sighing despondently Eliza stared down at her paper, the lists of subjects she could take and ticked off alchemy, arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

Snape read through her list and nodded in agreement at her chosen subjects.

“Thank you Miss Potter, I will escort you back to the feast”

Eliza nodded subdued as she and Snape made their way into the great hall.

“Oh professor” Eliza said as they walked suddenly remembering “would you say this year’s defence teacher is competent? I’d very much enjoy not having to mark your essays anymore”

Snape scowled then, a scowl she had only ever seen directed at her before and spat out “I suppose you could consider the filthy mongrel competent”

Eliza wondered what the new professor had done to earn Snape’s ire. But competent was still high praise coming from Snape so Eliza accepted the assessment for what it was.

“Then I’m afraid you’ll be doing your own marking this year Sir”

Snape didn’t even bother responding to that and instead pushed the doors to the Great Hall open striding away from her and Eliza slid into her seat at the Slytherin table. Her court looked at her with curious eyes but Eliza waved them off choosing instead to focus on Dumbledore who had stood up to deliver his start of term speech.

“As you will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express our school is now presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban…

“The minister neglected to mention that” Eliza commented softly, Blaise twisted around to look at her

“When did you meet the minister?” he whispered in agitated confusion. Daphne hushed them viciously from across the table and they both fall silent, trading surprised glances.

“On a happier note I am pleased to mention we have had quite a change in staffing this year” Eliza took vindictive pleasure in the fact that Dumbledore’s genial pretence doesn’t meet his eyes. These past few weeks will have been hell on him.

“First I am pleased to announce that Professor Lupin will be our new Defence against the dark arts professor as Mr Lockhart sadly stepped down from his post here. As for our second appointment I am delighted to say that the care of magical creatures post will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid”

A thunderous applause interrupted Dumbledore then but it’s not enough to drown out Draco’s sound of dismay.

“And due to recent events, as I’m sure many of you are aware” Theo let out a snort at that “Hogwarts has now reinstated two of its prior subjects, Magical Theory which will be taught by Professor Alderton, and alchemy which will be taught by Professor Selwyn”

At that Eliza shot a look down the table at Roman who was clapping wildly.

“My brother!” he shouted down the table and Eliza offered him a pleased grin in response.

The feast passed by quickly this year but maybe that was because Eliza had missed the sorting ceremony. Her court kept sending her nervous glances throughout the feast and Eliza couldn’t blame them. She could only hope that no one would bother challenging her this year when she had to set enough time aside to talk to her court.

She would also have to do something about the dementors, she had no doubt that their very presence on the grounds would effect Slytherin students the most. Cunning and ambition were usually found in children who had suffered a very specific upbringing. She knew Snape did what he could for them, the dungeon bat did actually look after his Slytherins provided the Slytherin wasn’t her, but Eliza still felt like she could help.

Striding through the Common Room entrance Eliza breathed in happily, the soft green low of the commons finally making her feel at home. It wasn’t long before the rest of the house had gathered, the new first years standing in the middle of the room looking around in barely concealed awe. Fawley and Roman both delivered the welcoming speech this year, the seventh year prefects of their house. It was strange to think the pair would be leaving this year and Eliza resolved to spend more time with them before they left. And perhaps find out what careers they were going into, just out of healthy curiosity.

Snape appeared then, out of the shadows like he always did and gave his typical warnings before adding on

“As our esteemed headmaster said earlier dementors are now on the grounds. I know none of you will be as foolish as to approach them but I know that the effect of dementors can be felt no matter how close you are to them” he said strongly and Eliza was suddenly reminded that the Professor had spent a few days in Azkaban before Dumbledore had testified on his behalf. By the haunted look in his eyes when he spoke of the dementors Eliza could only assume the experience had stayed with him.

“There is not much I can do to combat the effects of the dementors but know that my office is always open if you find yourself troubled” he said seriously.

“Even me Sir?” Eliza chimed in, a wicked grin on her face as she announced her presence.

“Not you Potter” Snape responded back “you can suffer”

With that he swept out of the room.

“Was that a joke?” she asked the room at large. She turned to face Draco who was snickering quietly behind her.

“Did you know he could joke?” That seemed to be the last straw for Draco and he promptly burst into unrestrained laughter as the first years looked at them in undisguised confusion.

“And that is Eliza Potter, this year’s current queen” Roman said with exasperated fondness “if you have any worries you can always reach out to her or the members of her court”

Eliza nodded her head in thanks for the introduction before finally addressing the first years themselves

“Welcome to the family” she said with a grin “I’d usually stay and chat but my court and I have quite a few errands to run tonight so if no one wishes to challenge me for my spot we’ll be taking our leave” she remarked looking out at the crowd of Slytherins. They didn’t even look surprised at her odd behaviour anymore, a testament to what they had to put up with.

“Excellent”

~

Eliza led her court through the castle, it was hard sneaking about in a group of five but they managed it anyway and soon they were standing in the second floor girl’s bathroom.

“Eliza why are we here?” Blaise asked in confused worry, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the flooded bathroom.

“We needed to talk somewhere where we would be undisturbed. What better place to tell secrets than in the Chamber itself?”

“Get lost” Draco breathed in undisguised shock as Eliza hissed at the sink, commanding it to open.

She watched in satisfaction as the pipe was slowly revealed. Her court stood in stupefied silence for a while gawping at the entrance before Daphne pushed past the boys casting an impervious charm on her clothes.

“I’ll go first then shall I?” she said fluffing her hair before swinging her legs into the pipe pushing herself down it.

“If I die I’m haunting you” Theo remarked drily climbing into the pipe.

“You probably won’t get eaten” she shouted down the pipe as both he and Draco disappear down it. Blaise who was climbing up into it stopped suddenly staring at her.

“Eliza” he said slowly “what actually happened to Slytherin’s monster?”

Eliza gave him a cheery grin and then pushed him down the pipe, throwing herself down afterwards.

She hadn’t realised how much she had missed her friends. It was nice to be back.

~

“So this is the chamber of secrets” Draco breathed in awe as she led them into the main part of the chamber, twisting past the gigantic stone pillars.

“No one will be able to spy on us here, and it has enchantments that protect it from detection of magic” Eliza explained as she lead them all to the base of Salazar’s statue. Blaise kept glancing around nervously as though he expected to be attacked at any minute. She hadn’t told any of them what had happened last year really so the news that Slytherins monster was in the chamber was a rather reasonable thing to fear.

“Now I need you all to close your eyes while I call for Jormy” Eliza commanded and watched as they all shut their eyes instantly.

“Jormy?” Draco questioned confused, brows furrowed.

“The basilisk” Eliza supplied and started speaking over their shouts of protest. Soon the statue’s mouth slowly lowers and Jormugand slid out of it, scales gleaming in the candlelight.

“It is the Little Speaker” Jormy hissed delightedly and coiled around her. Eliza laughed happily and pat the basilisks scales.

“I have returned Jormugand. I have brought some of my human friends with me and I would appreciate it if you could hide your gaze from them”

“Of course little speaker” Jormy hissed back nudging her gently to let her know it was safe to look “Is master not with you?”

“No Jormugand, your Master can’t be here right now but I’m sure he misses you” she said soothingly rubbing the basilisk’s snout.

“I’m sure Master misses you too Little Speaker”

Eliza didn’t think she knew how to respond to that and so instead she turned to face her court letting them know they can open their eyes.

“Everyone, meet Jormugand, Slytherin’s monster”

“If you don’t start explaining things right now Potter I swear I’ll kill you myself”

Eliza laughed and patted Jormy again trying to distract herself from the fear she can feel building inside her.

“Do you think you could take us all to Salazar’s study Jormy?” she asked the basilisk. Tom had told her about the study over the summer and it certainly beat sitting on the dirty chamber floor as she told her friends about how she resurrected the dark lord.

It’s a battle convincing her friends to hop on the basilisk and it’s even more of a battle to stop them, and herself, from exploring Slytherin’s study. But soon they all settle down, Eliza takes the armchair by the fire, Theo taking the one opposite her. The other three all huddle onto the sofa together. Eliza is inextricably reminded of story time at the orphanage even though she had never joined the other children before. No one had wanted her to. But seeing her courts eager faces reminded her of children waiting for a bed time story.

“It starts with a diary” Eliza began “slipped into Ginny Weasley’s possession at the start of the year by Lucius Malfoy”

Draco tensed here but Eliza ploughed on.

“Ginny starts writing in the diary and to her amazement the diary can write back. Ginny doesn’t stop writing to the diary and soon the diary, the real heir of Slytherin is able to continue the work he had started 50 years ago and opens the Chamber”

“The Dark Lord” Theo murmured in horrified understanding.

“Something akin to a memory of his teenage self” Eliza confirmed, not telling them about Tom’s horcruxes, before moving on “but Ginny isn’t careful and soon the diary ends up in someone else’s possession. Mine”

Daphne gasped sharply and Eliza actually wanted to back away from the glare the girl sent her.

“Tell me you didn’t” she demanded “tell me that diary I saw you with wasn’t-” she cut herself off as if she couldn’t even bear to think about it.

“It was, but I was careful” Eliza tacked on quickly after seeing the furious faces of her court.

“You shouldn’t have done it in the first place Eliza!” Daphne exploded and Eliza watched perplexed as the others agree “When will you realise you’re not invincible!”

Eliza bristled at that, she had been perfectly fine. Well at least when Tom had been in her possession, they had after all been on rocky ground when he had tried to kill her with his basilisk.

“I was _fine”_ Eliza said. The others looked like they wanted to protest some more but remain quiet to let her carry on with the story.

“I realised what, or more _who_ , the diary belonged to pretty quickly but he had yet to learn my name”

“Why did you keep talking to him?” Blaise said with blatant confusion.

“He was- nice” Eliza hedged finding herself unwilling to answer that question. Didn’t want to examine the answer too closely herself.

“Anyway soon the diary gets stolen from me by Pansy Parkinson and the attacks begin again, and we all know what happens next”

“Pansy gets taken into the chamber” Draco said quietly, subdued since she had revealed his father’s hand in the whole mess of everything.

“And you go and face the dark lord in a fit of foolishness” Theo snapped darkly and Eliza reared back.

“I did what I had too-

“No” Theo said sternly “You did what you thought you had too instead of _trusting us-_

“Of course I trust you” Eliza responded angrily feeling her usual calmness disappear “otherwise I wouldn’t be telling you all of this”

“You obviously don’t otherwise you’d tell us before you do these things” Theo replied just as angry standing up.

“I don’t want any of you getting _hurt_ , it’s my job to _protect you!”_ Eliza said standing up to face Theo, fists clenched by her side as they glared at each other.

“And you can do that, just let us help you Eliza” Theo said, all the anger dropping out of him as he stared at her almost pleadingly.

Let us help you Eliza.

Almost an echo of what she had told Tom in the chamber last year and Eliza suddenly realised how stupid she’s been. How worried they must all be about her. She had always thought there would always be a divide between her and her court, her and everyone else. It was shocking to realise she was the one responsible for that distance all along.

“I’m sorry” Eliza said softly towards all of them, twisting nervously at the show of vulnerability.

“It’s okay Eliza just, just remember we’re here for you in future” Theo said running a hand through his curly hair as he sat back into his armchair. Eliza nodded earnestly in response, worrying her bottom lip as she also sat back down.

“So you go into the chamber” Blaise said successfully breaking the awkward tension surrounding them.

“So I go into the chamber” Eliza replied in turn grinning softly. And then she told them all what really happened. How Riddle was draining Pansy to become corporeal, his plans to re-join the insane Voldemort and how instead of fighting Eliza managed to bargain an Unbreakable Vow out of him.

And how that summer she resurrected him.

“You brought back the Dark Lord” Daphne said filling the silence.

“I brought back a _piece_ of the dark lord, Tom’s going to have to resurrect himself now” Eliza corrected. Her court don’t even look like they have the energy to chastise her anymore. She doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

“Tom” Blaise choked and let out a sound that could be categorised as a strangled scream.

“I helped him get a body Blaise, I think we’re well past the point of last names”

“And he just lets you call him that?” Daphne asked in amused bafflement.

“Look I’m here to tell you I’ve aligned with the Dark Lord, not gossip about” Eliza paused there to try and think of a word to describe whatever the hell she and Tom were “my friendship with him”

“Eliza” Draco said finally speaking “I don’t know how to tell you that we’ve been expecting this for a long time now and I know I speak for all of us when I say we’ll follow you wherever you end up” he said earnestly and Eliza was suddenly overwhelmed with how much she loved them all.

It’s the first time she’s ever initiated a hug with all of them and the surprise on their faces made it worth it.

She really did have the best court.

~

It was strange, Theo thought as he frowned down at his charms essay, to do homework when you knew for a fact the world around you was heading towards war. Theo had never had any choice on what side he would pick, his family was aligned with the dark lord, and Theo himself was a dark wizard. He was never under any illusion that he would be anything but a loyal supporter of the dark, as if he could ever stand aside while his rights to magic were stripped.

But he had never thought he would be pledging his allegiance to someone other than the Dark Lord. He knew Eliza hadn’t realised it herself yet but she had still remained as a figure head for the brewing war. It was just that now she existed on the other side of it.

He could only hope that Eliza and the Dark lord’s plans to restore his former sanity would prove fruitful.

Heaving a sigh Theo gave up on completing his charms homework and instead looked towards Eliza who was furiously scribbling away on a piece of parchment, hair falling in her face.

“What’s Eliza doing now?” Theo asked knowing that the girl was far too caught up in her task to hear him.

“She’s writing a letter to the Minister” Draco said casually as if it were a normal thing to do. Knowing how close Lucius and the minister were it even might be.

“Dare I ask why?”

“She found out that Granger is taking all the subjects offered at Hogwarts even though Eliza’s been denied so she’s blackmailing-

“Blackmailing’s such an ugly word Daphne” Blaise drawled.

“I much prefer coercing” Draco said and Daphne snorted in response.

“Actually” Eliza said looking up from her letter “the minister has pledged to look after me in any way he can, I’m simply sending him a very friendly polite reminder” she finished sending them a winning, charming smile.

“If you ever become a politician I’ll cry” Daphne said not looking up from where she’s painting her nails.

“You won’t be the only one who’s crying Daph” Draco replied and ducked the cushion that’s flung at his head bursting out into laughter.

Theo smiled to himself and returned back to his charms essay. He thinks he would gladly fight a war if it meant he was fighting for more moments like these.

~

Albus Dumbledore stared at the letter from the minister with a growing dread. He had felt guilty when he had initially denied Eliza Potter’s request to study all the courses at Hogwarts, especially when he had allowed Hermione Granger the same privilege. But he felt nervous thinking about what Eliza might do with a time turner. Unlike Miss Granger who he had no doubt would follow the restrictions placed on it he couldn’t be sure what Eliza would do with so much extra time. He just didn’t trust her anymore. And that was the problem.

He didn’t trust her to make the right decisions, to support them in the war. She scorned most light wizards, she was friends with the Slytherins, seemed to hold power over them just like Tom had. And she didn’t trust him, which meant when the time came, when the time had to come, she would not trust his word alone.

Neither can live while the other survives

Although she had fearlessly gone into the chamber last year to save a fellow student, even though she had once again vanquished The Dark Lord he couldn’t shake the ever present niggling doubt in the back of his mind. After all the prophecy never mentioned how Eliza would defeat Tom, for all he knew she might even replace him.

The girl was unpredictable. Albus didn’t like unpredictable.

No matter what he did it seemed he had no power over the girl and instead of seeing James and Lily in her he instead saw more and more of Tom. He was beginning to regret having Severus swear his vow to Eliza Potter instead of himself.

It seemed the girl had taken matters into her own hands and mailed minister who had sent a brand new shiny 6 hour time turner to Albus with demands that he get it to Eliza straight away. He couldn’t believe the girl had actually gone to the minister, just another instance of her not respecting his authority. She was cunning, manipulative and ambitious. Albus had known enough dark lords in his life to spot the signs, the predispositions one must harbour to rise to such heights. He dreaded to think what havoc Eliza Potter could wreak in this school with a time turner on her side.

However he no longer had any choice in the matter.

He could only hope it would not end as badly as he thought it would.

~

Dear Eliza,

I heard that they’ve reinstated subjects back at Hogwarts and I can only assume your plans were a success. What subjects are you taking darling? If you’re not taking alchemy I will be very disappointed. I know I had plans to travel to Provence, France in the Alpines Mountains as there’s said to be a wealth of alchemic knowledge there.

As you might suppose I have yet to track down the next horcrux, although I am anxious to be reacquainted with my soul before I even begin to become whole again I need to find a method of reabsorbing the horcruxes. The only method I had discovered in my own research was to ‘feel true remorse’ which in all honestly sounds too much like Dumbledore’s saccharine bullshit for me to trust in.

I’ve decided to pick up the one horcrux that I know for definite was created as my counterpart informed me of it before stashing me away. After that I plan to head to Egypt, they are well known for soul magic over there and have delved into the art more than anyone else. If I am too find any method on reabsorbing my horcruxes it will be there.

What are you up to Little Star? It hurt to hear about your plans through the paper, I did get you that owl for a reason you know.

Also could you please visit Jormugand for me if the old coot doesn’t catch you? He seemed terribly lonely when I last visited him and I hate to leave him down their all alone.

In the meantime would you mind terribly if I asked you to give me a list of known death eaters (and honestly what was my counterpart thinking when he named them that) As I gather strength it is imperative I track down my old supporters and I really would appreciate the help darling

Yours,

Tom

At the time of writing the letter Tom hadn’t tracked down the ring he had intended to use. He had known that his older self has tracked down the remaining members of his family; the Gaunts. He had then taken Morfin’s family ring and his wand and murdered his remaining muggle relatives, framing the man for the crime.

Tom sighed as he walked down the streets of Little Hangleton wrinkling his nose in distaste at the muggle village. The Gaunt shack, for that was the hovel that the pureblood family had lived in, was just down the road from here.

Tom had never actually seen the shack before, merely heard his counterparts retellings and it was even worse than he had first imagined. It was decrepit, the wooden panels rotted and it seemed like the whole building wanted nothing more than to cave in on itself. Of course that could be put down to the years of neglect it had suffered but the whole building reeked so much of dark magic Tom doubted it had looked any different in the first place.

Taking his new wand in hand, it didn’t work half as well for him as his Yew one but it did the job, he immediately began checking for any wards and jinxes his counterpart may have laid down, disabling them as he went. Once he was sure all the traps had been disabled Tom hesitantly walked into the shack, pushing open the door with a large creak.

The inside was no better than the outside, covered in a thick layer of dust. His only consolation was that it was obvious no-one had been visiting here for years. He began rummaging around the hovel carefully, knowing better than to even attempt the summoning charm. It was when a floorboard almost gave away under him did he realise where he must have hidden the ring. It had been a habit at the orphanage to store any important possessions underneath floorboards. They were less likely to be stolen by others that way.

Levitating the loose panel up Tom knelt on the ground, grimacing at the dirt now coating his trousers as he peered down into the darkness. There, gleaming innocently in the dim glow of his wand, lay the Gaunt Ring.

Tom ran every detection spell he knew over the thing and ended up disabling a rather nasty curse presumably of his own invention before he deemed it safe to pick up. Sliding the clunky ring onto his finger Tom felt a warm rush run through his blood, an overwhelming feeling of completion through being this close to another part of his splintered soul.

It was easy to forget how cold he always felt when there was nothing to remind him of a time when it was different.

Rubbing his thumb over the ring one last time Tom nodded to himself, striding out of the shack.

He had always wanted to go to Egypt.

~

Tom groaned slamming his head down on the table as he added another book to his discarded pile. He had been in Egypt for a couple of weeks now and the new year at Hogwarts had already started. He absently wondered how Eliza was doing and if she would ever actually reply to his letter before he turned back to his pile of books.

This was the biggest library in Egypt, it had books upon books upon books for every strand of magic known to wizard kind. And Tom had spent day after day reading book after book on soul magic. Any mention of soul magic. Magic on renewal, on bonds, on familiars, anything that mentioned anything about the soul. In his first week he had even managed to find a tome on horcruxes, the book looked like it would fall apart at the slightest touch. It hypothesised just exactly what a wizard did when they split their soul, at least to such a degree and it mostly agreed with what he and Eliza had speculated. Fractures in the soul did nothing to impair a wizard, and one could even split a sliver of their soul and remain unimpaired. However when one attempted to do what Tom did, or even Herpo the Foul and take apart more than half their soul they would become less than human. A hollowed shell of insanity.

It also concurred that the only way to reabsorb a horcrux would be by experiencing true remorse. There was no way Tom could eclipse Voldemort by becoming the main soul piece without gathering all the horcruxes first.

The problem was of course that Tom would struggle to feel remorse. Killing for him was a lot easier than it was for any normal person, and always would be. Myrtle Warren was insignificant to him but the death of his muggle family? The people who had scorned him and left him to rot in an orphanage? Their murder had been an act of revenge and Tom doubted he would ever be truly regretful of that if it were left up to himself.

Which set off a whole new round of research.

He had eventually found an old ritual from one of the accompanying tomes, a ritual to reabsorb the horcrux using Olde Magic. One cannot absorb the soul without experiencing remorse, the book had said, and if one cannot learn remorse it shall be forced upon them.

That night Tom located the nearest Ley Line that ran near the hotel he had confounded a room for himself in and set out to complete the ritual. It was nearing midnight, the death of one day and the beginning of the new, when Tom created his ritual circle.

Drawing a circle on the ground with chalk, a circle signifying renewal and a never ending cycle, Tom then created four focal points for each of the compass points. Using the Elder Futhark runic alphabet, one of the steadiest set of runes for stability, he drew the symbol of the solar chariot to represent life, at West he marked down the rune of necessity. At north and south he drew the runes of Algiz, for protection and renewal, and Mannaz for divine union.

Sitting down facing east, he placed the ring across from him and as the watch outside the circle struck midnight Tom sliced open his palms with a silver blade, slamming his hands down onto the ground of the circle and covering the ring in his blood.

It was an agony Tom had never felt before in his life. His back arched and he screamed as he tried desperately to move away from the burning pain that coursed through his veins. The foreign magic constricted around his lungs, he could feel it clawing at his throat, in his veins, at the very core of who he is. The pain faded as quick as it had come but before he could breathe a sigh of relief he’s assaulted by memories. Intangible emotions that aren’t his own and yet fill his very soul, leave him shaking and sobbing and pleading for it to end.

And then it does.

Tom doesn’t know how long he lies there. His body wracked with painful tremors as he recovers from the ritual. He had known it was not an easy process but nothing could have prepared him for the pain, pain unlike he has ever experienced before in his life.

But it was done. Even now, already, he felt more complete, more grounded, more in touch with his own magic. He had also gained the memories of the horcrux, at least until its creation as it had never been sentient like Tom. He felt the memories as if they were his own, as if he had lived through them. He supposed he had now, as soon as the soul was absorbed into his own the distinctions became meaningless. They were one now.

And he knew exactly where he should go next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few more POV's this chapter, I'm trying to decide what strucutre for them I like best so let me know if you have any opinions on it! and let me know what you think of the chapter either in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic, Rxse-by-another-name  
> Tom's absorbing the horcruxes, the court are in the know, Eliza's getting a time turner after m u c h deliberation on my part, thank you all for reading!  
> next chapter: halloween, probably


	16. chapter fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Eliza wants is a peaceful Halloween

Overall, Eliza thought as she slipped into her seat at the Slytherin table, using a time turner was really quite confusing. Thanks to the minister she had a 6 hour time turner, the furthest way back anyone could currently travel using the time turner.

Eliza really didn’t like to think too hard about what happened when she used a time turner, it confused her too much. Because one could say that she was simply going back in time and that was why two versions of her were always present. But when she did her first run through of the day without using a time turner, and then went back and re-did she was essentially altering everyone’s reality. After all a muggle studies class without Eliza in it meant Hermione Granger earned more points for Gryffindor than a muggle studies class if Eliza was in it. So whenever she went back in time she essentially created a pocket universe for herself that would affect real time when it began.

Like she said, it was horribly confusing.

But she had developed a perfect method. Whenever she had double classes on a day she would attend normal lessons until the end of lunch, then turn back the time turner six hours and attend the lessons she had missed. Of course she couldn’t be seen by herself or anyone else so Eliza had taken too seeking refuge in the chamber of secrets in her ‘second days’ as she had dubbed them.

At first the chamber was a mess but soon she had acquired help to bring it back to its former glory. And it came in the form of a rather batty house elf.

She had almost forgotten about Dobby in the events of last year but considering the elf’s fanatical devotion to her Eliza figured calling for the elf might be worth a shot. And for an agreed one galleon a week and any spare socks he wanted Dobby became her very own house elf who was more than happy to clean up the chamber as Eliza studied the rare and coveted books in Salazar’s chamber. There were even some books on parselmagic which made her ecstatic.

Then, when lunch was over she would re-join her friends for the next set of classes. If she also had conflicting lessons in the second half of her day she would eat tea in the great hall with the rest of them and then turn back another six hours to attend the other lesson, hiding away once again before time caught up with her.

It was confusing, and it was hard work keeping up with all her conflicting times but it was beyond worth it. Although she did have a lot more work now Eliza was still finding it comparatively easy in comparison to her peers. She was already years ahead in her core subjects and at its current stage Arithmancy was just muggle maths. When it came to divination and muggle studies Eliza barely had to try to keep up with it. She had yet to have a care of magical creatures lesson but she couldn’t imagine Hagrid setting any of them homework.

Alchemy and Ancient Runes were by far the most interesting lessons she had ever taken at Hogwarts. Professor Trelawney predicting her death had nothing on those lessons.

Today was the first Care of Magical creature’s lesson, only Draco had taken it in her court but that didn’t mean there were no other Slytherins. Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode trailed behind them. Pansy Parkinson was also taking the class and kept giving Eliza such looks of undisguised hero worship that it actually made her uncomfortable, something that Draco had pounced on to tease her ruthlessly with straight away.

Eliza came to a halt on the opposite side of the Gryffindor’s who were animatedly chatting with Hagrid. When the giant spotted the rest of the class he greeted them all, and began leading them further down the sloping hill. Sharing dubious glances with Draco, he and Eliza set off after the oaf. Feeling someone staring at her Eliza looked around curiously until she locked eyes with Hermione Granger who was giving her undisguised looks of confusion. Possibly because that version of Hermione knew a version of Eliza should be in arithmancy at the same time.

Time travel, _mind boggling._

Just to mess with the girl Eliza made sure no one was looking before she flashed the time turner that hung around her neck at Hermione with a wink. Granger blinked in shock and almost stumbled on a stray rock when she saw the time turner and Eliza muffled a laugh.

Hagrid finally called them to a stop in front of a large empty paddock, addressing the crowd of students

“Now firs’ thing yeh’ll want ter do is open yer books-

“How?” Draco drawled from beside her and Eliza snickered at the sight of the blonde posturing.

“Eh?” said Hagrid

“How do we open our books?” Draco said and held his copy of the Monster Book of Monsters aloft which had been tightly bound with a length of a rope. The rest of the class followed suit, holding their books up which various different bindings, belts and bags and clips. Eliza finally pulled hers out of her bag and watched as it flopped docile in her hand.

“How?” Draco dead panned quietly beside her as Hagrid addressed the class.

“I may have used it for a bit of spell practice” Eliza murmured before grinning wickedly “I think it’s scared of me”

Draco snorted and they both turned their attention back to Hagrid who was telling them that to open the books you had to stroke them.

“Oh how silly we’ve all been!” Draco exclaimed “We should have stroked them, why didn’t we guess” he said dramatically, voicing the ire of the whole class as Eliza smirked softly beside him.

“I thought they were funny” Hagrid said uncertainly towards the Gryffindor’s and Draco interrupted again

“Tremendously funny, really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off”

Eliza, and several others, snorted at the blonde’s words but Eliza quietly shushed him to let Hagrid carry on with his train wreck of a lesson. After all this lesson had to end on time for Eliza to go back in time on time for her second run through of the day.

Hagrid came back from the forest then and, trotting beside him were some of the most bizarre creatures Eliza had ever seen. Hippogriffs.

“These certainly aren’t meant for third years” Eliza murmured to Draco as they watched Hagrid deliver the lesson on the extremely dangerous creatures.

“Right who wants to go first?” Hagrid addressed the class at large and everyone immediately took two giant steps back, Draco dragging Eliza back by her satchel as she watched the creatures curiously.

“Anyone?” Hagrid said desperately

“Eliza, whatever your thinking please don’t” Draco said next to her and Eliza looked at him confused.

“Why would I be doing anything?” Eliza responded in faux innocence

“You always get this Look when you’re about to do something that will give us a heart attack”

“That’s an oddly specific look Draco”

“And _you’re_ an oddly specific problem”

Eliza snorted and then pushed the blonde away.

“I’ll do it” she said confidently striding towards Hagrid. She had taken this bloody class for a reason, she wasn’t going to cower away from magical creatures in a magical creature’s class.

“Excellent” Hagrid boomed and then began directing her on how to approach one of the hippogriffs. It was a stormy grey and eyed Eliza dangerously as she approached but Eliza didn’t let herself feel intimidated. Meeting the creature’s amber eyes (which had nothing on a basilisk) Eliza sunk into a sweeping bow. The hippogriff considered her for a few brief tense moments. Eliza didn’t remove her stare from the creature and soon it sunk into a returning bow.

“Well done Eliza!” Hagrid boomed “yeh can touch him now”

Eliza moved forward slowly until she was standing in front of the beast. Slowly, so very slowly, Eliza raised her hand and scratched the Hippogriffs beak who leaned into her touch, seemingly enjoying the attention.

“Righ’ then, I reckon he migh’ let yeh ride him”

Eliza didn’t even have time to put up a token protest before she was being hefted up onto the Hippogriff’s back by Hagrid and before she could even comprehend what was happening the hippogriff took off in a loping canter and soon they’re gone.

It’s exhilarating.

The hippogriff took to the skies, giant wings beating on either side of Eliza as she wrapped her arms around its neck. Eliza let out an ecstatic ‘whoop’ as the Hippogriff sailed over the black lake and Eliza honestly felt like she could take on the world. The winds attacking her face, her eyes are watering and she can’t feel her legs but this is so much better than flying on a broom.

Soon, too soon, the hippogriff returned to the paddock, landing with a thud that jolted Eliza from her place on its back. She slid off and hugged the beast and it nudged her gently with its beak. She knew her hair was an absolute mess and her grin must be absolutely manic because Draco was shaking his head at her in fond exasperation but forget anything bad she’s ever said about Hagrid.

That was brilliant.

~

Of course not all of Eliza’s lessons were that exciting, the closest they had gotten to excitement in potions was when Snape had chosen to use Longbottom’s own toad as the test subject for his own potion. It turned out that the potion had been brewed correctly much to Snape’s obvious disappointment.

It was Thursday morning now and Eliza was penning a response to Tom’s most recent letter at the breakfast table as Daphne preened about how well Astoria was doing in her classes.

_Dear Tom,_

_I did in fact take Alchemy, actually I’m taking every course that Hogwarts offers so you can kiss your record breaking OWL scores goodbye. That is if I continue taking muggle studies and divination just to spite you._

_I rode a Hippogriff in care of magical creatures yesterday, I thought flying on a broom was brilliant but Tom you have no idea how amazing it was. I know you’ll probably chastise me for doing something so ‘dangerous’ but I was mostly safe and have already gotten that lecture of Daphne._

_How’s Egypt? Have you collected more of your family heirlooms yet? I’ve always wanted to travel, I think it comes from being locked in a drab orphanage for most of my life. Do you think you could send me postcards?_

_Also I’ve been visiting Jormy quite a lot these days and I’ve taken great pleasure in searching through Salazar’s collection of books. Are you sure the enchantments on the chamber will hold up? I want to hold a Samhain celebration this year, at least for the older students, and would prefer if we went undetected._

_As for loyal death eaters? I hate to break it to you Tom but your followers aren’t really anything to place stock in anymore. The only person left from your knights is Theo’s grandfather who may support you now you have returned to your old self. Lucius Malfoy is another avid supporter but he will always place his family first although as you’re no longer a lunatic he might be a safe bet. Severus Snape is a death eater, or was a death eater, his alliance is to himself only and I wouldn’t trust him._

_Some say Sirius Black was a death eater, I’m not too sure about that but he did blow up twelve muggles. The Lestranges are all in Azkaban, along with the Carrow’s, Rowle, Avery and Rosier. Karkaroff is a turn coat._

_If I was you I would simply begin again. These people gladly followed you at the height of your insanity, they care only for bloodshed. You however are now fighting battles on multiple fronts. I would trust Lucius and perhaps Theo’s grandfather as he will remember you._

_It’s time to begin again Tom, if anyone can do it you can_

_Sincerely,_

_Eliza_

_p.s do you know anything that helps with dementors? We have a bit of a situation at Hogwarts._

Eliza was just folding up the letter when the daily prophet was delivered, Theo parsed through the pages and Daphne immediately turned to the society columns, always interested in a good scandal.

“Anything interesting?” Eliza asked scratching Hedwig under her beak as she tied the letter to the owl’s leg.

“Sirius Black sighting” Theo said turning another page. Eliza hummed in acknowledgment and took another sip of her coffee.

“I have to say I’m surprised you’ve taken to the news of Sirius Black so calmly Eliza” Blaise remarked ignorant of the warning glare Draco shot him. Eliza laughed softly and reached for another strawberry.

“That he’s my godfather you mean? I’ve known since first year” she said idly.

“No I meant-

Whatever Blaise was going to say was cut off by Draco jabbing the Italian boy with his elbow. Now intrigued Eliza turned to look at them raising an eyebrow.

“Well won’t you let him speak Draco?” Eliza drawled and she instantly knew there was something dangerous in her tone from the way they shuffled nervously in response.

“Do you know why Black was sent to Azkaban Eliza?”

“Well he blew up a bunch of muggles, murder is quite frowned upon you know” Eliza said and watched warily as they all exchanged glances.

“It was a bit more than that” Blaise said softly and they all looked towards Theo, begging them with their eyes for him to be the one who explains. Eliza knew what they were going to say would be bad news just from that alone. They only ever got Theo to explain something when they needed to make sure Eliza would stay calm.

“What do you know about the night your parents died Eliza?” Theo said haltingly, drumming his fingers against the table.

“Not much” Eliza said in a clipped tone and kept her eyes on Theo who heaved a sigh.

“When the war was as its peak your parents went into hiding from the Dark Lord in Gordric’s Hallow, with you. They cast a fidelius charm, do you know what that is?” Theo paused to ask her and continued when Eliza nodded “well they made Black their secret keeper, and then on Samhain night he betrayed their location leading the dark lord to their home” Theo finished grimly keeping a wary worried eye on Eliza.

“Eliza?” Daphne said softy when Eliza didn’t respond, too caught up in her own thoughts.

She really didn’t know how to feel about that reveal. She had never felt attached to her parents, hell she wasn’t even particularly bothered that Tom had killed them. For one Tom hadn’t been in the right frame of mind and two, they were at war. And in war people died. She had no right to have any sort of feelings on the matter really, James and Lily Potter died, and became another statistic in the war. And it was hard to feel attached to a statistic.

But just as she hated Dumbledore for leaving her at the Dursley’s and robbing her of a chance to have a proper home she found herself hating Sirius Black for betraying her parents. For bringing about the succession of events that led Eliza to becoming exactly what she was to this day.

“Eliza?” said Draco this time, stormy grey eyes looking at her in undisguised concern

“If I ever see him” Eliza said slowly “I think I’ll kill him”

“I believe you” he said in response.

The conversation moved on to safer topics after that. But Eliza couldn’t shake the icy fury that had filled her veins.

~

It was after lunch when Eliza and her court walked into the defence against the dark arts classroom in equal amounts of dread and anticipation.

They didn’t exactly have a good track record when it came to defence teachers after all.

“Good afternoon” Professor Lupin said as he strode through the classroom door observing the class “Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today’s will be a practical lesson”

Blaise and Theo shared two overly exaggerated looks of shocked surprise beside her and Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste at Lupin’s shabby robes like the loveable classist snob he was. She and Daphne smiled at each other and Eliza held her arm out so the blonde girl could link it as they set off walking behind Lupin.

After her confession in the chamber of secret Eliza had found herself growing closer to her court and already she could see how happy her efforts made them. She chastised herself for not trying to open up sooner.

Soon Lupin lead them all to the staff room and Eliza exchanged curious looks with her court as Lupin ushered them all inside. The staff room was almost empty, full of mismatched chairs and a wardrobe set up in the middle of the room that rattled whenever anyone came too close to it. Eliza could only hope it wasn’t what she thought it was.

Snape stood up from his chair, his usual sneer fixed in place as he spoke

“Leave the door open Lupin, I’d rather not witness this”

Snape ignored her exaggerated wave and carried on striding towards the door, robes billowing behind him.

“I thought you liked to see you students excel professor” Eliza chirped desperately trying to smother a smirk when Draco groaned beside her, slamming his head into Blaise’s shoulder.

None of them understood her obsession with annoying professor Snape and Draco hated it whenever she went out of her way to antagonise his godfather. At first Eliza had annoyed the man because of their very first potions class but over the years she simply thought she had fallen into the habit of it.

Plus it was fun.

“Not if that student is you Miss Potter” he drawled and then swept away when Eliza snorted much to the exasperation of her friends. Lupin seemed determined not to look at her throughout the whole interaction but Eliza could see a small smile tugging at his lips when he heard her and professor Snape arguing.

The wardrobe gave another horribly loud rattle and a few students actually jumped back.

“Nothing to worry about” Lupin said calmly “It’s just a boggart”

Sometimes Eliza really hated being right.

As Lupin began to lecture on the boggart and run through the incantation Eliza checked on all her Slytherins. Most of them had grown up in ancestral homes and would probably have had experience with boggarts before, but if any of them were looking truly scared Eliza would stage an accident and take them to the hospital wing. She glanced questioningly at each Slytherin student and then back at the wardrobe raising an eyebrow.

All the Slytherin’s nodded back, determined.

Let it never be said that Gryffindor’s were the only brave ones.

“Now is everyone ready?” Lupin asked after he had ordered them all into a line behind Neville, ready to face the boggart. After getting the affirmative off everyone Lupin unlocked the door.

The image of professor Snape swept out of the wardrobe looking murderous, Longbottom cast the charm and soon the boggart!Snape was wearing a long lace trimmed dress and a large hat topped with a vulture.

Eliza could have died laughing.

Student after student tackled the boggart, spiders and snakes and banshees, the horrible shadow of the dark mark all faced and vanquished until soon Eliza and her court were the last ones left to face against the boggart.

Blaise stepped up first and with a loud crack the boggart shifted into a woman who could only be his mother. She was certainly beautiful and Eliza could instantly understand how she had gained so many husbands even with her notoriety.

“Hello Blaise” the boggart said in a wind chime voice “won’t you join me for tea?”

Blaise was shaking as he stared at the figure of his mother, her perfectly manicures hands that had blood under the fingernails, that welcoming smile with too sharp teeth.

“Riddikulus” Blaise muttered and watched as his mother’s hair dropped off her head with a horrified screech. It didn’t draw a laugh from the despondent boy but it did the job and he sullenly shuffled towards where the rest of the class was standing.

Draco was up next and the boggart once again shifted into a family member of her court. This time Draco was facing down his father who looked at his son with a disgusted sneer

“And you think yourself a Malfoy do you?” Lucius said and Draco immediately cast riddikulus even though his hands were shaking. Instead of the boggart being defeated however it changed forms, this time showing Eliza herself

“You’re worthless Malfoy, no one wants you here” her doppelganger spat venomously and Draco paled even further. Brushing past Daphne and Theo Eliza laid a hand on Draco’s shoulders talking to him soothingly.

“We all know that’s not true Draco, we love you remember” Eliza said and ignored how she herself tripped over the words. Draco took a deep shuddering breath and cast the spell at the boggart, her doppelganger’s hair turning a bright Gryffindor red from the time Daphne had jinxed her. Letting out a small laugh Draco moved to stand with Blaise as Daphne faced the boggart next.

With a crack the boggart shifted again, turning into an older more subdued version of Daphne. She sat in a rocking chair, heavy ring glinting obnoxiously on her frail fingers as she slowly unravelled a piece of knitting without really looking at it. She looked tired, outside of the wrinkles and the greying hair, the spark that made Daphne so unquestioningly Daphne was missing.

“Riddikulus” Daphne whispered and watched as the boggart of Daphne revealed that the lump of knitting was actually a pair of racy lace lingerie, startling quite a few laughs out of the other students. Daphne laid a hand on Theo’s shoulder as she walked past as the boy took her place facing the boggart.

Crack! The boggart changed again, a lot slower this time until it took the shape of a woman, she had Theo’s eyes, his curly hair.

“Theodore” she crooned softly “you could have saved me Theodore”

Theo’s eyes shuttered as he listened to the boggarts taunts, jaw set determined as he held his wand aloft

“Riddikulus!” he said strongly and the boggart shifted into an eleven year old Eliza and Blaise who were looking up at Theo with teasing grins

“Why do you look so disappointed Theo” eleven year old Eliza said.

“Yeah _Theo_ lighten up!” the younger version of Blaise exclaimed, mischievous grin on his young face and Theo let out a soft laugh at the sight of it. It was hard to believe it had only been two years since they had all first met.

Eliza was the last one to face the boggart now, with a sickening crack the boggart shifted seemingly unable to land on a solid form for a few moments. It flickered between images of the matron, of her court dead and gone, bodies on the floor, oscillated between images of Tom with his sharp smile and bloodied teeth, her cupboard and an unmarked grave until finally it landed on an image.

It was her room at the orphanage. Eliza and all her classmates stared at it in confusion, Lupin stood to the side judging if now was the time to jump in. The room stayed static for a few moments before a doppelganger of Eliza appeared. She was in a muggle uniform and that’s when Eliza realised what was so unsettling about the image.

All the books on her desk were muggle, there was no Hogwarts trunk, no Hedwig, no diary, no wand. The room looked lived in, her doppelganger looked sullen and Eliza realised with a sickening lurch what she was seeing.

A life without magic.

Completely and utterly _ordinary._

“Riddikulus!” Eliza said angrily and watched in satisfaction as her room at the orphanage leapt up in flames before the boggart let out an inhuman screech and flew back into the wardrobe.

The silence hung uncomfortably around all of them for a while before Lupin cleared his throat

“Well excellent lesson everybody! That will be all today” Lupin said dismissing everyone. Eliza immediately strode over to her court but paused when Lupin called her name.

“Eliza can I have a word with you for a few moments?” Lupin asked. Eliza nodded towards her court dismissing them for now, they all had lessons after this anyway.

“Yes professor?” She asked politely when the room emptied and watched the way Lupin shuffled nervously beneath her gaze.

“I don’t know if you knew this but I used to be best friends with your parents, I just – if you ever need to talk about anything Eliza, I’m here”

Eliza regarded him coolly as he stuttered through the offered olive branch that he probably only considered giving after seeing her boggart.

“Thanks professor” Eliza said cutting off his stammering smoothly “but you had thirteen years to reach out to me sir, and you didn’t”

“So you’ll excuse me for being disillusioned with your words” she finished sharply and turned to the door ignoring the professor’s crestfallen face as she walked away.

She had more important things to worry about than a friend of her parents. Her parents were dead. Her court weren’t, and they needed her.

~

“Roman” Eliza called quietly as she tracked down the elder Slytherin in the common room

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately after seeing her face, turning away from his friends to look at her.

“Can I ask you to take over up here for a few hours? We did boggarts in Defence today and the Court aren’t doing well and-

“Eliza” Roman said standing up placing his hands on her shoulders “I’ll be fine, go and look after them”

Eliza smiled thankfully in response and went to drag her court down to the chamber.

“Is this what we’re doing now?” Draco snarked clearly uncomfortable “group therapy sessions”

He was the only one who had bothered to protest against Eliza when she had kidnapped them from their spot on the sofa to take them into the chamber.

“No but you’re my friends and I want to make sure you’re okay” Eliza said directly knowing her earnest replies freaked them all out more than when she was being deliberately obscure.

Blaise was the first to confess, about how scared he was of his mother, how one day he’d be replaced. Then Daphne explained how she was terrified of becoming nothing but another pureblood wife with too many kids and no ambition, becoming nothing more than a brood mare for the highest bidder. Theo finally revealed what had happened with his mother, how his father had poisoned her when he ran out of use for her and Theo’s name had been the last thing to ever pass her lips.

Draco then confessed how scared he was about never living up to his name, about being worthless and insignificant and replaceable. Eliza then in turn told them all that her biggest fear was being absolutely ordinary. For who even was she without her magic?

“I can’t promise you that everything’s going to be fine” Eliza said at last, breaking the silence that enveloped them “but I can promise you that no matter what happens we’ll get through it, and we always will”

It didn’t sound like much of a promise. It wasn’t hopeful or inspirational or comforting because Eliza wasn’t any of those things. But her court smiled all the same, a wave of peace crashing over them because it was enough.

Eliza, at least for her court, was _enough_.

~

_Dear Little Star,_

_Coming from a girl who considers a basilisk her pet I’m not surprised you’re doing well in care of magical creatures, and as for your question on dementors; there’s always the patronus charm but that is said to be highly complex. I, myself have not been able to cast it as much as it pains me to admit it. To counteract the general effects of being around a dementor however I suggest chocolate. It sounds strange but muggle science is actually far more developed in this area than magic. Chocolate tends to hold a compound called Tryptophan which is a precursor to the release of serotonin in the brain which evokes happiness, obviously counteracting the dementors affects. Or at least that’s what I have learnt in my attempts to find an answer for your question. Muggles may be savages but no one can deny that they are advanced savages._

_Egypt was truly wonderful, it felt like I spent years there instead of weeks. I did indeed find a family heirloom although it is now worthless to me, I thought perhaps you might like it. I am no longer in Egypt and have instead travelled to Albania. I learnt from the grey lady at the end of my school days that she had hid the lost diadem of ravenclaw in a tree in Albania and the tale definitely caught my interest._

_You know how much of a magpie I can be darling._

_Your advice on reacquainting with my old associates was invaluable and I’m afraid I must ask one more thing of you Little Star. I had always had plans to return to Hogwarts after my travels, it always felt like a home for me, the safest place I ever stayed in fact._

_Did I ever tell you about the room I found at Hogwarts? On the seventh floor, pace back and forth three times across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and think about the room of Lost Things. I think you’ll find it very interesting and I’m afraid I may have misplaced something of mine there years ago. I’m sure you’ll know it when you see it._

_And in regards to the chamber, the enchantments still hold although I would warn whoever you plan on taking down there about Jormugand before rather than after. Or don’t if there’s someone you think could do with a fright or maybe something more. I’m sure he would love a snack._

_Keep me updated and stay out of trouble Little Star, even though I know that may be hard for you to accomplish_

_Yours,_

_Tom._

Tom’s letter arrived late October and Eliza read it at the Slytherin table with a grin on her face

“Is that your beau?” Daphne asked buttering her scone. Her court had taken to calling Tom that, obviously not daring to call him by his title and yet still feeling uncomfortable to use his real name. It was infuriating but Eliza couldn’t get them to kick the habit so it stuck.

“Yes it is” Eliza replied shortly but knew it didn’t have the intended effect as she still had a smile on her face. She began digging through the rest of the envelope that Tom had sent over and ignored the look her court exchanging glances around her.

Eliza actually straight out laughed when she saw he had actually enclosed post cards for her because he really just was that kind of a git. There were also a few photos, wizard ones, of Tom around Egypt and Albania, waving or winking obnoxiously at the camera as he went on his adventures which only made Eliza smile harder. He had also enclosed what could have only been the former horcrux.

The ring itself was quite plain, an obsidian coloured band and a strange black polished stone inlaid in it. Eliza couldn’t sense anymore of Tom’s magic on the ring proving his word. Shrugging Eliza slipped the ring onto her finger, beside her two heirship rings that always remained invisible on her hand. She jolted at the curious warmth that flooded through her when she put on the ring, it felt like when she had accepted her heirship rings for the first time. When nothing else happened Eliza shrugged her suspicions off and went back to talking with her court. It’s not like Tom would send her anything cursed anyway.

After lunch Eliza peeled away from her court and ducked inside the broom cupboard, turning the time turner all the way back by six hours before stepping out of the cupboard. Her past self would just be eating breakfast right now.

Eliza didn’t usually have to use the time turner at lunch on a Tuesday, she usually waited until after tea before going back another six hours to attend her alchemy class and use the rest of the time to catch up on homework. But she desperately had to talk with Snape this morning about some of her plans, she could then use the rest of the time to take a nap in the chamber of secrets before her Ancient runes lesson began.

Setting off at a brisk walk Eliza cheerfully rapped on the door to Snape’s office grinning when she heard a garbled ‘come in’

He was obviously not a morning person. She had wondered why he had kept sending her glares all the way through lunch.

“Morning professor” Eliza chirped, pushing herself up onto one of the desks in the room.

“What do you want Potter?” Snape seemed to resign himself to the conversation, hand already rubbing his temple.

“Well there’s two things I’d like to speak about in my capacity as Queen of Slytherin” Eliza said and smirked at Snape’s groan of despair.

“Go on” he said looking like he’d much prefer to just kick her out of his office.

“Well I’ve been doing some research” Eliza said deciding to take the credit for Tom’s discoveries because it was better than telling Snape she and the Dark Lord were pen pals.

“And I found that chocolate helps to lessen the effects of the dementors, we’re not even a full term into the school year yet sir and already me and my court have been approached by multiple students who are troubled by the presence of the dementors whether it be bad dreams or mood swings and I can only imagine you’ve had more students approach you”

At Snape’s nod Eliza continued.

“Well I was hoping that you could help me convince the house elves to keep a steady supply of chocolate in the Slytherin common rooms, or perhaps even a hot chocolate bay in the corner so every Slytherin can have a pick me up if they’ve been struggling”

Snape seemed to really consider her words for a few moments before nodding.

“That is do-able Miss Potter, a rather intelligent idea”

Eliza tried not to preen at the praise of her most surly professor but assumed she was largely unsuccessful because Snape let out a snort when he looked up at her.

“The other thing I wanted to talk about was Samhain” Eliza didn’t even let Snape interrupt and instead ploughed through “It’s unfair that our traditions are banned and it’s doubly unfair that students can’t even go home to celebrate with families for the night. I’ve found a place that isn’t covered by the detection charms and would be a safe place to hold a Samhain celebration for any older students who wished to participate” Eliza continued to explain hurriedly hoping Snape would agree with her. This wasn’t exactly the kind of thing she wanted to do behind the professor’s back.

She ignored the fact that some part of her wanted Snape’s endorsement. It was hard to admit she had become fond of the surly professor.

“Samhain celebrations are illegal Miss Potter”

“You were a death eater sir, I hardly think you’re one to concern yourself with legality”

Snape looked like he really wanted to snap at her for that, then realised that he didn’t have a leg to stand on, and then proceeded to glare at her mulishly.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked resigning himself to being the accomplice in her schemes.

“I just need an alibi, we’ll return to the common room after the Feast and then after that I’ll escort anyone who wishes to take part in the celebration to the chamber, just don’t snitch on us Sir” Eliza said happily.

“Fine” Snape conceded and Eliza let out a small cheer “but you’re marking the first and second year essays”

“Of course sir” Eliza hollered back already out of the door. How could extra work bother her when all she had now was extra time?

Eliza nodded happily to herself and set off towards the Chamber. She could study some more of Salazar’s books. Or she could take a nap.

Either or really.

~

Eliza forgot all about Hogsmeade until it was Samhain morning. Draco’s practically vibrating in his seat for a chance to see Hogsmeade and Eliza was forcibly reminded that she hadn’t had her permission slip signed, mostly because she didn’t have a guardian. When Blaise had asked if Eliza was coming with them their faces had dropped when Eliza told them she didn’t have any guardian to sign her permission slip.

Eliza wasn’t too bothered in all honesty, she could just ask the sixth years to pick her up some sugar quills and a butterbeer and she’d be content with that. Her court had been reluctant to leave her but Eliza had shooed them off ordering them to go and have fun.

She had planned to go to the owlery to draft a response to Tom’s letter when she was stopped short.

“Eliza?”

It was professor Lupin, standing in the doorway of the office she had just wandered past.

“Why are you in the castle all alone?” Lupin asked curiously, poking his head around the door.

“Everyone else is off at Hogsmeade sir, I don’t have anyone to sign my permission slip”

At that Lupin looked distinctly uncomfortable, proof that he had indeed been friends with her parents. It would make anyone uncomfortable being reminded of the fact your dead best friends daughter had been left to suffer in an orphanage.

“Why don’t you come in Eliza? The grindylow for next lesson has just been delivered”

Eliza debated it for a few moments in her head. She had intended to just spend the day in the Chamber, planning to study some darker advanced battle magic’s. She didn’t know what Lupin wanted from her, which made him dangerous. But then again there was only one way to find out, plus Dumbledore would probably be pleased if he heard she was seeking out more stories about her parents.

She followed Lupin into the office, Lupin started rummaging around his draws to make them both a cup of tea and Eliza headed straight towards the water demon studying it curiously.

“I only have tea bags” Lupin said breaking the awkward silence “But I dare say you’re sick of tea leaves”

“Gossiping about me in the staff room professor?” Eliza quipped taking a seat across from him.

“Well it’s not often there’s a student as exceptional as yourself Eliza” Lupin complimented and Eliza smiled bashfully at him, ever the modest student.

“It’s just time and hard work professor, time and hard work”

Whatever Lupin was going to say next was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in” called Lupin sending Eliza an apologetic glance, Eliza waved him off and went back to cradling her tea.

The door opened and Snape strides in carrying a steaming goblet and stopped at the sight of Eliza, dark eyes narrowing.

“Ah thank you Severus, could you leave it on the desk for me?”

Snape set the smoking goblet down and Eliza took a discrete sniff of it ignoring Snape’s glare.

“And what are you doing here Potter” he asked even though it really didn’t sound like a question.

“The scintillating conversation of course professor, feel free to join us”

Snape glowered at her and then must have decided she wasn’t worth the effort and turned back to face Lupin.

“You’ll need to drink that directly Lupin, I’ve got a whole cauldron full if you need more”

And with that he swept out of the room. Eliza idly wondered if he placed charms on his robes to make them billow that dramatically about him.

“Shame sugar makes it useless” Lupin said wrinkling his nose after taking a sip. Eliza studied the potion curiously, she couldn’t place it straight away which meant it had to be highly advanced. It was still smoking and Eliza was certain she could smell aconite coming from the potion which was odd. Eliza didn’t know many potions, at least for illness, that used wolfsbane-

She was an idiot.

“You’re a werewolf” Eliza declared with satisfaction. Snape’s half breed comments made a lot more sense now, and the scars that ran down Lupin’s face.

Lupin had gone extremely pale at her exclamation and was now stuttering through many jumbled explanations but Eliza waved him off.

“You don’t need to worry about me, I don’t care that you’re a werewolf, you’re the best defence teacher we’ve had so far”

Which was true, Eliza really didn’t fancy going back to marking potions essays just so she could get her Slytherin’s a good education.

“Besides I don’t prescribe to most wizarding prejudices” Eliza tacked on seeing Lupin’s confused and worried face. It was almost pitiful, how confused he was about being accepted. Wizarding Britain truly was a sorry state of affairs.

“People class you as a monster because one night a month you lose control, you could kill someone, or bite someone” Eliza said “but a wizard can kill anyone whenever they damn well please and we still carry on as normal”

“It’s ridiculous” she finished strongly and the two sat in silence sipping their tea. It wasn’t quite comfortable but there was definitely something more relaxed in Lupin now and Eliza couldn’t help but feel the same way.

“That’s why I never contacted you” Lupin said suddenly over his cup of tea “dark creatures, we’re rarely allowed jobs let alone children”

Eliza will fix that, one day. She doesn’t say that to Lupin however, instead she placed her empty cup of tea on the table and smiled at him.

“Well you’re here now”

“I’m here now” Lupin echoes.

Eliza has no idea what she’s doing, she doesn’t care about her parents, and she already has a family, a plan. And nowhere in that plan does it say to befriend her new werewolf professor.

She doesn’t mind diverting from the plan that much really.

Plus Lupin brews some stellar tea.

~

Her Court didn’t arrive back at Hogwarts for a while but when they did return Eliza was instantly burdened with all their shopping. It was obvious they felt bad about not being with her just from the veritable mountain of sweets and chocolates and cases of butterbeer they had ladened with her.

Eliza led all the Slytherin students into the hall again for this year’s Halloween Feast and as the other houses again rambunctiously celebrated her house sat in silence. It was a quiet celebration of their faith, to participate in the feast in silence, and it was also a shockingly loud rebellion in the din of the hall.

Eliza filled her plate with food, splitting it in half. They had forgone the usual preparations for the feast, they had to as many were illegal now, but all around Eliza could see different variants of the celebration. Some people, like her, had split the food on their plate in half, an offering to their ancestors. Others were burning pieces of paper in the candles that floated on the table, messages to those who they had lost. And they all ate in silence, even the first years, as they marked the solemn night with their respect.

When Dumbledore called the feast to a close Eliza stood and led the Slytherins out of the hall where they were finally allowed to talk. Small conversations erupted between everybody as they all made their way to the common room, excitement bubbling underneath. Eliza had informed them all she had prepared the chamber for anyone who wanted to take place in a basic Samhain ritual and their excitement over the prospect was evident.

It had barely been five minutes after they returned to the common room when Professor Snape stormed into the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw everyone was still present.

Because Sirius Black had just broken into Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no extra povs this chapter because it's already 7k and anything bigger makes me want to cry, bit of an easy laid back chapter this one which is unusual for Eliza honestly but I'm sure she's enjoying it while it lasts, thanks for reading! you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse_by_another_name  
> next chapter: god I don't even know, perhaps a certain diadem


	17. chapter fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dementors and diadems

Eliza doesn’t sleep much that night, none of the Slytherins do actually. It’s hard to fall asleep in the great hall, especially for those of her snakes who suffer from nightmares. When dawn arrived Eliza blinked blearily at the soft sunlight and told herself to try and beg some pepper up potions off of Snape later.

The professor’s hadn’t found Sirius Black, he had apparently escaped after failing to get into Gryffindor tower which was odd in and of itself. Afterall if Black truly was after her why would he go up to Gryffindor tower of all places?

Everyone knew Eliza was a Slytherin, her sorting had been in the papers and the parselmouth scandal had had her make front page news yet again. Many simply said it was because Black was insane but Eliza doubted it. If he were so insane then he wouldn’t have made it out of Azkaban at all. But no one else seemed bothered by the break in all that much and so Eliza tried her best to push it out of her mind.

Instead she carried on with her work, supported her Slytherins and spent nights in the common room with her court letting the conversation wash over her. She met up with Lupin weekly, they chat over cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. She discussed in depth defence theory with him, explained Slytherin politics and how she took over as he listened clearly impressed. He shared stories about her father that make her uncomfortable but she grew to appreciate Lily Evans. People like her were born once in a blue moon. They talk about politics too, and slowly, ever so slowly she thinks Lupin starts to agree with her views on things.

She knew he was a member of the esteemed order, she doesn’t wish to fight this professor on any form of a battlefield.

And when things settle down Eliza instantly knew what she has to do.

It’s a Sunday afternoon and the castle is empty, students either relaxing in the common rooms or rushing to finish off last minute homework, when Eliza made her way to the seventh floor. It took her quite a while to track down the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and dubiously trusting Tom she paced back and forth three times thinking of the room of lost things.

She wasn’t that surprised when a door materialised on the wall opposite her but she was very surprised at the sight that met her when she stumbled into the room.

The room was cavernous, piled high with mismatched objects, junk and rarities all jumbled together in heaps and mountains. Eliza struggled to make out anything distinctly. There were quills and parchment and textbooks, old leather tombs in forgotten languages, trunks and cabinets and glimmering shiny things, daggers and jewels that drew her attention. Eliza wandered through the meandering paths, the trails that lead to nowhere and everywhere as she took in the sight of everything around her.

It’s funny how a collection of lost things almost makes her feel at home.

She walked a bit further and near stumbled back in surprise when she’s once again met with the sight of the Mirror of Erised.

It still showed her her older self, smiling happily with a glint in her eyes that’s almost familiar now. Theo and Blaise are still stood by her side but now they are joined by Daphne and Draco, Tom stands by her side and his reflection winks at her when their eyes meet. Eliza smiled softly and carried on walking.

It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live Dumbledore had told her. She didn’t need to dream when she could live it.

She rounded another corner and that’s when she feels it, a soft calling on her magic that felt almost exactly like Tom’s. Scanning shelves upon shelves and stacks upon stacks of things Eliza finally finds the cupboard that the familiar magic is calling from.

And there, sat on a plush cushion and sandwiched between a candle stick and a stack of books, lay Ravenclaw’s Lost Diadem.

Lost no longer so it seemed.

Eliza cast some detection charms on the diadem, even a few in parseltongue just to be safe and was pleased when nothing came back. Tom hadn’t mentioned any curses but he wasn’t in any position to know right now. Checking and reinforcing her occlumency barriers Eliza finally gave into temptation and reached for the diadem.

The blue gems seemed to twinkle in the dim light as Eliza ran a hand over the ornate silver.

Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure

Smiling softly she placed it on her head.

Instantly the world about her dissolved and Eliza cringed at the disconcerting feeling of being roughly yanked into another’s mind. It was just like when she used to go into the diary and soon the image about her stopped spinning.

She was stood in a forest, tall towering trees surrounding her, cold air nipping at her face as she breathed in sharply. Sunlight streamed in through the branches, casting shadows of dappled leaves on the ground. If she listened hard enough it sounded like there was a river in the distance. A twig snapped behind her and Eliza whirled around.

This Riddle was different from her Riddle, he was older for one but something about him seemed calmer, more tempered. Tom had a thirst to prove himself, he was ambitious and ruthless and Eliza could always see that in his tightly coiled movements, his sharp smiles. This Riddle was confident, he stood relaxed and comfortable instead of Tom’s jagged edges, he was sure of himself. Not arrogant but steady in a way Eliza could only hope she would emulate one day.

“Hello” he said slowly, a soft smirk playing at his lips as he regarded Eliza.

“Long time no see Riddle” Eliza quipped back with a crooked smile and watched as he blinked in surprise. His eyes weren’t like Tom’s hazel, Riddle’s eyes were a burning red. They made him seem otherworldly, a predatory edge to him that made Eliza feel a bit nervous.

This wasn’t her Tom.

She would have to be careful.

“You seem to know me but I don’t know you? That’s hardly fair is it?” He crooned softly, stepping closer and Eliza edged back in response. It’s a move he noticed judging by the growing smile.

“My name is Eliza Potter but you tend to call me darling” Eliza said teasingly. She didn’t think Tom was actually aware that he called her that, didn’t think he knew she now had a pet name but she wouldn’t be the one to tell him.

“Explain” Riddle said shortly, dangerously and Eliza immediately launched into a rambling explanation of her life, of Voldemort’s decline and destruction, of her first meeting with Tom, of their plans and aspirations. By the end both she and Riddle are sat on the forest floor, leaning on opposite trees.

Riddle looked contemplatively at her when she finally finished. The silence in the forest is peaceful and Eliza can’t help but relax slightly as she breathed in the sharp cold air.

“I can understand why we are so fascinated with you Eliza” he said and Eliza didn’t even bother calling him out on the collective pronoun. If Riddle had wanted one seamless identity he shouldn’t have chopped his soul up into so many pieces.

“So what trouble have you caused this year Eliza?” Riddle said and Eliza almost felt like she was back with her Tom when she saw Riddle quirk his eyebrow and tilt his head. Shaking her head Eliza delved into an explanation of her year so far and ignored how her stomach twists when she heard Riddle’s warm soothing laughter.

She could get drunk off the sound of it.

Eventually she has to leave the forest, leave Riddle. She has to let Tom know she’s found the diadem so he can leave Albania, she has to go to her court but she’s reluctant to part with Riddle. He may not be her Tom but he was still _Tom_. It was nice to finally be able to talk with him properly.

Promising to talk to Riddle tomorrow Eliza left the diadem where she found it and headed down to dinner where her court are already sitting, waiting for her.

She ignored the small part of her that wished Tom was sitting there next to her.

~

Anything involving Sirius Black was promptly forgotten when the upcoming Quidditch Match was set for the weekend and soon it was all anybody could talk about. Draco, who had gotten on the team as a seeker this year, was practically vibrating with nerves on the day of the match. Eliza sneakily piled his plate with fruit when he wasn’t looking, Daphne slipping some slices of toast onto it from the other side in a moment of unity.

“You’ll be fine Draco” Blaise said encouragingly across the table and Draco grins weakly back in response, taking a bite out of his toast under Daphne’s intimidating glare.

Soon they escort Draco down to the pitch, and warmly wish him luck before they disappear into the stands. It’s raining and Eliza wishes that Draco wasn’t on the team because at least then she would not have to freeze as she supports him.

The match carries on at a ferocious pace and she and Theo share mournful looks as the rain starts hammering down even harder. Suddenly Draco dived, evidently having seen the snitch and the Gryffindor team’s seeker, Ginny Weasley, dashes after him. Eliza stands up to cheer with the rest of the Slytherins when she notices something odd.

An eerie silence had swept over the pitch and suddenly she can see her breath fanning out in front of her. It’s cold, too cold for it to be natural and when Eliza shivers it’s because the cold has seeped into her, bone deep. Before Eliza could even react, although she had no idea what she would actually do, dementors swept onto the pitch. Her vision swam in and out of focus even as she tried to grapple for her wand

_Not Eliza, please no, kill me instead_

_(green light and dull thuds)_

_Shut up Freak! (the darkness of her cupboard)_

_Devil children need to be punished_

_(blood under her palm, underneath her nails) Let me speak to her (flesh burning beneath her hands)_

“Eliza?”

_(the drip of water in the chamber)_

_I thought we didn’t keep secrets sweetheart? (sharp smiles, bloodied teeth)_

“Eliza!”

She sunk into darkness.

~

She wakes up sometime later in the hospital wing, her court are sat around her, speaking in hushed murmurs, Snape is looming in the corner and it is him who spots she’s now awake.

“Finally back with us Miss Potter?” he drawled and handed her a headache reliever potion as she lifted herself up, sitting back against the bed. She uncorked the bottle and downed it in one go, smiling at Snape as the throbbing in her head abated.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room muttering to herself

“I don’t know what they were thinking” she said laying down a stack of chocolate on Eliza’s bed side table “letting dementors onto the grounds!”

Her court nod along absently which tells her that this isn’t the first time they’ve heard such a speech.

“Glad to see you up Miss Potter, you’re not the first to have a nasty run in with the dementors” Pomfrey continued, shooing Snape out of the way so she can reach Eliza’s bed side.

“Although I have to say you are one of the first I’ve seen suffer from such adverse effects” she murmured.

“I’ve not led a very happy life I’m afraid” Eliza replied to the unspoken question grimly. Pomfrey grimaced and dumped some more chocolate into Eliza’s lap.

“Now eat that and tell me if you’re feeling any lasting effects”

Eliza dutifully ate her Honeydukes chocolate and elected not to tell Pomfrey about the cold that still lingers in her veins. Eliza doubted that that particular feeling was caused by the dementors.

Soon Pomfrey told her she was free to go and Snape escorted her and her court back to the common rooms in subdued silence. Eliza knew she must have scared them, knew how worried they are from the way Daphne clung onto her arm, the way Theo kept brushing up against her side. She welcomed their soft touches, it’s grounding, knowing she can depend on her friends no matter what.

When they return to the commons they all sprawled out on the sofa. The boys are taller than they used to be and they’re all a giant tangle of limbs before they settle down comfortably. They don’t talk a lot because sometimes words aren’t needed.

Sometimes all you need was simply chocolate and good company.

~

It was the following Sunday when Eliza popped in on Lupin for their weekly chat over tea and biscuits.

“I heard about the dementors” Lupin said as he set a plate of ginger snaps between them. Eliza took one and happily dunked it into her cup of tea.

“Not the best creatures to be around when you have so many bad memories” Eliza drawled and then took a bite of her biscuit.

“I can imagine, there are of course defences against them, as I’m sure you know” Lupin commented taking a sip of his own tea.

“The house elves set up a hot chocolate bay in the Slytherin common room, I bullied Snape into it” Eliza shared and smiled when Lupin tried to unsuccessfully cover up a snort.

“There is also the patronus charm” he said and paused for a few moments before beginning again hesitantly “I would be more than happy to teach it to you, if you’d like?”

“After Yule?” Eliza asked trying to smother the pleased grin on her face.

“After Yule” Lupin agrees.

Eliza took another biscuit.

~

“Are you staying at Hogwarts over Yule Eliza?” Riddle asked curiously from beside her. They had been moving closer every time Eliza visited the diadem and now Eliza could comfortably rest her head on his shoulder if she so desired.

“That’s the plan” she said in response “I certainly won’t be returning to the orphanage”

Riddle gave a soft hum of acknowledgment at that and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer, listening to the wind blow through the trees surrounding them.

“When are you planning to return me to my counterpart?” Riddle asked suddenly, turning his red eyed stare on Eliza. His eyes hadn’t grown any less unnerving over the weeks but Eliza found herself growing fond of them anyway.

“Whenever he deigns to reply to me” Eliza said drily and Riddle snorted in response.

“Ah I will be sad to part with you darling” he said and then winked at her. Eliza didn’t blush but she came close to it and judging by the satisfied smirk on Riddle’s face he knew it as well. That was something shared between both Riddle’s. They were both absolutely incorrigible.

Eliza rolled her eyes and jabbed him with an elbow which only made him laugh.

“Tell me a story Riddle” Eliza requests and gives into temptation, resting her head on his shoulder.

It had become routine over the weeks, the diadem was a small piece of Tom’s soul but it held most of his memories. Tom had travelled all over the world after he left his job at Borgin and Burkes (and hadn’t that been a surprise) First he had only told her about Albania but after picking up on her obvious interest he told her more and more about his travels. The pyramids in Egypt, the catacombs in Paris, how he studied rare magic in Lithuania, in Germany, in Sweden. How he had learnt the art of possession from an elderly witch in New Orleans, had learned his warding from the old ruined temples in Athens.

Riddle smiled softly at her, it’s a small tender thing that made Eliza uncomfortable with its sincerity.

“Did I ever tell you about Brazil?” he asked and when she said no he told her about how he visited what the muggles called ‘Snake Island’ to develop his parseltongue. Eliza relaxed as his voice washed over her, the deep timbre of it soothing her as she smiled.

She’ll miss him too she thinks.

~

_Dear Little Star,_

_Albania had not proved to be fruitful and now at least I know why. If you could perhaps send me your findings over Yule? It could be my birthday present._

_How are you darling? Keeping your court busy I assume?_

_I’m sorry to hear your Samhain celebration fell through, though there is always next year I suppose. I can’t believe Black managed to break into Hogwarts. You would have thought they would have stepped up security although they must have thought the dementors were deterrent enough. Stupidity on their parts if you ask me, if he snuck past them one he can definitely do it again._

_I’m glad to hear you are unharmed._

_I’m currently staying in Germany, with no further direction to go on I’ve decided to take a pit stop so to speak before continuing. The wizarding community here is much larger than Britain’s and have a much more diverse community. It’s strange being reminded about how stuck in the past our home is, just another thing I will have to change when I begin again._

_I hope you’re doing well darling and please don’t give the diadem too much trouble_

_Yours,_

_Tom._

_~_

Severus truly doesn’t want to know what was in the letter Potter was reading that made her grin so widely. That smile spelt absolutely nothing but trouble and Severus wanted no part in it. Especially when he saw her scribbling back so ardently that she almost toppled her ink pot over in her haste to reply.

Eliza Potter was nothing like he had initially expected. He had expected a snot nosed brat, a bullying arrogant fool who expected the world laid at her feet.

He had then come to realise, when she had taken her place as Queen of Slytherin, that Eliza Potter was simply a masquerade of a girl and was instead a monster. She was ruthless, highly intelligent, manipulative and vicious. She was powerful and if her occlumency barriers weren’t enough to make Severus want to run the other way then the memories he had viewed from other Slytherins did. It was that smile, Severus pondered as he took another sip of his coffee, that sharp manic smile that promised nothing but violence. When he finally discovered what happened That Night Severus had finally realised what a mistake Dumbledore had made leaving the girl who lived in that damned orphanage.

And then, he was forced to re-evaluate his opinion again. Because Eliza Potter wasn’t just a girl and she wasn’t just a monster. Watching Eliza Potter was like watching history being written in every breath she took.

She cared for the Slytherins, she took her duties seriously, more than any ruler had for years. She went above and beyond when it came to comforting and providing for the snakes. She was intelligent and capable and was taking a frankly ridiculous amount of OWLS. His godson adored her, as did her entire court and it was obvious just by looking at them that she felt the same. She fought quietly for their traditions, led silent rebellions and loud celebrations.

He didn’t see James Potter when he looked at her, and he no longer saw Lily in her either (although in those moments, those little sparks of mischief he swore he could see both of them)

Against seemingly all expectations he had grown fond of the girl.

Even if she had made it her life’s mission to be the bane of his existence.

He had wanted to resent her at first, the product of James Potter, the prophecy child, the reason Albus Dumbledore could chain him down to this castle, to his cause. But he couldn’t.

Eliza Potter was special, and everyone who met her knew it.

That didn’t make her any less annoying however.

Heaving a sigh Severus stood up from his chair downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp and set off towards the Slytherin table. He made his way down the groups of students checking to see if they were remaining at Hogwarts or leaving for the holidays before he got to Eliza.

“Staying at Hogwarts again this year Potter?” He asked already poised to write her name down.

“Not this year actually professor” Eliza said picking up a strawberry (he swore it was the only thing she ate at breakfast, he didn’t understand her fascination with them, would it kill her to eat toast sometimes?)

“What have you done?” he asked because if he’s going to have to find a lawyer for her it would be best to know in advance.

“Nothing” she exclaimed affronted as if she hadn’t committed at least ten crimes (that he knew of) in her stay at Hogwarts.

“Mrs Malfoy has invited me to stay with Draco over Yule Break and who am I to deny such a gracious offer?” she asked perfectly innocent.

Severus swung his glare around onto Draco who appeared to be deeply invested in buttering his scone, far too busy to pay notice to the withering glare Severus was sending his way. Because there was no way Draco didn’t know about this and there was no way both he and Narcissa didn’t intentionally keep this a secret.

“And will Miss Potter also be attending the Malfoy Yule Ball Draco?” Severus asked dangerously because the Malfoy Yule Ball was possibly one of the worst places for Eliza to be. Anyone and everyone was invited, politicians, death eaters (although there wasn’t much of a difference these days) journalists and all of high society attended the ball. And there was no doubt in his mind that Eliza would terrorise them all.

“Indeed I am professor, as Heir Black it only felt right to accept Mrs Malfoy’s invitation” Eliza chimed in as though butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

Severus shook his head despairingly and walked away, ignoring Eliza’s twinkling laughter.

He knew by the end of Yule Narcissa will be regretting her decision, Severus already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today because the yule chapter is frankly ridiculously long and long chapters make me want to cry because they are never ending, some snape pov this chapter, spice things up a bit yknow (it's late I should be asleep I'm suffering) Let me know what you think! Or you can come yell at me at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> next chapter, eliza meets the malfoys, talks to riddle, attends the yule ball, talks to riddle, causes chaos, talks to riddle and o h, oh damn


	18. chapter sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza spends Yule with the Malfoy's but unlike most balls this one does not end with a happy ever after

Eliza watched the countryside speed past her as the Hogwarts Express chugged onward. Draco was sat next to her babbling on about all the stuff she and him had to do over the holidays and Eliza listened indulgently. Daphne and Blaise were both slumped on each other fast asleep and Theo, like Eliza, was staring out of the window as they steadily near London.

“Mother and Father will pick us up from station, the Yule Ball this year will be on the 21st and then we’ll have a small family gathering on the 25th, just us” Draco explained happily and Eliza nodded on to show that she was listening.

“Is it true the minister will be there this year Draco?” Theo asked curiously and Draco nodded his head a grimace on his face

“He said he would attend, I don’t like him very much honestly” Draco confided unwrapping a chocolate frog.

“Oh _I_ _do_ , so easy to be manipulate” Eliza said fondly and laughed when Draco almost choked on his chocolate frog.

It would be strange not spending Yule at Hogwarts but it would be nice to finally spend the holiday with her court.

When they arrived at the train station Draco took pleasure in waking up Blaise and Daphne with a tickling charm. They were all still giggling over Blaise’s offended squawking when they piled out of the train and onto the platform. They gained a few stares because honestly it might be the first time some of these people have seen her court act so undignified. Eliza tended to have that effect on them.

All her court go to their respective guardians, Daphne tracking down Astoria as she went. It’s then that Draco lead her over to his parents.

Lucius was just how she remembered, even down to the poorly disguised sneer on his face. Narcissa Malfoy was an intimidating woman. Her blonde hair was perfectly styled, lips painted red, the perfect poise of a pureblood woman. She’s dressed immaculately and her grey stormy eyes were studying Eliza as intently as Eliza was studying her. Narcissa may be a Malfoy now but she was once a Black and Eliza knew enough about that side of her family to be wary of the woman in front of her.

Narcissa Malfoy could kill her with her stiletto heel and not even bat an eye.

Eliza loved her.

“Hello Lady Malfoy, it is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you” Eliza said with a charming smile

“The sentiment is returned Miss Potter but please, call me Narcissa”

“Narcissa then, you must call me Eliza” she said ardently and inwardly sniggered at Draco’s disturbed face. He’s never really seen her when she’s pandering, she never bothered with the charming innocent façade around her court. It must be a new experience for him.

Narcissa smiled as if she knew exactly what Eliza was doing and indulged her anyway.

“Shall we get going then?” she said and promptly turned to walk towards the floo dragging a surly Lucius behind her.

“I love your mum” Eliza murmured to Draco as they trotted behind his parents.

“Me too”

~

Eliza’s honestly surprised about how much fun she’s having at Malfoy Manor. On the first day Draco gives her a tour of the overly large manor and they end up playing a seeker vs. seeker game of quidditch on the pitch that was essentially Draco’s garden. The boy was furious when he found out that Eliza was quite talented on a broom and for the next hour she listened to him begging her to join the team next year. Eliza simply asked him how she would even conceivably have time to play quidditch and Draco conceded to her point and then continued dragging her about the manor. The manor was a decadent display of wealth but Eliza has now grown somewhat accustomed to the purebloods ostentatious displays.

They shared meals with Lucius and Narcissa every night in the family dining room. Draco rambled on about the happenings of the term even though Eliza knew his parents have probably heard most of the stories before as Draco wrote to them at least once a week but they still listen indulgently.

The first night was tense, giving her and Lucius’ tepid relations up until this point, despite what his son might think of her.

“And how have you been doing Miss Potter?” he drawled blissfully unaware of the warning glare Narcissa shoots him.

“Wreaking havoc I suppose” he sniffed disdainfully and Eliza returned his remark with one of her own.

“And how have you been doing Mr Malfoy? Missing a house elf I suppose?” she simpered and finished her question with a cutting vicious smile. Lucius reeled back angrily and Eliza took a slow sip of her water as she watched him splutter. To her surprise it’s Draco who came to her defence.

“Father the only reason we lost Dobby was because _you_ decided it was a swell idea to open the Chamber of Secrets in the first place. Please cease your posturing” he said scathingly and as Eliza turned to gawp at the blonde. In this moment she can truly see how much he took after Narcissa.

“What?” Draco asked as the stupefied silence dragged on, arching an eyebrow “I’m 13 not an idiot”

That seemed to snap his parents out of their shock and Eliza watched as Narcissa smiled at Draco softly.

“Of course Dragon”

It’s amazing how far Draco has come in such a short time, it’s nice to see he’s finally stepped out of his Father’s shadow.

Things between Eliza and Lucius are still tense but at least things were a bit more civil now, in fact sometimes she even finds herself getting along with the blonde as much as it pained her. She appreciated his Slytherin attributes, it took a very skilled man to be well known as one of the Dark Lords supporters and still retain such a high social standing after all. Many of their political beliefs even aligned and Eliza took great pleasure in debating the current bills in the Wizengamot with him.

Plus it made Draco happy.

What was perhaps most interesting about these ‘family’ meals was that Narcissa and Lucius both actually involve her in conversation. Although it’s obvious Lucius is simply fishing for more information about her policies, Narcissa seemed genuinely interested in her.

“And how many subjects do you take Eliza?” she asked one night as the house elves appeared with their food.

“Currently all that are offered on the curriculum, including Alchemy and Magic theory” Eliza responded with a smile, murmuring a ‘thank you’ to the house elves much to their delight.

“Ah yes I heard they reinstated the subjects” Narcissa said with a small smile of her own.

“It’s brilliant mother!” Draco interrupted “Eliza was the one behind the article you know”

Eliza was very careful when she revealed her political manoeuvrings to the Malfoy’s. Draco had no such qualms.

“Eliza was actually going to organise a Samhain ritual, like the ones we used to do, but Sirius Black broke into the castle” he said one night and Eliza had to resist the urge to kick him under the table. She didn’t really fault him, of course he was going to share these things with his parents.

Eliza just wished his parents weren’t terrifying political powerhouses that could ruin her. The Malfoy’s didn’t seem to mind that much really, if anything they seem quite impressed but it never hurt to be too careful.

She spoke to Riddle a lot at night when she retreated to the guest bedroom. It was a bit overwhelming, being at Malfoy Manor. It was a permanent reminder that in high society she would always be out of place. Riddle was a comforting steady presence and Eliza stayed up well into the night to talk to him about anything and everything that crossed her mind.

“Did you ever celebrate Yule Riddle?” Eliza asked one night, she was wearing the diadem on her head as she wrapped presents for her court so she could still hear his voice.

“Not really” he replied as Eliza stuck a bow on top of Daphne’s gift “I never had what you have with your court, they feared me and respected me, revered me in some cases but I doubt they cared for Tom Riddle as much as they cared for Voldemort”

Eliza paused in her wrapping. That sounded so unbelievably sad. Eliza didn’t know how she would have turned out if she didn’t have her court.

Well no, she did know didn’t she?

She would have become exactly like Tom Riddle.

“Well you have me now” Eliza declared strongly and smiled as she felt a fuzzy warmth course through her. Riddle didn’t acknowledge her declaration with words but he didn’t need to.

Eliza went back to wrapping presents and kept up a steady flow of conversation as she basked in the warmth of Riddle’s magic.

~

The 21st arrived quickly and soon Malfoy Manor descended into chaos as they prepared for the ball. Narcissa was clearly on a war path and Eliza had followed Lucius’ lead for once and locked herself in her room to avoid being trampled by Narcissa’s festive mania. The house elves were ridiculously busy making platters of food and setting up the main ball room. Draco had been roped into stringing up fairy lights all over the courtyard of the manor when Eliza had managed to sneak away.

Her peaceful silence was interrupted when someone knocked at her door. Pushing herself off her bed where she had been sat wrapping the last of her presents for her court she headed for the door. Eliza blinked in surprise when she saw Narcissa standing in front of her, last she had seen the Malfoy woman she had been ordering the house elves to set up the ice sculptures in the main ball room.

“Hello?” Eliza said but it sounded more like a question.

“Hello dear” Narcissa said warmly, smiling at her blatant confusion “we have a ball to get ready for”

Before Eliza even realised it she was being ushered into Narcissa’s room. Narcissa didn’t grab hold of her which she appreciated, instead she gently shooed her along the halls keeping up a steady stream of conversation.

“Now I know you probably already had a dress lined up for the occasion”

Eliza hadn’t, she had planned on transfiguring herself one but she didn’t say that to Narcissa.

“But I’ve always wanted another girl in the house and I have the perfect thing in mind” she continued and Eliza smiled nervously. That was the thing with Narcissa, she didn’t treat Eliza like a guest or even just a cousin however many times removed. She was treated like proper, _real_ family. It was disconcerting in all honesty.

Narcissa sat Eliza down in front of the vanity and told her to close her eyes. As Narcissa did whatever she does to her they chat. Eliza told Narcissa some stories about Draco (the time she dyed his hair bright pink in particular) that send her into uncontrollable laughter. Eliza found talking to Narcissa easy and enjoyed Narcissa’s own stories about her time at Hogwarts and all the mischief she got up too. Eliza even told her about the darker moments of the years, about Quirrell in first year, the dementors. She told Narcissa about Jormy and her ongoing mission to tease Snape and Narcissa laughed at that too, and promised not to tell him.

Narcissa started on Eliza’s hair then, hand braiding it instead of using cosmetic charms. She told Eliza about how she met Lucius and how they both went against their own families to get married. Lucius had been set to be betrothed to Bellatrix and instead he fell in love with the wrong sister. Eliza burst into laughter over tales of awkward dates and smiled so hard it hurt when Narcissa spoke of her own happy ending.

“Any boys in your year Eliza?” she asked curiously sticking another pin into Eliza’s unruly Potter hair. Eliza’s mind immediately flickered to Tom and when no one else came to mind she told Narcissa that no one’s interesting enough. The other woman laughed at that and told Eliza that will soon change.

It was nice.

Eliza had no other words to describe it. It was like having Daphne with her but ten times better. Narcissa was wonderful, she didn’t shy away from Eliza’s more violent tendencies, accepted her oddities and quirks. Eliza understood why Draco loved his mother so much.

“Okay” Narcissa said “now we just need to find your perfect dress, keep your eyes closed” Narcissa ordered and Eliza dutifully followed them, even when Narcissa moved her off the stool so she was stood up.

“Oh I don’t want to ruin the surprise” Narcissa practically whined when she realised Eliza couldn’t get dressed with her eyes closed.

“Would it be okay if I use a switching charm?” Narcissa asked and she just sounded so excited and Eliza didn’t really have a problem with it so she agreed.

A beat passed and then Eliza instantly felt herself being draped in a silky material, her shoulders were bare but Eliza could feel sleeves circling her arms. She heard Narcissa inhale sharply and then some rustling as the Malfoy fixed the fabric of the dress.

“Okay” Narcissa breathed “you can open your eyes”

When she did open her eyes she could barely recognise herself in the mirror. Eliza had never cared too much about appearances. She had the silvery lightning bolt scar running down her face which she knew many found disconcerting. She put in enough effort to be presentable, she’s never really felt pretty before.

But the girl in the mirror, she’s pretty.

She didn’t look like a monster, there were no signs that she was damaged. She didn’t look too sharp, too angry and hungering for something more.

The dress rested just off her shoulders, cinched around her waist with a satin belt and it flared out around her, skimming the floor, a faint shimmering blue. There was no fancy beading like there was on Narcissa’s, it was elegant in its simplicity. Her hair was artfully done up into a twisting elegant bun on her head and she’s sure Narcissa must have used magic to make it stay there. A shimmering grey has been swept over her eyelids, near silver and her green eyes pop against the colour.

“Do you like it?” Narcissa asked from beside her, resting one hand on Eliza’s shoulder.

“I love it” Eliza breathed and watched as the girl in the mirror repeated the movement.

“Oh!” Narcissa exclaimed “I know what we’re missing” she said before going to root in the drawers of the room leaving Eliza to study her reflection some more. She soon returned with a victorious exclamation, bringing a pearl white box with her.

She opened it up and inside, resting on a pillow, was an intricate hair slide, a collection of pins all interconnected. They’re shaped like stars and Eliza would bet anything that they truly were made out of diamonds.

“This has been passed down through the Black Family for generations” Narcissa said softly, picking up the piece and sliding it into her black hair so it rested against her bun.

“It’s only right for me to pass it on to you”

Eliza breathed in sharply and she didn’t cry because that would no doubt ruin Narcissa’s hard work but she thought Narcissa knew anyway from the way her hand tightened on Eliza’s shoulder.

“Thank you” Eliza said, voice choked. Thank you for letting me stay here. Thank you for getting me ready. Thank you for treating me like family

Thank you for finally letting me know what it would be like to have a mother.

She didn’t say that of course but she hoped Narcissa knew anyway.

~

When she and Narcissa walked into the main ball room Draco and Lucius were already waiting for them by the stairs. Draco didn’t gawp because that would be unseemly but his eyes do go suspiciously wide when he sees her and Eliza smirked softly.

Draco took Eliza’s arm and Lucius took Narcissa’s and together they all welcomed their guests into Malfoy Manor. It was a long tiring process only made entertaining by Draco’s commentary beside her as he named everyone that passed.

She had to say she appreciated it. His snide remarks would be excellent fodder for conversation later.

Eliza watched as Lucius and Narcissa greeted all their guests, influential figures, politicians, journalists all filing into the manor. Eliza happily greeted Lord and Lady Parkinson as they passed her and Draco and they smiled at her in response.

Eventually the crowd of attendants slowed and Draco and Eliza were finally allowed to disappear as Draco’s parents delivered the welcome speech. She managed to track down her court and greeted them happily. Daphne, like Eliza, was wearing a floor length dress fading from a crystal white to an icy blue as it tapered out. Theo and Blaise flank her on either side in black wizarding robes with crystal white embroidery.

“Eliza” Daphne squealed happily and pulled her in for a hug which Eliza gingerly returned.

“Look at you” she exclaimed happily.

“Narcissa helped me get ready” Eliza explained and smiled at Theo when he came to her side as Draco greeted Daphne.

“You’re going to cause trouble aren’t you?” Theo said holding his arm out for her.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Eliza said and they strode into the main ball room together. Narcissa and Lucius have finished their welcoming speech now. Joyful string music played out around the ballroom as people chatted and mingled. Eliza ran her eyes over the crowd, picking out the people she knew.

This was her introduction into high society, and if she was going to accomplish anything when she took on her lordships she would need to have everyone take her seriously now. This was her chance to do so, Tom would be so proud.

Daphne and Draco had swanned off somewhere, probably to greet some more guests but Theo and Blaise had stayed with her.

“Scheming face?” Theo asked from her left.

“Definitely” Blaise quipped and Eliza shook her head at their words before she spotted Lord and Lady Parkinson chatting amicably with a throng of other wizards. Eliza smiled and ducked into the crowd weaving in and out until she reached the Parkinson’s.

“Lord Parkinson, Lady Parkinson, lovely to see you tonight” Eliza said smiling pleasantly at them.

“Ah Miss Potter” Lord Parkinson said cutting off the conversation about him “the sentiment is returned”

“Potter?” one of the pureblood’s said scornfully, Burke, if Eliza’s not mistaken “and how does the Potter Child end up here?” he carried on and Eliza straightened her posture even more, tilted up her chin and allowed an easy smile to appear on her face.

“Narcissa invited me” she said and enjoyed how they balked at the declaration, how a filthy traitor half blood was the guest of honour.

“We’ve heard you’re very close to Draco” Lady Parkinson said innocuously but Eliza could tell from the slight gleam in her eyes that she was enjoying watching Eliza cause havoc.

“Well yes I am, but Narcissa wanted to meet me for other reasons as I _am_ heir to the most ancient and most noble house of Black” Eliza said with a smirk and enjoyed how the people around her pale rapidly.

“And how do you know Heir Black, Parkinson?” Flint asked tightly (his son looked so much like him it couldn’t be anyone else)

“Why she saved our Pansy’s life last year, what with the chamber of secrets situation” Lady Parkinson said furtively and Eliza had to smother a grin when Burke scoffed and muttered something about foolish Gryffindor’s. They really were making this far too easy for her.

“Actually Burke” Eliza said neglecting the formal form of address to snub him “I saved Pansy because she was one of my slytherins”

“You don’t own the court little girl” he said snidely and Eliza smirked wickedly in response.

“No but I have been Slytherin Queen since the start of my second year”

No one knew what to say to that and Eliza allowed her smile to turn a bit more manic before turning back to the Parkinson’s.

“Pleasure to see you two again but I believe the minister wanted to have a quick chat with me” Eliza said politely and when she left she did in fact go over to the minster who was talking with Lucius. She made sure that a journalist clearly saw them shaking hands happily before Eliza disappeared into the crowd again.

She walked through the crowds quietly and took a curious sip of the champagne she had stolen before cringing at the taste. Vanishing the drink she then filled it up with water instead and continued to eavesdrop on conversations that she could interject herself into.

“It’s absolutely shameful that Sirius Black is still at large” Lady Macmillan crowed to Amelia Bones on her fourth glass of sherry.

Perfect.

Eliza approached the group carefully and as they all murmured in agreement she cut into the conversation.

“Forgive me for cutting in Lady Macmillan” Eliza said imploringly “but I heard you mention Sirius Black and I have to agree. Why he even broke into Hogwarts on Samhain night and there wasn’t one word of it in the papers” she said with a faux worried tone.

“Really?” said Lord Travers, a supporter of the olde ways who would have no doubt noticed her use of Samhain instead of Halloween, hopefully cementing her as a traditionalist. First impressions were important.

“Indeed, although I’ve found quite a lot about Sirius Black goes unmentioned in the papers. Do you know he never had a trial?” Eliza confessed and pretended not to notice the strange silence that came upon the group of purebloods. The second she found out about Black’s involvement in her parents’ death she researched all she could about him. The information was easy to find if you looked in the right places, or had the right connections.

“A scion of an ancient and noble house, thrown into Azkaban with all the other rot, it’s simply dreadful to think about” Eliza finished and noticed Amelia Bone’s tight drawn face.

Eliza bid them all goodbye and once again disappeared into the crowd. She spotted Theo and Daphne dancing on the ballroom floor as well as little Astoria Greengrass dragging Draco around as Blaise laughed. She had just given a house elf her now empty flute when she heard someone shout her name.

“Rowle?” she asked as she turned around seeing the former Slytherin king standing by the wall of the room with a few others.

“It’s so good to see you” Eliza said as she approached and this time it wasn’t even a lie.

“I heard you replaced me as the new ruler of Slytherin” Rowle said with a grin as Eliza finally reached them.

“And I’m doing a much better job of it than you” Eliza quipped and Rowle barked out a laugh.

“I don’t doubt it”

Rowle introduced her to his friends, a few people from the department of mysteries and went on to talk about the on goings in the ministry before they were interrupted by Lord Selwyn and Lord Avery.

“Aaron Rowle!” Lord Selwyn exclaimed, shaking Rowle’s hand “what are you doing lurking back here?”

Rowle smiles largely and shook hands with the two men.

“I was just debating the new creature bill with Eliza”

“Eliza?” Avery asked before he finally caught sight of her and then he spluttered out a laugh.

“Come join the grown-ups Rowle, your school days are behind you”

“Just because I am young Lord Avery does not mean I am stupid” Eliza said pitching her voice just-so so that anyone in the vicinity would hear them.

“Okay Miss Potter-

“Heir Potter actually” Eliza interjected and smiled as the crowd that had grown around them twittered.

“Heir Potter, what are your thoughts?” he said condescendingly and Eliza smiled sharply in response, her smile only grew when she heard Rowle laugh in pity for Avery.

“Ever since we first started criminalising and passing bill upon bill that limits creature rights, in this instance werewolf rights, we have in fact seen an _increase_ in attacks per year rather than a decrease. Feel free to check those figures I’m sure you will find I’m right” Eliza began holding Avery’s challenging stare.

“If we pass yet another bill limiting werewolves right to work on top of the normal discrimination they already face then the chances of them earning a steady income to provide for themselves slip away. Wolfsbane is notoriously expensive even though it’s the only known potion that helps with lycanthropy. This bill has been presented as something that will keep our people safe, instead it is nothing but a scam that jeopardises are already precarious society even more” Eliza finished strongly and enjoyed the stupefied silence that followed her speech.

“And what would you suggest Heir Potter? No laws to protect us at all? We truly would be in danger then” Avery said incredulously rearing back from her.

“Never was anything great achieved without danger” Eliza quoted.

“Machiavelli? Really Eliza?” Rowle teased successfully breaking the tension. Eliza laughed happily and turned her back on Avery in a direct snub to continue to talk to Rowle.

The night passed in a blur after that and finally she returned back to her court to spend the rest of the night with them. At some point she thought she saw Professor Snape but before she could go over to torment the man in front of his associates she was dragged away by Draco. Eventually the ball winded down, guests began to leave and Eliza joined the Malfoy’s in bidding everyone a good night and a happy yule.

Later when she returned to her room all she wanted to do was sleep. Instead she sat down on the plush bed and settled the diadem onto her head.

She was instantly transported into the forest, Riddle was already waiting for her in the moonlit clearing, red eyes glinting in the faint silver light.

“Have fun tonight Cinderella?” he asked and it was only then Eliza realised she was still wearing her dress from earlier, although her shoes were conspicuously absent. She wiggles her toes and felt the damp grass brush against her feet.

“Does that make you my prince charming?” Eliza quipped back and laughed when Riddle wiggled his eyebrows.

“I did have fun actually, I’ve never been to anything that extravagant before in my life” Eliza said walking forwards through the trees, their branches sway slightly with the wind and Eliza headed for the glade ahead of them.

“You will get used to it eventually” Riddle said and joined her in her meandering of the forest.

“Did you?”

“Not completely, but I’m different from you. You Eliza, deserve only the finest things life can offer”

Eliza rolled her eyes instead of responding, suspiciously tongue tied around the man.

“I also had fun terrorising the politicians from the ministry” Eliza said turning the conversation onto lighter topics and smiled when Riddle lets out a laugh. This Riddle laughed easier than her Tom did, she had quickly grown to love the sound.

“And did anyone sweep you off your feet?” he asked curiously and Eliza shook her head in response suddenly embarrassed.

“I can’t dance” she muttered, looking at the ground.

All the other purebloods could of course but in modern day England dance wasn’t a thing that was just taught anymore, especially to poor orphans.

“I can teach you” Riddle said, halting suddenly and spinning around to face her.

“You can dance?” Eliza said with a growing smile even though she honestly wasn’t that surprised. Tom Riddle could do anything he set his mind to.

“Oh yes” he said walking closer to her “the waltz, tango” he paused to wink there “even swing”

Eliza burst out laughing at that.

“Swing Dancing!” she crowed delightedly and allowed Riddle to spin her into his arms.

“It was all the rage in the 40’s darling, but-

He said and brought one of her hands into his, wrapping another around her waist.

“I think we’ll begin with a waltz”

They started moving then, so very slowly, and Eliza stumbled more times than she could count even though she was looking down at her feet. Eventually she finally got the hang of it and she risked looking up (and she had to look up because he was so much taller than her) to meet Riddle’s red eyes. He was smiling softly at her and Eliza wanted more than anything to look away from his entrapping stare.

_(There are some eyes that can devour you)_

“We can’t keep dancing with no music Riddle” Eliza said following his slow movements.

“Excellent point” he said in response and pulled her into another spin. Now with one hand free he snapped his fingers obnoxiously and soon loud waltz music filled the air.

They danced around the clearing faster than before and Eliza laughed in delight as Riddle picked her up and spun her. She didn’t know how long they spent dancing about the forest but Eliza felt lighter than she had in months. They twisted and turned and ducked through trees and danced and danced by the river side until she was breathless. She couldn’t stop smiling.

Eventually the music slowed down and Riddle pulled her in closer until they were swaying softly back and forth.

“You’re sending me back tonight aren’t you” Riddle said over the softly playing music. Eliza nodded in response and shifted slightly so her head was pressed up against his sternum. She couldn’t hear his heart beating, he wasn’t human enough for that but Eliza could pretend.

“I have too”

“Ah but I know that you don’t want too” he countered and suddenly the music around them came to a halt, the silence of the forest eerie now the sound of the playing strings was absence.

“Don’t bother protesting. I have seen into your heart Eliza Potter and it is mine” he said possessively, pulling her closer until Eliza had no other choice but to look into his red gleaming eyes

_(There are some eyes that can devour you)_

“But don’t fear, little horcrux, we are never too far apart” he crooned dangerously.

And then Eliza was falling and all she could see were Riddle’s ruby red eyes glinting in the moonlight.

~

She jolted out of bed with a start, throwing the diadem as far away from her as possible. It gleamed innocently and Eliza wished she had never placed the damn thing on her head in the first place.

_Little horcrux_

His crooning voice echoed about her mind and suddenly a lot of things made a sickening amount of sense. The parseltongue, her connection with Voldemort, being able to sense Tom’s magic.

_I believe that night he transferred some of his powers to you_

And Dumbledore knew.

_“What are you?” Eliza asked exasperatedly and Riddle let out a raucous laugh as if she had just told an amazingly funny joke._

And so did Tom, and he had never bothered to tell her.

No one had ever survived the killing curse until Eliza Potter, and it turns out she hadn’t survived it at all.

Eliza barely made it to the bathroom before she was throwing up, body wracked with great heaving sobs as she heaved over the toilet as if she could physically expel Tom’s soul from her body.

 _Little Horcrux._ The word repeated round and round her head until she could think of nothing else, the words strangled her lungs until she couldn’t breathe. She sat sobbing and shaking on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor as the very threads of her soul unravel one string at a time.

_Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?_

She asked herself again and again, she couldn’t escape the question.

_Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?_

It’s a mantra she repeated, it burned in time with her own faltering heartbeat and her mouth formed the words even though no sound escaped her cracked lips.

_(Who am I, who am I, who am I)_

She wanted to peel away her own _(Eliza Potter’s)_ skin, to try and find meaning in a labyrinth of blood vessels and cells. ‘Who am I?’ she asked as she met her eyes ( _Eliza Potter’s eyes_ ) in the reflection. She wanted to pluck them out to see if it would help to see herself more clearly. She looked in the mirror and saw a stranger and she couldn’t tell if it was because she couldn’t recognise herself or if it was because she had been holding someone else’s eyes all along.

Eliza has had nothing her whole life, she has only had her name.

_What would you do with my name Riddle? What would you do with my soul?_

~~Eliza~~ ~~Tom?~~ Eliza threw up again and resisted the urge to claw open her own skin.

_What would you do with my soul?_

Eliza didn’t move from her spot on the bathroom floor, curled up and shaking against the cold tiles until dawn’s soft light shined through the bathroom window.

_Who am I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a chapter huh? let me know what you think either in the comments below or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name, I love hearing from you all and I hope you won't kill me for the end of this chapter
> 
> I know a lot of people read fic to escape the current climate but if I have any readers in America, I'm in Britain so there's not a lot I can do but I hope your all as safe as you can be and I think you're all, no matter if your protesting or simply living through these trying scary times, incredibly brave. Also happy pride month guys!
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	19. chapter seventeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule break is over and Eliza realises a few things that were a long time coming

Eliza didn’t leave her room the next day. She told the Malfoy’s she felt a bit under the weather and they reluctantly left her alone. She could tell that none of them believed her, in the years Draco had known her Eliza didn’t think she’s ever been ill before at all but thankfully they didn’t question it.

Eliza’s not even lying that much, she did feel a bit sick.

She didn’t touch the diadem, she doesn’t even pick it up from the floor where she had thrown it. Instead she focused on pulling herself together.

She jumped in the shower and pretended not to notice how long she spent trying to drown herself beneath the rushing water. She wrote a letter to Tom, she didn’t tell him about what she had discovered. He would find that out himself when he absorbed the horcrux and then she sent both the diadem and the letter off with Hedwig.

It wouldn’t do to keep Tom waiting, especially when he would more than likely have to track down the horcruxes prior to the diadem before absorbing it.

She was a horcrux, she carried a piece of Tom’s soul but she was also Eliza Potter. Nothing could take that away from her. She wasn’t Tom Riddle possessing the body of poor Eliza Potter who had never gotten a chance to live. This wasn’t like Pansy Parkinson, or Ginevra Weasley.

If anything she and Tom were just, soul mates in a way.

It reminded her of the old Greek legends. How when humans were first made they were made as a double. They had four arms and four legs and when the Gods became too scared of their power they split them apart. And they became individual people, searching for the other part of their soul.

 _We are unfashioned creatures, but half made up_ someone had once said – a muggle author Eliza had read over her stays at the orphanage.

She was fine. It was all fine.

And it was, really, after she spent the day considering it. Eliza had allowed herself her moment of crisis but the more she thought on it the more she once again felt more comfortable in her own body.

After all she could freely admit (at least to herself) that she loved her friends. Love, something Tom Riddle had never managed to achieve.

It was hopelessly sad that that was the thing that reassured her.

It seemed Eliza Potter and Tom Riddle had always been inevitable in some form or another.

She didn’t know why it was such a comforting thought.

~

The next day she left her room and joined the Malfoy’s for breakfast as if nothing had happened. Draco stared at her as she delicately cut into her omelette but he didn’t say anything on the matter and soon they were back to playing quidditch.

It was funny how when everything suddenly shifted nothing ever seemed to actually change.

On Yule Night Eliza was invited to join the Malfoy’s in the family room. A Yule log crackled merrily in the fire pit and Narcissa told Eliza to light one of the candles herself. When she did Eliza felt a wave of peace crash over her, the Malfoy Family magic was heavy in the room. It reminded her of the manor itself in some ways, crystallised and opulent and somehow incredibly comforting.

Eliza had thought she had a family in her court, and she did, but she had never before experienced the parental comfort that came from Narcissa braiding her hair, or Lucius actually having bought a present for Eliza despite their disagreements.

She had sold a vial of Jormy’s venom to be able to pay for her gifts to the Malfoy’s and her court. She had bought a rather expensive bottle of scotch for Lucius (she had heard him complaining about Professor Snape drinking all his best liquor the night of the ball)

She had struggled on what to get Narcissa for quite a while – she couldn’t think of one thing to get the woman. In the end she had enlisted Draco’s help and after paying for a rather expensive leather bound album etched with the Black and Malfoy family crest’s she had filled it with photos. Photos of Narcissa and Lucius from before and during their Hogwarts years. Eliza had sent letters out to distant family members and had received a wealth of photo’s that were lost over the years. Eliza had even sent a letter to professor Snape who had almost gleefully provided her with wizard photos of Lucius and Narcissa at Hogwarts. Pranks and dates that had been forgotten, lost in memory to time.

Eliza had even found some photos of their wedding, of Draco’s birth although the blonde had been furious to find Eliza with his baby pictures.

The album was filled to the brim with photos of all the things Narcissa had shared with her over the weeks and Eliza found herself anxiously awaiting Narcissa’s reaction.

The woman had come to mean a lot to Eliza, over these short weeks.

“Oh Eliza” Narcissa breathed as she flipped through all the pages, pointing out many things to Lucius who also looked suspiciously overwhelmed. Narcissa didn’t waste another moment and Eliza soon found herself being pulled into a giant hug by the Malfoy woman.

“Thank you sweetheart, I _love_ it”

Eliza tentatively hugged Narcissa back and smiled when she was hugged tighter.

Draco broke the emotional atmosphere by chortling over a picture of Lucius trying to climb the whomping willow on a dare and they spent the rest of the evening laughing and trading presents as the Yule Log burned.

Later that night Lucius and Narcissa pulled her into their office and present her with a dainty silver bracelet, ‘a Malfoy bows to no one’ was engraved on its underside and Eliza slipped it onto her wrist with a vow to never take it off. Lucius revealed that it was a portkey to the manor and if Eliza ever needed to escape danger she could activate it by saying ‘toujours pure’ the Black family motto.

Eliza didn’t cry but it was a near thing.

Later she and Draco also exchanged gifts. Eliza gifted Draco a ring with a small dragon curled up on it. She experimented with runes for weeks to make sure it would make the wearer impermeable for near ten minutes when activated. She had spent the past three weeks pouring her own magic into it to make sure it was the strongest shield that could be produced.

Draco in turn had given her a set of magical lock picks with a knowing glance and a teasing grin.

_To my sister Eliza,_

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Eliza read the note and froze reading the words again and again. Draco was looking at her anxiously, worrying his lip in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. Eliza threw herself at the boy, tackling him into a hug holding him tightly.

Because Daphne had become her friend, had tried her best to provide that friendship, that sisterly bond Eliza had always lacked. Blaise had given her true friendship. He had given her the sensation of touch, of an arm flung over her shoulder to let her know that she was loved. Theo had given her unconditional acceptance, he was a steady constant presence, a listening ear and comforting advice.

Draco had given her, for the first time in her life, family.

And she was more than happy to accept.

The rest of the holidays past far too quickly after that and she split all her time between the Malfoy’s evenly. She spent time with Narcissa in the sun room, spent time with Lucius in his office debating politics and sharing stories about ‘Uncle Sev’

She couldn’t wait to say that to the man’s face.

And although she was angry at Tom she wasn’t about to ignore him on his birthday. Eliza sent him some dragon hide boots with a silencing charm inlayed into the sole, she had also sent him a travelling cloak that Eliza had painstakingly embroidered in runes for warmth, silence and protection. Tom hadn’t sent her anything for Yule but Eliza hadn’t expected him to, he had refused to take any money off her so she couldn’t even imagine what he was doing to get by.

Eventually she and Draco had to return to Hogwarts and Eliza could honestly say she was sad to leave. Narcissa had made Eliza promise to write to them weekly and even Lucius had extended the offer that Eliza was welcome to return over Easter Break. Eliza would probably remain at the castle over Easter Break but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

She spent the train ride catching up with her court, laughing heartily as the Hogwarts Express rushed forward through the countryside bringing them all closer and closer to Hogwarts. Closer to home.

Although now perhaps, it was no longer the only home she had.

~

Because of the way the term landed students didn’t even get a weekend to settle back into Hogwarts. Eliza was thankful for her time turner. When her past self was attending potions Eliza met up with Roman to check on her Slytherins as he had stayed behind over Yule with his brother, professor Selwyn.

Finding everything in order Eliza went to visit Jormy in the chamber as Lunch took place in the Great Hall. Eliza had managed to get a rabbit from the house elves in the kitchen and as Jormy ate his lunch Eliza snacked on hers. Jormy was missing Tom and Eliza wished she could do something to make the basilisk better, instead she resolved to give him a few more rabbits for being such a good boy.

The rest of the week past in a similar fashion. Eliza became accustomed to her ridiculous time travel time table again, offered to beat up some Ravenclaws who had been picking on her second year Slytherins, did her homework and relaxed with her court.

She’d die of boredom over summer with nothing to do. She just knew it.

That didn’t mean she didn’t abuse her time turner privileges, usually for naps.

At this rate Eliza worked out she would be turning 14 in May instead of July – it was lucky she was one of the youngest in the year. No one was likely to notice time catching up with her.

It was Thursday today and after reminding Lupin about his promise on patronus lessons she was now making her way to his office after dinner.

“Evening professor” Eliza chirped letting the door swing shut behind her “Happy Yule?”

“Not particularly” Lupin said drily and Eliza snorted. Ah yes, the whole werewolf thing.

“Right” Lupin said immediately launching into the lesson “did you do the reading on the charm?”

Eliza nodded in response and began to rattle off everything she knew about the patronus charm, the pronunciation, the wand movement and how each was unique to the wizard casting it.

“Excellent” Lupin said happily, clapping his hands together “Now to cast the patronus you must fuel the charm with a happy memory, dementors feed on hope, happiness, and the desire to survive. The patronus embodies all of that and as the dementor cannot feed on it, it will retreat” the professor explained and Eliza listened on curiously.

Lupin’s explanation was fascinating.

After all if a patronus demanded a happy memory to fuel it, to sacrifice then by most definitions it was actually a dark spell. Eliza couldn’t imagine having that much trouble with it.

“Of course we don’t have an actual dementor to practice with but I’m sure you can learn to cast the spell without” Lupin said and then hoisted himself up so he was sat on top of the desk at the side of the classroom.

“Take some time to find a happy memory before casting the spell and please don’t be surprised if nothing happens, many adult witches can’t cast it at all” he told her and Eliza nodded in determination searching her memories.

She immediately discarded anything from her life before Hogwarts. She wouldn’t be finding any happiness there. Eventually she decided on the moment she received her Hogwarts letter, when she finally knew magic was real.

Taking a deep steadying breath Eliza held her vine wood wand out in front of her and cast focusing on the memory. Something whooshed out of her wand, a blurry silvery mist before it quickly dissolved.

“Well done Eliza!” Lupin exclaimed probably intentionally ignoring the blatant disappointment on her face.

“Now try that memory again”

Eliza did, clinging onto the moment as she cast the spell again, only this time it produced even less and Eliza stared down her wand in disappointment.

“What memory did you use, if you don’t mind me asking” Lupin said curiously.

“I thought about when I first got my Hogwarts letter” Eliza confided and stared questioningly at the professor as he let out a soft acknowledgment of understanding.

“The moment you knew magic was real”

Eliza nodded.

“It may have been enough to beat your boggart but a dementor preys on a different feeling than fear, you need a stronger memory” Lupin instructed and Eliza felt herself balk. Magic was who she was, she didn’t know what she would be without it. Out of everything in her life her magic was what made Eliza so undeniably Eliza (especially considering recent events)

If the thought of her very own magic was not happy enough to fuel her patronus then what hope did she truly have of casting it?

Perhaps seeing her despondent face Lupin told her they would leave the lesson there for the day as it was her first time learning the charm. Eliza left the kind professor’s office feeling downtrodden.

There was nothing she hated more than failure.

~

The rest of January passed by in a similar manner. She tried and failed at patronus lessons after trying to find a happy memory. She spent most of her time with her court and her Slytherins. She had found out that Gemma wished to go and work in the department of mysteries when she left and that Roman, as his brother was clearly not interested in politics, would be taking over the family seat in the wizengamot.

She had not heard from Tom, she couldn’t tell if that was a good thing yet or a bad one.

Other than that she did what every other Hogwarts student did and attended lessons. Muggle studies and divination were still ridiculously easy and history of magic she studied by herself. She doubted Binns would notice if she didn’t even turn up.

Defence was interesting although not particularly trying and she had essentially turned transfiguration and charms into self-study classes. She was already close to sixth year content in both of those classes, when you had practiced with wandless magic for as long as she did some branches of magic were simply easier to handle.

She would do the same in potions and herbology if they weren’t so damnably hands on. Magical theory and arithmancy overlapped more than one would think which also eased the burden of how many classes she was taking. It was in those classes she was somewhat thankful for her muggle upbringing – from the way the purebloods sometimes looked it looked like algebra had singlehandedly slaughtered their dreams.

It took her until early February to realise what a moron she was.

She was sat with her court in the common room and as usual they had taken over the coffee table by the fireplace. The surface was half covered by Eliza’s essays alone which thankfully hadn’t taken too long to write. She had used a dicta-quill to write her muggle studies essays (how muggles use electricity) and had started on her rune translations at the same time. She had always been able to multitask but it was this particular skill that made her court look at her like she was a monster more than any other.

She had finished her essays when Blaise had waltzed into the common room from Hecate knows where but judging by the satisfied grin on his face she truly didn’t want to know. The boy had flung himself dramatically across the sofa and plonked his head right on Eliza’s lap, throwing his legs over Theo’s much to the boy’s disgust. Theo didn’t kick Blaise off the sofa though, simply placed his book on top of the boy’s legs and carried on reading from there. Draco and Daphne were sat on the floor by the coffee table arguing over what colour to paint Daphne’s nails an ‘when will you finally let me paint yours Draco?’ when Eliza finally realised.

Of course her Hogwarts letter wasn’t going to be her happy memory. Hogwarts was her home of course but what was a home without a family?

She walked into professor Lupin’s office that week feeling remarkably cheery, something the professor himself obviously took note of.

“Found your happy memory Eliza?” he asked with a proud smile on his face.

“As if anything could stop me for long professor”

Lupin smiled again at that and then they ran through some basic breathing exercises to centre Eliza’s core before Lupin told her she was ready to cast. It was a highly advanced spell and as such Eliza needed a close connection to her core which she couldn’t get without _concentrating._

And then she focused on her court.

She focused on Theo, the first real friend she ever had. She focused on his steady presence, calm and still in a way the others weren’t. He’s her right hand, a listening ear and a fierce protector. She pretended she never noticed the healing potions stashed in her trunk before she returned to the orphanage, turned a blind eye to the many in-house disputes he resolved when she had too much on her plate. But she knew, and she loved him for it.

Blaise was different. Theo was steady but Blaise was flight and mischief. He taught Eliza that touch could be a good thing, with every ruffle of her hair, with a comforting arm over her shoulder. And with every bad pick up line and horrendous pun he taught her how to have fun. Something she didn’t have a lot of experience with. If Theo was always there to pick up the pieces than Blaise ensured she didn’t break in the first place.

She thought of Daphne, a girl as headstrong as Eliza with ambition in her veins. Daphne had been a friend to Eliza, she had been a sister, and the closest she had ever gotten to a mother before Narcissa came along. Daphne was fun like Blaise and steady like Theo, albeit a lot more overtly. But sometimes Eliza didn’t want Slytherin subterfuge, sometimes she needed to hear that she was loved and that her court was there. Daphne was that reminder.

And then she thought of Draco. Smart, dramatic, witty Draco. Draco who in many ways should be her opposite who instead she had found a kinship in. Draco who didn’t yet recognise his worth, Draco who was still growing like they all were. Draco who handled her sharp edges, handled her raw truth and instead of pushing her away instead pulled her into a family. 

“Expecto Patronum” she said strongly, steadily, the images of her court held in her mind. And then, out of her wand burst her patronus.

It’s as tall as Lupin, it pounced around the room with wicked sharp talons and ruffling feathers and clacked its beak at the professor as it pranced past.

It looked, faintly, like buckbeak.

“A hippogriff” Lupin breathed and then burst into sharp shocked laughter. Eliza attempted to pet her non corporeal guardian and watched it dissipate into silvery mist.

“A hippogriff is an exceedingly rare patronus” Lupin began to explain, snapping off a piece of honeydukes chocolate and handing it to her.

“Hippogriff’s are prideful creatures” he stated levelling a knowing look at Eliza before continuing “so those with a hippogriff patronus are usually self-assured and proud. Intelligent and cunning. They don’t forgive insults easily nor do they trust easily. But once they find those that earn their loyalty nothing can stop them from protecting those that they claim are their own

“Hippogriffs also represent fierceness and danger as well as a lust for freedom. This patronus often means you command respect and often lash out at those you consider beneath you, that being said”

Lupin paused considering her carefully.

“What makes a hippogriff patronus so rare is that it can only be conjured by someone with a huge heart and a large capacity to care-

Eliza couldn’t contain her snort.

“Well something obviously went wrong on that account professor”

“Did it?” Lupin asked with an intense stare that made Eliza felt like she could be seen right through. It wasn’t legilimency, it was just the deeply unsettling sensation that she was _known._

“You care for your court-

“Yes but they are mine”

“And you care for every student in Slytherin house, you told me what being Queen entails, I know what you do. I know you care for creatures, I even know you’re fighting for creature rights. I may not have been at that ball but Severus certainly was and he was more than happy to complain about you”

Eliza didn’t even have time to unpack that statement before he was off again.

“I know you have convinced yourself you are only aiming high because you crave power but I know that isn’t the case Eliza. I know you crave power because deep down you _care_ Eliza. You care so _much_ ”

Eliza didn’t know what to say to that but she knew she was unsettled enough to want to change the subject. It was odd, finding people who seemed to believe in her so much.

“Shall we practice again?”

Lupin obviously noted her deflection but instead of calling her out on it he smiled instead and ruffled her hair.

“Of course we can kid”

So Eliza went back to practicing, each time she cast the charm the movement became quicker and quicker until eventually she didn’t even have to run her breathing exercises beforehand.

And if she thought of another boy right before she cast the charm, a tall boy with molten eyes and a sharp smile then nobody needed to know that but her.

She made a note to finally write a letter to Tom. She wondered how he was doing.

~

Tom sullenly poked the sandwich in front of him. He didn’t even know why he had bought it. All he had wanted was a bottle of overpriced water but then the damned cashier wouldn’t stop talking about _meal deals_ and _offers_ and if Tom didn’t want to murder someone right there then he would take the sandwich. Because sometimes, a voice said, even though murder was definitely _a_ solution it was probably never _the_ solution.

And that voice sounded almost definitely like Eliza.

It’s not like he was really paying for it anyway. Eliza wasn’t the only one who had kept up with her wandless magic over the years. A confundus charm here, a compulsion there and Tom could breeze through most muggle establishments without much bother.

Airports however, were hell.

Not only were there cameras monitoring your every move, there had been nothing like that in his day, but there were just so many muggles. Families and rowdy teenagers, screaming children and elderly couples who thought they were entitled to his table at this fast food place. He didn’t even want to be here but by now it was more pettiness than anything. Stacking his empty boxes on top of one another, Tom took great pleasure in creating a fortress made out of empty cartons and coffee stirrers.

If he had to suffer waiting for the plane then so did everyone else.

This would be so much easier if he could apparate from country to country.

No instead he was forced to confound and imperius his way through a bloody twice damned muggle airport.

The crowds were unbearable, the security checkpoints made him want to strangle anyone who dared come near him and then these muggles think he’s going to give up the only seat near his planes gate because they glared at him. Tom would kill them with the plastic tray in front of him, he knew he could do it.

The first thing he was going to do in England was get some fake papers together, at least that way he could use portkeys without being noticed. Portkeys never used to be regulated but Tom knew they were now, and he also knew anyone portkeying into the country illegally would be on the aurors radar.

Something he was trying desperately to avoid.

Thus the plane.

Initially he had planned to stay in London over Yule but he quickly grew bored waiting on Eliza to send the horcrux. Instead he had travelled to Japan, well known for meditation that would hopefully improve his occlumency. Reabsorbing horcruxes was trying on the soul yes, but the bombardment of memories and not quite his own emotions definitely took a toll on his mind.

Thankfully his two week study did in fact improve his occlumency once you got passed all the spiritual guidance bull. It didn’t help quell Tom’s more homicidal urges but it did help him reason, an ability his counterpart had obviously lost his hold on.

When he received the diadem and the gifts off Eliza (and he certainly never expected that - it was, well, nice) he had planned to do the ritual in Japan until he decided to have a discussion with the diadem.

It was a very odd sensation, arguing with a figment of yourself.

Tom knew he had no one else to blame but himself for being such a snarly prick but by Hecate it really put things into perspective. No wonder Eliza sometimes looked at him as though he had a second head, Tom could even run rings around his bloody self.

He made a note to turn down the blatant smarminess he seemed to carry. It was a wonder Eliza hadn’t smacked him yet without an older fragment of his soul to temper out his teenage arrogance.

But the diadem did have a point.The diadem had been made by ‘Voldemort’ in the fifties and as such held most of his counterpart’s memories. To absorb them all at once? Tom dreaded to think about the effects. It was best he reabsorbed his horcruxes in order to avoid damaging his mind lest he become the insane shell of a man Voldemort had.

And so back to London he travelled, to acquire Hufflepuff’s cup.

Although, standing in a queue a mile long as he waited to board a giant metal bird that flew thousands of feet above the ground where he had to trust in muggle competency and physics to avoid dying in the middle of the ocean, made him regret his choice.

He might prefer being unhinged if it meant never being on a plane ever again.

After telling the hostess for the tenth time that no, he did not want any of that watered down swill they actually tried to sell as coffee he was finally left alone. He was shoved in the window seat and the man who had taken the seat next to him was already asleep. Being this close to someone, to a muggle, made Tom bristle. But he would cope.

And if the muggle didn’t stop snoring than Tom would take his revenge when they landed at Heathrow. One quick Avada Kedavra and all of Tom’s pent up aggression would be released. A perfect plan.

Although Eliza probably wouldn’t appreciate senseless killing.

Tom retreated behind his occlumency barriers, to drown out the muggle’s snoring for one, but also to do something a lot more important. Plan.

Eliza had told him he had broken into Gringotts once. He was sure he could do it again.

That thought alone got him through the rest of the hateful flight.

~

When Eliza entered the great hall in the morning her court were already seated. By now they had stopped trying to make sense of Eliza’s frankly ridiculous schedule and didn’t wait up for her, they still always sat around her spot at the table though.

Things weren't perfect but Eliza could admit ever since she cast her patronus things were at least good. She still had moments where the cold would wash over her, where she would freeze as her constant litany of 'who am I?' crossed her mind. But now she pulled herself together quicker and easier each time. She was Eliza Potter and people had to bow to her before anything else.

One identity crisis and a soul piece wouldn't stop her for long.

Sliding into her seat Eliza began filling up her plate with a slice of toast to avoid Daphne’s lecture and paused when Blaise threw the copy of today’s Daily Prophet in front of her.

‘GRINGOTTS BURGALAR STRIKES AGAIN’

The headline read, the goblins saying that an important artefact had been stolen from the Lestrange vault but they would eventually catch the perpetrator.

Eliza knew they wouldn’t.

Smirking Eliza duplicated the front page of the paper and immediately started writing a letter to Tom to ask him about his current…travels.

“Was this your beau?” Daphne asked watching as Eliza furiously scribbled out a letter before her next class started.

“Don’t call him that” Eliza said but they all knew it was a token protest. The nickname had caught on and they would all make it stick. Maybe not Theo, although she couldn’t tell if that was because he feared her or the dark lord more.

“But it probably was” Eliza replied and smiled softly when her court snort in response. Surprisingly it didn’t take too long for Tom to get back to her which obviously meant he must be staying in the country for the time being.

 _Dear Little Star,_ the letter read

_It’s shocking what happened at Gringotts wasn’t it? They really should be investing in better security if it’s that easy for someone to sneak past. I was actually in Gringotts the day of the break in, sorting out some papers. Mighty strange._

_Thank you for sending the diadem over to me, I’m currently keeping it safe before we can be reunited. I believe something quite bad may happen if I begin messing with the order of creation, or reabsorption in this case and so yes I decided to turn my gaze onto the last two heirlooms I need to recover. Well, one now._

_It is a pain like no other little star, the ritual I use, but I believe it is worth it to recompense for my sins so to speak. Did you know that after I left Hogwarts I spent most of my time working as a clerk in Borgin and Burkes._

Eliza did know that in fact, because the diadem had told her. Evidently he had not informed Tom about their midnight chats.

_I don’t think you could quite believe, little star, how much useless knowledge I have about dark artefacts rattling around this brain of my mind._

_Although they do let me drown out more unpleasant memories. What possessed me to let old Hepzibah Smith lay her paws on me I’ll never know._

_Still I think I got more satisfaction out of her than she did out of me_

For a person from the forties’ Tom lacked rather a lot of decorum, Eliza refused to be embarrassed on most things out of principle. But the things Tom spoke about or at least _implied_ could even make her blush – she wondered why he was so-

Ah, _muggle_ London. In the _forties_.

Come to think of it Eliza would bet that Tom didn’t even use his real accent.

The thought of Tom using cockney slang was enough to make her laugh, the fact that professor Snape immediately looked wary at his spot on the teachers table upon hearing the sound simply made her laugh harder.

_Once my memories settle I will of course begin hunting for my next family heirloom which will hopefully be in England. Although I know I love to travel, have travelled in some ways I would much prefer to do so whole, or as whole as I can get._

No direct reference about her which meant either Tom wanted to ignore the topic like she did or the diadem hadn’t told Tom what truth he revealed to her that night.

Either way it was enough to stir her anger, just a bit.

_But that’s enough about me. You however darling are just full of surprises aren’t you? A full corporeal patronus at thirteen, and one as rare as a hippogriff. I knew you were extraordinary darling and this just proves it._

_I don’t think I have or ever have been able to produce a corporeal patronus. I don’t know whether it was because of my meddling or simply because such things are even beyond me._

Such things of happiness, such things as love.

Eliza wished more than anything that she could change that.

_How are your classes little star? Your court? If I can’t murder muggles than the least you can do is stay out of trouble_

_Yours,_

_Tom_

_p.s give jormugand (stop calling him Jormy he is a basilisk for merlin’s sake) my regards_

And to be fair to Tom she did try and stay out of trouble.

It’s just that trouble had the damndest ways of not only finding her, but inviting itself over for tea.

Like Sirius Black once again breaking into Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh we're getting somewhere now, bit of a slow chapter but next chapter we finally friggin meet Sirius!  
> I was torn on Eliza's patronus, it was going to be something snake related at first but then I found the hippogriff and I was like, that's perfect. I can't remember which fic author initially set up the idea of the patronus being dark magic but that originality definitely didn't come from me, also one of my amazing readers gave me the idea of Tom at the airport and I couldn't resist!  
> hope your all safe, you can let me know what you think either in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	20. chapter eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza wreaks havoc but this time it's in the name of justice

After the second Sirius Black attack Eliza noticed she was being watched by the teachers. They monitored her in between classes and they each found many excuses to talk to her as they walked to Eliza’s next class. Lupin had once tried to join in the ‘we must protect Eliza Potter’ garbage but one quick glare had seen him soon give up. The man knew she could cast a patronus, she didn’t have much to worry about. Though it was very inconvenient really, for one she didn’t need protection against Sirius Black and for another it made slipping away to use her time turner an absolutely herculean task.

Narcissa and Lucius had sent her a letter to check upon her and Eliza was delighted to find that Narcissa had packed her some sweets as well. Draco had rolled his eyes fondly when Eliza had crowed delightedly over the parcel of sweets and Eliza shared them out with her court. Narcissa was the best.

Thankfully by early March things seemed to have calmed down a bit, at least in regards to Sirius Black. Now the only thing Eliza had to concern herself with was stopping the OWL and NEWT students from having a nervous breakdown as exam season began to rear its ugly head.

Daphne and Blaise usually handled any near breakdowns, Eliza wasn’t exactly the comforting presence needed for most of her Slytherins. Pep talks? Sure. Bullying professors? Absolutely. Violently attacking anyone who dared to make fun of a member of her house? It was her pleasure.

But comforting people? She absolutely sucked at it.

Which was why Daphne had kicked her out of the common room ordering Draco to babysit her so Blaise could do some damage control in peace and comfort some distraught students. It was about that time of year when mock exams were handed out by the dozens, Eliza couldn’t blame them for being distressed.

Eliza didn’t complain that much about being kicked out, she knew where her strengths lay and it was not there. That’s what her court was for.

Draco had dragged her down to the quidditch pitch, it was cold out but not freezing and Eliza was more than happy to play a few rounds of seeker vs seeker with Draco who lent her his old nimbus 2000. There was nothing quite like flying, the cold biting at her as she dashed through the air, chasing the wind. Plus Draco almost had a heart attack when she attempted any risky dives and that was always fun to witness.

It was two games in when Eliza noticed something distinctly odd.

There was a dog in the stands, a great big shaggy one that looked faintly like the grim. She could have sworn she’d seen it before, something about it pulling at her memory. It was watching them with an uncanny precision, tail wagging ferociously whenever Eliza made a risky dive. She and Draco called it there for the day when it began raining and they made the trek back to the castle. Eliza couldn’t stop thinking about the do. One thing was for definite, that was no normal dog.

It didn’t end there. She began seeing the dog more and more, on the way to care of magical creatures, on her way back from herbology. She didn’t mention her suspicions to her court, not just yet. For all Eliza knew it could just be a normal dog but Eliza had never had much experience in normal.

It was the next weekend that it came to a head.

“Eliza I swear to Merlin if you don’t stop I’m going to kill you” Daphne said quietly with murderous intent. Eliza stopped her pacing and turned to look at the blonde who was organsing her flashcards (muggles weren’t good for much but they were good for that. It beat making revision notes on parchment)

“But I’m _bored_ ” Eliza said – not whined, she didn’t whine, and collapsed on the sofa behind her.

“We have no homework, I have no extra credit assignments, Jormy’s asleep more often than not these days and I’ve not had a fight in ages” Eliza complained and Blaise chucked her legs off his lap in response.

It was that last one that was the problem really. Eliza could handle political manoeuvring, she loved scheming up new ways to topple Dumbledore’s throne but she was restless. There was always some part of her, and she couldn’t tell if it was her or Tom, that made her crave violence. She itched for it, that rush of adrenalin, her heart pounding in that affirmative rhythm of ‘I’m alive, I’m alive, I’m alive’

It was like something else sometimes prowled underneath her skin.

She couldn’t explain that to her court, it was best they just thought she was restless.

Thus, the pacing.

Daphne looked up from her flashcards then, studying her with those piercing blue eyes as if she could see exactly what Eliza was struggling with.

“Well why don’t you take Draco and fly for a bit on the pitch” Daphne suggested and Draco immediately leapt up in excitement.

“Why don’t you just try out for the team?” Blaise asked laughing when he saw Eliza perk up as well.

“I don’t like quidditch” Eliza replied ignoring Draco’s affronted gasp “I just like flying”

Blaise rolled his eyes fondly and both he and Daphne waved them goodbye as they went back to studying herbology.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked Theo as the other boy flanked Eliza’s left side. Theo grinned at the two of them

“I don’t trust you two when you’re together” he joked and they all burst into laughter when Eliza and Draco exchanged identical mischievous looks.

They walked down to the quidditch pitch which was thankfully empty and Theo settled himself into the stands as Eliza and Draco grabbed their brooms.

Eliza kicked off from the ground with a loud cheer and played a quick game of tag with Draco as they ducked and weaved around each other flying around the pitch. Eliza instantly felt the tension that had been piling on her the past week melt away as she and Draco chased each other through the sky.

Eliza pulled out of a dive perilously close to the ground judging by Theo’s muffled curse from the stands and laughed gleefully as she swept about the stadium. It was then that she once again noticed the dog sat on one end of the pitch, by the changing rooms.

Over the past week of observing it Eliza had determined one thing; it was far too intelligent to be any kind of normal dog.

Mulling over her choices, the choices being do something or don’t, Eliza slowly drifted closer and closer to the dog, seemingly unaware.

 _The key thing about animagi_ McGonagall’s voice echoed through her head _is that they must retain their human mind_

Acting quickly and hoping she was just being paranoid Eliza drew her wand viper quick and cast a stupefy at the blissfully unaware dog.

Eliza dismounted her broom and studied the dog carefully as Theo and Draco jogged over to where she was standing

“Care to explain why you’re attacking random animals now Eliza?” Theo said exasperated. Although it seemed like he didn’t doubt that she had a reason.

He was either that trusting in her erratic psyche or her paranoia really had rubbed off on him.

“I don’t think it’s a normal dog” Eliza said evenly leaning forward to study what looked similar to a wolfhound, it was certainly big enough to be one.

“Why wouldn’t it be a normal dog?” Draco asked looking perfectly confused

“It’s been following me for quite a while now” Eliza explained and then inhaled sharply when she finally got a good look at its eyes

“And the eyes” she spoke her thoughts and watched as Draco studied them, quickly turning pale

“The eyes?” Theo questioned, brows pulled together.

The dog’s eyes were grey. Although that in itself wasn’t that unusual even if it were uncommon it was the shade of grey that was worrying. For the dog had the same grey eyes that Narcissa had, that Draco had.

_An animagus will always have an identifying feature_

“It has the Black Eyes” Draco breathed already reaching for his wand. Theo paled when Eliza nodded confirming Draco’s suspicions.

“It could be a normal dog-

“It _could_ be” Eliza said with just the right amount of derision to imply it most certainly wasn’t. Eliza had never had a good track record with ‘normal’

“But that’s-

“Insane? Just another thing us Blacks are known for” Draco commented drily.

Eliza realised they probably shouldn’t be joking in this situation but she couldn’t help but snort at that.

“Well what do we do now then?” Theo asked, ever the voice of reason.

“Well whatever we do we can’t do it here” Draco replies.

They stand in silence for a few moments before Eliza casts a quick ‘mobilicorpus’ on the ‘dog’ and they began walking through the edges of the forbidden forest were they wouldn’t be spotted by any wandering student or overly worried professor.

“If you’re right Eliza don’t you think we should hand him over to the authoirtes” Draco said, face more pallid than usual. Theo was pensive but that’s the only thing that gave away his wariness about the course of events.

“And rid myself of a chance of vengeance? Black had my parents murdered” Eliza snarled at them both as they shared doubtful looks.

“What?” she demanded shortly, placing the dog on the ground softly in case it was actually just a poor normal dog she’d kidnapped.

“It’s just that” Draco began hesitantly, appearing to mull over his words “you don’t seem to blame the dark lord for murdering your parents yet you despise Black” Draco explained shrugging elegantly.

Eliza sighed running a hand through her hair realising she had been unfair on her court. When she usually got into these situations it was always _alone._ She’d never had to explain her own motivations to herself after all. She wasn’t used to justifying her actions before simply acting.

“Tom killed my parents and there are a myriad of reasons why that doesn’t bother me” Eliza began and smiles at Theo and Draco’s looks of blatant curiosity.

“One, he was insane at the time, and although I know it’s not an excuse his faculties were extremely hindered. Two, I never knew my parents. I find it hard to get any real friends in the first place never mind feel attachment to people I never met”

Both Draco and Theo gave her judging looks there but Eliza powered on regardless

“And third, it was _war._ And in war people _die_ ” she finished.

“But Black? He had a choice and he chose to _betray_ my parents. If there is one thing that I cannot stand it is betrayal” Eliza declared strongly, feeling her magic roil over her as it reacted to her anger.

“Okay” Theo said simply as if that was enough and then also levelled his wand at the dog, Draco following a second later

“We trust on you this Eliza” Draco said seeing her confused face.

“We shall follow where you lead” said Theo. There’s a smile tugging at his lips but there’s a serious undercurrent to his words that made Eliza’s spine straighten in pride. Every week she was reminded that she had the best court ever.

Eliza quickly cancelled the stupefy on the dog before casting a petrificus totalus instead. She wanted him frozen yes, but she also wanted him aware.

“I think he’s an animagus” Eliza declared and ah yes, she could definitely see panic rising in those eyes now.

“And you wouldn’t happen to know the animagus reversal spell would you?” Draco drawled.

“Why yes I do” Eliza countered and smiled when Draco laughed in response.

Eliza cast the spell and watched as the dog was enveloped in a startling blue light until it was not a dog who sat there, but a man.

He instantly scrambled to his feet, Eliza’s curse evidently broken and his storm grey eyes kept flickering between all three of them. He looked gaunt, frail. His black hair was matted, wild and untamed and his skin was swallow, paper thin stretching over a skeletal figure.

He looked, well, _mad._

His nervous eyes finally flickered onto her, pausing for a second and then he stumbled back inhaling sharply

“Eliza” he breathed and she saw out of the corner of her eye that both Theo and Draco tighten their grips on their wands.

“Good, you remember me” Eliza said unflinchingly “this will definitely make things easier”

The man flinched at that and tried to move closer but fell back when Theo slid forward so he was between him and Eliza.

“I wish I could take my time today but sadly I’ll be missed if I don’t return to the castle soon” Eliza continued in a blasé like tone and watched as unmasked confusion coated the man’s face.

“But I’m sure Jormy will appreciate a snack”

Draco let out a choked laugh at that although he looked like he was questioning why he even found it funny in the first place.

“I never knew my parents but I believe it is my right to avenge them” Eliza said clearly, no emotion bled into her tone. Finally, with violence coating her hands, she was calm.

“Goodbye Sirius Black” Eliza said serenely and raised her wand to cast when she was suddenly interrupted

“Wait!” Black bellowed scrambling forwards from where he had fallen “I didn’t- I didn’t betray James and Lily. They were my best friends I didn’t-

“Then who did Black?” Eliza said condescendingly and prepared to silence the man when he spoke again.

“Peter Pettigrew!” he blustered desperately

“Peter Pettigrew’s dead” Eliza said icily “and you will soon join him”

“He’s not, he’s not, please I can prove it, I can” Black begged, a desperate look in his eyes.

The ramblings of a mad man? Or perhaps the seemingly inconceivable truth?

Eliza lowered her wand – it’s a sign of trust on her part, even if she knew Theo and Draco would continue to guard her with their own.

“Start talking”

Black looked like he wanted to sob in relief but instead started weaving together a seemingly impossible story – a story that might even be true.

“When, when we were all at Hogwarts, me, James and Peter” Black began in a faltering tone “me and your dad had this friend, he was a werewolf you see-

“Lupin?” Eliza breathed slotting the pieces together.

“Moony!” Sirius exclaimed, it was the happiest she’d seen him since they began talking.

 _Moony,_ it sounded so familiar, like something she had long since forgotten.

“Well I don’t know if he told you this but we all became animagi to help him. Your dad, Prongs, was a stag, I’m a dog obviously, and Peter” Black snarled out the name every time he said it “was a rat, should’ve been our first clue” he said ruefully and Eliza cocked an eyebrow prompting him to continue.

“And then the war came – James and Lily went into hiding and we all agreed I’d be the secret keeper”

Eliza’s hand flexed around her wand.

“But then we realised that would be an obvious choice, everyone knew me and James were best mates. They’d expect it. No one would ever expect poor Peter Pettigrew”

“You switched secret keepers” Eliza said connecting the dots.

“Worst mistake of my life” Black said, his voice full of torturous pain.

The silence hung for a few moments before Theo shifted beside her.

“What about the muggles?”

Black once again launched into his story.

“Once I realised what had happened I began tracking the bastard traitor down, I cornered him on a street and before I knew what was happening he began shouting at _me_ for betraying James and Lily. And then he blew up the street, changed into a rat and disappeared into the sewer with the rest of the vermin” he finished darkly and Eliza watched warily as he clenched his fists.

“The biggest piece of Pettigrew they found was a finger” Draco murmured.

“He cut it off himself before he transformed” Black growled twigs snapping beneath him as he moved restlessly.

“That’s a nice story” Eliza commented narrowing her eyes “how do we know if it’s true?”

“He’s here” Black whispered hoarsely “at Hogwarts”

“I managed to get a paper in Azkaban and there he was. The pet rat of a wizard family, missing a toe off his front paw” Black said viciously.

Eliza paused for a moment, wracking her brain to try and think of any rat at Hogwarts.

“Weasley’s rat?” Draco exclaimed scornfully and Black nodded in response distractedly. That was why he kept breaking into Gryffindor tower, to get to Pettigrew.

“And what would you do?” Eliza asked softly “If I could get that rat for you?”

Black balked at the question before a near feral grin stretched his mouth wide.

“Why I’d avenge James and Lily” he says recalling back her earlier words “punish him for ruining your life-

“Then _you’d_ be ruining Eliza’s life as well” Draco burst, an angry blush on his face.

“What?” both Eliza and Black ask at the same time and Eliza wrinkled her nose in disdain.

“Eliza currently lives at an orphanage, she needs a guardian to get her out and you can’t do that if _you’re still a convicted criminal_ ” Theo said acidly, stray sparks bursting from the end of his wand.

Black opened and closed his mouth a few times looking like a particularly gormless goldfish.

“I’d be free” he whispered finally and it was the first thing Eliza has heard him say without that tinge of insanity in his voice.

“And- and you’d want to live with me Eliza?” Black asked blatantly hopeful.

Eliza looked at him then, really looked at him. He looked half feral, his eyes are tinged with insanity and he’s drowned by the scruffy wizard robe he wears. But he didn’t look severe, he looked open and honest. Eliza could have a house of her own, a real _bedroom_ where she could finally unpack her trunk for the first time in years. No matron, no orphanage, no church on Sundays and no rationing food and avoiding punishment.

Just safe, steady, comfort

“Yeah” Eliza said finally “yeah I’d like that”

Sirius lit up into a bright smile, laugh lines now prominent. He looked years younger instantly and Eliza could see how at one point he really must have been quite handsome. He barked out a laugh in joy and she could see how he must have been friends with dry humoured Professor Lupin.

“I can get the rat” Eliza spoke, planning hurriedly as she saw the sky darkening “it will be easy to get a trial. Amelia Bones already knows you never had one in the first place because I told her at the Malfoy Yule ball (‘you did what?!’ Draco yelped) and Draco can get Lucius to bribe the minister for a fast trial so you can finally be free, maybe even before summer” Eliza finished mulling her plan over in her head, Theo already looked like he’s scheming with her.

“Malfoy’s son?” Sirius questioned dubiously eyeing Draco and Eliza bristled.

“Your cousin, Aunt Cissa has been very nice to me” Eliza said pointedly and Sirius smiled softly again.

“Lucius was always a bit of a tosser but Cissy was alright” he said absent minded and Eliza snorted at that which made him grin again. Draco rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t comment which was a testament to how much she made fun of Lucius.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow to let you know how it goes” Eliza said as they all tread back towards the tree line.

“I am surprised you didn’t run to Dumbledore” Eliza commented trying to subtly fish on Sirius’ stance. Sirius looked conflicted for a few moments before a scowl tugged at his mouth.

“Dumbledore left me to rot in that prison” he growled before trying to compose himself

“I might have forgiven him for you pup but I know what you Slytherins are like” Sirius joked not unkindly and Eliza smiled widely and ignored how her newly acquired nickname made her feel oddly warm.

“You’re right but we can discuss all that later, when we have the time” Eliza said as they finally make it back onto the quidditch pitch.

“I have a rat to catch”

Sirius bid them goodbye and disappeared into the forest as she, Theo and Draco stride away.

“Would you really have fed him to Jormy?” Draco asked curiously

“Yes” Eliza replied without missing a beat.

They laugh all the way back to the castle.

~

Eliza decided to let Theo and Draco explain what had happened to Daphne and Blaise so for once she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of Daphne’s ire. Both Theo and Draco looked chastised when they all meet in the common room that morning and Eliza didn’t even pretend to not feel smug about escaping Daphne’s rebuke.

They all headed down to the Great Hall, a soft lull of conversation around them as they took their seats at the table. Eliza joined in the conversation with her court and kept one eye on Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table.

She would have to write to Tom about what was happening on the Sirius Black front, or she could just let him find out from the papers like he had with Gringotts. She wondered how he was doing but immediately shook that thought from her head. It was nice that they made an effort to stay in touch but-

Tom had his own life.

And Eliza wasn’t sure if he thought she fit into it.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head Eliza went back to watching Weasley who was standing up, heading out of the great hall. Rising Eliza set out to follow him, gesturing for her court to remain behind. She didn’t want him to feel cornered.

She was just going to have a _friendly_ conversation.

“Weasley” Eliza called after the red head and they both came to a halt in an empty corridor. Weasley turned to face her with a scowl on his face and Eliza saw him obviously reach for his wand. Letting out a sigh over what was doubtlessly going to be a painful interaction Eliza began speaking again.

“Weasley I think it’s about time I call in that favour you owe me” Eliza said pleasantly and Weasley narrowed his eyes, folding his arms.

“What do you want?” he said bitingly and Eliza tried to keep a pleasant smile fixed on her face. She felt it pulling at her lips, unnatural, and she tried to make it reach her eyes. Tried to convince Weasley that she was _harmless._

“I need your rat”

“What!” Weasley blustered and stepped away from her “you can’t have Scabbers. He’s mine! What would you do to him-

“Calm down Weasley” Eliza said rolling her eyes “I’m not going to do anything that will harm the rat, I just need him – just for an hour even” she said trying to placate him.

“So you can use him in your creepy dark rituals! No thanks” Weasley snarled and Eliza felt the tight grip she had on her temper slip. She didn’t have time to be dealing with this.

It was funny, Gryffindor was supposed to be a house of bravery and yet her court seemed to handle her rages better than Weasley who took a faltering step back as she shifted forward, glaring.

“Now listen here Weasley, we had a _deal,_ and you said you’d keep your _word_ ” Eliza said stalking forward

“I think I’ve been extraordinarily nice this year and I really don’t mind changing that starting with _you”_ Eliza spat out and Weasley paled even further. Everyone knew what happened when you crossed Eliza after all, oh there was no proof. But bad things tended to dog people’s footsteps if they had harmed any of her Slytherins.

Poor Cormac still couldn’t look at her in the eyes.

“You promise you won’t hurt him?” Weasley said anxiously and Eliza sighed.

“Weasley if I’m wrong you’ll have your rat back within the hour perfectly unharmed”

Weasley seemed to be considering her words and Eliza had to stop herself from tapping her foot in impatience. Finally Weasley reached into his pocket (and by Salazar did she feel sorry for the poor sod if that was actually Pettigrew) and pulled out a softly dozing rat.

“Pleasure doing business with you Weasley” Eliza chirped as she grabbed the rat. She left Weasley standing dazed in the corridor as she set off to enact the next stage of her plan.

She needed to see professor Snape.

~

When Eliza Potter stepped into his office Severus knew today was not going to be his day.

“Hello Professor” she chirped, her curly black hair swinging behind her as she practically bounced towards his desk.

“What do you need?” Severus asked feeling as tired as he sounded. Eliza gave him a smile and her green eyes lit up in a malicious glee that made Severus fear what she was going to say next. Except she didn’t say anything, instead she strode over to his desk and slammed something down on it.

Severus honestly thought he could cry.

“Why is there a rat on my desk Miss Potter?” he said instead and was already planning on pouring himself a gerneous glass of fire whiskey after this interaction is over – perhaps his early thirties was too early to develop a drinking problem but these things just couldn’t be helped.

“That’s the thing professor” Eliza said with a guileless innocence that he didn’t trust one bit “I have reasons to suspect that that isn’t actually a rat but rather an animagus”

“And what reasons do you have?” Severus asked but Eliza quickly fell into an infuriating silence, rocking back and forth on her heels.

He really had nothing to lose by casting the animagus reversal spell. If it was an ordinary rat then Eliza could just give it back to whatever poor sod she’d stolen it from and if it wasn’t then, well, he’d cross that bridge if he came to it.

“Step back” Severus ordered and did his best to ignore that smug pleased grin on Eliza’s face. The brat.

Eliza placed the rat on the floor and took a few large steps back as Severus pointed his wand at the disgusting vermin. The rat is disturbingly still which made Severus think Eliza had already cast a petrification spell on it. Not exciting much he cast the spell and stepped back in surprise when the rat was enveloped in blue light.

The rat twisted all of a sudden, the spell didn’t work straight away suggesting that whoever it was had stayed as a rat for too long. The spell finally ended and a man was slumped on the floor, although he still looked more like a rat than a man. He was a short snivelling thing with a pointed nose and small beady watery eyes and a balding head. He was missing a finger.

Severus stumbled back in shock.

“Peter Pettigrew”

Eliza didn’t look at all surprised, and instead observed Pettigrew with a disdainful look with hard cold poisonous green eyes. She was filled with tension and Severus watched as she flexed the hand gripping her wand.

“Hello Peter” she said and Severus couldn’t see anything of that girl who had come bounding into his office with a teasing grin mere minutes ago anymore.

Pettigrew let out a shrill squeal and started to scramble away but Severus quickly stunned the man before he could make any move to escape.

“Explain” he demanded and watched as Eliza seemingly came back to herself.

“Sirius Black wasn’t my parents secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was and then he pinned the blame on Black and an innocent man was left to rot in Azkaban for 13 years” she said matter-of-factly and returned to glaring at Pettigrew.

Severus inhaled sharply, it was almost unbelievable. It would be unbelievable if he didn’t have proof of it, stupefied on his office floor with Eliza Potter looking like she was one misplaced comment away from murder.

“I’d contact the auror office if I were you professor, and Amelia Bones if you can, she knows quite a bit about the Sirius Black case”

“And what are you going to do Eliza?” Severus asked raising an eyebrow as a delighted smile flit across her face.

“Why someone needs to alert the press” she said brightly and then turned on her heel walking out of the office leaving Severus with a headache and the prone form of a shockingly alive Peter Pettigrew.

Forget a glass of fire whiskey, he needed a full bottle.

~

After tracking down Sirius and letting him know how their plans were advancing over a lunch of sandwiches and strawberries Eliza set off back to the castle to inform a certain journalist about current events. It was all well and good Eliza having proof that Peter Pettigrew was alive and Sirius was innocent but none of that would matter if it all got swept under the rug just like it had 13 years ago when Sirius got sentenced without a trial.

Eliza honestly hadn’t expected Rita to write an article so quickly but at dinner that night owls descended the hall carrying copies of the Evening Prophet which was enough to stir everyone’s curiosity. The Evening Prophet only came out if something really big had happened after all.

RATTED OUT AT LAST?

By Rita Skeeter

_My dear readers in the most riveting turn of events I am proud to be the reporter that finally sheds the truth on this titillating case at last._

_As we all know thirteen years ago Sirius Black, the secret keeper of the Potters, turned traitor and betrayed James and Lily Potter nee Evans to he-who-must-not-be-named who was then defeated by our very own girl-who-lived. When brave Peter Pettigrew cornered Sirius Black the madman blew up the street murdering his once friend Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles in the cross fire._

_And that was that._

_Until now._

_An anonymous source at Hogwarts, out of concern and worry, addressed me when they found out some shocking truths straight away and as I live to serve my readers I set out to confirm their story at once – Amelia Bones was more than happy to talk and share the truth that has been sadly hidden from us for more than a decade._

_R: Madam Bones, Rita Skeeter here from the daily prophet. Here for some questions on the development in the Sirius Black case. Care to tell us what occurred this morning?_

_A: Early this morning we received a call from Potions Professor Severus Snape urgently requesting back up from aurors. According to the professor it was uncovered that there was an unregistered rat animagus masquerading as a wizard’s family pet and had been for the past 12 years. Once we arrived we were met with someone who was long since thought to be dead. Peter Pettigrew._

_Madam Bones went on to assure me and all my dear readers that they are handing this case with the utmost scrutiny and professionalism but many of my questions remain unanswered._

_Does this mean Sirius Black is indeed innocent? Did he ever betray the Potter’s at all? And did we all condemn an innocent man to suffer in Azkaban for more than a decade, falsely imprisoned without even a trial?_

_This has been Rita Skeeter, and I won’t stop until we all know the truth._

Eliza read through the article with a gleeful smile and the hall instantly filled with hushed whispers and mutterings as everyone shared the article.

“Potter!” she heard someone shout and watched as Weasley stormed across the hall to stand in front of her at the table. All of her Slytherins bristled but Eliza didn’t move, instead she placed the paper aside and looked up at Weasley.

“Yes?” she inquired politely and watched as his face turned even redder.

“What did you do to Scabbers?” he demanded angrily and Eliza couldn’t suppress a snort. Tapping her finger obnoxiously against her the copy of the Evening Prophet she watched as horrified realisation dawned on his face.

“But- you said-

“I did you a favour Weasley, I just hope you kept that _rat_ in a cage”

Weasley looked vaguely nauseous here – not that Eliza blamed him, and he slipped away without any further confrontation.

Blaise shook his head as they all watched Weasley stride away.

“I have no idea how you have enough time to enact all your schemes” he said and Eliza wiggled her fingers tauntingly.

“Magic”

Her court groaned around her and Eliza burst into laugher.

~

Every day Skeeter wrote a new article updating Wizarding Britain on the Peter Pettigrew case and soon his trial date is set for the 30th March, a little over two weeks away. Sirius was ecstatic and Eliza went down to the forbidden forest every other day to visit him. He told her stories about his childhood, stories about her parents that make her laugh although she felt uncomfortable when he talks about the pranks they pulled.

She didn’t have a lot of feelings on her parents but it was still uncomfortable to learn that her father was apparently a giant tosser. Especially to Snape who Eliza had come to see as a sort of honorary uncle over the years.

Other than that Sirius talked about all the things he wanted to do when he was free, the house they were going to live in, and all the things he wanted to do and see and explore with her.

He constantly asked questions about Eliza and her friends – he’s open and honest and it looked like he actually enjoyed Eliza’s company. Although it’s obvious he didn’t know what to do with her sometimes. He was expecting someone like James or Lily, not to be confronted with Eliza’s callousness or sharp biting wit but he tries.

It’s nice. New, but nice.

Eliza didn’t want to get her hopes up though. She wanted to leave the orphanage more than anything, and living with Sirius would be nice but she didn’t want to think she could be that lucky.

Nice things don’t tend to happen to people like her.

So to take her mind off the oncoming trial Eliza instead turned her attentions to something she could actually _do_. Such as an Ostara celebration.

Ever since Eliza’s planned Samhain celebration was derailed thanks to Sirius’ bad timing – something she had even brought up with the man himself, Eliza had been planning another celebration. It wasn’t right that their heritage had been taken away from them, that celebrating Lady Magic was now illegal.

Even if they had to hold their rituals in secret, as if they were something to be ashamed of, it was better than not doing anything.

So Eliza began setting up the chamber in preparation for a ritual whenever her past self was running around Hogwarts.

Ostara was the celebration of the spring equinox, they should really do it outside but the chamber would simply have to suffice. It’s a time of potential, a time for growth and hope and all those whispered promises that grow stronger with the sun.

Eliza thought Ostara has come at a good time, she too was feeling hopeful.

She set up a small altar in the chamber and began talking to her Slytherins. She went to the leader of each small year group and asked who if any would like to participate in an Ostara celebration. Draco and Daphne handle the younger years as she and Theo tackle the upper years. There are 150 Slytherins this year, in a depressing trend Eliza has noticed they get less and less students sorted into their house every year. Many of the older students are excited to take part, and most of the quidditch team but younger students opt out. Ostara wasn’t one of the biggest cyclical days, not like Beltane.

So Eliza only has to sneak 70 students into the chamber with her.

It was sad in a way, Eliza had read accounts on what the festivals used to be like. Thousands of wizards and witches all gathering together to celebrate their gift of magic, apparently the magic was so strong you could physically feel it pulse through the air.

Now more wizards gathered for a quidditch match than to celebrate Lady Magic.

The day before Ostara the Slytherins were all giddy, something she was sure Snape had definitely picked up on but he had yet to say anything.

Thankfully Ostara landed on a Saturday that year so Eliza could safely hold the ritual without disrupting classes or anyone’s sleep schedule for that matter.

She left her court behind for the day and set up the altar where she placed a white candle, a bowl full of soil and a bowl full of water. After much exploring and then giving up and pestering Jormy she also found an entrance in Salazar’s office that lead directly into the common room.

She wished she could have found that out a bit earlier. It would have saved her all those nasty trips down the slimy pipe she had been using for the better part of the year.

At noon the next day Eliza ushered many excitable Slytherins down the tunnel into the chamber of secrets, anticipation brimming and a nervous energy holding them all. The tension is somewhat broken by Roman

“Eliza” he crowed, running about and studying the chamber “you’ve been holding out on us!”

They all laugh at that and Eliza took her place behind the altar, her court at the front of the crowd as she mulled over the speech she had prepared. Eliza wasn’t often nervous, she’s determined and ambitious and she knew she was a good leader, but this felt different.

“I’m going to be honest with you all” she said friendlily with an easy grin “this is my first time doing this, it might be some of yours as well, or you might have celebrated Ostara before. This might not be what you celebrated growing up but it is _ours now_ ” Eliza declared strongly and smiled when she saw many heads nod in agreement

“Lady Magic does not need perfect, she just needs belief. And all of you here today are here because we _believe,_ we believe in our cause, and we believe in ourselves, and we believe in our magic. And that will _always_ be enough”

The crowd amassed in front of her cheered at that and Eliza grinned seeing so many happy faces in front of her. She never really got a lot of things right, but she knew she did this. She would do anything to keep her Slytherins happy.

“Let’s begin then shall we?”

People begin shuffling forward and one by one drop flowers onto the altar, daffodils and primroses, violets and crocuses all piling on top of another. Some scatter seeds and some leave notes on parchment but eventually the alter fills up until it’s a bright cacophony of colour – it’s beautiful.

As the last Slytherin, Warrington, placed down a daffodil on the altar they all step back into a circle and watch Eliza as she breathed in deeply, the aroma of the flowers filling the chamber. Then- she spoke.

“Today is the time of the spring equinox” Eliza began to recite the passage she found in those old books Theo had gifted her those years ago.

“Ostara is a time of equal parts light and dark, it is time of rebirth.

The earth welcomes new life and new beginnings and so too, will we”

Eliza took a deep breath and began to incant the rest of the ritual. She reached down and took the bowl of soil she had gathered earlier from the Hogwarts grounds and begins sprinkling it over the altar of flowers as she spoke.

“With the blessings of the earth and the life within the soil, may you be reborn”

Twitching her hand ever so slightly Eliza conjured a breeze to run through the chamber as she continued.

“With the blessings of air, may knowledge and wisdom be brought to you on the winds”

The power in the chamber built up, it felt like pure undulated magic was swirling around them and Eliza breathed in deeply as she took the bowl of water that she had gathered from the black lake and begins to also pour that over the altar.

“With the blessings of water, may the chill and darkness of water be swept away by the warm spring rains”

Finally Eliza reached for the burning white candle with shaking hands and spoke the last part of the ritual

“With the blessing of fire. May the fire of the spring sun bring growth and harmony into your life, step forth out of darkness and climb into the light” Eliza finished and then directed the flame of the candle onto the pile of flowers.

The altar immediately leapt into strong roaring flames, crackling ferociously and soon Eliza is swept up in a tidal wave of magic. It crashed all around her and filled her with comforting warmth, her heart was pounding and she gasped as she felt the magic roil around the chamber like nothing she had ever experience before. It felt like the magic was being poured into her very soul, she’s drowning in it but she didn’t want it to end.

Slowly, it faded away.

The altar is now empty but Eliza was left with the unmistakable feeling of a quiet hope, nestled with in her chest, pounding to the rhythm of her heart.

Ostara was a time of new beginnings.

Eliza was looking forward to having hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Dialogue.  
> 100k!! I think? yeah? Oh my god it's just insane, the support I've had for this fic, how much I've written, I honestly can't believe it  
> Sooo what did you think of the new chapter! you can let me know in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!  
> p.s my next chapter might be a bit later than usual because it's politics and I am not that smart to write good political scenes without research rip, so the next update will be in 4-6 days!


	21. chapter nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the end of Eliza's third year and everyone deals with the aftermath of Sirius' innocence

Tom breathed a huge sigh of relief as the small wooden boat finally hit the rocky surface of the small island in the middle of the cavern.

After stealing Hufflepuff’s cup he had taken a few weeks to assimilate with the horcrux, foreign memories pounding in his mind as he painstakingly searched and sorted through them. It was hard to believe he had not sensed himself growing insane. Even in the memories Tom could see how he was quicker to anger, acting more and more on impulse instead of strategy and intelligence.

At least he had a second chance. Not many others could say the same.

Like the inferi in this cave.

When he had thought himself ready Tom had immediately set off to acquire one of his last horcruxes, Slytherin’s locket, from the cave near the beach he used to visit as a child. He had to admit although the protections seemed excessive they were quite the deterrent. Even he felt ill at ease drifting over a lake full to the brim of reanimated dead.

He had lost his taste for necromancy that was for sure.

Stepping out of the boat Tom brushed his pants down before he made his way over to the stone basin. The poison in it lit up its surroundings in an ominous green light and for just one morbid second Tom wondered what it would be like to drink it – to be confronted with pure undulated despair.

Instead he pulled out the salamander he had brought with him for that specific purpose. He had no doubt he could dismantle his own curse but the thought of alerting his counterpart made him wary. Of course Voldemort was probably in no fit state to investigate his (their?) horcruxes anyway but as always it’s better to be safe than sorry.

So Tom started the arduous time consuming task of feeding the salamander the potion bit by tiny bit.

Tom quickly tired of the process. He supposed it would be better if he was feeding it to a muggle so he could see the effects of the potion but as it were he was now simply bored. And cold. And tired of standing in this stupid cave.

Feeding the salamander the last drop of poison Tom killed it quickly so it wouldn’t set off any traps and dropped it to the cave floor. He edged closer to the basin and peered down into it, a foreboding feeling growing in his chest.

It certainly _looked_ like his locket, overly garish and clunky in the dim light, but it didn’t feel like it. Whenever Tom was near his horcruxes he was filled with a pleasant sort of warmth, as if he had finally been reunited with something he had lost long ago.

This locket didn’t feel like anything but a clump of metal.

Picking it up and threading the chain through his hands Tom studied it curiously. Perhaps without any ambient magic to feed on it had gone silent? The cup certainly hadn’t been up to conversation, unlike the smarmy diadem.

But both of those objects radiated magic. This didn’t.

Running his hands over the metal again Tom tried to open it and blinked in surprise when the clasp came undone.

It shouldn’t have come undone.

Panic building in his veins Tom tore it open and grabbed at the deceivingly innocent note sitting in it.

_To the dark lord – I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

“Buggering fucking _bastard!”_

Eliza winced as a sharp pain seared down her scar and rubbed her face soothingly until the pain faded.

“Are you okay?” Daphne asked, peering at her from across the table.

“Yes” Eliza said, cracking a grin

_‘It’s just that the boy whose soul I’m connected too has anger issues and whenever he’s pissed I get a backlash of pain’_

But she didn’t say that, instead she said;

“I’m fine”

Daphne didn’t look like she believed her which was fair really. Eliza did have a track record of keeping huge life changing pieces of information from her court, even if she was trying to get better at that.

“Are you worried about Pettigrew’s trial tomorrow?” Blaise questions, sipping his pumpkin juice.

Eliza made a so-so gesture.

“You know Eliza, Blaise, she’s a fatalist at heart” Draco said and Eliza shot him a glare, levelling her fork at him threateningly

“I’m not a fatalist if I’m always right”

Draco pulled a face but nodded in concession.

“I can’t imagine the actual trial going wrong” Theo chimes in “it’s just a matter of who interferes afterwards”

They all take a moment to glare at the headmaster before Eliza shrugs elegantly (something she no doubt picked up from Draco)

“I’m not overly worried about interference, once Sirius is cleared there’s absolutely nothing stopping him from adopting me straight away. Of course if I had been placed with a wizarding family his action could be contested, but I was left in a muggle orphanage. I can’t imagine the wizengamot could actually do anything about it” Eliza explains brushing her wayward hair out of her face. It just kept getting longer and longer, muggles had much better bobbles than wizards.

“Well we all know that most rules don’t seem to apply to Dumbledore” Draco said bitterly.

“Now don’t be such a defeatist Draco” Blaise tutted and ducked when Draco flicked a pea at him across the table.

Daphne hummed quietly in thought

“So we have a fatalist, a realist and a defeatist – who’s the optimist?”

The silence itself was telling.

“Optimism comes to Hogwarts to die” Theo eventually said darkly and Eliza couldn’t help but burst into peeling laughter. The other Slytherins looked over towards their court and smiled warmly at the sight. They had all been a lot closer since the Ostara ritual. Some were calmer and more even tempered like Eliza, others smiled more even under the oppressing effects of the dementors and Eliza was unbelievably happy that she made it happen. She couldn’t do a lot right but at least she could do right by them.

~

The next day Eliza woke up to a concerning piece of news. It came, as most travesties did, in the form of the Daily Prophet.

MINSITRY MISSTEPS

The headline read

‘Biggest blunder of the century by Rita Skeeter’

Eliza was already cringing and she hadn’t even read it yet, this couldn’t entail anything good

_As we all know yesterday was the severely belated trial of Peter Pettigrew for the indirect murder of the Potters, the murder of twelve innocent muggles and obstruction to justice which ended in Sirius Black being wrongfully accused and thrown into Azkaban for twelve years (for more on Sirius Black see page six, for more on the Potters, page seven)_

_I, as many others, attended the trial in hopes of finally seeing justice being served. Pettigrew attempted to plead not guilty and at first adamantly refused to be dosed with Veritaseum, which to me at least clearly spoke for itself._

_When Severus Snape, the youngest ever potions master ladies and gentlemen, was called to the stand as a witness Pettigrew quickly changed his tune._

_It was a heart-wrenching experience, dear readers, to know that for so many years we have all been thoroughly deceived._

_Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, he framed innocent Sirius Black who lost his friends and his freedom in the span of hours. Pettigrew murdered twelve muggles as he escaped and transformed into his illegal animagus form; a rat, and disappeared into the sewers._

_Whilst Sirius Black was in Azkaban, whilst his god-daughter, the last remaining Potter grew up alone and abandoned by the wizarding world, Pettigrew lived as a treasured family pet in a wizarding family._

Oh Skeeter really had done a good job there, reminding the public of the connection between her and Sirius? Already rallying sympathies for the pair of them?

Eliza was going to have to give her a raise.

_The wizarding family in question has requested to remain anonymous but I have been reassured they have been compensated thoroughly._

_As well as that, all charges against Sirius Black were waived. Yes dear readers Sirius Black has been declared innocent of all crimes! If you’re reading this Mr Black know that all of us here at the Daily Prophet wish you well._

_The trial continued and Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to the dementors kiss._

_And I wish, my readers, I wish I could have finished this article here with a happy ending._

_That was not the case._

_We trust in our ministry to protect and yet, in fixing the blunder they committed twelve years ago they have yet again made another foolish horrible mistake._

_As Pettigrew was escorted out of the room by two aurors; he escaped._

The paper Eliza was holding burst into flames.

Theo vanished it calmly and handed her another copy, apparently expecting that reaction from her.

_Did he have inside help? Are the ministry solely to blame? And will we ever see justice be served for the travesty that wracked our country twelve years ago?_

_This has been Rita Skeeter delivering the truth, to you._

“I can’t believe he escaped” Blaise said incredulously and Eliza tossed the paper back to Theo.

“I’m not surprised” Draco said sullenly

“Fatalist” Daphne quipped

“Realist” Draco responded shaking the paper.

Theo rolled his eyes interrupting their bickering and flung his arm around Eliza, bringing her in for an unexpected hug.

“Congratulations Eliza” he murmured “he’s free”

Sirius was free.

Eliza swallowed around the lump in her throat and returned Theo’s hug.

 _She_ would finally be free.

She’d never have to go back to the orphanage ever again.

She could almost cry.

Sirius had left Hogwarts grounds a few days ago, determined to be in London when the trial took place so he could get acquitted as soon as possible. Eliza knew he would be running around London this very second gathering everything he would need.

He’d clear his name at the ministry, get his compensation (as if money made up for a decade in Azkaban, never mind that the Blacks were filthy rich anyway) She knew the first thing he would do would be to get a new wand, then to Gringotts to access his money and estates under his name.

So it surprised her that between all of that the man had managed to send her a letter.

 _Pup,_ it read

_You’ve done it – Merlin you creepy little genius you’ve done it! I’m free! Make sure to thank all those little Slytherin friends of yours, I have no doubt that the reason my acquittal was so fast was thanks to Older Malfoy pulling some strings (maybe he’s not so bad)_

_I know you’ve probably found out from your friends, or maybe you even read the Prophet this time even if you hate it, but I just had to tell you myself._

_I’ve just bought myself a new wand and I’m eating a very mature breakfast of Fortescue’s ice-cream as I write this and let me tell you people’s faces when they see me! I’ve never gotten through a crowd so quick in my life_

_I’m going to go to Gringotts after this to sort out a few matters and look at my estates. I know for a fact there’s a town house in London, the Black ancestral home. If you agreed to help me redecorate I’d consider living there. It’s a bit too macabre for my tastes right now, I wouldn’t consider moving back in usually but I know how much you were salivating for a chance to see the library._

_Plus it would be one giant middle finger to dear old dead mother_

_Anyway pup, I’m gonna get you out of that orphanage as fast as I can, by the time summer comes you’ll be living with me._

_Love you Pup,_

_Sirius_

Eliza delicately folded up the letter and pretended her eyes weren’t burning.

Sirius was going to take her away from the orphanage.

And she would kill anyone that got in her way.

~

In the midst of everything that had happened Eliza had honestly forgotten about the searing pain in her scar, but the day after Pettigrew’s grand escape Tom forcibly reminded Eliza of his presence by sending her a package.

As the owls swooped in early that morning Eliza dropped her apple when a great big, mean looking eagle owl landed on their table with a heavy thump. Levelling her with an amber-eyed glare it stuck its leg out affronted and Eliza hurriedly untied the package and the corresponding letter. The owl clacked its beak in a threatening manner before flying off.

It was a bit of a prick really, just like its owner.

“Mum says ‘hello’ and that she wants you to know if you want to murder Sirius we have a flower bed for the body and a bedroom for you” Draco says opening up his own mail.

“I love your mum” Eliza responds immediately, curiously opening her own letter.

“I know” Draco says sounding resigned. Eliza didn’t know why he was bothered, Narcissa was amazing.

_Dear Little Star,_

_Horcrux hunting is not going particularly well, mostly because it seems I’m not the first to have the idea._

_Someone has stolen Slytherin’s Locket._

_I won’t give up just yet, I’m giving myself until the summer holidays to find it and if not I will simply move on to absorbing the diadem. I’m already operating on more of a soul than my counterpart which will perfectly suffice for my plans._

_But I didn’t write this letter for that. In fact I believe some congratulations are in order aren’t they darling?_

_You’ll finally be out of that orphanage for good, and if that Black doesn’t treat you right just say the word, I’ll kidnap you for the summer and no one will ever find us if that’s what you want._

_That being said I hope it doesn’t come to that, you deserve a real home Little Star. I know both of us consider Hogwarts a home but trust me, nothing beats that feeling of finally not living out of your bloody suitcase._

_To celebrate your impending success I decided to send you a gift, have a celebratory toast in my honour_

_Yours,_

_Tom_

_p.s If I happen to bump into Pettigrew on my travels I will be sure to kill him for you darling, perhaps my next gift could be his head on a pike._

“Is that your beau?” says Draco this time and Eliza pretends she doesn’t notice when he and Daphne hi-five across the table.

“Yes” Eliza says unwrapping the package curiously “he said if he had chance he would mail me Pettigrew’s head on a spike”

“How romantic” Blaise says drily and Eliza glares at them all as they snicker.

Tom wasn’t romantic, Tom was an over-protective homicidal maniac she happened to have an unbreakable vow with. There was clearly a difference.

“What did he send you today then?” Theo asked peering over the top of his book

“I don’t know” Eliza said as she struggled to open the box “he said I should make a toast so I guess a goblet-

Oh.

He _wouldn’t?_

Tearing open the packaging Eliza yanked out a heavy ornate golden goblet and plonked it on the table.

“Is that-

“It is” Blaise cut off Daphne staring at the cup on the table.

Eliza grinned maniacally and then reached for the jug of orange juice she had convinced the elves to start leaving at the Slytherin table

“ _Eliza Lily Potter_ don’t you _dare_ use one of the Founders Heirlooms as a Morgana-dammed _drinking cup”_ Daphne hissed as Eliza happily poured orange juice into the glass, filling it to the brim a she tried to contain her laughter.

“To Sirius Black!” she cheered raising the cup high into a toast.

“Merlin’s Balls” Someone screeched, probably Roman “Potter is that Hufflepuff’s cup?!”

Eliza took another leisurely slip of her juice and watched as the hall fell into chaos.

~

All in all considering the start of the month had started in chaos the rest of April followed at a rather sedate pace. She attended classes, time travelled to attend more classes, time travelled to take a nap between classes and attended to her court and her house. She exchanged letters with Sirius who was slowly but surely revamping Grimmauld Place, letters with Narcissa and Lucius who were adamant that she kept in touch, and of course her sporadic pen pal letters with Tom who was trying to track down his missing locket.

The only excitement came from Professor Lupin cornering her one day after a defence class.

“You knew” he had said, looking far older than he was.

“I did” Eliza had returned evenly.

“Why didn’t tell you me?” he asked and Eliza couldn’t tell if he was sad she didn’t trust him or sad that after all those years he had left his friend to rot in Azkaban.

“And what would you have done?”

He had nothing to say to that and so Eliza had walked out.

For Sirius’ sake she hoped the odd professor finally came around, it would do Sirius good to have an old friend around.

It was after the Easter holidays (And really? Easter?) That things, predictably, went wrong.

It began, as it always did, with a summons from the headmaster.

Although Eliza was very tempted to simply send the note back with a cordial ‘no thanks’ she knew it was better to show up. Although her relationship with the headmaster was tense and there was suspicion on both sides it was still somewhat workable. He saw her as a petulant child, not a normal one certainly, but still a reluctant hero who would stop Voldemort.

The closer she kept an eye on him and reinforced that image, the safer she would be.

So reinforcing her occlumency shields Eliza walked to his office, the gargoyle immediately leaping away from the door so she could climb the stairs.

Rapping her knuckles sharply on the door she waited until she heard a soft ‘come in’ before she pushed inside.

Dumbledore’s office was just as ludicrous as the last time she had been in, cluttered with mismatched whirring objects and junk. Eliza slid into the seat across from the headmaster and barely covered her grimace of distaste.

“Lemon drop?” He asked and Eliza politely refused whilst happily imagining the old man choking to death on one of those infernal sweets.

“Now Eliza” he said peering at her over half-moon glasses “I think we both know why I asked you up here today”

“Is it about Sirius Black sir?” she asked respectfully but still maintained her aloofness. For any other Slytherin it would be the normal reaction, even with all the facades she had ran before on Dumbledore this tone was still familiar.

It must remind him of a young Tom Riddle, it definitely reminded her.

“Now my dear girl I understand your life has been difficult”

His voice was kind. Eliza just couldn’t believe in it.

“But as your magical guardian I implore you to reconsider letting Sirius claim guardianship over you, he’s simply not stable enough-

“You may be my magical guardian headmaster” Eliza cut in smoothly keeping her tone even “but you have never once shown any interest in my living conditions before now”

If she didn’t know better she would have sworn she could see a flash of guilt.

“Sirius has been cleared by professionals as a fully functioning member of society as long as he takes his prescribed potions-

“Be that as it may dear girl-

“I understand you are simply worried about a student’s safety headmaster” Eliza interrupted with a false sympathetic tone “but Sirius is adopting me through muggle means. You can interfere and take my case to the wizengamot but a word of advice headmaster” Eliza said, rising from her chair

“You're not the only one with friends in high places”

Eliza swept out of the office in her best imitation of Severus and directly started to walk to the owlery. She would have to send a letter to Sirius and let him know what Dumbledore was up too.

If Dumbledore decided to take the case of her guardianship to court it meant the old fool was no longer willing to play fair.

That didn’t bother Eliza too much anyway.

She always preferred fighting dirty.

~

Unfortunately Hedwig hadn’t arrived in time to stop a conflict between Dumbledore and Sirius. That was okay though, Eliza thought as she read the letter, because the confrontation sounded hilarious.

_Pup,_

_I don’t get the impression that Dumbledore thinks I’m a good role model._

_He floo called me today, saying I should consider what’s best for you – he thinks I’m going to corrupt you or something. I can’t blame him that much really, you know what they all say ‘Never trust a Black’_

_I got annoyed with his for the greater good spiel anyway and so I doused the fire, poured water right on top of his head!_

_Needless to say I don’t think he’s pleased Pup. I think he’ll try and contest us in court._

_I would say not to worry but I have a feeling you already have a plan_

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

The next day another letter arrives for Eliza, bearing the ministry seal. Dumbledore was contesting Sirius’ claim to guardianship in front of the wizengamot, the court date was set for May 16th

The headmaster met Eliza’s eyes from across the hall.

Her move.

Severus, acting in loco parentis considering Eliza was currently resting in guardianship limbo, had granted her permission to attend the last hogsmeade trip of the year with a sour look and a mild ‘don’t make me regret this’

Her court were ecstatic to drag her around hogsmeade and they in turn had to forcibly drag her away from Honeydukes. It was sometimes concerning how much of a sweet tooth she had. As the afternoon dragged on however Eliza had to reluctantly part from them. She was here on business after all.

Ducking into The Three Broomsticks Eliza waved her court goodbye as she weaved her way to the table in the back corner of the bar.

“Sirius” Eliza greeted warmly, sliding into the booth next to the man. Sirius had instantly lit up when he spotted her, a bright smile crossing his face.

He looked much better than he had last time she had seen him. His hair was now cut and even, he was still pale but no longer sickly, and instead of rags he was wearing some very expensive fitted robes.

She thought there would always simply just be something missing behind his eyes however. Azkaban took more than just the freedom of its prisoners.

Sirius made an aborted movement but seeing her tense he simply settled an arm over the top of the booth, shuffling closer to her.

“It’s good to see you pup”

“You too” Eliza responded kindly and returned to watching the door as they waited for their guest.

“Have you ever had butterbeer before?” Sirius asked, uncorking a bottle and setting it down in front of her. Eliza grinned mischievously before taking a sip of the drink.

“We smuggle it into the Slytherin Commons”

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter that had the occupants of the pub turning to them curiously before quickly averting their gaze.

Eliza continued to tell Sirius about how she had set up a rotor in Slytherin so that every hogsmeade trip other students smuggled things into the castle for the whole house. She had just finished telling Sirius about the time Severus had walked in on them when they were trying to stash crates of butterbeer behind a tapestry when their guest joined them.

“Miss Skeeter” Eliza smiled pleasantly to the blonde, extending a hand and making sure both her heir rings were on show “it’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman behind those brilliant articles”

“Eliza Potter” Skeeter responded in kind “it’s an honour to meet my best benefactor”

“Now I’m sure you’ve heard the news Miss Skeeter” Eliza said cordially.

“Ah yes, the court case” Skeeter said knowingly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Exactly. As you’ve probably gathered I wish to remain with Sirius” Eliza said gesturing to the man who was watching their rapport slack jawed. He probably wasn’t used to Slytherin machinations “and I want your help”

“And what would I get out of it?” Skeeter asks raising a perfectly arched eyebrow eyeing Sirius curiously.

“How about exclusive interviewing access to the Girl-Who-Lived?”

Skeeter smiled a shark-like grin and Eliza knew she mirrored it exactly.

She wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing.

“I didn’t know you had that in you Pup” Sirius said when Skeeter finally left them, notepad filled to the brim and a dangerous glint in her eyes

“Slytherin” Eliza responds, pointing at herself before turning her finger onto Sirius “but you really did surprise me, I would have thought you Gryffindor’s knew nothing about playing your audience”

“Ah but I’m a Black” Sirius says as they slip out of the pub walking down the street back to Hogwarts “and we always get what we want” the vehemence in his tone would have been startling if he hadn’t immediately lent down to ruffle Eliza’s hair.

“Do you think it will be enough?” Eliza asks as they near the Hogwarts gates.

“Pup, I know it will”

Sirius’ belief in her was heart-warming and immediately settled her doubts. She had never truly doubted herself before this but before Sirius Eliza had never really felt like she had anything to lose. She had grown up with nothing, there was no price to ever be paid.

She had never wanted anything more than this.

She wouldn’t let it go.

~

The next day Eliza walked into the hall with her court and laughed happily when breakfast appeared on the table. Her usual plate of strawberries had been replaced with a tiny single cupcake with Slytherin green frosting.

No one knew besides her and the house elves but May 3rd was now her new birthday thanks to all the time travel, she was now fourteen.

Of course she’d celebrate as normal on July 31st but she made a mental note to thank the house elves for commemorating her new birthday.

Her court all gave her strange looks but none of them asked. They had tried before earlier in the year to find out what Eliza was doing to attend all her classes but when Eliza had explained it was a ‘ministry secret’ they had stopped pestering.

She was sure they would bring it up again soon.

Eliza had just taken the first bite of her cupcake when the owls flooded into the hall. Not even sparing a moment Eliza immediately stole Theo’s copy of the Daily Prophet, seeing a picture of herself on the front page.

She was sat in the Three Broomsticks, Sirius sat next to her with an arm around her shoulder as they both clanked their bottles of butterbeer together. They looked like the ideal happy family.

GIRL WHO LIVED SPEAKS AT LAST

By Rita Skeeter

As you may already know Eliza Potter, Girl Who Lived, Heir to the most noble house of Potter and Heir to the most noble and ancient House of Black is now currently in her third year at Hogwarts. I’ve had the pleasure of talking to Eliza Potter before now and I, alongside many others, commend the intelligent and empathy of the third year Slytherin girl.

What you may not know my dear readers is of the life Eliza Potter has lived, the happy ending she has almost found, and the threat that Albus Dumbledore poses to it.

As we all know Sirius Black has been declared innocent on all charges, and after thirteen long years he is finally ready to be reunited with his god-daughter. Albus Dumbledore has interfered with this union, the court date challenging the guardianship is set for the 16th May. As always I try and seek the truth dear readers and so I approached Eliza Potter to see what was happening myself.

Eliza (As she has given me permission to call her) has told me she wishes to be treated as any other girl, ordinary besides her status as the girl-who-lived but in these pressing times she has finally decided to break her thirteen years silence and speak to the wizarding world at last. What follows is a truly enlightening conversation.

R – So Miss Potter

E- Oh please call me Eliza

R – Eliza then, let’s start with easy questions. How are you doing at Hogwarts?

E- Oh it’s simply brilliant ( _she lights up here as she talks of Hogwarts, her passion is truly hard to ignore my readers and I found myself being pulled into her words)_ Hogwarts is like the home I’ve never had, the Slytherins are my family – I have my best friends with me, Draco, Theo, Daphne and Blaise. I’m taking all the subjects that are offered actually _(And although Eliza remained bashful when accounting her life at Hogwarts I feel I must tell you that she is the top student in her year, in every subject she is taking. My dear readers this girl is truly exceptional)_

R- And what do you like to do for fun Eliza?

E- I like to read _(she confesses quietly)_ I also like flying like my father did _(it is easy to forget this happy girl grew up in the wake of a tragedy but seeing the longing wistful look on her face reminds me of what she has lost)_

R – And how about you Lord Black? How have you been enjoying your freedom?

S – Sorting things out for this little imp _(he says fondly, smiling at his god-daughter)_ I’ve been fixing up the Black Ancestral home so I can teach Eliza about her family history _(Eliza seems to light up at the prospect)_

R – And so where have you been staying all these years Eliza? _(I ask finally, the girl goes strangely quiet, a sharp contrast to the bubbly girl I was speaking to. Lord Black rests a comforting hand on her shoulder as she nervously fiddles with her butterbeer)_

E – My magical guardian first placed me with my mother’s relatives, the Dursley’s [a pause] they didn’t like me very much _(dear readers, my heart broke)_ one day they errrm, they dropped me off at a - muggle orphanage

Readers I will not go into detail of Eliza’s life at the orphanage out of respect of her privacy but I will say this. It is no life a child should have to suffer through, especially a magical one.

E – And that’s why Sirius is going to adopt me _(she said brightening)_ he said he’s got our ancestral home ready and there’s a library and I can have my own bedroom and everything!

It was heart breaking that such basic things made her so incredible happy.

E – I know headmaster Dumbledore thinks he’s protecting me but I have Sirius to do that for me now. I don’t wanna leave him

S- And you won’t have to Pup _(Black says offering comfort and bringing the girl into a hug)_ James made me her godfather _(he says speaking to me_ ) I’ve already missed so much of her life. I want to do right by the memory of my best mate, I want to do right by Eliza

It’s obvious how much those two cared for each other, even after all these years apart.

Eliza Potter is an exceptional girl who deserves to finally have a family, the last of her family left, and yet Albus Dumbledore would leave her to wallow in a rundown muggle orphanage, suffering.

I only ask you this my dear readers, are we going to let this treatment stand?

This has been Rita Skeeter, bringing the truth, to you.

Eliza smirked dangerously as she threw the paper back onto the table

“You’ve really outdone yourself with this one Eliza” Draco says as he flicks through his own paper.

“I particularly liked the reference to your father” The comments drily knowing full well what Eliza’s feelings about her parents were.

“Well I quite enjoyed dear Rita’s embellishments” Blaise says before dramatically bringing his hands to his chest and in a simpering tone “the longing, wistful look reminds me of all she has lost”

Eliza snorts and whacks him over the head with her rolled up newspaper.

“Dumbledore’s going to have a hard time fighting the public outcry about this” Daphne said scanning the paper again.

Eliza smirks again and turns to the head table when she feels a stare boring into the side of her head. Dumbledore’s blue eyes are staring at her from across the hall but Eliza simply quirks an eyebrow as if to say;

_Your move._

~

Eliza got special permission to leave the Hogwarts ground on the day of her trial, although her time turner was confiscated for the day to make sure no tampering would occur. That was fine with Eliza, she didn’t need time on her side when she was sure she was already going to win.

She floo’ed directly into the ministry atrium from Severus’ office, stumbling slightly as she made her way out of the fireplace. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that.

“Pup!” Sirius greeted her happily ruffling her hair much to her irritation “Listen I’ve got the make my way to the court but Lucius and Cissy have agreed to sit in the stands with you” he chirped and Eliza turned on her heel to see the Malfoy’s standing a few meters away. Narcissa waved at her elegantly and Eliza shot her a grin before turning back to Sirius.

“We’re going to do this” Eliza said strongly, meeting Sirius’ eyes. Sirius nodded in response determination set on his face and something else that Eliza couldn’t quite place.

“Of course we will pup, now let’s do this”

Sirius walked away, trailing after a portly looking wizard who was acting as their representative and Eliza headed straight for the Malfoy’s, sharing small talk as they made their way to the stands.

The custody battle was an open trial, Eliza had insisted on it, the public sympathy was what would win Eliza this case. The custody battle was not subject to the whole wizengamot’s approval. The only person they had to convince was the minister, or whoever he chose as his representative who appeared to be Amelia Bones. That was good, Eliza knew Madam Bones was a fair woman.

Settling into her seat between both Lucius and Narcissa Eliza observed the court quietly. Madam Bones was sat at the bench, Sirius was already present conversing softly with his attorney. The room was filled with reporters and lords and ladies from the Wizengamot even though the held no vote over this particularly trial. Eliza exchanged nods with the Parkinson’s and those few she had managed to make acquaintances with at the Malfoy Yule Ball.

Barely a minute before the hearing was about to start Dumbledore burst into the room in all his obnoxious robed glory. Settling across from Sirius he smiled kindly at Madame Bones who cleared her throat and finally started the trial.

“May 16th 1994, custody battle of Eliza Lily Potter” she announced.

Eliza listened onto the proceedings curiously, keeping an eye on the reactions of the viewers, particularly the journalists who all stood in the stands. If he could damage Dumbledore’s reputation while she was here it could only be a bonus.

Eliza scoffed when Dumbledore tried to contest Sirius’ guardianship by citing his ‘mental instability’ Knowing ahead of time which excuses Dumbledore was likely to use Eliza had Sirius approach his healers from St Mungo’s who gladly agreed to testify.

Eliza smirked softly when Dumbledore’s eyes shuttered at the news of Sirius having a full cleared bill of health. He and Sirius argued back and forth for a while before Dumbledore cut in

“Be that as it may I’m sure Eliza had friends, a family, back at the orphanage. Surely it would be wrong to rip her away so cruelly?” Dumbledore spoke kindly although Eliza was pleased to note the undercurrent of tension in his voice.

“Well why don’t you ask her?” Sirius bit out, ever the Gryffindor. Silence followed his words for a few moments and Madam Bones seemed to ponder the question before nodding decisively

“Calling Eliza Potter to testify”

Eliza breathed in deeply, concealing a smile with a nervous look as she made her way to the floor. This truly couldn’t have gone better. Adjusting the grey blazer of her suit Eliza took her place at the witness stand, standing tall.

First impressions mattered. If people saw her as an emotional girl, hysterical and easily manipulated, if she lost her temper and appeared petulant she would be helping Dumbledore’s case. Instead that morning she had pinned her hair back with the help of Daphne and slipped into a formal suit. She purposely ignored how familiar that action had felt.

She stood proud and determined, she would be respectful and play her cards exactly r _ight a_ nd then she would _win_.

“Miss Eliza Potter?”

“Yes Madam Bones” Eliza responded inclining her head.

“Would you care to tell us, in your own words, what life at your current place of residence was like and why you wish Sirius Black to take guardianship over you?”

Eliza breathed in deeply and then began to speak calm and steady. She informed them all about her life at the orphanage. She spoke about growing up in second hand clothes with rationed food. She spoke of the bullying she suffered in those first few horrible years, and of her bedroom with mould crawling up the walls and a leaky window.

She told them how accidental magic used to be punishable sin.

“I never knew my parents, before I went to Hogwarts I had only ever had myself. I have friends now, best friends and I consider them family but-” Eliza speaks purposely faltering

“Sirius was my parent’s best friend. He loves me. He wants to give me an actual _home._ A home where I can have my own bedroom and see my friends all summer and do all those _normal_ things like have family dinners and play quidditch on summer days. I’d be going to a place where I know I’d be _loved_ ” Eliza finishes and pretends not to notice how that speech rings a bit too true

“Please don’t deny me that”

Eliza met Dumbledore’s eyes from across the room.

_Check Mate._

The rest of the hearing past quickly after that and soon Madame Bones stood in the stand to make a decision.

“Custody of Eliza Lily Potter is granted to Sirius Orion Black” she declared strongly and Eliza didn’t waste a moment before she was running down to meet Sirius, slamming into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. It was a tense hug (there first one), Eliza still wasn’t used to them much and Sirius obviously had no idea what to do with her.

It was vaguely uncomfortable and everyone was looking at them and she thinks Sirius might be crying. It’s not a _nice_ hug.

But right now it’s more than enough for her.

~

The rest of the year passes in a blur after that. The day she returned from the ministry the Slytherin’s throw one of the biggest celebrations Eliza had ever seen – even Severus showed up and much to Eliza’s delight at least half of the Slytherin’s crowed “Uncle Sev” very loudly when he entered the room.

She was overjoyed to find that nickname had caught on.

She exchanged letters with Sirius weekly, only growing closer to the man the more they spoke and for the first time ever she was looking forward to leaving Hogwarts for summer.

Her end of year exams were a breeze as always and she took great pleasure in informing Tom that she was well on her way to beating his stupidly good OWL record as he hunted down his last horcrux. She didn’t know if she would see him over summer but she tried to push him to the back of her thoughts.

She had other things to focus on.

She promised to meet up with her court over summer and gave them all the floo address for Grimmauld Place

“If you need anything” she had said sternly “do not even hesitate to come and get me”

After wrangling promises from them all she hesitantly initiated a hug much to their delight.

It was perhaps her most uneventful year at Hogwarts yet, she could only hope the trend would continue.

Sirius was waiting for her on the platform at Kings Cross, pulling her into a crushing hug the second he saw her and after waving goodbye to her friends they started heading home.

_Home._

She really liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of third year!! Rather eventful chapter really but I figured I could put it all in one. Sirius is now Eliza's guardian! she can bid that orphanage goodbye. You can let me know what you think either in the comments below or at my tumblr for this blog rxse-by-another-name  
> Also! the next chapter is going to go through the different POVS of characters on the events of this year so if you have someone's perspective you'd really like to see feel free to let me know (and for those of you who are only here for Eliza I promise my updates are going to be speedy)  
> thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!


	22. what happens in the common room, stays in the common room II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's third year as she impacts those around her - a spin of several different POV's

Theo was glad to be going back to Hogwarts.

Nott manor was increasingly lonely these days, he thought it was because now he simply just wasn’t used to the solitude. It seemed that when he was at Hogwarts he was never alone (something he was beyond thankful for) and it made him wonder how he had survive so long in his isolated ancestral home before.

Of course his grandfather was there, the only blood family Theo had left now, but it simply wasn’t the same. So when he finally sees Eliza sitting alone in their compartment on the train he practically lights up with joy.

Eliza seemed just as happy to see them as they all piled into the compartment and Theo took the chance to study her as Draco rattled on about his summer.

She seemed a bit taller, not by much though and she was a lot thinner than she had been at the start of the summer. Theo made a note to pile more food onto her plate when they got to Hogwarts – she would never eat enough if it was left up to herself.

She seemed happier as well, more sure of herself as she spoke and Theo felt himself relax more and more as her magic filled the room. He was sure she never noticed when it happened, most wizard’s kept their magic tightly locked in their core and even then most aren’t powerful enough to be sensed but Eliza was different. She had used her magic as an intimidation tactic many times before ( _arsenic green eyes, a twisted smile, ‘bow’-)_ but whenever she was happy it seemed to drift away from her twirling about them.

It felt almost like a bonfire.

Theo loved it.

The easy atmosphere was broken however when dementors boarded the Hogwarts Express

*

“If I die I’m haunting you” Theo said dubiously looking down the slimy pipe that would apparently lead to the chamber of secrets. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Eliza, he trusted her with his life. Eliza would do anything to protect him. But Eliza also loved causing chaos that always made Theo feel like he was going to have a heart attack.

Such as meeting a giant basilisk.

A giant basilisk that for some reason Eliza considered as docile as a dormouse.

Theo thinks that has to be the biggest shock he’s going to receive. He can’t imagine Eliza revealing anything else as shocking as a 60 foot basilisk she called Jormy.

He was wrong.

Theo hadn’t meant to shout at Eliza but he had tried everything else. He had tired being patient and understanding, tried to take things slow and steady but for someone so ridiculously smart Eliza truly was oblivious.

The hardest thing Theo will ever do in his life is proving to Eliza Potter that they c _are._ And that they always will, even if she went around resurrecting dark lords.

Because Eliza Potter had been an eleven year old reckoning that he knew he would live his entire life following.

Even if she didn’t know it yet.

*

Hermione didn’t know what to think about Eliza Potter.

She had read all about her of course, almost every recent history book mentioned the famed Girl-Who-Lived. Hermione had once thought she had a good picture of what Eliza Potter would be like. Charming and happy, perhaps conceited or maybe more bashful, chivalrous definitely. Everyone spoke about her like they would a Gryffindor.

And then she had been sorted into Slytherin.

She was cold and aloof, she held herself like she was better than them. Better than everyone and she even beat Hermione’s standing in class almost effortlessly. Hermione worked hard to get her grades, she tried to help whenever she could. Eliza Potter seemed arrogant, so sure in her skill set that she appeared untouchable.

Hermione had scoffed at the idea.

But then everyone heard the rumours about Cormac Mclaggen and Hermione saw Eliza in a new light. She moved in a predatory sort of manner, lazily observing those around her and Hermione knew it wasn’t arrogance but rather a deep unshakable belief. That Eliza Potter _knew she_ was invincible.

Hermione tried her best to forget about the girl but it didn’t last long. Because in second year the chamber of secrets had opened and no one was a bigger suspect than Eliza Potter, the quintessential Slytherin who had the rest of her house eating out of her hand.

Of course the girl had never blatantly seemed to care for blood status, in fact ever since Potter had integrated into the house Hermione barely heard the slur at all. But that didn’t change her suspicions.

So she and Ron brewed the polyjuice potion and sneaked into the Slytherin Common room.

And Hermione had been confronted by a monster.

She still remembered how it felt, to be paralysed and at the feet of Potter. Just a girl her age who seemed so much more. She had moved with a predatory grace and when those arsenic green eyes landed on Hermione her brain had screamed at her to run. To run as fast as she could because she had never experienced anything like Eliza Potter outside her storybooks.

She had tried to push that incident out of her mind too.

But the slytherin girl was becoming harder and harder to avoid considering she was in every single one of Hermione’s classes. Even the ones that by all rights she shouldn’t be able to attend at the same time.

It made Hermione worry but she believed in the headmaster. Only responsible students would be given access to a time turner, and Eliza Potter for all she appeared charming was not someone to be trusted.

Her worries came to fruition however on the day of the first Care of Magical Creatures class. With a wink Eliza Potter reached into her robe and flashed Hermione a look at her shiny golden time turner lying about her neck.

Hermione felt herself stumble in shock.

She thought of Cormac, coming into the common room, face wet with streaming tears, trembling and twitching and felt herself pale further. One of the most dangerous students in Hogwarts could now manipulate time itself. She dreaded to think about what would happen next.

She resolved to stay far far away from Eliza Potter in the future. She treasured her life far more than she treasured a mystery.

*

Blaise had no idea how Eliza was attending all of her classes and at this point he was too afraid to ask.

Not only was Eliza attending all of her classes she seemed to easily keep up with the work load, excel even, and still have time for all other engagements and leisure time (assuming Eliza ever actually took a moment to rest)

It was confusing to say the very least and Blaise was absolutely certain he’d be better off not knowing.

But eventually they slowly became accustomed to Eliza’s brand new schedule and more interesting things became the topic of conversation. Like Sirius Black.

Blaise regretted opening his mouth in the first place.

Eliza was eerily still as she contemplated the news about Sirius Black and Blaise felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Seeing Eliza still is worse than anything. Of course Eliza is always in control, perfectly managed but there’s always something _there,_ static beneath her skin, glinting eyes and small smiles or the drumming of fingers. This _stillness_ was unnerving and Blaise shifted uncomfortably just looking at it.

“If I ever see him” Eliza says slowly “I think I’ll kill him”

The words settled heavy over them. Blaise has never been scared of Eliza, she’s his friend, his family. But looking in her eyes as she declared her murderous intent he feared for whoever decided to make themselves an enemy of Eliza Potter. For he was sure they would not survive it.

*

_Oh Blaise don’t you think you’ve outlived your usefulness_

The words of his boggart echoed about his head, even all these hours later.

_Oh Blaise don’t you think you’ve outlived your usefulness_

The crooning words of his mother, her warm palm on his cheek as she invites him for tea. It makes him shake with fear, his legs bouncing underneath him as he tries to sink further into the couch staring at the flame as if his fear could be devoured like kindling.

No child should be afraid of their own parent.

And yet here he was.

“What are you doing awake?”

Blaise jumps at the sound, heart pounding viciously before he realised it was just Eliza. Just Eliza standing in front of him in her pyjama pants and a quidditch jersey he was sure used to be Draco’s. Her voice is soft as if she didn’t want to startle him and even in the dim light he can see how tired she was.

“Don’t worry about it” Blaise says instead of burdening her with yet another truth “I simply couldn’t sleep knowing I wasn’t going to be dreaming of you” he finishes with a wink. It would usually make Eliza laugh, or at least smile which Blaise always took as a win but instead her brows furrowed further and she came to sit next to him on the sofa.

“Is this about your mother?” she asks because Blaise really is just that transparent isn’t he?

“I’m scared” Blaise says finally because it’s easy to admit these things to Eliza, easy to confess in the dim light between those hours of morning and night.

“That’s okay”

That’s okay.

Not ‘it will get better’ not ‘everything will be fine’ not ‘you’ll get through this’ but ‘that’s okay’

It’s okay to be scared, he’s _allowed t_ o be scared and Blaise never knew he needed someone to say that to him so badly.

Blaise physically slumps, something loosening in his chest as he leans onto Eliza. She doesn’t say anything else but she doesn’t leave either. She just sits with him until his panic fades, until he feels his eyes start to droop.

He blearily blinks when he feels something poke against the tip of his nose.

“Did you just boop my nose?” Blaise asks groggily and looks up at Eliza from where his head is resting in her lap.

“Yeah” Eliza says with a grin “I did”

Blaise laughs softly and he falls asleep happily, feeling safer with Eliza than he ever had at home.

And that’s more than okay.

*

Remus could admit to himself that Eliza Potter was one of the biggest reasons he had agreed to come and work at Hogwarts. He loved teaching and finally being able to have wolfsbane for his transformations was wonderful but he couldn’t lie and say the thought of seeing little Eliza again was what convinced him.

Except she wasn’t anything like he expected.

The other teachers raved about her, charming, charismatic, intelligent and modest. All the best pieces of Lily and James. But she was also aloof, she had a close set of friends and she was friendly when she needed to be but no one had any doubts that she was naturally rather detached.

The other teachers put it down to her being far more intelligent than children her own age.

Remus had other misgivings.

Mostly due to the fact of the steely gaze he had been levelled with when he attempted to reach out to her

_You had thirteen years to reach out to me sir and you didn’t_

He couldn’t blame her really. It was true that as his world fell apart around him he had trusted Dumbledore to do right by her instead of checking himself. And by the time he had pulled himself together it had been too late.

Werewolves lost more and more rights by the day and he had quickly given up on the pipe dream of being in Eliza’s life. Even more so now he had seen her obvious disdain for him. But that hadn’t stopped him from reaching out again.

She was a strange girl, he had concluded from their many conversations. She was fiercely intelligent, sharp and quick like Lily but quietly mischievous like James and nowhere was that more evident than when she was speaking to Severus.

But she was also ambitious, determined and ruthless. Remus could see that clear as day and the more she tentatively opened up to him the more he could see just who Eliza Potter was. She was caring and loyal and fearless, sometimes prideful and violent. She didn’t care that he was a werewolf didn’t seem to care about blood purity despite the house she was in and was clearly very politically minded.

Remus just had to look at her to know that she was going to take the world by storm.

He could only hope that when the year ended she would still want him in her life.

*

Eliza was always getting into trouble and Daphne always worried about her.

There was first year when she had gone to face the dark lord alone. She had been 11 and tiny and when Daphne had woken up in the morning her bed had been empty and all anyone knew was rumour after rumour. Eliza Potter was dead, Eliza Potter was expelled, Eliza Potter had once again fought the dark lord and _won._

Then there was second year, and Daphne had seen Eliza stride into danger with her wand in her hand and cloak over her shoulders. She had walked out of the slytherin common room to save a girl she didn’t even like and meet a boy who moved in murder and death threats and none of them knew if she would come back alive. They had all waited with bated breath and every tick of the hand on the clock felt like it was counting down to the inevitable.

But nothing compared to the worry she felt when Eliza collapsed limp in the quiditch stands, cold, clammy and shaking as dementors swarmed the pitch.

Because every other time Eliza had walked into danger she had c _hosen too._ She strode into danger with violence in her step and weapon in hand.

She had always had a fighting chance and Eliza always made that chance count.

Which is why having to see professor Snape bridal carry her into the hospital wing caused her fear more than anything else. Eliza had always been so strong, so invincible that it was hard to see her like this. Shaking and whimpering in her sleep, soft pleas falling from her lips as she tossed and turned and thrashed.

So when Eliza finally wakes up, groggy and confusedly eating chocolate Daphne feels so relieved she could cry.

They don’t ask what Eliza remembered because of the dementors and some part of Daphne is too scared of what she might hear. Instead they return to the common room and bundle up in blankets with hot chocolate and soft smiles.

Eliza was always protecting them, this time they would protect her.

Things settled after that a bit and Daphne was more than glad to see Eliza had returned back to her usual self. For a while there was no Sirius Black or dementors, just pleasant happy normality. It was something they all desperately needed.

“Do you think Jormy would like a chew toy” Eliza asks suddenly one day in the common rooms, Draco lets out a long suffering groan from the sofa and Daphne pats his head consolingly. She doesn’t understand Eliza’s love of the basilisk. She was a slytherin but she had limits. But the dammed snake made Eliza happy and after the dementor incident it was something she sorely needed.

“Eliza, remind me what species Jormy is again?” Theo says flatly, jamming his quill behind his ear as he looked up.

“A basilisk” Eliza says slowly and Daphne has to muffle a snort.

“And do you think a _basilisk_ is going to like the same things a _crup_ does?”

“I just don’t want him getting bored!” she protested earnestly and Daphne laughs again when Theo face palms the table.

Whilst that was the first time Eliza had pondered the basilisks living situation to both Daphne’s amusement and chagrined it was far from the last.

“What will Jormy do when we all leave Hogwarts?” Eliza asked horrified over breakfast one day. Daphne honestly couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake Eliza” Blaise said next to her, sounding close to tears.

“Draco!” Eliza exclaimed turning to face the boy and Daphne blinked in surprise over how pretty Eliza was when she smiled before she shook her head, blushing softly

“You have a big manor right? Do you think your parents would let Jormy stay there when we all leave?” she asks earnestly and yes – she was definitely doing this to tease Draco now.

“Are you truly asking me if Malfoy manor is a _kennel_ for _basilisks?”_

“It could be” Eliza mutters a grin cracking through her straight face

“Yeah Draco” Daphne finds herself chiming in “It could be”

*

Narcissa prided herself on being a good judge of character, she could pick people apart with a glance but Eliza Potter seemed to exist in contradictions.

Of course she knew a lot about the girl from Draco who simply adored her. Narcissa knew Eliza was loyal and caring, intelligent and charming, mischievous and ruthless. She knew that she had been raised in an orphanage, knew that she was secretive but trust worthy to a fault.

None of that prepared her for meeting the girl.

She was small, even for her age but she moved with grace, she had a presence that made her seem taller than she was. She looked more like a Black than a Potter. She was charming for sure but judging by the look on Draco’s face she didn’t usually indulge in pandering.

She was a mystery

Over the next few days Narcissa watched the girl closely. She didn’t seem to like her husband but she honestly couldn’t fault the girl for that. Lucius had definitely suffered for his stunt with the chamber that was for sure. She was polite and intelligent but it wasn’t until she was Eliza interacting with her son as they played quidditch did Narcissa see the arm’s length she held her and Lucius at.

Because with Draco Eliza seemed to brighten, there was no pretence to be seen. She wasn’t as open as other children were but she smiled more, lacked the tension she so obviously held whenever she was in the same room as her friends’ parents.

It was now blatantly obvious to Narcissa that the child simply just didn’t trust adults.

And oh how that made her heart break.

She decided to speak to Severus about the girl and he confirmed her suspicions. That Eliza had been abandoned in an orphanage, that she had not been cared for nor loved for most of her life. And that even though Severus didn’t know much he sometimes feared that her childhood may have resembled his own.

Narcissa’s decision had been immediate.

She would give this girl a family or die trying.

She immediately began involving Eliza in more conversations, purposely seeking out the girl so they could spend time together and slowly but surely Eliza seemed to open up to her. She was simply delightful, her son couldn’t have found a better friend.

When she helps Eliza get ready for the yule ball she almost cries. Eliza marvels at her reflection as if she had never seen herself before and when she thanks Narcissa she has to resist throwing her arms around her.

Narcissa had always wanted a daughter and Eliza Potter somehow felt like that and more. She could only hope that Eliza had found a family in Narcissa too.

*

Severus sighed as he strode into the ballroom. He tended to avoid these types of events but he knew Cissa would absolutely have his head if he didn’t at least show face at their Yule Ball. Besides everyone knew Lucius kept his best liquor for special occasions and after the year Severus had had? He intended to get absolutely hammered.

Picking a spot in the corner of the room so he could avoid his former students and also avoid dull twittering nobles, Severus took a drink and resigned himself to a quit night of lurking like the dungeon bat he is.

He expects the night will be very much the same as all the years previous, long, dull and full of regret. But he knew he would regret it more if he denied Cissa’s invitations.

The Black madness ran through them all.

Severus scanned the packed ballroom idly as he sipped his drink (only champagne for now, he was sure it would change later) and almost choked on it when he saw Eliza fucking Potter swan into the room with her court by her side. Eliza ‘you were a death eater sir’ Potter, Eliza ‘I have a pet basilisk’ Potter, Eliza ‘fucking nightmare’ Potter here to make the most painful night he had to suffer through all year even worse.

He couldn’t believe he had forgotten she would be here. Potter has seemingly graduated from being a menace to just Hogwarts to being a full time menace to society.

Severus doesn’t spy on her, he really doesn’t.

But she’s almost impossible to miss.

First she sidles up to the Parkinson’s and then to the bloody minister himself (the great doddering fool) He watches as she makes the rounds around the room, charming and scandalising purebloods in equal measure. Severus wishes he had taken his chances with Cissa’s rage when he hears her passionate speech on werewolves.

Fucking Lupin.

Severus slowly makes his way around the edge of the ballroom. He knows if he stays in one place Potter would spot him, like a shark spotting a poor sodding seal bleeding in the water.

Its three hours into the ball that Cissa finds him

“Ah Severus I’m so glad to see you could make it” she says as if he had any actual choice in the matter and she hadn’t threatened to crush his windpipe with her stiletto shoe if he missed it.

“Do you regret your decision to house Potter over the Yule holiday yet?” Severus asks looking over to where the girl is verbally ripping purebloods apart for fun.

“I’ve actually grown quite fond of the girl” Cissa confesses and Severus is just about to ask how many glasses of wine she’s had before she explains

“She truly is a Black through and through”

Severus groans because he can’t even deny that reasoning. Cissa and Potter are the two people he never wanted to see get along with each other. It couldn’t mean anything good for him.

They both watch as Eliza effortlessly slots herself into another conversation with ministry workers, lords and ladies, and has them all eating out of the palm of her had.

He pretends he doesn’t see the small wistful smile on Cissa’s face. He also pretends the same feelings aren’t mirrored on his own.

Briefly he wonders if Eliza Potter also knows how far she’s come from that scrappy raged girl he met in the orphanage those years ago.

His musing are halted however when he hears his name shouted across the room.

“Look Theo! It’s Professor Snape. Let’s go say hi!”

That is definitely Potter’s voice calling after him and that is definitely Narcissa’s laughter he hears as he hurries away from the potter brat.

He’s too sober to deal with this.

He needs to find Lucius, and more importantly find Lucius’ liquor and drink himself into oblivion.

He doesn’t remember making it back to Hogwarts, although he vaguely recalls flooing into an office that certainly wasn’t his own.

“Fucking Potters” he vaguely remembers mumbling to whichever unlucky sod he had accidentally floo’ed too

“They’ll haunt me till I fucking die”

He remembers warm laughter but between one blink and the next he passes out.

The next day he wakes up with a headache so bad that even a hangover potion won’t cure it.

But at least Eliza won’t have dragged him in to her never ending trail of chaos.

*

Draco watches Eliza unwrap his gift warily, or more accurately he watches her read his note.

_To my Sister, Eliza_

He had written that note with a shaking sweaty hand and a pounding heart and now he could only watch quietly as she read it.

Eliza was a sister too him. She was protective and loyal, wickedly smart with a sharp tongue and quick witted humour. Without Eliza Draco doesn’t think he’d be the person he is today.

She felt like family and these past weeks had only confirmed it. It was the simple things, playing quidditch, exploring the manor, dinners with his parents. It was like having a sister he had never known and something about the idea of Eliza never knowing how he felt made his heart sink.

He needed her to know.

Needed her to know how damn important she really was.

He could only hope she felt the same.

Her eyes don’t leave the note, her fingers trace over the letters in an absent minded gesture and suddenly she’s launching herself at him. He instantly brings his arms up around her and buries his face in her wild Potter hair as she rests her head on his shoulder. They don’t say anything else. They don’t need too.

Family didn’t need to be explained

*

When Sirius Black transforms in front of Draco’s eyes his first immediate thought is that he’s going to witness a murder.

Vaguely he recognises that he should feel bad, and then he feels bad for not feeling bad but looking at Eliza Draco instead finds himself filled with grim determination.

They were children yes, but they were children born of war. And he had known for a long time that Eliza was simply a breed apart from the rest of them – it was why she got along so well with the dark lord after all.

Draco listens quietly, Theo’s next to him and they both flank Eliza as Black spins his story. It sounds unbelievable but bit by bit things start coming together, puzzle pieces slotting into place.

It’s unbelievable, until it’s not.

Eliza’s still coiled tightly as they make their way back up to the castle, Draco can practically sense the violence dripping from her. It was never good when Eliza got like this, too trapped in her own mind, crawling in her skin. It was like some part of her simply switched off.

Thankfully he and Theo had a lot of experience from pulling Eliza back from the brink.

Some hot-chocolate, a game of chess and some ridiculous ways to annoy Uncle Sev and Eliza would be back to her normal self.

Draco could only pray that this time everything would work out.

Eliza has finally allowed herself to hope – he doesn’t think she’ll return from that brink quite as easily if she’s let down one more time.

*

The day after Eliza Potter receives Hufflepuff’s cup a betting pool started.

“What the fuck?!” Zacharias Smith had screeched across the hall when everyone turned to see Eliza calmly sipping her drink out of a founder’s heirloom.

“Where did you get that?”

“It’s a family heirloom” Eliza had responded, clearly enjoying the havoc she was creating “Sirius found it in his vault”

And that should have been that.

But no-one believed her.

Some did of course, and with the first person who placed 5 galleons on it being from Sirius the betting pool had started. Some said that it was actually a courting gift, they had all seen Eliza receive packages in the past before now and really someone of her standing was probably betrothed. However soon the bets got out of hand.

15 galleons on Eliza Potter stealing Hufflepuff’s cup, twenty if she stole it from Gringotts.

Blaise reported the rumours back to Eliza who grinned with each and every development.

She hoped Tom would send her the diadem in the future.

She couldn’t even imagine what a stir that would create.

*

Sirius doesn’t think he’ll ever understand Eliza Potter.

She visits him every other day and aside from the whole feeding him to a basilisk thing (a _basilisk_ ) when they first met they get along rather well.

She’s definitely more of a Black than a Potter, there’s a touch of madness to her eyes that Sirius knows is in his own, had always been even before Azkaban. She’s a quintessential Slytherin, someone who once, blind and idealistic, Sirius had used to hate.

She wasn’t anything like James and Lily.

But over the years, particularly those years in Azkaban, Sirius feels like he has outgrown the ghosts of his old friends.

He had been a different person back then. He had been an idealist, he had trusted Dumbledore. He had fought against everything his parents stood for simply because he didn’t like his parents and somehow he had let his little brother disappear from his because of that.

Sometimes, especially in that article with Skeeter, Sirius thinks he can see Regulus in Eliza. Smart and cunning, quick witted and sharp – it makes him smile. She still holds him at arm’s length, Sirius doesn’t blame her but the more she opens up to him the more he falls in love. She was his god-daughter, always would be.

Sirius would spend the rest of his days making up for abandoning her.

He learnt about her past, her friends, her hobbies and likes and dislikes. He quickly figured out she was quite detached from her parents – not that he could blame her and he soon started telling other stories than stories about James and Lily and it brought them closer.

She was hiding things from him, of course she was hiding things from him but in time Sirius knew that they would be okay. He wouldn’t stop until they were.

When he found out Dumbledore was trying to stop him from taking guardianship of her he had threatened to go and kill the old man himself. He was snapped out of his rage when Eliza burst into laughter and they spent a good hour coming up with more and more ridiculous ways they could murder the old man.

It may not have been typical family bonding, but it undeniably worked.

And when they finally make it to court Sirius almost cries.

Because Eliza diverts from her planned speech, she speaks and speaks and looks straight at him as she talks of a home, and of family, and of finally having a place where she’s loved and Sirius knows she means every word of it.

Quietly he vows that never again will she ever feel alone.

And when she runs to him, hugs him as tight as she can. Sirius actually does cry.

Because finally being reunited with his god-daughter, finally after all these years doing something _right,_ makes him happier than his freedom ever could.

He can’t wait to finally bring Eliza Potter _home._

Home.

He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a brief interlude before fourth year begins! hope everyone enjoys this little interlude and yes I do end on a parallel between sirius and eliza because i'm a sucker, next chapter should be out in 3-4 days  
> thanks for reading!


	23. chapter twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the first summer Eliza has finally got a home to go to and somehow it's more eventful than all the other's put together

Eliza moved into Regulus’ old room.

Kreacher had taken one look at her, the last bastion of the Black’s, a slytherin, a dark witch and had almost burst into tears.

The grumpy old elf was still well, grumpy, particularly around Sirius but he seemed to be delighted by Eliza. She treated him kindly, far too familiar with what it was like to work for cruel masters, and he had immediately claimed her as his ‘little mistress’

After learning she was Queen of Slytherin (something that took Sirius a few days to wrap his head around, especially when she told him about how she had won the title) he immediatley moved her into Regulus’ room saying it was only befitting for his ‘little mistress’

Eliza had heard quite a bit about Regulus these past few days – Sirius’ little brother, a quintessential Slytherin who was too scared of his parents to do anything but please them and too proud of his heritage to rebel. Sirius called him soft but Kreacher called him kind – a glowing endorsement from the house elf.

She had spent the past few hours unpacking her trunk, for the first time ever. It was an almost overwhelming feeling.

She had packed all her clothes away in her wardrobe – muggle and wizard alike and after speaking to Kreacher he gladly popped in with a huge standalone bookshelf to run alongside one of the walls of the bedroom, next to an old dark wood desk.

Slowly Eliza began filling up the bookshelves. She placed her school texts on the bottom shelf, going from first year to third year although she gave Kreacher the Lockhart books so he could use them as kindling. Then she began stacking the shelves with all her other books, history ones, illegal ones, birthday gifts and extra studies on runes and alchemy. It was ridiculous how much she had managed to fit into her trunk really. She piled all of her potions texts onto one corner of a shelf and then her cauldron, obsessively ordering her empty phials and flasks.

Once all of that had been emptied out of her trunk what remained was only her most treasured items or miscellaneous bits and bobs that hadn’t left the bottom of her trunk in years. She got to work.

Stepping back sometime later Eliza could almost cry, this was the first time she had ever seen all of her possessions in one place.

On the shelf rested Daphne’s journal, full of family magicks, in an ornate frame rested a picture of her and her court. They were down by the black lake at the end of last year. Eliza had been reading, Theo resting his head on her lap as they both relaxed in the sun. Daphne and Draco sat to their left, Draco focusing intensely on painting Daphne’s nails until Blaise shot a hex at Draco. The two boys ended up tackling each other, about to start play fighting before the picture reset again. Next to that picture rested the gorgeous hair clip Narcissa had given her for the yule ball and next to _that_ was a small chipped piece of ruby red stone. A shard of the philosopher’s stone, now nothing more than a pretty rock, from her first year. There was a fancy chess set and a small silver metal hippogriff that pranced around in a circle when touched. Hufflepuff’s cup sat next to a small dark wooden box. It was filled with every letter she and Tom had ever exchanged, including the sporadic post cards he liked to send to her.

She did feel at home in the Slytherin green room – it was still strange to think of it as hers.

Kreacher apperated back into the room, a silver tray piled with sandwiches that he set on her desk that held all of Eliza’s to be completed summer assignments.

“Is the little mistress settled in?” Kreacher croaked out gazing up at her

“Yes Kreacher” Eliza said looking around her new room “I think I am”

~

Of course things weren’t perfect. Sirius had no idea what to do with a normal teenage girl, let alone a girl like Eliza. While she was content to stay in the library and work on her summer homework Sirius seemed to want to make up for lost time.

Eliza didn’t mind the shared meals, nor the occasional game of quidditch but she was at heart an independent person and once she and Sirius had stopped walking on egg shells around each other it had led to some _heated_ discussions.

“Eliza” he had called from the library door “tea’s out”

“I’ll come down later” Eliza had responded reading a book on old blood magic that Kreacher had found for her.

“Well what if instead you came down now” Sirius had parried in a joking tone but Eliza felt her hackles raise.

“You can’t tell me what to do” she said scornfully, slamming her book closed.

“I’m your guardian!” Sirius had protested

“You haven’t been for the past 13 years” Eliza has said and promptly left to go to her room.

That had been a week ago and Sirius had yet to try and make amends with Eliza. She hadn’t expected things to be perfect straight away, she was more than happy to just have a place to finally call home but the argument still made something in her twang.

Maybe she just wasn’t made for domesticity.

She had confessed most of her fears to Draco – the Malfoy’s were nothing like Sirius and part of Eliza wished Narcissa had gone through with her original plan and also tried to claim guardianship of Eliza. They understood her better than Sirius even if the man had given her a home to go to.

Kreacher had been sending her meals to her room since her and Sirius’ argument but after the third day of both her and Sirius moping in their respective areas of the house he had stopped. He ‘refused to get involved with petty arguments and silly masters’

She couldn’t blame him really, but she had taken up her old habit of sneaking about to get food at odd times of night so as to avoid Sirius.

But that only worked for so long. Mostly because Kreacher had locked both Eliza and Sirius in the kitchen after a week of them avoiding each other.

“We need to talk” Sirius said eventually and Eliza conceded, pushing herself up to sit on the kitchen counter.

“Okay” Sirius said, heaving a sigh and running a hand through his unruly hair.

“I’m not trying to be your father” he said eventually into the silence of the kitchen “and I know you don’t want me to be, I know that whatever James and Lily are to me they won’t ever be the same for you. I understand that Eliza-

“No you don’t” she cut in, her voice was small, withdrawn and tired, she was so tired.

“You don’t understand what it’s like because you’ve never had to go through it. You had shitty parents, okay, but you’ve never been _alone._ You’ve never been trapped in a cupboard, alone. Locked in a cellar, alone, pushed from the roof of a building because hey let’s see if the _freak can fly_. Before Hogwarts I have always been _alone”_ Eliza finished meeting Sirius’ eyes that were shining wetly in the dawn light streaming through the kitchen window.

“I’ve always been alone” she repeated before she could drive her point home.

“So I’m independent, and prideful, I don’t like being told what to do and I learnt everything in my life the hard way and so the only choice I know how to make is the hard one. I’m difficult, I’m not what you expect but” Eliza paused taking a deep breath.

“I’m willing to try, but I’m only willing to try if you are too”

The silence that hung in the kitchen was heavy, it constricted her lungs and she watched Sirius in tense anticipation. That seed of hope she had harboured in her chest since Ostara began to unfurl as she watched his pensive expression.

_Please tell me you want to try_

“Okay” Sirius said finally “Okay”

“So what now?” Eliza asked hesitantly as Sirius once again ran a hand through his hair.

“Now we set some boundaries and if you let me, I hug you to death”

Eliza let out a choked laugh and slipped of the countertop and Sirius immediately scooped her up into a crushing hug.

It wasn’t perfect.

But it was _theirs._

~

Things were a lot better after that.

She shared designated meals with Sirius and if she ever wants a break all she had to do was say and let Kreacher deliver her food. Sirius didn’t like her snooping at the really dark magic books in the library but when Eliza finally lets him see her own personal bookshelf he quickly changed his stance, as long as she didn’t intend to practice it.

He taught her about the Black history and told her stories about Regulus. She even managed to share civil conversations with the portrait of Walburga Black who simply adored her.

She spent most of the time exploring the house after she completed all her summer assignments. Hogwarts work really was laughable after the year she had spent studying from Salazar Slytherin’s personal library. She was sure she could sit her OWLS right now and pass.

It was surprisingly in her own room that she made her first discovery.

She had been putting away her alchemy assignment (Essentially an in depth look at the periodic table – wizards were so behind on science it was laughable) when her knuckles had accidentally rapped against the panelling.

It sounded hollow.

Never one to leave things be Eliza investigated the draw until finally she found a dip in the wood. Scraping at it with the tips of her fingernails eventually she lifted up what was now obviously a false bottom of the draw.

Any magical means of protection would be detected, sometimes simplicity was best.

Pulling away the false bottom her hands finally landed on a leather bound dusty journal. Taking it out of the draw and resting it on top of her desk Eliza stared at it curiously, brushing the thick layer of dust off it.

This must be Regulus Black’s.

It felt like an invasion of privacy to read the thoughts of the dead heir but once she started she found she simply couldn’t put the journal down.

_Mother and father argued again today – things haven’t been the same since Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor but now he’s even ignoring me. I wish things could be normal again._

_I start Hogwarts this year, it will be strange to be away from home._

_The hat wanted me in Ravenclaw but I managed to get into Slytherin. Sirius looked disappointed but that can’t be helped. Legacy is more important than the feelings of a twelve year old. Or mine._

_I’m enjoying Hogwarts, even if the lessons are dull the people are nice. Sirius ignores me at every turn but I didn’t expect anything else. Maybe he’ll grow out of it soon._

_I’m the newest seeker for Slytherin, as a second year I’m the youngest on the team. There’s something quite freeing about flying. I don’t need to be a Black when I’m at one with the wind._

_I never knew Sirius could be this cruel. He used to be my hero. I don’t know where it all went wrong. Maybe it had never been right to begin with._

_I miss home, and Kreacher._

_This summer is the worst yet, Sirius ran away. He left me to join James Potter. The brother he ‘never had’ My parents never expected to train me to be the heir. They’re expectations are more crushing than the cruciatas._

_There’s talk of a dark lord, who will bring back our traditions and protect us from muggles. Things are changing, I know it._

_My parents think I should join this man. His ‘death eaters’. I won’t admit it to anyone else but I have doubts – he doesn’t seem like the man he used to be._

_Black’s bow to no one and yet I have now been branded like cattle. I hope my parents are happy._

_Blood, violence, murder, more blood. These were not the ideals I swore to fight for, this is not what I gave up my pride for._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle. A half blood advocating for pureblood supremacy. Who would have thought?_

_Kreacher came back from the cave today, by pure luck. The dark lord took what was mine and left it for dead. He does not care for his followers, he does not care for the world – I doubt he even cares for himself anymore. That monster’s mind is so warped I doubt he thinks of anything but domination. I have to stop him._

_Horcruxes. No wonder he turned out the way he did._

_Sirius was always meant to be the brave one – it’s funny how things turn out. Sirius will hopefully live his life after this. I never thought I would be one for martyrdom but I should have known every step I have been taking would be leading me to death. The Black family madness, it takes down as many of us as it can._

_I wonder what it’s like to die._

_I hope it means something._

_I hope Kreacher can destroy the Dark Lord’s horcrux and finally render that monster a man._

_Goodbye,_

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

By the time Eliza finished reading Regulus’ journal it was dark outside, the moon shining dimly through the curtains.

It had taken her six hours to read his entire life.

He had died so young.

She understood now why Sirius always compared herself to him. Regulus had been prideful and loyal to a fault with a quiet violence that he nurtured in his heart.

And most importantly he had stolen one of Tom’s horcruxes.

When Eliza went to sleep that night it was a fitful one.

Idly she wondered what Regulus Black would think if he knew he had died for a meaningless cause.

A prideful man sentenced to suffer not just death, but _nothing._ The world would forget his name.

Eliza couldn’t help but think that was the real tragedy.

~

When Eliza headed down to the kitchen the next morning her head was pounding as her thoughts chased after one another in an endless loop. So as she blearily made her way to the cupboards to pull out a coffee mug it was understandable that she missed that she and Sirius have an extra guest.

“Morning Eliza” Sirius said chirpily because he’s a morning person like that.

“Morning” Eliza muttered and shuffled out of Kreacher’s way when he glared, letting him make her a coffee.

“Yes morning Eliza”

“Morning professor Lupin” Eliza responded on auto pilot before her brain actually caught up with the rest of her. She whirled around quickly already reaching for the spare wand she found in the attic that she had shoved in the waistband of her joggers. It didn’t work as well as her vine wood did but at least it didn’t have the trace.

“What are you doing here?” She said narrowing her eyes and very aware she couldn’t look less threatening in her muggle joggers, Draco’s oversized Quidditch Jersey and a pair of fluffy rabbit slippers Blaise had given her to commemorate the time Draco had accidentally transfigured her ears into rabbit ones.

“I just popped round for a cuppa Eliza” Lupin said indulgently and gestured to his steaming tea cup.

“Sirius what is he doing here?”

“Why he just popped round for a cuppa Eliza”

Eliza let out a pained groan and took a gulp of the coffee Kreacher just placed in her hands desperately.

“Great” she said still very much out of it and aware that she’s still half asleep “you two have resolved your differences and all you do is go out of your way to annoy me. Perfect, you’re both horrible”

“Not a morning person Eliza?” Remus asked in a faux innocent tone that made Eliza want to strange him.

“Oh bugger off” she snapped before shuffling out of the kitchen hearing a bark like laugh echo behind her.

She wondered if this was how Severus felt whenever she went out of her way to annoy him.

It was a wonder she hadn’t been strangled.

After her morning coffee kicked in Eliza went back to contemplating Regulus Black and the horcrux. She very much doubted it had been destroyed and as Regulus was quite obviously unavailable that left only one person to go to when it came to getting answers.

“Kreacher?” Eliza called softly pushing herself up from her desk when she heard the house elf ‘pop’ into the room.

“What can Kreacher be doing for the little mistress” the house elf asked adjusting its tea cosy. She made a mental note to order some of the finest fabrics around so Kreacher could make himself some new clothes in the future

“I need to ask you something Kreacher, and I’m afraid it’s not going to be easy”

Kreacher didn’t move his wide eyes away from her.

“I need to know what happened to the horcrux Master Regulus gave to you”

The elf promptly burst into tears.

“Oh I tried” Kreacher wailed miserably “But I couldn’t, Kreacher couldn’t destroy it”

“Poor master Regulus” he sobbed and Eliza dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his spindly hands into her own.

“I need that locket Kreacher, I won’t order you, I know how much Regulus meant to you but I have already removed the soul from three other horcruxes, I know I can fulfil Regulus’ last wish”

Probably not in the way he had intended to do so but from his musings Eliza had gathered that the boy had admired the Dark Lord when Tom was in his youth. She could only hope he agreed with her decisions.

Kreacher didn’t take his eyes off of her for a few moments before the elf nodded sharply, disappearing and reappearing in a matter of moments.

“Kreacher thanks you dearly little mistress” the elf said and Eliza smiled at him softly.

“Now go and steal back some of those ornaments Sirius keeps trying to throw out – I know you want to”

Kreacher smiled and disappeared with one last ‘pop’ leaving Eliza alone in the room of a dead man with a piece of the dark lord’s soul.

The locket was a garish thing, heavy and ornate and it seemed to pulse as Eliza held it. Like a heartbeat. With all the ambient magic in the Black ancestral home Eliza had no doubt the locket would be just as strong as the diadem.

Brushing her fingers over the emerald green gems Eliza realised she would have to tell Tom she had found yet another horcrux. However, safe in the knowledge that Sirius would be fully distracted by Remus downstairs, Eliza had the time for a little detour first.

Breathing in deeply she slipped the locket over her head and cupped it in her palm

“I’m here” she hissed in parseltongue and quickly she crashed, falling down and down and down into someone else’s mind.

When Eliza opened her eyes she took a moment to assess her surroundings. Her Tom, the diary, had haunted Hogwarts, the diadem had haunted the Albanian forest.

This looked just like a normal apartment.

It was small for sure, a connected kitchen and living room with a door off the side that she assumed must lead to a bedroom. The window looked out onto what could only be knockturn alley.

It was almost cosy.

The walls were lined with books, there was a table in the corner where an old gramophone sat and the coffee table in the middle of the room was ladened with miscellaneous objects as it heavily tipped to one side. There was only one sofa in the room and the pillows were a typical slytherin green that had Eliza snorting. Overall it looked more like the apartment of a broke scholar than an up and coming dark lord.

“Hello Riddle” Eliza said, not even needing to see the man to know he was sneaking up behind her. She turned around to face him anyway.

“Hello” Riddle responding in kind tilting his head as he studied her which instantly told Eliza how much curiosity he was hiding.

There was one thing common in all the soul pieces she had spoken too, they were all absolutely ravenous for knowledge.

“And just who are you?” Riddle spoke, the smooth baritone of his voice dripping like honey as he slowly moved forward. His hair was the same, dark and wavy but his eyes like the diadems were a deep crimson. She wondered if it was an effect of splitting his soul too many times or simply another ritual gone wrong.

“I’m sure it would be easier to simply show you” Eliza suggested lazily even as Riddle prowled closer.

She had no need to be afraid of Riddle, not anymore.

“So fearless” Riddle purred as he finally stopped in front of her.

“Maybe it’s you who should be scared” Eliza countered even when Riddle crooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up into his ruby red eyes. They reminded her of the philosopher’s stone.

“We shall see” Riddle said and then he slipped into her mind.

Memories flashed rapidly behind her eyes but shockingly he only took what he needed, saw only what she directed him to.

An erratic and insane Voldemort, flesh burning beneath her fingers. _My name is Tom Riddle and you are?_ The drip, drip, drip of the chamber, a change of fate with an unbreakable vow and all the plans that suddenly follow, the waltz in the woods with the diadem (who am I? who am I? who am I?)  
  


 _Hello Little Horcrux_ he whispered into her mind and Eliza felt those words claw into her, permeating her to her very soul before he suddenly withdrew and they’re both standing breathless in the apartment once more, his hand now cupping her cheek.

“Oh _Eliza_ ” he breathed and somehow he made her name sound like a sin.

“What a treasure you are”

Eliza jolted awake suddenly when she heard Sirius knocking at her door. She left the locket behind as she joined Sirius and Remus for a day out in diagon but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t leave behind the feeling of Riddle’s burning gaze.

~

The weeks pass quickly now she has the locket.

She talked to Riddle every night and she’s once again struck by how different the horcruxes are. Although not as mature and confident as the diadem, Riddle was more even tempered than her Tom. He wasn’t as restless now and they spent most of their nights sat draped over each other on the sofa swapping stories. Eliza told Riddle about her studies, her court and Riddle in turn bemoaned what he had been stuck doing after he left Hogwarts.

The thought of dark lords and customer service was a hysterical combination.

She was also proven right about him having slowly changed his accent over the years. She dropped in unannounced one day and Riddle stumbled in front of her, stubbing his toe on the corner of the coffee table. He swore like a sailor in a thick cockney accent and Eliza near died of laughter.

“Did you miss Hogwarts when you left?” Eliza asked one night, her legs flung carelessly across Riddle’s lap as he read. He looked away from his book considering her question.

“Hogwarts was my first home, I miss it but” he paused turning his intense ruby eyes onto her “there’s a whole world out there Eliza, and it’s simply waiting for you to _take it_ ”

Eliza doesn’t say anything after that and they fall back into an easy companionable silence.

~

Usually her summer holidays drag, it amazed her how fast her birthday arrived.

She’s honestly not expecting much for her birthday apart from her usual fare of presents (she still warms at the thought) so when she finally stumbled down the stairs in the morning she balked at the sight in front of her.

The kitchen table was ladened with stacks of presents in a myriad of brightly coloured wrapping paper. Remus was sat at the table sipping a cup of tea and the chair next to him was suspiciously empty. Her suspicions were proven to be correct a second later when she was practically tackled by Sirius in his dog form. Falling to the floor under the weight of the grimm Eliza let out a stream of laughter as Sirius wagged his tail madly.

“Get off me you mutt” Eliza choked out between laughs as she tried to shove Sirius from where he’d settled on her chest. Sirius let out a whine that could only be a dog’s version of ‘hell no’ and Eliza looked up imploringly at Remus who was trying his best to ignore the two of them.

“Remus help me”

“What’s the magic word?” Remus asked because he was just an absolute bastard like that – Eliza had heard enough stories from the both of them to know what the marauders were like.

Wrestling her back-up wand from the waistband of her jeans Eliza fired a stinging hex at Remus and finally succeeded in rolling out from under Sirius, stumbling to her feet.

“Happy birthday pup!” Sirius cheered as he shifted back, plonking down in his seat next to a pouting Remus.

“I hate you both” Eliza dead pans slipping into her own seat and thanking Kreacher when he handed her a coffee.

“No you don’t” Sirius trilled and then began shoving presents across the table towards her “Now open your presents!”

Eliza rolled her eyes fondly and started digging into her stack of gifts. She started with what was obviously Sirius’ going by the bright red and gold wrapping paper and when she finally saw what was inside she gasped in surprise.

“It’s the Black family grimoire” Sirius explained “I didn’t know if you’d be interested but-

“I love it” Eliza cut him off immediately “I love it”

She set the grimoire aside reverently and then moved on. Remus has given her a giant box of chocolates which she didn’t hesitate to share with the man. Theo had given her a brand new knife set for ancient runes, the different metals interacted differently when carving and Eliza had been wanting to experiment for ages. Blaise had gotten her a new black leather satchel considering hers was now falling apart at the seams and Daphne had sent over another picture in a frame, this time a picture of them all at the Malfoy Yule ball, smiling at the camera. Draco had sent over a snow globe with a perfect replica of Hogwarts sat in it, golden lights twinkling amidst the ‘snow’ and Narcissa and Lucius, never to be outdone, sent her her very own firebolt which had Sirius practically drooling.

Eliza couldn’t believe all the gifts she had already gotten and was surprised when Sirius shoved one more across the table.

“Now I’m not going to tell you why you need these this year but you do” Sirius explained and then looked oddly nervous as he bit his lip.

“If you don’t like them then we can change them but Narcissa helped and I just thought, well-

“Sirius” Eliza cut off the man’s ramblings “I’m sure I’ll love it”

Lifting the lid off the box Eliza gasped at what she saw, lifting the dress and shaking it out to see it properly.

It was a strapless deep emerald green silk gown, it flared out softly when Eliza unfolded it. The bodice was studded in an intricate pattern of silver beading, cinching in at the waist before it flared out. At the bottom of the dress, running all round it, was an intricate elegant weaving pattern of silver studded snakes, lining the hem of the dress that shimmered when the light touched them.

“Oh Sirius” Eliza breathed “this is gorgeous”

Sirius audibly breathed a sigh of relief and Eliza continued to stare at the dress, running her hands across the material.

“Won’t you tell me what it’s for?”

“My lips are sealed” Sirius said miming zipping his lips as Eliza carefully folded the dress back up, placing it into the box.

“Oh!” Sirius exclaimed rooting through his pockets “I almost forgot”

He rustled around for a few more moments before he victoriously pulled out an envelope tossing it towards Eliza who peered into it.

“Are these-?”

“Oh _yeah”_ Sirius said and they exchange matching grins.

Three tickets to the Quidditch world cup.

This was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

She spent the rest of the day with Sirius and Remus and they go out to eat in a fancy Italian restraint where Eliza couldn’t even name what she ate. When they came home Sirius blasted his old favourite muggle music from the record player and they all sat around drinking butterbeer and swapping stories.

She doesn’t want the day to end.

When Eliza returned to her room she was more than ready to fall asleep but there was a black eagle owl perched on top of her desk with a package and a letter.

She scratches the fearsome owl beneath its beak as she opened up the letter

_Dear Little star,_

_Happy Birthday darling, I hope you have a truly wonderful day – it’s what you deserve. With this letter I’ve enclosed a birthday gift, I hope you like it. Its indestructible so nothing will break it and it’s immune to most charms such as accio, I’m sure you will look stunning in it._

_And although I have no wish to discuss shop-talk on your birthday I’m afraid we must. I can’t begin to tell you how relieved I am that you found the locket – you seem to have a proclivity for finding my horcruxes. If you could send it to me before the next Sabbath? I’m currently in the magical catacombs of France studying a branch of soul magic and Sabbaths are supposed to amplify soul magic – I don’t know why I never thought of it before honestly._

_Happy birthday_

_Yours,_

_Tom_

Eliza smiled at the letter and turned her attention to the small packaged box left on her desk. Pulling the ribbon loose she slowly took the lid off and peered into the box.

Nestled on a velvet cushion lay a stunning necklace. The chain was silver and hanging from it were white crystals melded into the shape of a small glimmering star.

What a sap.

Eliza swore she would never take it off.

~

Time moved quickly and she spent her nights alternating between studding the Black family magic which predominantly seemed to focus on human transfiguration and mind magic’s, or spending time with Sirius or spending her nights with Riddle who bregrudingly let her practice legilimency on him.

Before she knew it, it was the day of the quidditch world cup.

She woke up to a loud yelp and when she finally pushed herself up in bed it was to the sight of Sirius confusedly slumped on the floor outside her bedroom

“Thought you could pounce on me?” Eliza drawled, throwing her blankets off of her.

“Pup I think Gringotts is less warded than your room”

“Can never be too prepared” Eliza quipped thinking about the horcrux sized secret she was harbouring in her room.

“Your paranoia is ruining my fun”

“Good”

With a bark of laughter Sirius disappeared down the hall to wake up an unsuspecting Remus as Eliza got ready for the day. She pulled on one of Draco’s quidditch jerseys (house pride) and pulled on some jeans, forgoing her wizard’s robes. Sirius had booked a tent for the ‘real experience’ and as the field was owned by muggles it was best to be inconspicuous. Hopping on one foot as she pulled on her dragon hide knee high boots Eliza debated taking the locket with her before clasping it around her neck, her necklace off Tom lying on top of it.

Grabbing her old worn leather jacket from her coat peg she dashed down the stairs pulling her hair into a ponytail as she went.

“Are we ready?” Sirius chirped brightly wearing his own leather jacket. Remus was stood beside him looking half asleep and murderous but still smiled softly when he saw Eliza.

“More than”

With a loud ‘crack’ they apparated away.

~

_I don’t understand what the appeal is_

_Hush_ Eliza told Riddle as she walked through the amassed crowd of wizards and tents trying to track down her court.

_You don’t even like quidditch why bother?_

_I like flying though, plus I’m in the top box._

_Ah_ Riddle uttered, his smooth baritone echoing in her mind _building connections, I approve_

 _Do you ever take a break from scheming?_ Eliza thought at him as she ducked between tents, she could have sworn her court were here somewhere.

_Dark Lord Darling, what’s your excuse?_

“Eliza!”

Whirling around just in time to catch an armful of Daphne she smiled when she heard the rest of her courts laughter.

“Hello Daphne” Eliza smiled at the taller girl, in fact all of her friends were taller than her now which was terribly rude of them. How was Eliza supposed to be threatening when Blaise kept ruffling her hair?

Batting his hand away from her she grinned at them all.

“Is that my jersey?” Draco asked narrowing his eyes when he saw what she was wearing.

“No” Eliza lied blatantly and laughed at his glare.

It was nice to see them all again.

Eventually she and Draco broke away from Blaise, Theo and Daphne. Although the others had good seats they weren’t in the top box like she and Draco (the other boy had not stopped bragging and or fanboying over that fact either)

Blaise had been staying with Theo for the better part of the summer and Theo’s grandfather had bought the tickets for the boys as a surprise. Daphne, never one to be left out, immediately jumped on the band wagon.

“Mother, Father” Draco called as they approached the tent where there were thankfully no peacocks “look who I found”

“Ah Draco, Eliza” Narcissa greeted warmly and then stepped to the side revealing Sirius and Remus stood awkwardly behind the Malfoy’s.

“How perfect, look who I found”

Eliza was surprised the tent was still standing.

Sirius met her eyes and mouthed a ‘help me’ over Narcissa’s shoulder but immediately plastered an innocent expression on his face when Narcissa looked back at him. Lucius, obviously catching the gesture, seemed to muffle a snort before smiling at Eliza.

“Lovely to see you Eliza, have you had a nice summer?”

“Brilliant Lucius, have you had fun terrorising the board of governors this summer?”

Remus seemed to choke at that but Lucius simply chuckled.

“Indeed”

_Abraxas’ son, I do love the Malfoy’s. It’s rare you find Slytherins so loyal._

_Could you reminisce in your own head?_

_I **could**_

“Great the introductions are out of the way” Draco exclaimed “can we go now?”

It was rare to see Draco so caught up in such childish glee and Eliza had to laugh.

“Of course Draco, lead the way”

The top box was filled with an interesting selection of people, most of which were Weasley’s. Thankfully they didn’t try to bother them although Ron kept sending her and Draco wary looks. When Eliza saw the minister she allowed an easy going charming smile to slip onto her face and she and Lucius exchanged glances before slowly meandering over. Sirius took one look at their scheming faces and rolled his eyes dragging Remus over to their seats.

Gryffindors.

“Hello minister” Eliza said smoothly and felt Riddle perk up in interest.

“Ah Eliza Potter, lovely to see you again dear girl” Fudge proclaimed boisterously.

“Likewise minister” Eliza replied easily and watched as the minister turned to the large burly man standing next to him.

“This is the Bulgarian minister, this is Eliza Potter” Fudge over accentuated when talking to the man. The Bulgarian minister looked at him blankly and beside her Lucius let out a small long suffering sigh.

“You know” Fudge blustered “Eliza Potter, Girl Who Lived”

At this Fudge tried to discretely gesture to the faded pale lightning bolt scar that ran down the side of her face. At this the Bulgarian minister started to babble and Riddle snorted.

_He can understand English you know, he just doesn’t like Fudge_

_You know Bulgarian?_

_Of course_

_Of course_ Eliza echoed and after finishing her idle chit chat with Fudge, it was always good to have the minister in your pocket – a Lucius Malfoy life lesson, she slipped into her seat besides Sirius and Remus and settled in to watch the game.

~

The celebrations lasted well into the night, Draco ended up crashing with Eliza in her tent after he tried a bit of fire whiskey much to Eliza’s amusement. It was some time later when Eliza was woken up to the sound of a loud ‘bang’ coming from across the camp site.

She shot up with a gasp instantly reaching for her spare wand that she kept beneath her pillow as another loud ‘bang’ came again.

“Eliza!” came Sirius’ panicked voice.

“What’s going on?” Eliza asked sharply as she shook Draco awake, shoving his shoes in his direction as she turned to face Sirius.

“Death Eater attack, head for the woods and I’ll come find you later. They have muggles, there’s civilians. I need to help”

She sometimes forgot that Sirius used to be one of the top aurors before the war. If there had ever been a time before the war.

“Go” Eliza said sharply “you know I can hold my own”

Sirius let out a sigh of relief but before he dashed out he levelled her with a serious stare.

“Stay safe, I’ll be back as soon as I can”

Eliza nodded and turned to Draco who now stood, wild eyed and panicked.

Death Eaters at the world cup. This wasn’t Tom’s doing, it could just be a random attack but

G _et out of there and don’t risk it_ came Riddle’s voice clear and sharp and Eliza nodded decisively grabbing Draco’s sleeve and dragging him out the tent, pocketing the dagger she had kept under her pillow as she went.

You could never be too careful.

Immediately they were assaulted by burning tents and smoke as they battled their way through the crowd

“My parents-

“We don’t know where your parents stand Draco. My priority is keeping you safe, everything else we can worry about later”

Draco swallowed loudly but nodded in agreement as they ducked and weaved through the trees until they reached the tree line. It was cold and dark but Eliza wouldn’t risk casting a lumos in case it alerted anyone of their presence. They kept walking in silence until finally they reached a small clearing in the trees lit up by moonlight.

“We can stay here for a while” Eliza ordered and Draco slumped against one of the tree trunks running a hand through his blonde hair.

“Do you think-

“I don’t know Draco. I don’t know”

And it was true. Was this Voldemort finally acting at last? Was it a desperate stunt by death eaters who had no concept over what they had truly been fighting for? And was Lucius among them?

She didn’t know.

_It’s okay little star, just focus on staying safe._

Riddle’s voice had no right being as soothing as it was.

It could only have been ten minutes before a rustling came from the trees around them. Eliza immediately raised her wand, keeping it trained on the figures moving in the tree’s before them. A curse was on her lips before she finally saw who it was who had stumbled upon them in the forest.

Theo and Blaise both stumbled into the clearing, Daphne thrashing in their arms as she sobbed hysterically.

“Daphne” Draco called rushing over to the hysterical girl, grabbing her and pulling her in closely “What’s going on?”

“It’s Astoria” Daphne choked out between sobs “we got separated I don’t- I don’t know where she is- I don’t”

Draco cut off her hysterical words by pulling her closer, whispering soothing words to her in an effort to calm down. Daphne was usually unshakable but nothing was more important than family. And hers was now under threat.

“Where did you last see her?” Eliza asked coolly already feeling herself entering a different frame of mind. Where everything fell away and it was just her and her instincts and her mind screaming at her to _act._

“We had just passed the tents where Selwyn had been staying”

Eliza nodded.

“Don’t do it Eliza” Theo said warningly stepping away from Daphne and Draco. Eliza turned her glare onto him.

“You have no right to question me-

“I do when you’re just going to run off into danger, I have a right to be worried” Theo spoke angrily over Daphne’s sobs and Eliza sighed. They didn’t have time for this.

_He has a point darling_

_This is Daphne’s sister. How am I meant to rule when I can’t look after my subjects?_

Riddle fell silent after that and Eliza turned her attention back to her court.

“Stay here, I’m going to cast a few rudimentary wards around this clearing before I go” both Blaise and Theo went to protest but Eliza cut them off.

“I have a secondary untraceable wand, if anything happens I’ll send a patronus to you”

And wasn’t that a neat trick that Remus had taught her over the holidays.

Theo nodded curtly, obviously not happy with her decision but his eyes were full of worry.

“Stay safe”

“I will”

And with that Eliza walked away into danger and felt herself finally feel calm.

“Point me, Astoria Greengrass” Eliza murmured again and minutely adjusted her direction before walking again. She had been continuing this pattern for the past ten minutes and had yet to encounter anything but charred tents and ash, the sound of the real battle far on the other side of the camp site.

_You’re being followed Little Star_

_I know_

She had yet to encounter anything but that didn’t mean nothing had encountered _her_. She had felt eyes on her two minutes ago and the faint rustle of footsteps could be heard clearly in the strange distorted silence of the camp. She wished she had put on her wizards robes, at least they had runic protections.

Asking the wand to point her again she barely had time to duck before a spell went whizzing over her head, causing the tent behind her to burst into flames

“The Girl Who Lived” a voice growled behind her and Eliza whipped around to see a masked death eater lurking behind her.

“What a treat”

The mask did nothing to disguise his identity, Eliza recongised the voice of Walden Macnair. That meant no overtly dark spells, ministry official’s death’s always got investigated.

“You’re going to pay _girl_ ”

Eliza nimbly jumped out of the way of what looked like the cruciatas.

Shit.

“Confrigo” Eliza cast at Macnair quickly following it up with a ‘bombarda maxima’ which he ducked into to escape her other spell. He was blasted backwards and Eliza wasted no time in advancing.

“Expulso” Macnair shouted and Eliza countered with a protego, ducking out of the way of another dark curse sent her way, losing the ground she had just gained.

“Stupefy” she cast following it up with an expelliarmus and incarcerous as well as a petrificus totalus, hoping her rapid spell fire would catch him off guard. This wand didn’t work as well as her own, she had to push her magic extra hard to get it to co-operate. Her heart was pounding, her blood singing and Eliza wanted nothing more to just let herself unleash on the man.

 _As long as you make it look like an accident you can do anything_ Riddle told her as Macnair shot what looked like an entrails-expelling curse at her.

It would be unfortunate if Macnair died in a freak accident, what with all the shrapnel lying about.

Eliza felt a twisted grin cross her face and allowed herself to laugh maniacally.

“Oh Macnair you have messed with the wrong girl”

Eliza immediately lobbed Macnair with a bone-breaking curse, as well as ‘engorgio skullius’ which he infuriatingly blocked.

Macnair sent another jinx her way, cutting into her arm. The sharp stinging made Eliza hiss in pain and her magic roiled around her in anger.

Eliza quickly cast another succession of jinxes and smirked when her knee reversal jinx got through his shield. Taking his moment of distraction Eliza smiled nastily and cast a blood boiling curse at the man.

He immediately dropped down to the ground, screaming loudly as his blood boiled beneath his skin, running down his eyes. Eliza smiled and stalked closer to his writhing body.

Somehow Macnair summoned enough strength to murmur the counter spell and immediately sent a cutting jinx at Eliza which she deflected easily, with a lazy wave of her wand.

“Now that wasn’t very nice” she cooed, revelling in finally having the upper hand.

“Crucio” she purred and watched as the man immediately contorted, screaming out in agony. The pleasure over casting such a dark spell threatened to overwhelm Eliza and she smiled as it coursed through her, cutting off the spell leaving the man sobbing on the ground.

 _Oh darling_ Riddle whispered in her mind, his familiar warmth pulsing through her as they both observed the wrecked man on the ground

“You’re insane, you _bitch_ ” Macnair choked out between heaving gasps and Eliza felt her grin grow wilder.

“It’s a shame we can’t spend more time with each other but as it is” she quipped and raised her wand one last time –

“Leaving so soon Potter. Without your guest?”

An unfamiliar death eater had snuck up behind her and with him, shaking, terrified and crying was little Astoria Greengrass.

“Now you’re going to put down your wand Potter or else” the man said jamming his wand underneath Astoria’s chin who whimpered in fear. Eliza felt her blood roar in her ears as she took in the sight of her friends little sister being held hostage.

Until finally, the rage fell away.

And she was calm.

Eliza lowered her wand slightly and as the death eater watched that action Eliza discreetly dug into her pocket for the dagger she had taken with her when she left the tent.

“That’s it Potter. Put it on the floor” The Death Eater ordered as Macnair unsteadily climbed to his feet behind her. Eliza concentrated heavily on Astoria meeting her eyes and pushed her mind forward until she was brushing against Astoria’s. She could only hope her legilimency was strong enough for this.

 _Get ready to duck_ Eliza imprinted into Astoria’s mind and smirked when Astoria discretely nodded her head back wide-eyed. Black’s were supposed to have a proclivity for the mind arts, she was glad it worked.

“You know” Eliza said calmly, a smile showing too many teeth pulling at her lips “I don’t think I will”

Quick as lightning Eliza struck. With deadly precision she threw her dagger at the Death Eaters throat, Astoria ducking out of his hold. In the same breath Eliza whirled around to face Macnair casting a diffindo straight at the man.

The fight was over in seconds.

Macnair let out a choked gurgled gasp as the severing charm hit his throat, severing his jugular. His hands raised to his throat, red blood bubbling through his fingers before he fell to the ground with a loud ‘thump’

Eliza turned around and dashed towards Astoria who was lying curled up and shaking on the ground next to the dying death eater. Her knife had embedded itself shallowly in his chest, incapacitating him but leaving him alive.

“Is he dead?” Astoria whispered through small sobs.

_Not yet_

Eliza couldn’t tell if that was Riddle’s voice or her own.

“Close your eyes Astoria” Eliza murmured gently, a sharp contrast with her bloodied mud covered form.

“You’ve been so brave, you just need to be brave for a bit longer”

Astoria whimpered and closed her eyes, burring her face in her knees as Eliza stood over the death eater. He was heaving, gasping for breath as he feebly tried to remove the dagger, even with the black robes Eliza could see how they were soaked in blood. She removed her dagger and ignored how the warm blood felt on her palms.

Breaking off a stray plank of wood with a great pull Eliza chipped at it slowly until it resembled a crudely fashioned spike.

She would remove the mask from Macnair and leave his body. Macnair the ministry official will have battled an unknown death eater valiantly until he was killed. His last spell – a bombarda maxima, when they check, will have hit the death eater sending him flying until he was accidentally impaled on stray shrapnel.

She and Astoria will have been in the forest with her friends, completely uninvolved.

Steadying herself Eliza lifted the wooden spike up high and slammed it down through the man’s torso. A scream died in his throat and his body gave a terrifying lurch before he fell back, dead on the ground.

“Astoria?” Eliza breathed stepping away from the bodies “It’s okay now, the bad guys are gone”

Astoria peaked up at Eliza, eyes still wet with tears before she threw herself at the other girl disregarding the fact that she was covered in blood.

“I was so scared” Astoria sobbed and Eliza held her closer.

“I know” she soothed “I know, now let’s get you back to your sister okay”

Astoria nodded but didn’t let go of Eliza’s arm, clinging onto it with dear life.

Raising her right hand Eliza hissed when it stung sharply from the cut she gained earlier. Focusing on the faces of her court, safe and protected in the middle of the forest and nowhere near the charred camp site stained in blood she cast her patronus.

Her hippogriff pounced out of the room loftily, unlike its usually playful self it stood ramrod straight as if it knew just what exactly had occurred. Astoria let out a tiny gasp of delight and Eliza was struck with how _young s_ he was.

When Eliza had been in her second year she had walked into a chamber to face a dark lord and a sixty foot basilisk, blood already staining her hands.

Eliza would gladly kill anyone if it meant keeping her court safe and untarnished.

“Tell Daphne Greengrass that I have Astoria, we are both safe now and that the situation has been dealt with”

The hippogriff nodded and soared off towards the direction of the clearing she knew her court was as she and Astoria slowly stumbled in the direction of safety.

When they both passed the protection of the wards she immediately heard a scream. Daphne ran up to them and scooped Astoria into her arms, the two sisters both sobbing as they were reunited.

“Eliza!” her name was shouted and Eliza’s head snapped up in surprise over seeing Sirius and Remus stood beside her court, Lucius and Narcissa there as well clutching onto Draco as they all looked at her in horror.

“I’m fine” Eliza said coolly, prying her arm out of Astoria’s grip.

“You are not fine” Sirius roared “Look at you”

“I’m fine” Eliza repeated “I only have a cut on my arm”

“Then who’s- Sirius cut himself off, eyes lighting up in horrified realisation

“Eliza” Narcissa said softly walking toward her “what happened?”

“I was cornered by Macnair” Eliza recited dully “some other death eater captured Astoria to get me to comply. I wouldn’t let that happen”

She wondered what she looked like, clothes ripped covered in mud and dirt, clammy hands tightly wrapped around a wand that wasn’t hers and covered in murdered men’s blood.

“They would have killed me”

 _So I had to kill them_ went unsaid.

“And what’s the official story?” Narcissa said as fast and accepting as ever. Eliza wanted nothing more than to slump into her comforting embrace but she knew it wouldn’t end well. Not when there was static still trapped under her skin, ozone crackling about her as her magic prepared for a threat that was now long gone.

“Macnair confronted the death eater and was tragically killed. His last spell sent the death eater flying into the stray shrapnel, impaling him. They will find the evidence they need” Eliza reported as her heart finally calmed to a dull steady thud. She thought she heard someone retch, she couldn’t tell if it was Sirius or Remus.

“Eliza saved my life” she heard Astoria whisper and they all turned to look at the small girl huddled into Daphne, big blue eyes looking adoringly on Eliza.

“She saved me from the bad guys – she’s a hero”

Eliza didn’t feel like a hero. Not with the blood beneath her fingernails and the sickening choking gaps of a man’s last breath echoing in her ears.

She had never truly killed before.

It was an odd experience.

“Okay” Sirius breathed “we’re all okay”

And then he walked forward and wrapped Eliza into a near strangling hug

“You’re okay”

“Let’s get you home kid”

~

Eliza watched as the blood swirled down the drain as she stood under the torrent of water. She had scrubbed every inch of herself raw and yet she still felt the phantom sticky touch of blood on her hands.

Killing was different, thought Eliza as she switched off the shower.

She knew she wasn’t a nice person, knew there was something just a bit different about her and probably always would be. She had proclivity towards violence, wasn’t fully calm until she had ripped something apart whether it be with her words or with her magic.

But she had never really killed before, or at least not intentionally.

She wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much.

The torture hadn’t. She had practically revelled in it when she had placed Macnair under the cruciatas.

She wondered what that said about her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sirius asked when she finally wandered back downstairs, Kreacher shoving a hot chocolate in her hands.

“No” she said simply, nursing her drink next to Sirius who stayed as a comforting steady weight.

“It doesn’t matter who you think you are Eliza” he said looking down at her with those stormy grey eyes “you’re not untouchable”

It amazed her how much she had needed to hear those words.

Sending Sirius a smile she timidly hugged the man before she went off to her own room, claiming she needed to sleep. It wasn’t a lie, her magic was exhausted after today’s stunt but when she finally settled into bed she found her thoughts wouldn’t rest.

She kept seeing Macnair’s throat slit open, blood bubbling through the cracks, kept seeing Astoria begging and pleading for help. ‘Hero’ her voice said mockingly as Eliza ran a wooden spike through a man’s body, ‘hero’

Eliza kept tossing and turning restlessly until she felt a pulse from the locket, her only warning before she was pulled into Riddle’s mindscape.

She didn’t even have time to re adjust to her new surroundings before she was being pulled into Riddle, his arms wrapping around her. Riddle was warm and solid and so tall, Eliza’s head rested on his chest and she felt herself melt into him just a bit, slumping into his embrace as Riddle held her tighter.

“You were so brave Little Star”

Eliza felt her eyes burn as she tried to press closer to Riddle, until there was no space between them, as if they were trying to pour their souls into one another. In a way maybe they were.

“I don’t know why I’m so bothered” Eliza confessed quietly and suddenly she was being scooped up into Riddle’s arms and she let out a squeak. Riddle walked them both backwards until he was sat, lying on the sofa with Eliza on top of him, his head on her shoulder and his arms still wrapped around her.

“Your first kill is always the hardest” Riddle said calmly as Eliza sunk into his embrace

“Was it for you?”

Riddle went quiet at that and seemed to absent-mindedly play with a strand of her hair as he contemplated her question.

“Myrtle Warren meant nothing to me, she was but an accident and as such I felt no guilt over the situation. My first intentional kill was of course my filthy muggle father” Riddle explained, running a thumb over the Gaunt Ring that Eliza wore on her hand.

“Killing is easy for someone like me Eliza, I don’t like spilling magical blood but I will if they are standing in my way. I seek power, I seek vengeance, I seek fulfilment” Riddle explained calmly, pondering his own experiences and Eliza’s eyes flicker shut as he cards his hand through her hair.

“I cannot love, it only follows that I cannot experience guilt like everyone else”

“I don’t think you can’t love” Eliza murmured sleepily, feeling herself doze off against Riddle’s chest

“And why’s that?” Riddle asked indulgently.

“Because in one life I was you, and I know how to love”

She thought Riddle might have replied to her but she doesn’t catch his response. The hauntings of her mind have quietened and quickly she fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of Riddle’s chest.

~

“When are you giving me back Eliza?” Riddle asked from his spot on the sofa, looking up from his book

“Soon” Eliza said ignoring his probing stare.

“You said that last time Eliza, and the summer holidays are almost over” Riddle said lightly but there was an undercurrent of warning in his voice that made Eliza look up.

“Tomorrow. I’m sending you back tomorrow”

“And you weren’t going to tell me? How heartless” Riddle drawled placing a hand on his chest and watched her when Eliza shifted uncomfortably.

“You don’t want me to go do you Eliza?” Riddle said in a lilting tone, a smirk pulling at his lips and Eliza slammed the book she had been reading shut with a loud ‘thud’

“Of course I don’t want you to go” Eliza replied waspishly rising to her feet “I’m not going to see you again now you have all your horcruxes”

Riddle regarded her intensely for a few moments.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that”

Eliza didn’t even bother responding to his preoccupied musings and instead tried to look anywhere but at the budding dark lord.

“Well I refuse to let our last night together be so depressing” Riddle proclaimed leaping to his feet

“What?” Eliza questioned narrowing her eyes at him as he sauntered over to the record player on the table. She watched as he flicked through his pile of records with his long fingers until he let out a victorious proclamation.

Eliza watched as Riddle set the vinyl beneath the needle and soon upbeat lively jazz music was filling the air. With a click the furniture in the room vanished leaving a wide open space that Riddle crossed to join her. He took her hands in his large ones and looked down at her with a crooked smile that made her heart pound.

“I take it you’ve never swing danced before?” Riddle asked, raising his eyebrows.

Eliza shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. Riddle’s nose scrunched and his grin grew wider before he suddenly spun her under his arm, pulling her back in viper fast and started moving around the room in time with the upbeat music.

“Then I’ll just have to teach you”

Eliza laughed delightedly as Riddle picked her up by the waist and lifted her up the ground, having her copy the steps he made.

She didn’t know how long she spent bouncing around the room with Riddle but by the time they stop she was breathless and her sides ached from how much she laughed.

“I think I’ll miss you” Eliza said in a moment of vulnerability, meeting Riddle’s haunting blood red eyes. Riddle raised his hand to her cheek, running a thumb delicately down her scar in a parody of their first meeting.

“I believe I shall miss you too”

She fell asleep that night to the melody of a jazz score and the echo of Riddle’s laughter.

The last day of August she sent Hedwig off with the locket and a letter with a small pang in her heart.

She hated how much it felt like goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is the longest chapter yet, a whopping 10k someone kill me. Well damn a lot happened that chapter and I hope you all liked it, I've not written a fight scene in ages and it had me screaming. If you see a typo feel free to roast me, this chapter was hell to edit.You can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (also tiny wholesome rant here, to all my readers, whether you're silent readers, or you leave kudos, and to those of you who leave such heart warming comments I honestly can't tell you how happy it makes me to know you all enjoy this work so much, I can't thank you all enough for how nice you all are)


	24. chapter twenty one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's back at Hogwarts, Tom schemes

It was her fourth year of seeing the Hogwarts express and yet every time she reached the platform it felt like her first. Dragging her trunk behind her – and its lighter this year, because now she has her own room and her own home where she can actually _keep_ things – she climbed onto the train.

She was still taking all her classes and at this point it’s honestly just so she can keep her time turner. It’s nice being able to spend days with Jormy in the chamber, nice spending extra time with her Slytherin’s without slaving over class work. Not that she slaved over it anyway, sure there was always a lot of it but it was never particularly challenging. To quote Draco, Hogwarts really has gone to the dogs.

Reaching their compartment Eliza blinked in surprise to find Daphne and Astoria already sitting there, usually it was Eliza who was first on the platform.

“Daphne, Astoria” Eliza greeted, levitating her trunk to the over-head storage.

“Hello Eliza” Daphne said, cheeks faintly red as Astoria whispered something to her. Curiously watching the two sisters Eliza took the seat closest to the door and started setting up some privacy charms for when everyone arrived.

“Eliza?” said Astoria next to her and Eliza looked away from casting for a moment to glance at the girl.

“Thank you, for the quidditch world cup – I was going to get you something but Daphne insisted you wouldn’t want anything but I wanted you to know-

“Astoria” Eliza cut her off softly “your safety is more than enough for me, I protect what’s mine after all” Eliza finished smirking softly at Daphne who rolled her eyes fondly.

Astoria looked up at her wide eyed for a few moments and Eliza was uncomfortably reminded of how Pansy was at the beginning of last year before she stood up.

“I’ll see you both later then” she chirped happily and then turned to look at Daphne, winking as she said “have fun”

Daphne blushed bright red and threw a stinging hex at Astoria who laughed as she ran out the door, her escape was halted however when she ran straight into Draco who was standing on the other side.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked concerned as he stopped her from falling. Astoria let out a strange squeak before she dashed away glaring at Daphne when she laughed.

“Sometimes I’m glad I’m an only child” Draco said with blatant confusion written on his face.

“Excuse me?” Eliza protested with mock affront.

“I know what I said” Draco dead panned and that was all it took for them to start laughing.

Blaise and Theo found them some time after that as the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station.

“Eliza!” Blaise exclaimed “oh how I have suffered not seeing your beauty every day, how can I possibly-

His theatrics were cut off as Theo stuffed a chocolate frog straight into his mouth. Blaise choked on the chocolate, glaring at Theo who was shaking with restrained laughter.

“Anyone care for some chocolate?”

Eliza made grabby hands at the sugar quills and Theo snorted as he threw one across the seats at her.

“Does anyone know what’s happening this year?” Eliza asked nibbling on her sugar quill “Sirius and Remus won’t tell me”

“Mother and father won’t tell me because they knew I’d tell you” Draco said and they both share petulant looks that had Daphne giggling.

“Blaise?”

“I’ve been with Theo all summer, I’ve got no clue”

Silence fell over the apartment.

“What do we want to bet that I somehow get involved” Eliza quipped, raising her eyebrows.

“I refuse to waste my money on you” Draco said airily which set off a whole new argument about how Eliza would accidentally cause chaos this year.

The journey to Hogwarts passed quickly after that.

When they finally pulled into hogsmeade station the storm had not eased, in fact it had only gotten worse. She hoped Hedwig made it to the owelry okay.

Stepping out from the train she and her court immediately cast an umbrella charm over their heads and hurriedly started walking towards the carriage, grimacing as the wind battered their faces. Eliza didn’t even stop to pet the thestrals this year and instead clambered in hurriedly, slamming the door behind them.

The inside of Hogwarts didn’t even hold the promise of safety, the second she and her court stepped through the door they had to duck out of the way of Peeves who was gleefully lobbing water balloons at anyone who had been lucky enough to escape the rain.

It wasn’t exactly a traditional welcome back, but that was Hogwarts.

Before Eliza took her place at the table she made sure to talk to the rest of her Slytherin’s. Gemma and Roman were gone now Eliza noted with a pang of sadness – she would try and stay in touch with them when she had chance.

Eliza slipped into her seat just in time for the sorting to begin.

“I’d hate to be that hat” Blaise muttered as it sang.

“I’m sure that hat would hate to be you” Theo responded and Eliza had to muffle a snort as Blaise dug his elbow into Theo’s side.

Malcom Baddock became the first Slytherin to be sorted and her house clapped extra hard to drown out the boos from the other houses. Eliza smiled as she saw Astoria welcome Baddock into the house.

“I think your sister could take over the court when we’re gone you know” she muttered to Daphne who smiled brightly.

The sorting continued with Slytherin gaining the least amount of students yet again. Eliza’s year was small in comparison to the others – children born in the war but even she had more Slytherin classmates than the newest year. There were only six in comparison to their eleven.

It was disheartening really.

She wondered how many turned away from Slytherin because of their reputation.

When the feast ended Eliza could barely contain a growl as Dumbledore stood to his feet. The man had received a lot of flak from the papers after her trial but as no-one knew the extent of Eliza’s mistreatment at the orphanage (and no one ever would if she had anything to do with it) the public were quick to forgive their light lord.

Eliza couldn’t wait to tear him down, brick by brick.

First she would damage Hogwarts’ reputation, which she had already done partly by exposing the substandard education. She would go on to reveal all Dumbledore kept hidden, she already had Rita looking for dirt on the man. There was no way someone lived to be as old as Dumbledore without making mistakes and Eliza was determined to find them.

“…I also regretfully announce that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year”

A goblet toppled over near Eliza and she turned to see Draco looking like he was about to cry.

“They’ve just cancelled Quidditch” he said distraught and Daphne patted him on the back in commiseration.

“This is due to an event starting in October, I have great pleasure to announce that this year-

But at that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

The stranger at the door started moving forward, a dull clunk echoing about the hall with every step and when lightning flashed across the hall she heard many people gasp seeing the man’s face, riddled with deep gouging scars and a large whirring fake eye strapped to the man’s face rolling around sickeningly.

“Well if that isn’t an omen” Eliza quipped watching the man stride down the aisle.

“Mad-eye Moody” Draco breathed and Eliza immediately picked up on the tensions of the older Slytherin’s.

“Who is he and what problem will he pose to us?” Eliza asked immediately keeping her eye on Moody.

“He was an auror in the war, put away a lot of family members. I doubt he’ll like Slytherins” Theo explained succinctly and when Eliza cast him a questioning look he shuffled nervously.

“Someone had to be the one to arrest my father”

“I’ll deal with it” Eliza said. She’d talk to the professor and then if all else failed she would once again go to Severus for help, she didn’t mind marking essays when she had a time turner. She would have to get that off the man before lessons tomorrow actually.

“May I introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody”

“Oh why couldn’t Lupin stay” Blaise complained and Eliza snorted.

“He and Sirius have some ‘catching up’ to do” Eliza remarked drily

“Do you think they’re-?

“Don’t want to think about it”

She loved her godfather, or dog-father as he tended to call himself, but there were some aspects of his life she never wanted to think about.

“As I was saying” Dumbledore continued “it is my great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year”

“You’re joking!” a Weasley shouted across the hall and Eliza had to agree with the sentiment.

The Triwizard tournament? That had to be banned because practically no champion ever survived it? She pleaded for it to be a joke.

Dumbledore carried on explaining.

It wasn’t.

Letting go of her composure Eliza allowed herself to face plant the table, groaning quietly. She could hear her court snickering around her and blindly poked at whoever was closest to her.

“…only students of age will be allowed to compete…”

At least there was some sense apparent.

“..and the delegations from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October”

October.

She only had September free of absolute madness. She would just have to make the most of it.

~

The second they were dismissed from the Great Hall Eliza called for a house meeting on top of the usual welcome back. Deciding to speak before Severus arrived to greet the first years Eliza clambered up onto the coffee table so she could see all her Slytherin’s and whistled loudly to get all their attentions.

“I am going to say this” Eliza began quietly, making sure they were all listening as she looked out onto the crowd “and I am only going to say it once”

“Even if you are of age, by my decree, you will not be entering the tournament”

Protests met her words but Eliza cut through them sharply.

“There has not been one tournament were someone hasn’t died. There is no eternal glory, there is only death and as Slytherins I should hope you would be striving for more than that”

“But what about the money!” someone protested in the crowd.

“If you need 1000 galleons that badly, for such a _noble_ cause, I’d be glad to provide” Eliza offered “but if your risking your life for more pocket money you will be outcast from the Slytherin house for as long as I deem fit”

The crowd was silent then, shuffling nervously beneath her glare and Eliza sighed, sitting down cross legged on the coffee table.

“I don’t want to scare you, or order you, but I do want to protect you. It is not that I doubt your capabilities. All of you here are powerful wizards in your own right but Slytherins are more than just ambitious – no matter what the hat said. We are resourceful and cunning and most of all we know better. I am asking you as your leader but also as your friend, please don’t put in your name. I promise it’s not worth it”

Eliza blinked in surprise when the Slytherin’s started cheering.

“That’s our Eliza!” Warrington shouted proudly and Eliza rolled her eyes at their antics, hopping off the coffee table with a smile on her face.

“Yes Miss Potter, my sentiments exactly” Severus said, stepping into the room.

“Are we back to Miss Potter now, professor” Eliza said scrunching her nose.

“You regain first name privileges if you don’t annoy me” the professor quipped startling a laugh out of Eliza.

“I hate it when you two get on” Draco said petulantly which made Eliza laugh harder as Snape welcomed the first years into Slytherin.

It was nice to be back.

~

The storm had blown itself out by next morning, but the sky remained grey and muggy. Her timetable was roughly the same as last year and Eliza was glad to see she only had one class outside today, care of magical creatures. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what lesson Hagrid will have prepared for them today. Although she had grown to like the half-giant after the Hippogriffs she was still, quite rightfully, wary.

She was saddened when her suspicions were proven to be correct.

“Blast ended Screwts!” Hagrid announced, pointing at the creatures.

“Eugh” Lavender Brown screeched and really, that was the only way to describe the disgusting creatures.

“Only jus’ hatched so I thought yeh could raise ‘em yerselves”

Sharing a dubious look with Draco the blonde turned to look at Hagrid scornfully.

“And why would we want to raise them? I mean what do they _do_?” he asked narrowing his eyes at one of the screwts.

“What’s the _point_ of them?”

Hagrid couldn’t answer that.

Eliza spent the rest of the lesson trying to vanish Draco’s shoes.

~

It wasn’t until Thursday that the Slytherin’s had their first defence lesson with Professor Moody.

Eliza let the Gryffindors file in before them, all eager to take the front seats, and then walked in afterwards. She, Daphne and Blaise took the closest seats keeping Draco and Theo behind them as well as any other death eater affiliated families. She would not take any risks today.

Eliza listened intently as Moody delivered his lecture, his strange fake eye whirring around the room at a dizzying speed as he spoke.

“Do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?” Moody asked and Eliza felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. This couldn’t be leading anywhere good.

“Erm, the imperius?” Weasley stuttered out and Moody nodded.

“Gave the ministry a lot of trouble that one” he said and his blue eye settled on Draco, Eliza had to resist the urge to reach for her wand.

Moody walked over back to his desk and pulled out a large jar with three black crawling spiders. The professor reached into the jar and grabbed one of the spiders and in horror Eliza watched as he cast the imperius curse right in front of them.

Most of the class crowed with laughter as Moody made the spider do all sorts of tricks but her slytherins stayed silent, solemnly watching on. Eliza knew what they were thinking about, if not their own families their minds were probably going back to Eliza’s past duels.

“I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats-

_Bow_

Moody continued his lecture which Eliza dutifully copied even though she was barely paying attention. She was forced into listening however when Moody loudly shouted

“CONSTANT VILIGANCE”

She didn’t jump but it was a very near thing.

“A lot of people used that to escape justice at the end of the war, it was a hard time at the ministry” Moody growled looking at Draco.

“There’s another curse, the- the cruciatas” Longbottom said timidly after raising his hand. Eliza was reminded of the fate his parents had suffered at the hands of the Lestrange’s, she wondered how he would cope with what Moody was about to do.

The spider grew when Moody cast engogrgio on the spider before casting ‘crucio’

He cast the spell so easily it made Eliza tense. Only familiarity could explain the ease in which he performed that wand movement. Alarm bells were ringing in her head and Eliza was never one to ignore them.

The spider twitched and rolled across the desk, not making a sound and Eliza observed impassively. Even when her mind echoed with the screams of another man, writhing on the floor beneath her, blood on her hands.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, jolting herself back into the present as Moody continued.

She had come to terms with her murders over the weeks. It had to happen, they were going to kill her. And truthfully she didn’t regret it that much.

She knew a normal person would, a normal person wouldn’t even be able to watch Moody torture a spider. But she wasn’t _normal,_ she just wasn’t and so she couldn’t hold herself to other people’s standards. She killed because they were a danger to her and her own and that was it.

There was a war coming.

Eliza had no time for guilt.

“Anyone know any others?” Moody asked. Eliza didn’t have to look around to know they were all looking at her.

“Avada Kedavra” she said softly, meeting Moody’s hard gaze.

Moody cast the spell on the spider and through the green light Eliza could tell he hadn’t taken her eyes off of her.

Tom had once told her that her eyes reminded him of the killing curse.

Eliza wondered what Moody saw, another student or perhaps another monster?

They spent the rest of the lesson in a subdued silence, dutifully nothing down Moody’s lecture. He wasn’t a pleasant teacher by far and aside from making most students uncomfortable he wasn’t overtly unfair.

They only had him for a year anyway, they would just have to grit and bare it.

~

The rest of September continued uneventfully. Eliza continued to send letters to Sirius and the Malfoy’s. She was disheartened to see she had received no owls of Tom. She wondered what he was doing but tried to banish any thoughts she had about him. She knew this would happen eventually and she refused to pine over him like some love sick teen. They had their own lives to get on with.

It was, unsurprisingly, defence that broke the calm trend September had been taking when Moody announced he would be placing them under the imperius curse.

“But- but that’s illegal!” Granger squawked but once the Gryffindor’s learnt the lesson had the Dumbledore seal of approval all protests stopped.

Eliza had never tried to resist the imperius curse before but there was a first time for everything.

Meeting Draco’s eyes she raised an eyebrow and he nodded in response seeming sure, Theo and Daphne made a so-so gesture but Blaise shook his head mournfully. That wasn’t too bad, Draco and Theo had more secrets that needed to be kept hidden than the others. And if Eliza could bide some time they wouldn’t have to be put under the curse at all.

Moody cast the spell on the Gryffindors first and Eliza watched disdainfully as Moody embarrassed each and every one of her classmates.

“Now then” he growled, his eyes resting on Draco from across the classroom. Before he could call Draco up however Eliza slipped out of her seat.

“Oh is it my turn professor?” Eliza chirped as she stood up.

“Eager, Miss Potter?”

“I just can’t wait to show these Gryffindors how it’s done” Eliza replied cockily, hoping he would fall for the bait.

“If you insist Miss Potter”

“Why of course professor” Eliza demurred and came to stand in front of him.

“Imperio” he said and Eliza immediately felt weightless, she practically slumped into the feeling of pure relaxation which promised nothing but vague untraceable happiness.

It felt…wrong

_Now why don’t you **bow**_

Bow? Why would she do that? She wouldn’t do that for anyone. The happiness surrounding her increased and Eliza bristled uncomfortably at the overwhelming feeling, it just wasn’t right.

_Bow_

No thanks, said a voice Eliza was inclined to agree with, I’d rather not actually.

_BOW_

Eliza jolted awake harshly, stumbling back with a sharp breath before she smiled at the professor.

“Really professor? I think you’ll have to try harder than that”

“Now _that’s_ more like it” Moody growled congratulating her.

“Let’s try again Potter”

“Eager, professor?” Eliza smirked, throwing his own words back at him.

Eliza spent the rest of the lesson throwing off the imperius curse which became easier and easier with each time. It was incredibly annoying but when the lesson was dismissed Moody had no time to cast the imperius curse on the rest of her Slytherins.

One disaster, successfully avoided.

~

The locket was now nothing more than an empty husk, a remnant of the slytherin legacy, a reminder of his past. At least Tom had been proven right. He had absorbed the horcrux on the upcoming Sabbath. The pain was still immense but Tom found his soul (as it was) settled easier. Memories slotted into place quicker and Tom found that the ache in his bones disappeared faster.

It was overall a lot more bearable and Tom decided it was worth the wait to absorb his last horcrux on Samhain if it meant he recovered faster.

Although he was incredibley curious to know just what Eliza discussed with his horcruxes. He regained his memories everytime he absorbed one of his horcruxes but any memories with Eliza were oddly blurred and Tom could only assume it was because they took a place in a seperate mindscape. He could still feel emotions however, joy, curiosity, protectiveness. He wanted nothing more than to write a letter and see exactly what she was up to.

But until then he had more pressing matters to deal with.

His counterpart was still out there somewhere, obviously biding his time. Tom couldn’t risk making a move to reach out to the rest of his followers if Voldemort was going to be aware of his actions. Which meant Tom couldn’t make a move until his counterpart was dealt with.

In the long term, finding his counterpart was possibly the least challenging this he intended to, and it would be if he could just _find_ him.

Yes, Tom had somehow lost track of himself.

His second time being seventeen and he was already caught up in an absolute clusterfuck of a situation.

But he was patient, and more than willing to coerce anyone for any information on Voldemort. Plus the man was hardly in any fit state to realise the slight intrusion of his mind when Tom subtly poked through their link. In fact, after poking about his mind, Tom was surprised his counterpart could think of anything clearly. His mind pulsed with rage constantly, leaping from paranoid thought to violent outburst. It was tiring, it was hard to believe Tom had let himself live like that for so long. But in the ramshackle corridors of his own mind Tom had found Voldemort’s plans which even in his deranged state still had merit.

Which brought him all the way too Western Russia.

His counterpart was planning on resurrecting himself, regaining a body. And to that he would need Eliza Potter. Something they both had in common, too bad that Tom was certain that this game was one he would win.

“Hello Karkaroff” Tom purred as he finally broke into the headmaster’s office with a laughable ease.

“Long time” Tom paused, training his wand on the headmaster who was paralysed with fear “no see”

Karkaroff’s dark mark burned in the presence of its master.

The man whimpered, stumbling from his desk pathetically coming to slump down to the floor in front of Tom, clutching at his burning arm. Tom revelled in the power.

“My lord” the man managed to choke out feebly.

 _Oh_ it was nice to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza: serotonin? in my me? less likely than you think  
> next chapter, Samhain! This chapter was ridiculously quick so the next one should be out soon as well  
> hope you enjoyed!


	25. chapter twenty two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing ever goes right on Samhain. Eliza's beginning to think she's cursed

October passed much in the same way as September only that now Eliza wore her slytherin scarf to her outside lessons as the weather grew colder. She kept having to re-apply heating charms in the chamber as well. Jormy had been lonely over the summer and Eliza spent most of her ‘second day runs’ in the chamber, curled up within the basilisk’s coils.

All of her teachers had decided to increase their work load as they approached their OWL year. It was tedious not challenging and Eliza sometimes wished she could take the OWL’s right now if it meant she didn’t have to write simpleton essays on non-verbal spells or merlin forbid another essay on the laws of transfiguration. Her only saving grace was Slytherin’s library where she had taken to delving into the darker books she had been eyeing last year. Full of curses and jinxes that even made Eliza wrinkle her nose in disgust. Although she was interested in Salazar’s notes. He had been writing in a time before time magic had been thought of but there was an interesting experiment on a curse that would accelerate the decaying process.

Necromancy was of course a forbidden art, Eliza couldn’t explain why she was attracted to it so much. But she assumed it was safe enough to read about, no one else would see the chamber after all so no one else had to know.

It was late October when a sign was pinned in the entrance hall, informing all students that the delegations from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive that Friday with lessons ending half an hour early. Eliza was thankful that Friday’s were the one day she didn’t actually have to use her time turner.

“Hogwarts is going to get humiliated isn’t it?” Draco drawled as they walked into the common rooms.

“Yep” Eliza said, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously.

“Are we going to do anything about it?” Blaise asked.

“Nope”

It seemed that the Triwizard tournament was the only thing the school could talk about, even the professor’s seemed to be tenser as the day of everyone’s arrival grew nearer.

Eliza didn’t think she’d ever seen the armour sparkle so brightly before now.

Eliza could honestly say she couldn’t care less about the stupid tournament, she supposed it would be funny to see some poor half-wit get stuck in a literal death trap of a competition but that was about all the entertainment she could see herself getting from the whole charade.

Except perhaps meeting some Durmstrang students. They were bound to have some interesting thoughts on dark magic.

The only one of them who seemed to be excited about the tournament was Draco because ‘Viktor Krum Eliza. Here! At Hogwarts!’ and it was that exact thing he rambled on about as they stood outside in the cold waiting to welcome the different schools.

Eliza shivered and huddled closer into her scarf glaring at nothing and everything as she waited to go back inside.

“I don’t see anything” Eliza grumbled as she shifted in annoyance.

“Of course you can’t, you’re too small” Blaise quipped, now the tallest of all of them resting his arm on the top of Eliza’s head.

“I will murder you” Eliza said lightly but Blaise merely responded with a soft laugh.

“I know” he whispered, not wanting to speak too loud unless they wanted to attract Professor Snape and his intimidating glare.

It was five minutes later when the Beauxbaton students arrived.

A giant blue carriage landed in front of them, making the earth quake as it landed, giant winged palomino horses trotting to a halt as they pulled the carriage behind them.

Eliza regarded the Beauxbatons students curiously as they huddled together and watched keenly as Madam Maxime (she simply had to have some giant blood in her) chatted avidly with Dumbledore. She couldn’t really see anyone of interest in the crowd, if they were that put off by the weather then Eliza couldn’t imagine any of them doing that well in the competition.

The Beauxbatons students shuffled away into the castle leaving Hogwarts to wait in the cold to meet Durmstrang. It was another tedious ten minutes later in which her court had taken turns in trying to jinx Theo’s socks neon colour that they arrived.

The ship rose out of the lake. It cut a skeletal figure as it glided across the black lake approaching the banking and with a great ‘splash’ threw a plank down so the Durmstrang students, led by the headmaster, could finally reach them.

Karkaroff was a known death eater and so Eliza watched curiously as he and Dumbledore spoke, finding their conversation lacking Eliza turned her gaze onto the students.

She immediately spotted Krum, standing near the headmaster’s side grumpily but none of the other students truly stood out. She scanned the rows quickly trying to spot anyone of interest when she practically stumbled back in shock.

Because there stood someone she had never expected to see.

He stood at the end of the row and she could practically see the smugness falling off him in the quirk of his lip and the straightness of his spine, the slight tilt of his chin. His hair was no longer as dark as it was but was still a thick dark brown, neatly styled, stray curls falling across his face and into his eyes which she knew would be the deep molten brown instead of crimson red.

“Tom?”

She was surprised her voice didn’t waver, surprised he even heard her when she was so sure she wouldn’t even be able to breathe the word. Pushing her way through the small crowd of Slytherins she stopped at the front of her house.

He smiled sharply at her, a large crooked grin as his warm eyes lit up.

“Little star” he greeted and Eliza felt happiness fill her when her nickname fell from his lips.

“Tom!” she said delightedly in response, half laugh half exclamation and sprang forward until she slammed into him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and Eliza practically _melted._ This wasn’t just a horcrux, one part of a whole. This was Tom, _her_ Tom.

“My little star” he said fondness dripping from his words as he rested his head on top of her own.

“I’m not that little now” she countered petulantly and felt a smug grin cross her face when he let out a small laugh. The pair of them simply stood staring, drinking in the sight of one another. It was a strange feeling, being reunited with a piece of your soul.

It wasn’t until a professor cleared their throats from behind them did they jolt out of their reminiscing.

Eliza refused to do something as plebeian as blush but by the teasing grin Tom had on his face he knew she was trying to hide her embarrassment anyway.

“I believe” Snape said haltingly, looking somewhat traumatised as he continued to look at Eliza and Tom “we should all adjourn to the Great Hall for the feast”

“Of course professor” Eliza chirped merrily, dragging Tom behind her as she headed towards her court. As the crowd of students began to move Eliza took a chance to look at Dumbledore.

The old man was shockingly pale, gripping his wand tightly as his blue eyes never left Tom’s form next to her. She could understand why Severus was shocked, she had a very close set of friends and she had only just started to be more open with them instead of shying away from their touches. She suspected Dumbledore was pale for a whole different dark lord shaped reason.

“Shame he didn’t have a heart attack” Eliza muttered to Tom as they headed for the Great Hall.

“It certainly would have saved me the job” came his dry reply and Eliza had to muffle a snort.

When they reach the Great Hall her court were already sat down, speaking quietly but they stop when Eliza approaches. Sliding into her own seat Eliza turned to look at Draco who was sat beside her. Poking him in the ribs she told him to move over, too distracted by Krum being sat at their table to even make a token protest he shuffled over without complaint.

Tom took his place to her right, Theo remaining at her left. The look Tom was giving her told her he knew exactly what she was doing but the self-satisfied smile told her he was enjoying it even more.

“Everyone this is Tom-

“Thomas Gaunt” he interrupted smoothly flashing everyone a charming grin and even though as Slytherins they should have known better she could see each one of her court be pulled in by his charisma.

“It’s a pleasure to finally put faces to names, Little Star speaks of you all often” he continued quirking an eyebrow at Eliza when she turned a vicious glare on him.

“Is this your beau Eliza?” Daphne asks finally putting the pieces together and Eliza almost choked on nothing at all. Sensing blood in the water Tom turned to look at her, a predatory grin growing on his face as his eyes flashed with amusement.

“Am I your beau now Eliza?” he asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Well what else was I supposed to call you?” Eliza said airily “my _lord_?”

Tom’s eyes darkened at that and Eliza quickly looked away thanking the impeccable timing of the house-elves as the feast appeared on the table.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Eliza asked trying far too hard to sound casual. The silence of her court was stifling and Eliza knew Tom’s presence at Hogwarts couldn’t mean anything good for her. Tom Riddle was an omen in his own right and Eliza knew she and her court were right to be wary.

The bastard had the gall to smirk at her, eyes lit up with glee.

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise darling, I have gifted my presence onto you after all”

Eliza snorted, it was easy to see how the other horcruxes had influenced him now. It seemed Tom only grew into his incorrigible flirtatious habits.

“You might have pretty packaging Gaunt but inside you’re nothing but a nuisance” Eliza quipped.

Merlin the new second name would take some getting used too.

Tom didn’t let up, instead his eyes widened as he leaned forward conspiringly placing a hand against his heart.

“My Little Star, you think I’m pretty?” he purred, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly. Eliza huffed shoving his face away.

“Pretty annoying yeah”

Tom dropped all pretences letting out a soft snicker as he finally lent back. He propped his head onto his hand as he observed her court coolly.

“I must thank you for looking after Eliza these years, she has a way of getting herself into trouble”

“We’d do anything to protect Eliza. From anyone” Daphne responded in kind, not moving her gaze from Tom’s.

Sensing the rising tensions Eliza desperately tried to change the subject to avoid a duel actually starting in the great hall.

“Aren’t you worried Dumbledore will recognise you?” Eliza asked curiously and Tom broke his staring contest with Daphne to look at Eliza.

“Not to fear Little Star. Thomas Gaunt is a bastard child of the last remaining of the line, he never met his father and his mother, an unknown half blood, died in her effort to move him out of England so he would never be discovered. Karkaroff knows of my ‘origins’ and happily took me in as a ward of Durmstrang” Tom explained with a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Official records?” Theo asked curiously.

“As if I would allow sub-par forgeries” Tom said airily and Eliza snorted at his tone, even Theo cracked a smile.

“Now tell me what you’ve been up too Little Star, I have missed your letters” Tom spoke turning so he was directly facing her.

Eliza immediately leaped into the conversation, speaking about Hagrid’s blast ended screwts and her and Draco’s numerous plots to kill them. She spoke of Severus’ plan to poison one of them to check if their antidotes worked which made Tom laugh. He in turn told her about how much fun he had terrorising the students of Durmstrang who had no idea who was actually walking amongst them. His eyes lit up as he explained the various duels he had won and Eliza listened indulgently.

Eliza allowed the easy conversation to wash over and ignored how Tom had yet to tell her why he was actually here. Some say ignorance was bliss but Eliza knew better.

She could see the beginnings of war and she was scared that Tom had brought it right to her doorstep.

She would find out tomorrow, Eliza decided, as she watched Tom break the ice with her court. She would at least have tonight without any worries plaguing them.

What was the worse that could happen?

Eliza hated how much that sounded like she was tempting fate.

~

When she woke up the next morning it was to a harsh game of twenty questions.

She had barely stepped into the common room before her court converged around her

“What is he doing here?” Daphne demanded, eyes flashing with anger. Eliza was taken aback by her vehemence, sure they tended to avoid the topic of Tom like the plague but they had at least seemed amendable to their alliance last year.

“I don’t know” Eliza said simply, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Why hasn’t he told you?” it was Blaise this time, his arms crossed as he stood behind Daphne.

“I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Draco asked incredulously and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“I’m not his keeper”

_Just his horcrux_

Draco spluttered indignantly and Eliza sighed, spinning around and pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to temper her rising anger.

“We might have a vow, Tom might even consider me something of a friend, as much as someone like him can feel something like that for anyone. But it will do you well to remember he is _a dark lord_ ” Eliza emphasises glaring at Daphne, Draco and Blaise as Theo stood quietly beside her.

“He tolerates you because I care for you, but I do not control him. I’m going to try and find out why he’s here today and if I deem it fit to tell you I will-

“If you deem it fit?” Blaise said scornfully.

“ _Who am I_ Blaise?” Eliza said sharply, glaring at him. Blaise went quiet, staring at the ground.

“You’re are all my friends but you will not forget your place”

“I would have hoped you would all deal with this maturely but I appear to be mistaken” Eliza said severely and tried to ignore the pang of hurt that followed their reactions. She had hoped nothing would change between them, she should have known things had been going to well for her lately.

“Until you stop acting like children I must ask you to leave me alone today as I will most likely be with Tom” Eliza ordered clearly and then turned her back on her court

“Goodbye”

She began walking and looked in surprise as Theo fell into step beside her.

“They’ll come around you know, they just don’t get these things” he commented softly and Eliza sighed.

Theo was right, as usual. Daphne and Draco had been shielded from the war and even though Draco had outgrown many of his childish tendencies still remained, and even though he didn’t shy away from dark magic he was still blind to the realities. And he probably hated the fact that Eliza’s attention was going to be even more split between them now. And Blaise expected to be trusted, he and Theo had known her the longest. It probably pained him to know Eliza was still keeping things from them.

But it was what she had to do.

Theo linked his arm through Eliza’s.

“Let’s get some strawberries and then we can watch people submit their names into the goblet” Theo said kindly.

“And then we can track down that dark lord of yours”

Eliza laughed softly at that as they strode through the great hall doors.

“He’s not _my_ dark lord” Eliza protested as they gathered some breakfast food, placing it into a conjured basket.

“Well he’s certainly not mine” Theo quipped and Eliza burst into ringing laughter.

Come hell or high water she would always have Theo Nott.

She and Theo settled into an alcove in the entrance hall watching the goblet curiously as they ate breakfast and made fun of the prospective champions. Theo almost choked on his croissant when the Weasley twins attempted to get over the age line.

Eliza took another sip of her coffee (Sirius had bought her a refilling flask over the holidays after learning of her addiction) she watched as Cedric Diggory put his name in and clapped idly with the rest of the students gathered in the entrance hall.

“Hello Little Star”

“Fuck” Eliza cursed jumping in surprise and turned to glare at Tom

“Such language, how rude of you Eliza” he tutted, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

“It’s rude to sneak up on people” Eliza grumbled, no one ever snuck up on her. Tom, as always seemed be the exception to the rule.

“Are you putting your name in Gaunt?” Theo asked, subtly cringing at using Tom’s last name.

“Why of course, it’s an honour to represent my school” Tom said fastidiously, if Eliza didn’t know better she might have even believed him. He would be a great politician.

“And after that we need to talk” Eliza said seriously meeting his eyes. Tom quirked an eyebrow as he studied her, as if he had never seen her before, before he nodded acquiescing.

Tom pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket before he strode across the hall towards the goblet. Many people were discussing the mysterious Durmstrang student who knew Eliza anyway but Tom attracted stares all by himself. He walked elegantly, with a presence larger than life. And of course he was undeniably handsome, that paired with his charm (even if Eliza knew it was false) made it easy to see how he had all of Hogwarts eating out of his palm all those years.

Dropping his name into the goblet with a satisfied smile Tom turned to look at Eliza

“Are you giving me a tour then Little Star?” he asked, pitching his voice so it carried across the hall. Rolling her eyes fondly at his dramatics she turned to look at Theo who beckoned her to go with Tom

“Just be careful Eliza” he said, worry clear on his face and Eliza smiled softly as she stood up.

“Aren’t I always?”

~

Eliza led Tom to the room of requirement in uncomfortable silence.

“Is it strange?” Eliza asked in hopes of breaking the strange silence that had settled upon them “being back at Hogwarts?”

“In a way” Tom responded looking pensive “of course I hadn’t been at Hogwarts for twenty years when I made the diadem, I have nostalgic memories of this place. I, however, haunted it’s halls for fifty years, it makes for some rather mixed feelings”

The silence descended on them again when they reached the seventh floor. Eliza had had an easy rapport with each of the horcruxes, outside of their first meetings there had never truly been any tension between them. But now that Tom was real, and here, and not just some figment of her mind or a piece of his soul Eliza suddenly had no idea how to act around him.

She could only hope it would change soon.

Reaching the tapestry that marked the spot of the room of requirement Eliza paced back and forth three times before the door appeared.

“After you milady” Tom joked holding the door out for her.

“Why thank you milord” Eliza quipped back and walked into the room.

It was a curious amalgamation. It was styled a bit like the Slytherin common room, the fire place was the one from Grimmauld but all the furniture was from the apartment Tom had stayed in when he graduated Hogwarts. There was even the record player she had learnt how to swing dance to in the corner of the room.

Tom brushed past her, observing the room and blinked in surprise at the clearly familiar pieces of furniture before turning to talk about.

“Now what did you want to speak about Eliza?” Tom asked in a blasé tone, regarding the bookcases that lined the room curiously. Eliza narrowed her eyes.

“I think you know full well what I want to speak about” Eliza said confrontationally and watched as Tom’s eyebrows tried to climb into his hair line as he pulled an innocently confused face. Sighing Eliza decided not to beat around the bush.

“Why are you here?”

“Perhaps I missed you” Tom suggested running a hand down the side of a book, examining it. Eliza’s heart clenched but she ignored it and snorted sardonically.

“And how about the truth this time?” she said acidly and Tom’s head snapped towards her.

“I’d remember who you’re talking to _darling_ ” he said lightly, dangerously, stalking towards her.

“I think you best remember too” Eliza bit back, refusing to move as he invaded her space.

“You are a _child_ ” Tom said and Eliza bristled angrily. If there was one think she hated more than anything it was being treated like a child.

“Think again” Eliza said sharply and then viper quick pressed her wand to Tom’s stomach. In the same breath Tom had also brandished his wand, pointing it beneath her chin.

“I’ve killed people for less than that” he murmured, hazel eyes flashing ruby red for one startling moment.

“Unbreakable vow remember” Eliza said lowly, jabbing her wand harshly into his stomach.

This wasn’t her Tom she realised belatedly. Her Tom didn’t exist anymore. This was just Tom, the real Tom. Tom who was dangerous and violent, sure of his place in the world which was above everyone in it. This was a Tom without his teenage thoughts clouding his brain, who was less restless and angry. This was the Tom who was _the dark lord_.

And yet he still smiled the same, tilted his head in the same manner. This was the Tom that comforted her, confronted her, challenged her and made her grow.

And Eliza had changed as well, from when they had last met. She had learned how to kill and how to love, she was more sure of herself, more confident in her movements and her words. She didn’t blindly look up to the boy now, who had only been a few years older than her with such a commanding presence.

They shared a soul. They were equal.

Obviously things were new, now that they had both changed.

But just because change was inevitable didn’t mean it had to be their breaking point.

Tom must have considered the same thing because he removed his wand at the same moment she herself stepped back.

“I apologise Eliza” Tom said slowly, running a hand through his hair “everything is still so-

“New?” Eliza suggested “different? Confusing?”

“All of the above” Tom breathed and then threw himself back on the sofa, bringing his long legs up to rest on the cushions.

“It’s okay” Eliza said because it was really “You’re a dark lord, I don’t expect basic courtesy from you” she quipped and took a seat on the armchair opposite him. Tom chuckled lowly at that and turned his head to face her.

That seemed to alleviate the tension between them and Eliza nestled herself deeper into her armchair, throwing her legs over the side.

“So why are you here?” she asked once more and this time Tom actually responded, falling into their easy familiar rhythm.

“I now hold the majority of my, Tom Riddle’s soul, Voldemort is now nothing but a shadow of my former self. I can never be truly whole until we re-assimilate and I refuse to be my own enemy” Tom paused here, a pained look coming across his face “but I can’t do that without knowing where he is”

“You _lost_ Voldemort-

“Shut up” Tom cut off sounding almost flustered.

“He has plans to use you to resurrect himself” Eliza balked at that but Tom continued “it was easy to convince Karkaroff to let me here for the triwizard tournament, now all that’s left is to wait until Voldemort enacts his plans and I will be there”

The silence lasted a moment before-

“You’re using me as _bait?”_ Eliza exclaimed incredulously, leaping to her feet and Tom instantly bolted up when she approached. She hoped she looked as murderous as she felt.

“Eliza listen, you _know_ this is a good plan” Tom said appealing to her logic “there is nothing Voldemort wants more right now then you, and there is nothing I want more right now than Voldemort”

He walked closer to her, taking her hands into his large warm ones, looking down at her earnestly.

“One last favour Eliza, and then you’ll be free”

_I’ll never be free of you Tom Riddle_

Instead she simply says ‘okay’

That night four names are pulled out of the Goblet.

Fleur Delacour of Beuxbatons.

Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts.

Thomas Gaunt of Durmstrang.

And Eliza Potter who can’t help but feel like she’s a tragedy in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... Tom's here, y'all were right. I cannot begin to tell you how hard it is to write those two, I'm still not fully happy with it but eh, let me know what you think! either in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next update might take a while because it is a Very Long chapter so it might end up being a week?? there is a Lot Going on in it
> 
> anywAy thanks for reading!!


	26. chapter twenty three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> considering goblet of fire is all about the tournament this author spends a surprisingly little amount of time focusing on it

Instead of thunderous applause the only thing her name was met with was a horrible oppressive silence.

“Eliza Potter” Dumbledore shouted again and Eliza slowly rose to her feet, unnerved by the feeling of everyone’s eyes on her.

She had known that she would not be escaping this year unscathed, she knew Tom was using her as bait but that didn’t equate in her mind to her being a champion for the school. She had thought she’d just be kidnapped like any normal evil mastermind would choose to do. She never expected to be a champion in a tournament she had ordered her Slytherins to not take part in. A tournament in which people died.

The other champions were already in the room when Eliza entered it. She immediately glared at Tom who did nothing but shrug in a ‘well what can you do’ manner as Eliza fumed.

But the champions weren’t alone for long as suddenly the door slammed open and in stormed a large group of people: Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, Ludo Bagman, Mr Crouch and for some reason Professor Snape.

“Miss Potter” Dumbledore said coldly “did you put your name in the goblet of fire?”

“Of course she didn’t” Snape snarled and Eliza felt touched over his defence of her.

“Miss Potter” Dumbledore spoke again loudly and Eliza felt herself bristle underneath all their accusatory stares because really, if she had put her name in, it would say a lot more about their incompetency then her misdoings.

“I swear on my magic that I did not place my name in the goblet of fire, nor did I ask anyone else too on my behalf. So I say, so mote it be”

A bright flash lit up the room, stunning the rest of its occupants into silence and just to further her point Eliza carelessly sent green and silver sparks into the air above her head.

“Now are we still continuing with this ridiculous farce or am I free to go?” Eliza questioned icily, she had a house to go and try and control. No doubt some of them were already making a bid for her position as Queen.

“I’m afraid even if you didn’t put your name in-

“I didn’t”

“You will still have to compete in the tournament” Mr Crouch said.

It was funny, how some words could sound like a death knell.

“Well that’s unfair” Karkaroff blustered angrily “I demand to submit names again until each school has two champions-

“Why Headmaster are you doubting my capabilities?” Tom said silkily and Eliza had to duck her head to hide the small smile on her face as Karkaroff paled dramatically. At least Tom was obviously enjoying himself.

“It wouldn’t matter anyway” a gruff voice chimed in “it’s a magically binding contract, they’ve got to compete” Mad-Eye said as he entered the room.

“Mighty convenient eh?”

“Convenient” Madame Maxime spat “how would it be convenient?”

“Obviously a death tournament would be a convenient thing for me to take part in if someone wanted me _dead”_ Eliza pointed out, ignoring the heavy weight of Moody’s gaze.

“I don’t exactly have a good track record with murderers you see” Eliza said pleasantly, revelling in the tension of the room.

Eliza listened as the adults went on to argue around her although Dumbledore curiously remained silent in defence of his champion. In fact Dumbledore’s eyes had barely moved from the corner Tom was standing in the whole time.

“…I’m guessing they submitted Potter’s name under a fourth school to make sure she was the only one in her category” Moody growled out explaining his theory.

She and Tom exchanged glances.

So it seemed she wasn’t the only one to have suspicions about Moody after all.

The others continued to witter on until Mr Crouch cleared his throat.

“The first task is designed to test your daring. We will not be telling you what it is as courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality for any wizard”

Eliza rolled her eyes discretely, Snape seemed to have seen though judging by his muffled snort

“The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth in front of the students and the judges. You will only be permitted your wands and no outside help. That is all”

Eliza and Tom walked out of the door together.

“So this was your plan then Tom?” Eliza asked. It was a smart plan, she could give him that. Voldemort would steal her away in the final task and Tom would simply just follow her. Using his own plans against himself and finally reuinite his soul. Although all that would depend on Eliza even making it to the third task in the first place.

“I doubt you’ll get to Voldemort if I die before the third task” she reiterated her thoughts to him as they stopped in the entrance hall.

“Oh _darling_ ” Tom murmured possessively, the moonlight from the window the only thing illuminating his features, his burning gaze.

“I’ll never let you die” he crooned.

Sometimes Eliza wished they could say goodbye like normal people.

It was with great trepidation that she walked down towards the Slytherin commons. She knew an oath was all that would be needed to convince them, Slytherins held lady magic in high regard after all. No it was what she might be walking in on that worried her the most.

The second she stepped through the door she was immediately assaulted with loud angry raised voices.

‘that traitorous bitch’

‘shut your dirty mouth Carrow’

‘About time someone fucking took her down’

That was only some of what she could hear as she stepped into the room, her court were standing by the door – obviously waiting for her despite their argument earlier on.

“Oh there she is” one of the Carrow’s jeered “the traitor queen herself”

Someone tried to shoot a jinx at her but Daphne threw a shield up around all of them instantly. Sending Daphne a relieved smile Eliza took a step forward, casting a sonorous charm on herself so everyone could hear.

“I swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the goblet nor did I ask anyone else too on my behalf. So I say, so mote it be”

A flash echoed her words and Eliza cast her gaze upon the crowd of Slytherins, the betrayal they had felt now mollified by her words until-

“See the bitch won’t even cast a spell, she lied-

Carrow was struck down by a nasty ear shrivelling curse and Eliza silenced her before she could bother them with her screams.

Sometimes the best way to handle things was simply to handle them _quickly_.

“Carrow didn’t seem to inclined to listen so I hope the rest of you are” Eliza spoke dangerously “I didn’t place my name in the goblet which obviously means someone is targeting me. I did not do this and I certainly didn’t wish to betray you nor undermine you even though you may feel that way” Eliza said silkily staring out into the now calm crowd.

“That being said if anyone wishes to challenge my leadership I am willing to defend my position right here, right now” she continued, twirling her wand lightly in her grasp. The silence was deafening.

“Nothing?” Eliza said lightly “Perfect”

“Someone make sure Carrow gets to the hospital wing” Eliza said dismissively and turned to face her court. But instead of being behind her Eliza found that they had already vacated the room.

Eliza was beginning to think Samhain was cursed.

Or perhaps maybe just she was.

~

Thomas Gaunt was the Durmstrang champion.

When Albus had first seen Thomas Gaunt he had immediately reached for his wand believing Thomas Gaunt to be Tom Riddle. An image of a boy who haunted him more than his own family ghosts did.

But then after peeking behind Karkaroff’s rather flimsy occlumency barriers he now knew something else.

That Thomas Gaunt was in fact Voldemort’s own abandoned son.

Whilst still a ludicrous chain of events it still made more sense than Thomas Gaunt actually being Voldemort. Voldemort would never descend to such acts of ‘low war’ anymore. He would not charm and connive his way into Hogwarts, nor would he go out of his way to manipulate Eliza Potter onto his own side.

Instead he would simply attack and leave destruction and death in his wake.

But that didn’t stop Albus from worrying. What was the Gaunt boy like? Did he know of his father and did he plan to join him? Why was he here now?

And just how was he familiar with Eliza Potter?

Eliza was also another rogue chess piece so to speak, Albus could never get a good read on the girl. Vicious and cruel, brilliant and charming, an adcovator for creature rights and yet she seemed so unapologetically dark.

She had always stood up against Voldemort however. Perhaps not out of chivalry like Albus would have ideally hoped but more out of slytherin self preservation, the ambition to live a long life. And what with the prophecy Albus had no worry over Eliza not fighting against Voldemort. When neither can live while the other survives one of their hands would eventually be tipped.

Albus didn’t enjoy manipulating the girl like that but the second that prophecy had been made Eliza had been marked as a sacrifice.

It was only fair to the greater good that Albus followed through.

But Thomas Gaunt had shifted everything.

Albus was sure she would not align herself with Voldemort but his son? Almost a shade of the charming intelligent boy he had once known? Albus dreaded to think what could happen if those two were left to their own devices.

So he called upon his closest confidant to put his mind at ease.

“Ah Severus” Albus greeted genially as the potions professor swept into the room.

“Albus” Severus intoned looking much like he’d rather be somewhere else, but Albus didn’t let that bother him. Severus always looked like he’d much rather be somewhere else.

“Lemon drop?” Albus offered, picking up one of the muggle treats for himself. He watched as Severus sneered and dropped into the chair across from Albus’ desk.

“What do you want Albus?” he spoke tiredly, Albus reminded himself to give Severus some more vacation days.

“What can you tell me about Eliza Potter’s relationship with Thomas Gaunt?” Albus inquired and watched as Severus despaired.

“Pass me a fucking lemon drop Albus”

Albus did as asked.

~

What with the events of yesterday Eliza didn’t exactly expect her morning to be calm. Sure her fellow Slytherins were more than happy to protect her even if things between her and her court were still tense but that didn’t mean everyone else was pleasant. Eliza just thanked Lady Magic that it was Sunday, she didn’t think she could deal with time travelling to lessons on top of all of this.

This (in this case) being Severus Snape, glowering at Eliza over the breakfast table, black eyes glimmering dangerously.

“A word in my office. Now”

Eliza didn’t need telling twice.

Snape didn’t even wait until his office door had fully closed behind the before he whirled on Eliza.

“What have you done?”

A common question the man asked Eliza but this time it was different, no exasperation, no grim resignation, just pure startling worry.

“Well I haven’t had a chance to do much today professor considering its still breakfast-

“For once in your life will you stop with your games” Severus commanded seriously “you will tell me what is going on with no riddles or word play, no masked truth and half lies. We both know that Thomas Gaunt is not the dark lord’s son so I ask you again Eliza, _what have you done?”_

And what has she done?

She resurrected the dark lord to save her own skin. She fought for a home and a family turning a blind eye to the fact that one day she might have to face them on a battlefield. She had become a figure head of a war she didn’t know would arrive. She had lied to her court (her family) because she couldn’t handle their disappointment and as a result she had put them in even more danger because they didn’t know, didn’t truly know, all Eliza has done. That Voldemort would be back and she didn’t know what that looked like anymore because this Tom, the Tom that was here wasn’t her Tom. And Eliza didn’t know if she could trust him, if she had ever trusted him, but she would stay on his side anyway because how can you divide one soul across two people.

She had never felt more like a child in her life.

“I don’t know” Eliza whispered into the silence of the office, her eyes were burning in a way they hadn’t for years “I just don’t know”

“Eliza” Severus murmured and then moved forward, bringing her into a hesitant hug and Eliza swallowed around a lump in her throat.

“Just tell me what’s going on okay?”

Eliza took in a shaky breath-

“Oh do tell Eliza, what is going on?” Tom drawled dangerously and Eliza whipped around to see him lounging against the frame of the door, his eyes a heavy weight on her.

“Stay out of this Gaunt” Eliza snarled gripping her wand tightly “this has nothing to do with you”

“I have to disagree darling” Tom said kicking away from the wall walking further into the office.

“Severus is one of mine is he not?” he said quirking an eyebrow and smiled nastily when Severus lets out a choked gasp, his hand coming to rest on his dark mark.

“For once this isn’t about you, I’m far too busy to deal with your overly inflated ego right now” Eliza spat back and watched as his eyes flashed dangerously.

“I think it is about me – you were about to spill _our s_ ecrets to a turn-coat” Tom stopped and then switched into parseltongue, the soft sibilant hisses disguising the dangerous words.

“You know I don’t take to kindly to betrayal Little Star”

“This isn’t a betrayal you bloody wanker” Eliza hissed back and took a moment to balk over how swears sound in the snake tongue “we can’t just Bonny and Clyde our way through this, we need allies and we can best secure them through people who are loyal to me”

“Loyal to you?” Tom hissed stalking even closer until he’s stood right in front of Eliza.

“Then I’m sure Severus won’t mind showing me just how _loyal_ he is” Tom said lightly, not breaking Eliza’s gaze.

There’s a beat of silence before Severus inhaled sharply behind her.

“Of course…my lord”

Eliza grimaced when Tom practically preened at the form of address.

“Now Severus, remember not to hide anything from me. I assure you that you won’t like the consequences”

And with barely a twitch of his fingers Eliza watched as Tom invaded Severus’ mind.

The silence was horrible and Eliza could do nothing but watch. Watch as Tom invaded the perfect peace Eliza has cultivated over the years and smashed it to pieces. The worst part is she didn’t even think he knew he was doing it. He was so used to sycophants and followers that he never truly knew what it meant to have friends, a family.

And she knew she needed to tell her court the truth, everything that has happened. Because if her court were the only thing that had stopped Eliza from becoming Tom Riddle than they deserved more than to be shut down every time they worried over her.

They weren’t children anymore.

None of them were.

Suddenly Severus reeled back with a sharp gasp, clutching the desk behind him as a large smirk overtook Tom’s face, his eyes lit up gleefully.

“Oh this is just perfect” he crowed, his usual decorum nowhere in sight. Some part of Eliza thought she preferred Tom like this. No fake charm or pretences just feral smiles and sharp eyes that showed her who he truly was.

“Are you going to tell her or am I?”

Severus glared at Tom in the most Gryffindor move Eliza had ever seen from the man before he sat back behind his desk with a sigh.

“I will”

Eliza settled into the chair across from him. Tom seemed calm, almost manically pleased with himself, but calm which meant Eliza wasn’t in any danger.

The only person allowed to endanger Eliza was Tom himself.

“Are you going to be creepy and listen in on our heart to heart or are you going to go?” Eliza asked pointedly not looking at him.

“Why? Am I not wanted here Eliza?” Tom simpered and Eliza had to quell the fury rising within her.

“Not currently”

She and Tom would have to actually talk at some point as well. They couldn’t keep arguing and arguing until one of them drew a wand. However Eliza wasn’t one for civil conversations, neither was Tom.

It was sure to be an impossible task.

“You wound me darling”

“Good”

Tom let out a short laugh but started moving towards the door, leaving Severus and Eliza alone as his laughter echoed down the corridor.

“He’s usually a lot more pleasant then that” Eliza said desperately trying to break the tension.

“He’s a dark lord Eliza” Severus dead-panned.

“Yeah”

The silence was damning.

“So what did you need to tell me?” Eliza asks quietly, meeting the man’s gaze.

“What do _you_ need to tell me?” Severus counted raising an eyebrow.

Eliza sighed and allowed herself to slump over the desk despondently.

“We’re going to be here for a while aren’t we?”

Severus summoned a bottle of fire-whiskey in response which she supposed gave her his answer.

~

So Severus had loved her mother.

And her father had bullied him.

And her god-father had almost killed him.

She really had never hated her family more.

“And so when the dark lord decided to target the Potter’s I tried to-

“You tried to save Lily Potter”

Severus nodded numbly.

“And when that didn’t work Albus Dumbledore made you swear to protect me”

“I’m not a nice man Eliza, I was in the dark lord’s inner circle for a reason and at the end of the war I traded one master for another with an unbreakable vow over my head. I was forced to teach dunderheads so he could keep a close eye on me and with the dark lord defeated I had all but given up fighting for my rights as a dark wizard” Severus said, voice monotonous but eyes still full of pain.

“So understand why I need the truth from you”

Eliza looked at Severus as the silence hung between them. This was a man who would fight till his last breath to protect her, not just because of the vow but because he _cared_. Eliza took a deep breath and let the truth spill out.

“All of this didn’t begin with me, in fact it began with a boy 50 years ago who was desperately trying to survive a war” Eliza began to tell, she would have to tell Severus about the horcruxes if he was sworn to protect her. That way he would be a follower of the dark lord forever more considering Dumbledore wanted all horcruxes destroyed.

“And then I found out that I too, hold a piece of the dark lord’s soul”

That Dumbledore was going to destory her.

“Does _he_ know?” Severus asked quietly his large hand clutching Eliza’s comfortingly.

“He doesn’t know that I do. I’d rather keep it that way for now” Eliza said. If Tom knew that she knew of their connection he would be insufferable. Right now he was secure in the fact that he held all the cards, had yet to accept that Eliza would be nothing but his equal. It would do no good to have an off kilter Dark Lord in the castle.

“And what of the tournament?”

“That was Voldemort, the other Voldemort’s doing. He wants to use me in a ritual to regain his body but instead of just me, Tom will be there. To once again become ‘whole’”

Severus looked sickened.

“He’s not the man you remember Sev” Eliza said because some time in the past hour they had dropped all notions of professionalism.

“He wants to segregate wizards from muggles of course but there’s no blood purity mania, no raids and blatant war. His plans have my full endorsement”

“Only his plans?”

“Well you’ve probably noticed we’re a bit-

“Murderous? At each other’s throats? Overly aggressive?”

“Yes” Eliza said “things didn’t used to be like this” she continued on pouting.

“I imagine they wouldn’t be” Severus said drily and shook his head fondly at Eliza’s blatant confusion.

“It’s funny how things change when you realise you finally have something to fight for. Not duty or obligation or just for _the thrill of it_ but to fight for something you care for, for someone you love. It changes you” Severus spoke strongly, more passionate then she’d ever heard him before.

“I suppose you’d know” Eliza commented softly and Severus nodded his head sharply.

“You are nothing like that second year girl he met Eliza. And my best guess is that our resident dark lord, much like me, has no idea what do with you now”

“Thanks Sev”

“That’s professor Snape to you brat”

Eliza laughed softly and allowed the peaceful silence to settle over them for a while before she spoke again.

“Do you know why the dark lord decided to target the Potters?” Eliza asked haltingly peering up at her solemn professor.

“No” he said quietly “no I don’t”

Eliza nodded and pushed herself out of her chair heading towards the door.

Eliza would fix things.

One step at a time.

~

One heart to heart ticked off her check list, two more to go.

Eliza knew she should probably be more concerned with the first task but she was sure no matter what was going on with her and Tom that he wouldn’t leave her to flounder and die. So her court took priority.

She found them in the common room in front of the fire place talking quietly to one another. She took the moment to pounce on Theo’s shoulders who cursed in alarm.

“Hello” Eliza greeted warily and watched as they all shifted maintaining their silence until-

“Oh have you deemed it fit to talk to us now” Blaise snapped eyes darkened in anger.

Evidently still mad then.

Theo shot a glare at Blaise before turning he turns his attention onto Eliza.

“Is there something you wanted to say Eliza?” he asked calmly.

“I- yeah, we need to talk” Eliza stuttered out. She’d never stuttered before in her life. This was not off to a good start.

“And how can we know we’ll be getting the full story this time?” Draco snapped hurt flashing in storm grey eyes.

“Severus knocked some sense into me” Eliza offered running a hand through her hair “or I could swear an oath to tell the truth?” she suggested but hoped it wouldn’t come to that, hoped that her court were willing to trust her as they worked everything out.

“I don’t think that will be necessary” Theo chimed in keeping a steady glare on the other three. Eliza wondered just how much damage control he does when she’s busy.

“Let’s talk then – but not here”

Eliza lead them all to the room of requirement and prepared to lay all her secrets bare. There’s nothing more unnerving then deciding to confront vulnerability, to trust someone wholly and completely. But if she was going to do it for anybody she would do it for her court.

“We all know what happened in my second year” Eliza began as they all settle down into the chairs the room had conjured for them “I obviously left a few things out”

Draco snorted here but otherwise didn’t interrupt.

“I told you all that the diary was a memory of Tom Riddle, it was in fact something else. A horcrux”

Eliza went on to tell them about Tom’s horcruxes, his slow slide into insanity, and their real plans of resurrection.

“I didn’t tell any of you this before because I thought it was solely Tom’s business but I discovered something relatively recently” Eliza spoke into the silence, the worried faces of her court staring back at her.

“That night the dark lord attacked he accidentally turned me into one of his horcruxes”

Draco paled dramatically and she can see how Blaise is barely stopping himself from retching. The shock of it has worn of for Eliza at this point but she remembers how she felt that Yule, the violation of having someone else’s soul poured into your very being.

“Why didn’t you tell us Eliza? You could have told us” Daphne choked out looking on the verge of tears.

“And say what?” Eliza scoffed “that I harbour a piece of the dark lord’s soul? That I can’t offer you neutrality in this war because my place in it has always been pre-destined? That by accepting my friendship you’ve _ruined_ your lives because that’s all I do? I ruin things-

“Shut up” Theo said darkly and Eliza jumped, staring at him wide-eyed

“This war has always been coming Eliza. We were always going to be involved and we were always going to be fighting for the dark. So fucking what?” Eliza balked at the sound of Theo cursing “you have a piece of the dark lord’s soul but you’re still _Eliza,_ we don’t love you any less for it”

“But you’ve got to stop treating us like kids Eliza” Daphne chimed in gently “we know the risks but you can’t keep protecting us forever”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt or-

“Eliza” Blaise cut in swiftly “if I was in danger, right in front of you dying or something, would you stand by and watch it happen?”

“Of course not” Eliza protested reeling back “I could never stand by and watch you suffer like that”

“Then _why_ do you expect us to watch you?”

Any reply Eliza had to that died on her lips.

“Oh” she uttered softly, staring at the faces of her court. At her friends, her family who she’d fight till the last breath for. Who she’d assumed wouldn’t do the same for her.

“I’ve been a bit of an idiot haven’t I?” Eliza joked voice suspiciously thick.

“Yeah” Blaise said leaping up to sit by Eliza’s side, throwing his arms around her “but you’re our idiot so it’s okay”

Eliza laughed to hide how near she was to crying.

Her court piled on top of her, the arm chair expanding into a ridiculously long sofa so they could all lie on top of each other in a crazy entangled pile of limbs. In the corner of her eye, hidden by piles of books and shelves she spotted the mirror of erised.

It almost reflected the same scene back at her.

She wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing, in first year she had decided she would achieve her heart’s desire. She would achieve freedom and a family, and unconditional acceptance.

And slowly but surely she was.

When they entered the great hall sometime later Daphne shot a bat-bogey curse at some Gryffindors that were heckling her in the corridor.

This year was an absolute mess but Eliza comforted herself in the knowledge that no matter what she had her court by her side.

And she always would.

~

Eliza let out a long suffering sigh as Colin Creevey dropped her off in the ‘wand-weighing room’

She and Tom had been somewhat avoiding each other after their small argument over Severus the other day so of course Fate would conspire to place her in the same confined room with him when they were still knee deep in their own bullshit. 

“Little Star, finally graced us with your presence?” Tom asked the second she walked into the room. Despite their arguments Eliza didn’t hesitate to walk over to him ignoring the strange look Diggory gave them.

“Professor Snape was very disappointed to not be testing our antidotes today” Eliza said in lieu of a response and smiled when Tom snorted softly.

“Eliza!” Rita Skeeter’s voice sounded behind her and Eliza whirled around to greet the journalist “I didn’t know you knew young Thomas Gaunt?”

Eliza didn’t trust that greedy look in the woman’s eye. But she was also never one to pass up on an opportunity.

“I met Tom in London, summer of my first year – he was just coming out of Gringotts and he accidentally ran into me making me drop _all_ of my books-

“How many more times must I apologise for that little star?” Tom asked in false exasperation.

“At least once more”

They took a moment to smirk at each other – she had missed having someone else to scheme with this past year.

“After that we struck up conversation and simply just stayed in touch”

“He didn’t tell me he was coming, although the surprise has been dampened by current events” Eliza tacked on.

“Ah yes” Skeeter exclaimed “how are we feeling about the tournament Eliza?”

Eliza went on to proclaim her innocence, how Dumbledore had not told the school that she swore a vow proclaiming her innocence. How she had been met with nothing but scorn off her classmates and how worried she was about the tournament which she had never wanted a part in. She also brought Tom into the conversation a few times.

No doubt the public would simply adore the two of them after Rita’s article.

“Very clever of you Little Star” Tom murmured when Rita disappeared from the room.

“What better introduction to society than a glowing endorsement from the girl who lived herself?” Eliza teased but they both quickly fell silent when Ollivander entered the room and the wand weighing began.

Eliza and Tom watched as Ollivander examined Delacour’s wand.

“Are you using your own?” Eliza asked quietly “could be a bit risky”

Tom shrugged off her worries with a smirk.

“You never get over your dramatics do you?” Eliza commented snidely as Diggory stepped up with his own wand. Tom shot a nasty glare at her that Eliza pretended not to notice.

“Thomas Gaunt?” Ollivander called and Tom stepped forward, resting his wand in the wand-makers hands who paled suddenly when he caught sight of it.

“Yew… phoenix feather 13 ½ inches” he choked out staring at Tom in transfixed horror.

“I know this wand” Ollivander spoke barely above a whisper.

“I imagine you would” Tom commented “it was my father’s”

“And it works well for you?” Ollivander asked, checking it over quickly.

“As if it were my own” Tom purred and ah yes that was Dumbledore she heard choking in the background.

Ollivander pushed the wand back into Tom’s hand as if he couldn’t bare touching it a minute longer before he called Eliza up to check hers.

“Ah I do remember this one” Ollivander said, his previous worries seemingly forgotten.

“Vine wood and phoenix feather, a wand for someone with great ambitions”

“I find we are still well matched”

Ollivander spared a second to glance over at Tom before turning his attention back to her wand.

“I imagine so”

_Curious, very curious_

Ollivander conjured a bouquet of begonias before handing Eliza’s wand back to her deeming everything to be in order.

Eliza didn’t waste a second before tearing out of the room hoping to dodge Tom for a tiny bit longer.

“When will you stop avoiding me Eliza?” Tom asked from behind her, the corridor suspiciously empty. No such luck there then.

“When you stop acting like a prick” Eliza retorted already cursing herself for speaking. Whenever she was around Tom all her filters just seemed to fall. She blamed the horcrux.

“Care to repeat that darling” Tom said dangerously, shifting into a duelling stance almost subconsciously.

“That” Eliza waved a hand trying to encompass Tom’s whole being “you can’t just threaten me every time I say something you don’t like”

“I think you’ll find that I can”

“You can’t!” Eliza exploded, whirling around so she could stalk up to him “you can’t because I’m not going to let you. I am either your equal in this or I’m out” she continued on desperately, giving him her ultimatum.

She barely ducked out of the way of his jinx in time.

“The Jelly-legs jinx. Really?” Eliza said scornfully, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I can’t exactly crucio you in the Hogwarts halls can I?” he responded, eyes darkening as he twirled his wand in his hand, deceptively relaxed.

“Oh I’d like to see you try” Eliza responded with a snarl.

She didn’t know who fired the first spell but before she knew it they were duelling up and down the empty corridor.

They exchanged spells at lightning speed and she was sure some of them, especially on Tom’s end. could barely be classed as legal.

“Stupefy” Eliza shouted and watched as he effortlessly deflected it sending more spells her way.

Eliza had knowledge in bucket loads but Tom had e _xperience._

But then again he’d probably never experienced anything like her.

Eliza sent a bombarda his way and then cast a quick cutting spell in the direction he would be forced to jump to and watched in satisfaction as it hit, tearing his shirt and the flesh beneath it as blood spilled from his arm.

“I really don’t know what your problem is” he growled out, parrying her jinx with a nasty bone breaking curse.

“My problem” Eliza spat as she deflected his curse, casting a glacius beneath his feet “is that you’re treating me like I’m _inferior_ ”

More flashes of light, quick exchanges of spells and the pain of a cutting curse hitting her left hand.

“And how am I doing that?” he said condescendingly, casting an expelliarmus.

“You act like you don’t care!” Eliza shouted back before casting an accio which made Tom stumble slightly.

“Did you just try and summon my _heart?_ ” he demanded dangerously

“To see if you actually have one” Eliza spat back just as viciously.

“Aguamenti” Eliza cast hoping to distract him but balked as he transfigured her water into sharpened ice and sent it back down the corridor at her. Eliza threw up a strong protego and went back on the defensive. Spell after spell they exchanged as Eliza danced about the corridor. A knockback jinx got through Tom’s shield and Eliza jumped on his moment of distraction.

“Duckifors” she cast and watched as a suit of armour transformed into an angry hoard of ducks set on attacking Tom.

Sirius had shown her that spell over the holidays.

Preoccupied with the ducks Eliza took her chance to go back on the offensive and cast hex after hex at Tom who growled in frustration. The ducks around Tom suddenly went up in flames, a circle of fire surrounding him and Eliza took his moment of blindness to cast a disillusionment spell over herself. By the time the fire cleared she was nowhere in sight.

“Didn’t take you for a coward Darling” he spat out angrily, shooting spells in random directions that Eliza nimbly dodged. It wasn’t until she was right in front of him did she drop the spell, jamming her wand underneath his chin

“Not a coward” she breathed not removing her wand from Tom’s throat, glaring up into his dark eyes, glimmers of red pulsating around his pupil.

“Not a winner either” he said with a half-smile, half-snarl as he pressed his wand into her stomach.

A beat passed.

Eliza lowered her wand. Tom wrinkled his nose visibly confused by the action.

"You just keep acting like you don't care" Eliza repeated her earlier words.

_'You act like you don't care about me'_

“I thought we were friends Tom” Eliza said softly, the words seeming loud as they stood in the ruined corridor.

“I- we _are”_ Tom spluttered, looking the most off-kilter she had ever seen.

“Well you’ve not been a very good one” she responded snidely and then turned her back on him, walking away.

She was fine without him, he could stand in a ruination of his own making and Eliza would leave him there.

“Wait” she heard him say loudly and her step faltered as she heard him come up behind her.

“I suppose I’ve not been a good friend lately” he murmured quietly “it’s a bit new to me after all”

And then with a crooked grin he held out his hand to her.

“I’m Thomas Gaunt and you are?”

“Eliza Potter, pleasure to make your acquaintance” Eliza responded grinning back at him happily.

Standing amidst the rubble of their fight Eliza couldn’t help but feel like it was a new beginning.

~

“Have you two made up then?” Daphne asked drily when Tom sat next to her at dinner in the great hall that night.

“Was it that obvious?” Eliza questioned grimacing piling food on her plate.

“You’re scarier than a basilisk when you’re mad Eliza” Blaise commented and Eliza felt Tom sit up straighter beside her.

“Jormugand” he exclaimed, turning to look down at Eliza who stare at him blankly.

“Sorry who?” she said desperately trying to keep her face straight.

“We have to go and visit Jormugand” Tom demanded, his face seemed as blank as usual but Eliza could see how his eyes light up happily. She still didn’t respond however and instead continued to look at him blankly.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Jormy, we have to go and visit Jormy”

“Oh why didn’t you just say that Tom” Eliza exclaimed and burst into bright ringing laughter at the frown Tom levelled her with.

“Don’t we have more important things to focus on?” Draco cut in sounding very much like a harried mother “like the first task for instance? The first task that’s less than two weeks away?”

Ah yes.

That.

Come to think of it had she sent a letter to Sirius about the tournament yet?

“Oh don’t worry about that” Tom said waving a hand in elegant dismissal “its dragons”

“Dragons?” her court yelped.

“How do you know?” Eliza asked instead.

“Karkaroff was _more_ than willing to share what the task was with me” Tom confided smirking largely.

“I wonder what possessed him to do that” Eliza said lightly, sharing a smile with him.

“I imagine it wasn’t possession he was worried about actually”

“I think I preferred it better when they weren’t getting alone” Eliza heard Blaise mutter to Daphne and snorted in response cracking a smile at her court.

“So dragons, any ideas?”

~

Eliza had forgotten how much she liked brainstorming with her court. It had been ages since they had last sat down and schemed together.

Because scheming together was obviously the most important part of any friendship.

She had asked Tom if he wanted to join them in the Slytherin common room but he had declined stating that ‘she needed to at least do something in this tournament herself’ which was really Dark Lord speak for ‘its funny when you suffer and I need a nap’

She had also forgotten something else as well, her reminder came in the form of a bright red letter being dropped at her table at breakfast the next morning.

“What is this?” Eliza demanded staring at the somewhat smoking envelope.

“Oh Little Star, is this your first howler?” Tom asked clearly amused by the situation.

Any reply Eliza was going to make was halted by the envelope bursting open.

ELIZA LILY POTTER

The envelope bellowed, or more accurately, Sirius’ voice echoed across the hall and Eliza groaned in despair.

YOU GET ENTERED INTO A DEATH TOURNAMENT AND YOU FORGET TO TELL ME. I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM THE PAPER? FROM THE _DAILY PROPHET?_

AND WHO’S THIS GAUNT BOY? YOU BEST BELIEVE WE’LL BE HAVING WORDS WHEN WE MEET

Eliza didn’t even have to look to know that Tom was smirking. She’d take a dragon over this.

I WON’T BOTHER LECTURING YOU BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW YOU CAN WIN THIS THING BUT REMEMBER TO SEND A BLOODY LETTER IN THE FUTURE

OH YEAH, REMUS SAYS HI

And with that the letter burst into flames.

“So that’s a howler” Eliza muttered, glaring mulishly at the pile of ashes that had been the letter.

“Yep”

Eliza glared at her court but she assumed it didn’t have the intended effect considering they all burst into raucous laughter.

In the week leading up to the first task her court didn’t stop quizzing her on her plan, over breakfast, in potions, battling Hagrid’s blast ended screwts.

It was a risky plan, more dramatic than she would usually go for but Tom was obviously rubbing off on her. She had found the spell in Salazar’s library and they _had_ tested it out but her court kept quizzing her anyway.

She couldn’t blame them really, it wasn’t everyday your friend went up against fire breathing dragons.

Tom hadn’t told her his plan yet either. Whenever she did ask he just got this infuriating smirk on his face and told her that she’d just have to wait and see.

She could understand why he always got along with the Malfoy’s. They were all dramatic narcissists.

Eliza had just given Severus her time-turner for ‘safe-keeping’ as she couldn’t have it on the day of the tournament when she bumped into Professor Moody.

“Alright Potter?” he asked gruffly, coming to a stop in the corridor.

“Of course professor” Eliza replied with a charming smile, already turning to walk away from him when he spoke again.

“Do you have a plan for tomorrow Potter?” he said, mechanical eye whirring madly as he spoke.

“I’d be an idiot to not have one” Eliza commented drily and Moody laughed shortly, nodding in response before walking away.

Now that was odd.

What could Mad-Eye Moody possibly gain from helping Eliza in this tournament?

She would have to ask Tom after the task. Now wasn’t the time to be worrying about strange defence teachers, they usually didn’t become a problem until the end of the year anyway.

~

The day of the first task Eliza felt oddly nervous.

“I swear to Merlin you are going to eat some toast or I’ll kill you before you meet the dragon” Daphne hissed across the table, jamming a piece of toast into Eliza’s open hand.

“You’re going to be fine Eliza” Draco said, ruffling her hair softly although it didn’t have the same effect as normal considering her hair was bound tightly to her head in complicated plaits. Daphne had helped her this morning, braiding runes for protection into her hair.

“He’s right Little Star” Tom said gently “after all you faced me in second year, now all you’ve got to do is get past a dragon” he quipped.

It shouldn’t make her laugh but it does anyway.

“Potter” Severus said as he swooped down the aisle to stand in front of her “Gaunt”

He looked pained when he addressed Tom.

“Champions need to make their way to the grounds now for the first task”

Eliza nodded in response and she and Tom rise up from the bench in silence.

“You’re gonna smash it Potter!” Warrington yelled and Eliza strode out of the great hall to the sound of her Slytherin’s cheering her on.

She smiled all the way down to the tent.

Eliza listened as Bagman ranted on about the instructions for the task, shaking the bag in his hands as he held it out to Delacour for the first pick. The blonde put her had in the bag and drew out a tiny perfect model of a dragon, the number two hanging around its neck.

Tom went next, shoving his hand into the bag carelessly and yanking out a hissing ferocious Chinese fireball. Eliza watched Tom flick its head when it went to bite him and had to muffle a laugh.

Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-snout with a number one hanging from its neck and Eliza grimaced knowing which dragon was left.

The Hungarian Horntail.

“Are you going to tell me what your plan is now?” Eliza asked Tom as Ceric left to battle his dragon “as I won’t be able to see it?”

Tom just smirked looking down at her, his dragon now lying docile in his hand.

“Not to worry darling, you’ll be able to hear it just fine”

Eliza knew better than to question what he even meant by that.

After 15 minutes and a lot of screaming from the crowd Delacour was called into the arena.

“Do you feel like you can take on a dragon then darling?” Tom asked quirking his lips into a smile.

“I feel like I can _win_ ” Eliza responded “can the same be said for you I wonder?”

“But of course” Tom said, moving out of the tent as his name was called “dark lord remember?”

And with a wink he left heading for the arena.

Eliza waited in tense silence as she heard the cheers of the crowd. It wasn’t long after that did she hear Tom’s voice echoing about the stadium.

‘Dragon’ his voice echoed ‘there is a fake in your nest, a golden fake hidden amongst your hatchlings’

It took Eliza a few moments to realise he was speaking in parseltongue because _of course he was._ Eliza was beginning to think the only reason he became a dark lord was because he loved to be dramatic.

‘I can take this imposter from you and you shall be freed’ his voice came again.

Nobody expected anybody to actually try and bargain with a dragon. She couldn’t decide if using parseltongue was the most slytherin move or the most Gryffindor one. Either way it was certainly the quickest. Tom had acquired his egg in record time. He was going to be insufferable.

And now it was her turn.

Striding out of the tent and into the enclosure Eliza straightened her spine, tilted her chin up and held onto her wand with dear life.

She had painstakingly embroidered her own battle robes, her time at the orphanage coming in useful for something as that was where Eliza had learned how to sew. She had decorated her battle robes in runes for protection, for invisibility, stealth and silence. It would make it that bit harder for the dragon to spot her.

The dragon in question was at the other end of the arena crouched low over her clutch of eggs, wings half furled and monstrously long tail whipping from side to side dangerously.

Eliza took a deep breath and then cast a disillusionment charm on herself, shivering slightly at the feeling of the charm covering her. Now she just had to get a bit closer to the dragon.

Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

She never thought the Hogwarts school motto would ever apply to her life.

Eliza moved carefully towards the dragon, it didn’t matter if she wasn’t visible if the dragon could hear her approach. Although she could do nothing from stopping the dragon sniffing her out – that’s when the distraction came in.

Halting behind a large boulder near the dragon’s nest Eliza pointed her wand at a rock on the other side of the arena and smiled remembering her duel with Tom.

“Duckifors”

Immediately the arena was filled with loudly quacking ducks waddling about. She hoped Sirius would get a good laugh out of that. It also had the intended effect.

The dragon shifted at the sound of the ducks and prowled further away from the nest to investigate giving Eliza enough room to grab the golden egg.

Eliza moved quickly and quietly, scaling the large rocky outcropping the horntail had set its nest upon. The rock shards dug into her hand, cutting them open but Eliza didn’t pause. She wouldn’t have long to grab the egg.

Flinging herself atop the nest Eliza scrambled desperately for the golden egg and grabbed onto it just as the Hungarian horntail let out a ferocious roar that shook Eliza’s very bones. Not wasting time by climbing back down the nest Eliza simply held the egg tightly to her chest and threw herself down the side, sliding down it as rocks tore at her battle robes.

The second her feet hit the ground Eliza started running ignoring how her legs were jarred at the impact.

The disillusionment charm wouldn’t cover the egg, she had already known that and so instead of draining her magic Eliza let the charm drop.

She just had to make it to the other side of the arena.

She ran.

The dragon roared behind her and Eliza kept running, heart pounding ferociously in her chest as her feet slammed against the ground.

The only warning she had was the sound of the dragon breathing in deeply before her world was lit up in flames.

Eliza could barely breathe, her heart was in her throat and she still laughed madly as the fire burned around her, full of colours she had never even seen before.

In Salazar’s library they had found old journals, detailing the times of the witch-burnings. And in it were detailed many forgotten spells that witches used to freeze the flames about them to escape. With the amount of power Eliza had to fuel the spell they knew she would be able to withstand dragon fire.

And now Eliza was stood in the middle of dragon-fire, wrapping the inferno around her.

As sudden as it came the fire disappeared leaving Eliza’s skin prickling and her bones practically humming with the magical power of the dragon.

Eliza didn’t waste a moment before she turned and sprinted for the exit. The second she passed the arena cheers and screams erupted around her and Eliza laughed madly clutching, the egg.

She would never forget that for as long as she lived.

~

“Eliza!” Daphne yelled, throwing herself at the other girl the second Eliza made it back to the tent “you gave us a heart attack”

“Scariest moment of my life” Draco said face pale as he also joined in the hug.

“Scariest moment of _your_ life?” Eliza asked “I was the one bloody facing the thing”

“And you did marvellously darling”

And that’s Tom, standing at the edge of their spontaneous little group hug.

“You didn’t do too badly yourself” Eliza said as her court pull away and this time she’s the one to wink at him.

After all that Eliza honestly couldn’t care less about what score she had gotten from the judges, that was until she found out she was in first place for her ‘daring, ingenuity and courage’

Her court carried her away from the arena on their shoulders, the whole of Slytherin cheering behind her.

Later, she’ll have to write a letter to Sirius and Remus.

Later, Severus will come in to congratulate her and find the biggest party that has ever taken place in the slytherin common room.

Later she’ll process just how close to death she had trodden for the sake of a game.

And later, when everyone else is gone and Eliza can still feel her heart pounding and skin prickling from phantom dragon fire Tom will find her in front of the fire in the common rooms. She’ll fall asleep to the sound of his voice and for the first time she’ll finally hear his heart thumping in his chest as he pulls her closer. It will be the safest she’s ever felt.

Right now however she smiled, bright and large, and as everyone cheered around her she felt like she was on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well a lot happened that chapter and I'm pretty sure I blacked out writing half of it. Also! the flowers that Ollivander conjures apparently mean 'to be wary or cautious' in victorian flower langauge because we love a bit of pretentious foreshadowing  
> let me know what you think! either in the comments or my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> hope you enjoyed!!  
> next chapter: Yule? I think?


	27. Chapter twenty four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Yule Ball, need I say more?

Although Eliza doesn’t have to sit any end of year exams this year her professors were still ruthless with the amount of work that they set. Essays and translations and tedious quizzes on covalent bonds because OWL level alchemy was like basic muggle science. They hadn’t even started transmutations yet, it was all just ‘you need to know your elements’ and ‘stay on top of your arithmancy’

Eliza hoped NEWT level classes would be more interesting. 

Tom seemed to think so, they spent a lot of time in the chamber on Eliza’s ‘second run through’s’ of the day. It hadn’t taken long for Tom to realise how she was getting about to classes, not that Eliza was particular discrete about her time travel escapades around him. He had been impressed with how tightly she had the minister wrapped around her little finger however- they didn’t hand time turners out to just anyone after all.   
  
They spent most of their time in the chamber together as Tom demanded regular visits with Jormy and when they weren’t planning world domination they simply took the time to talk to each other. Eliza told Tom about her summer and he in turn told her about the trouble he had gotten into over his.   
  
“You could have told me about how much the world had advanced before I left Eliza”

“Well I wasn’t exactly expecting you to pay anyone with shillings”

They hadn’t made much progress with the second task yet, mostly because they couldn’t be bothered but also because they both knew Tom could just threaten Karkaroff into telling them what it was about. The man did have his uses. 

Tom had opened his egg in the chamber early December but after the loud horrible screeching that filled the room Jormy had threatened to bite them if it didn’t stop and so they hadn’t attempted it since.

It sounded like mermish to both Eliza and Tom. They both lived or in Tom’s case had lived in close quarters with the creatures for years after all. You tend to pick up on a few things after living under the lake for so long.

Although Eliza now had more pressing concerns than the second task of the tournament.  
  
Severus stood in the middle of the common room glaring them all into silent submission.   
  
“As many of you may be aware” he began looking pained “the Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the tournament and a chance to socialise with foreign guests. The dance is only open to fourth years and above but you may invite a younger guest if you wish. Don’t embarrass me” he finished sternly looking out at them all.   
  
Most the students in slytherin grew up attending balls anyway so really Eliza didn’t know why he was looking so worried. Nothing bad happened at the Malfoy Yule Ball last year after all.   
  
“Oh and Miss Potter, as champion you will be opening the dance which means you will have to find – a date”  
  
Oh.   
Oh _fuck_. 

It was worse than Valentine’s day.   
Hogwarts was swept up into Yule Ball madness. Everywhere Eliza went the halls were filled with twittering girls and gangs of boys all looking for a date for the stupid ball. It had barely been a week after the initial announcement and Eliza had already been approached by 9 boys (and one girl which was very surprising) and had to turn them all down with a simple and firm ‘no thanks’   
  
She didn’t want to go with someone who was just going to gawk at her for five hours, plus she knew how fickle the Hogwarts student populace was. She wasn’t dating anybody who doted on her one second and then despised her the next.   
  
She had asked her court to accompany her but they had all said that they didn’t have a death wish which Eliza didn’t understand at all. Sure she liked to cause trouble but going to the ball with her wouldn’t be that bad would it? But none of them would be swayed by her reasoning and soon they had all acquired dates that were definitely not Eliza.   
  
Daphne was going with a pretty girl in their year, Susan Bones who was the most Slytherin Hufflepuff Eliza had ever met. Draco had agreed to take Astoria with him as his ‘date’ so she wouldn’t be alone on Yule Night and Theo and Blaise had simply decided to avoid all of the faff by going with each other.   
  
She was sure Blaise and Theo could have gotten a date with any girl at Hogwarts but after hearing how a younger student had tried to dose someone with a love potion she agreed with their decision to go with each other. At least they weren’t going to poison one another. She knew her court could look after themselves but love potions were truly horrible things. Tom didn’t like to talk about his mother much but she knew enough to know it wasn’t good.   
  
But as all her court were taken Eliza was left dateless.   
  
“The ball’s only a week away” Eliza complained, slumping over the table in the great hall as her court chatted about her “what am I going to do?”

“I heard Terry Boot was interested-

“Ugh” Eliza cut Blaise off.  
  
“Ugh?”  
  
“He’s so nice”  
  
Silence met her words.   
  
“I think only you would find someone being nice undesirable Eliza” Draco said staring at her in intrigued bafflement.  
  
“I have to agree with Little Star” Tom said, finally slipping into the seat beside her “being nice is just so boring”  
  
“Sociopaths” Blaise coughed quietly and Eliza smirked in response.  
  
“Besides Little Star, you’re coming to the ball with me” Tom said self-assuredly.  
  
“Oh am I?” Eliza drawled raising her eyebrows in mock surprise “I don’t recall you asking”  
  
Tom chuckled softly and turned to face her, taking her hands in his.   
  
“Eliza Potter. Would you do me the honour of going to the Yule Ball with me?”  
  
“I’ll think about it” Eliza quipped not bothering to hide the growing smirk on her face.   
  
It seemed that she had stunned the to-be Dark Lord into silence so instead she returned her attentions onto her court and helped Blaise ruthlessly tease Daphne about the not-so-subtle looks she had been sending Susan Bones all day.   
  
“Leave her alone you two” Theo groaned placing down his book on the table.

“Oh finally calling off your lover boy Theo?” Daphne said and Theo looked at her horrified.  
  
“He’s not _my_ lover boy” Theo proclaimed indignantly, seemingly offended by the very notion.   
  
“I can be if you wanted Theo” Blaise chimed in with a wink and a growing smirk.  
  
There’s silence and then a dull thud when Theo wacked Blaise over the head with his book.   
  
“That hurt you know” Blaise spluttered, rubbing the back of his head as Eliza and Draco did their best to stifle their laughter.   
  
“It was meant to” came Theo’s dry response and Draco burst into laughter when Blaise let out an indignant squawk of offence. Their arguing didn’t end until they made it back to the common room.  
  
The next day when Tom tracks down Eliza he asked her to the ball again, holding out a mixed bouquet of flowers, orange and dark red roses, white hyacinth’s, geraniums and phlox all bundled into one bright explosion of colour.   
  
“Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” Tom asked trying to sound serious but the smile pulling at his lips gives him away.   
  
“Hm maybe” Eliza chirped and took the bouquet off him, heading for her next lesson. She waited until she rounded the corner to smell them and smiled brightly, clutching the bouquet tightly.   
  
She would have to find a vase for them when she got back to her dorm.  
  


They’re all sat in the great hall at lunch and Eliza ate her strawberries distractedly.   
  
“Has anyone seen Tom today?” Eliza asked and frowned when her court shook their heads. Knowing what Tom was up to was never necessarily a good thing but _not_ knowing what he was up too was ever worse.   
  
He hadn’t asked Eliza to the ball since the flower incident a few days ago and Eliza honestly had no idea what he was going to do next but she was smart enough to know it was going to be dramatic. With Tom it always was.  
  
“Talking about me Little Star?”  
  
“Sadly”  
  
“Ah I’m sure you won’t remain sad for long” Tom replied with a smile slipping into the seat beside her.   
  
“Oh what have you done?” Eliza asked, twisting around to face him feeling nervous. The flowers had admittedly been a nice touch but Tom’s romantic overtures could range anywhere from chocolate to a revenge killing.   
  
“Eliza Lily Potter” he proclaimed dramatically “will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” he asked, dark eyes flashing in unmasked glee as he slid a velvet box across the table. 

Sending Tom a dubious glance Eliza hesitantly opened the box.  
Slytherin’s locket lay innocently amongst the plush velvet.  
  
 _“Oh Eliza what a treasure you are”_  
 _“I take it you’ve never swing danced before?”_  
 _“There’s a whole world out there Eliza, and it’s simply waiting for you to take it”_  
  
“Yes” Eliza breathed, gently running her fingers over the diamond encrusted locket “yes I’ll go to the ball with you”  
  
The smile Tom sent her is near blinding.

The day of the Yule Ball Eliza was content to spend the day with her court until the ball actually begins. She wondered if she and Blaise could convince the others to have a snowball fight with them; Eliza had never had one before. Eliza doesn’t get to enact any of those plans however as right after lunch she was abducted by Daphne.   
  
“Do we really need to spend three hours getting ready?” Eliza had complained as Daphne dragged her back to the slytherin common room.   
  
“What with your hair we’ll probably need more”  
  
Pansy pulled out her wireless when Daphne and Eliza entered the room and they spent the hours getting ready together, singing (in some cases rather badly) along to the radio.  
  
It was shockingly, bizarrely, normal and Eliza loved every minute of it.   
  
They had wrangled Eliza’s hair into a bun atop her head, although some strands of hair had escaped and instead framed her face. Daphne had taken over doing Eliza’s make-up although Eliza insisted she didn’t want that much. Pansy had hesitantly suggested a glamour spell that would hide Eliza’s scar but Eliza shot the idea down instantly. Her scar was a part of her and she refused to feel ashamed of it. She didn’t have to look traditionally pretty – none of that mattered to her.   
  
After that they had returned to getting ready. Unlike Eliza, Daphne had gone for a more traditional dress, an icy glittering blue with long flowing sleeves, her blonde hair pinned up in an intricate up-do.   
  
“Your beau is going to have a heart attack” Daphne said when Eliza finally stepped out of the bathroom.

The deep emerald dress was just as breath taking as Eliza remembered and Eliza honestly couldn’t believe it was she who was wearing it. The sleeveless dress cinched in at the waist and flared out around her, the intricate beading glimmering softly whenever she moved and Tom’s necklace rested against her chest. She had tried to wear the locket but Daphne had almost had a conniption when she saw the clunky gold thing ‘clashing with the silver embroidery’ so Eliza left it behind.   
  
Absurdly she felt a bit like a princess.  
  
Together she and Daphne made their way down to the common room where the boys would be meeting them.  
  
“You look amazing Eliza” Draco had complimented her when both she and Daphne had met with them and Eliza shuffled nervously under their gazes. She was still not used to all the pureblood pageantry yet. A duel were her life was on the line? Eliza could handle that with no sweat. Dresses and Yule Balls? A whole different beast entirely.   
  
They all made their way into the entrance hall and Eliza inhaled sharply; Tom was already waiting for her.

Unlike all the others he had forgone traditional wizarding robes, instead he was wearing a rather extravagant three piece suit. His black suit jacket flared out behind his slightly and beneath Eliza could see a dark emerald intricately patterned waistcoat that fit him snugly. He was all sharp lines and effortless elegance and as Eliza drew closer she could see his cufflinks were shaped like snakes with emerald eyes. Heir of Slytherin indeed.  
  
“Eliza” he greeted although he seemed to be unaware of the way her name fell from his lips.   
  
_(There are some eyes that can devour you)_   
  
“Good evening Heir Gaunt” Eliza greeted with a splitting smile, slipping her arm into Tom’s as they took their places with the other champions.  
  
“You look stunning darling” Tom murmured to her as they lined up with the other champions, Diggory and Delacour. Eliza doesn’t blush but it was a near thing.  
  
“And I see you have yet to give up your ties to the past” Eliza joked, gesturing to Tom’s rather old fashioned choice of clothing.   
  
“What can I say darling, I’m a relic from another time” he said drily before looking down at her smiling teasingly, eyes lit up with mirth.  
  
“Are you saying it doesn’t suit me?”  
  
“Shut up” Eliza responded and breathed in sharply when Tom’s laugh echoed through the entrance hall. Eliza felt oddly compelled to bottle up the sound so she could listen to it forever.   
  
Eventually they were led into the hall which had undergone a drastic makeover, ice sculptures and fairy lights and mistletoe all decorated the hall. The champions were invited to sit at the high table and Eliza took a seat bracing herself for one of the most uncomfortable meals of her life, even Eliza couldn’t be bothered spending an hour charming all the tiresome ministry officials that sat at the table. And it would have been painful if she didn’t have Tom with her.   
  
“Do you think I could vanish Dumbledore’s wine without him noticing?”  
  
“Tom, behave” Eliza whispered back although she could do nothing to hide the grin tugging at her lips.   
  
“I always behave” he replied sounding genuinely affronted.

“Hogwarts is supposed to have a strict no alcohol tolerance policy, aren’t I just enforcing the rules?”  
  
Eliza snorted, Tom raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
“It’s just funny when you turn on the whole ‘I’m a model citizen’ act” Eliza explained.  
  
“I’ll have you know that many people find me quite charming” Tom replied sniffing pompously in what Eliza knew was his best impression of the Malfoy’s. She would have liked to meet Abraxas, he had been the closest thing to a friend Tom had ever had.  
  
“Ah yes, my very own Prince Charming” Eliza joked and Tom stood up flashing her a smile.  
  
“In that case would the princess care to dance?”   
  
Eliza hadn’t even noticed that the other champions had taken their place in the centre of the room, involved as she was in talking to Tom. Eliza allowed him to lead her to the centre of the room and Eliza felt her heart stutter in her chest as he pulled her closer to him, placing one hand on her waist and clasping her tightly with  
the other.   
  
“Ready darling?”  
  
“The question is are you?” Eliza replied grinning.  
  
The opening notes of the music were played softly and then the sound swelled filling the room with its light and airy melody and she and Tom were swept along with it. Eliza laughed as they danced around the room. Eliza had never felt so light before, she lost herself in the music, in the happiness bubbling within her every time Tom lifted her up as they moved with the music around the room. She felt like she was flying.   
  
Eliza couldn’t look away from Tom’s eyes, her attention solely resting on him as the dance picked up its pace nearing its end. It was exhilarating and magical. It felt like she had fallen into a fairy-tale; she didn’t want it to end. But it did and with one last spin the music faded away leaving Eliza pressed close to Tom’s chest with a furiously pounding heart.  
  
“Did that meet your standards Little Star?” Tom asked sounding almost breathless.

“I don’t know” Eliza said peering up into his burning hazel eyes “I think I need some more convincing”  
  
“It would be my pleasure” Tom purred before they began to dance again.   
  
The rest of the night passed like that, she made sure to check in on her court but she spent more of her night wrapped up in Tom. Spinning and twirling about the room as they danced and danced and danced.   
  
“I have to admit I am surprised you’re such a good dancer Little Star” Tom murmured as they slowly spin on the spot, a slow mournful melody playing behind them.   
  
“You taught me” Eliza said and watched when Tom’s eyes shuttered.  
  
“Ah” he exhaled subdued “I’m afraid I don’t retain the horxruxes memories, not the memories they acquire after their creation, when I absorb them. As they take place in a different mindscape I’m afraid they’re inaccessible to me”

“Oh” Eliza uttered crestfallen as a feeling of indescribable grief threatens to overwhelm her.   
  
“Well” Eliza said in hopes of alleviating the sullen mood that had encompassed them “you actually taught me how to swing dance”  
  
“Did I?” Tom asked and there’s a cheshire cat grin on his face that made Eliza wary.

“What are you doing?” Eliza asked narrowing her eyes as Tom broke away from her.  
  
“Livening this party up a bit” Tom quipped and disappeared into the crowd after flashing her a crooked grin.

Not long after that (and Eliza really wasn’t sure how he did it, she suspected a bribe) loud lively jazz music replaced the slow tinkling waltz that they had been dancing too before.   
  
“Shall we show them how it’s done darling?” Tom called above the sound of the saxophone and Eliza laughed brightly.   
  
“If you think I can swing in this dress Gaunt you are mistaken” Eliza chimed gesturing to her floor length ball gown  
  
“Leave that to me” Tom said pulling out his wand with a devilish smirk. Before Eliza could even protest her dress shortened and then flared out, a relic of a design from the 40’s and scandalously short for an occasion such as the one. Then again Tom was a dark lord, his entire existence was synonymous with scandalous.  
  
“Can we dance now?” Tom asked with a wide grin as the drum kicks in behind them.  
  
Eliza didn’t even bother responding before she bounded up to him placing her hands in his. 

The floor is practically empty but for them and they dance about the room in whirl of fast movements and laughter. Tom swings her this way and that and as the saxophone came back in Eliza broke away and danced on her own laughing when Tom copied her movements until he twirled her back into him. They danced together again for a while, twisting about the hall in a dizzying flash of movements but then the music began to fade until the last note rang out across the hall. 

Both she and Tom were panting heavily and she could hear people cheering around them but Eliza couldn’t look away from Tom. His hair was mussed and his eyes sparkled with happiness, he’s magnetic and Eliza couldn’t help but feel drawn closer to him and his devouring gaze.  
  
“I must have taught you well” Tom breathed.  
  
“You did” Eliza replied with a laugh and they still don’t move, his hands resting on her waist and hers resting on his shoulders.   
  
She felt like they were standing on a precipice.  
  
“You best fix my dress Gaunt” Eliza joked and the moment fell away. 

The night passed quickly, hours slipping away from them as the night drew to a close. Eliza knew the next time she needed to fuel a patronus she’d think of tonight.   
  
“May I escort you back to your commons Miss Potter?” Tom asked, the epitome of a gentlemen, as the teachers usher the last stragglers out of the hall.  
  
“Why end the night here?” Eliza asked “It’s wrong to spend Yule alone”  
  
Tom cocked his head. 

“And what do you suggest Little Star?”  
  
“Come on” Eliza exclaimed taking Tom’s hand in her own and they begin to make their way up to the room of requirement, they might even find a yule log to light together.

After giddily sneaking their way through the corridors and one very well aimed petrificus totalus at Filch’s cat courtesy of Tom they finally made it to the room of requirement. 

Eliza gleefully kicked off her silver heels the second they entered the room, Tom watching her with a fond expression.   
  
“Only ten minutes of yule left little star, if we’re going to celebrate it properly we’ll have to be quick”  
  
Eliza set up the yule log in record speed, although having a room that could literally conjure anything she needed was a large benefactor to that. Soon both she and Tom were stood in front of a small Yule Log, match held in each of their hands as they lit the log together.   
  
The effect was instantaneous, their magic collided and entangled and filled the room with even just the small amplifying ritual and Eliza was relaxed and electrified by it all at once. If Eliza’s magic was the crackling of a storm, the smell of ozone, the burning of a bonfire than Tom’s could be a forest fire- no, Tom’s magic was a tempest. It flooded her senses and encompassed the room, powerful and unstoppable.  
  
They both exhaled shaky breaths as they basked in their combined magic’s, gravitating towards each other.  
  
They were silent apart from the hissing flames of the yule log. It was the kind of silence that hung in a confessional, it felt sacrilegious to interrupt it and Tom leans in even further.   
  
“I have something to tell you” Eliza whispered and she can feel Tom’s breath fan across her face.  
  
“And what is that little star?” he murmured softly, dark eyes lit up by the amber flame behind them.   
  
~~_I don’t retain my memories_~~  
  
“I know I’m your horcrux”  
  
Tom moved away from her harshly, eyes widened in shock and the distance between them felt infinite instead of the mere centimetres it actually was.

“How do you know?” he demanded quietly, his magic slowly coiling back within him leaving Eliza strangely bereft.   
  
“I- your horcrux told me and I thought you knew that I knew but then tonight you said you don’t keep your memories and I-  
  
“And you weren’t going to tell me. Were you? You were never going to tell me that you knew you’re one of the most-”  
  
“Well excuse me for not wanting to talk about it” Eliza snapped back cutting off his words.  
  
“What?” Tom spat out snarling “like if you don’t acknowledge it then it changes the truth?”  
  
“I’ve already accepted what I am” Eliza muttered anger coursing through her.  
  
“Have you little horcrux?” Tom said dangerously, prowling forward.   
  
“Don’t call me that” Eliza said with a vicious glare.  
  
“And why not? I thought you’d accepted what you are”  
  
“Shut up” Eliza demanded but Tom pressed on relentlessly.   
  
“That at some point you were me. That you have maimed and murdered, that you grew up as a boy called Tom Riddle even if you now go by another name-  
  
“Stop it”  
  
“You are an unfinished symphony Eliza Potter, a melody composed by me that will only _end_ with _me_. You wished to be treated as an equal but you will never be my equal if you are not steadfast in who you are” Tom demanded, his tone was calm and heavy and it settled somewhere in Eliza’s soul, his words an uncompromising weight.

“And you can’t be my equal until you accept every part of yourself. You are _my_ horcrux”   
  
“I’m not just your horcrux” Eliza exploded, the words ripping form her throat leaving her feeling raw and open.   
  
“Oh no Eliza, you are all that and _more_ ” Tom purred.

There are some eyes that can devour you.   
  
Eliza walked away before she could give him the chance. People like them, like she and Tom, they weren’t made for fairy-tales.   
  
The bells struck midnight, twelve rings for resurrection as Eliza felt like everything around her burnt to ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know by now I’m incapable of writing a happy chapter...sorry?  
> If anyone’s interested the bouquet Tom gives Eliza has a lot of different meanings in Victorian flower language such as a unity of souls, beauty, friendship and fascination  
> Also! The song I imagine Tom and Eliza dance to is called please don’t talk about me when I’m gone by the preservation hall jazz band because I’m a nerd who listens to swing music  
> Feel free to yell at me about the chapter in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> Thank you for reading!!


	28. chapter twenty five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of birthdays and breaking and entering

Eliza avoided Tom the next day, in fact she avoids everyone as she pulls and tugs and dissects Tom’s words from the night before until she finds the truth in them, until she accepts that truth.

No doubt Tom was a prick. She wasn’t a possession, not something that belonged to him but his words hadn’t necessarily been wrong.

Eliza had discovered she was a horcrux and pretended she had accepted what that meant. She knew she harboured a piece of the dark lord’s soul but she hadn’t viewed it any differently than looking after any other possessions of Tom's.

She needed to accept that before this life she had been someone else. That even though she couldn’t access those memories she had lived through every second that Tom had. That she had murdered for the thrill of it, that she had enacted revenge and revelled in it. That she had come close to death in an air raid shelter and it had driven her to pursue immortality. She had to accept that she had been with Tom Riddle every step of the way until they decided to raise the wand that would end Eliza Potter’s life. And even though Eliza viewed this life, this body, this patchwork of a soul as a fresh start to be her own person she still had to accept that she and Tom had once breathed the same air through the very same lungs.

She was Eliza Potter, before that she had been Tom Riddle and one day when she died her body would rot until she became the grass beneath their feet, the worms that lived in the soil.

But that didn’t change who she was _now._

When she had first found out she was a horcrux she had been horrified, now however she felt more settled than she had in years. There was a certain power in being steadfast in who exactly you are. It was how people like Tom and Dumbledore got to where they were. They were unwavering, unmovable and that in turn made them powerful.

So when Eliza left her self-imposed isolation she finally felt settled. The ever-present itch beneath her skin wa somewhat abated and the restlessness that used to invade her bones sat quietly. She knows the feeling probably won’t last but now there is a surety in her steps that wasn’t present before.

Her court don’t question what she’s been up to and Eliza pretends not to notice the furtive glances they send one another. If there was something on their minds than they would tell her eventually; her court were not the kind to keep silent.

Tom was nowhere to be seen however, he had taken to haunting the chamber lately but Eliza couldn’t even find the older boy there. All the better for Eliza she supposed – she had a birthday to plan.

Tom had confessed to her that he had never truly celebrated his birthday before. He never had when he had been younger and so when he was older he put no stock in it even when he finally did have people to celebrate it with.

Until this summer Eliza had spent all of her birthdays alone and she had honestly never known what she had been missing. So she decided she was going to throw Tom a birthday ‘party’ – just the two of them, and she swore this time it wouldn’t end in shambles.

When the 31st of December arrived Eliza felt oddly nervous. She told her court she was going to spend the day with Tom and had spent most of the day setting everything up until she encountered a flaw in her plan – she had no idea where Tom was.

Eliza stood in the entrance hall dumbly, cursing herself over forgetting _Tom._ Sometimes she really was an idiot. Transferring her lightened wicker basket to her other hand Eliza fished her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans. Focusing on the memory of the Yule Ball Eliza swiftly cast her patronus and watched as her hippogriff pranced around her for a few moments before coming to stand in front of her.

“Tell Tom to meet me in the entrance hall please” Eliza requested, the hippogriff threw its head back and ruffled it’s feathers before it set off trotting down the hall, disappearing through the wall in a silvery wisp.

Eliza was barely waiting ten minutes before Tom rounded the corner, a cloak hastily slung over his shoulders.

“What is it Eliza?” he asked shortly staring at her from across the way. Something in Eliza tightened when he used her real name but she shook off the feeling and instead raised the basket she held in her hand.

“It _is_ your birthday Tom, we’re going to celebrate”

An indecipherable emotion flickered across Tom’s face, passing too quickly to name as he stood unmoving.

The silence hung for a few moments before Tom smiled, it was a small thing and barely tugged at his lips but Eliza felt herself relax instantly.

Things would be okay.

“Well come on then” Eliza chirped taking Tom by the hand planning to drag him to the place she’d prepared when she felt him tense minutely. Eliza faltered briefly but carried on walking and soon she felt Tom slowly relax, threading his fingers through hers. Eliza kept up a string of conversation and desperately tried not to focus on the way their hands seamlessly interlocked.

Tom had always been the one to initiate physical contact before, and even then it was usually with his older counterparts. Who before Eliza had gone to hold Tom Riddle's hand? Eliza squeezed Tom’s hand harder at the thought.

“And just where are you leading me Little Star?” Tom asked as they broke through the tree line of the forbidden forest.

“Why? Scared Riddle?” Eliza teased ducking beneath a tree branch and stifled a laugh as it almost hit Tom in the face.

“Merely questioning your aptitude for navigation” he said airily, glaring at the offending branch in question.

“No need to question now, we’ve arrived” Eliza says as they finally break through the trees and step into the small glade she had found last year.

It had been when she snuck out to meet with Sirius, he had shown her the glade and they used to talk for hours by the crystal clear pond. Eliza had just taken a few liberties with the place. On the ground she had placed a thick blanket and all around the clearing she had strung softly glowing balls of light – a trick with the lumos charm that professor Flitwick had taught her. The lights reflection danced across the water and the pond reflected the night sky above them, the stars shining brightly above the clearing.

“I’ve never had a picnic before” Eliza confessed hating the way her stomach twists with nerves “and I don’t think you have either so I thought…”

Eliza trailed of noticing Tom’s silence. He’s stood in the middle of the clearing with a rather obscure expression, as if he honestly can’t comprehend what’s happening.

“Tom?”

He snapped out of whatever he was thinking and strode forward, coming to stand with Eliza on the picnic blanket.

“Are we going to open that basket then darling?” he asked with a grin and Eliza laughed happily in relief, throwing herself down onto the fuzzy blanket.

“So we have strawberries-

“But of course”

Eliza pauses to shoot Tom a glare but then continues to unpack the basket. She had enlisted Kreacher to help her with the food and he was more than happy to help his ‘little mistress’ especially when he realised the locket really was now just an empty husk. It meant a lot of the food was fancier than the usual picnic fair but she thought Tom would probably appreciate it. Being trapped in limbo for 50 years must cultivate one’s hedonistic tendencies.

“-so then I tell Sirius ‘if you cast that duck spell one more time I’m moving in with Professor Snape’ so then Sirius is all like ‘you wouldn’t last a week and Snape would feed you to his carnivorous plants-

“Does he really have carnivorous plants?” Tom asked curiously, eating a piece of the vanilla sponge cake that Eliza had bullied him into eating.

“Probably? So then I said ‘you want to test that?’ because Aunt Cissa would definitely send me his address if I asked for it and I honestly don’t think he would chuck me out if I turned up at his door”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, you are quite a menace darling”

Eliza shoots him a glare but carries on telling her story.

“I decided right then, I’m going to do it. So I go to write the letter to Aunt Cissa but then I realised-

“The ducks were still in your room?”

“The ducks were still in my room. I asked Kreacher to help me get rid of them because Sirius won’t because ‘if he can’t get through the wards himself he’s going to keep bombarding me with ridiculous spells’ so _now_ I have a room full of ducks and a grumpy house elf running about trying to get them all out”

Tom is softly laughing at the story Eliza’s painting and Eliza can’t help but smile proudly as the sound fills the woods about them.

“And then Remus walks in because we were all meant to be going out to muggle London which is why Sirius tried to wake me up in the first places and he’s just stood there with this face like ‘I’m disappointed and surprised but also disappointed that I’m surprised in the first place’ _Anyway_ he cancels the charm and my chair returns to being an actual chair” Eliza concluded smiling at Tom beside her.

“And that’s where the inspiration for the duck spell came from”

“You get up to the strangest things Little Star”

“I live with Gryffindor’s, it’s bound to happen” Eliza commented “besides you’re a dark lord, you can’t tell me you’ve not got your fair share of strange stories”

The hours slip away from them, with the help of warming and cushioning charms they barely feel the cold ground beneath them and can freely enjoy the night sky above them, the stars looking down at the pair of them.

There’s a lull in the conversation and Eliza contents herself with gazing at the stars above them, the wind softly rustling the leaves around them.

“Thank you Eliza” Tom murmured. He’s not looking at her. Instead his eyes remain on the stars above them and Eliza can see their reflection in his gaze, glimmering bursts of light swallowed hungrily by his eyes as the silver light of the moon brushes against his skin.

He looks ethereal and yet there is something so jarringly vulnerable, something so shockingly human in his voice that Eliza can’t look away from him.

“You don’t have to thank me” Eliza replied just as softly.

The moment hangs between them before Eliza leapt to her feet.

“Besides the celebrations aren’t over yet – I still need to give you your present”

“Present?” Tom questioned, brows furrowed as he stands.

_(“Presents?” Eliza said slowly confused, she had never had presents before)_

“Obviously. Why do I need to keep reminding you that it’s your birthday” Eliza joked and with a flick of her wand packs away everything into their wicker basket which Tom takes from her hands.

“You got me a present for Yule darling”

And what a struggle that had been. Tom would never blatantly accept money off her, he had no need for trinkets and as he was constantly travelling he couldn’t exactly haul any large cache of books with him.

So Eliza had started experimenting. She had at first had the idea in ancient runes when the professor had commented they would need to submit their own runes project for their OWLs. Eliza had immediately started playing around with a few ideas in her free time, she certainly had a lot of it when she travelled back for hours at a time. Eventually it was the mention of Peruvian instant darkness powder that had inspired her. A magical object imbued with a specific property, an inherent magic within it that was wielded by wizards.

Eliza had wanted to see if she could replicate the results.

Powder was impractical, she had learnt from alchemy that some materials obviously worked better when it came to channelling magic than others. It was why for many the wizarding world seemed so outdated. Plastics didn’t meld with magic as well as organic materials such as wood and stone did, Hogwarts itself was proof of that. The old stone castle was imbued with magic from centuries of magic users walking its halls. It was why it was said to have a ‘life of its own’ wooden staircases and stone walls made for excellent conduits.

So she had to find a material. Eventually she settled on rune stones, they had just started learning about them in divination class and she found they were perfect conductors for what she was planning. She was going to create her own magical object; one that would conduct spells through it.

It had taken her pretty much all of November but eventually she had made her own working set of rune stones. They were simple for now but when her first one had worked she had shouted for joy. She had taken a fire agate and with an iron knife carved the Orlanthi rune for ‘fire’ on it. After imbuing it with her magic she had left it to settle. Then came the problem of activating it. Instant darkness powder only needed to make contact with something after the owner uses it ie throwing it to the floor. Her rune stones had to be more specific.

Deciding to go for her old standby ‘illegal is better’ Eliza took a leaf out of Salazar’s books and began experimenting with blood magic.

Pricking her thumb she had smeared the stone with her blood and quickly dropped it to the floor. In the span of seconds it had immediately released a giant burst of fire, the orange flames roaring in front of her until they slowly flickered out.

She had done it.

And the best part of it was that with the use of blood magic, with s _acrifice_ , the stones were re-neweable, a give and take between wizard and magic. She had hypothesised that the strength of the spell imbedded in the stone depended on the wizard using it which is why Eliza had such strong results. Of course she couldn’t actually test that theory because for all intents and purposes her new rune stones were very much illegal.

She still hadn’t come up with a name with them when she gifted a bag of them to Tom for Yule. He had been absolutely delighted with them, a look of utter fascination on his face as Eliza explained her thought process and experiments. She hadn’t been able to do more than an incendio, bombarda, and of course a replication of the instant darkness powder – more intangible spells such as protego escaped her entirely but Tom had quickly cut off her doubts.

“Little Star you have single-handedly revolutionised the wizarding world” he breathed in an awed fascination that made Eliza uncomfortable.

“You could find similar concepts in joke shops anywhere – just like the instant darkness powder” Eliza muttered.

“But these are yours” he replied earnestly “you made them. Imagine what squibs could do with things like these? It could help them stay in the wizarding world and then of course our community would stop decreasing year by year and what about _duelling?_ -

Tom had gone on to ramble about any possible instance Eliza’s rune stones could be used in and by the end of his tirade she was blushing a deep red.

“You were made to do great things darling, this just proves it”

Eliza went on to explain the different runic works in attempts to divert his attention and she and Tom spent the rest of the day experimenting with her different theories in the chamber of secrets.

His words made her glow with happiness. They settled beneath her rib-cage, in her heart, and made her stand taller with pride.

Made to do great things.

It’s what Ollivander had said, what the sorting hat had said, what she had promised herself.

And Tom undoubtedly believed in her, every step of the way.

Shaking her head sharply Eliza continued to lead Tom through the forest until they made it back to Hogwarts.

“Yes you got a present for Yule and now you get one for your birthday – it’s a simple concept Tom” Eliza said lightly and Tom eventually stopped his protests as they walked through the castle.

“What are we doing here Little Star?” Tom asked seemingly resigning himself to his fate as they come to a stop outside the room of requirement.

“There’s something in the room that you’ll be needing” Eliza replied being purposely vague just so she could see him wrinkle his nose. Pacing back and forth Eliza smothers her grin and her growing nerves as they slip into the room of lost things where she had first found the diadem.

Tom didn’t speak as they walked through the towering maze of lost things and forgotten trinkets. She wonders if he had felt the same as her when she had first stumbled on it – had he also found a home amongst these forgotten things? A feeling of familiarity, a connection with all that had been abandoned.

Eliza doesn’t anymore. She hopes Tom doesn’t either.

Eventually they come to a large grand piano, dusty much like everything else in the room and Eliza knows she’s come to the right place. She turned her back on Tom and begins rummaging through the pile next to the piano. She knew it was here somewhere she just had to _find_ it. With a victorious ‘aha’ Eliza pulled at the heavy stone basin and stumbled over to the piano so she could place it on its top.

Tom was staring at the piano with an odd expression on his face, fingers resting softly on the ivory keys yet not moving.

“Do you play?” Eliza asked curiously.

“I used to” Tom said shorty yet he doesn’t remove his hand from the keys.

“Back at the orphanage before, everything really, there used to be this old theatre. It got closed down. I actually don’t think it played a show in my life time. When they moved out they left a lot of their old props and sets, instruments. They weren’t planning on opening again so everything was just left to collect dust and rot” Tom told her, lost in his memories “when I was younger, before Hogwarts at least, I used to sneak in all the time. A haven that was purely mine and I taught myself the piano”

Tom jolted out of his reverie, a cold calm expression shuttering down across his open vulnerability.

“Of course that was a long time ago now-

“Play me something”

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them but she doesn’t regret asking.

“What?”

“This can be my belated Yule gift. You can play me something”

Tom keeps his heavy gaze on her, dark eyes meeting her own before he nods shortly. He sits down on the stool and spreads his fingers across the keys methodically but his brow is furrowed in concentrating.

The first note rings out, dark and heavy before he slowly taps out a simple melody on the higher keys somewhat hesitantly. Then he continued touching the notes, creating a melody filled with indescribable emotion, a story only he could hear. He transformed in front of her and his hands flew over the keys until he became lost in the music, seemingly pouring his very soul into the keys before him. It was a mournful piece, full of anger and grief which turned Tom into something raw, open and vulnerable as he focused slowly on the music filling the room as it built its crescendo.

Until finally the sound slipped away. He tapped out the slow melody once more and Eliza was left breathless, the silence of the room feeling unsettling in the wake of his playing.

“I’m surprised I remembered” Tom said lowly, staring at his hands in strange fascination.

“There are some things you can’t forget” Eliza said in response and Tom seemingly only just remembers she’s there with him from the way he jolts in surprise.

“That’s actually my gift to you – memories” Eliza said moving on to why they’re here in the first place. She doesn’t comment on the song, it felt invasive. She felt like she had witnessed him come apart in the melody and she knew better than anyone how Tom despised being vulnerable. She would let him have this, have his moment and she would let him keep it safe.

And she knew she would always treasure the memory. Knew that melody would come to haunt her dreams.

“Is that a pensieve?” Tom asked, standing up and looking at the bowl she had brought them to the room for. Eliza hummed in acknowledgment and began pulling out several flasks from the wicker basket, resting them atop of the piano.

“You said you couldn’t access the horcruxes memories” Eliza said pulling the last flask out and setting it beside the others, the strange silvery mist twisting about in each of them.

“Well here they are”

“Eliza you don’t have to-

“They’re your memories Tom” Eliza cut off his protests “I’d rather you see them”

“I _want_ you to see them”

Tom doesn’t look away from where he’s staring hungrily at her bottled memories but she sees his lips quirk into a soft smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course Tom” Eliza says softly, and she was. She was nervous over what he would see but they were all the same soul. She may have found distinctions between them all but they were all _Tom,_ and he obviously wanted to know what had happened the year he was away.

And she wanted him to know too.

“Happy Birthday Tom” Eliza wished softly and with that she walked away.

She hoped he liked his gift.

Hoped he would look on those memories as fondly as she did.

~

“Potter” Moody barked at the end of their class “stay behind”

Eliza shared looks with her court but told them all to go ahead without her and to save her seat in the great hall. Whatever Moody wanted it was sure not to last that long.

Eliza waited as the rest of the class filed out of the room until finally they’re alone.

“Potter” he growled out again, she thinks it’s the only tone of voice the man knows

“Have you made any progress on the second task?”

It was late January now and Eliza was ashamed to say that she hadn’t. Things had been oddly peaceful for a while now, between her and court, between her and Tom. He hadn’t said anything about the memories she had left him but she had woken up the next day to the wicker basket at the foot of her bed. She hadn’t bothered asking how he got into the girls dorms. She also hadn’t bothered with thinking about the task that much choosing instead to revel in the strange serenity that the New Year had brought.

It was strange that Moody was asking of all people. He had tried to help during her first task as well hadn’t he? Eliza had to wonder why.

“I’m afraid I haven’t professor” Eliza said, choosing to keep what she had worked out close to her chest. It never did well to reveal all your cards first after all.

Mood huffed and grumpled a bit, wooden leg clunking against the ground as he shuffled some papers on his desk until he accidentally knocked a textbook onto the floor.

“Would you mind picking that up for me Potter?” Moody asked keeping his unnerving fake eye trained on her.

“Of course not professor” Eliza replied, ever the helpful student and walked over to pick up the textbook. It lay open already on a specific page ‘the uses of gillyweed’

Blaise had spoken about the plant once. It was when he had become absurdly interested in aquatic plants for a brief spell in their third year; it helped you breathe underwater.

Eliza didn’t think it was any coincidence that the book had happened to open on that specific page.

She handed the book back to Moody and bade him goodbye, heading towards the great hall.

She wouldn’t do anything rash. First she would speak to Tom, the precursor to any unwise decision.

“It is strange that he would take such an interest in you” Tom hummed when Eliza tells him about her strange interaction with Moody.

“Maybe he just wants to help out” Blaise offered but sighed under the weight of everyone’s disbelieving stares “yeah I didn’t think so either”

“On the surface he is being helpful but I never trust anyone’s ulterior motives” Eliza added, shifting slightly so Daphne could better reach her hair which she seemed determined to braid.

“You don’t trust anyone Eliza” Draco commented drily, pushing a pawn forward on the chess board in front of him.

“I trust you” Eliza countered, no-one tries to refute that point so she assumes she won that argument.

10 points to Eliza.

“Why don’t you just ask him?” Theo suggested.

“Oh yes like that would go down well. ‘Excuse me sir but if you’re planning to kill me could you just let me know in advance? I’d hate for it to mess up my possibly illegal time table you see” Blaise butted in sarcastically.

There’s a moment of silence.

“Why does that sound like something she’d actually say?” he exclaimed but Eliza assumes he’s not exactly expecting an actual answer. Probably because he did actually have a point.

“I obviously didn’t mean to literally _ask_ , you forget who we’re talking too here. I doubt they both need much persuasion to go and threaten a teacher”

A beat passes and Eliza and Tom share a glance as if to say ‘I’m up for it if you are’

Not a moment later they both stand up and walk out of the room together.

~

“Why don’t you just cast a disillusionment charm darling?”

“Well what would be the point in having this cloak?”

“Just because you have it doesn’t mean you have to use it at any given opportunity”

“Shut up”

“Can’t admit that I’m right?”

“No I mean shut up, we’re here”

With that Eliza pulled the invisibility cloak off and stopped outside the defence classroom door, Moody’s office resting just beyond it. It was past curfew now and by all rights Tom should have returned to the Durmstrang ship but breaking curfew would be the least rule-breaking activity they decided to do tonight so in the long run Eliza supposed it didn’t really matter.

“Ah I have fond memories of this place” Tom said with a wistful smile, running a series of detection charms over the office door.

“Can I just say how inconvenient that curse has been to me?” Eliza said watching as he slowly and methodically broke through the wards on Moody’s office door.

“It’s not my fault none of your professor’s are competent”

“But it is your fault that I have never ending cycle of them” Eliza pointed out as Tom finally broke through the last of the warding on the door.

“After you milady”

Eliza rolled her eyes fondly but pushed the door open all the same. Except it didn’t budge.

“I thought you brought down all the wards?”

“I did” Tom said shortly as though he was personally insulted by the door’s stubborn refusal to move. He probably did see it as an attack on his genius knowing Tom. Eliza watches as he struggles with the door for another few minutes as he doesn’t find any wards or enchantments that would explain it’s still locked state. Eventually Eliza huffs and lightly pushes him out of her way.

“And what are you going to do?” he asked snidely but Eliza didn’t take it to heart. She had learnt to live with his superiority complex. Instead she fishes out the enchanted lock-picks Draco had given her for Yule last year.

They were to thank for Eliza’s speedy escapes from the cellar.

“If there are no wards then the door’s probably got a magic dampening lock on it. None of your fancy magic is going to work. Just watch and learn” Eliza finished with a wink putting her boldness down to the excitement of breaking and entering. She fiddled with the lock for some time pressing her ear against the door. Tom huffed behind her impatiently but finally Eliza hears a small satisfying ‘click’

She smirked smugly at Tom, raising her eyebrows as she gestured towards the now unlocked door.

“After you milday”

Tom lets out an inelegant snort but steps in front of her none the less and pushes the door open.

For all he spoke of constant vigilance Moody didn’t even have time to react before he was hit with a well-placed stunner. He froze behind his desk and Tom tucked his wand away with a satisfied smirk, making sure to shut the door close behind him.

Eliza trussed Moody up, binding the professor to his chair as Tom curiously rifled through his desk. Eliza paused for a moment and then, shrugging to herself, decided to remove Moody’s wooden leg as well and placed it on the other side of the classroom.

“Found anything interesting?” Eliza asked as Tom came to join her in front of the ex-auror. Tom holds a silver flask in front of him that looks exactly like the one Moody’s always drinking out of. The cap’s pulled off and Tom holds the flask far away from him with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Flasks of polyjuice potion under a stasis charm” he said shaking the flask in his hand. Eliza raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned back to ‘Moody’

“Who would voluntarily polyjuice themselves as _him?_ ” Eliza asked incredulously gesturing to the peg leg and strange mechanical eye.

“Anyone who needed to be in Dumbledore’s good graces I imagine” Tom commented drily “because of course the old fool would trust an old washed up auror past his prime”

Deciding to ignore the bitter tone Eliza instead quipped back

“Do I detect a phrase from the Prophet there? Riddle I really thought you were better than that”

“Oh I’m sorry to disappoint darling” he said, his words practically dripping in sarcasm “how will I ever make it up to you?”

“I think some nice friendly interrogation would cheer me up actually” Eliza spoke bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

“We can’t do anything until the potions run its course I’m afraid”

“So what do we do now?”

Tom lifted himself up until he was sat on Moody’s desk, brushing aside a pile of sub-par essays and looking very much like he was now the lord of his own little kingdom.

“Now we wait”

~

Thankfully they weren’t waiting long. ‘Moody’ must have been due for his next dose of the potion around the time Eliza and Tom had decided to do an impromptu interrogation and soon the illusion began to fall away. ‘Moody’s’ skin began to bubble grotesquely and Eliza was glad she removed the peg leg when she did as she watched another limb begin to grow suddenly in morbid fascination.

“This is just as gross as the first time round”

“You’ve seen a polyjuice transformation before?” Tom asked curiously keeping a watchful eye on fake Moody.

“In second year, I’ll tell you later” Eliza said as Fake Moody’s transformation came to an end. In his place sat a short wizard with almost shaggy brown hair. Eliza didn’t recognise him and she presumed Tom didn’t either however-

“Curious” Tom murmured walking closer to the bound figure “how very curious”

Eliza didn’t even bother asking him to expand on his cryptic comments.

“I can’t recall meeting this man before in my life and yet” Tom paused here and then rolled the sleeve of Fake Moody’s arm up “he seems to have met me”

Because there, on the stranger’s arm, was the Dark Mark. Dark and foreboding against the man’s paper white skin.

“The question is how loyal Voldemort’s faithful spy truly is?” Eliza drawled sharing a look with Tom.

“And what means would we have to use to place him firmly on our side?” Tom said back shooting her a mischievous grin.

“I’m willing to find out if you are” Eliza said anticipation coating her tone. Tom nodded shortly, a matching eager smile slipping onto his face.

_“Enervate”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I've just hit 150K words which is insane. Also see! nice chapter for once, no overwhelming angst, no heartbreaking conversations, just plain old assault and a cliff hanger  
> hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! feel free to comment or you can come talk to me at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> next chapter is the second task ooOOH (i'm sorry i should be asleep) and it should hopefully be out in 3-4 days. Hamilton comes out on disney plus soon so I plan to spend some time sobbing over that lol  
> thanks for reading!!


	29. chapter twenty six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the second task and Eliza get's roped in to her usual brand of bullshit

_“Enervate”_

The man woke up with a sharp gasp and immediately began struggling with the ropes that bound him to the chair. Eliza moved forward jamming her wand beneath his chin.

“I suggest you stop struggling” she said calmly and the man instantly stilled beneath her.

“Potter?” he asked his confusion evidently overriding his need to struggle.

“You know who I am but it seems we’re still in the dark about who _you_ are” Eliza commented idly before stabbing her wand harsher against his throat “care to introduce yourself?”

The man spat at her feet.

“Actually darling I think you’ll find that the most important introduction here would be _me_ _”_ Tom drawled and finally stepped out of the shadows to join her in front of their captive.

Eliza had to contain a snort; he was so dramatic.

“You’re that Gaunt brat” the man sneered, lips twisting into a ferocious scowl.

“Oh I’m afraid your mistaken” Tom simpered “but I would be glad to correct you”

Eliza watched curiously and took a few steps back as Tom met the man’s eyes. Suddenly he began screaming in pain, writhing in his chair as the dark mark on his arm pulsed with angry magic.

“My- my lord?” the man panted when his screams came to an end before he shook his head vigorously.

“Yes _Barty_ ” Tom said silkily “that is your name isn’t it? Barty?”

The man- Barty shook desperately as another wave of pain wracked his body.

“This is a trick” he growled “I won’t betray my master, I won’t” he kept repeating near delirious with the pain Tom was inflicting on him.

“I find myself growing impatient Barty – tell me what I want to know” Tom demanded with a steely voice. Barty continued to thrash and fight in his bonds.

“I’m going to have to use legilimency on him” Tom told Eliza who had been watching the events unfold “you can leave now if you want”

“And why would I want to leave?” Eliza asked stalking closer towards Barty.

“Do you need direct eye contact?” she asked, Tom nodded watching her with darkened eyes. Eliza lent over Barty and raised her wand so it rested just above the man’s eyes which were squeezed closed.

“Now I suggest you open those eyes Barty. I’m sure you won’t like my alternative methods”

Barty flinched violently but kept up his constant litany, swearing he wouldn’t betray his master. Eliza trailed her wand idly over the curves of his face before she stopped it above his eyelid.

“Are you ready to have something in common with Moody?” Eliza asked sadistically and allowed her wand to heat up in her hand.

His eyes snapped open and instantly Tom cast the spell. Eliza moved away as Tom savaged Barty’s mind and hopped up on the desk Tom had previously been sitting on.

Barty thrashed in his bindings. Shaking as Tom invaded him mind with a careless ruthlessness. Minutes must have passed as Tom waded through the memories of Barty’s entire life until finally the pair of them reeled back with sharp gasps.

“How interesting” Tom purred keeping his eyes locked on Barty.

“What did you find?” Eliza asked immediately and Tom spent the next few minutes recounting Barty’s entire personal history. His years at Hogwarts, his daring escape from Azkaban and his years trapped beneath the imperius curse. Eliza felt sickened. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be trapped like that, to solely serve someone else’s will. It was a surprise he was still sane – well, sane-ish.

“Barty re-joined his master and they devised a plan to steal your blood at the end of the third task so as to resurrect Voldemort like we suspected”

“Which is why he needs me to get through all the tasks” said Eliza and Tom nodded in response.

“But what you need to understand Barty” Tom said returning his attention to the death eater “is that I am your true lord. The Voldemort you are serving is nothing more than a remnant; a resurrection gone wrong”

Barty had stilled, listening intently to Tom’s words.

“Does he seem sane to you? Does his power feel like this?” he asked and Eliza felt his magic envelope the room, pure and dark and near irresistible.

“Once I collect the husk of Voldemort I will once again become whole. Eliza Potter has already allied with me and we have already begun enacting our plans to topple Dumbledore’s rule. We will return magical Britain to its former glory; the cause you promised to fight for” Tom spoke charismatic and unyielding.

“I’ll even let you enact revenge on your father – speaking from experience I assure you you’ll feel better afterwards” Tom finished with a wry smirk.

Barty’s eyes darted between Eliza and Tom for a few moments before he bowed his head.

“I live to serve my lord” he murmured and Eliza and Tom exchanged matching smirks.

“Brilliant” Eliza chirped and let the ropes fall away from the death eater.

“Now what can you tell us about the second task?”

“We didn’t come here just so you could acquire a breathing cheat sheet little star” Tom commented tersely but Eliza elected to ignore his comment and instead continued to stare at Barty hopefully.

He blinked in blatant confusion and then looked towards Tom for guidance.

“Oh just tell us” Tom drawled and then conjured a large arm chair before promptly collapsing into it.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any fire-whiskey would you?”

And that was how they passed the night; drinking fire-whiskey and plotting the rise of a dark lord.

Just your average Wednesday night really.

~

According to Barty, who after his third glass of fire-whiskey eventually loosened up to stop stuttering around them, they would have to hold the egg underwater to hear ‘the clue.’ As a defence teacher he didn’t know the in’s and outs of the task but he did know for whatever reason they would have to dive beneath the black lake.

“You can swim can’t you darling?” Tom had asked rather obnoxiously.

“Of course I can bloody swim” Eliza had responded and Barty looked like he was about to pass out from the blatant respect shown to ‘his lord’ Instead Tom had merely laughed and moved on to discussing how they were going to breathe beneath the lake.

They had decided that Eliza could sneak into the prefect’s bathroom after gaining the password off of Bletchley and she could tell Tom what the clue said.

The prefect bathroom was where she was now. The bath was more like a swimming pool really and Eliza took great pleasure in filling it up with as many bubbles as she could before she slipped into the hot water. Swimming a few laps (because yes she could swim but by merlin it had definitely been a while) she returned to the edge of the ‘bath’ and pulled the golden egg in with her.

Taking a deep breath Eliza ducked beneath the water and let the haunting melody of the merfolk echo around her.

_An hour long you’ll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took._

_But past an hour – the prospect’s black,_

_Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back._

How delightfully ominous.

Eliza had no idea what she would most ‘sorely miss.’ At first she would say her wand but there was no way they would be able to steal it from her as she even slept with it beneath her pillow. She supposed the invisibility cloak would be an option but then how was she ever supposed to _find_ an _invisibility_ cloak? And she had no idea what they could take from Tom. Could they even discreetly hide a basilisk in a lake? She doubted it.

At least they had a better idea on what the task would be now. She and Tom had decided on straight-forward bubble head charms. Barty had suggested gillyweed but Eliza thought it was ridiculous. What if she found her item before the hour was up? Then she would be trapped beneath the lake for Salazar knows how long. No she would stick with the bubble head charm and she would tell Tom what the clue said.

For now though she fully intended to enjoy her access to the prefect’s bathroom. Some more bubbles never hurt anyone.

~

February passed without much incident after that (well apart from the debacle on Valentine’s day) and soon the second task was looming ever closer. Eliza and Tom often found themselves in the company of Barty over the past weeks and after the man finally got over his initial hesitation Eliza actually found him quite fun to hang around with. He was quick witted and out-spoken even if he was always slightly reverential when Tom was around. She had found out the ravenclaw had been friends with Regulus Black at Hogwarts and Eliza soaked up as many stories as she could about him.

She really wished she had been able to meet him.

Her court also grew more worried as the second task drew nearer. Draco had taken to poking her at random intervals to get her to cast a spontaneous bubble head charm. She was glad they hadn’t taken it as far as drowning her yet. She didn’t think they would but the stares Daphne kept sending her were a a bit unnerving.

It was the day before the second task when both she and Tom were summoned to the headmaster’s office.

Exchanging looks with Tom, Eliza said the password (‘blood pops’) to the gargoyle and they both climbed the stairs with no small amount of trepidation.

“I’ve never had a blood pop before” Tom commented out of the blue.

“I’m surprised” said Eliza “what with how bloodthirsty you are”

Tom did nothing more than grimace as well as shooting her a disappointed stare.

She really has been spending too much time with Blaise lately.

When they stepped into the headmaster’s office they found that they weren’t the only ones present. Karkaroff was sullenly stood in the corner, alongside Bagman and Crouch who Eliza paused to glare at on behalf of Barty.

“Ah Eliza” Dumbledore greeted from behind his desk “Mr Gaunt”

There was a twinkle in his eyes that Eliza didn’t like the look of.

“We have stumbled upon a…delicate situation in regards to the second task” he spoke with a small smile. Eliza felt Tom minutely tense beside her and she knocked her shoulder against his to get him to behave, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the old coot.

“Before we continue I must ask you to tell me what you have learned of the second task”

Eliza exchanged a look with Tom who remained stubbornly silent, rolling her eyes Eliza took over the explanation.

“The egg contained a song from the merfolk beneath the black lake. We have an hour to look for what we will ‘sorely miss’ we were both planning to use bubble head charms”

“Ah very good, very good” Dumbledore praised and Eliza bristled minutely.

“The problem arose when we tried to determine what it was that you would sorely miss” Dumbledore said gesturing to one of the many stupid trinkets on his desk.

“You see, we were told what you would both sorely miss was in fact one another”

Eliza actually blushed. And not a soft cute blush like Daphne, she was sure her cheeks were now fire-engine red. Tom wasn’t fairing much better which was a small consolation. Eliza saw him shuffle nervously, the tips of ears turning red adorably.

Wait, he wasn’t adorable, it was just-

Actually she wasn’t going there.

Eliza turned her attention back on to Dumbledore who was doing nothing to hide his amusement. He was enjoying this far too much.

“So if you could perhaps give us two other names to use? Our champions can’t save each other after all”

Eliza took a moment to gather her wits. Tom had yet to speak up in this entire encounter.

“Well” she hedged “Theo – Theo Nott can be my hostage and Draco Malfoy can be Tom’s. They’ve become rather close over these past few months”

It was true. Although Tom was undoubtedly closer with Theo Eliza wouldn’t let him claim her right hand man. Draco may be family but it was just _different_. Besides Tom always viewed the Malfoy’s with a bemused ambivalence, he wouldn’t admit it but she knew he had a soft spot for the blondes. They may be dramatic but they did tend to have a certain charm. When Tom made no protests Eliza knew she had chosen correctly.

“Plus they’re the only people I know who would willingly go along with this bullshit” Eliza tagged on as an afterthought which startled a short laugh out of Tom.

“Well now that the matter has been resolved you are both free to go” Dumbledore said blue eyes twinkling madly. Eliza and Tom didn’t waste a second before they both practically ran out of Dumbledore’s office.

“Ah, young love” they both heard him say before the door swung shut behind them.

They walked down the corridor towards the slytherin common room in silence. Eliza had no intention of waiting to inform Theo and Draco about what had just happened. Really what were the judges thinking using actual hostages? If Eliza hadn’t known ahead of time she would have ripped anyone who dared to stand between her and her court apart.

“I’m the most important person in your life then Little Star?” Tom teased beside her any embarrassment from before evidently having left him.

“Obviously” Eliza answered bluntly and grinned when Tom actually stumbled at her straight forwardness.

“I’ve touched your soul Tom Riddle” Eliza replied with a wry smile “my life changed the moment that we met”

Eliza began walking again but this time Tom didn’t fall into step beside her.

It felt nice to finally turn the tables on him for once.

~

When Eliza woke up on the day of the second task she felt oddly numb. There was no excitement or nervousness that there had been with the first task. Theo and Draco were conspicuous absences as she, Daphne and Blaise settled into the great hall to eat breakfast.

“They’ll both be alright won’t they?” Daphne asked worriedly.

“Course they will Daph’” Blaise exclaimed with an overly forced cheerfulness “as if anyone could hurt Eliza’s court and live to tell the tale”

That bit was true at least.

“I won’t let anything happen to them Daphne” Eliza said with a soft smile.

Slowly the hall began to empty and after a while Eliza took that as her cue to head down to the Black Lake with Daphne and Blaise flanking her sides. They walked in silence until they reached the pier they had built for the task.

“Good luck Eliza” Blaise murmured as he and Daphne peeled away from her leaving her standing at the edge of the pier alone. It was horribly cold when Eliza dropped her robe and she was glad she had had the foresight to apply layer after layer of warming charms on her swimming costume. Tom soon joined her in a pair of dark red swim shorts.

“I bet it kills you to wear red doesn’t it Tom?” Eliza couldn’t resist teasing as the rest of the champions lined up beside them.

“Actually I think it brings out my eyes” Tom replied drolly over the sound of Ludo Bagman’s incessant drivel. Eliza snorted shaking her head as they fell into a tense silence.

“Bring him back Tom” Eliza said seriously. She had no doubt that she and Tom could survive the horrors in the lake but she had no idea what lay in store for their hostages.

“I won’t let you down darling” Tom replied.

Their eyes met.

And then the canon sounded. Eliza quickly cast a bubble head charm and dived down into the lake. The icy waters immediately engulfed her and Eliza continued to swim further and further down into the lake as she tried to grasp her bearings. She had already lost sight of the other champions – lost sight of almost everything in the murky waters of the lake. But she didn’t dare cast a lumos, who knew what attention that would draw.

Instead Eliza pulled her wand out of her holster and cast a strong ‘point me’ charm. Her wand swivelled undecidedly for a few moments before it pointed towards what must be the middle of the lake.

Eliza continued to swim travelling close to the floor of the lake. Shoals of glimmering fish swept past her but she didn’t let herself become distracted. A meadow of grass (was it a meadow if it was underwater?) stretched out before her. Seaweed and kelp drifted with the motion of the currents and Eliza trained her eyes on the grass searching for any form of movement. A grindylow burst out of the reeds attempting to grab Eliza with its already bloodied claws. No doubt another champion had already fallen prey to the creature. Eliza hit the water demon with an overpowered bombarda and quickly propelled herself over the reeds to avoid further attacks.

Eliza swam further and cast a tempus spell – half of her time was gone and she had no idea if she was any closer to Theo but at least things had been reasonably quiet. She was just about to cast another point me spell when she jolted backwards, kicking her legs furiously.

There were bones on the lake floor.

Human bones.

Eliza shivered twisting in circles to try and spot anything near her but all she could see was endless water – and a cave embedded into the rock on the lake bed. She wasn’t even given time to swim away before something noticed her presence.

Eliza tried to swim away slowly but that just caused whatever was in the cave to shuffle more, moving closer towards her as her heart hammered in her chest. She heard a snort echo from the cage and fear instantly tried to freeze her legs as she treaded water.

Out of the darkness of the cave, stepping into the murky green light of the lake, was one of the most dangerous creatures to inhabit the Scottish highlands.

The kelpie fixed its eerie milky eyes on her as it finally left the cave it was using as it’s home. Its black coat shimmered in the rippling water and its inverted hooves hit the lake-bed with a dull ‘thud’ as it walked forward. Eliza barely dared to breathe. Its muzzle peeled back as it snorted again revealing a giant set of sharp white teeth.

The bones were making a sickening amount of sense.

Eliza transfigured her nails into iron claws and slowly, ever so slowly, reached into the pouch strapped to her leg that contained her rune stones.

This thing wasn’t going to be defeated with any ordinary fire. Eliza doubted any of her fire spells would work beneath the water but rune stones? She might be in with a chance.

The only warning Eliza had of the kelpie’s attack was when it stomped it’s hooves against the ground. Eliza dodged out of the way of its sharp teeth just in time. Jamming one of her nails into her own hand Eliza coated her selection of fire stones in blood and threw them down in front of the kelpie.

Burning blue fire instantly erupted, a wall of flames burning ferociously between her and the kelpie which reared back ferociously. She tried to swim away but Eliza already knew she wouldn’t be able to escape a kelpie in its home waters. The flames eventually died down and Eliza wracked her brain for any spells that would work. There was a reason kelpies were some of the most dangerous creatures in England and it was because most spells didn’t work on their near-impenetrable coats. And there was no way Eliza could conjure fiendfyre.

She heard a muffled snort behind her.

This time she didn’t dodge quick enough and the kelpie managed to nick her arm with its horribly sharp teeth immediately turning the water around them a murky red. Wincing Eliza gripped her wand tighter and reached for her pouch.

Four fire stones left.

Not enough to let her escape unharmed.

But perhaps just enough for something else.

The kelpie shook its gigantic head again, ears swivelling and nostrils flaring as it tracked her through the waters. Eliza took a deep breath and shot an incacerous at the beast. The kelpie let out a screeching whinny and as it thrashed in its bonds Eliza coated her last rune stones with blood. Dropping them around the kelpie she let her magic flare. They activated just as the creature rid itself of the last of the rope. It reared up angrily as it found itself surrounded by roaring orange flames but as it kicked upwards planning to escape Eliza was waiting for it.

Her heart was pounding ferociously and her bubble head charm threatened to break as she took panicked breaths but she didn’t let it stop her. As the kelpie jumped to avoid the already weakening fire Eliza launched herself at it. She wrapped her still clawed hands around its large head, squeezing its lips together so it couldn’t open its mouth and desperately scrambled onto its back. It bucked viciously but Eliza gripped on for dear life, not allowing herself to be dislodged from the beast’s back.

Letting one of her hands leave the vice hold she had on the kelpie she quickly conjured the bare bones of an halter – some braided rope with some acting reins and immediately wrestled it over the kelpie’s head imbuing the rope with her magic.

The change was instantaneous.

The kelpie settled beneath her, flanks quivering beneath her legs. It breathed heavily, much like Eliza herself, but was now no longer fighting her. Eliza allowed herself a moment to slump over the kelpie’s neck burying her face in its flowing dark mane.

She had actually done it. She had tamed a _kelpie._

Letting out a bark of surprised laughter Eliza shook her head and tightened her grip on the rope reins. Casting a quick tempus she grimaced when she found she only had twenty minutes left to find Theo.

“Hey boy” Eliza murmured and prayed the kelpie could hear her through her bubble “can you find Theodore Nott for me?”

The kelpie let out a snort, tossing its head back with an indignant whinny and then tore through the water. Eliza laughed as they shot through the lake, the kelpie’s hooves had long since stopped actually hitting the bed of the lake and instead they moved through the water, seamlessly at one with it.

Kelpie’s were great trackers for a reason.

They had barely been travelling for a few minutes when Eliza finally heard the merfolks song.

Eventually they came to a settlement of merfolk and the kelpies hooves clopped against the old stone work. The merfolk scattered instantly when they saw Eliza sat astride the kelpie. She couldn’t exactly fault them – no one had tamed a kelpie in the past century at least. No-one was stupid enough to even try.

Up ahead were four stone posts to which their hostages were tied. There was a small blonde child who bore an uncanny resemblance to Delacour, there was Cho Chang and of course Theo. Unsurprisingly Draco was not present – Tom had probably rescued him within the first twenty minutes. Git.

Eliza and the kelpie trotted up to Theo undisturbed and she made quick work of cutting through the boy’s bindings with her still iron clawed nails. He looked near dead in the water, pale, clammy and un-breathing. Eliza’s heart tightened at the sight.

The kelpie let out a small huff as Eliza sat Theo on the water creature in front of her so he wouldn’t slip off but otherwise didn’t protest.

“Can you take us to the surface boy?” Eliza asked running a soothing palm across the kelpie’s neck with a large smile. The kelpie let out an enthusiastic neigh and shot off almost becoming one with the water as Eliza felt the lake rush past them. She let out an ecstatic laugh as they travelled faster and faster. What would have been a ten minute swim for Eliza passed in the blink of an eye and soon the surface drew closer and closer.

They broke through the surface and Eliza let out a loud shout of delight as waves broke out around them. The kelpie reared as it settled on the surface of the lake and Eliza dissolved her bubble charm and transfiguartions as she let out another ecstatic laugh. The kelpie was bounding towards the pier, proudly tossing its head when Theo woke up.

"Back with us Teddy?"

"Don't call me Teddy" he murmured groggily before shooting up with a gasp.

“Eliza” he gasped, voice choked and strangled.

“Shh I’ve got you Theo, we’re almost there” Eliza comforted the shivering boy in front of her.

“Is this – is this a kelpie?” he asked with a high pitched squeak as he finally grew aware of his surroundings.

“I made a new friend” Eliza said lightly and hissed when the open air irritated the wound on her arm. She would have to get that looked at.

Theo remained oddly silent as the kelpie ghosted across the water and Eliza would have thought he had passed out if it weren’t for the long string of curses she could hear him whispering beneath his breath.

Eventually the kelpie finally reached the pier and elegantly leaped on top of the dock as muffled screams eruptted around them. Almost instinctively Eliza searched out Tom in the crowd and a large smirk pulled at her lips at the sight of his slack-jawed face.

Eliza let Theo slide off the kelpie’s back first and he stumbled when he hit the ground but Blaise and Daphne instantly crowded at his side and dragged him towards shelter. Eliza took a moment, one more deep shuddering breath, before she also dismounted.

The kelpie shook its large head as she came to stand in front of him. It’s milky white eyes were looking at her and Eliza tentatively ran a shaking hand across it’s velvety soft muzzle pushing it’s forelock out of the way, running her hand through a mane braided with water reeds as it let out a puff of hot air in her face.

Slowly Eliza reached her hand to the braided halter around its head and tried to carefully slice it off, taking a piece of his mane with it which Eliza pocketed for good measure.

The kelpie tossed its head back with a war-cry but Eliza didn’t move. The creature butted its large head against her making Eliza laugh and stumble back slightly. She watched as it turned on its hind legs and then effortlessly dived back into the dark waters, giant waves rising in the wake of its departure.

There’s silence for a few moments until –

“Only you Little Star”

“Oh you know you love it” Eliza shot back before she was kidnapped by a disapproving madam pomfrey to have her arm checked out.

Theo was already in the medic tent practically buried in blankets when Eliza was forced to join him. Madam Pomfrey wrapped her arm in bandages, some minty smelling ointment covering them, before deeming her fit enough to sit next to him.

They sat in silence in their blanket cave as they slowly stopped shivering.

“Eliza?” Theo asked hesitantly worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Eliza turned to face him.

“I- I thought you would have chosen Draco to be your hostage” he said finally, not meeting her eyes.

Eliza reached out beneath the blanket and held onto his hand tightly.

“Draco is invaluable to me – all my court are. And yes it’s true I’m rather close to the Malfoy’s because of our familial bonds but do you know who else I consider my family?” Eliza questioned with a comforting smile “You. A boy who came to me in first year and decided this one, this is who I’m going to stand beside. A boy who has seen every part of me and yet always refuses to shy away. A boy who smuggled healing potions into my trunk before I left for the orphanage because he knew I was too prideful for my own good

“Theo” Eliza said strongly “you’ve been my best friend since I even knew what that _meant._ Just because there’s more people in my life doesn’t mean you're no longer one of the most important people in it. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for Theo Nott”

Eliza got no warning before she was pulled in for a gigantic hug, her face inelegantly smushed against his shoulder.

“Thank you” he said pulling back from her slightly, eyes suspiciously wet.

“I don’t ride a bloody kelpie for just anyone you know” Eliza quipped and the pair just stopped laughing as the rest of her court barged in, practically falling over one another as they stumbled into the tent.

“So what’s happened?” Eliza asked her court as they all congregate in the medic tent. Eliza burrows even further into the blankets as feeling finally returned to her numb hands.

“Are you really the one asking us that?” Draco deadpanned, his hands curled around a mug of hot chocolate. Eliza merely rose an expectant eyebrow in return.

“Your beau was the first one to make it back Eliza” Daphne said finally, ignoring Eliza’s disappointed look over the use of Tom’s infernal nickname.

“Well” said the devil himself as he walked casually into the medic tent, already dressed in warm and dry clothes “I used the bubble head charm like you as well as human transfiguration to make sure I was better suited to traversing the lake”

Eliza continued to stare at him until he relented.

“I gave myself flippers”

That was more like it.

“I was the first to return with my hostage-

“I’m never doing that again by the way” Draco interjected.

“I second that” said Theo grumpily still shivering beneath his blankets.

“Duly noted” Eliza replied with a smirk.

“Delacour returned sans hostage soon after, she ran into some grindylows. Diggory has just returned with his hostage now – they’re waiting to give out the scores” Tom finished with a languid smirk and Eliza groaned.

“Do I have to go out there?” Eliza complained burying deeper into her blankets “It’s so cold”

Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed onto her hands springing Eliza to her feet with a yelp. Shaking off his own cloak he draped it over her shoulders along with his green and silver scarf and looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

“Is this to your satisfaction little star?”

Eliza sniffed pompously doing her best to emulate Draco and doing her best to restrain herself from burying further into Tom’s scarf.

“I suppose it will do”

Tom snickered softly and dragged her out to where the other champions were waiting for the scores. Her court had gathered around her and Eliza had to stifle a laugh when she saw that Theo had brought his blankets with him.

“Now ladies and gentlemen” Ludo Bagman’s voice boomed over the stadium. “We are giving our champions a mark out of fifty. First to Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the bubblehead charm she did not return with her hostage and was attacked by grindylow’s. We award her with twenty points”

Delacour didn’t even look up from her sister who she was clutching tightly to her chest sobbing quietly.

“To Mr Diggory who also used the bubble head charm but returned with his hostage outside of the time limit we award 43 points”

“Now to Mr Thomas Gaunt. He was the first to return with his hostage after using the bubble head charm and an amazing example of human transfiguration to navigate the lake and return in little under half an hour we award 50 points!”

Tom preened beneath the cheers and Eliza shot him a wide smile murmuring a quick congratulations.

“And last but not least Miss Eliza Potter. She returned with her hostage within the hour after using a bubble head charm. However we all know that is not all Miss Potter has accomplished folks. Eliza Potter, the youngest champion, is the first to tame a wild kelpie in a _century_ ”

Wild cheering erupted around the stadium.

“And so we also award her fifty points!”

The crowd cheered loudly, her court clapping beside her.

She and Tom were now tied for first place.

Eliza yelped as she was suddenly picked up from behind and let out a squeal as Draco threw her on top of his back. Lunging quickly she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to avoid falling as her court cheered.

“To the common rooms where Eliza can tell us how the fuck she made friends with a kelpie” Draco declared loudly causing Eliza to laugh over him.

“To the common rooms!” her court echoed and fell into step beside her.

“Are you coming Tom?” Eliza shouted over her shoulder.

He was stood behind them all, watching her with such a soft fond smile that Eliza felt her heart stutter.

“Of course little star” he replied and fell into step beside them all.

Her court continued to ramble on around her but Eliza couldn’t get Tom’s smile out of her mind. Nor the way her heart had seemingly skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked the chapter! it was a bit longer to get out than usual because I did end up crying over hamilton for like a day. We'll be seeing more of Barty in the upcoming chapters as well. I actually did a project on folklore for one of my qualifications and I just couldn't resist putting in a kelpie I love them so much. You can let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter might be a bit longer than usual as we're nearing the final task now.  
> Thanks for 2000 kudos (!!!) and thanks for reading!


	30. chapter twenty seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court and co prepare for the final task.

“Looks like you’ve made the front page again Potter” Barty said chucking an issue of the daily prophet at Eliza as she stepped into his office. He wasn’t polyjuiced as Moody today thank merlin. It was always strange to hear Barty’s voice coming from the old grizzled auror.

Eliza rolled her eyes and slumped into the comfy armchair she had claimed as her own as she looked through the Prophet. On the front page was a picture of Eliza and the kelpie (which she had privately taken to calling Nyctaeus) when they had just reached the docks. She had to admit it really did make for a cool story. Eliza wasn’t going to say no to being known as Hogwarts’ resident kelpie tamer.

“Well let’s hope Voldemort doesn’t keep up with the papers” Eliza commented before throwing the paper back to Barty who caught it with an indignant squawk.

“Why? Were you planning to set the kelpie on him?” Barty asked sardonically.

“No but you can see Tom in the back of that photo – we wouldn’t want Voldemort catching on too soon” she said as she began rooting through Barty’s cupboards for a celebratory butterbeer. Her court were all still back in the slytherin common rooms recovering from hangovers. She doubted they would even notice she’d gone. Besides she had really wanted a butterbeer and Barty was the only person she knew who kept them in stock. 

Letting out a victorious ‘aha’ Eliza grabbed a butterbeer and popped the cap off turning back to Barty who had remained oddly silent, a guilty look on his face.

“You _didn’t_ mention Tom to Voldemort did you?” Eliza asked.

“I don’t think so?” Barty squeaked. Eliza debated if it was worth hexing him for a few moments before she sighed taking a sip of her butterbeer.

“Good enough”

She was so tired of dark lords.

“You won’t tell my lord will you?” said Barty hesitantly.

“Scared of Riddle Barty?” Eliza drawled.

“Fucking terrified”

Eliza almost choked on her butterbeer.

The door slammed open but neither Eliza nor Barty went reaching for their wands – there was only one person who could disable the wards they had on the office door.

“Hello peasants” Tom drawled as he swept into the room and settled into the chair behind Barty’s desk.

“You’re in an awfully good mood” Eliza remarked raising an eyebrow at Tom’s cheerful and slightly manic smile.

“I’ve just found out what the third task is”

“And who did you end up torturing for that piece of information?” Eliza asked curiously before belatedly realising.

“Karkaroff” all three of them said in varying levels of exasperation.

“The cup is going to be placed in the centre of the maze which will be filled with all sorts of dangerous traps and creatures – make it all that bit more exciting. And Barty will rig the cup to deliver us straight to Voldemort where I will finally become whole” Tom explained with a wistful smile of his face.

“Which means Little Star you’re going to have to start duelling training” Tom said and there was no mistaking the sadistic glee in his voice.

“I already _know_ how to duel” Eliza pointed out just to annoy him “I beat _you_ in a duel”

“It was a tie”

“Wait you two _duelled_ ”

Tom and Barty spoke at the same time and Eliza took another sip of her butterbeer to hide her growing smirk.

“But I wouldn’t say no to some extra training” Eliza said and Tom nodded regally as if he wasn’t as excited to finally have a re-match as she was.

“I suggest we duel in the chamber of secrets. Bring your court along if you wish – Barty feel free to join us” Tom commanded airily.

Eliza nodded in agreement already mentally shuffling her time turner calendar around for their extra lessons.

“Wait” Barty yelped “the chamber of secrets?”

“Oh did we never tell you how we met Barty?” Eliza said standing to her feet planning on grabbing some lunch in the great hall “he tried to kill me-

“I _didn’t_ try to kill you”

“You did!” Eliza exclaimed as she and Tom walked out of the office leaving a flabbergasted Barty behind.

~

March brought a new hectic schedule for Eliza – it also brought her new time travel birthday. When Eliza walked down to the hall that morning the house elves had once again left her a birthday cupcake with slytherin green icing. Her court gave her confused looks but otherwise refused to comment on her confectionary.

“You best be planning to eat something that isn’t just pure sugar this morning Potter” Snape said as he strode past not having the same decency to ignore her cupcake.

“Why? Worried about me professor?” Eliza drawled before taking an obnoxious bite of her cupcake.

“Constantly” he said drily and swooped past them with a roll of his eyes.

She did end up nabbing a piece of toast to take with her to charms however.

It was that weekend that Tom finally decided to act on him impromptu defence course.

“Morning” Tom greeted slipping onto the bench beside her pouring himself a cup of coffee, voice somewhat gravelly from sleep.

“Morning” Eliza responded taking a long sip of her own coffee as her court slowly made their way into the hall to join them.

“Mother sends her regards Eliza” Draco said opening his morning mail “she also says that if you don’t remember to send letters to them all soon she’ll castrate Sirius”

“Why should I care if she castrates Sirius?”

Draco levelled her with a dead-pan glare.

“I’ll write back to them all tonight” Eliza acquiesced and Draco went back to plundering his never ending box of confectionaries.

“I was thinking we could begin our duelling practice today little star” Tom said drawing everyone’s attention towards him. Eliza immediately felt her wand thrum with energy – it had been so long since she had had any form of actual fight. Blaise always called her an adrenaline junkie and it really wasn’t that far from the truth. Sure she had the tournament but nothing could really beat a proper duel.

“And will my friends also be allowed to join us professor Gaunt?” Eliza teased. She really hated his alias, Gaunt truly didn’t suit him. But then again Tom would curse her if she suggested he used his real name. She could understand his reasoning, she just privately disagreed.

“If they can keep up” Tom responded with a smirk and instantly her court started chattering about the extra duelling practice.

They had no idea what they were in for.

~

“Master” Jormy hissed the second they all stepped into the chamber “I have missed you”

A soft smile spread across Tom’s face as he ran a hand across the snout of the basilisk. Her court were frozen behind her, still not used to the giant basilisk, but Eliza left them behind in favour of joining Tom in petting Jormy.

“And you have brought the little speaker with you. How did your foolish human game go? Did master win?” Jormy hissed, head lowering further and further to the floor underneath Tom’s persistent scratches.

“We drew actually Jormy” Eliza hissed at the basilisk. Tom shot her an angry glare but Eliza couldn’t tell if it was because he was a sore loser or if it was because she used Jormy’s nickname.

“Ah of course you did little speaker. This proves you will be a worthy-

“Jormugand” Tom hissed loudly, his usual calm control disappearing “we are going to practice duelling now – please be careful”

If a basilisk could roll its eyes Jormy definitely would have done. Instead he simply butted his large head against them and with a petulant hiss returned back to his nest in the chamber.

“Right” Tom declared loudly spinning on his heel “Let’s begin shall we?”

Eliza didn’t like the look of that smirk on Tom’s face – it promised nothing but misery.

“I agreed to these sessions to better train Eliza however the more people she faces against the more experience she will earn. To begin with we’re going to assess what level you are working at” Tom instructed and drew his wand from his holster.

“All of you against both me and Eliza. You win if you disarm both of us” Tom said issuing his challenge. Eliza sent him a look but he ignored it looking like the perfect picture of innocence. After seeing the determined looks settle on her courts faces Eliza drew her own wand with a sigh and came to stand next to Tom.

“What are the rules?”

Tom paused for a moment absently twirling his wand in an uncannily familiar gesture.

“No unforgivables – dark curses are allowed but only those that can be healed”

“I’m shit at healing spells” Eliza muttered.

“Then you best not get hit then darling”

That was the only warning Eliza received before the duel commenced.

Her court immediately spread out from the line they had been standing in she was pleased to notice. They clearly planned to take advantage of the space around them and try and surround Tom and herself on all fronts.

Unsurprisingly it was Theo who cast the first spell – a stupefy that Eliza deflected with ease but that was enough to start everyone casting. She and Tom ended up back to back as they took turns in defending and attacking. It was almost unnerving how well they worked together.

Eliza knew Tom could take them all out in under a minute, knew that she could probably do the same but the point of this exercise wasn’t about flaunting their strength – it was about assessing her courts weakness.

A few more minutes passed of her court volleying them with spells and although impressive for fourth years, with a few rare dark magic spells tossed in the mix by Theo and Draco, Eliza knew they could be better if they so desired.

She didn’t expect them to match her and Tom, didn’t want them too. She and Tom were products of their upbringing more than anything else at times. She didn’t want them to suffer just for a boost in power. But she did know that they were capable of more.

“Do you want to end this or shall I darling?” Tom asked casting a protego to block a melifors jinx from Daphne.

Eliza didn’t bother verbally responding. Instead she cast an overpowered aguamenti and froze the ground beneath them. A favourite trick of hers. Her court had no time to register what had happened before they were all hitting the floor and she and Tom took care of their wands with a quick expelliarmus.

Eliza cancelled the spell as her court all clambered to their feet groaning quietly but none of them complained over the rough treatment.

“And that is your first lesson” said Tom tossing the wands back to them as they lined up in front of them “in a duel you always need to be aware of your surroundings and use them to your advantage. Everything is malleable in the face of your magic. You did well splitting up initially but you need to remember to always be in motion. If you stay static for so long you’ll find Eliza can play more tricks on you than this” Tom lectured and Eliza watched as he taught her court, clearly in his element.

She had known before now of course that Tom had wanted to be a defence teacher. Eliza herself had been taught by him a few times but seeing him now really drove home the point. He had her court hanging on to his every word, effortlessly helping and adjusting their wand grips so they could cast quicker. She had no doubt his temper would have probably gotten the better of him when dealing with younger students but Eliza could see in the quick quirk of his lips, hear it in his lilting voice – how happy he was when he was teaching. It made her think on what might have happened if Albus Dumbledore had made a few different choices and given Tom the defence position.

But then she probably would never have met him.

“Little star” Tom called after twenty minutes of teaching her court “how about we show them how it’s done?”

“Do the same rules apply?” Eliza asked as she and Tom took their positions in the centre of the chamber.

“No unforgivables, fight until the other ‘yields’” Tom said already well aware that being disarmed wouldn’t stop both of them for long.

Tom cast the first spell which Eliza side-stepped out of the way of and then the duel commenced. They began harmlessly at first, knock-back jinxes and stupefy’s as Eliza alternated between verbal and non-verbal casting. She could manage the first to fourth year spells non-verbally but anything beyond that she struggled with. Tom managed to sneak a sticking charm past her shield and Eliza barely cast the counter before he shot a bombarda maxima at her. Rolling to the floor Eliza cursed viciously as the floor blew up where she had just been stood and then they began to duel viciously.

Eliza advanced on Tom as he cast the counter to the blood boiling curse and didn’t deflect the nasty cutting curse he sent towards her in time. Transferring her wand to her left hand Eliza resumed casting again at a ferocious speed.

“Fulgur” Eliza shouted and immediately the air started to crackle around them ominously and her hair began standing on end as she conjured a hot white bolt of lightning. She darted back a few steps as she finally cast the spell. She watched Tom in horror as he simply conjured a large ball of water and trapped her crackling lightning within it. Eliza didn’t even have time to curse before he flung it back at her with a wide exhilarated smile.

Eliza quickly cast an alarte ascender and jumped high into the air as the wave of water passed by harmlessly underneath her. Casting a cushioning charm to soften her fall Eliza hit the ground and immediately rolled out of the way of another one of Tom’s spells.

“Engorgio Skullius” Eliza cast which was deflected by Tom’s unwavering shield. They went back to trading nasty curses until

“Incacerous” Eliza hissed in parseltongue and watched Tom balk at the use of parselmagic. Any other magic user wouldn’t have been able to cast the counter but as it were-

Tom went back to attacking with a vengeance and eventually managed to land a spell that took away her vision. Eliza didn’t stay still – she immediately ducked to the side and heard a loud bang from beside her. She couldn’t see a thing and all she could hear was her heavy breathing and the soft shuffle of shoes that must have been Tom.

Thinking quickly Eliza cast a disillusionment charm. If she couldn’t see Tom then he wouldn’t see her. Casting an avis she listened closely to where the birds flew – heard Tom’s incendio and slowly, so slowly tried to circle around so she would hopefully end up behind him.

“Giving up yet Little Star?” Tom panted out now they had taken a brief break from their vigerous spell casting. Eliza refused to answer and instead wordlessly cast an aguamenti – transfiguring the water into sharp icicles and flung them towards where she thought Tom was standing. Of course that gave away her own position but it allowed her to cast a quick serpensortia without being noticed.

“Go towards the other speaker, prepare to bite him” Eliza hissed her orders and cast another disillusionment charm on the venomous viper.

Her vision was slowly coming back to her the more spells Tom cast and soon she could make out murky shapes around her. Focusing on the feeling of Tom’s magic and probably cheating using their horcrux connection Eliza got a vague sense of where he was standing and began casting spells furiously which Tom countered at every turn until-

“Expelliarmus” he cast and Eliza felt her wand yanked out of her grip.

“Do you yield Little Star?” Tom asked and Eliza didn’t need to see him to know he was smirking.

“Do you?” Eliza responded with a giant grin and dropped the charm she had on the snake. The small viper was poised right next to Tom’s leg, ready to strike and bite into one of the largest arteries of the leg. He would have bled out in minutes.

“I suppose it’s a draw” Tom said with a resigned sigh and Eliza blinked heavily as her vision fully returned. Shaking her head as everything came back into focus she absently vanished the viper by Tom and walked over to him.

“One day Riddle, one day I’ll beat you”

“We’ll see about that darling” Tom replied and gently reached for her still bleeding hand. Eliza shuffled nervously beneath his attentions as he tenderly turned her hand over to reveal the long gash along her palm. Murmuring a healing incantation Eliza watched as the wound slowly knitted back together until only pale tender skin remained.

“Are you okay?” Eliza asked as Tom finally released her hand.

“I reset my shoulder whilst you were stumbling around blind” he said with a teasing grin. Their conversation was broken by a choking gasp coming from her court.

“You two aren’t human” Draco said – all of her court were looking far too pale. Tom smiled because no doubt Draco had just furthered his god complex along and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“So are you going to help us analyse that duel or?” Eliza questioned and Tom let out a quiet laugh beside her.

“I think you should let them recover first darling – they’ve not seen you duel properly before remember?”

They had only ever seen the aftermath. Eliza walking towards them coated in blood that wasn’t hers, murder on her hands and violence in her eyes. And this had only been a mock duel.

“That would probably be for the best”

Over the next few weeks they spent a lot of time in the chamber. On the weekends her court were taught by Tom and gladly duelled against Eliza who limited her repertoire to the Hogwarts curriculum. The first thing Tom had taught them was that every spell was a weapon, as they had clearly demonstrated in their own duel. After that her court developed more and more.

Daphne seemed to prefer charms and defence work. Her magic was often flashy and she preferred to use her stamina to outlast her opponent. Blaise was similar although both she and Tom had noticed his fondness for illusion and misdirection. Eliza had even seen him use a few of her own tactics in the mock duels.

Theo and Draco were both far more vicious duellers. Draco tended to lean towards flashy attacks, a constant reign of spells that didn’t allow his opponent to go on the offensive. However eventually he would strain his magical core and would have to go on the defensive leaving him open to attacks. Theo approached duelling much like he approached anything, calm and methodical. He didn’t move a lot and mostly focused on defence and deflection however his attacks were down right vicious.

Although none of their progress could compare to Eliza’s.

Tom truly was an excellent teacher and with every duel she felt herself becoming faster, more evenly matched as Tom broke down every bad habit and made her even stronger. Eliza preferred to dart and weave around in a fight instead of holding her ground. It created an easy mix of defence and offence but often left her physically tired and drained her stamina faster than Tom’s. Tom preferred to stand mostly still in a duel, shifting and moving slightly with every attack so as to not waste precious energy. It was smart and Eliza was sure to remember it in the future.  
  
If her court had tried to replicate his mannerisms Eliza had no doubt they would crash out of a duel within minutes but Tom’s confidence had been gained for a reason.

He really was brilliant.

It was easy to see how he could go toe to toe with Albus Dumbledore, easy to see how the Death Eater’s became so fearsome under his tutelage.

Barty had been one of those death eaters that spent time learning under the dark lord, the best and the brightest of the next generation. Eliza had great fun duelling against him and she could truly see why Barty had been placed in Ravenclaw. He was creative when it came to duelling. Much like how Sirius enjoyed to switch from marauder attacks and auror training Barty delicately balanced dark magic and creative casting.

It was actually a lot of fun.

She was positive Severus had noticed her happier mood these past few weeks but Eliza thought the man was actually too scared to ask why. She honestly hadn’t realised how much magic she had been containing until she and Tom had started duelling. Before she had always had an excess of magic that made her restless, now she finally felt somewhat calm.

Sadly they had had to cancel their duelling session tonight as Ludo Bagman had demanded all champions to convene on the quidditch pitch for more information on the third task. Eliza would have used the time turner but she had already used it to its limit today traversing back in time for her ancient runes and magical theory classes.

If she didn’t beat Tom’s OWL scores after all this she’d riot.

Diggory and Delacour were already standing on the quidditch pitch when she and Tom arrived. Diggory was looking out onto the maze that covered the grounds with a horrified expression. She was sure Draco would look much the same when he found out what they had done to the Hogwarts quidditch pitch.

“Hello there” Bagman greeted cheerfully when Eliza and Tom finally came to stand next to the others.

“The third task is really straight forward…” Bagman wittered on as Eliza focused on trying to silently vanish Tom’s shoelaces. He watched her efforts with a bemused sort of fondness.

“The champions who have the most points will enter the maze first which means Mr Gaunt and Miss Potter will enter at the sound of the first canon…”

Eliza didn’t manage to vanish his shoelaces but they did turn a rather obnoxious shade of pink. Tom cancelled the spell effortlessly.

“Any questions?” Bagman asked and when no one replied he clapped his hands together “Excellent, time to head back to the castle don’t you think?”

And with that he stumbled away back up to the castle, Diggory following close behind.

“Are you coming with me or going back to the Durmstrang ship?” Eliza asked as she and Tom slowly meandered away from the quidditch pitch.

“Are you suggesting I sneak into your dorm Little Star? How scandalous” Tom drawled and Eliza snickered as they trailed closer to the forbidden forest.

“I can just imagine Sev’s face when he sees you lounging in the common room”

“Now don’t go and kill my best spy darling” Tom chastised with a small smile. Eliza was just about to respond that Severus was more likely to kill her instead of her being the one to kill him when they both heard a rustle coming from the tree line of the forest.

Both she and Tom halted as they stared out into the darkness. Eliza slowly drew her wand and she saw Tom mirror her actions.

Then, a haggard man staggered out of the tree line.

“Is that…Mr Crouch?” Eliza asked brows furrowed.

“I believe so” Tom said as Crouch began holding a conversation with a nearby tree.

“The same Mr Crouch that is supposed to be home, sick”

“Indeed”

Crouch seemed to snap out of his strange reverie and turned to face Eliza and lunged trying to grasp her hands before Tom positioned himself in front of her.

“Dumbledore” the man gasped “I escaped – must warn Dumbledore”

“He grows stronger” the man garbled, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell to his knees.

“It seems Voldemort has grown complacent” Tom commented, kicking Crouch off his robes.

“So do we go and fetch Dumbledore?” Eliza asked innocently. Tom snorted and shook his head.

“Why don’t you send a patronus message to Barty. Tell him we have a _gift_ ” Tom said a vicious smirk growing on his face.

“Gladly” Eliza responded and conjured her patronus. The hippogriff bounced around for a few moments and tried to brush up against Tom before taking Eliza’s message and darting off.

Eliza and Tom watched Crouch talk to various tree’s in idle amusement for a while before they heard ‘Moody’s’ approach. His wooden leg hitting the ground with a dull thunk.

“Hello Barty” Eliza chirped as the man came to stand with them just in the tree line of the forest “We’ve found a little present for you”

Barty stood in tense silent as he took in the sight of his father, hands trembling with barely contained rage.

“I’ll walk Little Star back to the castle” Tom said finally pocketing his wand and leading the pair of them away.

“Have fun” he called over his shoulder towards Barty in a lilting voice.

She hoped Barty knew how to dispose a body.

~

The months passed by quickly after that. There was a small incident in March when Carrow once again tried to challenge Eliza for her reign as Slytherin Queen but the girl didn’t even last two minutes. This was the second year in a row were she also didn’t have to help the fifth and seventh year out in defence. If it wasn’t for the triwizard tournament Eliza would go as far to say that her fourth year at Hogwarts had been quite peaceful.

Her court grew tense when the date of the final task drew nearer. They were well aware of what Eliza and Tom intended to do after all and that just worried them further. But at least they knew and wouldn’t panic when she was essentially kidnapped. They also knew that they could go to Barty and Severus in case of any emergencies which eased their worries.

However when the day of the final task arrived there was a stifling tension surrounding them all as they sat at the table in the great hall. Tom was sat beside her but he wisely didn’t comment on the undercurrent of tension and instead involved Theo in conversation about his grandfather, Alexander Nott, who went to school with Tom.

Eliza had just poured herself another coffee (thank merlin for house elves) when Professor Snape approached them.

“Potter” Snape greeted and paused before looking at Tom “Gaunt”

“The champions are congregating in the chamber off the hall after breakfast – for a chance to greet your families before the final task” said Snape sneering on the word ‘families’

If Sirius was here she could understand why he looked so irritated.

“Eliza” Severus said suddenly, dark eyes boring into her own.

“Stay safe”

He didn’t even wait for a reply before he stalked far away. It must be a Slytherin thing, being allergic to emotions.

“I suppose I can find another way to preoccupy myself before the task” Tom drawled when Severus left and Eliza whipped around to look at him.

“Why?”

“I don’t have a family darling” he said lightly. Eliza shook her head vehemently as her heart tightened.

“You still have to meet mine”

Tom blinked looking absolutely confounded. Eliza gave him no time to refute her and instead stood up from her place at the table fully intending to drag Tom behind her.

“Are you sure this is the wisest idea Little Star?” Tom asked dubiously as they made their way to the antechamber.

“What could go wrong?”

Eliza could feel Tom’s deadpan glare behind her but he didn’t have time to argue with her before Eliza was opening the door to the chamber.

Delacour was already there chatting in rapid French with her parents – Diggory was stood with his family as well which just left-

“Pup!” Sirius exclaimed pulling her into an overly tight hug as he pounced on her.

“Hello Sirius” Eliza replied already exasperated.

“Hello Remus” she said to the werewolf when Sirius finally deigned to release her.

“It’s good to see you Eliza” Remus greeted warmly and Eliza shot him a wide grin in return.

“Are you ready for the final task?” Sirius asked worriedly, storm grey eyes meeting hers.

“I’ll breeze through it – just you wait” Eliza quipped and smiled when Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter.

“And who’s this Eliza?” Remus asked turning his attention onto Tom beside her.

Eliza spun around and grabbed Tom’s hand, yanking him forward so he would stop looking so awkward.

“Tom, this is my godfather Sirius and my honorary uncle Remus” Eliza introduced them and ignored the not so subtle glare Sirius was giving them “Sirius, Remus this is Thomas Gaunt. We’ve been friends for many years now, it’s been nice to finally see him again”

“Funny how you’ve never mentioned him befo-

“Lovely to meet you Tom” Remus exclaimed over Sirius’ grumblings and held his hand out for Tom to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well sir – Eliza speaks of both of you so fondly” Tom replied charmingly.

“Didn’t you take Eliza to the Yule Ball?” Sirius asked with narrowed eyes and Eliza groaned at his over-protectiveness.

“Indeed, sir”

“How did you even know that?” Eliza asked despairingly.

“Narcissa told him, and Draco told her” Remus said. Sirius looked like he was going to go on and say more but Eliza decided to interrupt before he could threaten the surprisingly well behaved dark lord next to her.

“Sirius, Remus” Eliza began “Tom doesn’t have any family so I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if he spent the day with us”

Even Sirius shuffled guiltily at that.

“Of course – we would be happy for you to join us Tom”

Tom bowed his head politely in thanks. Eliza knew that Tom was a good actor but it truly was another thing to see it first-hand. He never usually bothered with pretence around her. She was beginning to understand why Draco always looked so disconcerted when Eliza had first decided to play house with the Malfoy’s.

“We can even give you a tour of the castle” Eliza chirped heading out of the antechamber.

“Pup you do realise we were both here less than a year ago. That we actually attended this school.”

“I guarantee Tom and I have found places the marauders never did” Eliza challenged.

“You’re not showing him the chamber are you?” Tom hissed in parseltongue.

“Merlin no – he’d have a heart attack”

“Speak English” Sirius yelped and both she and Remus dissolved into laughter.

Eliza commenced with her special tour of Hogwarts and ignored the twisting feeling in her gut over how she was lying to the closest thing she had ever had to a family.

~

Eliza left the necklace Tom had given her in her dorm as she changed into her battle robes. She didn’t want to risk breaking it. Severus had confiscated her time-turner that morning but she did however keep her heir rings and placed her Malfoy bracelet underneath a disillusionment charm to avoid it being detected. Finally she laced up her dragon hide boots and places her wand in its holster.

“Are you ready Eliza?” Daphne asked, worried blue eyes meeting her own.

“More than” Eliza replied with a teasing grin and seemingly against her better judgement Daphne let out a laugh.

The rest of her court were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and they walk out of the castle in a solemn silence.

“I’m not going to die you know” Eliza said idly breaking the suffocating silence.

“You better not” Blaise warned.

“If you do I’ll learn necromancy, resurrect you, and then kill you again” Draco said sternly.

“Like Narcissa would let you dabble in necromancy” Eliza scoffed.

“Ah but there’s no-one stopping me” Theo finally interjected and they all stop to consider that for a moment.

“Not dying. Got it”

“I bloody hope you do pup” Sirius yelled from the pitch in front of them.

“We just came to wish you good luck Eliza” said Remus warmly as they neared them.

“Thanks Remus, Sirius, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine” she reassured and didn’t even complain when Sirius drew her into another lung crushing hug.

Eventually her ‘uncles’ and her court peeled away leaving Eliza to walk to the entrance of the maze where Tom and the other champions were already waiting.

When she settled into her spot beside Tom, Bagman instantly started his opening speech.

“Remember the plan Little Star?” Tom asked and Eliza shot him a dirty look.

“Obviously”

Tom looked like he was about to say something else but instead turned away studiously looking at the maze in front of them.

“Are we ready ladies and gentlemen?” Bagman crowed and the crowd in the stands let out a massive roar.

The canon sounded.

She and Tom both broke into a flat out sprint – the hedges of the maze closed behind them, submerging them in darkness.

The Final Task had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOOH next chapter is the final task guys!! It's gonna be a ride I can tell you that much. Not a very exciting chapter I know but we all know I have a phobia of writing chapters that are like 10k which is why I'm posting this now lol. Anyway! hope you enjoyed, you can let me know that you think in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name.  
> thank you for reading!!


	31. chapter twenty eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final task - and something more

Once the hedges had closed behind them any sound from the crowd was blocked leaving them to stand in eerie silence. It was far too dark to be natural. The shadows were almost oppressive, even to Eliza who had spent half her life in the dark. Eliza and Tom both cast a lumos as they walked down the path until they reached the first fork in the maze. The hedges were high, stretching towards the sky and blocking out any sign of the crowd beyond them.

“See you on the other side?” Eliza asked turning to the right fork as Tom took the left.

“Not if I get there first”

And then they split, walking their separate ways.

The maze was a lot creepier without Tom by her side and she tried to stay as far away from the hedges as she could. She had the odd sensation that the leaves were reaching out to grab her. She couldn’t hear anything beyond her own footsteps, leather soles crunching the dry grass beneath her feet. Barty had told them there would be nothing _too_ dangerous in the maze. The entire point was for Eliza to make it to the cup after all. But that didn’t exactly fill Eliza with confidence. There hadn’t meant to be anything _too_ dangerous in the lake either and yet look at what Eliza had swam into.

Eventually she came to another fork in the maze. Whispering a quick ‘point me’ she decided to take the right fork again only to stumble back when she almost walked into Hagrid’s blast ended screwts. Cursing she edged backwards debating what spell to use to take them out. Their shells were practically impenetrable which was what made them so annoying to handle. She wasn’t saying she and Draco had actually proven that theory but there had definitely been a lesson were Hagrid had left them unsupervised. Really he should have encouraged his students curiosity.

Eliza tried a knockback jinx and then a stupefy but each jinx was easily deflected by the Screwts rock hard shells. Instead of continuing to fruitlessly curse them Eliza instead cast a quick 'alerte ascendare' and simply jumped over the damned things and continued on her way.

It was then she encountered a rather strange fog blocking her pathway down the maze. There was an intersection near her that would allow her to divert from her chosen path but the quickest way to the cup was through the strange mist. Casting a myriad of detection spells she determined it was nothing that could harm her, merely some illusion magic.

Eliza took a bracing step forward.

The world span around her for a few jarring seconds and she slammed her eyes closed. When she cracked them open again she found that the sky was beneath her. She was stood upside down on the ground.

To say it was mind boggling would be an understatement.

Eliza decided to bite the bullet and shuffled forward. She didn’t go plummeting to the floor (sky?) and so she charged forward. It was kind of like when she did a roll when she was flying, it made her feel vaguely nauseous. She was extremely relieved when she finally exited the mist and the world returned to rights.

She passed a few more minutes silently weaving through the maze continuing to head North West to the maze’s centre before encountering anything else. She had just rounded a corner when she almost stumbled head first into her room at the orphanage.

A boggart then.

The boggart stayed like that for a few moments, showing a world where Eliza was nothing but a muggle, nothing but ordinary before the image flickered. With a crack it shifted showing Daphne being held at wand point. Blonde hair matted and hands coated in blood. _Crack!_ Draco pale and shivering on the floor, limbs contorted at awful angles, bone piercing straight through his leg. _Crack!_ Blaise doubled over, blood running from his mouth as he choked on a poison she couldn’t save him from. _Crack!_ Theo lying on the floor, his throat torn and shredded, eyes looking out unseeing.

There’s another loud crack and then Tom was stood in front of her. There was a manic smile on his face and his hands were coated in blood. There’s a cavity in his chest, a giant concaved gaping hole. She could see his bone white ribs, could see the hollow cavity where his heart should be pounding. She tried not to throw up as she watched maggots crawl up his ribs, wriggling absurdly as he continued to smile at her.

( _Did you just summon my heart?)_

The wind could blow right through him.

( _I wanted to see if you had one)_

“Riddikulus” Eliza shouted, wand hand wavering as she faced down the boggart.

The boggart shifted. Tom was still stood in front of her but this time he was surrounded by ducks – just like he had been from the duel all those months ago.

“Really darling?” His doppelganger said and his face was so exasperated that Eliza let out a bark like laugh and the boggart retreated.

She continued on through the maze.

10 minutes passed and Eliza hit two dead-ends as she traversed the maze. The maze grew darker and darker, the hedges looked more vicious as she continued on which reassured her that she was on the right track when she suddenly heard a yell.

Darting around the hedge Eliza paused when she saw Diggory caught in a floor trap in front of her. The grass climbing and weaving around his feet as he struggled. His wand was lying on the ground a foot away from him.

“Potter” he yelled when he saw her approach “help me out would you? For Hogwarts?”

Eliza paused to raise a singular eyebrow as he struggled fruitlessly.

“Sorry Diggory, no hard feelings” Eliza chirped and before he could even shout she hit him with a stupefy.

She was sure he’d thank her for it later.

Eliza moved on, using the ‘point me’ spell again to check she was heading in the right direction. She continued down the straight stretch of the maze and felt her heart leap to her throat when she saw what creature was now blocking her.

A sphinx.

She really was an incredible sight, the great clawed paws and lion body. The sphinx was fearsome.

It was also in her way.

“You are very near your goal” she spoke in a deep hoarse voice “the quickest way is past me”

“What do I have to do?” Eliza asked, gripping her wand as the sphinx sat down on its haunches.

“Answer my riddle. Answer correctly you advance, answer wrongly I attack. Stay silent and I may let you leave”

“Give me the riddle” Eliza demanded tilting her chin up.

The sphinx recited the riddle as asked and Eliza mulled over the sphinx’s words before replying steadily

“A spider”

The sphinx smiled at her and moved out of her way. Eliza didn’t even pause before she dashed forward – she had to get to the cup and Tom quickly. She couldn’t afford to waste much more time.

Eliza jogged forward through the maze now, the hedge walls closing in as she drew closer and closer to the centre. She tripped suddenly and barely managed to save herself in time. Lifting her wand higher Eliza inhaled sharply as she saw carnivorous vines slowly unwinding from the hedges all around, closing in on her. Breathing in deeply Eliza held her wand aloft and cast the largest incendio she could and dashed through the maze. The vines uncurled quickly to get away from her as Eliza left charred plants and ashes behind.

Dashing forward Eliza had to screech to a stop when at the next intersection she almost collided with Delacour who had also ran out from her chosen to path. Eliza immediately rose her wand as Delacour shifted into a duelling stance tossing her muddied blonde hair behind her.

“Get out of my way Potter” Delacour demanded but Eliza refused to move, even when a dangerous look came over her face.

Out of the pair of them Eliza was far more monstrous.

“I said move you freak” Delacour spat and Eliza immediately felt her anger rise – cold and overwhelming.

It was a quick duel.

Eliza didn’t bother sending up red sparks for the fallen champion.

The vines could have her.

After another few minutes she rounded yet another corner. Finally, ahead of her, she saw the gleaming cup.

But that was not the only thing in front of her.

A giant looming spider – an acromantula stood between her and the cup. It was gigantic, each of its legs as thick as her arms with eight menacing glittering eyes all trained on her. It snapped its horrifying razor sharp pincers once before it scuttled towards her.

Thinking quickly Eliza cast a cutting hex at one of its horrifically hairy legs but it didn’t even manage to impale the thing. Eliza darted to the side just as one of its legs landed where she had been standing. Eliza fired of as many hexes as she could think of but they weren’t even making the spider stumble and she had no time to stand her ground as she weaved between its legs to avoid its pincers. Desperately shooting a cutting hex at its stomach Eliza stumbled backwards as the spider reeled around with ridiculous speed. Its mandibles glimmered in the faint light.

She couldn’t risk using any dark magic in front of such a crowd but she was quickly running out of options. She had one last spell to try.

“Incendio” Eliza shouted pouring her magic into the spell and watched as the spider reeled back with a wailing screech. Eliza didn’t let up even when she was assaulted by the acrid scent of burning flesh. The spider gave one last blood curdling screech before it fell over, rolling onto its back – dead and still faintly smoking.

It was of course at that point that Tom finally rounded the corner. He paused in surprise as he took in Eliza and the charred gigantic spider behind her before

“Have fun?”

“Shut up”

Tom chuckled softly before meeting her on the path – the both of them turning to face the gleaming cup.

“You do remember the plan Eliza?”

_(‘why can’t the dark lord just go alone Eliza?’ Daphne had asked one day in the commons. ‘How can we contain something that’s incorporeal?’ Eliza had responded with a smirk ‘I have to resurrect him first’)_

“Yes” Eliza said seriously.

They grab the cup together.

Immediately Eliza is grabbed by the yanking feeling that only came with portkey travel and she landed heavily on the other side, jarring her ankles as she made impact with the ground. She let the cup fall from her hands clattering to the ground and drew her wand nervously. Tom had already disillusioned himself beside her to avoid being spotted. The element of surprise was one of the only things that could give them an edge over Voldemort.

They were in the old section of the Little Hangleton cemetery. The graves and tombstone statues were littered around them creating an ominous backdrop against the night that closed in around them. There was a yew tree to the right of them and all around they are surrounded by rolling hills, completely isolated. Eliza’s hands were trembling ever so slightly.

Out of the darkness scuttled a small figure; Peter Pettigrew.

Eliza had to stop herself from casting the reflexive curse she wanted so badly to let loose. Pettigrew had to complete the ritual, she knew that. But her wand arm twitched with the urge to do something to the snivelling traitor that was walking right towards her. It would be so _easy._

Instead Eliza allowed the rat to slam her against a marble headstone, allowed herself to be tied to the angel’s outstretched arms like a martyr, like a perverted biblical sacrifice. Eliza didn’t struggle, didn’t spit or curse. Instead she looked Pettigrew in his watery blue eyes as he finished tying the last knot and said calmly

“I’m going to kill you tonight”

She relished saying the words, felt the truth of them settle heavily around them – it felt like a promise.

Pettigrew let out a terrified little squeak and ran away. He began dragging forward a large cauldron to the middle of the cemetery and the small bundle he had left on the ground which Eliza knew to be Lord Voldemort’s homunculus form.

Eliza was distracted from watching the ritual when she saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass at her feet, coming to the rest at the bottom of the tombstone. The snake didn’t seem particularly hostile, in fact it was coiled up much like Jormy did when he was in a good mood. Eliza continued to focus on slowly loosening her shoddy bindings. A minute later she heard Tom’s hissing voice.

“He has turned Nagini into a horcrux” came Tom’s distressed voice and Eliza felt her heart drop. They had never planned for this, had never thought to expect something like this.

“I can’t do this- I don’t-” Tom’s hissing stuttered from beside her.

“It could kill her Eliza I-

Eliza could feel Tom’s distress as acutely as her own.

“Stop” she hissed back as discretely as she could as she kept an eye on Pettigrew who was still struggling with the cauldron.

“We continue as planned – you having two horcruxes left won’t affect anything. Everything is fine Tom”

He let out an audible relieved sigh beside her.

“Has she agreed to work with us?”

Nagini coiled further around the headstone, her head raising up so she could look at Eliza.

“You are helping my master – I have told master I will help protect little speaker as you are saving master”

Eliza nodded and Nagini sunk back down, Tom disappeared again to avoid risking detection.

Eliza breathed out slowly. Hopefully that would be the last diversion to their plans tonight. She already felt uncomfortable, could feel her heart pounding in her chest as anticipation thrummed though her. They couldn’t encounter any more problems.

They couldn’t afford for anything to go wrong.

“It is ready master” came Pettigrew’s snivelling voice as he finally readied the cauldron. Pettigrew’s whole body was shaking as he approached the homunculus. He picked it up with barely concealed revulsion before he slowly lowered the homunculus into the simmering cauldron.

“Bone of the father unknowingly given you will renew your son” Pettigrew incanted haltingly and Eliza itched to make him bleed. The grave beneath her cracked open, a fine trickle of dust rose into the air and fell softly into the cauldron that began spitting madly.

Pettigrew whimpered as he drew a long silver ritual knife from inside his robe, breaking down into petrified sobs that had Eliza wrinkling her nose in disdain.

“Flesh – of the servant- willingly given. You will revive – your master”

He stretched his right hand in front of him, the one with the missing finger and raised his dagger high above himself.

Eliza watched in intrigued fascination as Pettigrew sliced off his own hand with the enchanted dagger. A scream pierced the night and a sickening splash echoed from the now blood red potion as Pettigrew’s hand dropped in it.

He wailed for a few moments, clutching his bleeding arm close to himself before he seemed to remember his orders.

Pettigrew scuttled over to her clutching the dagger and his bleeding stump as sobs were torn from his throat.

“Blood of the enemy…forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe”

She and Tom truly had no idea how this would affect the ritual but they had hoped for the best. Voldemort still considered Eliza Potter his enemy – the pair of them had figured the placebo effect would be enough.

Eliza restrained herself as Pettigrew brought down the dagger, slicing open her left arm. Eliza barely felt the pain through her seething roiling anger.

Not long now.

Eliza watched intently as Pettigrew stumbled back to the cauldron with a phial of her blood. The second Pettigrew completed the ritual Eliza would free herself. It was a shame she wouldn’t have as long with the rat as she would have liked but Eliza had no problem with brutal efficiency.

Pettigrew dropped her blood into the cauldron.

Now.

Eliza ripped through her binds with her magic as Pettigrew slumped to the ground. The cauldron behind them began to emit a brilliant white light.

Pettigrew scrambled for his wand the second he realised she was free but he was too late. Eliza aimed her ever faithful wand at the snivelling coward and cast the most brutal curse she knew.

Pettigrew let out a horrible mangled scream as he was quite literally skinned alive. His skin peeled away from him in a matter of seconds. The curse would soon go on to shrivel his organs and then break down his bones – a quick death. A painful death. For betraying Sirius, for pushing the doimino that led to the worst moments of Eliza’s life.

It was nothing that he didn’t deserve.

She was just sad she couldn’t look into his eyes while it happened.

The cauldron was steaming now and Tom finally came to stand beside her, dropping his disillusionment charm. Eliza could feel the tension coursing through him as they both slipped into rigid duelling stances. They had planned for this, been working towards this very moment the entire year.

That did nothing to smother the fear coursing through her veins.

Through the mist in front of them she saw the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletal and frightening. He moved from the cauldron pulling a robe over his head and seemed to pause taking in the sight of Pettigrew’s torn savaged body. Eliza watched as he stretched out his arms, seemingly studying his new body before he plucked Pettigrew’s wand from his still warm corpse.

The mist cleared.

Whiter than a skull, with livid scarlet eyes and a looming skeletal figure, he turned to face them.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

“Ah the chosen one” Voldemort greeted in a high cold voice that Eliza still remembered from her first year – that she still heard echoes of in her nightmares. They watched as he wrapped his unnaturally long fingers around an unfamiliar wand studying them curiously “I would have thought Wormtail would have disposed of your pet brat by now”

He turned away from the sight of Pettigrew’s body, dismissing him.

“No matter”

“I’m afraid you’re wrong about me being a pet brat” Tom said liltingly standing rigidly next to her. Voldemort let out a high cold laugh before he finally looked at Tom properly. Then the man (if a man he could even be called) reeled back in shock – red slitted eyes widening.

“You” Voldemort almost screeched taking one large step forward “you insolent little horcrux” he spat out viciously. Tom’s wand hand twitched beside her but he doesn’t raise it. Not yet.

“Are you willing to listen to me?” Tom asked clearly “Join me. Join me and we can finally achieve what we have worked for for so long”

Eliza pretended not to notice the soft plea in his voice. She knows it hurt Tom to see himself like this, to see what he would become.

“I have achieved our goals” Voldemort roared angrily “I am immortal, horcrux, I am your _god_ ” Voldemort growled, lips curling to reveal too sharp teeth as he moved forward again.

Tom finally raised his wand hand. They had expected this, expected resistance from the husk of a soul that contained most of Tom’s memories. They had hoped Voldemort would recognise his own soul piece, that he would acknowledge his words. She can now see how far gone Voldemort really was. It’s a strange thought, knowing that her Tom could have grown – _did_ grow into the monstrous figure before her.

She wondered what might have happened if things had just been that bit different. If she hadn’t gone to the orphanage. If she hadn’t found her court.

If Ginny Weasley had never bumped into her and dropped an old ratty diary on a corridor floor.

“You are wrong Voldemort” Tom said and Eliza shuffled backwards discretely but paused at Tom’s next words – an echo of what she had one told him.

“We don’t become God’s. Men only become monsters”

Both Tom and Voldemort cast their first spell at the same time.

There was no warm up, no easing in or any bows. There was just violence, violence and anger and the desperate need to stay alive. Tom and Voldemort clashed in a frightening flurry of spells, Eliza couldn’t even name half of them, and she backed away as they duelled one another. Voldemort wasn’t even using his own wand, hadn’t even had time to become familiar with his new body and yet he was still vicious. Still terrifying.

They tore the graveyard apart around them as they traded spells. The magic was so thick in the air she could practically taste it on her tongue as bright flashes of light erupt around them. And as she watched them with her heart in her throat the only thing she could think of was that at one point in time this was supposed to be her. That she was the one expected to be facing this monster and she wondered how the hell she was ever supposed to survive it.

And then she remembered she was never supposed to _._

Her hand clenched and unclenched around her wand as she watched the duel. Watched Tom fight harder than he ever had before, sweat pouring off him.

They hadn’t wanted to risk Eliza duelling against Voldemort. Not when they knew Voldemort would be aiming to kill, not when they had an unbreakable vow hanging over their heads. They didn’t know what would happen but Eliza had never felt as helpless as she did now. Never felt so helpless than she did watching Tom face off against a monster who could predict every move he was going to make.

Tom was losing ground. It was clear to see that Voldemort was playing with him until he could destroy his unruly horcrux.

“I am indispensable” she heard him hiss between spell fire “but _you_ \- well I can always make another”

Voldemort cast fulgur, a giant bolt of lightning headed towards Tom and Eliza was reminded of their mock duel in the chamber. Tom caught the lightning bolt in a tight whirlpool of water. The water crackled viciously and Eliza watched incredulously as Tom shaped the water to take the form of her kelpie, directing it to charge at Voldemort.

Voldemort conjured roaring vicious flames and the water evaporated into thick steam, the smell of ozone lingering in the air. In an overwhelming show of control Tom transfigured the steam around them in to pointed arrows and let them fly at Voldemort in a never ending torrent. Voldemort swept them all away with a large slash of his wand but a few managed to sneak through his shield.

Eliza and Tom both watched in horror as Voldemort glanced down at the arrow that had pierced his shoulder like it was an irritating pest. He reached up with one hand and yanked it out viciously, tossing it onto the floor. Only a thin trickle of blood left the wound.

Voldemort grinned wildly and cast another spell.

(Men only become monsters)

The two went back to duelling viciously, dark magic permeating the air and Eliza’s heart stuttered when she saw a nasty hex cut through Tom’s shields. Her magic leapt out around her even though she could do nothing to overtly interfere with the duel. She doubted she could watch any longer though – not when Voldemort was flinging dark curse after dark curse at Tom who was growing weary. Tom was slowing down but Voldemort wasn’t tiring. He moved quickly in a never ending assault. Hopelessly she thought that it was only a matter of time.

Then – she felt her magic brush up against something that made it leap and crackle. There was a sort of awareness tickling at it slightly, something old and familiar, dark and heady.

Eliza didn’t waste a moment before she plunged her magic into the ground around her, letting it course through her and act how it wished. She felt it tugging at her, rushing down through her veins and she panted heavily as she felt her magic rip through her as it never had before leaving her shaking and struggling to stand.

A rotting arm broke through the ground next to her.

Eliza had to muffle a scream.

All around her graves awoke their sleepers – dead rotting corpses crawled out from their shallow graves as Eliza tried not to heave. Neither Tom nor Voldemort had noticed yet and Eliza watched as the inferi – for that was the only thing they could be – slowly crawled and staggered towards Voldemort.

Eliza clutched onto the grave in front of her, leaning on it heavily as her magic slowly calmed down and ten disgusting corpses converged around Voldemort. She thought she saw Pettigrew among them, a bone white skeleton with pieces of skin clinging absurdly onto the bleached bones.

They had both forgotten about little Eliza Potter, crouched and hiding in the graveyard. Had forgotten all about the girl who had just woken the very dead themselves.

Voldemort reeled back in shock as he took in the limping mangled muggle corpses surrounding him before he leapt into action. The inferi screeched and wailed as fire leapt and scorched them but as he fended off one another took its place. Voldemort cast a ring of fire around himself warding off the inferi and Eliza watched sickened as they threw themselves through the flames. They would do her bidding. Old collapsed arteries infused with her own magic, propelling them relentlessly forward.

Voldemort was too preoccupied with the dead to return his attention onto Tom. Brave, smart, protective Tom who took Voldemort’s distraction to finally land a finishing blow.

The second she saw Voldemort freeze, his flames stutter, she called back her magic and felt sick when the bodies she had called forth all slumped down limply, now nothing more than normal corpses. Her magic still felt the same, the faint lightning crackle that always filled her veins, but Eliza’s heart still pounded wildly in her chest.

She staggered forward until she was at Tom’s side. The pair of them were pale, shaking and haggard but at least Voldemort was petrified at their feet.

“Hello little necromancer” Tom greeted, voice rough as gravel. Eliza didn’t reply – too exhausted to formulate the words – but she snapped to attention when Tom shifted and winced with a low groan.

“Do we- do we have to do this now?” Eliza asked hesitantly, eyeing Tom with blatant worry “could we not do it later?”

“You think that hex is going to hold him for long?” Tom hissed viciously “He didn’t have his own wand, he had been freshly resurrected and we _barely_ managed to beat him. But yes Eliza we can _wait”_

Eliza didn’t let his harsh words bother her. She could read the panic in those dark eyes, the weariness in the set of his brow.

Instead Eliza gently took the chalk that Tom had brought with them from his clenched hands and began to draw the circle for the ritual on the ground. Tom didn’t protest. He was still breathing harshly, his hands trembling from his white-knuckle grip on his wand.

Nagini slithered up to them, resting just beyond the line of the circle keeping her unblinking eyes trained on Voldemort.

“Is Little Speaker healing master now?” Nagini hissed, tail twitching in agitation.

“Yes precious” Tom hissed as he came to stand in Eliza’s now completed runic circle “we are going to heal now”

Tom lowered himself to the ground with a low curse and Eliza watched him, worry increasing, but Tom waved her off. Levitating the frozen figure of Voldemort (and Merlin he was even more monstrous close up) Tom took one of his ritual knives from his ripped and torn cloak.

He began the ritual.

Eliza watched on anxiously as Tom begun the ritual to re-join his soul. Listened on as he began to incant raising the dagger and slicing it across his right palm before doing the same to Voldemort’s left – digging it in harshly to draw enough blood. Voldemort was like a marble statue, frozen as he was, he looked like he could be one of the statues in the cemetery surrounding them. Slowly a thin trickle of blood leaked from his palm, dark and oozing.

With one last stuttering breath Tom slammed their hands together.

A blinding white light erupted from the ritual circle, encompassing Voldemort and Tom. A beat later she heard a blood curdling harrowing scream. She wanted to break into the circle immediately, wanted to grab Tom and get back to Hogwarts, return to _safety._ Instead she waited listening to the hoarse screaming for minutes, for eternity, for seconds until the bright light faded.

There were still bodies littered around them, their graves still upturned. Surrounded by death Tom Riddle was reborn. It was almost poetic really, poetic as it was violent.

Voldemort was gone, ashes and dust and tattered robes left behind and Eliza immediately knew that was why Tom never wanted to do the ritual on her and Nagini. Tom himself was lying flat out on the ground, his eyes were squeezed shut and Eliza approached slowly so as to not startle him. He’s pale. Too pale.

“Tom?”

He didn’t stir.

Eliza edged closer. It was probably just magical exhaustion – she could just poke his nose and she’s sure he’d wake up with an offended squawk and indulgent smile.

“Tom?” Eliza spoke again throwing herself to the ground beside him when he doesn’t reply.

“Little speaker” Nagini hissed worriedly by her side “he smells of blood”

Panic clawed at her lungs.

Eliza ripped at his robes with shaking hands. They’re soaked through.

Pushing them away Eliza choked when she saw the large puncture wound just above Tom’s stomach. He’s covered in blood.

“No, no, no” Eliza murmured frantically, the word falling repeatedly from her lips as she took in the sight of the bloody wound. She pressed her hands down against the wound and tried not to cry when her hands were instantly coated in Tom’s blood, horribly warm and stickily against her palms.

“No, Tom. Tom, wake up” Eliza pleaded as her eyes burned with unshed tears as she tried to increase pressure on the wound. He didn’t move, his eyelids didn’t even flicker.

“You know I’m shit at healing spells” she choked out, breathing stuttered as she tried to fight back the panic.

“Come on, please” she begged “you have to wake up”

She repeated the words like it was a prayer.

He didn’t move, he was barely breathing.

She didn’t know what to _do_. He was bleeding out in front of her, _dying_ in front of her, and she _didn’t know what to do._

She sobbed as she tried to stop the bleeding, bundling up his robes and pressing them against the wound, her heir rings digging into her hand harshly as she increased the pressure, something else on her wrist getting caught on a loose thread as she shuffled them around.

It took a few moments to register what it was through her panic hazed mind but then it hit her with a startling clarity.

_Her Malfoy Bracelet._

Gripping onto Tom as tightly as she could she slammed her eyes shut as she fed her depleted magic into the bracelet.

“Toujours pure” she shouted desperately.

The portkey pulled them both away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> (don't kill me)


	32. chapter twenty nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of endings and beginnings

Eliza didn’t even register landing in the foyer of Malfoy manor. The only thing she could think about was Tom. Tom’s barely there breathing, Tom’s blood on her hands, Tom dying beneath her. Everything else had faded away, she felt like she was underwater.

Even through the portkey travel she hadn’t moved her hands from him. Tom looked paler – how long had he been bleeding for now? How much blood had he lost? How much longer did he have?

‘Narcissa’ someone screamed and she belatedly realised it was her – her throat felt torn over the shout that ripped through it.

“Narcissa” she screamed again, her mind slowly coming back into focus and not a moment too soon. Both Narcissa and Lucius barrelled down the staircase, panic stricken.

“You have to heal him” Eliza pleaded “you have to heal him please, _please”_

Because Narcissa was the only healer she knew, the only family she had who she could trust with this, trust with him.

A moment passed and it felt like eternity. Tom’s heartbeat stuttered beneath her bloodied palms.

“Lucius get the blood replenishing potions and my healing kit immediately. Bring them to the guest bedroom” Narcissa demanded and strode forwards towards Eliza and Tom who were staining the white marble floors red.

“Eliza I’m going to have to lift Mr Gaunt up now, you’ll have to let him go. Okay?” Narcissa ordered her tone comforting but unyielding. Eliza wanted to argue but instead she reluctantly moved her hands away from Tom.

Narcissa swooped down and she must have cast a lightening charm because she scooped Tom up into her arms far too easy for it to be natural. Eliza trotted behind her in a daze, following her through the twisting corridors of Malfoy Manor until they entered the guest bedroom.

Narcissa vanished Tom’s dirty and torn shirt the second she lay him flat down on the bed. The puncture wound looked even more gruesome against Tom’s pale alabaster skin.

Eliza watched on as Narcissa cleaned the wound and staunched the bleeding. She watched as Lucius stumbled in ladened with potions and a heavy medic bag that Narcissa immediately dug through with well-practiced ease. She watched as Narcissa slowly and methodically healed him, patient and unwavering.

Eliza watched as Narcissa slowly knitted Tom back together, watched as she pulled him away from the brink of death.

“He will be fine” Narcissa said eventually breaking the stifling tense silence that had settled over the room while she worked. Eliza nearly went boneless with relief.

“Now Eliza” Narcissa said coming to sit across from her, pulling one of her bloodied hands into her own “Tell us what happened”

It was not a question, it was a demand and for the first time in a long time Eliza found herself caught between the ardent need to tell the truth and the unwavering conviction that she had to lie.

“We can help you if you tell us Eliza” Lucius said from beside Narcissa, his sleeves were rolled up and the dark mark was stark against his skin, blacker than the night and writhing grotesquely. She thought they had both forgotten she could see it in the chaos.

They deserved the truth.

But Eliza didn’t have time to tell them the truth.

“I have to go” she said instead – not a lie, not quite truth “I have to – to sort everything out. We’ve been gone for too long”

“Eliza just tell us what happened” came Narcissa’s soothing voice and Eliza felt something snap inside her

“I can’t” Eliza shouted brushing a bloodied hand over her matted hair.

“I need to fix this – I just- need to fix this” she said over their soft pleas.

“Eliza. Have we not proven that we can help you?” she asked and Eliza turned to look at Tom. He looked like he was sleeping. The image of him almost dead was still fresh in her mind.

“You’re exhausted, you’re in shock and you can barely move. You will let us help”

And Eliza wanted them to. She wanted to give in so badly. But she knew it wouldn’t end well. A well-known death eater family involved in any way during the attack they planned to stage? There would only be viscous back lash. She said as much to them.

“If you get involved you become incriminated and I won’t do that to you. I won’t”

Suddenly, on the bed Tom twitches, wand hand moving as though he’s still in a fight. He probably thought he was. Tom’s mind perceived a different battlefront every day.

“I can’t tell you everything” Eliza said grimacing “I don’t have the time to tell you everything and frankly there are some things I simply can’t tell you – I’m sure you understand”

Narcissa and Lucius nod, they look sick with worry and Eliza has never felt so guilty in her life.

“The official story for tonight is that Tom and I grabbed the cup at the same time – and it was a good job that we did. The cup was a portkey and it dropped us in a graveyard in the middle of nowhere where Peter Pettigrew was waiting for us. He rigged the whole thing to get revenge on me, and Tom managed to save my life

“The only casualty there was ever meant to be was Pettigrew – Tom was never supposed to get hurt. I’ll say that once Pettigrew was taken care of I summoned a patronus and asked for Narcissa’s help, everyone knows how close we are, it’s understandable you would come back with me” Eliza said rapidly, plan after plan falling through her mind and spilling from her lips. They hadn’t prepared for this but Eliza was good at making plans up on the spot – many of her schemes fell through at the last minute anyway.

“And unofficially?” Lucius asked looking just as worried as Narcissa. Eliza sighed pensively and cast a tempus. They had been in the cemetery for only 30 minutes even if it had felt like a lifetime. But still they were running out of time. Eliza would have to make it back to Hogwarts sooner rather than later.

“Either get into contact with Severus or Moody at Hogwarts, I promise you he’s not what he seems. The pair of them will be able to explain everything to you – tell them that the plan went wrong and that you have my permission to know everything” Eliza ordered and stood up, blinking for a few seconds as her vision blacked out.

“Eliza?” Narcissa asked worriedly.

“Magical exhaustion” Eliza said waving off the Malfoy matriarch’s worry “I’ll pass out later, we have a job to do”

That didn’t seem to ease Narcissa’ concerns but she stood up anyway coming to stand by Eliza’s side.

“Do you know where Little Hangleton is?” Eliza asked and Narcissa nodded “you’ll need to apparate us there so the cup can take us back onto Hogwarts’ grounds. Tom-

Eliza paused looking back at him, he was breathing steadily now at least but she was still worried out of her mind.

“Tom can stay here”

Narcissa nodded and with a crack they apparated away,

~

Narcissa had dropped them rather close to the cemetery and soon they were walking in through the gates. It looked like a warzone and Narcissa paled as she took in the sight.

“The bodies” she said lowly as if she was scared of what the answer could be “Were they there before or?”

“No” Eliza said and her mind was still running to catch up with her tongue so she barely even noticed when she said “I resurrected them”

Narcissa blanched beside her and Eliza stumbled to a halt when the woman pulled her in for a hug. Eliza wanted more than anything to simply melt into it. To let this entire horrific night fade away. Instead she reluctantly pulled away and discreetly wiped at her eyes.

“Come on, we should hurry”

The cup was easy to locate, it shined faintly against the dark melancholic cemetery. Pettigrew was harder to find. It’s only when Eliza stared out at the bodies did she realise the mistake she had made.

“Oh” she uttered softly and Narcissa became even paler by her side.

“Tom did tell me to be careful with what spell I used”

She had of course ignored him when she had Pettigrew quivering in front of her. But now staring at the rotting skeleton that had once been Pettigrew she understood why Tom had warned her. There wasn’t much of a body left to identify him by.

“What curse was used?” Narcissa asked, voice calm and controlled.

“Flesh eating curse” Eliza responded not moving her eyes away from Pettigrew’s skeleton.

“That’s illegal”

“An incendio then. A rather over-powered incendio” Eliza suggested promptly and they both turn to consider Pettigrew’s remains. With a long exasperated sigh Narcissa started moving forward towards the cup.

“That would work”

“Besides there’s always pensieve memories” Eliza commented absently and started levitating the corpses back into the graves. If anyone came here to investigate it would do them no good to find evidence of accidental necromancy.

Necromancy.

It hadn’t fully sank in yet, just what she had achieved tonight. No one had heard of a necromancer in years. Of course Tom had tried – the reason why inferi always looked so ghastly and mechanical was because they were actually a bastardisation of necromancy. One had to be born a necromancer to actually be able to access the powers and there hadn’t been any in centuries. Or if there had been they had kept themselves quiet. Just like seers or metamorphogi, most bloodline gifts were hidden and revered. The last know necromancers had actually been the Peverell’s.

She would have to do some research when things calmed down – or maybe she’d just ask Draco. That boy was a fountain of knowledge when it came to genealogy.

Suddenly – she heard a vicious hissing coming from her left.

“Little speaker” Nagini hissed panicked, coming to a stop at Eliza’s feet “where is master? Is he okay? Where did you go?”

She forgot Nagini. Of course she forgot about Nagini.

Eliza knelt down so she was facing her and hissed soothingly at the riled snake.

“I took Tom away so he could get help. He is resting now and should be fine” Eliza hissed and Nagini seemed to calm at her words. The snake seemed to consider something for a few moments before she slowly began to climb up Eliza’s arm.

“What are you doing Nagini?” Eliza asked exasperatedly.

“Master told me to guard you” Nagini replied promptly, coiling around Eliza’s neck “plus little speaker is warm”

Rolling her eyes Eliza pushed herself up from the floor, adjusting Nagini so she could move freely.

“You will have to stay hidden until I can drop you off in my room okay?” Eliza ordered and walked over to Narcissa who was looking more confused by the second.

“I think little speaker should give me a fat juicy rabbit for being so well behaved”

“Whatever you want Nagini” Eliza replied with no small amount of fondness as the snake settled down over her shoulders.

“Are you ready to return to Hogwarts Eliza?” Narcissa asked. Eliza didn’t know how she managed to look so unruffled. Even with everything that Eliza had thrown at her Narcissa didn’t have one golden strand of hair out of place. Eliza was willing to bet that the only reason Lucius had lasted as long as he had was because he had Narcissa Black by his side.

“Do you think I should look into becoming an actor?” Eliza said out of the blue as she walked over towards the cup “I honestly think I’m about to give the performance of a life time”

Narcissa let out a tinkling laugh.

“Dear if we thought you would be contented with a normal profession we would have spared ourselves the headache and hired you ourselves”

Eliza let out a bark of laughter and then reached out towards the portkey, she and Narcissa were whisked away.

~

The second Eliza finally sat down she knew she was never moving again.

Her hands were wrapped around a giant mug of hot chocolate like it was a life line. It had whipped cream and marshmallows on top because Barty really was the best death eater Tom ever acquired and when Eliza took a sip of it, it tasted like heaven.

Hot chocolate was not for serious conversations.

Eliza doesn’t care anymore.

After landing in front of the crowd Eliza did in fact give the best performance of her life. As Narcissa got the crowd under control and the other teacher’s shepherded the students away Eliza clung onto Narcissa desperately, panicked and worried and crying.

Dumbledore was the first to approach them. Then the other head teachers, McGonagall, Snape and Barty all coming to stand in front of them.

“My dear girl” Dumbledore said solemnly “what happened?”

Eliza had taken in a deep stuttering breath and wiped at her eyes in a convincing move of distress.

“The cup” she began, voice still hoarse “Tom and I had reached for the cup at the same time. It was a portkey – we landed in a cemetery in the middle of nowhere” Eliza said slowly seemingly lost in her memories.

“Peter Pettigrew was waiting for us on the other side”

Sharp gasps had met her words and Eliza continued on with her story. How Pettigrew had been searching for revenge and how Tom saved her life. How he had gotten hurt in the process.

“I received a message from Eliza’s patronus” Narcissa continued on the story when Eliza was too ‘overwhelmed’ to continue “she was panicked and not thinking clearly. Mr Gaunt was severely injured – he’s back at the manor now, recovering. We thought it was best to avoid much more travel lest we jostle the wounds”

Silence rang around them, she could feel Severus and Barty staring at her but she didn’t look up from the ground where she was softly shuffling her feet.

“Do you know what Pettigrew planned my dear girl?” Dumbledore asked kindly and Eliza had to smother a grin. Instead she looked up with a stricken expression.

“He said- he said something about Voldemort, headmaster”

And there it was. The piece de résistance.

Peter Pettigrew had planned to kidnap Eliza Potter to resurrect his lord. Which meant Dumbledore would still think Eliza was firmly against Voldemort, would still think that Voldemort was some sort of incorporeal spirit. He might even re-assemble the order and prepare for war that would never truly arrive.

He would be far too busy to notice the subtle political manoeuvrings of the wizengamot by one Thomas Gaunt.

Eventually the crowd dispersed. Severus took her by the shoulder and blew Dumbledore off with an excuse about ‘looking after his snakes’ and she, Narcissa and Barty are all shepherded into Severus’ office where Lucius was already waiting for them – a glass of whiskey in his hands.

“I feel like you have a lot you need to explain” Barty said using his own voice instead of Moody’s and Eliza laughed as the other three startled.

“Get me a hot chocolate and I’ll consider it”

Which brought them to here, now.

“There are something’s I can’t tell you all because honestly they’re not up to me to decide” Eliza said figuring that was a safe place to begin and the rest of them nodded in silence.

“I’m going to ask you to not interrupt until the end and then you can ask me any questions you would like”

Eliza took a sip of her heavenly hot chocolate.

“I think the first thing Narcissa and Lucius need to know is that Thomas Gaunt isn’t actually Thomas Gaunt at all. His real name is Tom Riddle and I met him in my second year thanks to a little black diary”

Lucius choked on his whiskey.

“Of course even though Tom Riddle is his real name you will probably know him by his once preferred moniker; Lord Voldemort”

Eliza continued to tell the story of her first meeting with Tom, the resurrection rituals and all their plans and schemes for the future. She told them what had happened tonight, she even told them about her accidental necromancy, and how Tom had gotten hurt in the duel.

By the time she had finished telling them everything they are all sat around her, pale and slack-jawed even though Severus and Barty already knew half the story.

“Never a dull moment with you is there Eliza” Barty chortled, his polyjuice disguise having worn off in the middle of her story. Eliza graced him with a small smile in return and they all fell into a contemplative silence.

“Have you told Sirius about any of this?” Narcissa asked delicately and they all pretended not to notice Severus scowl behind his desk.

“And risk being disowned?” Eliza scoffed with a shake of her head. It had been nice to tell everyone all her secrets, well, most of her secrets but there was no way she could risk that with Sirius. She had no idea how it would all affect her god-father.

“I’d consider it” Narcissa replied in that vague mysterious way of hers that made Eliza want to smile and groan at the same time.

“Anyway Severus” Eliza said stifling a yawn, her exhaustion now creeping up on her “I’ll be round first thing tomorrow to pick up my time-turner. I plan to stay with Tom until he wakes up”

She’s glad when none of them try to convince her otherwise.

“But for now you need to rest Eliza, I doubt your magic can take much more strain-

“I know Aunt Cissa” Eliza said over the blonde’s words with a fond roll of her eyes “it’s past my bed time”

Barty snorted at that, Eliza couldn’t even blame him.

“That’s right Eliza” he said teasingly “It’s time for all little necromancers to go to bed”

Eliza didn’t even pause in her steps, instead she simply flipped her middle finger at him as she walked out the door.

~

Of course she didn’t get to sleep when she returned to the Slytherin Common Room as her court were all awake and worried and ready to accost her at a moment’s notice. After recounting the events of the night to them Eliza slumped boneless into the sofa, half resting on top of Theo and half resting on top of Blaise, and awaited their reactions.

“Will The Dark Lord be okay?” Theo asked at the same time that Blaise burst out with

“A necromancer? Are you fucking with us?”

Eliza burst into hysterical laughter as her court started debating the odds of Eliza being a born necromancer around her. The reasons varying from

‘well the Peverell’s did marry into the Potter Line’ to ‘maybe it’s a bonus to being a horcrux, death powers’ to ‘It’s Eliza, does she need a reason for her usual brand of bullshit?’

Eliza smiled happily as she let her court’s voices wash over her, felt their steadying presence surrounding her from all sides.

“Tom’s going to be fine Theo – he can’t die yet anyway” Eliza just managed to get out before she fell into dark oblivion, finally letting her sleep consume her.

~

The first thing she did when she woke up the next morning was take a long boiling hot shower. Well actually the first thing she did was untangle herself from her court who had decided to throw an impromptu sleep over in the common room. Then she got up to have a shower. Narcissa’s cleaning charm had left Eliza at least a bit presentable but she knew it would take more than a scourgify to get the blood out from beneath her nails.

When she came back down most of her court were still asleep. Theo and Blaise hadn’t moved from the sofa – probably because Eliza had been sitting on them. Daphne and Draco lay in a mound of blankets and pillows on the floor beside the sofa, sprawled out on top of another. It was Draco who blinked blearily as Eliza walked back down the stairs.

“Are you going to the dark lord then?” Draco asked, hair sticking up and mussed from sleep. Her court didn’t like to refer to Tom by his name, they always called him the dark lord no matter her insistence on the matter. Eliza nodded and knelt down on the floor next to Draco.

“I have to be there when he wakes up, you didn’t see him Draco it was- it was awful”

Draco nodded solemnly in response.

“I’m glad you’re okay little sister” he said sleepily, eyes already drooping. Eliza flung herself at him in a tight bone crushing hug, hoping to commune the words she couldn’t say out loud. Draco squeezed her back just as tightly, a small contented smile on his lips and Eliza knew she had succeeded.

Reluctantly parting and standing up Eliza tossed her hair over her shoulder and started heading out of the common room.

“Look after the rest of them for me will you?” she said and walked out of the door.

She had a dark lord to get to.

The next few days passed in a similar fashion. Narcissa reassured her that it was normal to spend so long unconscious after how much blood Tom had lost but Eliza worried that it might be something more. After all Tom had been casting highly dangerous ritual magic while he was injured, she could only hope everything was okay.

Eliza floo’ed into Malfoy Manor for the fifth day in a row. She stumbled out of the fire place as always and ignored Lucius’ soft snort at her never ending toil with wizarding transportation. Instead she brushed the soot off her old leather jacket and happily grabbed the mug of coffee that a house elf had already pre-prepared for her and took the first sip with a happy smile.

“Any changes?” she asked as she always did and Lucius smiled a mysterious smile that she was sure he had gotten off Narcissa.

“Why don’t you go see for yourself?”

Eliza slammed her coffee down on the table and dashed up the stairs, skidding around the corner as she reached Tom’s room. Breathing in slowly Eliza twisted the handle and ducked inside.

Tom was sat up in bed grumpily as Narcissa fussed over him. His hair was ridiculously messy and his pyjamas were rumpled and there was a scowl at his lips that suggested he would much rather curse Narcissa than allow her to plump up his pillows one more time.

But he was _awake_.

“Tom!” Eliza exclaimed delightedly and threw herself onto the king-sized bed because the Malfoy’s didn’t know the meaning of moderation.

Tom smiled widely when he saw Eliza and when their eyes met she felt her heart stutter. His eyes were red now. Not the red of Voldemort’s but the red of the diadem, of the locket and they swam brightly when Eliza grinned back at him, settling cross legged on the bed.

“Thank you for looking after him aunt Cissa” Eliza said cheerfully and Narcissa smiled softly, resting one dainty hand on top of her head.

“It was my pleasure dear. I’ll leave you two alone to catch up shall I?”

Narcissa walked out of the room and left silence in her wake.

“You saved my life” Tom said and his ruby red eyes make his gaze just that bit more intense – that bit more unnerving.

“Of course I did” Eliza said indignantly but paused when Tom didn’t roll his eyes as expected.

“Of course you did” he echoed, a strange look on his face.

“Are you feeling okay?” Eliza asked instead of addressing Tom’s increasingly complex emotional repression.

“Narcissa fixed me up just fine darling – I’ve mostly just been wrestling with my memories these past few days. There was a lot to sort through” Tom explained and she watched as his eyes shuttered, as he seemed to almost lose himself in resentment and doubt and despair. She hated seeing that look on his face so instead she opted to change the subject.

“Nagini’s at Hogwarts, I left her with Jormugand” Eliza said brightly and an echo of a smile passed over Tom’s face. Eliza went on to explain all that happened over the few days he had been unconscious.

“And Draco traced back the Potter family tree. Do you know we married into the Peverell line? I know many consider the Potter’s new money but Draco’s adamant that’s just because British purebloods are too nationalistic for their own good-

“The Peverell line did you say?” Tom interrupted with a look of undisguised curiosity “from the tale of the three brothers?”

“Yeah” Eliza exclaimed “we actually think my invisibility cloak _is_ the one from the story – I’ve not heard of any other cloak lasting so long”

“Which would make you a born necromancer” Tom said with undisguised awe and Eliza shuffled nervously beneath his gaze.

“An accidental necromancer as of right now actually”

And then Tom laughed, loud and bright, and Eliza felt at peace with the world.

~

Tom and Eliza split the money from winning the triwizard tournament but everyone partied like it was solely a Hogwarts victory for days. Tom didn’t seem to mind although he did stay well away from the revelry – not that Eliza could blame him – but it meant she rarely saw him these days. It seemed Eliza was always attending to her house, or spending time with her court, or studying for her blasted end of year exams.

Time slipped away from her and before she knew it they were all packing up their trunks. Lost objects were being frantically chased after and seventh years were saying tearful goodbyes. Soon they would all be leaving, and so would Tom.

And even though at least now she has a home to return to she still couldn’t help but feel that tiny bit melancholic when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station. Her court were standing further down the platform – she could vaguely see Draco swooning into Theo’s arms when Tom came to stand next to her.

“Are you staying in England then?”

“I believe so” Tom said lightly “It’s time I finally began to set all my plans into motion”

Eliza nodded keeping her gaze focused on the gleaming red steam engine in front of them. Her eyes flickered towards Tom’s when she felt his hand softly brush against her own, clasping them together and pulling her so they were facing each other.

“Which means I won’t be very far away” he added on with a soft smile.

“I’ll write to you” Eliza said back over the pounding of her heart.

“I rather expect you to visit me actually” Tom quipped and Eliza felt her lungs stop working for just a second when he grinned at her.

“I thought you’d like to be rid of me for a while” Eliza joked desperately trying to ignore how close they were standing.

“Oh darling” Tom said with a teasing smile, brushing her hair behind her ear “how can you expect me to stay away?”

He leant down and Eliza’s heart stuttered with a short sharp tender shock when he laid a kiss on her forehead, his warm lips brushing over her scar.

“Goodbye Little Star” he murmured and then span on his heels striding off the platform leaving a confused and blushing Eliza behind. She shook her head to herself and began making her way to her court who stood waiting for her, desperately trying to ignore the warm feeling that had curled around her heart.

“Tom Riddle” Eliza murmured to herself as she watched him finally disappear “I swear you’ll be the death of me”

Her fourth year at Hogwarts had ended, and with it Eliza felt that something else had only just started to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see guys. everything is just, fine (your comments have literally been so entertaining I couldn't stop laughing)  
> so that brings us to the end of fourth year! whoO! After this I plan to publish two extra chapters,' another what happens in the common room' AND a second riddle interlude so we can see what's going on with our fave lil sociopath so if you have any specific povs or scenes you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do! Come scream at me in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> thank you for reading!!


	33. what happens in the common room, stays in the common room III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look at the events of fourth year through a spin of other POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if these interludes aren't your thing feel free to skip!

Eliza was an odd girl.

Sirius loved her, of course he loved her but she really wasn’t what he was expecting. Living together was a lot different than occasionally meeting up in the forest after all but slowly Sirius learned how to live with his god-daughter.

Rule Number 1. If she told you to drop something you had to leave it alone.

There were some subjects Sirius just couldn’t talk to her about unless she was in a good mood. Namely the Dursley’s and the orphanage. She didn’t like talking about her future plans either and whenever Sirius brought up career prospects she’d get a very strange look in her eyes.

Rule Number Two: don’t talk about her parents.

She didn’t really seem to mind when Sirius reminisced about his Hogwarts days but the second he strayed into the ‘oh and your parents’ talk Eliza would always shut down. He understood why, in the beginning he had suspected she was simply compartmentalising but he soon learned that Eliza simply just didn’t care. It wasn’t in a bad way, she was just _like that_. Loyal to a fault to the people in her life but not overly empathetic towards anyone else. Sirius was like that too, he could understand.

Rule Number Three: Treat her like an adult or don’t bother trying.

Eliza wasn’t used to being treated like a kid, she just wasn’t. And Sirius couldn’t step in as some parental authority figure. She trusted him to an extent and obviously respected him but Sirius knew were the boundaries were. At least now he did. He wasn’t going to ground her or restrict her reading list or make her eat tea with him every night but he would express concern for her, ask for her opinions. If Eliza felt like she was getting the respect he deserved she had no problems listening to him. He could see why she had a hippogriff patronus.

Rule Number Four: Eliza loved duelling.

Any time she looked like she was feeling down or subdued Sirius only had to offer to duel her and she immediately perked up. They had turned an old dusty drawing room into a dulling area and he and Eliza could spend hours in there. Remus was less than impressed by his non-standard parenting practices but Eliza seemed to enjoy it which was the most important thing.

And Rule Number five which was kind of similar to rule number one: Don’t confront her.

Sirius knew she was hiding something. He knew how violent she must be even if she glossed over it in her stories. He also knew that she was a Slytherin and there was no way she had that much power in that house without prescribing to some of their ideals. Sirius was also well aware that she was a dark witch. But he wasn’t going to mention any of that to her. It would only end in her lying or a massive argument and Sirius didn’t want that.

He just wanted her to feel safe.

But then the quidditch world cup happened.

When Eliza walked out of the woods covered in blood Sirius almost had a heart attack. He was thankful that Narcissa was there – he had no idea how to handle the situation. Because Eliza had just- just killed a man, two actually if he wanted to be specific.

It wasn’t like they had been nice men but that wasn’t the point.

Killing someone, it changed you. It placed a burden on you, a burden Sirius had never wanted Eliza to bear. But there was no changing what had happened, the only thing he could do was to be there for her now. To let her know that he wasn’t going anywhere no matter what she did or what path she chose. She was his little pup, his family and Sirius had always been loyal to the end. He hadn’t cared for his batshit mother or push over father but James had been family.

Eliza was family.

And he would do absolutely anything for her.

No matter what.

~

The summer had not been an easy one for Daphne.

Her parents wouldn’t stop wittering on about marriage contracts and proper ‘lady-like’ behaviour and all Daphne wanted to do was tell them to stuff it. She was proud to be a Greengrass, family was everything to her and just because she wasn’t the perfect little pureblood woman didn’t mean she was a disgrace to the family name.

If anything it was her parents who were stuck so far up their own arses they couldn’t see where the future was taking them. Because Daphne knew Eliza was going to change the world. It was a fact. The sky was blue, the grass was green and Eliza Potter was going to create history.

And Eliza wasn’t going to wait around in fear of offending old pureblood sensibilities.

Eliza was the real problem actually. Or perhaps she had been the start of it.

Daphne loved Eliza, just like she loved Draco and Blaise and Theo, but after the quidditch world cup Daphne noticed that her feelings had changed quite a bit.

She’d had crushes before, just never before on another girl.

Because Eliza was pretty and amazing and talented and brave and caring and-

Wow she really had it bad didn’t she?

The problem wasn’t that she had a crush on Eliza. Eliza was too dense to notice anyone’s feelings, she could barely even understand her own she sure wouldn’t recognise Daphne’s. The problem was that she liked girls.

Because her mother had only had two girls, no boys. Which meant it was Daphne’s job to provide for one to carry on the Greengrass name. But as it turned out she didn’t _like_ boys which put her position in the family at risk.

Of course no one in the wizarding world cared about sexuality – Daphne could have dalliances with whomever she liked. As long as she was willing to ‘settle down’ when the right time came. As long as she could provide an heir because bloodlines were more important than happiness.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Eliza said ‘fuck that’

At this moment in time Daphne was rather inclined to agree.

“I protect what’s mine after all” Eliza said to Astoria with a damning wink and Daphne already knew she was blushing bright red. Draco gave her a knowing look but Daphne opted to ignore him.

As if any of them had not had a small crush on Eliza at one point or another.

It was amazing how far Eliza’s obliviousness ran really.

~

Theo didn’t have a good feeling about this year. It wasn’t surprising really, giving their track record. First year, the dark lord. Second year, also the dark lord. Third year, surprisingly _not_ the dark lord but still definitely dark lord related. And between all that Eliza had been pen pals with a dark lord chasing a resurrection ritual.

Oh, and the dementors.

Couldn’t forget about them.

He had long since stopped hoping for a normal year. That being said he had not expected this year’s catastrophe to come in the form of the triwizard tournament. Eliza had handled the announcement well, as always, but Theo was still left with some niggling doubt. Because if Eliza Potter was involved nothing could ever be that easy. But still Theo tried his best to push those worries out of his mind. He had other concerns to focus on, namely Professor Moody.

The ex-auror had been the one to arrest his father for poisoning his mother, he had dropped Theo off at his grandfather’s – their ancestral manor – and that had been that. And now the mad auror was here, at Hogwarts, using unforgivables on spiders.

Something about that, something about that whole picture, really didn’t sit right with him. The professor had seemed far too comfortable using Unforgivables, far too at ease with the rush of dark magic that always came after casting them. And then the old auror decided to place them all under the imperius curse themselves and Theo knew he was right to have been wary.

As always Eliza saved the day and in a show of that classic Potter stubbornness she actually managed to throw off the imperius curse entirely.

He still couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had however. He had a feeling that whatever it was, it was only going to be a matter of time.

Theo does not give a damn about the tournament. He does not care about the spectacle or the excitement or the challenges. He especially doesn’t care for the foreign schools. If he cared about Durmstrang he would have attended Durmstrang.

To put it simply he didn’t understand why he had to stand outside, in the cold, to greet a school for a competition that he doesn’t give a rat’s arse about.

At least Draco was happy about it. The second he spotted Victor Krum the blonde had practically squealed. Theo waited for Eliza to join in with their ribbing but turned when she remained curiously silent. She was staring at another Durmstrang student with a strange look on her face.

They all watched as Eliza practically ran forward towards the stranger as the two hugged fiercely in front of everybody, uncaring for all the stares they were attracting. What had she called him? Tom?

She couldn’t mean-

“Is that- is that who I think it is?” Blaise stuttered out as all of them stared at the pair.

“I think it is” Theo commented trying to keep his panic under control.

“She’s _hugging him_ ” Draco hissed.

“Yes she is”

“Who cares about that!” Daphne snapped “the most important question is, _why is he here?”_

That was a good question.

He doubted the answer would be anything good.

Sometimes he rather hated being right.

Watching Eliza and the dark lord interact had been disconcerting to say the least. He remembered the dark lord from his grandfather’s stories. A manipulator, charismatic, a fierce fighter and a frightening enemy. He didn’t even seem human half the time.

He seemed human though, when he was talking to Eliza. Dangerous yes, but frighteningly, scarily human.

He supposed many could say the same things about Eliza though so he didn’t let it bother him.

The same couldn’t be said for his friends.

He could understand why they felt a bit betrayed. Eliza knew almost every detail of their own lives and yet she constantly harboured secrets. Theo didn’t have a problem with that unless it put her in danger. Eliza was his friend, yes, but that didn’t mean she was obligated to share every part of herself with them. And she could obviously handle the dark lord herself even if that was a terrifying thought to have.

His friends however obviously disagreed with that sentiment. Theo watched with increasing indignation as they questioned Eliza like the dark lord’s plans had anything to do with them.

He would talk to them all later, as of right now he would stay by Eliza’s side. He knew she’d feel guilty for her harsh words after and he vowed to cheer her up in any way that he could.

Although, he thought as Eliza’s name got pulled out of the goblet, there was no mitigating a disaster quite like this.

~

_It’s rare to have a sunny day in Scotland and Severus, much like the rest of his school mates, was fully taking advantage of it. He and Lily had found a small secluded spot by the lake back in their second year and had taken advantage of it every sunny day since. They were both lying down, the soft lapping of the lake the only sound between them until-_

_“Have you ever thought about having kids Sev?” Lily asked besides him and he shot up with a strangled gasp._

_“Where the bloody hell did that come from?” He spluttered as Lily giggled at him, bright and cheerful._

_“The girls in my dorm were talking about it last night” she explained, bright emerald eyes staring through the tree branches that stretched above them until she turned his gaze onto him._

_“Well are you going to answer my question?” she chirped._

_“Merlin no I don’t want kids. I don’t even like my classmates why would I want a snivelling younger one”_

_He wisely didn’t mention his own father._

_“You’re just a well of happiness aren’t you Sev”_

_“I’m overflowing with joy” he dead-panned and had to smother a smile over the sound of Lily’s brilliant laughter._

_“Do you want kids then?” he asked curiously, watching as she absently plaited her hair._

_“I think so – just the one though”_

_He also didn’t mention Petunia. There were some topics that were just better to be avoided._

_“What would you call it then?” he questioned to stop Lily from thinking about her sister._

_“Well I’ve always liked the name Harry for a boy”_

_Severus hummed non-committedly in response._

_“And as for a girl…I don’t know? Daisy?”_

_“Continuing the flower power tradition I see” he said drily and laughed when Lily softly punched his shoulder muttering a quiet ‘oh shove it’_

_“What would you name a girl then?” Lily asked confrontationally and Severus paused for a moment to give it some thought before finally he said_

_“Eliza”_

_“Eliza?” Lily said slowly, sounding out the name “Eliza”_

_“You know I think I like the sound of that”_

“Eliza” Severus said sternly “what have you done?”

He honestly had no idea what he had expected to hear but never in his wildest dreams could he have come up with the truth that Eliza tells him.

That she was a horcrux, that she was working with the dark lord, that she had been working with the dark lord for years. That two years ago she made an unbreakable vow and changed destiny itself.

The dark lord being at Hogwarts was also another revelation. He was younger now, obviously, but his magic was the same. Frightening and all-consuming and powerful in a way that made Severus remember why he joined the dark lord in the first place. It was only in the dark lord’s later years that Severus had started questioning his sanity, Lily had been the last straw.

Poor Beautiful Amazing Lily who Severus had failed in almost every way possible.

But there was still Eliza. And he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant lying

“Do you know why the dark lord decided to target the Potter’s?”

“No” Severus lied “no I don’t”

Because how was he meant to tell Eliza that he was the one who had had a hand in her parent’s death. He had seen what had happened to Pettigrew, knew the fall from grace she had planned for Dumbledore. How was he ever supposed to protect this girl if she would never trust him again?

The prophecy was probably null and void at this point in time anyway, if what Eliza had told him was true. She may have had the power to defeat the dark lord but now they were allies. And Severus knew there was absolutely nothing that would break them apart.

Because he had seen that look in Eliza’s eyes before – it was the same way Lily had looked at James.

The dark lord and Eliza didn’t know it yet, but Severus did and he dreaded to see what would happen if anyone dared to stand between them.

Albus Dumbledore was right in one respect – love was the greatest power of them all.

~

Being chastised by Theo was never a fun thing to experience, Blaise thought, as he listened to the other boy berate them all. It was never a fun experience because mostly every time Theo had to step in and chastise them he was usually right.

Blaise hated being wrong.

“-She’s not the dark lord’s keeper! We’re not a part of this war yet, we’re not the dark lord’s sworn allies. Of course she can’t tell us everything that’s going on”

Not part of the war _yet._ A sad and depressing reality.

“We’re just asking her to trust us” Draco snapped and Daphne nodded her head in agreement.

“We trust her with everything else” she said and Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Oh shove it Daph’ the only reason you’re hurt is because your crush is too busy with the dark lord-

“Care to repeat that Zabini” she asked dangerously but they both sheepishly turned away from each other when Theo cleared his throat.

“Eliza does trust us but you forget she doesn’t understand these things, and you lot making passive aggressive comments isn’t going to help her get why you’re so mad” Theo explained exasperatedly.

“I just wish she wouldn’t push us away” Blaise said and to that Theo nodded in agreement, slumping down on the chair opposite him.

“These things take time – we’re lucky she trusts as much as she does now”

Ugh. _Why_ did he always have to be _right?_

It was at that point that Eliza walked into the common room, requesting to speak to them.

And Blaise listened.

“But you’re our idiot” Blaise said after listening to Eliza’s rambling explanation, after finally e _xplaining_ to Eliza that friendship was obviously a two way street. Blaise hugged her even closer when he heard a muffled sniffle and everyone else dog piled on top of them.

They would probably argue again, like all families do.

But Blaise knew they would always stay together – no matter what.

Blaise didn’t want to know what Eliza and the dark lord got up to in their free time. However he couldn’t deny how relieved he was when the tension that had been surrounding them had disappeared by dinner that night. Eliza may be able to share dinner with a homicidal dark lord who was five seconds away from committing murder but Blaise had a bit more self-preservation than that.

Blaise was just glad that the dark lord had yet to invade their common room as well. It was hard enough to do his herbology homework as it was never mind when he was way too aware of the presence of the bloody _dark lord s_ at beside him.

That being said, the dark lord would probably come up with better plans to defeat a dragon than what they currently had.

“Okay hear me out” Draco began “What if you _flew_ around the dragon”

“Are you suggesting I _out-fly_ a dragon” Eliza dead-panned.

“I- maybe?”

Blaise did them all a favour and chucked a pillow into Draco’s face.

“How about the flame freezing charm?” Theo suggested and they all looked towards him blankly.

“How are any of you passing history of magic?”

“We’re not” was Blaise’s succinct reply. Theo sighed and turned to face Eliza.

“Back in the witch-trials we used to use flame freezing charms so we could escape. Of course soon they realised what we were doing and started breaking any wands they found but the spell still remains. There’ll probably be records of it in Salazar’s library”

“The question is would it stand up against dragon fire?” Daphne asked.

“Probably?” said Theo. Eliza seemed to ponder his answer for a few moments before she shrugged her shoulders.

“Good enough” she said with a cheer.

Blaise could only hope that it would be.

~

Daphne watched as the dark lord effortlessly dealt with his dragon and acquired the golden egg with a smirk. Eliza was up soon and Daphne had never been so tense in her life.

“She’s gonna be fine Daph” said Draco whose hand she was currently holding in a death grip. Daphne didn’t know if he was saying that to reassure her or reassure himself.

“Of course she’ll be fine” Blaise said from next to her “I bet ten galleons on her winning the first task so she best pull through”

“And who would be dumb enough to take you up on that?” Daphne asked curiously.

“The Weasley twins – they seem to have an unprecedented amount of faith in the dark lord. I couldn’t even begin to picture their faces when they find out who Thomas Gaunt really is”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t beat Dumbledore’s” said Draco and they all spared a moment to glance at the headmaster who was visibly grimacing over the dark lord’s performance.

“Fair enough”

Silence settled over them immediately when Eliza strode into the arena. She looked so small.

Daphne watched with her heart in her throat as the task began, immediately losing sight of Eliza. Of course they had all agreed the disillusionment charm would be the best way to go but Daphne wished they had found another way now. She had no idea where Eliza was, no idea if she was okay as the minutes ticked by.

Then, movement from the nest.

Eliza had gotten the egg.

Daphne cheered alongside her friends when Eliza dashed across the arena, egg tucked underneath her arm.

And then – the fire came.

Daphne was pretty sure she almost broke Draco’s hand what with how hard she was holding it when Eliza was surrounded by the dragon’s flames. Brilliant amber and vibrant orange surrounding her as dead silence echoed across the arena.

They were the only ones who knew what Eliza had been intending to do.

Eventually the dragon’s flames sputtered to an end and Daphne watched as Eliza lifted the egg high over her head, completely unharmed.

The crowd cheered so loudly Daphne couldn’t even hear herself think.

“She did it!” yelled Draco by her side.

“Of course she did” Blaise shouted back “She’s Eliza Potter – she can do anything”

And he was right.

She really could.

Daphne had been the one designated to do a kitchen run for the party in the common room that night. Blaise and Theo were already setting everything up to celebrate a Hogwarts victory and Daphne had been the one sent to sneak snacks out of the kitchen.

No-one had trusted Draco to do it. The party hadn’t even started yet and he was already on his fourth bottle of butterbeer. The second he got his hands on their stash of fire-whiskey they were doomed. Daphne snickered softly at the thought and tickled the pear that would let her into the kitchen, planning to be as quick as she could.

Except she wasn’t alone.

“Oh hello” greeted Bones when Daphne stepped into the kitchen.

“Are you Slytherins throwing a party as well?” she asked brushing an auburn strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I was the chosen sacrifice to get the snacks” Daphne responded drily and Bones snorted.

“Wait they’re making you carry everything back to the common room yourself?”

“Well I have this thing called _magic_ ” Daphne said dramatically before shrugging elegantly _“_ I can just levitate it all behind me if it take a few shortcuts”

“Ah the _shortcuts_ ” Bones proclaimed “I always knew you slytherin’s must know a few secret passageways to get round the castle so quickly”

“House secret I’m afraid” Daphne replied teasingly as Bones’ blue eyes flashed with amusement.

“How about we make a deal?” Bones asked leaning forward slightly so Daphne could see the freckles that were dusted across her cheeks.

“Now you’re speaking my language, Bones”

“I help you carry all your supplies back to the common room if you show me all the secret passageways along the way” Bones said with a smirk, blue eyes dancing merrily.

“And what do I get out of that?” Daphne responded “We’ve already established that I can carry all of this back myself” she said gesturing towards the large pile of snacks the house-elves had happily gathered during their conversation.

“Why you get the added bonus of my delightful company” Bones said with a wink and Daphne felt her mind screech to a halt. Was she- _flirting_ with her?

“I- yes, okay” Daphne stuttered out, tripping over her words as Bones flashed her a blinding smile.

“And for Helga’s sake – just call me Susan”

“Okay…Susan” Daphne said and felt herself blush at Susan’s responding smile.

She didn’t think she’d mind coming to the kitchens in the future.

~

Draco isn’t particularly excited for the Yule Ball. In fact he’d much prepare to be at his _own_ Yule Ball, to be back at Malfoy Manor with his parents and Eliza. Instead he was stuck at Hogwarts, attending a Yule Ball that didn’t even celebrate the holiday and he was unable to drink anything stronger than a butterbeer.

He wasn’t impressed, but at least the company was bearable. Astoria had left him behind five dances ago to try and find people in her own year and so Draco had settled at a table with Blaise and Theo. The three of them had danced around for a bit but now they were simply sat down as Susan Bones dragged Daphne to dance to ‘do the hippogriff’

Draco would treasure that memory forever.

“Is it bad that I really want something bad to happen to the Carrow’s?” Draco asked as he watched the twins laugh at Eliza from across the room.

“I think it depends on what kind of bad thing” Blaise said thoughtfully “A broken heel?”

“A ripped dress?” Theo joined in.

“Poison in their cups”

“Now, now Draco, we’re in public- keep it civilised” Blaise teased.

“That’s right ickle Malfoy” came a voice from his left.

“Would do no good to proclaim your murder plans where everyone can hear you” came an almost identical voice from his right.

“Weasley’s!” Blaise greeted happily, the only Slytherin in the whole of Hogwarts to actually get along with the twin terrors “you wouldn’t happen to want anything unfortunate to happen to the Carrow’s would you?”

The twins seemed to consider Blaise’s words for a few moments before terrifying smirks spread across their faces.

“And what would we get in return?” one of them asked, Draco thought it might have been Fred.

“I know where McGonagall hides her scotch” Blaise replied with a matching smirk.

“And sold!” the twins chimed in unison and they all watched as they jauntily danced their way across the room to get closer to the Carrow twins.

“Do we even want to know how you knew that?” Theo asked eyeing Blaise dubiously when the other boy simply smiled mysteriously in response. Draco was just about to comment when the music suddenly changed, shifting to a lively upbeat jazz song. Draco watched absolutely dumfounded as the dark lord and Eliza practically cleared the floor.

“Are they-

“Yep”

“But that’s the-

_“Yep”_

Eliza and the dark lord danced across the floor, Eliza’s bright laughter ringing out with each fast spin and turn. They watched in silence as the pair continued dancing, coming to a halt breathlessly when the music came to a halt.

“He makes her happy” said Theo softly. Draco hummed in agreement as he watched the pair of them laugh at each other, completely wrapped up in their own world.

He was glad Eliza had found happiness, he just couldn’t escape the awful feeling that one day they would all be left behind.

~

Albus balked at the slips of paper in front of him.

The second task was merely days away and they had all convened in Albus’ office to find out the hostages of the champions. Albus had been quite eager to find out as well, Thomas Gaunt remained a mystery and it would be good to know whom Eliza so dearly cared for.

He truly hadn’t expected anything like this.

_Eliza Potter – Thomas Gaunt_

_Thomas Gaunt – Eliza Potter_

What they would both sorely miss was none other than each other.

Albus wanted so dearly to believe that this was a good sign, that the two students he was most concerned about had found love in one another. It was like that quaint little muggle play; Romeo and Juliet. Mr Gaunt had overcome his father’s wishes and fallen in love with Eliza Potter, and she in turn would try her best to stay on the straight and narrow for him.

It would be nice if that was the truth.

Albus doubted it.

He, more than anyone, knew what love could do when you loved the wrong person. Knew what love could do when you loved the other more than yourself. Tom Riddle had never known love, which was what made his tragedy so terrible but in a way Albus was thankful. Love was dangerous, it was all consuming. He hated to imagine what havoc he could have wreaked if he had been perusing his madness in the name of love.

There was a reason why he had always said love was the most powerful thing.

And Thomas Gaunt and Eliza? It was easy to see how much they cared for each other, possibly loved each other, even if they themselves were blind to it.

He could only hope that his suspicions were wrong. Even so he would keep a close eye on them – just in case.

He popped another lemon drop into his mouth and requested Thomas and Eliza to be sent up to his office so he could reveal the news to them himself, just to see their reactions.

For better or for worse he had a feeling that Eliza and Thomas were going to change the world.

~

Theo sighed, packing away the last of his arithmancy homework as Eliza and the dark lord disappeared from the common room.

“Ah they grow up so fast” Blaise sighed dramatically.

“She’s not gone on a _date_ Blaise” Draco said exasperated “they’ve gone to _torture_ a _teacher_ ”

Blaise shrugged elegantly “Well” he said “Each to their own”

“Seriously? Are none of you worried at all?” Daphne asked and Theo sighed.

“As if the dark lord would let anything happen to her”

“What if it’s the dark lord that does something to her?”

And she had a point. The dark lord, although saner than he was at the end of the war, was still on a whole other level. He had a temper and he was quick to draw his wand, his words were vicious and there was no denying that glint of murder that sometimes appeared in his eyes.

But then again wasn’t Eliza like that as well?

At the end of the day they were both just human, even if the dark lord was immortal. And humans all had the same flaw.

“I don’t think he could harm her if he tried”

Just because they couldn’t see it themselves didn’t mean that everyone else was blind to it. Theo just wondered how long it would take for them to realise their own feelings.

Theo was still shivering sometime after the second task. Although Eliza’s words to him had made the whole thing somewhat more acceptable Theo resolved to never be pulled into a situation like that again. Theo wedged himself further into his blankets and shoved a snoring Blaise aside so he could stretch out on the sofa.

The party had wound down at about 3am – most people hadn’t even made it back into their dorm rooms and had instead passed out in the common room. Eliza was perched in her favourite armchair. Face smushed against the back of it as she curled up as tight as she could be. Theo knew she suffered from nightmares, he hoped they wouldn’t plague her sleep tonight.

Theo was just about to doze off himself when movement caught his eye. He watched as the dark lord pulled himself up from the floor, stretching in a cat like manner and brushed a hand through his hair. He then glanced down at the sleeping Eliza and time seemed to pause as he studied her. Theo watched as the dark lord grabbed one of the blankets lying around and draped it over Eliza’s curled up form, tucking it in beneath her chin. Theo wanted to look away, feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment between them, but instead he said

“You could stay the night you know”

The Dark Lord’s head snapped towards him, irritated and confused but Theo kept on speaking regardless.

“She wouldn’t mind if you stayed down her with us all – none of us would”

The dark lord snorted softly and shook his head moving away from Eliza and towards the door.

“She cares for you y’know” Theo said and watched as the dark lord’s steps faltered for a moment before he carried on out the door. He didn’t respond to Theo’s words but then again he didn’t need to. Sometimes the only thing that the truth needed was just too simply be acknowledged.

And with that, Theo fell asleep.

~

Barty was confused.

He wasn’t often confused, he hadn’t been a ravenclaw for nothing, and he found that if given enough time he could understand almost anything that was put in front of him. The exception to that was none other than Eliza Potter.

When he had first started teaching he had recognised that she was a bit _odd._ ‘Not like the others that one’ was the general consensus in the staff room – although not necessarily in a bad way. But Barty had just assumed she was an above average intelligent kid. Emotionally stunted perhaps, some form of moral failings (not that Barty could comment on that) but otherwise, pretty normal.

He had not expected Eliza Potter to have formed an alliance with his former lord, brought him back to life, brought him back _sane_ and was now helping him correct his mistake ie the homunculus Barty had been serving.

But it wasn’t even all of that that was the most shocking thing about Eliza Potter. No, it was the almost cavalier way she treated the dark lord. Barty had no problem admitting he had revered the dark lord, that the man had felt almost like a father to him even if now he looked much younger than Barty did. But Barty still wasn’t going to forget how dangerous the dark lord was as much as he respected him – sometimes the man just didn’t seem human.

But Eliza – Eliza didn’t seem to recognise any of that. She went through her days acting as though the most monstrous thing about the dark lord was that he wasn’t a fan of cookies. She teased him and taunted him with no fear. And the strangest thing was that the dark lord simply accepted it with, dare he even say it, fondness.

He didn’t understand it.

Until he witnessed the pair of them duel.

It was absolutely insane. In all his life he had only known Albus Dumbledore to keep up with the dark lord and yet Eliza was keeping up almost effortlessly. Well, Barty knew it wasn’t effortless but in comparison to the past attempts he has witnessed? It certainly appeared that way.

Needless to say he understood now why the dark lord let Eliza speak to him the way she did. Anyone who could go toe to toe with the dark lord and walk away deserved some leeway.

His thoughts were interrupted when a silver patronus burst into his office, the hippogriff prancing about for a few moments before it settled in front of him.

“Hey Barty” came Eliza’s cheery voice “come down to the forbidden forest – we have a present for you!”

The patronus dispersed leaving Barty with only terror and worry. There was nothing more ominous in the world than hearing Eliza Potter and the dark lord tell you they had a _present._ What did that even mean? Just what was he walking in to? 

Grabbing his cloak Barty decided to just put one foot forward rather than come up with increasingly worrisome hypothetical scenarios.

It couldn’t be that bad. Could it?

“Enjoy your present Barty?” Eliza asked sweeping into his office like she owned the place.

“I did actually” Barty responded lightly and tensed slightly when the dark lord also walked into the room, settling in the chair across from him.

“I trust you handled the body?”

“I transfigured it into a bone and buried it. No-one’s going to be able to find it in that forest” Barty explained with barely contained glee and the dark lord nodded in approval. Barty reached for the bottle of whiskey he kept in his cupboard and summoned two shot glasses from the back room.

“You know I think this calls for a toast” he said as he poured the fire-whiskey into the two glasses whilst Eliza pouted.

“To dead-beat dads” Barty proclaimed, clinking his glass against the dark lord’s.

“To dead-beat dad’s” he echoed in a lilting voice, a vicious smirk on his face.

They both downed their shots and valiantly ignored Eliza’s grumpling in the corner.

He was still confused, about almost everything actually, but he found that he really didn’t mind anymore.

~

Draco watched as Eliza dragged the dark lord behind her to meet Black and Lupin.

“That isn’t going to end well is it?” Daphne asked next to him.

“Nope” said Blaise, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously.

“Should we try and intervene?”

“Nope”

Blaise was right, there was no way Draco was involving himself in _that_ family drama. Having to live with his best friend/pseudo sister having a crush on the dark lord was more than enough, he didn’t need to hear the inevitable shovel talk from Sirius as well.

“You’ve lost the bet by the way Daph” Draco said instead of commenting on the soon to be disaster happening in the antechamber “you said that they would have kissed before the third task”

Daphne tutted in mild protest “the third task hasn’t happened yet. There’s still time”

“Dark lord he may be” Blaise interjected “but he’d be a fool to snog her with Sirius Black in a 10 mile radius”

“Don’t be so crass!” Daphne protested and Draco turned to Theo when the other boy let out a long exasperated sigh.

“You’re all idiots” he said despairingly and Draco reeled back in mock affront.

“When do _you_ think they’ll kiss then?” Draco demanded because it was easier to think about his best friend’s love life than the possibility of her dying in less than five hours. Theo sighed again but still furrowed his brows in consideration.

“What have the rest of you said?”

“I think it will take them until the end of sixth year – they’re both dense” Blaise explained with a roll of his eyes.

“But I think they’re not _that_ dense so I say fifth year, valentine’s day. He always makes some creepy romantic gesture on Valentine’s day” Draco cut in and Daphne nodded in agreement.

If the dark lord ever found out about this conversation he’d die of embarrassment. Well actually the dark lord would probably just kill him. Would Eliza let the dark lord kill him? Actually, probably best to not go down that road.

“Malfoy Yule Ball, fifth year” Theo stated and added his galleons into the pot “can we move on from discussing the dark lord’s love life now? It’s quite disturbing”

Various hums of agreement rose from the table but Draco cringed instead. All his thoughts just kept straying back to the third task and what could go wrong. Everyone else must have been thinking the same thing because the silence that fell over their group was a gloomy one.

“She’ll be fine” Draco said in what he hoped was an assured manner “By Salazar she could even win”

“A Hogwarts victory” Blaise cheered but they could all hear how it fell flat.

“I just want her to come back alive” Daphne whispered not bothering with the false cheery pretence.

“She’ll be fine” Draco repeated as they all stood up from the table. Eliza would be fine, she had to be.

~

Out of all the things Narcissa had been expecting when she settled down for a quiet night in, none of the proceeding events were among them.

It had started when Lucius burst onto the balcony, panicked and frenzied and scared – the dark mark blacker than night on his arm.

“He’s back Cissa, he’s back” he choked out wide eyed and Narcissa rushed to her feet and drew him in for a hug. When they had first joined the dark lord they had been proud to serve, he had been brilliant, ruthless yes, but brilliant. And then slowly his sanity started disappearing. It was when Draco had been born – that was the last straw. Narcissa would do anything to protect her son, the Black family madness shining through.

And then he had been defeated and she and her family had been left in relative peace. Until now.

Narcissa tried to sooth Lucius’ fears as best as she could whilst also trying to quell her own rising panic. At least Draco was safe at Hogwarts, they would raise their wards and block the floo and try their best to ride out the wave that seemed to be ready to swallow them all. Her planning was interrupted however when a loud scream rang out through the manor.

“Was that Eliza?” Lucius asked, stricken. They didn’t waste a moment before they dashed down the stairs and Narcissa stumbled at the sight that they were met with.

Eliza, covered in blood and tears, desperately pleading over the limp body of the Gaunt Boy she was friends with. Narcissa had never seen fear from Eliza before, the sight shook her to her core. Quickly Narcissa snapped into her healer mind set, years of training flooding back to her as she ordered Lucius to get her healing kit and moved to pick up the Gaunt boy. Eliza trotted after her in a stricken daze that broke Narcissa’s heart.

Narcissa didn’t flinch at the sight of the bloodied wound, instead she healed. Methodically and calmly she patched up the boy until he was stable. She did what she did best, she fixed things. She convinced Eliza to accept her help and she didn’t flinch at the sight of the ruined cemetery. Didn’t flinch at the sight of Pettigrew’s remains. Didn’t flinch when Eliza revealed her proclivity for necromancy. Instead she reached for the girl and hugged her, reassured her that it was all okay.

And later, in the dim light of Severus’s office, when Eliza revealed everything to her about the dark lord’s return, about everything that had truly happened over these past few years, Narcissa told her that it was okay. That they would stand by her side no matter what.

And privately Narcissa vowed something else. That if the dark lord reverted back to his old self – if he hurt Eliza in any way at all, then Narcissa would kill him herself.

Because that was what she did.

She fixed things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there we go! I figured we could all gain some perspective by looking through some other people's eyes. Eliza's a pretty unreliable narrator at times so I always enjoy writing other povs. I'm currently extensively plotting out fifth year, the next chapter after this will be a 'riddle interlude' and then we're onto the main plot!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed XD


	34. a Riddle interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year has been hectic for Eliza - it's been something else entirely for Tom.

Durmstrang was dull. Once the novelty of actually attending one of the most famed dark arts schools in the wizarding world has worn off Tom had quickly found himself bored out of him mind. It wasn’t as if he would actually be able to learn anything from a NEWT curriculum and now that no one would duel him anymore his days had descended into a monotonous routine. And he certainly couldn’t torture Karkaroff whenever he was bored because Tom was bored all the time now and then he’d be down a spy.

But it was all necessary.

The triwizard tournament would deliver him straight to Voldemort and Tom wouldn’t have to illegally apparate around the world and stay in shifty muggle B&B’s as he hunted down his elusive counterpart. Plus it would be nice to see Hogwarts again, and Eliza for that matter.

He didn’t think it was possible to be bored when she was around.

~

He’s proven right of course. Not even a day at Hogwarts and Eliza was already providing more entertainment than torturing Karkaroff ever had. Although seeing Dumbledore’s face when he had approached his little saviour came in a close second. Tom wondered just what the old fool had been thinking.

He wondered what Eliza was thinking as well. She was good at covering up her emotions, they fell into their old routine of teasing and banter but Tom felt it was all decidedly _off._ There was something different about her, something he just couldn’t quite place. He hoped whatever it was would be solved easily once she had her ‘talk’ with him in the room of requirement.

It had created a rather odd room for the both of them. There was definitely inspiration from the slytherin common room and he assumed the odd things he didn’t recognise were from Eliza’s new home at Grimmauld Place. What threw him the most however was the stuff he clearly recognised as his own. The record player in the corner, the coffee table, and the second hand sofa he had saved up all month for. He had no idea what Eliza spoke about to his horcruxes but he had a feeling that that was where she had gained her uncanny knowledge. It made something twist inside him.

He tried to brush off her worries and questions, far to used to working alone to consider confiding all her plans with him and felt himself jolt slightly at her acidic tone.

“Remember who you’re talking to _darling_ ” he found himself saying in the face of her disrespect. Unlike everyone else though she didn’t cower or plead for forgiveness. She tilted her head back, arsenic green eyes glinting defiantly as she drew her wand. Tom studied her as he felt it jab against his throat.

She really was quite fascinating. Powerful and defiant – certainly not a child. Tom remembered what he was like at her age, quick to anger, indignant at being treated like he was a child, like he was lesser when he knew he was made for more. It had stung.

And here he was, treating the only girl, the only person, who had ever met him like an equal in the exact same way.

He apologised although he regretted it a second later at the sound of her teasing voice

“You _lost_ Voldemort”

Tom was a dark lord, he didn’t get flustered. Not even because of his most impudent horcrux. He continued to explain the rest of his plan to her, albeit being a bit vague with the details. If she knew about her name being in the cup her reaction wouldn’t be as authentic. He trusted her acting but she had to fool the entire school and proclaim her innocence. There was no way she would be able to use a magical vow if she was technically operating as his accomplice. 

“One last favour Eliza” he said to her, taking her hands into his own and silently revelling in the warmth that coursed through him “and then you’ll be free”

Some quiet part of Tom hoped that she wouldn’t want to be.

He knew that he’d never be free of her.

~

Severus Snape was admittedly someone that Tom had not factored into his plans. Namely because any memories he had pertaining to Severus Snape were being hoarded by the husk of Voldemort in merlin-knows-where.

So when he found said Severus Snape trying to interrogate Eliza after picking up on his horcrux’s distress he was, quite understandably in his opinion, pissed.

“Stay out of this Gaunt” Eliza snarled at him and Tom felt his anger flare “this has nothing to do with you”

“I have to disagree darling” he said trying to push down his anger. He would never ask her to change but would it kill her to not fight him at every turn? Here he was, trying to bloody protect her, and she’s snapping at him like an indignant hippogriff. What right did she have to go spilling _his s_ ecrets to whatever pseudo family member she picked up next. They didn’t _need_ anyone else, they were fine on their own without meddling little spy’s masquerading as dungeon bats.

“We can’t just Bonny and Clyde our way through this. We need allies and we can best secure them through people who are loyal to me”

She had a point, but loyalty could always be bought. Tom had stopped putting much stock in things like that years ago. He could always just kill the man. That would solve Tom’s problems but he had a feeling it would just cause more problems with Eliza instead. At least Eliza conceded to letting him check her dear professor’s mind.

With barely a twitch of his fingers Tom slipped inside the professor’s mind. He could tell how hard it was for the man, a rather brilliant occlumens, to let Tom have unrestricted access to his mind and Tom tried to respect his boundaries as much as he could.

He’d had Dumbledore try to snoop in his mind often enough to know how violating it was when the darkest corners of your mind were ransacked.

Tom darted through most of Severus’ memories. Focusing on why he joined the cause and what he could provide. He saw how him killing the Potter’s – how him killing Lily had been the last straw for the man. He pretended not to see that boarded up house in Gordric’s hollow that was steeped in love and regret. He was just about to leave when a bright memory caught his attention, it was practically pulsing in agitation.

_“And will you Severus Snape, vow to protect Eliza Lily Potter with your life?”_

_“I will”_

Tom withdrew from Snape’s mind with a crow of laughter. This was just _perfect._ Severus had never truly changed his allegiance from the dark – not inside anyway. And to get into the old man’s good graces he had sworn alliance to Eliza Potter, who was firmly on _Tom’s_ _side._ And there was no way Severus could ever betray them to Dumbledore without endangering Eliza.

“Are you going to tell her or am I?” Tom asked with barely restrained glee. He didn’t even bother arguing with Eliza when she kicked him out of the room and instead left with a loud bark of laughter.

Oh he loved it when things worked out.

Although he knew little star was still hiding something. He just didn’t know what. But he was sure she’d tell him eventually – Eliza was never the type to keep quiet about something after all.

~

But she was keeping quiet. In fact, Tom would go as far as to say that she was even avoiding him. He had at first thought it was about the incident with Severus but surely she would be over that by now? Tom had no idea what he had done and he hated feeling so wrong-footed.

So before she could escape after the Weighing of the Wands Tom cornered her, he honestly hadn’t expected such a blunt answer as to when she’d stop avoiding him.

“When you stop acting like a prick”

She argued with him again and again and Tom could feel his anger rising. He just couldn’t tell if he was angrier at her or angrier at himself.

“I’m either your equal in this or I’m out” she demanded and Tom felt decidedly off kilter. He had never given up control to anybody in his entire life, had never needed to. It had always been him, alone in the world. Had always been just Tom. Just him with venom behind his teeth and a quick silver tongue. He had never had anyone stood by his side. And why did she want to be? Why was she so bothered by it all?

Rather than confront any of that however he decided on the simplest solution to his problem.

He cast a jinx at Eliza.

What proceeded was one of the most thrilling duels he had ever taken part in. Eliza was simply brilliant. She twisted her surroundings and spells in a way he had never seen before and Tom would be having a lot more fun if he didn’t have to deal with the baggage that came along with their fight.

“My problem” Eliza spat and Tom had to regain his balance when she shot a glacius at his feet “is that you’re treating me like I’m inferior”

Tom took great pleasure in sending a cutting hex her way. How was he treating her like she was inferior? He gave more to her than he gave to anyone, it was Eliza who was being unreasonable.

Suddenly he felt a tugging pain beneath his ribs and he stumbled back with a choked gasp.

“Did you just try to summon my heart?”

If he had been anyone else that might have actually worked.

The duel continued and soon Tom simply lost himself in the magic. Everything boiled down to attack, deflect, and repeat. It was instinct and skill combined together as he and Eliza weaved about each other, parrying each attack until-

“Not a coward” she breathed, her wand against his throat. Tom grinned nastily in response and jammed his wand into her stomach.

“Not a winner either”

This close Tom could see the flecks of yellow in her iris as she looked up at him, dark brows screwed together as she levelled him with a basilisk worthy glare.

And then, confoundedly, she lowered her wand.

“I thought we were friends Tom” she said so sadly that Tom felt something within him break, just a tiny bit.

“I- we are” he spluttered because- because if Eliza wasn’t his friend than who was? Eliza who teased him and hugged him and stayed by his side throughout everything. What was she to him if she wasn’t a friend?

“Well you’ve not been a very good one”

Her words hung between them, settled into the silence even as she began walking away.

_You’ve not been a very good one._

Tom had always excelled at whatever he put his mind to. Friendship had never been one of those things. He had been treating Eliza with an ounce more familiarity than he did his _followers._ And she was right, she deserved better than that.

He just couldn’t believe it had taken him a full on duel to realise that.

And when Eliza grinned up at him and offered him more forgiveness than he probably deserved Tom felt the world set to rights between them.

She still confused him, Eliza Potter would never cease to confuse the hell out of him. And usually when something confused him he either learnt how it worked or he killed it.

He has a feeling that he’d be studying Eliza Potter for the rest of his life.

~

The first task went surprisingly well in Tom’s opinion. He’d never had a chance to be that close to a dragon before. They were really quite majestic beings, loud and proud and dangerous. It was a shame they weren’t allowed to roam free like they used to although Tom could understand why people weren’t fans of a dragon randomly landing in their village. He honestly wished his task had lasted a bit longer so he could continue to converse with the dragon. The knowledge those beasts must have, it was amazing to think of.

Eliza’s task was almost awe-inspiring. Seeing her walk through the dragon’s fire, she looked like she had been born to wield it. Slytherins were supposed to be the element of water but as Eliza stood in the arena all Tom could associate her with was fire. Fire in her eyes, in her heart, in her voice. She burned brighter than anything else he had ever seen.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified seeing her in the middle of _dragon-fire_ though. And he knew she was as well. She didn’t usually project her emotions onto him, her occlumency was always air-tight. But he supposed this time he could excuse her for projecting so heavily. The overwhelming feelings of fear and awe crashed over him as he stood in what felt like was the eye of the storm.

Later, after the party in the common rooms (and by Salazar Tom really hadn’t missed that) Eliza found him sat in one of the armchairs, looking into the crackling flames. Tom stiffened as she climbed onto the chair with him, evidently having had one butterbeer too many as she curled up against his chest. Tom felt frozen in his place as Eliza breathed softly on top of him.

What was he supposed to _do?_

Eliza sighed again and wedged herself further into the arm chair, half on the cushions and half on Tom as she placed her head on his chest.

“I’m glad you’re here Tom” she murmured sleepily and then promptly passed out, sleeping deeply almost instantly.

And in the silence of the now empty common room Tom had no problem speaking back.

“I’m glad I’m here too Little Star”

Later, the dawn light would start filtering in through the common room’s windows.

Later, he would gently move Eliza off him, wedge a pillow beneath her head and a blanket over her body.

Later, he would sneak out of the common room with a crick in his neck and he wouldn’t mention what Eliza had told him in a quiet drunk sleepy daze.

For now though Tom would doze off in the armchair with Eliza curled up next to him and feel more comfortable than he had in years.

~

“I don’t know what to _do_ Jormugand” Tom complained to the giant serpent who was contentedly snacking on the rabbits Tom had procured for him.

“Master is being silly” the basilisk replied, shoving Tom slightly with his large snout “little speaker will be glad to go to your silly little human festivity with you”

But Eliza had turned him down every time he had asked this past week. Tom had never been turned down before.

“Have you courted her properly master? You should give her a gift”

Tom was just about to snap at the basilisk for bringing up his inane ‘mating/courtship’ drivel again before he paused in surprise.

A gift.

Now that could work.

She was wearing his necklace, not only that she also looked stunning. He said as much to her and revelled in the faint blush that dusted her cheeks. Eliza Potter was quickly becoming his greatest obsession – a dangerous one, yes, but one that left Tom always wanting more.

They chatted and ate and danced. Tom usually hated the formality of these things, they were always boring but with Eliza he wasn’t bored. He was even, ridiculously, impossibly, having fun.

Merlin how long had it been since he had simply had fun in something that wasn’t war and blood?

Eliza really had no idea how important she was.

It was those thoughts that were running through his mind when he pulled her in for another spin, slowly rotating on the spot. It felt like they were the only people in the room. And that was why it hurt when he saw that melancholic look appear in her eye when he told her about his missing memories. Tom had no idea why but he didn’t want to see Eliza looking sad ever again.

“What are you doing?” her voice called after him as Tom made his way towards where the band was playing, a jump in his steps.

“Livening this party up a bit” he called back feeling a grin pull at his lips. There were only so many times he could dance to the same old mournful waltz after all. It had admittedly been a while since he had gone to an old dance. The last time he could remember actually doing swing was at old Slughorn’s slug club parties. That man had almost no morals but what he lacked he made up for in naivety and a good taste in music.

The jazz music immediately blared out across the hall and Tom had to smother a large smile at the sound. It had been too long since he had last done this, or maybe his excitement was due to the fact that his company had never been so fascinating. He was surprised at how well Eliza actually could swing dance as they moved across the room. The world seemed to narrow down to the music behind them and Eliza’s wide crooked smile.

“I must have taught you well” Tom breathed out when they finally came to a stop, the music fading out behind them.

“You did” Eliza said back and oddly Tom felt for a minute that the whole world stopped in wait of something, but as quickly as it came the moment fell away.

“You best fix my dress Gaunt” Eliza demanded playfully and Tom found himself grinning back before they were once again swept away into the festivities.

It was some time after that Eliza decided to lead them to the room of requirement for a small Yule ritual. Tom had taken part in many Sabbaths over the years but none had ever felt like this. Eliza’s magic crackled around him, surging up to meet his own. It burned like lightning, like dragon-fire and Tom felt like he could burn in it before his own magic rose around him, dark and powerful. It had been years since someone had drawn his magic out like this. Only the strongest wizards could hope to have this much raw power to manifest it outside themselves.

Of course his little star would be the one who could match him, toe to toe.

They move closer together, gravitating towards each other and Tom felt like everything was beyond his control. It was just him and Eliza and then-

“I know I’m your horcrux” the words seemed to stumble out of her mouth and Tom felt as though he had just been jolted awake. How long had she known? How long had she known she was quite literally one of the most precious things to him and had never told him that she knew?

“Well excuse me for not wanting to talk about” she snapped at him and Tom inhaled sharply doing his best to get a hold of his anger.

“What? Like if you don’t acknowledge it then it changes the truth?”

Because that was what she had been doing it by not telling him. Avoiding thinking about it, avoiding accepting it as if Tom was a burden she’d rather not have. As though the very thing that made their connection so _special_ was something she could brush aside and scorn.

“I thought you’d accepted what you are” Tom said ignoring her feeble protests. The sooner she realised who she was the better.

“That at some point you were me – that you grew up as a boy called Tom Riddle-

“Stop it” she interrupted again but Tom pressed on. He would not have his horcrux being _weak e_ ven if he did feel guilt rise in him. Eliza was better than this, he knew she was.

“…and you can’t be my equal until you accept every part of yourself. You are _my_ horcrux”

“I’m not just your horcrux” she shouted angrily and Tom felt himself blink in confusion. Of course she wasn’t just his horcrux. As if Eliza Potter has ever been ‘just’ anything in her whole life. She stood in front of him as if she was waiting for him to say something else but Tom had no idea what she wanted to hear. Had no idea what she wanted to hear from someone like him.

“Oh no Eliza, you are all that and _more”_

Because yes, she was his horcrux. She knew more about him than maybe anyone else alive did. And she was also Eliza Potter, his little star who wrangled an unbreakable vow out of him when she was just twelve years old. Tom still doesn’t know what she wanted to hear but he knew that whatever else he could say to her wouldn’t be enough.

The clock strikes twelve and he let her walk away from him.

But Tom never gave up without a fight. Even if Eliza Potter was giving him the fight of his life at every possible turn.

~

Tom’s only plan for his birthday was to spend it with Jormugand. He had missed the old basilisk in his time away, especially when he had left the castle for the first time. At least the basilisk was always simple to understand, unlike his followers and sycophants. There was no need to charm the basilisk, no need for false pretences or pretty lies. They were just two monsters, protected by Salazar’s chamber.

Needless to say he wasn’t expecting his solitude to be interrupted – least of all by Eliza who he had apparently gifted an identity crisis for Yule. Her patronus trotted through the chamber and nimbly dodged Jormugand when the basilisk tried to take a bite out of the incorporeal messenger.

“Can you meet me in the entrance hall?” Eliza’s voice echoed from the hippogriff. When Tom didn’t move the hippogriff pranced around him and tried to nudge him to his feet. Heaving a sigh Tom leapt to his feet, running a hand down his face as the hippogriff urged him out of the chamber.

It wouldn’t hurt to see what she wanted.

He hadn’t expected anything like this though.

“It is your birthday Tom” she chirped with a soft smile “we’re going to celebrate”

A picnic. She had actually gone out of her way to set up a picnic for his birthday, for him. No one had ever celebrated his birthday before. The closest he had ever gotten were quick shags and boring formal balls held by politicians mooching for his favour. His original followers might have tried, at one point, but Tom hated pity and had quickly put a stop to their plans.

But Eliza wasn’t fuelled by pity, Tom didn’t know what had motivated her actually. Empathy? Or perhaps it was that friendship thing everyone held in such high regard. He didn’t think he minded it that much actually, if it meant he could have more nights like these. The stars bright above them and Eliza looking the happiest he had ever seen her by his side.

Tom listened as Eliza rambled on and allowed himself to be dragged behind her as they walked through the toppling towers of junk in the lost and found room until they stopped in front of an old piano.

“Play me something” Eliza said, eyes bright as she looked up at him. He put up a mild protest but the second she had asked Tom knew he would give in to her whims. Settling down at the piano he let his fingers spread across the keys. Tapping out a familiar melody on the higher keys he took a moment to remember the music before it all came flooding back to him. And then, he was gone. He lost himself in the music, dark, angry and mournful and felt himself be stripped raw and made anew as the melody washed over him.

When he finally came back to himself it was to the sight of Eliza’s awe-filed face, feeding his ever growing obsession.

She left him with the memories of his horcruxes.

He watched her walk out of the room, dark hair tumbling in waves down her back as she walked away. And then he uncorked the first memory.

Breathing in deeply Tom dropped his head into the pensieve.

Tom watched as he met Eliza time and time again. He watched as he regaled her with stories, laughed and danced with her. He watched how she found comfort in him and how he in turn must have found comfort in her. It wasn’t the same as having those memories as his own but at least now he knew. Knew what Eliza looked like when she was hanging onto his every word. Knew how she came to him bouncing with glee and knew how she came to him when she needed a steady presence and comforting voice.

He returned to himself a few hours later feeling renewed, as though Eliza’s memories were a divine experience of their own. Tom had felt a lot of things in his life. Anger, obsession, and hatred. Pride, fear and power.

He had never felt anything like this before, a whole new emotion dedicated to Eliza Potter’s damning smile.

~

It was almost a shame that Barty had proved himself to be a loyal follower.

Of course Tom knew that having allies was important – really he did.

But school life really was quite boring, without any duels or raids or torture. He had no idea how Eliza coped with the monotony of it day in day out. And then they had discovered that Moody wasn’t Moody at all and Tom had felt himself perk up a bit. He had been on his best behaviour these past few weeks, ever since the Snape incident and some part of him just longed to let go. Especially when Eliza was with him, handing the interrogation like a pro.

He wasn’t kind when he ripped through Barty’s mind – until he realised he had found a devoted follower that was and then he had calmed down and treated Barty civilly. The man was loyal, someone who looked up to him and revered him. There was no need to treat him so deplorably. But still Tom couldn’t deny that he still itched for some violence. To light the man’s nerves on fire, to gauge out his eyes with his wand and make him watch-

But he wouldn’t do any of that.

Eliza seemed to see that tension still filled him because she gave his hand a squeeze as they walked away and Tom sighed at the warmth that ran through him. It was like walking indoors after a storm, hot chocolate in front of a fireplace or relaxing outside on a sunny day. That was what it was like every time he brushed up against her and it was usually enough to calm him down, but not this time. Not when his magic was still clawing against his skin.

The thing was, when you had as much magic as Tom did, it was hard to expel it all. He could use countless household charms all day and barely put a dent in his reservoir. It was a good thing, usually. But sometimes there was simply _too much_.

So Tom went down to the chamber, stood between the old crumbling columns, and let go. His magic crashed through the room, cracking the floor beneath him and whipping viciously at the columns causing the old rock to fall to the floor with great loud crashes. Until, finally, he felt his magic settle in him.

Tom breathed out heavily as he stood in the wreckage and then slowly started repairing the chamber of his ancestor as Jormugand slithered out of the darkness, plonking his large head next to Tom’s. His tongue flickered out and he nudged Tom with his snout.

“Master is agitated – where is your little speaker?”

Tom huffed a laugh and rested a hand on Jormugand’s head, scratching the spot between his eyes in a way that Tom knew he loved.

“Eliza can’t solve every problem you know” he hissed back, flopping down on the floor so he could rest against Jormugand’s body.

“Yes but one day I will not be here master – you will need your little mate”

Tom hushed the basilisk distractedly, brushing a hand through his hair “you know how I get with my magic Jormugand – just like Salazar”

“Then master needs to meditate more – like you used to do when you were a tiny hatchling”

“Yes Jormugand” Tom said and curled up further next to the basilisk.

“And master needs to enter a proper courtship with Little Speaker”

“Whatever you say Jormugand”

Tom didn’t hear the basilisks reply, he had already fallen asleep.

~

Names were powerful things.

Names had a lot of power. If you knew a person’s name you knew their heritage, some even say if you gave a person your name you gave them your soul. In the old myths names also demanded exchange, an equal give and take.

The name of something he would sorely miss was Eliza Potter. And he in turn was hers.

It left him with an odd sort of feeling.

“I’ve touched your soul Tom Riddle, my life changed the moment that we met”

And even before that, Tom had to resist saying. For some reason he felt like he had been waiting his whole life for someone like her.

~

The second task was quite simple really – now that he actually had a hostage to save. It’s almost touching really, that Eliza trusted him to save one of her court. He preferred the Nott boy but Malfoy was tolerable. He could see a bit of Abraxas in him, the wry humour was the same. Eliza’s court as a whole were tolerable really, more so than the other Slytherins in her year. It was rather strange sitting at the slytherin table. In his time it felt like half of his house was made up of the Black family. Then there was Lestrange, Nott obviously, Rosier and Rowle. Sometimes he thought he could see his old followers in the faces of those in Eliza’s year, something about their nose, or their eyes.

It was a strange reminder of how much things had changed in his collective lifetime.

He shivered slightly as he sat on the edge of the dock. He had been the first to return with his hostage and now he was simply waiting on Eliza. Thankfully he wasn’t waiting long.

She appeared on the back of the kelpie. A real cold-blooded, sharp toothed, spirit damned kelpie and she didn’t look phased at all. The beast was monstrous – it was coated in water reeds and seaweed, black coat blending into the dark lake around it as its milky eyes flashed with warning. And Eliza was sat on top of it, like she had been born to tame a water spirit, just like she had been born to wield dragon fire.

She was unstoppable, and she was on his side.

That was if she didn’t give him a heart attack first.

~

This might be the most fun Tom had had in a duel since, merlin he couldn’t even remember when. Eliza was vicious in her attacks, quick and fluid as well as inventive and Tom could feel his heart pounding in his ears as their duel progressed. The lightning was a surprise and Tom let out an exhilarated laugh as he caught it and felt it crackle dangerously – it reminded him of Eliza herself. Tom quickly sent a barrage of curses at her and smirked in satisfaction when he saw that his blindness hex landed. It would only last ten minutes but it was more than enough for most people to flounder. Except he had forgotten that Eliza wasn’t most people.

Biting back a curse Tom dodged a sudden barrage of spells aimed at him – or at least his general vicinity. It seemed the second he moved out of the way of one another took its place and then he practically stumbled into one of her shot in the dark Bombarda’s. Tom had to muffle a string of curses as he felt his shoulder pop out of place with a searing painful yank and took his eyes of Eliza for a moment to roughly pop it back into place himself.

When he turned to face her again she was gone.

The duel continued like that for a few more minutes before Tom finally landed an expelliarmus on her, catching her wand deftly as it flew towards him. It was only then did he realise she had him cornered as well.

And as he healed her bleeding palm Tom couldn’t even dampen the wild grin on his face.

Eliza Potter made him feel more alive than he ever had before.

~

“I’ve always wanted to do that” Tom said in the middle of one of their duels, late May. Eliza had just sent her patronus at him and managed to sneak through a few spells around the giant hippogriff.

“It’s not that hard – if I did it then I’m sure you can” she replied with a half-smile, tightening the pony tail she had wrangled her hair into.

“I tried before – seventh year. Didn’t even manage a wisp. The professor could only recite Dumbledore’s rhetoric so it seemed, all love and happiness. No one was really surprised when it became the first spell I had ever failed to cast” he explained as they both moved to repair the chamber’s damage from their latest duel.

“They’re wrong you know” she said with a surety that took Tom aback “when they thought you couldn’t feel happiness or love”

“And how do you work that one out darling?” Tom said lightly but they both tensed at his tone anyway. She didn’t respond to his question and Tom couldn’t tell if he was relieved or annoyed. He didn’t want to hear her reasoning but some part of him yearned to hear her answer his question.

“Besides” Eliza said suddenly, spinning around to face him “they lie about that you know, about what fuels a patronus”

Tom quirked one eyebrow, urging her to continue.

“When I first cast the spell, yes there was some happiness involved. I thought of my court, a family I had to myself. But I was also fuelled by other motivations” she lectured and Tom listened on eagerly “A desire to protect them, a burning ambition to be better for them, to be better _with_ them. The overwhelming want for freedom and the happiness I knew it would bring rather than the happiness that I already had

“The patronus is a complex thing, said to be a true portrayal of your soul. But our souls do not begin with happiness and they do not end with just love. They are full of every conceivable thing in between, that’s why mine is a Hippogriff” she finished strongly and Tom couldn’t look away from her.

“I think you could do it, if you really tried”

And the strange thing was, he actually believed her.

~

Nagini was a horcrux.

Nagini was not supposed to be a horcrux.

How could his counterpart be so foolish? His familiar had not needed to house a piece of their soul, Nagini had been their loyal companion for years before that. Who was to say she would have even survived the horcrux ritual?

He knew she wouldn’t survive the one to reclaim his horcrux.

He couldn’t- surely having two small horcruxes wouldn’t impact his mind that much nor his magic. It would be okay if he left Nagini as she was, it would have to be.

He didn’t think he would be able to bear the loss of his familiar, his precious Nagini.

He just had to tell Eliza about the small change of plans. Eliza who was currently bound to his father’s headstone tracking Pettigrew with murder in her eyes and a barely restrained viciousness. Tom darted across the cemetery until he reached Eliza with Nagini at his side.

And then, finally, they heard Pettigrew’s voice echo across the cemetery. Tom watched tensely as Pettigrew enacted the ritual. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy. Tom wanted to murder Pettigrew then and there for daring to steal blood from his horcrux but Tom restrained himself. Pettigrew wasn’t his kill anyway – he wouldn’t deny Eliza her vengeance.

Especially when he had bigger things to focus on.

His counterpart rose out of the cauldron and Tom cringed at the sight. It was just monstrous. A body mutilated far beyond recognition, a ghastly husk of everything Tom had once been. Voldemort took all of Tom’s ambitions and raked them through the mud. Voldemort couldn’t reason, couldn’t even think properly. There was nothing left to him but anger and hatred and pride. Voldemort had long since forgotten what it was like to fear, and when you didn’t have fear you didn’t have any limits. And without limits-

“I am your _God”_ the creature in front of him growled and Tom found himself shaking his head tightening his grip on his wand.

“We don’t become God’s Voldemort, men only become monsters”

And Tom could freely admit that he was monstrous, but never like Voldemort. He would never _become_ Voldemort. He would destroy him, here and now.

Tom didn’t know who cast the first spell – it didn’t matter – all that mattered was the feeling of his wand in his hand and the magic crackling around them. The world condensed into the next attack, the next step, the next breath. React and attack, dodge and twist and turn and _stay alive._ Because Voldemort was shooting to kill and Tom couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. He had once chance to do this, to start fixing every mistake he had ever made and he would not let it go.

Tom panted heavily as the duel continued, he was injured, he was flagging and Voldemort knew it. He was being toyed with and it made Tom burn with anger. He cast another flurry of spells but it barely seemed to effect the thing in front of him. Voldemort wasn’t human, couldn’t be human from the way he took all of Tom’s attacks like his body was invulnerable.

Tom wasn’t, and he was losing blood fast.

And then, out of nowhere, the graves around them burst open. Tom was still duelling against Voldemort but he still felt the creeping horror as bodies began to crawl out of their graves. He hadn’t thought Voldemort would use inferi against him but-

The inferi weren’t heading towards Tom. They were surrounding Voldemort.

An army of the dead surrounded him, dragging and stumbling forwards in attack as Voldemort desperately tried to fend them off. An army of the dead all under _Eliza’s_ command, her control. Fire-heart, spirit tamer, master of death itself Eliza Potter.

She was terrifying, in a way that left Tom wanting more.

Turning back to Voldemort who was sufficiently distracted by the inferi Tom finally slipped a spell through his shields; Salazar’s own petrification curse.

The wound to his stomach gave a vicious throb as Voldemort finally fell to the ground and Eliza stumbled over to his side.

“Hello Little Necromancer” Tom greeted with a wince as another vicious stab of pain shot through him. He vaguely heard himself argue with Eliza who was peering up at him with worried green eyes (arsenic green eyes, death’s eyes) and he watched blearily as she drew the ritual circle for him.

As Tom lowered himself into the circle he focused on his shuddering breathing, focused on the _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart that echoed loudly in his ears. He was fine, he thought as he began to incant the words of the ritual, he was here, he was alive.

It was a familiar refrain. One that he had repeated in an air shelter all those years ago.

He was fine, he was here, he was alive.

He slammed his palm against Voldemort’s and s _creamed._

His body felt like it was being torn apart, like the very cells that made him up were being ripped up and forcibly rearranged, like every nerve ending was on fire and every bone was cracking. His blood boiled and froze at the same time and _he wanted it to end – to stop, someone please help._ His mind felt like it was cracking in two, all thought left him. Everything boiled down to this moment, this all-encompassing pain that he couldn’t escape from and _oh god, ohGod it wouldn’t stop why wouldn’t it stop, pleaseletitstop-_

He thought he could hear someone calling him, a name, a voice that felt so familiar but it was beyond Tom’s grasp. He was falling, falling down and down and-

He was fine, he was here, he was-

He sunk into darkness.

~

When he woke up the first thing he was aware of was that he was _alive._ There was no pain, just a bit of soreness, and he was _alive._ Eliza must have saved him.

Eliza must have saved his life.

What an odd thought.

The second thing he became aware of was that he was in a surprisingly comfy bed, and the next thing he realised was that he was unbelievably thirsty.

It was only when he opened his eyes did he finally realise he wasn’t alone.

“Hello Mr Riddle, finally back with us?” said a woman who could only be Narcissa Malfoy. Tom nodded his head in response and gladly took the preferred glass of water, taking a couple refreshing sips when her words finally caught up with him.

Mr Riddle.

They all knew then. Eliza must have told them between everything. She was crap at healing spells, she must have gotten Narcissa to heal him.

“Yes” Tom said politely. He wasn’t about to pick a fight with one of the most feared women in magical Britain “Thank you Lady Malfoy”

“Oh just call me Narcissa dear” she said as she began casting numerous diagnostic charms on him. She- she did know he _was_ the dark lord right? She probably did, it was the Black blood - it made them all crazy.

“You gave us all quite a fright Mr Riddle, turning up as injured as you did” she said lightly moving to pull out several potions as Tom watched curiously.

“Is Eliza okay?” he found himself asking and met Narcissa’s shrewd gaze head on.

“She was beside herself with worry but other than that completely unharmed. Your plan went off without a hitch aside from you injuring yourself” Narcissa explained and gestured for Tom to take the two potions she had set aside for him. Usually Tom wouldn’t accept any potion that he hadn’t brewed himself but Narcissa was trustworthy, as far as he could tell from his newly gained memories and Eliza’s endorsement. Putting aside his usual paranoia Tom downed the blood replenishing potion and the following purifier as Narcissa nodded to herself.

“How long have I been out?” Tom questioned reaching for his wand on the dresser. Narcissa eyed him carefully but allowed him to place the wand by his side.

“5 days or so- Eliza should be here soon. She’s been by your bedside every day”

No sooner had Narcissa said that did the menace herself burst into the room with a blinding smile.

“Tom!” she yelled and threw herself onto the bed with a delighted laugh that made Tom’s breath hitch as he listened to her ramble on.

She really was something quite special.

“I’m an accidental necromancer as of right now actually”

Even if she didn’t recognise it yet.

~

“I thought you’d like to be rid of me for a while” she joked and Tom found himself shuffling closer to her almost instinctively.

“Oh darling” he said and tucked a stray stand of silky hair behind her ear, her bright eyes never leaving his own “how could you expect me to stay away?”

And then, far more softly than he ever thought himself to be capable of, he pressed a kiss onto her forehead and felt her breathing stutter beneath him.

_And the dark lord shall mark them as his equal._

“Goodbye Little Star”

He could feel her burning gaze on him as he walked away but he refused to let himself turn around.

He had a feeling he was going to have a very busy summer.

_For neither can live while the other survives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there we go guys! that 'officially' concludes the goblet of fire arc. The next chapter begins the order of the phoenix arc and it should be out in two to three days! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> thanks for reading!!


	35. chapter thirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer and this time no-one gets murdered.

Eliza slammed the Daily Prophet onto the table at breakfast that morning.

_‘DUMBLEDORE CLAIMS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS BACK’_

_‘GIRL_ _-WHO-LIVED OR GIRL-WHO LIED? CONFIRMS DUMBLEDORE’S CLAIMS’_

It was only the second day of her summer holiday and already it was being ruined.

“Sirius open up the floo connection – I need to have a few words with my lawyer”

“You mean Lucius” Sirius said apparently unconcerned about today’s damning headlines.

“Yes I mean Lucius” Eliza snapped and ignored Remus’ barely muffled snort “Dumbeldore takes my name and drags it through the mud. He’s not my guardian and he has no right to use my name to sell his baffling lies”

“I know pup but-

Sirius cut himself off and Eliza watched as he and Remus seem to silently communicate for a few minutes before Sirius finally spoke “If Voldemort really is back wouldn’t it be better for the word to get out?”

Ah, well for some people it would indeed be better.

“Why do you care?” she asked shiftily and frowned when Sirius let out a great heaving dramatic sigh and Remus began pouring an extra cup of tea.

“Sit down pup, it’s time we had a serious talk”

“I already know how sex works – we can skip the birds and the bees”

Sirius let out an amusing sort of choked squawk, his face flushing a deep beetroot red as he looked at her in undisguised horror.

“You- don’t, this _isn’t about that”_ he managed to squeak out and both Eliza and Remus snickered at his spluttering as Eliza slipped into the chair at the table.

“Then what is it about?” she asked somewhat nervously. Narcissa had encouraged her to come clean to Sirius and Remus but Eliza still remained doubtful. She had a good thing here, even if it was full of lies, she didn’t want to ruin it.

“It’s about the war” Remus cut in sternly and Eliza immediately tried to protest but quieted down under Remus’ disproving stare “because there _is_ a war coming Eliza. We know it and we know you do too, but we need to know what side of the war you’ll be standing on”

Upfront and brutally honest, typical Gryffindors. There was no avoiding that question, no dancing around the truth or out manoeuvring. Eliza knew she _could_ beat around the bush, she could lead them in circles and question their motives so much that they gave up till another day. She could lie or bargain her way out but in the end didn’t it all lead to the same place? Didn’t it lead to Eliza, alone and questioning if her new family would eventually grow to despise her?

“I’m standing with the Dark. I’ve allied myself with Lord Voldemort”

Remus dropped his biscuit.

“Okay” Remus said a bit hysterically “you’re going to have to explain that a bit more”

“Like the who’s and the what’s and the why’s and the when’s and-

“I think she gets the point Sirius” Remus smoothly cut in. Eliza took it as a sign in her favour. She hadn’t been kicked out yet and they were willing to hear her out which meant she was already doing a lot better than she imagined.

“I’ll start with the how and then explain the why later” Eliza said and took a sobering sip of her tea before she continued “I suppose you could say that it started when I met ‘Voldemort’ as everyone likes to call him but really I think it started before that. It started in my first year at Hogwarts, Yule and my very first friend got me a very illegal book on wizarding traditions”

Once she began to speak it was rather easy to tell the whole story, even with Sirius and Remus interrupting every so often.

“Wait, are you telling me he was on the back of Quirrel’s _head_ ”

“Don’t tell me you wrote back to the strange talking book”

“An _unbreakable vow”_

_“HORCRUXES!”_

She was surprised Sirius had known what one was actually, but then again he was a Black. Their library was full of the strange and unusual.

“It was your brother actually, Regulus. He was the only one who found out about the dark lord’s immortality. When he started going insane Regulus decided to end it and destroy the horcrux. He never made it out alive but he didn’t die a coward’s death, he was anything but”

Sirius grew unnervingly quiet at that, grey glassy eyes staring unseeingly into his tea cup. It was a hard thing to hear, the truth. But Eliza knew both Black brothers would rather have it than be ignorant. Swiftly she carried on with her story and soon Sirius seemed to perk up.

“Thomas Gaunt? Wait – I gave the shovel talk to that guy. I gave the shovel talk to _lord Voldemort”_

“He thought you were quite funny actually”

“Eliza!”

“In the next Wizengamot session Lord Gaunt will be making his very first appearance – and once I reach my majority I’ll be backing him all the way. I’m not stupid or naïve, I know exactly what I’m getting into. I know this probably won’t stay solely political. I know I’ve landed myself in the middle of civil war and I’d completely understand if you two wanted no part in it or wanted nothing to do with me” Eliza said strongly looking at the pair of them.

“You know our goals and aims and I’m not asking you to support me blindly, you have the option to walk away and I wouldn’t hold it against you. But you deserved the truth”

Eliza breathed in deeply before continuing “I’ll go and stay with the Malfoy’s for a few days while you process everything and come to a decision-

“Oh _pup_ ” Sirius cut her off somewhat brokenly and reached across the table to wrap her dainty hand in his own “There’s nothing you could say to us that would turn us way”

“But- in the first war, you were allied with Dumbledore- you-

“That was a lifetime ago” Sirius cut in with a warm consoling smile “and look where it got us? I’ve been in Azkaban for years and Dumbeldore did nothing to clear my name. Dark creature rights have been stripped every year and he stands aside. Dark magic is banned, old families are scorned and Magical Britain grows weaker by the day”

“The thing is with Dumbledore” said Remus “is that in an attempt to escape his past he had pushed things too far the other way. From what you say Eliza your aims sound reasonable, brilliant even”

Eliza shuffled nervously under their warm stares “It’s not just my plan, if you stand by me your standing with Tom”

Sirius and Remus shared another one of those infuriating looks again before they turned back round to Eliza.

“It doesn’t matter Eliza, we’re family. Forever and always”

And then, like the adult he was, Sirius transformed into padfoot and toppled their chairs over, burying her underneath his weight. Eliza cackled as Sirius’ tail wagged furiously and she tried to escape from beneath him as Remus looked on in amused exasperation.

Family.

Forever and always.

~

Lucius had not been a practicing law wizard for years, but Merlin did he still work fast. Not even two days after Eliza had requested for certain reporters to be sued for libel did she have them on a silver platter. They were still allowed to write about Dumbledore of course but Eliza’s name was to stay firmly out of it. Tom had wanted to use Dumbledore’s loud and obnoxious proclamations as a smoke screen of sorts to keep attention of their real movements but it wouldn’t work if Eliza’s reputation was damaged in the process.

All it took was a few words with Rita Skeeter for a counter article to be published about how Dumbledore was trying to stir trouble in times of peace and _maybe his age was getting to him?_

It was quite masterfully done in Eliza’s not so modest opinion.

She spent the next few weeks being dragged around by Sirius and Remus who were determined to fit in some ‘dearly missed family bonding’ They didn’t stray out of England but the Black’s had more summer homes than they could count and they spent June hopping from one to the next. She stopped questioning just when Remus had started living with them somewhere between Cornwall and their short full moon visit to the Forest of Dean.

It was surprisingly fun, doing normal things for a change. They sunbathed on the beach and Eliza went diving in the sea and on the way home Sirius bought her ice-cream. Things she had missed growing up that she loved to do now. They even braved going to the muggle cinema every now and again and Sirius had yet to stop bleating over the trailer for the second Jurassic Park film. You would think that dinosaurs weren’t as exciting as being a wizard but according to Sirius you would then be wrong.

They returned to Grimmauld after a brief stay in York near the end of June and two days after that she received a letter from the devil himself.

_Dear Little Star,_

_We have much to talk about that I think you will find quite enlightening. The first Wizengamot session of the month takes place this Monday coming and I would appreciate it if you would join me in ‘scheming’ as you so often put it._

_If you are able please floo to the Nott Manor at your earliest convenience._

_Yours,_

_Tom._

“Is that your dark lord?” Sirius asked, munching on a cracker as he walked back into the living room.

“He’s not my dark lord” Eliza said back on instinct and started shrugging out of her leather jacket. If she was going over to Nott Manor than there was no way she could show up in muggle clothes.

“Kreacher” Eliza called and waited for the elderly elf to pop up beside her “could you fetch my summer cloak from my wardrobe please?”

“Yes little mistress” he answered and disappeared with a quiet ‘pop’

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Sirius asked, wagging a finger in mock parental disapproval that had Eliza smiling fondly.

“I’m going to Nott Manor to meet up with Tom, I’ll probably be back in time for tea” Eliza answered and thanked Kreacher when he appeared with her light black cloak, slipping into it as Sirius pulled a face behind her.

“You’re sure you’ll be fine over there pup?” Sirius asked worriedly and Eliza warmed over his blatant concern.

“I’ll be fine Sirius. Necromancer remember? There’s nothing that can stop me getting back here”

Sirius grinned widely in response and then began pushing her towards the floo with a bark of laughter “Well go on then, don’t keep your dark lord waiting”

“Not my dark lord” Eliza called over her shoulder before she threw a handful of floo powder down. She disappeared into the roaring flames but not before she heard Sirius’ muffled shout of ‘bullshit’ behind her.

She stumbled out of the fireplace on the other side into Theo’s waiting arms.

“Will you ever learn to use the floo properly?” he said exasperated as Eliza righted herself.

“If I do you and Draco will owe Blaise 5 galleons”

“How did you even-

They were interrupted by a muffle laugh and Theo immediately jolted into action.

“Ah yes” he said straightening “Eliza meet my grandfather, Lord to the Most Noble house of Nott. Grandfather, please meet Eliza Potter, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black and Most Noble house of Potter”

“Well met Lord Nott, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you” Eliza greeted easily, shaking hands with the old man. He looked a bit like Theo, he had his eyes and even though he was old and greying there was a youthfulness about him, the man commanded respect.

“Well met Heir Black, I have heard much about you over the years and I believe the pleasure is mine” he said to her warmly and Eliza felt herself like him just a bit more. There were no false pretences here. Yes he was a powerful lord but he was also just a man who was pleased for his grandson and Eliza respected that more than anything.

“I do hope you’ve only heard good things Sir, I’m afraid I might have given your grandson a few premature heart attacks over our years at Hogwarts”

Lord Nott let out a booming laugh at that as Theo snorted sardonically beside her.

“That’s because you’re a menace Little Star” Tom called, walking into the room with a small smile on his lips.

“If I’m a menace then Merlin Knows what you are” Eliza quipped and Tom paused to smirk for a moment before shooting back.

“Why I’m a dark lord, keep up darling”

Eliza let out a short laugh at both Tom’s words and Lord Nott’s obvious bafflement as he looked between the pair of them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting Alexander” Tom said smoothly after he finally reached Lord Nott’s side “but Eliza and I have some pressing matters to discuss so I hope you won’t mind if I steal her away for a bit? We shall return to dine with you tonight”

Lord Nott nodded in agreement with a smile she often saw on Sirius’ face that spelt nothing but trouble “Of course my lord”

“I promised Sirius I would be back for tea” Eliza complained as Tom started shooing her down the hallway.

“Well tell him you can’t make it”

“He won’t be happy”

“If you continue to complain neither will I”

The door closed behind them but not before they both heard Lord Nott’s warm booming laughter.

“Have you been staying with Lord Nott long? Eliza asked curiously as they finally reached an office Tom must have commandeered as his own. The curtains were drawn and the only light came from the various candles Tom had lit about the room. The warm wooden desk was piled high with papers.

“Alexander was one of my most faithful followers back in Hogwarts” Tom explained, slipping into the chair across the other side of the desk “he pulled away in the height of my crusade as it were but has gladly welcomed me back with open arms now I have returned to my old self. Both Barty and I have been staying at the manor since the start of summer”

Eliza hummed in acknowledgment as she hopped into the chair at the other side of the table, meeting Tom’s ruby red stare “I would love to catch up later but something tells me you called me here for business rather than anything else”

Tom heaved a sigh and seemed to make an aborted motion to pinch his nose before he reached down to open up a draw in the desk. A moment later he slammed a gigantic file onto the table, it seemed to emit an aura of depression.

“What is that?” Eliza asked, disgusted by the sheer size of the binder.

“The hell that is the Wizengamot” Tom replied and Eliza let out a low whistle “the first part is full of the proposed bills that will be debated in the next Wizengamot session after I’m introduced although no doubt it will roll over into the next one” Tom explained unclipping a portion of the binder and handing the sheets over to Eliza for her to scan them.

“This part” he continued, gesturing to the largest chunk of the binder that seemed to be split in an oddly intense colour coded system “are all the bills and amendments I’m determined to change or scrap”

“I can understand why you just decided to declare a war” Eliza said wryly and Tom let out a snort.

“The last bit are drafts of legislation I wish to implement, or ideas for proposed amendments. But I won’t be able to start feeding those through until I’ve established myself more firmly”

“You should look into building allies in the light faction. People are more likely to vote on legislation if it’s proposed by a well-known light noble” Eliza commented and Tom nodded in agreement as he shifted through more and more papers.

“Seriously?” Eliza questioned, waving a sheet of parchment incredulously “a motion to place a new cap on broomstick speeds? Why do you have to deal with this shite?”

“Because the ministry is a headless hippogriff masquerading as a functioning government?” Tom drawled making Eliza snort in response.

“Each department proposes new legislation, if it makes it through the elected officials which it usually always does because they’re incompetent, it ends up on our desks” Tom complained and he really must be feeling stressed because he never _complained._ Everything was a challenge to him, a different game, and a new battlefield. Instead he just sounded tired.

“Are you resting enough?” Eliza asked suddenly, looking up from where she was jotting down some annotation next to Tom’s already scathing remarks. Tom gave her a pointed look and went back to sorting his mounds of paperwork.

“I’m a bit busy actually” he bit out and Eliza rolled her eyes at his needless posturing.

“Listen” she said seriously, shoving aside a stupid amendment on the thickness of cauldron bottoms “you were severely injured _and_ you gained almost 40 years of memories in one go. You can’t tell me that processing that much hasn’t given you trouble-

“I’m fine Eliza. If you need to mother someone so ardently you might as well leave here” he drawled out impossibly and Eliza felt her anger spike. Focusing on her crackling magic she easily shot Tom with a wandless stinging hex. He jumped back with a shock and glared at her, red eyes flashing dangerously but Eliza didn’t let him speak.

“See. If you really were _fine_ you could have blocked that and sent it back tenfold. So something’s bothering you rather than some” Eliza paused and flicked through the rest of the binder, wrinkling her nose in disgust at what she saw “rather nasty dark creature bills”

Tom looked at her with an unnervingly blank expression for a few moments, the flames of the candles flickering in his red-eyed stare before he let out a pensive sigh.

“So perceptive little star” he quipped with a half-smile and Eliza shook her head in response.

“I find it’s a good quality to have when you’re dealing with dark lords”

Tom huffed a laugh before propping his chin up against his hand keeping his eyes trained on hers.

“After I received my memories I found a rather concerning piece of information regarding the two of us and our…connection” he said lightly and Eliza felt herself perk up, leaning forwards slightly.

“It seemed the reason I targeted the Potter’s was because all those years ago a prophecy was made to one Albus Dumbledore. A faithful spy delivered me what they heard, the first few lines prophesising my downfall and at the height of my insanity I set out to destroy the possible threat” he explained as Eliza listened in rapt attention with a muted horror.

“A prophecy? But then it would have been-

“Self-fulfilling” Tom said, a look of deep regret on his face “eleven years spent as an incorporeal wraith because of my own follies”

A tense silence settled around them before Tom seemed to jolt out of his own reverie “but as it were I only knew the beginning of the prophecy and even though we both don’t place much stock in divination I was determined to hear the rest. Dumbledore seems to believe you are prophesised to defeat me after all”

They both take a moment to smirk at that.

“So while you were busy cramming for your end of year exams” Tom said rolling his eyes at Eliza’s disgruntled expression “I decided to take matters into my own hands and acquire the prophecy”

“Aren’t prophecies held in the department of mysteries? I swear you never left the grounds when we were at Hogwarts”

“I didn’t” Tom replied with an infuriating smirk and Eliza reached over the table to poke him harshly.

“If you don’t start making some sense soon I’m just going to back home for tea and you can wallow in Wizengamot pity alone”

Tom chuckled lowly before speaking again “Prophecies are held in the department of mysteries. Years ago, in the height of my reign, one of my most trusted followers did the impossible and infiltrated the department of mysteries. However he is now in Azkaban” Tom said with a scowl “so I put my next best man on the job”

“Lucius?” Eliza questioned and rose her eyebrows at Tom’s pleased grin.

“Brilliant with the law, even better with the imperius curse”

Eliza laughed, she was sure Lucius would appreciate the compliment.

“In my stay with the Malfoy’s I ordered Lucius to infiltrate the department and get me the prophecy. Lucius in turn found an Unspeakable by the name of Bole. Unspeakables are annoyingly resistant to the imperius curse but as I said before Lucius is the best of the best. But even he couldn’t get Bole to take him to the prophecy”

Bole. The name sounded familiar for some reason.

“What happened next?” Eliza questioned and stared in confusion as Tom’s smirk widened.

“It turns out that we didn’t need to infiltrate the department at all. Bole knew what the prophecy said entirely-

“What?” Eliza exclaimed “how?”

“He knew the prophecy because something very unusual happened to it two years ago. All the unspeakables knew about it even if they couldn’t tell anybody because of their oaths. He knew it in its entirety because two years ago, when he had been working his shift, the prophecy split into two” Tom proclaimed, eyes lit up in the dark.

“It just broke?” she asked, brows furrowed.

“It was never anything more than a self-fulfilling prophecy – when the orb shattered it recited it’s prophecy one last time before becoming null and void” he said with a pleased smile.

“Two years ago? That must be when we made our unbreakable vow” she said and Tom inclined his head in agreement.

“What did it say?” Eliza found herself asking and Tom leaned back into his chair before beginning to recite the prophecy that had quite possibly began it all.

“The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord shall mark them as his equal but they will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives”

“Oh” Eliza said in response and Tom hummed non-committedly.

“I marked you as the prophecy child when I turned you into my horcrux”

Eliza had to restrain a shudder at his possessiveness.

“And although Dumbledore would probably like to believe the power I know not would be love I am rather inclined to believe it refers to your ‘accidental’ necromancy. I believe the reason it shattered was because of our unbreakable vow – neither of us can die at the hands of the other with that particular binding over our heads. We would never level the other with a killing blow” Tom thought aloud and Eliza found herself agreeing for the most part but another thought niggled at her mind.

The prophecy could have broken because of something else as well, it was all down to interpretation in the end but – Eliza would say she had never really _lived_ while she was at the orphanage or at the Dursley’s. She had gone about each day surviving. Just as Tom had done when he was lost without a body. In fact things only started to improve for her in direct correlation with Tom. When Tom finally possessed Quirrel, Eliza finally learnt about Hogwarts. She secured her position in Slytherin when the diary horcrux had begun possessing Ginny Weasley and when Tom had gained a body Eliza had finally gained a home with Sirius.

Not all prophecies had to be dramatic. There was fate and destiny and Eliza knew both she and Tom longed for greatness but there were other things. That unbreakable vow she made two years ago? It didn’t just save her life – it led her to something much greater. Destiny and Fate and _happiness._

A life where she was well and truly _living._

She didn’t mention that to Tom though – a dark lord had no time for metaphors.

“Sadly Bole’s mind cracked under the strain of betraying his oaths. I left him a rather lovely plant by his bedside in thanks for his services” Tom finished airily and Eliza instantly knew why the name Bole had sounded so familiar. It had been in the papers, Bole had been strangled by said lovely plant in the middle of the night in some sort of freak accident.

“Normal people don’t murder other people Tom”

“Sounds dreadfully boring”

In spite of herself Eliza laughed.

“So” she said quietly into the silence that settled around them “no more prophecy”

“No more prophecy” Tom echoed.

And that was that.

~

Except of course that that was _not_ that.

“I thought that was it on the prophecy, haven’t we been through this” Eliza complained as she floo’d back to Nott Manor two days later, arms full of Winzengamot bills she had thoroughly ripped to shreds on Tom’s behalf.

Lord Nott was stood in the foyer waiting for her next to Tom watching them both with a rather bemused expression.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Heir Black” he said with a smile. The man had told her the other night she had seemed far more like a Black than a Potter and wouldn’t give up referring to her as one. Not that Eliza minded, she felt far more connected with the Black family than the Potter’s. Although that would probably change once she was allowed to access her full heritage at 17. Who knew what the Potter vaults were hiding for her.

“You might as well just call me Eliza sir, I have a feeling I’m going to be intruding in your home quite often” she said easily, nodding her head in Tom’s direction.

“Of course Eliza, my lord is quite demanding isn’t he?” Nott joked causing Eliza to snicker quietly.

“Some of us actually have work to do Alexander. Not all of us have large manors to laze about in” Tom quipped back, obviously at ease being around his old school mate. She wondered if it bothered him – seeing how old all of his followers were in comparison to himself.

“No” Lord Nott agreed easily “you just steal mine”

Tom rolled his eyes with a small smile and walked away, clearly planning to head for his stolen office. Eliza shot Lord Nott an apologetic look and began trotting after him.

The curtains in the office were drawn back today, bathing the room in sunlight as Tom took a seat in his chair. The desk was still full of parchment, letters by the looks of it, but the Wizengamot Binder of Hell was nowhere to be seen.

“Here are my thoughts on the new legislation by the way” Eliza said sliding over the thin manila folder that contained the legislation that was going to be debated in the next Wizengamot session in three days. Tom took the folder with a quiet hum and began parsing through it before setting it aside.

“That Umbridge lady is horrible – it would be much easier if you could just get rid of her” Eliza said perching herself in the other chair next to the desk.

“I’m working on it” Tom responded and leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes as he practically bathed in the sunlight that was streaming through the window. It was an almost idyllic scene really, it was easy to forget just who Tom was and just what he had done in the strange serenity that surrounded them.

“Dumbledore has re-assemled the order”

And the war came crashing back down on them.

“He believes that I am still set on acquiring the prophecy for myself and has no idea that the prophecy is broken nor that I am no longer fixated on it. He’s placed a few in the ministry to guard the department of mysteries however there aren’t that many members left”

Eliza raised an eyebrow in question.

“The only proof he has that I’m back is the return of the dark mark on Severus’ arm – and although that is enough proof for some, for many it wasn’t enough to return to a life of war. Especially with Fudge and the papers condemning Dumbledore at every turn”

“I fail to see where the bad news lies in that” Eliza commented and Tom leaned forward, propping his head in his hand.

“We have a choice now” he said easily and Eliza felt her lips quirk into a small smile “Dumbledore and the order are expecting me to return to my old ways, the silence destroys the Orders belief in Dumbledore yes, but it also means Dumbledore may turn his attention onto other things”

“Whereas if you stage a few raids and lead them on a wild goose chase they won’t pay any attention to Lord Gaunt as he takes the wizarding world by storm” Eliza continued, easily seeing where Tom was heading. Tom nodded at her assessment and continued to look at her with those unnerving red eyes. Eliza paused to consider their options, mulling them over for a while.

“Right now Dumbledore still holds a lot of political clout in the world – even if he is being criticised by the Daily Prophet. He’s still the light lord and he is still the defeater of Grindelwald. Until I have a chance to start enacting all my plans everyone is more likely to agree with him than the mysterious Lord Gaunt” Eliza thought out loud “He’s still a formidable foe on the battlefield but you won’t actually be engaging in traditional war. They’re expecting it to be like the first war and will prepare accordingly – especially if Dumbledore begins hunting for your non-existent horcruxes. They would have no time to expose you whilst you are still building a name for yourself” Eliza finished and a thoughtful look came across Tom’s face.

“I have no followers for raid-work” Tom muttered scrunching his nose.

“Then just do it yourself – you can’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy it” Eliza joked as Tom looked up at her in mild surprise.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not meant to be encouraging me Little Star”

She was sure she wasn't as well. But they were at war, she had no control over Tom's actions anymore than she could control the weather. If he decided a few muggles had to die on his crusade to take over magical britain than so be it.

Eliza shrugged her shoulders in response “Perhaps target the muggle world – as long as you don’t get caught you’ll find no complaints from me”

Tom hummed thoughtfully before an impish grin grew on his face “Would you like to join me darling?”

Eliza let out a bark of laughter and stood up from her seat “Family bonding is prioritised over dastardly dark lord things I’m afraid. Just take Barty with you if you’re that lonely”

She dodged the hex sent her way with predictable ease.

~

Tom’s raid never made it into the papers. He flattened an entire muggle prison to the ground – one of the highest security ones in Britain. No doubt he was still bitter about his followers being locked away in Azkaban. The muggles wrote it off as a gas explosion but that didn’t mean no-one else had noticed.

The Order of the Phoenix were back in business.

Not only that but the day after the raid their leader came knocking on their door.

Eliza, Sirius and Remus were all sat at the table across from Dumbledore. Four pots of steaming tea sat in front of them all – untouched.

“I wish there was an easy way to say this” the old man began after the pleasantries were out of the way. Eliza was resisting the urge to throw the scalding hot tea into his face. In fact she was imagining doing a lot worse but the tea was the closest thing to hand.

“But Lord Voldemort has indeed returned”

If Dumbledore was expecting anything more than grim faces he was mistaken. Remus let out a long withdrawn sigh beside her.

“We had suspected as much. Once he had Eliza’s blood we knew it wouldn’t be long until he was back”

“We just thought we would have longer” Eliza added on gravely, every inch the war-hardened child Dumbledore expected to see. The perfect warrior he had wanted to sacrifice in his game of chess.

“The order of the phoenix has reformed. Remus, Sirius your old places are waiting for you if you chose to return” Dumbledore said, his blue twinkling eyes resting on Sirius who had remained oddly silent throughout the encounter.

“I know we’re not on the best terms Sirius-

“No” Sirius cut in with typical Gryffindor brashness “We’re not. Because for twelve years I rotted in Azkaban and you did nothing”

At least Dumbledore had the decency to look ashamed.

“But my goddaughter is the most important thing to me, I’d do anything to protect her”

Eliza and Remus traded curious glances as Sirius continued to speak. They hadn’t been prepared for Dumbledore’s visit and Eliza had a feeling they also wouldn’t be prepared for whatever hair-brained plot Sirius was in the middle of hatching.

“Yes, I’ll rejoin the order of the phoenix”

Eliza did nothing to betray her shock. She sat through Dumbledore’s beaming gratitude and bid him goodbye politely when the old coot finally left their home. It was then she turned on Sirius.

“What the fuck?”

“Language” Remus chastised over Sirius’ laughter “but I can’t say I don’t share the sentiment. Sirius care to explain?”

“Shouldn’t you be happy Eliza? Budding dark lady that you are”

Eliza continue to stare at him blankly.

“You’ve successfully infiltrated the Order thanks to yours truly” Sirius declared smugly, obviously ignoring that Severus was already their acting spy in the Order currently. She couldn’t deny that it could only be a good thing to have more people in the Order. Dumbledore didn’t act in cells like the dark lord used to but the more people they had in Dumbledore’s trusted circle the better.

“Well Sirius, rare as they may be you do indeed have your moments” Eliza said with a small smile.

“Thank you” Sirius crowed before the insult caught up with him to which he responded by gasping dramatically.

“You’re so cruel to me” he simpered pouting heavily and Eliza rolled her eyes walking back into the kitchen to savour her tea now that Dumbledore was gone.

“It’s your punishment for not going to the first Wizengamot session tomorrow”

Sirius huffed but didn’t disagree. Eliza had tried many tactics over the weeks to try and get Sirius to take up his _proper_ mantle as Lord Black. Sirius enjoyed throwing his title around without actually taking care of any of the responsibilities that came with it. Not that there were many responsibilities when their family was so diminished now anyway. Eliza knew that Remus took care of all of their finances, Merlin bless him and Sirius had said that the lordship was hers the second she turned 17. He just had no interest in politics even if he did hold two seats as a most ancient and noble house.

Eliza wasn’t too bothered about him not being interested in politics – really she had just wanted someone in the room when Tom claimed his own seats on the Wizengamot. She could just imagine Dumbledore’s face when he attended the meeting to find that Durmstrangs champion ‘Thomas Gaunt’ had claimed the Gaunt lordship right under his nose.

Sirius didn’t care for any of that though so Eliza would content herself with Rita Skeeter’s report that was sure to be a perfectly scintillating read when it came out the day after.

Except she didn’t find out from the papers. In fact mere hours after the Wizengamot session ended she received a floo call off the very man himself.

“You know” Eliza said as she stumbled out of the floo on the other side “you could come to my house, just once. Sirius wouldn’t poison you”

Instead of responding to that like a normal person Tom instead leapt straight into conversation “Dumbledore has been stripped from his position as chief warlock”

“ _What?”_ Eliza gasped and Tom smiled wickedly in response “but- but the Dumbledore house doesn’t have any seats of their own-

“He’s been removed from the Wizengamot in its entirety – he only has his elected in position left”

Eliza let out a bright laugh. Out of all the things they had expected they had never expected fate working in their favour for once.

“Who are they appointing as the new chief warlock?” Eliza asked curiously as they walked into Tom’s office.

“There’s talks of Amelia Bones but then she’d probably have to step down from her post in law enforcement. Augusta Longbottom is trusted by the majority” Tom spoke pulling out a butterbeer which was odd because Eliza knew for a fact that Tom hated butterbeer and a bottle of wine because he was a pretentious sod like that “Lady Longbottom used to be firmly in Dumbledore’s pocket but after the cause stole her son from her no-one knows quite where she lies”

He conjured a wine glass and began pouring the liquid into it “Others have tossed about Selwyn, leader of the neutral faction, to be nominated. It’s all up in the air right now but the most important thing is that Dumbledore is gone” Tom finished raising his glass in a toast as Eliza uncorked her butterbeer.

“To new beginnings” he said with a half-smile and bright eyes.

“To new beginnings” Eliza echoed.

~

The rest of July passed in relative peace. On the days Sirius and Remus attended Order meetings Eliza met up with her court in diagon, browsing knockturn alley and eating ice-cream in the sun. Between his duties as Lord Gaunt and whatever else he got up to Tom had left her alone for a few weeks now. Barty told her he was out establishing alliances with dark creatures and wasn’t expected back until the next Wizengamot session in a few days’ time. Coincidentally it would also be her birthday.

“Eliza” Sirius whined from where he was sprawled out on the sofa “just tell me what you want for your birthday”

“Well- Eliza had barely gotten out before he cut her off.

“Something that _isn’t_ somewhat illegal to acquire”

Eliza felt her mouth close with a soft ‘click’ The thing was with birthdays was that Eliza was used to not having a lot of things, which meant there was never anything much that she found herself _wanting._ Her court always managed to surprise her with sentimental gifts. Tom was a magpie to the highest degree and always gifted her with the rare or coveted, usually jewellery and Narcissa and Lucius were Malfoy’s which meant they went above and beyond with luxuries. And there was always books, Eliza always loved books. She treasured all her gifts but she could never actively think of anything she wanted herself, and apparently neither could Sirius.

“What about a dog? We could go out and get a dog?”

“Why would I want a dog? Isn’t that what we have you for?” Eliza shot back throwing her legs over the side of her armchair in attempts to get more comfortable. Sirius let out a quiet ‘hey’ and tried to chuck a pillow at her which she caught deftly.

“Will you at least let me throw a party for you this year?” he asked hopefully for the tenth time this week, turning his puppy-dog eyes onto her. Eliza let out a long resigned sigh before she nodded her head minutely. Sirius let out a whoop of excitement and immediately leapt up shouting for Remus as he ran out of the room.

She probably wouldn’t regret saying yes. Probably.

~

The day of her ‘birthday’ arrived and Eliza woke up before Sirius could even attempt to prank her. Thanks to time travel she had technically been 15 for a while now but July 31st was a good official date as any. Jumping out of bed with a muffled yawn Eliza lazily got ready for the day, hopping into a pair of jeans and pulling a cropped jumper over her head. She was just putting on her socks when she heard Sirius’ not so sneaky movements from down the hall.

Eliza waited until he was just in front of her door and then she opened it wide with a bright and cheery “Good morning Sirius”

Sirius let out a resounding groan almost drowning out Remus’ “I told you so” from down the corridor where he had wisely chosen to stay out of the way.

“Why are you always awake?” he complained as they all made their way to the kitchen where Kreacher had prepared a birthday breakfast for her.

“The early bird catches the worm” Eliza quipped back and thanked Kreacher fondly for the breakfast he had set out for them.

“The worms are all asleep” Sirius muttered petulantly but soon broke into a wide happy grin.

“Happy Birthday pup!” he wished and leant over the table to ruffle her hair fondly.

It was the second birthday she was spending with Sirius and Remus and Eliza still wasn’t over the odd domesticity of the whole practice. She loved every second of it.

She spent the rest of the morning with Remus and Sirius. After eating their breakfast they pushed their presents over the table. Remus, ever the professor, had gotten her some rather sought after defence books, written by a rather renowned academic that Eliza immediately began parsing through. Sirius had given her her very own snitch, charmed to never stray more than 10 metres away from her.

“Regulus used to be a seeker” Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck “this was the snitch he caught that won the Slytherin’s the house cup. I know you never got to meet him but he- he would have loved you. Really” Sirius explained haltingly and Eliza felt herself well up with emotion before she flung herself at Sirius. He hugged her back just as warmly and when they had both composed themselves Eliza asked if he wanted to duel, looking at the books Remus had given her. Sirius gladly took her up on the offer and the entire time the snitch stayed in Eliza’s pocket, a constant weight of the memory of a man she would never get to meet.

It was weird, feeling so attached to a dead person from a family she technically wasn’t even fully a part of. Eliza thought it was because she had read his journal – she couldn’t help but think of Regulus as a living breathing person unlike her parents who were just figments. Just someone with her eyes or ‘good with a wand’ or ‘really you couldn’t find nicer people’ when Eliza knew for a fact it wasn’t true.

Eliza had just hit Sirius with a levicropus when they heard someone clear their throat delicately.

“Remus told me I would find you two up here – really Cousin, could you not find a better way to celebrate Eliza’s birthday than duelling?” Narcissa asked from the doorway, a fond smile on her face. Eliza smiled brightly.

“Narcissa!” she greeted and flicked her wand sending Sirius crashing to the ground behind her “how is my favourite Malfoy?”

“Glad to know where I stand Eliza” said Draco as he appeared besides his mother “I’ll just take my gift and leave then”

Eliza snickered and made her way to the both of them, hugging them quickly as Sirius clambered to his feet behind them.

“Cissa!” Sirius exclaimed happily as he finally joined them “Little Malfoy”

Draco sniffed indignantly and Eliza had to muffle a laugh. They all made their way to the parlour as Sirius and Naricssa chatted happily.

“Father said he would come down later to see you” Draco told her quietly “he’s at the wizengamot session today with lord Gaunt”

“I know” Eliza said simply and watched as Draco rolled his eyes.

“Well” Draco began importantly “I bet you didn’t know about _this”_ and with that he swung the door to the parlour open and Eliza was almost immediately smothered in hugs off all her court who had been waiting for her. Laughing happily Eliza pulled away and looked at them all.

“And what are all you doing here?”

“Lord Black invited us” Theo said while Sirius fake gagged at the title in the corner “and it does happen to be your birthday” he finished teasingly and Eliza laughed again, pulling him in for a small hug.

They all sat around the table as Eliza opened her gifts, laughing and joking as the conversation carried on around them. It was odd seeing Narcissa and Sirius truly get along but, she supposed stranger things have happened.

Lucius arrived an hour later with his own birthday wishes and Kreacher popped back in with afternoon tea and an overly large birthday cake. It was fun, the kind of ridiculous fun that she was still getting used too. It was the kind of fun, the kind of small happy moment she knew she would treasure all her life. Her court, her family, some cake and a room full of laughter.

She didn’t regret it at all.

It was later, when Sirius was trying to explain ‘Twister’ to a supportive but very confused Blaise that they heard a knock on the door. Eliza frowned in confusion before pushing herself up from the table, walking through the house to the front door and swung it open.

Tom was stood on her doorstep.

He was dressed in muggle clothes for once, a dark blazer flung over a white button up which meant he had probably just come from another meeting with the vampires. Most dark creatures didn’t like wizards. He held a bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other and Eliza felt her heart stutter oddly.

“Hello?” Eliza said and her confusion must have been evident because Tom smirked softly in response.

“What are you doing here?”

“It _is_ your birthday Eliza” he responded and a wave of déjà vu crashed down on her “while technically I know it’s not I assumed today would still be a cause for celebration” he continued and held the bouquet of flowers out towards her. Eliza took them from his hand and resisted the urge to smell them.

“Do you want to come in?” Eliza asked slightly taking aback by how much she actually wanted Tom with her and moved aside slightly but Tom shook his head in response.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt the festivities” he said diplomatically.

“You wouldn’t be” Eliza said instantly but Tom just shook his head again and held out the bag he had been holding until Eliza took it from his hand gently. He smiled at her again, a warm tender thing that made her heart pound in her chest.

“Happy Birthday Little Star” he said softly and Eliza peered into the bag curiously finding two perfectly wrapped boxes inside, as well as a letter. When she looked up to thank him, he was gone. The street around her was empty, lampposts only just flickering on as the summer night drew in.

“Dramatic prick” Eliza said into the night – it came out far more fondly than she would have liked.

When she made it back into the parlour no-one was even bothering to pretend they hadn’t been eavesdropping on their conversation. At least Narcissa had the grace to not interrogate her straight away, unsurprisingly that honour went to Sirius.

“What did he mean?” Sirius burst out dramatically “that it’s _technically_ your birthday?”

Eliza instantly looked towards Remus.

“You didn’t tell him?” she asked incredulously. All her teachers were made aware of her time travel schedule so they could all accommodate it. Remus stared back at her with a similar look.

“I thought _you_ told him”

The next ten minutes were spent trying to explain to Sirius how Eliza had been time travelling since third year.

“So _that’s_ how you did it!” Blaise crowed victoriously and turned to face Daphne who was adamantly not looking in his direction “Pay up Daph’ you owe me 3 galleons”

Eliza felt like she should be concerned with how much her court bet on her but at least they seemed to be having fun with it.

“So when do you actually turn 16 then?” Sirius asked brows furrowed in concentration.

“I don’t really know” Eliza said in response “the hours I go back by vary a lot. I obviously don’t just use the time turner to go back in time for lessons. I use it to catch up on sleep or do homework or just to take a day off. The Hogwarts curriculum is boring so I used to spend days with Tom last year learning from him instead” she explained and watched as they all looked at her with expressions ranging from being impressed to being somewhat horrified.

“But as its OWL year _and_ with the fact that my birthday moves backwards every year I use the time turner? I’d say really late December sometime. But that’s just time travel” Eliza said with a blasé wave of her hand and ignored Lucius’ small scoff of ‘just time travel’ from the corner of the table.

“I still consider my real birthday to be today, I just might be able to claim my lordships a bit sooner than we expected if the time travel actually interacts with the Goblins records”

There’s a stupefied silence for a few moments before Lucius let out a short sigh.

“No wonder you’ve driven Severus towards a drinking problem”

And with that they all went back to celebrating. Eventually everyone began to clear out – her court returning to their respective houses and Narcissa and Lucius leaving with promises to visit soon. Remus and Sirius both passed out asleep on the sofa after wishing her one last sleepy ‘happy birthday’

It was only when Eliza finally returned to her room was she able to open Tom’s presents.

She pulled two boxes out of the bag and decided to open up the letter before she tore into the silver and green wrapping paper.

_Dear Little Star,_

_I understand you haven’t had much luck on the Necromancy front. Fortunately when I was discorporated the ministry didn’t manage to acquire all of my vaults. I had several off the shores of Europe containing a variety of artefacts. It was there that I found this book. Perhaps you will have more luck studying from it than I ever had. You could even try out a few techniques on your newest defence teacher if the curse doesn’t get to her first._

_You’ll understand when you see her. I apologise in advance but she was simply in my way._

_Happy Birthday darling._

_Yours,_

_Tom._

Folding up the letter Eliza turned to the larger package curiously and tore the paper off with undisguised glee. The book was old, heavy and appeared to be bound in some sort of leather. It warmed in her hands.

It was true that Eliza had no luck finding anything on necromancy over the holiday and she ran a hand reverently over the spine of the book promising she would read it later before turning to the smaller second parcel. Picking it up Eliza unwrapped it carefully and lifted the lid off the box.

A miniature kelpie lied within it, carved out of bloodstone and it looked an awful lot like Nyctaeus, the Kelpie in the black lake. When Eliza ran her hand over the carving it began to move and reared up in her hand before trotting in a circle thanks to the many enchantments layered over it. Eliza smiled giddily down at the gift and placed it on her bedside next to the bouquet of flowers he had also given her before she picked up the book.

It was touching, almost overwhelmingly so, that he went out of his way to acquire those gifts for her. Specifically _for her._ A kelpie just because he knew how fond of it she was, a book on necromancy because he _knew_ how hard she had looked for anything on the subject. That he showed up on her doorstep with a damnable smile just to give them to her in person. Of course all her other friends had shown up but with Tom it was just, different.

With Tom it was always different.

It was that thought, that one specific thought that made Eliza drop her book as a realisation swept over her.

Because with Tom it _was_ different. No-one else’s presents had made her feel as giddy. She never looked forward to anyone else’s letters as much as she did his. No one else made her _nervous_ and no one else had ever made her blush. Her heart didn’t stutter at the sound of anyone else’s laughter and it was Tom, _Tom_ who she had first thought of when Narcissa asked her about boys. It was Tom who challenged her and cared for her and made her feel fucking butterflies in her stomach.

She had a crush on Tom fucking Riddle.

_Shit._

~

Summer passed quickly after her birthday. She told no one about her little relevation, she suspected they would all think it was a long time coming. She had met up with Tom a few times since then and nothing had changed in the way they interacted with her new found knowledge which just further proved how oblivious she had been.

And how oblivious Tom must be if he had also not picked up on her feelings for him.

Eliza refused to dwell on it too much though. She was going to experience a crush sometime and it made sense that it would be Tom. He was intelligent and powerful, not to mention handsome, but she knew she would out-grow it. Crushes didn’t last forever after all even if she couldn’t name the specific moment he had started developing feelings for him.

It was fine, really it was.

Besides she had other things to focus on other than her crush. The order were still making moves against the non-existent threat that was Tom and had offered to escort her to the station. Eliza had told them that they were all daft if they thought Voldemort was going to snatch her in the middle of platform nine and three quarters and that had been that. According to both Sirius and Severus they were still planning to position some guards just in case although they were still very much focused on guarding the also non-existent prophecy. Severus had acted rather shiftily when Eliza had mentioned the prophecy but she had brushed it off. Severus always acted strangely when Sirius was in the same room.

Between keeping an eye on both the Order and Tom who was busy with building alliances in the Wizengamot and with neighbouring dark creatures it was to no surprise that September 1st was quickly upon them. Thankfully she hadn’t been made a prefect. She thought Severus had something to do with it because no other professor would have thought to deny her but she was glad in a way. She already had far too much to do and Draco and Daphne would make excellent prefects for their house.

Sirius and Remus walked beside her as they made their way across the platform, the Hogwarts Express in front of them.

“Now remember” Sirius said as they came to a stop “cause as much trouble as you can”

“Please don’t” Remus chimed in.

“Make sure none of its too illegal though” Sirius added on as an afterthought.

“Make sure it’s not illegal at all” said Remus and by now Eliza was blatantly snickering at the pair of them.

“And stay safe” Sirius finished, pulling her in for a hug.

“I’ll be back at Yule you know” Eliza said, the words muffled from where she was pressed against his robes.

“I know” Sirius said and impossibly hugged her tighter before letting her go.

“And remember to write” Remus said, smiling at her fondly “we’re always just a letter away”

“Have a good year pup” said Sirius

Eliza nodded and shot them both a blinding smile “I will”

And then she began making her way towards the Hogwarts express, dragging her trunk behind her.

Her fifth year at Hogwarts.

She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.5k words of political development thinly veiled by the Black family adventures. What fun am I right? Oh and Eliza finally realises she has a crush. Haven't we all had that five year long pending 'oh shit' moment? I know I have. You can share your thoughts on the chapter in the comments below or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name  
> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	36. chapter thirty one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza tries to settle back into Hogwarts

The train ride to Hogwarts was a calm one, especially in comparison to their third year, but it was especially quiet without Daphne and Draco in the compartment with them. It reminded her of first year, with just Blaise and Theo by her side. Blaise’s mother had apparently grown bored of her latest husband and so Blaise had packed up over the summer and stayed over at the Malfoy’s for a while. He usually would have stayed at Theo’s but with Tom staying there as well he had decided to give it a miss that year.

“The dark lord is a perfectly well-mannered house guest actually Blaise” Theo said with a wry smirk “as long as you can ignore the brief torturous screams that sometimes echo from the office”

Blaise looked at Theo in horror and Eliza frowned incredulously “He doesn’t even have that many inner circle followers left? Who does he ever have to torture?”

Theo shrugged his shoulders.

“From what I gathered professor Snape had been withholding some information. I tend to pop out when the dark lord decides he’s feeling murderous”

Eliza didn’t comment on that. She knew perfectly well what information Severus had been withholding. She just hadn’t known that Tom had tortured the man for it.

To be fair it had taken Eliza a couple of days to calm down as well.

After that the conversation moved on. They debated who the new defence teacher was going to be. Gossiped about the Bulstrodes apparently allying with the Goyle’s although that was mostly Blaise and Eliza tried to explain what a muggle cinema was when Theo asked how her ‘family bonding’ had gone this summer.

Eventually the sky darkened and the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

“At least it’s not raining like last year” Blaise commented as they all hopped of the train, barging through the crowd to make their way to the carriages.

“That’s not the only thing that different” Theo said gesturing over to where the first year boats where “Hagrid’s not here either”

“He got sent on an Order mission” Eliza disclosed as they finally made it to the carriages. The thestrals pranced oddly when they walked closer and Eliza stroked the one closest to her until it calmed down “Dumbledore decided to send Hagrid to the giant’s but obviously Tom managed to establish an alliance first. Hagrid will be back in a week or so” she finished and they all hopped into the carriage. Except they weren’t alone.

A blonde girl was already sat inside the carriage, wearing some very odd looking glasses. Eliza thought she could see a Ravenclaw tie which would explain it. Ravenclaw’s tended to be more eccentric than the rest.

They settled into the carriage and then the thestrals began trotting towards the castle, it was then that the girl spoke

“The thestrals seem to like you Eliza Potter” she said in a soft dreamy voice “you have the least amount of nargles I’ve ever seen on a person”

Eliza paused and tried to make sense of that for a second before giving it up.

“I assume that can only be a good thing Miss?”

“Lovegood. Luna Lovegood” she replied with a vague smile “I find that most people are positively infested with nargles – they make your brain all fuzzy you see”

Blaise muffled a snort beside her but Eliza quieted him with a glare. Lovegood might seem insane but Eliza thought she saw an odd clarity in that gaze, beyond the ridiculous glasses that is.

“Lovegood? Does your family happen to own the Quibbler by any chance?”

“Daddy runs the paper – I have a copy with me if you want one?” she asked happily and Eliza shook her head in response. She could feel Theo and Blaise looking at her strangely but she opted to ignore them for now.

“And what year are you going into Lovegood?” Eliza asked trying to establish a rapport with the girl.

“I’m going into my fourth year now” Lovegood said and then seemingly out of nowhere tacked on “You’d make a rather good teacher you know”

Eliza shot a bemused look at the girl but let the comment lie. The entire conversation as they made their way to the castle was full of odd seemingly nonsensical diversions such as that but Eliza found herself enjoying Lovegood’s company. She wasn’t like the rest of the sheep that filled the school, she was strange and unusual with connections that could only help Eliza. She met all the requirements Eliza needed to waste time on someone.

Finally they reached the castle and they all hopped out of the carriage. Before she and Luna parted ways the younger girl turned to look at her – gaze sharp through those ridiculous glasses.

“I hope they don’t have tea at the feast, I’ve sworn of drinking tea this year. I do hope they serve pudding though”

And with that she walked away.

“That girl is absolutely crazy” Blaise said with a shake of his head and Theo hummed in agreement.

“So am I” Eliza said as they made their way to their spot at the table “and yet you all stick around me”

“You’re a different kind of crazy Eliza” Draco said as he and Daphne emerged from the crowd, taking their places at the table next to them.

“I swear the first years get smaller every year” he said as he slid into the seat next to her. Daphne rolled her eyes as she elbowed Blaise to get him to move further up the bench.

“You were that small one – a small tiny first year” Daphne said and Draco snorted.

“Yes but I also had an ego to compensate for it”

“ _Had_ the ego?” Blaise stressed and Draco turned to him with a lecherous smile.

“Well I’m not compensating for anything now”

Daphne let out a pained groan and face-palmed the table and Eliza laughed quietly. It was nice to finally be back with her court.

As the first years were led into the hall by McGonagall Eliza quickly scanned the staff table searching out the new Defence teacher and instantly felt despair fill her.

“Oh _no_ ” she found herself saying as she stared at none other than Dolores Umbridge sat at the staff table wearing a hideous amount of pink. Draco followed her gaze and mirrored her expression of horror.

“Is that who I think it is?”

Eliza nodded numbly. This was Tom’s fault, she knew it was.

“Care to fill us in you two?” Daphne asked staring confusedly between them.

“ _That_ is Dolores Umbridge. Undersecretary to the minister-

“One of the largest embarrassments of the British government” Draco cut in.

“And our new defence teacher” Eliza finished grimly as the sorting continued at the front of the hall.

“Okay but _why is she here?_ ” Blaise asked lowly as they all clapped for the newest Slytherin student. Eliza was just about to share her thoughts when Dumbledore stood up to deliver his usual welcome back speech. Eliza was just preparing to retreat behind her occlumency shields or contemplate if she would be able to vanish Professor Snape’s pumpkin juice from all the way across the hall when she heard an irritating ‘hem hem’ echo across the hall.

Umbridge had actually just interrupted the headmaster.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

Eliza listened intently as Umbridge delivered her speech. Although most of it was interrupted by her courts acidic commentary around her.

“The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance”

Theo snorted sardonically besides her.

“The treasure trove of magical knowledge we have amassed must be guarded”

“Ah yes” Eliza found herself murmuring quietly “that’s why I have an illegal library in my trunk”

Umbridge continued on despite the blank faces of the student body and the glares of the staff. “Without progress there will be stagnation but progress for progress’ sake must be discouraged”

“Did she actually say anything substantial there at all?” Blaise asked staring at her in abject confusion.

“No” Theo replied shortly and Eliza couldn’t resist tacking on a quiet ‘welcome to politics’

Umbridge powered on relentlessly and eventually even she and her court ran out of fuel to continue to disparage her speech. Finally, blissfully, Umbridge sat down with one last ‘hem, hem’ and gave the floor back to Dumbledore who mercifully kept his announcements short and let the feast commence.

“Right then” Blaise said after he had piled his plate high with food “I repeat: _Why is she here?”_

Eliza sighed heavily and stabbed her pasta viciously, imagining she was stabbing Umbridge instead.

“As we’re all well aware Tom is swanning about the UK establishing alliances with dark creatures. Umbridge is rather notorious when it comes to inspiring hatred for dark creatures and has proposed bill after bill on limiting creature rights. Tom is actively campaigning against that but it’s much easier to get rid of someone rather than argue with them”

“Why couldn’t he just kill her?” Draco complained moodily “Why send her here?”

“Because of Dumbledore’s bleating last year Fudge is scared that Dumbledore’s _planning_ something. The ministry wanted to interfere at Hogwarts and Tom wanted Umbridge gone. Plus there’s also that nifty little curse on the defence position – I think Tom was hoping that it would take care of her for him by the end of the year” Eliza explained and her court made various disgruntled sounds of agreement around her.

“Can she even teach defence?” Daphne asked curiously and looked at her crest-fallen when Eliza slowly shook her head.

“I’ll get Professor Snape to fix it” Eliza said and Draco snorted.

“You’re going to drive that man to an early grave” he said.

Eliza couldn’t even disagree.

Eventually the feast dragged to a close and they all made their way back to their common rooms.

It was a decidedly odd experience, realising how much time had passed and how much things had changed.

Eliza, Theo and Blaise were sat at their favourite sofa as Daphne and Draco walked in leading the new first years. Eliza could remember when she had first walked into Slytherin, her new home as a tiny first year with nothing to lose an absolutely everything to prove. She remembered Gemma making a similar speech to what Daphne was making now and she felt herself sit straighter with pride.

“We’re the prefects and you can always find us if you need help. However if you need help with anything else you can approach our Queen of Slytherin, Eliza” Daphne said gesturing towards her and Eliza stood up, facing the first years.

“My court and I are here to protect you. Any slytherin can attest that this isn’t just house but a _family._ I know everything seems daunting right now” she told them all as they shuffled nervously “but everyone in this house was a first year at one point, and we all had people there for us, just like we’re here for you” Eliza finished but before she gave the floor back to Daphne and Draco she studied the first years in front of her curiously.

“Now I have to ask, are any of you muggleborn, or muggle raised?”

There was a silence for a few moments before two kids shuffled out of the crowd, clutching each other’s hands tightly. Siblings from the looks of it.

“Okay” Eliza said “If you two were lucky you got a visit from a professor, if not you’ve been thrown into this head first. I’m going to tell you now that everything you _think_ you know about the wizarding world is wrong” Eliza paused and scanned the rest of the first years “as for the rest of you. It is now your job to teach them our ways and our traditions. I trust you will all bring honour to Slytherin house”

“Before I hand you over to our prefects I just have one more think to say” Eliza said severely and then broke into a wide grin “Welcome to the family”

She returned to sit down next to Theo and Blaise who were smiling at her softly.

Daphne and Draco ran through the rest of the normal rules before the first years were sent off to their dorms. They all collapsed onto the sofa that became smaller every year and Eliza smiled as they all spoke to the rest of the house.

They really had come so far.

She ignored the small part of her that craved for something more.

~

The next morning classes were back in full swing and Eliza picked up her time turner from Severus with a bright and cheery 'good morning'. The potions professor looked at her wearily and handed the time turner with a quiet “stay out of trouble”

Eliza left with a loud declaration of “no promises”

Thankfully her schedule hadn’t changed that much which meant she could return to her old time turner schedule easily. It also meant she didn’t have to suffer though Umbridge’s defence class until Thursday which could only be a blessing. But Thursday wasn’t as far away as it seemed even though the days felt like they were dragging impossibly along and Thursday was soon upon them.

She had an easy potions class first thing, and then a return to magical theory were they began looking at the energy input and output of spells which honestly reminded her of muggle physics in a way. After a spectacularly boring care of magical creatures lesson on bowtruckles Eliza used the time turner to attend her arithmancy class which was only slightly more interesting. They had been looking at the Chaldean Numerology that week and Eliza found it much less agreeable than Aggrippa’s. After that had been an absolutely droll muggle studies class and then a quick use of the time turner to attend Divination where they had started dream interpretation.

It was, well, _boring._ She had forgotten what it was like back at Hogwarts when everything was _normal._ All the lessons were the same, the people never changed and while she was stuck playing student outside the castle walls a war was brewing. A war she was a part of that she couldn’t even reach. It was infuriating.

And she had a full year of it. This horrible monotonous routine, her only saving grace was her court.

But even her court weren’t enough to temper her bad mood the second Umbridge opened her mouth.

“Good afternoon class” she greeted and Eliza exchanged a mulish glance with Draco when the toad tutted in front of the class.

“Now that won’t do” she simpered “You must reply ‘Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge’ One more time then. Good afternoon class”

Eliza had had to suffer through this indignation when she attended muggle primary school. She didn’t care if Tom was busy, she was going to send him a howler for this. But then again he’d probably just find her irritation funny. Plus he had sent her that necromancy book with instructions to use it. Eliza was shook out of her train of thought when Umbridge cleared her throat.

“Has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory buy Wilbert Slinkhard?”

Wilbert Slinkhard was an absolute joke and everybody knew it. But Eliza did sadly own a copy. She pulled it out and dropped it on her desk sullenly. There had been a point in time where she did her best to charm her teachers, Eliza couldn’t even be bothered to expend the energy to do so on this dreadful woman. Eliza opened up the book and tried to force herself to read the dreadfully boring opening chapter ‘basics for beginners’

_To begin to understand the theory of Defence Magic we must first take a look at its origins. To be able to fully comprehend the theory behind such dangerous magic we have to return to the very beginning, and the countless times it has been renamed, diced, and bastardised to become acceptable in modern day society._

_It is a common, and yet wrong thought, that defence magic is considered to be protective magic like Arsenus Jigger would have us believe…_

Eliza gave up after the first paragraph and instead turned her attentions onto Granger who had adamantly not opened her book and had instead raised her hand rather obnoxiously. Eliza watched as Umbridge ignored the bushy-haired Gryffindor until the majority of the class had started watching Granger instead of reading the kindling masquerading as a textbook.

Finally, Umbridge broke.

“Actually” Granger interrupted whatever spiel Umbridge had been about to spill “I have a query about your course aims”

Course aims?

Eliza looked towards the blackboard as Umbridge spoke and tilted her head in mild surprise. She hadn’t even noticed them.

“There’s nothing written up there about _using d_ efensive magic”

And so there wasn’t.

“ _Using_ defensive spells? You surely aren’t expecting to be attacked during class Miss Granger?” Umbridge questioned in an overly sweet tone.

“You mean we’re not using magic?” Weasley blustered loudly in typical Gryffindor fashion and his face turned stormy when Umbridge snapped at him to raise his hand before turning back to Granger.

“Isn’t the whole point of Defence to practice Defensive spells?” she questioned and Eliza bit back a small smile. This was turning out to be a rather entertaining class actually. She listened to Umbridge and Granger debate each other for a few more minutes and smirked slightly.

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing” Theo murmured lowly next to her “Don’t”

That was wise advice. But hadn’t Sirius told her to raise a little trouble? Eliza was just so tired of being _good._

“…I’m afraid you’re not qualified to decide what the ‘whole point’ of any class is” Umbridge was saying and Eliza felt herself perk up slightly, that was the opportunity she had been waiting for.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Professor Umbridge, but unless I’m mistaken isn’t there a ministry sanctioned practical section to every exam?” Eliza cut in smoothly, her face the perfect picture of innocence. Umbridge’s eyes locked onto hers, narrowing cruelly.

“Of course but if you have studied fully beforehand you will have no need to worry. I’m aware of the situation of this class given the irresponsible and under-prepared wizards that taught you before” Umbridge gave a nasty little laugh here “even miserable little half breeds”

Eliza titled her head in consideration, she felt Blaise freeze next to her.

“If you were talking about Professor Lupin” Dean Thomas shouted angrily “he was the best we ever had-

“ _As I was saying_ ” Umbridge spoke loudly as the classroom descended into chaos “these professors have damaged your education almost irreparably but it is nothing that hard studying can’t fix. Even if they have led you to believe you are going to be attacked by dark wizards every other day” the toad said and there was no mistaking that her beady eyes were resting on Eliza as she spoke. Eliza did nothing to refute that claim however. The dark lord _was_ back and the less people that believed that the better.

“It is the ministry view that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination” Umbridge wittered on.

But just because Eliza wasn’t going to argue with her about the dark lord didn’t mean she wasn’t going to cause trouble anywhere else.

“But professor” she interrupted ardently and Draco groaned quietly “isn’t it the ministry mandate that all main courses at Hogwarts meet a two hour length practical quota at the end of every week? Or have I also been falsely led to believe in that?”

“10 points from Slytherin for questioning the ministry and disrupting the classroom Miss Potter” Umbridge said sounding grimly satisfied. Eliza knew she should leave it there, it would be wise to leave it there.

But this toad had just called Remus a filthy half breed as if he wasn’t one of the kindest people she knew. As if he hadn’t looked at her when she was a scrappy thirteen year old and seen kindness in _her._

“I wasn’t questioning the ministry Professor” Eliza protested quietly “I was questioning if Hogwarts was meeting ministry standards. That’s why you’re here after all isn’t it professor?”

Eliza leaned forward with an easy smile.

“To cut practices that ought to be prohibited? I just wasn’t aware that it was the education we should be entitled to which the Minister now considered an _out-dated practice_. I’m glad we reached this understanding now, what with the elections coming up soon. Now we all know where we stand when the minister promises us a bright future” Eliza added on as an afterthought and felt a vicious smirk cross her face as Umbridge spluttered angrily before her face turned unnervingly blank. The toad started scribbling frantically on a spare piece of parchment and cleared her throat irritatingly.

“Take this to your head of house Miss Potter, and get out of my classroom”

Eliza easily shouldered her bag and grabbed the parchment from the professor’s grubby hands and strolled out of the classroom.

There went her perfect record.

Eliza took the long way round to reach Severus’ office and when she was finally stood in front of the door. The instant gratification that had come from arguing with Umbridge had faded, leaving her with a dull aching annoyance, an annoyance that had been hanging over her all week.

Eliza opened the door to Severus’ office sullenly and slid the parchment across his desk when he didn’t look up to greet her.

“So” she said as she took a seat “I didn’t stay out of trouble”

“It’s been a _week_ Eliza” he dead-panned and Eliza nodded her head in agreement.

“But to be fair, it has been a very long week”

Severus sighed and unrolled the parchment, reading it before sighing again only louder this time.

“Why did you try to start an altercation with Professor Umbridge, question the ministry, and disrupt her classroom?” Severus listed off tiredly.

“I wouldn’t say I was the only one disrupting the classroom”

Severus just continued to stare at her.

“She an incompetent professor and she called Remus a filthy half breed” Eliza said pointedly but Severus’ expression didn’t change – instead he only looked more disapproving.

“And you decided that was enough to antagonise one of the most powerful professor’s in the school right now? You were sorted into my house were you not?”

Eliza scoffed.

“And what is she going to do? Expel me? I could go and sit my OWLS at the ministry and pass before they even snapped my wand”

She didn’t understand what the problem was. Sure maybe her revenge was usually a bit more discrete but in the end didn’t it achieve the same result?

“I don’t have time for this” Snape muttered to himself and Eliza rose an eyebrow in question.

“Don’t have time for what?”

“I don’t have _time_ to deal with your misplaced teenage rebellion-

“It is _not_ ” Eliza began to protest but was swiftly cut off by Snape who waved the parchment in his hand.

“Then what else do you call this?” he hissed, his usual tempered tone disappearing “that you’ve been sent out of class – that you have detention in your first week back because what? You’re too naïve to see we are in the middle of a civil war? You refused to hold your tongue just like your father always thought himself above the rules-

“It’s not like that” Eliza said quietly.

“Then what is it like? Because all I can see is an impudent brat who is trying to fool everyone she’s an adult when in fact she’s nothing but an immature-

“Shut up” Eliza said jumping up from her chair as her magic crackled around her. It was looking to protect her – but there were some pains that magic couldn’t protect you from.

“This is exactly what I mean” Severus stressed, gesturing to the clattered chair “You’re acting out like a child, because you’re bored-

“Well maybe I am bored!” Eliza shouted back, throwing her hands into the air “maybe I’m bored of being _nice_ and _good_ like a normal student. I’ve already attended eight classes today and I knew the content in all of them, I know the content ahead of me for years and I have to sit surrounded by drivelling idiots all the time. I’m surrounded by _children_ who have no idea what the real world is like! I have to stay here while all the adults go to fight in a war that _I’m a part of._ I have to stay in the castle for another three years and _fester”_ Eliza continued on, the words falling out of her mouth one after another, the rant that had been building up all week finally released in a torrent of words.

“And don’t you dare call me a child when I have never had the luxury of being one” she said harshly and watched as his face fell.

“Eliza just listen-” he said but she didn’t let him continue.

“You don’t get to lecture me! You’re not my family, you’re not my _dad_ because I don’t have one”

The ‘no thanks to you’ went unsaid.

Eliza was still breathing heavily, her magic straining to escape her iron grasp and so she turned on her heel planning to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Snape called from behind her and Eliza didn’t even spare him a glance.

“I’m going to take my _teenage rebellion_ somewhere else” Eliza shouted back and let the door close behind her after she didn’t hear any further calls of Snape.

She would spend the rest of the day with Jormy in the chamber Eliza decided as she walked towards the chamber – Snape’s words echoing in her head.

_Impudent brat, childish, just like her father-_

Eliza slipped inside the entrance to the chamber, pushing down the lump in her throat.

She would just stay with Jormy until dinner, and then she’d meet up with her court.

~

Except she didn’t.

She stayed in Salazar’s old office, curled up in the old armchair surrounded by burning candles and old books. Jormy was dozing by the statues feet. He had tried to comfort Eliza earlier but at the end of the day he was just a basilisk.

“What troubles Little Speaker” he had asked when she stepped into the chamber, plopping his head down in front of her with a heavy ‘thump’

“Nothing Jormy – I’m just a bit sad” she hissed back, scratching him between his yellow eyes.

“Show me what makes you sad Little Speaker and I shall eat it for you”

Eliza had let out a small choked laugh at that but didn’t say anything else to the sleepy basilisk. After all there was no way Jormy could eat her troubles.

Because the truth was Eliza wasn’t just righteous on Remus’ behalf, and she wasn’t just bored although both things were still present. The real truth was that she was _lonely._

Without Tom here with her, at Hogwarts, she was almost overwhelmingly lonely. It felt like a piece of her was missing.

She had her court, she _loved_ her court and she loved spending time with them but nobody could deny there was something different about being with Tom. Because classes were boring, incredibly so and she had nothing to _do._ Tom challenged her every day but not only that he understood.

He understood what it was like to go through every day knowing there was something a bit different about you, something maybe a bit wrong about you, and he understood what it was like to feel like you were waiting for you whole life to begin.

Because no-one else in this school was a murderer, like she was. No-one else was practically the dark lord’s right hand, like she was. Merlin no one in this school was even an accidental necromancer like she was and no-one else dreamed about clammy rotting hands bursting from the ground to drag you under. And according to Snape and probably her court she was being childish and immature because it was only the first week back and she already felt ready to crawl out of her own skin.

But Tom would have understood all of that.

Her eyes stung with unshed tears.

She had been alone all most all her life but never before had she felt so lonely. So cut off from the world around her and she was stuck playing student when Tom was out their changing the world. So bored and _helpless_ because what was she doing here? What was she actually achieving?

“I can sense your brooding from here”

Eliza jolted backwards in shock when she heard Theo’s voice echo about the room.

“How did you get in here?” Eliza asked, burrowing into her blanket further as Theo walked into the room. Theo didn’t pause until he perched himself on the edge of her armchair, and then he let out a strange hissing noise that sounded like a rather garbled ‘open’

“You say it quite a lot” Theo explained ruefully and then pulled her blanket over his legs so it was covering them both.

“There’s a very angry Professor Snape upstairs – although he seems more angry that himself than he does at you” he said and Eliza hummed non-committedly in response.

“So care to explain what any of this is about?” Theo asked and Eliza picked at a loose piece of thread on the frayed corner of the blanket.

“Professor Snape thinks I’m finally experiencing normal teenage angst but in reality my mind is still thinking about the war. Thinking about how strange it is that in however many year’s time my crush is going to murder my headmaster in cold-blood. And I’m thinking about murdering my defence teacher instead of just doing the homework and I’m so unprepared to be back to normal student life is laughable. Barring the time I spend with all of you I can’t help but think I’m wasting a year of my life here and-

Eliza broke off and turned to face Theo who was looking at her with warm understanding eyes.

“I miss him” she said quietly and Eliza hated how much that admission made her feel weak.

“I’m not surprised” Theo murmured and Eliza turned a baleful look on him.

“You share a soul Eliza. Of course you’re going to be affected by distance once you’ve become used to spending time with him, regardless of your crush-

Eliza spluttered indignantly.

“It’s a soul resonance, you’ll feel like you’re missing something for some time I suspect” Theo said and shuffled closer so that they were pressed together on the armchair, legs tangled together.

“As for everything else? We know Eliza. We might not understand, I dare say we might never understand but we _know_ ”

“I just- I don’t know what to _do”_ she said hopelessly because they were only a week into the school year and she was already feeling like this. Every year she had always had something to work towards, some moment that made it worth it. What did you do when the moment you were waiting for was years away?

“You ignore whatever Snape said for one” Theo replied and Eliza let out a watery laugh “and for the second thing, you’re going to do what you’ve always done”

Eliza looked at him in confusion.

“You’re going to focus on your independent studies, you’re going to create some new and crazy magic. You’re going to involve us in another scheme to topple Dumbledore and you’re going to be there for the whole of Slytherin house, for us. And you’re also going to teach us all defence because Umbridge is a nightmare fuelled toad” he spoke with such conviction, such belief, that Eliza found it hard to refute him.

“And the hardest thing you’re going to do, is that you’re going to leave the brewing war to the dark lord. At least while you’re at Hogwarts because it is _not your responsibility_. I won’t stop you from helping out but you can’t dedicate your entire life to a war effort Eliza. Because _that_ wouldn’t be truly living”

“I _know_ ” Eliza stressed, running a hand down the side of her face “I know you’re right but I just feel so- so _restless,_ like I have nowhere to go-

“Ah” Theo interrupted soothingly “but I have a theory on that as well”

“You can’t theorise your way out of all my mental breakdowns Nott” Eliza warned jokingly and Theo responded by stealing more of their blanket.

“This time I can. Last year you were consistently using your magic to a high degree what with the tournament and duelling the dark lord. I’d argue that you were less restless during a literal death tournament then you were the entirety of our third year and I bet you were duelling over summer as well-”

“Are you reaching a point Professor?” Eliza cut in and Theo snorted softly.

“My point is that you have a lot of excess magic” and then seemingly out of the blue he switched conversation topic.

“I spent a bit of time with the dark lord over the summer and do you know what he did literally any chance he could get?” Theo asked and Eliza shook her head minutely “he meditated, with his magic. I saw him levitate books, pebbles, grains of sand and one day I eventually worked up the courage to ask him why and do you know what he told me?

“There are many things you had to have to become a dark lord, and power is one of them. And when _he_ was at Hogwarts he always had too much of it. He told me it made him feel like he wanted to claw out of his own skin. Just like you do”

“You think I should try meditating?” Eliza asked pensively.

“There’s no way any of us could keep up with you in a duel. It helps the bloody dark lord himself stay calm, I figured it would help you. It’s worth a shot”

“It’s worth a shot” Eliza echoed.

“And Eliza?” Theo said softly as he pulled her in closer “You need to stop worrying so much. Everything’s going to work itself out, it’ll all be okay”

Everything would be okay.

She should listen to him. Theo Nott had never led her astray before, she doubted he would start to now.

“Hey Theo?” Eliza spoke sometime after, breaking the silence that had settled around them and Theo hummed back in question.

“I bet Kreacher could sneak us some hot chocolates down here, if you wanted one”

Theo huffed out a small soft laugh and hugged her to him tighter.

“I’d love one Eliza”

And things would work themselves out.

They would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wrote 6k words in one day, I think it was the coffee. And yeah this chapter, I don't know I just feel like Eliza's such a strong and badass character she kinda just deserved a chapter to be vulnerable and angry and lost, she's obviously gonna get back to her normal ridiculous self but i felt like it was needed? You can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name.  
> Thanks for reading!


	37. chapter thirty two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Samhain where nothing has gone wrong - half of Hogwarts have subsequently lost 5 galleons.

Eliza did in fact start meditating.

Things actually became a lot easier after that. Jormy told her that Tom used to come down to the chamber all the time back when he was at school. He had found it just as hard as she did to be normal. She also sought out Severus the day after their blow up argument, it had been dreadfully awkward but they had quickly reached a peace.

“I’m sorry” Eliza had said, shuffling her feet “I’m not going to pretend that I think I was wrong when I was dealing with Umbridge but I was wrong with the way I treated you. Being back at Hogwarts it’s just-

“Hard?” Severus had interrupted, raising an eyebrow and Eliza nodded in return.

“You spend a whole summer planning for a war and then it’s just, back to normal, back to playing student. But I’ll be fine and I know you’re in a precarious position and was only trying to look out for me-

“And I myself said some things I wasn’t proud of” Severus said grudgingly and Eliza perked up slightly.

“Truce?”

Severus laughed quietly before nodding his head “Truce”

Eliza bobbed her head happily and started making her way out of the classroom before she paused.

“And sir? You’ll always be family to me”

She didn’t stop to hear his response but she swore she heard a muffled ‘you too’ before she closed the door.

After that she went to write a letter, well actually she wrote two. She sent one off to Sirius and Remus telling them she had successfully gotten into trouble and she was also refusing to go to detention and so if they received any letters from Hogwarts it’s because Eliza was finally living up to the marauder legacy. She also sent a letter to Tom, deciding to keep it simple.

_Dear Tom,_

_No amount of illegal books can make up for Umbridge._

_I want a refund._

_Yours,_

_Eliza._

She didn’t overthink it.

Not at all.

She had just tied her letters to Hedwig’s leg and watched as her beautiful snowy owl flew away into the distance when Filch burst through the door of the owelry. Eliza had never had many interactions with the crotchety caretaker. Eliza had a reputation of a model student and for all intents and purposes in all her time at Hogwarts she had never put one toe out of line unless it coincided with Dumbledore’s plans. So why the old caretaker was currently glaring at her like she had just committed some criminal offence completely baffled her.

“You!” he snarled taking a step forward “I’ve had a tip-off that you’re intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs!”

“Really?” Eliza drawled feeling distinctly unimpressed “and where ever did you hear that?”

“I have my sources” Filch hissed which obviously meant he had absolutely no such thing “now hand over whatever you’re sending”

Now who in this castle would have such a grudge against her that they would want to search her bloody mail?

“You’re too late I’m afraid Mr Filch, I’m afraid I’ve just sent my letters”

Filch spluttered angrily and Eliza took the moment to sweep past him. Did _Umbridge_ really think she had a chance trying to get into her mail? Did the toad truly think Eliza was that kind of an imbecile? She’d just have to get a message to Tom to let him know her mail was being monitored – Eliza was pretty sure even their casual conversation could be classed as treason at this point.

The week passed calmly after that. Eliza tried her best to take Theo’s advice and focus on being a ‘normal student’ and whenever she became easily bored with her classwork she turned her attentions to her extra-curricular studies.

She started studying necromancy.

It took up most of her time actually and mercifully kept her distracted from the mundane monotony that filtered in and out of Hogwarts. The book Tom had gifted to her appeared to be a sort of beginners guide – there was nothing in it like what Eliza had done at the cemetery which she felt thankful for. Although her magic seemed to have instinctively known how to deal with the dead it still left some part of her unnerved.

So, to basics.

Apparently, according to the book, necromancy was as much about life as it was about death which meant it was connected with one vital thing; breathing. In fact it seemed to tie rather heavily into the meditating she had been doing and so hours of her week became dedicated to practicing the first steps of necromancy – connecting with your own breathing.

The rest of her time, the normal time that was and not the time that came from her time-turner, was spent in the company of her court. Her nights in the common rooms were remarkably relaxed and Eliza helped her court whenever they chose to revise or do homework and they all gladly accepted her help.

It was boring, but it was also peaceful.

“That’s just normal life Eliza” Daphne had told her fondly.

“At least it’s what it should be” Blaise had tacked on with a grin “Without your typical Potter luck”

Eliza chucked a pillow at his face and they all laughed as Blaise almost fell off the sofa in his haste to duck it.

“Anyway I’m ditching you losers” Daphne said jumping up to her feet, tossing her blonde hair behind her “I have prefect rounds”

Eliza frowned in confusion when Draco remained on the sofa and Daphne laughed quietly.

“I have prefect rounds with Susan” she proclaimed with a wink. Blaise whistled as she walked out of the common room and Daphne elegantly flipped him off before she walked out of the door.

“I wish I had prefect rounds” Blaise complained and Draco didn’t miss a beat before replying

“Well don’t look at me”

Blaise let out a choked squawk and turned around to face the blonde who was trying to muffle his sniggers.

“Are you saying you don’t find me attractive? Theo! Wouldn’t you like to have prefect rounds with me?” Blaise said with a charming grin. Theo peered over the top of his book not even bothering to conceal his blunt exasperation.

“I’d rather die” he said lightly and Eliza burst into laughter as Blaise reeled back in mock offence.

Peaceful.

Eliza might just be able to get the hang of it.

~

The next week Eliza’s somewhat peace was disturbed, and not in a fun way. There’s no duels or murder attempts, no basilisks and dark lords or illegal animagi.

Just a toad.

“High inquisitor?” Draco sneered tossing the paper in front of them all “what does that even mean?”

“It means that Eliza is finally going to have to go back to class” Daphne cut in, the only one of her court who had disagreed with Eliza skipping defence.

“Shit” Eliza said eloquently.

“Why?” Blaise cut in, reaching across the table to steal Draco’s croissant “Just because she’ll be monitoring other classes doesn’t mean Eliza has to stop avoiding her”

“No but it _does_ mean Umbridge has free reign on enforcing any ministry mandates – and who provides Eliza’s shiny little time turner?”

“Oh shit” Blaise repeated and that was enough to break the tension that had settled around them.

“As long as Eliza remembers what we spoke about everything will be fine” Theo said, finished with reading the paper.

“And what would that be?” Draco butted in after buttering a new croissant.

“Meditation before murder” Eliza recited and grinned when her court snickered around her.

“I feel like we should be worried that we had to tell you that” said Draco idly.

Eliza didn’t even pretend to be ashamed.

~

It seemed that every lesson Eliza had this week was interrupted by the toad. First was divination which truly if it had been anyone else inspecting Trelawney Eliza wouldn’t have minded. Trelawney was a horrible professor and an even worse seer and Eliza honestly wouldn’t mind seeing her go.

They were back to interpretation dreams today and as there were no Slytherins taking divination Eliza always paired up with Susan Bones and they were both trying their hardest to ignore Umbridge’s presence.

“So” Susan said brightly “What dreams shall we interpret today?”

Eliza allowed herself to laugh lightly at the girl’s energy and played along, easily falling into the persona of the well-mannered friendly student she had cultivated after all these years.

“ _I_ shared last time, I believe it’s you who should be sharing the details this time”

At that Susan blushed deeply before a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

“Oh I really don’t think you’ll be wanting to hear _those_ details”

Eliza laughed brightly but was spared from having to tell Susan about her own dreams when Umbridge’s voice cut through the classroom. Susan wasn’t the only one who rather their dreams would remain secret. More often than not her dreams these days ranged from violent nightmares to dreams haunted by Tom.

She couldn’t tell which was worse sometimes.

“Why don’t you _predict_ something for me?” Umbridge asked nastily as Trelawney floundered under the toad’s scrutiny.

The rest of the lesson was full of tension and death omens, and while that was nothing new for divination, everyone still left the classroom feeling rather subdued.

Eliza wished she could say that was the only lesson Umbridge interrupted but it _was_ one of the only ones where Umbridge caused that much upheaval. McGonagall had practically ripped the woman to shreds and even the Gryffindors had a hard time muffling their laughter when Severus blatantly insulted the woman in front of them.

By the time the defence lesson for the week arrived Eliza had already seen more of the toad than she could stomach. But she had promised Theo she would be on her best behaviour and so she made her way into the classroom for the first time in a week and sullenly took her place at her desk.

It was only September and Eliza was already hating this year at Hogwarts more than any other.

Class started quickly, but dragged and dragged as Umbridge continued her droll lecture. Eliza annotated her textbook within an inch of its life – full of scathing commentary that they hadn’t seen since Lockhart. The only interesting part of the lesson was when Granger started debating the chapter’s content with Umbridge but even then Eliza stayed out of it. And she remained quiet when Umbridge made comments about filthy half breeds and compulsive liars.

Just as promised, she was on her best behaviour.

“Oh and Miss Potter” Umbridge said as they all began making their way out of the classroom at the end of the lesson “You’ll be catching up on all those detentions you missed, staring tonight”

But even her best behaviour wasn’t enough to get out of this.

~

That night Eliza went to her first ever detention.

“Good evening professor Umbridge” Eliza said as she walked through the doors trying to sound as pleasant as possible. After ten minutes of Umbridge refusing to acknowledge her existence the toad finally looked up.

“Ah yes Miss Potter, please take a seat”

Eliza did as she was told without complaint. Umbridge seemed disappointed by that but Eliza had already pledged that she would keep her temper. And if Umbridge found that more and more of her disgusting kitten plates went missing every time she insulted Remus, then so be it.

“Today you will be writing lines” Umbridge said sugary sweet and Eliza stared blankly down at where the parchment and quill were resting.

“There’s no ink” she said in response and Umbridge smiled nastily.

“Ah you won’t be needing any ink. Now I want you to write ‘I must respect my betters’”

Inwardly Eliza snarled but instead she docilely took up Umbridge’s quill and began to write. The second she finished the sentence she immediately felt a burning pain in her hand and after a quick glance down she saw the words lightly scratched onto her own hand – the words on the page having been written using her own blood.

“Is there a problem dear?” Umbridge said studying her with squinted eyes.

“No professor, there isn’t” Eliza replied just as sweetly and went back to writing ignoring the pain that was building in her hand.

A blood quill.

Now wasn’t that interesting.

Eliza couldn’t go to anybody in the school. The second another professor found out about the treatment of the students Umbridge would just have them fired. They wouldn’t even make it to court to testify, their name would be slandered to such an extent no-one would even be willing to listen to their claims. Eliza herself couldn’t act out against Umbridge whilst she was a student, at least not massively, without jeopardising her court and her house.

That left contacting outside for help but as of right now Umbridge was monitoring all their mail – anything that came in and everything that went out. Eliza could use a patronus message to alert Lucius but Lucius couldn’t act without evidence which Eliza couldn’t _give_ to him with Umbridge watching their mail.

Which meant, that until Yule Break, Eliza was stuck.

But that didn’t stop her from planning in advance.

Throughout the detention, as the throbbing in her hand increased, Eliza plotted Umbridge’s downfall, and when she got bored of that she moved on to the minister’s. It _was_ almost election year and Fudge promised the people he would keep them safe from dark and unsavoury magic.

Well blood magic according to ministry standards was some of the most dark and unsavoury out there. And Fudge’s own undersecretary was using it on poor harmless students. The second Eliza could send her memories to Amelia Bones and give a veritaseum testimony Umbridge was done for. And in the fall out they could cost Fudge almost all of his light supporters.

But for now, she would endure. The pain was no worse than what she used to experience at the orphanage and she only had one other detention to serve. She could easily get through it.

And she would also invest some money into the Weasley twins’ new business – just for recreational purposes, obviously.

~

Her court were not pleased with her plan to deal with Umbridge. However Eliza knew that it was their only option; unless they actually did want her to murder Umbridge which they seemed decidedly against. Eliza just had to hold on till Yule without getting anymore detentions and then they could get Umbridge fired and possibly even thrown into Azkaban if Eliza set the stage right.

Of course she could also just feed Umbridge to Nyctaeus. Eliza had heard quite a lot of horrific things about those who die via Kelpie. Kelpie’s have always had something a bit _other_ to them after all. Some long lost connection to the Fae Realm that had been lost to wizardkind for eons. Some said those drowned by a kelpie never knew the peace of death. Although many modern accounts stated that Kelpie’s simply eat their victims, eat everything but the liver, and allow it to float to the top of the lake as a warning.

After explaining that to them her court agreed to hold out until Yule. It helped that the wounds caused by the blood quill had yet to scar over. If Eliza managed to land herself in a few more detentions then she might have a problem. But as of right now she was fine.

The rest of her house however were not fine.

“Potter come on we need your help” Warrington whined, dramatically leaning over her armchair one night in early October.

“Why can’t you go to professor Snape?”

“You _know_ why we can’t go to professor Snape” Warrington responded petulantly.

“Because Umbridge has her beady toad eyes everywhere” Bletchley chimed in with a sneer on his face and Eliza groaned.

“Yes and she also has her beady little toad eyes on _me_ ”

“Yeah but you can just gouge them out” said Astoria who was sitting next to Daphne in front of the fire. Eliza couldn’t tell if she should be worried about that. Should she be worried about that? Normal thirteen years olds shouldn’t be that calm about eyeball gouging should they?

“Come on Eliza, just some extra tutoring for the seventh years and fifth years. I’ll buy you a butterbeer” Warrington pleaded and Eliza rolled her eyes. She was never going to leave her Slytherins to flounder so miserably, it was just fun listening to them squirm.

“I’ll need the seventh year syllabus so I can see if I actually know what I need to teach you. Get it to me tomorrow and I can meet with the fifth years Thursday and the seventh years on Fridays” Eliza instructed and the two boys instantly lit up in front of her, breaking out into large smiles.

“ _If_ she knows the content she says” Bletchley chortled as they walked away.

“We have a better chance of passing NEWTS now than ever before” Warrington responded and Eliza shook her head fondly as they disappeared.

“Are you sure you’re going to have the time to handle all that?” Draco asked worriedly and everyone instantly levelled him with a dead-pan expression until belated understanding swept across his face.

In their years together Eliza didn’t think anyone had actually betted on her having a time turner.

The week passed surprisingly quickly what with Eliza keeping her head down. She had in fact approached the Weasley twins and now she had a pocket full of fainting fancies just in case Umbridge ever decided that Eliza’s well-behaved attitude just wasn’t enough. The twins had been somewhat delighted by Eliza’s interest in their business – she was seemingly the only one in the whole school who viewed it as such – and had spent an hour chatting with her about it.

Honestly those two were geniuses in their own rights. Most of their family was really. A dragon tamer, a curse breaker and Fred and George were on the frontlines of a new generation of spell creation. She had even, admittedly possibly against her better judgment, shown them the diagrams for the rune stones she had made last year. Apparently they had already had a similar thought in mind and before she knew it Draco had to physically drag her away from the pair of them unless she wanted to be late for dinner.

So on Thursday when her quiet study session on ancient runes in the library (because Salazar’s chamber had a lot of things but modern texts was not one of them) was interrupted by her fellow year mates she was confused. Until she remembered that she offered extra tutoring.

Plastering an easy smile onto her face she gestured for her year cohort to push a few tables together. Parkinson and Davies had joined in their study session, as well as the quiet Lily Moon and they settled in next to her court. She was thankful to see that Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode had stayed behind. Eliza had patience, but she had no patience for stupidity.

“Okay” Eliza said easily “I’ve agreed to tutor you all in defence but I _do not have the time_ to tutor you in anything else. If you need help in history of magic borrow Theo”

Theo sighed in resignation but otherwise did not interrupt.

“We’ll have these in hour sessions, these will usually be practical but seeing as you’ve ambushed me in the library” Eliza was pleased to see that had the decency to look sheepish “we’ll keep this theoretical for now”

The group nodded in agreement easily and Eliza was surprised her court were being this polite.

Actually they were probably remembering the lessons she and Tom had taught last year. That would explain it.

“With that in mind it will be easiest if you each tell me your weak spots that you know you have already or anything you know you’ll struggle with later on in the year and I’ll see what I can do”

Eliza shot the three new comers an award-winning smile.

“Let’s get started then shall we?”

Overall Eliza thought their first session went pretty well, as well as theory lessons could. And the next day she ran a similar session with the seventh years as she worked out their weaker areas and they composed a study plan. She would never have Tom’s passion for teaching she didn’t think but Eliza couldn’t say that she hadn’t enjoyed her brief spell as tutor. It was quite a welcome distraction from her usual monotony until Samhain arrived. Something always happened on Samhain and if nothing did Eliza was determined to hold a proper ritual this year – even with a pink toad hopping around.

On Saturday they woke up to the news of an ‘educational decree’

“All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded” Eliza read out dramatically but paused when Draco cut her off.

“What?” Draco squawked as they read through it “Even quidditch?”

“Organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are defined as a regular meeting of three or more students”

“Even quidditch” Blaise replied solemnly.

“Permission to re-form may be sought by the high inquisitor”

“Oh” said Daphne, horror dawning on her face.

“Any student found belonging to or to have formed any of the before-mentioned things without approval of the high Inquisitor will be expelled” Eliza finished heavily.

“Shall I call for a house meeting?” Daphne asked as they all stared at the new decree.

“Please”

As expected the house meeting was less of a house meeting and more of a full house gossip session. There’s a lot more shouting involved than she originally expected.

“First the detention and now this-

“It’s like they want us to fail our OWLS-”

“Quidditch!”

“-Ministry hag in Hogwarts”

“What about our study sessions Eliza?” someone called out from the crowd, Eliza couldn’t even tell who it was “She’ll grant Slytherins permission right?”

“Not when she’s granting permission to me, and not when it’s a direct snub against her”

That caused even more shouting. Eliza whistled sharply and everyone turned back to look at her.

“I said nothing about not continuing to teach you – we’ll just have to continue more discretely” Eliza finished with a smirk. They all start shouting again but this time Eliza at least thinks it’s out of excitement.

Between the lessons she delivered and her extracurricular studies i.e. necromancy, October wasn’t as boring as she feared. It was still unbearably dull at times but she had her court. She wondered what Tom was up to, they weren’t able to send any letters freely and so Eliza was left relying on the daily prophet to predict his moves. They had tested the mail as well. Eliza had tried to send some out to Sirius using a seventh years owl and she received no corresponding post which meant her mail mustn’t even be leaving the castle.

It was tedious, this whole term was shaping up to be tedious in all honestly, but at least Eliza had her distractions. Teaching was one of them. She had her fifth years brushing up on their duelling – not that her court particularly needed it, and had them focused on modifying spell strength. A good dueller was smart yes but a quick dueller relied on instincts more than anything. The more they became habitually familiar with casting the better they would become. She had also spoken about beginning non-verbal spells in the next few weeks. From what she had seen none of them should have any true trouble with it once they had done it once or twice.

Her seventh years were a whole different story. Having suffered the incompetency’s of more Hogwarts professors then her fifth years they had large gaps in their education and some frankly horrible habits that Eliza had to spend the first few sessions breaking.

“You’re still holding your wand like this is a first year charms class. Bletchley your wand isn’t a beaters bat you shouldn’t hold it in a fist, actually the lot of you aren’t holding it properly” Eliza said upon further study and came to stand in front of them holding her own wand for reference.

“You all need to readjust your grip-

“But it’ll just fly out of our hands!” Gamp protested and Eliza had to withhold a sigh.

“If you think the only thing stopping an expelliarmus is your grip you have no chance of passing your NEWTS”

With that they all shut up and let Eliza speak “You need to hold your wand lightly to allow for quick movements. Hold it at the end between your middle finger and thumb, rest your pointer finger along the edge to steady it. Immediately you should notice a further dexterity in your movements – this allows for easier attack and a quicker defence…

After the hour was up the seventh years were grinning happily as the lesson ended. They all began filing out of the chamber where Eliza had chosen to secretly continue her study sessions talking happily with one another before they halted at the exit that would take them out into the common room.

“Erm Eliza. What’s with the candles?” Warrington asked and Eliza remembered exactly what she had meant to do earlier.

A box of 150 candles sat at the foot of the stairs. She had meant to levitate them down before the start of the lesson and that was exactly what she told the mystified seventh years.

“Yeah but w _hy?”_

“I was thinking of holding a Samhain celebration seeing how it’s only a couple of days away. We would have to forego the traditional bonfire but we can still do the ancestral ritual – for anyone who wished to take part that is” Eliza explained and watched as the seventh years lit up and started talking giddily amongst each other.

“I’m afraid we’d have to forego the dumb feast however, which is why we’ll hold the ritual here in the chamber after curfew when the eyes of the ministry aren’t on us”

They seemed to deflate a bit at that and shared sullen looks.

“I can’t wait to get rid of that toad” said Warrington and Eliza nodded her head in agreement.

“You and me both”

The day before Samhain Eliza received a parcel.

Well technically Draco received a rather innocuous parcel off Narcissa which was actually from Tom to give to Eliza. She hadn’t received any letters from Sirius and Remus and she decided to stop using Hedwig as her messenger owl for now as last time she came back with her feathers distinctly ruffled.

Eliza was glad she had placed a few protection charms on her owl.

Eliza took the package off Draco and studied it curiously alongside the rest of her court.

“Is that from your beau?” Blaise asked and Eliza nodded in confirmation.

“I asked him to help with my mail problem, it seems he finally got back to me” Eliza said as she tore the brown package paper apart to reveal a simple looking black leather book. It reminded her of a certain diary. Opening up Eliza flicked through the pages and found a message on the first page.

_Dear Little Star,_

_You must be terribly bored with only that toad to keep you entertained. Anything you write here will show up in a corresponding journal of mine. Now we can talk about sensitive subject matters without fearing discovery although I doubt you would have allowed that anyway._

_I can’t promise to respond quickly as I find these days I’m quite busy but I will read all the messages that come through._

_Stay out of trouble._

_Yours,_

_Tom._

A small brief impersonal message and yet Eliza couldn’t smother the smile that appeared on her face as she ran a hand over the leather cover. Brief though the message may have been it didn’t change the fact that he spent time creating these journals. Went out of his way to keep in touch with her instead of forgetting about her the second she left.

Eliza hated how giddy it made her feel.

She spent the rest of the day detailing the start of her first term sporadically. Informing Tom about her mediation and necromancy and then moving on to her altercations with Umbridge and her plans for dealing with the toad. Eliza was in history of magic (well she was actually both in history of magic and alchemy and no she did not want to think too hard about it) when Tom responded.

_She used a blood quill on you?_

Eliza could feel the murderous rage just through the ink and parchment.

_Yes but as you can see I already have plans on dealing with it._

_You should just kill her._

_Killing her wouldn’t help our cause. This plan will._

There’s an odd sort of silence that follows that declaration but Eliza just assumed Tom was caught up in something on the other side.

_She had no right to do that._

_It’s just like how the matron was at the orphanage. I can take a few detentions just fine even if it does make me slightly murderous. Besides I’ve not had one since the start of term and I don’t plan on getting another._

_You better not_ came Tom’s speedy reply.

_And then the second I’m home for Yule we can drag her name for the mud._

_Yule is still quite far away._

_Yeah, it is._

Tom didn’t reply to that but Eliza didn’t really think he had to. It was nice to know she wasn’t the only one missing the others company.

~

 _Are you doing anything for Samhain?_ Eliza wrote as she bobbed around the chamber. Jormy was watching her as she transfigured the excess of rabbit bones into pillows and after giving in to the basilisks demands Eliza had transfigured a large one he could rest his head on.

The ancestral ritual she had decided on, as one could guess from the name, focused on contacting someone’s ancestors. To thank them for continuing their bloodline, to connect to ancient roots of family. By lighting the candle and incanting the words of the ritual you could fall into a meditative trance.

It was a quiet ritual, they couldn’t feasibly hold a bonfire as was traditional for a harvest festival, but they could do what they could.

 _I’m holding a large celebration for all the allies I have acquired amongst the traditionalists._ Tom responded after she transfigured her 80th cushion. The bones were all a different size and density so Eliza would have had trouble doing a large scale transfiguration unless she wanted ugly and misshapen cushions.

 _Oh?_ Eliza wrote back and Tom continued.

 _A feast and a bonfire like we used too – separate chambers full of candles for more intimate ceremonies. Everyone’s quite impressed with the new upstart Thomas Gaunt._ He was a smug little bastard really and yet Eliza couldn’t deny that she was fond of him all the same.

_And what about you little star?_

_Setting up for the ancestral ritual now. I imagine the hardest part of the night will be sneaking 150 slytherin students into the chamber of secrets. Jormy’s quite excited though – he’s not been around that many people in a while._

_Jormugand. It’s Jormugand._

_Sure Tom. I’ll tell Jormy you said hello._

Eliza closed the journal with a snap and a large smile on her face.

Just this once nothing bad might happen on Samhain.

~

Her Slytherins were rather giddy when they entered the chamber. Severus had watched them file out of the common room with an indulgent expression and a promise to cover them if anything went wrong. But as her house stood inside the chamber a sombreness overtook them. Eliza stepped forward in front of them all, her court standing right at the front of the crowd giving her reassuring smiles.

“Samhain is a time to remember our past. A time to honour our ancestors and remember to be thankful towards lady magic for the life that we have and the life our ancestors have given us. We celebrate in secret but that does not mean we are any less thankful for the magic and the life we have been blessed with” Eliza said at large and smiled just a bit when she even saw that the muggleborns of their house were willing to take part in the ritual.

Sensing that no more words needed to be said to her Slytherins Eliza sat down on the pillow beneath her, under the eyes of everyone else, and lit her candle with a nonverbal spell and then began to incant.

“Tonight I honour my ancestors” Eliza said and vaguely noticed everyone else moving to find and light their own candles. She waited until they were all settled, until they had all repeated her words before she continued.

“Spirits of my fathers and mothers, I call to you. And welcome you to join me for this night”

The candle in front of her burned brighter as everyone lowly repeated her words.

“You watch over me always, protecting and guiding me. And tonight I thank you”

Eliza breathed in deeply and shut her eyes as she spoke the final words.

“Your blood runs in my veins, your spirit is in my heart and your memories are in my soul. You are dead but not forgotten and you live on within me”

Eliza felt a wave of magic sweep over her. Ostara had been warm, it had been fire and lightning and spring. This was cold, cold and relentless and yet heart achingly familiar. Eliza felt the strange magic embrace her and felt herself slip away.

For the longest time she was aware of only her own breaths, and the cold magic lapping against her own. And then, cold clammy hands. Eliza felt her heart race but the feeling didn’t last for long. Instead it was replaced with the unmistakable feeling of home. Of the Black ancestral magic, powerful and dark and strong. The feathery light touch of a palm against her face, the feeling of laughter bubbling in her chest. A family that is never torn apart. There was something else too, the more time passed. A crackling fiery magic that danced alongside hers. Proud and playful – it felt like her patronus in a way.

It also felt, somehow, distinctly Gryffindor like.

Soon the distinctions slipped away from her and she was back in the room. She watched as her candle flickered one last time before finally burning out. There wasn’t much of it left a pool of candle wax left on the floor.

“Back with us Eliza?” Draco asked and Eliza lethargically stretched and looked towards her court. They were all looking suspiciously red-eyed but they looked relaxed, content and refreshed in the same way Eliza did.

“You were the last one to come back – I think the rest of the house might already be asleep” Daphne explained quietly. All their voiced were hushed, as if they didn’t want to disturb the strange peace that filled the chamber.

“Did you meet anyone?” Blaise asked curiously as they made their way up to the commons “the only thing I felt was powerful magic but the others say they felt some vague impressions”

At that Eliza turned to look at them curiously, it was Daphne who spoke first.

“The Greengrass line has always been full of proud young women who have been taken from us far too early” she explained subdued “I felt the family magic tonight, amplified by the Samhain ritual” a watery smile crossed her face “it was nice”

“I think my grandfather was with me” Draco said “he died of dragon-pox when I was little but he loved flying as much as I did”

They all turned to look at Theo but none of them pressured the boy to share. When it came apparent that Theo wasn’t going to talk about his own experiences Eliza decided to share pieces of hers.

“When I first fell into the trance I thought the magic felt familiar. What with the-

“Accidental necromancy?” Theo said drily and Eliza shot him a crooked grin glad he was feeling okay.

“Exactly. I got vague impressions of the Black family magic” Cold clammy hands, bubbling laughter, the feeling of the wind on your face – it all reminded her of Regulus Black. And the feather light touches, dainty hands, calloused palms. Every Black woman was as fierce as a dragon when it came to protecting her family and that’s what Eliza felt tonight “and I think I felt something distinctly Potter-ish”

At that her court pretended not to balk.

“Brash and loud and bright, screamed Gryffindor to me” Eliza said as they all finally made it back to the common room. As much as she denounced her parents she would never denounce the Potter line. She was a Potter by magic and that was more important than anything.

“I can’t wait for the day when all of our traditions come back” Draco said with a wistful smile.

“I never want to go back to not practicing ever again” Blaise added in.

She and her court spoke for a little while long before the tiredness of the ritual caught up to them all. One by one they nodded off on the sofa and in the armchairs and Eliza watched over them with a contented smile.

She couldn’t wait either. She had never done a ritual like that before but she was glad she had.

And she was happy about something else as well.

For as much as she did denounce her parents, she was happy to think that maybe, just maybe – they might be proud to have her as a Potter just as much as she was proud to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry for a longer wait than usual - I had a family birthday party to attend, it was as bad as it sounds. Bit of a slow chapter with this one as Eliza tries to navigate normal student life - or as normal as she can get.Also the Samhain incantation did not come from me - just extensive googling. You can let me know waht you think in the comments or my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name. next chapter should be out in 3-4 days depending if I split up the Yule chapter or not.  
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	38. chapter thirty three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first term finishes and Yule Break begins in classic Eliza fashion - scheming.   
> Yule Break part one.

November was somehow more boring than October.

She and Umbridge had reached an impasse as Eliza refused to give the toad more ammunition. And if Umbridge had suspicions that Eliza had continued to teach her Slytherins then she couldn’t prove it. Eliza hadn’t expanded her two groups, none of them would betray her as their grades depended on it and even if they did Umbridge would never be able to get into the chamber anyway.

To beat back her boredom Eliza had started delving more into her necromancy. Once she had felt she had a connection to the basics she had started reading through more of the book. The beginnings of necromancy started with identification. Being able to sense dead matter or death magic which Eliza could already do after the Samhain ritual which had bolstered her connection to the magic. After that the book moved on to reanimation – not with flesh though. That required more expertise, she began with small skeletons. The chamber had small animal skeletons in abundance because she knew for a fact that her seventh years brought mice down for Jormy when they thought she wasn’t looking.

So far she hadn’t had any success but she was sure she would get it soon.

She had also started looking into the animagus transformation. For education purposes only of course. She was planning on asking Sirius about it when she returned home for the holidays. She had also resolved to buy some medical textbooks, possibly from the muggle world. If she was going to be dealing with corpses it made sense to have a good grasp on anatomy.

So when she headed down to the great hall with her court one morning and found that Hagrid was back she was quite happy.

“I fail to see why that oaf being back could be a good thing” Draco sniffed pompously over breakfast and Eliza shook her head fondly.

“His lessons are fun”

“Didn’t he assign you a biting book?” asked Blaise clearly amused.

“And introduce you to Hippogriffs in third year?” said Theo.

“And asked if you could convince the kelpie to come up for his NEWT class?” Daphne finished and Eliza pouted in response.

“Like I said, fun”

Draco threw his hands up in exasperation “If I get killed in one of his lessons I’m haunting you”

“Why not haunt Hagrid?” Eliza asked curiously.

“Because it will undoubtedly be your fault” he replied promptly and Eliza gasped in mock offence. Her court then spent the rest of breakfast rattling off every time they had almost gotten them prematurely killed.

Eliza listened to them with a smile.

But as much as Eliza had been looking forward to Hagrid’s lesson and the dangerous creatures they would be studying she really wished she didn’t have to go outside.

“Come on Eliza” Draco whined as he dragged her along, trudging through the deep snow “we’re going to be late”

“I hate snow” Eliza grumpled burrowing deeper into her scarf (Tom’s scarf technically – he never noticed she had stolen it)

“I know you do” Draco replied with an exasperated fondness “but I also know that if we don’t get to class now we’ll never find them so hurry up”

“I need better friends” Eliza said as they trampled through the snow “friends who will let me skip lessons so I don’t catch hypothermia”

Draco didn’t even bother responding to that, he just slapped her round the head until she stopped complaining but she still stood by what she said. She really hated snow.

“We’ll be workin’ in the forest today” Hagrid boomed as Eliza and Draco joined the group of students. Draco stumbled in the snow when he caught sight of Hagrid’s face, or more specifically the giant yellow mottled bruise covering half of it.

“What happened to his face?” he hissed as they began making their way into the forest with much trepidation from the other students.

“The giants obviously preferred Tom’s deal over Dumbledore’s” Eliza murmured back with a small smirk which Draco shared.

Dumbledore was being oddly quiet recently too. As far as she knew he still hadn’t checked in on Wizengamot matters since he lost his seat as Chief Warlock which meant he was still unaware of Tom’s moves. Especially considering Tom was still sending decoys to the department of mysteries in ‘attempts to get the prophecy’ leaving Dumbledore’s order more scattered. Eliza didn’t know Tom’s plans in regards to Dumbledore. Eliza certainly had her own but she had no idea if Tom still wanted to kill the man or not.

After ten minutes of walking they eventually came to a halt in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Eliza looked around curiously as Hagrid called out with a shrieking cry. Draco shuffled nervously besides her and she could feel him growing more anxious as nothing appeared.

And then, Eliza spotted a pair of milky white eyes just beyond the tree line. Then the rest of it followed, the dragonish head, the skeletal body of a great winged horse. A thestral.

A second later another one joined it and began devouring the cow that Hagrid had dragged along behind him. Draco was still looking around with a highly confused expression.

“Now who ‘ere can see ‘em. Put yer hands up”

Eliza shoved her hand into the air. The only other person who did the same was Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor.

“And what are you seeing exactly?” Draco whispered and Eliza grinned before gesturing to the cow carcass that was now being ripped apart by the thestrals. She couldn’t imagine how strange it would be to see nothing there and yet still be able to see how the cow was being eaten.

“Thestrals” Hagrid said proudly “Hogwarts had a whole herd of ‘em. Now who knows-

“But thestrals are meant to be really unlucky” Parvati interrupted looking perfectly horrified.

“No, no” Hagrid interrupted and continued on his lecture. Eliza was distracted from his words when she felt something brush up against her. Another two thestrals had appeared out of the forest and whilst one had continued forward the other had come to a stop next to her.

They were quite lovely really, in a macabre sort of manner. It huffed softly in front of her and warm breath hit her face as she smiled softly at the creature. Eliza glanced at Hagrid who gave her a sort of encouraging thumbs up and so she slowly raised her hand, resting it against the thestral’s head. It leaned into her touch. Eliza knew exactly what it was feeling. A connection between one of Death’s creatures to another.

The moment was broken by a loud and irritating ‘hem, hem’

Umbridge had arrived to ruin Eliza’s day.

Eliza shared a disgruntled glance with Draco and settled in for another hellish lesson.Umbridge continued to interrupt Hagrid's class with inane and irritating questions. She even had the gall to ask Eliza who she had seen die. Eliza didn't think the toad would appreciate the answer 'too many to count' and so instead Eliza just levelled her with a bone-chilling grin.

She would speak to the Weasley twins later and see just what they could do to Umbridge’s infernal clipboard.

~

November passed slowly. While she was in classes with her court she had also began meeting up with the Weasley twins in her time turner ‘free periods’ The three of them refused to let Umbridge live in the castle in peace and they were truly quite creative with it. At the moment they were currently developing some kind of portable swamp, it ended in explosions more often than not but at least it was fun.

In fact it was her secret lessons that had become the highlights of her week. They were easily making their way through the syllabus even with duelling incorporated in and Eliza ended each lesson with a sense of satisfaction.

“Eliza?” Parkinson said in the middle of their lesson one day “is it true you can cast a patronus?”

Not being able to resist the chance to show of Eliza quickly cast the patronus charm and grinned when her hippogriff began prancing around the room. Once the awed murmurs had stopped Eliza cancelled the charm and let her patronus fade away turning back to Parkisnon.

“Do you think you could teach us?” she asked hopefully.

“It’s not on the curriculum” Eliza replied steadily but jolted when Blaise threw his arm around her shoulders.

“Come on Eliza – it’ll be fun” he exclaimed and held on tighter as Eliza tried to wriggle out of his hold.

“It won’t be easy you know” Eliza said instead, already admitting defeat. Blaise grinned wildly and ruffled her hair before dancing out of her reach so she couldn’t hit him in retaliation.

“With a teacher like you Eliza I think it will be”

With that Eliza started dedicating half of their lesson time to the patronus charm, the seventh years joining in too. Honestly Eliza was surprised at their progress although she supposed she shouldn’t be. Her court could do anything they put their minds to after all, including this. By early December they had all achieved a non-corporeal patronus, at least without any dementors around. She wouldn’t be surprised if by next lesson they would be able to produce a fully corporeal one.

But right now she couldn’t think about her secret classroom – she had bigger fish to fry.

“This is impossible” Eliza whined and threw another magazine onto the coffee table in front of them.

“You literally just need to pick out a dress Eliza” Daphne dead-panned and went back to painting Draco’s nails. The boy had finally broken and Daphne was now painting an impossibly detailed slytherin house design onto his nails. He didn’t seem to mind that much.

“Aunt Cissa has always picked out my dresses before – I have no idea what I’m doing”

Blaise and Draco just started sniggering at her misfortune, she needed better friends who would actually help her.

“Well what kind of dress do you want?” Daphne asked practically and Eliza shrugged helplessly.

“What about going with house colours?” Blaise suggested and Eliza shot him a look.

“My dress last year was the epitome of house pride, besides this is the _Malfoy Yule Ball._ Wearing house colours sets a certain tone. It tells them all that you’re a child with a child’s affiliations, I need to prove that I’m serious” Eliza said and Blaise gawked at her incomprehensibly.

“See” she said “it’s not that easy is it”

Daphne sighed as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders “Why don’t you just wear the Potter colours and order something from Gladrags?”

Because Eliza honestly wasn’t too sure what the Potter colours were. All knowledge about her heritage was locked away in a Gringott’s vault until she gained her magical majority. Her ancestral manor was unplottable and so she wouldn’t be able to find it until she gained access to the vault.

The only thing she had of the Potter’s was an heirship ring, an invisibility cloak and an outdated genealogy book with their family line in it. That’s why she had focused on her Black heritage more than anything. Sirius was family and more importantly Sirius was _there._ She knew everything about the Black’s and so it was easy to latch onto them.

If she went to the Malfoy Yule Ball wearing the Potter colours without even knowing about their family magic Eliza would just end up feeling like a fraud.

“Then go to the ball as Heiress Black, it would make sense considering we’re cousins and all” Draco cut in admiring the tiny snake Daphne had painted onto his nail. Eliza considered his words. Whilst she didn’t want to seem like she was shunning the Potter family name it couldn’t hurt to bolster her reputation as heiress Black as well.

Potter and Black, light and dark families being represented by one witch.

She was sure she could cause quite a stir.

“That could work” Eliza said and Daphne lit up, a devious smile slipping onto her face.

“Then I have the perfect dress in mind” she said and immediately started parsing through the stack of magazines Eliza had collected. A few minutes later the blonde was furiously scribbling down a letter, referring to the one of many order catalogues Eliza had amassed. Knowing better than to ask Eliza simply left her to it.

“That’s not my only problem either” Eliza proclaimed and flopped backwards on the sofa, settling herself across Blaise’s lap “It’s Tom’s birthday over Yule Break. What do you even get a murderous kleptomaniac dark lord?” she bemoaned and her court traded those weird looks again.

“I’m afraid you’re on your own with that one Eliza” Theo said, tucking a bookmark between the pages of his book “We’re not well versed in dark lord gift giving”

Eliza let out another long drawn out groan.

“I just _know_ he’s going to get me something ridiculously brilliant as well” she said petulantly. And although nice, amazing gifts were nothing to scoff at it always made Eliza feel like she needed to one up him somehow.

“Well he does have a track record with it” Blaise said in agreement.

“He got you an owl” Draco pointed out grabbing a quidditch magazine from the pile in front of them.

“And that strange ring you always wear” said Daphne.

“Oh and Hufflepuff’s cup” Blaise chimed in and Eliza shot them all baleful looks as their smirks only grew.

“You’re all forgetting that crystal necklace she got for her fourteenth” Theo said and Eliza pretended to cry with frustration.

“Yes! I know! Which is why I need to get him a good gift” she said as they all laughed at her suffering.

“Actually didn’t he give you Slytherin’s locket for Yule? Have fun trying to best that” Draco said and Eliza promptly tried to smother herself with a cushion.

Why did dark lords have to be so hard to buy for?

The second the snow cleared up Draco started dragging her out to go flying with him again. Between that and charming Umbridge’s kitten plates to scream every time they saw her with the Weasley twins on top of her usual studies the last week of term passed quickly.

Before she knew it, it was time for her last secret classroom lesson. Term finished on a Thursday this year and so she had invited the seventh years to join the fifth years for their closing lesson. Deciding to have a bit of fun with them Eliza introduced them to a magical version of ‘tag’ although it soon delved into an all-out war. Jormy was ridiculously entertained and even allowed her court to shelter in his coils to hide from the opposing group of seventh years.

Jormy acted more like a mother hen than a basilisk more often than not.

“Alright” Eliza called out as her ‘class’ gathered in front of her, panting heavily “we can probably leave it there for today-

“But Eliza!” Parkinson protested “we all wanted to show you something” she said and Eliza studied them all curiously. They were all looking at her quite eagerly so shrugging her shoulders Eliza gestured for them to take the floor.

Sharing glances with each other Eliza watched as they all breathed in deeply and cast.

Immediately the room lit up with the bright silver mist of an incorporeal patronus but then, distinguishable animals started forming. A large cheer erupted from the class as silvery animals began running around the chamber and Eliza felt her heart swell with pride.

Daphne’s patronus seemed to be a mare that galloped around the room happily. A symbol of power, ambition and a need for freedom and adventure. The mare patronus favoured those with a fiery personality and an intense drive. Perfect for the Greengrass girl.

A quick greyhound darted about the room, running in circles around Blaise. Loyal and playful just like its caster, those with a greyhound patronus were also said to find comfort in nobility and outside of his friends there was nothing Blaise treasured more than his standing. Slytherin through and through.

A small nebelung cat was prowling around Theo’s feet who was studying his patronus with interest. Watchful, curious and high achieving as well as resilient and determined. The nebelung cat favoured those who were grounded and steady and yet still filled with ambition, perfect for her right hand,

Although she had to stifle a laugh when she saw Theo’s tiny patronus try to take a swipe at Draco’s peacock. The peacock represented his family ties as well as his dramatic and fearless nature. Draco had truly grown into himself over the years and Eliza was sure there was nothing that could stop the boy from doing whatever he set his mind too.

“We wouldn’t have been able to do it without you teaching us Potter” Warrington said.

“You’ve really helped us out so before the holidays we wanted to show you that you’ve not wasted your time” Parkinson said and Eliza smiled blindingly. Three years ago that girl had acted out in petty revenge and almost got them all killed in the process. Now she was one of the top students in class and able to cast a fully corporeal patronus.

“All of you are absolutely brilliant” Eliza said looking out at the students in front of her “I’m proud to be able to say that I’m the leader of the house”

She cast her patronus and watched as the hippogriff joined in the fray as the room dissolved into happy startled laughter when Jormy tried to eat her hippogriff.

What a perfect way to end the term.

~

Being home for Yule was fun. Having to explain her numerous confrontations with Umbridge to her overly worried guardians was not fun.

“I just wish I knew why she has it out for you Pup” Sirius sighed after Eliza had finished detailing her first term at Hogwarts. Snorting Eliza shook her head

“She’s a jealous petty toad. That’s all the reason you need”

Sirius and Remus turned to face her with two blank faces.

“Well first Dumbledore dragged my name through the mud at the start of summer before I sorted that out. But then there are other problems. Everyone knows I’m close to Tom and he’s causing quite a stir in the Wizengamot, specifically by fighting Umbridge on every front over dark creatures and I’ve not been quiet in my support. I’ve also been openly slandering Fudge” Eliza tacked on and both Remus and Sirius shook their heads in exasperation.

“Oh! And I paired up with the Weasley twins. Hogwarts hasn’t seen pranks like ours since the marauders” Eliza finished with a mischievous grin and Sirius let out a giant cheer.

“She’s growing up Remus” he exclaimed pretending to wipe away tears “a true marauder”

Remus reached up and smacked the back of Sirius’ head.

It was nice to be home.

~

Her peaceful holiday lasted approximately two days.

She woke up that morning to a message in her notebook from Tom telling her to floo to Malfoy Manor as soon as she could. Not even bothering to question his vague cryptic message Eliza quickly got ready for the day, pulling on a wizarding cloak over her outfit and clipping her necklace into place.

When she made it into the kitchen Sirius was already up, slumped at the table with a steaming cup of tea. Grabbing her usual morning coffee off Kreacher Eliza slipped into the seat next to him.

“Where’s Remus?” she asked curiously and thanked Kreacher when a stack of pancakes appeared in front of them.

“Order mission” Sirius replied with a faint smirk “they still think you’re after the prophecy”

Eliza sighed before cutting into her pancakes “I wish that ploy would just last forever”

“You can’t tell me you don’t have another 50 plans rattling about in that head of yours” Sirius responded with a grin and Eliza smiled back at him. If only everything could be that simple.

“What are you doing today?” Eliza asked as Sirius refilled his cup of tea and smiled largely.

“I finally got my motorbike off Hagrid – I’m going to spend the day fixing it up and _then_ over the holidays I’m going to teach you how to ride it”

They both shared matching mischievous grins.

“Just don’t tell Remus” Sirius warned and Eliza crossed her heart in response.

“Speaking of scheming” she said brightly after she finished the last of her pancakes.

“We weren’t speaking of scheming”

“I’m _always_ speaking of scheming” she countered and watched as he tried to hide a smile “I have a dark lord to visit and hopefully a Toad to take down”

“Don’t stay out too late” Sirius warned and then as an afterthought said “and don’t kill anyone”

It said something about them that he even had to say that.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful” Eliza cheered and then stepped up to the floo.

“Malfoy Manor” she shouted and threw down a handful of floo powder. Immediately the world started spinning around her and she ended up stumbling out of the fireplace on the other side only to be caught by Draco.

“One day Eliza, I’m just going to let you fall” he said with a grin as Eliza righted herself.

“But then I’d have to tell Daphne you have a crush on her little sister-

Draco slammed his hand against Eliza’s mouth, storm grey eyes wide and fearful.

“Don’t you dare”

Eliza pulled his hand away from her mouth “Then you’re not allowed to drop me” she responded easily and then began navigating the hallways of Malfoy Manor.

“Do you know where Tom is?” she asked as Draco fell into step beside her.

“He’s in the study with father – are you finally getting rid of Umbridge?” he asked cheerfully and Eliza nodded in response.

“And we’re not even going to kill her!” Eliza cheered and Draco let out a sardonic snort.

“I hate that I’m actually a bit proud of that”

Eliza laughed brightly and as Draco dropped her off in front of the study Eliza swung the door open.

“You couldn’t let me enjoy my break just a big longer could you”? Eliza teased as she stepped into the office. Tom turned to face her, red eyes dancing with amusement as a faint smirk pulled at his lips.

“No rest for the wicked darling” he quipped and Eliza mentally cursed when her heart stuttered at his usual endearments.

“Yes I know, lives to ruin, ministers to overthrow” Eliza responded easily, sliding into the free chair next to him “but how exactly are we going to go about it?” she asked and they both turned their gaze onto Lucius. The man sighed slightly.

“Lovely to see you again Eliza” he said drily and Eliza snorted but didn’t take her attention off the man.

“Well first do you have the memories I asked for?” he questioned and Eliza pulled three phials out of her pocket.

“A memory for every detention I served, she made me use a blood quill each time”

Tom shifted restlessly next to her. Lucius eyed him nervously before continuing “If we take these memories to Amelia Bones we can begin the move to press charges against Umbridge. Abuse of students, unlawful teaching practices as well as the use of highly illegal magic that Fudge has supposedly ‘endorsed’ The investigation will be launched and then Eliza will be called in to give a veritaseum testimony”

“And because I’m not in Hogwarts there’s no way the toad can stop me from attending”

“Umbridge will be dispatched and once we’ve implicated Fudge’s name in the disaster he’ll never be re-elected as minister” Tom finished and all three of them exchanged matching smirks.

Nothing said Yule break like some good old fashioned Slytherin scheming.

~

As expected Amelia Bones had been absolutely horrified by the memories Eliza had procured and more than a little worried about Susan but Eliza made sure to reassure the woman that as far as she knew Susan had not been caught in the crossfire. Bones assured them that the investigation would be quick and the trial would be held before Eliza returned to Hogwarts so she could testify.

After their business was finished Lucius returned to his home with Eliza promising she and Sirius would join them for afternoon tea tomorrow and Eliza hopped into the floo herself, to go to Riddle Manor which Tom had reclaimed as his base of operations.

Although she stumbled coming out the other side she thankfully didn’t fall.

“Wow the kids weren’t kidding when they said you couldn’t floo”

“Barty!” Eliza cheered as she spotted the man sat on the sofa in the living room “how have you been?”

“Pretty well” Barty said with a small grin “my lord mostly has me tracking old recruits. Compared to last year this is a vacation what with not having to clean up all your trouble”

“It’s never _my_ trouble, the trouble just happens to occur when I’m around”

Barty gave her a look that told her he was not believing what she said in the slightest. Eliza couldn’t really blame him. She did have an on and off relationship with trouble, she just wished no-one else would point it out.

“My lord is waiting for you in his office” Barty said with a weird smile “so why don’t you two kids go and have fun”

Barty dashed out of the room leaving Eliza spluttering. Did he just- just call Tom a _kid?_ She could only hope that Tom would never find out. She preferred Barty when he wasn’t skinned alive.

Wandering about the halls of Riddle manor Eliza finally came upon Tom’s office and slipped inside.

“Phase one of operation toad, complete!” Eliza cheered and elected to ignore Tom’s dead-pan expression.

“I still think it would be easier to kill her” he replied and Eliza shook her head.

“Yes but you always think it’s easier to kill someone – you’re biased”

“Ah but I’m also right” he countered with a small smile and Eliza snickered softly.

“We’ll see” she challenged and Tom shook his head clearly amused before he stretched not unlike a cat and settled back into his seat.

“Well Little Star? What else have you been up to this term?”

Eliza lit up and told him about her necromancy studies and the thestrals odd behaviour which Tom agreed was probably because she was attempting necromancy more and more. She also told him about the secret lessons she was holding for her Slytherins which he took an undeniable interest in and Eliza thoroughly enjoyed detailing all the lessons she had taught.

“Other than that things have been really quiet” Eliza said thoughtfully “especially I regards to the Order and Dumbledore”

A tense silence settled about the room.

“Say Tom – what are you actually planning in regards of Dumbledore and the Order? We can’t keep playing the prophecy hand forever”

“I know”

Eliza waited and watched as he tapped his fingers against the desk.

“I plan on making a move soon. Not to reveal myself but enough to make a statement”

Eliza rose an eyebrow in interest.

“I plan on breaking into Azkaban to take back my death eaters”

“You’re so _dramatic”_

Tom cut her off with a roll of his eyes “Fudge doesn’t want to admit I’m back and so if I don’t leave a calling card everyone will blame it on something else. Except Dumbledore. He’ll have full proof that I’m back. And if we tell Severus to let the Order know about the break-out when we’re still at the island we could take a few of them down at the same time”

“ _We?”_ Eliza drawled and Tom’s smirk only grew larger.

“What? Are you saying you don’t want to join me darling?”

It was a good plan actually, and it sounded more than a little bit fun. But that hadn’t really been what she was asking about.

“Of course I do” Eliza responded easily but returned back to her original question “but I meant what happens in the long term? ‘Voldemort’ can’t keep acting from the shadows and according to Sirius Dumbledore's already turning his attentions back to the ministry because of Umbridge causing problems at Hogwarts. If he grows suspicious of you he grows suspicious of me and in turn suspicious of Sirius, Remus and Severus”

“Dumbledore is a dangerous threat, the longer he’s left to his own devices the more likely it is he’ll catch on. He didn’t win a war for nothing” Tom acknowledged and sighed pensively “What would you have me do?”

Eliza’s breath stuttered at the show of trust but she outlined her plans all the same.

“I did have an idea. At the end of this year you should reveal yourself, only to Dumbledore that Lord Gaunt is Voldemort. Dumbledore’s going to immediately start slandering you and attacking on the political field but at that point no one is going to believe him. He’ll ruin his own reputation, especially if Rita and I start releasing all the dirt we have on him at the same time”

“But he knew we were friends. He’d be equally suspicious of you if we did that, which would be the same outcome if I simply did nothing” Tom countered studying her intently.

“We stage a duel” Eliza said grinning “you reveal yourself to me and I act suitably betrayed. Dumbledore will only see his perfect little child soldier running into his arms after such a horrible betrayal. I won’t openly support him because of my position in slytherin which will be enough of an excuse for him” Eliza explained rapidly and could see Tom becoming more and more convinced by her plan.

“But the second you turn 17 you’ll be allying yourself with me politically. He’ll know everything then and an unpredictable Dumbledore is a dangerous one” Tom pointed out his head slightly tilted as he looked at her.

“Not if he’s dead” Eliza said quietly and she saw his eyes widen, for just a second.

“The longer Dumbledore is alive he’s a threat. Sooner or later he’s going to notice Thomas Gaunt and sooner or later I’ll be implicated. I swore I’d ruin that man” Eliza declared strongly “I have more than enough on him to make sure he won’t die a martyr”

“And without any opposition” Tom trailed off, red eyes lit up with delight.

“You have the whole of magical Britain, just waiting for you to _take it_ ” Eliza finished and when Tom shot her a large blinding crooked grin she could literally feel her heart skip a beat.

Tom opened a cupboard in his desk and pulled out a bottle of wine, as well as a bottle of butterbeer and began pouring them into two separate glasses.

“To victory, little star” he said, raising his glass with a stupid perfect half smile.

“To victory” Eliza echoed and tapped her glass against hers and tried to squash down the blush that threatened to appear on her face.

This whole crush business was really getting out of hand.

But honestly? She didn’t think she minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter guys! you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name.  
> next chapter: Azkaban! Yule Balls! Umbridge! and.....well, you'll see XD


	39. chapter thirty four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heists and yule balls.  
> Yule part two out of three.

Sirius does teach her how to ride the motorbike and it doesn’t end as disastrously as they first thought it would which was good. But then Remus found out that Sirius had let her ride the motorbike which was decidedly _not_ good. Eliza was sure one of the reasons she hadn’t been grounded was because Remus would have had to have grounded Sirius as well which was just ridiculous. The other reason was of course that today was the day of the Malfoy Yule Ball and if Eliza didn’t show up then Narcissa would go on a warpath.

Hell hath no fury like Narcissa Malfoy.

It was odd getting ready on her own. Narcissa had invited her around to Malfoy Manor before the ball started but Eliza intended to arrive at the ball with Sirius. Remus sadly wouldn’t be joining them because of the full moon and Eliza promised to smuggle some chocolate back to him.

She had pinned back her hair slightly and using all the spells Daphne had taught her over the years started getting ready for the ball. Sirius was great at a lot of things but ballgowns and makeup was not one of them. Finally, Eliza stepped into her dress and used a spell to zip it up behind her.

It was a strapless floor length ball gown, a deep midnight blue and was decorated all over by the constellations. Small glimmering crystals sewn into it to create a tapestry of the night sky. The Blacks were famous for their naming patterns, naming their children after the stars of the night sky and Eliza was ecstatic with Daphne’s choice in dress. Sliding Narcissa’s hair clip into place and clasping Tom’s necklace round her neck Eliza took one last look at herself in the mirror before nodding.

She usually wasn’t nervous when it came to balls. In fact they could be considered the highlight of the year. It gave time for Eliza to build connections whilst she was still stuck at Hogwarts and establish a place for herself in the world. But she was nervous tonight.

Because Tom was going to be there.

But she wouldn’t let it show, she had defeated dementors and serial killers and Voldemort himself. She could cope with a small tiny crush.

“Pup” Sirius said when she stepped into the foyer “you look beautiful”

Eliza smiled bashfully and linked their arms together “I suppose you’re alright” she joked and laughed when Sirius let out an offended squawk.

“Just for that I’ll let you fall into the floo”

“But then I’ll tell Remus you ate his last bar of honeydukes chocolate”

“ _Eliza_ ”

When she came through the floo on the other side she was still giggling slightly over his scandalised tone. Stepping out smoothly for once she stayed in the foyer until Narcissa or Lucius came to collect her and Sirius. Thankfully, they weren’t waiting very long and soon the door opened to reveal the two Malfoy’s.

“Cousin Sirius” Narcissa greeted warmly and brought him in for a hug as Eliza smiled at Lucius “please don’t terrorise my guests”

Sirius barked a laugh and grinned wildly “It’s not me you have to worry about”

Narcissa turned to face Eliza at that and hugged her as well which Eliza returned happily.

“Eliza you look absolutely gorgeous” she said and pulled away with a teasing smile “please don’t terrorise my guests” she repeated and Eliza laughed brightly.

“Don’t worry Narcissa, I’m on my best behaviour”

“That’s what we’re afraid of” Lucius chimed in with a grimace and even Narcissa had to muffle a laugh at his tone. The four of them all started moving out of the foyer and into the main ballroom and Eliza felt her eyes widen. The ballroom was covered in fairy lights and ice sculptures, opulent and elegant in classic Malfoy Style.

“This looks amazing” Eliza breathed and Narcissa smiled clearly pleased by Eliza’s praise.

“Thank you dear but I think you should go and enjoy it now. Draco’s somewhere in the crowd”

Eliza smiled and turned to face Sirius who was looking slightly overwhelmed “Will you be okay?”

Sirius hadn’t been out in high society for many years now, not that he ever really enjoyed it in the first place, and Eliza worried about how he would cope with tonight. He smiled down at her and made an aborted move to ruffle her hair but stopped under the weight of her glare.

“Don’t worry about me Pup” he said “go out there and cause trouble”

She heard Lucius let out a sigh that conveyed just how much he disagreed with that sentiment but did nothing to stop her when she darted into the crowd. It was hard to move about quickly in her ballgown, but Eliza still managed to slip in and out of the crowd with somewhat ease until eventually she came upon her court. They had all gathered in the corner, talking to one another happily. The boys were all wearing traditional wizarding robes and Daphne was wearing a light pink floor length dress, Susan stood by her side.

“If you stay in this corner the whole night I’m going to be very disappointed” Eliza commented, easily slipping into the group who all turned to look at her with a smile.

“Not all of us come to these things for the politics Eliza” Blaise said wryly and Eliza tutted in false disappointment.

“Exactly” Daphne said agreeing with Blaise “some of us come here for the excellent company” she finished looking at Susan who rolled her eyes at Daphne when she winked.

“You can be as sweet as you want, you will never make me dance with you” Susan replied with a shake of her head and Eliza and her court all shared pitying glances. If Daphne wanted to dance than there was no way Susan was getting out of it, even if she did have two left feet.

“Well all of you might be fine with squandering your chances” Eliza said in a false haughty tone “but I’m not”

“It is a shame the minister isn’t here tonight” Theo said taking a sip of his champagne “it would have been fun watching Eliza tear him to pieces”

Multiple murmurs of agreement came from all of them at that.

“I promised Narcissa I would be on my best behaviour” Eliza responded easily and heard Draco murmur a very quiet ‘thank merlin’

She spent half an hour stood with her court happily chatting with them all and trying to sneak a glass of wine from unsuspecting waiters before she decided to make her move.

“Does anyone want to join me as I turn this very civil ball into a warzone or?” Eliza trailed off grinning mischievously as they all shook their heads in exasperation and possibly a bit of despair before Theo stepped forward.

“I wouldn’t mind joining you for a round” he said easily and Eliza smiled happily, linking her arm through his own.

“I thought we’d start with the Parkisnon’s. They’re over by Lady Abbot right now and she’s been a known advocate in the education sect these past months” Eliza started to explain as they moved around the room. She and Theo spent quite a while making the rounds of the hall with Eliza providing commentary and Theo shaking his head and trying to hide his small snickers at her bitching.

“I’m just saying if Burke could see what was in front of him rather than being blinded by money signs, he would be a bit easier to deal with-

“Now, now little star. It would do no good to slander a valuable ally”

“Tom!” Eliza exclaimed and whirled around to see Tom leaning against the wall of the room, a glass of wine in his hand. He was wearing something similar to his Yule Ball outfit. A long tailcoat and dark blue waistcoat. His eyes were glamoured to their normal whiskey brown with flecks of his usual ruby red appearing in the light and smiled wickedly when she approached. Would it kill him to look a bit less handsome? How was she ever meant to cope with having a crush on him when he turned up looking like that.

Eliza could just punch him.

Or maybe she wanted to do something else.

“You can’t tell me I was wrong” she said in reference to her earlier comment as she neared him. Theo slipping away into the crowd before they reached the dark lord.

“It’s true that he thinks in profit rather than sense but at least his type are quite easy to appeal to” he countered easily with a small smirk which only widened when he spotted the necklace she had clasped around her neck.

“Can I say you look absolutely stunning tonight darling” he said lowly and Eliza valiantly fought the urge to blush.

“Well you _could_ say that, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to hearing it” she responded teasingly and felt a flash of satisfaction when his eyes widened minutely.

“Beauty _and_ modesty, you have it all don’t you little star?” he drawled and Eliza grinned crookedly in response.

“Don’t forget charming” she added in and watched as Tom’s smile grew.

“I thought that was my job?”

“How can you be my prince charming when you’ve not even asked me to dance yet?” Eliza quipped with her heart in her throat. Tom tilted his head slightly as he studied her but then held his out his hand.

“Well then would you care to join me?”

Eliza placed her hand in his and they joined the other dancers on the floor before the music began again. They didn’t speak, they didn’t feel the need to. Eliza was content to simply dance with him – losing herself to the music and the movement as they slowly span around the room. It was nice, really. Nice and simple and happy in an understated way she had never experienced before. But just as a second song started again Tom spoke up.

“I saw you speaking to the Parkinson’s earlier?”

Eliza nodded and smiled softly when she saw the look on his face. She could understand why her friends always told her she had a scheming face.

“I had them introduce me to Lady Abbot. She was very interested to hear that despite the board of governors demands that professor Binns is still teaching” Eliza said innocently and allowed Tom to spin her before pulling her back into his arms.

“Already causing chaos little star?” he asked, lips quirking into a grin which Eliza returned.

“Of course”

“Are you feeling up to causing more?” he questioned raising an eyebrow and Eliza smiled mischievously.

“Do you even have to ask?”

The dance ended and Tom bowed formally to her which Eliza returned with a curtsy until they both split their separate ways. Tom started heading towards a group of light magic sect followers and Eliza headed for a group of dark sect wizards and pretended to bump into one of them.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry” Eliza said with an earnest smile as Lord Flint turned to face her “I’m afraid I wasn’t looking where I was going”

“That’s fine heir Potter” Flint said with undisguised curiosity “was that Lord Gaunt you were just with?”

That grabbed the attention of everyone in the surrounding area and so pitching her voice just right Eliza responded “Oh yes, Tom and I have known each other for quite a long time now. I find we agree on many policies”

“Is that so?” Lady Selwyn said and Eliza smiled brightly nodding her head.

“I’ve been keeping up with the Wizengamot meetings you see, as I have four house seats waiting for me and Tom’s always willing to debate the current bills with me” she said easily ignoring the looks they were all sharing.

“Oh really?” Burke said snidely and Merlin Eliza really hated that guy “and what about the new proposed bill from the aurors?”

Ah a lovely nice and vague question to throw her off. Too bad he had no idea who he was dealing with.

“The house joint bill Lord Burke? Which would allow any auror to raid any house or ancestral manor without requiring a warrant or any formal permission?”

He nodded dumbly.

“Well I find the whole think rather despicable. It’s our right as civilians to be allowed to live in peace without the aurors showing up to randomly ransack our houses. Not only that but there’s been a worrying trend in searches on ancestral manors in the past ten years. Why even Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa had some trouble a few years back” Eliza proclaimed and smothered a smirk as all the nobles agreed with her vehemently before she leaned in closer.

“And just between us I have to say I’ve noticed the prejudice amongst the aurors. I understand over the years the minister has outlawed many of our traditions but now just for treasuring our history we’re being placed under suspicion. Lord Gaunt is adamantly against the bill and if I were allowed to vote so would I” Eliza finished strongly and smirked when the group in front of her looked at her admiringly.

“I would have thought you would disagree Heir Potter, what with the Potter’s being a traditionally light aligned house” one of them said clearly fishing for Eliza’s stance on things. She smiled secretively and started moving away.

“The Potter’s have always been considered traditionalists as well as being aligned with the light. However, I’m also heir black and the Blacks have always been aligned with the dark. I intend to bring the two houses back to their former honourable standing befitting their status without betraying their core ideals” she said and smirked at their slack-jawed faces.

“Does that answer your question?”

But Eliza didn’t stick around to hear their response and instead disappeared again into the crowd. Tom would be holding a similar conversation with those traditionally light on the other side of the room. Eliza was about to track him down when she spotted a surprise guest standing sullenly against the wall.

“Severus?” she called and if she wasn’t mistaken she actually saw him curse under his breath. Grinning Eliza made her way over to the teacher and came to a stop standing next to him.

“I thought you avoided these events. Did Narcissa threaten you again?”

The man let out a resigned sigh and took another gulp of his wine “No I’m here to raid Lucius’ liquor cabinet” he replied “there’s too many students here for me to cope whilst sober”

Eliza rose her eyebrows in surprise. She suspected her professor was already far past being considered sober.

“You look rather lonely professor” Eliza chirped just to see him grimace “Sirius is in here somewhere, maybe you could join him”

“I’d rather die” Severus responded without missing a beat and Eliza tried to muffle her laughter.

“Now that can easily be arranged”

“Ah yes I thought I saw the dark lord here” he drawled and Eliza blinked in surprise.

“You seem to be handling that quite calmly”

“I’m on my sixth glass of wine”

Ah.

He really didn’t like parties, did he?

Eliza was about to stay and annoy her professor a bit more when she heard her name get called out from the crowd.

“Eliza” someone called out again and she spun around trying to locate whoever was calling her until she spotted Gemma Fawley in the crowd, smiling at her brightly.

“Gemma” Eliza called back happily and weaved through the crowd until she came to a stop in front of the older girl “How have you been?”

“It’s Unspeakable Fawley now” the girl responded with a smug smile and Eliza congratulated her brightly.

“We’ve been keeping up with your antics of course, you’ve almost given us heart attacks kid” she said and Eliza grinned sheepishly before frowning.

“We?”

“Forgotten about me already Potter?”

“Roman” Eliza said fondly and allowed the older boy to hug her shortly “I didn’t know you two stayed in touch”

“We have a club” Roman expanded coming to stand next to Gemma, interlocking her hand in his “A club full of people who made friends with Eliza Potter and regret it”

Eliza blinked.

“I can’t imagine you have that many people in it”

“You’d be surprised” said another voice and Eliza frowned in confusion until he came around to start in front of her.

“Rowle? Why do I feel like I’m being ganged up on?”

“That’s because you are” he replied instantly and Eliza smirked faintly in response.

“I’ve not caused any trouble yet”

“ _yet”_ Roman echoed and Rowle shot a glare at the other boy to quiet him.

“Thomas Gaunt? Really?”

“Do you think we’re thick?” Gemma butted in.

Looking into the faces of her three seniors Eliza knew there was no way she was coming out of this confrontation alive. She only had one option left.

“Oh did you hear that?” Eliza questioned innocently “I swear I heard someone call my name”

“Don’t you dare” Gemma said but Eliza was already moving away.

“I’m afraid I really have to run – lovely to see you all again, really”

“Eliza Potter”

But Eliza was already gone.

She spent another hour circling the ball room chatting to the rich and wealthy of the British Wizarding world. All in all, she was being quite productive but eventually she became bored of the constant socialising and slipped outside.

Even the gardens of Malfoy Manor had not escaped the decorating spree Narcissa had gone on. The peacocks were thankfully missing but the entire place had been transformed. Snow was lightly falling around her, dissolving as soon as it hit the floor. Fairy lights were strung precisely in the trees of the courtyard bathing everything in a faint silver light and the red roses were dusted slightly with snow. It was all quite beautiful really. 

Eliza closed her eyes breathing in the crisp fresh air deeply before taking a sip of the wine she had stolen from Sirius. 

“Aren’t you a bit too young to be drinking little star?” Tom’s voice called out from behind her and Eliza didn’t even flinch. She was used to Tom’s random appearances by now.

“Ah but I’m 16 now” Eliza said not taking her eyes off the night sky above them, the constellations matched those stitched on her dress.

“That’s still not the legal age darling”

“I didn’t think you’d be one to care about that” she responded and finally turned to look at him. His glamour was still up and his brown eyes met her own but if she looked hard enough she could make out faint glimmers of red beneath the surface.

Tom let out a small hum of acknowledgement before he deftly stole the glass from her light grip and took a slow indulgent sip of it himself.

“How often are you using that time turner of yours then?”

“Well I have my secret classroom now” Eliza responded easily and wrinkled her nose when a clump of snow fell on it “so I use more to teach and plan the lessons”

Tom let out another one of those odd hums before his lips quirked into a small smile “Well you are a rather brilliant teacher”

Eliza felt her cheeks warm slightly but she covered up her embarrassment with a teasing grin “Oh yeah? And how would you know?”

“Do you not remember what you told me little star?” he asked curiously and Eliza felt his burning gaze like it was a physical weight “The patronus is a complex thing, you told me, a true portrayal of our soul”

Tom shifted closer and Eliza felt herself freeze. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to move back or move in closer.

“But our souls do not begin with happiness and they do not end with only love” he quoted almost verbatim, an indecipherable emotion in his voice “You thought I could do it, if I really tried”

“Yes” Eliza breathed, far more softly than she would have liked “I do”

Tom’s eyes met hers and a beat passed. And then another before

“Expecto Patronum” Tom whispered softly and the typical silver mist of the patronus poured out from his wand. Eliza had turned to watch the steadily forming patronus but Tom had kept his eyes on her. The mist swirled for a few more moments before it finally came together and a great looming dragon soared across the courtyard with a flap of it’s giant wings and Eliza’s breath caught in her throat.

“A dragon favours those of great ambition and passion” Tom murmured lowly as they watched the dragon dart through the trees around them “and although those with a dragon patronus can be temperamental it often just means they are driven by their goals and fiercely protective over what they consider their own” he finished explaining just as the dragon dispersed into silvery mist with a soundless roar.

“Merlin” Eliza breathed quietly with a grin as she turned back to face Tom who wore a curious expression on her face.

“I did it” he said with a pleased grin and Eliza could feel his warm breath on her face, could see the snowflakes caught on his eyelashes as he leaned in even closer.

“I always said you could” she said back softly. Tom must be thinking about the words she told him down in the chamber, where she told him she had no doubt that he could cast the patronus. But in her mind she was thinking about a different conversation, and a very separate set of words.

_I don’t think you can’t love._

Because – because Tom had always thought himself incapable of it hadn’t he? But this, didn’t this prove that he was capable of happiness? Of happiness and care and _maybe_ , just maybe even love?

And if he was capable of love than-

“Eliza” he murmured lowly. She felt her breath hitch when she met his dark eyes with her own and it felt like, for just a moment, that time had stopped with them.

_(there are some eyes that can devour you)_

“Eliza!” she heard Draco shout from behind her and she and Tom jolted apart suddenly. Eliza knew her cheeks were probably bright red and she refused to look at Tom in the eyes as she shuffled further away.

It wasn’t as though she’d never kissed anyone before. She had gotten curious over summer after hearing Daphne ramble on about Susan and Blaise had been more than happy to be her partner in her small experiment. It hadn’t been anything exciting though and Eliza really hadn’t gotten what all the fuss was about but perhaps that was because it was Blaise.

Tom was _not_ Blaise.

“Eliza” Draco called again as he came to a stop in front of them and Eliza pretended not to notice the death glare Tom was sending Draco. “Sirius has been trying to find you. He said he and Severus have almost got into a duel so if you don’t want Narcissa to castrate him you’ll have to leave now”

How oddly specific and yet ridiculously, infuriatingly believable.

“Ah” Eliza said “I suppose I best be going”

By Merlin this was so awkward. She could feel Tom’s gaze still steadily locked on her and she honestly wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. She couldn’t believe she had almost kissed Tom. _Tom_.

How was she ever meant to look at him in the eyes ever again? Oh Salazar he still hadn’t said anything. She should say goodbye. She should say goodbye right?

“Send me a message when you next want to meet up” Eliza said towards Tom and resisted the urge to shuffle nervously when an almost predatory grin spread across his face.

“Of course, little star” he agreed easily before slipping into parseltongue “perhaps we can pick up where we left off”

Eliza let out an honest to Merlin squeak and turned on her heel following Draco back into the manor.

Tom fucking Riddle.

He’d be the death of her.

~

When Remus returned to Grimmauld place Eliza does give him some honeydukes chocolate as promised. A few days later they have a small and modest but intimate yule celebration with just the three of them and Eliza fell asleep surrounded by her family magic.

She adamantly didn’t think about her near kiss, nor Tom’s reaction to it. Tom has always been a flirt, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed flustering her and teasing people – he knew how to play people like fiddles, and he relished in it. Every comment had a motive, every word just another weapon even in normal conversation.

He didn’t- _couldn’t_ feel the same things for her that she did for him.

And that was fine. Eliza had never expected him to. She just wished he were an easier person to have a crush on. Although thankfully he did grace her with a few days apart before he called her over for their first mission.

It’s the 27th of December and she was about to break-in to Azkaban prison.

“Hello darling” Tom greeted when her portkey landed her next to him on the mainland. Azkaban was sat across the sea on the island. Even in the darkness it cut an imposing figure against the skyline. A large foreboding crumbling mass sat amongst jagged rocks and Eliza knew she was not imagining the melancholy that seemed to infect even the roiling sea around them.

Tom was wearing full battle robes next to her, the leather hugging his skin in a way that was sinful and if they weren’t about to pull of the biggest heist in wizarding history Eliza would have probably spent more time admiring the view. But as it were-

“So how are we planning on doing this? Should I maintain a patronus whilst you cast?” Eliza asked curiously clutching her spare wand. She craved for her vine wood one but the second hand Black one would simply have to do. They couldn’t risk the trace activating here.

Eliza was still waiting for Tom’s response and she turned to face at him when all she was met with was silence. He was looking down at her with a smug sort of smile, red eyes glinting dangerously in the dark.

“I secured an alliance with the dementors months ago. There are always only ever ten aurors on site, two to each floor. Because of the dementors they grew complacent with staffing” Tom explained easily and now Eliza could fully understand why that stupid smug smile was on his face.

“My followers are all being held on the bottom two floors – that’s where we’re heading”

“What are we doing about the aurors?” Eliza asked shifting slightly so Tom could apparate them both across the island. Their trespass would alert the wards but they planned to be long gone by that time. Tom had two of his death eaters working on dismantling most of the wards of the island as they spoke. All the wards would be down by midnight allowing even wizards with the weakest cores to apparate away.

“Incapacitate but not kill”

“And what about when the order members show up?” Eliza questioned as they both took in the imposing sight of Azkaban before them. Tom looked down at her with a crooked grin and blazing eyes.

“Have Fun”

Eliza snickered slightly but adjusted her grip on her wand accordingly. Sensing it was time she also pulled down the mask that was resting atop her head. Shaped like a fox and glinting gold in the moonlight it would mask her identity in front of the others.

“And how are we breaking in?”

“We’re not going to break in” Tom replied airily and then span on the spot. Eliza felt her lungs constrict painfully before they both landed on Azkaban Island with a jolt, feet hitting the rocks heavily. “We’re going to walk straight through the front doors”

And that’s exactly what they did. Eliza and Tom strode straight through the front doors of Azkaban.

Tom made quick work of the two guards stood by the door and even though the building was apparently empty of dementors their effects still lingered. Misery permeated the damp crumbling walls and Eliza bristled uncomfortably as they made their way down and down and down. The twisting steps were slippery and even through her battle robes Eliza could feel the cold.

Sirius had been in this dump for twelve years. Eliza wanted to burn it to the ground.

Eventually they came to the last two sets of stairs, shining wetly in the dim light of their lumos charms.

“I’ll take the high security prisoners – you take the others” Tom commanded, easily slipping back into his role as leader. It had been easy to forget at Hogwarts with the teasing banter and airy comments, but Tom was very much a commander, a man bred for war.

And here, he was in his element.

Eliza nodded shortly in response and started the lonely trek down the left-hand stairs. She sort of wished they could have brought more of Tom’s followers but they had both agreed things would have less chance of going wrong if it were just the two of them. She still wished she had someone with her though, in this suffocating gloom. She would have brought Barty but Eliza didn’t want him anywhere near this place ever again.

Soon, but not soon enough, Eliza arrived at her set of cells. She could hear the faint groans and whimpers of the prisoners, the rattling of chains and barely working lungs. There were some on this floor that Eliza could leave behind, murderers and rapists that she had no qualms with leaving to rot. But Tom’s death eaters were lords to noble families and if they had killed it had never been wizard blood that was spilt.

It did not mean they were good people, but it made them useful. They would serve on the front lines when the time came, now that their standing was ruined. And she knew Tom couldn’t just leave them in Azkaban.

And that was good enough.

But before she could stage their great escape she would need the keys to the cells which would undoubtedly be held by the-

“You there!” an auror yelled from down the corridor which was honestly quite sloppy of him. Eliza hit him with a stupefy and was already moving towards him before his body hit the ground. Eliza didn’t worry about her identity being discovered with her mask. The gold gilded one melded into the shape of a fox, a symbol of cunning, mischief and mayhem. All of which she was enacting tonight.

Eliza smiled to herself when she finally found a large ring full of keys in the auror’s pocket. There weren’t even any jinxes on them. The dementors really must have made them all grow complacent.

With keys in hand Eliza set off down the corridor doing her best to ignore the cold that was seeping into her bones. She unlocked prison doors as she moved down the rows. Avery, Rowle, and Rosier until she came upon Nott’s cell.

Eliza unlocked that cell too, and then she slipped inside.

She didn’t have a lot of time to waste. There were two more death eaters on this floor she had to secure and then she would have to feed pepper-up potions to those death eaters who were still to weak to move. But she had enough time for this.

Eliza levelled her wand at the pitiful man, he was awake but only barely and nowhere near as lucid as she would have wanted him to be but it would do.

“This” Eliza began calmly and heard her voice bounce off the cold harsh stone of the prison “is for my brother in all but blood”

Eliza levelled her wand at the decrepit form and cast her spell.

The poison the man had given his wife had been a fast acting one, and due to the circumstances Eliza had to grant him the same mercy. The man choked and writhed on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth as he tried to scream. As she was watching she knew that inside his lungs had begun to shrivel and burn away.

She didn’t stay to watch him die.

Eliza made quick work of rounding up the Azkaban escapees. They were all still rather out of it but they were all more than willing to follow her and their lord’s escape plan. Eliza was leading the group up the stairwell when she found Tom with his own sorry band of Azkaban convicts.

“Have you alerted Severus?” Eliza asked and had to squash down a flinch when she finally saw Tom in the dim lighting. His normal looks were gone, replaced by the ghastly skeletal frame of the old Voldemort, complete with the slitted nostrils and dark burgundy eyes.

“Yes” Tom responded and even his voice had changed into that chilling high pitched tone that still sometimes haunted her nightmares. “We shall drop my death eaters off at the portkey point, the wards for this whole place will fall in just less than ten minutes, at midnight. Until then we take out as many order members as we can”

Eliza nodded seriously in response but couldn’t deny the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins, the ever present itch for a good fight rising to the surface as they neared the doors of Azkaban. They had stunned a further three aurors by the time they made it out of the prison. The escapee’s behind her stumbled as they stepped out the doors. This would be the first time they would be seeing the sky in almost 13 years, first time smelling the sharp sea breeze instead of musty mouldy walls. But they had no time to squander.

With clear instructions Eliza and Tom left the group of 16 death eaters by the portkeys that would activate in less than ten minutes that would take them to Riddle Manor, their acting safehouse. Eliza and Tom returned to the entrance of Azkaban and waited.

“Are you ready darling?” Tom murmured as they heard the tell-tale cracks of apparition from the foot of the rocky bay.

“More than” Eliza replied with a vicious grin as she counted the order members that had appeared on the island, ten in total. Sadly not that much of a fight. Tom shifted forward slightly and Eliza had to dampen down the urge to move with him. She was so used to being his partner, his equal, that it was odd to stand behind him instead. But they had both agreed it would be suspicious for an unknown masked death eater to appear as Voldemort’s equal. Even Bellatrix had never gained the honour of standing beside the dark lord and she was considered his right hand in many ways.

“I don’t recall inviting you to the party” Tom called and even in the odd hoarse voice of the glamour Eliza could still hear his own lilting tone under the sibilant hiss of his words. None of the Order members said anything in response to that, not that Eliza expected them too. Sirius was the only one among them who would have dared to back-chat Lord Voldemort himself. Once it became evident that none of the Order would be making the first move Tom shot a mild cutting hex into the crowd of vigilantes.

That was all it took for the duel to begin.

Eliza span and danced around the multiple stunners that came her way and started firing her own, albeit nastier, jinxes into the crowd of order members. She heard one of them shout to call for Dumbledore and she managed to hit him with a bone breaking hex to the spine before she had to return to her own duel. Tom was handling five of them at once just a little way away and Eliza found herself surrounded by three others.

Eliza threw up a protego in just enough time to block an unfriendly bone breaking curse that had her smiling viciously.

“Oh now that wasn’t very nice” she simpered, the mask distorting her voice so they wouldn’t recognise her “but I suppose if we’re not fighting fair…” she allowed herself to trail off and then faster than they could hope to keep up with Eliza shot a bombarda maxima at their feet. The rocky bay exploded and the three order members stumbled back to avoid the sharp pieces of rock flying towards them. Eliza took their moment of distraction and fired off a volley of curses until only one of them was left standing.

“You _bitch_ ” the woman cursed and Eliza grinned nastily at her “just who are you?”

“You can call me Eris” Eliza replied and danced out of the way of another stunner. The goddess of mischief and mayhem, she and Tom had thought it was fitting. Eliza traded some more spells with the woman but quickly tired of the repetitive nature of the fight. It was an easy duel and Eliza felt disappointment unfurl in her. She had wanted a challenge but the order truly was pitiful.

Eliza levitated the shards of rock around them from her earlier bombarda and sent them towards the woman in a volley.

She did not care if the woman wouldn’t ever stand back up.

Tom had easily dealt with the five order members that had surrounded him and from the dark puddles that surrounded some of them Eliza knew that it couldn’t have been pretty. Judging by the easy smirk on Tom’s face as he faced the last Order member standing Eliza knew that he too had found the fight disappointingly easy.

“And here I thought you were calling for your leader – where’s your hero now?” Tom taunted softly as he curled his hand around the Order members throat. Eliza shook her head at his dramatics and scanned the area. She had taken out four and Tom had dealt with the other five, the one one he was holding now was the last but Eliza swore she had counted ten. Looking around Eliza smirked when she saw someone trying to sneak up on Tom.

The body Tom was holding was unceremoniously dropped on the floor but by the time Tom had turned around Eliza was already casting at the last order member. The man opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, instead out of his open mouth dropped his own bloody tongue and it fell onto the rocky floor. The man stumbled back horrified at the grotesque sight and Tom waved his wand lazily making the man drop to his knees with a heavy ‘thud’

Ten minutes into their fight and all the order members had been dispatched in some way or another. The only sound between them was the waves crashing against the rocks. The portkey would have activated by now, delivering all of Tom’s death eaters back to his manor.

It was then they heard the tell tale ‘cracks’ of apparition as back-up finally arrived. The wards going down would have alerted the auror office back in the ministry. They wouldn’t know she and Tom were here yet but it would only be a matter of time before they saw them.

Tom didn’t give them the chance.

Eliza watched as he breathed in deeply to centre himself before he raised his wand and cast fiendfyre.

A great dragon swooped from his wand, a roaring bright inferno boaring down on the newly arrived aurors. The dragon coasted by the sea and left flames on the water itself in its wake. The aurors screamed and yelled in the face of the fiendfyre and she and Tom watched as they all apparated away.

No one would dare stay in the face of that.

Eventually she realised all the aurors must have either left or must have been killed because the dragon dispersed into embers and smoke. She and Tom stood in silence for a few moments, listening to the crashing waves together.

“Shall I drop you off at home darling?” Tom asked dropping his glamour and brushing some ash off his battle robes and Eliza quirked a half smile in his direction.

“The whole gentlemen act is a bit incongruous don’t you think?” she asked and when Tom arched an eyebrow in question Eliza gestured towards the bodies that littered the ground around them.

“Murder is never an excuse to drop all basic courtesy darling” he quipped and Eliza laughed lightly. Slipping her arm into Tom’s she steadfastly ignored the goosebumbs that rose when her hand brushed against his own.

“Well in that case I suppose you can take me home”

Tom smirked softy one more time as he took in the carnage around them before they apparated way.

Neither of them mentioned their almost kiss the whole time they were together which was fine, really.

But when Tom dropped her off on her doorstep with a crooked grin and ruby eyes Eliza knew that one way or another she was absolutely done for.

~

She was almost back in her room when she heard Sirius’ voice call out behind her.

“It’s past curfew” he said in mock disapproval.

“I don’t have a curfew” she tossed carelessly over her shoulder wanting nothing more than to climb into her warm bed.

“You do now” he countered impishly and Eliza wondered if being a little shit was hardwired into the Black’s genes. “Where have you been?”

“Breaking into Azkaban” Eliza replied without missing a beat and Sirius chuckled. When Eliza didn’t say anything else however his laughter stopped and Eliza could just imagine his shocked face.

“Wait really?”

“I’m going to turn in” Eliza said airily with muffled laughter “long night and all that”

“Wait Eliza!” he yelped.

Eliza’s laughter could be heard even when she shut her bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yule was supposed to end this chapter but it's already 7k so y'all gonna have to wait lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. I always love hearing from you guys and I have a feeling some of you will want to shout at me for that near-kiss.  
> Thank you for reading!


	40. chapter thirty five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says romance like criminal nights out.   
> Yule part 3/3

The next morning Eliza came down the stairs to three things, well four technically but Sirius and Remus were more of a matching set in her mind at this point. In front of Sirius and Remus were plates of pancakes and on the table, in the middle was this morning’s issue of the Daily Prophet.

MASS AZKABAN BREAKOUT

By Rita Skeeter

In the late hours of last night, a crime was committed in the likes we haven’t seen in decades.

16 known death eaters escaped from Azkaban including the Lestranges. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastian sentenced for their attacks on the Longbottom’s. Rowle, Avery, Rosier and the Carrow twins were also among those broken out of Azkaban last night. Thaddeus Nott was found dead in his cell on the same floor as the other escapees, cause of death unknown.

When the aurors returned this morning, they found several bodies on the grounds outside the prison thought to be members of the known vigilante group Order of the Phoenix. Their identities have yet to be confirmed and no one knows why they were at the scene of the crime.

The aurors confirmed that they were attacked when they first arrived at Azkaban. Where the Order involved in this attack and if so who were they attacking?

Minister Fudge has refused to comment, as has Albus Dumbledore know leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

What happened to the dementors supposed to be guarding the prison? Where are these ex-death eaters now and how did they escape? How where the order of the phoenix involved in the crimes? Was this perhaps a revenge killing gone wrong or something far more sinister?

And why, in our time of need, has our minister refused to speak to the public he has sworn to protect.

This has been Rita Skeeter, bringing the truth to you.

“Well” Eliza said, setting the paper down onto the table “I assume you have some questions?”

“Yeah” Sirius bit out “Why did you let my mad batshit cousin go free?”

Well at least he wasn’t angry about the whole murder business, Eliza could work with that.

“Death eaters fall under Tom’s jurisdiction; I only went along for the fun”

Remus winced. Perhaps fun hadn’t been a good choice of wording on her part.

“And a bit of revenge as well hm?” he said lightly and jabbed a finger at the paper “I doubt Thaddeus Nott dropped dead of his own accord”

Eliza didn’t even pretend to be repentant “He was horrible to Theo and a horrible person in general. I’m glad he’s dead”

“Okay” Remus said lightly and took a sip of his tea. Eliza had honestly been expecting more explosive reactions than this but she supposed Sirius and Remus were no strangers to war. They must have killed a few people in their time as well.

“Your still grounded” Remus said and Eliza choked on her pancake.

“What? Why?”

Remus floundered but Sirius came to his rescue “For engaging in criminal behaviour!”

“Remind me who’s the convict here again”

“Ex-convict, thank you very much”

“Sorry who was it who was going to kill Peter Pettigrew again?”

“Those were extenuating circumstances!” Sirius protested and Eliza desperately tried to clamp down on the smirk that threatened to overtake her face.

“And what were those circumstances?”

Sirius’ reply was cut off when Remus jumped in clearly exasperated.

“Honestly it’s just because there’s going to be an impromptu order meeting here in an hour and I’m scared over what will happen if you’re in the same room as the whole order”

Eliza tried to plaster an innocent expression on her face, but Remus didn’t budge.

“Ugh fine” Eliza said rolling her eyes “I’m not staying in though. I have to pick up Tom’s present and I promised I’d go round to Draco’s for lunch today”

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance then and Eliza watched as they seemingly communicated silently with one another before they both let out identical sighs.

“Do you promise not to try and sneak in on the order meeting?”

“Of course I won’t” Eliza responded with a shake of her head “they wouldn’t say as much if I was in the room” she finished walking out the kitchen to grab her leather jacket.

“Will you be back for tea?” Remus called out as Eliza pulled on her shoes, lacing them up quickly.

“Be back about 5?” Eliza asked and tucked her spare wand into her pocket.

“Be careful” Sirius warned and Eliza rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“When am I not?”

Before she left she heard Sirius and Remus’ voices echoing from the kitchen.

“I told you wouldn’t be able to ground her”

“I’ll bloody ground _you_ ”

She really did love her family.

~

When she returned home it was already dark out. The Christmas lights were still all strung up around the street and Eliza was just glad it hadn’t started snowing yet. Muggle London could be quite picturesque in the holiday season but Eliza really despised snow.

“I’m home!” Eliza called out once she was past Walburga Black’s portrait and started heading towards the kitchen. Resting on the dining room table was a large bouquet only it wasn’t made of flowers. Instead it was full of sugar quills, Eliza’s favourite sweet. Picking up the note attached to it Eliza smiled when she saw Theo’s messy cursive resting on the page.

_Thank you._

_I love you too._

_T.B.N_

Eliza folded the note back up carefully and plucked a sugar quill out of the bouquet before it was gently slapped out of her hand.

“You have to eat tea first” Sirius ordered and with a pout Eliza put her sugar quill back.

“What happened with the order?” Eliza asked curiously as she plonked herself down at the table, thanking Kreacher when he brought in the food.

“Nothing good” Remus grumpled and Eliza rose her eyebrows at the uncharacteristic moodiness of the man.

“He got into a bit of a tiff with Molly”

Eliza eyebrows rose even further.

“Yes, well” Remus said somewhat stiffly “She should learn to not contribute her opinions once in a while”

Sirius barked a laugh and Eliza wished she’d stayed just to see Remus actually lose his cool for once in his life.

“Well what else happened?” Eliza asked waving her fork “Spill, come on”

“Dumbledore wants us to look into the movements of one Thomas Gaunt the night of the attack”

“Ah shit”

Remus didn’t even chastise her on her language.

Shit indeed.

~

_Emergency, come quickly. Don’t panic._

Understandably, upon seeing those words, Eliza panicked. Eliza jumped out of bed and started to haphazardly get ready, shrugging into a jumper and a pair of jeans as she hopped about the room. She threw up her hair into a messy bun as she searched for a pair of socks and stumbled out of the room, grabbing her leather jacket off the coat peg as she went.

Jumping slightly Eliza pulled herself up onto the banister of the staircase and started sliding down it.

“Whoa!” Sirius yelped as she almost bowled him over at the bottom of the stairs “What’s the rush pup?”

“Tom said there was an emergency” Eliza shouted over her shoulder shoving her feet into her combat boots that she kept by the floo “I don’t know when I’ll be back, I’ll send a patronus”

Eliza grabbed a handful of floo powder down and threw it down into the flames “Riddle Manor!”

She didn’t even stumble when she came through on the other side. Whirling around Eliza breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Tom in front of her looking unharmed.

“What happened?” Eliza demanded “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Tom blinked slowly in response before quirking an eyebrow.

“You _said_ there was an emergency” Eliza said glaring at him as understanding crossed his face.

“Ah yes, a political one”

If Eliza knew he wouldn’t curse her before she could slap him, she really would do it one of these days.

Sighing again but this time in exasperation Eliza gestured towards the open door that would lead to Tom’s office “Shall we then?”

Tom stared at her for a few more seconds before he followed her lead and began walking into his surprisingly cosy office.

“Dumbledore wants to start spying on Thomas Gaunt by the way” Eliza added in as Tom shut the door behind him. A pained expression flitted across his face as he came to join her at his desk.

“Oh believe me I know”

“Little Speaker”

Eliza turned and tried to locate where the hissing was coming from when she spotted Nagini by the open window, basking in the sun.

“Tell my master he needs to sleep, he’s stopped listening to me”

Eliza laughed softly at Nagini’s mothering “You heard her Tom. You need to sleep”

Tom sighed “If only I had the luxury”

Eliza laughed again as Nagini let out a fussy little hiss and turned her head away from Tom in a huff.

“So what’s the political emergency?” Eliza questioned. Tom sighed heavily and folded his hands in front of him as he met her eyes.

“It’s an update on the Umbridge case”

Eliza was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

“Minister Fudge has decided to hold the Wizengamot hostage”

What?

“I’m sorry, _what?”_

Tom pinched his nose and grimaced slightly.

“Four days from now Umbridge was supposed to be held on trial in front of the Wizengamot, before you returned to school. Fudge, to put it lightly, is _not_ happy about that. The elections happen next year and with the Azkaban breakout his reputation has just taken a rather large hit. If the world found out that his own undersecretary was undermining his law? Endangering students? He’d lose all power and standing he has and he _knows_ it. He’s a desperate man”

“And desperate men are dangerous” Eliza finished heavily “but what can he possibly do? We have evidence, the trial is going forward”

“He knows you. He knows your allies. I would never say Fudge is a smart man, but he knows where he stands and he knows all the traditionalists on the wizengamot are going to be backing you. He’s going to lose all his support. And when they call a vote to vote him out of office no one will stop it”

“Yes” Eliza said impatiently “We knew all of this; it was one of the reasons we went through with it”

“We never counted on him fighting back” Tom finished heavily and Eliza blinked at him in confusion.

“What can he even do?”

“Many traditionalists will back you-

“Yes we’ve been over this-

“But many traditionalists also supported _me_ , back in the day. A lot of them were never caught but Fudge is obviously privy to a lot of information” Tom explained tightly “And he’s threatening to bring that information to the papers, namely the fact that even though half of the wizengamot were suspected death eaters _none_ of them were ever trialled with veritaseum”

“But that would-

“Cause a huge public outcry? One so large that it would be impossible to ignore the demands for a re-trial?”

“All your supporters in the winzegamot would be stripped of their titles” Eliza breathed with a growing horror “We’d lose all the support and momentum we’ve been gaining. Dumbledore would probably be reappointed in a time of crisis and-

“Fudge would be a hero of the people and be voted back in for uncovering such a nefarious plot”

The silence sat heavily around them.

“What does he want?” Eliza asked quietly and Tom ran a hand through his hair which was already uncharacteristically mussed.

“He wants you to drop all charges against Umbridge”

Eliza ran a hand down the side of her face and let out a soft curse. They had been _so close._

“Eliza we could still-

“No” Eliza cut Tom off sharply “we can’t afford to lose all our progress just because of one toad”

“She _hurt_ you” Tom pointed out, jaw clenching.

Eliza nodded her head in acknowledgement “And I tried to deal with it civilly. I’m not a good person but I owe it to Sirius and Remus to try to be” Eliza remarked heavily and then waved her hands in a helpless gesture “I tried civil. It hasn’t worked”

“I’ll just have to find a different way to deal with her” Eliza said lightly but she knew Tom wouldn’t be fooled by her impassive façade.

“As long as you make it look like an accident I don’t really mind” Tom drawled and relaxed into his chair, some of the tension he had been carrying finally falling from him.

“You could just kill her for me?” Eliza pointed out trying to lighten the atmosphere. Although they both weren’t unfamiliar with the biting bitterness of failure it still irritated them both that they had managed to be foiled so easily. That’s what most people didn’t get about people like her and Tom. It wasn’t that they were smart enough to never experience failure, it was that they failed time and time and time again.

But they never stopped, time and time again.

“And deprive you of your fun Little Star?” Tom quipped back with a hint of a smirk “I would never”

“I would eat the toad for you little speaker” Nagini hissed from her spot in the sun “I don’t have any rats to torment now”

Eliza laughed quietly at that before letting the silence settle over them again.

“Tell Lucius to drop the charges. I’ll get Rita to start a smear campaign against the minister using the Azkaban Break in. Fudge might have the Daily Prophet under his finger, but Rita won’t be stopped so easily”

“It is a pain that Fudge can so easily control the papers. The only other wizarding paper is _the quibller.”_ Tom said scornfully but Eliza frowned in thought.

This wasn’t the first time she had ran into problems with the daily prophet, if she didn’t have Rita on her side it would be a nightmare.

But she might just have an idea on how to deal with it in the future.

“Anyway” Eliza said brightly and stood up from her chair ignoring Tom’s watchful stare “I need to get home to Sirius, with the way I rushed out of the house he probably thinks the ministry itself is falling”

“That worried about me Little Star?” Tom teased as he escorted her to the floo and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“You’re a hazard to society Tom, of course I worry”

Whatever Tom’s reply was going to be was cut off by a loud irritating squeal from down the corridor. Eliza took an instant step back and drew her wand as a dark blur headed straight for Tom.

“My lord” the woman purred as she stopped besides Tom without a pout “why did you leave us?”

Bellatrix Lestrange was in front of her.

And not only that but she was clinging onto Tom like a fucking barnacle. Her hands were rested on his chest as she threw herself at him with a coy smile.

“Leave the child and come back to us” Bellatrix simpered, mad eyes alight and eager and Eliza found herself consumed by a horrible burning jealously unlike anything she had experienced before. She wanted to break off Bellatrix’s fingernails, one by one. Wanted to gouge out her eyeballs or pull out her teeth so she couldn’t smile that stupid deranged grin as she ran her hands all over Tom.

“Now, now Bellatrix” Tom chided and Eliza’s fury spiked when he did nothing to remove their unwanted visitor “That isn’t how we treat guests”

“Then who is this ickle one my lord?” Bellatrix asked and tilted her head studying Eliza with a keen gaze. Eliza’s hand tightened around her wand.

“Eliza Potter, heir to the most noble house of Potter and most noble and most ancient house of Black” Eliza declared strongly and tilted her chin slightly “So I’d stop calling me a child if you knew what was best for you” she finished and watched as Bellatrix let out a sharp grating laugh.

“Oooh! She knows how to play, don’t you? Itty, bitty, baby Potter”

Eliza’s hand twitched.

“Now Bellatrix. Eliza is the one who restored me to my former self” Tom said calmly still not moving away from the psychotic Lestrange who was clinging to him.

“Oh well then” Bellatrix said brightly “I must thank her then mustn’t I? For returning _my lord_ ”

Eliza didn’t even realise she had cast the spell before Bellatrix leaped out of the way of it with a mad cackle.

“You think you can play with the grown-up’s little girl?” she screeched “Then let’s _play_ ”

Bellatrix cast a crucio towards Eliza but she deftly dodged out of the way and sent an entrails expelling curse back at the mad cow. Absently she heard Tom let out an exasperated sigh but she was too busy dodging another crucio to care. Eliza traded a few more volleys of spells with Bellatrix before she smirked viciously when she dodged another crucio.

“Not very creative, are you?” Eliza taunted “I thought this was meant to be a challenge” she said and cast a nasty curse she had found in Salazar’s library that would reverse someone’s skin until all their organs were on the outside of their body. Bellatrix let out a manic laugh before they both started duelling properly, trading hexes and curses back and forth.

Bellatrix was tiring now, she had given up on the unforgivables and had now branched out but Eliza was quicker. And she was also smarter.

Eliza sent another volley of spells down the small corridor and smiled grimly when Bellatrix tried to deflect them all with a protego. Her first cutting hex was deflected, as was her stupefy but sandwiched between those two spells had been another. A paralysis spell Eliza had cast in parseltongue, it snuck past Bellatrix’s shield and the woman collapsed to the floor with a heavy ‘thump’

Eliza stalked towards the fallen woman and crouched down beneath her, fishing out her penknife and placing it close to Bellatrix’s neck.

“I am not a _child_ ” Eliza said dangerously and pressed the silver blade closer to Bellatrix’s skin _“Understood?”_

Tom cleared his throat from somewhere behind her.

“Are you done now?” he drawled but Eliza could see amusement in his red eyed stare. Eliza stood stiffly and let out a sniff.

“Well that depends on her doesn’t it” Eliza said snidely and Tom shook his head before casting the parseltongue counter-curse.

Bellatrix immediately leapt to her feet and Eliza raised her wand when she saw the woman immediately dart towards her. However much to her surprise she felt herself be wrapped up in a hug.

“Oh she’s perfect my lord” Bellatrix squealed and Eliza jabbed the woman with her elbow to get out of her grip “You simply have to keep her around!”

With one last mad cackle Bellatrix let Eliza go and merrily skipped off around the corner, wishing Eliza goodbye. She was talking to herself about little Potter's and family gatherings all of which made Eliza quite confused.

She was so confused.

“Well then” Eliza said after what felt like a few minutes of silence “I should be heading home”

“Ah yes” Tom said in easy agreement “your _dog-father_ will be getting worried” he said wrinkling his nose slightly. Eliza nodded and started heading towards the floo but stiffened when she heard Tom’s voice call out behind her teasingly.

“Oh and darling?”

Eliza turned slightly and the second she saw Tom’s lecherous smile she knew she was in trouble.

“There’s no need to be jealous of Bellatrix”

She wasn’t blushing. She wasn’t.

“There’s only one girl I’ve set my sight on after all”

Eliza rushed to the floo with a mortified squeak and when she fell out of the other side she tumbled straight onto the floor, face burning bright red. Sirius and Remus turned to look at her in blatant amusement.

“Bloody dark lords” Eliza breathed and Sirius’ bark like laughter echoed around the room.

~

Between literally everything that had been happening over Eliza’s Yule Holiday she wasn’t surprised when New Year’s Eve arrived impossibly quickly. She also wasn’t surprised about how much Sirius was complaining.

“Its New Year’s Eve Eliza” he whined from his place on the sofa and Eliza sighed.

“And it’s also Tom’s birthday. He spent Yule alone, are you really going to complain about me wanting to spend his birthday with him?”

“ _I’m_ alone”

“Thanks Sirius, nice to know I’m wanted” Remus chimed in without missing a beat and Eliza had to muffle her laughter.

“I’ve already booked the tickets okay?” Eliza said and fished the two theatre tickets out of her clutch as evidence. “And I’m meeting Tom in less than twenty minutes. You’ve picked a rather inconvenient time to try and stop me from leaving”

“It’s alright Eliza” Remus said gently “I’ll keep Sirius company. Just don’t stay out too late okay?”

Eliza nodded in agreement shooting a smile at Remus as she pulled on her leather jacket. She and Tom would be in the muggle world tonight so Eliza didn’t have to worry about wizarding fashion. Instead she had found a dress at the back of her wardrobe that Daphne had deemed far too ‘scandalous’ to be worn at any of the high society functions Eliza attended it.

It was a strapless grey dress that only came to above her knees. The bodice was decorated with lace that travelled down the sides of the dress as it flared out about her. She had paired it with some red high heels she had found in muggle London that laced up her legs. If she had worn it to the Yule Ball she would have scandalised everyone, thankfully muggle London was much different territory. Slipping her wand into her purse (Merlin bless extension charms) and double checking she had the tickets Eliza slipped out of Grimmauld Place and started heading for the nearest tube station.

Just because she was now a part of the wizarding world didn’t mean she had forgotten how to navigate muggle London.

She had told Tom to meet her in front of the Royal Albert theatre at 7 although she had yet to tell him what for, only that he should wear some semi-formal muggle clothes.

When Eliza used to talk to the diadem (the diadem that now sat on her bedroom shelf courtesy of Tom’s latest Yule Gift) he confessed to her that he was quite fond of operas, concerto’s and the like. Now that she knew about Tom’s love for the piano it made quite a bit more sense. In passing the diadem had mentioned one of his favourites and it just so happened to be having a showing at the Royal Albert tonight. She just hoped that Tom would enjoy it.

Eliza’s heels clattered against the pavement as she finally rounded the corner and immediately spotted Tom amongst the crowd. He was leaning against the wall seemingly without a care in the world and not noticing the stares he was gaining from the random muggles around them. It didn’t take too long for him to spot her and Eliza felt a flash of satisfaction when she saw his eyes widen slightly. Payback for flustering her the other day.

She watched as Tom straightened up his blazer and started walking towards her through the crowd until they both came to a stop.

“You look beautiful Little Star” Tom said smoothly and even though Eliza knew it didn’t mean anything she still felt her lungs tighten all the same. That was the thing with Tom, he was charming and a flirt – had been as long as Eliza has known him but at the end of the day she knew it didn’t mean anything to him.

But she wasn’t going to mope over her crush tonight.

“Do I finally get to find out where exactly we’re going tonight?”

Eliza smiled mischievously and then pulled out the two tickets for the nights showing and handed one to Tom. He frowned slightly when he took the ticket but then unabashed amazement crossed his face as he glanced back up at that.

“You remembered?”

“You did tell me it was your favourite” Eliza said softly and then grabbed his hand intending to pull him along behind her if he didn’t move soon “Now come on birthday boy, I got us some top box seats”

Tom let out a warm happy laugh and fell into step beside her as they joined the queue.

“I have to say Little Star I didn’t expect anything like this”

“I’m a girl of many talents” Eliza said back with a grin and handed their tickets over to the attendant.

“That you are” Tom murmured softly seemingly without noticing. Eliza smiled and thanked the attendant as they directed the pair of them to their seats. The Royal Albert hall truly was an amazing sight and Eliza was more than a bit smug that she had managed to get them the top box seats. The chairs were red and plush and the orchestra was right below them. Tom peered over the edge curiously and Eliza smiled softly at the undisguised excitement. It was rare that Tom looked so overtly happy. Smug, arrogant, prideful. He often sported a look of malicious glee or a teasing smirk, but undisguised happiness was still rare.

“Are you also paying for the drinks tonight darling?” Tom asked leaning back into his chair.

“Well that depends” Eliza drawled “are you going to let me have a glass with you this time or?”

Tom pretended to debate the question for a few moments before he gave an elegant shrug.

“Who am I to stop you?”

Eliza snorted slightly but got up from her seat all the same and started making her way towards the bar before the show started. Eliza herself wasn’t a fan of classical music. She much preferred the jazz Tom had introduced her to, or even the old punk music Sirius loved to play on their old record player, but this was for Tom’s birthday. Merlin knows he deserved a break occasionally.

Eliza lent against the bar and after one small wandless cofundus charm later she was being served by an overly helpful bartender. Eliza had just placed her order when she felt a presence behind her.

“And what’s a pretty thing like you doin’ here all alone?” a man leered next to her with a thick cockney accent. Eliza knew his type, fancy suit, expensive watch, and a complete dick.

“I’m not alone and I’m also _not interested_ ” Eliza said coolly and started tapping her fingers against the bar as she waited for the bartender to come back with their drinks.

“No need to be like that love” the man said defensively but the leering smirk had yet to leave his face “I was just making some friendly conversation, can’t fault a guy for trying right?”

“I think you’ll find she can actually” a smooth voice cut in behind them and Eliza felt herself relax slightly as Tom made an appearance.

"And who are you?" The man sneered, jabbing his finger towards Tom. Quicker than she could track Tom reached out and grabbed the mans finger, twisting it painfully.

“Now, now mate – we’re all friends here” the man stuttered out through the pain and Eliza shifted slightly so she was closer to Tom who had titled his head in a way that could only mean danger.

“I thought you were waiting in our box?” Eliza asked and smothered smile when she saw how intently Tom was glaring at the other man.

“You were taking too long” Tom said idly, not letting up on his murderous stare “Now I suggest you move along _mate_ ” he said dangerously, letting go of the man's finger and placing a possessive hand on Eliza’s arm instead.

Was he? Was he jealous?

The man paled and moved away instantly, trotting back to wherever he had come from when the bartender finally brought back Eliza’s drinks. Tom picked up the tray smoothly and started heading back to their box as Eliza grinned smugly beside him.

She wouldn’t say anything to the possessive prat but she would definitely remember this incident the next time he tried to call her jealous.

They returned to their box just as the lights started going down. She and Tom settled into their seats and Tom poured them both a glass of red wine with a grin.

And then the music started. The violins began with slow rich notes that echoed through the whole building and Eliza felt her heart pound. But it wasn’t because of the music, no it was because Tom’s hand was resting on top of hers.

And that’s where it stayed the full night.

~

The last note rang across the theatre and everyone around them burst into thunderous applause. Tom hadn’t taken his eyes off the stage for a second and Eliza had enjoyed watching him listen to the music, completely enthralled by the sweeping orchestra.

“Little Star you have truly out done yourself” Tom said with a pleased smile and Eliza grinned.

“Who says that we’re done?” she teased and Tom’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“I did say I had many skills, and breaking and entering is among them”

Tom’s confused face was priceless.

Eliza took out her wand and murmured a small incantation and turned to look at Tom with a bright smile “Everyone in this building is suddenly going to remember they have urgent business elsewhere. And in their haste to leave they’re going to forget to put away that rather lovely grand piano on stage” she continued as Tom’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know about you but I think it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity” Eliza said innocently. A large boyish grin split across Tom’s face and in the space of a blink he had leapt up from his seat and grabbed Eliza by the arm, apparating them onto the stage.

He looked around the huge theatre with something akin to awe before he settled down on the piano stool, fingers spread across the keys almost reverently as he started to play. It wasn’t the same song as last time, a melody she had never forgotten but rather something new.

He played a low note first, angry and harsh before he built on the melody, slipping into it straight away as the dark and low music echoed around them before it became lighter, more hopeful. Eliza couldn’t take her eyes off him as he played and played. It felt like he was creating stories out of thin air and she was completely enraptured. He didn’t stop playing, his hands flew across the keys and she was sure he himself didn’t realise how long they had sat in the empty Albert hall as he seemingly poured his heart out into the music and the empty theatre. He moved from classical to jazz to anything else that struck his fancy and she could only watch in awe.

Tom was a murderer; he was a killer and a sadist. He wasn’t a good person, nowhere near it. He caused trouble and chaos and he had an ego larger than the entire theatre itself. Most would say he was a monster, but here, now, he was just a man. Just a boy in front of a piano who one day decided that he would change the world and wouldn’t let up until he did.

In fairy tales the prince always had to slay the monster – they never told you that sometimes they could be one in the same. She knew that they were not the stuff of fairy tales but-

Was a happy ever after truly so far from their reach?

One last note rang out across the theatre and Tom finally moved his hands away from the keys with a warm tender smile that Eliza felt like she had no right in seeing.

“I can’t believe I’ve played at the Royal Albert” he said softly with a wry smile.

“Something ticked off your bucket list?” Eliza teased slightly and Tom exhaled sharply with a shake of his head.

“Sometimes Little Star, you know me so well that it’s scary” he said heavily, red eyes meeting her own.

“Do you know what else I know?”

Tom rose his eyebrows in question

“I know that I’m absolute starving” she joked successfully breaking the odd tension “Come on, you can treat me to dinner considering I’ve just treated you to the best birthday ever”

“So modest little star” Tom said with a crooked grin as he stood up from the stool.

“Don’t be bitter just because I’m better”

“I will make you pay for your own food”

“How about an Italian?” Eliza asked ignoring his threat as they sneaked out of the theatre and out onto the London streets, the cold air surrounding them.

“What if I don’t want an Italian?” Tom argued just for the sake of arguing and they continued to argue all the way down the street.

They did end up getting an Italian.

And Tom did end up paying.

~

Eliza giggled as Tom told her about the time he accidentally started a bar fight in Moscow as they wandered down the street. Tom, ever the gentlemen, had promised to walk her home after their meal. They were back on her street now, the door of Grimmauld a few metres away as they walked beneath the streetlights until they stop on her doorstep.

“Thank you, Eliza” Tom murmured softly, his ruby red eyes meeting hers and Eliza titled her head up so she could smile at him.

“It was my pleasure” she said softly in response and the silence settled around them again. Eliza didn’t, couldn’t look away from Tom’s eyes and he moved in closer. Eliza oddly felt like they were both waiting for something, stood on the edge of a precipice.

“What are you thinking about Little Star?” he asked lowly and Eliza could count his individual eyelashes he was that close to her.

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the excitement in the air and the faint sounds of a countdown in the distance as they headed for the new year. Maybe it was the fact that this almost felt like it had been a lifetime coming or maybe it was just the fact that Tom looked so damn handsome tonight but-

“I’m thinking” Eliza said in a voice barely above a whisper “about how much I would like to kiss you right now”

Tom’s ruby red eyes darkened as he leaned in impossibly closer. Eliza’s eyes fluttered close as she felt his warm breath fan across her face.

“Really Eliza? Then what’s stopping you?”

Eliza’s the first one to move, it’s a tiny movement. Just a small tilt of her chin so her lips finally brush against Tom’s.

It felt like worlds collided and everything boiled down to this moment. To Tom’s mouth, the press of his lips, his hands in her hair but it wasn’t enough. Eliza had never wanted anything more in her life and she found herself leaning into Tom even more, demanding and insistent as she moved her mouth against his and his palm came to rest on her cheek.

He pulled away slowly and when Eliza opened her eyes her breath hitched. She had never seen that look in Tom’s eyes before. It made her skin burn. Slowly, and tender in a way that a man with blood on his hands had no right in being, he brushed his thumb softly over her still parted lips.

Big Ben struck midnight and the fireworks lit up the London sky.

“Happy new year Eliza” he said, lips curling into a small smile. She didn’t get to respond before he apparated away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Eliza grinned, pressing a hand to her lips, and watched the fireworks.

Happy new year indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the Royal Albert Hall is even more bougie than you think it is, I went on a college trip.   
> But none of you care about that, you care about the kiss! finally did it guys, we're finally there!  
> This doesn't mean it's going to be smooth sailing though. They're emotionally repressed idiots. I'll look into giving you a Tom POV next chapter lol.  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	41. chapter thirty six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule is over and Eliza is back at Hogwarts doing what she does best, causing trouble.

“Well you’re officially out of the running Theo – how does it feel to be a loser?” Daphne’s voiced reached Eliza’s ears as she approached the compartment her court were sitting in.

“I don’t know Daph’ How _does_ it feel?”

Eliza snorted as she dragged her trunk behind her.

“Besides, I would have won if _someone_ hadn’t interrupted them at the ball”

“Don’t be such a sore loser” Draco drawled and that was when Eliza finally flung open the door to the compartment with a smug grin.

“Actually – you’ve all lost” she announced brightly.

“You know about this?” Blaise yelped as Eliza easily levitated her trunk into the overhead compartment.

“Of course”

“Of course” he echoed looking quite faint.

“Wait, wait, wait” Daphne interrupted, pointing at Eliza with an accusatory finger “What do you _mean_ we’ve all _lost?”_

Eliza said nothing and simply continued to smile her stupid smug smile.

“Get out” Daphne said as realisation dawned her.

“No way” said Draco and Eliza threw herself onto the seat next to Blaise, kicking her legs over his.

“ _When?”_ Blaise demanded, shuffling so he could get comfy beneath her.

“New Year’s Eve” Eliza replied with a smirk as her court all let out some mumbled curses. Blaise was just in the middle of his ‘of fucking course’ tirade when Daphne leaned forward with a mischievous smile.

“Okay but you have to answer this; how was it?”

 _“No”_ Theo said vehemently “We are _not_ going there; I don’t want to know-

“Oh, come on Theo” Blaise whined “don’t be such a prude”

“I’m with Theo on this one” Draco chimed in with a grimace “The dark lord isn’t knocking on your manor door; you stay out of it”

Eliza leaned back with a smile as her court burst into their usual arguments about her.

She bought them all chocolate frogs as a consolation prize.

By the time they were back at Hogwarts a sense of trepidation had settled over them. They had been sure they would have been returning to an Umbridge free castle after Yule and Eliza’s disappointment was echoed in all of them. Even the rest of Hogwarts seemed sombre as they all entered the great hall for the start of term feast.

Umbridge sat looking ridiculously smug at the teachers table and Eliza glared at her mulishly from her spot at the Slytherin table.

“You know if your planning to kill her-”

“You should stop shooting daggers at her”

“It makes you look pretty suspicious” both the Weasley twins chimed in unison and Eliza stared at them in confusion as they leaned over Blaise at the table.

“What are you two doing over here?” she found herself asking, lips twitching into a small smile when Blaise slumped against the table to avoid knocking his head against Fred’s.

“We heard from a little birdy-

“That your Hogwarts coup was halted-

“We were wondering if you wanted to go through with some more of our plans?”

The grins they were sending her were positively evil. She glanced up again at Umbridge who was adjusting the large pompous bow in her hair.

“Friday, the abandoned classroom. Meet you there at the usual time?”

“You’re on” they both said and then turned on their heels back to the Gryffindor table.

“I’ll never understand how you became friends with them” said Daphne with furrowed brows.

“Blame Blaise” Eliza responded.

She would get Umbridge out of Hogwarts, no matter what it took.

~

Eliza was honestly expecting the first week back to be rather easy, but she should have known that what with being an absolute royal dick Umbridge would never take a day off. Eliza was just coming back from the chamber after visiting Jormy when she bumped into her court in the entrance hall. They were all staring up at the wall with looks of despondency and Eliza pushed herself between Blaise and Draco.

“What number are we on now?”

“26 and counting” Theo responded drily and Eliza quickly scanned the newest decree.

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are not paid to teach._

“She must be rather pissed about my chats with Severus” Eliza commented after reading it.

“I heard McGonagall’s in the firing line as well” Blaise said, throwing his arm over Eliza’s shoulder as they started heading towards lunch. “She’s been helping out the students and everyone knows how close she is to Dumbledore and the Order”

“Ah so it’s a school wide vendetta and not just an Eliza Potter one” Eliza remarked and Draco scoffed.

“She wouldn’t _have_ an Eliza Potter vendetta if you just stopped mouthing off about the ministry”

“But Draco” she pouted “that’s my favourite past time”

They all settled down at the table and Eliza pulled out her journal that was connected to Tom’s. Plonking her ink pot onto the table she started to scrawl another message into the notebook.

_Another decree today. Staff can’t give students information unless it directly correlates to the subject they are paid to teach. I’m sure that breaks a law somewhere right?_

Tom hadn’t spoken to her since New Year’s Eve which was honestly to be expected. Tom had the emotional capacity of a particularly disgruntled flobberworm and even though she was freaking out over their kiss she was sure Tom would be freaking out about it more.

Because whatever she and Tom were, or even could be, she doubted it would be anything with no strings attached.

She didn’t know what to think of it all really. She harboured a crush, that she knew, but she had no idea what Tom thought. Was all of this just because she was his horcrux? She knew he respected her but was this all simply another obsession? What would he do when he tired of her which at this point seemed to be an inevitable outcome?

But Eliza also couldn’t deny that that kiss would be enough to fuel her patronus for a lifetime.

So she had decided that she would simply leave it to him to make the next move. He was a dark lord which meant when it came to feelings, he was more obtuse than she was. She would let him come to terms with it himself. That wasn’t to say she wouldn’t pester him in the meantime however.

“I’ll catch up with the rest of you later” Eliza said as they rose from the table “I have a few errands to run”

“Are any of those errands legal?” Blaise asked and Daphne snickered quietly when Eliza had to stop and think.

“Currently? No. In the future? Maybe”

After all taking the mandrake leaves wasn’t exactly criminal. It was what she intended to do with them after where things became a bit dubious.

Didn’t everyone say family traditions were important?

~

January slipped by surprisingly quickly, especially once Eliza picked up her ‘underground classroom’ once again. Umbridge was just as impossible as ever and had actually placed Hagrid on a probation which Eliza was slightly sad about it. Hagrid always brought in the most interesting creatures.

And so, the day before Valentines she was both bewildered and yet not at all surprised to find a message in her notebook from Tom.

_Hello Little Star, I believe we need to discuss some plans. Are you free tomorrow?_

Daphne peered over her shoulder, scanning the small and brief message and let out a small huff of disappointment.

“Has he still not mentioned the kiss yet?” she asked and Eliza shook her head.

“I rather doubt he will at all – the last time Tom and I had a heart to heart we ended up duelling in the charms corridor”

“I am _begging_ you to stop talking about the dark lord’s love life” Draco said from his spot on the sofa next to Eliza.

“Well who else’s are we going to talk about? Yours? You can’t talk about what doesn’t exist Draco”

“Now, now children” Blaise cut in smoothly making Eliza laugh “Think about the example your setting” he continued to chide them. Eliza was sure he would have continued if Theo hadn’t picked up a cushion and thrown it straight at his face.

“Really?” Blaise deadpanned “Was that really necessary?”

Theo shrugged “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Eliza stopped them before they had a full-fledged pillow fight in the middle of the common room.

~

 _So what diabolic schemes did you want to talk about?_ Eliza wrote into the notebook on Friday night. She had already retreated into her dorms and after bullying Draco into getting a hot chocolate for her was now curled up under her blankets sipping on it contentedly. She had to put extra sugar in it to combat the bitterness of the mandrake leaf but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. She only had to wait for a few more minutes before the journal heated up, a sure sign that Tom was writing back to her.

_I thought it would be best to discuss our plans in regards to my ‘reveal’ and what your planning for Umbridge. It wouldn’t do for you to catch me unawares darling._

_Are we going through with my plan then?_

_I reveal myself to Dumbledore as ‘Voldemort’ but still continue to appear as Lord Gaunt on the Wizengamot. We split his attention, make him focus on militarising rather than occupying more positions in the wizengamot. You turn to him and learn all of his plans so we stay one step ahead. By the end of your sixth year he will be dead and he will die a derange old man who has been discredited to the fullest._

_It seems like you’ve got it all worked out_ Eliza wrote back with no small amount of smugness over hearing Tom choose her plan.

_Yes but where should this reveal happen? We can’t risk anyone else finding out otherwise it would negate the whole point._

Eliza sighed slightly. Tom was never fun when he was being so serious.

_The Department of Mysteries. Pretend you need me to go in and pick up the prophecy and then we meet there, you with your death eaters and me with the order. We can duel, you can reveal yourself and then apparate before anyone else turns up._

_The department of mysteries? That could definitely work but how would I ‘lure’ you there? Everyone knows your occlumency barriers are rather formidable darling_ Tom commented and Eliza preened slightly at the praise.

 _I could drop them?_ Eliza wrote hesitantly and Tom replied ridiculously quickly.

_You can do that?_

Eliza lowered her occlumency barriers in response and was immediately assaulted by foreign emotions. Curiosity and satisfaction became a quiet niggling awareness in the back of her mind and she felt a flash of surprise as Tom obviously sensed their connection on his side as well.

 _Suddenly being able to invade your mind would be too suspicious I think, what other ways could I lure you into the department?_ Tom wrote back evidently feeling no need to close off their connection on his side. Eliza left her occlumency shields down and allowed his emotions to flood through her as well. It brought a whole different layer to their conversation and Eliza wondered why they had never done it before.

_Everyone knows I’m rather protective of my court. You could ‘kidnap’ one and send me a ransom letter. I’d go and ‘alert’ the order when I was already in the department?_

_We start duelling before Albus Dumbledore strides in, my death eaters deal with as many order members as we can and then when Dumbledore goes to duel me to protect his student I reveal myself._

_And then escape directly after. But what about the prophecy? Dumbledore will be expecting to see one_

She could feel Tom considering her words through their link and she took another sip of her hot chocolate, sighing contentedly as she shifted further beneath her blankets.

_You could just say it smashed, he’ll probably try and tell you it anyway. Meddling old coot that he is._

Tom’s vendetta against Dumbledore would never not be entertaining.

_That just leaves the when and the who. Theo and Draco have sworn off being hostages forever thanks to the second task._

_You can’t particularly blame them darling, if I woke up on the back of a kelpie I’d never be your hostage again either._

Well, he made a fair enough point.

_And if it were one of my court you would have to find a day to ‘kidnap’ one of them without Hogwarts noticing. Also I refuse to do all of this in OWL season. My exams trump your needs to be a dastardly dark lord._

_Fair enough_ Tom wrote back and Eliza could feel an echo of amusement through their link.

_What if I took your Godfather?_

She and Tom spent the rest of the night planning and scheming about their reveal and Eliza’s plans for Umbridge. And Eliza was happy to know that the slight giddiness she felt upon talking to Tom wasn’t solely her own. 

~

Tom sighed as he placed his journal to the side after finishing up his talks with Eliza. Running a hand through his hair he heaved another sigh and pulled out a bottle of wine he stole from Lucius last week. It was Friday, he deserved to have a bit of a break.

“What is wrong master?” came Nagini’s voice as she slithered up to coil on his desk, crinkling the newest Wizengamot bills. Not that Tom really minded.

“Nothing is wrong Nagini, I am just- confused” he said back as he swirled the wine in the glass.

“Is this about the little speaker again master?”

Tom nodded his head and took a sip of his wine. When wasn’t it about Eliza these days? She confused him, truly and completely unlike anything else in his entire life.

“Silly master, master needs to talk to the little speaker”

Tom smiled softly and patted Nagini on her head. If only it was that simple. But what could he even tell her? What could he tell her when he had no idea what to even tell himself?

It had started, Salazar when had it even started? Possibly in that first meeting. Tom could admit he had casual magpie tendencies. He liked interesting things, everything had the tendency to be unbearably dull and so when something different appeared Tom tended to get a bit obsessed. Pulling things apart, seeing how they worked even if the something in question was a person. Perhaps especially if that something was a person. And Eliza had been one of the most interesting people he had come across in a long time, still was one of the most interesting people he knew.

And then – well then, he had found out she was his horcrux. _His_ horcrux. They shared one of the most powerful connections known to wizardkind and this tiny spitfire of a girl quite literally housed a piece of his soul. Tom did his best to reign in his possessive tendencies, he knew he had a lot of them after all. He figured it came from having nothing for most of his younger years, what ever was his was his own completely and utterly. The trinkets he continued to send to Eliza were just proof of that, pretty things for his horcrux.

He had thought that was just his usual possessiveness leaking through but what if-

And then there had been the Triwizard tournament. Eliza challenged him every step of the way, bright and unyielding and brilliant in a way he had never encountered before. And he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t just possessiveness then. Eliza wasn’t just another trinket he could collect or an ally he was pleased to have. Because Tom, above all else, wanted her _happy._ Tom couldn’t remember when he had cared for another’s happiness beyond superficial manipulation. But hadn’t Eliza said it?

_‘I thought we were friends Tom’_

Friends, Tom had never truly had one of those before. Not how Eliza treated her friends anyway and so he had just assumed that was that. Friends, a novel concept but a term that could describe his and Eliza’s relationship. But upon closer observation through the year he realised that wasn’t quite true was it? Because Eliza didn’t treat him like another one of her friends – the yule ball itself was a testament to that. But surely that could be put down to their connection through the horcrux? It would explain why her name had been what he would most dearly miss. Tom was no stranger to obsession; it was the closest thing he could feel to love really. And he couldn’t deny that he was well and truly obsessed with Eliza Potter.

And then Yule happened with her memories and Tom found his obsession growing. Because Eliza truly had seen every part of him, every monstrous unlovable twisted part of himself. And yet she looked up at him with those bright eyes and Tom knew he would never be the same if she actually turned him away.

She had even saved his life, he thought he could hear her sometimes. When he dreamt he was back in that graveyard, when his litany of ‘I’m fine, I’m here. I’m alive’ wasn’t enough. He thought he could hear her voice screaming his name, terrified and raw and panicked and Tom knew he never wanted to hear her like that again.

Smart, brilliant, charming, witty Eliza Potter, his horcrux, his friend and maybe, possibly even something more? Tom wasn’t an idiot, he could recognise beauty when he saw it and he was also no stranger to indulging when it struck his fancy. Attraction wasn’t as confounding of an emotion as _love._ So perhaps that was what his obsession had mutated into – it would certainly explain the brief sparks of jealously, the increase in possessiveness.

He had started flirting with her more after that, and she just blushed so _prettily_ that he couldn’t help but keep it up. It was rare to see the girl at a loss for words, she was always quick witted, a bright spark in a dark room and Tom enjoyed getting one up on her as it were.

And then at the Malfoy Yule ball she had just looked so stunning and even after that at the Azkaban break in. Strong and powerful and larger than life he couldn’t help but compare Eliza Potter to a hurricane. Nothing that met her was left standing, even, impossibly, himself.

And for his birthday she truly had gone above and beyond. And what was he meant to do in the face of that, in the face of that blatant care and affection. The fact that she remembered his one-off comment about his favourite opera, the fact that she sat by his side without complaining for hours as he played the piano. What was he meant to do with a girl that made him feel more alive than he ever had before?

The answer had seemed simple then, when she stood on her doorstep looking like divine temptation itself.

That _kiss._

Tom had never experienced anything like that kiss in his whole life.

And that was when he realised this, obsession, he had been harbouring for Eliza ran far deeper than anything as superficial as simple attraction or possessiveness. He treasured her – he would even go as far as to say that on some level he even adored her.

Because he knew that she loved butterbeer more than anything else and he even stocked some in his cabinet for when she came around. He knew she preferred sugar quills over chocolate and that even though she pretended to like her coffee black she usually put in far too many sugars to be reasonable. She only drank tea when she was in the presence of Lupin who he knew she considered one of her uncles and when she drank hot chocolate she always had three marshmallows exactly. She spent her free periods with Jormugand in the chamber because he knew she rested easier by the basilisk’s side than in her own bed and he knew that however impossible it seemed she actually cared for him.

He knew more about Eliza Potter than he did anyone else alive.

And he also knew that whatever this thing was between them, it couldn’t continue.

His Little Star was only sixteen, she had a whole life ahead of her. A whole world out there just waiting for her to take it. And he knew, he _knew_ if he even hinted that he needed her to stick around she would never leave his side. Eliza Potter in every respect was his equal. She challenged him and helped him and made him enjoy life more than anyone else ever has before. And he could shower her in trinkets and keep a stock of butterbeer waiting for her, Merlin he could take over Magical Britain ~~for her~~ , with her.

But he could never love her.

And she deserved that. She deserved someone who could love her, wholly and truly because even if he disagreed with Dumbledore’s saccharine bullshit about love and friendship he couldn’t argue that Eliza deserved it. After all she’d been through, all she’d done, she deserved more than someone who could only ever feel fondness.

Tom was born without the ability to love, and nobody, not even Eliza Potter, would be able to change that.

Tom took another sip of his wine and tried to forget the way Eliza’s lips felt against his own.

~

Eliza woke up in the morning and knew instantly that today she had one objective and one objective only – she was going to cause some trouble.

Daphne was already gone for the day, it was Valentines and she had headed into Hogsmeade with Susan Bones for some ‘quality time’ Draco had proceeded to make several kissy faces at her and Daphne had retaliated by jinxing his hair a bright flamboyant pink. Par for the course really. Blaise had also managed to snag a date for Valentine’s day although Eliza had long since given up on keeping track of his conquests.

Which just left-

“What have you done?” Draco asked as she bounded down the stairs. He had his head in Theo’s lap who had unceremoniously plonked his astronomy book on top of Draco’s face. Eliza could just make out his suspicious grey eyes underneath.

Draco and Theo, the dream team.

“It’s not about what I have done Draco it’s about what we’re _going_ to do. The sun is bright-

“We literally live underneath the Black Lake”

“The birds are singing”

“There are no birds here”

“And every day is a new opportunity” Eliza finished brightly and watched Theo lift his book with well-practised ease as Draco shot up to glare at her.

“And what do you mean _we?”_

Eliza pouted “Aren’t you always saying I shouldn’t do things on my own, and that I need _to trust you_ , and that _friendship is the-_

“Okay, we get it” Draco cut her off with a frantic wave of his hands “But what exactly are you dragging us into?”

“It’s about Umbridge isn’t it?” Theo asked already packing away his astronomy homework. He knew her so well.

“Of course! Sirius and Remus have given me full parental approval to cause absolute hell considering the lawful route didn’t exactly work out”

“Like you’ve ever needed parental approval” Draco grumbled but stood up anyway and started to look for his shoes which he must have kicked off sometime before he chose to use Theo as a sofa.

“Parents love Eliza” Theo said as he too started pulling on his shoes “She’s never had any trouble getting their approval”

“That’s because I’m an angel. A hard working, intelligent charming young girl who’s risen above her troubled past”

“It’s because you actually get them to believe that bullshit” Theo responded with a smirk.

“Or some parents are mad enough to like you anyway” Draco tacked on, jumping around as he shoved his feet into his shoes.

Eliza couldn’t even argue with them.

“What’s the agenda then?” Theo asked jumping up, straightening his shirt sleeves.

“Stage one” Eliza said as they all made their way out of the common room “Coffee”

“As expected” Draco cut in with an understanding nod.

“Stage Two, we track down Luna Lovegood”

“Unexpected but rather intriguing” he continued and Theo snickered quietly at her right.

“Stage three – we finalise a deal with her and her father”

“Doesn’t he own the Quibbler?” Theo asked as they finally reached the great hall and pushed the doors open.

“Stage Four, we reach out to my dear friend Rita Skeeter and put her in touch with said Luna Lovegood”

“ _Oh,_ I see where you’re going with this now” Draco said with an excited smile as Eliza poured herself a coffee and dumped some sugar into it.

“And stage five?” Theo asked making him and Draco a cup of tea.

“We sit back and watch” Eliza finished with a wide smirk.

Umbridge was going to regret stepping into her school by the time Eliza was done with her.

~

Tracking down Luna Lovegood was a surprisingly hard task. The girl didn’t have that many friends apparently and Eliza was left lost as she tried to find the flighty blonde. In the end she and her court were left to turn to the two other sneakiest people she knew.

“Fred, George” Eliza called in a sing song voice as she walked into the abandoned classroom the pair had commandeered as their own private lab. The pair were bent over what looked like another one of their skiving snack boxes.

“Why if it isn’t Eliza Potter-

“And her ickle friends”

“Hello little Malfoy, Nott”

“Why doesn’t Theo get an irritating nickname” Draco complained under his breath and Eliza saw out of the corner of her eye when Theo stepped on his foot.

“Forge, Gred I need a favour” Eliza said and the two red heads perked up. She had an odd relationship with the twins. They had come together this year to take down Umbridge but even before then they had usually been quite ambivalent with one another, they had been some of the first people she met after all. One her first train to Hogwarts those years ago.

“And what can we do for you today?” said George

“And what do we get out of it?” said Fred, or who she assumed was Fred. She was quite good at telling them apart when they weren’t intentionally trying to screw her over.

“I need to find a certain Luna Lovegood to aid in our mission to overthrow the pink toad” Eliza explained and watched as the twins exchanged glances.

“Okay” they said in unison with mischievous grins “but you have to help us with this” they ended and held up what looked like a prototype of the nosebleed nougat that they had yet to perfect.

“You solve this while we find your little Lovegood” they said and handed her the small sweet before turning around. Eliza knew better than to ask how they found everyone in the whole of Hogwarts, she just left them to it.

Turning to Draco she held up the sweet “You’re the potions expert here, help us out”

Draco visibly preened at the praise but still looked at her suspiciously as he held the sweet between his fingers.

“What does it do?”

“The red end induces a nosebleed; the white end stops it – or it should. It hasn’t yet done the job”

She didn’t even want to know how the twins explained that particular accident to Madam Pomfrey. Draco sniffed the sweet and frowned in deliberation as he thought through everything. Eliza was good with potions, Straight Outstanding student that she was but she didn’t have an innate knowledge like Draco did.

“We’ve found your runaway Lovegood-

“She’s holed up in the astronomy tower”

Eliza smiled in thanks and all three of them turned their attention onto Draco who shoved the sweet back at the Weasley twins with a disapproving frown.

“You used sugar syrup to create the sweet texture right?” Draco asked and they all shared curious looks.

“Boiled sugar syrup, yes” The twins said and Draco sighed.

“You put the ground up wormwood in with the syrup didn’t you?”

The silence was damning.

“The water you put in to make up the sugar syrup would reduce the consistency of the wormwood meaning it won’t react with the other potion ingredients. You either need to add the wormwood after the sugar syrup or increase the amounts of wormwood to balance it” Draco lectured and then for good measure lobbed the sweet at George’s head “Idiots”

Draco was the best really, the twins shared dumbfounded looks as if they couldn’t believe Draco was actually smart which Eliza felt offended by. Of course Draco was smart, just because he was dramatic didn’t mean he wasn’t intelligent.

“Are we meeting with Lovegood before she disappears again then Eliza?” Theo drawled, eyeing the other prototypes that were lying carelessly across the room.

“Ah yes” Eliza said with a smile before turning to Fred and George “Pleasure doing business with you boys” she said with a wink and then disappeared out of the door, Theo and Draco flanking her sides.

They were officially onto stage two.

“Hello Eliza Potter” Lovegood greeted before Eliza even had the chance to introduce herself. The blonde was sat cross legged at the top of the astronomy tower, cloud watching.

“Hello Lovegood” Eliza greeted and came to sit next to the girl, Theo and Draco coming to sit with her “these are my friends, Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott”

“I know” she said simply and returned to watching the clouds. Eliza smiled in bemusement at the girl, Luna really was odd but it was a nice kind of odd.

“Has your father gotten back to me about my recent proposition?”

“Oh yes” Luna said sweetly “he’s very excited to run the story – he’s not a fan of the toad either. Not after- Luna paused here and moved to grab her left hand and Eliza felt sharp fury run through her. She couldn’t believe Umbridge used that infernal blood quill of hers against more students than just her.

“That’s good” Eliza said with a grin “If I get all the stuff I promised together by the end of the day when do you think it will be published?”

Luna hummed and twisted the butterbeer cork necklace around her finger “I’d say just a couple of days, Daddy thinks you were rather thorough with you research”

Eliza leapt to her feet with a start.

“Excellent” she said with a grin and Theo and Draco clambered up confusedly behind her.

“Remember Luna, everything must stay anonymous okay?”

Luna nodded and then turned to stare at Eliza, her usually vacant eyes uncannily sharp.

“And Eliza? I really don’t think it’s the weather for tea”

And with that the girl flopped back to lie on the floor, watching the clouds. Eliza turned to walk away and promised herself to keep Luna’s words in mind.

“I wonder if I’ll find a crumple-horned smorkack today. That would be nice”

Well, some of them at least.

“Okay Eliza” Draco said as they reached the bottom of the stairs “You’re going to explain the plan in detail this time because now I’m just confused, I thought you were going to do an interview”

“Fudge put a halt to Umbridge’s trial by threatening to use the Daily Prophet and expose how many untried death eaters we actually have sat in the Wizengamot. And obviously that wouldn’t end well so we backed out of our initial plan”

“Yeah you told us that but isn’t he just going to retaliate when he sees you’re slagging him off in the papers anyway?”

Eliza rose her eyebrows “I’m sure he would”

“Then- _Oh._ This isn’t about getting back at Fudge is it? This isn’t even about _you_ ” Draco said and Theo smirked beside her.

“Fudge was relying on a public outcry when he revealed his information. Well, so am I. Imagine what the public will think when it comes out that Hogwarts is being held under a dictatorship and the children of the next generation are being systematically abused” Eliza spoke passionately.

“And when the minister tries to release the information on the death eater supporters he’ll just be seen to be making a grab for attention and hiding away the real issue” Theo said understandingly and Eliza nodded her head with a bright grin.

“Okay. I need to go and write a letter to Rita telling her to expect correspondence from one Luna Lovegood. If she writes the article for the Quibbler I’ll pay her quite handsomely and make sure she’s never out of work again. Draco, I need you to go to your dorm. In Blaise’s draw you’ll find handwritten anonymous testimonies from students that Umbridge has harmed. Theo, I need you to go to Colin Creevey-

“That twerp?” Draco interrupted and Eliza nodded strongly.

“Yes. That twerp. Tell him that Eliza Potter needs the pictured evidence now. Any students who has been subjected to Umbridge’s blood quill have been asked if they’d be willing to prove evidence and a few agreed. A picture tells a thousand words after all” 

“Okay this is fun and all” Draco said and Eliza snorted. She and her court must have a very skewed sense of what was ‘fun’ “but what will we actually achieve? I doubt it will get Umbridge removed, they’ll probably just start calling the quibbler propaganda and call it a day”

“Probably” Eliza agreed easily “but it’s not going to do nothing. Fudge is going to be put under tons of pressure, the students of Hogwarts are going to have a rallying point and most importantly” Eliza said and gave Draco and Theo a toothy grin.

“The Umbridge family name is going to be _disgraced for centuries._ There’s no greater crime than harming a child after all. If not this year or the next then at some point she’ll be stripped of her position. She won’t be able to get any other job, she won’t be allowed to access her seat on the Wizengamot. This article is going to set into motion the absolute _ruination_ of Dolores Umbridge” Eliza spoke with malicious glee and laughed to herself happily.

“Remember stage Five Theo?”

Theo paused and then a wide smile slipped onto his face “Sit back and watch it happen”

Eliza nodded to herself ridiculously pleased.

“Sit back and watch it happen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! hope you enjoyed the chapter! My A level results day is coming up soon so if the next chapter takes a bit longer you've been warned because I plan on getting absolutely roaring drunk. Thanks for reading!


	42. chapter thirty seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza would take poison in her tea over careers day, unfortunately she gets both.

Monday morning every student in Hogwarts received a free copy of The Quibbler. Most would have tossed it aside if they hadn’t seen the rather hard to ignore images splashed across the front of it. Raw bleeding hands, scratched and marked in a way that would be familiar to many.

_I must not tell lies, I will not misbehave, I will obey my betters._

Eliza picked up her own copy curiously.

HORROR AT HOGWARTS

What the ministry doesn’t want you to know

By Rita Skeeter

Hogwarts; a second home for some, a well known illustrious school to others and for many home to many fond memories.

What I have found out today, from students who put themselves in peril to deliver this news, should horrify you all. Instead of telling you the news dear readers I have instead chosen to let these anonymous testimonies speak for themselves. The students deserve to be heard after all they’ve been through to get published.

_It started immediately in September when Dolores Umbridge was appointed as our defence teacher. At first we didn’t think it was a cause for concern but then she banned all defence practice in class time. We weren’t allowed to cast a single spell._

Dolores Umbridge in case you didn’t know readers, is undersecretary to the minister. The very same minister who has promised us only the finest for our children’s education. A different student writes;

_At first we figured we’d just practice by ourselves but then she banned all clubs and organisations of more than three people who met regularly unless it got her seal of approval. Not many student organised clubs did._

You might be assuming at this point it’s a new ministry mandated health and safety campaign. We all know how dangerous some of the clubs at Hogwarts could get. What comes next will prove you wrong.

_So she started inspecting our classes but we all noticed she only ever turned up in classes that had ‘troublesome students’ Whenever we spoke out of turn or questioned her ideals we were punished. I don’t know how many of us have been subjected to her detentions but what proof we could get we sent in today._

Every testimony I have read agrees, Dolores Umbridge has been using blood quills on our children. Not only is this corporeal punishment illegal but it also defies the minister’s own laws on blood magic. You may be questioning how this has been allowed to continue for so long dear readers and I’m afraid to say this academic year only becomes worse...

Eliza read through the rest of the article with a smug grin. Rita truly had done a wonderful job, she had even mentioned she had ‘suspicions’ about the trial being blocked when a student tried to contest Umbridge. By now everyone had read through The Quibbler and the great hall had filled with loud clamouring chatter of the students. Eliza took one long sip of her coffee as she took in the chaos around her. Umbridge was sat at the teachers table, lips pursed and a look of fury in her eyes. A copy of The Quibbler was scrunched up in front of her.

Theo was the best in their group at chess, that was undeniable. But when it came to real life political manoeuvring Eliza had them all beat, hands down.

Eliza drained the last of her coffee not taking her eyes off the toad.

_Her move._

By mid-morning enormous signs had been pinned on seemingly every spare bit of wall in the castle. Educational decree number twenty-seven, any student found with a copy of The Quibbler would be expelled. By the end of the day she had been approached by Luna. Apparently no other copy of the Quibbler had ever sold out faster.

“Don’t you just love it” Eliza spoke lying on the sofa next to Daphne “when things work out”

“Don’t you mean ‘don’t you just love it when you con a fourth year into letting you use her father’s magazine to stage a coup against the minister?’” Daphne retorted and stopped Draco from copying her transfiguration essay with a well-placed, fluffy socked, kick.

“Well yes but that’s just a mouthful isn’t it?” Eliza responded and Daphne snorted slightly.

“You do know that Umbridge is going to be out for your blood after this right?” Blaise asked and Eliza levelled him with a blood thirsty grin.

“Oh I’m counting on it”

This was just the first step in her ruination of the toad, Eliza planned to enjoy it.

The next day Eliza wasn’t surprised to find that she had been summoned by Umbridge for a ‘small chat’ As far as Blaise had been able to gather five other people before Eliza had been summoned by Umbridge, all five of whom had consented to allowing photos of their blood quill detentions to be publicised. Obviously Umbridge was trying to put a stop to Eliza’s Quibbler coup as soon as possible. Not that it would negate the damage already done, according to Tom the minister actually had to evacuate from his office today on account of all the howlers.

She was having a good day all in all, until she had to walk into Umbridge’s office. There were notably less kitten plates on the walls than when Eliza had last visited she was pleased to note. The toad herself was sat behind her desk with a sugary sweet smile that had Eliza feeling slightly murderous. Deciding to play innocent for now Eliza slipped into the chair across from Umbridge plastering a polite smile onto her face as she did so.

“Good afternoon professor, what’s going on?” she asked and Umbridge’s plastic smile didn’t even twitch.

“In the rise of recent events” Umbridge began and Eliza couldn’t help but glance at the damning copy of The Quibbler sat on the desk. “I have decided to check in on my students in the face of this absurd propaganda”

“Of course professor” Eliza demurred and watched curiously as Umbridge set about making a cup of tea.

“I have to look out for the students after all, the minister himself has tasked me with the upkeeping of Hogwarts – do you take sugar in your tea miss potter?”

“Just the one” Eliza replied lightly and watched when Umbridge turned her back slightly to presumably add sugar to the tea.

“Now Miss Potter you understand I have to ask some routine questions on the matter” Umbridge began saccharine sweet but Eliza could easily recognise the sadistic gleam in the woman’s eyes.

“You didn’t have anything to do with this did you Miss Potter?”

Eliza reeled back as if shocked by the accusation. They both knew they were playing a tenuous game but at this point it seemed that Umbridge wasn’t going to reveal her hand, Eliza certainly wasn’t.

“Of course not professor, I wouldn’t dare _disobey my betters_ ” Eliza kept a soft polite smile on her face but she didn’t even need to look to know that her eyes were hard and steely. A frown flashed across Umbridge’s face before it was replaced with a tight smile.

“You’ve hardly touched your tea dear, drink up”

Luna’s warning rang through her head.

Eliza raised the teacup to her mouth and Umbridge’s smile widened almost grotesquely. She pretended to take a sip and instead focused intensely on trying to siphon away some of the obviously drugged drink. Eliza placed the cup down with a clatter and Umbridge leaned forward slightly.

“Miss Potter did you organise or help organise this article?” Umbridge questioned jabbing one stubby finger at the quibbler.

That _bitch._

She must have slipped Veritaseum into Eliza’s tea in hopes of gaining a confession. Lucky for Eliza her ever constant paranoia had once again saved her arse. It wasn’t even paranoia at this point, Eliza just knew to expect the worst in any given scenario.

“No professor Umbridge” Eliza replied in a slightly dazed voice and pretended to take another sip of the tea feeling sweat bead on her forehead. Banishment was a sixth-year transfiguration topic. Eliza could do it non verbally without a fuss but to also do it without a wand? That was a lot harder. She was just glad she had kept up with her meditation.

A look of blatant fury crossed across Umbridge’s face and the toad almost snarled out her question.

“Are you conspiring against me?”

“No professor Umbridge” Eliza replied in the same polite dazed tone and set down her now empty teacup.

A look of unhinged fury swept over her face.

“Tell me who did this” she demanded “tell me now”

“I don’t know professor Umbridge” Eliza said perfectly neutral and did her best to smother her growing satisfaction.

The toad dismissed her with a shriek, and Eliza left the office quietly. And as she closed the door she heard the sound of a teacup shattering and grinned madly.

By the end of the week The Quibbler was officially declared propaganda by the minister himself. And when he released the information to the Daily Prophet about ‘death eaters hidden among our ranks’ nobody believed it. According to Tom everyone thought Fudge was a witless desperate man trying to make himself looking like a hero. Nobody supported him and instead The Quibbler had to be reprinted as they had sold out of all copies.

Just as they had predicted.

_Check._

~

Hearing that professor Trelawney had been sacked honestly wasn’t that much of a surprise. The woman was a fraud anyway and had also recited the prophecy that had somewhat ruined her life, so Eliza wasn’t particularly sad about her going. She was sad that she had missed the send off though.

She had been in the chamber with Jormy practising her necromancy when Umbridge had tried to evict Trelawney from the castle. She had a feeling watching her ex divination professors failed eviction would have been a lot more entertaining than staring at a rat skeleton for the past hour fanatically trying to breathe life into it.

Draco had been more than happy to tell her what had happened however and Eliza had listened indulgently. But it seemed that Draco had left out one crucial detail in his narration, probably on purpose, about her new divination teacher.

Because her new divination teacher was _a centaur._

Exiled from his herd and teaching divination at Hogwarts, the class was everything Eliza knew it would be the second she stepped in through the doors.

Mind boggling.

The classroom itself had been transformed into a woodland area with no chairs or desks, the ceiling was coated in a projection of the night sky which made Eliza wonder why they even bothered with the astronomy tower. It was quite calming really, if it wasn’t for the fact that the centaur seemed to block out her whole existence.

Eliza had no problem with centaurs, she even found their planetary studies quite fascinating and was enjoying a fresh perspective on divination. She just didn’t know why her new teacher was eyeing her like she was the devil incarnate (some would argue that Eliza _was_ the devil incarnate but at least those people usually had evidence) So when her new class came to an end Eliza loitered behind to try and ‘smooth things over’ with her newest teacher.

She hadn’t even opened her mouth before the centaur wheeled around to face her with a glare.

“If it was up to me, Death’s Child, I would not have you in this classroom” Firenze said flatly and Eliza barely stopped herself from jolting backwards. Death’s child? That must mean he knew about her.

“We do not tolerate Death’s Children near our tribe but the stars themselves warned us about you Eliza Potter” Firenze continued. Eliza wasn’t easy to intimidate, she was barely even intimidated by the dark lord but this?

There was a look in Firenze’s eyes that Eliza truly didn’t like. This was a being who could commune with the heavens themselves and he was looking at her like she deserved to die.

“Let me guess” Eliza drawled, tilting her chin up “they told you I would do great things – terrible things, but great”

The centaur didn’t even blink, but Eliza already had the confirmation she needed.

“Just stop glaring at me in class and I won’t ever try and speak to you again” she snapped and then strode out the room letting the door swing shut behind her.

Death’s child – that might be her most ominous moniker yet.

March trudged on. Umbridge had been almost quiet since trying to drug Eliza, at least when it came to direct confrontations. More and more inane educational decrees came out by the day but they weren’t problems if you ignored them, something Eliza was rather good at. She had started her owl project for ancient runes and it had yet to catch on fire which was a good thing. Alchemy was a whole other story. Quill and ink plus messy handwriting didn’t mean anything good when one was hurriedly scrawling down calculations. She had been trying to shift a piece of lead into a piece of tin only for the stupid thing to blow up.

She put the fire out before anyone noticed.

Public outcry had not lessened but Fudge was refusing to hold any trials on accounts of ‘misinformation’ and ‘propaganda’ Everyone knew his months in office were limited and already a few campaigns had started up. Rufus Scrimgeore for one, an old ruthless auror who, whilst not in Dumbledore’s pocket, was still as fanatical. There were the typical old purebloods throwing money around thinking they had any chance of actually being elected, Ogden being a notable name. Not one wizard from the dark sect was even foolish enough to jump into the race leaving all the old traditionalists to either back a light fanatic or another push over desperately clamouring for more power i.e. Fudge.

She had no idea what Tom was doing about it all. It wasn’t necessarily important, none of their plans particularly hinged on having one of their own in office but it would be a big help. The minister could technically veto any bill that the Wizengamot passed but that happened far and few between, they didn’t need to have the minister on their side. They just needed one that would be ambivalent to Tom’s manoeuvrings which meant Rufus Scrimgeore could cause some problems.

But then again, she was pretty sure Tom had half the Wizengamot in his pocket already, he really didn’t need the minister that much.

Plus there’s always their good old stand-by, the imperius curse.

Eliza loved magic.

Another flash of lightning crackled angrily across the sky successfully jolting Eliza out of her musings. The rain was hammering down around her as she stood in a secluded spot by the black lake, another low rumbling of thunder reminding her why she was here in the first place.

Apparently, a person’s animagus form usually reflected what their patronus was, Eliza’s wouldn’t. Her patronus was a hippogriff and according to ever text on the subject she had found wizards couldn’t have a magical creature as there animagus. A wizard’s body couldn’t handle the transformation into a magical creature. When you were in your animal form your magic is used to sustain that animal form and not anything else. If you were to be a magical creature you would have to find an excess of magic somewhere to cover the magical properties of said creature which, as most texts agreed, would lead to death.

So really Eliza had no idea what her animagus form could be, she was willing to bet on it being a snake of some kind though.

Raising her potions phial to her eyes Eliza took in a deep breath, raising her wand to heart as the cold rain splashed against her face.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus” she incanted softly and uncorked her phial, downing it in one go and grimacing at the taste.

Immediately, despite the storm around her, Eliza felt herself burning up. A strange heat burrowing into her bones as she fought hard to concentrate. It was a rather disconcerting experience she noted detachedly, to feel your body changing but your mind staying the same. She fell to the ground and assumed she must have blacked out for a few seconds because when she came back around, she immediately felt different.

Blinking disorientated she tried to stand up only to trip over her own feet (not feet, paws, she had paws) Shaking her head in frustration she let out a small little growl before pushing herself up, standing up straight on her four legs. Eliza (her name was important, she had to remember that) shook out her increasing wet fur with a disgruntled yip and went back to studying herself and after a few embarrassing seconds of chasing her own tail trotted over to the lake to study her reflection. A pointed orange-ish head stared back at her. And she was sure (or as sure as she could be with her slightly colour-blind vision) that her eyes would be their usual bright vibrant green if her reflection were anything to go by.

She was a fox.

Eliza’s ears swivelled slightly as another roll of thunder echoed and she determined to explore the forbidden forest in her new form and get out of the storm. Letting out a happy yip Eliza dashed into the forest only stumbling once or twice as she got used to her new speed. The smells and sounds were overwhelming and Eliza span in a circle trying to figure out where to head first before deciding to go randomly. Her thoughts were simpler like this. Everything was just the next interesting smell, the next strange noise, the next adventure.

She had the whole night to explore.

She spent hours darting about the forest, leaping and prancing around in the undergrowth before she decided to go back for her wand and sneak back into the caste. She rather wanted a nice hot bath after rolling about in mud for the past two hours.

A fox. Honestly, she should have been able to guess.

~

Eliza woke up early the next morning, body somewhat sore from her transformation yesterday. She was glad it was Saturday. Daphne was already awake, sat up on her bed across from Eliza painting her nails a nice shimmery silver with an intense look of concentration on her face. Eliza sighed and shook her duvet off herself and grabbed her hairbrush off the side of her table.

“And where were you last night?” Daphne asked noticing Eliza was now up and about “I hope you weren’t sneaking about any broom closets” she teased and Eliza scoffed.

The only person she was interested in snogging was an emotionally repressed dark lord, thank you very much.

“I think I should be asking you that” Eliza shot back with a grin as Daphne sniffed up in contempt.

“I have a lot more class than that”

“Ah yes, I’m sure Susan thinks the abandoned charms classroom is the height of romance”

Daphne blushed bright red “How did you know about that?” she squeaked looking just a bit mortified. Eliza laughed slightly and threw her hair up into a high ponytail.

“Blaise”

“I’m going to kill him” Daphne threatened.

“I’d help” Eliza replied instantly, and Daphne let out a light laugh before she pointed a finger in Eliza’s direction frowning slightly.

“You still haven’t told me where you were last night Missy”

Eliza felt her lips pull into a grin that she knew spelled nothing but trouble and started raiding her chest for some casual clothes before spying Draco’s old quidditch jersey, the one that didn’t have blood on it.

“There was a storm last night” Eliza said with a conspiring smile as Daphne continued to look at her blankly, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“And?”

“You didn’t think I was stealing mandrake leaves just for fun did you?” Eliza questioned and watched as a look of shock appeared on Daphne’s face.

“Holy shit” the blonde uttered and Eliza shifted into her fox form, pouncing on Daphne’s bed clumsily.

“Holy s _hit_ ”

Eliza shifted back and let out a loud laugh as Daphne instantly pulled her into a huge hug, pulling away slightly to give her an evil grin.

“We so have to prank the boys”

Daphne really was the best.

The boys didn’t agree.

Sneaking into their dorm had been surprisingly easy – Draco, Theo and Blaise shared one and Eliza was sure they had bullied Crabbe and Goyle into moving out in second year. Daphne waited by the door not stepping in just yet and Eliza transformed into her fox form.

This was the first time she had been in the boys’ room, Theo and Draco were still asleep but Blaise was surprisingly awake reading a novel Eliza was sure was written in Italian. Eliza was touched to see he still had the present she had made him in first year, a tiny model of a glass wolf sat on his desk. When he spotted Daphne, he went to make a noise but Daphne shushed him quietly with a mischievous grin and gestured to Eliza who was sneaking towards Draco’s bed.

Draco’s corner of the room was decked out in Quidditch posters and photos of them all pinned to the walls. If it weren’t for the truly chaotic pile of shoes by his bed Eliza would say it was even neat. Neater than Theo’s by far.

Eliza should have known Theo wouldn’t be tidy. Books were stacked all around his bed in haphazard piles and random arithmancy equations were plastered all over the walls. Broken quills and scrunched up parchment were cluttered all over his desk but he too had pictures of them all, and a framed one of his mother parked on his bed side table.

Eliza wasn’t going to navigate that mess to scare him, so Draco it was.

The blonde was snoring softly, lying flat out on his bed. Eliza jumped up and almost tumbled off before regaining her balance. She was still getting used to her fox form. Slowly she started shimmying up the bed until she was face to face with Draco and unremarkably plonked herself on his chest. His face scrunched slightly but he otherwise didn’t move.

Eliza butted her nose against his.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open and the second he caught sight of her. Eliza smiled toothily, showing off her sharp teeth and then he let out an unholy high pitched scream. He shot up and Eliza was shoved off by the motion and decided to transform back, her laughter instantly joining Blaise’s and Daphne’s as Draco panted wide eyed at her mysterious appearance and the disappearance of the fox.

It was then they heard a crash and turned to look at Theo who upon hearing Draco’s murderous scream had toppled out of his own bed and had fallen onto his stacks of books.

Eliza just laughed harder, tears streaming down her face.

“Merlin I wish I’d taken a photo” Daphne gasped out between her giggles.

“That was priceless” Blaise chuckled as Theo pulled himself back onto the bed and Draco gave her an abject look of confusion.

“But- Eliza? A fox? I-”

Eliza transformed again and all of Draco’s confusion cleared and was instead replaced with a look of fury.

“You little shit” he growled.

Eliza yelped when Draco lunged for her and started dashing around the dorm as Draco tried to catch her, leaping from one bed to another to avoid the furious blonde.

She had no regrets.

Draco and Theo pouted all the way down to breakfast much to everyone else’s amusement. Blaise had swanned off after downing a cup of coffee to meet up with Padma Patil for a ‘study date’

They all knew there would be no studying involved.

Eliza however did intend to study – she felt like she was finally getting somewhere with her necromancy but Draco had given one pointed look towards her stack of half finished essays and Eliza had slumped back down into her seat. She could do them later, or well, earlier because time travel, but Draco refused to accept that as a reason.

OWLS came before reanimating the dead apparently.

They all (Sans Blaise) headed down to the room in the dungeons they had converted way back in their first year to do their studying. Eliza never enjoyed sitting in the library, Draco was scared of Jormy and the room of requirement was shut more often than not these days which left them with their old hang out spot.

Theo was quietly working on his arithmancy with Daphne and Draco was sullenly writing up his care of magical creatures essay, the monster book of monsters was open next to him and whenever it started to growl he’d lean over and flick it slightly on it’s spine.

Eliza was trying to not blow up her ancient runes project, it was going surprisingly well.

Over the summer when Sirius had been dragging her and Remus all over the country, they occasionally stopped in the muggle world, the Jurassic Park incident just being one example. And in their foray to the muggle world Eliza had accidentally introduced Sirius to the concept of a magic eight ball.

They had stopped inside a store so Sirius could pick up a bottle of vodka (‘what can I say pup, muggles do it better’) when Eliza had found a tiny magic eight ball in the novelty section. She had picked it up with a fond smile. Back at the orphanage Brandon Horton used to have one and when he tried to bully her Eliza had thrown his stupid eight ball into his mouth so hard that she had chipped a tooth. When Sirius had seen it he was easily entertained by the small gimmick and had spent the rest of the week asking it about every single damn thing.

It had been annoying but at least it had given her an idea.

An _actual_ magic eight ball.

Divination runes were sometimes used to predict the future, although rather vaguely, and Eliza instantly latched onto the idea of turning them into something a bit more fun and possibly a bit more marketable. Most wizards didn’t bother studying divination or runes these days, wizarding Britain was notoriously lazy, but that didn’t mean it was completely out of date. She had discussed her idea with Remus over the holidays and he had given her a charm that would imbue an object with a ‘personality’ as such. Kind of like magical portraits.

If Eliza could combine her runic divination and inlay the material with the charm he had given her she should have a fully functioning magic eight ball. A real one that could offer actual predictions.

Except it kept catching fire.

She had this problem with her rune stones last year and it was all about finding the right material which was just a pain. She sort of wished she’d just decided to submit a boring amulet like everyone else instead of inventing something completely new but she did like the challenge.

It would be great if the challenge came without explosions, however.

Their peace was interrupted when Blaise burst through the door.

“Guys you will not fucking believe this” he said, eyes wide and looking just a bit smug as he pranced into the room.

“Eliza became an illegal animagus last night” Daphne commented not looking up from her equations “try me”

“I never said it was illegal” Eliza cut in swiftly but any response to that statement was cut off by Blaise.

“I came here with dramatic news! I refuse to be upstaged by Eliza’s illegal activities”

(They were right, she had no intention of registering)

“Go on then” Draco said, propping his head in his hands as Blaise came to sit down at the table with them “Tell us the news”

Blaise grinned widley and leaned forward “Well you know how I was studying with Padma-

“You don’t have to pretend you were studying you know” Daphne cut in drily and Blaise gave her a disgruntled look over being interrupted.

“Okay so you know how I was snogging Padma-

“Gross” Theo interrupted this time and Eliza had to clamp down her laughter at the sight of Blaise’s affronted face.

“You would be lucky to kiss these lips lover boy-

“Moving on!” Eliza chirped and Blaise quickly returned to his story.

“Right okay where was I?” Blaise asked, eyes lit up with glee “Ah yes, Albus Dumbledore has been sacked”

“What?” Eliza questioned “Blaise if you’re having us on-

“I’m not” Blaise replied “They’re announcing it at lunch today, he’s officially gone”

“How?” Daphne said frowning “Why, even?”

“Padma told me the whole story” Blaise gossiped “Turns out you weren’t the only one to start having extra defence lessons Eliza. Remember Granger?”

They all wrinkled their noses slightly, no one liked Granger.

“Well she started one up for like the whole of Hogwarts after getting into that argument with Umbridge. I think she and Weasley must be involved in the order some how because they’ve been teaching them duelling and all that. Although I can’t imagine they’re that good mind-

“And of course no Slytherins were invited in” Draco said drily “What a shocker”

“To be fair I’m pretty sure we got the better end of the stick” Daphne said gesturing towards her, and Eliza felt herself smile slightly at the praise.

“ _Anyway,_ they had a meeting last night and they were ratted out by this Ravenclaw girl-

“How did all of this lead to Dumbledore getting sacked?” Theo inquired steadily and Blaise grinned wider.

“I was getting to that. Turns out they called themselves _Dumbledore’s army”_

“ _Oh merlin”_

“The minister got called in and everything. A few of them got caught and Dumbledore took the blame for them and then, get this, Fudge tried to arrest him” Blaise exclaimed and Eliza, just like the rest of her court, sat there gobsmacked.

“Fudge tried to arrest Albus Dumbledore” she repeated lowly and Blaise nodded hurriedly.

“Didn’t succeed – obviously. Apparently he’s on the run now”

Silence descended on them all.

This was the second time Dumbledore had been removed from his post at Hogwarts, surely, _surely_ he couldn’t be allowed back in next year now. He was technically a criminal although she doubted many people would believe that. When it came to the ministry or Dumbledore even Eliza would bet on the old man instead. She couldn’t believe the old man was actually gone, all through some stupid gryffindors.

“Wait” Draco said in growing horror and Eliza looked at him curiously “if Dumbledore’s gone then who’s the head of the school?”

Blaise looked at them all in pity “I think you know”

 _“Fuck”_ Theo cursed.

Eliza looked down at her test magic eight ball.

“Chances of Umbridge not becoming head mistress?” Eliza asked and gave the thing a shake, plonking it down on the table. They all peered at it curiously as it’s surface swirled undecided.

Eliza ducked just in time to avoid it exploding in her face.

Typical.

~

The school took to the news of Umbridge being their new headmistress about as well as her magic eight ball did. The slytherins had taken to unanimous malicious compliance. Sorry professor Umbridge we can’t tell you anything about that – it’s not about defence. Sorry professor Umbridge but we can’t go to class today, see my partners a boy and we _have_ to be two feet apart. _So sorry_ professor Umbridge but-.

Eliza would say it was going rather well.

The other houses had taken up different tactics, two nifflers had already been let loose in Umbridge’s room and just the other day Eliza swore she saw professor McGonagall help Peeves loosen a chandelier.

But by far the biggest backlash came from the Weasley twins, or perhaps more aptly the Weasley Terrors.

So Eliza wasn’t surprised that by the end of the week she had been tracked down by the two fiends just to be unceremoniously dragged into a broom cupboard with them.

“How forward” Eliza remarked drily as the two closed the door behind them “And here I was thinking you’d at least buy me dinner first”

The twins snorted and gave her an unimpressed look.

“If we actually tried to make a move on you your boyfriend would rip out our spines”

“If we tried to make a move on you, _you_ would rip out our spines”

“I don’t have a boyfriend” Eliza said easily and shuffled further into the surprisingly roomy closet.

“Two words-

“Thomas Gaunt”

Well, he was a bit possessive.

“What do you two want? Eliza questioned deciding to cut to the chase. The two weren’t surprised by her abrupt change in behaviour and instead impossibly their grins became wider.

“Well dear Ellie-

“What have I told you about calling me that”

“We’ve decided our talents are wasted here-

“We want to fly from the nest so to speak” George finished, it sounded like George at least.

“And you want to leave complete chaos in your wake?” Eliza said arching an eyebrow.

“Exactly” they chimed in unison with a nod of their heads and Eliza sighed.

“What do you need?”

Fred smiled at her “It’s not what you can do for us but rather what we can do for you”

“We have a mutual acquaintance, a dog of a man honestly” Eliza had to smother a smirk “and he told us about his glory days and a certain _map_ ”

Eliza had heard about the marauder’s map from Sirius and Remus, it really was an impressive bit of magic. They let Filch confiscate it in their last year so up and coming mischief makers could find it and carry on their legacy.

“What he didn’t know was that he was talking to the two current owners of the masterpiece”

Of course those two would find it.

“And we think it’s only right if we passed it along to the next generation”

George pulled out an old aging piece of parchment from his pocket and tapped his wand against it, murmuring the password. Eliza watched in fascination as ink spread across the parchment, mapping out the entirety of Hogwarts. Tentatively she reached out to hold it, scanning it curiously.

“And you’re just giving this to me?”

The twins nodded their heads again “Just promise us you won’t use it to scare poor McLaggan, he never recovered from your first year”

“I have no idea what your talking about” Eliza replied promptly and shoved the map into her bag after wiping it clean. That map would be useful, very useful.

“Sure you don’t” they said but they looked more amused than anything.

“Well it’s been a pleasure boys” Eliza spoke and started moving out of the broom cupboard pausing before she stepped out entirely.

“Good luck” she said and then disappeared around the corner.

That day Eliza watched with a small smile as the twins left leaving absolute chaos in their wake. Exploding multiplying fireworks, portable swamps and giant caches of skiving snack boxes stored about the castle.

And if they received an anonymous donation a few days later to help the start up of their business then well, that could stay a secret.

She really quite liked those Weasley Twins.

~

But soon Eliza and her court had bigger things to dwell on than Umbridge as remnants of fireworks and swamps were replaced by sleek glossy pamphlets and a growing existential dread.

Careers day had arrived.

She and her court were all sat in the common room far more subdued than usual as they waited to be called into Severus’ office one by one.

There was nothing Eliza hated more than careers day.

Daphne was called in first, then Draco, then Theo and Blaise. They all came out with pensive frowns but small smiles and Eliza told them all she’d meet them by the Black Lake after her meeting with Severus. It was a nice day today, it would be a shame to waste it.

Eliza frowned when Severus finally called her into his office. What she would give to have Rowle right now, or Gemma or Roman. It seemed their year had been the last competent older year Slytherins her house had.

With a sigh Eliza trudged into the office but straightened her shoulders and tilted her chin up before she walked in, forcing a spring into her steps.

“Good morning professor” Eliza chirped out and threw herself down into the seat across from Severus at his desk.

“You can cut the act Eliza, Draco already told me you’ve been moping all morning”

Eliza slumped across the desk and Severus snorted at the sight of a defeated Eliza Potter. Eliza lifted her eyes up so she could meet the professor’s and let out a long drawn out sigh.

“I wouldn’t have thought careers day would be the one thing to get you to shut up” her professor remarked and Eliza sulked even more.

“Well miracles do happen” Eliza said drily and Severus looked at her considering.

“Indeed” he hummed and they fell into an odd sort of silence.

“Well go on then, what career are you thinking of chasing Miss Potter?”

Eliza stayed silent before heaving herself up, propping her chin up in her hand.

“Revenge and retribution” Eliza replied promptly and Severus let out one of the most exasperated sighs she had ever heard. And Remus had once found padfoot stuck in a muggle bin outside their house.

“Ruining Dumbledore’s life is not an occupation Eliza”

“It could be” Eliza said sullenly and started staring at the weird creepy potion phials Severus kept in his office with a disturbing amount of focus.

“Why are you struggling with this Eliza?” Severus asked finally “Out of all my students I thought you would have been the one I didn’t need to worry about”

Because Eliza was ambitious, wasn’t she? Ambitious and doggedly determined, a quintessential Slytherin in every respect. She should have her goals all lined up like dominoes in front of her.

When Eliza was younger, still at the orphanage, just out of the Dursley’s, she had a small ratty journal. A small battered one before she stole the one from Camden to document her magic in. No this notebook had been dedicated to Eliza’s ‘bucket list’ so to speak. Full of all her goals and aims and muggle life. She planned to study the sciences, get rich and get out. It was full of things like that.

1/ Leave the orphanage

8/ Try sea food

18/ American style road trip

25/ Go to the theatre

30/ Buy apartment.

31/ Buy house plant for new apartment.

Childish muggle hopes and wishes of an orphan girl who knew she was special but had no idea how. Since she had joined the wizarding world she had set her sights on revenge and retribution, complete and utter change, becoming powerful. She hadn’t wasted a moment and worked and worked to catch up and overtake her peers.

She knew she was going into politics, and she also knew she was about to lead a secret war against one of the most influential men in Wizarding Britain with one of the _other_ most influential men in Wizarding Britain. She was made for war, not normality.

Severus let her dwell in her thoughts a bit more before he spoke again.

“When I was your age, having this exact conversation” he began seriously “I said I wanted to be a potions master because I needed money and I was talented, and you know what else?”

Eliza shook her head slowly.

“I knew the dark lord was looking for a potions master. So I saw my chance to be more than what I came from and I took it”

Severus didn’t have to say that he regretted his choices, Eliza already knew he did.

“So please Eliza, I’m asking you now to think of a life outside of the war. What do _you_ want?”

Theo would be taking is seat on the Wizengamot and possibly continue his arithmancy. She knew Blaise planned to live off his inheritance alone although he was interested in curse breaking. Daphne wanted to become a healer and Draco was looking into getting a charms mastery before he became Lord Malfoy.

And Eliza? Eliza didn’t know.

It was hard to think of anything outside the war, hard to organise her thoughts and think of a career, a normal life.

“I expect you to come into my office at the end of the year” Severus said “with at least a vague idea that doesn’t involve murder”

Eliza cracked a grin and started heading towards the lake to join her court when Severus dismissed her.

She didn’t know.

But she swore by the end of the year, she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who got into uni! thIS BITCH! I'm so surprised the UK government didn't screw me over but miracles happen, I'll take my A and B's and run.  
> so the first step in 'destroy umbridge' has been completed, from here on out it just gets more and more violent lol. You can let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name. The next chapter should be out in 3-4 days. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	43. chapter thirty eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's truly a shame about what happens to Umbridge - Eliza is sure she'll be missed.

Eliza hated OWLS.

They weren’t hard, if anything it was more of the fact that they were an inconvenience. That was it, they were simply inconvenient. They made her court stressed, they made the whole of slytherin stressed actually, and they took up far too much time.

Every morning Eliza had to sit two, two-and-a-half-hour theory exams, eat a quick lunch and duck into the great hall for a second pair of practical exams. So far, she had completed her arithmancy and divination, alongside her transfiguration and charms. Which meant she only had 16 exams left, two for each remaining subject besides muggle studies and magical theory which both only had one.

She would break Tom’s OWL record or she would die trying.

Thankfully she didn’t have to schmooze up to her examiners that much for a chance to show off. Apparently, from what she had learned eavesdropping using the Weasley twins’ extendable ears, the examiners had been watching her in the Triwizard tournament and were very impressed.

None of them were impressed with Umbridge however. It seemed every time the toad was in the same room as them, they all decided to complain about Hogwarts’ sub-par standards. Nothing had calmed down outside Hogwarts, a thick layer of tension settling across all of Wizarding Britain as the time of the election drew closer.

But Eliza couldn’t focus on political manoeuvrings right now – she had some exam arse to kick.

“Eliza Potter” an elderly greying witch called and Eliza moved forward slipping into the chair at the desk. She had finished her muggle studies and defence theory exams earlier that morning. The practical side was an absolute breeze, she didn’t even have to show case any duelling although she was told that changed by NEWT year. Eliza had just finished demonstrating a (non-verbal) stupefy when the witch in front of her leaned forward curiously.

“Is it true that you can produce a fully corporeal patronus?” she asked and Eliza smiled smugly. There was no way she wasn’t beating Tom’s score now. She raised her wand, focusing on her happy memories and cast the spell.

Her patronus was still a hippogriff, not that she ever expected it to change, and the beast leapt out of her wand and started prancing around her desk distracting the other students. The hippogriff faced Marchbanks and bowed slightly on one of its scaly legs before it disappeared in a flash of silver vapour.

“Oh excellent” the lady fawned, and Eliza smiled sweetly in response.

Another exam, aced.

The week dragged on and Eliza drank more coffee than she ever had before in her life. Her court were barely awake around her as they sat at the table for dinner in the great hall. Blaise was softly dozing, face mushed up against his alchemy textbook.

“At least it’s Friday” Eliza offered as a means of consolation and Draco let out a distraught groan.

“There is no weekend anymore Eliza, it’s just cramming and cramming and more cramming”

“You don’t need to cram for potions” Daphne cut in “you don’t get to complain”

“Watch me”

Theo sighed heavily as they started arguing, Blaise continued to sleep at the table. OWL’s couldn’t end quick enough.

Eliza’s exams had all gone well today, ancient runes and her magical theory paper. The examiner for ancient runes had been ridiculously impressed with her project which Eliza was happy to say hadn’t blown up. She had cycled through many materials before realising she was an absolute idiot. She had barged into the boys’ room and had started unceremoniously digging through Blaise’s wardrobe until she found an old dusty Remembrall. She knew Blaise would have one, Blaise always had a collection of stupid trinkets like that. She nabbed that, and also took one of his sweaters for good measure.

It had looked comfy, sue her.

She had stripped the charms off the Remembrall and started building it up from scratch using the sphere as her base. She had handed in all her research papers, all painstakingly sourced and citied, and hadn’t that been a pain when Eliza really was just making it up as she went along, and all that had been left was to give a demonstration.

Thankfully her examiner had been a half blood aware of the original ‘magic eight ball’ in the muggle world. After giving her a quick run down of the runic application and divination quality along side the charm used to activate written responses rather than runic alphabet’s she had started her demonstration.

“Will it rain tonight?”

The eight ball (she would have to come up with a name for it soon) swirled before neat blocked handwriting appeared inside; _most certain._

Eliza shook the ball again “Will they serve treacle tart at dinner tonight?”

_Don’t count on it._

Eliza met her examiners eyes and with a cheeky grin asked one last question “Will I be passing this exam?”

_Without a doubt._

The examiner bid her goodbye with a strange look in her eye but she was no doubt impressed judging by the small card she had slid across the table before Eliza left. Information on obtaining a runes mastery – Eliza had slipped it into her pocket in thoughtful consideration.

They didn’t serve treacle tart at dinner, she thought the examiner might have had a stroke.

The exams continued. Potions was a breeze, herbology was irritating but doable and the only reason she was sure she did so well in history of magic was because of Theo. He was the only person she knew who took notes in history of magic and she resolved to buy him a gift for saving her arse. It’s a long arduous process but eventually Eliza completed all her exams. She had gleefully let Tom know she was on her way to toppling his record which was met with some playful teasing.

_You can wave goodbye to your record Riddle – I’m getting the highest mark in those OWLS now._

_Is that so? I don’t think you could keep up_

_Care to put your money where your mouth is?_ Eliza wrote back with a grin and prodded their link to get a sense of Tom’s unabashed curiosity. They had been allowing the barriers between them to drop more often than not these days. It was no wonder Dumbledore had pestered her about occlumency over summer. If she and Tom were actual enemies the mind link between them would be damning.

_Oh? Do go on Little Star._

_If I break your record, I get one favour, no questions asked._

_Really? And what if you lose, do I get to hold you to the same demands?_

_You’re on._

Dangerous territory, but where was the fun without the danger?

Eliza sighed heavily and slumped against a softly dozing Jormy. She hadn’t been able to visit him as often during OWLS as her time turner had been confiscated to avoid her cheating. The second her exams ended Eliza had come down to the chamber to check up on him. Apparently he had been sleeping more often than not, Eliza wasn’t worried about it. He was probably getting ready to ‘hibernate’ when they all left for the summer. Eliza would rather sleep away all those weeks alone too if she were in his position.

“Live rats are much better than dead one’s little speaker” Jormy hissed, lazily shifting his head so he could nudge her with his snout “stop staring at the bones and give me a snack”

“Later Jormy” Eliza replied, staring at the tiny rat skeleton in front of her “I have a good feeling about this one”

Eliza breathed in deeply and focused on her magic. It felt the same as usual, bright and loud and full of energy but she could feel something beneath the crackling energy. Cold and heady, like at the graveyard, like on Samhain. Eliza coaxed it forward focusing on the skeleton, focusing on the way the bones connected, knitted together to form a whole.

Steadying her breathing Eliza levelled her trusty wand at the skeleton and cast the spell. Eliza watched in fascination as startling green light poured out like vapour from her wand and wrapped around the small skeleton. The bones quivered and Eliza leaned forward slightly, paying attention to keeping her breathing even. After all these months she was so close-

The skeleton collapsed, the light disappeared.

 _“For fucks sake”_ Eliza shouted and slammed her hands to the ground in anger. Why was this so hard? Months, _months_ she had been trying to do the simplest thing in the book and she couldn’t even manage it. Eliza took in another shuddering breath planning to shake herself off and try again when she felt Jormy nudge her side.

“Little speaker”

“Yes Jormy?”

“Look”

Eliza opened her eyes and almost tumbled back in shock.

The rat skeleton was stood on its legs, the strange poisonous green light had settle into its skull giving the discerning appearance of it having eyes and the light dimmed on every exhale of Eliza’s breath.

And it wasn’t just the rat.

The, albeit very suspicious, pile of skeletons she had amassed were all stood upright, rats without tails, rabbits with one leg or missing an ear. A small rodent skeleton army, all staring at her with those luminous green eyes.

“Holy shit” Eliza gasped and focused on her magic. She could feel herself connected to them all, with every breath she could feel the strange magic pulse and she focused on letting it fall away slowly. With each imaginary string she cut in her mind more and more skeletons collapsed until only the initial rat remained.

Focusing all her attention onto the rat Eliza placed her wand down, the rat stayed standing.

In most texts she had read, necromancy was considered something you were born with. not anything studied which of course meant Eliza shouldn’t have been practising with a wand. A wand was a conductor, an amplifier. A metamorphmagus didn’t transform using a wand and she shouldn’t use her own born magic with one either.

Eliza moved her hand slightly and watched as the rat jolted to the side with it, bones clicking on the floor as it scuttled along.

Holy shit indeed.

Eliza skipped back into the common room with a giant smile on her face, fully ready to drag her court down to the chamber so she could show off to them. They were wary about the necromancy at first, Eliza herself wasn’t too fond of recalling the muggle corpses from the graveyard, but they supported her every step of the way.

She wondered how loud Draco would scream if she woke him up with a rat skeleton.

Eliza opened the common room door and immediately headed towards where her court sat in their usual spot, but something made her pause. Daphne was sat in the middle of the sofa, Draco and Blaise on either side, Astoria at her feet. Theo was pacing angrily up and down and they all looked like they wanted to murder someone.

Daphne looked like she’d been crying.

“What happened?” Eliza demanded the second she approached. Daphne sniffed slightly but Eliza could see the anger, the determination in her gaze and didn’t let herself worry too much. Daphne was a strong girl, Eliza knew that with everyone around her she’d be fine. Draco rested a comforting arm on Daphne’s shoulder and the girl began to speak.

“I decided to take Susan to the room of requirement and well-” she began to explain and even distraught Daphne still blushed “We got a bit carried away in the corridors. We should have known better what with Umbridge being absolutely tyrannical”

Daphne scowled and they all shared mutual looks of misery.

“Anyway Umbridge spots us and starts going on at us about, public indecency, and flouting education decrees and Susan- Susan just _loses it_ ” Daphne told them, wringing her hands as she leaned into Blaise. “She starts screaming at Umbridge about how ‘we all know what she’s done’ and how when she gets thrown out Susan will be in the front row”

Whoever said Hufflepuffs weren’t vicious was a liar.

“Umbridge looked absolutely furious and I know Susan okay, and I know once she starts there’s no stopping her. She’ll just keep fighting back and I knew she’d get into trouble. I just can’t let her go through those detentions- I just can’t” Daphne said vehemently and Eliza understood. Just like with Astoria, or even with Eliza herself, Daphne would throw all self-preservation out of the window and become absolutely ruthless.

“So I step in and say-

Daphne paused and pursed her lips, a hint of embarrassment on her face.

“Well, I don’t really have to repeat it”

Astoria chimed in from where she was sitting.

“Daphne called Umbridge a toad faced bitch who was jealous because unlike her Daphne was actually getting laid”

Her court swore around her and if Eliza wasn’t so focused on plotting her revenge she would have congratulated the girl.

“Umbridge starts dragging me to her office and I’m thinking oh okay, blood quills, I can probably handle a blood quill” Daphne said and Eliza tensed as a hint of fear came into the blonde girls eyes. “But then she starts saying all these things about Fudge and Filch and _whipping_ and I was so s _cared_ and Filch walks in and-

“Susan had managed to get a message to Blaise who came storming into the office, said there was a problem with my arithmancy OWL and the examiner had to see me before she left. So Umbridge had to let me go”

Daphne looked down at her hands, a grimace on her face.

“I really think she would have done it you know. I think she would”

There’s a heaviness to her words, uncomfortable, dark and unsettling and Eliza vowed to herself that Umbridge wouldn’t be getting out of this mess alive. Eliza’s had enough of child abusers for a lifetime and now one tries to threaten her court? Her _family?_

“Don’t worry Daphne” Eliza said quietly, feeling herself settle into that familiar cold burning anger “She won’t be around for much longer”

Forget slow and steady revenge.

Umbridge would be dead before the year was out.

And Eliza knew just when to do it.

~

They all head to Hogsmeade that weekend to celebrate the end of OWL’s and the soon to be demise of Umbridge. Although Eliza was the only one who knew about that, the others just knew that she was definitely up to something outside of the whole ‘hey so I’m about to pretend to double cross the dark lord only to like triple cross the Order at a later date’ thing that would be occurring later that night.

To say Eliza was excited to finally get out there and _do_ something would Be an understatement.

“Drink your butterbeer and for Merlin’s sake please stop bouncing in your seat” Draco groaned shoving a butterbeer across the table as Eliza tried, in vain, to stop her leg bouncing.

“But I’ve been cooped up for so long” Eliza pouted but took her butterbeer none the less.

“I feel like we should be worried that you’re this excited” Blaise said wryly and Daphne scoffed.

“It’s Eliza, if she wasn’t excited over scheming it would be weird”

“No, no, no” Draco cut in “It’s not the scheming, it’s the possible murdering that’s the problem”

“It’s only a problem if you’re a coward” Theo finally chipped in and Eliza pointed her bottle in his direction in clear agreement.

It was then that Madam Rosmerta walked over to them, placing a new bottle of butterbeer on the table in front of Eliza.

“Well _you_ must have an admirer Miss Potter, a gentleman at the bar bought this for you” the woman said with a wink before she walked away. Eliza stared at the bottle in confusion before she noticed how the label shimmered oddly under the light.

“Oh merlin he’s so dramatic” Eliza said exasperated as she pointed her wand at the label of the bottle. The parselmagic glamour faded away revealing a note written in elegant sloping handwriting. Only another parselmouth would have noticed the odd magic on the label of the bottle making it the perfect, discrete note to deliver.

Her court all leaned forward curiously.

“Ah is this the set up for the hostage situation?” Theo remarked calmly, eyes scanning the writing and Eliza nodded.

“Sev would need something to give to the order as proof of the threat, and what with Umbridge still monitoring the mail we thought it best for me to receive it in Hogsmeade”

“You’ve got to give him points for creativity” Blaise chimed in and Eliza glared at him.

“Like his ego needs bosting anymore”

_We have your godfather. Come to the prophecy room in the department of mysteries if you want him back in one piece._

_For your sake, I’d hurry._

Lovely and ominous, just how Eliza liked all of her mail.

She took another slow indulgent sip of her butterbeer.

“Are you not going then?” Daphne asked raising her eyebrows in inquiry and Eliza shook her head.

“It’s not like he’s actually being tortured. Didn’t we say we were going to Honeydukes?”

Her court laughed around her and Eliza folded up the message, shoving it into her pocket.

Not long now.

~

When they returned to the castle it was dark out. Eliza ran through the plan one more time with Tom and then nodded to herself. Putting the journal away Eliza dug out her dragon hide boots and threw her battle robe on over her jumper, tying her hair back.

She was almost ready.

Pulling out the marauder’s map Eliza tapped it with her wand whispering the password and watched as the map spread out over the page. Severus was in his office, as were the other teachers. Her court were all sat in the common room and Filch was somewhere up on the seventh floor near the room of requirement.

Umbridge was in her office.

Eliza cleared the map and grabbed her invisibility cloak and shoved them both into her pockets before walking down the stairs. Some of the other Slytherins gave her curious looks but they had all long since stopped questioning what Eliza got up to her in free time even if they all had their suspicions.

Plausible deniability, the motto of Slytherin house.

Her court were say tensely in the common room. The only students who knew that tonight the war would officially change and begin once again in earnest. She knew they worried about her part in it all but she also knew that she would be fine.

Eliza always managed to pull through everything in the end.

“It’s time” Eliza told them seriously and Blaise and Draco fell into step behind her, uncharacteristically serious. They were going into battle, even if they were still only kids.

“Eliza?” Theo called before she slipped out of the common room and met his serious earnest eyes “Be careful”

Eliza allowed a soft smile to flit over her face “Don’t worry Theo, I’ll be back before you know it”

The trek through Hogwarts was a silent one with Eliza periodically checking the map to make sure Umbridge would still be in her office when she walked past. She left the cloak off for now.

She halted in the corridor and nodded to herself, spinning on her heel to face Blaise and Draco.

_“I need two of you to stage a fight with me” Eliza requested and they stared at her blankly._

_“Okay but why?” Blaise asked, a valid question in all fairness._

“Alright boys, time for a show” she said with a crooked grin and Draco and Blaise exchanged matching smirks.

_“I need to attract Umbridge’s attention”_

_“Okay but why?” Draco had asked this time, face the picture of confusion._

Eliza had just turned to stride down the corridor when Blaise started speaking.

“Eliza just stop for a minute and think” he shouted as they both ‘chased her’ down the corridor.

“I don’t have time for this” Eliza snapped back making sure to raise her voice so Umbridge would hear through the office door.

_“Let me set the scene” Eliza explained “You know I’m sneaking off the school grounds to do something very foolish and reckless, I’m possibly meeting the dark lord but let’s keep it ambiguous, perhaps it isn’t the dark lord, perhaps it’s someone else entirely”_

“You know you can’t leave Hogwarts” Draco protested.

“I can and I will. I need to go, I need to find _him”_

Umbridge would never pass up the opportunity to discover where Dumbledore was hiding.

“And what are you going to do? Walk out through the front doors?” Blaise questioned and Eliza continued to walk down the corridor.

“Just watch me”

“Don’t be so reckless Eliza! Who even knows if _he’s_ still there” Draco yelled frantically and Eliza came to a stop right before Umbridge’s office door.

“Just make sure Umbridge doesn’t notice I’m gone okay?”

Eliza gave the two boys a thumbs up, a cue to stop the argument and they smiled at her smally from the other side. They were worried, they were all worried, but Eliza would be fine.

She just needed to take care of this small piece of business first.

Draco and Blaise turn to walk back to the slytherin common rooms and Eliza started to make her way to the entrance hall. She knew Hogwarts like the back of her hand and had no problem navigating the old castle in the darkness. The portraits snored quietly as she walked past but other than that the castle was silent and still.

The perfect night to get into trouble.

Or even, the perfect night for a murder.

Eliza paused as she finally reached the front doors of Hogwarts. They were locked every night by Filch, an old heavy complex lock reinforced by magic so that a simple alohamora wouldn’t cut in. Thankfully however they doors weren’t reinforced by warding; the warding covered the gates down the lane. Which mean although an unlocking charm wouldn’t cover it, the lockpicks Draco had given Eliza in their third year would.

She fished the lockpicks out of her pockets (undetectable extension charms, you had to love them) and crouched down lightly so she could see the keyhole. She had learned how to pick locks back at the orphanage and she was thankful to see that her skill hadn’t grown rusty.

Heels tapped along the corridor and the Hogwarts doors unlocked with a loud satisfying ‘click’

“Not very clever of you Miss Potter, announcing your plans in the middle of the hallway” Umbridge’s voice met her ears, patronising and horribly nasal.

“Actually” Eliza retorted lightly, fingers wrapping around her wand “I’m afraid it wasn’t very clever of _you_ to follow me”

Umbridge let out a high pitched bordering on a cackle laugh. “Now, now Miss Potter I’m afraid you’ll be coming with me. I’m sure Filch won’t mind a late-night visit”

Internally Eliza shuddered in disgust. Instead she spun around quickly, relaxed and with a grin on her face she hummed in thought.

“No, I don’t think I will be” she said easily. Umbridge narrowed her eyes, face settling into a scowl and Eliza slammed her shoulder against the doors, dashing outside.

Eliza jogged lightly down the grassy hill until she was near the forbidden forest, the water of the lake lapping against the pebbles somewhere behind her. Umbridge was chasing after her furiously and by the time she had reached Eliza she was panting heavily.

“You’ll pay for this girl” she shrieked jabbing her wand in Eliza’s direction “I know it was you! You’ve ruined my _life_ ”

Eliza laughed softly and twirled her wand in her hands.

“Oh I’m about to do a lot more than that”

It was a blink and you miss it sort of thing.

In the beat of a second Eliza shifted, her stance moving from open and relaxed to coiled tension. She felt her mind calm as she took in Umbridge in front of her. Another opponent, an obstacle in her way.

It would be an easy fight, but Eliza didn’t have to be at the ministry for a while. Severus and the order wouldn’t set off for another hour. There was nothing to stop her from playing around a bit. Faster than Umbridge could track Eliza shot a tame expelliarmus at Umbridge. The woman leapt out of the way with an angry growl and ripped her own wand out.

“Crucio!” she shouted and Eliza leaped backwards out of the way laughing brightly.

“Oh is that how we’re playing then?” Eliza taunted and ducked out of the way of another spell before shooting another one of her own back, a nasty cutting curse that clipped Umbridge on the shoulder.

“Don’t mind if I do”

Eliza sent quick volley of spells and blinked in surprise when Umbridge actually sent a blood-boiling curse back at her. Eliza gasped in mock horror.

“Those spells are banned by the ministry you know, Fudge would be _very_ disappointed”

They duelled for a bit longer, Eliza sticking to the slightly tamer side as she played around with Umbridge for a while. Cutting her with a few well-placed hex’s and bombarda’s. Eliza smiled viciously and hit Umbridge’s ankle with a bone shattering hex. The bone snapped cleanly and Umbridge screamed but surprisingly didn’t stop. Umbridge wasn’t even paying attention to her, casting spell after spell becoming sloppier and sloppier as Eliza continued to duck and weave and taunt her before deciding to put an end to it. Umbridge was bleeding from a few cuts, panting heavily after not managing to lad a single hit on Eliza.

Eliza sent a bone shattering hex towards her wand arm and Umbridge dropped her wand with a shriek of agony. Eliza lifted her wand fully prepared to now end the fight. She smiled a bit manically as she approached Umbridge who was shaking in rage and pain.

She was going to cut off Umbridge’s hands, as payment for the woman harming her own. Eliza laughed slightly when she saw Umbridge’s wand lying on the grass and gleefully stomped her foot on it. Umbridge let out a pitiful whine when the giant ‘crack’ of the wand breaking echoed around the dark night around them.

Eliza leaned in ever further and grabbed the woman by the hair, tilting her head harshly so her toad eyes were looking at Eliza’s.

“Do you want to know what your mistake was?” Eliza asked easily and jabbed her wand against Umbridge’s throat “You threatened my family”

“And _no one_ does that and lives”

Eliza suddenly felt the wind be knocked out of her as she was slammed into the ground, Umbridge’s stubby fingers trying to claw at her neck. Eliza rolled them over a few times as they grappled, the pebbles of the shore digging into her back, until finally Umbridge was beneath her, struggling futilely. She stood up and glared at Umbridge and kicked her hard straight between her ribs. Umbridge climbed to her feet coughing up blood slightly as she breathed heavily. Eliza smirked and decided to try out a new curse.

She hadn’t expected the toad to have this much fight in her but it didn’t matter.

Once she was dead she’d be dead.

Eliza cast the spell and watched as a sickly yellow light hit the woman square in the chest and she stumbled back into the lake under the force of it. It was an old bloodletting curse, used in the place of leech’s way back when. But of course if you over-powered it just a tiny bit-

It was too dark to see the full effects, but she could still make out the blood pouring out of Umbridge, pouring out of her pores, her ears, her nose, her eyeballs. With one last horrific gargle Umbridge fell backwards hitting the surface of the lake. In a few more minutes she’d bleed out to such an extent, she’d probably just shrivel away.

Eliza raised her wand ready to clean up the mess when something rippled in the water. Eliza took a few hesitant steps back. It was silent outside of Umbridge’s last few choking breaths but then the water crashed angrily against the lake. Nyctaeus burst out of the water and Eliza could just see it’s horribly sharp white teeth bite down into Umbridge’s arm amidst the darkness. The kelpie tossed his head back with a furious whinny, dark coat shining wetly in the moonlight.

Umbridge let out one last horrible scream before she was dragged down to the bottom of the black lake.

She would be lucky to be eaten by the kelpie down there. Kelpie’s were said to be related to the Fae – strange things happen to those who die spirit-deaths.

Even death was wasted on a woman such as her.

Nyctaeus poked his head out of the water, milky white eyes meeting her own in the darkness.

“Thank you” Eliza murmured, and the kelpie sank back down into the depths like he had never been there to begin with.

It was truly unfortunate that Umbridge had taken a tumble into the lake that night, she must have ran afoul of the creatures that lurked within it.

Eliza was sure that Umbridge would be missed.

She let out a sigh and ran her slightly bloody hands over her cloak in attempts to clean them off a bit. She chucked the broken pieces of Umbridge’s wand into the lake before she started to walk into the forbidden forest.

She had a certain dark lord to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's gone! dead! vanquished! I wrote the fight scene to Billy Eillish's Bad Guy and was surprised over how well it fit lol.  
> you can have a little bit of murder, as a treat.  
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name. Next chapter is the department of mysteries and well, literally everything else  
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	44. chapter thirty nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all fun and games until your fake fight accidentally becomes a real one.

The thestral in the forbidden forest had been more than happy to give Eliza a lift to the ministry. It was almost like riding a hippogriff, the thestral’s scaly wings beating on either side of her as the wind slammed into her face. She was just glad she could actually see the creature, she couldn’t imagine how strange it would be to fly an invisible thestral.

The glimmering lights of London came into view and Eliza guided the thestral down to land close to the ministry. The thestral’s hooves clattered against the ground as they landed in one of the alleyways close to the ministry and Eliza jolted slightly at the harsh transition. She guided the thestral through the alley until the standard red phone box of the ministry came into sight. Sliding off the thestral’s back Eliza ran a hand along it’s neck, stroking it gently.

“Thank you for the lift” she murmured “you can go back to Hogwarts now”

The thestral let out a soft little huff and then turned, batting Eliza with its tail slightly as it trotted off back down the alley, unfurled its wings and with one great push leaped into the sky.

She felt bad, she should have brought some treats with her.

Heading towards the phone box Eliza pulled her invisibility cloak out of the bag and shrugged it on in case anyone was watching the entrances. After dialling the right number, the cool female voice rang out through the phone box.

“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic” it said “Please state your name and your business”

“Eliza Potter” she spoke clearly and then with a wry smirk finished with “here for a rescue mission”

A small plastic badge fell out of a chute and into Eliza’s waiting hand, it actually read that she was there for a rescue mission, much to her amusement. The voice continued to rattle out the rules and regulations and then the phone box began to move, going down and down into the depths of the ministry.

The phone box came to a stop, opening up into the atrium of the ministry. All the lights were off and it was looking perfectly abandoned. It was quite strange really, seeing something so full of life so empty.

“The ministry of magic wishes you a pleasant evening” the voice said as the doors slid open.

She stepped out with a small smirk, she was sure she would be having a very pleasant evening indeed.

Wandering over to the golden garish lift Eliza made sure to keep her cloak wrapped around her as she pushed in the button for the Department of Mysteries. She was sure Tom had managed to handle everything, but it never hurt to be cautious.

If Umbridge had been a bit more cautious she might have even lived.

Eliza grinned slightly at the recollection of her hours-old murder and stepped out of the lift with a slight bounce in her step. She was stood in a circular room, doors upon doors surrounding her from all sides and it was then she realised Tom had never actually provided her with a map of the place.

Bastard.

“Point me Sirius Black” Eliza murmured. Surely they must have taken the wards down to sneak in right?

Her wand seemed to shudder before falling flatly in her palm.

She guessed she would have to do things the old fashioned way.

Picking a door at random Eliza opened it up and peered inside curiously. Upon seeing something that disgustingly looked like brains in a vat she turned and slammed the door behind her. Eliza wasn’t afraid of a bit of gore but she really, truly, did not want to know what they were doing in there.

Marking the door to remember where she had been Eliza stumbled slightly as the room around her started spinning, the walls rotating until they came to a grinding halt. The door she had just opened was now in a different part of the room and yet still bore the mark she had made and Eliza congratulated herself on her quick thinking.

She picked another door at random, planning on just peeking her head round the door when something stopped her.

The room was abandoned, but in the middle was a long black shroud. It moved slightly, as if there was a breeze in the chamber but instead the room was still, horribly so. But it felt familiar. Eliza stepped forward letting the door swing shut beside her. She had felt this before, at the graveyard, in the chamber. She had even felt it with the cloak, her cloak. It felt like an old friend. It felt like death.

Voices echoed on the other side, indistinct whispers and soft murmurs. Eliza didn’t recognise any of them and yet she felt oddly compelled to move closer before she jolted away. She hadn’t even realised her hand had been raising to touch the strange veil and she staggered back with cold shock.

Eliza couldn’t even be put under the imperius and yet she hadn’t noticed this _things_ insidious thrall. The voices on the other side became angry, vicious and harsh that they had lost their next victim.

This did not feel like death, this felt _wrong._

Eliza turned and walked away and ignored the cold clammy feeling crawling over her skin.

Thankfully the next door she chose didn’t have anymore strange surprises. The room glimmered in the candle-light, shelves upon shelves of prophecies stretching as far as the eye could see. If Eliza didn’t believe most prophecies were bullshit she did now, after seeing just how many were left unfulfilled.

Eliza was just about to pick a random direction and hope for the best when she heard a rather loud cackle echo from somewhere to her left.

Bellatrix, of course.

She crept further down the aisles, poking her head down each one in search of her godfather and an idiot dark lord.

Would it have killed him to give her directions?

Eliza smirked to herself slightly when she spotted the group amassed down the aisle. None of them had bothered with masks yet and Eliza could spot Bellatrix, Barty and Lucius in the crowd. She thought she could make out the Lestrange brothers as well, alongside Avery and Rockwood. Sirius was sat cross legged in the middle of all of them seemingly arguing with his cousin.

Eliza approached the group and slipped her wand out of its holster, planning on having a bit of fun first.

She weaved silently through the small crowd of death eaters keeping her eyes focused on her target. She ducked past Rockwood and came to a stop besides Lucius. Dropping her cloak, she jabbed her wand beneath Lucius’ chin in one smooth motion.

All the death eater’s startled and she honestly thought Lucius had stopped breathing for a second.

“Hand over my god-father or I kill you all, starting with him” Eliza threatened with a harsh glare. Upon realising it was his pseudo-niece who was holding him hostage Lucius simply let out an exasperated sigh. All the other death eaters raised their wands hesitantly looking confused and more than a bit unnerved.

It was only when she met Barty’s eyes who was desperately trying to muffle his laughter did she break and burst out laughing as well.

Lucius pushed her wand away with a small huff as Eliza giggled to herself.

“You should have seen your faces” Eliza got out between her laughter, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye “Priceless”

Her laughter was interrupted by Sirius who jumped up from his spot on the floor. Eliza eyed him dubiously. He looked scruffy, his clothes were ripped and he had the beginnings of a black eye forming as well as dried blood around his nose.

“Pup!” he shouted gleefully “It’s about time you showed up”

Eliza rose an eyebrow in response “You do know you weren’t meant to be an actual hostage, right?”

Bellatrix cackled beside him and Barty let out a soft snort, far too used to her antics to bother batting an eye. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of Tom’s death eaters who were staring at her in a bewildered silence. They hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting one another beforehand.

“It had to look believable” Sirius protested and Eliza felt herself grin slightly.

“Oh? So we’re going for full authenticity now are we?” she drawled. Her scheming was put to a halt when she heard an exasperated sigh from somewhere behind her.

“Darling please don’t duel my death eaters”

Eliza span around with a retort already resting on her lips only to smother a flinch when she saw Tom wearing his stupid snake face Voldemort glamour. She hated it, because then suddenly, she was back in the graveyard and Tom was dying, dying, _dying-_

“Don’t call me darling when you look like that” Eliza said scrunching up her nose in distaste as the death eaters shuffled nervously.

“What’s wrong with how I look?” he asked mockingly, and Eliza knew if he had eyebrows he would be raising them.

“You look like a corpse” she said but Tom’s expression didn’t change.

“And?”

“Corpses aren’t sexy Tom” she dead-panned.

Tom leaned forwards slightly and too late Eliza realised the trap she had fallen into when she spotted that smirk on his face. Thankfully, before Tom could say anything to fluster her to death, Sirius interrupted. Although she wasn’t sure whether that was for her sake or because he didn’t like seeing her flirt with the dark lord.

“Actually” he yelped coming to stand beside Eliza as a wide grin flitted across his face “Why _don’t_ we duel the death eaters? You wouldn’t mind, would you Lucy?” he said with a shit eating grin and Eliza turned to look at him imploringly. Lucius sighed, but still pulled out his wand.

“Narcissa is going to kill me for encouraging you”

Eliza shrugged and then turned to Tom with a victorious smirk “Come on Tom, for the _authenticity_ ”

“Haven’t you gotten into enough trouble tonight?” he questioned and Eliza tried to discreetly wipe more of the dried blood of her hands. How did he always know?

Everyone continued to stare at him in silence until he finally let out a sharp sigh with a resigned expression.

“The Order arrive in 15 minutes, we reconvene in the death chamber then. We stage our fight now and for Salazar’s sake please remember not to actually harm each other”

Eliza grinned happily, already feeling the adrenaline course through her as she shifted her stance minutely, a change that Tom obviously noticed from the way he narrowed his eyes.

“We’ll be on our best behaviour Tom” Eliza chirped and then after exchanging a small glance at Sirius they both lifted their wands in unison and aimed a bombarda at the shelves of prophecy’s. Both she and Sirius took off running down the corridor, laughter falling from her lips as they heard the muffled curses of the death eaters caught in the blast.

“You’ve been wanting to hex them the whole time, haven’t you?” Eliza teased as they skidded around another corner. Sirius shot a rather tame tickling curse at Rockwood and grinned in response.

“You have no idea – you sure know how to pick ‘em Pup”

If they hadn’t been busy duelling death eaters Eliza would have cursed himself. Eliza ducked out of the way of a stupefy from one of the Lestrange brothers and decided to show off a bit as a door came into view. She let Sirius cover her with a protego as she transfigured her nails into iron claws, cutting her thumb slightly as she went digging around for her rune stones.

Eliza pulled Sirius behind her through the door just when she threw a few rune stones onto the floor, bright blue flames leaping up to guard the doorway. Barty skidded to a halt on the other side of the door and Eliza gave him a cheery wave before she and Sirius dashed off again.

He’d be trapped there for a while, with blood magic you could only ever let it run it’s course.

Eliza laughed brightly as she ducked behind a strange glittering bell jar to dodge another curse. It was like a strange game of ‘tag’ really, as none of them could use lethal force on one another. She and Sirius sneaked between the shelves and when she saw Avery through the gaps, she quickly tied his shoelaces together before she and Sirius moved on.

They had just slipped out of the side door when they heard a great resounding ‘thud’ and Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

“Can you imagine if we were actually trying in this duel Pup? We’d wipe the floor with them” Sirius gloated only to let out a yelp when he was hit with a stinging hex from his side. To both of their shock, it was Lucius, stood as smug as a peacock on the other side of the door.

“You were saying?” he drawled and Eliza felt her eyes widen. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Lucius, d _uelling._

She watched as Sirius shifted slightly with a wide grin.

“Come on then Malfoy, I’ve always wanted a re-match from fifth year”

Eliza snickered slightly as the pair of them duelled happily, and began slipping out of the room planning to head towards the death chamber. She had just left out of the room when she heard the unforgettable sound of the quacking of ducks.

Once a marauder, always a marauder.

Finding herself back in the brain room Eliza tried to escape it quickly, steering wide of the strange horrible vat that the brains floated in – _moved in? where they moving?_

She couldn’t leave the room fast enough.

By the time she made it to the death chamber Tom was already there, twirling his wand idly as he waited for her. Bellatrix was stood somewhere to his right and when the woman caught sight of Eliza she smiled widely.

“Finally joined us little Potter?”

She was never going to shake that nickname. Grimacing slightly she tilted her head in acknowledgement of Bellatrix and then turned again to face Tom.

“All your death eaters are fine, as promised I was on my best behaviour” Eliza said with an innocent smile that no-one who knew her would ever believe.

“You pranked them, didn’t you?”

He didn’t even sound disappointed, just resigned.

“Within an inch of their lives” Eliza said and it was a that point that Sirius burst into the room, a disgruntled Lucius trooping behind him. Tom looked like he was going to question what had gone on for a moment before going with his better judgement and leaving them two it.

“The Order will be here in a few minutes” he said and Eliza became more serious. They had a lot riding on this plan and the execution of it _had_ to be perfect. There was no time for messing around now.

“Usual rules apply?” Eliza asked shifting her stance slightly as her grip tightened on her wand. Tom’s dark red eyes brightened as he raised his own wand.

“Are you not going to bow?” he asked sarcastically, and Eliza retaliated by sending a permanent sticking charm towards his shoes which he deflected with ease.

The duel had begun.

Mere seconds after they had started duelling Eliza could already feel her heart pounding. Ducking out of the way of a nasty bone-shattering curse Eliza responded by trying to summon Tom’s shoes. He stumbled slightly and Eliza cast a bombarda at his feet – he fell straight into it, cutting up his hands as he regained his balance. She didn’t let up and instead cast an incendio, trapping Tom in a circle of fire.

It didn’t last long, and Eliza barely had time to jump out of the way of a giant torrent of water that came sweeping towards her. Hissing quietly at her rough landing Eliza twisted out of the way to avoid a nasty cutting hex and sent a blood-boiling curse Tom’s way in response. The floor was slippy beneath her and Eliza tried to limit her movements in fear of slipping or stumbling like Tom had.

She was vaguely aware of the other death eaters slipping into the chamber to watch her and Tom duel but she couldn’t spare them any attention. She and Tom were trading spells at a scary speed and Eliza was struggling to keep up with her somewhat limited repertoire, at least in comparison to Tom’s. Tom cast a glacius on the floor and began levitating sharp pieces of ice around them. Eliza cast a defodio at his raised wand arm and watched in satisfaction as he stumbled back, battle robe torn and shoulder bleeding slightly.

She grinned ferally at the sight and they went back to duelling, quicker and quicker as they danced around each other and Eliza cursed when she felt her left shoulder pop out of its socket when Tom hit her with an expulso.

Tom’s movements were still fluid, unshakeable as he duelled Eliza but she wasn’t worried. She knew where her limit was and she was nowhere near close to it. She was just about to try and conjure lightning when the door to the death chamber slammed open with such a loud ‘bang’ that it shook both her and Tom’s concentration.

The Order had arrived.

The chamber instantly descended into chaos as death eaters started duelling against order members. She thought she spotted Sirius in the fray, distracting order members and death eaters alike as he cause chaos on the field.

“Oh look” Tom hissed, and Eliza tried not to baulk at his cold high voice “your little friends have come to save you. How _touching_ ”

Show time.

Eliza went back to duelling with Tom although she shied away from using her darker repertoire around so many fanatic light wizards. Tom had no such problem and Eliza swore when he tried to liquefy her bones. She sent an ear shrivelling curse his way and felt satisfaction when he had to leap out of the way of it.

Then – a burst of golden light and roaring flame.

Dumbledore had arrived.

All fighting stopped the second they noticed the man, even she and Tom paused in their fighting in the wake of the furious ex-headmaster. The old man immediately headed over towards her and Tom, commanding power in his every step. Eliza kept her wand trained on Tom yet they both seemed to have stopped fighting in the presence of Dumbledore.

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight Tom” Dumbledore spoke calmly, stepping in front of Eliza slightly in some misguided sense of duty and protection. “The aurors are already on their way-

“By which time I will be gone” Tom said acidly through gritted teeth, and Eliza was sure he didn’t even have to fake the hatred in his voice “And _you_ will be _dead”_

A jet of green light passed by Dumbledore’s ear and Eliza’s eyes widened. She had seen Tom angry before, she herself had been on the receiving end of his mindless fury on a few occasions. But the look of wrath that crossed his face upon being confronted with Dumbledore, the anger and vehement fury in his eyes.

She had never seen it before, not even when he was near death.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand out, a rather strange one, and carelessly flicked a spell at Tom with such force Eliza felt it herself and stumbled back.

The other death eaters had fled the chamber, continuing the fight in the halls of the department to avoid being caught in the crossfire of the duel between Tom and Dumbledore.

Eliza stepped backwards slowly, smart enough to recognise that this was one fight she did not want to be caught in between of. Tom let out a high pitched laugh that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as he began tot aunt Dumbledore.

“You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?” he called, scarlet eyes flashing derisively “Above such brutality, are you?”

“We both know that there are worse ways of destroying a man Tom” Dumbledore responded easily, raising a shield to block Tom’s curse.

Eliza hated the way Dumbledore said his name. As if he was something pitiful, patronising and calm in a way that was enraging. She adamantly didn’t think about what might have happened if she had never met Tom. Didn’t think about what manner of man she might have ended up facing tonight if things had turned out different. She still remembered what manner of man they had faced in the graveyard. ~~Maybe Dumbledore was right to hold that ounce of pity~~.

“There is nothing worse than death” Tom replied although Eliza noticed his eyes dart to her for a second, an action Dumbledore missed. Dumbledore continued to approach Tom steadily, as if he didn’t have any care in the world.

“You are quite wrong” said Dumbledore lightly and Tom scoffed in reply. Eliza shifted slightly, sensing the change.

“Ah yes what is it you believe? That a life without love is the worst fate a man can suffer?”

Dumbledore paused, an unnatural stillness. He too had sensed the change in Tom and Eliza could only guess what was running through his mind. Tom – Voldemort would never admit to having weaknesses, not even in mockery.

Eliza shuffled nervously when Tom turned his red-eyed stare onto her own. Stage two had begun.

“Isn’t that right _darling?”_

Eliza had moved to stand by Dumbledore and froze wide-eyed as she stared at Tom. Her wand had wavered as she shuffled slightly.

“What?” she said nervously, and she could see Dumbledore’s eyes darting between her and ‘Voldemort’

“Do you think love is the greatest power of them all?” Voldemort paused, a wide mirthless smile crossing his face.

“What are you talking about?” Eliza demanded, wand arm shaking slightly as she faced him.

Tom let out a short laugh, throwing his head back as he grinned at her nastily “Are you telling me you never figured it out darling? I would have thought someone like you would never have fallen for such an obvious ploy”

Eliza stumbled back in horror as Tom dropped his glamour until it wasn’t Voldemort standing there, but Thomas Gaunt – or more accurately, Tom Riddle. Eliza tried her best to keep a look of horror on her face when all she wanted to was grin at Tom’s dramatics and his posturing. Dumbledore raised a hand as if to protect her from the sight but Eliza pushed past him.

“Love will only ever be a weakness _Little Star”_ Tom said as he stalked forward easily, red eyes flashing dangerously in the light, a false sympathetic look on his face.

“Did you really think someone could love you?” he scoffed “Weak and pitiful little orphan Eliza. Easily bought with pretty words and nice gifts” he drawled coming to stop just before her, and Eliza let her bottom lip quiver in the face of her ‘betrayal’

“I have to say you were a bit of a let-down”

“But- but you said” Eliza stuttered out, blinking away the tears “and the paper! It said-

“Obsession Potter, nothing more. You’re meant to be my prophesied downfall after all” he said lightly and went to move closer until they were standing toe to toe, Tom’s wand still trained on Dumbledore as he titled her head to face him.

“But now I can see your nothing more than silly schoolgirl with a pathetic crush”

Eliza felt the hot tears stream down her face. She and Tom had agreed on these words, had planned this argument down to the minute.

She wondered why she still felt hurt by it.

Eliza scoffed though her tears “So why reveal yourself now? If I was so easy to fool”

Tom tilted his head and look at her considering, cupped her cheek in his palm in a gesture that was as violent as it was intimate.

“I’ve grown tired of you” he said liltingly and moved away “And the school boy act. I thought perhaps you might be privy to some information but I see now you’re useless to me. And I have no need for useless things” he ended with a simper.

“Now hand over the prophecy” he demanded and Dumbledore shifted by her side, obviously ready to interrupt. If this had been real, Eliza would have handed over the prophecy to save her own skin, slytherin self-preservation.

But as it were-

“No” she said steadily, tilting her chin to glare up at Tom.

“No?” he repeated dangerously and Eliza stared at him defiantly.

“I can’t. I smashed it” she said with a wide manic smile.

Eliza deflected the curse sent at her with well-practised ease and shot one of her own back before Dumbledore moved in front of her and began duelling Tom ferociously, pushing Eliza out of the way. Eliza was hoping to have another duel, she was a bit pissed off.

The duel between the pair of them was vicious and Eliza could only stare in wonder. She was powerful, leaps and bounds ahead of her year mates and could even stand her own against Tom on occasion.

But this was a whole different level.

She couldn’t wait to get there.

She continued watching the duel in idle interested when she noticed something tug at her attention. Eliza had been so caught up in their plan she had forgotten about the strange veil in the room, but she was forcibly reminded of it’s presence now. She could hear the harsh whispers, could feel it clinging to her skin uncomfortably and Eliza felt her breath quicken at the sensation. She was uncomfortably reminded of dementors and she could feel herself paling the more time she spent in the room with the damned thing.

She was scared, well and truly.

“We need to get out of here” Eliza shouted towards Dumbledore and Tom laughed, deflecting a curse from Dumbledore.

“Turning tail and running Potter? Never took you for a coward”

Enraged Eliza shot a curse at Tom, one that would drown him from the inside out and one that Dumbledore recognised judging from the wide-eyed stare he sent her.

“No more than you are” Eliza spat viciously “I hope you had fun playing schoolboy – it’s the closest to love you’ll ever get in your pitiful life”

They all paused in the wake of those words, letting them hang between them. For both she and Tom had gone 'off-script'

Bellatrix bust into the room.

“The aurors are arriving my lord” she yelled “it’s time to go”

“Oh and so it is” Tom remarked calmly and then turned to grin at Eliza, too sharp, too vicious.

“Goodbye, _darling_ ”

They apparated away and Eliza stood besides Dumbledore, the feeling of death clawing at her lungs and a strange numbness in her heart.

“I think, dear girl, it’s time to go” Dumbledore said quietly, far too sympathetic than Eliza liked, and held her arm gently.

With a loud ‘crack’ they left the ministry behind them.

Stage two, complete.

Now all that was left was to earn Dumbledore's trust truly and completely and topple his throne from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I told you I would never kill Sirius. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, you can let me know what you think in the comments below or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name, if any of y'all are confused by whats going on don't worry, it all becomes clear in the next chapter which should be out in 2-3 days if uni prep stops kicking my arse. Thanks for reading!!


	45. chapter forty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth year ends and Eliza reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a double update guys! so if you haven't read the department of mysteries i suggest you go back a chapter

She sat in Dumbledore’s office looking down at her hands feeling his gaze studying her. He had fixed her shoulder when they returned and the both of them had been sat in silence for several minutes now, not daring to break the tentative peace that had settled over the office.

Eliza was preparing to give the best performance of her life.

She let the silence stay for a few more moments before she glanced up from her hands, looking towards Dumbledore who sat patiently on the other side of the desk.

“I think I might have loved him you know” she murmured, eyes stinging with unshed tears as she let a defeated look cross her face “I met this boy in first year, out in diagon. Charming, intelligent – I thought it was fate”

Dumbledore continued to stare at her with sympathetic pitying eyes.

“And we kept in touch. And this Thomas Gaunt, he was so much like me – witty, smart, an idealist if you’d believe it” she said with a small choked laugh “And I found out who is ‘father’ was and I even saw past that, we were going to _fix e_ verything, fix the world and then-

Eliza let out a shout of frustration, slamming her hands against Dumbledore’s desk as she let crocodile tears fall down her face.

“I can’t believe I was so _stupid_ ” she yelled, angrily wiping the tears from her face “to fall for his ploy, to fall for-

Eliza let her last sentence trail off and glanced up to check on Dumbledore’s reaction. The man in question was giving her a soft smile, pity in his blue eyes as he sighed wearily.

“You would not be the first to do foolish things for love dear girl”

Eliza felt herself sit up a bit straighter as she looked at him in obvious confusion.

“No offence sir, but I don’t think most people go falling in love with dark lords”

A wry look crossed over Dumbledore’s face and Eliza’s brows furrowed.

“When I was younger” Dumbledore begun, and Eliza sat back in her seat as he seemingly went off on a tangent “I met a boy. He was witty, charming” a strange wistful smile crossed his face “and I do believe that I love him. His name was Gellert”

No way. 

“But you will know him by his last name, Grindelwald”

_Holy shit._

“I was enthralled by him and his ideas. And I have been carrying my shame and guilt with me for many years. Together we had planned to overthrow the ministry and begin a new order, with wizards on top and muggles subservient beneath us”

She couldn’t believe it.

 _Dumbledore_ had almost been a dark lord?

Dumbledore had been _with a dark lord?_ Muggle loving, light wizard, Dumbledore?

“I eventually came to my senses, but not until it was too late” he said regretfully but Eliza didn’t pry. She was lucky he was telling her this much.

“So as you can see my dear girl – you are not the only one to have loved a dark lord and walked away”

The silence hung between them.

“Why are you telling me this?” Eliza asked tiredly and Dumbledore clasped his hands in front of him.

“I think you know Eliza” he said softly but Eliza remained quiet, fixing him with a determined gaze and he sighed heavily.

“Because duelling Gellert was one of the hardest things I have ever done” he spoke, old and tired. Eliza let a reluctant resigned expression flit over her face.

“And I’m going to have to duel Tom, aren’t I?” she asked heavily “You know the prophecy, don’t you?”

Dumbledore nodded and recited it word by words heavily. On the outside Eliza was sure she looked grim, hurt and tired as she listened to Dumbledore but on the inside, she was ecstatic. He had fallen for their plan hook, line and sinker. He was already telling her all his deepest, darkest secrets, he still believed in the prophecy and from now she was sure she would be involved in all of his plans concerning Tom.

He was prepping for a war against ‘Voldemort’

He would never see her and Tom coming.

Dumbledore was staring at her, prophecy recited in full and Eliza met his stare head on before straightening her spine.

“I don’t like you Dumbledore” Eliza said, brutally upfront and honest, a determined expression on her face “and I think you know that. I disagree with most of your principles on a fundamental level. I’m a Slytherin through and through and I know when you look at me sometimes the only thing you see is Tom Riddle” Eliza spoke and silently revelled in the small flinch her words garnered.

“And I don’t blame you” she said wryly and leaned forward with a grim smile “And I know you’re trying to figure out if you can trust me, so let me tell you this;

“My friends, my family? They mean _everything_ to me. Not only did Tom lie to me, play me and trick me – and believe me I don’t take too kindly to betrayal – but he threatens my family with every move he makes” Eliza snarled channelling her ever present anger.

“So no, I don’t like you headmaster, but I can win this war for you. And I _will_ ” Eliza declared strongly and Dumbledore looked at her regretfully.

“I never wanted to burden you with any of this” he said gravely and Eliza nodded in acceptance, slumping heavily in her seat.

“No one can outrun fate, professor” she said and smirked inwardly.

Dumbledore sighed and unfolded his hands in front of him, pulling out a bowl of lemon drops from his desk drawer and held one out to her. Eliza took it and popped it in her mouth, scrunching her nose slightly at the bitter sweet.

“Next school year we will begin some private lessons, to prepare you for what is to come” he ordered and Eliza agreed without complaint.

“I’ll join the Order if you let me, but I refuse to let you use my name in the papers. There’s a life beyond this war and I refuse to tarnish the house of Potter in a propaganda play. I can’t risk my place in Slytherin either. For some of those kids I’m the only option between death and the dark lord – I won’t sacrifice that”

“I understand” Dumbledore said gravely although he looked like he wished she’d reconsider.

This was going perfectly. Dumbledore was obviously focusing on the order and possibly Tom’s horcruxes. Of course now they were all aware of Tom’s alias as ‘Thomas Gaunt’ which meant any moves he made in the Wizengamot would be watched closely but now they had multiple people in the governing body to feed other legislation through.

Dumbledore would be too busy to notice the bills they planned on sneaking past, especially if he never became re-appointed as Chief Warlock. No one outside of the order even knew Tom or, well, ‘Voldemort’ was back and without her title Dumbledore couldn’t print anything more than fear mongering.

They could attack from the shadows, silent and seamless and topple Dumbledore before the old man would even spot the betrayal coming.

“Can I go now?” Eliza asked tiredly, running a hand through her ridiculously messy hair, her plait had fallen out three duels ago “I want to catch up on some sleep if you don’t mind”

Dumbledore nodded in response, a patient smile on his face but stopped her before she could stand up from the chair.

“There is just one last order of business to attend to” he said and if she didn’t know any better she would say there was a small hint of amusement in his voice. “What happened to professor Umbridge?”

Eliza let a look of surprise cover her face “She fell into the lake believe it or not” she answered breezily and grabbed another handful of lemon drops, shoving them into her pockets.

“It was a terrible accident, I heard there was a kelpie involved. You can ask the merpeople if you don’t believe me” Eliza pointed out brightly, ignoring Dumbledore’s faint disapproval.

“Goodnight professor, it _hasn’t_ been a pleasure” Eliza said cheerily but paused by the door when she heard Dumbledore call her name behind her.

“And Eliza? Perhaps at one point you were right when you said you reminded me of Tom Riddle” he said seriously “but I know now that I couldn’t be more wrong”

Eliza smiled at the old man and walked away.

She wondered if he would still be thinking that when they murdered him.

~

Her court had stayed up all night waiting for her. Draco and Daphne were both slumped over on the sofa, legs tangled together as they tried to share the small space. Theo, the brains of the group, had conjured up a mattress with a thousand blankets for both him and Blaise and they had both fallen asleep in their blanket fort as they waited for her to arrive.

They all woke up with a start when she tried to quietly slip into the common room. Blaise and Daphne both woke up easily, staring at her with wide-eyes and both Theo and Draco rubbed their eyes blearily, blinking heavily.

“Did it work?” Theo asked sitting up with a yawn. Eliza grinned in response.

“You are now looking at Dumbledore’s closest confidant – the plan went off without a hitch” Eliza declared and threw herself down into the blanket cave “We’re one step closer to winning the war”

Daphne stretched her legs and kicked Draco off the sofa in the process, he fell into their blanket cave with a ‘thump’ and pushed himself up looking rather disgruntled before he turned to face Eliza.

“And what about your extra errand?” he questioned raising an eyebrow and Eliza let out a small laugh.

“Umbridge took a small dip into the black lake – who knows what possessed her to do such thing” Eliza said dramatically as her court’s smiles grew wider and wider “Apparently there was this awful business with a kelpie believe it or not”

Blaise let out a loud laugh “Eliza you batshit homicidal genius!” he choked out between his laughter and Theo snickered quietly by his side.

“I expect they’ll make an announcement about it tomorrow” Eliza replied easily “I’m sure there’ll be a celebration of some kind – even Dumbledore didn’t seem that sad to see her go”

Silence settled around them until Draco broke it tentatively “And Dumbleodre – he believed it all? He thinks you’re on their side?”

Eliza nodded heavily “He’s up to something, both Tom and I knew he was, and now I’m in on it. It won’t be long now”

“It’s strange” Theo said quietly “We all thought all our traditions were gone, the life our parents wanted for us decimated. I never thought I’d see the day where things changed, where everything changed”

“I did tell you” Eliza said quietly “way back in first year, that I was going to change it all”

“You know” Blaise commented “If someone else had told me that I never would have believed them”

“What can I say? I’m a special case” Eliza joked and fell back into the blanket cave with a thud, curling up into the duvets and pillows next to Theo. She would speak to Tom in the morning ( _I have no need for useless things_ ) but for now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Just before she nodded off she thought she heard Draco’s calm voice above her.

“Special case indeed”

But then she was asleep, her court all around her with a small smile on her face.

_Burning flesh beneath her palm – drip, drip, drip, let me help, letmehelp – I’m shit at healing spells, please wake up, please wakeup._

_Screams, green light, blood on her hands, too sharp smiles-_

**_Useless_ **

Eliza shot up awake with a gasp, heart pounding in her chest.

Nightmares were unfortunately nothing new to Eliza although it was usually the orphanage that haunted her dreams more than anything. Dark cellars, scratching at the door with bleeding nails, occasionally she was back in the cemetery, corpses burying her as she lost control.

And sometimes her nightmares featured Tom.

Tom in the chamber, Tom dying beneath her hands.

Tom in the ministry, telling her that she was nothing.

It was acting. Logically, she knew they had been acting. Salazar she had even given him some of those lines herself but-

_A hand on her cheek, intimate, deadly, I’ve grown tired of you-_

She was fine, she was just overreacting.

Eliza knew she had feelings for Tom, she knew Tom must feel s _omething_ for her and for now she was fine leaving it that way. She was still in Hogwarts, she had a whole country to overthrow and a whole world to see and then she could focus on her feelings, stupid complex irritating feelings.

But Tom’s words had struck a chord in her.

Because what if he did grow tired of her?

What if all of this to him was just a bit of fun to him? Nothing serious, no strings attached.

Eliza wasn’t prepared to dedicate herself to someone who would only see her as a passing trinket.

_Hope you enjoyed playing schoolboy, it’s the closest thing you’ll ever get to love._

They had both said things they hadn’t meant to. But she and Tom, they were never supposed to be easy.

Sighing heavily Eliza shoved Blaise’s arm off her and started heading towards her dorm room. It was about 7am, breakfast would be out in a few hours and Eliza desperately needed a shower. Blood still rested in the cracks of her palms. But first she needed to speak to Tom.

Grabbing the journal from beneath her pillow Eliza grabbed the ink and quill she kept on her desk and opened it up to the next blank page.

_Dumbledore bought the whole thing, it worked out a lot better than I thought._

The reply was almost instantaneous and Eliza wondered if he had been waiting up to hear from her.

_Do go on darling_

_He wants to give me ‘private lessons’ next year so I assume he’s after the horcruxes which can only work in our favour_ she scrawled back hurriedly.

_He’s not moving back into politics?_

_Not as far as I know_

Eliza gasped as she remembered what else they had discussed and almost knocked her ink pot over in her hurry to write back to Tom.

_You’ll never guess what I found out as well._

_Consider me intrigued._

_Dumbledore used to be in a relationship with Gellert Grindelwald_

Eliza could feel Tom’s dumbfounded shock through the bond.

_What the buggering fuck?_

Merlin, Eliza could count the times Tom had sworn on one hand and still have fingers left over.

_I know! He told me himself, he used to believe in muggle subjugation and everything?? He was going to take over the world with Grindelwald._

_If this got out it would ruin him, no-one would trust him at all._

_We’d need to be careful – if he thought I was the one who sold him out then all our work would be ruined._

_But still – this is an amazing discovery little star_

Eliza sat in silence, staring at the page blankly as she gnawed on her bottom lip. A few minutes went by before the journal heated up again.

_Are you okay Eliza?_

Eliza felt herself smile slightly at his obvious worry, if she focused enough she thought she could sense a faint nervousness coming from Tom’s side of the bond and that only made her smile grow.

_I’m fine, just the usual nightmares. Are you okay?_

_Fine little star, revelling in our latest victory._

Eliza snorted slightly and went to pack her journal away when she felt it heat up one last time.

_And Eliza?_

_I don’t think I could ever tire of you._

~

The last week of the year passed by quickly.

The news that Umbridge had ‘mysteriously’ disappeared was met with one of the most outrageous celebrations yet. It lasted for days and Eliza was sure even the teachers joined in on the revelry. Flitwick had roped off a section of Fred and George’s portable swamp on the fourth floor to commemorate an ‘excellent piece of charms work’

But soon the dreaded day arrived.

Careers day part two.

Eliza skipped into Severus’ office, the man in question desperately trying to hide the fact that he was hungover.

“Did McGonagall drink you under the table again?” Eliza asked in lieu of a greeting and Severus glared at her halfheartedly, giving a small nod of his head before realising what he had just admitted and back-tracking.

“I assume you’re here for a reason and not just here to annoy me”

“Can I not do both?” Eliza responded, digging around in her bag as she teased him.

“I wish you didn’t”

Eliza snorted slightly before she slammed an open notebook onto the table in front of Severus, a small card slipped in the middle of the pages.

“You told me to come back at the end of the year with a career, I didn’t quite manage that” she explained, slipping into the seat across from him “None of those glossy pamphlets appealed to me. I don’t want an office job, I’m not made to be a healer or an academic and merlin forbid I become an auror” Eliza rattled on and Severus grew increasingly more exasperated.

“Are you reaching a point?” he cut in, rubbing his temple distractedly and Eliza grinned.

“When I was younger I had this, check-list. Everything I was going to do when I was older when I had nothing holding me back” Eliza explained and Severus’s eyes softened slightly “I decided to recreate it”

Frowning slightly Severus moved the notebook closer to him and Eliza watched as he read through it.

_To-Do list (a magical upgrade)_

_1) Graduate Hogwarts with record breaking NEWT’s_

_2) Pick up house rings and visit Potter Manor_

_7) Travel to Egypt, study magic_

_13) Magizoologist tour of the Amazon_

_14) Learn from the witches’ of New Orleans_

_18) Find a runespoor_

_22) Visit Gordric’s Hollow_

_28) Buy own apartment_

_29) Buy house plant for apartment_

Severus returned her notebook to her with a hint of a smile that Eliza returned happily.

“And do you plan to use your inheritance to support yourself or are you pursuing anything else?”

Eliza wrinkled up her nose at the mention of her inheritance. Some, like Sirius, were more than happy to use their family money to support themselves but Eliza would prefer to make her own money. The Potter’s were a family of inventors and traders and Eliza fully intended to continue that legacy.

Grinning crookedly Eliza reached down back into her bag and started pulling out prototypes of all the things she’d created over the years. One after another she plonked them down on the desk, the animal figurines that acted like a foe glass, the rings embedded with the protego charms. She pulled out a collection of rune stones and her magic eight ball and laid them all out on the table as Severus stared at her completely baffled.

“What is all this?” he asked with a sigh.

“At the risk of sounding like a mad scientist” Eliza said, secretly quite pleased with the fact that at least Severus would understand her odd muggle phrases “These are my inventions”

Severus snorted quietly but studied them with a wide-eyed interest.

“Now of course the rune-stones use blood magic, I’ve not been able to show them to anybody properly as they’re illegal” Eliza explained but then shoved her magic eight ball forward “but I showed _this_ to my runes examiner, go ahead, try it out”

Severus picked it up, looking at her with furrowed brows.

“I assumed you’d know how it works”

Severus shot her a glare before he shook the eight-ball slightly.

“Will Eliza Potter return my missing hangover cure potions?”

The glass swirled and Eliza smirked largely when the words ‘not likely’ appeared in the sphere. Severus blinked in shock, looking at her in amazement.

“And it works ever time?”

“It used runic divination so it can only give vague inclinations which I translated into text, but it works 87% of the time. I got Draco to work it out”

Severus’ eyebrows rose even further.

“My runes examiner gave me this card” Eliza explained sliding the card across the table “She thinks the second I get my runes mastery I could start my own business selling my inventions” she said with a pleased smug grin before she grew serious.

“You told me to think of a life outside the war, and I have done. I wouldn’t be able to cope with a boring old office job. Ever since I was little, I’ve wanted to make a place for myself in the world, to be _remembered._ I know you told me to pick an actual career, but I honestly think this could work and-

Severus cut off her ramblings by reaching over and setting his large hand on top of hers, a proud smile on his face.

“Eliza, you’ve always achieved whatever you’ve set your mind too and this will be no different. Travel the world, get your mastery, start up your own business

“And just know, that I’m incredibly proud of you”

Eliza leaped to her feet and hugged the man.

~

Eliza had started this year crawling the walls with how bored she was and now that the year had ended she couldn’t quite believe how fast it had gone. She had packed up her trunk, emptied the dorm and boarded the Hogwarts express with her court.

“Who won the bet by the way?” Eliza asked and conversation paused around them.

“You’re going to have to be a lot more specific about that Eliza” Draco cut in, wrestling a chocolate frog off Blaise.

“The bet on what would happen to Umbridge”

Blaise burst into laughter and Draco took his moment of distraction to steal the chocolate frog from him, the blonde chomped down on the chocolate victoriously.

“You’ll never believe who got it right” Blaise chortled, and Eliza raised an eyebrow in question.

“It was _Astoria-_

_“No way”_

The train ride passed far too quickly and soon they had pulled into Kings Cross. They were already making plans to meet again before they had even split up. Blaise was returning to Italy for a few weeks to pack up more of things. He’s been moving out of his house bit by bit and had most of things stored in a room at Malfoy Manor. Eliza had offered him a room in Grimmauld, she would kill the entire order herself if they dared to make one of her court feel uncomfortable, and Blaise had thanked her with a smile, promising to drop in on her birthday.

She had hugged Daphne goodbye before she jumped off the train and the girl was immediately swallowed up by the crowd along with her sister. Theo and Draco walked her over to Remus and Sirius who was yelling for her through the crowd and Eliza giggled slightly at Remus’ perfectly done expression.

“Pup” Sirius greeted bringing her in for a hug “Little Malfoy, Little Nott” he greeted her friends respectively and even went as far to ruffle the boys’ hair which they accepted with as much grace as they could muster. Remus apologised to them behind Sirius’ back.

“I’ll come by and visit you both soon okay?” Eliza said, wrapping an arm around each boy, standing on her tip toes to reach their shoulders.

“Stay out of trouble” Theo warned with a small smile.

“Or if you do remember to invite us along” Draco ended with a wink and the two disappeared into the crowd leaving her with Sirius and Remus.

“It’s good to see you Eliza” Remus wished warmly and Eliza rolled her eyes, bringing the werewolf in for a hug.

Eliza had told Severus about the old to-do list she used to have, had even showed him her new one. But there was one box that she had kept a secret. In the back of both her journals she had written the same thing.

She had been nine, just let out of the cellar, clinging to a blanket an trying to hide back tears and she had written shakily in the back of her beaten up notebook, _number?) find a family._

When she made her new to-do list she had written out that box again, using ink and parchment instead of muggle gel pen. And now she could finally tick it off.

Because family wasn’t just blood and bone. Family was a surly potions professor who was essentially her uncle, a _proud_ uncle, who was happy to watch her grow up. Family was the Malfoy’s – Narcissa and Lucius and Draco who she loved like a brother. Family was Theo and Blaise and Daphne who had been her friends since first year and were now so much more. Family was Sirius and Remus, who stood by her, and looked after her, and _loved_ her.

Her fifth year at Hogwarts was over, and Eliza had never felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand that's a wrap! all y'all know Tom and Eliza wouldn't talk about feelings that easily but progress is made over summer so dw. The next chapter will be a what happens in the commons! I've noted down prior requests but if there's anything all of you want to see you can let me know in the comments or at my tumblr for this fic rxse-by-another-name. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!


	46. what happens in the common room, stays in the common room IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the events of fifth year, through everyone else's eyes.

Alexander Nott has lived a good life, a trying life certainly, but a good one. That wasn’t to say that he thought his life was over in any respect, he knew he was getting old, but he didn’t intend on stopping. Not when he had Theodore to look after.

Alexander had been born into a large family, he had grown up with many aunts and uncles and cousins. He also had a younger brother named Theodore who had sadly died at a young age. He had never made it into Hogwarts and Alexander could safely say he had never recovered from the loss of his brother.

But life moved on, and so did he.

He attended Hogwarts, was sorted into Slytherin to no one’s surprise and settled in knowing change was soon on the horizon. It was a talent of the Nott family, too faint to be considered a bloodline gift but certainly there, the ability to sense _change._ When he was younger Alexander hadn’t taken his gifts seriously. He gained a reputation of never losing a bet purely because he could sense before anyone else when something was about to shift. Relationships that sprang up overnight, a teacher handing in their resignation.

And so, when everyone else was taunting ‘mudblood Riddle’ Alexander did something nobody expected. He abandoned his pureblood friends, his high standing, to go and sit next to poor bastard orphan Tom Riddle.

Because he knew, he knew maybe ever better than the other boy did himself, that the world would never be the same in the face of Tom Riddle.

It was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

He wouldn’t say that Tom Riddle saw him as friend but Alexander thought that he might be the closest the boy would ever let himself have. Confidant, right hand man, Alexander was there every step of the way. Which was why when one night, after they had graduated Hogwarts and he had woken up in a cold sweat, panting and shivering and shaking, he had been so saddened. He hadn’t known what Tom had done to himself, but he knew it was the end.

He had thought it was the end of everything. But perhaps, it had just been the end of something.

He moved on and left Tom, he married the love of his life and they spent may wonderful years together. He knew he would never meet anyone as wonderful as her in all his years of living and when she had passed some part of him left with her.

Dragonpox, she was taken from him far too soon.

But he still had Thaddeus, his treasured son. Alexander had sworn to protect him, to stand with him and watch him grow.

Alexander had always been able to sense change and yet he was ashamed to admit he couldn’t pinpoint when such a change occurred in his son. Thaddeus had joined the dark lord, not Tom – Tom had died along time ago and so it seemed had that bright boy Alexander was proud to call a son. But there was still Isabella. A lovely girl, his son’s chosen wife. Kind and graceful and happy, Alexander was proud to welcome her into the family with open arms.

The day Theodore had been born was one of the happiest days of his life, a precious little grandson.

He had suffered greatly in his young life. Alexander had known what a cruel man his own son had grown into, but he had never thought it would extend to even his own family. The night Isabella had been murdered was a trying one and Theodore had been entrusted into his care ever since.

It was hard. Alexander was older than he once was, he couldn’t run around after a child like he used too, and it was even harder without his dearest Mary. But he did his best. Theodore was never an outgoing child; it took years for trust to build between them. Alexander provided tutors and books, catered to the whims of the child and tried his best to make up for the childhood he had lost.

He knew Theodore would rather die than admit it, but Alexander knew he still kept his old collection of stuffed dragon toys in the back of his wardrobe.

Letting Theodore go to Hogwarts had been hard for him. The manor felt empty without him and his endless curiosity. After a few months of wallowing Alexander, for the first time in years, returned to politics recalling what his old friend had said to him all those decades ago.

_Change is only inevitable if you go out there and make it Alexander._

And Alexander had always been good with sensing change.

And so it seemed was Theodore.

Alexander had had his suspicions before, Theodore had always been too good at chess. But when he came home that Yule speaking of an Eliza Potter, an outcast of Slytherin who Theodore swore would change the world he knew for certain.

What was it that strange muggle author had said? That history did not repeat, but it did often rhyme. Tom had always liked his idioms.

Over the next few years he heard quite a lot about Eliza Potter. Heir Black, Heir Potter, Queen of Slytherin and his grandson’s first ever friend. And he knew, just as he has always known, that this girl would bring change like he had witnessed only once before.

So when his old friend, Tom Riddle and it was Tom Riddle, not Voldemort, showed up on his door not looking like he had aged a day since Hogwarts, Alexander knew she had something to do with it. And he couldn’t be happier.

Tom was back to his old self, some of his plans were genius and Alexander hadn’t felt such purpose since Theodore had first come to live with him those years ago. To say he was curious about the girl who had made it all happen would be an understatement.

"Will you ever learn how to use the floo?" his grandson asked, exasperated.

“If I do you and Draco would owe Blaise 5 galleons” the girl said as she brushed herself off from using the floo and Alexander couldn’t help but laugh. Potter had only been in the manor for less than a minute and yet he could see how much his grandson cared for her and vice versa. It was nice to know that his Theodore had found good friends such as these.

“I’m afraid I’ve given your son a few premature heart attacks over the years” she said with a grin as Alexander shook her hand and he laughed again. Theodore was smiling wryly behind her, not fazed by his friend’s behaviour. Alexander was just about to reply when he heard his lord’s voice cut across the room.

“That’s because you’re a menace little star” he said liltingly, and Alexander found him watching the pair of them as they conversed. Theodore was standing there as though he was used to the strange interactions which told Alexander that his lord wasn’t just being friendly for the sake of it. Narrowing his eyes, he studied the pair of them and was struck suddenly by an old forgotten memory.

_Alexander snorted quietly, returning to his potions homework as Lucretia Black stalked away in a huff._

_“I would have thought you would leap at the chance to have prefect rounds with Lucretia – Merlin knows everyone else in our dorm would have” Alexander remarked casually to his lord (for he was his lord, even then) Alexander prepared himself for a snide remark to be thrown his way but looked up in confusion when he was only met with silence._

_Alexander was used to his lord looking pensive. Tom was made up of many sharp edges, quick to anger and yet protective of what he dubbed his ‘own’ It wasn’t odd for him to stay out of ‘normal’ conversation even if he watched over it all with a sort of detached boredom._

_Alexander had never seen such a solemn look on his lord before now, not even in first year when he was simply ‘mudblood Riddle’_

_“I don’t see why I should waste my time with her” his lord commented idly, still oddly subdued. Alexander placed down his quill and turned his full attention onto Tom._

_“I thought you two had a thing?” he asked. It was a dangerous business, talking feelings to Tom. Salazar the last time Avery had even dared to, albeit crudely, ask about Tom and Lucretia the boy had been too traumatised to speak for days. But Alexander knew Tom liked him a bit more than Avery (not that that was a hard thing to achieve)_

_An odd melancholy fell over Tom and Alexander felt like he was intruding on something rather private as he watched the other boy heave a sigh._

_“Did I ever tell you about my mother?” He questioned slowly, his eyes far away as if Tom wasn’t aware he was talking. Alexander shook his head in response._

_“Of course we all know I’m a descendent of Slytherin on my mother’s side. She died before I was born and left me in that dirty muggle orphanage”_

_Tom hated talking about the orphanage, Alexander almost dropped his jaw his surprise._

_“The reason I never had a father was because dear mother dosed him with love potions. No wonder he left as soon as he got a chance” Tom scoffed bitterly and Alexander hurriedly connected the dots in his mind._

_“But children-_

_“As research dictates, children born under the influence of Amortentia cannot feel love” Tom cut in smoothly and his voice was so empty Alexander felt his heart ache._

_“So no” Tom said briskly, reaching over the coffee table to grab his textbook “I don’t have a thing with Lucretia. I doubt I will have that with anyone”_

“I promised Sirius I would be back for tea” Eliza was saying as Tom led her away and Alexander was sure neither of them had noticed Tom’s hand resting against the small of her back.

“Well tell him you can’t make it” his lord said unworried.

“He won’t be happy”

“If you continue to complain, neither will I” his lord remarked but unlike his usual snappy tone of voice his words held an undercurrent of fondness.

“Are they always like that?” Alexander asked Theodore as the pair let the door swing shut behind them. Theodore grimaced and let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Constantly”

Alexander laughed harder than he had in years.

_Children born under the influence of Amortentia cannot feel love._

Alexander wouldn’t be too sure about that.

~

Sirius took another gulp of fire-whiskey. He had stopped pouring himself glasses some three bottles ago and had now just started drinking it straight from the bottle. He felt the tears streaming down his face but he made no move to brush them away, there was no one around to witness his mental breakdown anyway.

Eliza was staying over at Nott Manor having a ‘sleep-over’ with her court and Remus had returned to his family home for the night of the full moon. Sirius had offered to go with him but Remus had turned him down, obviously noticing the deep bags under his eyes and the tremors in his hands.

Azkaban would forever leave its marks on his person so it seemed.

Sirius let out another ugly sob as he clung to his bottle like it was his saviour.

It would have been Regulus’ birthday today. If he had lived that long.

He had died at 17, Merlin Eliza was almost 17 and she was still just a kid. Regulus had just been a kid and he had sacrificed himself, had died rather than reach out to his brother. Because Sirius had been dumb and rash and immature and reckless.

And he had lost Regulus, and Lily, and James. Had condemned Eliza to all those years at the orphanage and the Dursley’s when he was left to rot in Azkaban. 12 years of mouldy food, concrete floors and not a spark of happiness.

Maybe he deserved it. Maybe he still did.

He wondered what James would think of him if he knew what side of the war Sirius fought on now. They had both become disillusioned with Dumbledore’s rhetoric in the end. They had killed just as many death eaters as they had killed order members.

Just because they had been able to wash the blood of their hands didn’t make them holy, didn’t make them righteous.

And _Eliza._

Merlin he tried to do his best but he had no idea what he was doing. Family meals and sabbath’s, day trips out as a family as he tried to make up for all those years he had lost. He just wanted her safe and happy but even Sirius himself couldn’t think of what that looked like. Even those years as the marauders at Hogwarts had always been coated with an underlying threat. Whether it be his family or the growing war, Sirius couldn’t say his childhood had been safe and happy either.

He wished it had been, he wished for a lot of things.

Another ragged sob left his throat, he was too wrapped up in his sorrow to notice the floo flaring in the living room. In fact he didn’t notice Narcissa until she crouched down beside him, somehow keeping her balance even in her heels.

“Oh _Sirius_ ” she breathed softly, a small frown on her face as she came to sit next to him. Confused and still unsure whether he was actually hallucinating her or not Sirius offered her a bit of fire whiskey. Narcissa let out a soft watery laugh and pushed the bottle away.

“I’m afraid I drink things with a bit more class, sweetie” she joked and Sirius knew that this was definitely the real Narcissa. Hallucination Narcissa had never come up with such deplorable pet names.

“What are you- what are you doing here?” Sirius slurred out, frowning when Narcissa took the bottle from his hands.

“Eliza worries about leaving you alone. She ordered Kreacher to come and get me if he thought you weren’t doing too well”

Sirius tried to laugh but instead it came out as more of a sob “She’s such a good kid”

“She is” Narcissa agreed easily and Sirius noticed how out of place she looked sitting down cross legged on the floor of his living room in her pristine clothes.

“Regulus was just a kid” Sirius found himself saying and he felt Narcissa tense up beside him “and I let him down, and I let James down and Lily down and now they’re all dead and I’m-

Sirius angrily wiped the tears from his face and smiled slightly when Narcissa took his hand in her own.

“We were just kids Sirius. Kids in a war too big for us that we had no business fighting in” Narcissa said and Sirius wondered how many times she had told herself those exact words.

“We were never just kids Cissa” Sirius said “Not us”

Cissa took a swig of the bottle and Sirius laughed when she cringed at the taste.

“I certainly feel like a child now, drinking cheap booze with my kid cousin” she said and Sirius let out an affronted gasp.

“You love me really” he said with a pout and grinned when Cissa flung her arm over his shoulder.

“Of course I do, you’re family

“And there’s nothing more important than that”

They stayed like that till morning, reminiscing about the past. Eliza found them slumped over each other the next day.

“Rough night?” she chirped with a crooked grin and both Sirius and Narcissa let out groans at her loud voice. Eliza laughed brightly and headed to the kitchen, coming back with two hangover cures.

“Love you pup” Sirius shouted up the stairs as Eliza left them to it and smiled when he heard her quiet laughter.

Nothing more important than family indeed.

~

Tom had better things to do than break into own off-shore Gringotts accounts. He could be organising raids, or killing muggles, or even be drinking Lucius’ expensive wine in front of the fire with Nagini.

Instead he was in freezing cold Russia trying to gain access to his old accounts for a Morgana damned birthday present. Eliza being a necromancer had been a shock and Tom honestly wasn’t that surprised that she couldn’t find any books on the subject matter in England. Tom had travelled far and wide to gain as much knowledge as he had thanks to Britain’s ridiculous views on magic.

But he wouldn’t think about that now. Thinking about backwater Britain made him annoyed and when he got annoyed he always felt vaguely murderous. Murdering the accountant in front of him would be counter-productive to getting into his vault.

Eleven years as an incorporeal wraith had taught him patience, but not this much patience. But it would be worth it, Tom thought with a sigh of relief as he was finally let into his account. His precious horcrux only deserved the finest things in life – and Tom would make sure she did.

Wandering around his old cache Tom smirked as he found one of the few necromancy books he had ever managed to acquire. The damned thing had never opened him, the leather cover (which he suspected was actually human skin but he wouldn’t mention that) always remained firmly bound whenever he so much as ran a hand over its spine. He could only hope Eliza would have better luck with it. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a shelf full of rare metal and stones from his travel, including a large hunk of bloodstone.

Of course healing crystals where seen as a ‘wicca’ magic these days more often than not. Not many people believed in the mystical energy’s stones carried but they couldn’t negate the fact that certain stones and metals were far more suited to other forms of magic. Bloodstone had a close connection to blood magic rather obviously, but it also did well as a binding agent between family magics, it focuses on the ties that bind.

Tom pocketed the chunk of stone on his way out.

He had seen some of the things Eliza had made over the years, he was sure he could try a hand at it himself.

It was worth it all in the end.

Eliza looked stunning when she opened the door and Tom couldn’t help but wonder how he had been blind to his horcruxes beauty for so long. Even dressed in disastrous muggle clothing, some strange short knitted sweater and ripped jeans, she looked like a picture.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow as Tom grinned at her. He always found himself smiling around her, something about Eliza Potter made his soul, fractured and shattered as it was, feel giddy.

“Well it is your birthday” he replied, echoing the words she had told him last year when she dragged him out for a surprise picnic. Tom handed the bag of presents towards her, as well as the bouquet and took a step back. He blinked in surprise when she asked him to come in.

He could hear the rest of her family chattering inside, happy and carefree. He knew the second he entered the room the tension would be stifling, and as much as he wanted to see her face when she saw his gift’s he wouldn’t ruin this day for her.

He had stopped asking himself why he cared so much about Eliza’s emotional welfare a long time ago. He had never been one to ignore his problems but Eliza Potter was just one problem he couldn’t bring himself to face.

He smiled slightly as she peered into the bag, a look of undisguised curiosity lighting up her emerald eyes before he silently apparated away.

It had been worth it.

She was worth it all.

~

Eliza was acting strange.

Theo knew it, Blaise knew it, everyone knew it. Of course Theo wouldn’t say Eliza was the definition of normality, she was far from it and even he could admit Eliza was unpredictable at the best of times. But he knew his best friend.

She was restless and easy to irritate, protective and full of mischief and sadism in equal measure. But he honestly couldn’t recall seeing her like this ever before, except maybe third year. She was still restless, but in a completely different way. Eliza didn’t like sitting still but Theo knew she preferred looking poised. Instead every day at dinner this week her leg hadn’t stopped bouncing. When they all met in the common room she was already awake, pacing the floors. She disappeared for hours at a time only to be despondent in class and sometimes when she thought no-one was looking she’d get this strange look in her eyes, as if she was looking for something that wasn’t there.

Theo honestly wasn’t that surprised when she decided to cause some havoc in Umbridge’s class but he was surprised at the change he felt much later.

He wouldn’t say he had a blood-line gift, and he certainly wasn’t a seer. But sometimes, just sometimes he blinked and suddenly he _knew._ There’s a sort of pull, a tug at his mind that told him this, this is important.

He had first felt it that night he had lost his mother.

He felt it again when he met Eliza Potter.

And he felt it now, lightly at the back of his mind. A sort of knowledge that he had somewhere else to be. So when they returned to the common room to find professor Snape pacing the floors, talking about how he and Eliza had had a row and now she had dropped off the edge of the earth, Theo wasn’t that surprised.

Instead he headed down to the chamber of secrets knowing that his best friend was there and that right now she needed nothing more than a shoulder to cry on.

And Theo had shoulders that were happy to provide.

Theo paused when he found Eliza curled up under a blanket in one of the armchairs of the office. Theo was used to seeing Eliza standing proud, loud and bright and full of energy. Even at her most violent she had never looked so empty. He wasn’t used to seeing her so small, so tired.

He joined her under the threadbare blanket and vowed to cheer her up however he could.

Theo couldn’t even count how many times Eliza had been there for him, it was time for him to return to the favour.

“Hey Theo” Eliza said sometime afterwards, sipping from her giant mug of hot chocolate “Thank you”

He didn’t know why Eliza could never say those words, but it was okay. Theo knew what she meant anyway.

He smiled slightly and hugged her closer

“Love you too”

~

In general most people had no idea what Eliza Potter was really like, it all depended on which rumours you chose to listen too. Eliza Potter was violent, she was trouble and the next dark lady. She put up a good front but that was all it was, a front. Susan found it was mostly the gryffindors who believed all of that, and the ravenclaws – at least the ones who cared about gossip that was. Most hufflepuffs believed otherwise. Eliza although perhaps not altruistic (that was Slytherins for you) could be kind. She was helpful and protective of her friends, and she was wicked smart. Distant at times but she tried her best.

Susan knew that all of that was true at once.

She had been with Daphne for the better part of a year now and there was no way you could get close to one of Eliza’s friends without being dragged into her life just a bit. Although they didn’t call themselves friends, it was a Slytherin thing apparently – the court. Susan was just glad to be a Hufflepuff, she was invested in politics but Merlin she was happy to have a break from it.

She knew that Eliza was protective, as well as violent. She was kind to those she loved and put up a good pretence when it served although it usually wasn’t done out of any maliciousness. Of course Susan knew she didn’t know everything– she didn’t expect to know everything. Daphne was wonderful and gorgeous and funny but she was also a Greengrass, just like how Susan was a Bones. Family business came before anything else, it always would. And she knew Daphne considered Eliza family.

It wasn’t her place to nosy into their private family business. Honestly she was just happy that Eliza considered her good enough to date one of her friends. The last time a girl had tried to dose Blaise Zabini with a mild love potion she had ended up in the hospital wing for a week. Sleep paralysis curse, nasty business.

Susan was happy to say that she hadn’t ever been put under a sleep paralysis curse.

It was the small victories that counted.

Susan didn’t think even Eliza Potter could keep her and Daphne apart though.

“Hey Susan” Daphne said with a grin, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder when she came to meet Susan after her divination class “Care to join me on my prefect rounds tonight?”

Daphne really was something else.

~

Tom felt rage course through him. He was used to being angry of course, he was always angry. Angry at the state of the world, angry at the hand he had been dealt, angry at Dumbledore and his saccharine bullshit. He was familiar with fury, he knew it well.

This, this was different.

_Can you believe she used a fucking blood quill on me? So much for our loving and light ministry_

A blood quill. Someone had _dared_ to use a _blood quill_ on his little star. They had hurt her and marked her and there was nothing Tom could do, so far away from his horcrux. Eliza was supposed to be safe in Hogwarts, protected under the wards. And instead someone had _hurt her._

Tom wanted to find Umbridge, he wanted to find her and rip her to shreds. No quick death, no mercy. He would use a blood quill on her instead – no actually, scratch that. He’d use a normal quill. It would be a slow process, very slow, but he’d carve words into every inch of his skin himself. Maybe he would have her do it. The imperius curse could do wonders, he would have her mutilate herself for hours – there would be no relief.

But Eliza had different plans, that didn’t involve any torture or murder and Tom would never get in the way of someone else’s retribution.

 _I still think you should kill her_ he wrote anyway, he doubted Eliza would need that much convincing anyway once Umbridge dared to lay even a pinkie finger on one of her court. And Eliza was more violent than he was. Well, perhaps not more violent but certainly more creative.

Tom could admit he wasn’t completely sane, he was fully aware of that fact and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. But he preferred the deaths he dealt to be clean. Not painless, almost never painless, but usually always clean. He knew Eliza liked to be a bit more _involved._ He didn’t know whether it was because she hadn’t been out of the muggle world that long or something else entirely but most of Eliza’s work tended to be a bit gory. Blood and guts and violent deaths followed her when she fought.

She really was rather brilliant.

_The second I’m home for Yule we can drag her name through the mud._

Yule, there was still a few months until Yule. Tom had never longed for companionship before, most people he simply tolerated and it always felt like there was a space between him and them. Some indefinable gap, some said it was arrogance but Tom didn’t believe it. He had seen arrogance, had seen how the high horse people sat themselves on caused divides. But he simply felt different from the rest, there was just something not quite there about him that seemingly everyone could sense.

Eliza didn’t seem to be bothered with any of that and he found himself missing her company. Missing that feeling he got when he was close to her, happiness and warmth, that undeniable feeling that he had once again found something he had lost a long time ago.

_Yule is still quite far away._

_Yeah, it is._

Tom didn’t reply to her message, but it was nice to know he wasn’t the only one missing the other’s company.

~

For the longest time Draco had been insecure over being Heir Malfoy. It was a big legacy to hold after all, especially considering he was related to the Black’s as well. Malfoy’s had a lot of sway in the wizarding community, rich and powerful wizards since the Roman times.

And although his father had probably never meant to make him feel such a way, Draco couldn’t deny that he had always feared disappointing his family, his father, and letting down the family name. Any thought that could have classified him as a blood traitor was kept locked in the back of his mind. He would be the perfect son and carry the Malfoy name with pride.

But Hogwarts, Hogwarts changed that.

Because Eliza Potter showed him that perhaps being a good son didn’t necessarily equate to being a good Malfoy. Because Eliza Potter was a half blood and she was the most powerful person he had ever met. Blood status didn’t equate to power and it turned out his father had been raising him to be a good death eater and not a good Malfoy.

Once he realised that things got a bit easier.

He had a heart to heart with his father, he grew up a bit and he found another family with Eliza, with Blaise, Theo and Daphne and he swore he’d continue the legacy of the Malfoy line. But he had always suffered from that niggling bit of doubt that perhaps he really wasn’t good enough.

Tonight changed that.

It was the first Samhain he had been able to celebrate properly since, well ever. He had been too young to remember any rituals he had taken part in before and as something unfortunate seemed to happen every Samhain since (he was adamantly not thinking about the betting pool they had on) this was the first year they had attempted it.

Draco allowed Eliza’s voice to wash over him, felt the magic in the chamber swell as the candle flared in front of him. And then he was gone, fallen into a trance. He thought he could feel the wind on his face, it reminded him of his grandfather. Abraxas Malfoy had always loved flying, he used to watch Draco all the time. He felt warmth, happiness – the knowledge that he was a part of something greater than himself but above all that he felt pride. Warm loud unabashed pride of his ancestors.

When he came back the chamber was almost empty and his face was suspiciously wet – the flame of his candle had now spluttered out leaving melted wax in its place.

And now there was no place for doubt.

He was a good friend, and a good son.

And more than anything, he was a good Malfoy.

He couldn’t ask for more.

“Are you okay?” Eliza asked sometime later. The others had gone to bed a while ago but Draco had stayed awake, watching the crackling flames in the fireplace as he burrowed further into his blanket.

“Yeah” he said with a sleepy smile “just-

“Family” he said with a sigh “it really is something, isn’t it?”

Eliza smiled at him, soft and kind and everything he knew she didn’t think she was, and grabbed his hand beneath the blankets.

“Yeah it is”

~

Tom smiled as he listened to Eliza rattling off plan after plan across from him. She really was intelligent, a cunning mind and sharp green eyes that burned, lighting up as she continued to lay out her plan for him

“You have the whole of magical Britain, just waiting for you to _take it”_ she said, eyes bright and Tom couldn’t bring himself to look away. He didn’t think he could look away even if he tried. He was reminded of her memories, the memories she had given to him.

You have the whole world out there, just waiting for you to take it.

“To victory, little star” Tom said, pouring her a butterbeer which he only kept in his office anyway for when she came round.

“To Victory” she repeated, a blush dusting her cheeks.

Tom still wanted the world, but he wouldn’t mind having something else now either.

~

The Malfoy Yule Ball was always a pain to attend. Useful, certainly, Tom couldn’t deny that he had made many connections over the years at Malfoy’s many Yule Balls but that never negated the fact that they were dreadfully droll. You charm one bored unhappily married noblewoman and you’ve charmed them all. You pretend to find one poorly aging portly politician funny and you’ve met the whole ministry.

And he couldn’t even murder anybody to alleviate said boredom. Lucius was a dedicated follower, but Tom doubted even he would be okay if Tom decided to go and murder the next person who thought he would actually consider dancing with him.

They were all so _boring._

Well, almost all of them.

“How can you be my prince charming if you’ve yet to ask me to dance?” she asked and Tom felt his lips curl into a smile. He had debated murdering the next person who asked him that, but for Eliza he found he really didn’t mind. She had that smile on her face, crooked and teasing and smug.

Tom placed his hand in hers.

It was odd, how seamlessly they fit together. They found each other easily and Tom rested his hand on her waist as they swayed to the music. She really was a sight, the dark blue dressed glimmered with diamonds and he felt a flash of satisfaction when he saw she was wearing his necklace. Her long hair cascaded down her back and Tom had to resit the urge to run his fingers through it.

He had always had a taste for pretty things.

He let her go, a wicked glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she went off to cause some chaos. She seemed to blend into the crowd, Tom watched her easily slip into conversations and disappear without a trace.

He found her in the garden sometime later, eyes locked on the stars that she loved so much as she sipped on her wine. He watched amused when she wrinkled her nose slightly, glaring cross eyed at the lump of snow that had landed on it. She hated snow.

He came to stand besides her, stealing her glass deftly and taking a sip for himself. It was snowing, he should be cold (Tom was always cold) but instead he felt a curious warmth that only grew stronger the more time he spent with her.

“I have my secret classroom now” she was explaining, waving her hand distractedly, oblivious to the snow that was landing in her hair as she spoke.

“Well you are a rather brilliant teacher” he freely admitted. He had no problem recognising talent when he saw it, after all it would have to take a rather remarkable person to teach him of all people the patronus charm.

“And how would you know?” she questioned, a challenging edge to her words and Tom found himself pausing. He had no need to prove himself to her, no obligation, he didn’t have to show he anything. Idly, Tom wondered when need had passed into want.

Because he did, he wanted to show her. Just as she surprised him time and time again over the years with every show of strength and vulnerability, Tom wanted to return the favour.

“The patronus is a complex thing” he murmured and he felt Eliza freeze next to him “A true portrayal of our soul”

Before Eliza had spoken to him Tom hadn’t tried to cast the patronus charm since he studied his NEWTS. No, actually, he had gotten rather dunk on his birthday one year when he was in New Orleans and had attempted it again and had gotten no more than a wisp. After receiving Eliza’s instructions he had tried it once again in the chamber, he didn’t know why he thought that that time it would be any different.

“But out souls do not begin with just happiness and they do not end with only love” he recited, verbatim.

“You thought I could do it, if I really tried”

Because he had lied to himself back then. He had thought he didn’t know what was different but the truth was he did. Because Eliza Potter had told him she believed and for some ineffable damnable reason that was enough.

He thought about what he was fighting for, everything he wanted. He wanted to save Magic Britain, to be More Than What He Came From. He wanted the world to remember his name and he wanted to fix his mistakes.

He wanted to be remembered for doing great things, not just terrible ones.

“Expecto patronum” he whispered and watched as his dragon flew around the courtyard. Eliza gasped sharply next to him, eyes bright and wide, lips parted as she tracked the dragon around the garden. Her face covered in amazement, awed, and when she turned to him with that blinding smile Tom recognised, somewhat detachedly, that he was done for.

He leaned in further. All his life he had never been one to turn away from hedonism, he was a decadent to the highest degree and had never shied away from temptation.

And Eliza Potter was by far the most tempting fucking thing he had ever indulged in.

He heard her breath hitch and felt himself smirk before-

“Eliza!

Draco was lucky Tom was fond of the Malfoy’s. He had never been closer to murdering one of his follower’s before.

He watched Eliza as she dashed away, Cinderella leaving the ball, and turned back to observe the stars in the night sky.

(And if he had thought of something else when he cast his patronus, of a girl with bright eyes and brilliant smile then well, no one had to know that but him)

~

Tom took great pleasure in duelling the aurors inside Azkaban. Although perhaps duelling was too loose a term considering the aurors didn’t even put up a fight. Tom usually preferred quick and clean death’s but he decided to take a page out of Eliza’s book to alleviate his growing boredom.

He didn’t regret returning to his original plans, abandoning his crazy warfare tactics, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss the violence of it all. Having his horcruxes back returned him to his former state of sanity – but that didn’t mean he was necessarily completely sane. But that was fine, anyone who knew him knew that already and anyone who didn’t like it would be dead. It was a tried and tested system, one only had to look at the dead auror on the floor to know that.

His death eaters were in a bad shape as he shepherded them through the halls. Not that he had really expected otherwise but when he became their lord he swore to protect them,

They were his and he couldn’t just leave what was his own to rot away in a cell.

He met up with Eliza quickly, sensing her discomfort. Tom couldn’t really feel the dementor’s affects that much, he grew colder but it was tolerable. He knew Eliza despised them however and he made a point to exit the crumbling building as quick as possible. Even with her golden gilded mask covering her face, Tom could still read her. And he also knew that as much as she hated Azkaban she was looking forward to the battle with the order as much as he was.

It was a shame he had to focus on his own targets, it was always a pleasure to watch Eliza in action. He took two order members out in front of him in one spell, he wouldn’t wate complex magic on these witless morons. Even in death they wouldn’t be worth the energy.

Slicing their throats clean through Tom easily deflected the curses the others sent towards him. He entertained the last three for a bit, baiting them before he grew bored. He dropped one with a simple avada kedavra and hit the second with a nasty bludgeoning curse. He watched in amusement as the man’s skull caved in on itself and he dropped to the ground with a heavy thump.

The last order member looked like some poor auror trainee, barely out of Hogwarts, and Tom grinned viciously as he approached close and closer until the man had backed up to the sea line and rocky cliffs. He disarmed the man laughably easy and wrapped a hand around is throat, feeling the pulse hammer wildly beneath his fingers.

“And where’s your hero now?” he couldn’t help but taunt as he waited for the last remaining order member to sneak up behind him. With a loud crack Tom snapped the man’s neck and dropped him, whirling around to take care of the last one only to find that Eliza had gotten their first.

There was a moment of silence, a strange peace in the aftermath before the next troop of aurors arrived. Tom didn’t even give them a chance and focused himself, casting fiendfyre to stop the next lot of auror forces even making it to the island. He watched Eliza as she basked in the flow of the roaring flames. The burning orange fire clashing with her arsenic green eyes, bodies littered about her feet.

She was dangerous, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

But Tom has always enjoyed a bit of danger.

“Shall I drop you off home then darling?” he asked pleasantly and watched when she span around to face him, black hair shifting wildly with the movement and she looked just like a girl again. A girl and yet so much more.

~

There was nothing Severus wanted more in this moment than a coffee.

A black coffee, a blueberry muffin, and perhaps a simple life.

But Severus couldn’t have any of that, because he had made some truly terrible life choices and ended up as a spy, turned double spy, turned whatever number of traitorous backstabbing he had done now. He knew he was never going to get his simple life but the least he could get was a fucking coffee.

And he was the man Dumbledore entrusted with careers advice.

Severus sighed once again as the Order continued to shriek and shout around him. He should really be paying attention so he could report back to his lord but perhaps even the dark lord would understand it was just so much easier to ignore the Order’s incompetency than to listen to it.

“But have you seen the paper?” Molly shrieked.

Merlin he wanted a coffee so bad.

“I can’t believe they’re making it out that _we_ were the bad guys” Tonks whined “we wouldn’t have been there if the minister would just bloody believe us”

“Fudge won’t say anything that will make his life harder. It’s much easier to ignore the problem than face it” Shacklebolt commented “Although I don’t know how they can ignore 16 escaped death eaters”

A whole new round of arguing set off.

“You’ve been rather quiet Snape” Moody growled out “Didn’t your get told about this?”

Out of everyone in the Order, Severus was looking forward to Moody’s death the most. The old auror was too paranoid for his own good, everyone thought it, but Severus was the only one who knew he spoke the truth.

Once a death eater, always a death eater.

“No he didn’t” Severus replied tiredly.

“I thought he trusted you?” Moody accused and Severus let out a long drawn out sigh.

“Of course he doesn’t, he employs me to be a _spy_ ”

Black snorted in the corner, he and Remus had remained quiet through out the meeting but he would never pass up on a chance to piss off Severus. Of course he would get involved now. However before Severus could open his mouth Tonks interrupted.

“What about that woman who was with him? Eris?”

Eliza fucking Potter – would it kill them to stop with the dramatics for just one night.

“That is indeed worrying news” Dumbledore spoke sombrely “Hestia managed to escape with her life. This Eris is a proficient dueller and seems to have replaced Bellatrix Lestrange in her absence. We have next to no knowledge of this person other than that they may have a muggle background judging by the moniker. But that is neither here nor there”

“What’s our next move?” Shacklebolt asked.

Severus knew what his next move was, he was going to go home and pour himself a black coffee and contemplate just why he continued to involve himself in mess after mess.

“Sirius” Dumbledore said and everyone turned to Black who Severus was sure had been playing footsie under the table with Remus “Am I right to assume Eliza is still in close contact with a certain Thomas Gaunt?”

Oh no.

Black shuffled slightly before nodding “She’s been visiting him over the holidays” he admitted and Molly let out a scoff across the table.

“That Gaunt boy is nothing but trouble, someone needs to warn that girl about what kind of man he is”

Severus kept his eyes on Black who tensed at the mention of Eliza. Severus knew he would, that man considered her a daughter and no Black would ever stand for slander against their family.

“Eliza can handle herself” Black said easily with a grin and Molly let out a huff.

“Poor girl shouldn’t have to – she should have had someone looking out for her, stop her going down the wrong path”

“And what do you mean by that Molly” Black asked lightly with a small polite smile. Severus hadn’t known Black could resemble anything close to polite.

“Well it’s not like you’ve been around to teach her these things is it?” Molly commented snidely. Black’s eyes flashed dangerously-

“ _Excuse you_ ”

Severus snapped his attention towards Remus, he was sat at the table looking murderous as he glared at Molly across the table.

“Sirius was in Azkaban _, for a decade._ Not some bloody vacation home for ex-convicts-

“It doesn’t change the fact- Molly was saying but she was cut off when Remus’s eyes flashed a warning shade of amber and Severus felt himself tense.

“Sirius loves the bones of that girl, and so do I. She’s practically a daughter to us and you have _no right-_

_“I’m only looking out for the girl-_

Severus questioned why he was even bothering before he determined he really had spent too much time with his idiotic Slytherin students when he interrupted “With all due respect Molly”

All due respect being none.

“Anyone can see that Eliza is perfectly fine and happy with Sirius and Remus and as much as it pains me to admit it, they are clearly the best thing for the girl. She finally has a family and to imply that they’re not doing the best for her is insulting at best and blood feud worthy at worst” Severus drawled and felt his lips twitch slightly at the sight of Black’s gobsmacked face.

Silence descended over the meeting, no one ever thought they’d see the day where Severus would defend Black _and_ a Potter. Severus gestured for Dumbledore to continue and ignored the knowing proud smile Minerva sent his way. He hoped Minerva would accept the dark lord’s inevitable reign, she really was a powerful witch.

“Well said Severus” Dumbledore commented with that infernal twinkle in his eye “Now as I was saying. Our next order of business is to begin tracking one Thomas Gaunt and see where he was the night of the attack”

Oh _shit._

Severus was never going to get that coffee, was he?

~

Tom sighed as he leant against the side of the building, eyeing the muggles around him in vague distaste before his sight landed on a man smoking a cigarette. He used to smoke in his teens, anything to get through war times, but he had long since shaken the habit. That didn’t mean he didn’t occasionally hunger for a smoke, however.

His death eaters were back at his manor, together celebrating the new year. They had all taken to his change in direction remarkably well. He couldn’t decide if it was because their minds were too damaged to truly comprehend his plans or if he had underestimated the fervour in which they wished to serve him. Even Bellatrix had accepted their new plan of attack if he set aside the small duel she had with his little star.

Not that it hadn’t been entertaining to watch.

He had planned to spend the night alone with Nagini until Eliza had once again barged into his life telling him to meet her in muggle London, a few streets off the Royal Albert. Tom used to people watch near here when he was just a kid. Theatres meant people with money, and people with money were usually easy pickings.

Plus sometimes they left the stage door open, Tom had only ever managed to slip inside once when he was 12 but he had never forgotten what it had been like.

Tom snapped to attention when he felt that curious warmth once again flood his system, a sure sign that Eliza was somewhere near and when he spotted her in the crowd he actually felt his breathing hitch. The dress she was wearing was short, scandalously so, exposing her long legs as she walked towards him. It hugged her figure and Tom had to exercise his self-control as she neared him.

Tom had met a lot of people in all his years of living, none could compare to her.

“Do I finally get to find out where exactly we’re going tonight?” Tom asked and watched as she smiled mischievously before fishing two tickets out of her purse. Two tickets for his favourite opera at the Royal Albert Theatre.

He let her drag him in through the theatre doors, to the top box seats and as Tom looked around in barely concealed wonder he questioned just what he had done to deserve having someone like Eliza give a damn about someone like him.

The wine was lovely, the music was amazing – and throughout it all Eliza’s hand remained clasped in his own.

When he sat down at the piano he played for himself, a celebration of how far he had come, and how much farther he was going to go. But he also found himself playing for her. It was a strange feeling to know that your entire life had changed just because of one person. For so long Tom had been alone, and he had been fine with alone. He had been fine with just himself against the world but for the first time in, well forever, Eliza made him want to change that.

For how could being alone compare to having Eliza by his side?

“What are you thinking about Little Star?” he asked lowly, stood on the doorstep of her house as she stared up at him.

“I’m thinking about how much I would like to kiss you right now”

There are some eyes that can devour you, Tom knows that to be true as he stared into Eliza’s. Bright and unyielding and practically begging for him to close the distance between them.

“Really Eliza? Then what’s stopping you?”

Tom has kissed people before, but not often. He was no stranger to one-night stand’s but kissing had always felt far too intimate an action. Monsters were not made for kissing; they were not made for love.

Eliza’s lips met his and he forgot everything that had ever held him back.

Gentle but demanding, Tom’s mind emptied and the only thing he could focus on was Eliza. Tangling his hand in her hair he pulled her closer against him because he wanted her closer to him, _needed_ her closer to him.

He pulled away far too soon, he felt like he could kiss Eliza for an eternity and never tire of it, because he could never tire of her.

Big Ben struck midnight, fireworks lit up the sky above them and he left her on the doorstep of her house with a quiet ‘happy new year’

And she left him with the phantom feeling of her lips pressing against his – a memory he was sure he would never be able to forget.

Tom used to smoke, he was no stranger to addiction.

And Eliza Potter had just become his newest fixation.

~

Blaise stared down at the letter his family owl, Brutus, had delivered that morning.

Blaise didn’t often get mail, his mother was far too busy to care about the son he was sure she only had out of obligation. So when he did get mail, _especially_ mail of his mother, it was understandable that he worried.

And he worried for good reason.

_Luca has decided he would like the house to be empty this summer, so he and I can spend some quality time together. I can send whatever you need over to you or you can pick it up in the first week, I’m sure you can find somewhere to stay._

_You understand how important it is that I have Luca on our side don’t you Blaise? He has promised to end the horrible rumours against our family, as a Zabini you have a duty to help this family._

_Let me know if I need to get the house-elf to send your things over to Britain._

He knew he didn’t matter much in her eyes, and yet he still felt that dull distant pang of hurt. She had been a mother before she had been a monster, and Blaise still had trouble trying to remember which one she was to him.

A real mother wouldn’t throw their son out of his own ancestral home. He had spent enough time with Narcissa to know that.

“Blaise?” Eliza’s voice came from behind him as he continued to stare at the letter in his lap “Is everything okay?”

Not really, but he would sort something out. His trust fund had enough to buy four small manors alone – he could find somewhere for the summer before he came back to Hogwarts.

“Blaise?”

Blaise let out a heavy sigh and lent into Eliza’s side when she came to sit by him on the sofa. Plonking his head down on her shoulder he passed the letter over to her and didn’t even flinch when she set it on fire after reading through it.

Vanishing the ashes carelessly Blaise once again made himself comfy on her shoulder and smiled slightly at her blatant anger.

“Where are you going to go?” she asked and Blaise didn’t blink at her harsh tone. Eliza showed her love through violence and death threats, they all knew it.

“I figured I’d just rent out a place-

“You’re staying with me” she said instantly, tense beneath his head and Blaise laughed softly.

“Aren’t you going to be too busy with your dark lord, and the order, and a war, and learning how to ride that ridiculous motorbike-

“I’ll never be too busy for you”

Hard, unyielding, relentless. That was Eliza all over. And to think they had only become friends because Blaise hadn’t been able to stop laughing about how much she terrorised Draco.

“Alright” Blaise agreed easily, knowing when to accept defeat “I’m not murdering anyone with you though”

Eliza let out a small laugh “You can just cook us breakfast instead”

“Breakfast and murder” Blaise repeated with a smile.

“Just your standard summer holiday”

Merlin how lucky they all were to have Eliza in their lives.

~

Fred and George had first met Eliza Potter on the train to Hogwarts, and Fred distinctly remembered catching her in the Gryffindor common room one time with a large box full of spiders but other than that they had never really interacted with her. Sure they knew of her, ickle Ron had had a few run ins with her over the years and Fred knew a lot through the Hogwarts rumour mill, but he wouldn’t say he _knew h_ er.

That changed with Blaise Zabini.

Fred had first bumped into Blaise Zabini at the start of fourth year. Fred had been sneaking back into the common room and he had accidentally stumbled upon Zabini sneaking out of it. They had both shared a quiet ‘oh shit’ moment before Fred opened his mouth, never one to pass up an opportunity to tease someone.

“Oh? And what do we have here? What are you doing sneaking out of our common room, little snake?”

“What are you doing sneaking into it?” Zabini had responded to which Fred had nothing else to say too but ‘fair play’

Both he and George had bumped into Zabini multiple times after that until Fred finally took pity on him and told the slytherin about the short cut that would get him back to his common room in five minutes instead of twenty.

“Oh I already know about that” Zabini said easily, tying the laces on his shoes that he hadn’t even been wearing when he stumbled down into the common room “You two didn’t think you were the only ones who cause mischief did you? Eliza knows this castle like the back of her hand”

“And she tells you those things out of the kindness of her heart then?” Fred asked and he and George exchanged glances when Zabini snorted.

“No but I complain a lot and I’m persistent” he responded glibly, leaping to his feet. He looked at one of the cushions on the sofa for a moment before picking up one of the plush gold ones and looked back at them.

“You don’t mind if I steal one of these do you? Only there’s a bit of a bet going on”

“Feel free” George said bemusedly and they both watched as the slytherin distractedly shrank the cushion, tucking it into his pocket and wandered out of the common room.

They didn’t see Zabini after that for a few weeks and then it was Zabini who stumbled upon them instead of vice versa. They had been holed up in one of the abandoned classrooms planning on blackmailing Bagman when Zabini stumbled in with an impressive string of curses.

“What girl have you pissed of this time?” George asked and Fred burst into laughter when Zabini practically jumped out of his skin.

“Not a girl – Let’s just say I was _not_ aware Anthony Goldstein was already dating someone, he wasn’t pleased when he found that said someone in a broom cupboard with me”

“One day Zabini, it will all catch up with you” Fred commented with a shake of his head. He honestly didn’t know why everyone was so biased against Slytherin’s. Sure most of them were bastards but by Merlin they were entertaining.

“That day is not today” Zabini responded, poking his head down the corridor “What are you two up to anyway”

“Blackmail” they said in unison and without missing beat Zabini responded with

“Well you’re doing it wrong. No one reads unknown letters”

“And what would you suggest?” Fred asked curiously.

“Oh Wise Zabini” George tacked on and the two shared a grin.

“Threaten them in person?” they said together and Zabini smirked slightly.

“If you’re an amateur. What you really need to do is blackmail someone in person and then have _them_ do all the dirty work for you”

Fred exchanged a glance with George and they both turned to face Zabini who was eyeing them warily.

“So if we blackmailed you-

“You would find someone who would help us set up our business” Fred finished for George and he felt his smile widen when Zabini let out a small scoff.

“Please you have no blackmail on me”

“Oh so Thomas Gaunt isn’t actually one Tom Riddle-

“And he and Eliza don’t spend an awful lot of time in Moody’s office-

“Who isn’t actually Moody but rather a certain Barty Crouch Jr”

Now Fred knew he and George weren’t actually planning on doing anything with that information. Both the mysterious Tom Riddle and Barty Crouch hadn’t done anything to them which meant they weren’t really inclined to do anything back. Merlin Crouch was one of the best defence teachers they’d ever had and once he had even helped Fred and George hide from a fuming McGonagall. He and George were the ‘disappointments’ of the family, and they were painfully aware of the fact. The second they could move out they were going to take it, which meant when you thought there was an illegal militia group hiding in the school, you stayed out of it.

But Zabini didn’t need to know that.

“What do you need?”

“Eliza’s meant to be an arithmancy whizz right?” George questioned and Fred handed him their multiple stacks of equations.

“If you can get her to help with these equations, we’ll forget all about the mysterious Tom Riddle”

Zabini took the papers with a look of misery,

It was the start of a wonderful partnership that led to moments like this.

“If I get the niffler” Eliza said, grinning almost maniacally “will you two be able to get it into Umbridge’s office?”

They never let Eliza know about the admittedly morally dubious beginnings to their friendship but Fred had a sneaking suspicion she knew anyway.

Blackmail, it really had a way of bringing people together.

~

Theo woke up that day and decided he wasn’t even bothering with the day, crawled back under his duvet and promptly went back to sleep.

He woke again sometime later, the dorm was empty and after casting a quick tempus he found he had even managed to sleep through lunch. Not that he was feeling hungry anyway, not that he was feeling anything.

Dull numb apathy seemed to reach down to his very bones. He couldn’t be bothered moving, he couldn’t be bothered going to classes and pretending that everything was fine. He just wanted to wallow in his melancholy blanket cave and dwell on the never ending ceaseless litany of ‘what if’s?’

What if he had been smarter? What if he had been quicker? _What if? What if? What if?_

What if his mother was still alive?

What would she think? Would she be proud of him, happy about what he has achieved, the choices he had made? Or would she wish for a better son. A son who could hear his full name without flinching. A son who could trust his own house elves and didn’t panic in a potions classroom. A son who chose peace over violence.

He’d never know. He was just left to wonder and question and wallow in the fact that any life he could have had with her was taken from him.

It got harder every year. He forgot the sound of voice, the smell of her favourite perfume. He could only vaguely recall the once crystal-clear memories of his mother, of bedtime stories and baking in the kitchen.

Theo didn’t have any tears left to cry but his eyes burned regardless.

His moping was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Theo” came Eliza’s sing-song voice “I hope you’re decent because I’m coming in”

He didn’t even have any time to react before his curtains were being flung open and Eliza hopped on top of his bed, sitting cross legged across from him.

“Nice pyjamas” she said with a smirk gesturing to his pants which were covered in tiny cartoon dragons. Theo couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed and instead just shrugged easily in response. He had always liked dragons when he was a kid.

“Why are you here Eliza?” he asked tiredly. She should be in runes right now, or maybe magical theory. Her timetable gave him a head—ache and he was too tired and sad to put more thought into it.

“As your best friend I’m legally obligated to never leave you alone when you’re moping”

“You’ve never been legally anything in your life” Theo responded because even at his worst Eliza could never fail in cheering him up.

“Okay then” she said easily “I’m _illegally_ obligated to never leave you alone when you’re moping”

Theo snorted slightly before they lapsed into silence.

“It’s the anniversary today isn’t it?”

Theo nodded.

It was slightly easier knowing that his father was dead, knowing that the bastard had finally gotten what he deserved. But his father being dead didn’t bring his mother back, and all he was left with was fading memories and wrinkled photographs.

“Well move over then” Eliza said and elbowed Theo to the side as she crawled up the bed to sit next to him. She frowned when she realised there wouldn’t be enough room on Theo’s single bed for them to both fit comfortably.

“What are you doing Eliza?”

“You’re sad, so I’m staying with you” she said with a small smile “I’ll even listen to you talk about your favourite goblin rebellion or whatever you history nerds like to talk about”

Theo nudged his shoulder against hers, almost sending her toppling out of the bed.

“How dare you accuse me of liking goblin rebellions”

“Well you’ll just have to prove me wrong won’t you Teddy”

“Don’t call me that” Theo said immediately and blinked in confusion when Eliza shifted into her fox form. Theo didn’t even move when she pounced on him, blinking up at him with wide vivid green eyes. Even as a fox she looked smug.

Theo sighed and flopped back on the bed, bringing Eliza with him and he rested a hand on her fur with a smile.

He’d get through today, and the next one, and the one after that.

And he hoped that his mother would love Eliza just as much as he did.

~

Severus hated careers day.

Of course it was a bit easier for him. Most people in Slytherin came from wealthy families, they had their eyes set on the family business or politics or masteries. They rarely deviated from their chosen path. He wasn’t surprised to hear that both his godson and Theo Nott were going to make a name for themselves in politics, continuing the family legacy. He also wasn’t surprised to hear that Blaise was going to live off his inheritance although the curse breaking had taken him by surprise. As had Daphne Greengrass when she announced her intentions of being a healer.

“I just kept thinking about that night at the Quidditch world cup, and if Eliza hadn’t been there, or if both she and Astoria had gotten hurt? I wouldn’t have known what to do with myself”

If he had already been taken surprise by some of his more reasonable students, he dreaded to think about what Eliza would be coming up with.

Which was why he was incredibly surprised when he found out she had absolutely nothing. No plans or ideas or career aspirations.

“Why are you struggling with this Eliza?” Severus asked finally “Out of all my students I thought you would have been the one I didn’t need to worry about”

He should have expected this. He should have recognised the signs for what they were. That fight at the start of the year hadn’t began over nothing. He had _seen_ her struggling then and he had still done nothing, ignored what was in front of him.

He had fallen into the exact same trap Eliza was making for herself.

Because Severus had made wrong choice after wrong choice. He had grown up with a bastard of a man masquerading as a father and a sickly mum who couldn’t do anything to help him. He had fallen in with the ‘wrong crowd’ and had tried so desperately to escape his father, escape his muggle upbringing and so he went to the only place that would take him.

The war.

He had built his whole life around it and he had never regretted anything more.

~~_Like I need help from a filthy mudblood like you_ ~~

“So please Eliza, I’m asking you now to think of a life outside of the war. What do you want?”

Eliza had never failed to smash every expectation he had ever had.

He was sure that this time would be no different.

~

Tom sighed as he cast another tempus charm.

Eliza should be on her way to the ministry now but Tom had a suspicious feeling that she had chosen to take a quick detour first.

Merlin help anyone who dared to mess with one of Eliza’s court.

“Will one of you please tell your dark lord to stop pacing – it’s doing my head in” Black’s voice echoed across the room and Tom sighed angrily. He was so close to just hitting the man with a silencing charm and calling it a day but knowing Eliza’s god-father he would merely find another way to be just as disruptive.

“Well it’s not like your pleasant company either Sirius” Lucius said and Tom could only watch on in despair as Black dragged all of his death eaters into an argument. He swore his death eaters weren’t this unruly before – he blamed Eliza.

It always traced back to Eliza.

“Hand over my god-father or I kill you all, starting with him”

Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

Tom felt his lips twitch when Eliza’s bright ringing laughter filled the prophecy hall. Even in times like these she never lost that spark of humour.

“Darling please don’t duel my death eaters” he said, finally slipping into conversation and had to suppress a frown when Eliza tried to hide a flinch at his glamoured appearance. Truthfully he would be more than happy to drop the guise here and now. He too was somewhat haunted by his encounter at the graveyard.

_You know I’m shit at healing spells, wake up-_

But needs must, Tom would cope with the added dramatics just so he could revel in the look on Dumbledore’s face when he revealed himself.

“Come on Tom” she pleaded “For the authenticity”

She had a smug smirk on her face, eyes alight with a victory she hadn’t yet earned. They both knew he would agree in the end, he always had trouble saying ‘no’ to her.

They met in the death chamber, twenty minutes later.

The second she walked into the room his eyes snapped over to her. She always had this look about her when she was in fight, alive and crackling with energy. He remembered first facing her in the chamber, twelve and small and somehow larger than life itself.

His equal, he would never expect her to bow to anything, not even death. Not even him.

The duel began quickly, a complex dangerous dance between the pair of them. The magic seemed to crackle around them as they exchanged curse after curse. Dodging and deflecting Tom smirked when he saw his knock-back jinx slip through her shields.

He tilted slightly to avoid a bombarda only to curse when she hit him with a gouging curse, pain shooting along his shoulder as blood soaked his battle robes. The duel continued, harsher than before and Tom felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest as they picked up the pace.

And then – a burst of roaring golden flames.

Dumbledore had arrived.

Tom had barely noticed the order arriving, too caught up in duelling Eliza – but he noticed Dumbledore.

The old man instantly made his way towards Eliza, anything to protect his precious chess piece from the big bad monster.

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight Tom” he said calmly and Tom bristled at the use of his name. As if he were something to be pitied, as if he hadn’t been dealt the worst hand in life and overcome everything he’d had thrown at him. Tom adamantly didn’t think about what he could have become, the thing he had battled in the cemetery was a mockery of everything he had ever wanted to achieve.

Tom sent a killing curse towards Dumbledore – the embodiment of everything he despised. They leapt into the duel and Tom only felt his anger grow when he saw he was still on an even footing with the old coot. That no matter how much knowledge he acquired or how many years he studied, Dumbledore would still match him.

But Dumbledore had never counted on him changing, never counted that his little saviour would abandon him and join Tom instead.

“Love will only ever be a weakness Little Star” Tom said harshly and dropped his glamour. It was easy to act out the scene. Tom had always had to fake these sorts of things, making sure his smile reached his eyes, perfectly timed laughter and heartfelt compliments. He was a master of manipulation, and he knew Eliza could match him easily.

So why did he feel so wrong-footed as he continued to speak.

“But now I can see you’re nothing more than silly schoolgirl with a pathetic crush”

Tom wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb and desperately tried to remind himself that the betrayal and hatred in those glassy green eyes was faked.

“So why reveal yourself now? If I was so easy to fool” she choked out angrily and Tom tried not to freeze under her accusatory tone.

“I’ve grown tired of you” he said liltingly, forgetting the words they had previously agreed on under the weight of her venomous gaze. “And the schoolboy act. I thought perhaps you might be privy to some information but I see now you’re useless to me. And I have no need for useless things” Tom ended with a simper and turned to face Dumbledore who seemed to be buying their little act just as they had intended.

Tom pushed aside the odd bitter feeling in his mouth and focused on the plan.

He leapt straight back into the duel, channelling all his anger towards Dumbledore. He might not be able to kill the man today but if he was quick enough, he could at least deal a bit of damage.

Merlin what he would give just to see Dumbledore _bleed._

“Turning tail and running Potter? Never took you for a coward” Tom called when he heard Eliza shout over to Dumbledore. He wondered why she sounded so adamant before he took notice of the veil in the centre of the room that had admittedly even made his own skin crawl.

He watched as it shifted slowly, towards Eliza.

Necromancer. _Death Chamber._

By Salazar he was an idiot.

His attention was once again diverted when he heard Eliza scoff angrily.

“No more than you are” Eliza spat viciously “I hope you had fun playing schoolboy – it’s the closest to love you’ll ever get in your pitiful life”

_Closest to love you’ll ever get in your pitiful life._

_Closest to love you’ll ever get._

_Closest to love you’ll-_

Tom apparated away from the chamber feeling more rattled than he ever had before.

~

Dumbledore sighed heavily as Eliza left his office.

He had feared, oh how he had feared his suspicions about the mysterious Thomas Gaunt. He had hoped to be wrong, hoped that Eliza Potter wouldn’t have to suffer anymore hardship in her life.

But no-one could argue with the hand Fate dealt them.

The fact that Tom was capable of such a ruse was worrying. Something had obviously changed, a shift in his declining sanity that changed his plans. Voldemort, the guise Tom had created himself, had been a challenge but somewhat easy to predict.

Tom Riddle was a much harder opponent.

Especially one that had almost swayed Eliza Potter to his side, especially one that had learned the mechanics of love.

Albus knew all too well what happened when love and dark lords mixed. He himself had struggled to face Gellert, and he hadn’t even killed his once love. He feared for Eliza. He didn’t want to put her through a war, didn’t want to force her to kill the man who she had so obviously adored.

But this was a war, and hard decisions had to be made.

Eliza was firmly on their side now, and Albus knew just how far a Slytherin would go when filled with the need for retribution. And no matter what had shifted with Tom he knew that he would always carry that fear of death with him, he would have to track down the next horcrux over the summer break.

Tom wouldn’t be foolish to try anything in the Wizengamot, especially considering he now knew Dumbledore was watching him. But even having the public identity of Thomas Gaunt protected him. Albus wasn’t a fool, he could see how his word continued to mean less and less and even if he screamed it to the world, they wouldn’t believe Voldemort was back until it was too late.

But Albus refused to lose anymore good people to Tom’s ridiculous cause. At the end of the day Albus learned from his mistakes, Tom was still that arrogant boy who thought he could purge muggleborns from the school.

People like Tom, they would never change. They would always be dangerous, to themselves and to the world around them.

He could only hope that when the time came Eliza would make the right decision.

The greater good always demanded a sacrifice – and who was Albus to argue with fate.

~

_Closest to love you’ll ever get._

Tom sighed and downed another shot of whiskey. Nagini was a heavy weight over his shoulders as he stared down at the blank journal that was connected to Eliza’s.

Tom had long since accepted he was incapable of love, it had never truly bothered him that much. But to hear it from Eliza felt different. Eliza who had always been unwavering in her belief in him. Eliza who was his pair, his equal. They were two sides of the same coin and it hurt more than he would like to admit hearing those words coming from her in particular.

Especially when he couldn’t shake the feeling of her lips against his own.

And on top of all of that he had no doubt that he had yet again hurt her because try as he might it seemed Tom was only made for violence. But he would make it up to her, in his mind Eliza Potter deserved the world.

It was a strange thing, allowing someone to have this much power over him.

_Oh and Eliza?_

_I don’t think I could ever tire of you_

But as long as it was her, Tom really didn’t mind.

_Tom?_ she wrote back sometime later, and Tom picked up the journal curiously.

_I stand by what I said you know._

_I don’t think you can’t love._

He shut the journal with a grin and let out a small laugh that made Nagini hiss grumpily over being disturbed.

Tom was immortal, and yet somehow, he knew Eliza Potter would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologise for the wait but this chapter is 14000 words, I've suffered y'all. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this interlude! I tried to fit as much in as I could but as you can see some events were skipped over. You can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name!  
> I should be back to my regular update schedule as we officially start on the half-blood prince arc next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading!!


	47. chapter forty one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the half blood prince arc begins with the first half of summer!   
> Anyone else reminded of that Grease song? Summer daaaays driftin' awaayyy

The summer holidays, the time of year every student eagerly waited for. Six blissful weeks of nothing, no homework, no early starts, no professors.

No, _anything._

Eliza was so bored. So, incredibly, bored.

Sirius had banned her from practicing necromancy two days into the summer holidays after one of her skeleton rats had escaped her room and ran into Sirius on the stairs. Dead things gave Sirius the ‘heebie-jeebies’ and he said if he saw another re-animated skeleton he’d cry.

Eliza knew it wasn’t an empty threat and so she packed her one lonely necromancy book away and started focusing on other things, namely sneaking around the Black library with Kreacher. She had found many old texts stuffed in all sorts of crooks and crannies. Remus had taken one look at her tower of books and had sighed, offering her some tea to go with her reading.

They were the best.

Today was different however, today Eliza wouldn’t be bored because today Blaise finally arrived. Sirius and Remus had been remarkably calm about the news that Blaise would be living with them for the summer. Sirius fully supported anyone’s rebellious phase and was more than happy to open up Grimmauld to Blaise. Remus hadn’t even batted an eye and had just asked when the boy would be arriving. It made sense, Remus had witnessed all their boggarts first-hand after all.

He knew how dysfunction her court’s families could be.

“Pup would you please stop pacing”

“Shut up” she responded easily, but did in fact stop pacing, and perched herself on the arm of their sofa as they all waited for Blaise to arrive through the floo. His things had arrived early this morning. A few suitcases had arrived from Italy and Eliza wasn’t surprised that half of Blaise’s things were already stored at her court’s manors. Alexander had sent over quite a few boxes and Narcissa had dropped in herself to deliver a suitcase of Blaise’s things.

She also stayed for ‘afternoon tea’ which was essentially a very entertaining hour of Sirius and Narcissa slagging off almost every politician in wizarding Britain. Eliza and Remus had sat across the table badly trying to muffle their own laughter as they sipped on their cups of tea.

She really loved her family.

Eliza leapt to her feet when the floo flared and before Blaise had even fully stepped out of the fireplace Eliza was already hugging him. He towered over her now because even though Eliza had stopped growing sometime in her fourth year Blaise just hadn’t stopped. She felt the tension slowly drop out of him and she pulled away with a smile.

It was odd seeing Blaise so nervous, he was usually so confident in himself, but Eliza remembered how nervous she was when she met Draco’s parents – or even Theo’s grandfather.

Parents were intimidating.

“Blaise!” Eliza said happily as she dragged him further into the living room “you know Sirius and Remus – obviously” she rambled on but was interrupted when Sirius abruptly joined the conversation.

“As if little Zabini could forget me”

“He’s almost as tall as you Sirius” Remus cut in and Eliza snorted at their usual antics.

“Thank you for letting me stay here sir, professor” Blaise said seriously, inclining his head to both of them and Sirius faked gagging in the corner.

“Don’t call me Sir kid, it makes me feel old. Just call me Sirius – or padfoot” he tacked on as an afterthought and Eliza watched when Blaise smiled back looking more comfortable.

“Thank you then Sirius”

“Why are you slytherins always so formal” he scoffed but Remus smacked him in the arm.

“Feel free to call me Remus as well, Blaise” he said warmly “I’ve not been a teacher in quite some time”

Blaise waved a hand distractedly, obviously feeling more himself “You were the best we’ve ever had anyway – honestly Umbridge sealed her fate the second she insulted you. Even the Weasley twins adored you”

“Ah yes, Fred and George” Remus said with an evil smile that spelt nothing but trouble “We really should visit their shop one of these days”

“We need to get Blaise settled in first” Eliza finally interrupted and grabbed Blaise by his hand, dragging him behind her as they trailed up the stairs “We’ve already made up a room for you, it’s just next door to mine so you can find me if you need anything. You can unpack everything yourself of course but none of us mind helping – Kreacher’s making tea right now so-

“Eliza” Blaise cut in, stood in front of his new bedroom “it’s perfect okay, stop worrying and rambling”

Eliza sniffed pompously “I have never rambled in my life, thank you very much”

Blaise laughed slightly and patted the top of her head because he was a giant and also a prick.

“I can un-pack everything myself, I’ll join you for tea later yeah?”

Eliza studied him, giving him a scrutinising glare before she nodded “I’ll knock on later” she said finally and turned to slip into her own room before she paused at the door.

“Oh and Blaise? Welcome home”

~

Living with Blaise was ridiculously fun.

He had been roped into learning how to ride Sirius’ motorbike with Eliza and he had also taken to working in their overgrown courtyard garden. He really was quite good at herbology and the second he had seen what a disgrace their backyard was in he immediately jumped at the chance to fix it. Eliza had spotted Remus and Blaise in the garden many times over the week. She dreaded to think what embarrassing stories they were both swapping but at least they were happy.

Sadly, their somewhat relaxed summer holiday was interrupted by a home invasion in the second week.

It was time for an Order meeting and it was also time for Eliza and Blaise to cause some chaos. Both she and Blaise were early risers, Blaise because he was just like that and Eliza was out of habit. She didn’t particularly like waking up early but she had to for so many years that it was hard for her to sleep in now.

She had been invited into the order meeting today, but Blaise hadn’t. But that didn’t mean she was going to kick him out.

They were sat in the parlour, where most of the order members came through. Blaise had taken over the kitchen that morning and as promised had made them a fancy Italian breakfast. A steaming cup of black coffee was on the table for him and Eliza had convinced Kreacher to help her make a mocha.

The first attempt was disastrous; however their second attempt was much better.

Essentially she and Blaise were fully prepared to be pretentious pricks and cause some chaos. The pair of them exchanged matching smirks as the floo flared only to blink in surprise when Severus grumpily stepped out of the fireplace. Eliza felt a grin growing on her face and kicked her legs up to rest on the sofa before she opened her mouth.

“Good morning professor” she chirped “wonderful day isn’t it”

Blaise snorted at the dead look in Severus’ eyes which drew the professor’s attention onto him.

“Why are you here Zabini?” he asked tiredly and Eliza laughed brightly.

“I live here now, for the summer at least. I make breakfast, Eliza murders people and Sirius kindly ignores the fact that I should probably be paying rent”

Eliza watched as Severus blinked uncomprehendingly for several moments before he let out a resigned sigh, possibly accepting the fact that his life would always be nonsensical as long as he knew Eliza.

He was just about to leave before he halted in the doorway, eyeing up the breakfast spread on the coffee table.

“Is that coffee?” he asked gesturing to Blaise’s still piping mug of black coffee. They had barely nodded in response before Severus picked up Blaise’s mug and downed it in one motion. Without even giving Eliza time to react he also reached down and stole hers. He stalked out of the room, taking their coffee with him.

“I worry about him” Eliza said and Blaise promptly burst into laughter.

More order members poured in, most not even bothering to question the two teens sprawled on the sofa in front of them although they did get a rather strange look on their face as they walked by. It wasn’t until the Weasley’s poured in did they really get to have their fun.

“What are they doing here?” Ron demanded angrily when the family all poured into the room. Blaise let a shocked look appear on his face as he turned to face Eliza.

“Why I don’t know. It’s almost as if we live here” he drawled and leaned over to steal a sip of Eliza’s coffee.

“But- we-” Ron was spluttering but Molly Weasley bustled into the room, Arthur tromping in behind her.

“Now Ron we don’t have time for this – your father and I are attending the order meeting, look after your sister and for merlin’s sake don’t get into trouble” Mrs Weasley screeched but Eliza assumed that was just her default volume setting.

Molly and Arthur left the room leaving Blaise and Eliza alone with Ron and Ginny.

“Yes listen to your mother Ron, stay out of trouble” Eliza repeated mockingly as she leaned up from her seat.

“OI don’t you-

“Really Weasley?” Eliza drawled tilting her head “you’re really going to threaten me in my own house”

“Oh don’t be too harsh on him Eliza, we all know he’s one wand short of a lumos” Blaise cut in and Eliza had to clamp down her laughter as Ron’s face turned redder and redder.

“Not that this hasn’t been fun, but I really do need to get going” Eliza said swiftly, growing bored of taunting Weasley. His brothers were far more entertaining.

“Where are you going?” Ginny asked, eyes narrowed as she watched Eliza.

“Well there _is_ an order meeting, just because you have nothing worth contributing to it doesn’t mean the rest of us are useless”

She left hearing Blaise’s mad laughter echo around the room.

~

“Pup! So nice of you to join us” Sirius exclaimed the second Eliza shuffled into the room, fluffy socks sliding across the floor.

“I had to make myself a new coffee because _someone_ stole mine” Eliza said waving her mug of coffee about to make her point. Severus snorted softly in the corner and Eliza smirked at him before she took a seat next to Sirius.

“Why is she here?” Moody growled out “Kids shouldn’t be in this meeting”

Eliza was fully prepared to defend herself but to her surprise she didn’t need to.

“I think you’ll find that Eliza isn’t an ordinary _kid_ ” Severus drawled and Eliza blinked in surprise. It was always so odd to hear Severus complimenting people instead of insulting them.

“Course you’d defend her – all you Slytherins are the same”

“Hey” a woman with bright pink bubble-gum hair cut in “I take offence to that”

It took Eliza a few seconds to place her before she realised that the woman was in fact Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Black who had of course been a Slytherin. Before the arguing could spiral any further Dumbledore finally walked into the room.

Eliza kept a bored expression on her face and forcibly kept her hand relaxed around her mug of coffee. Moody’s magical eye hadn’t left her for a second.

“Ah I see you’ve all met our newest order member” Dumbledore said easily and everyone fell silent when he spoke. Eliza didn’t like the man but she could respect the power he commanded.

“Why is she here Dumbledore?” Molly asked and Eliza wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“ _She_ is here because I’m your best shot at winning this war” Eliza cut in highly amused. This set off a whole new round of arguing and Eliza scoffed quietly.

“You didn’t tell them?” she questioned Dumbledore who shook his head minutely.

“I thought it would be prudent to let you tell them” he responded as if he had ever given a damn about what Eliza thought was ‘most prudent’ before. Sighing to herself Eliza leaned back in her chair as all attention turned onto her.

“Hello I’m Eliza Potter, and also your prophesised saviour. Pleasure to meet you” Eliza said with a bright and cheery grin.

There were three reactions to her proclamation. Resigned exasperation i.e. Severus and Remus, bemused acceptance i.e. Sirius and Dumbledore, and going absolutely batshit i.e. literally everyone else.

“What do you _mean ‘prophesised saviour-_

“She’s just a kid-

“Like she could beat anyone in a duel” said Moody with a scoff and Eliza grinned.

“I could beat _you_ in a duel” she retorted but before their argument could continue Dumbledore interrupted.

“Eliza is telling the truth. She is the prophesised downfall of Voldemort”

You could hear a pin drop. No one said anything in the face of that declaration and before anyone could gather their wits Dumbledore continued to speak.

“And as we’re on the matter of Voldemort I called an emergency meeting today to share some important news”

“For those of you who were at the Department of Mysteries you may be privy to some of this information. A few weeks ago Lord Voldemort’s death eaters took Sirius hostage in order to lure Eliza to the department of mysteries to retrieve a prophecy. A prophecy that Voldemort never heard that I already knew in full. Voldemort left before the aurors arrived but revealed some highly sensitive information. That for the past few years Voldemort has been masquerading under another guise – Thomas Gaunt”

The order once again exploded into noise and Eliza understood why Severus hated these meetings so much.

“Wasn’t he the Durmstrang champion?” Vance asked and Dumbledore nodded.

“But doesn’t that mean he-

Everyone turned to look at Eliza who frowned mulishly.

“Weren’t you dating him?” Tonks questioned and Eliza spluttered, not even faking having to feel flustered by the question.

“We weren’t _dating_ ” Eliza said and Sirius snorted next to her.

“Could’ve fooled me”

“ _Shut up”_

“I knew that boy was nothing but trouble” Molly yammered on but she was interrupted by Dedalus Diggle.

“Well _she’s_ probably trouble as well” he said and Eliza felt Sirius tense besides her, she lay a pacifying hand on his shoulder and let Diggle continue “I mean- who knows what sort of dark magic he taught her. How can we trust her?”

“I bet she’s just like him” Moody scowled and Eliza had to resist the urge to punch him. Instead she decided to sort this whole mess out once and for all so she could return to Blaise as soon as possible.

“You know what?” Eliza questioned, cocking her head as she turned her gaze onto Moody “I _am_ trouble. I _do_ know dark magic but none of you were complaining when you thought I’d be using it to murder a man for you” they all shifted uncomfortably at that “And yes Tom and I-

“She calls him Tom” Diggle scoffed under his breath and Eliza turned her razor-sharp glare onto him instead.

“He was a man before he was a monster Mr Diggle and if any of you cared to remember that you’d probably be damned less scared of him”

“Tom and I are quite alike, I know how his mind works which means _I know_ what he’ll do next. You need me in the Order, whether you like it or not”

“However true that may be” Molly bustled “you’re still a child, you can’t fight-

“I would gladly duel your most proficient fighters right now” Eliza cut in smoothly, feeling her patience wear thin “but I’m afraid we’d damage the fine china and my house-elf would be inconsolable. I have an easier way to settle this ceaseless ridiculous worry”

“Shacklebolt” Eliza addressed turning to face the auror who had remained quiet throughout the discussion “At the quidditch world cup, the death eater raid – you found two dead death eaters didn’t you?”

“Yes but how did you-

“The ministry said they killed each other but you knew better. The deaths were gory and the site was saturated in dark magic but you never found the real killer”

A look of horrified realisation swept across the auror’s face

“You-

“They wanted to kill me, so I killed them” Eliza said and she knew the grin on her face was a bit too unhinged for polite company but Sirius’ hand was gripping hers under the table so everything was okay “I was fourteen and took out two seasoned death eaters without a scratch”

“You’re a monster” Diggle breathed and Eliza smiled as Sirius, Remus _and_ Severus all bristled at his words.

“Yes, I am” Eliza said easily “but I’m a monster who’s _on your side”_

“So let’s get down to business shall we?”

~

Eliza stumbled out of the floo with a curse, actually she stumbled out of the floo with multiple curses because Blaise had pushed her into it before she could even get her shoes on.

Which meant the first time she was let into one of Tom’s death eater meetings she wasn’t even wearing shoes. Even worse now everyone could see her socks which were not only odd but also two wildly different hideously bright colours.

Eliza could never be bothered sorting her socks, she just dumped them all in her drawer and grabbed the first she saw, it wasn’t like anyone could see them beneath her boots.

Well, not until today.

“Nice socks”

“Shut up Barty” Eliza responded, spinning around to face her ex-professor with a wide smile. He was looking a lot better these days, happier.

“It’s good to see you Eliza” he greeted warmly and Eliza rolled her eyes but allowed him to ruffle her hair anyway. That’s what happened when all your friends were giants, Eliza had long since stopped complaining.

“I have to say that the Order meeting was absolutely disastrous so I hope you prove yourself to be more entertaining” Eliza quipped, scanning the rest of the death eaters that were all sat along the long table. She could see Lucius, Narcissa and Severus sat near the top.

“Ah I did hear about that” Barty commented “but didn’t you have fun terrorising them?” he asked, guiding her to the head of the table where two empty chairs sat.

“No, they were all dreadfully dull and Severus wouldn’t let me curse any of them”

“That’s because you are trying to convince them you’re on their side” the man cut in swiftly and Eliza pouted.

“But that’s no fun”

Barty laughed quietly and took his seat next to Bellatrix on the left side of the table, across from Lucius.

“Never a dull moment with you Eliza” he said and Eliza was about to respond when the doors slammed open and Tom stalked in already looking somewhat murderous. He slipped into his chair at the head of the table silently and gestured for Eliza to take the seat next to him. A gesture which didn’t escape the notice of his death eater’s and also made Eliza’s heart stutter oddly.

How dare he make her have feelings.

“What’s got you so murderous this early on in the morning?” Eliza drawled and she swore she heard the whole group take a collective gasp.

“Dumbledore as always” Tom grumpled “I tried to meet up with Selwyn this morning and his bloody order tried to tail me”

“Well we knew that would happen the second you revealed yourself” Eliza pointed out and Tom short her a glare.

“That doesn’t make them any less irritating” he responded easily, red eyes bright and angry. Someone, probably Barty, cleared their throat and Tom snapped back to attention

“Right, yes” he said distractedly before seemingly gathering himself “I called a meeting today to discuss the intel that Severus and of course Eliza have gathered for us on the order so we can start putting some of our plans into motion-

“My lord” Avery interrupted from down the table and Eliza felt Tom tense next to her “I mean no disrespect but why is _she_ here?” he asked with a sneer.

The air grew thick with tension as Tom snapped his head towards Avery.

“Eliza is here because she’s worth more than all of you drivelling idiots put together. Eliza single-handedly resurrected me, built a new generation of supporters, infiltrated the order and has put into motion the ruination of Albus Dumbldore” Tom accentuated and Eliza fought to keep her face blank but she was sure a smug smirk crept onto her face anyway.

“What have _you_ done for our cause Avery?”

Silence.

“No?” Tom drawled “Nothing?”

Tom flicked his wand lazily and hit Avery with a curse Eliza was pretty sure removed the man’s tongue “Don’t bother contributing your worthless opinion in this meeting again Avery”

“Now” Tom said with a pleased close lipped smile “Severus would you like to update us on the Order’s movements?”

“They believed my information about you attacking Tower Bridge, they’ve stationed five or six order members there including Emmaline Vance and Hestia Jones”

“Excellent, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan – you three can take out the order members stationed there” Tom ordered and Bellatrix grinned.

“Is the Little Potter not joining us this time my lord?”

“Leave the poor girl alone Bella” Rodolphus cut in and Rabastan snorted.

“You just don’t want to lose another duel”

Tom let out an exasperated sigh next to her “I blame you for this. You turned all my death eaters unruly”

Eliza let out a short laugh “It’s not my fault you’re not as intimidating anymore”

Tom glared at her but Eliza just continued to smirk, far too used to being on the receiving end of Tom’s red eyed glare to bother.

“Travers” Tom called interrupting the still arguing Lestrange’s “Any update from the papers?”

“You were right my lord. Dumbledore is pulling any string he can to print a story in the daily prophet about you being Voldemort, but there’s also talk of him exposing you as ‘the dark lord’s son’ You made sure Thomas Gaunt had all the correct papers so it’s likely the Daily Prophet would run that story – especially now you’re so popular on the Wizengamot” Travers explained and Tom’s brows furrowed in thought.

“That wouldn’t necessarily damage your reputation” Eliza cut in “Your stance is well known in political circles and you have allies in both the dark and light sect. If Dumbledore – the all forgiving light lord starts attacking you because of your ‘parentage’ than it only makes him look worse”

“Plus, if all else fails you can just do an interview in Witch Weekly”

“ _What_?” Tom questioned as Barty burst into laughter. She even heard Severus and Lucius sniggering in the corner. Narcissa was the only one to keep a straight face.

Eliza rolled her eyes “Witch Weekly would love you. Tragic backstory, pretty face, an _idealist fighting for a better future._ You’d have the whole female population eating out of the palm of your hand”

A dangerous smirk appeared on Tom’s face “Is that your way of saying you love me Little Star?”

Eliza shoved her hand in his face and pushed him away, cheeks burning slightly.

“It’s’ my way of saying we can easily keep five steps in front of Dumbledore, a thank you would be appreciated” Eliza quipped and Tom rolled his eyes in what Eliza hoped was somewhat exasperated fondness.

“Lucius? Updates”

“The good news about your frankly ridiculous ploy is that you actually pulled it off” Lucius spoke and both she and Tom shared matching smirks “Dumbledore is so focused on death eaters and the movements of Thomas Gaunt that he’s not paying attention to the bills being debated in the Wizengamot. The light sect is growing weaker as Dumbledore focuses on recruiting Order members” Lucius explained easily and smiled, quietly pleased.

“In fact, I believe a few of our proposed bills might even be passed this next Wizengamot session”

“Excellent” Tom proclaimed.

He continued to receive reports from his death eaters and Eliza occasionally butted in before she grew quite bored. It seemed that Barty instantly caught on to her change in demeanour and shook his head warningly when Eliza rose her eyebrows in question.

Rosier was rambling on about some utter drivel when Eliza leant back into her chair and kicked her legs out in front of her, resting them on the table. Rosier stopped speaking and Eliza felt a grin grow on her face when Tom turned to face her. His eyes glanced towards her bright yellow and pink socks and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ _Where_ are your _shoes_?”

Eliza shrugged innocently “Forgot them”

“ _forgot them-_ Tom hissed and Eliza swore he almost slipped into parseltongue.

“Yes – forgot them”

Tom looked like he was going to continue to berate her over her missing shoes but instead he let out a sigh.

“Just- get your feet off the table” he said “You’re not an animal”

Severus shook his head slowly, but Eliza had already shifted. Now in her chair, she sat as a fox. Letting out a small yip Eliza leaped from her chair and onto the table, parking herself in front of Tom who was sat in a sort of flabbergasted silence.

“Really?” he asked.

Eliza simply cocked her head in response, tail swishing behind her. Although she knew she made a mistake when a flash of a smirk crossed Tom’s face. Before Eliza could move he reached up to her on the table, picking her up and unceremoniously dumped her in his lap.

Eliza went to protest, letting out a small growl of annoyance, but then Tom started scratching behind her ears.

Eliza was done for.

She slumped boneless in his lap, eyes closed in content as she pushed closer into his hand. She stayed there, just like that, for the rest of the meeting.

She understood why Sirius enjoyed being Padfoot so much. Sometimes everything being so simple was just so much better.

~

She woke up sometime later to Tom shaking her awake. Eliza let out a sleepy growled protest and tried to curl up again but Tom was being very rude and not letting her go back to sleep. She needed to find a better dark lord who would let her use them as a hot water bottle while she napped.

“Darling the others are gone, time to wake up”

“Wake up”

“I will dump water on you if you don’t move”

That last threat stood out in particular, Eliza didn’t much fancy being soaked in water. Letting out a sleepy yawn Eliza leaped onto the table and shifted back in one smooth motion. The first few times she had attempted such a thing she always landed on her face but by now the transition was seamless.

It was always strange returning to the human mind however. Sirius was right when he said in your animagi form things were dulled, simpler. You had to cling onto your human mind but animal instincts usually took over. It’s why Sirius liked to chase pigeons in the park and probably why Eliza had given into the temptation of being as close to Tom as possible.

“When did you become an animagus?” he asked as Eliza stretched out contentedly.

“February? I think it was February” Eliza answered “Are all your dastardly dark lord meetings that boring?”

“Yes” Tom replied without missing a beat and leaned back in his chair, sprawling out as if all willpower to remain poised and dignified had left him.

“At least they seem happy to have you back. They’re idiots yes, but at least they’re not malicious idiots”

Tom let out a small hum followed by an aggrieved sigh.

“I’ll be glad when the elections are finished – my death eaters can only handle so much at once”

“Oh poor Tom, how hard it is to take over the world when you’re surrounded by incompetent fools” Eliza teased.

“Well, not everyone is an incompetent fool” he said and Eliza preened.

“Why, thank you”

“I was actually speaking of Lucius, you forgot your shoes today Little Star” he quipped with a half smile and Eliza reeled back in false indignation before letting out a laugh.

“That wasn’t my fault you know, Blaise pushed me into the fireplace before I got my shoes on”

“Only you little star, only you” he said with a fond smile and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“What did you need anyway? I doubt you woke me up just to tease me about my lack of shoes” she said and smiled when Tom’s nose wrinkled in distaste over her bright luminous socks.

“Has Dumbledore spoken about anything regarding his futile horcrux hunt to you yet?” Tom questioned and Eliza pulled a face.

“Not explicitly” she said “but he told us at the last order meeting that he was ‘going away for a while’ and that they ‘shouldn’t contact him’”

Tom looked at her, completely dead-pan “And no-one thought to question that?”

Eliza shared a look with him “What do you think?”

Tom shrugged in a ‘fair-enough’ gesture before his brows furrowed in thought.

“So he’s making a move for one of the horcruxes – I suppose he’ll be making a bid for the Gaunt Ring. It’s the easiest to track down as-

“Like the magpie you are you used mysterious precious artefacts as the other soul-containers”

“Well what does that say about you?” Tom asked with a damning smirk and Eliza felt herself blush as she looked away from his ruby-red eyes.

“So he’s heading for the Gaunt house in Little Hangleton then” Eliza said and Tom nodded in response.

“Where he will quite obviously find nothing, the question is what will he do next?”

“Unless he _doesn’t_ find nothing” Eliza said and glanced down at her hands, fiddling with the rings on her fingers. She kept them disillusioned most of the time – only lifting it at formal events. They drew quite a bit of attention afterall. She knew she didn’t have to wear them but the weight of the rings was comforting even if no one could see them.

She dropped the spell and slipped the Gaunt Ring, Tom’s ring, off her finger.

“You could plant this in the shack, put a curse on it, render it indestructible – keep him distracted as we pass more bills through the Wizengamot. Merlin you might even be able to kill the bastard if you find the right curse” Eliza explained and finally glanced up at Tom who was looking at her with a strange look on his face.

“You kept it?” he asked and Eliza smiled in confusion.

“Of course I kept it you moron – what else would I do with it?” she scoffed, running her fingers over the old ring one last time. Overcome with a sudden urge Eliza reached forward and grabbed Tom’s hand. He tensed minutely as Eliza held his hand in her own but made no effort to move away. She could feel his gaze on her, unwavering and questioning but she didn’t meet his eyes. Instead she went to slip his family ring onto his pinkie finger.

It was because she was studiously not meeting Tom’s eyes did she catch what happened as the ring finally left her hand.

“You saw that too right?” Eliza questioned and Tom pulled the ring from her hand and held it up to the light, frowning at the stone that sat within it.

“Did I see the stone in my family ring mysteriously change colour the second it left your hand? Yes” Tom said, staring at the now dull ring. It rested on Eliza’s hand for near on three years, a glimmering obsidian. It had always shined faintly in the light, crystallised and a strange marking etched on it. The second it had left her hand it had turned into a dull almost grey slab of rock.

Tom let out a questioning hum.

“Ignore the strange mysterious stone for now?” Eliza asked.

“Ignoring the strange mysterious stone for now” Tom echoed and Eliza let out a snort before freezing when Tom pulled her hand back towards him.

“Besides” he said as if nothing unusual was occurring “if that isn’t a sign then I don’t know what is”

“A sign of what?” Eliza asked trying to keep her cool as Tom slipped the ring back onto her pinkie finger. The ring returned to its gleaming obsidian the second Tom pulled his hand away and Eliza had to stop herself reaching for him again.

“That this ring clearly belongs with you”

Eliza never believed what they said about ‘butterflies’ in your stomach.

But fuck did she believe them now.

~

DUMBLEDORE FILES ACCUSATIONS AGAINST LORD GAUNT

_Dumbledore outs Lord Gaunts past – son of ‘you-know-who’_

LORD GAUNT’S SECRET PAST

_You-know-who’s secret son_

WITCH WEEKLY: BRITAIN’S NEWEST HEARTTHROB 

_Thomas Gaunt, son of you-know-who and thought to be in a relationship with our very own saviour Eliza Potter…_

RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR: OUR NEW MINISTER

_Cornelius Fudge was nowhere to be seen as Rufus Scrimgeour accepted his new role as Minister. Reports say that Fudge has actually been spotted in one of his **holiday homes** in southern France. Will he ever return to Britain? _

“Just once” Eliza said, throwing the evening paper onto the table in front of them “Just once I wish we could have a quiet calm week”

“This is what all of us feel like around you” Blaise said, sipping his coffee and Eliza elbowed him in the side in retaliation. He let out an indignant squawk and shuffled further down the sofa, cradling his coffee protectively.

“How do you cope?”

“We don’t” came Remus’ immediate reply and Eliza snorted slightly in response.

“Shouldn’t you be visiting your beau anyway?” Sirius asked, fiddling with the wireless to get the latest quidditch match up “What with the election finally being over and all that”

“All that” Blaise echoed with a wry smile and Sirius huffed.

“If you think I pay attention to politics you’re a fool”

Before the argument could delve any further – as it often did when Sirius and Blaise decided to team up and cause some chaos, Eliza spoke up.

“I would normally go over but I’ve been instructed to ‘stay in tonight’” Eliza said with a scoff “I’m going on a mission with Dumbledore”

“How exciting” Blaise drawled and Eliza threatened to throw a cushion in his face before he held up a hand in mock surrender.

“Do you know what he needs you for?” Remus asked calmly and Eliza shrugged her shoulders.

“Has Dumbledore ever said anything coherent in his life? He just told me we were going to visit an old friend of his and that he wanted me to be there”

“Swot” Sirius coughed out and Blaise shot him a wide eyed look of disbelief.

“Eliza has killed more professors than I can count”

“I’ve killed two. Two professors”

“That’s still two more than the rest of us” Remus said like the traitor he was.

“Plus we never found out what happened to Lockhart” Blaise chimed in and Eliza glared at him.

“I had nothing to do with Lockhart – last I heard he was trying to make it in America”

They all fell silent at that.

“Well” Blaise said before taking another gulp of coffee “good for him”

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Will you be back for tea?” Remus asked and Eliza gave him a dead-pan look.

“Do you really think I know the answer to that?” she asked and Remus shook his head slowly in response as Eliza pulled her dragon-hide boots.

“Well take your key” Sirius ordered lazily and Eliza looked at him strangely.

“Why?”

“We’re taking Blaise to the cinema”

“ _Without me?”_

“Well you’re too busy being a murderous swot playing vigilante with your headteacher” Blaise said and Eliza was just about to respond when she remembered she was in fact supposed to be playing vigilante with her headteacher.

“Shit” she cursed and dashed through the halls of Grimmauld, flinging the front door open to find Dumbledore stood on the steps looking somewhat bemused.

“Good evening professor” Eliza chirped, stamping down the murderous rage that filled her every time she caught sight of the man. “And what Vigilante crimes are we committing today?”

Dumbledore smiled at her, small and indulgent as though she was just another student.

“Tonight I’ve decided to visit an old dear friend of mine. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts” Dumbledore said as they wandered down the street. He was wearing a long black understated travelling cloak and Eliza was glad she had donned some more muggle-ish clothes rather than her fancy wizarding ones.

“And I’m here to do what, exactly?”

“Oh I’m sure we’ll find a use for you” Dumbledore said vaguely, waving his hand distractedly as they came to a stop at the end of the street “Yes here will do just fine I believe”

“I assume we’re apparating then?” Eliza asked and Dumbledore nodded in response, holding out his arm.

“Very good” Dumbledore said as she held onto his hand “Well, off we go”

With a loud ‘crack’ the two disappeared, landing in an old town square however many miles away.

“And where have you taken us today professor?” Eliza questioned as they set off at a brisk pace down the street.

“This, Eliza, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton”

“And your old friend lives here?”

“For now” Dumbledore said vaguely as they took another left and Eliza let the silence envelope them for a few minutes before Dumbledore spoke.

“And how are you fairing these days Eliza?” he asked softly. Probably couldn’t have his little saviour killing herself out of heartbreak before she went to die in a war.

“Could be better” Eliza said sharply “It would be a lot easier without Witch Weekly speculating about our ‘forbidden relationship’ every other day”

Dumbledore let out a sigh as they walked “Gossip is a fickle thing my dear girl – they’ll set their sights on something else soon enough – here we are” Dumbledore said as they stopped in front of an old town house, the front door was hanging off its hinges.

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear”

“You don’t sound very concerned professor” Eliza couldn’t help but say but drew her wand anyway, her real one this time and not the spare one. Dumbledore smiled vaguely and held his wand aloft, the strange one that Eliza always ended up staring at.

“Lumos” Dumbledore cast and they both walked into the house together, creeping down the narrow hallway before they turned into a completely trashed living room. The grandfather clock in the corner had toppled and smashed to pieces, and the grand piano was on its side. The chandelier was smashed, furniture wrecked and all down the walls blood slowly dripped, shimmering ominously in the wand light.

“Not pretty, is it?” Dumbledore said lightly and Eliza snorted.

“A touch too overdone in my opinion” she replied and Dumbledore smiled wryly before plunging his wand into the side of the overturned armchair which let out a loud ‘ouch’

“Good evening Horace” Dumbledore said greeting the old man who was massaging his lower belly and glaring at Dumbledore with watery eyes.

“There was no need to stick the wand in that hard,” he said gruffly “It hurt.”

“What gave it away?” he grunted he clambered to his feet and Eliza felt a grin cross her face as she stepped up beside Dumbledore.

“The death eaters aren’t conducting raids anymore. They’re operating in secret, which any friend of Dumbledore’s should know, and they wouldn’t leave such a mess. Especially if they’re only fighting one man. And miraculously, with even the chandelier on the floor – the armchair escaped all harm?” Eliza rattled off and although the man’s face was slack his eyes were shrewd “And of course any wizard worth his wand would notice that it was _dragon blood_ dripping down the walls”

The old portly wizard remained quiet for a few seconds before nodding to himself “Yes dragon blood, my last bottle actually. Although it might be re-usable” he said frowning at the blood dripping down the wall.

“Would you like my assistance clearing up?”

“Please”

Eliza’s laughter was muffled by the sound of the spontaneous renovations as Dumbledore fixed the house around them. Finally, with the chandelier finally screwed back into place, the two wizards lowered their wands. The man curiously uncorked his bottle of dragon blood and peered within it, cringing slightly.

“Bit dusty” he muttered to himself and placed the bottle down and Dumbledore spoke up, finally making the introductions.

“This, is Eliza Potter, Eliza this is-

“Horace Slughorn” Eliza interrupted brightly, moving forward to shake the man’s hand and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dumbledore smile, pleased. “You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve heard about you”

Slughorn visibly preened, unable to ignore the praise but from the look in his eyes he knew exactly what game she was playing.

“Slytherin eh?” he questioned and Eliza smirked.

“The best of the best some would say”

“So that’s how you thought you’d persuade me, is it?” Slughorn asked turning to face Dumbledore “Well, the answer’s no, Albus.”

Eliza knew men like Slughorn, she knew his answer wouldn’t stay ‘no’ for long.

“I suppose we can have a drink, at least?” asked Dumbledore. “For old time’s sake?”

Slughorn hesitated, eyes darting to Eliza who rose her eyebrows in question, egging him on.

“All right then, one drink,” he said ungraciously and began pouring two glasses. Cheekily Eliza procured a third glass and held it out to Slughorn who laughed in spite of himself, filling it up half way.

“You can tell you’ve been staying with a Black” he commented ruefully as they all took their seats on the now fixed furniture.

“And how have you been keeping Horace?” Dumbledore asked cutting into the conversation. Honestly the man should just leave the manipulation to her, she was sure that’s why she had been brought along.

“Dangerous times Albus – I’m not a fool to ignore your warnings. Death eaters on the rise and all that business with” Slughorn’s eyes cut over to her “Well, you know how it is. I’ve been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house — the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands —it’s been very pleasant, I’ll be sorry to leave” Slughorn wittered on before Dumbledore mercifully cut him off.

“That sounds very tiring old friend – now if you were to return to Hogwarts-

“You can’t tell me that I’ll be safer at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumours have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that’s how you treat teachers these days —

“Dolores Umbridge took a rather horrific tumble into the black lake. I’m sure you’ve heard about the kelpie that lurks within it – it doesn’t take too kindly to professor’s who _hurt_ their students” Eliza said coldly and Slughorn’s attention snapped back to her.

“Yes, yes, I heard about that Kelpie, the Triwizard tournament yes?” he had just asked when Dumbledore stepped to his feet.

“Are you leaving?” Slughorn asked eagerly and Eliza had to muffle a snort. She too was looking forward to when Dumbledore decided to leave her alone.

“No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom,” said Dumbledore, smiling bemusedly.

“Oh,” said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. “Second on the left down the hall”

Dumbledore ambled out of the room leaving Eliza behind with Slughorn who shuffled around as if he didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

“So you said you’d heard of me before? Sirius Black no doubt” Slughorn commented trying to fill up the silence.

“Sirius, Narcissa, even Severus once you get him to loosen up a bit” Eliza said and a fond smile came across Slughorn’s face.

“Ah I remember their year, brilliant lot of wizards. Such a shame” Slughorn trailed off but Eliza knew what he was going to say. Such a shame about the war, such a shame about the deaths.

“They told me all about you, your parties sounded like a riot” Eliza said with a mischievous grin and Slughorn let out a booming laugh.

“Oh they flatter me, they flatter me. Always liked them, shame Sirius didn’t end up in our house. I had every Black until him”

“He wouldn’t have survived in Slytherin” Eliza joked and Slughorn’s strange shrewd eyes turned back onto her.

“And you did eh?”

“And I did” Eliza said with a cutting smirk and downing the rest of her drink.

“Look sir, I’m going to be honest with you” Slughorn looked at her dubiously but Eliza powered on regardless “From one Slytherin to another. You should take Dumbledore’s offer”

Slughorn let out a harsh scoff but Eliza ignored him.

“This isn’t any way to live a life. At Hogwarts you’ll be safe, protected and as Slytherin queen I can safely say these students would love you”

Slughorn was shrewd. He knew any ploy she would make, knew to be on guard for Slytherin manipulation. But at the end of the day no-one could resist some brash, Gryffindor, honesty. And a man like Slughorn loved to hear about his own importance so much he would ignore the manipulation hidden beneath her words.

“A safe place to stay? Rosmerta’s mulled wine? A chance for me to finally experience a famous Slug club party?” Eliza added in with a crooked grin and she could visibly see Slughorn’s resolve weaken.

“A smart man knows when he’s beat sir” Eliza said, pausing for dramatic effect because unlike Tom she could admit she sometimes got carried away with herself “Or should I say professor?”

It was at that point Dumbledore entered the room and the old man chuckled, obviously hearing Eliza’s last comment.

“Can I assume you will be coming out of retirement?” he asked and Slughorn grumpled to himself.

“Alright, alright” he said as she and Dumbledore headed towards the front door “I must be mad but yes”

“Well then” Dumbledore said as they opened the garden gate We shall see you on September 1st, old friend”

“I’ll want a pay rise Dumbledore!” Slughorn shouted at their retreating backs and Eliza let out a bright laugh.

“Thanks for the drink, _professor!”_

She and Dumbledore apparated away, leaving the newest potions professor, Horace Slughorn, behind.

Severus was going to be over the moon.

~

“You’ll never guess what I did tonight” Eliza exclaimed after Dumbledore had dropped her off home.

“Murder?” Blaise suggested drolly and Eliza shot him an affronted look.

“No”

“Some sort of scheme?” Remus asked tiredly and Eliza made a so-so gesture.

“Somewhat”

“Go on then” Sirius said, hanging off the armchair dramatically “What did you do?”

“I convinced Horace ‘Sluggy’ Slughorn to come out of retirement”

“ _No fucking way!”_

Sirius fell off the armchair in surprise.

Eliza was happy to say she wasn’t the only one laughing at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I've had to split the summer chapter up because it's so long, the next chapter should be out in 3-4 days. I'm gonna get as much as I can out before I go to uni. Let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	48. chapter forty two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer part two...date time!

Eliza woke up the next morning filled with regret.

Why had she made that bet with Tom? His OWL scores were ridiculous, and Eliza was only doing well in history of magic because of Theo. Who knows what Tom would do with a no questioned asked favour? He was a _dark lord,_ diabolic was practically his job description.

“What’s got you so nervous?” Sirius asked as they all sat about the kitchen table waiting for the owls to arrive “There’s no way you haven’t got like 15 O’s”

“Of course I’m going to do well – it’s not that I’m worried about” Eliza said glaring into her morning coffee.

“She made a bet with the dark lord” Blaise expanded “Some sort of no-questioned ask favour or something”

“You idiot” said Remus and Eliza could only nod in response.

“So I _have_ to beat his owl score – otherwise I’ll never live it down”

“Well you’re about to find out” Sirius said as they spotted two owls heading for their open window. The Hogwarts barn owls landed on the table in front of Blaise and Eliza looking distinctly unimpressed. Eliza untied her letter and treated the owl to a piece of bacon before she opened up her letter.

“Well?” Remus asked after a few minutes had passed “How did you both do?”

Blaise grinned “I got exceeds expectations in pretty much everything, three O’s in defence, herbology and astronomy”

Sirius cheered and leaned over the table to drag Blaise into an enormous bordering suffocating hug, although the boy didn’t seem like he was complaining all that much.

“And what about you Eliza?” Remus asked as Sirius continued to hug Blaise.

Eliza frowned as she studied the paper “It’s a bit odd” she replied and they all turned to look at her in bewilderment.

“I mean I got all O’s, of course” Eliza said waving a hand with a smug grin “but some of them are in bold”

Remus’ frown disappeared and a proud smug grin appeared on his face “Check the rest of the envelope”

Eliza stared at him in confusion but obliged anyway and pulled out another letter that was hidden in the envelope.

 _Dear Miss Potter_ it read

_We at the ministry would like to offer you our sincerest congratulations. Not only have you secured the highest grades in your year with the highest amount of OWL’S but you also now hold the record for the highest amount of marks in the following subjects._

_Alchemy, Ancient runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle studies, Astronomy, and Magical Theory._

_We are looking forward to seeing what else you may achieve._

_The Department of Education._

“Holy shit” Eliza said after she finished reading through it “ _holy shit_ ”

“What?” Sirius said pulling away from Blaise “What is it?”

“If your subject is in bold it means you’ve attained the highest mark ever recorded in that subject” Remus explained as Eliza was still gawking at her results “The only question is; how may records did she break?”

“Six” Eliza said still staring wide-eyed at the paper “ _Six_ ”

“Does that mean-

“I beat Tom and won this stupid bet? Yes”

Sirius let out another cheer and drew both her and Blaise into a giant hug. Eliza didn’t even bother fighting it, she just accepted her fate.

“We need to go out and celebrate” Sirius exclaimed and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“We don’t need to go out and-

 _“We need to go out and celebrate_ ”

They do go out and celebrate, at first it was just the four of them. And then Narcissa and Lucius joined with Draco and well, they couldn’t leave everyone else out could they? She and her court piled into the restaurant together laughing brightly. They had kidnapped Daphne from her parents and Lord Nott had practically shoved Theo out the door – although the man himself had rejected their invitation to join them citing ‘old age’

Looking around at her family, for that was what they were, Eliza couldn’t help but reflect on how far she had come. Eleven and alone, no family, no friends, just learning about magic in an old run down orphanage where she had to fight and claw her way for even just a meal. And now here she was, going into her sixth year at Hogwarts with her family by his side and what felt like the world at her feet.

She should have known her summer holiday had been going too well.

~

Eliza scowled as another person bumped into her as she trudged down Diagon. She still hated crowds but sometimes sacrifices had to be made, she was here on business afterall. Obnoxious, brightly coloured, horribly loud, Weasley business.

Shoving past another brainless dolt Eliza finally slipped into Diagon’s newest prank shop – Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes.

The shop was absolutely hammered, full of parents and students alike as they all bustled about the store. When Eliza caught sight of the love potion products in the corner she wasn’t surprised that some of the products around her started rattling ominously.

She could admit that sometimes her temper got the best of her.

She weaved around to the backroom where she planned to ambush the Weasley Twins only to find that they had ambushed her.

“Little Ellie!”

“What brings you to our humble abode?” Fred questioned, throwing an arm over her shoulder as Eliza scowled.

“I told you not to call me that” she muttered and Fred and George exchanged mutual looks of surprise.

“Really-

“We can’t recall”

Eliza sighed but couldn’t stop the small smirk that appeared on her face as Fred and George took over leading her through the crowded store until they eventually reached the backroom. The second the door shut behind them blissful silence filled the room and Eliza was thankful for the obvious secrecy charms the twins must have placed on the room.

“I take it this isn’t just a casual visit?” George asked seriously and thankfully they seemed to have mercifully dropped the twin speak for now.

“No” Eliza responded bluntly and took a seat at the table, rummaging around her bag for the leaflets “In fact you can consider this to be somewhat of a recruitment”

“Lord Gaunt might be attractive Eliza but no I will not have a threesome with you”

Eliza shot a wandless stinging hex at Fred (or at least who she thought was Fred) and glared at him mulishly before pushing the leaflets across the table. They were old leaflets from the Knights of Walpurgis although Eliza had updated them a bit.

“What’s this?” George asked, scanning through the leaflet curiously.

“Blaise is a good liar” Eliza said and their heads snapped up to look back at her “But he’s never been a good liar to me. Now I know you know Thomas Gaunt isn’t exactly who he says he is – and I think I’m safe in saying you have a pretty damned good idea about who Tom Riddle _actually_ is”

“So my question to the two of you is – what are you going to do about it?”

A silence fell over them and Eliza watched as the twins seemed to communicate with one another, occasionally glancing down at the leaflets in front of them until finally-

“Nothing” George said simply and she sent a dubious look his way.

“What do you mean _nothing?”_

“We mean that we don’t plan on doing anything” they said in unison and Eliza continued to glare at them until they explained.

“As far as we can gather your secretive dark lord isn’t exactly a genocidal maniac-

“And from what we picked up from you slytherins-

“We don’t exactly disagree with your campaign” they said and tapped the leaflet in the middle of the table.

“There’s a ghoul in the attic of our house” George expanded “so no-one’s supposed to go up there”

“And let me guess?” Eliza cut in with a smirk “You two just couldn’t help yourselves”

“We found loads of books up there, on old traditions and the ancestral manor we used to have-

“It got us thinking that maybe Dumbledore’s beliefs aren’t all they’re cracked up to be”

“So you’re remaining neutral?” Eliza asked calmly but inside she was relieved. She really didn’t want to murder the twins – well an obliviate might have done the job but Eliza had never practiced one of them before.

“For now-

“It wouldn’t do for us to go against our biggest benefactor after all”

Eliza let out a relieved sigh and stood up from the table and sent the pair a small smile.

“Best of luck to you both then” she wished as she began heading towards the door before she paused “Also if you don’t get rid of those love potion products I will come back here and raze this place to the ground”

She closed the door just as she heard two yelps of ‘yes Eliza’

She smiled to herself as she exited the shop, heading back down diagon planning on walking home.

It was always nice when things went her way.

So preoccupied with her thoughts of possibly getting the Weasley twins on their side she didn’t notice the woman in front of her until they had bumped into one another. And when Eliza caught sight of the woman she had stumbled into icy rage instantly flooded her veins.

The matron was a horrible woman, stout and greying with a permanent sneer etched on her face. The woman’s beetle-black eyes flashed with disgust as she clearly recognised Eliza.

“Oh it’s _you_ ” she said in a grating nasally voice “Have you gotten kicked out yet? Knew those freaks would get tired of you eventually” she scoffed and Eliza-

Eliza didn’t know whether it was seeing the woman again, didn’t know if it was seeing that familiar scornful face or if it was because the matron had used that dread word – _freak._ But Eliza, Eliza just snapped.

Yanking her spare wand from her boot she made sure no-one saw her as she cast the imperius curse on the matron. The disgusted look on her face fell away until she stood in front of her, completely blank faced. Docile as a dormouse the matron trotted behind her as they made their way through the London streets until she arrived back at Grimmauld.

Eliza made her way through the living room and was thankful she didn’t bump into anybody so she didn’t have to explain herself. Before she could shove the matron through the floo she decided to leave a note. Eliza knew she wasn’t thinking clearly, all she knew was that the woman that had _ruined_ her was in front of her and there was nothing more Eliza wanted than to inflict even an increment of the suffering she had felt onto the matron herself.

_I’ll be out late, don’t worry I’ll probably be at Tom’s._

_I’ve found myself suddenly consumed with murderous rage – I won’t be back for dinner._

Leaving the note on the table Eliza nodded to herself and directed the matron to stand in the floo, she looked quite peaceful for the moment but Eliza knew that would be changing soon. Throwing down the floo powder Eliza sent the matron forward first before she followed soon after.

When she stumbled out of the other side Tom was already there, sat at his death eater meeting table with Barty, Alexander and Lucius.

“Hello Tom” Eliza said breezily although she felt somewhat detached from the words, as if someone else was speaking them “You have a torture room in the basement don’t you? What am I saying of course you do”

“Darling what-

“Carry on, carry on. I’ll be back-

Eliza paused and looked at the matron who still stood blankly beside her ( _a dark cellar, freaks get punished, bloody nails and tear soaked pillows-)_

“Well, we’ll see”

She had a feeling someone else called her name but she didn’t hear them. She walked through the manor and kept her focus on the matron trotting behind her, the tapping of her boots against the wood to avoide being overwhelmed by her memories.

Eliza honestly wasn’t surprised that Tom had a torture room in the basement of his manor. It lacked originality but she couldn’t deny that it came in useful. Like now for instance.

Shoving the matron through the door of the darkened room Eliza dropped the imperius curse. The matron blinked a few times, dazed, before a horrified look came across her face.

“What did you do to me you _freak?_ ” the matron screeched and Eliza’s wand hand twitched.

“Now, now” she tutted feeling a weird sort of calm fill her, apathetic and yet manic at the same time “You need to learn some manners”

“ _Crucio”_

The woman fell to the ground in front of her, writhing and screaming as Eliza watched in idle amusement. Some part of her wondered what it must feel like and yet mostly she was just thankful she would never find out – not if she could help it. Letting up the curse Eliza stalked forward only to pause when the matron scrambled back.

“Get back, get back, you’ll get what’s coming to you girl – you mark my words” she was saying and Eliza titled her head.

“You know – I’d let you out of here if I got an apology” she said, not that she meant it, and the matron scoffed. Weak and wracked with pain she still refused to give in.

“Like I’d apologise for what I did to you. I was saving us all from a _monster_ ”

Eliza sliced off one of the woman’s fingers with a cutting spell, the appendage rolled across the floor and the matron let out a horrified whimper, trying to stem the building.

Eliza sliced off another and watched the blood pour.

“And look!” the matron choked out ( _look here girl, freaks don’t get food. Look here girl, this is your new home – darkness, locked doors, someone help-)_ “I was right. You have the devil’s gift and nothing else, no family, no friends”

Eliza hit the woman with another crucio growing frustrated. This was meant to be _her_ vengeance, a time to gloat and revel in the fact that the woman who had caused her to suffer for so long was a worm beneath her feet. Why did she feel so empty?

The woman panted heavily and just for good measure Eliza chopped off the last of her fingers to which she let out a low moan of agony.

“I should have let you _rot in that cellar”_ the woman spat and Eliza’s wand hand started shaking.

“And do you know what it was like in that cellar? Days at a time, no food, no light” Eliza hissed “you know what? I can show you”

There were certainly cleaner ways of removing sight from a person, Eliza could think of three curses off the top of head but as it was.

Eliza cast an accio and watched as the matron’s eyeballs were removed with a horrible sickening pop. They rolled across the floor almost ridiculously and Eliza had to resist the impulsive urge to stomp on one of them.

The matron screamed and screamed and screamed and tried reaching up to her face only to remember her missing fingers which only made her wail more. Absently Eliza wondered if she would be crying right now, if only she could.

“Not nice is it” Eliza said lightly and purposely stomped her foot just to see the woman flinch.

“I was right about you girl” the woman managed to stutter out, tripping over the words as she shook on the floor “You’re nothing but a _monster”_

Nothing but a monster – but at one point she had been a girl. She had been a girl, scared and lonely and forced to recite Bible verses as an apology for just existing. Locked in a cellar for outbursts of accidental magic, forced to hold heavy books in a corner for so long often she couldn’t move her arms the next day.

“Oh sweetheart – you don’t know what a monster is”

Tom had arrived, he stood behind her and Eliza even felt herself tense at the rage that was emanating from him. Glancing behind her she saw he had a white knuckled grip on his wand and his usual red eyes were unnervingly bright in the darkness.

The matron whipped her head around in the direction of the voice and started crawling backwards as she whimpered. Eliza couldn’t even blame her – Tom’s voice was murderous, gravelly and low as he rose to Eliza’s defence.

“Eliza isn’t a monster, or a freak, or _alone_ – she’s one of the most brilliant people I have ever met” he growled out as he stalked closer, uncaring of the fact his fancy shoes were getting coated in blood “And you don’t deserve to breathe even the same air as her”

He paused then, looming over the woman and raised his wand. He looked back at Eliza, raising an eyebrow and Eliza nodded in response to his unspoken question.

“In fact, you don’t deserve to breathe anything at all”

The woman let out a wail that abruptly cut off and she began letting out choked gasps, bringing her hand to her throat. It wouldn’t help her – Tom’s curse had hit her lungs directly, causing them to blacken and shrivel.

She slumped against the wall, a macabre model, and Eliza let her wand arm finally lower.

There was no satisfaction, no vengeance quelled, or anger quenched.

She just felt empty.

Empty and hollow and apathetic in a way she had never really felt before. For so many years the matron had been a symbol to her, a symbol of her weakness, a reason behind Eliza’s many faults. Why she had struggled for so long with touch, how she could never abide staying in a locked room and how some part of her, some small hidden vulnerable part of her, still tensed when she smelled the scent of rosemary and flinched when she was left alone in the dark.

The matron was now dead and yet for Eliza, nothing had changed.

“Eliza?” Tom questioned and Eliza was sure it was only because he used her actual name did she even react “Are you okay?”

Eliza stared blankly ahead.

“For so long I thought I thought about killing her” she admitted, staring at the slumped body against the wall “I was ten and setting the table and I just thought – I could stab her right now. I could jam this butterknife through her throat and I wouldn’t even feel any guilt”

Tom moved forward slowly and reached out to hold one of her hands in his own.

“And you thought killing her would finally make a difference”

Eliza nodded and silence fell over the room, she couldn’t look away from the matron’s body that was still bleeding out over the cellar.

“Come on Eliza” he murmured quietly and rested his hand on her back, guiding her back up the stairs quietly. Eliza made no move to protest, letting him lead her into the abandoned living room. The fire was crackling, bathing the room in a warm glow as Tom sat down on the sofa, pulling Eliza down with him.

It reminded her of those months with the locket, even down to the old record player Tom had hidden on the shelf behind them which he probably hoped no-one noticed. Eliza was willing to bet that at least half of those records were jazz vinyls.

“You already know I killed my muggle family” Tom murmured lowly and Eliza couldn’t help but peer up at him curiously, always enraptured whenever Tom decided to tell a story “I tracked them down and when I stood in front of their house, this giant, massive house I couldn’t help but wonder

“What would have happened if I hadn’t been given up? Who would I be outside of Wool’s, outside of the war? I killed them for revenge but I also killed that possibility. And do you know what I felt?”

“Empty” Eliza said, knowing Tom as well as she knew herself.

“Empty” he agreed “Killing them, it didn’t change anything. Didn’t change how I felt, didn’t change all the things I’d experienced but it did change one thing. It removed all doubt in my mind” he said “I made it here not because of what I could have been but because of what I _am._ And if what I am is a monster then so be it”

“But you Eliza?” he said, rubbing his thumb over her hand as if she was something to be treasured, something to be revered “You could never be a monster, not to me”

Eliza didn’t say anything in response to that, didn’t know _what_ she could say to that. Instead she simply moved closer, leaning into Tom’s side. He made no move to pull away from her and the longer she spent pressed against him the more tension slipped from his body.

“I won the bet by the way” she said sometime later and Tom hummed curiously.

“I broke records in six subjects, and considering neither of us could beat Severus’ mark in potions nor Dumbledore’s in transfiguration. I won” she said somewhat smugly.

“And so you have” Tom said and peered down at her “The question now is; what do you want from me?”

A stupid bet had no right garnering such a loaded question.

“Well I am always treating you to fancy night outs” Eliza drawled.

“Are you asking me for a date little star?” Tom asked with a stupid half-smile and Eliza wanted so desperately to look away. Instead she lifted her chin and continued to meet his eyes.

“And what if I am?”

A beat passed.

“For you little star?” Tom said and pressed her closer against him “Anything”

~

“And where do you think your going?” Sirius questioned as Eliza paced up and down the living room. Blaise snorted from his spot on the sofa and Sirius shushed him before turning back to Eliza.

“Tom’s taking me out somewhere” she said with a grin and Merlin was it normal to feel this nervous? Eliza was sure she had never felt this nervous before in her life “Muggle London considering we’re supposed to be at odds with one another”

“Ah your first date” Sirius said knowingly.

“It’s not a date” Eliza protested at the same time Blaise said

“It’s not their first date”

Eliza didn’t know which one of them to glare at “It’s because I won the bet”

“Right” Sirius drawled out “the _bet_ ”

She would have argued more if there hadn’t been a knock at the door. Grinning at Sirius and Blaise Eliza bid them goodbye before making her way to the front door.

“And no funny business!” Sirius yelled after her just as she had opened the front door to find a smirking Tom stood on her front step.

“Hello Little Star” he greeted, mirth dancing in his eyes. Eliza grinned back at him, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she swung the door shut behind her.

“Do I get to know where we’re going yet?” she asked immediately but Tom simply smirked infuriatingly.

“You’ll see”

“Sometimes” Eliza said as they walked down the street and past the park Sirius sometimes chased pigeons in “You’re as vague as Dumbledore”

A look of absolute disgust crossed Tom’s face and he scrunched his nose in distaste.

“Don’t ever compare me to that man”

“Don’t be so vague then” Eliza shot back immediately and smirked at the pinched expression that crossed his face. He was so easy to irritate.

Tom led them down a side alleyway, checking to see if any muggles were about before he held out his hand.

“We’re apparating then?” Eliza questioned, grabbing his hand and Tom inclined his head. She didn’t get a chance to say anything else before they disappeared with a ‘crack’ and landed in a different part of London. Eliza winced at the feeling, still not quite used to the nausea that came with apparating before glancing around.

“You should learn how to apparate this year” Tom commented as they made their way out of the alley and Eliza hummed in thought.

“It would be useful” she admitted “I think I’d rather learn it under supervision though”

Tom looked at her incredulously “You? You Miss ‘illegal animagus’ Potter, want to learn to apparate legally?”

Eliza let out a laugh “You’ve seen what I’m like with floo travel, the same goes for portkeys. Do you really think apparating would work out any better for me?”

Tom went to protest but then seemed to realise that she did in fact have a point.

“Why are we in Greenwich anyway?” Eliza asked and Tom didn’t say anything, merely smiled his infuriatingly smug stupid amazing smile before holding an arm out to her. Slipping her arm through his Eliza snorted.

“Anyone would think you’re a gentlemen if you keep this up”

“I could start a massacre if you’d prefer” he shot back and Eliza snickered, shaking her head.

“No this is good- this is nice” Eliza said as they continued to walk on. And it was, nice that was. It was nice spending time with Tom without death threats or murder, nice to be able to enjoy his company outside of the war. It was nice, just for once, to pretend that they were normal.

“Oh” Eliza exclaimed and started dragging Tom behind her as she cut across the street “You don’t mind if we stop in here do you?” she asked and Tom quirked an eyebrow.

“Pray tell why you have to stop in a muggle bookshop?” he asked but allowed himself to be dragged inside the store anyway. Eliza laughed slightly at his disgruntled expression and headed over to the science section.

“Wizarding knowledge on the most innerworkings of the body is dire – they rely on spells and diagnostics but with the patients I usually handle – well” Eliza paused and smirked “There isn’t much to use a diagnostic on”

“I do remember the muggle advancements in that field actually” Tom said, a distant look in his eyes as Eliza scanned through the shelves “They say necessity is the mother of invention but everyone likes to forget what human cruelty can create”

Eliza walked to another section of the shelf, piling text after text in her arms, and made sure to purposely bump into Tom’s shoulder as she walked past. He gathered himself together and took a few of Eliza’s medical books into his hand. They garnered strange looks as Eliza amassed quite a hefty pile of books and continued to shove them into Tom’s arms.

After gathering everything she might need Eliza led Tom over to the till “And how are you planning to pay for this Little Star?” he questioned amused and Eliza titled her head to look at him.

“Sirius gave me his card, he has to get his motorbike crap with something” she explained as they moved up in the queue. She could see Tom becoming impatient over actually having to _queue_ up somewhere instead of just intimidating his way through a crowd and so she was thankful when they finally reached the till.

Paying for her books and reluctantly letting Tom carry them they left the shop and continued down the very busy street.

“Can I know where we’re going _now_?” Eliza asked and Tom smirked.

“Greenwich is home to many thinks but it also holds claim to the Greenwich maritime museum which as you probably know-

“Has the best astronomy department in all of London” Eliza cut off with an excited gasp “Are we really Tom? Have you really got tickets?”

Tom reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out two tickets for the observatory “I booked it for just the two of us”

Eliza let out an honest to Merlin squeal.

~

The museum was brilliant, the interactive exhibits were amazing and Eliza also got the added pleasure of watching Tom stumble about modern technology. Of course wizards never concerned themselves with muggle invention but it was especially funny to see it from _Tom._ They had ended up in a restaurant after a full day of Eliza dragging Tom from one exhibit to the next and she had even managed to bully him into letting her share a bottle of wine.

Now, the night was closing in – summer almost at an end as they walked down the cobbled street back to Grimmauld.

“You know darling, I don’t think you’ve ever explained your obsession with the stars” Tom said as they walked arm in arm. Eliza let out a hum of thought as she glanced up at the dark sky. It was usually too muggy in London to get a glance of the starry sky but on some rare occasions Eliza could spy them above her.

“It was at the orphanage, I used to climb out of the window and sit on the roof to look at the stars for hours. Especially after I was locked in the cellar” Eliza confided and she could feel Tom’s attention on her like a physical weight “I don’t know what it was but it was the idea that these stars would watch over me my whole life. They hold all these stories told by people for thousands and thousands of years, all of us looking up at the same sky and deciding ‘this belongs up there with them’” she explained softly, not taking her eyes off the sky above them.

“And back then when I was still scared and alone with nothing but this giant urge to prove myself, I swore that one day even the stars themselves would remember me”

“Very dramatic – I know” she joked but Tom’s burning gaze didn’t let up.

“It’s not dramatic” he said quietly “not at all”

A strange sort of silence hung between them and Eliza could feel herself holding her own breath, just urging him to say something _more,_ to say a _nything else_.

They came to a stop on her doorstep and Eliza was abruptly reminded of standing in a much similar position on New Year’s Eve. Tom had the same look in his eyes, thoughtful and yet undoubtedly hungering for something more.

“Have a good year at Hogwarts” he murmured leaning closer and Eliza felt his lips press softly against her cheek, feather-light, before he moved away.

“Goodnight, Little Star”

Eliza grinned, slipping back into the house where both Sirius and Blaise where shamelessly peeking through the windows.

“Hey pup” Sirius said, not even bothering to pretend he hadn’t been spying on her “Does Tommy-boy even have a best man for the inevitable wedding”

“He’ll have a dead man if you don’t shut up” Eliza responded and smacked him over the head for good measure.

Best sort of first date ever.

~

The last week of summer flew by far too quickly and before Eliza knew it, she and Blaise were stood at the platform with Remus and Sirius stood behind them.

“Now have a good year”

“Yes Sirius” Eliza agreed drolly.

“No murdering people”

“Yes Sirius”

“And send a letter if you need anything”

“ _Yes Sirius”_

“You too Blaise” Remus cut in and Blaise blinked in surprise “If you need anything we’re only an owl away, and you’re welcome back anytime”

Blaise’s eyes were looking suspiciously glassy and so Eliza interrupted before they could have any Gryffindor heart to hearts.

“We’ll see you two at Yule” Eliza said and both she and Blaise accepted the last minute hugs the pair doled out.

Exchanging grins she and Blaise stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, waving at Remus and Sirius as they disappeared down the train.

Her sixth year at Hogwarts – she wondered how many bets Draco would lose this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of summer! hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name! Next chapter should be out in 3-4 days and includes: Sev's first lesson, Eliza's first encounter with armontenia AND possibly the first lesson with dumbledore, how exciting lol  
> thank you for reading!


	49. chapter forty three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year - Dumbledore's as clingy as one of Blaise's ex's.

They found Theo in their usual compartment, surrounded by luggage and an exasperated look on his face. Blaise let out a laugh beside her and Eliza proceeded to help Theo store what could only be Daphne and Draco’s extra luggage.

“I swear to merlin Daph’s trunk gets heavier and heavier every year” Theo complained as they all slumped into their seats.

“At least we can guess what’s in Daph’s trunk” Blaise said and the pair of them turned judging looks onto Eliza who plastered an innocent expression on her face that wasn’t fooling them one bit.

“To be fair” she began “I keep most of my books at Grimmauld now”

They couldn’t argue with that – it wasn’t like she was the only one who had a rather large selection of illegal books. Theo’s could probably rival hers.

“If you thought her own collection was bad Theo – the Black library is a treasure trove”

“Ah yes” Theo said turning to look at Blaise with a smile “How was your Black family style summer?”

“ _Brilliant_ ”

The train chugged forward, Daphne and Draco joined them sometime later with the best of the train-wide gossip and Eliza spent the next hour trying to convince Draco to keep up care of magical creatures with her.

It was after she had gained a rather reluctant agreement that they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Waving it open with a careless flick of her wand they all turned their attention onto a small shy ravenclaw second year who looked like they’d rather be literally anywhere else.

“I was told” she stuttered out, holding two roles of parchment “to deliver these to Eliza Potter and Blaise Zabini?”

Eliza, closest to the girl, reached forward and grabbed the two messages with a smile and a small ‘thank you’

The girl couldn’t get away fast enough.

“I don’t know why everyone thinks we’re so intimidating” Daphne complained “Remember how scared everyone was of Flint? We saw that boy get his head stuck in a keg of butterbeer in second year”

“Oh _come on”_ Blaise interrupted Daphne’s spiel, setting his piece of parchment on fire in a very Eliza-esque move.

“What is it?” Draco asked staring in bewilderment at the ashes of the message.

“Blaise and I have been invited to join Slughorn for a ‘light lunch’” Eliza said but looked up in confusion when she was still met with a questioning silence.

“Slughorn?” Draco repeated with narrowed eyes and Blaise and Eliza shared a mutual ‘oh shit’ look.

“Did we forget to mention?” Blaise asked innocently “Slughorn has come back out of retirement”

“Slughron? Slug club Slughorn? Potion master, head of slytherin, sluggy Slughorn?” Draco kept rattling off and Eliza nodded.

“That would be the one”

Before the rest of them could begin an interrogation, Eliza grabbed Blaise by his arm and started pulling him out of the compartment.

“We’ll be back later” Eliza called cheerfully over her shoulder and the door closed cutting off Daphne’s _‘Eliza Lily Potter’_

“Why are you not a fan of ol’ Sluggy anyway Blaise?” Eliza questioned as they walked down the aisle towards the front of the train. A frown passed over Blaise’s face, dark eyes full of bitterness.

“Because the only reason he wants to meet me is to talk about my dear old mother” he scoffed and Eliza linked her arm through his.

“I won’t let him” she declared and Blaise snickered softly.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I’m very persuasive Blaise – a master of manipulation, an amazing conversationalist, a-

“Pain in the arse – that’s what you are” he cut in with a laugh as they finally reached Slughorn’s compartment.

The second the pair of them slipped inside the compartment Slughorn leapt to his feet.

“Eliza! Good to see you, good to see you” he said shaking her hand before turning to Blaise “And Mr Zabini of course – I didn’t know you two knew each other”

Eliza smiled pleasantly as she and Blaise took their seats at the table “He’s one of my best friends sir” Eliza said and Slughorn let out a chortle.

“One of, m’girl?”

Eliza nodded “Blaise is one of course, then Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. I couldn’t know better people”

“Quite, quite – I imagine you all get into quite a lot of mischief”

“Never a dull moment around Eliza professor” Blaise chimed in next to her and Slughorn grinned making his moustache twitch.

“I can imagine, now, now” Slughorn said slipping into his own seat “Do you know everyone else? That’s Neville Longbottom in your year” he said and both Eliza and Blaise tilted their heads in acknowledgment.

“This here is Cormac McLaggen-

The only reason Eliza could smother her grin was because Blaise kicked her leg under the table. The second McLaggen met her eyes he paled dramatically looking quite like a deer in the headlights. Eliza smiled pleasantly at him and he leapt to his feet, wide-eyed. Slughorn startled looking quite confused.

“Cormac-

“Got to go” the boy said staunchly, already half way out the door “Erm- stomach, stomach upset”

He dashed out the door without looking back.

“Poor chap” Slughorn said into the silence but Eliza didn’t think he was that concerned because he started introducing the last two students, Marcus Belby and for some inane reason, Ginny Weasley.

Slughorn went around the table, holding a polite interrogation and handing out quite a fancy lunch. Eliza felt a bit of pity for the man – Slughorn was used to finding promising students but Eliza thought he might be finding this batch of Hogwarts students quite lacking. Perhaps he had only invited a few of prospective ‘slug club students’ to his compartment. Eliza hoped so, this was a bit dire.

“And Mr Zabini-

“You can call me Blaise, professor” Blaise said charmingly ad Slughorn’s smile widened.

“Of course Blaise, now how is your mother these days?”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know” Blaise said lightly and Eliza held his hand beneath the table.

“He’s been staying with me this summer professor” Eliza interrupted “It’s only Sirius and Remus in Grimmauld so we have more than enough room. He’s practically an honorary Black now”

Slughorn turned his attention onto her “I must have taught the whole Black family you know – all Slytherin’s until Sirius”

Slughorn continued to rattle on and reminisce, Eliza and Blaise helpfully easing the conversation along quite a few times and took advantage of Slughorn’s large cache of butterbeer. Honestly Eliza didn’t even find the old man that miserable. Easy to manipulate perhaps, an a-class example of an egoist but otherwise rather entertaining. His stories were fun, he obviously had many connections and even though the name was a joke the famous slug club was actually quite well known.

Merlin even Tom had been in it and Slughorn had been making names for his students for decades.

“Good gracious, it’s getting dark already! I didn’t notice that they’d lit the lamps! You’d better go and change into your robes, all of you. Eliza, Blaise you must drop in — any time you’re passing” he said suddenly noticing how much time had passed.

“Thank you professor” both Eliza and Blaise chimed with winning smiles and Slughorn shook his head ruefully.

“Well, off you go, off you go!”

She and Blaise made their way back to their compartment – once they were a safe distance away Blaise burst into laughter.

“I can’t believe you’re giving him the James Potter treatment”

“The what?” Eliza asked with a laugh.

“When you and Snape were always at each other’s throats – you always used to act like your dad to piss him off”

Eliza snorted and pushed the door to their compartment open. The three inside all looked up when she and Blaise slipped back into the compartment and Eliza levelled them with a dead pan gaze.

“The James Potter treatment? Really?”

~

Eliza sighed when Dumbledore stood to his feet. The feast had been lovely as always and Eliza was happy to see they had six new Slytherin’s this year, two muggleborns as well. But her system from last year seemed to work – the muggleborn students of last year didn’t have any problem embracing wizarding culture anymore after their year mates took them under their wings. It would be ridiculously helpful if they had a sort of wizarding heritage class for muggle raised students but Eliza was getting ahead of herself.

“Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…” Dumbledore rattled on and Eliza watched as Draco lost another round of rock, paper, scissor’s to Blaise.

“We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn”— Slughorn stood up with a smile “is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master”

Eliza led the Slytherins in a welcoming round of applause and just for good measure rose her glass in a ‘cheers’ motion when Slughorn caught her eye. The professor let out a laugh before sitting back down.

“Merlin you’re such a swot” Daphne said catching the interaction and Eliza turned to her with a smirk.

“A swot who now has an unlimited access to fire whiskey”

Everyone knew Slughorn tended to be a bit loose with liquor.

“Professor Snape, meanwhile,” said Dumbledore “Will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher”

Eliza had never heard Slytherin cheer so loudly in her life – she was also ridiculously pleased to hear many shouts of ‘Uncle Sev’ in the din. Severus obviously caught the use of his house nickname as well judging by the exasperated glare he sent he way.

“I can’t believe he’s finally done it” Draco said happily as the clapping died down.

“What about the curse on the position though?” Daphne questioned frowning slightly and Eliza shrugged.

“Sev would be happy to never work as a teacher ever again”

No one could refute that.

“Besides I could just bully Tom into removing the curse”

It was only when Eliza was met with silence did she realise just what she had said.

“Are you telling me” Daphne said strongly “That we’ve suffered through moron after moron, and you could have stopped it _years ago?”_

Eliza was glad they were dismissed then – Daphne was looking at her with pure murder in her eyes.

~

Eliza had been looking forward to sixth year. For one she finally got her own room in Slytherin. She had enjoyed sharing a room with Daphne but she was glad she didn’t have to see Pansy Parkinson first thing in the morning.

Other than that she of course finally got to start her NEWT level education which was said to be _much_ more interesting than her OWL’s. She had scanned through her books over summer and found most of the content quite easy but Alchemy became more practical based. Runes became more course work orientated as well, which was fun.

She was looking forward to starting all her subjects and that was just what she told Severus when he asked her what subjects she would be dropping. Pursing his lips Severus tried to contain a glare but Eliza could see right through him.

“Eliza are you really telling me you want to take _thirteen_ NEWTS?”

Eliza hummed in consideration as her court snickered around her “Actually I will drop muggle studies – I don’t need that”

Severus sighed but didn’t question her any longer, instead he reached into his robe pocket and handed Eliza her precious time turner.

“I have no idea how you still have access to this” he said “Fudge isn’t even minister anymore”

“Lucius” Eliza said simply. A look of consideration crossed over Severus’ face before it was replaced by a resigned acceptance. Of course it was Lucius, he should know better.

“Good luck with your first class professor” Eliza shouted at his retreating back as he stalked away. Eliza could just tell how much he was resisting retorting. They had seen each other a lot over summer and Eliza figured he was far too used to insulting her and getting away with it to have to suddenly mind his tongue at Hogwarts.

This would be a fun year for Eliza.

~

Eliza had history of magic first which was absolutely deplorable and then magical theory which was only slightly better, it was at break did she use her time turner for the first time of her sixth year.

She had a basilisk to visit.

Of course Eliza was only supposed to use the time turner for education purposes but, well, they couldn’t exactly tell if she wasn’t could they? And in her three years of using the thing she hadn’t been caught so she saw no reason to suddenly start acting responsible with it.

Deciding to slide down the thankfully clean pipe for old times sake Eliza laughed as she slid down and down and down, jumping out lightly at the end with well practiced ease. Walking through the tunnels Eliza reached the chamber and slipped inside.

It had become a bit grimy in her absence but nothing a few cleaning spells wouldn’t be able to fix up. Spinning around Eliza tried to listen for Jormy but couldn’t hear the basilisk anywhere around.

“Jormy?” Eliza called in a sing song voice and heard some movement near Salazar’s statue. Finally the giant basilisk came into view, plopping his head down on the floor when Eliza flung herself at him. Throwing her arms over Jormy’s head, practically sitting on him in her attempts to hug him, the basilisk didn’t even bother to shake her off.

“Hello Little Speaker” he greeted and Eliza pulled away slightly and patted his snout.

“It’s nice to see you again Jormy – summer is always so long”

“It is only long because you are so young, little speaker” Jormy said in his infinite wisdom “When you grow up a bit more you will see”

“I _am_ grown Jormy” Eliza said, sliding down to the floor so she was pressed against his side.

“Little speaker is still little, one day you will grow up like master just as he grew up to be like my Salazar”

Sometimes Eliza forgot just how old Jormugand was.

“Is master not with you this year?” Jormy asked, lazily flicking his tongue out as if he was trying to track down Tom.

“No” Eliza said back quietly “but I’m sure he’ll visit soon”

“Yes” Jormy hissed with understanding “To continue his silly courting”

Eliza burst into peeling laughter and summoned a giant rabbit for Jormy to snack on.

As if Tom had ever thought about ‘courting’ her.

Eliza spent a few hours with Jormy in the chamber, chatting and absently playing around with her necromancy. She had just animated a rat skeleton when she realised it was almost time for her first defence lesson.

And that she was almost running late.

With a curse Eliza sprang to her feet, the rat skeleton collapsing with a clatter as she dashed out of the chamber. Taking one of the short cuts Eliza appeared in the main entrance and dashed up the stairs, arriving just as Severus flung the door open to his classroom.

Eliza skidded in with just a minute to spare and gave Severus a cheeky grin “Sorry sir, time ran away from me” she said clutching the necklace of her time turner.

Severus looked like he wanted to say something to that but instead he simply sighed “Take a seat”

Eliza took a seat at the front next to Draco. Blaise and Theo were sharing a desk next to them and Daphne was mutinously sat beside Pansy Parkinson. Eliza sent her blonde friend a smirk to which she received a rather rude gesture in return before she turned back around to face Severus who was giving his introduction speech.

“The Dark Arts,” he was saying when Eliza returned her attention back onto him “are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.”

Eliza wondered if he had practiced this speech before hand, it was certainly quite impressive.

“…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?” he asked and Granger’s arm shot into the air as Eliza smothered a smirk. Her Slytherins had improved leaps and bounds under her tutelage. Plus her court had been tutored by the dark lord himself, there was no way they’d struggle with a non-verbal spell.

“Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you’re about to perform” said Granger and Eliza rolled her eyes “Which gives you a split-second advantage”

“An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,” said Severus dismissively before a small smirk pulled at his lips “Anyone else care to say anything a bit more, insightful?”

Eliza smirked then and rose to Severus’ bait.

“You can gain a split second advantage yes but non-verbal magic can also create vulnerabilities. Your opponent won’t know _what_ exactly to defend themselves from and there’s the added fact that without the incantation they might not know the counter curse which would change the outcome of the fight”

“10 points to Slytherin” Severus said victoriously and Eliza leaned back in her chair.

If they didn’t win the house cup this year she’d be damned.

Severus’ lesson was quite fun really. She took turns duelling her court and whenever Severus could sense her becoming too bored he sent a jinx of his own at her back which kept her reasonably entertained. Eliza was honestly sad for the hour to end.

She and her court headed down to lunch, mercilessly teasing Blaise who was trying to hide from Lavender Brown. Apparently she was very upset that Blaise hadn’t sent her a letter over summer and was now on a rampage. Needless to say they were all glad to escape the great hall to avoid Lavender’s death glares.

The potions class had shrunk rather dramatically, even with Slughorn taking students in at an EE, which wasn’t that surprising. Most people didn’t see the need to study potions, but most people were idiots. Her court had all elected to continue it, mostly because they weren’t idiots but also because Draco was persistent. The only Gryffindors were Weasley which was a surprise and Granger. There were four ravenclaws stood a little away but Eliza couldn’t name them.

She found most Ravenclaws too snobby for her taste.

Slughorn threw the classroom door open with a merry greeting and smiled widely when Eliza and her court shuffled past him.

“These are the best friends then Eliza?” Slughorn questioned as everyone took their seats and Eliza nodded with a grin “I was talking to Severus yesterday – he seemed quite impressed with your” Slughorn paused, as if he was just remembering that there were other houses in the room but slytherins “ _group_ ”

So he finally knew about her court then, and the fact that she was indeed still Queen of Slytherin.

Excellent.

“They’re the best of the best professor” Eliza said with a grin and Slughorn chortled before moving away.

“We’ll see, we’ll see”

She and her court grabbed one of the biggest tables, so they could all set up their scales together, and slid onto their stools. Eliza eyed the three potions in front of them curiously. Three giant cauldrons sat bubbling around the classroom and Slughorn gestured to them with a wide sweeping hand.

“Now then” he began “I’ve prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of ‘em, even if you haven’t made ‘em yet”

Slughorn had a particular talent of making one simple sentence last five minutes.

“Anyone tell me what this one is?” he asked gesturing to the one closest to Eliza’s table. Peering into it curiously Eliza smirked the second she spotted the clear water looking potion in the cauldron.

“Veritaserum” Eliza said before Granger could butt in “One of the most effective truth potions in the world, said to overcome any occlumency barriers. Colourless and odourless, it’s almost impossible to detect”

“Excellent, excellent!” Slughorn beamed before moving onto the next potion near the Ravenclaws “Now can anyone tell me what this is?”

This time Draco answered before Granger “It’s Polyjuice sir, just add a hair into the potion and you can become anyone” he said and she and him exchanged wide smirks as they glanced over at Weasley and Granger who shifted uncomfortably in their stools.

“Very good!” Slughorn said beaming “Draco Malfoy eh? I’ve heard you’re quite a dab hand at potions”

Eliza laughed to herself as Draco preened slightly under the praise.

“So who can-

Granger cut Slughorn off before he could even finish his question “It’s Armortentia!” she exclaimed “the most powerful love potion in the world”

Eliza scoffed. On Tom’s behalf she couldn’t help but feel offended by having such a potion in the classroom. Slughorn turned his eyes onto Eliza, evidently hearing her small protest, and rose his eyebrows in interest.

“Do you disagree m’girl?”

Eliza found herself nodding, shooting a dirty look at the potion as if it could even understand her offence “People call Armortentia a love potion but it’s not. It’s impossible to manufacture love even if it can capture the scents of it. Instead it creates a powerful obsession making it one of the most dangerous potions in the world”

Slughorn nodded his head solemnly “Quite right m’girl, quite right. Now then” he said clapping his hands together “let’s get started”

“Sir, you haven’t told us what’s in this one,” said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn’s desk. Eliza glanced at the potion and grimaced when she caught sight of the glimmering gold surface.

“Oho” Slughorn said, eyes gleaming “Can anyone recognise this potion then?”

“Felix Felicis” Eliza muttered and let Draco continue for her.

“Also known as liquid luck. Highly toxic in large quantities but take just the right amount at just the right time” Draco said, eyes glimmering “It could change your whole life for the better”

“And that,” said Slughorn rather dramatically “is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson”

Everyone seemed to sit up a bit straighter at that.

“So,” said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, “how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!”

The class burst into action, even Daphne and Draco hurriedly scrambled about gathering ingredients and setting up cauldrons but she, Blaise and Theo took their time. She doubted those two wanted that potion either – they both had too much bad experience with potions to crave one so ardently. Eliza could understand why someone would want a luck potion but she rather despised the idea herself. To be influenced and guided, to be taken out of your proper state of mind? It left you vulnerable and although most would argue it left you vulnerable to good opportunities Eliza wouldn’t risk it.

She would much rather trust in herself than a potion.

Eliza took her time making the potion and was amused to see that her laid-back attempts were still proving better than half of the classes frantic actions. Eliza wandered over to the cupboard to grab a sopophorous bean but almost stumbled when she was practically smacked in the face by the smell of the armortentia drifting from the cauldron by the cupboards.

Eliza could smell freshly brewed tea and the lingering smell of petrol that reminded her of Sunday mornings at Grimmauld with Sirius and Remus. Narcissa’s perfume that filled Malfoy Manor and the strange smell of grass after it’s been raining that was always present in the Slytherin common rooms. She could also smell something rich and heady, like dark chocolate and bitter coffee, like the smell of the woods at night or the sea in a storm-

Like Tom.

Eliza froze before she shook her head, grabbing the bean from the cupboard and making it back to her desk. Her court could tell something had rattled her, but Eliza pushed her discovery to the back of her mind and went back to making her potion.

Finally, mercifully, Slughorn called an end to their lesson. It didn’t surprise her that Draco’s potion was better and offered him a congratulations as he pocketed the potion.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asked as they all filed out of the classroom.

“Nothing – really, just-

Eliza stuttered out still trying to come to terms with what she had smelled in the potion.

“In fact I’ve not seen Jormy yet” she lied boldly “and I feel positively awful about it, I should visit him to appease my guilty conscience”

“ _Eliza_ ”

“See ya later!” Eliza called over her shoulder and disappeared down the corridor, finding the closest entrance to the chamber in the dungeons.

She had definitely smelled Tom in the Armortentia, as sure as she had smelled Grimmauld and Slytherin, her family. She had smelled _Tom._

Did she love Tom?

She certainly liked him, she pondered as she made her way into the chamber, but love?

Eliza wandered in and found Jormy dozing softly in the middle of the chamber. The basilisk woke up when he sensed her approaching and hissed slightly in confusion.

“Is something troubling you little speaker?” he asked “you smell like a mouse”

Eliza probably did as well. Although she was more emotionally aware than Tom that didn’t mean she did well with _emotions._

How could you tell you were in love? Eliza loved her family, obviously, and she loved her court, but this was a different kind of love wasn’t it? Why did Tom always have to be different?

He made her nervous for one, made her giddy ad blush and smile. And he always looked after her, protected her and respected her and she did the same for him. She wanted him happy, but did that mean she loved him? Was _in_ love with him?

Maybe, because she didn’t want him to just be happy, did she? She wanted him to be happy with _her._ She didn’t want Bellatrix clinging off him and she swore the skeletons in the corner started rattling ominously just at the thought of Tom being with someone else. She wanted to take him out on more dates because, yes those must have been dates looking back.

And she wanted more than that. She wanted to kiss him and hold his hand and make him smile. She wanted to share coffees with him in the mornings and sit by the fireplace at night.

She couldn’t imagine spending her whole life with anyone else.

It would be Tom. It would always be Tom.

“Jormy? How can you tell you’re in love?”

Jormy didn’t have an answer for that, but Eliza thought she might.

She was in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle.

“Fucking hell”

She flopped to the ground next to Jormy and didn’t move for the next three hours.

~

The week passed.

Lessons were okay, less boring than last year but nowhere near entertaining enough to keep Eliza appeased for long even if Severus’ were reasonably interesting. She started reading her necromancy book again and could proudly say she was moving on quite quickly. Of course she hadn’t been able to animate anything bigger than a hare yet (large animal skeletons weren’t exactly easy things to get a hold of) but she felt confident moving onto the next chapter in the book. Animating bones was one thing but working with dead cells was another.

Eliza was going to make a zombie rat.

Its funny, where the roads of life take you.

But, just like one of Blaise’s ex’s, Dumbledore couldn’t even let her have a week of peace.

She and her court were walking back towards the common rooms when they were intercepted by Luna Lovegood.

“Hello Eliza Potter” she said dreamily and Eliza smiled at the odd girl “the thestrals have been missing you”

“I’ll be sure to visit them soon” Eliza promised and with that Luna placed a note into her hands before she disappeared around the corner.

“She’s mad that one” Draco said as they continued walking.

“All the best people are” Eliza quoted even though she knew no-one would catch her reference. Eliza unrolled her parchment as she pondered, not for the first time, if Lewis Carrol had actually been a squib.

“Ah fuck” Eliza cursed lightly as she read through the note, hoping she would have had a bit more time away from Dumbledore.

“What is it?” Theo asked next to her and Eliza sighed.

“I have my first lesson with Dumbledore tonight – whatever that may be” she explained and Theo grimaced in sympathy.

“Try not to kill him” Draco said as they slipped inside the common room so Eliza could drop her bag off before she had to have her ‘lesson’ with Dumbledore.

Eliza gasped dramatically and turned to look at Draco “Never in my life have I heard such baseless accusations, why how could you even think I’d do such a thing-

Draco groaned long-sufferingly cutting off Eliza’s tirade “I am _begging_ you to stop”

Eliza grinned and dashed into her room, throwing her bag onto the bed before pausing. Throwing herself onto the bed too Eliza reached for the journal on her bedside table, the one Tom made for them both last year.

_I’ve got my first lesson with Dumbledore now – talk to you tomorrow?_

Eliza waited a few minutes before the notebook heated up in her hands and Tom’s elegant sloping handwriting appeared.

_Of course little star, don’t get into trouble._

_I wont_ Eliza scrawled back, closing the book and placing it back on the table. She really couldn’t be bothered with Dumbledore’s lessons, especially because she already knew they’d be full of vague nonsensical bullshit.

The only reason she could tolerate it was because their plan was actually working, unbelievably. Rufus Scrimgeour was too concerned with organising the auror forces to bother with politics and Dumbledore had yet to be reinstated as supreme mugwump and hadn’t made any moves in the Wizengamot.

September 1st had been another Wizengamot session and without Dumbledore’s interference or guidance the light sect was essentially running about like headless hippogriffs. Tom had managed to pass one of their first creature bills with no objection. Eliza had proposed the idea and Tom had fed the legislation through the correct people to release the patent on the wolfsbane potion, among some others.

Wolfsbane was notoriously tricky to brew and very expensive. The ingredients were costly but it was mostly because you had to have a license to be able to make the potion which meant most apothecary’s wouldn’t stock it and if they did the price would be extortionate.

Now it was available to everyone everywhere meaning most werewolves who wanted to live in normal society like Remus could do so without fear.

And that was just _one_ bill out of all the ones they planned on passing without Dumbledore’s interference.

It would take a long time, no doubt about that, but progress was being made.

“Acid pops” Eliza said as she finally reached the gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore’s office.

Which meant Eliza would cope with Dumbledore’s machinations for one more year.

“Come in” Dumbledore said when Eliza knocked on the door as she slipped in quietly, taking her seat without complaint.

“Good evening Eliza” the old man greeted warmly and Eliza smiled back.

“Evening, professor” she replied knowing that this was not, in fact, going to be a good evening.

“So, Eliza” said Dumbledore, in a business-like voice. “You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these — for want of a better word — lessons?”

“Yes” Eliza said promptly, double checking her occlumency barriers when she met Dumbledore’s eyes “And these lessons will include? What, exactly?”

“I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork” he rambled on “So when the time comes, you may be ready to defeat Voldemort”

He was talking about horcruxes, Eliza knew he was talking about horcruxes.

She doesn’t say anything on the matter.

“Big believer in ‘know thy enemy’ professor?” Eliza asked instead and Dumbledore smiled wryly.

“I dare say you know him better than any of us my dear girl”

An uncomfortable silence settled over them at that as Eliza played the part of the betrayed victim, the broken hearted.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, breaking the silence, and moved to the cupboard behind his desk. Eliza watched as he pulled a pensieve from the shelves behind him and placed it on the desk in between them. The old coot pulled out a small phial full of what could only be a memory and poured it into the basin.

“And what memory are we visiting today sir?” Eliza asked as she peered into the pensieve, inwardly grimacing at the violation of Tom’s privacy. Hopefully it wouldn’t actually be one of his own memories and merely something circumstantial.

“Bob Ogden’s” said Dumbledore “He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will join me Eliza?” Dumbledore asked and Eliza stood up so she could join Dumbledore in the pensieve, thankful that she wouldn’t be viewing something private.

Dumbledore made a sort of ‘after you’ gesture and with a shrug Eliza placed her head in the pensieve. Her sight whirled about her and then she was falling at a dizzying speed, indistinct images whirring past her until she landed heavily on her feet. Dumbledore joined her a moment later.

They both watched as Ogden trotted down the country lane towards a town both Eliza and Tom knew well; Little Hangleton. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Eliza set off walking after Ogden, Dumbledore falling into step besides her until eventually they reached what could only be the Gaunt Shack.

Eliza was staring at the dead snake nailed to the door when she heard a rustle and a crack. A man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden who stumbled back in surprise.

“ _You’re not welcome”_ the man hissed but Ogden only stared on uncomprehendingly.

“Er — I’m sorry — I don’t understand you” Ogden said nervously, eyeing the man cautiously.

“You understand him though, don’t you Eliza?” Dumbledore asked quietly and Eliza nodded her head.

“Parseltongue, a bloodline trait found in the _Gaunts_ , one of the sacred twenty eight” Eliza commented with a scoff.

“Not fond of them?” Dumbledore asked airily as they watched another man charge out of the house, escalating the confrontation.

“If I thought it was blood that granted power sir, I would be a hypocrite. Blood purity is nonsense” Eliza commented but before their discussion could continue the memory continued before them and the three men moved inside the house.

The house was run down, more of a hovel than a home and Morfin was sat in a filthy armchair by the fire, twisting an adder in his hands but Eliza’s gaze was drawn to someone else. A girl whose ragged grey dress was the exact colour of the dirty stone wall behind her. Her hair was lank and dull and Eliza had to wonder if she had ever seen a more defeated looking woman in her life.

“M’daughter, Merope,” said Gaunt grudgingly when Ogden, like Eliza was, looked inquiringly toward her.

“Good morning,” Ogden said politely.

She did not answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned her back on the room and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.

Merope Gaunt.

Tom’s mother.

Eliza kept an eye on Merope as the scene played out in front of her. She really was a pitiful thing, weak and cowering and pathetic. Eliza couldn’t help but feel pity for her but she also understood Tom’s scorn. To use a love potion on someone was a despicable thing.

“That’s right” Gaunt was yelling when Eliza turned her attention back onto the scene in front of her.

“See this” he was saying gesturing to the ring that sat on his finger, the ring that was currently sat on Eliza’s finger. She had never been more thankful that she always kept it under a disillusionment charm.

“Know where it came from? Centuries it’s been in our family, that’s how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I’ve been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?”

Eliza felt herself freeze.

The Peverell’s? As in ‘the three brothers’ Peverell’s? As in the ‘well known necromancer line’ Peverell’s? As in the strange Peverell ring with a stone that changed colours everywhere Eliza, a necromancer, held it?

_Holy shit had she-_

Eliza had no time to unpack that as the memory moved on again. Eliza shoved her recent discovery to the back of her mind when Gaunt started dragging his daughter over to Ogden by the golden necklace latched around her throat.

“See this?” he bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy gold locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.

“I see it, I see it!” said Ogden hastily.

“Slytherins!” yelled Gaunt. “Salazar Slytherin’s!”

The locket Tom had also coincidentally gifted to her in her fourth year. Thankfully she had never worn the garish thing in public. She knew Tom’s magpie tendencies would bite them in the arse one day. This is what happened when you used well know heirlooms as soul containers. Dumbledore wouldn’t even know anything if Tom wasn’t a dramatic idiot.

Eliza just prayed Dumbledore never saw her room at Grimmauld that stored every priceless gift Tom had ever given her. What damning evidence that would be.

The memory continued as Gaunt and Morfin became more and more violent, especially when Tom Riddle senior rode past in the carriage. Gaunt was flung backwards by Ogden as he tried to protect Merope, and when Morfin brandished a bloody life at the man Ogden tore out of the door, running for his life.

“I think that will do” Dumbledore said calmly in the midst of the chaos. He held Eliza by the elbow and tugged, throwing them both out of the memory and back into Dumbledore’s office. Eliza watched as Dumbledore packed the pensieve away before she decided to speak up.

“Merope Gaunt, that was Tom’s mother wasn’t it?” Eliza asked as if she was learning all of this for the first time “And the muggle boy – Tom, would be Tom Riddle senior wouldn’t he?”

Dumbledore nodded gravely “Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once Merope was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from the desperate life she had led for eighteen years”

“And she wanted to build a perfect life for herself” Eliza said frowning as she thought about Merope Gaunt. Pitiful and disgusting but just a girl, just an eighteen year old girl trapped in a life she didn’t want.

But all that did nothing to excuse her from what she did next.

“Indeed. And Merope’s life wouldn’t be perfect without Tom Riddle Senior. I am inclined to think that she used a love potion” Dumbledore said, explaining what he thought happened “You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire’s son ran off with the tramp’s daughter, Merope”

“Eventually Merope must have stopped giving Riddle Senior the armortentia as he left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son”

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate for a moment, eyeing her warily before letting out a soft sigh “So you see my dear girl, Voldemort could never be capable of love-

“You’re wrong” Eliza said sharply, unable to help herself. She and Dumbledore already knew where they stood with each other. Or, well, Dumbledore thought he knew at least, but this was one thing she couldn’t let go.

Children were never born monstrous.

“My dear girl” Dumbledore said pityingly but Eliza cut him off again.

“Have you ever heard of something called the Marshmallow test, sir?” Eliza asked seemingly at random and expected Dumbledore’s response before he even shook his head “It was devised by muggles in the 1960’s to test the character of children. Whether some had some innate willpower. They were given a sweet and told if they could wait 15 minutes they would get another

“As it turned out when the study was placed under further review however, was that the marshmallow test didn’t test a child’s innate emotional response at all. They looked at the results and they found children from a stable home, usually wealthy and surrounded by trusted adults would wait the extra fifteen minutes. A child that didn’t wait usually came from a poverty filled area or had an abusive homelife. It didn’t test a child’s emotional capacity at all” Eliza spoke strongly and Dumbledore smiled in bemusement.

“Be that as it may what does this have to do with-

“The test on the effects of armortentia was run in the forties” Eliza said and Dumbledore nodded his head “If you look at the participants of the test you’ll find that us wizards have made the same mistake as the muggles”

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest but Eliza didn’t let him.

“Children born under the influence of armortentia are rarely born into happy families. The participants came from abusive households or orphanages and were raised under the belief that they were all monsters. If you look at their records you’ll find that none of them had any healthy relationships in their lives, there was a high suicide rate and many ended up in st mungo’s under ‘insanity’”

“It was never the potion that created a lack of love in the children’s lives, it was always their circumstances” Eliza finished heavily and Dumbledore turned his contemplative gaze onto her. Eliza slumped back in her chair after she had finished her rant.

“I’m not a fool sir” Eliza said quietly “Tom Riddle never loved me, but that doesn’t mean he’s incapable of it”

Not that Tom would believe her either.

The silence sat in the room until Eliza heaved a heavy sigh and stood from her chair.

“Goodnight sir” she said, bored of entertaining Dumbledore now.

“Goodnight Eliza” Dumbledore returned as Eliza left the office.

It wasn’t until she was safely back in her room did she drop the disillusionment spell on Tom’s ring. Eliza sat cross legged in bed and ran her thumb over the strange stone, staring at its glimmering surface.

_Curiouser and curiouser._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when my chapters were only 4000 words long? me neither.  
> Well that's the first week at Hogwarts and some truths have been realised. I'm pretty sure someone actually predicted my theory on Armortentia so kudos to you! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name.  
> Next chapter should be out in three-four days? Longer actually because I think it's Samhain and Samhain is very eventful.  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	50. chapter forty four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.

Eliza did talk to Tom in the morning, letting him know that Dumbledore was indeed on the hunt for horcruxes and that she was somewhat unwillingly invading his privacy as she traversed through different memories. He told her not to worry about it and they moved on to more entertaining topics of conversation such as Slughorn.

Speaking of Slughorn, Eliza received her slug club invitation a week later. As did Blaise and unsurprisingly Draco now that he had proven his potions prowess. Theo didn’t receive one and couldn’t care less – never one for social functions. Daphne didn’t receive one either but Susan did which meant Daphne would probably end up joining them eventually.

It’s not a bad night all in all, and after Slughorn found out she can claim both the Black and Potter lordships he made a spur of the moment decision to bring some fancy sugar quills to the next slug club meeting.

It was a symbiotic relationship, you could say.

September faded into October and Eliza started progressing with her necromancy. She had her actual studies of course but as most of the year were still struggling with non-verbal spells Eliza figured she was safe to focus on her extra-curricular.

Animating bones was easy, hollow and ready to be infused with magic, they practically leapt to her command these days. Working with dead cells, bodies, was a bit different. They were a lot more complex than bones. She had to focus on the cells first, and then move on. She had to get the heart to pump, push her magic through collapsed veins and arteries until she could set up a fully working circulation system.

The most powerful necromancers didn’t even have to blink to call up an army of the dead. They could even manipulate dead cells to regrow, not like inferi.

At this point in time Eliza couldn’t manage any of that, but she had created a zombie rat.

She and Jormy watched as it stumbled around. It was a creepy looking thing, it pulsated with a green glow that seemed to emanate from its veins but it was up and walking – even if half of its skull was caved in.

She was reminded of Frankenstein creating the monster, defying gods will.

She remembered the tale of the three brother’s and suppressed a shiver.

Eliza had never believed in God but she did believe in lady magic. Is it that far fetched to believe in a death?

Eliza rubbed her thumb over her ring in an absent-minded gesture. She was quite sure that the stone embedded in the ring was actually the resurrection stone from the fable. But if that was true didn’t that mean the fable’s warning also held true as well? Eliza didn’t want to risk it.

Besides, it wasn’t like she had anyone to summon anyway.

"I would not like to eat that rat" Jormy said besides her and Eliza snorted.

"Me neither"

~

It was half way through October when she received another message from Dumbledore, requesting her presence for their second lesson. Theo fed her sugar quills all day to keep her calm and reasonable and by the time Eliza reached Dumbledore’s office she was ready to put up with the old man for an hour, maybe even more.

Maybe this time he would actually tell her that he knew about the horcruxes.

Eliza doubted it though.

She couldn’t tell if Dumbledore was intentionally withholding the information because it was her he was speaking too or if he would have done this to a perfect little Gryffindor. Left his hero in the dark till the last moment, put off the inevitable until the last crucial moment where there would be no other choice but to martyr themselves.

Merlin Eliza really couldn’t stand that man.

When Eliza entered the office the penseive was already sat on the desk and Dumbledore smiled at her when she took the seat in front of him.

“I see you’ve settled in to your sixth year at Hogwarts Eliza” Dumbledore said, always a fan of meaningless small talk. Eliza smiled anyway and nodded.

“Professor Slughorn is quickly becoming one of my favourite teachers” Eliza admitted with a grin and Dumbledore let out a laugh.

“Yes, I imagined you and Horace would get along”

You could always trust a slytherin to make the best of any situation.

Eliza’s gaze drifted towards the pensieve and rose an inquiring eyebrow.

“And what are we watching today sir?”

Dumbledore smiled and stood, pouring a phial of memories into the basin “This time, we are going to enter my memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Eliza”

Inwardly grimacing Eliza leaned forward until she disappeared into the pensieve, landing easily on an old fashioned London street.

She was feeling uneasy about this particular memory.

“There I am,” said Dumbledore brightly when he joined her in the memory, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road. This younger Albus Dumbledore’s long hair and beard were auburn. He strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing.

“Lovely suit, sir” Eliza commented cheekily and Dumbledore let out a chuckle as they started following his younger self. They walked until they reached an old grimy building and Eliza felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw the peeling letters above it.

_Wool’s Orphanage._

“Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?” younger Dumbledore asked and Eliza worked very hard to regain a blank expression. She didn’t want to see this.

She had seen this before after all, she knew how it ended.

Eliza watched as Mrs. Cole dealt with the younger Dumbledore, so much like the matron at her orphanage. She remembered that this was the woman who treated Tom worse than dirt, who even sent him to be exorcised and she had to reign in her temper. Although Dumbledore can probably already see how much she was bristling.

Younger Dumbledore was led through the orphanage and she and actual Dumbledore trotted faithfully behind him until they arrived at Tom’s old room.

It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe, a wooden chair, and an iron bedstead. And there, sitting on top of the grey blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him and holding a book, was Tom. He appeared relaxed but he watched Dumbledore with narrowed wary eyes, far too wary for a child to be.

Merlin he had been so young.

Eliza hadn’t noticed it when Tom showed her his own memory of this, she had only been twelve herself, but now it was as clear as day. He hadn’t showed her this bit, all those years ago. Eliza couldn’t help but wince knowing she was soon going to find out why.

“I am Professor Dumbledore.”

“‘Professor’?” Tom repeated dubiously “Is that like ‘doctor’? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?”

Salazar how many times had Tom been put through that? He was only a kid, violent yes, with a few psychotic tendencies but still just a kid.

“No, no,” said Dumbledore, still smiling.

“I don’t believe you” Tom scoffed “She wants me looked at, doesn’t she? Tell the truth!”

Eliza could feel the magic laced in those words even through the memory and judging by the shocked look on younger Dumbledore’s face he could feel it too but instead continued to smile. Tom’s eyes widened and Eliza could only imagine what he was feeling. When you had nothing but your magic, and then it suddenly failed you? It was terrifying.

“Who are you?” he asked again quietly.

“I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come”

Tom leaped off the bed, a wild frantic look in his eyes “You can’t kid me! The asylum, that’s where you’re from, isn’t it?”

Eliza’s heart broke.

Tom had accepted his past but Eliza was overwhelmed with the urge to reach out to his younger self. To tell him that he wasn’t crazy, no he didn’t belong in an asylum and that one day, all those promises he made himself would be true. That he would be strong and powerful and far, far out of the reach of his old orphanage.

Tom had never showed her this part of the memory and Eliza could understand why, Salazar it was horrible.

Eliza watched as the scene played out in silence, she made no move to speak and neither did Dumbledore. She didn’t speak over Tom’s fevered ramblings, didn’t speak when Dumbledore apparently set all of his worldly belongings on fire.

And Eliza said nothing when Tom admitted he could speak to snakes, and subsequently put the last nail in the coffin that held Dumbledore’s trust.

“I think that will do” Dumbledore said as his younger self walked out of the room, in seconds they were back in Dumbledore’s office. Eliza took her seat and watched as Dumbledore packed away the pensieve in solemn silence.

“I can understand” Eliza began “why everyone believed we were so similar”

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head gravely “His powers, much like your own, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them. And as you saw, he was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive…‘I can make them hurt if I want to…’”

Eliza nodded, a frown on her face “It must have been hard though. An orphanage in muggle London, overtly religious and on the brink of a war?”

“Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?” Dumbledore asked but he didn’t sound wary. Well, he probably knew better than anyone what it was like to love a monster.

“I feel sorry for Tom Riddle” Eliza answered delicately because that was what he expected it from her when in reality all she wanted to do was set his stupid beard on fire “I feel sorry for this boy who had to grow up to fast, who’s first introduction to magic was distrust and ruination”

At least Dumbledore had the decency to look ashamed.

“Was he obviously already quite sadistic? Undoubtedly, but so was I once upon a time” Eliza pointed out and Dumbledore nodded.

“The difference between you and young Tom Riddle, Eliza, was that when you arrived at Hogwarts you _chose_ to surround yourself with friends and he instead chose to surround himself with followers”

She couldn’t argue with that.

“Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive, and apparently, friendless” Dumbledore continued “He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone and the adult Voldemort is the same”

Not anymore, Eliza thought to herself, not now.

“And lastly — I hope you are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Eliza— the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behaviour, souvenirs, if you will. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later”

Of course it would come in handy later.

If Tom’s animagus form wasn’t a magpie Eliza would riot.

“But” Dumbledore said with a sigh “time has made fools of us again and it is now time for us to adjourn”

Eliza nodded, accepting that she wouldn’t be ‘learning’ about horcruxes tonight and started heading towards the door before she paused.

“You know sir” she began, looking back at the old professor “I never forgot what you told me in second year; that it is our choices that show us who we truly are, far more than our abilities”

Dumbledore smiled happily and Eliza left the office with a smirk.

Dumbledore had made many choices over the years. And they would all lead him to standing in front of Eliza, wandless and defeated.

And after all these years she and Tom would finally get their revenge. Revenge on Dumbledore for leaving her with the Dursley’s, for raising her to be a martyr, a willing sacrifice. And they would get revenge for Tom, who had once been just a boy before he was a monster.

~

Like the years before the lead up to Samhain was remarkably uneventful – the same couldn’t be said for the holiday itself. 

It had started with a message from Tom who Eliza was beginning to think was just an omen in pretty packaging.

She had been in the common room with her court, mindlessly writing out her predictions for divination ( _someone close to me is about to lose a lot of money_ ) when her journal she had been keeping besides her heated up.

_Hello Little Star, Are you busy?_

She hadn’t really spoken to Tom about the memories of Dumbledore’s she had seen. She had simply mentioned he was looking into Tom’s dramatic magpie tendences and called it a day. Tom hated showing vulnerability and Eliza knew he’d hate it even more to know she had seen him scared and small in that orphanage.

 _Predicting death omens for divination, nothing I can’t put aside_ Eliza scrawled back and elbowed Draco when he tried to read over her shoulder. Daphne was out with Susan and Blaise was, well, no-one really knew but Eliza was sure he wasn’t hurt. She, Theo and Draco were holed up in front of the fireplace although Eliza was the only one who had been doing homework.

Draco was meant to be doing a history of magic essay but he had long since given up – Theo was the only one who did any work for that subject.

 _Samhain is coming up_ Tom wrote back ambiguously and Draco groaned despairingly when he read the message.

“Please don’t tell me you’re planning something – I have a bet”

“When don’t you have a bet” Theo snarked as if he had also not placed money on a Samhain disaster.

_Yes it is?_

_I’ve organised a raid of sorts. The order have received information that a few death eaters will be bringing down Tower Bridge on Samhain. I plan to ambush them and demolish their numbers._

_How fun_

_I was wondering if you would like to join me?_

Eliza froze, staring at the page in contemplation. Tom wanted her to join him?

He was asking her to murder people with him, but it was still sort of sweet.

“No” Draco said “You can’t really be considering this can you?”

It _was_ quite a tempting offer.

“ _Eliza_ ” Draco said exasperated and Eliza turned to him with an innocent expression.

“But Draco” she pouted and Draco shook his head vigorously.

“Besides” he spluttered out “if you leave Hogwarts everyone will know you were there – you can’t be in two places at once”

Eliza’s hand drifted to the golden chain of her time turner. 

_What time will you be there?_ Eliza wrote back with a grin.

She had been very well behaved recently.

It was about time she had some _fun._

~

Samhain night Eliza attended the feast with her court and headed back to her room in the slytherin common rooms.

At the same time that night Eliza slipped out of Hogwarts when her past self was in the great hall and started wandering down to the forbidden forest.

Luna did say she should visit the thestrals.

Eliza breathed in deeply as she slipped out onto the grounds, the crisp air filling her lungs as the night set in around them. Glancing around to make sure she was alone Eliza shifted into her fox form.

Instantly the world seemed bigger and Eliza pranced around in the grass for a minute, feeling the slightly damp grass beneath her paws, before she dashed off into the forest. Her sense of smell was much better in this form and it was suddenly a hell of a lot easier to navigate the forest in the dark.

Tracking the thestrals scent Eliza dashed and weaved through the forest until she finally caught up to the herd. They were stood in the clearing and Eliza shifted out of her fox form as she approached them.

The stallion closest to her let out a whinney and started prancing in a circle, recognising Eliza from their last foray. He tossed his head back and trotted closer, butting his head against Eliza in a request for treats. Eliza laughed and conjured a rat for him to snack on, running a hand down his neck and the smooth fur.

“Do you think you could give me a lift?” Eliza asked and the thestral let out an indignant snort as if to say ‘of bloody course I can’

Laughing again Eliza and the thestral walked over to a fallen tree trunk so Eliza could clamber atop his back. Tangling her hands in the mane Eliza took in a deep breath and squeezed her legs.

The thestral took off at a gallop before leaping into the air, flying higher and higher above the forbidden forest.

She had never ridden a horse before coming to Hogwarts, but Eliza figured she’d more than made up for that now.

~

They arrive at Tower Bridge an hour later and mercifully it’s not raining.

The thestral’s hooves clatter against the road as they trot down the bridge and Eliza blinked in surprise. She had never seen Tower Bridge so empty. No cars or muggles, she could see the London Eye in the distance, hear the Thames flowing beneath them.

There was nowhere to hide here, out in the open.

It guaranteed a quick and bloody fight.

Eliza trotted further down the bridge and shivered when she felt herself pass through the anti-muggle wards Tom must have put up.

Tom himself was stood at the centre of the bridge, four or five death eaters surrounding him and Eliza grinned when they all flinched at the sight of the thestral trotting towards them.

“Always have to make an entrance don’t you darling?” Tom called and Eliza cracked a grin as she slid off the back of her thestral.

“Says you?” Eliza teased and patted the thestral on his neck. He let out a pleased little snort, swished his tail, and started trotting back down the bridge heading back to Hogwarts.

“You’re the most dramatic person I know Riddle” she finished and Tom rose his eyebrows.

“Back to Riddle darling?” Tom hissed out in parseltongue and Eliza shrugged innocently before replying back in parseltongue too.

“Didn’t think you’d appreciate me calling you Tom when you’re doing dark lord things”

Someone, Barty, let out a groan “I hate it when you two do this”

She and Tom hit him with a stinging curse at the same time.

“When will the order arrive?” Eliza asked as she sauntered over, coming to a halt by Tom’s side.

“Bellatrix is out there, causing some chaos somewhere” he said airily “they should be arriving any minute” he paused and glanced at her, a reprimanding look on his face “which means you should put your mask on already”

Eliza rolled her eyes, already in the process of unshrinking her mask which she had stuffed in the pocket of her battle robes.

“Yes my lord” Eliza drawled out and felt Tom tense beside her.

“Careful little star” Tom practically growled out and Eliza felt her breath hitch. In the darkness his eyes seemed unnervingly bright and Eliza tried to suppress a shiver.

And then, the order arrived.

They came barrelling down the street, chasing the three Lestrange’s (she would recognise Bellatrix’s mad cackle anywhere) She couldn’t recognise any of the order members however, they were probably just Dumbledore’s unlucky canon fodder.

Tom lazily waved his hand and the death eaters around them leaped into action. Avery, Rowle and Rosier joining the Lestrange’s in the fray. They looked like they were outnumbered two to one but Tom’s death eaters were ruthless and efficient – the fight wouldn’t last long.

She and Tom didn’t even need to interfere, they stayed behind and watched the fight play out in front of them, the spell fire reflecting in the dark waters of the Thames.

It was a fast fight, but one of them managed to send a patronus calling for back up before Rosier dealt with him. Neither she nor Tom were worried, they wanted more of the order to arrive.

They would exterminate Dumbledore’s forces in one swift bloody blow.

“Ready little star?” Tom asked as they heard the tell tale cracks of apparition.

“More than” Eliza replied with a smirk, already feeling the adrenaline course through her. But she and Tom hang their fire and waited until the order came in to view. There were twenty or more fighters, but this time Eliza recognised some of them. Diggle, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Vance, Jones and Fletcher.

Mad-eye Moody led them forward.

For a moment they all stop and Tom stepped forward, practically dripping with arrogance and lethal intent.

“Enough magical blood has been spilled” Tom called out, voice carrying across the bridge “Put down your wands, cease your fighting”

He smirked, a dangerous thing, and languidly twirled his wand between his fingers.

“If you do that then you may leave with your lives”

Someone fired a jinx and then the fight began.

Eliza darted away from Tom’s side and joined the fray, immediately disarming an order member who was duelling Barty. Spell fire was every where and her heart was beating so loudly she could barely hear anything else over it. She sent a tripping jinx at Tonks and giggled slightly when the auror toppled over the side of the bridge and into the Thames beneath them.

Casting a glacius under Diggle’s feet Eliza smirked when Bellatrix tore the man apart as he fell to the ground. Served him right.

_You’re a monster._

And maybe she was.

Eliza grinned wildly as she ducked under an avada kedavra shot of by Hestia Jones and caught the witch’s throat with a severing spell.

But weren’t they all, at the end of the day?

Blood splattered against her mask but Eliza payed it no mind, not when she had to duck out of the way of a cutting hex. Spinning around Eliza cast a protego just in time to block spellfire from both Fletcher and Vance.

Eliza began to duel them, messing with them a bit as she deflected and returned spell after spell. It was hard keeping track of both of them but other than that they were a bit, pitiful.

They had nothing on Tom.

Eliza took down Fletcher with a blood boiling curse and took down Vance in the same fluid motion, taking advantage of the woman’s distraction. Vance’s rib pierced her lung, she toppled over with a choked scream.

She moved on.

The rush was insane as she duelled and fought and killed. The asphalt crunched beneath her boots as she twisted and turned, blood shining wetly beneath the street lights. Eliza could sense the corpses around her, the death pulling and tugging on her magic as she tore her way across Tower Bridge.

Tom was doing well on the other side, sleek and powerful and _lethal_ in a way none of the others could ever hope to match. He moved on quickly, leaving death and destruction behind him and somehow made it look effortless.

The road below her cracked and with a curse Eliza leaped out of the way just as the tarmac exploded where she had been standing. Glancing around Eliza deflected a bone breaking curse and span on the spot to face none other than Mad Eye Moody.

Oh how she had been waiting for this.

The man was a fierce duller, Eliza could recognise that as they fought, but he was old and wounded and Eliza had been trained by the dark lord himself.

Smirking Eliza found a gap in his shields and sent a bombarda at his peg leg only to watch as her curse was deflected by wards.

Dammit.

She began casting again in earnest, trading jinx and hex and curses with the old auror as she tracked his movements with unwavering focus. She was so focused that she barely caught Barty’s warning shot.

She heard a lamppost shattering above her, saw the light of a spell heading for her – and rolled out of the way, scraping her hands on the tarmac. Shacklebolt had been stood behind her, levitating shards of glass and Eliza hit him with a curse that removed his bones.

He hit the ground with a strange sort of splat and Eliza whirled around to face Moody just in time to duck an avada kedavra.

The green light skimmed over her shoulder and Eliza let out a mad laugh when she saw Moody’s desperate face. Before the man could cast again she shot a bombarda at the road beneath his peg-leg and knocked him off balance. She quickly followed it up with an entrails-expelling curse that she didn’t expect would hit him.

She was incredibly satisfied when it did.

Moody dropped to the ground and Eliza twisted on her heel to re-join the fight only to realise it was over.

A couple of death eaters were helping out with the clean up and the stench of burning bodies permeated the once crisp cool air. She watched in idle amusement as Tom simply chucked a body over the bridge and into the Thames below them.

He grinned when he caught sight of her and started sauntering over only to frown.

And then he started running.

It was only then that Eliza noticed the dull throbbing pain in her abdomen.

Glancing down Eliza pressed a hand to her stomach and found her battle robes soaked through. When she pulled her hand away it was covered in blood, slippery and horribly warm.

That- that wasn’t good.

Eliza felt the panic set in as she lifted her shirt, seeing the glass shards jabbed into her stomach. She suspected the only reason she hadn’t bled out was because the shards were still stuck in the wound.

Her knees buckled but Tom caught her before she fell.

“Eliza?”

_Fuck it hurt_

Eliza groaned, bloody hands raising up to cling onto Tom as her breathing came in quick pants. Her eyes were stinging as the pain filled her body and vaguely she heard Tom swear as he caught sight of her wounds.

But her eyes were so heavy and he sounded so far away.

“Eliza?” she heard him say, worried and fearful and she thought that might be the only reason she heard him. She’d never heard Tom scared before “Eliza you need to stay awake okay, keep talking to me”

“You talk enough for the both of us Tom” Eliza murmured groggily, hot tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to shake the black spots in her vision.

She didn’t want to die, not here, not now. She didn’t want to die and leave her family, didn’t want to die before she did something to be _remembered._ Eliza had always fought for everything but she can feel that this is the first fight she might lose.

“ _No,_ Eliza” Tom said shakily. He brought his hands up to cup her face and Eliza grimaced at the blood coating them “Eliza you need to stay awake so I can get help okay?”

“Eliza?”

“ _Eliza”_

_~_

Eliza woke up feeling like complete an utter shit.

Her stomach felt tender, her muscles ached and her mouth was drier than the Sahara. Tom was sat beside her in a chair, his hand was clutching hers and even though his gaze was fixed on the fireplace his fingers were softly resting over her pulse point. His hair was in a disarray, as if he had continuously ran his hands through it and there were streaks of dried blood on his cheeks.

“You look like shit” Eliza croaked out and Tom’s head snapped towards her, overwhelming worry in his eyes. Eliza knew she was in trouble when he didn’t even respond to her insult. Instead he reached over and pressed a glass of water into her shaking hands, helping her sit up in the plush bed.

Eliza sipped her water obstinately ignoring both Tom and the tremors in her hands and glanced around the room.

There was a giant desk in the corner, covered in papers and littered with strangely shaped candles. There was a giant window on the other side of the room, the curtains covering most of it but Eliza could still see a glimpse of the dark night beyond. There were shelves upon shelves holding all sorts of books, from magical to muggle and Eliza even spied a collection of vinyls on the bottom shelf. There were small trinkets all over the shelves, preserved bird skulls, old scrolls and precious jewels.

In fact Eliza was so distracted by the copies of gothic muggle fiction on the shelf that she almost forgot about the pain until she shifted and winced at the phantom aches.

“What happened?” she asked handing the glass back to Tom who had yet to remove his hand from her own. He was absently playing with her fingers, calloused fingertips brushing against her own as he intertwined them.

“We think Shacklebolt caught you in his attack” he spoke haltingly “glass punctured your stomach. I managed to patch you up, but you’ll probably need a blood replenishing potion

“You lost a lot of it”

Eliza cursed and started trying to scramble out of the bed “How long have I been out? I need to get back to Hogwarts before my time turner catches up with me and-

Tom’s hand didn’t let go of hers and instead held on tighter.

“You almost died” he said, and Eliza froze hearing how strangled his voice sounded “I held you and you were crying, and you were bleeding, and you were _dying_ ”

Eliza shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Tom’s stare and tried to crack a grin.

“Can’t lose that horcrux, right?” Eliza joked weakly but froze when Tom leaped to his feet, a wild almost bestial look in his eyes.

“ _It’s not about the fucking horcrux”_ he cursed, and she blinked in surprise “It’s _you_ Eliza, I almost lost _you_ ”

She had no idea what to say to that and in the moments after his declaration Tom looked strangely lost, like he also couldn’t believe he had said that and didn’t know what to say next. So, when he started walking out of the room Eliza panicked.

“Tom?” she called, fruitlessly pushing herself further off the bed “Tom where are you going?”

He didn’t answer but returned a few seconds later with a damp washcloth and took a seat next to her by the bed. Tom reached for her hands in silence, pulling them closer to him and slowly ran the damp washcloth over them.

“You’re still covered in blood” he explained, studiously focusing on wiping her hands clean of blood (her blood because she had almost _died_ and-). Eliza didn’t point out that a cleaning spell would have done the same job. She also didn’t point out that she was fully capable of cleaning herself up alone. And when Tom leaned in closer, delicately wiping the blood that must have stained her cheeks Eliza simply leaned into his comforting touch.

“I need to go back” Eliza said, barely speaking about whisper – it felt wrong to interrupt the quiet that had settled over them.

“Stay” Tom said, raw and vulnerable in a way that made Eliza’s breath catch in her throat.

“Stay” he repeated.

And how could she say no to that?

Eliza shuffled to the other side of the bed, the chair Tom had been slumped in truly didn’t look comfy. Tom looked at her looking painfully confused when Eliza patted the empty side of the bed but still complied. Gingerly climbing in next to her as if he was scared she’d disappear the second he got close to her. Rolling her eyes Eliza didn’t waste a moment before she curled up by his side because Tom was warm, and safe, and _there_ and Eliza had never been closer to losing everything than she had been tonight.

“Wake me up in an hour” Eliza murmured sleepily, eyelids already drooping “I have to go back soon”

“Do you have to?” she heard Tom ask and Eliza let out a soft laugh.

“Course I do – don’t worry though, I’ll come back. I always do”

She thought Tom might have said something else but Eliza was already falling asleep, curled up by Tom’s side, buried beneath the covers and smiling to herself slightly.

Because _of course_ Tom owned bloody silk bedsheets.

It was to that stupid thought she fell asleep, feeling safer than she had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOOOH! we love Samhain. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name! Thank you for reading 💖💛💖💛  
> p.s All the good girls go to hell is a very Eliza song i think, it has the vibes


	51. chapter forty five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slug club parties and drunk Potter's - what could go wrong?

“Eliza” she heard a voice murmur but she opted to ignore said voice and curl up closer to her pillow.

“Eliza you need to wake up” they said again and began shaking her which Eliza thought was very rude of them. She really would rather they stopped so she could carry on sleeping.

“Eliza you’re the one who told me to wake you up”

“Fuck off”

She heard someone laughing, low and smooth but Eliza ignored it and curled up closer, smiling as she inhaled the comforting scent around her.

“My, my such language Little Star”

“Tom?” she murmured sleepily, blinking blearily.

Tom was propped up against the headboard of the bed, an old book levitating in front of him next to a dim candle. She was resting in his lap, still buried beneath the covers and his hand was resting in her hair, playing with it absently.

“You _did_ tell me to wake you up” he pointed out, ruby red eyes dancing merrily in the darkness.

“I regret it” Eliza groaned and pushed herself up, throwing the blankets off her.

“You could always stay” he pointed out and although the offer was tempting – _very t_ empting, Eliza knew she had to get back to Hogwarts before time caught up with her. Tom let out a sigh as if she was inconveniencing him by being responsible (knowing Tom she probably was) and lazily waved his hand, flicking the bedroom door open.

“My floo is linked up to Severus’ office – and considering this place is unplottable no-one will be able to track it. Don’t get into any trouble on your way there” he drawled and Eliza grinned as she padded out the door only to pause before she walked round the corner. Tom looked at her with an amused look on his face, clearly highly entertained by her dithering.

“I’ll- er, I’ll catch you later?” she stuttered out and immediately headed for the floo, face burning.

_Catch you later_

“Fucking moron” Eliza muttered to herself and heard Tom’s low, melodic laughter behind her. Eliza was still cursing herself when she stumbled through the floo and into Severus’ office. She was even too mortified to take in the rare and honestly down right disconcerting sight of Severus Snape in pyjamas.

“Rough night?” he drawled and Eliza didn’t even break her stride as she walked out of the room, and merely tossed a ‘shut up’ over her shoulder as she returned to the common room.

_Catch you later_

Merlin she was an idiot.

~

Albus sighed heavily as he walked into Grimmauld Place, the once macabre house had been thoroughly redecorated by Sirius and Albus was always surprised when he saw the difference it had made to the grim gothic house. However the modern decorating did nothing to alleviate the melancholy mood that had settled over the rather meagre meeting he had called.

It was the day after Samhain and Lord Voldemort had finally wiped out almost all of Dumbledore’s forces.

Sirius and Remus were sat at the edge of the table, Severus grimacing over a cup of steaming coffee. There was Molly and Arthur, as well as their sons Charlie and Bill. Nymphadora sat in the middle, hair dark and lank as everyone stared at her in horror.

Where once a full force of talented witch’s and wizards sat, now only sat eight.

“If you could please recount what happened last night my dear girl – one last time”

Nymphadora let out a shaky sigh before collecting herself “We received intel that the Lestrange’s would be causing trouble in muggle London. A team went out to try and dispatch them – but we received a patronus message requesting for back-up. All the best duellers available headed down to Tower Bridge and-

“The Lestrange’s were there, five other death eaters. It would have been a hard fight but a winnable one. But they weren’t alone” If it was possible Nymphadora’s hair became duller “You-know-who was there, waiting for us. And that woman who was at the raid on Azkaban – Eris or something. She knocked me into the Thames. It’s the only reason I got out alive”

“Severus?” Albus prompted and the dour man let out a sigh.

“As far as I knew the Lestrange’s were meant to be holding a raid in the muggle world – the dark lord has supposedly been out of town making a deal with the vampires”

“It is rare that Voldemort takes part in his own raids” Albus mused. This change in behaviour was worrying, added onto the other inconsistencies Albus had picked up on, he was truly starting to worry. The murder, the mayhem – that was nothing new. The hatred and sadism, the clear egotistical nature, it was all reminiscent of Voldemort from the first wizarding war.

But something, somewhere, had shifted.

Albus just didn’t know what.

“And this- this Eris character. Have we learnt anything more of her?”

Nymphadora started wringing her hands “She seemed like just another death eater but, she was on a whole other level when it came to fighting. Worse than Bellatrix. She even took out Mad-Eye”

A grim silence followed after that and Albus tried to contain a sigh. Albus had always held onto the hope for peace but these days it seemed to be becoming less and less of a possibility.

“What do we do now Albus?” Molly questioned and Albus grimaced.

“There’s nothing more we can do. We shall keep running interference, I shall keep working with the minister. We will keep an eye on Voldemort’s forces and make sure he doesn’t infiltrate the ministry and the auror force.

“And eventually Voldemort will make a mistake – and when he does, we shall be there”

Eliza Potter may be the last hope for them all.

~

After finding out she had almost died her court were insufferable. They didn’t care about the whole murdering business, nor did they particularly care about the order being almost completely demolished. But the second they found out Eliza had been severely injured (almost died) Draco started berating her so loudly that there wasn’t a single person left in Slytherin that didn’t know about Eliza’s near death experience.

Over the next few weeks her court hovered, although Eliza couldn’t really blame them. Theo took over all her duties as queen of slytherin, doling out prefect duties and organising the year groups. Blaise confiscated her necromancy book and Daphne and Draco barely left her alone for a second. But if one of her court had almost died Eliza would be doing much the same thing so she put up with it as gracefully as she could.

Eliza didn’t mind really, she loved spending time with her court anyway, especially on a night like this.

They had all stumbled up into Eliza’s bedroom, taking advantage of the fact they no longer had to share a dorm, and were all sprawled out across it. Theo had taken the seat at her desk and Eliza had graciously allowed him to prop his feet on top of the old table as he sipped his hot chocolate (whipped cream, five marshmallows) Blaise was sat on her rug, long legs sprawled out in front of him as he drank his macchiato because he was pretentious and the Hogwarts hose elves loved him far too much. She, Draco and Daphne were all squished on top of her bed. Eliza had her own hot chocolate (whipped cream, three marshmallows) and Draco was painting Daphne’s nails as they gossiped.

“So are you seventeen yet or?” Draco questioned as he tried to paint a flower on Daphne’s nail, he was getting quite good at it after all these years.

“Yes and no” Eliza responded and they all took a moment to level her with confused looks “Technically because of the time turner I age faster than the rest of you, so _technically_ I should already be 17. But I will only be 17 now if I continue to use the time turner at the same rate I have been for the full year, which means I won’t be 17 in this moment for another six or so months”

“Please stop talking”

“ _Which means_ I won’t be able to access my magical inheritance until my actual birthday even if you could consider me 17 now”

“I don’t think Draco was asking about your age for that reason” Daphne interjected, wiggling her eyebrows and Eliza felt herself flush. Picking up the pillow and lobbing it at Draco’s face as he burst into laughter.

“We were all thinking it Eliza” Blaise drawled “You can’t have a hot dark lord lying about without us being curious”

“Yeah come on, spill the details” Daphne egged on and Eliza watched as Theo seemed to valiantly try to drown himself in his hot chocolate.

“There are no details to spill. We haven’t even kissed since last Yule” Eliza pouted and watched as her court exchanged dubious glances.

“Nothing?” Draco asked “At all?”

“Well” Eliza drawled out thinking about Tom’s words that Samhain night “There was this one incident” 

By the time Eliza had finished filling in her court they were all looking her, the silence lasted for five seconds before they all burst into noise.

“He _so_ likes you-

“That was practically a love declaration!-

“And you didn’t _kiss him?”_ Daphne screeched and Theo let out a tired sigh in the corner.

“Of course I didn’t kiss him” Eliza protested “Because if I kissed him then I’d want to kiss him again but that won’t end well because one day he’ll just get bored of kissing me and-

“You’re an idiot” Theo finally cut into the conversation “Drink your hot-chocolate”

Eliza looked around for support but found none.

“Theo’s right – you are an idiot”

Eliza pouted and did in fact drink her hot chocolate.

She still loved them, even if they did call her an idiot.

~

It was later that week when Eliza was cornered by Slughorn after a class. December had finally set in and Hogwarts was now blanketed in a thin layer of snow and Slughorn had them brewing pepper up potions all lesson which were no doubt going to be sent down to the infirmary for the upcoming flu season.

Running a hand through her now frizzy hair Eliza turned to Slughorn with a half smile and fake cheer “Yes professor?”

“As you might have heard” the man blustered, smiling largely as he waddled on over “I’m holding a bit of a soiree for yule, you know how it is – just a small gathering, a few people I’ve known over the years…” Slughorn went on and Eliza didn’t even have to fake her curiosity. Slughorn’s parties were sort of famous in high society.

“I’d be happy if you could join us, and young Mr Malfoy and Zabini of course” Slughorn chipped in and Eliza smiled politely back, wide and happy.

“Of course professor, I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

Eliza started walking out of the room, three invitations stuffed into her hand when she heard Slughorn call out behind her.

“Oh and bring a plus one m’girl, the more the merrier!”

Now that wasn’t good.

Eliza had never really needed to find a date before, and whenever she had she had just ended up with Tom. In fact, at almost every high society function she had to attend she always ended up bumping into ‘lord gaunt’

But Tom couldn’t save her from this one.

“You need to bring a date by the way” Eliza said, lobbing the two invitations at Blaise and Draco’s heads.

“That won’t be a problem” Blaise said with a smirk, unrolling his invite “that won’t be a problem at all”

Draco smacked Blaise over the head with his invitation and Daphne let out a bright laugh “And who are you inviting Eliza?” she asked and Eliza turned to look at Theo.

“I’m bringing Theo” Eliza said immediately and Theo started shaking his head frantically.

“ _No_ you are not”

“But you’re my best friend, you have too!”

“Excuse me” Draco cut in, arms flailing “I think you’ll find Theo’s _my_ best friend and that in fact, he’s coming with me”

“No he’s _my b_ est friend” Eliza shot back.

“I’ve known him since I was five!” Draco protested and Theo glanced up from his book.

“It was your birthday party and you pushed me off a broomstick” Theo said drily only to be interrupted by Draco.

“That’s not the point Theo” Draco hissed mutinously but Eliza cut him off by jabbing him with her finger.

“You can take Astoria”

“No he’s _not_ ” Daphne spoke, finally getting involved in their ridiculous conversation “How can I get drunk if my little sister is at the same party?”

“Well” Draco blustered “why don’t you just go with Blaise?”

“Because Blaise is going with-

Eliza paused and they all turned to look at Blaise who had been watching the scene in front of him, clearly highly entertained “Pavarti?”

“No not Pavarti” Daphne interrupted “He tried dating Padma and now they both won’t talk to him”

“Spinnet?” Draco tossed out “Oh wait no wasn’t it Abbot?”

“No you’re thinking of Bell – it’s not her either”

Blaise, seemingly taking pity on them, finally decided to contribute to the conversation “It’s Brown, Lavender Brown”

Silence.

“Didn’t she break up with you?” Daphne asked and Theo turned another page of his book, ignoring them all.

“She didn’t break up with me” Blaise said offended “ _I_ stopped sending her letters, then _she_ slapped me and used Weasley to make me jealous but _now_ we’re back together”

Blaise could really be quite disgusting at times.

“So I get to go with Theo” Draco said loudly and Eliza had to muffle a snort when she heard Theo let out a long suffering groan.

“I’ll duel you for him” Eliza shot back immediately and Theo finally interrupted with a distressed sigh.

“ _Or_ you could just go together, did you ever think of that?”

Eliza and Draco looked at each other.

Or yes, actually, they could just go together.

~

Eliza huffed as she tossed more clothes onto her bed, if she had known she’d be attending parties this year she would have packed more accordingly. As it were it looked like she would have to transfigure a dress out of some of the clothes she already had. Although she wasn’t as good at transfiguration as Tom she was sure she could manage something like he had for Yule.

In the end, after a bit of trial and error, Eliza had made a rather pretty dress. It was a one shoulder dress, a deep red wine that flared out and ended above her knees. Simple, but it would do. Eliza tied her hair into a bun and stole Daphne’s gold heels before meeting Draco in the common room.

“You look like a Gryffindor” he said as he fixed his tie.

“And you look like an idiot” Eliza said breezily, linking their arms together “but you don’t hear me saying anything”

“Have fun children” Theo called from his arm-chair by the fire and both Eliza and Draco paused to send him a dirty look.

“Shut up” they said in unison and primly strode out of the door hearing Theo’s soft laughter behind them. It said a lot that the rest of the Slytherin didn’t even bother questioning them anymore – although she supposed having half of them been taught by her at some point they were now used to her oddities.

“Do you have any bets tonight?” Eliza asked as they trotted down to Slughorn’s classroom which he will have no doubt transformed for the night. Draco snickered slightly and nodded his head.

“2 galleons on someone crashing the party, 5 galleons on a daily prophet reporter being there. I have ten galleons on Granger going with Weasley but Blaise has 15 on her going with McGlaggen-

“You all need some better hobbies” Eliza cut in with a smirk.

“Merlin imagine having a peaceful enough year to have hobbies”

Eliza would have responded if they hadn’t arrived at Slughorn’s ‘soiree’

Slughorn’s office had indeed been vamped up for the occasion, draperies hung all across the walls and the room was bustling with life, guests and waiters chattering and music filling the air. The second she and Draco had pushed through the room Slughorn seemed to miraculously appear before them, grinning largely as he announced their presence in a great booming voice.

“Eliza m’girl, so glad to see you, so glad to see you”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world professor” Eliza responded with a charming smile and Slughorn let out another booming laugh.

“Oh you flatter me, you flatter me – and I see you and young Draco have decided to come together. I thought you’d have the whole of Hogwarts clamouring for a date” he chortled and Eliza kept a pleasant smile fixed firmly on her face.

“I’ve sworn of dating sir, I’ve had enough of charming boys for a lifetime”

“Ah yes” Slughorn tittered nervously “that whole business with erm, lord gaunt, yes-

“Enough of him sir” Eliza said with a wave of her hand “I’m sure there are some far more interesting people you can introduce Draco and I too right sir?”

“Of course” Slughorn said brightly, clearly relieved by the topic change.

“Brilliant sir” Draco finally said, a bright grin on his face “We’ve heard quite a lot about your famous parties”

“I’m sure you have m’boy” Slughorn gloated and then started gleefully showing them through the crowd of people.

Eliza spent near half the night charming Slughorn’s guests, Draco had abandoned her twenty minutes in claiming he had spotted a cousin or such in the crowd. He might have for all she knew but Eliza was sure he was simply bored of the pleasantries. Draco, bless him, had been born with connections to the wealthy and high class.

Even with her title, Eliza would still have to earn them.

“Well m’girl” Slughorn said as they left Johnson behind them “I’m sure you’re becoming tired of an old man’s ramblings but there is one more guest who has been dying to meet you”

“Old man sir? You do yourself an injustice” Eliza proclaimed dramatically and Slughorn, clearly pleased with her comment, handed her another glass of champagne.

Eliza may or may not be on her way to being quite tipsy.

“I’d like you to meet Eldred Worple” Slughorn said, gesturing to a short stout man in front of him “An old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires — and, of course, his friend Sanguini.”

Worple grabbed Eliza’s hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was almost alarmingly tall with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited. When his dark eyes met Eliza’s however they seemed to light up with a hungry sort of interest.

Eliza shuffled uncomfortably as Worple rattled on.

“I don’t quite thing the girl is interested in a biography, Eldred” Sanguini drawled and the conversation halted around them.

“I- well” Worple stuttered out as Slughorn’s eyes darted between them all. Smiling slightly Eliza kept her eyes locked on Sanguini’s.

“Actually gentlemen, you wouldn’t mind leaving Sanguini and I to become better _acquainted_ with one another, would you?”

“Of course m’girl” Slughorn said and led a still stuttering Worple away, leaving Eliza and the vampire alone with one another on the outskirts of the room.

“I know you” Sanguini crooned quietly and Eliza resisted the urge to move away, or perhaps move closer. There was something about him that intrigued her and yet repelled her in equal parts. There was something decidedly off about him that made her skin crawl and yet her magic responded with interest.

“ _He_ has spoken about you quite a lot, his Lady Eris, his _little star_ ”

Eliza’s nose wrinkled in disgust as her nickname fell from Sanguini’s lips and her hand drifted up to her necklace which despite herself Eliza had yet been able to remove.

“Hello mon petite mort” Sanguini purred and Eliza felt like smacking her own head.

He was a vampire, she was a _necromancer._

Of bloody course.

“And is there a reason for this riveting conversation Sanguini?” Eliza asked raising an eyebrow and the vampire let out a low chuckle.

“A lot has been promised to my kind, perhaps I just wanted to meet the person behind it all” he offered with a cutting smirk.

“And yet you are speaking to me?” Eliza said playing oblivious, taking a long sip of her drink.

“Well behind every great man, mon petite mort” he responded, leaning in even closer and yet Eliza couldn’t bring herself to move away.

“Eliza!” Draco yelled over the crowd and stopped by her side, grabbing a hold of her hand insistent on leading her away “I can’t believe you abandoned me – Daphne’s looking for you”

Eliza knew for a fact that Daphne was not looking for her as Daphne was currently snogging Susan Bones in the corner believing she was being discrete, but she let Draco lead her away anyway.

“Until we meet again, Eliza Potter” Sanguini called until Draco finally lost them in the crowd.

“Can’t believe you” he muttered to himself the second they were out of sight of the vampire “leave you alone for two hours – start flirting with a bloody vampire”

“We weren’t flirting” Eliza protested and Draco turned around to her, doing a poor imitation of Sanguini.

“Of course you weren’t mon petite mort” he said in a surprisingly good French accent.

“Oh so no man is ever allowed to take an interest in me now” Eliza bit back as they finally stumbled into Blaise who had apparenty been abandoned by Lavender five dances into the party.

“No Eliza, not when you’re dating a dark lord” he said jumping into the conversation and Eliza flung her arms out dramatically.

“So no one else can kiss me because I know Tom but Tom won’t kiss me and I can’t find anyone else?” Eliza fumed and snagged a glass of fire whiskey from a passing waiter, downing it in one.

Eliza scanned the room looking for another waiter as Draco and Blaise exchanged dubious glances.

“Eliza?” Blaise asked, laughter clear in his voice “Are you? Are you drunk?”

“Not yet” Eliza said and sneakily took another glass out of a wizard’s hand, replacing it with her empty one “Not nearly enough”

Draco sighed and tried to take the glass from her but Eliza drank it all before he could “Eliza maybe you should slow down a bit”

Eliza giggled slightly and poked Draco in his chest “Or maybe you need to keep up” she said and started walking away, intending on re-joining the party just to hear the last of Draco and Blaise’s conversation as she walked away.

“Eliza potter – drunk”

“Holy shit”

Eliza continued to walk in among the party guests, chatting idly and stealing more and more drinks as the night progressed. At one point she thought she bumped into Uncle Sev. The man had tried to escort her back to her dorm but Eliza had hit his shoes with a sticking charm and proceeded to dash away.

It was when she was hiding from Uncle Sev that she bumped into Granger, who was also hiding. Although she wasn’t hiding from Uncle Sev, no instead she was hiding from-

“McGlaggen?” Eliza said dubiously “Really? That man’s a beast Granger – I thought you had better taste”

“Well I couldn’t very well take Ron could I?” Granger said back and Eliza span them around when she noticed McGlaggen glancing around looking for his missing date.

“Merlin you would have been better off with Blaise” Eliza chatted and seemingly despite her better judgement Granger continued to entertain her.

“You’ll forgive me for saying your friend Zabini has a rather notorious reputation himself”

Eliza waved her hand carelessly, almost spilling some of her drink “He just hasn’t found a girl who can keep up with him yet”

“And you think I could?” Granger questioned dubiously as they once again darted between the curtains to hide from the ever lurking McGlaggen.

“Drop the whole righteous moral Gryffindor act first- Eliza drawled out and was interrupted by Granger’s indignant huff. Eliza pointed towards her, frowning.

“See _that-_ that is exactly what I meant”

“God you’re so drunk” Granger muttered to herself but Eliza jabbed her finger in Granger’s direction again.

“See you can’t say that” Eliza began to ramble “Wizards don’t have God’s, its rude” she ended sternly, and Granger reeled back in agitation.

“Just because you think muggleborns are scum-

“No, no, no” Eliza interrupted “No one cares ‘bout that, well some people do but they’re dicks. Anyway _my point is –_ you’re not a muggleborn, you’re just a witch. And witch’s don’t believe in God and they don’t free house elves because they know the culture magic is built on and they embrace it because _magic_ is _everything_ we are and everything we will be” Eliza rambled before pausing and blinking heavily.

It seemed Uncle Sev had finally caught up to them.

“Granger” Eliza whisper shouted “Hide me from Uncle Sev – the bat has found us, I repeat, the bat has found us”

Granger let out a laugh and tentatively grabbed onto Eliza’s arm.

“Come on Potter, lets find your friends and let them sober you up”

“Screw being sober” Eliza pouted “I’m never bein’ sober again”

~

Eliza let out a giant groan as she rested her head against the great hall table with a loud ‘thump’ The smell of breakfast was nauseating and the lights were too bright and her court were no help at all.

“Come on now Eliza” Theo said by her side, bright and chirpy “Eat up, we’ve got a long train ride ahead of us”

The thought of the Hogwarts Express only made her groan louder.

“Why don’t any of you have hangover potions?” Eliza whined, head pounding as she took a sip of her coffee “Why is Severus doing this to me”

“Possibly because you called him Uncle Sev in front of all of Slughorn’s guests” Blaise pointed out with a smirk and Eliza responded by eloquently flipping him off.

“Or the fact that you stuck his shoes to the floor, one or the other” Daphne tacked on and Eliza shushed her, why were they all so _loud._

“Guys you’re all forgetting that Eliza tried to get it on with a vampire” Draco said before taking another bite of his croissant. Eliza continued to moodily nibble on her strawberries and glared at him.

“Oh and how about when we had to wrestle her notebook away from her at the end of the night to stop her sending drunk messages to the dark lord” Theo finished and Eliza shot him a betrayed look, she expected better from him.

“So Daphne spends the night in the Hufflepuff dorms, no one says a thing, I get drunk-

“ _And flirt_ _with a vampire_ ”

“-And I never hear the end of it” Eliza finished. Her court exchanged glances before they all nodded.

“Yeah pretty much”

Eliza lobbed one of her strawberries at Draco’s stupid head before they all rose from their seats.

They did after all have a train to catch.

And Eliza knew she would never, _ever_ be drinking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom another chapter! I'm hoping to post the next one which will be Yule Break before I move out to uni (one week left guys, oop) but I hope y'all enjoyed this one! You can let me know what you think about the court's dumbass-ery in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	52. chapter forty six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yule and I'm sorry

Being back at home was, well, no different from usual really. Sirius and Remus were pretty much the same (‘we tell you not to kill people, and what do you do? You kill people) and Blaise was still living with them over the term break. He even helped decorate the house with them and took great pleasure in covering Eliza from head to toe in tinsel and glitter.

Sometimes Eliza wondered why she put up with them all.

And then she remembered that Sirius was teaching her how to drive the motorbike and she accepted the glitter being tossed over her with a quiet dignity.

It would be worth it in the end.

Eliza trotted down the staircase, she usually gave in too the childish urge to slide down the bannister which always gave poor Kreacher a heart attack but she was afraid if she gave into that urge tonight she would ruin her dress for the Malfoy Yule Ball.

She wished she could duck at least once but knowing Narcissa came with a heavy price, she would never be allowed to miss a Malfoy Yule Ball for as long as she lived.

“Merlin Eliza” Blaise breathed as she finally joined him in the parlour “You’re going to give people heart attack’s”

Eliza smirked and smoothed out her dress, it was a grey backless dress that flared out about her because merlin forbid the wizarding world accepted anything form fitting. It was covered in rhinestones and had a long slit in the side revealing her legs and the red heels she had stolen off Daphne.

She planned to cause quite a stir tonight.

“Nope” Sirius said as he walked into the room “You can’t go out in that”

“Why not?” Eliza replied innocently to which Remus, who had only just walked into room, let out a long sigh at.

“It’s too revealing” Sirius squawked and Blaise let out a loud laugh beside her.

“I never took you for a prude Sirius” Eliza drawled and started edging towards the fireplace as Sirius started spluttering indignantly.

“I’ll have you know-

“Oh would you look at that” Blaise said cheerily, pushing Eliza into the floo “It’s time to go”

“Don’t you dare-

“Malfoy Manor” Eliza spoke with barely muffled laughter and disappeared into the floo, tripping out the other side. She dusted her dress off as she waited for Blaise to appear. No-one was waiting for them in the foyer this time, Narcissa would already be in the main hall greeting guests with Lucius as she and Blaise were running late. Intentionally, of course.

Technically Eliza wasn’t meant to be at the ball tonight at all. Narcissa was expecting her but everyone else was under the impression that Eliza wouldn’t be attending this Yule Ball, especially considering Lord Gaunt would be attending as well. Dumbledore had no idea she planned to cause a scene and at this time neither did Tom. She was considering it payback for not letting her know about the whole Sanguini thing.

Would it have killed him to send a message? A ‘hello darling, the vampires know about you and one especially creepy one will be at your party tonight – have fun’

But he hadn’t done that, so, payback.

“Shall we, Heir Zabini?” Eliza asked as Blaise finally stepped out of the floo. Blaise smirked in response and linked their arms together

“Why I believe we shall Heir Potter”

Together she and Blaise made their way into the main ballroom, shimmering with icicles and crystals and Eliza smiled at the sight.

“I’ve found Theo” Blaise said with something like shock in his voice and Eliza followed to where his dark eyes were looking.

Theo was _talking_ to someone. The boy had shockingly bright blue hair that stood out in the crowd and both she and Blaise watched as the boy burst into bright ringing laughter, Theo listening with an indulgent smile.

“Who _is_ that?” Eliza asked and Blaise narrowed his eyes.

“You know” he said “I have no bloody clue”

She and Blaise were just about to walk over when they were interrupted by Daphne “They’ve been talking to each other for twenty minutes now – that’s practically a years’ worth of socialising in Theo’s world” she said excitedly.

“Oh my Merlin” Blaise breathed, gripping onto Daphne’s arm when Theo allowed himself to be dragged to join the other couples dancing “Who _is_ this boy?”

“That” Draco said, popping up out of the crowd to throw his arm over Blaise’s shoulder “Is Elijah Sinclair, a cousin of mine on my father’s side who dropped by for the ball”

“Well” Eliza started, watching as Theo and Sinclair left the dance floor and started making their way towards a secluded corner “It seems unfair that we know Sinclair’s name and he doesn’t know ours”

“You’re right Eliza” Daphne said with vehemence “we really should go over there and introduce ourselves to him”

“Would be rude of us not to, really” Blaise added in.

Together they started to try and discretely make their way over to the pair in the corner, making their way through the crowd.

“Ah cousin Elijah” Draco exclaimed dramatically as they neared “I see you’ve met our Theo”

Instead of looking abashed the blue-haired boy grinned brightly “Cousin Draco! You didn’t say your friend was this attractive”

Eliza gawped when Theo actually blushed.

She didn’t know he could do that.

“Can you blame me?” Draco joked “I didn’t want you stealing away my best friend”

“He’s my best friend actually” Eliza butted in and Theo chuckled softly at their antics. Turning to face Sinclair Eliza held out her hand.

“I’m Eliza Potter, pleasure to meet you” she said and shook Sinclair’s hand “This is Blaise Zabini, and that’s Daphne Greengrass” she introduced everyone else and Sinclair smiled back at them happily, but before he could say anything Theo interrupted

“They’re also known as my irritating best friends” he said drily, and Blaise let out a dramatic gasp.

“I’m hurt Theo – all we wanted to do was meet your new _friend_ ” he defended himself with a pout and Theo sighed. Sinclair laughed, entertained by their antics.

“I’m Elijah Sinclair, a cousin of Draco’s”

“And why haven’t we seen you around before?” Daphne casually interrogated and Eliza snickered slightly when Theo face-palmed. Sinclair smiled good-naturedly before replying.

“I find wizarding Britain a tad too stuffy but there’s only so long one can avoid Narcissa Black” he joked and Eliza laughed slightly.

“Too true” she muttered and the pair of them shared commiserating looks before Sinclair moved on again

“But it seems this year the company has far exceeded my expectations” he tacked on and winked at Theo who glanced away shyly. Eliza wanted to grab him and shake him about. Theo was never shy, he was witty and amazing and if he didn’t start flirting back with the cute French boy soon Eliza would kill him.

“Well you’ll just have to stick with us” Daphne said breezily “We wouldn’t want you growing bored, although if you want to avoid politics it would be best to ignore Eliza”

“Hey” Eliza protested half-heartedly “I’m not that bad”

“If you’re not that bad then who’s the angry stranger striding towards us” Sinclair questioned with a playful smile.

“Two galleons on it being Severus” Draco said without missing a beat and Theo rolled his eyes.

“You have a betting problem – also three galleons on it being Rowle who’s angry about the Umbridge disappearance”

“Oh damn” Blaise whined “I was going to say Rowle, no actually, five galleons on Roman Selwyn over the whole department of mysteries thing”

“Why do I feel like meeting all of you has been the worst mistake of my life?” Sinclair muttered to himself and they all laughed quietly.

“I did warn you not to ask me to dance” Theo said quietly with a smirk – Eliza was just about to tease him more when they all heard a voice behind them.

“Eliza bloody Potter”

Eliza whirled around to be faced with a very angry Gemma Farley, multiple grumbled complaints rose behind her.

“And just what have you been up to lately?” Gemma said, arms flailing as she jabbed an accusatory finger at her “No letters, no news, no just suspicious disappearances and even more suspicious murders”

“Murders?” she heard Sinclair squeak behind her and muffled a laugh when Draco glibly replied

“That was a while back now – don’t worry about it”

“You know” Eliza spoke merrily, greatly enjoying the tired look that appeared in Gemma’s eyes when she heard her tone of voice “Speaking of murders, I’ve been _dying_ to speak with miss Skeeter all night and it seems she’s finally free”

“Eliza, I swear on Salazar’s grave-

“We should catch up later Gemma” Eliza tossed over her shoulder and then disappeared into the crowd.

She spent the next couple of hours flitting from conversation to conversation. The ball was decidedly more boring now that she couldn’t openly be seen enjoying herself around Tom who was probably charming another politician somewhere. He intended to make a bid to join the school governor’s soon, using his Slytherin ancestry to help out at Hogwarts. They definitely bloody needed.

Bidding goodbye to Rita, Eliza slipped back into the crowd finally tracking down Narcissa.

“Aunt Cissa” Eliza greeted happily and allowed the woman to bring her in for a hug “It’s been far too long” she continued and Narcissa nodded.

“Is Cousin Sirius still happy to have us round tomorrow?”

Eliza nodded with a smile “Remus should be able to join us as well – Kreacher is ecstatic”

“I look forward to it sweetheart” Narcissa said gently “It’s been too long since we’ve had a catch up”

It was then that the two were interrupted.

“Speaking of catching up” Tom drawled and Eliza turned to face him, dress swishing with the movement and Eliza smirked in satisfaction when Tom’s eyes darkened “You don’t mind if I steal the little star for a bit Narcissa?”

“Not at all” Narcissa said easily, a flash of amusement in her eyes as Tom led Eliza away.

“And what exactly are you doing here Little Star?” Tom demanded as he led her around the room.

“I thought we could put on a bit of a show” Eliza said with a half smile and Tom instantly snapped to attention, glamoured hazel eyes meeting hers “Currently there are three journalists in this room, practically slavering for a chance to report on Lord Gaunt and Eliza Potter”

A smirk grew on Tom’s face “And I can taunt Dumbledore in the process”

“Exactly”

The pair of them exchanged two, no doubt matching, devilish smirks before Tom led her to join the other dancers.

“Do you think Narcissa would kill me if I convinced the band to play some swing?”

“I think ‘convince’ is a poor synonym for ‘imperius’ and that no-one would ever find your body”

Tom practically pouted as they took their positions on the floor “I get so bored of waltzes”

“Oh yeah?” Eliza questioned as Tom pulled her closer, a hand resting on her waist “And what would you have us do instead?”

They began to move, stepping in the time with the other dancers “The paso doble? The salsa?”

Tom twirled her and brought her back in, smirking as she looked into his bright eyes.

“I was thinking more of a tango but I doubt you could keep up” Tom teased and Eliza grinned

“I promise at the next ball we attend I’ll dance a tango with you, how about that?”

“I’ll hold you to it” Tom said with a wink and Eliza almost blushed before she gathered herself together. She wasn’t losing this fight.

“Although” she drawled and moved her hands so one was resting on the nape of his neck, the other drifting towards his hand “If you’re that bored I don’t think a simple fox-trot would offend anyone’s noble sensibilities”

“My, my, Little Star” Tom said, slipping into their new position with ease “You really do intend to cause quite a stir, don’t you?”

Eliza watched as Tom lazily flicked his wand in the direction of the band, causing the music to alter slightly before they started moving. The other dancers fumbled around them, but she and Tom continued on as the floor emptied.

“Well there is no such thing as bad publicity” Eliza murmured as Tom led them quickly around the ballroom, their steps matching perfectly as they danced.

“I see you’re still wearing my necklace, little star” Tom said and then span her around sharply, Eliza twirled before joining Tom again, smiling as they moved about the room “Aren’t we supposed to be on the out’s?”

“What can I say?” she said and then gasped when Tom twisted her around so her back was pressed flushed against him “I guess I’ve become quite attached”

“It is quite a beautiful necklace” Tom murmured into her ear and Eliza shivered before spinning around so she could face him again.

“I wasn’t talking about the necklace”

She heard Tom’s breath hitch and smiled in satisfaction as he almost tripped over his own feet. Tom tried to stutter out a reply as they finished their dance, Tom dipping her and Eliza smirked quirking an eyebrow

“Who can’t keep up now?”

Tom looked away, almost flustered before frowning lightly as the music returned to a simple waltz.

“I still prefer swing” he muttered almost petulantly, and Eliza let out a laugh.

“That’s because you’re an old man”

Tom’s nose scrunched in disgust as they retreated to a corner of the room “Merlin don’t – I’m still a teenager-

“Who listens to old swing music” Eliza interrupted, and Tom smirked lazily giving an elegant shrug.

“I’m a relic from another time darling” he quipped before a devious expression settled over his face.

“But, on the topic of old men, I have a message you can give to Dumbledore when he asks about all this when it no doubt ends up in the papers. It should help speed along the whole horcrux hunt”

Eliza rose an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Just tell him I said he’s getting slow in his old age”

“And that’s supposed to spur him into actions?” Eliza asked dubiously and Tom smirked.

“Well that’s not the first message I’ll have delivered to him. I left a little, _greeting card_ , in the Gaunt shack for him a few months back”

“You’re so dramatic” Eliza said, far more fondly than she would have liked. Tom shrugged un-apologetically before a heavy sigh left his lips.

“I’m afraid this is were we must part ways Little Star – lest we raise some suspicion”

“I suppose it is”

Tom went to say something and seemed to debate with himself for a few moments, but he hesitated for far too long.

“Goodbye Tom” Eliza said gently and then slipped into the crowd, leaving Tom behind her.

Sirius was going to kill her when this hit the papers tomorrow.

~

She and Tom did actually make the headlines, at least they did for Witch Weekly, although they did get a page in the Prophet dedicated to them. It was a photo from the ridiculous fox trot they had done – Tom was murmuring something in her ear, Eliza pressed against him. She smirked and span around and then the picture reset.

Eliza was sure such an intimate scene would have caught her lovely headmasters’ attention but he seemed to be staying oddly quiet. She just assumed he would be calling her up to his office when she returned to Hogwarts. The joy.

Sirius had been less than impressed but instead of listening to his lecture Eliza had simply shifted into her fox form. That led to Sirius shifting into Padfoot and then chased her round and round the house. Remus had found them twenty minutes later and smacked Sirius on the nose with a rolled up Daily Prophet.

Sirius poured salt into her coffee the next morning but Eliza still maintained the outlook that it had been worth it.

By now Yule had been and gone. Blaise had joined their Yule celebration this year, along with the Malfoy’s, and they had all passed out in the living room much to Kreacher’s chagrin. Since then Eliza had taken a few forays into the muggle world looking for any inspiration for her rune projects, and before she knew it New Year’s Eve was just a day away.

And she had no idea what she was doing for Tom’s birthday. It was his fault, really, for being such a bastard, but Eliza still wanted to do something for him. It wasn’t everyday you turned nineteen- or was it twenty?

She was sure they were the only two people in the world who couldn’t even be sure how old they bloody were.

But that was besides the point, the point was that he never failed to go above and beyond for her and though she probably wouldn’t be able to pull off another Royal Albert Hall but she wanted to do something.

Which is why she was here, now, in Tom’s favourite restaurant on New Year’s Eve trying to charm the manager into giving her a take-away bag of his favourite food. Eliza was honestly surprised over how easy it was but then she remembered how much Tom must pay every time he came here and carried on smiling.

Tom was such a snob.

Taking the bag into her hand Eliza grinned merrily, wishing the probably underpaid staff a happy new year before she walked out of the restaurant. The streets were ridiculously busy, full of drunk muggles and tone deaf carolling, it was also snowing which made the night that much more miserable.

Tom best appreciate all the effort she went too.

Dashing back to Grimmauld Eliza threw her jacket on top of a softly dozing Blaise who let out an annoyed groan when her jacket smacked him in the face.

Eliza had stepped into the floo before the cushion Blaise threw even reached her.

Stumbling out of the other side Eliza smiled when Barty caught her so she wouldn’t fall on her arse.

“You’re one of the scariest people I’ve ever met” Barty said idly as Eliza dusted herself off “and yet you still can’t use the floo”

“The floo network is hell incarnate”

“Of course Eliza”

“It can’t be trusted”

“Yes Eliza”

She grinned and took her bag off food back from Barty, patting his arm in thanks “You’re free to go out and celebrate now – thanks for letting me in”

Barty waved a hand distractedly “Don’t thank me, he’s always in a better mood after seeing you”

Eliza tried not to preen at that but judging by Barty’s knowing smirk she was largely unsuccessful. Laughing Barty ruffled her hair before grabbing a handful of floo powder for himself.

“Have fun kiddo, go and pretend you cooked that food yourself”

Eliza _had_ been planning on doing that, actually. She doubted she’d get away with it though.

Waving goodbye to Barty Eliza headed to the kitchen. She would track Tom down later, right now she had a meal to pretend to cook.

~

It didn’t take too long to find Tom but Eliza was disappointed to find him holed up in his office. Nagini was slumped on top of his desk, hissing angrily when Tom reached over for what looked like another Wizengamot bill.

“Please tell me you’re not actually doing politics on your birthday”

Tom didn’t even move, slumped over his desk as he was, and Eliza smiled slightly at the obvious pout on his face. Letting out a tired sigh he shuffled more papers in front of him.

“Well there’s no time like the present little star”

Eliza watched as Tom’s brain finally caught up with him, blinking heavily before he jolted up.

“Little star? What are you doing here?”

Eliza rolled her eyes “It’s your birthday idiot – I’m here to celebrate”

“I thought you’d be with your family this year” Tom murmured, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he tried to discreetly fix himself up.

“Well I was going to invite you to join us but that would probably end in a homicide and in all honestly it probably wouldn’t even be your fault” Eliza joked “so I decided to just come here instead”

Walking over Eliza grabbed Tom’s hand and dragged him out of his desk chair “I’m sure you can take you’re mind of world domination for one night, dinner’s waiting for us”

“Dinner?” Tom questioned and Eliza felt quite smug knowing that Tom was the one deeply confused this time when it was usually her “But I don’t have-

“No you don’t have house-elves because you’re a paranoid pick. I was going to pretend that I cooked a meal but I actually just went to you’re favourite restaurant” Eliza rambled, leading Tom into the dining room where she had set up the table “They were surprisingly easy to bribe”

“I- Tom stuttered out, red eyes wide as he took in the sight of the table “Thank you, Eliza”

“It was my pleasure” Eliza replied softly, and it really was.

Eliza would do almost anything to see him smile. 

~

Eliza took another sip of her butterbeer as the clock slowly ticked down towards midnight, she and Tom had spent hours chatting with one another, the food long since finished. Eliza smiled when Tom swirled the wine around his glass looking perfectly content.

“Any new year resolutions?” Eliza jokingly asked and Tom let out a small huff.

“Such a muggle concept” he scoffed and Eliza grinned teasingly.

“Well if you would have just joined my family for Yule” she drawled out and Tom levelled her with a dry look.

“Ah yes, dark lords and family gatherings – what could go wrong?”

“You’re not _just_ a dark lord” Eliza pointed out and Tom fell oddly silent. Feeling uncomfortable with the strange silence Eliza grinned when an idea hit her. Leaping up from her feet she started dashing around the room, opening cupboards until she finally found some sheets of parchment and an inkpot and quill. Skipping back to the table Eliza plonked them in the middle with a mischievous smile.

“Just what are you up to Little Star?”

“New years resolutions, with a magical twist” she said proudly and glared at her chair that she had left on the other side of the table. Tom let out a snort when he realised she now had nowhere to sit and with a flick of his wand he transfigured his chair into a large loveseat so they could both reach the parchment and the candles.

“Write down one thing you want to leave behind from this year and one thing you want to achieve next year” Eliza explained picking up the quill “And we’ll burn the parchment with the candle, sealing the message”

It was childish and simple and yet for some reason Eliza felt like it was the right move – and she was usually always right. Tom was staring at her intensely, as if he was trying to dissect her words and put them back together in a way that made sense to him. Taking pity on him Eliza ripped of a piece of parchment.

“For example, I had a conversation with Severus this year” Eliza explained as she wrote out her messages “and he showed me that I’m too impatient. I want revenge and I want to win the war and in the process, I forgot what life was outside all of that”

“Now there’s no way I’m giving up revenge” Eliza quipped drawing a small smile from Tom “but I’m leaving my impatience behind”

Eliza dropped the quill on the table and burned her first message in the flame of the candle “so I can appreciate what I have with me right now, and appreciate what’s in front of me” she finished, feeding her second promise into the flame.

Once the last bit of parchment had burned up Eliza turned to face Tom, sliding the quill and parchment so it rested by his hands.

“So Tom Riddle” she said with a teasing grin “What do you want?”

A beat passed and then Tom’s lips crashed against hers. Eliza let out a soft surprise sound before responding back eagerly. Eliza’s hand raised of its own accord, burying itself in Tom’s hair as she tried to pull him impossibly closer. Tom’s lips were insistent against hers and Eliza let out a squeak when Tom pulled her onto his lap. His hands stayed on her waist, pulling her closer and Eliza thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

Eliza broke away, panting heavily as she met Tom’s eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question” she said breathlessly but made no move to pull away when Tom went back to kissing her, slowly now, and some part of Eliza distantly recognised that this was a bad idea but _fuck_ she didn’t want it to end.

Because in this moment there wasn’t a war, and Tom wasn’t a dark lord and there was no bullshit they had to deal with. In this moment it was just Tom, Tom’s hands on her waist and his lips against hers and Tom was just a boy and she was just a girl.

But they could never be _just_ anything.

Eliza pulled away, resting her hands against Tom’s chest as she met his eyes.

“What do you want Tom?”

Eliza didn’t even know what she wanted him to say. World domination, Dumbledore dead, good wine and great gifts and power and-

‘ _you_ ’

That’s what she wanted him to say really.

But instead Tom stayed silent, crimson eyes betraying nothing and Eliza felt something hollow settle in her chest when she nodded to herself. Eliza treasured Tom, more than she could say.

But she wasn’t willing to wait and wait and wait for someone who didn’t want anything more than bittersweet kisses.

“Eliza I- Tom began when Eliza stood, running a hand through her now horribly messy hair but Eliza cut him off, tapping the parchment that lay forgotten on the table.

“You’ll figure it out” she said with a soft smile “I know you will”

Glancing at the clock Eliza let out a heavy sigh “I should be heading home”

Tom said nothing in response and Eliza sighed again “I’ll let you know when Lovegood get’s back to me yeah?”

Eliza started walking towards the floo and refused to turn back around. Tom was a dark lord but he was also a boy – and Eliza refused to let her heart be broken. Tom thought he was a monster, incapable of love, and as much as Eliza cared for him there was nothing else she could do. She would do almost anything to make him smile, but she wouldn’t put herself through this.

“Happy birthday Tom” Eliza wished sincerely despite the circumstances and stepped into the floo.

“Grimmauld Place” Eliza murmured and disappeared with the roaring flames.

But not before she noticed the room behind her darken when Tom blew out the candle.

~

Eliza could only hope that this too would turn out fine in the end, just as Theo had promised. And Theo had never been wrong before.

Maybe she should place a bet on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this happy but,, obviously failed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumble rose-by-another-name! I'm taking a brief hiatus as I move out to uni and all that but I promise I'll be back in a couple of weeks with new schemes and shenanigans!  
> Thanks for reading!


	53. chapter forty seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new term brings about the start of a new scheme

Eliza was sadly right. She had barely been back at Hogwarts before she received another letter from Dumbledore requesting her presence. Feeling particularly vindictive Eliza set the message on fire the second after she had received it. Theo had looked somewhat disappointed but Theo didn’t have to deal with Dumbledore on a constant basis either so he could shut up.

Sighing heavily Eliza continued her trek up to the headmaster’s office leaving Draco and Daphne in charge of welcoming back all the Slytherins after Yule Break. The corridors were empty and Eliza let out another long suffering sigh when she arrived at the gargoyle statue.

“Acid pops” Eliza said bitterly and began to climb the stairs.

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk as always, old aged eyes meeting Eliza’s the second she walked in the room. He smiled, slightly pityingly, when she took the seat across from him.

“I believe you’ve had a very busy Christmas my girl” Dumbledore said and pointed to an old edition of the prophet, open to the page of her and Tom at the Malfoy Yule Ball and Eliza scowled.

“He cornered me while I was there, threatened to cause trouble if I didn’t share a dance with him” she muttered, glaring at the wall above Dumbledore’s head “He said he had a message for you and when I told him I wasn’t a bloody owl he said he’d massacre the whole room”

Dumbledore looked at her curiously, raising his thin eyebrows in question “And what was the message?”

Eliza let out a scoff “It wasn’t even anything important, schoolyard taunting really. He said that ‘you were getting on in your old age’ and that ‘you best hurry if you ever wanted to catch up’

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh, a resigned look on his face “I suspected as much” he said quietly as if such a vague and useless taunt actually made sense somehow before shoving the pensieve forward.

“Which just makes the memories I plan on showing you tonight all the more important”

Eliza stood so she was peering over the pensieve next to Dumbledore “And what is the first memory we’ll be seeing sir?” she asked with an inward grimace.

She really rather despised these lessons.

“In the summer of Tom Riddle’s sixteenth year he left the orphanage to track down his wizarding family, the Gaunt’s” Dumbledore explained and poured the memories into the pensieve “And it is Morfin Gaunt who we will be revisiting”

Eliza ducked into the memory after Dumbledore, landing on her feet in the middle of a run down grimy old shack – the Gaunt house, next to Dumbledore. An old grizzled man sat in an armchair, with a beard so large Eliza could barely make out his face, and when there was a knock at the door he stirred with a start.

The door swung open, and there stood Tom. Pale, dark and handsome with an almost disconcerting blank look on his face. There was no disgust in his eyes as he conversed with Morfin, no appraisal or vindication or even a glimmer of anger.

“Riddle came back?” Tom was asking and Eliza didn’t need to see the memory to know what would happen next.

_I tracked them down and when I stood in front of their house, this giant, massive house I couldn’t help but wonder-_

Morfin was shouting about the locket, his missing heirloom when the memory suddenly went dark as Tom moved forward and Eliza was jolted back into the present, still stood by the pensieve, Dumbledore by her side.

“When Morfin awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo’s ring had gone”

Eliza stubbornly resisted the urge to run her thumb over the said ring that still sat invisibly on her hand.

“Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father”

 _Killing them, it didn’t change anything. Didn’t change how I felt, didn’t change all the things I’d experienced,_ _but it did change one thing._

“We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to ‘the big house over the way.’ There he murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him”

 _It removed all doubt in my mind_. _I made it here not because of what I could have been but because of what I am. And if what I am is a monster then so be it._

But monsters came in all different shapes and sizes. Some were like Tom, and some were like her.

And some were like Dumbledore, creating a child soldier for the greater good, raising her like a lamb for slaughter.

Dumbledore poured another phial of memories into the pensieve, although unlike others previous these were congealed and murky.

“Now” he said brightly and Eliza resisted the urge to scowl “This won’t take long – once more into the pensieve. And I believe this may clear up the mystery surrounding Voldemort’s message”

Eliza peered in and blinked in surprise when she ended up somewhere very familiar to her.

The memory took place near the Slytherin common rooms, and most curiously it featured a much younger Horace Slughorn. He was lounging in a very comfortable looking arm chair, feet resting on a velvet buffet and hosting what could only be one of his famed Slug Club meetings. The man was sipping a glass of fire whiskey whilst his other hand riffled through a box of what looked like crystalised pineapple.

Dumbledore appeared next to her and Eliza took a moment to observe the rest of the boys that were sat around the table. She could recognise Alexander Nott, so much younger than what he was now but still recognisable. There was a Lestrange from the looks of it and she thought she could spot a Rosier and an Avery. And there, at the centre of the table, sat Tom.

The Gaunt Ring already rested on his finger, and Eliza had to stifle a grin when she saw his casual posturing. She wondered how any of the Slytherin boys had survived sharing a dorm with Tom in his Hogwarts year.

“Sir is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?” he asked casually but Eliza could see the curious gleam in his eyes. He would have been wondering about the defence job at this point, she knew.

“Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn’t tell you,” said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Tom, though ruining the effect slightly by winking. “I must say, I’d like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are”

Eliza was sure Slughorn inadvertently gave Tom half of the information himself.

“What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn’t, and your careful flattery of the people who matter — thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you’re quite right, it is my favourite-

She would have to remember that.

Eliza blinked in surprise when the room filled up with a strange sort of white swirling mist, Slughorn’s voice filled the room, bouncing off the walls “You’ll go wrong boy, mark my words”

The room suddenly went back to normal, the mist receding as a clock somewhere in the world struck 11. The rest of the boys filed out of the room, waving goodbye to Slughorn leaving only Tom stood in the room.

“Look sharp, Tom,” said Slughorn, turning around and finding him still present. “You don’t want to be caught out of bed out of hours, with you being a prefect…”

“Sir, I wanted to ask you something” Tom said carefully, tilting his head slightly as he observed Slughorn.

“Ask away, then, m’boy, ask away”

“Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes?”

And then it happened again, the white mist filling up the room as Slughorn’s voice seemed to echo round the room _“I don’t know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn’t tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don’t let me catch you mentioning them again!”_

“Well that’s all of that” Dumbledore said placidly and then with a jolt Eliza was back in Dumbledore’s office, gathering her thoughts.

He had finally told her about the horcruxes, Tom’s message truly had done the trick then.

“It takes a truly desperate man to tamper his own memories” Eliza said instead of commenting on the horcruxes, acknowledging the faulty memory.

“Ah so you noticed that did you?” Dumbledore said and Eliza grinned cheekily.

“Pretty hard to ignore really sir” Eliza quipped with a grin before tacking on more subdued “Though I suppose no one would like admitting to knowing that kind of magic”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened minutely “You know what a horcrux is Eliza?”

“I practically live in the Black library sir” she replied before scoffing slightly “I should have put two and two together earlier. The diary was one wasn’t it?”

“I believe so” Dumbledore said gravely “I almost forgot about your interactions in second year”

“He was a lot like the Thomas Gaunt I got to know over the years, charming and intelligent, just a bit more blatantly homicidal” Eliza quipped, feeling uncomfortable under Dumbledore’s pitying gaze “It’s why I wasn’t shocked when he told me he was Voldemort’s ‘son’ – they were the spitting image of each other. Little did I know” she scoffed bitterly.

“And I am sorry to add to your burdens my dear girl” Dumbledore said gently and if Eliza wasn’t so disillusioned with the old goat she may have even believed him “but I’m afraid I have some homework to set you. As you have noticed professor Slughorn has tampered with his own memory. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all. I believe it may be the key to finding out how many horcruxes Lord Voldemort has made. I have already attempted to track down one and found I was too late as Voldemort so fittingly put it, my age is slowing me down. It is imperative we get this memory, my girl”

Eliza titled her head before she let a soft smirk cross her face.

“He would have made seven, six containers and one main soul”

Dumbledore opened his mouth, no doubt to question her but Eliza didn’t give him the chance “Seven is the most powerful magical number after three but he wouldn’t have used three. He would want the security of more to render him immortal. Plus some say there are seven stages to life – it’s quite poetic really” she explained with a wry smirk.

“How can you be so sure Eliza?” Dumbledore asked, serious blue eyes locked onto hers and Eliza rose an eyebrow in return.

“Because professor, if I was a bit more arrogant, and had been a bit less loved – and if I had been sent to die in a muggle warzone every summer, I would have done the same thing. And I think you know that”

“But” Eliza said brightly, leaving Dumbledore to dwell in his own guilt for a while “It never hurts to double check – I’ll get that memory for you professor”

She could still feel his heavy gaze on her when she left his office.

She wondered how he could live with himself when he knew he was sending her to be slaughtered.

~

 _Come to think of it, I do remember that conversation with Slughorn_ Tom wrote when Eliza filled him in on the recent lesson. She was in the chamber currently, slumped against Jormy’s side who was being entertained by the small skeleton army Eliza had been animating for the past hour before she worked up enough courage to tell Tom about the lesson.

_Why Slughorn? He’s always been in Dumbledore’s pocket._

_He wasn’t always. He used to support my initial movement but he decided to lie low for a while after I ‘went off the rails’ so to speak._

_Do you think I could get him back on side?_ Eliza scrawled back, eyes wide. She thought she would simply have to blackmail the memory from him but if Slughorn would support Tom and Eliza fully – the possibilities were endless.

_If anyone could do it, you could Little Star_

_Oh!_ Eliza wrote down _I forgot to tell you, I got confirmation from both Lovegood and Skeeter. Our first edition should be published next week._

_What would I do without you Little Star?_

_Lose to a near embarrassing degree_

She could feel Tom’s amusement from the other side of the bond and she smiled lightly as Jormy turned his giant head so he was looking at the journal as well. He couldn’t read, obviously, but apparently he could sense Tom’s magic on the diary.

 _I have apparition lessons in the morning – I should probably go to bed._ Eliza wrote back, stifling a yawn.

_Goodnight darling_

_Night Tom_

“Has master began courting now little speaker?” Jormy asked and Eliza let out a sigh.

“No – he hasn’t mentioned Yule yet, but I think he’ll come round soon”

“His war will not last forever little speaker” Jormy said wisely “Master is like my Salazar, never stopping, always doing. He has not yet realised there is more to life than the next victory”

“Like what?” Eliza asked curiously.

“Like rabbits”

Eliza laughed loudly as Jormy successfully jolted her from her moping and obligingly summoned a rabbit for him.

If only Eliza herself could be so easily contented.

~

Eliza stifled another yawn as the ministry instructor continued to witter on. One of the first year Slytherins was having trouble with their dorm mates and so Eliza had to step in this morning and sort everything out. Which sadly meant by the time she got to the great hall she didn’t have any time for her morning coffee.

She would murder for a mug of coffee right about now.

“I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you” the instructor said and Eliza and her court spread out at the back of the hall. Eliza studiously ignored the looks Granger was sending her. The girl had been sending her strange looks since Slughorn’s party but if Eliza was to be completely honest, she couldn’t really remember what she said to the girl.

Eliza would never do another drinking game again.

“The important things to remember when apparating are the three D’s!” said Twycross “Destination, Determination, Deliberation!”

Eliza returned her attention to the hoop that sat on the floor five feet away from her. She had accidentally apparated when she was younger, trying to outrun a gang of boys when she first arrived at the orphanage. She had ended up on the roof with no idea how she got there – the climb down had been horrid.

“Step three,” called Twycross “only when I give the command…turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now…one —”

Eliza returned her focus onto the hoop, she _wanted t_ o be there. She could feel her magic surging around her, eagerly answering her call.

“Two”

Eliza centred herself, taking a deep breath as the instructor counted down.

“Three!”

Eliza span on the spot and heard the distinct ‘crack’ of apparition before she felt herself move, her lungs tightening horribly before she landed harshly, stumbling as she tried to centre herself. The only reason she hadn’t fallen straight on her face was because Draco caught her in time.

Eliza had apparated, but not quite where she was meant too.

“Why are you so bad at this?” Draco asked exasperatedly as Eliza hopped out of his hoop with a sheepish grin.

“I’m not that far off-

“My hoop is on the other side of the hall-

“And magical transportation hates me-

“It’s _apparition-_

“Can you two stop arguing?” Daphne cut in but Eliza could tell she was just as entertained by their arguing as Theo and Blaise were.

“Never” she and Draco responded in unison, exchanging smirks when Daphne let out a suffering sigh. They were interrupted at that point however by the instructor, Twycross, who came bustling towards Eliza.

“My, my Miss Potter!” they exclaimed “Never in all my years, on your first attempt – marvellous really” he rambled on and Eliza pasted a polite smile onto her face.

“Thank you sir, although I believe the _destination_ component may need a little work” Eliza quipped gesturing to her hoop on the other side of the hall. The wizard let out a chortle and shook his head before striding away to help out the rest of the students, still shaking his head over Eliza’s accidental apparition.

“Are you going back to your own hoop now?” Draco asked drily and Eliza let out a fake hurt gasp.

“Do you not want my company?” she asked and without missing a beat Draco replied with a dead-pan

“No”

Snickering slightly Eliza wandered back over to her own hoop and had to muffle her laughter when she saw Ron stumble and fall on his arse when he tried to spin around. By the end of the lesson Eliza was the only one who had managed to apparate, even if she hadn’t been able to actually apparate to her chosen destination yet. Theo had almost managed it, but only got a foot away from his hoop and Susan Bones was the first to be splinched. Eliza suspected it had something to do with Daphne what with how much she had been blushing but Eliza wisely didn’t say anything.

An embarrassed Daphne was a terrifying Daphne.

The instructor dismissed them all from the hall, and Eliza laughed when she saw Severus actually slump in relief. Deciding to mess around for a bit before the wards went up Eliza focused on apparating just beside the potions professor. Her court had stopped by the door to watch her and Eliza smirked when she saw them fish some spare change out of their pockets.

Focusing, she felt her magic rise and that familiar feeling crept over her. And then she moved, with a ‘crack’ she appeared right next to Severus who let out an honest to Merlin swear when she appeared next to him.

He turned to face her with the most defeated look on his face she had ever seen.

_“Why?”_

“Narcissa was very upset that you didn’t attend the Yule Ball this year” Eliza chirped and even McGonagall seemed to stifle a smile at her tone.

“Narcissa understands that two weeks free of Eliza Potter is not something you can just pass up” he replied drolly, and Eliza smirked.

“I think it’s more that you didn’t want to have to babysit my dogfather at the ball”

“Yes, well the last time I had to babysit your _dogfather_ he threatened to run me over with his infernal motorbike”

“And he was very sorry about it”

McGonagall was definitely laughing at them now.

“No he isn’t”

“No he really isn’t” Eliza agreed instantly and Severus let out a long drawn out sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, waving a hand distractedly.

“Just go Potter”

Eliza laughed brightly and started heading towards her court who were in the middle of swapping money, Draco had a disgruntled look on his face.

“I’ll see you in defence, sir” Eliza called over her shoulder and the door swung close behind them. But not before they all heard a murmured prayer and McGonagall’s ringing loud laughter.

She wondered if anyone would come to the kitchens with her, she was still rather craving that coffee.

~

It was the beginning of March when Eliza’s hard work finally paid off.

She had been thinking of doing something like this for a while really, and with Sirius giving his full financial backing Eliza was finally ready to put her plans into motion. She had gotten Luna to put her in touch with her father over the school year and after much bartering he had finally agreed to sell over The Quibbler to Eliza.

It was all very much a secret however, Eliza had bought out the newspaper but it would still be under the Lovegood name so Eliza wouldn’t have to try and get a licence. Rita had agreed to come and work for their newspaper, which put quite a dent in Eliza’s savings but sacrifices did need to be made. 

The owls flew in overhead and Eliza smirked into her coffee. She had taken the liberty of sending everyone at Hogwarts the first edition of the paper, and she had pulled in some favours so that her newest investment would be selling from almost every stall along Diagon.

Hedwig dropped the paper in front of her and Eliza obligingly handed her a strip of bacon in thanks for the delivery. Hedwig preened slightly at a job well done and left Eliza’s paper behind; The Insider.

“Eliza what have you done” Daphne asked although it sounded more like a demand. Eliza’s smirk grew as she flicked through the newspaper.

“We have always said people need to be more informed” Eliza pointed out “I’m only doing community service really”

“Ministry Militant Madness – Rufus Scrimgeour’s new auror budget” Draco read out one of the headlines and Eliza sniffed pompously.

“People should be informed about our minister’s plan to waste all our money on funding a sub-par auror unit”

“Okay” Blaise said dubiously “What about ‘the department of mysteries – what they don’t want you to know”

“The department of mysteries is meant to better wizarding society and yet the last paper they released to the public was in the 1950’s. Knowledge should be shared”

“Did you know that Hogwarts holds the only tame herd of thestrals in wizarding Britain?” Theo read out questioningly and Eliza shrugged.

“Luna just liked the sound of that” she explained and started paging through the politics columns. Tom had written those columns, updates on the wizengamot sessions and ministry movements specifically for the general public. Rita wrote the main news, as well as the society columns and Eliza took great pleasure in writing what she deemed the ‘did you know’ section.

The first issue, today’s, was quite tame. They couldn’t have their paper being classed as ‘propaganda’ so Eliza had stayed away from her more controversial news. Instead she had filled the back with rare household charms (the Grimmuald library was a gold mine) She had brought together a collection of magical break throughs in the past month or so as well. She had also slipped in the fact that Dumbledore has been removed from his post as headmaster twice and yet still continued to hold his post as headmaster.

The beginning of his fall from grace, and it would all happen with this paper.

“To scheming” Eliza announced, raising her coffee mug towards her court. They each grabbed their own drink and raised them towards each other.

“To revolution” Theo added in with a smirk

“And to a Slytherin Victory” Draco finished and they all clinked their glasses together.

To Victory.

It was so close she could taste it.

~

A new issue of The Insider was published every week and soon became the Daily Prophet’s biggest competitor. According to Tom wizarding Britain felt that the insider was a much more trustworthy source ven if it was a new paper, and they appreciated the clarity it shed on the ministry. Already they had caused a storm with a few of the articles causing massive upheaval in the ministry which of course gave Tom the perfect opportunity to gain more of a foothold.

Lord Gaunt had even started publically endorsing The Insider so Dumbledore wouldn’t even suspect Eliza’s hand in it when much more _sensitive_ information was exposed. Over the past a month Eliza had The Insider run articles from myth-busting kelpies to the state of the Hogwarts education which still hadn’t been remedied even with the article published in the Daily Prophet a few years back.

Eliza was rather enjoying the chaos she was causing really, especially considering almost all of Wizarding Britain was reading the paper. She was planning on publishing all her research in the next few weeks which she was sure would send the whole of Britain into a disarray.

Tom had agreed to be the front man for her research – any studies she wanted published he would fund. Eliza had given him a list a couple of weeks ago and if the debunking of Amortentia happened to be on there then, well, what a coincidence that was. She had also gathered general statistics for their next issue which was sure to cause quite a stir. Eliza had done quite a lot of research, in the past thirty or so years the rate of child birth in wizarding Britain had plummeted, and more and more squibs were being born.

Thirty years has also coincidentally been the same amount of time Sabbaths worshiping lady magic have been illegal.

“What’s with the scheming face?” Draco asked from his spot on her bed. Eliza herself had been booted off said bed and instead was sat at her desk, trying to decipher her messy arithmancy equations. She was technically supposed to be in ancient runes but she had decided she also wanted to spend the free period with Draco.

Time Turner’s really were a blessing to wizardkind.

“I’m not scheming” Eliza tried to defend herself half-heartedly.

“You’re always scheming”

“What? Just like how you’re always pining after Astoria?” Eliza shot back and Draco let out an embarrassed squawk and flung a plushie at Eliza’s head. Sirius had bought her a stuffed dog for Yule as a gag gift but Eliza had brought it with her anyway. Eliza caught Snuffles before it smacked her in the face and sent a teasing smirk Draco’s way.

“I’m a year older than her” he protested and Eliza shook her head.

“Not really – her birthdays 10th September, she’s fifteen and you’re sixteen” Eliza pointed out “That’s not bad”

“Well it wouldn’t be bad to you would it” Draco said petulantly “How old is your dark lord?”

“He’s not _my_ dark lord” Eliza protested and went back to her equations ignoring the heavily pouting Draco.

“I can’t believe you’re not together yet. I can’t believe he’s not even made a move even after that near death experience”

Eliza remained studiously silent, her arithmancy equations really did need a lot of work doing.

“Merlin’s balls – no _way_ ” Draco exclaimed, shooting up from the bed “Something _did_ happen, didn’t it? And you didn’t tell us?”

“There’s nothing to tell” Eliza dragged out, only somewhat mopingly “I went over to his on New Years Eve, we snogged, he was an emotionally stunted dark lord, and then I left”

“Oh my Merlin” Draco said, fake fanning himself “Come on Potter, give me the details”

Eliza threw Snuffles back in his face and went back to her equations.

(He still did get all the details)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. It's a bit shorter than usual because I have been,,. busy. Lessons start next week so my updates are still going to be considerably slower but the more sober I stay the more writing I do, so we'll see. I'll try and get an update out for friday (?), thanks so much for reading! <3


	54. chapter forty eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 galleons on having a nice, calm, normal term said approximately no one, ever.

Eliza sat across from Dumbledore, blatantly ignoring the rather obvious stack of issues of The Insider in the corner of his office. He hadn’t mentioned the paper to her and Eliza was certain he had made no connection between her and The Insider.

No, Eliza was in his office today for another Merlin Damned ‘lesson’

She had thought with the reveal of the horcruxes the lessons would have stopped, but apparently Dumbledore was still chasing the breadcrumbs of Tom’s misadventures and was determined to drag Eliza down memory lane with him. She would rather not, really, but it wasn’t up to her.

“So Eliza - have you managed the task I set you at the end of our previous lesson?”

“No” Eliza said breezily, ignoring Dumbledore’s look “Sir unless you’re asking me to blackmail him, I’m possibly the worst person to trust with this task. You’re not the only one who remembers Tom Riddle” Eliza pointed out but Dumbledore’s grave look didn’t shift.

“And you feel that you have exerted your very best efforts in this matter, do you?”

Eliza felt herself bristle. How _dare_ this man attempt to chastise her for not being his perfect child soldier. How dare he sit there and act disappointed in her, as if she had let him down when he has done nothing but ruin her life at every turn.

Eliza’s wand hand twitched in her lap.

“I’ll do my best to acquire the memory, sir” she said instead, as polite as she could manage and Dumbledore nodded his head in acceptance, the grave look disappearing from his face.

“Then we shall say no more about it just now,” said Dumbledore “but continue with our story where we left off. You remember where that was?”

“Tom had just murdered his muggle relatives and stolen the Gaunt ring to possibly turn it into a horcrux” Eliza recited and smothered a grimace when Dumbledore gave her an approving smile.

“Now I had wanted to share with you two memories tonight. However I’m afraid we need to delve into a little context first”

Eliza barely restrained a sigh.

“There are few memories of Tom Riddle once he left Hogwarts. He surprised many of us, you see…

Dumbledore wittered on about Tom’s past and Eliza did her best to blank it out. She knew what Tom had told her, that he had left Hogwarts to work in Borgin and Burkes, that he didn’t want to bother with a small ministry position when there was so much more out there waiting for him. It felt wrong to hear it from Dumbledore – the way he painted Tom as some insidious villain. She was thankful when he finally reached the end of his ramblings, but her relief only lasted for a few sparse seconds

“And now it is time to visit the memory of Hokey the House Elf, who worked for a very old, very rich witch, by the name of Hepzibah Smith”

Hepzibah Smith.

As in Hufflepuff’s cup Hepzibah Smith.

As in the Hufflepuff Cup that everyone saw Eliza receive in third year because Tom Riddle was a dramatic _prick_ who constantly inadvertently screwed himself over with his stupid magpie tendencies-

“After you”

Eliza ducked her head into the pensieve and was immediately confronted with the horrifying sight of Hepzibah Smith. She could finally understand why Tom always looked somewhat traumatised when he mentioned her.

“How do I look?” said Hepzibah, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror.

“Lovely, madam,” squeaked Hokey and if Eliza wasn’t still cursing Tom in her head she would have felt pity for the elf.

Hokey tottered off out of the room as Smith navigated her parlour which was overly cluttered, looking more like an antique shop than a living room. Eliza was still watching the woman, not even bothering to conceal her disdain, when Dumbledore joined her.

They stood in silence until Hokey returned with Smith’s guest – Tom. He was older than he looked now, paler, with longer hair. He picked his way through the room elegantly and Eliza tracked his movements. There was a polite charming smile on his face when he presented the flowers too Smith but Eliza could see the tension in him, in the tilt of his chin and the straightness of his spine.

Tom had always been a good actor, but he would never be able to fool her.

“Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armour,” said Tom, charming and polite as he spoke to the woman “Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is a more than fair —”

“Now, now, not so fast, or I’ll think you’re only here for my trinkets!” pouted Hepzibah and Eliza winkled her nose in disgust as the woman continued to ramble on with herself.

“I’d be glad to see _anything_ that Miss Hepzibah shows me” Tom said with a lecherous smirk and Hepzibah let out a horrible high pitch girlish giggle.

Eliza watched the memory play out, each moment more damning than the last. Dumbledore wouldn’t know she had Slytherin’s locket, but the whole of Hogwarts had seen her receive Hufflepuff’s cup.

“Time to go, Eliza” Dumbledore said quietly interrupting Eliza’s quick thinking as he pulled them both out of the pensieve.

“That was Hufflepuff’s cup” Eliza said immediately after leaving the memory “He stole Hufflepuff’s cup?”

Dumbledore nodded.

“But- Eliza stuttered out “But he gave that to me, years ago – why did he? Was it a horcrux?” Eliza rambled on, trying her best to fix Tom’s idiocy.

“I believe he did intend to use Helga Hufflepuff’s cup as a horcrux, now however I have my doubts” Dumbledore said, a serious look in his eyes “I am sure the cup entrusted to your keeping was not a horcrux. I believe Voldemort intended to use the founders items for his horcruxes, but perhaps set his sights on other things”

Eliza gnawed on her lip, eyes darting around the office before she looked towards Dumbledore “Sir” she began hesitantly “Do you not think he could have, absorbed the horcrux?”

Dumbledore’s look turned slightly pitying “The only way to absorb a horcrux would be to feel true remorse. I know you believe otherwise my girl, but Voldemort could never be capable of such a thing”

This was brilliant.

Dumbledore was so caught up in his own twisted perceptions he wouldn’t even consider any other alternative. Eliza could probably push the truth in his face and he’d still rather turn a blind eye than admit to his mistakes.

“Hufflepuff’s cup will remain a mystery to us – however I’d like you to focus on another item in the memory” Dumbledore spoke up after a prolonged silence and Eliza nodded.

“Slytherin’s Locket”

“Hepzibah Smith was dead two days later, and both the cup and the locket were gone. You saw his reaction when Hepzibah mentioned the young woman Burke had swindles yes? I believe Voldemort took Slytherin’s locket in remembrance of his family line”

“And now for the last recollection I have to show you. 10 years separate Hokey’s memory and this one, ten years during which we can only guess at what Lord Voldemort was doing…”

Eliza knew what Tom was doing. He had gained political power, made allies and progress and started movements. He had travelled and learned and grown. He had gotten black out drunk in New Orleans and woken up in Amsterdam and he had studied and studied and studied to become to wizard he was today.

And then, he had tried to come home.

“After you my girl” Dumbledore said and Eliza once again fell into the pensieve only to land in the very same place she had left. In fact the only discernible difference between this memory and her present was that Dumbledore’s face looked perhaps just a little less lined.

The younger Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for something, and sure enough, moments after their arrival, there was a knock on the door.

Tom entered the room and Eliza winced at the sight of him. His eyes were bloody, skin waxy and pale and he had a hollowed, gaunt look about him. Eliza knew he had just made another horcrux and cringed at the sight of how it had affected him.

Eliza watched as Tom and the younger Dumbledore interacted, the tension stifling even in a simple memory.

“I have returned” Tom said after a little while, “later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have”

Eliza listened intently as the scene played out, her heart in her throat even though she knew how it ended. She couldn’t believe some of the things Tom said. His pride was the one thing he would never give up and to hear him submit to Dumbledore, even if it was just an act, was jarring.

“Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command”

And what would have happened if Dumbledore would have said yes? Would Tom have been contented with his life? Or would he still struggle, struggle like Eliza did, with boredom and impatience and a desperate hungry need for _more_.

There was no point dwelling on it – they would never know.

“The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom, I wish I could”

Tom’s wand hand twitched, Eliza’s mirroring the movement, before the moment passed. With a bitter empty smile Tom turned away and strode straight out the door.

Leaving his home behind him for another forty years.

Eliza felt Dumbledore pull on her arm and found herself back in the same office from the memory, as if nothing had changed between then and now.

“He was applying for the defence position, wasn’t he?” Eliza asked quietly and Dumbledore nodded his head “And yet you didn’t believe him”

“Voldemort has never had any patience for idiots, he had no friends nor peers. He was not fit for Hogwarts” Dumbledore explained, obstinately sticking with his views instead of missing what was right in front of him.

“You think he came back for something else don’t you? To hide a horcrux here in Hogwarts so he could have the last word” Eliza offered and Dumbledore nodded although confusion tinged his features.

“Why else would he have come back?” he asked and Eliza smirked wryly, shaking her head.

“Oh headmaster – even monsters get homesick from time to time”

~

After that Eliza was Dumbledore free for a while – there would be no more lessons until she got the memory from Slughorn. Eliza had decided to wait for the Slugclub meeting at the end of the month to corner the potions master.

Issues of The Insider were released every Monday and according to Tom the Wizengamot had never been more divided than when they all read her article on the drop in child birth over the past thirty years, especially when she not so subtly suggested the reason why may be down to the banning of rituals.

Apparently, the ministry was tearing themselves to pieces.

Other than that, she had spending time with her court. Draco had surprisingly taken over writing the sporting segment of The Insider and they both spent their Monday’s in the chamber of secrets drafting and redrafting the next issue. Theo had wandered down with them at one point and actually swore when he saw the collection of skeletons Eliza had in the corner of the room.

“Please tell me those aren’t human bones”

“Of course they’re not human bones” Eliza scoffed “Do you know how hard it is to get a full set of human bones?”

“Please stop talking” Draco pleaded and Eliza shrugged smally before leading them to Salazar’s office instead.

Theo had not visited the chamber since. Eliza couldn’t really blame him – although he should be thankful he only saw the skeletons. Being a necromancer was a bit of a messy business at times.

Things were quiet for a while after that, other than Theo receiving weekly letters from Draco’s cousin, Sinclair. They had all taken to teasing him over the growing relationship between them and Eliza could finally understand why all of them gossiped over her and Tom so much. She had even placed a bet herself this time.

In fact nothing much of anything happened until she was cornered by one Hermione Granger near the end of the month.

“Potter” she said as they both walked out of their alchemy class “Can we talk?”

Eliza studied her for a few moments before nodding her head in acquiesce “Follow me, I know a room near here”

Granger trotted behind her faithfully as Eliza led them to the room the Weasley Twins used to experiment in. Some of their old stuff was still lying about the room, a packet of puking pastilles and a few fake wands. Eliza threw herself down onto one of the bean bags in a show of carelessness, although she slid her wand further down her robe sleeve in case Granger tried to do anything.

Granger continued to stand stiffly until Eliza gestured to the other beanbag in the room. Granger eyed her dubiously before sitting down primly with a small sniff of disdain.

“What do you want Granger?” Eliza asked and finally some nervousness leaked through Granger’s confident composure.

“You said something to me, on the night of Slughorn’s party”

Eliza winced “Granger if I spoke to you on the night of Slughorn’s party you’re going to have to jog my memory. I’m sure you noticed I was pretty far gone”

Seemingly in spite of herself Granger let out a laugh before explaining “You said that I’ve been ignoring wizarding culture? But I’m friends with Ron and he’s never said anything about any _culture_ outside of pureblood supremacy which obviously isn’t-

“Granger” Eliza cut in “Has Weasley ever told you why his family are considered blood traitors?”

“Because they don’t hate muggles and muggleborns” Granger said although she sounded a bit doubtful and Eliza shook her head.

“The Weasley’s come from a long family line of purebloods, such as the Prewett’s and the Black’s. But they renounced the Olde Ways long before they became banned and betrayed their own ‘blood’ which is _any w_ itch or wizard, blood status aside”

“See” Granger exploded “What do you mean by the olde ways? And what’s been banned? I feel like no-one tells me anything”

Eliza grimaced, nodding in agreement “It’s hard to find out when no-one wants you to. Thankfully, I took the precaution of having good friends and slightly illegal books. Have you been reading The Insider?” she asked suddenly and Granger nodded, confused.

“It seems to take a somewhat anti-ministry stance but other than that I’ve been finding it a lot more reliable than the Daily Prophet. I never knew anything about the department of mysteries, and I thought the writers have been rather clever referring to muggle experiments that have already been conducted in the past. That one with Amortentia was inspired” Granger rambled on and Eliza repressed a smug smile that threatened to break across her lips.

“Keep up with that paper is my advice” she said and then paused, debating in her head. Granger was a rather formidable witch, and it could only look better for Eliza and Tom if not all of their supporters came from old pureblood families.

“Remember in second year when you broke into the common rooms and I said you owed me a favour”

Granger pursed her lips and nodded unhappily.

“I’m cashing it in. I’m going to give you a book to read that should answer all your questions. However its banned by the ministry so my favour is that you don’t tell _anyone_ what you’re reading or who gave it to you”

“They banned books” Granger gasped clearly horrified and Eliza smirked wryly.

“Very Fahrenheit 451 in my opinion”

Granger let out a startled laugh “I’ve missed people not picking up on my book references”

“Well come and find me after you’ve read this book and we can talk more”

Eliza hopped up from her beanbag and pocketed a few of the Weasley Twins’ fake wands for good measure. She walked out the room leaving a confused but agreeable Hermione Granger behind her.

If only Slughorn would be that easy to convince.

~

Eliza straightened out her skirt as she walked into the common room. Blaise and Draco were already down there, dressed in casual wizard robes and Eliza greeted them with a small smile.

“What are you doing?” Blaise demanded the second he caught sight of her and Eliza smiled innocently.

“What do you mean?”

“You never look this happy going to a Slug Club meeting, so I’ll ask again; what are you doing?”

Eliza heaved a sigh and slipped her arm through both Blaise’s and Draco’s as they started walking out of the commons together “I plan on getting that memory from Slughorn tonight”

“Great” Draco said bitterly “Do we even have an escape route?”

“Of course you do, I’m asking after you all leave”

“Oh thank Merlin” Draco breathed out with a huge sigh of relief.

“Why? Can’t keep up with me Malfoy?”

“Eliza even the dark lord himself struggles to keep up with your batshit schemes”

She couldn’t argue with that.

The three of them finally reached Slughorn’s office and Eliza plastered a charming smile on her face seconds before Slughorn opened the door.

“If it isn’t my favourite Slytherins!” Slughorn boomed and ushered them in, almost everyone was already there and Eliza slipped into the seat next to Granger much to everyone’s obvious bafflement.

“You’re too kind to us professor” Draco said with a half smile and Slughorn let out a pleased laugh. Before conversation could continue however Eliza interrupted.

“I brought something for you professor” Eliza said sweetly, reaching into her pocket and unshrinking a box of crystalised pineapples “I heard they were your favourite”

Eliza slid the box across the table and watched as momentary panic crossed Slughorn’s face before he gathered himself together.

“Quite right m’girl, quite right” he said with a laugh and started opening up the box “My, the things you find out, makes a person wonder”

“Sirius likes to reminisce quite a bit” Eliza said and then grinned cheekily “I’m sure you remember the incident with the flying motorbike”

Slughorn let out a roar of laughter and began telling the story for everyone else and she and her court discretely clinked their glasses together in a small toast.

Eliza’s schemes were usually crazy, but at least they did usually work.

~

“Is that the time?” Slughorn exclaimed as if he wasn’t acutely aware of how long he had been ranting on at them all “It’s time to go, before you all get caught out after curfew” 

The others started leaving, and Draco and Blaise shot her a look as they walked out of the room. Eliza stayed behind and flicked the rim of her wine glass, the sound ringing out across the room and Slughorn whirled around, panic in his eyes.

“Eliza m’girl? What are you still doing here?”

“Sir, I wanted to ask you something?”

Slughorn shuffled nervously and Eliza allowed a sharp smile to cross over her face.

“Sir I was wondering what you knew about Horcruxes?”

Slughorn reeled back, a look of fury and horror on his face “ _He_ put you up to this didn’t he?”

“Dumbledore needs that memory-

“I wasn’t talking about Dumbledore” Slughorn bellowed and Eliza froze, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh?” Eliza questioned softly, hand coming to rest on her wand “Do let me in on the secret professor”

Slughorn let out an angry scoff “Do you take me for a fool? People talk and I may be old but that doesn’t make me slow. I know who you are and I know you’re one in the same as him, as Tom Riddle used to be”

“As he still is” Eliza cut in sharply, dropping all pretence and Slughorn let out a bitter pitying laugh.

“He’s lying to you, the boy I knew died a long time ago” Slughorn said angrily “You’ve allied yourself with a monster-

“I thought you said you knew me, professor” Eliza cut in coolly, a small smirk playing on her lips “You should know that I’m a bit of a monster myself”

Slughorn’s eyes narrowed as he shuffled from foot to foot.

“You must have heard the rumours” Eliza simpered before she began quoting the Hogwarts rumour mill “Eliza Potter’s a dark lady, remember what she did to McGlaggen? Eliza Potter is insane, a dark witch, surely you heard about the incident with Blishwick? I took over Slytherin house in _two years_ ”

“And you know something else?” Eliza questioned, shifting forward slightly just to see Slughorn take a discrete step back “Dumbledore knows all of this – and he still entrusted me to be your _saviour._ So I’d say the lines between hero and villain are a bit blurred, wouldn’t you professor?” Eliza questioned, twirling her wand in her hand.

“What’s your point?” Slughorn asked, eyes narrowing when Eliza gave an elegant shrug.

“I’m saying that there is no good and evil. There is only power”

“So tell me professor” Eliza drawled, tilting her head slightly as she studied him “Are you someone who is too weak to seek it?”

Slughorn didn’t say anything, merely continued to watch Eliza as if she was more beast than human, something wild to be wary of, as if she was something to fear.

But there was a look in his eyes, something conflicting, that told her not to give up just yet.

“You may know me professor, but I also know you. I know you thought Tom would go far, I know you supported his cause, and I know when he became Voldemort you never recovered from the guilt of giving him the information that ruined his life”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about-

“You’re a smart man professor, you can see what’s happening to our world and yet you’re throwing away your chance to change it all. Are you a Slytherin or _not_?” Eliza finished harshly and watched as Slughorn deflated. His anger disappeared, leaving him standing small and weary in front of her.

“You’re still young my girl, I’ve made far too many mistakes in my time to make another one”

“But this _isn’t_ a mistake sir. We have a chance, a _real chance_ to fix things once and for all” Eliza said earnestly, slipping her wand back up her sleeve “And you’re telling me you want to choose the wrong side?”

A silence settled over them and Eliza didn’t let herself flinch, continuing to stare steadily at Slughorn as she saw the mans resolve waver.

“We’re not good people” Eliza said softly “I won’t lie to you about that. But you said you knew what kind of people we are, so let me ask you this; Do you really think we’ll ever stop until we win?”

Silence, and then Slughorn heaved a heavy sigh.

“I hope I’m not making the biggest mistake of my life”

“You know” Eliza said brightly “You’re not the first person whose said that to me”

For some reason Slughorn didn’t look very comforted by that.

“What do you need me to do?”

~

Eliza knocked on Dumbledore’s door the next morning, Slughorn’s memories in hand.

The potions professor had been rather confused over why Eliza still needed the memory until she had explained to the man just how far her and Tom’s deceit ran. To say Slughorn had been surprised would be a rather large understatement.

“Come in” Dumbledore called and Eliza started walking up the spiral staircase.

Tom had been rather surprised as well, when she told him Slughorn was now agreeing to throw his lot in with them. They had yet to iron out the details but Eliza was sure just having Slughorn recommend The Insider to people would increase their chances of winning their political warfare. They were so close to winning now it was almost unreal. For years they had worked towards this, decades in Tom’s case, and now they were almost there.

Eliza walked into Dumbledore’s office with a bright smile on her lips and plonked down the phial containing Slughorn’s memories onto the desk.

“I have the real memory from Slughorn” Eliza announced and Dumbledore rose from his chair, far more spritely than Eliza had ever seen him before, and fetched his pensieve.

“Now then my dear girl” the elderly headmaster said, uncorking the phial and tipping the memories into the pensieve “We shall see if your theory was right”

She and Dumbledore peered into the pensieve, and then they were falling down into one last memory. They landed in Slughorn’s office, the clock chimed and the memory played out in front of them. Eliza admired Tom as he carefully wheedled the information out of Slughorn. His flattery would have been building up to this moment for weeks, the hesitant tone, the carefully measured bashfulness – it was quite masterfully done.

She would have been surprised if Slughorn could have even managed to deny him.

“I mean” Tom was saying in front of them “Would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn’t it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn’t seven the most powerful magical number”

Dumbledore let out a grieved resigned sigh next to her, Eliza shared his emotions.

Everyone talks about the tragedy of Icarus, but they never speak of the people who had to witness him fall.

Dumbledore pulled them both from the memory and they returned to the office, somehow Dumbledore’s face appeared more aged than ever before.

“Six horcruxes” Eliza said, breaking the grim silence that had settled over them.

“Five” Dumbledore returned “You forget you’ve had a head start on destroying them my girl, Tom Riddle’s diary”

“The Gaunt Ring” Eliza said and Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“By the time I tracked down the ring, Voldemort had already noticed my movements and moved the ring to a safer location. However this still leaves us with four missing horcruxes”

Tom was going to be so smug when she told him about this meeting. Well actually Eliza was going to be smug because without her helping him he would probably be dead five times over now already.

“Slytherin’s locket will be one” Eliza pointed out, frowning pensively “I would have said Hufflepuff’s cup but obviously he never used that. Maybe he intended to use the founder’s heirlooms but never found the last two? And so focused on acquiring a set of something else?”

“Perhaps” Dumbledore mused “but I’m afraid we have other pressing matters to attend to aside from what objects Voldemort used for his horcruxes”

“Such as?” Eliza questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Where is he keeping them?” Dumbledore questioned “I have been travelling all year to locate a horcrux, reveal any sign of one. I hate to ask any more of you Eliza, but do you know anywhere that Voldemort may use to store a horcrux?” he asked gravely and Eliza looked down at her lap, twisting her hands in a show of anxiousness as she desperately tried to cover up a smirk.

“When- when we used to speak” Eliza began hesitantly “He once told me about this beach that he visited as a child, there was this cave? I- I don’t know” she finished despairingly and Dumbledore smiled consolingly at her.

“Thank you, my dear girl, you wouldn’t believe how much this information helps” he said and Eliza smiled bashfully before once again wringing her hands together.

“And once all the horcruxes are destroyed, he’ll be mortal?”

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

“And then I’ll be able to kill him” she finished with finality and Dumbledore once again nodded his head, face not betraying the spiders web of lies he had weaved around her.

“I’m sorry I have to ask this of you Eliza” he said but Eliza shook her head.

“He betrayed me. He was supposed to care about me, and he betrayed me”

Who gave Dumbledore the right to decide if she should live or die?

“And he won’t ever apologise for what he did, for what he’s done to everyone”

How many other Tom Riddle’s have there been? How many more Severus Snape’s has Dumbledore turned a blind eye too?

“He will get his recompense, and I will happily be the one to deliver it” Eliza finished viciously. A tense silence settled over them before Dumbledore spoke again.

“In that case Eliza, I feel as though you have earned the right to come with me the next time I go searching for the next horcrux”

Eliza smiled sharply.

Albus Dumbledore had just sealed his own fate. Eliza would personally make sure he didn’t make it out of that cave alive.

“It would be my _pleasure”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's three am, i don't know what I'm doing anymore but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! You can let me know what you think at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name OR in the comments below! XD thanks for reading!!!


	55. chapter forty nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drum roll please

Eliza broke off a piece of her easter egg and obligingly handed it to Draco before she grabbed another piece for herself. She had told Sirius many times that as Wizards it seemed redundant to have easter eggs but Sirius found the concept far too entertaining to leave alone, and Remus – well. Remus had a sweet tooth the size of Wizarding Britain, he was hardly going to say no to more chocolate.

Eliza munched on her chocolate as she opened up her journal to speak to Tom. She and her court were in the common room now, lounging in front of the giant fireplace. The sofa that used to be able to fit all of them on now only housed Draco and Blaise. Daphne was curled up in the armchair and Eliza and Theo were on the floor surrounded by multitudes of cushions and of course, easter eggs.

_What would you do if I told you I have a surprise for you?_

_I would worry_ came Tom’s immediate response and Eliza stifled a laugh.

_Okay, I have a surprise for you_

_I’m worrying_

“Are you really ignoring me right now?” Draco complained next to her and Eliza blindly handed him a piece of her easter egg. She assumed that she correctly guessed his request because no further complaints met her ears.

_It’s a good thing I promise_

_What have you done?_

_Aw thank you for asking. Today I had alchemy and I didn’t blow anything up! And then I had magical theory, used my time turner, and attended ancient runes. In transfiguration I kept charming Draco’s rabbit invisible so he couldn’t find it and-_

_You know that isn’t what I meant Little Star_

“She’s talking to her beau, go and get your own chocolate” Daphne snapped from somewhere above her and Eliza snickered slightly, throwing her half-finished easter egg on top of the coffee table so Draco could reach it.

_Remember your creepy little murder cave?_

_The one with the locket?_

_The fact that you have to specify that is concerning_

She could feel his exasperation without him even having to say anything.

_Dumbledore knows your ‘horcrux’ is there. In the next month he’ll leave Hogwarts, alone and completely isolated in the cave – he’ll be at your mercy._

_Mercy that I will not be extending towards him._

_How did you find this out Little Star?_

And here it came.

_Because Dumbledore is taking me with him._

_Absolutely not_ Tom wrote back so quickly that even his usual fine and elegant handwriting turned jagged _I will not have you there just so he can exploit my weakness._

Eliza felt her own temper flare but managed to hold herself together. Tom wasn’t saying she was weak, she had to remind herself, he was just scared. Eliza could handle scared.

_And if I was your weakness I’d agree, but I’m not. We’re only stronger together Tom, together we’re unstoppable. And soon we’ll be rid of one of the last things stood in our way._

Tom was silent for a while, Eliza couldn’t even feel him from the other side of their bond. A sure sign that he was hiding something from her.

 _Alright then,_ Tom wrote back finally _let’s do this, together._

Eliza felt her mouth curl into a smile at Tom’s acceptance but her giddiness was ruined approximately five seconds later by Tom’s next message.

_You have to be the one to tell Severus about your plans little star._

As a matter of fact she hadn’t told Severus anything at all about her new plans yet, and she hadn’t been planning on informing him anytime soon either.

Buggering _fuck._

_~_

“This is your plan?” Severus deadpanned, staring at her from across his desk, a mountain of essays stacked between them.

“Yep” Eliza replied, obnoxiously popping the ‘p’ just to annoy him a bit more.

“And then what? You and the dark lord corner one of the most powerful wizards of our time in a creepy cave in the middle of nowhere?”

“Yes sir” Eliza chimed in pretending to be oblivious to Severus’ tone.

“And then you just, kill him. Just like that?” he questioned incredulously and Eliza allowed herself to roll her eyes.

“Well we’re hardly leading him out there to serenade him, are we?”

Severus let out a grumpy hiss and levelled her with a disapproving look “I know for a fact it is within your capabilities to be serious and you only choose to annoy me for your sadistic amusement, but I am asking you now Eliza, _for once,_ to be _serious”_

Eliza let out a sigh as if Severus had placed a heavy burden on her and slumped across his desk, shoving a stack of essays out of her way so she could mope dramatically.

“Dumbledore thinks he’ll find a horcrux in the cave and has agreed to take me with him but Tom doesn’t want to leave me alone with the old man in fear of what he will do. There’s a potion that’s used to guard the ‘horcrux’ that hopefully Dumbledore will ingest, it’s supposed to create despair or something-

“Yes I am intimately acquainted with that potion” Severus cut in quietly, a grimace on his face and Eliza realised Tom must have asked the man to create it all those years ago. She elected to never tell Severus what end Regulus was met with. She feared the guilt of having a hand in his friend’s death would be too much for the man to bear.

“So Tom will arrive on the scene because we don’t know why exactly Dumbledore’s brought me along. Tom will pretend to threaten to kill me to get Dumbledore to ingest the potion, we then kill Dumbledore. I can fix his corpse using my increasingly handy necromancy if he gets too beaten up and we deliver his body back to his room or something”

Eliza paused, furrowing her brows “Or maybe we can just convince everyone he’s ran away out of shame. Or that he’s ran away with Grindelwald-

She cut herself off and gave Severus a sheepish smile “We’re still ironing out the details on that front”

“And so Albus Dumbledore will be no more” Severus said after a brief silence, sombre and yet satisfied at the same time. Eliza could replicate his feelings. Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard, maybe even a great man.

But he would not listen, and he had committed as many atrocities as Tom in his quest for ‘greatness’

He had to be stopped, and they would be the ones to do so.

“And yet he will still die a martyr” Severus pointed out with a sneer “He’ll be glorified even in death”

Eliza allowed a wide smirk to spread across her face “Just leave that to me”

If Eliza just killed the man then that would be a revenge poorly executed, no, Eliza would ruin that man and everything he stood for.

And she and Tom would finish this as it had begun, they would do it together.

~

The following Monday’s issue of The Insider was one of the most damning yet.

‘SKELETONS IN THE CLOSEST’ the headline read and beneath was a very old family photo of the Dumbledore’s. Aberforth, Albus and of course Arianna. The sister that no one knew about, until now. Rita had visited Gordric’s Hallow and just so happened to run into Bathilda Bagshot who had some rather fascinating tales to tell.

They planned to release them over the month, each more damning than the last.

The article went on to speak of Albus Dumbledore’s neglect to his own family, how he left Aberforth and his sickly sister behind to chase his own greatness. The wizarding world’s benevolent saviour abandoned even his own family. Aberforth had refused to speak but considering he hadn’t spoken out in his brother’s defence, or even chosen to be associated with the man, spoke volumes in itself.

Dumbledore attended dinner in the great hall that night, although everyone noticed that his blue eyes seemed dimmer, and the hall full of students murmured quietly with one another. Already tension was spreading across the school, the cracks beginning to show in his home-made empire.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Blaise asked and Eliza gasped in mock offence.

“How dare you accuse me of revelling in the disgrace of our beloved headmaster, as if I would ever stoop so low as to-

Eliza was cut off when Theo stuffed a marshmallow into her mouth.

She ate it with as much dignity as she could muster.

~

Another Monday, another article.

Poor Arianna, what a brutal way to die.

Dumbledore sat at the head table despite the glares.

~

Eliza bounded into the hall, trying to temper the bounce in her step as she and her court made their way to their usual spot.

“What’s got you so happy?” Daphne questioned, spinning around to blow a kiss towards Susan who blushed at the other side of the hall.

“It’s Monday” Draco pointed out, buttering his toast with a viciousness that proved just how little of a morning person he was “There’s always a new issue of The Insider out on Monday”

And Eliza wasn’t the only one eagerly anticipating today’s issue of the paper even if she was the only one privy to its contents. Hushed conversation was spread across the hall, students taking non discrete glances towards Dumbledore who was looking more and more haggard by the day.

“Please” Blaise scoffed “I know this is Eliza we’re talking about but there’s no way she has anything more on Dumbledore. The man’s reputation is clinging on by a thread”

Eliza smirked softly “Would you fancy making a bet on that?”

“Oh come on” he exclaimed, almost spilling his coffee as he threw his arm out exasperatedly “There’s something more damning than the whole Arianna business?”

Eliza took a slow sip of her coffee, just because she could, and grinned at Blaise’s withering stare.

“You’ll recall that the paramour Rita speaks of in the story, the one from the duel that tragically ended Ariana’s life, remained nameless. Let’s just say not even the Slytherin betting pool could have predicted their real identity”

“Well whatever it is we’re all about to find out” Daphne pointed out as the owls started flooding the hall and Eliza turned to face Theo when he let out a soft laugh.

“The whole of wizarding Britain is about to find out – not just us”

“What can I say” Eliza drawled and scratched Hedwig’s head when she landed in front of her, paper tied around her leg “I never do anything by halves”

‘Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore’ the headline read, and underneath rested a very damning, very real photo of the man himself, with none other than Gellert Grindelwald.

_Albus Dumbledore has many skeletons in his closet but none could have expected Gellert Grindelwald to be one of them. The former dark lord had once been something else, Albus Dumbledore’s former lover._

_“Merlin fuck”_ Daphne breathed and Eliza had to muffle her laughter.

Merlin fuck indeed.

~

That night Dumbledore didn’t join the rest of the teachers in the great hall, in fact no one saw him for the next week. Rumours began to rise, Dumbledore had been taken to Azkaban, Dumbledore had been sacked, Dumbledore had gone to return to his dark lord, blood supremacist ways.

Eliza knew none of that was true, for she was currently stood outside the man’s office. This time it was actually through her own volition. Eliza walked up the stairs after the gargoyle finally let her pass and plastered a look of earnest worry and panic on her face.

She had a few last moves to make.

“Come in” Dumbledore said tiredly and Eliza barged into the office, rambling explanations already falling from her lips.

“Sir I swear I never said anything to _anyone_ about what you revealed to me, I have no idea how Skeeter found out but it wasn’t from me – you’ve respected my choices sir I promise I wouldn’t just throw it all back at you and-

“At ease my dear girl” Dumbledore interrupted with a small smile but Eliza could still see the weariness in his gaze “I know you didn’t have a hand in this”

Eliza allowed her shoulders to slump in relief before she fixed her posture minutely, there was no need to oversell her act now when they were so close to the end.

“If you don’t mind me asking sir, how did Rita Skeeter find out?”

Dumbledore sighed heavily and motioned for Eliza to take the seat across from him. Slipping into the chair Eliza kept her attention on Dumbledore and barely restrained a grimace when he took a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk. Eliza despised those sweets almost as much as she despised the man himself.

“Miss Skeeter cornered me in my travels several days ago and she was more than happy to share the secret of her success. She paid a visit to an old friend of mine, one Bathilda Bagshot who still retains a residence in Gordric’s Hallow”

Dumbledore sighed heavily “And so the past catches up with us once again”

A sombre silence settled over them before Eliza dared to break it, jolting Dumbledore out of his musings.

“Speaking of catching up sir, have you managed to locate the next horcrux?”

Dumbledore studied her, peering at her over his half-moon spectacles before he gave one slow nod.

“I plan to retrieve it at the end of the month – if you are still willing to join me?”

“Of course professor. If the choice is between destroying Tom or doing homework, well – I know which I’d rather pick any day” Eliza quipped and Dumbledore smiled gently, patronisingly, with badly hidden pity in his eyes.

Even now, so close to the end, he held onto his secrets. Tried to hide his betrayal.

But he was right, the past always did catch up to you in the end.

And Dumbledore’s past choices would be his undoing.

~

Over the course of the next month several things happened.

One – People began motioning for Dumbledore’s removal from Hogwarts. Howlers came in everyday screaming and wailing about the headmaster’s betrayal and the skeletons in his closest. Some in the Wizengamot were even campaigning for Dumbledore to be stripped of his Order of Merlin considering his past actions.

Eliza couldn’t deny that she was enjoying the havoc her paper was causing.

Two – she had successfully animated a dead rabbit so well that Jormy had mistaken it for something alive and had took a bite out of it. The basilisk had moped for the following hour hissing mulishly about Eliza betraying him and how master would never have done such a thing.

She could tell the basilisk missed Tom, she missed him too.

They spoke every week but it wasn’t the same as being with him. Hearing his voice and his damnable laugh. Her feelings for the bastard weren’t disappearing anytime soon so it seemed. She just hoped Jormy was right, that after the war was won he’d stop running away from what was right in front of him.

Three – Theo was exchanging regular letters with Sinclair which although wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things, it sure was entertaining.

And then before Eliza knew it, the end of the month was almost upon them.

Dumbledore had a note delivered to her, summoning her to his office that night. She had waited years for her revenge, and now that it was here it felt almost unreal. 

Tonight, Eliza would finally have her revenge.

Tonight, Dumbledore would die.

Her court were holding vigil in the common room when Eliza finally walked down to join them. She sadly couldn’t wear her battle robes without arousing suspicion but she had the underclothes on beneath her school cloak. Black pants, a reinforced long sleeved top and of course her dragon hide boots. She had stuffed her invisibility cloak into her pocket and left her time turner in Severus’ care.

She didn’t want to know what could go wrong if that particular artefact was hit by a stray spell.

“Eliza” Draco breathed when he saw her appear at the bottom of the stairs “I thought I’d missed you”

Eliza scoffed and came to stand in front of her court, pausing to ruffle Astoria’s hair to which the girl let out a soft huff at.

“As if I wouldn’t say goodbye”

The other Slytherins in the common room pretended to turn a blind eye, they had gotten rather good at that over the years.

Draco leapt to his feet and fished something out of his pocket, pressing it into her hands “Please take this”

Eliza glanced at the phial he has given to her and instantly started shaking her head.

“It’s the Felix Felcis-

“I know what it is” Eliza interrupted and tried to hand it back “You know what I think about this Draco-

“Now is not the time to cling to your ridiculous paranoia” the blonde snapped, desperate worry in his eyes “Eliza we have no idea what will happen tonight, can you please just take it?” he begged, and Eliza felt herself hesitate under the weight of his imploring gaze but she knew she couldn’t back down.

“I refuse to put my trust into a potion” Eliza said adamantly “I refuse to give up control, especially on a night like this”

“Told you she wouldn’t take it” Daphne muttered and it was telling that her court hadn’t even betted on it. Draco let out a gigantic sigh and flopped back on the sofa, running a hand through his unusually messy hair.

“It was worth a shot”

“She won’t be needing the potion” Theo finally interrupted from where he was sharing the armchair with Blaise, their legs tangled together to form a sort of horrible eldritch abomination “Because she’ll be coming back just fine. Won’t you Eliza?” Theo asked although Eliza knew it was an order.

Eliza looked at her court, at her family, and allowed a soft tender smile to flit over her face.

“Of course I’ll come back” she said, no trace of humour in her tone as she promised them that she would return, and then she cracked a grin “Where would you be without me?”

Eliza started heading towards the door, checking her pockets one last time when she heard Blaise’s voice ring out behind her.

“Come home safe Eliza”

_Come home._

Eliza turned back to look at them, killing the nervousness that was building inside of her. There was a lot she wanted to say to them. She wanted to say that nothing would go wrong but she hadn’t thought anything would have gone wrong on Samhain either. In truth she didn’t truly know how tonight would pan out, but she knew what she wanted to say to her court.

_I’ll be fine, I’ll come home, I love you all._

Instead she let a half grin cross her face and said;

“There best be a hot chocolate waiting for me when I come back, okay?”

Her court laughed quietly, a bit of worry dropping out of them an Eliza turned to leave.

She still couldn’t say those words, but she hoped they got the message anyway.

~

Dumbledore was waiting for her in the entrance hall. He didn’t even bat an eye when Eliza popped up beside him, throwing the hood of her invisibility cloak off her head as she stood next to him.

“I see you have your cloak” Dumbledore said airily although there was something sombre in his eyes, some heaviness that leaked through his usual grandfatherly pretence. Eliza could only assume it was because of the grim task that supposedly lay ahead of them “Excellent, let us go then”

They began walking towards Hogsmeade in silence and Eliza could feel the anticipation building within her, restless and distracting. She spoke to fill the silence, not to distract Dumbledore but more to distract herself.

“And do you often frequent the Hogsmeade bars at this hour for it to be such an alibi sir?” she quipped and a ghost of smile crept over Dumbledore’s face.

“I admit I often offer Rosmerta my custom, much like you Slytherins do or so I’m told”

Eliza had no idea how he knew about the crates of firewhiskey they had hidden from Severus in the common room. Usually Eliza would ask but now she didn’t really see much point.

It wasn’t like any of that would matter for much longer now.

“I believe this will do” Dumbledore said when they reached the gates of Hogsmeade, not bothering to step into one of the bars. Eliza wasn’t surprised.

She doubted even Rosmerta would be willing to have Albus Dumbledore in her bar these days.

Shaking the cloak off Eliza stuffed it into her pocket and glanced at Dumbledore who held his arm out for her to take. Before she could however he spoke-

“Are you ready Eliza?”

Eliza nodded grimly “As ready as I’ll ever be”

She took his arm and they disappeared with a ‘c _rack’_

It was certainly an odd feeling, Eliza thought as they landed on the rocky outcropping, knowing that she was the acting death knell tonight. That every moment Dumbledore spent with her was unknowingly his last. That the clock was ticking, the sand draining, that every breath was leading to his last – and yet he remained oblivious.

Eliza was judge, jury and executioner, both witness and murderer.

Just a girl, just another monster.

“What do you think?” Dumbledore asked and Eliza stared out at the scene around them. The sea crashed beneath them, the jagged rocks casting eerie dark blots onto its surface in the bleak moonlight.

“Very scenic” Eliza said drily trying to ignore the tension thrumming through her.

“Quite” Dumbledore mused “But I’m afraid our final destination lies a bit further out”

Eliza followed Dumbledore, surprised at the old man’s agility as they scaled the cliff face down and cursed Tom for being such a dramatic prick. A ghastly treacherous murder cave was not Eliza’s ideal vacationing spot.

Dumbledore paused, raising his wand hand to cast the light of the lumos across the dark waters “You see?” he questioned gesturing to a fissure in the cliff face where the dark water was swirling.

“You will not object to a bit of a swim?” he asked and Eliza tried to crack a smile.

“As long as there isn’t a kelpie their sir, I think I’ll manage”

Dumbledore let out a chuckle before he dived into the water with a surprising amount of agility and began swimming for the cave. Eliza blinked in surprise over the action. It was easy to forget sometimes, what with the whole grandfatherly act he put on, just what a formidable wizard Dumbledore was.

Shaking out of her musings Eliza checked her wand was still in her holster before she dived in.

The water was icy and Eliza cringed as she swam through it, feeling the cold seep into her bones, but still she continued on. She swam after Dumbledore until eventually they came to the fissure in the cliff face, the passageway curved and soon they emerged from the sea. Shaking and shivering Eliza clambered up the weathered steps to stand by Dumbledore.

Eliza cast a drying and warming charm on herself as Dumbledore studied the cave around them.

“This is indeed the place” Dumbledore mentioned, voice echoing out across the cave as he ran a hand over the rocky walls.

“Then it’s just a matter of finding the entrance” Eliza commented, coming to join Dumbledore as she tried to find the seam in Tom’s enchantments. Eliza ran a few diagnostic charms of her own as Dumbledore did the same at the other side of the cave until eventually he let out a quiet exclamation.

Turning to face him Eliza watched as Dumbledore revealed the entrance of the cave, bright blinding light etched an archway into the wall. Dumbledore didn’t attempt to enter it however and stared at it for another minute or two.

“Oh, surely not” Dumbledore said sounding almost disappointed “So crude”

Eliza watched in confusion as he conjured a silver knife, shaking back the sleeve of his robe before the realisation hit her.

“Oh” she found herself saying “Blood payment”

“Indeed” Dumbledore said somewhat disdainfully, and Eliza had to stop herself from saying anything. Just because blood magic offended Dumbledore’s delicate sensibilities didn’t mean it wasn’t useful.

But once again it didn’t matter.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

Dumbledore drew the knife over his arm and blood splattered against the dark cave walls that soon melted away, disappearing to reveal the cave itself as Dumbledore healed his arm.

The second Eliza stepped into the cave she was instantly overcome with an overwhelming familiar sensation; death.

She and Tom had discussed the fact that there were quite a lot of inferi in the cave. After the near disaster of the ministry when Eliza was confronted with the veil of death they had decided to proceed with caution when it came to Eliza’s still somewhat untamed necromancy.

She could sense the inferi beneath the surface of the lake, but unlike what happened at the cemetery Eliza didn’t feel the need to reach out to them. They were more of just a vague presence in the back of her mind, which suited her fine.

Inferi were creepy.

And so was the lake they were underneath. The inky black surface betrayed nothing, insidiously still as she and Dumbledore stared out across the dark expanse. In the middle of the lake was an island, a misty green glow emitting from it that reflected on the surrounding water.

“Let us walk” said Dumbledore quietly “Be very careful not to step into the water. Stay close to me.”

They walked in silence, not that Eliza blamed the old man for being quiet. She knew exactly what was going on and she still found Tom’s creepy murder cave incredibly unsettling. The darkness around them didn’t feel like normal darkness, it was oppressive and cloying – it felt hungry.

Eliza was familiar with that kind of darkness, and she knew she didn’t want to stick around here any longer than she had to.

“Aha” Dumbledore said softly, coming to a halt at the bank of the lake and Eliza paused as she watched him unravel the next of Tom’s ridiculous traps.

“I think” Dumbledore said, as he revealed the old copper chain, pulling it from the depths of the water “We have found the right place”

The chain clinked noisily, so much louder in the dark expanse of the cave, as slowly it pulled a small ghostly row boat out of the water. The boat sailed along the lake silently, not even leaving a ripple in its wake as it eventually came to a stop in front of her and Dumbledore.

“Sir” Eliza said breaking the silence, injecting just enough fear into her voice for Dumbledore to notice “What’s in the water?”

Dumbledore glanced at her and then turned to look back out at the lake “Hopefully we shall never have to find out. Now Eliza, get into the boat and remember to be careful not to touch the water”

Eliza nodded and clambered into the boat, breathing in deeply as they sailed across the water.

Tonight Dumbledore would die.

He would die for ruining her life, for abandoning her to the Dursley’s, for treating her like a soldier rather than a child, a pawn and not a person.

Tonight, Eliza would finally get her revenge.

Something inside of her finally settled and when she opened her eyes again she could feel the difference within herself.

Both her court and Tom had noticed it in her, that some part of her tended to shut down sometimes. The scraps of kindness she had managed to save in herself, any doubt and hesitation, it was all forgotten. Tom had compared her to a fox whenever it was stalking its prey. Nothing else mattered but the fight, the next move, the next breath.

The next kill.

The greenish light seemed to grow brighter as they neared the small rocky island and within minutes the boat came to a halt, bumping against the rocky outcropping of the island.

“Careful not to touch the water Eliza” Dumbledore warned again needlessly as Eliza clambered out of the boat. Ignoring Dumbledore behind her Eliza instead approached the basin at the centre of the island. The potion glowed a phosphorescent green and when Eliza raised a hand to it she found herself repelled by an invisible force.

Tom was nothing if not thorough.

“Stand back if you would Eliza” Dumbledore said as he came to join her in front of the basin “I see you have found the first of the enchantments guarding the horcrux”

“I’ll leave the rest to you sir” Eliza demurred and shuffled a few steps backwards as Dumbledore starting casting diagnostic charms on the basin. At the same time Eliza dropped her occlumency shields, focusing on reaching across her and Tom’s connection, pressing images into his mind.

“Yes I think so” Dumbledore announced, staring into the basin “Only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths”

It happened quickly.

Dumbledore had just spoken and then there was a loud _‘crack’_ Neither she nor Dumbledore had time to react before Tom apparated into the cave. Before Eliza could even move Tom had yanked her backwards, placing his wand at her throat and wrapping his other arm around her body.

Dumbledore trained his wand on Tom but couldn’t get a clear hit.

Eliza couldn’t move even if she had wanted to.

“Well” Tom breathed, moving slightly so he was completely behind Eliza “Isn’t this just cosy” he simpered.

“Move away Tom” Dumbledore demanded steadily, wand hand not wavering as he pointed it at Tom “Move away now”

“And why would I do that?” Eliza heard Tom ask, sickly sweet and flinched when he began to softly play with her hair, twirling a strand around his finger. Dumbledore tracked the movement and when Eliza met his eyes she tried to inject as much fear into them as possible.

“I think the little star is fine right here” Tom commented and Eliza started struggling fruitlessly, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

“Fuck off” Eliza spat out and tried to kick his leg but froze when Tom jabbed his wand harshly into her throat as a warning.

“Now, now little star, let the adults talk here”

Silence descended over them as Dumbledore stood, frozen as he took in the sight before him before his shoulders slumped minutely.

“What do you want Tom?”

She felt Tom tense slightly at the use of his real name and tried not to roll her eyes as he continued with his theatrics.

“Well” he began lightly “It seems a shame for you to have travelled all this way without staying for a while

“Drink the potion Albus”

Dumbledore glanced at the basin, grip on his wand tightening before he glanced back at both her and Tom with a grim look in his eyes.

“Go on Dumbledore” Tom taunted, evidently enjoying himself “Drink the potion to rescue your precious saviour”

And yet still Dumbledore refused to move, and Eliza felt her disbelief set in as he didn’t move to take the potion.

“Take the potion” Tom demanded, all pretence of civility gone “Or I kill her”

Dumbledore didn’t move.

Tom let out a manic laugh, jarringly loud in the horrid uncomfortable silence that had settled over them and Eliza stared at Dumbledore in shock.

“Is this how you treat your saviour?” Tom questioned in disbelief but Eliza could hear the undercurrents of anger in his voice “Do you see this Eliza? This is how much you mean to them-

“Eliza” Dumbledore said, cutting off Tom but seemingly couldn’t bring himself to say anything more, couldn’t be bothered defending himself against Tom’s truthful accusations 

Eliza knew what he was thinking.

Eliza was a horcrux, she would have to die by Tom’s hand eventually, if not now then she would have to later.

“I’m sorry my dear girl” Dumbledore murmured. He couldn't even meet her eyes.

“The Girl who Lived, sacrificed by the all mighty Dumbledore” Tom drawled and Eliza allowed a grin to creep over her face as Tom’s arm slowly started to relax around her.

“Or at least, that’s how the story would have gone” Eliza chimed in and felt her smirk grow when Dumbledore’s wand hand wavered “That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it Dumbledore? To create a perfect little child soldier”

“Too bad you didn’t get your way” Eliza finished viciously, and she and Tom raised their wands at the same time, pointing them towards the stupefied Dumbledore.

“My girl” he said “Whatever he has promised you, he’s lying – believe me”

Tom laughed again at Dumbledore's pitiful attempt at coercion “Don’t you get it yet? I’ve not promised her anything. Eliza has _always_ been helping me, since the very beginning”

“But” Tom said with an airy sigh “I grow bored of this needless chit chat. I’d say it’s about time we ended this. What do you think darling?”

Eliza shifted minutely so she and Tom were stood side by side and smirked widely “I’m ready when you are”

The cave immediately burst into an explosion of light. Tom had cast the first spell, lunging forward as he tried to catch Dumbledore with a crucio before the duel began. Eliza found herself almost frozen in the onslaught, caught between the two most powerful wizards of their time. Tom and Dumbledore were exchanging spells at a lightning fast speed and Eliza could barely keep track of them, the spell light bouncing off the dark waters surrounding them.

Tom threw up a protego to block Dumbledore’s curse and then Eliza _moved._

Regaining her place next to Tom Eliza began casting spells in a flurry causing Dumbledore to split his attention. She and Tom moved as one, casting and blocking and never ceasing as they moved closer and closer in on Dumbledore. It was like they were one person, sharing the same mind. Whenever Tom needed cover Eliza was there in an instant, they moved with each other perfectly and yet still Dumbledore stood strong.

With a wide sweeping motion flames erupted from Dumbledore’s wand, the roaring fire surrounding him and splitting up her and Tom as they ducked to escape the ferocious heat of the burning orange flames. She could see through the fire as Dumbledore started duelling Tom in earnest once again and with a muffled curse Eliza found she couldn’t cut through the flames.

Reaching into her pockets Eliza frantically grabbed for her rune stones, transfiguring her nails into iron claws in one smooth motion she cut her hand and coated the stones in blood. Hoping for the best Eliza tossed them into Dumbledore’s fire and smiled in satisfaction when the flames were instantly dispelled, hot steam rising up in its place.

And he said blood magic was _crude._

Eliza ducked into the steam after casting a quick protection charm to try and return to Tom on the other side of their small rocky outcrop.

“You can leave her out of this Tom” Dumbledore was saying to him “Whatever lies you told her, it would be more merciful to simply kill her”

Tom let out a scoff but didn’t return to casting, as if he was entertaining Dumbledore. It wasn’t until his burning red eyes darted towards her did she realise he was giving her time to cut in.

Time to take her revenge.

“You still don’t get it do you?” Eliza called, the steam now dissipating leaving her stood on the other side of Dumbledore, across from Tom “This isn’t about what _he_ promised me. This is on _you_ ” she ground out.

Eliza started prowling closer, wand clenched tightly in her hand “ _You_ left me to rot at the Dursley’s. _You_ left me at that orphanage without once checking up on me even though you were my magical guardian”

Eliza’s wand let out a few stray sparks and Dumbledore eyed them warily and yet made no move to return to duelling.

“ _You_ were going to sacrifice me because you didn’t believe I was anything more than the dark lord’s horcrux. You’re biased and you’re a manipulator. You refuse to accept your own failings, and you were so caught up in your role as chess master you forgot that I would _never_ be anyone’s pawn” Eliza finished strongly and with barely a flick of her wrist sent an entrails-expelling curse in Dumbledore’s direction.

The duel began again.

Eliza couldn’t even keep track of the spells she was casting anymore, but the magic now had a physical presence that threatened to choke them as they continued to duel ferociously. Eliza cursed as Dumbledore’s bombarda hit the ground in front of her. She tried to duck out of the way but felt her arm get caught by the blast, sharp jagged rock cutting into it. Shaking off the pain Eliza made it back to Tom who was still duelling like nothing could stop him. Spell after spell he cast without stumbling. If she thought he was powerful in her fourth year he was at a whole new level now.

Dumbledore wasn’t, and he was tiring.

Eliza panted harshly as they duelled, moving faster than she had in her entire life as she and Tom tried to defeat Dumbledore. She could feel herself tiring and yet she refused to give up, not now, not when they were so _close._

Dumbledore had just deflected Eliza’s disintegration curse when a spell of Tom’s hit.

Dumbledore’s wand arm broke with a ‘snap’ that echoed around the cave and Eliza watched in disbelief as the old man stumbled, back hitting the basin in the middle of the island.

Eliza paused in her casting and watched as Tom cast an unknown spell that made Dumbledore let out a pained, choked gasp and stumble to the floor.

Turning to face Tom Eliza rose an enquiring eyebrow. Tom lowered his wand slightly, panting heavily. He was covered in cuts, blood splattered across his robes but otherwise didn’t seem to be badly injured.

“Paralysis curse, targets the spine and stops blood flow. He has half an hour left to live in his current state” Tom remarked, almost chipper as a smug smirk crept over his face.

“They’ll know” Dumbledore choked out weakly and yet with far more venom then she thought he was capable of “People will know, you won’t win. You never will”

“Oh” Eliza simpered with a vicious smile “Were you counting on Severus? You really should have been listening to Moody after all-

“Once a death eater” Tom cut in, draping an arm over Eliza’s shoulder as he came to stand next to her “Always a death eater”

“And as for your Order? Well there isn’t much left is there” Eliza said with an elegant shrug, feeling a bolt of vindictiveness run though her “It’s a shame Moody didn’t see who killed him”

“Eris” Dumbledore said, betrayal in his eyes and Eliza’s grin widened. Dumbledore let out a pained groan as he tried to move, his body trembling from the small effort, and Eliza heard Tom huff a laugh.

“How does failure feel Dumbledore? How does it feel to know I’ve _won._ You have no followers; you’re hated in the eyes of the public. You have _nothing_ left” Tom gloated, leaving Eliza’s side to come stand closer to Dumbledore, an almost feral smile on his face – the green glow of the potion reflecting in his eyes.

It was because Eliza was watching them so closely did she see Dumbledore’s hand slowly, so slowly, creep towards his forgotten wand. Dumbledore’s hand closed around the handle and Eliza moved in an instant

“Expelliarmus” she yelled and Dumbledore’s wand was flung out of his hand, sailing through the air and Eliza deftly caught it. It hummed in her hand, warming slightly as Eliza twirled it with a lazy smirk on her face.

“Getting desperate are we?” Eliza questioned liltingly before she focused on her breathing, collecting herself as she spoke “I wouldn’t bother trying. There’s no way you’d make it out alive”

With a measured twitch of her fingers Eliza took control of a portion of the inferi in the lake. The bodies started rising to the top of the water, rotting hands and bodies bobbing on the surface of the lake and Dumbledore let out a horrified choked gasp as he tried to shuffle further away from the water. His arms gave out on him and he slumped even further to the ground, breathing harshly.

“Ah yes did we forget to mention that?” Tom commented in a blasé fashion “It seems you had a necromancer hidden in your ranks all this time”

Eliza called back her magic and let the corpses sink back into the water for the moment and strode over to Tom as Dumbledore’s breathing became harsher and harsher.

Silence descended over them, interrupted only be Dumbledore’s rasping panicked breaths.

“Do you want the honours Little Star?” Tom asked softly and Eliza looked at him in surprise, shocked that he would even ask her. Eliza shook her head and instead reached down to intertwine her fingers with Tom’s free hand.

“You do it” she said quietly “Do it for me, for all he’s done to you”

Tom had been fighting this war for far longer than she had, it was only fair he finished the fight they had started.

Tom didn’t look away from her, red eyes staring deeply into her own before finally, after what felt like an eternity, he looked away.

“Goodbye Dumbledore” Tom said quietly, a blank look on his face even though his red eyes gleamed.

“ _Avada Kedavra”_

There was a flash of green, and for a second that was all Eliza could see before her vision cleared.

Dumbledore was slumped on the floor, blue eyes unseeing – bruised and broken and most importantly-

“He’s dead” Eliza breathed, staring uncomprehendingly at the body.

“He’s dead” Tom echoed, and Eliza suspected she had a similar blank look on her face.

“We- we did it” Eliza stuttered out and glanced away from Dumbledore’s body when Tom’s hand tightened around hers. She wasn’t given any warning before Tom moved his arm, pulling her into him. In one smooth motion he picked her up and span them both around and Eliza let out a peel of laughter, the sound bouncing off the cave walls.

“We did it” Tom exclaimed with a sharp laugh, setting her down on the ground in front of him.

“We’ve won the war” Eliza said, not looking away from Tom’s bright eyes.

“What next?” Tom quipped with a wide smile that Eliza found herself returning.

_What next?_

She couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extras:  
> “Shit, Tom the body!” 
> 
> So that's the end of sixth year! The moment we've all been waiting for! Apologies for the long break, too much tequila and too many essays - it's hard to find time to write. You can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, believe me when I say it was a strange one to write. I know some of you may be disappointed that Dumble's death wasn't really, gory or anything but idk mates it just felt right *shrugs*
> 
> Oh also! the next two chapters will be a riddle interlude and a 'in the commons' if you have any character POVS or specific moments you want to see feel free to let me know and I'll try and add them in! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading guys - I honestly can't believe the support I've gotten for this fic <3


	56. what happens in the common room stays in the common room V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look at the events of sixth year through others eyes

Blaise let out a shuddering breath as Eliza immediately threw herself at him, drawing him in for a hug as he stepped out of the floo. She was half his size and yet somehow, she made him feel safer than anything else ever could.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous to meet Eliza’s pseudo-uncles. He had of course had conversations with both Sirius and Remus before this point, and the fact that he hadn’t been there when Eliza had almost murdered Sirius in third year probably helped him out a bit, but still.

Parents were scary.

The Malfoy’s didn’t count because Mrs Malfoy was scary in a completely different way, the Malfoy’s always seemed to be the exception to ever rule.

“Just call me Sirius – or padfoot” Sirius was saying and Blaise tried to force himself to relax. Eliza wouldn’t have invited him (threatened him) to come over here if he wasn’t wanted but the niggling nervousness wouldn’t leave him alone.

“We need to get Blaise settled in first” Eliza said with a start, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the winding hallways of Grimmauld Place. Blaise listened to her rambling fondly and laughed when she wrinkled her nose as he patted the top of her head.

He would be fine here, Eliza wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Besides, anywhere was better than a house with his mother.

~

Blaise felt like he was settling in nicely now. He and Eliza shared breakfast every day just as promised and slowly but surely Grimmuald was becoming more like home to him. Although he had still been making a valiant attempt to avoid being in the same room as Sirius and Remus.

Logically, _logically,_ he knew Remus and Sirius were brilliant. Merlin, Eliza murdered people and Sirius still pranked her at any given opportunity. Blaise hasn’t even murdered _anyone_ , they have no reason to kick him out.

But that was logic.

Theo was the logical one of their group, the same could not be said for Blaise.

He had taken to disappearing into the garden more often than not. It was a tiny thing, overgrown and more thorn bushes and ivy than anything else but Blaise enjoyed having a new project to work on. Plus he figured if he was in the garden, he wasn’t in anyone’s way.

And Blaise wasn’t in anyone’s way, but Remus Lupin was certainly in his own.

“Going back to the garden Blaise?” Remus asked with a friendly smile which Blaise tried to match.

“Eliza despises herbology, I’m not surprised she let the garden get into such a state” he tried to joke and resisted the urge to shuffle his feet. He was a Slytherin for Merlin’s Sake.

“Then do you mind if I join you? Only I have a book I’d like to read without enduring Sirius’ constant interruptions”

This was a trap.

“I don’t mind at all” Blaise said chirpily even though his mind was screaming at him to run.

Remus smiled again, although this time there was a victorious glint in his eyes and Blaise was distinctly reminded of the stories Eliza told over the years. Remus Lupin was a marauder through and through, and Blaise had just trapped himself in an unescapable game.

Walking through the door leading out the back Blaise allowed his eyes to close for a moment as he breathed in the crisp morning air. He could hear the traffic from the muggle streets around them but even still the garden was tranquil, peaceful. Pulling on his dragonhide gloves Blaise started heading towards the flowerbeds that he had discovered on the second day. He had spent days weeding them and with Eliza’s blanket permission was about to start planting some flowers.

“Eliza tells me Herbology is one of your favourite subjects?” Remus questioned from his spot at the garden table, a book and a cup of tea in front of him. Blaise shrugged non-committedly before turning back to his flower beds.

“It’s the easiest for me so it’s sort of my favourite by default. It’s better than history of magic at any rate”

“I doubt that’s a standard that’s hard to beat” Remus commented drily and Blaise snorted.

“The only reason we’re all passing that class is because of Theo; he’s a genius” Blaise continued, always happy to brag on his friend’s behalf “Even Eliza steals his notes all the time”

“I can’t say that surprises me”

Remus went on to speak about his days at Hogwarts, and how Sirius had actually been the only one to do well in history of magic to everyone’s bafflement. But unlike Theo who begrudgingly gave his notes up, Sirius used to barter his off for no-questions asked favours.

Remus had just finished accounting the time he had to levitate Sirius from the top of the Whomping Willow when silence fell over them. Glancing up from his almost finished flowerbed Blaise caught sight of Remus’ still unopened book sat on the table.

“I apologise” he said with a small smile “It seems you weren’t able to read your book without distractions after all”

Remus took a sip of his tea and pretended to be oblivious, throwing a glance to the book in front of him.

“Well” he sighed “I suppose I’ll have to join you here tomorrow and try again”

“I suppose you will” Blaise replied with a grin.

Maybe, maybe not _all_ adults were scary.

~

Sirius grinned when he found an unsuspecting Blaise in the kitchen, arguing with Eliza over how to make the perfect macchiato.

“Blaise” Sirius yelled out “Perfect, I need your help”

The pair of them span around simultaneously. They both looked at him distrustfully although Blaise was looking a lot more panicked.

“What are you making him do?” Eliza questioned and Sirius pouted. Although past experience would dictate that nothing good had ever come from Sirius saying the phrase ‘I need your help’ could she at least trust him this once?

“I need someone to help me with my motorbike, and after last time you said you’d never fix it again”

“Yes I did” Eliza muttered petulantly “Because you got _oil_ in my _hair_ ”

Eliza glanced between him and Blaise and then gave a minute shrug “Sorry Blaise, you’re being sacrificed”

Blaise let out a yelp of protest but Sirius was already bounding out the door, knowing the boy would follow him.

Of course this was an obvious ploy. Sirius knew it, Eliza knew it, Blaise knew it. But if Blaise would just stop avoiding him Sirius wouldn’t have to resort to overt Gryffindor strategies. He knew Blaise and Remus had been growing closer over the week but Sirius also knew the boy was still on edge around him.

Sirius knew what Blaise was feeling. He knew what it was like to not trust any adults, knew what it was like to walk the halls of your home and only feel fear. Sirius had grown up learning to be invisible and distrustful.

And then James’ parents had taken him in, given him a _home_ and Sirius’ life had never been the same. He had never managed to repay the Potter’s for all they had done for him, but here, now, he had a chance in another way.

To provide for Blaise what the Potter’s had given him all those years ago.

Walking into the ‘garage’ (Merlin bless undetectable extension charms) Sirius ignored the motorbike and instead kicked out two giant bean bags that he had in the corner of the room. Blaise stood unsurely in the middle of the room and Sirius tossed himself carelessly on one of the bean bags, gesturing to the other with a wide sweeping gesture.

Blaise sat down hesitantly but Sirius just kept smiling. He knew what he was doing this time, after all he had once been on the receiving end of the same talk. When Euphemia and Fleamont sat him down on the sofa after weeks of him creeping about Potter Manor, scared he was going to be kicked out if he made one wrong move.

“Welcome to Gryffindor 101, Blaise” Sirius began and his smile grew at the confused look that crossed the boy’s face “The first lesson in Gryffindor 101 is this; talking about our feelings”

It was almost funny, in a rather ridiculously sad sort of way, that Blaise looked like he was immediately ready to bolt.

“Yes, yes” Sirius began dramatically “I know you Slytherins are allergic to emotions but this is Gryffindor 101 now, and you signed up for it”

“I revoke my signature” Blaise dead-panned which was a good sign, probably. Sirius grinned and smushed himself further into the bean bag.

“Too late” he said chirpily and Blaise slumped back into his own beanbag, seemingly admitting defeat. He must have recognised he would never escape a marauder.

“To begin our lesson” Sirius said, trying to do his best impression of McGonagall which Blaise had to stifle a laugh at “I’m going to tell a story”

Dropping all pretence Sirius straightened up and started acting, well, serious.

“It was the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts” Sirius began heavily. He would never regret running away from home, it was the best decision he had ever made. But he wished he had brought Regulus with him. His brother would have refused but Sirius would have fought to the last breath, would have knocked him out and carried him if he had known.

Hindsight was a bitch alright.

“I had a blow up argument with my parents and then I just, ran away. I had a messenger bag full of clothes and no idea what I was doing or where I was going. I was scared, honest to Merlin scared out of my mind. And I knew in that moment there was just one person I could count on” Sirius recounted, trying not to get lost in his memories. James’ grin, the smell of Potter Manor, of home, and the butterbeer biscuits Euphemia loved to bake.

“I went to James’, tried to stutter out explanation that no-one even needed to hear. They just opened up the door, showed me to a bedroom and that was that”

And it really had been that. The Potter’s had taken one look at him and decided this one, this one is worth something. This one is going to stick around. Of course Sirius hadn’t known that at the time.

“I didn’t believe them of course. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop y’know?” Sirius spoke conversationally as Blaise shuffled nervously across from him “I kept thinking, eventually I’m gonna mess up and they’re going to see in me what my parents saw. They’re gonna decide I’m too much trouble, that I’m not worth the hassle. I mean, they already had James so why did they need me?”

Sirius could remember what happened next like it was yesterday

“And then one day Euphemia and Fleamont just, herded me into the parlour. They cracked open some butterbeer and shoved it in front of me and told me to sit my arse down or they’d stick it down” he explained with a wistful smile “And they told me straight, like gryffindors, that I wasn’t going anywhere. They told me that they knew me, that I was more than James’ best friend, that I was his brother. They told me I wasn’t a waste of space, that I was _wanted_ and they told me I couldn’t leave if I tried

“And I had no idea how much I needed to hear that until they said it” Sirius finished, jolting himself out of his own memories and turned his gaze towards Blaise “So I’m saying this to you now. You aren’t a waste of space, you are wanted and most of all, in this house, with me and Remus and Eliza? You never have to fear anything again Blaise, I promise you that”

Sirius glanced away, pretending to look at his motorbike as Blaise let out a sniffle and tried to surreptitiously wipe at his eyes.

“So” Blaise said, voice cracking slightly as he collected himself “What’s lesson two of Gryffindor 101”

Sirius grinned “Always be ready for a surprise attack”

With a flick of his wand the beanbag Blaise had been sat on transformed into a veritable army of ducks.

_“For fucks sake”_

Blaise was going to fit right in.

~

Today was going to be a bad day, Severus could just tell.

He had woken up with a foreboding feeling. The kind of feeling as if you’ve just missed a step on the stairs, the kind of feeling when you remember you didn’t switch the stove off, the kind of feeling when you see Eliza Potter walking around unattended.

He hadn’t even brewed a coffee yet before an emergency order meeting was called.

Any day that made Severus miss his morning coffee was going to be a miserable day indeed.

Stepping through the floo Severus didn’t even try to hide a sigh when he caught sight of Eliza sprawled out on the sofa, although he was rather confused as to why Blaise Zabini was with her. Any unnecessary stress Eliza caused with just here mere presence however was quickly forgotten when he spotted the two mugs of steaming coffee sat on the table.

He had been dealing with their bullshit for five years, he deserved some recompense.

Taking one of the mugs Severus downed it in one smooth motion, greedily drinking the elixir of life also known as caffeine. Finishing the first mug Severus decided to steal Eliza’s as well, just for good measure, and swept into the meeting room.

He took his seat, sadly landing himself across from Black and Lupin and took a commiserating sip of his coffee.

“Is that Eliza’s mug?” Lupin questioned with barely concealed laughter as he stared across the table.

“No” Severus lied baldly and took another sip of his stolen coffee.

Lupin looked like he was about to retort but at that point the Weasley’s bustled into the room. Severus heard one second of Molly’s screeching voice and promptly retreated behind his occlumency shields.

Hadn’t he said today would be a Bad Day?

Merlin he just wanted to sleep, or maybe die. Either would be preferable at this point. At least if he was dead he wouldn’t have to draft up seven years of lesson plans. If the curse on the defence position would take him out before he even started Severus certainly wouldn’t be complaining.

His musings were interrupted by Eliza, shuffling into the room, fluffy socks obnoxiously scratching against the floor as she walked.

Severus took another sip of his coffee and valiantly tried to ignore the arguments that sparked around him when Eliza took a seat at the table. He wasn’t doing too bad actually, at ignoring the general chaos around him. That was until of course Eliza decided to wreak as much havoc as she could.

“Hello I’m Eliza Potter, and also your prophesised saviour. Pleasure to meet you”

That Merlin Damned prophecy.

Severus swore he could still feel the phantom pains of the dark lord’s crucio.

To say he hadn’t been pleased that Severus had kept his knowledge to himself would be an understatement. At least Dumbledore wouldn’t torture him if Severus’ betrayal was ever revealed.

He really had made some bad life choices in his time.

He should have just taken a ministry job like the other twats in his year, they were all still alive weren’t they?

Severus hadn’t even realised he had zoned out until he was forcibly jolted back into the conversation by Tonks’ loud exclamation.

“We weren’t _dating_ ” Eliza protested and Severus snorted into his coffee.

It wasn’t that he was particularly invested in the dark lord’s love life, far from it actually. Severus would die happy if he never thought about the dark lord’s love life ever again. But Eliza really had been lying to herself for years now. She and the dark lord were dating, even if both Eliza and the dark lord didn’t realise it.

Severus would sing the Hogwarts School Song in Dumbledore’s dress robes if he was wrong.

Severus listened as Eliza skilfully handled the order, glad that he wasn’t on the opposing side of her quick silver tongue for once. He listened as she admitted to murdering the death eaters at the world cup and barely contained a wince.

The thing with Eliza, was that she didn’t bat an eye to reveal the worst parts of herself. She was cavalier, and murderous, she could be accused of being arrogant and some would call her cruel. That was what the Order was seeing.

But Severus knew the parts of Eliza that she hid away, her loyalty and her devotion and care.

Which was why Severus found himself bristling when Diggle fucking dared to call her a monster, and why he felt such sorrow when Eliza didn’t even blink in surprise.

Severus took another sip of his stolen coffee and not for the first time prayed to lady magic that there was hope on the other side of the war.

If the war would ever end at all.

“Severus?” Eliza’s voice broke his dark musings as the order meeting ended “Can I have my coffee mug back now?”

Severus blinked in surprise, staring into the now empty coffee mug as he tried to subtly get himself together.

“No” Severus found himself saying “I think I deserve to keep it. It can be my compensation for having to put up with you for so many years”

Eliza sniffed haughtily in a way that was very reminiscent of Draco “I’ve only been a blessing in your boring little life”

Black and Lupin were barely stifling their laughter as they listened to the exchange and Severus found himself letting out a heavy sigh.

“Take your damned coffee mug Eliza”

She let out a bright laugh as Severus stood up to leave. As he walked to the floo he heard her call out behind him.

“You didn’t deny it” she shouted back but Severus didn’t stop walking.

No, he didn’t deny it.

~

Eliza Potter was a strange girl.

When Lucius had first heard that Draco was associating with her he had been full of panic. It didn’t matter if she was a slytherin, or smart, or acting like a proper little pureblood. If the dark lord came back, and there was no doubt that the dark lord would be back at some point, and found out Draco had been consorting with Potter?

Lucius couldn’t even bear to think about what would happen.

And so he was harsh, he was cruel and overbearing but Draco _had_ to make the right decisions, because if he didn’t where would Draco be? Dead or tortured or Merlin knows what else. No, Lucius would play the villain if it meant Draco listened to him.

And it had worked for a while, until it hadn’t.

The Yule Draco refused to come home Narcissa had almost killed him, and that was without anyone knowing about the whole diary incident. So when Narcissa invited the girl around for Yule Lucius truly didn’t have a leg to stand on.

And it was then, when he finally met Eliza Potter, did things fall into place.

His Draco had never looked happier, he could see their friendship as clear as day. And Eliza herself was a Black through and through. Witty, sharp and intelligent – Lucius couldn’t blame Narcissa for adopting her almost immediately. Lucius was even willing to put behind the admittedly embarrassing incident involving the house elf behind them.

Eliza Potter became family, almost overnight.

And he realised then and there, he loved his family more than he feared any looming threat. The dark lord could do what he wished, but Lucius would treasure his family for every moment he could.

He sat down with Draco, apologised for the years of pressure and snappish comments because even dads messed up sometimes. And by Merlin Lucius had messed up time and time again.

He was so lucky to have Narcissa.

Narcissa who fixed everything, Narcissa who kept their little family together.

Narcissa, who when confronted with a terrified Eliza and a near dead bleeding out Thomas Gaunt, immediately leapt into action. Narcissa who didn’t even flinch when little Eliza Potter revealed that this entire time she had been working with the dark lord.

The dark lord who was back to his old self. Not quite sane, Lucius would never go as far as to say that the dark lord was sane, but better. Intelligent and ruthless and dare he even say it, happy.

Lucius could never have predicted the way his life turned out, he supposed Eliza Potter just had that effect on people.

“Plus, if all else fails you can just do an interview in Witch Weekly”

Lucius could barely muffle his laughter at the sight of his lord’s face, Eliza really did just exist to cause chaos.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

~

When Jormy’s Salazar died he had left him with one task; protect and guide his descendants. Over the years many of his Salazar’s line had been and gone, many leaving Jormugand alone. He didn’t know much, but he knows he has been alone for a very long time.

The new one was different, his current master, a young hatchling of Salazar’s line. The boy came to visit him almost every day, gave him treats and gifts and conversation. Jormugand loved his new master, who reminded him very much of his Salazar.

And then one day his master never came back.

Jormugand was growing very tired of being left alone.

But then his master came back, and with him the little speaker.

Jormy loved the little speaker. She was kind and happy and gave Jormy all sorts of treats. She was perfect for his master, although they had to continue with their silly little courting rituals first. Jormy was happy to say that he had fulfilled his Salazar’s wishes.

The little speaker would forever protect and guide his master, and he in turn would do the same for her.

“Jormy!” the little speaker cheered as she ran into the chamber, she was a tiny thing but she still made as effort to hug him for all he was worth.

Yes, Jormy thought to himself, Salazar really would have liked this one.

~

Theo never thought he’d see the day where Professor Snape actually taught defence, it was almost too weird for Theo to deal with.

It was at odds with his whole perception with the universe. It was like trying to imagine Eliza without coffee, or the dark lord with a niffler pup – there was something jarring about it. Theo wouldn’t have even taken the position if he was in Snape’s shoes, that curse was nasty business.

Then again, Snape had also somewhat adopted Eliza – he couldn’t have that much will to live anyway.

Speaking of Eliza, she was currently mysteriously missing.

“She has a time turner” Blaise grumpled next to him “How is she bloody running late”

“Something must warn her away whenever she senses you’re about to win a bet” Theo murmured back slyly. Blaise jabbed him in the side with his elbow but Theo stopped himself from retaliating when Snape levelled them with a very unimpressed glare.

Over the years the professor had gotten a lot less intimidating. Theo didn’t know whether it was because his life was now far more batshit to be scared of professors or if it was down to the man himself, but he still wasn’t going to push his luck.

There were some lines even Eliza Potter herself wouldn’t cross.

“Sorry sir” Eliza herself said as she finally dashed into the room “Time ran away from me”

On second thought, maybe there were.

Another weird thing about sixth year was that Slughorn was now the potions professor.

There had been a time in Theo’s life where he had been too afraid to go near anything to do with potions. Apothecaries had made him think of his mother and that night and whenever he was near a cauldron his hands started to shake. He had gotten better, over the years. Maybe it was the paranoia, or maybe he was moving on – but potions was easy to manage even if that lingering nervousness never left him.

In Slughorn’s potion classroom that nervousness was practically non-existent. Gone was the dreary and macabre atmosphere that had always clung to the walls, the classroom was lit by bright lights that danced merrily and none of the grim and gory flasks Snape had kept on show to intimidate people were even in sight.

Theo hadn’t realised how much Snape’s potion class used to grate on him until it was gone.

Go figure.

Slughorn himself was just as Theo expected, obnoxious and chatty with a tendency to pander to those who would ‘go far’ Theo was honestly glad to not have woo’d Slughorn with any potions prowess he had. He couldn’t think of anything worse than a Slug Club party, in fact he just might rather die than ever attend one.

Crushing another sopophourus bean Theo chucked it into his cauldron and glanced up when Eliza left their table, wandering over to the storage cupboard. That in itself wasn’t unusual in the slightest, what was unusual however was when Eliza stumbled.

In all his six years of knowing her Theo can’t recall ever seeing Eliza trip up, at least when the floo network wasn’t involved.

For the rest of the lesson Eliza seemed dazed, lost in her own thoughts, and when the lesson ended with Draco winning the Felix Felicis she dashed out of the room before anyone could even stop her.

“What in Merlin’s name is up with her now?” Daphne questioned as they watched Eliza dash down the hallway.

“Maybe the invite to join the Slug Club was just too much for her” Draco commented drily and Blaise snickered as they started walking towards the great hall.

“She was acting strange after she went to the storage cupboard” Daphne pointed out and Theo let out a snort.

“I think it was more of what she passed on the way there that threw her” he said and repressed a sigh when three identical blank faces stared back at him “The cauldron full of armortentia?”

“Holy shit-

“You don’t think she-

“The dark lord maybe-

“Has she finally realised?” Daphne squealed over the sound of Blaise and Draco gasping like morons behind her and Theo gave a non-committal shrug.

“Nothing freaks Eliza out more than emotions” he offered and Daphne let out another little squeal.

“What would the dark lord even smell like?” he heard Blaise question behind them “Blood and tears?”

Theo heard more than saw the stinging hex that hit Blaise and didn’t even bother stifling his laughter at Draco’s next comment.

“Don’t ruin the moment”

“Oh yeah” Daphne chimed in “Like you don’t completely try and cock-block Eliza at every single Yule Ball”

“ _I do not!”_

His friends were still idiots, at least that was one thing that would never change.

~

Bellatrix leaned forward at the meeting table, raising an eyebrow in her lord’s direction.

“And will it only be us on Samhain my lord?” she couldn’t help but ask. She could see everyone around the table tense but her lord didn’t react badly. Instead he simply tilted his head slightly, red eyes flashing as he debated Bellatrix’s question.

“Who else would be joining us?” he asked sharply but Bellatrix didn’t let his tone deter her. Everyone could see how he felt for the girl, merlin Bellatrix had only been here for a year and even she could see it.

She had been curious about the girl who had captured her lord’s attention so easily. Who was she? Was she worthy?

Would she treat him as Bellatrix knew he deserved to be?

The answer was an unshakable yes, anyone that could hold their own in a duel was worthy enough in Bellatrix’s eyes. And that fight at the ministry. Bellatrix couldn’t believe what she was seeing, a girl of her age going to toe to toe with some of the fiercest duellers of their time? Bellatrix had been trained by the dark lord himself and even she could recognise she had reached her peak. And Baby Black had already surpassed it at only 15. Plus the girl was a Black through and through. Bellatrix couldn’t believe Cissy had kept her to herself all these years, or that the Black she had ended up with was _Sirius._

Not that Sirius had escaped the Black family madness, he was just unhinged in a slightly different way.

“Baby Black of course” Bellatrix responded and felt her grin widen when her lord made an aborted motion to pinch the brow of his nose.

“ _Eliza_ is at Hogwarts”

“ _I s_ hould be at Hogwarts” Severus commented sullenly in the corner and Bellatrix didn’t even bother to hide her laughter.

“Perfect” she exclaimed with a wide grin “Baby Black will be joining us then”

Her lord didn’t even try to argue with her.

Merlin he had it bad.

Bellatrix breathed in the sharp cool air as she pulled her wand out of its holster.

Samhain had arrived.

Tower Bridge was empty, at least for now it was, and she could feel the excitement thrumming through her. Her lord was further down with a few others, and had sent her, Rabastan and Rodolphus ahead to ‘attract some attention and cause some chaos’

Baby Black hadn’t arrived yet, but apparently the girl was on her way.

Whistling a merry tune to herself Bellatrix watched as the first of the Order Members ran down the bridge, evidently attracted by the loud explosions the twins were setting up.

Samhain night, the perfect night to go on a date with death.

Sending a bombarda of her own at the tarmac in front of them Bellatrix let out a mad laugh as she, Rab and Rod started sprinting down the bridge to rejoin the rest of them.

After Azkaban everything seemed a bit duller. Everything had been dull before of course. Unlike the normal Black madness Bellatrix had always been a breed apart from her sisters. Calm and cool and fiercely protective Narcissa, loving and ruthless Andromeda.

And then there had been Bellatrix, too loud, too fierce for a girl. Never knew her place, they called her mad, untamed. They had called her wild but Bellatrix hadn’t felt any of it. She had never felt anything, not for magic, not for boys - or girls.

And then the dark lord had given her a purpose, and the blood and the violence and the dark magic, _that_ had made her feel alive. More than anything else ever had.

And in one night it was all taken away from her.

She could remember how it felt. That fear of returning to the emptiness, hollow and lost – the mad Black who everyone pitied.

But now here they were.

Baby Black and her lord had joined the fray when the rest of the order arrived and Bellatrix could practically feel the overwhelming magic crackling around her. Rab and Rod where further down the bridge, leaving Diggle in her own tender care. Bellatrix had just been playing with the man when Baby Black must have cast a glacius. Thin slippery ice spread out beneath the man as he fell over and she didn’t waste a moment to tear into him. Hitting him with a Sectumsempra Bellatrix had to laugh as she moved on.

Oh she had _missed_ this.

And it came to an end far too soon for her liking.

Joining Rab and Rod in clean up duty Bellatrix didn’t notice anything wrong until she caught sight of her lord’s face.

Because he looked just like she had, that night she heard of his death. Lost and angry and so, so very scared. Bellatrix watched as he ran over to the Baby Black, could only watch as he begged and pleaded and then apparated away without another word.

Bellatrix could only hope that Baby Black would pull through.

For all their sakes.

~

Tonks didn’t know why she was fighting anymore.

She didn’t think there was much of a fight left anyway. Not after what happened last night. Who was left to fight against the dark? Who was left to die at Dumbledore’s beck and call?

That was what was getting to her, really.

She’d had doubts for a while honestly. Her mother had never trusted the man, Slytherin that she was. But Tonks wasn’t a Slytherin. She was bright and clumsy and fiercely protective. She became an auror to help people, to protect people.

She joined the Order of the Phoenix to stop a war.

But what war were they fighting? That out there last night hadn’t been a war, it had been a massacre. It just proved what the dark was like.

But did it?

Because hadn’t it been the dark lord, _the dark lord,_ who gave them all the option to walk away? Wasn’t it the dark lord who knew what they had been walking into and gave them an out, who would have let them live? And wasn’t it the dark lord, or Thomas Gaunt, who was pushing for creature rights in the Wizengamot? Campaigning for better schooling for students?

And wasn’t it Albus Dumbledore who gave them the order to die like dogs.

And they had died, all of them.

Even Mad-Eye.

Tonks really didn’t know what she was fighting for anymore.

Dumbledore continued to speak at the head of the meeting table about the blow they had taken last night. How they would recover, how they would bounce back. When she was younger he used to seem so great, wise and grand and untouchable.

But he was just a man.

“And eventually Voldemort will make a mistake – and when he does, we shall be there”

Tonks didn’t know if she would be.

Not anymore.

~

“For once in your bloody life can you not try and get yourself killed” Daphne snapped at Eliza the morning after Samhain.

Eliza had obviously been intending on not mentioning the fact she had almost died at all, but Daphne, knowing that was exactly what Eliza would do, had cornered the girl.

She had broken into Eliza’s room just to see the other girl wrapping fresh bandages around her torso, rather badly as well. Huffing Daphne had slapped Eliza’s hands away and finished the job herself. The wounds had already been healed, presumably by Eliza’s dark lord, but Daphne assumed Eliza wanted the bandages as added protection anyway.

“That dark lord is supposed to be looking after you-

“I don’t need looking after” Eliza grumpled petulantly but Daphne merely rose an eyebrow in response, finishing with Eliza’s bandages.

“Even just without Theo you’d be dead five times over”

Eliza went to open her mouth but shut it with an audible click when she realised Daphne was in fact right, because Daphne was always right.

“Why are you up this early anyway?” Eliza asked as Daphne threw herself back on the plush bed, grabbing the grimm plushie and holding it to her chest.

“My ‘Eliza Potter is doing something stupid’ senses were tingling”

“Isn’t that just a normal day?” Eliza quipped and Daphne laughed slightly, at least she was self aware. Silence fell over them as Eliza waited for Daphne to actually respond. Daphne heaved a sigh and hugged the grimm tighter, that girl was too perspective for her own good.

“Astoria had one of her bad nights” Daphne admitted, fiddling with the ear of the grimm as Eliza came to take a seat in front of her on the bed “The pain reliever potion helped a bit but-

Daphne gave a helpless shrug.

“She finally fell asleep half an hour ago”

What could you do when your sister, your baby sister, would die before you? The blood curse wasn’t avoidable, it wasn’t something they could fight. It was just something that _was._

And her little sister was living on borrowed time.

They were usually good at ignoring it. Her parents never really spoke about it, Astoria herself liked to pretend it didn’t exist. And to be fair it was easy most of the time. Astoria wasn’t as frail as she used to be, and all the healers said they doubted it would affect her too much, that she would be able to live a normal life.

And then there were bad nights and Daphne just didn’t know what to do with herself.

“You know I’ll find a way to fix it right?” Eliza promised, so earnestly that Daphne could almost believe her. Daphne smiled even though her eyes burned and took Eliza’s hands in hers.

“You do know there are somethings you can’t fix right?”

Eliza scoffed and then suddenly launched herself at Daphne, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and dragging her into a hug “Watch me. I’m fucking unstoppable”

Daphne let out a choked sort of laugh and buried her head into Eliza’s shoulder, trying to ignore the tears slipping down her face as Eliza consoled her.

“Have I ever let you down yet Daph?”

“No” Daphne whispered and felt Eliza’s arm tighten around her.

“Well I’m not going to start now okay?”

“Okay”

Daphne wasn’t sure if she believed Eliza, somethings just seemed impossible for anyone to overcome. But Eliza couldn’t let her down anyway. Not when she was always by her side with hugs and laughter and endless unwavering support.

Daphne laughed again when Eliza yanked the blankets over them, kicking off her shoes haphazardly as they landed somewhere in the room.

She couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.

~

Draco escaped from Slughorn as fast as he could.

Eliza may enjoy pandering to Slughorn’s guests all night but Draco would honestly rather a jab a wand into his eye. Well he knew Eliza didn’t actually enjoy the mindless pandering, he knew she found most people dull and irritating, a sentiment he could agree with.

But she would also never pass up an opportunity.

It wasn’t like Draco was passing up opportunity however, he and Blaise stood to make a lot of money tonight. It was a slug club party, any bet could happen.

“Have you seen Daphne yet?” Draco asked, taking a sip of Blaise’s champagne as he glanced about the room.

“She’s making out with Susan behind the tapestry” Blaise replied instantly and Draco almost choked on his (stolen) champagne.

“I never thought Hufflepuff’s were so frisky”

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t have your eyes set on any hufflepuffs, isn’t it Dray?”

“Shut up”

Blaise laughed like the absolute sod he was and Draco went back to scanning the room idly. Blaise’s date had ducked four dances in, not that Draco could blame the girl. Although he was thankful, Lavender Brown was surely one of the most irritating girls Blaise had ever hooked up with.

And that truly was saying something.

“Draco” Blaise gasped beside him, hand coming up to clutch his arm “Draco are you seeing what I’m seeing? Draco please tell me I’m hallucinating oh my merlin-

“What?” Draco cut in trying to scan the room and cursed when he saw what Blaise was freaking out about and in turn clutched Blaise’s hand.

“You are _not_ hallucinating”

“What do we _do_?” Blaise questioned.

 _“I don’t know”_ Draco hissed back but anything else he was going to say was interrupted when Blaise pushed him forward anyway. Stumbling into the crowd Draco flipped Blaise off as he started walking towards Eliza who was making bedroom eyes at a _vampire_ in the corner of the room.

Merlin Sanguini was bloody creepy.

“Can’t believe you” he muttered to himself the second they left creepy Sanguini behind “Leave you alone for two hours – start flirting with a bloody vampire”

Eliza tried to protest and Draco let out a scoff.

There was _nothing_ about calling someone ‘mon petit mort’ that could be classed as innocent. Salazar Eliza could be oblivious but she usually wasn’t that oblivious.

Draco’s unasked question was answered a few minutes later when he and Blaise watched with wide eyes as Eliza downed two full glasses of fire-whiskey without even flinching.

“Eliza Potter- drunk” Blaise said as he and Draco watched the girl walk away “This can’t end well”

It didn’t end well.

But Draco certainly wasn’t going to be the one to interfere. They watched in mild horror as Eliza drank another three glasses of whiskey as she trotted about the room. On one notable occasion she hit Severus with a sticking charm before he could escort her out and when Draco next found her she was with Granger of all people.

“I’d get her back to Slytherin if I was you” Granger warned as Eliza blinked heavily beside her, a dopey grin crossing over her face when she evidently realised who was in front of her.

“Dray” she cheered, leaving Granger’s side to lean heavily into his “Don’t you think Blaise and ‘mionie would be a good match?”

“Okay” Draco said, looping Eliza’s arm over is shoulders “She’s talking nonsense- she’s drunk”

“Or is she?” Blaise asked and winked at Granger who let out a scoff.

“Can you take a break from flirting for five minutes” Draco asked exasperatedly and Granger let out a small laugh.

“Just make sure she gets in safe okay?”

And with that the girl returned to the party, leaving Draco and Blaise behind to deal with a very drunk, very giggly, Eliza Potter.

“Hey, hey guys – we should pay ring of fire when we get back. Will you play ring of fire with me?” Eliza pleaded as they herded her out of the room.

“I’d be down for a game” Blaise said and Draco turned to glare at him.

“No” he said vehemently “Our friend is drunk, possibly even for the first time in her little tiny life, it’s our job to make sure she sobers up”

“ _Or_ ” Blaise said “We could _all_ get drunk and then it’s s _omeone else’s_ job to sober us all up”

For some reason Draco couldn’t deny that logic.

“Ring of fire” Eliza cheered and Draco found himself exchanging looks with Blaise before giving a helpless shrug.

“Ring of fire!” he joined in and the three of them started stumbling through the corridors once again.

Merlin he hoped they wouldn’t regret this in the morning.

(They did)

~

Theo let out a pained sigh.

He never wanted to go to the damn Yule Ball, and without fail his friends dragged him out every year, and every year without fail they forgot about him.

Extroverts.

Theo had holed himself up in a corner of the room, near one of the many open windows and swirled his drink disinterestedly in his glass. He was pretty sure Eliza hadn’t even arrived at the ball yet, he was certain he’d notice. Which meant Blaise wasn’t here yet either. Daphne was somewhere with Susan, presumably, and Theo hadn’t even spotted Draco in the crowd which really was saying something considering it was his families yule ball.

All in all Theo figured he could probably sneak out and call it a night, but knowing his grandfather he would be forced right back out the second he got home. Apparently Theo needed to ‘get out more’

Theo had been perfectly happy not getting out more thank you very much.

Heaving another sigh Theo drained his glass and left it on the windowsill behind him. It wasn’t his problem anymore.

“And what’s someone as handsome as you doing here all alone?”

Theo span around and felt his mind blank.

A boy was leaning against the wall next to him, grinning at Theo who felt himself blinking in confusion.

“My friends dragged me here and promptly abandoned me” Theo found himself saying, unable to take his eyes of the boy in front of him, or his shockingly blue hair. It rested wildly on top his head, stray strands falling into his stormy grey eyes and Theo swore to Merlin his heart skipped a beat when the other smirked.

“How _dare_ they” the boy gasped “That settles it, they can’t have you back now” he continued, wiggling is eyebrows and Theo felt his lips curl into a smile.

“Do I get to know the name of my captor?”

Impossibly, the other boy’s smile seemed to widen, grey eyes lighting up as he stuck his hand out for Theo to shake

“Elijah Sinclair, and you?”

“Theo Nott” he responded, releasing Sinclair’s hand and desperately wishing he hadn’t finished his drink so he would have something to do other than stare at the boy in front of him.

Theo had never really been attracted to anyone before. He’d never had crushes, the thought of kissing anyone had never appealed. He wasn’t like Blaise who bounced from girl to girl, or Daphne who liked to snog Susan in any abandoned classroom they could find.

Until now.

Theo was not equipped to deal with this.

“Theo Nott?” Sinclair repeated and then let out a gasp “I know you”

Theo squinted his eyes, tilting his chin slightly because of course Sinclair was taller “How?”

“Draco’s my cousin! He never stops ranting about you guys” Sinclair explained and Theo winced internally. He wasn’t sure if he trusted Draco to give the best impression of him, especially when said impression was being given to a ridiculously attractive Sinclair.

“Ah you must have heard so many wonderful things” Theo commented wryly, thinking specifically of the time he and Blaise had crushed up a few Bertie Bott’s every flavoured beans and put them in Draco’s fire-whiskey.

“I’ve heard enough to know that I want to ask you to dance” Sinclair said with a smirk and Theo let out a short laugh.

“I don’t think you do”

“Why?” Sinclair teased, leaning in closer “I bet you’re a brilliant dancer”

“This is the Malfoy Yule Ball” Theo pointed out with a matching smirk “It’s never _just_ a dance”

Sinclair titled his head in acceptance, but his smirk didn’t disappear

“And what if I don’t care?”

_What if I don’t care?_

Theo gave a hesitant smile, and then slipped his hand into Sinclair’s.

Theo didn’t know dancing could be so fun. He didn’t know how long he had spent talking to Sinclair, who had quickly become Elijah over the course of their conversation. He found out the other boy lived in France and had been bullied by Narcissa to attend the Yule Ball this year. When Theo had mentioned the Triwizard tournament Elijah had let out a loud booming laugh.

“They banned me from attending” he choked out through his laughter and Theo let out a shocked laugh himself “I was too ‘unruly’ apparently”

“You’ll fit right in over here then” Theo said which led to him mentioning many of the incidents that had happened over the years. Theo was just mentioning about Eliza’s latest drunken escapade where she hit Snape with a sticking charm when he heard Draco’s voice over the crowd.

“Ah cousin Elijah” Draco exclaimed obnoxiously and Theo cringed in preparation for his best friend’s antics “I see you’ve met our Theo”

“Cousin Draco! You didn’t say your friend was this attractive” Elijah responded and Theo felt himself blush.

For fuck’s sake was this what it felt like to have a crush? Elijah could take it back, Theo didn’t want to deal with this.

And he _especially_ didn’t want to deal with Eliza wearing _that look_ on her face.

Elijah let out a laugh next to him, jolting Theo out of his thoughts as he glanced at the other boy.

On second thoughts-

Dealing with all of that might be worth it after all.

~

“Have you seen this?” Gemma demanded, throwing the Daily Prophet down onto the table “What is she _doing?”_

“Oh are we having another Eliza Potter emergency meeting?” Rowle questioned drily from his place at the table. He was lounging on one of the plastic canteen chairs, his legs thrown on top of the one next to him carelessly and Gemma was almost certain he was wearing yesterday’s clothes beneath his robes.

If anyone thought they calmed down after Hogwarts – they were wrong.

“Yes we’re having another emergency meeting” Gemma shot back and once again angrily pointed to the damning photo on the pages of the Daily Prophet “Because there is very clearly an _emergency here_ ”

“Hey Eliza’s allowed to flirt if she wants too” Roman cut in, finally joining them at the table. He took one look at Rowle’s shoes on his usual chair and promptly shoved them off. Rowle let out an offended gasp but Gemma cut off their domestic before it could happen.

“Eliza can flirt but we’re all ignoring the rather obvious fact that she’s chosen to flirt with the bloody dark lord”

“I hate to tell you this Gem” Roman said obnoxiously “She’s been flirting with the dark lord for quite a while now”

“I’m still in the Hogwarts betting pool about it” Rowle butted in, curiously glancing over at the paper.

“-and you’re all going to lose it” Warrington said as he finally joined them at the table, a giant stack of papers under his arm “There is no way Baby Nott has bet wrong on this, he has the-

“Stop saying he has the bloodline gift” Bletchley groaned dropping into the seat next to Warrington “None of us know if he has the bloodline gift”

“Bet he does”

“This is so not the issue here” Gemma found herself cutting off their conversation again. This happened whenever they all convened. Well, this wasn’t even all of them. There were a few more ex-slytherins running around the ministry somewhere. Sometimes the older death eaters liked to join them to gossip too but most were too scared to talk about the dark lord’s love life.

But Gemma had gone to Hogwarts with _Eliza Potter._

She no longer knew any fear.

“I bet they do the tango at the next one” Roman quipped and Gemma had to muffle a scream.

“ _For Salazar’s sake”_

~

Albus had not expected Eliza to know about horcruxes.

Although in the long run it may make his job easier, when the truth was finally revealed. She already had an understanding of what foul magic a horcrux was, and why it would have to be eliminated. She knew just how to destroy them if, or more likely when, Albus would no longer be around to do so.

Seven.

Albus himself had expected seven, from a boy like Tom, like Voldemort. Hubris and grandeur and misplaced arrogance – he would have thought six horcruxes would make him superior. Make him a God.

Eliza suspected seven as well.

_Because professor, if I was a bit more arrogant, and had been a bit less loved –I would have done the same thing_

The accusation had been heavy in her gaze. No doubt Voldemort was a monster but Albus at least had a hand in his making. And she wasn’t wrong. Albus could admit to making many mistakes in his time, perhaps Tom had always been destined to become Voldemort, or perhaps Albus himself had a hand in it.

To think he had driven one student to immortality, and damned another to an early grave.

It would be easy to tell Eliza now, the truth about everything, about the horcrux but-

Albus couldn’t bring himself to do it. She didn’t deserve to be burdened anymore than she had to be, she deserved to spend however many years left without worrying over if they were last. Albus at least owed her that.

And he had no true idea how she would react. Would she accept her fate with dignity? Would she accept it at all? Albus couldn’t imagine she would, not when she was so ambitious, now when she had so many people in her life.

Albus couldn’t help but pity them, Sirius and Remus, and the friends she was obviously so close too. He was glad that she had found a family but in a way it hurt more, to know she would be leaving them all behind.

And she would be, she had too.

Which was why Albus couldn’t tell her anything. He couldn’t risk her disrupting his plans, couldn’t risk her deciding Voldemort was the lesser evil. No as much as it pained him Albus would have to keep his plans secret until the last crucial moment, it was the only option he had left.

For the greater good of them all.

~

_Dear Theo,_

_I’m a bit hurt actually. Here I was, thinking we had really hit it off only for me to not receive one single letter. I thought you promised to write to me Nott, I didn’t take you as the type to break your promises._

_You’re not making a very good hostage._

_France is as boring as ever I can assure you, I honestly don’t know what they would do without me over here. I recall you asking at the Yule Ball why exactly I was banned from attending the Triwizard tournament and I sadly never got around to explaining. To make up for it I’ve decided to include some photos. See enclosed, me releasing all the mice we use in transfiguration, also me- chucking boxes of beetles all around the school, and shockingly surprisingly me, about to let loose all our birds into the dining hall._

_The professor is a bitch okay._

_Are you causing trouble over there? I bet you are. You know you came across as all charming and nice at the Yule Ball but I bet underneath you just live to cause chaos. After meeting your friends I can’t imagine anyone sane would last long in that group._

_Oh you should probably pass on my regards to Draco come to think of it._

_I have a few questions to leave you with (to guarantee I get a reply, as you seem to be rather bad at that)_

_What bands do you listen to? Because I swear Theo Nott if you don’t like the Weird Sister’s I’m never sending another letter again. Do you play quidditch? Because I haven’t got a clue about it and that’s a deal breaker for most people. When Draco found out he threatened to disown me._

_And have you ever fancied a holiday in France? Because I happen to know a very willing tour guide._

_Yours,_

_Elijah Sinclair_

~

Severus would really rather not be supervising the apparation lessons this morning. But then again no one ever really truly cared about what Severus wanted, or his steadily declining sanity, and so here he was. Although he could admit it was slightly entertaining to see all the moronic kids he had to teach spin around and fall over, though it would be far better if he didn’t have to be here at all.

Especially considering this was Eliza’s apparation class.

Sometimes he missed the days when all he and Eliza did was insult each other. He had less heart attacks back then, when it was just the dark lord and possible murder. Now it was the dark lord, multiple murders, and he was somehow responsible for the train wreck.

No he wasn’t responsible, he was just one of the poor sods in the passenger cabins watching as the train rolled over dead bodies and crushed dreams on the course for world domination.

Fuck he just wanted a _coffee._

Minerva was stood next to him, with that barely there smile on her face that showed she was well aware of Severus’ suffering and was finding it highly entertaining.

Severus scowled even more.

And then Eliza apparated because of course she did, and then started arguing with his godson because of course she would. In the face of apparating on her first try _of course s_ he would start a petty squabble with Draco. And then, obviously, she would start schmoozing up to the examiner because that’s what Eliza did, she caused problems, manipulated, and schemed and everyone was none the wiser.

Or they didn’t care.

Severus himself felt like he transcended both categories. He had been putting up with Eliza’s bullshit for so long he had skipped out on the ‘I don’t care’ and landed in _tired._

Severus was in the tired category, as were Remus and Lucius.

Sirius and Narcissa were just as unhinged as the girl herself so they didn’t count.

Severus jumped when there was a loud crack behind him, multiple swears leaving his lips as Minerva muffled a small laugh next to him. His heart was still pounding when he turned to face Eliza who had apparated next to him.

“Why?”

He was so _tired._

“Narcissa was very upset that you didn’t attend the Yule Ball this year” Eliza quipped and Severus responded in turn, letting the conversation carry on within itself. Or more Eliza carried on within herself and Severus never knew when to stop battling his way through for the last word. It was when Minerva practically started giggling next to him that Severus knew to stop the conversation.

“Just go Potter” Severus sighed although he couldn’t stamp down the fond smile on his face when Eliza disappeared with a peel of laughter.

Minerva let out another soft laugh, the sound loud in the empty hall “She reminds me so much of Lily”

Severus turned to the witch, and the shock must have been evident on his face because Minerva smiled wryly.

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t see it either. Everyone compares her to James but I taught Lily Evans for seven years. People forget she was as mischievous as James was”

Everyone did compare her to James Potter. His attitude, his quidditch skills. The messy Potter hair and her talent at transfiguration. Even in the beginning all Severus had seen was James Potter.

But Minerva was right, as she usually tended to be.

Severus let a ghost of a smile cross his face “She dyed Lucius Malfoy’s hair bright pink once”

“I caught her trying to turn a rug into a portkey in the Gryffindor commons” Minerva confided and Severus laughed slightly. Of course Lily would have tried something like that.

“That girl has more of Lily in her than anyone thinks – you mark my words”

“Merlin help us all” Severus quipped and Minerva let out a very undignified snort beside him.

He would like to see Minerva give that gremlin career’s advice – they’d see who was laughing then.

~

_Dear Theo,_

_We so have to see Weird Sisters live, their concerts are supposed to be epic. And I mean their proper concerts and not your shitty school dance one (yeah that’s right – I went there)_

_Also I do not believe you’re the responsible one, at all. There is something on your track record somewhere and I am determined to discover it. Detention? Cheat sheets? Assisted murder? I refuse to believe that I’m the delinquent here._

_If I was you I’d simply never attend a quidditch game again. Rogue Bludgers, dementors – Hogwarts sounds absolutely batshit. Although I can’t tell if that’s a you specific problem or a problem with the whole school in general. Either or at this point really._

_I notice your silence on a holiday to France but I know I can tempt you. Not only will your tour guide be ridiculously handsome, but he can also get you into the catacombs. You love history right? I guarantee France is far more interesting than staying in Britain all summer._

_And yes my transfiguration professor is horrible. She’s had it out for me since day one, for everyone really. I don’t know why she’s a teacher. Maybe she’s cursed or something, I wouldn’t be surprised. _

_I really love care of magical creatures actually. I’m not very good with theory – don’t have the attention span for it. But care is honestly amazing. We’ve actually just started studying thestrals which are unbelievably cool. In fact! I heard Hogwarts had a tame herd? Nott you have to tell me if this is true or not and if it is you need to sneak me in so I can see them._

_Do you have a favourite magical creature? I bet you really loved dragons growing up didn’t you. Actually maybe I don’t want to bet against you considering your entire school’s gambling addiction._

_Yours,_

_Elijah_

_P.S I know you’ve been giving Oscar treats. Stop making my owl fat._

_~_

Hermione never knew when to leave well enough alone.

It was problem of hers, one she freely admitted to having. When something caught her interest, when she found out there was something out there she had yet to discover she simply couldn’t let it go.

And Eliza Potter seemed to be a mystery that just kept on giving.

Hermione honestly had no idea how the other girl did. Hermione gave up her time turner after third year and yet she knew for a fact Potter still must have hers considering all the subjects she was taking. And her OWL scores were meant to be off the charts. A younger Hermione would have been jealous but instead now she was filled with admiration.

She could see that Potter worked hard for all that she achieved, and Hermione couldn’t fault her for it. She could fault the girl for being a homicidal lunatic but as Hermione had no proof she decided to leave that chain of thought undisturbed.

First rule of maybe going to school with the next dark lady, try and not irritate the next dark lady.

And Hermione did try her best to stay out of Potter’s way.

But then the Slug Club party had happened.

It was funny seeing Potter so drunk. The girl was usually sharp and fierce – something untouchable about her. And now here she was open and giggly and stumbling about, it could almost be considered endearing. That was until she gave Hermione an existential crisis.

She was almost 90% sure Eliza had completely forgotten what she had been rambling on about that night to Hermione. And she was 100% certain that Zabini and Malfoy had not in fact sobered her up like she recommended and had instead chosen to carry on the party.

At least they had gotten to their rooms safely.

But Hermione’s nagging thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone. Ron had never mentioned much about any wizarding culture, no one in Gryffindor had really and yet in undeniably existed. Perhaps that was another reason Slytherin and Gryffindor always seemed so different. And yet she couldn’t find answers anywhere, which obviously left her with one option.

“Potter?” Hermione called as they both left the alchemy classroom, breathing in the somewhat fresh air of the Hogwarts halls. It really was quite ridiculous how much stuff they managed to blow up in that class “Can we talk?”

And talk they did.

Hermione was almost overwhelmed by the amount of truth Eliza had laid down before her, the books the other girl had lent her were a blessing and Hermione had stayed up night after night reading through them. There was so much Hermione hadn’t known, so much that she still needed to learn and she cursed herself for not realising it sooner.

If she were to move countries Hermione would have researched everything about their culture, learnt their language, before she even considered moving. Hermione was never one to do anything by halves. And yet when it came to the wizarding world, her world, she had chosen to remain blissfully ignorant.

Or more she was kept that way.

Because Albus Dumbledore was supposed to be the greatest wizard of their time and yet he had never once advocated to protect wizarding culture. None of the professors ever mentioned any of it, there was no ‘Welcome to Wizardry; A Handbook’ and all the books Potter had given her were classed as illegal by the ministry.

Supposedly it was dark magic.

She really didn’t see how it could be.

Hermione had never been the type to let things go, and she had a feeling Eliza Potter wasn’t either.

Hermione had no idea what was coming, but she knew it was something big. And honestly? At this point she might not even mind.

~

Horace knew not to trust Eliza Potter.

He knew it the second he met her. For all that she acted like James Potter Horace had been the head of Slytherin for decades. He knew how to spot that calculating gleam in people’s eyes, knew false flattery and subtle manipulations. And he still allowed it to happen anyway.

That’s what most people didn’t understand, Horace found. He knew what they all said, that he was an idiot, gullible but they didn’t see the larger picture. Horace surrounded himself with the best and brightest, he gave them allowances and special measures and then years later he was remembered, and he was pretty well off from the whole thing.

It suited Horace fine.

But sometimes, there were the occasional students, where the dangers far outweighed the benefits. Tom Riddle had been one such student, and Horace hadn’t recognised that until it was too late. Eliza Potter was another, and yet Horace still found himself dragged into her trap.

At least that’s what he thought as he faced her now. Everything about her screamed danger, power, _predator._ And Slughorn felt so hopelessly trapped.

But trapped by what? No matter what Eliza said she wasn’t lying to him, Horace knew that for certain. No he had no doubt that she and Tom weren’t good people, and he had no doubt they wouldn’t stop until something made them and that they’d even continue after that. And some part of his desperately hoped she was right about Tom being back, not Voldemort. Voldemort had been a megalomaniac, there was nothing in him that reminded Slughorn of the boy he had once taught.

But Thomas Gaunt, no matter what alias he chose, Slughorn couldn’t help but be curious.

Yes Tom had committed many atrocities in time, but hadn’t Albus Dumbledore as well? And what had Dumbledore done for them? Their traditions were stripped, Horace himself had to go on the run and Albus hadn’t cared to reach out until he needed something. Even now if Eliza had been following Albus’ orders and not her own she would just be here for the horcruxes.

He had spoken to Eliza at length, had followed the upstart Lord Gaunt and he couldn’t disagree with any move they made. All the bills they agreed with Horace had advocated for as well, and in every interview he agreed with their ideals.

“And you’re telling me you want to choose the wrong side?” Eliza questioned and Slughorn wasn’t blind enough to miss her slipping her wand away. She was sure she had won this but it wasn’t that easy.

It was never easy, facing your past, your ghosts and your own countless mistakes.

And it wasn’t easy when Eliza looked so much like the students he used to know.

He had seen those kids every day for seven years. How many times had he saved James Potter from a detention? How many times had he been filled with pride when Lily Evans beat even Severus at potions? It was hard for muggleborns to break into wizarding society but Slughorn had been backing her every step of the way. They had barely left the safety of Hogwarts and then they were cut down.

But they chose to follow Albus Dumbledore.

And they followed him to their deaths.

Horace wondered what Sirius thought, or Remus Lupin – Merlin how could he forget those two. He thought about Severus and Narcissa and Lucius. All the students he had taught over the years who were still out there, hopefully happy, certainly alive.

Horace was a lot of things. He was egocentric, certainly hedonistic, he preferred to live in quiet luxury, and he enjoyed attention. He was very much aware of his long list of faults.

But he cared for his students. How could he not? They arrived at Hogwarts when they were eleven, children, and Horace watched them all grow up and become the brilliant people they were today. Perhaps they weren’t good people, but who was?

Lily and James had made their choices, maybe they were the right ones, maybe they were the wrong ones. In Horace’s mind they were heroes whatever the outcome. But Lily and James were dead now, and there were students at Hogwarts _now_ who maybe needed some heroes of their own. Someone who would fight to better wizarding society, someone who could reshape the world.

Tom Riddle, Eliza Potter.

“We’re not good people” Eliza said softly “I won’t lie to you about that. But you said you knew what kind of people we are, so let me ask you this; Do you really think we’ll ever stop until we win?”

Horace heaved a sigh and murmured a prayer to Lady Magic herself “I hope I’m not making the biggest mistake of my life”

But this time Horace didn’t think he was. And if it did turn out out be a mistake, well, there wasn’t a lot Horace could do about it.

He doubted even Lady Magic herself could stop the pair of them now.

~

Albus wasn’t a fan of The Insider.

It was factual certainly, to an almost painful degree. It had taken an anti-ministry stance which wasn’t all that bad in the grand scheme of things. But it was completely anonymous, and it had an agenda.

Albus had no time to deal with an unknown agenda right now. What was the point of the paper? Why did it start? Who began it?

And then Lord Gaunt started endorsing The Insiders research and Albus’ worry grew tenfold. He didn’t believe it was Voldemort who started the paper, it wasn’t his style of attack. Plus Albus had seen that article on Armortentia, Voldemort only saw love as a weakness – he would not have printed such a story himself.

But Albus could find no way to block the paper from circulating, and so it continued.

But somehow, inconceivably, it became worse.

Albus could barely bring himself to sit in the Great Hall anymore. Not when everyone looked at him with such disdain, even Minerva had turned him away. He had tried so hard to forget Ariana, to move on from his past. To move on from Gellert.

And yet here they were.

Copies of The Insider were strewn across his office, Ariana’s face staring out back at him from every old sullen photo. He knew he was over-using his supply of dreamless sleep potion but Albus couldn’t sleep without it. All he could hear was her voice, or Gellert’s laugh, or his brother’s angry accusing words.

Albus could see what was happening, could see his ruination before him with his own two eyes.

It was imperative he acted now before Eliza too, turned away.

He was sure when the war was won he would have more ghosts to haunt him anyway.

~

Daphne watched as Eliza walked away, something heavy sinking in her chest.

She was tired of this; she was tired of Eliza walking into danger. Tired of her leaving them. Daphne was tired of dreading that one day her best friend wouldn’t come back.

“She’ll be fine” Blaise said, staring at the tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Usually they would all jump in agreement. How many times had they been through the same routine? They lied to themselves and reassured themselves and Eliza would step back through the common room door like nothing had changed.

“We thought that last time” Daphne couldn’t help but point out “And if the dark lord hadn’t been there, she would have died”

“The dark lord is with her tonight” Draco shot back somewhat harshly, but Daphne could excuse him. The worry was clear on his face, pale and stricken as the tension around them all rose “Nothing bad is going to happen to her”

“And” Theo cut in gently, far too calm for the current situation but then again, that was Theo. He kept them all together when they were falling apart “This should be the last time now. Merlin seventh year might even be a quiet one”

“Would you be willing to bet on it?” Blaise joked but nobody responded. Nobody would breathe a sigh of relief until Eliza walked through those doors with a damned insufferable smile and some ridiculous joke. Daphne wouldn’t even care if she walked in with Dumbledore’s head – at this point she just wanted her back.

“If- Draco began hesitantly, eyes locked on the potion bottle “If I took some now do you think that would mean Eliza would come back to us?”

Silence fell as they let Draco ramble on

“I mean if the potion guarantees the best day of my life, it’s not going to let my sister be murdered on it, is it? Or do you think-

“Draco” Theo cut in, abandoning his armchair for once and coming to sit in the middle with the rest of them “When has Eliza ever let you down? We don’t need a potion to make sure she comes back. We just have to wait”

“I’m tired of waiting” Daphne couldn’t help but say. She just wanted her best friend to be safe and happy and _home._

“Well we’ve got to” Draco said, shoving the tiny potion bottle away “She said she wanted a hot chocolate remember”

“Whipped cream on top” Blaise added in and Daphne felt herself smile when she and Theo chimed in unison

“Three marshmallows”

She was going to get Snape to ground Eliza when she came back, surely murder was a good enough reason to be grounded.

~

Albus glanced around the cave, keeping an eye on Eliza who trotted faithfully behind them as they walked. She had been acting different tonight, quiet perhaps. Or maybe not quiet but something, something was different, rattled, unsettled.

Or perhaps it was just Albus himself.

It wasn’t a pleasant situation to be in. The cave was unsettling, the inferi he suspected rested beneath the lake even more so. And for Eliza it must be even more difficult. Albus himself could not bring himself to kill Gellert, no matter what had transpired between them.

It would be difficult, and Albus could only shake his head knowing that things were only going to get worse from here. War didn’t care who paid the price, as long as its toll was met.

They sailed across the water and Albus glanced at Eliza. She sat quietly in the boat, eyes almost empty as she stared at the island in front of them. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking. He couldn’t help but hope that for once, things would be easy for them.

But Voldemort was a cruel man, Albus doubted he would come away tonight unscathed.

Eliza climbed out of the boat ahead of him, heading straight towards the basin and Albus had to repress a shudder. The potion had cast its green glow across the girl’s face, making her eery green eyes somehow brighter in the dark cave. They uncannily resembled the killing curse, and there was something in them – a warning of danger, that made Albus tense as he approached.

He had to remind himself it was only Eliza. And that yes she had made some bad choices, but hadn’t they all?

Albus felt grim despair fill him as he studied the potion. He would have to drink it, would have to have Eliza give it to him so they could attain the next horcrux. If he made it back to Hogwarts in time, perhaps Severus could save him.

If they didn’t-

His thoughts were interrupted by a jarringly loud ‘crack’ Albus span around but faster then he could even draw his wand Tom was there, wrapping himself around Eliza, a wand pointed at her neck. Albus could feel himself freeze, especially when Eliza’s wide fearful eyes met his.

He hadn’t expected Tom to show himself tonight.

“Move away Tom” Albus demanded but he knew it was futile. Knew that this was now out of his hands.

“And why would I do that?” Tom simpered, monstrous red eyes meeting his, alight with some sort of sadistic glee.

Someone would by dying here tonight, in this cave, on this floor.

“Take the potion” Tom demanded, all pretence of civility gone “Or I kill her”

And it would not be Albus.

The guilt almost broke him when Eliza’s eyes met his own, the betrayal so clearly coated on her face. But Albus knew what he had to do. If he died here, tonight, there was no saying Tom would uphold any bargain and not just kill Eliza anyway, and all knowledge of horcruxes would be gone.

There would be no-one left to defeat the dark lord.

But if Eliza were to die, well, Albus had always known she was living on borrowed time. He had just wanted her to have longer than this, but somethings weren’t up to him.

Somethings simply had to happen.

“Eliza” Albus tried to speak but couldn’t say anything to her. There was nothing he could say to her that would make this situation better. No, best for it to be quick.

As quick and as easy as falling asleep.

“The Girl who Lived, sacrificed by the all mighty Dumbledore” Tom said scornfully and Albus felt his guilt as if it was a physical weight. He hated to do this, truly he did but-

“Or at least, that’s how the story would have gone”

He heard Eliza’s voice chime in and he blinked in confusion. Gone was that scared child he had just been faced with. A cruel smirk was on the girl’s lips, an almost malicious glee in her voice as she continued to speak.

“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it Dumbledore? To create a perfect little child soldier”

She raised her wand at him, in unison with Tom and Albus felt himself waver.

What had happened here? Was Tom coercing her somehow- no, no it didn’t seem like that. The anger in her eyes, the vehemence in her tone – the betrayal she confronted him with. None of that could be faked.

Truly, after all this time? Eliza had always been on Tom’s side?

Albus was a fool, of course she had been.

Love made monsters of them all.

Albus didn’t know who fired the first curse, all he could focus on now was the duel. The next spell, the next breath, the fight to stay alive. He didn’t want to harm Eliza, even now in his eyes she was just a child. But she was a child he had helped become a soldier and together she and Tom were ruthless.

And Albus, for the first time in a long time, was faced with a fight he couldn’t win.

He couldn’t tell which was worse, the injuries he had gained or the betrayal that was shoved in his face.

And whose betrayal was it, he couldn’t help but think as he drew closer to the end, was it Eliza’s betrayal of him? Or was it everything he had done to the child? Every mistake pointed out to him, each venomous word cutting like a hex.

But still Albus knew where he stood. And even now at the non-existent mercy of his enemy, wracked with pain and on the floor of the cave, he knew he still had to fight. For the greater good.

Gripping his wand as Tom gloated Albus prepared himself to cast the spell that would end it all, only to find he had been noticed.

“Expelliarmus” Eliza cast and Albus watched in horror as she caught his wand, the elder wand. For a second, just a second, he swore her eyes glowed brighter in the darkness, something heavy and oppressive rising up before it disappeared just as quickly.

Albus could barely focus on anything but the pain now, each breath costing him more than the last. He almost didn’t notice Tom raising his wand.

In his last moments alive Albus prayed, and he prayed that he was wrong. He prayed that, in spite of all odds, his death would not be in vain.

He swore, somewhere, he could hear his sister’s voice.

“ _Avada Kedavra”_

Bright green light engulfed his vision-

_Quicker and easier than falling asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! first of all, thanks for near on 5000 kudos that is i n s a n e. Secondly, drink responsibly!! And thirdly, okay, the next chapter will be a riddle interlude which I'm hoping I'll be able to publish a lot quicker than this chapter which is bloody 14,000 words. England is officially into national lockdown so it's not like I'm gonna be struggling to find time anymore :/ ANYwaY i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for reading!! You can shout at me in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name


	57. A Riddle Interlude III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's perspective on the events of sixth year

Tom heaved a sigh as his death eaters filed out of the meeting. Narcissa sent him a pointed look before she flounced out of the room and Tom’s hand immediately froze where it had been scratching Eliza behind her ears.

In his defence she did make for quite a cute fox, her green eyes still the exact same shade when she peered up at him and somehow the same smug sort of grin.

That smile had always been quite fox-like.

Tom sighed again, slouching further into his chair, unwilling to interrupt the silence or Eliza’s soft tiny snores. But he knew they didn’t have time to waste.

Shaking Eliza awake Tom watched as she groggily stretched out before shifting back, not a hair out of place as she perched herself on the table top. She swung her legs back and forth and Tom had to suppress a smile at the sight of her ridiculously mismatched socks.

“Only you Little Star, only you” he found himself saying and smiled fondly when she rolled her eyes. He would love to just sit here and talk to her, just talk and talk about nothing. But there was a war out there that he intended to win. And he couldn’t do that without knowing the machinations of a certain old man.

“Has Dumbledore spoken about anything regarding his futile horcrux hunt to you yet?”

Merlin Dumbledore wasn’t even here and he was ruining Tom’s conversations. He really couldn’t wait to kill that old bastard. It wouldn’t even surprise him if Dumbledore was immortal at this point, just so Fate could continue to spite him and rob him of his satisfaction.

“So he’s heading for the Gaunt house in Little Hangleton then” Eliza continued their conversation and Tom nodded his head in thought. Dumbledore was already hunting his horcruxes, which meant they had a year at most. If Tom was being honest within himself his older self had not been especially crafty when it came to hiding their horcruxes. Dumbledore would track down their previous locations easily, and when he found nothing his suspicions would only grow.

He could not place Eliza in such a precarious position.

“The question is” Tom drawled “What will he do next?”

“Unless” Eliza cut in, fiddling with her fingers “He doesn’t find nothing”

Tom watched curiously as she tapped her wand against her hand, dispelling some form of disillusionment charm, and slipped something off her finger.

A ring.

_His Ring._

Perhaps a family heirloom would be more accurate but Tom truly didn’t view it as such. The Gaunt’s connected him to Slytherin but beyond that Tom had no use for them, inbred maniacs that they were. But the ring was _his_. It was by far from the first thing he had stolen but it was perhaps the first that truly meant something. That he belonged in this world, that he belonged to magic and that nothing would ever take that from him.

And Eliza had kept it, all this time.

“Of course I kept it you moron – what else would I do with it?” she scoffed and Tom could only blink in bafflement, not even moving away when her dainty calloused hand reached out for his own.

She had _kept it._ Kept something Tom had given her not because it was branded onto her, or unescapable, not because she needed it or wanted something. She could have even just stuffed it in a box somewhere and yet she had kept it, sat on her hand all this time.

Tom was only shaken out of his musings when the very ring he had been obsessing over (and it was the ring, not Eliza-) seemed to change. The moment it left Eliza’s hand the once glimmering obsidian black became a dull slate grey.

“Ignore the strange mysterious stone for now?” Eliza asked.

“Ignoring the strange mysterious stone for now” Tom echoed and he could have left it at that. Instead he reached over and instead grabbed Eliza’s hand, holding it in his.

She had looked after his ring all these years.

It was only fair of her to keep it, really.

~

“I don’t know why I can’t teach defence again” Barty complained sullenly and Tom let out a sharp sigh.

“Because you’re meant to be dead Barty”

“I was meant to be dead before – that didn’t stop you last time”

“Nevertheless” Alexander cut in smoothly and Tom felt his nose twitch. Alexander sounded like he was corralling a bunch of teenagers although to be fair Tom really couldn’t blame him. He and Barty truly have spent too much time around Eliza “We already have plenty of eyes and ears at Hogwarts, it isn’t imperative to get more of the staff on side”

“We should focus on gaining more support on the Wizengamot” Tom said, getting back on task “Amelia Bones wouldn’t trust Lucius with a pygmy puff but maybe-

They were interrupted when Tom’s floo lit up behind them.

Tom wasn’t overly worried, the only person who had access to the Riddle manor floo was Eliza, but it was a rather strange time for her to be visiting.

A middle aged doddering woman stumbled out of the floo, she looked quite haggard but the dazed look behind her eyes was a sure sign that she had been imperius’d. Eliza stepped out a moment later, looking the same as always but Tom could tell there was something different, something wrong.

It was the eyes, he realised somewhat belatedly as Eliza strode away, they looked so _cold._ Something detached in her gaze, empty and unfeeling. Even at her worst, her most angry, her most murderous even, Eliza Potter was always crackling with life.

This, somehow, was wrong.

“Are you not going to stop her?” Barty questioned and Tom arched an eyebrow in his direction.

A scream echoed through the room, she must have forgotten the silencing charm.

“Why would I deprive her of her fun?”

“Are you not going to _check_ on her?” Alexander asked pointedly as Lucius simply sat gawping beside him with none of the famed Malfoy decorum in sight.

Another scream.

“She seems to be doing fine”

Although he was worried, something was wrong here, with Eliza. Who was that woman and what had she done to cause such anguish in his little star? What pain had she inflicted and what could Tom do to bring his little star back to her usual self.

Standing to his feet Tom gestured towards the parlour door “I’m sure you can show yourselves out whilst I deal with the problem downstairs”

The three men dithered slightly before they left, loitering in the doorway as they watched Tom with cautious eyes. It was surprisingly Lucius of all of them that spoke up first

“Please look after her”

Tom didn’t even get a chance to respond before they all practically ran away much to his satisfaction. It wouldn’t do for his followers to become too comfortable around him, even if they were a never-ending source of amusement.

Turning on his heel Tom drew his wand as he walked down into the cellar. He could smell the blood before he even reached the doors, hear the voices before he even thought to announce his presence.

He heard enough to realise just who exactly Eliza was torturing in his cellar.

“I was right about you girl. You’re nothing but a monster”

And he heard enough to know he had to interfere.

“Oh sweetheart” he found himself saying as he stepped into the room, keeping Eliza in his peripheral “You don’t know what a monster is”

Because Eliza was many things, she was brilliant, intelligent, quick-witted, an absolute pain in the arse and chaos incarnate. But she wasn’t a monster, she never could be – at least not to him.

Tom happily murdered the matron on Eliza’s behalf, but the old woman wasn’t the pressing issue. Eliza was staring blankly at the wall, wand held loosely in her hand. Tom never worried about much, never cared to worry about much truthfully but this – this had him worried.

“Eliza?” Tom questioned, shaking her out of her reverie “Are you okay?”

Tom hoped she would say yes, he had no idea what to do if she wasn’t.

He led her to the living room, spoke to her and held her and tried to offer whatever comfort he could. Tom wasn’t good at this, wasn’t good with any of this but Merlin Eliza deserved him to try. For everything he’s done to her, all the chaos he brought into her life. He could at least offer her some comfort here and now, whatever form of peace he could bring to her.

“Are you asking me out on a date Little Star?” Tom teased after some time had passed, pulling her closer as she let out a considering hum.

“And what if I am?”

“For you little star?” he said “Anything”

And for once, Tom wasn’t lying.

~

Tom wanted to take Eliza to the Ritz, to the sky garden, he wanted to take her to the most illustrious places London had to offer. But he knew Eliza and he knew there was one place in London that would beat anything else in her mind.

It was surprisingly easy work, getting private access to the Royal Observatory. One quick imperius and the job was done. Although Tom thought he would have done anything just to see that awe filled look on Eliza’s face.

He watched as she dashed around the abandoned planetarium with all the excitement of a child at Yule. She giggled madly as she dragged him along, pausing to point out any constellation she could spot. She even found his zodiac sign amongst the swathe of stars and Tom listened to her ramble on indulgently. He didn’t understand most of it, his knowledge on the advancements in muggle science were only what he had gathered from background knowledge – but Eliza was happy and that was enough.

Surrounded as they were, by galaxies and supernovas Tom still couldn’t help but think she was the brightest thing in the room.

“And back then” Eliza explained, keeping her gaze on the muggy London sky above them, as if she could see something he couldn’t “When I was still scared and alone with nothing but this giant urge to prove myself, I swore that one day even the stars themselves would remember me”

_They already do._

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but Tom swallowed them back. Kept them trapped in his lungs and behind his mouth and hidden away.

“Have a good year at Hogwarts” he said instead but it wasn’t what he wanted to say, wasn’t what he meant. But for now at least it was enough.

It had to be.

~

Tom paused in the doorway of his kitchen as he watched in horrified fascination as Severus downed his third mug of black coffee. Lucius was sat at the table with a concerned expression and Tom briefly wondered where Narcissa was before realising she would be having a catch up with Bellatrix.

Merlin help Lucius, Narcissa was the only competent one even on a good day.

“That is _my_ coffee you’re plundering” Tom commented drily and felt a flash of amusement when Severus didn’t even pause, finishing the mug before he turned to look at Tom.

“And I’m _your_ spy, I deserve the coffee”

Was it because Tom looked younger now? Or did all of his followers finally give up on their will to live? Perhaps it was a combination.

Tom shrugged in a fair enough motion and took a seat at the kitchen table across from Lucius. It wasn’t uncommon to find his followers wondering about his old manor house. Tom’s private wing was warded against anyone who wasn’t Eliza but the rest of the house was a base of sorts.

Lucius had offered up Malfoy Manor but in good conscience Tom had refused.

Baby Malfoy wouldn’t be able to handle it, even if it would have been remarkably amusing.

“What brings you both here today?” Tom asked, flicking his wand absently to make himself a cup of coffee as well.

“Eliza” the pair said in unison and Tom let out a soft sigh. He could be taking over magical Britain right now, that was what their plans were meant to be. Instead he was here, suffering, because Eliza was a hazard to society.

Not that he minded, really.

“Scrimgeour tried to confiscate the time turner off her, I had to pull a few strings which means sadly Selwyn will not be putting forward the review on illegal potions ingredients this month”

“What did you do to Selwyn?” Tom asked hoping he didn’t sound as stressed as he felt. Lucius let out a despairing sigh, a defeated look entering his eyes.

“Surprisingly he’s a man who doesn’t particularly care for bribery”

Severus let out a surprised hum in the corner, Tom shared his sentiments. It was rare thing indeed, to find a decent politician. Tom turned his attention onto Severus who had finally stopped downing coffee and rose an inquiring an eyebrow.

“Eliza has started having lessons with Dumbledore and-

“I know” Tom cut in calmly, enjoying the shocked look that appeared on the usually put-together man’s face.

“You _know?”_

“Obviously” Tom drawled “Dumbledore’s days are numbered Severus, trust in me and it will all be fine”

“It’s not you I’m worried about my lord” Severus pointed out and Tom inclined his head in acknowledgment.

Eliza Potter was a wild thing, it was hard to predict what she would do next or what trouble she would cause.

But at least life would never be boring, not when she was around.

~

Tom watched as the thestral trotted down Tower Bridge, Eliza sat astride it with a wide grin on her face as his followers flinched at the sight. Tom wondered why his death eaters seemed so wary of the thestral, it wasn’t as if any of them could claim they had no blood on their hands.

Tom himself couldn’t remember the first death he had ever seen. Perhaps those early days at the orphanage, or perhaps some time during the war. The collapsed buildings, rubble and ash and blood and screams-

Eliza jumped off the thestral and Tom called out to her, a small smile growing on her face as they spoke back and forth. She was practically crackling with energy, itching for a fight – feelings Tom could share.

It had been far too long since he had allowed himself to properly let loose.

And so when the order finally arrived, Tom didn’t hold back.

He felt more then saw Eliza dart away from him, lunging right into the fight and Tom joined her soon afterwards. He didn’t waste anytime playing with his opponents, he cut them down then and there. They tried to surround him on all sides, Dumbledore’s poor canon fodder, but Tom didn’t let himself pause, didn’t let himself stop moving for even a second.

The Thames was lit up below them, avada green, as Tom tossed out unforgivable after unforgivable. The bodies fell at his feet and he moved on, a cutting hex, severing charm, protego and repeat. The adrenalin was coursing through him as he joined the fray. He and Bellatrix duelled side by side as he tried to make his way towards Eliza at the other side of the bridge. He stepped over bodies and through puddles of blood, deflected and attacked as he battled his way through the masses until eventually there was no one left.

Just him, and the bloodied tarmac beneath his feet.

Tom let out a deep breath, staring up at the flickering light of the lamppost as he decompressed after the fight. He sent most of his death eaters home with a lazy wave of his hand, the Lestrange’s staying behind for clean up.

One step closer, he couldn’t help but think gleefully as he tossed a body over the bridge and into the Thames below. Bit by bit he dismantled Dumbledore’s army, his power, and bit by bit his control over wizarding Britain grew.

And he knew just the person he wanted to share his victory with.

Spinning on his heel Tom immediately spotted Eliza, and it didn’t take too long for him to realise something was wrong. She was pale, ghostly beneath the streetlight and as Tom drew closer he swore he could see blood coating her hands, too much blood as she clutched at her abdomen.

He reached her just in time, catching her as she buckled and Tom had never felt more scared in his life. Shards of glass were stuck in her abdomen, her hands warm and slippery with blood, _her_ blood. He cursed to himself as he tried to move her in his arms, blind panic threatening to cloud his mind. He couldn’t heal her here, he had no potions, no anything to help-

Fuck he didn’t know what to _do_ but he knew he had to keep her awake. He had to keep her awake and he had to find Narcissa and he had to keep her _alive._

“Eliza?” Tom called out to her, feeling the fear rise in him “Eliza you need to stay awake okay, you need to keep talking” he practically begged. He begged and he pleaded because he needed Eliza to be okay, he need Eliza to be safe and alive and-

Tom watched desperately as her eyes flickered open. He had never seen them so dull before, and when he saw the tears slipping down her face he had to swallow a lump in his throat. He tried pressing his hands against the wounds, trying to stem the bleeding and he flinched when he felt the blood against them.

Blood had never bothered him before.

He needed to get help, he couldn’t-

“Eliza” he called again as she slumped in his arms, only this time she didn’t wake up.

She didn’t even move.

“My lord?” he heard someone call from behind him but they were a distant thing. He couldn’t focus on anything but Eliza in his arms, Eliza _dying-_

He apparated them away without a second thought.

~

Tom had never been very good at healing spells. He wondered if this is what Eliza had felt like in that cemetery, panicked and helpless and so utterly _useless._ He had mended her wounds as best as he could, pulled out the glass and stopped the bleeding.

And now all he could do was wait.

He still had her blood on his hands, he was coated in the stuff but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Couldn’t bring himself to leave her side.

He had almost lost her tonight.

Tom had never felt anything like it. He hadn’t felt such grief when he discovered what Voldemort had become, never felt such grief when his goals had been ruined and his ambitions had been stripped.

He had never felt as much fear.

Even when he had been cowering in filthy muggle London, bombs dropping overhead, never before had he felt so terrified.

Tom didn’t know how long he spent sat there, holding her hand, checking her pulse – It felt like centuries. Every stuttered breath, every slight shift made his heart race. Logically he knew he should call Narcissa, Narcissa was a trained healer. She could have done more to help then Tom.

But he couldn’t bring himself too, couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off her for even a second.

“Please” Tom whispered, pleaded “Please wake up”

Because who was he, really who was he, without her by his side?

Tom didn’t deserve any miracles, if he was being honest he probably didn’t deserve a lot of things. But he pleaded and he begged whatever out there was wiling to listen to him, that Eliza would wake up.

He was meant to keep her s _afe._

Steadfastly ignoring the burning in his eyes Tom tightened his grip on Eliza’s hand.

Focused as he was on his own thoughts he almost missed the slight squeeze of his hand he got in return.

“You look like shit” she choked out, voice hoarse and raspy but there and Tom felt near boneless with relief. He pushed water into her shaking hands and recounted what happened at her request. And when she tried to scramble out of bed to return to Hogwarts Tom felt that now familiar panic seize him once again.

“You almost died” Tom said, clinging onto her hand, feeling her pulse hammer beneath his fingertips, every beat proving that she was in fact alive “I held you and you were crying, and you were bleeding, and you were dying”

He ignored how strange his voice sounded. He hadn’t cried in years, hadn’t cried since he had been young Tom Riddle hoping for a family of his own in that old orphanage. Eliza was _fine,_ she was here, she was safe and she was alive.

It was fine.

He just- didn’t want her to leave so soon.

“Stay” he asked, studiously looking at the wall of his room before braving a glance towards her eyes. They looked tired, so very tired, but no longer dull.

He thought Eliza’s lifeless eyes were something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He watched as she buried herself beneath the duvet, curling up in herself as she quickly dropped off to sleep.

Never again, he vowed, never again would she be hurt.

He would protect Eliza Potter with his life.

~

“Master needs to go to sleep” Nagini bossed him about, fixing him with a judgemental stare as Tom shoved another piece of legislation aside.

“I’m too busy to sleep right now”

“Too stupid to sleep right now” Nagini shot back and coiled up further, evidently intending on giving him the silent treatment. Tom was just about to respond when the journal he had connected to Eliza’s heated up, alerting him to a new message.

Glancing at the time Tom felt his curiosity rise, Eliza never usually spoke to him at this time – even if she was awake. Opening the journal Tom blinked in surprise at the words Eliza had scrawled in.

 _Tom, Tom_ the messages began _Are you there? I know you don’t sleep so what are you doing? Politics probably. I hope Nagini is bullying you - Anyway_

The message cut off there, a jagged line of ink cutting across the page before Eliza’s messy handwriting returned.

_Draco’s bullying me but I have something very important to say okay? Okay? Very Important business here;_

_You have very pretty eyes_

The messages stopped there but Tom found himself laughing for some time after. Trust Eliza to cause trouble at her first Slug Club party. He remembered Severus mentioning it earlier now, and if Slughorn was anything like he was when they were younger then he was still very liberal with his alcohol.

Who knew Eliza could be so sweet?

Baby Malfoy best look after her, or Tom would make him regret it.

_You have very pretty eyes too darling_

~

Tom wrinkled his nose as he apparated in front of the ramshackle old mansion. As much as Tom wanted the vampires on his side he could admit they did nothing to help themselves. Could they really get anymore stereotypical than an abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere?

Tom strode to the front door, rapping his knuckles against the rotting wood even though he knew the vampires were perfectly aware of his presence anyway. One of Sanguini’s henchmen swung the door open, Tom never bothered to learn their names, and led him through the winding hallways of the old mansion.

Sanguini sat at the head of the old dusty table, a wine glass full of blood in his hand and all of the dramatics of Bram Stoker’s Dracula as the vampire offered him a sharp smile.

“And so Lord Gaunt graces us with his presence” he exclaimed, pausing to take a sip of blood from the glass “What can we do for you today?”

Tom kept a blank expression on his face and still refused to take a seat at the table. He had climbed out of the gutter for a reason, he wasn’t about to sit on a mouldy damp chair just for the sake of political mind games.

“I think you’ll find it’s more what I can do for you” Tom responded easily and pulled a rough outline of the wizengamot bill from his blazer jacket, casually flicking it down the table towards Sanguini who peered at it with badly concealed interest.

You would think, Tom mused as he studied Sanguini, that after living for so long the vampire would be better at masking his reactions. Or perhaps he had lived long enough that he no longer cared anymore.

“And you believe this would pass?” Sanguini questioned disbelievingly and Tom barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“I’d hardly be paying you a visit if I didn’t” he shot back before internally scolding himself. He had been quicker to anger these days, rattled ever since the incident on Samhain, but that was no excuse to lose his cool.

“Right now it’s illegal for vampires to feed directly from the vein, but it’s also illegal for you to maintain blood through other means. I see no reason why most of the Wizengamot would refuse the idea of a blood drive so to speak. Especially if participants get paid by the litre” Tom added, summoning the papers back to him.

“They’ll want something from us”

“Of course they will” Tom answered breezily, shoving the papers back into his pocket “You know they do, and that’s why you’ve agreed to work with me”

“Besides” Tom said, already planning on leaving the miserable hovel behind him “Public sympathy will soon lie with the vampires after Eliza begins enacting whatever schemes she’s planning”

How long had she been planning something like The Insider? Tom knew when she finally began publishing she wouldn’t be doing anything by halves.

“Ah yes, _Eliza_ ” Sanguini practically purred and something about his voice made Tom halt in his steps “I had the pleasure of meeting her at Slughorn’s party you know?” he spoke conversationally but there was a knowing glint in the vampire’s eyes that made Tom tense.

“Might I say I can see why you want her by your side. She was _delectable_ ”

Tom was over at Sanguini’s side in an instant, jabbing his wand against the vampire’s throat who didn’t even flinch away.

“You stay away from her” Tom practically hissed, feeling cold fury fill him as the challenging look never left Sanguini’s face.

“Why?” he questioned “Does she belong to you Lord Gaunt?”

“Eliza doesn’t belong to anyone but herself – I just know that she’d have better taste than you” Tom shot back before placing his wand back in its holster, reigning in his temper.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep far away from her” Tom warned one last time and started striding for the door trying to remind himself that it wasn’t good practice to torture your political allies.

“Never took you for the knight in shining armour type” Sanguini called after him just as Tom reached the doorway and he paused, turning slightly to smirk at the vampire.

“Believe me, if you hurt Eliza Potter I’m the last person you should be worrying about”

Dark Lord he may be, but Tom had nothing on a woman scorned.

~

Another year, another Yule Ball.

Tom couldn’t wait until they started legalising all their old traditions again. The Malfoy Yule Ball was spectacular, yes, but it wasn’t as it used to be. Tom could still remember the awe he felt on his first proper Yule, when Orion had invited him to the Black ancestral manor for the holidays.

Pure raw magic, an overwhelming sense of belonging, of home, as Tom for maybe the first time felt a semblance of peace.

And to think Albus Dumbledore had the audacity to call such magic dark.

Tom took another boring glance around the room before he caught sight of the devil herself chatting to Narcissa across the room. Eliza had neglected to mention she would be attending this years Yule Ball but then again Eliza never neglected an opportunity to cause chaos.

Really he should have been expecting this.

“I thought we could put on a bit of a show” Eliza explained, mischief in her eyes as she turned to face him with that half smile on her face that could only mean trouble.

Often Tom found that the trouble was worth it.

Still somewhat moping over the loss of swing music Tom led Eliza around the room, exchanging quips and smiles as they danced. Tom could feel the crowd looking at them, and was somewhat aware of the reporters stood off by the side thinking they were being discrete as they eyed their next article but he found for once he didn’t care about pandering. He wasn’t thinking about their next plan, or their next move.

Eliza had a way of doing that.

It was almost frightening, really, how easily she invaded his thoughts, how quickly she captured his attention.

“I see you’re still wearing my necklace Little Star” Tom pointed out, noticing the glimmering crystals still clasped around her neck “Aren’t we supposed to be on the out’s?”

He had to supress a grin when Eliza almost tripped over her own feet when he span her around, pressing her close against him as she spoke “I guess I’ve become quite attached”

“It is quite a beautiful necklace” Tom acknowledged although privately he thought Eliza to be far more beautiful.

“I wasn’t talking about the necklace”

For the first time in years Tom stumbled as he and Eliza began dancing again. Eyes wide he watched Eliza smirk smugly and couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit flustered.

Tom Riddle did not do flustered.

But as always Eliza was the exception.

~

Tom eyed the bottle of fire-whiskey on his shelf speculatively before heaving a sigh and returning to the latest Wizengamot bill. Riddle manor was empty for once. The Lestrange’s had gone over to Malfoy Manor and Barty had run away to presumably pester Severus until the grouchy potions master agreed to go on a night out.

Which left Tom on his own with only Nagini for company, not that he minded, although he could do without the side of political hell he had been gifted with for his birthday. Who cared about the speed limits of the newest broomsticks? If quidditch nuts wanted to catapult themselves to the moon then they could. Tom would find a way to profit from it somehow.

“Please tell me you’re not actually doing politics on your birthday”

What else would he be doing? Sleeping? Unlikely. Drinking? Very possibly but Nagini always hated it when he wallowed alone. He supposed he should actually start searching for a proper house at some point really. Riddle Manor was more of a base than a home but house hunting at this time was a bit ridiculous even for-

Wait.

“Little Star? What are you doing here?”

He hadn’t expected to see her tonight, believed her to be with her godfather and the Malfoy’s causing trouble somewhere else. Not here, with him and certainly not bringing him food from his favourite restaurant to celebrate his birthday.

“How did you even get all this?” Tom asked later as the pair of them set the table. Eliza grinned pulling out carefully boxed containers of food.

“Good old fashioned bribery, call it a donation to the poor underpaid staff”

“What a good Samaritan you are” Tom commented drily as Eliza pulled out a bottle of wine.

“As if I would resort to a sub-par bribery” Eliza said, jokingly offended as Tom summoned a wine glass from the kitchen alongside a bottle of butterbeer “Those staff members will be thanking me right now”

“Anyone working in customer service would have cried over an extra quid at this point”

“Ah is the trauma coming back to you Tom?” Eliza teased, placing a bowl of calamari in the middle of the table “Did working in Borgin and Burkes make _you_ cry?”

“Every day” Tom dead-panned and Eliza let out a peel of laughter before taking her seat, uncorking her butterbeer in one smooth well practiced motion.

“See then? You can’t judge my bribery when you would’ve killed for a good Samaritan yourself”

And then, not for the first time, Tom wondered what would have happened if he had known Eliza back then. Would he have noticed her if she had walked into Borgin and Burkes? Would he have spotted her, spoken to her? Noticed her quick wit and pretty eyes and that smile that told everyone she just knew something you didn’t. He wouldn’t put it past her to bribe him actually, or try a quick slight of hand. And he would have been interested, no doubt, maybe they would start chatting, maybe they would grab a coffee. Maybe Tom would have stayed in London and maybe he would never have made that next horcrux and maybe he would have gotten that defence job.

Or what if they had gone to Hogwarts together? What if they had met each other, children, friendless, cold and broken and closed off from everything and everyone. And what if they had changed that together? They could have ruled the house together, taken the whole of Hogwarts by storm. And when Tom succumbed to his petty revenge Eliza would have been there with her never-ending love of mischief to back him up.

What if, what if, what if?

“So Tom Riddle?” Eliza murmured, eyes burning bright in the candlelight “What do you want?”

_What if I kissed you right now?_

And then they were, almost desperately as Tom tried to convince himself that they were different people, in different circumstances. Tom kissed her and tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to him as the what if’s pounded like a drum in his mind.

What if there was no war? What if he wasn’t a dark lord? What if he hadn’t killed Eliza’s parents?

“You didn’t answer my question” she breathed out as they parted, cheeks flushed and lips swollen as Tom gripped her tighter, went back to kissing her so he could ignore the thoughts in his mind.

_What if she deserved more than him?_

“What do you want Tom” Eliza demanded, pulling away from him with a hard set to her jaw, an indiscernible look in her eyes and Tom found that for once he couldn’t say anything at all.

“Happy birthday Tom” Eliza wished softly as Tom watched her walk away. She disappeared into the floo without looking back and Tom turned to the still lit candle in front of him, heart pounding.

He wanted Albus Dumbledore dead, Wizarding Britain under his rule. He wanted to be remembered and immortalised. And he wanted Eliza, he wanted her to be happy and he wanted her to live her own life. And she couldn’t do that if she was with him.

_But what if she could?_

Tom blew out the candle.

It was the what if’s, Tom found, that were the real killers for people like him.

~

She had to have done this on purpose.

Tom stared down at the paper in front of him, the did you know section of this Monday’s issue of The Insider. Eliza had printed a new research article, debunking the theories behind Armortentia.

_A wide misconception is the belief that children born under the influence of this potion are incapable of love._

Tom didn’t want to believe it at first, he scoffed and snarked and rolled his eyes but he kept reading the article over and over again. Because Eliza had published this, which meant even though he had his misgivings it was more likely than not true.

And Eliza had never led him wrong before. Eliza who believed in him, Eliza who taught him the patronus.

Eliza who had always said she didn’t think he was incapable of love.

But just because he may, _may,_ be capable of feeling such a thing didn’t necessarily mean he had. He cared for things, found satisfaction and brief flashes of happiness but love was a completely different beast.

What was love anyway? Who decided that, who knew?

“Master seems troubled” Nagini said from her spot on his shoulders, coiled around him like a particularly bossy scarf. Tom had treated her to a rabbit and all day she had been lazily slumped over his shoulders, practically refusing to move.

Tom let out an acknowledging hum and ran his hand over her head absently as he re-read the paper.

“What do you think about Eliza?” Tom asked the snake, flipping through the rest of the papers pages idly.

“The Little Speaker?” Nagini replied, slithering down from his neck so she could look him in the eyes “Has master finally realised his feelings? She would be a worthy mate”

Tom sighed, Nagini and Jormy were both the same, assuming that it was all just that obvious.

“But how can you know Nagini? How do you know if you’re in love?”

He felt Nagini pause in her restless movements and watched as she seemed to flick her tongue out in consideration “I have always tried to offer you my counsel master”

“But there are some questions that are beyond me. You have reached a point master, like all hatchlings do, where you have outgrown the need for a snakes wisdom”

Tom heaved another sigh, holding Nagini closer to him. Pushing the paper away from him Tom instead placed down a glass in front of him. Filling up the glass with fire-whiskey Tom tossed it back in once before filling it up again.

Because that’s what you did when everything you thought you knew was pulled out from underneath you, you drank.

~

Tom stumbled as he drunkenly apparated into Malfoy Manor. At first he had only wanted to come here for some expensive wine because Merlin knows Lucius had enough of the stuff but then he realised he could kill two birds with one stone.

“My lord?” Lucius questioned highly confused when Tom rapped on his office door. Tom waved his hand lazily and practically threw himself onto the chair opposite Lucius.

“Not tonight” Tom responded easily and carelessly summoned the bottle of Ogden’s Lucius thought he had sneakily hidden behind his desk. Tom took a swig of it before offering a bit to Lucius who gave one slow shake of his head, an extremely befuddled look still on his face

“How can I help you my lord?” Lucius asked and Tom heaved a giant sigh. How could Lucius help him? Tom couldn’t go to Severus with any of his issues, he couldn’t be that cruel. He could not approach Bella or Barty and he certainly wasn’t going to go to Alexander. The man would be insufferable if he discovered Tom absolutely hammered on his doorstep. At least Lucius still had a healthy dose of fear left in him when it came to his interactions with Tom. Plus-

“Lucius, how do you know you’re in love?”

Lucius blinked heavily across from him, a blank look on his face as he looked at Tom across the table. When Tom didn’t let up his unwavering gaze Lucius let out a choked sort of hysterical laugh before summoning a drink for himself.

“Merlin please don’t let me remember this in the morning”

And with that, he uncorked the bottle.

~

Narcissa found them a few hours later, still in Lucius’ office but considerably drunker then they had both been when the night began.

“I leave you alone for _an hour_ ” Narcissa said, raising her eyebrows as she took in the sight of the many empty bottles stacked across the desk.

“In my defence” Lucius said “It was multiple hours”

Tom blinked in surprise when Narcissa suddenly appeared next to him, he hadn’t even noticed her move. Did she turn in invisible?

“Lady Malfoy” he greeted when he noticed her staring at him because the least he could do was be polite Merlin damn it and he saw as her eyebrows seemed to impossibly rise further.

“Why is she lady Malfoy but I’m Lucius” Lucius whined across from him but Tom simply let out a vague hum, waving his hand in a sort of all encompassing gesture to convey that it was simply obvious. He almost knocked his glass over and frowned in confusion at it; he swore he hadn’t left it there. Had it moved by itself?

“You’re a good lawyer Lucius, but Narcissa could kill me and they wouldn’t find my body. That’s the difference”

A sort of deafening silence followed that proclamation and Tom decided to down the rest of his drink before the glass decided to move itself again.

“Why is there a drunk dark lord in the office Lucius?” Narcissa asked and Tom let out a snort.

 _Merlin,_ he was quite drunk wasn’t he? He couldn’t remember being this bad since that time in New Orleans. Had it been New Orleans? There was that incident with the statue wasn’t there?

Oh well. He would just kill the Malfoy’s in the morning, then they wouldn’t remember either.

Or he could obliviate them, Eliza would probably prefer it if he obliviated them. He’d do it now and leave but there was the small issue of his wand. Or more the issue that he couldn’t recall where it was. But Tom wasn’t worried, there were glass bottles on the desk.

He could easily turn one into a weapon if it came down to it.

“The dark lord was having an existential crisis” Lucius pointed out and Tom nodded his head in agreement, sneakily pouring himself some more whiskey.

“And your solution was to get him drunk?” Narcissa drawled out questioningly and Lucius let out a sound of protest.

“In Lucius’ defence, I was already _quite_ drunk when I arrived” Tom pointed out, sipping the drink in front of him when Narcissa turned to face him again as she rested a hand on Lucius’ shoulder at the other side of the desk. Lucius had better liquor than Tom did, that wasn’t fair in his opinion.

“And what brought you to us in such a state my lord?” Narcissa said curiously and Tom slumped further into his seat, mind retreating to what had brought him here in the first place.

“I had a question I was hoping Lucius would be able to answer” Tom said, curiously feeling the drunken haze he was in before slowly leave his mind “But it seems I was mistaken”

“And what question might that be?” Narcissa responded evenly and it was then Tom noticed she had swapped out his glass of whiskey for a sobering potion. Smirking slightly at the bold actions of the Malfoy Tom downed the rest of the potion, shaking his head slightly as he gathered himself.

“What is love?” He asked again, now completely sober. No excuse for the vulnerability he was about to show, no fall-back to depend on. But he needed to know, he needed to know more than he had needed to know anything in his whole life.

“Because according to Eliza’s article I am apparently fully capable of feeling such an emotion. But how do I know what it is? How does one even tell?” Tom mused ignoring the glances Lucius and Narcissa were sending each other “Muggles believe love can be broke down to chemicals in the brain, others say it’s a thing of fairy tales, something you just _know”_

“But I don’t” Tom said, voice empty “I don’t know”

A silence fell over them for a while and Tom tried to ignore the way he had confessed his vulnerabilities so openly. It wasn’t in his nature, he knew it wasn’t but once again Eliza had a way of changing everything.

Alexander, Severus, The Malfoy’s – they were the closest things Tom could ever have to friends. He could admit he somewhat cared for them, that at some point over the years they had become something more than simple commodities. That some point over the years Tom himself had began to change.

And so he needed to know, he needed to know now if he was truly in love with Eliza Potter. Because that would be the biggest change of them all.

Eventually, it was Narcissa who broke the silence.

“I’m sure you’ve heard Dumbledore’s preaching’s time and time again” she began drolly and Tom snorted sardonically. If the old man ever found out about the crisis Tom was going through he was sure he’d have a heart attack on the spot “About love and family and friendship and how it’s an unbreakable bond, an unshakable feeling. But it’s something else too”

“Love, more than anything, is a choice” Narcissa said seriously and Tom had to resist the urge to shuffle in his seat. He was a dark lord, had done things most wizards couldn’t even comprehend but Narcissa Malfoy was _terrifying._

“I chose to love Lucius. I chose him in the face of our families wrath, I chose him in spite of all his faults, I chose him because of them. I chose to love him today and I will tomorrow and the day after that. I chose to marry him, to start a family with him – I would burn down the world for him” Narcissa explained, never taking her eyes of Lucius as she spoke, hands clutching his and Tom felt something odd twist inside of him at the sight.

“It’s not something that just happens” Lucius continued “I could say I fell in love with Narcissa over night but I didn’t. Instead I choose to love her every single day. I choose to wake up next to her every morning, sleep next to her every night. I love this woman because she makes me happy, because I want _her_ to be happy”

“We can’t tell you what love is, my lord” Narcissa ended, finally looking back at Tom across the table before her lips curled into a small mischievous smile “But if you choose to love Eliza? Even if you have no idea what that would look like? That’s enough”

“She deserves better” Tom said in response, skirting around the issue and Narcissa inclined her head.

“She doesn’t want better, she wants _you”_ Narcissa said. He had killed people for less and yet he didn’t even find himself reaching for his wand which turned out to be in his pocket all along. The Malfoy’s were trusted, they were a refuge – something Tom had never had before Eliza.

It was an odd feeling, but not an unwanted one.

“I suppose the real question here my lord is not are you capable of love, but do you _want_ to be?”

Tom didn’t answer the question, he didn’t think they expected him too and in all honestly he didn’t think he could give an answer right now even if he tried.

“If this ever leaves this room” Tom threatened mildly as he rose to his feet, intending to leave and still feeling vaguely embarrassed over his drunken breakdown.

“You could just say thank you” Lucius commented drily, still very much drunk, and Tom shot a mild stinging hex in retaliation – sweeping out of the office door.

The next day the Malfoy’s received a rather generous donation, and coincidentally their main business rival in France had mysteriously disappeared, leaving all of his stock up for grabs to the highest bidder.

It was the closest to a thank you that they would get.

~

“Move away Tom” Dumbledore ordered, wand aimed at him over Eliza’s shoulder who had frozen in Tom’s arms “Move away now”

“And why would I do that?” Tom couldn’t help but respond, antagonising the man further as the panic grew in his eyes. As if Dumbledore could hold any authority over him, those days were far behind them.

He felt Eliza shift beneath him restlessly as the conversation proceeded. He knew she never usually had time for his theatrics but Tom was determined to take his time. He wanted to see the betrayal on Dumbledore’s face, wanted to witness his pain, wanted to make his empire crumble.

“What do you want Tom?” Dumbledore questioned although it somehow still sounded like a demand as the old man stubbornly clung onto his pride even now, so close to the end. Of course Dumbledore still probably thought he was making it out of this alive.

Tom would ensure that he wouldn’t.

“Take the potion” Tom ordered and adjusted his wand so it was pointed towards Eliza’s throat who had become oddly still, her gaze fixed unblinkingly on Dumbledore as he hesitated “Or I kill her”

Tom couldn’t say he was surprised when Dumbledore made no move to take the potion. He had wondered if the man would sacrifice himself but Tom knew men like Dumbledore. They were the _chess master,_ and they would always value themselves over their pawns.

Perhaps he would have drank it if Tom had never showed up, perhaps he would have extended Eliza’s life by a few measly years. But Tom hadn’t been willing to take that risk, or miss the opportunity. Not when he could finally end things, here and now.

“The Girl who Lived, sacrificed by the all mighty Dumbledore” Tom drawled out and discreetly withdrew his arms from around Eliza. It was only fair that she got to take part in the dramatics, it was thanks to her that they had even reached this point after all.

“Or at least, that’s how the story would have gone” she chimed in and Tom felt a grin cross his face as she continued. As the confusion flickered across Dumbledore’s face. And he couldn’t help but laugh when the betrayal finally set in. Feeling a flash of satisfaction Tom span his wand idly in his hand one last time.

“Crucio” he cast and the duel began in earnest. Tom could feel the adrenaline coursing through him. It had been a long time since he’d had a proper duel, not counting Eliza. And Dumbledore wasn’t holding back, at least not against him.

The old man was shooting to kill as they traded curses and hexes at an almost alarming speed. Tom could barely judge which way the next attack was coming, relying on his instincts as he dodged and deflected Dumbledore’s never ending barrage of spells.

And then the tides started shifting as Eliza finally joined in the fray. Tom still couldn’t get over how easy it was to duel with Eliza, how seamlessly they fit together as they both backed Dumbledore into a corner. The old man was distracted, still not wanting to hurt his precious student and Tom capitalised on that, gaining more ground as Dumbledore’s defence grew sloppy.

Tom cursed, stumbling back as roaring orange flame appeared out of nowhere, cutting through the gap between him and Eliza. Wincing slightly at the flames scorching his skin, even beneath his robes, Tom picked back up the fight alone hoping Eliza was okay on the other side of the wall of flames.

Dumbledore had slowed down their duel, too busy preaching to return to their former ceaseless pace but Tom let him. It felt almost wrong to continue without Eliza, not when they had come so far. Maybe it was because the girl in question seemed to always be on his mind that Tom noticed her first. She stepped through a gap in the fire, flame reflecting in her green eyes as she stepped forward. Tom was immediately reminded of the first task, when she had walked through dragon-fire and came out the other side.

Dumbledore would not stand a chance against them.

And just as Tom predicted, Dumbledore fell down before them.

For so long he had been a source of Tom’s hatred, a figure of the war, of all that stood in the way between Tom and his desires, the satisfaction he had been chasing. And now he lay at their feet, just a man.

Just a man who had made his choices, and his mistakes in equal parts. A man who had wronged him yes, but he wasn’t as much of a villain as Tom himself was. But Eliza-

Eliza had almost been sacrificed by Dumbledore’s schemes, and Eliza was far more precious, much better of a person than Tom could ever hope to be. For Tom this was a victory, far more than vengeance.

“Do you want the honours little star?”

Eliza snapped her head to look at him, shock painted on her face and Tom had to surpass a smile when she almost dropped Dumbledore’s wand in surprise.

And Tom returned her shock when he felt her small hand come to grip his, warm and steady as she looked at him. Turning away Tom raised his wand against Dumbledore, tightening his grip on her hand in the process.

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ”

The war was won, and they had ended it just as they had begun.

Together.

Tom span Eliza around, holding her close to him as she laughed merrily, the world lying at their feet.

_Love, more than anything, is a choice_

And Tom knew now, looking at her as she smiled up at him, brilliant in a way that no-one else could ever compare too, that he would choose Eliza. He would choose her time and time again.

And hopefully that would be enough.

“What next?” Tom quipped, returning Eliza’s wide smile.

Tom couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're officially on to the deathly hallows arc next chapter now guys!! I also actually get to go home in two weeks which means my updates will come quicker once that Christmas Break hits and my tutors leave me alone for one god damn second. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this lil interlude! I know I say it a lot but the support I get really blows me away and I can't wait to start sharing these last few chapters with you guys! As always you can chat to me at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name oR in the comments below, hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you all for reading!! XD


	58. chapter fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what time is it? Summer Time

Quite obviously, Dumbledore never returned to Hogwarts.

_(“We can’t just throw Albus Dumbledore into your creepy murder cave lake Tom”_

_“Why not?”)_

Eliza did however, she found her court where she left them – draped across the sofa in the common room. Astoria was asleep curled up next to Daphne who was clutching Draco’s hand. Draco, who was heavily leaning against Blaise who was in turn propped up on Theo’s shoulder. Eliza wondered if she shoved one of them if they would all topple over like dominoes.

Daphne was the only one awake and Eliza saw her physically slump in relief when they met eyes. Eliza smiled as she wedged herself between everyone and caught sight of the mug sat on the centre of the coffee table.

“Thank you for the hot chocolate” she said and Daphne let out a soft laugh.

_I’m home, I love you._

“Your welcome”

_We know._

Some things just didn’t have to be said.

But Albus Dumbledore’s disappearance was not one of them. The rest of the professor’s realised Dumbledore had gone missing two days later.

And then it had hit the papers.

_DUMBLEDORE MISSING? DUMBLEDORE ON THE RUN? DUMBLEDORE RE-JOINING GRINDELWALD?_

Eliza may admittedly have something to do with the last one.

It was all anyone could talk about. That the infamous headmaster had ran away out of shame, had retreated before he was thrown into Azkaban. Even Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister himself, didn’t bother searching for the truth. Of course Eliza and Tom had known he wouldn’t before all of this. The man had despised Dumbledore, why would he bother searching for his enemy when he could simply profit instead? In fact it was really only old Order fanatics who even put up a semblance of a protest, and even they were quiet after the reveal of Dumbledore’s past.

It was going surprisingly well.

She hadn’t spoken to Tom since that night but when she spoke to Severus who had surprisingly lasted the whole year of teaching defence, he was quick to tell her that the dark lord was unusually chipper and if being a spy was a legal occupation he would have surely gotten a pay rise.

And then, even though it felt like it had only just begun, Eliza’s sixth year at Hogwarts had ended.

~

Usually Eliza’s summer drama began at least half way through the six week break. This summer it began before they had barely left the train. Astoria had wished them all goodbye before they had clambered onto the train, wanting to spend the journey with friends in her own year. Daphne had disappeared half way through the journey to spend some time with Susan with promises to meet soon.

Draco and Theo had disappeared into the crowd leaving Eliza and Blaise to cling onto one another as they searched the platform for their pseudo-uncles. It had unanimously been decided that Blaise would be joining them for the summer and Blaise hadn’t bothered arguing, accepting his fate.

And it would have been easy, if it weren’t for the woman stood next to Sirius and Remus.

Mrs Zabini was incredibly beautiful, the rumours were right about that. Her skin was flawless, dark hair falling perfectly sleek down her back and her full lips were pulled into a tight plastic smile as she and Blaise approached.

Eliza reached down to intertwine her hands with Blaise’s as they came to a stop in front of the intimidating woman. Sirius and Remus were glaring at her but Mrs Zabini paid them no mind, instead turning her attention onto Blaise.

“Blaise, my dearest son” she greeted but made no move to hug him, not that Eliza would have let her anywhere close. Mrs Zabini could pretend to be picture perfect all she wanted, but it was easy to spot the missing warmth in her cold eyes.

“I thought you were meant to be coming home for Yule?” she asked with a shark like grin, cold and unsettling.

“Mother” Blaise said and Eliza squeezed his hand as it sounded like he almost choked on the world “I did inform you I was staying with Eliza and her family this Yule”

“Yes” she said disdainfully, wrinkling her nose as she glanced first at Eliza and then back at Remus and Sirius “I heard you were associating yourself with such-

She cut herself off and forced a wider smile “Nevertheless your step-father wants you home this summer, I’ve let you throw your tantrum for long enough”

Oh what Eliza would give to kill the woman. Or maybe not kill, maybe just slightly maim.

She felt Blaise tense beside her, saw him square his shoulders as he met his mother’s eyes

“No”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” the woman practically snarled before trying to compose herself, returning to her false poised dignity “I told you to come _home_ ”

“I think you’ll find Lady Zabini” came Remus’ calm voice as he and Sirius looped around so they were both stood behind Blaise. Eliza smiled smugly up at the woman as Sirius wrapped his arms around the both of them and Remus smiled with all the false pleasantry and patience of a man who’d had to sit through a Hogwarts Staff meeting.

“I think you’ll find Blaise _is_ coming home” Remus said “He’s coming home with us”

Mrs Zabini scoffed, and she could have been considered the most beautiful woman in the world until that masquerade fell away. Her face twisted, eyes sharpened, and she was still beautiful yes, but Eliza could see why Blaise had always seen her as a monster over a mother.

“Blaise put an end to this foolishness right now, I raised you better than this-

“You didn’t” Blaise cut in. Blaise was usually the smooth talker of the group, it was jarring to hear his voice sound so ragged – raw “You didn’t raise me, you just taught me to look after myself. So that’s what I’m doing” he finished and took a step back so he was even closer to Remus and Sirius.

Mrs Zabini let out a near on growl, evidently not caring about the spectators that were casting their eyes over their strange little group “You are my son and I demand that you come home, it’s my legal right-”

“Well actually” Sirius chimed in brightly, mischief shining in his eyes “I think you’ll find that Blaise is seventeen and as such _legally_ an adult”

“Which means he doesn’t have to listen to any of your demands _”_ Eliza finally chimed in, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“I will disown you” Lady Zabini hissed out, hand clenching and unclenching around her wand and Eliza smirked when she felt Blaise shift beside her, his usual swagger returning as he rose an eyebrow in challenge.

“You could try” he said liltingly “but I am your only heir – and we both know what happened to Alistair, mother. How do you think that would hold up, _legally?”_ he finished with a cutting smile.

A tense silence settled over their whole group, until eventually Mrs Zabini let out a loud huff. She stalked away, stiletto heels tapping furiously against the pavement as she strutted towards the apparition point. She didn’t once look back.

Eliza felt Blaise slump in relief when the woman finally left and Eliza found herself smiling when Remus threw his arm over her shoulders as well bringing them all in for a sort of group hug.

“Let’s get home shall we?” Remus said then and Eliza laughed softly when Blaise let out a barely audible ‘please’

The summer holidays had officially begun.

~

Summer proceeded in its usual chaotic fashion.

Deciding that the summer weather this year was too nice to waste Sirius proposed that once again they went holiday-ing around Britain, this time with a confused but happy Blaise. They had beach days and nights out and Eliza and Remus couldn’t stop giggling over Blaise’s mystified expression when he was first confronted with an ice-cream van. They spent weeks dashing from Cornwall to Devon to Suffolk. They visited the Lake District and when they were sure no-one was looking Eliza and Sirius shifted into their animagi forms and started chasing each other through the mountains and by the lakes.

By Mid-July they had made a pit-stop in Manchester, the music capital as Sirius described it – not that Eliza could really disagree. She could tell Sirius must have spent a lot of time in the city, the way he easily navigated the vinyl shops and back-streets as they wandered through the city. Apparently he used to drag her father down here for concerts and Remus always had to help them get back when they were too drunk to call the knight bus.

And then the sequel to Jurassic park was released.

“What was _that?”_ Sirius screeched as they all stumbled out of the Printworks, blinking in the face of the bright city lights after sitting in the dark cinema “What was with that _plot?”_

“Sequels are always worse Padfoot, you know this” Remus commented, shaking his head over Sirius’ dramatics.

“But- Sirius protested “But _Jurassic Park._ I thought it would be different”

“You shouldn’t have” Eliza said with a smirk as they wandered past the brightly lit fountains “It was still a good film though”

“The velociraptors were cool” Blaise said eventually, shoving the last of his popcorn into his mouth before chucking the empty carton into a near-by bin.

“ _So cool”_

Sirius didn’t stop complaining about the t-rex until they returned to Grimmauld – just in time for Eliza’s seventeenth birthday.

Eliza had already said she didn’t want any big celebration, and when she thought Sirius and Blaise were still scheming she then threatened them both to make sure that they didn’t do anything _too_ extravagant.

As long as she had her family with her, that was more than enough for Eliza.

~

Eliza woke up to Kreacher.

The old elf was stood grumpily in her room, snapping his fingers to wake Eliza up from her sleep. Groggily pushing herself up Eliza stared at the elf in confusion as she tried to bury herself in her blankets again. 

“What’s wrong Kreacher?” Eliza murmured and Kreacher let out a little huff.

“The mutt is waiting outside little mistress’ door with a bucket of water and a bag of feathers” Kreacher warned before he sent her a little glare “Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. Don’t be late”

And with that he left her room with a ‘pop’

Eliza really did love that elf.

Quickly getting ready, Eliza threw on some jeans and a jumper she swears must have been Theo’s at some point. Throwing her hair into a messy bun Eliza grabbed her wand before she headed towards the door.

Three things happened at once.

Sirius threw his mixture of feathers, water and glitter over Eliza.

Eliza deflected said horrible concoction with a quick spell, instead causing it to hit Sirius.

From out of nowhere, Blaise appeared and pushed her into Sirius anyway.

Eliza let out a yelp as she fell into Sirius, the two of them crashing to the floor – feathers falling around them in an unholy mixture of glitter and water.

“Happy Birthday” Blaise cheered.

Eliza flipped him off with as much dignity as she could muster.

(They were still on time for Kreacher’s birthday breakfast which truly was the only thing that counted)

As the day progressed more and more people dropped by. She spent the afternoon alone with Blaise, Remus and Sirius, setting up traps around the house for their unsuspecting guests much to Kreacher’s chagrin.

Theo showed up first, his grandfather stopping at the door to wish her a quick happy birthday. Daphne soon followed and Eliza watched in amusement as she shoved Astoria back through the floo when she tried to follow Daphne through it. Narcissa swanned through the door, dismantling the trip wire she and Sirius had carefully set up in front of it before Lucius and Draco followed through as well.

Eliza grinned widely, happy to have everyone here and was about to start heading for the dining room when the floo lit up again. Staring at it in confusion Eliza turned to face Sirius.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything” Sirius yelped “I kept it between us lot, just like you _threatened_ ”

Eliza was just about to express her doubt some more when voices started flooding through the floo.

“For fucks sake we can’t all go through at the same time”

“Well if you just let _me_ go through first we wouldn’t be having this problem”

“Do you even have the right address?”

“Course it’s the right address you twats”

One by one more and more people started toppling out of the floo. Eliza watched in bewilderment as Severus stepped through first, followed by Barty and then inexplicably Gemma, Aaron and Roman alongside the Weasley Twins.

“What?” Eliza could only breath out in complete and utter confusion “What the fuck”

“Language” At least five different people chastised but Eliza couldn’t care beyond her current mystified state.

“Don’t worry dearest Ellie”

“We won’t be staying long”

“Don’t care me that” Eliza had barely got out before the Weasley Twins dumped a giant bag in her arms, probably full of magic and mischief judging by the despairing look Severus had on his face.

“It’s not every day you turn 17” Fred said, slinging an arm over her shoulder and bringing her in for a side hug which Eliza begrudgingly accepted.

“We decided to pop by and give our benefactor a proper birthday gift”

Eliza hugged them back, just slightly and laughed softly when she heard Blaise’s muttered complaints from the other side of the room.

“She gets birthday gifts and I get blackmail – perfect”

Eliza was evidently not the only one who had heard Blaise’s complaints because Fred and George sprang away from Eliza to re-appear at Blaise’s side with matching devilish grins on their faces.

“Don’t worry Little Zabini, we have something for you too” George said, dropping a silver pin into Blaise’s hands.

“It’ll turn you invisible” Fred explained “So you can hide from your latest conquests”

“Considering how crap you are at disillusionment charms”

“I can’t tell if I’m offended or thankful” Blaise said with a smile, examining the pin.

“Both” the twins chimed in unison and Blaise let out a laugh, the three of them continued to speak further but Eliza’s attention was dragged away by Rowle clearing his throat in a rather uncanny impression of Umbridge.

May she rest in peace.

Gemma and Roman were stood by his side, and Eliza rose an eyebrow as she noticed their interlocking hands. Roman blushed slightly but refused to comment on her silent question, Gemma however grinned widely and shot Eliza a conspiratorial wink.

She wondered how many people had won that bet.

“What are you three doing here?” Eliza asked trying to sound exasperated but really she couldn’t help but feel quite touched. She had known the three of them since first year, and despite her being prickly and cold they had still tried their best to look out for her, and to teach her in anyway they could.

“Seventeen is a big day Potter, you can’t expect us to not celebrate it” Rowle said, gesturing to the large white box he was holding in his arms.

“We all put together” Gemma chimed in, leaning forward to throw an arm over Rowle’s shoulders.

“To commemorate the chaos you’re soon about to cause for us all” Roman said and then elbowed Rowle to pass the box over. Shooting them all wary looks Eliza hesitantly took the box from them and placed it on the coffee table.

The three ex-students trotted behind after her, gathering around to see her reaction as she slowly opened the box both curious and wary. When she finally took the lid off she had to stifle a gasp.

Wizengamot robes, her _own s_ et of Wizengamot robes. The dark purple shimmered slightly in the lighting and when Eliza ran a hand over the fabric she felt her eyes widen in surprise.

“Is this-

“Acromantula silk?” Rowle finished with a smirk “Why yes, yes it is”

Eliza could only gawp as she studied the rest of the robe, there was small silver detailing around the sleeves and if Eliza looked closely enough the pattern looked a bit like antlers, the stag from the Potter crest.

“We know you’d like to make an entrance” Rowle said “And we knew you’d want it to be flashy”

“No need to thank us” Gemma continued “We know we’re amazing already”

Eliza could only stammer out a thank-you and after a few seconds of warring herself managed to bring the older slytherins in for a hug. It was a short and still Eliza felt horribly tense but judging by the wide smiles the three of them sported when Eliza let them go she knew it was worth it.

“Just don’t drag us into whatever chaos you do cause okay? I’m hoping for a pay rise” Roman said warningly and Eliza let out a little laugh.

“Ah so this isn’t a present is it? It’s a bribe”

“Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin” Gemma said with a grin before she grabbed Roman and Rowle, herding them back to the fireplace, ushering Fred and George with her as she passed by.

“But we’ve intruded long enough, we’ll leave you to celebrate with your family”

“No” Sirius whined loudly “Let the Weasley’s stay – there’s too many Slytherins here”

“If they stay then I leave” Blaise shot back immediately and Eliza watched as Gemma took the opportunity to shove the rest of her old school-mates through the open floo connection as they argued. By the time Sirius and Blaise noticed, they had all disappeared.

“I’m glad I only had to deal with the Weasley Twins when I was teaching” Barty commented from where he and Severus had sequestered themselves in the corner of the room.

“If only” Severus said drily in response and Eliza smiled as everyone tried to muffle their laughter at his pained tone.

“Hey” Eliza protested as she boxed up her new Wizengamot robes “Gemma is a delight”

“And then you came to Hogwarts and it all went downhill” Severus shot back. Eliza tried to act offended before she inclined her head in acknowledgment. She couldn’t even argue with him.

“What brings the two of you to Sirius’ lovely abode?” Narcissa cut into the conversation, casting an eye over their pile of mis-matched cushions that were stacked on the sofa.

“The same as everyone else” Barty said, shaking the bag he held at his side to illustrate his point “We just didn’t expect to be shepherding half of Hogwarts here as well”

Eliza bounded over and took the bag of Barty, ducking the hand he had outstretched to ruffle her hair as she went. Peering into the bag Eliza let out a cheer when she saw Barty had gifted her with some more muggle science books, the only one among her friends who could navigate a muggle bookshop.

Her latest necromancy experiment had gone rather wrong, it was probably for the best she studied up a bit more on anatomy before she continued to say the least.

“And what about you Uncle Sev?” Eliza asked cheekily, enjoying the pained look that crossed his face “Have you chosen to gift us with your marvellous company?”

“I will leave”

“Please do” she heard Sirius mutter in the background and without looking Eliza shot a stinging hex that judging by Severus’ smug smirk and Sirius’ yelp of pain had perfectly hit its mark.

Before their petty squabbled could devolve any further, as they often did whenever Eliza was around to instigate chaos, Narcissa cut in.

“What if the two of you joined us?” Narcissa asked pitching her voice in just the right way to make sure everyone knew that it was not in fact a request “We’ve barely been able to talk to you Barty, and Severus you spend half the summer being a recluse. Stay a while”

Barty glanced hesitantly at Eliza who only smiled back in response “Barty if even bloody Dumbledore was allowed into the kitchen we’re hardly going to turn you away”

Grinning Barty bounded gleefully into the kitchen, grabbing Lucius by the arm as he went “Lucy!” he cheered and even Narcissa failed to smother a snort “It’s been far too long”

Narcissa followed after her kidnapped husband, Draco and Daphne trotting after her as they all decided to vacate into the kitchen. Theo and Blaise were the last to leave, shoving Sirius and Remus out of the door speaking rather loudly about getting the cake ready.

“They’re not very subtle are they” Severus commented and Eliza snickered.

“They’re dealing with Gryffindors – they don’t have to be subtle”

There was a silence before Eliza turned so she was facing Severus directly “Now what gift do you have that you were too emotionally repressed to give me in front of everyone?”

Severus scowled but didn’t deny her statement which Eliza counted as a point to her. She wondered who was actually winning on that front at this point. She’ll miss him she thinks, in her last year at Hogwarts.

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small shrunken down bag. Tapping it absently Eliza watched as it returned to its original size and took it from Severus’ hand, peering into it curiously.

“What’s all this?” Eliza asked, rustling through the gift-bag before she glanced up at Severus.

“Rest assured that we were all receiving the numerous letters you sent whilst you were galivanting around the country. I know Black will still be clinging onto his old record player and you mentioned liking the music” Severus paused to shrug uncomfortably “There are some records that your mother and I used to listen too when we were younger, from your ceaseless ramblings I assumed you would like them”

Eliza grinned and immediately ran over to the said old record player Sirius did still in fact cling onto and started stacking her new albums next to her growing collection. She wasn’t surprised to see that Sirius, Remus and Severus seemed to share a similar taste in music. They were all the same kind of type of bastard.

“What’s with the journal?” Eliza questioned as she slotted a Fleetwood Mac album onto the shelf, emptying the bag of its contents. She turned to face him when the silence continued to find Severus stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“I know you don’t particularly care for potions but” Severus spoke slowly “I used to experiment with spell creation. There are some I am not proud of, that I implore you not to judge me too harshly for, but there are some that I believe would help you. Some that I never finished. That journal holds them all. I-

Severus swallowed and refused to meet her eyes “I would be more than happy for you to have them”

Eliza launched herself at the usually grumpy man, hugging him tightly “Thank you”

Spell creation was often kept in the family, passed down from parent to child to help each new generation. It was deeply personal, and incredibly touching.

Severus patted the top of her head and that’s all it took for Eliza to break into laughter, releasing him from her death hold. They walked into the kitchen together and Eliza couldn’t stop the wide smile that split across her face.

Small and quiet birthday. Yeah, _right._

~

Eliza followed Griphook through the winding halls of Gringotts, she swore the goblin took her a different route every time she visited the bank. Eliza had finally reached her magical majority which meant now, after all this time, she could officially access the main Potter vaults. The day after her birthday she floo’d over to Diagon and immediately headed towards the bank and was greeted by Griphook who knew, after so many years of her visiting, exactly just what she wanted.

“Your Vault, Heir Potter – or should I say Lady Potter?”

“Not quite yet Griphook” Eliza said back with a grin that Griphook returned.

It truly wouldn’t be long now until she could claim her place on the Wizengamot, it was just unfortunate the way her birthday fell. The Wizengamot had a meeting at the end of every month, Eliza had just missed the July one and now would have to wait until the last date of August to claim her seats before returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year the next day.

But she still had enough time to cause a stir.

Griphook opened the vault for her, the door grinding noisily in the near deafening quiet of the underground. Tipping his head once Griphook stood to the side, allowing Eliza her privacy as she finally stepped into her vault.

As she finally claimed her family’s legacy.

The room was full to the brim of gold which was in all honestly to be expected. As well as being purebloods, the Potter’s were a long line of traders and inventors – it made sense that they would be filthy rich. It wasn’t the gold that Eliza was truly focused on however.

Every inch of the vault seemed to be scattered with assorted clutter, phials and books and brooms, letters and daggers and jewels. She truly didn’t know where to look first – blinded as she was by the garish red and gold tapestries slung all over the walls. It seemed most Potter’s were Gryffindors through and through. She wandered around near on overwhelmed by the sheer amount of history she was surrounded by.

Objectively, objectively she _knew_ she was a Potter. But before Sirius she had never had a family, and her parents had been nothing but nameless figures. The Potter name meant something to her, of course it did, but it had never truly had _meaning._ Not like it did now, surrounded by her family history, the family tree on the wall, the relics from the lives they had all lived that brought her to where she was now.

She carried their legacy.

And she would not let them down.

Opening up the bag she had brought with her Eliza started packing up anything that interested her, planning to lug them back to Grimmauld Place so she could study them later. Scanning the shelves Eliza smiled in triumph when she found the books on family magic. Books on animagi transformation, which would have been useful a year back, advanced transfiguration, spell creation. Just as the Black’s specialised in dark magic and mind magic the Potter’s seemed to specialise in transfiguration and defence. Eliza gleefully shoved the books into her bag, taking a pretty dagger as she went, and travelled deeper into the vault.

The space at the back of the vault wasn’t covered by the garish Gryffindor tapestries and instead was illuminated by bluebell fire that flickered softly as Eliza approached. The only thing in the corner was a large ornate wooden table, covered in scrolls and tomes that seemed older than half of the vault combined. It was when she caught sight of the deathly hallows symbol scrawled onto a piece of parchment that Eliza knew she was in the right place.

Shoving aside a few scrolls Eliza perched herself on the edge of the table, sorting through old books and scrolls and almost cheered.

Necromancy books, a whole stack of them.

Grinning Eliza shoved them into her bag, swearing she’d read them all the second she returned home. Hopping off the table Eliza had just one last thing to collect from her vault before she could be on her merry way. The keys to Potter Manor, her ancestral home. Slinging her bag over her shoulder Eliza headed back to the front of the vault, recalling that she had spotted them near the entrance.

The keys rested in a bowl near the entrance, alongside something else that she had missed before. It was a sealed envelope resting inside the bowl next to the golden keys.

_For Eliza_

She was honestly tempted to leave it, to just take the keys and leave without reading the letter, without ever knowing what her parents wished for her to hear.

Eliza picked up the keys but found herself hesitating.

She was many things, but she had never been a coward.

Picking up the letter Eliza slid down to the floor of the vault, back pressed against the wall as she opened up the piece of parchment. Two different sets of handwriting greeted her, scrawled across the parchment and Eliza couldn’t help but take a shuddering breath.

_Dear Eliza,_

_If you’re reading this then I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be in your life sweetheart. I’m sorry I couldn’t see you grow up or see you off to Hogwarts or be a mother to you. I’m sorry because if you’re reading this then I died. I hope you ended up with Sirius, or even Severus if he pulls his head out of his arse. Merlin I’d even let the Malfoy’s take you, or the Weasley’s._

_But most of all I hope you grow up happy darling. I hope you grow up happy and I hope you grow up hearing every day how much your father and I loved you. I hope you live a life outside of war, I hope you’re loved. Because you deserve to be, my Eliza, no matter your house or your friends or your actions._

_I don’t know what world is waiting for you but I hope it’s a safe one. And if it isn’t then well, I hope you do whatever it takes to make it out the other side. And know that I’ll be watching over you, and know that I’ll be so proud._

_I love you sweetheart, no matter what happens._

_Dear Pronglset, t_ he next section of the letter read in chicken scratch writing,

_Your mum is trying to learn how to knit currently, she wants to make a house scarf for when you finally get to Hogwarts. She’s currently butchering the red and gold wool which is quite lucky. I have a bet with Remus that you’ll end up in Slytherin – the amount of biscuits you’ve conned out of us Prongslet. You’re going to be such a mischief maker when you grow up._

_And if you’re reading this then I’m not around to tell you that myself._

_And I don’t think your mum and I are going to make it out of this one Prongslet, and I can only apologise. But you’re a Potter, and an Evans – you’re going to be one of the most amazing kids alive. And I don’t care what you do okay? Even if you have to be raised by that greasy git Snape. I’ve done things I’m not proud of Prongslet, so I don’t want you to ever think we’d be ashamed of you._

_For you Eliza, we’d do anything._

_There’s so much we want to say to you, we could both spend hours writing this all out but we’ll try and keep this short sweetheart because hopefully you’ll never have to read this. But if you do, here’s some rules;_

_Friends can become family if you find the right ones; treasure them always._

_Never mix fire-whiskey and pepper-up potion._

_You’re allowed to skip one class every month, take time for yourself._

_The invisibility cloak will be a life saver, trust me._

_I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good – you’ll know this eventually._

_Don’t trust Dumbledore, there’s more to this war than you know sweetheart, I hope it’s over before you have to live through it._

_You’re an Evans as well as a Potter which means you won’t be able to use the floo network, just learn to apparate early._

_Your first kiss will be a let-down (trust your mother on this)_

_There’s a recipe for the best hot-chocolate you’ll ever taste in the first drawer in the kitchen of Potter Manor, your grandma made it and it has yet to be beaten._

_Lastly, know that we love you and no matter what we’ll be proud to have you as our daughter._

_Much love, mum and dad._

And what the hell was she supposed to do with that?

Eliza held the parchment in an almost white-knuckle grip, tracing over her father’s chicken scratch and her mother’s loping handwriting with her eyes. Two people she had never known, that had died for her, that had loved her, speaking to her from beyond the grave after 16 years of silence.

They had been heartless strangers who had left her at the Dursley’s, faceless heroes when she had began Hogwarts, her pseudo-parents best friends when she finally made herself a family. But they had always been _dead,_ they’d never seemed real. Not in the way that Theo still mourned the loss of his mother, or Blaise sometimes wondered and stressed and worried over his father.

So why did this stupid letter somehow infuriatingly make a difference to her? Why after all she had done, all she was going to do, was she suddenly reading about anything to do with James and Lily Potter?

_We love you, We’re proud of you._

Eliza scoffed as she pushed herself off the floor, grabbing the keys and striding towards the exit roughly shoving the crinkled parchment into her pocket.

She had work to do.

~

Eliza did find a recipe for hot-chocolate in the kitchen of Potter Manor.

Blaise had left to visit the Weasley Twins for the day, giving Eliza a hug and ruffling her hair before he left. Sirius and Remus decided they weren’t letting her go to the manor alone, not when it was her first time visiting it.

The estate had been closed off from everyone for years. Apparently when her grandparents had died the wards closed around the manor. Her parents already had the small house in Gordic’s Hallow and had elected to stay there under the protection of the fieldus charm, and since their death no-one had been able to access the unplottable manor since.

Until Eliza.

“Are you sure about this pup?” Sirius asked again as they stood in front of the large ornate doors of the manor.

“This is _my a_ ncestral home Sirius, it’s about time I reclaimed it” Eliza shot back, not for the first time, and without waiting for either of their responses shoved the key into the lock.

The second Eliza turned the key a faint thrum echoed throughout the building and Eliza shivered slightly as a familiar power flowed through her, powerful and bright and strong.

The door swung open with an ominous creak.

“Guess someone hasn’t been keeping on top of the house-work” Sirius muttered drily as they stepped in, dust rising as their feet brushed across the ground. Remus growled at him in warning but Eliza just rolled her eyes.

It wasn’t like he was wrong.

“Did the Potter’s not have house-elves?” Eliza asked as they all started flicking on the lights as they walked down the lengthy corridor.

“They used too” Sirius said, pushing open a door to their left revealing a large parlour type looking room “James and Lily never did though”

In its prime Potter Manor must have been a bright and lovely place. The furniture was grand, a plush gold rug with nice cream walls, an ornate fireplace and large mahogany staircases. The offices were cosy and the bedrooms ridiculously big. The dining room had enough room to fit Eliza’s whole house and the kitchen did indeed have a recipe for Hot-Chocolate buried beneath old letters and photos and reminders.

But most of all Potter Manor felt empty.

Eliza couldn’t imagine growing up in such a grandiose place, surrounded by elegance and sophistication. Grimmauld wasn’t small by any means. It was mis-matched and chaotic and sometimes they were all still surprised by a jinxed floorboard or hexed curtains but it was home.

This place, it was a monument to a childhood Eliza never had.

She had left Sirius and Remus downstairs. To her this place may have felt empty but Eliza had no doubt that for them this place was full of the echoes of memories. Last she had seen the pair they had stumbled upon what she assumed was Sirius’ old bedroom.

Eliza had carried on up the stairs, leaving the two to have their privacy.

Which is why she was here, now.

The attic was somehow covered in more dust than the rest of the manor was. It looked like it had been untouched for decades, full of cobwebs and a sort of lingering smell of damp that Eliza really didn’t want to find the source of. The attic was full of old clothes, antique portraits with paint so chipped Eliza could barely make out the original image, and everywhere it was stacked full of books.

Old ancient books bound in leather and covered in dust, pages browning and curling at the corners in the stacks they had been tossed onto. Wandering to the stack shoved against the musty old curtains Eliza gasped and then proceeded to choke on the dust that rose from the action.

Casting a myriad of detection charms, once she figured it was safe she reached over and picked up the top journal off the stack of books, brushing away the dust to reveal more of the gold emblazed title.

_This journal is the property of Ignotus Peverell._

“Eliza” she heard Remus call from her below the attic “Are you ready to go?”

Grabbing the stack of journals Eliza placed them into her bag, trying not to damage them as she tried to gather as much together as she could. Trotting back towards the attic entrance Eliza poked her head through, gesturing for Remus to move to the side.

Smiling faintly Remus watched as she lowered herself through the gap, legs dangling as she jumped to the ground landing on her feet with a loud thud.

Sirius was stood to the side, lurking in the door-way and even from here Eliza could see his eyes were suspiciously bloodshot. Shooing Remus towards the door Eliza started making her way out of the empty Potter Manor

“Let’s get going shall we?”

“Do you think you’ll want to be coming back?” Sirius asked, voice somewhat croaky and Eliza shook her head, hiking her bag further up her shoulder.

“I already have a home – I have no need to come back here”

Sirius threw an arm over her shoulders and Eliza pretended that he wasn’t holding on tighter than usual. Pretended that she didn’t lean into his familiar comfort.

She would take Grimmauld over the manor any day.

~

“Are you ready?”

“Yes Sirius”

“Do you remember everything?”

“ _Yes_ Sirius”

“Do you have-

“Merlin” Eliza cut him off with a drawn-out groan “Anyone would think I’m going to war”

“You are going to war Eliza” Blaise cut in “You’re involving yourself in politics”

“And we all know that people who step into the ministry never make it out” Sirius continued dramatically and Eliza levelled them both with a dead-pan glare.

“It’ll be _fine” s_ he stressed, sliding her wand into the holster on her arm as she adjusted her Wizengamot robes. The older Slytherins really had gone all out for her birthday, even the cut of the robes was different to the traditional disgusting ones. The deep purple fell to just above her knees, and she had used the Black family crest pin Draco had gifted to her in second year to clasp it close.

It made her statement perfectly, she was new and young and bright and most of all she was going to bring c _hange._

This was going to be the liveliest Wizengamot session since Tom claimed his seat.

“I’ll be back in time for tea” Eliza tossed over her shoulder as she stepped into the floo, just catching Sirius’ muffled ‘you better’ before she came stumbling out of the other side. Dusting herself off Eliza glanced around the busy and humming auditorium.

It was almost overwhelming, the hustle and bustle of the ministry during the day and so when Eliza spotted a familiar infuriating face in the crowd she couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

Slipping through the crowd Eliza approached Tom who was leaning against the wall, glamoured eyes watching the floo arrivals instead of noticing Eliza sneaking up behind him.

“Why Lord Gaunt” she exclaimed, overly jovial “Fancy seeing you in the ministry today”

Tom didn’t flinch but Eliza knew by the slight glare she received that he had been caught by surprise anyway.

“Eliza” he greeted, a small smile on his face “I see you’re here and ready to cause chaos”

“Obviously” she shot back without missing a beat “I have to say those robes do wonders for you”

Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked down at the disgusting Wizengamot uniform – Eliza knew how much it must pain him to be caught dead in them. Glancing back at her Tom arched an eyebrow, looking at her own robes.

“I think you’ll be the first person to ever grace the Wizengamot chamber with robes that are actually decent” he commented and Eliza twirled around, robe obnoxiously swishing about her “How did you manage it?”

“Gemma, Aaron and Roman all pulled together for my birthday – I honestly think it was more bribery than a gift but I’ll still take it”

“I’d love to bribe away your never-ending chaos” Tom drawled and Eliza shot him a shit-eating grin.

“You couldn’t even if you tried”

“I know” he muttered quietly “Merlin do I know”

Eliza laughed slightly before she spotted Lucius in the crowd, making his way to the Wizengamot chamber with a somewhat grimace on his face. Possibly bracing himself for the painful meeting they were all about to sit through.

“Well then” Eliza said brightly “Shall we Lord Gaunt?”

“I believe we shall Lady Potter” he replied with a small smirk on his face, and together they strode across the atrium.

Perhaps Sirius wasn’t too far off in his dramatics.

The next war was about to begin.

~

Eliza waited by the doors of the chamber, listening as everyone took their places and Scrimgeour, who had taken over the role of the Chief Warlock, called for order.

“Now before we commence does anyone have anything to discuss?” he called, his voice echoing throughout the room. Silence fell, and Eliza took that as her cue.

Striding through the doors Eliza let a smirk cross her lips as she came to stand in the centre of the room. Murmuring began to pick up throughout the room but Eliza merely stood straighter, meeting Scrimgeour dead in the eyes.

“I’m here to claim my seats” she declared, enjoying the muffled gasps that erupted around the room.

“I think you’ll find” Scrimgeour said gruffly, he hadn’t been a fan of her since she had rather rudely declined being the Ministry’s pet spokes-woman “That you have to be 17 to even be eligible to claim your seat Miss Potter”

“Well I think you’ll find that it’s Lady Potter actually Minister” Eliza said with false pleasantry “As the last of my line I have a right to claim my seat on the Wizengamot, and the title of Lady Black has been passed onto me by the official ruling of my guardian” she spelt out and watched as Scrimgeour’s frown deepened even further.

“It’s my legal right Minister” Eliza said and paused, a sharp smile curling at her lips as she met the man’s eyes “And we all know you wouldn’t stand in the way of the law” she said carefully.

Everyone knew about Scrimgeour’s past as head of the auror office, especially during the time of the first wizarding war. The way the auror’s treated death eaters, or even the way they treated dark families in the fall-out of the war, was deplorable and hardly legal. Her friends had grown up with their manors being raided, relatives being thrown into Azkaban just because of the last name they carried.

And Scrimgeour had turned a blind eye to it all.

Eliza heard the murmurs rise up at her accusation, her insinuation clearly not slipping by un-noticed. Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes but Eliza didn’t back down and she grinned sharply when he let out a begrudging sigh.

“You can’t be allowing this Minister” a woman called out and Eliza felt a flash of annoyance thrum through her. Scanning her eyes over the crowd Eliza found the source of her irritation, Lady Abbot.

“She’s just a child” the woman screeched again and Eliza felt herself bristle internally. Outside she kept a pleasant smile on her face as she turned to face the woman “You can’t expect her to know what she’s doing”

“I assure you Lady Abbot that I am more than capable of handing the responsibilities that comes with a place on the Wizengamot, not that it’s any of your business anyway” she couldn’t resist adding on snidely and smiled when several people laughed in the crowd.

“If I weren’t taking my seat now I would be here regardless as I was put forward to be the youth representative by the professor’s at Hogwarts” she continued “I think you’ll find that I’ve always been very politically active, at 14 I won the Triwizard tournament, and since then I’ve been awarded the highest OWL marks in the country” Eliza rattled off and watched as Abbot pursed her lips.

“I may be young but that doesn’t mean I am _dumb,_ Lady Abbot”

Eliza span on her heel, blocking the gawping Abbot from her view as she returned her steady gaze to the Minister “Now may I please take my seats?” she asked with overly forced politeness and smirked when Scrimgeour nodded his head.

“I, Lady to the noble house of Potter and Lady to the most noble and ancient house of Black, hereby claim my seats” Eliza declared and watched in satisfaction as the magic accepted her claim. The banners of all the family crests hung over the walls of the chamber and she smiled when both the Black and Potter crests glowed softly, silver and gold threads shining as they accepted her claim.

And now came the true fun.

“And what sect will you be choosing to align your seats with, Lady Potter?” Scrimgeour said with a grimace and Eliza couldn’t tell if it was because he had to address her with her proper title or if he too knew what was coming next.

“Both the Potter and Black seats will be aligned with the Dark Sect”

The shouting was instantaneous, the light sect went mad, screaming and hollering as the neutral faction joined in the clamour.

Eliza met Tom’s eyes through the crowd and sent him a smug smile and he shook his head in response.

She really did have a tendency to bring trouble, no matter where she went.

~

Eliza dragged her trunk behind her, the wheels clattering against the ground as she Sirius, Remus and Blaise all navigated their way through the crowded Kings Cross Station. If it was up to Eliza she would have clambered onto the train the second she arrived.

Everyone else however, had different plans.

“You and Blaise stand right there” Sirius ordered sternly, albeit a bit maniacally before spinning on his heel “I’m going to track down the rest of you”

He disappeared into the crowd and Eliza turned to face Remus, raising an eyebrow “Do we really have to do this?”

Blaise let out a dramatic gasp next to her “Of course we do, it’s our _last year_ ”

“Out of everything we’ve done for you over the years Potter” Draco drawled, his voice cutting over the sound of the crowd “The least you can do is take a picture with us”

“Merlin knows you’ve appeared in enough in the papers over the years to be used to it” Daphne quipped as she popped up from behind Draco’s tall form. Eliza glared at them all half heartedly but still joined the little huddle they had formed in front of Remus. She even let Blaise ruffle her hair.

It was strange to think that this was their last year at Hogwarts. First year felt like a life-time ago and so much more had changed, more than even Eliza herself thought would happen.

“Where’s Theo?” Daphne complained, scanning the crowd in search of their apparently long-lost friend.

“Right here” Sirius shouted, storming through the crowds with one bemused Theo Nott in tow “Now get your arse over there Nott”

Theo held his hand up in surrender and came to stand behind Eliza who had been shunted to the front thanks to her being the shortest.

“Now” Sirius said, clapping his hands as Remus watched on in exasperation much like the rest of them. Holding up his camera Sirius sent them all a smile as he pointed at them

“Everyone say; Gryffindor Rules!”

The reaction was instantaneous.

The camera clicked just as Eliza and Blaise flipped Sirius off, Theo rolled his eyes and Daphne and Draco both drew their wands hitting Sirius with a well-timed stinging hex that he couldn’t dodge from. Eliza couldn’t hold back her laughter and soon they were all clinging onto each other, breathless from laughing so much. Every time she gathered herself all it took was one look at Draco’s face to set her off all over again.

It took far too long for them all to calm down and by the time they had gathered themselves the warning whistle for the train was blowing behind them.

“Have a good last year Eliza” Remus wished warmly “Don’t cause too much trouble”

Eliza grinned and hugged the pair of them goodbye before leaping onto the train with her court.

_A good last year._

Eliza would just have to make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! and I'm officially back home for christmas which means I'm returning to regular updates whoO! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, not a lot of Tom but it sets things up nice for our last chapters, low key emotional about it being Eliza's last year at Hogwarts lol. You can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name and as always thank you so much for reading!! Y'all are amazing smh


	59. chapter fifty one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza settles back into Hogwarts and causes some *minor* disruption

She and her court pushed through the Great Hall doors, ready to start their last year at Hogwarts.

“Isn’t it strange” Daphne spoke as they made their way to the usual spot at the Slytherin table “That we’re here already – it feels like so much has changed”

“Eliza’s still a midget” Blaise pointed out gleefully, moving to ruffle Eliza’s hair. Instead Eliza tripped him and darted to her place at the table before Blaise could retaliate. Draco and Theo took a seat on either side of her, Blaise and Daphne sliding onto the bench across from them and Eliza smiled slightly.

It would be a strange year indeed, knowing that it was their last.

“I wonder how McGonagall is holding up” Draco pondered as they waited for the sorting to begin “Quite a staff change, professor to headmistress in a matter of weeks”

“That’s not the only staff change” Theo said with muted surprise. Furrowing her brows Eliza followed his stare and found herself sharing his confusion.

Because sat at the staff table was none other than Severus Snape.

“I thought the curse got him” Blaise said and Draco snorted.

“I thought he’d finally given up”

“Evidently we were all wrong” Eliza commented waving down the table at the younger Slytherins, Harper and Maddock as they greeted her. Draco let out a dramatic gasp by her side

“You, the great Eliza Potter, not knowing something-

His tirade was cut off when Eliza hit him with a tongue-tying hex, and it was at that point Severus looked up sending them all a disapproving stare.

Eliza didn’t know why he was so bothered, they were the best influences – really.

The sorting commenced, Slytherin gaining seven more new students only four of which were purebloods Eliza noted with some smug satisfaction. McGonagall delivered the Welcome Back speech and Eliza had to admire the woman for her resolve. She heard from Severus that the school board had offered him the spot as headmaster but he had instead recommended McGonagall. She had taken that to mean Severus wouldn’t be back at Hogwarts at all instead of, judging by Slughorn’s presence, continuing teaching DADA.

She and her court stood, leaving the prefects to lead the first years instead, and made their way back to the common room. Hermione Granger had been offered the role of Head Girl to nobody’s surprise, but to the shock of everyone Draco had also been offered the role of Head Boy. Draco had turned down the role citing it was ‘too much responsibility’ and had instead gleefully taken the chance to become Quidditch Captain.

The blonde had spent a day trying to threaten Eliza onto the team before she threatened to set his broom on fire, with him on it.

He hadn’t mentioned it since.

Instead the role of Head Boy went to Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw in their year which Eliza felt was a good choice. Ravenclaws tended to be neutral which is exactly what someone needed to be when paired with Hermione Granger.

Eliza stood when the prefects finally gestured to her and the court and came to stand in front of the first years, feeling oddly sentimental. Her last year as Queen, looking after the house, causing trouble. She would miss it.

“As your prefects have said; Welcome to Slytherin. In this house I am the authority” Eliza began to explain “And I have been for the past five years. Which means you’re all my responsibility”

The first years shuffled nervously, and Eliza didn’t need to see the rest of her house to know they were all sharing the same conspiring smile. There was not one Slytherin that had not heard Eliza’s welcome speech by now.

“When I came to Hogwarts seven years ago, it was the elder students who took me under their wing. The Court, the Prefects, the older years. They’re your family and in this family we expect great things” Eliza said seriously before she let a smile cross her lips “We expect you to know to stay away from the fire-whiskey, that the hot-chocolate is for everyone and that by the end of seventh year you should never lose a bet”

“None of us would lose if it weren’t for you Potter” someone hollered from the crowd followed by raucous laughter. Eliza didn’t bother defending herself, they were probably right.

“In Slytherin you’ll grow and learn and become the best of the best but right now? You’re here to enjoy yourselves – and most importantly, sleep”

Eliza gestured to the prefects, turning away from the first years who were now looking a lot more relaxed “I’m sure you can explain the rest of the rules to them right?”

The prefects led the first years away and Eliza took the opportunity to flop dramatically back onto the sofa, almost crushing Theo in the process who let out a resigned sigh.

“Skirting on your duties again I see Potter” Severus drawled and Eliza smirked.

“What can I say? I’m just reaping the benefits that come with actually making it to my seventh year”

“We’re all surprised you lasted this long as well” Draco quipped and without looking Eliza lobbed a cushion in his face.

“Speaking of lasting” Eliza drawled, raising an eyebrow in Severus’ direction “What are you still doing here? We all thought you’d be far away living like the hermit you really are by now”

Severus scoffed “As if I could leave you in this castle unattended”

The man turned on his heels, sweeping out of the room and Eliza felt a grin grow on her face. She couldn’t deny that she was touched, the fact that the man was willing to stay an extra year just to watch over her. Just to have that extra time together.

“Thanks for visiting Uncle Sev” she called after him just to ruin the moment and laughed when many resounding ‘goodbye Uncle Sev’s’ followed her declaration. The doors shut just in time to muffle his rather impressive string of swearing.

It really was nice to be back.

~

The first week passed in a blink of an eye. Slughorn was joyfully teaching potions and Severus was even treating the Gryffindors with a modicum of respect in their defence lessons. McGonagall still held her post as transfiguration professor thankfully, and Hagrid was still teaching which meant Eliza wasn’t regretting her choice to continue with care. He’d even mentioned doing a lesson on kelpies at the end of the year – Eliza did often wonder how her old friend was doing.

Speaking of old friends, Eliza had just visited Jormy down in the chamber. He was thankful for the supply of food over the holidays but Eliza knew he missed the company. She couldn’t imagine how lonely it was, all those long heavy years spent all alone. She’d used her time-turner to spend the day with him, finding him dozing at the foot of Salazar’s study. He’d asked about her studies, about the war – about Tom.

But eventually she had to leave him behind is dinner time approached – Merlin knows Daphne would have her head if she forgot to have tea again. Stepping out of Myrtle’s bathroom (it was closer to the great hall than the slytherin commons) Eliza blinked in surprise when she almost ran into another girl, saving herself with quick reflexes.

“Potter” Granger greeted cordially, although there was a sort of anxious restlessness to her that made Eliza narrow her eyes “We need to talk”

“Don’t we all” Eliza said drily and moved past the other girl. She had her court to meet up with and then she had to sort out her houses plans for Hogsmeade – maybe another Samhain celebration? It would be nice after the year they had last time.

It must have been quite boring for the rest of Hogwarts actually, when most of Eliza’s scheming didn’t effect the castle halls.

“Potter I’m sure you’re capable of walking and talking at the same time” Granger snipped back and Eliza heaved a sigh. She was sure whatever Granger wanted to bother her with or accuse at her wasn’t worth her time. Not many things were really, not when she was busy.

The start of term was always the worst – when everyone was reviewing sixth year material Eliza was secretly running half the castle.

“You can talk at me and if you’re interesting, I’ll listen” Eliza offered as a compromise. Granger pursed her lips for a moment before seemingly accepting defeat, falling into step beside Eliza.

“I’ve been doing some reading over the summer, a lot of reading actually-

“Surprising” Eliza couldn’t resist chipping in – the girl was so easy to irritate.

“It was the reading you recommended actually”

Now _that_ was interesting.

Eliza glanced across to the other girl for the first time in their conversation, raising an eyebrow prodding her to continue.

Any signs of wariness fell away from her as Granger lit up, her curiosity and happiness overwhelmingly obvious.

“It was all so interesting, and there’s so much they don’t teach us” she exclaimed and if it was possible her hair seemed to become even frizzier “I don’t understand how any of it’s classified as dark magic-

“It’s not” Eliza cut in “The books are, and it just so happens that those were the only books left with any decent explanation of our culture”

“It’s so stupid” Granger complained “I had no idea why anything was set up the way it is because no-one bothered to teach me”

Eliza nodded in commiseration, she had been there herself after all.

“And I don’t see why any of it is classed as illegal anyway? The sabbaths? Blood magic?”

Eliza hushed the girl sharply “Listen Granger, I appreciate your new found interest but I’m not having you get us into trouble just because you don’t know how to speak quietly” she snapped as they approached the Great Hall doors.

“I shouldn’t have to speak quietly. It’s our history and culture and we deserve to talk about, to be taught about it”

The righteousness was refreshing. She and her friends had been complaining about these issues for years, it was almost sweet to see a fresh vendetta. Eliza found herself nodding along to Granger’s complaints as they pushed through the doors together.

“We could do something about it” Granger proclaimed, and Eliza found herself pausing, tilting her head consideringly before she left the other girl behind – making her was towards her court.

Taking her seat Eliza paused when she felt her court staring at her. Pouring herself some water she stared back at them all as they silently communicated with each other. They would crack eventually, Eliza kept a dead-eyed gaze on Draco refusing to blink until the other boy shifted away nervously and subsequently lost their impromptu staring competition.

“Scheming face?” Daphne asked breaking the silence.

“Oh definitely” Blaise responded with a smirk and Eliza rolled her eyes. She wasn’t scheming – not really anyway. It was more of the beginning stages of a scheme, the preliminary thoughts.

“I thought we were supposed to be having a quiet year” Draco complained, a pout on his face “If Eliza’s scheming it’s only a matter of time until we’re dragged along with it”

“I’ve never been in trouble my whole life” Eliza replied promptly and a wave of disbelieving accusations met her ears until Theo cut in, using his fork as a sort of prop as he gesticulated wildly.

“Actually, if you think about it, can anyone recall a time Eliza has actually been caught for anything she’s done?”

The silence sounded like victory.

“See” Eliza said pointedly with a smug smirk “I’ve never been in trouble”

“That’s because you are trouble” Daphne shot back instantly, a smile playing on her lips. Eliza shrugged her shoulders before stealing a chip from Draco’s plate.

“And yet you all stick around anyway”

“I’m putting it down to Stockholm syndrome personally” Blaise cut in. Laughing slightly Eliza proceeded to throw her stolen chip at Blaise’s head.

The first years at the table stared at them wide-eyed as they started a mini-duel beneath the table, hoping to not capture Severus’ attention. They would get used to it soon, before they left. After all everyone else did.

We should do something about it, Granger’s words echoed around her head.

It was her last year, Dumbledore was out of office, she was on the Wizengamot and most importantly she now had allies.

Maybe Eliza _could_ finally do something about it.

~

A couple of days later found Eliza tracking down Granger using the marauders map – she needn’t have pulled it out however as Granger was holed up exactly where she should have expected.

The library.

Eliza tended to stay away from the library since discovering the Chamber. The Slytherin common room was stocked full of books and there wasn’t one branch of magic Salazar hadn’t studied in his time that Eliza didn’t have access too.

For Granger she supposed the library was a second home.

But sadly the girl wasn’t alone.

As Eliza grumpily navigated her way through the crammed shelves and full tables towards Granger she noticed the shocking red hair at the table as week. Just what she needed, a Weasley.

“Granger” Eliza greeted easily, flicking up a silencing charm so Madam Pince wouldn’t interrupt them “I believe we have some things to discuss?”

Granger lit up slightly, as though she hadn’t expected Eliza to take her up on the offer to actually do something. Before Granger could speak Weasley interrupted.

“Why were you talking to that snake ‘mione”

“Ron” Granger scolded from across the table as Eliza rocked back and forth on her heels, mildly entertained by the argument unfolding in front of her “You don’t have to insult every Slytherin you come across”

“Yeah well” Weasley muttered, slamming the textbook shut in front of him “She’s not just any slytherin is she?”

Granger let out an angry huff “If I can be civil why can’t you? I assure you it’s not that taxing”

Weasley maintained his mulish silence and Eliza let out a breathy laugh.

“Isn’t it obvious Granger?” Eliza questioned, adding further fuel to the fire between the pair of them “He thinks I had something to do with your precious Dumbledore’s disappearance”

Silence fell over their small trio, Granger sitting in silence as she gawped at Weasley who did nothing to refute Eliza’s statement.

“Really?” Granger hissed, staring at Weasley in evident bafflement “You think, what? A _teenager murdered Albus Dumbledore._ She was in the order Ron _”_

“Well she would be wouldn’t she, little traitorous snake running around spyin’ on everyone. Bloody typical-

“I think you’ll find Weasley” Eliza cut in lowly, any amusement she gained from the lovers spat unfolding in front of her quickly disappearing “That it was one of your order _rats_ who turned spy first”

Silence descended before Weasley began shoving himself away from the table.

“Forget it” Weasley said gruffly “I’ll leave you two to your chat” he snapped and finished packing away his stuff. Both Eliza and Granger watched him storm out of the library in silence although Eliza was willing to bet she was still a lot more entertained right now than Granger was.

“Pleasant fellow isn’t he?” Eliza said chipperly and Granger let out a long strained sigh.

“Please just ignore him” she said, a despondent look on her face before she snapped herself out of it. Bustling with the books and papers scattered around the table Granger hurriedly collected them together, sweeping a clear space on the table.

“Take a seat anyway” she said, gesturing to the now empty chair “You said you wanted to speak about something?”

Eliza nodded slipping into the seat, setting her messenger bag on the floor next to her feet as she looked at Granger across the table.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday, about doing something about it all” Eliza said and upon hearing those words she saw Granger straighten up, eyes sharpening as she leaned forward in excitement.

“Between us we have enough influence across Hogwarts and the staff to try and campaign for some changes” Eliza began explaining and Granger’s brows furrowed.

“What are you suggesting?”

“A club of sorts” Eliza said immediately, pulling out her old battered journal which had held most of her ideas for years now “Run by a muggle-born and pureblood professor, open to any muggle-raised student whose interested in learning about wizarding culture”

“How to be a Wizard 101” Granger commented drily.

“An idiots guide to Wizardry” she quipped back and smiled when Granger let out a snort. She hadn’t realised how fun it was to make muggle references and have people actually pick up on them for a change. Bless her court but if she tried to explain Jurassic Park to Draco he’d have an aneurysm. Although at least Blaise could help her with that one now.

“I put a list together of things no-one explained when I first came into the wizarding world that would have been really useful” Eliza continued, pushing over a separate piece of parchment “Feel free to add to it; this is just a basis of questions from us muggle-raised students”

Granger scanned the parchment, nodding and humming occasionally before letting out a small laugh.

“You know what? I agree Potter – _screw Quills_ ”

Eliza smirked faintly before starting their discussion again. Granger really was bright, a compelling speaker when she lost her haughtiness. Although perhaps most people would say similar of Eliza, too arrogant and prideful. The two girls hashed out their plans. It was agreed that Granger would gather an interest check and corner McGonagall, the Gryffindor girl having a far better chance with the headmistress. Eliza in turn would enlist two possible candidates to teach the club – professors who were willing and approachable.

That ruled Severus out immediately.

Eliza pushed herself up from the table, names rattling around her head as she tried to think of the best professor to blackmail – coerce – into accepting the role.

“Well Granger” she proclaimed, smiling faintly at the girl “It was a pleasure doing business with you”

“We’re not done yet Potter” Granger warned and Eliza nodded her head in acknowledgment before she walked away.

Granger was right, Eliza at least was far from done. This was just the first step of many Eliza was beginning to take.

Speaking of, Eliza needed to speak to a certain dark lord.

 _I have once again proven that I am the backbone of this world domination_ Eliza wrote into her journal after she had settled into the common room. It was date night which meant Daphne had gone off to actually spend time with her girlfriend and Blaise had disappeared to cause trouble. Draco was pouring over a list of possible teammates for his new Quidditch team which Eliza was still adamantly refusing to join and Theo was carefully writing out a letter to Sinclair.

Eliza made a mental note to ruthlessly tease him afterwards.

 _What have you done?_ Tom responded a few minutes later _And what damage control am I going to have to enact?_

Eliza rolled her eyes, he always assumed the worst of her _I’ve managed to establish a Wizarding Culture club to help all those who are muggle-raised better understand the world they are now a part of_

McGonagall really was a ruthless woman. She had not been content with just discussing with Granger about the club once she learned Eliza was involved. She had been summoned to McGonagall’s office, had her hand forcibly stuffed with some albeit delicious biscuits and refined their goals and plans together over the desk.

Eliza hadn’t managed to slip anything in about Sabbaths or Olde magic but what they had was a start.

It was more than what they had before.

_Is that your campaign line?_

She didn’t even need to be with him to hear his voice _Obviously. Professor Burbage and Professor Slughorn have agreed to run the club once a week for all those willing to attend. It wouldn’t be anything damning but Merlin knows I would have appreciated knowing wizarding hierarchy or even just how to use a damn quill when I first arrived_

 _Once again darling you are always five steps in front of me_ he wrote and Eliza repressed the urge to preen but going by the judging look Draco sent her she had failed to keep the smugness of her face _When do you begin this club?_

_It starts this week – last week of September. I was hoping if it was a success we could raise it at the next Wizengamot and try and establish it as a mandatory class for first year students?_

There was a pause and Eliza took the opportunity to summon the letter resting by Theo’s side, she had just made out the words ‘my dearest Theodore’ before Theo jumped on her, wrestling the letter back and shoving her off the sofa for good measure. Disgruntled Eliza grabbed the journal from the table and remained on the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her.

_Perhaps if the club had been established earlier and we had resounding feedback. As it is little star, I’m afraid it’s too short notice for even us to come up with a diabolic plan to appease the old bores on the Wizengamot_

_You do realise that we are also a part of the Wizengamot right?_

_Ah but we’re not old bores darling_

_You’re right, at least one of us isn’t_

Eliza closed the journal before Tom could respond – or rather before she could read his response – successfully getting the last word.

“So Theo” Eliza drawled, the boy looking at her warily in response “How’s our darling _Eli?”_

“Oooh” Draco joined in, throwing his list to the side dramatically as he leaned forward waggling his eyebrows “Is it Eli now?”

_“Do tell”_

_~_

The weather grew colder as October arrived. The greenhouses were usually warm but whenever Eliza had care of magical creatures she was left shivering, even with the warming charm most days. The burnt orange leaves crunched underfoot as she made her way back to the castle, not paying attention to the gossiping students around her.

She found most people had the horribly tendency to be ridiculously irritating; her court being the prized few exceptions.

Making it back into the castle Eliza removed her (Tom’s) scarf, shoving it into her bag and nodded at Granger as the other girl dashed past her no doubt heading towards the library as Eliza went to Alchemy.

Granger may be one of the exceptions as well now. The two girls had been working closely with one another the past month to establish the Wizarding 101 and Eliza could safely say Granger had changed from that irritating whiny brat all these years ago. Intelligent and fierce Eliza was almost happy when she discovered Granger had been chosen as the Youth Representative to join the Wizengamot this year.

She was happy for another reason, the said Wizarding 101 club had actually been a huge success. The past few weeks Eliza had students, not even first years half the time, thanking her for helping set up the club. Slughorn had been a good choice on her part, a tradition pureblood with a bubbly (if now somewhat irritating) personality and Burbage who was just as friendly and knowledgeable. It seemed no-one had realised just how much muggle raised students were left to fend for themselves nowadays.

But Eliza didn’t let herself become too bitter, the negligence they had suffered would only help them now in their subtle quiet revolution. Bit by bit she and Tom dismantled ridiculous laws and rules and traditions and bit by bit they reshaped Wizarding Britain.

Smiling slightly when she caught sight of Blaise waiting outside the classroom Eliza started to walk over before she narrowed her eyes.

“What happened to you?” she asked appearing beside him, smile growing when he jumped in surprise.

“What do you mean?” he asked shiftily and Eliza rose an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You look flustered, you’re never flustered. What happened?”

Blaise heaved a sigh, running a hand over his hair before giving a shrug “Ran into a couple of gryffindors giving a younger Slytherin a hard time. I just showed them the same courtesy, that’s all”

Eliza studied him critically for a moment before shrugging “Whatever you say Zabini”

“Never thought I’d see the day you listened Potter” Blaise joked back and Eliza grinned, falling into their steady familiar banter before Professor Selwyn started the lesson.

She’d figure out what really happened, eventually but right now she had a classroom to accidentally blow up.

And as the day drew to a close Eliza couldn’t help but feel the excitement build up within her. Tomorrow was a big day after all.

Another year, another Samhain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should just stop promising update days and I wouldn't jinx myself, anyway! this is a very small filler chapter because it's sAMHAIN next time! and lemme tell y'all its a bit of a ride and quite long which is why I decided to split it here, I'm hoping to get another chapter out before Christmas but in the mean time I hope you enjoyed this small one! You can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading XD


	60. chapter fifty two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has a quiet Samhain - nobody even dies.

Eliza woke up feeling strange. This in and of itself wasn’t unusual; Eliza was used to feeling strange. Used to an uncomforting cold in her lungs, a small hum of restlessness in her veins when she stayed too long in the quiet, went too long without a fight. She was well accustomed to the ever burning fervour that she could never seem to quite shake off.

And she _had_ grown used to that, over the years. This – this was different. It felt as though something had been carved out of her, a rattling sort of hollowness settling into her lungs, the cold carving into her bones unlike the usual restlessness she was constantly haunting by.

Eliza stretched out, much like a cat, as she tried to shake off the clammy feeling. Savouring the last few moments of warmth and comfort beneath her thick quilt before she dragged herself out of bed. Today was a big day, she had no time to waste.

Humming slightly to herself she tried to tame her hair, the odd feeling fading into the background as she got herself ready. Nodding at her reflection Eliza grabbed her purple robes and slung them casually over her shoulders and started to head towards the common room.

Today was Samhain, and it was also time for another Wizengamot meeting.

Hopping down from the last of the stairs Eliza smiled slightly when she spotted Daphne perched on the edge of the armchair, heels clicking together as she swung her legs back and forth evidently waiting for the rest of them to drag themselves out of bed.

Daphne glanced up and frowned “I thought you would have hijacked Severus’ floo by now” she joked and Eliza gave a little shrug, ignoring how her limbs shifted oddly with the movement as though she weren’t fully attached to them.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Daphne” Eliza said instead and swished out of the common room with Daphne falling into step beside her.

“You never eat Breakfast” Daphne protested “In fact you’ve told me on multiple occasions ‘why have breakfast when I can have coffee’”

“Well now I can have both breakfast and coffee” she returned without missing a beat “Aren’t you proud of me? I’ve turned over a new leaf”

Had it always been so cold in these corridors? Eliza burrowed a little further into her cloak.

“You’re not turning over a new leaf though” Daphne said before jumping in front of her slightly so she could point an accusatory finger in Eliza’s face “You’re scheming-

“I’m not scheming” Eliza cut in immediately but reconsidered her words when she was met with dead silence “I’m just making a public appearance”

Daphne let out a startled laugh, leaning heavily on Eliza’s shoulder as they approached the great hall “You’re pulling a publicity stunt in your own school” she choked out through her laughter “Oh that’s gold”

“Shut up” Eliza retorted maturely as they slipped into the hall, nodding at Granger when she spotted the girl across the hall also wearing her Wizengamot robes. There was already a buzz in the hall – it wasn’t often a Hogwarts student actually took up the mantle and claimed seats on the Wizengamot. And the fact that Granger, a muggle-born, was now also on the council was causing quite a stir.

Between them, and whatever trouble Tom managed to cause, it was going to turn into a rather eventful morning.

“What are your plans for the day?” Eliza asked as they walked towards their seats and Daphne smiled brightly as they slipped onto the bench, waving at the few other slytherins at the table.

“Susan stole some pumpkins, we’re going to carve them in the Hufflepuff commons”

“How domestic” Eliza drawled and Daphne shot her a conspiratorial grin.

“We’re then breaking into the Gryffindor common room and hiding them all over the place”

Eliza couldn’t help but grin back “Brilliant”

Daphne shook her head with a laugh and started serving herself breakfast, keeping a judgemental eye on Eliza when she made no move to get any food herself.

“And are you actually having breakfast?” Daphne said, the mild undercurrent of a threat in her voice and Eliza hummed slightly, pouring herself a steaming cup of coffee as she glanced down the table. She wondered when Susan was going to steal Daphne away, she was quite scary in the mornings.

“Pancakes?” Daphne suggested and Eliza narrowed her eyes slightly.

“With strawberries on top?”

“With strawberries on top” Daphne agreed and Eliza let an easy smile slip onto her face, forgetting all about the strange feeling she had woken with.

Daphne and a handful of strawberries, there was nothing in the world that that combination couldn’t fix.

Eventually the rest of her court piled in, Blaise bounded into the hall with Draco and Theo trailing after him. Theo had his head buried in a book trusting Draco to guide him through the slowly filling up corridors. They all paused however when they saw Eliza sitting there in her Wizengamot robes.

“Please say my father will be in one piece by the end of this meeting” Draco said, making himself a cup of tea as they all settled in at the table and Eliza scoffed.

“As if Narcissa would let anything happen to him”

No one could argue with that one.

~

Eliza understood why Sirius never took up his place on the mantle, these Wizengamot sessions were so _dull._ Eliza would even go as far as to say that Umbridge’s defence lessons were more entertaining than this current session. At least in the classroom she could cause chaos but here she had no choice but to be on her best behaviour.

Lucius was sat a few seats across from her, a remarkably empty expression on his face which told her just how bored he truly was. Burke was rambling on about some inane droll matter that no one gave a damn about that would be dismissed soon and Eliza traded commiserating looks with Tom. For the past several minutes she had been, in vain, attempting to banish his shoelaces but either her spells weren’t getting through or he was superstitiously deflecting them.

Granger was sat a little way away, ardently paying attention.

Eliza had no idea how she did.

When the motion was called to dismiss Burke’s rambling plea (something about tariffs on the Diagon Alley entrance?) Eliza was one of the first to raise her wand, practically everyone else following suit and Burke sat down grumpling to himself. Glancing through her papers Eliza breathed a sigh of relief when she saw they had only one more matter to debate for the day. Being trapped in the stuffy meeting hall had done nothing to ease her agitated mood and she honestly couldn’t wait to get back to her court. Maybe she and Draco could pay some Quidditch. 

“Well” Scrimgeour’s gruff voice cut through the room – Eliza really didn’t think he had long as minister “I believe we’re now almost done for the day”

“That is if Lord Gaunt has no more ridiculous ideas to impose on the school board” Lord Smith drawled sharply and Eliza felt herself perk up slightly, now this at least would be interesting.

Tom tilted his head slightly, lazily examining the old wizard from across the room “I would hardly call a suggestion and imposition Lord Smith, much like how I would hardly call a wizarding heritage class ridiculous”

Eliza could see how badly he wanted to snark back at the man but they both knew this wasn’t the time. They had no need to tear their enemies apart when they were sure to do it themselves.

“It’s a ludicrous idea” Lord Smith said, slightly red in the face as he seemed to prepare himself to launch on another tirade before he was interrupted. The interruption itself wasn’t that surprising. What was surprising was that he had been interrupted than none other than the perpetual goody two shoes, righteous Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

“Actually I think you’ll find that the already established Wizard Heritage club has been a massive success” she cut in smoothly glancing at Eliza slightly who was already smiling at the girl “And all of us who are aware of Lord Gaunt’s campaign in Hogwarts are quite thankful”

It doesn’t take long for the arguments to break out after that.

“Lord Smith is right” Lady Abbot scoffed, ever the constant nuisance “This club, these ploys – filling our children’s head with nonsense. Taboo subjects we left behind long ago-

“I fear your memory is failing you Lady Abbot” Lucius cut in lowly “As far as I recall it wasn’t _that_ long ago. In fact” he began lightly, with all the mischief of someone who had been spending far too much time with Sirius “As I recall haven’t you been a long term attendant of the Malfoy Yule Ball?"

Lucius let out a false little cough, waving his hand distractedly as he simpered “Oh sorry, I meant weren’t you a long term attendant of dark and taboo practices?”

Eliza truly couldn’t resist chiming in. Merlin forbid she let Lucius Malfoy incite greater outrage than she did.

“And what exactly are you calling nonsense? Our heritage? Our history?” The arguing around Eliza ceased as they all turned to listen to her “The legacy we all have a duty to carry and keep alive isn’t what I would call ‘ridiculous’” she finished drily, and it didn’t take long for someone to lose their temper.

Lord Smith snarled slightly, red in the face as he rounded on Eliza “You know that isn’t what we’re referring too, you know exactly what we’re talking about – dark and dirty traditions-

“And you know this is what the classes discuss? How Lord Smith?” Tom drawled, quirking a dark eyebrow as he quelled the rising argument, commanding attention. Lord Smith spluttered and Eliza smirked faintly. Between her and Tom they had certainly made this a Wizengamot session worth attending.

“Miss Granger” Tom said suddenly, turning to face the girl “It is common knowledge that you and Lady Potter helped to found this club – would you be able to enlighten on say what you are currently studying?”

Granger to her credit didn’t balk at the situation at all “Currently we’re teaching all muggle raised students who attend about the ancestral manors and the sacred twenty eight, and how that in turn has effected our society today” she explained calmly and murmurs rose at her words.

“That’s common knowledge” Lady Longbottom said scathingly and Eliza snorted derisively.

“It’s _not,_ not if you're muggle raised which is _why_ Lord Gaunt is correct when he says we need it as a mandatory class-

More arguing arose from her proclamation, more accusatory claims thrown their way and yet more and more people rallied in their defence as well, chaos rippling through the chamber. Merlin she hadn’t even mentioned the Sabbaths yet and they were already acting like this. Eliza was tempted to mention including them in the curriculum, just to see what would happen, but she held her tongue.

They had to bide their time.

The arguing ceased when Scrimgeour shot sparks into the air above them, grabbing everyone’s attention as they fell silent.

“You are treading a fine line, Lord Gaunt, Lady Potter” he warned and Eliza allowed a smile to slip onto her face that was just too sharp to be considered pleasant as she turned slightly to face the man.

“Ah yes” she said delicately pretending she didn’t see the despairing Lucius or the grinning Tom across from her “We should move on to the actual issues at hand. What’s left to discuss today? The width of cauldron bottoms?”

All in all Eliza would say it’s been a very productive meeting. Nothing quite says getting things done like sewing the seeds of chaos.

~

Eliza glanced away from Rita Skeeter when she caught sight of Tom walking towards her across the crowd. The meeting had been dismissed and Skeeter had immediately sought her out, craving a good story and good money that Eliza was more than happy to provide.

Bidding the blonde goodbye Eliza turned away from the journalist, meeting Tom half way across the room greeting him with a small smile.

“I’d say that went well wouldn’t you?” she said as they came to a stop in a corner of the bustling room. Tom raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her.

“I suppose if your definition of ‘well’ was inciting a near-on brawl in the middle of a Wizengamot session, then yes I suppose it went well”

“Ah you’d be bored without me” Eliza shot back with a grin “With only Lucius to keep you company”

They both took a moment to grimace at that, the thought of being trapped in a room full of Lucius’.

“Speaking of company” Tom proclaimed, something leading in his voice that had Eliza glancing at him curiously “It is Samhain Little Star”

“That it is” Eliza agreed, drawing out the game between them “Us Slytherins should be celebrating at Hogwarts actually”

“Or” Tom jumped in immediately “You could come back with me – we could catch up, celebrate together?”

There was a silence as Eliza returned his even stare. She had planned something at Hogwarts but she couldn’t deny that she was sorely tempted by Tom’s offer. It was Samhain after all, didn’t she deserve to break some rules?

Tom grinned as if he knew the second she had decided to agree and Eliza couldn’t help but return his smile with a small shake of her head. Fishing her wand from its holster Eliza gripped it easily in her hand, ignoring Tom’s curious look. Breathing in deeply to settle herself Eliza flicked her wand, casting the spell.

She watched proudly as her familiar Hippogriff Patronus appeared in front of her, trotting around in circles as it flung its head capturing the attention of the few people left inside the chamber.

“Can you tell Theo Nott to take over for me tonight? I’m catching up with an old friend” she said vaguely in case the message found him when he was surrounded by other people. The downfalls of patronus messaging. 

“Well then Little Star” Tom said brightly as he practically bounded over to the floo “Shall we?”

“We shall” Eliza returned smiling at his barely concealed excitement as she joined him in front of the floo “You best catch me on the other side though”

“Of course Little Star” he demurred, something else settling into his gaze before disappearing into the flames leaving Eliza to follow through after him, ignoring the blatant staring of everyone else in the room.

At least his Samhain wouldn’t end in one of them being near-dead.

~

Perhaps she had spoken too soon.

“Tom we can’t murder Lady Abbot just because you think she’s irritating”

“Well why not?” he returned evenly, titling his head upside down slightly so he could see her from where he was lying sprawled out on the sofa. Eliza herself had taken residency of the ridiculously large armchair across from him, throwing her legs over the side as they talked. Killing the time before they conducted their very own Samhain ritual. Tom’s manor was covered with so many wards the Ministry wouldn’t be able to track anything.

Eliza opened her mouth before shutting it with a soft ‘click’

It wasn’t like either of them truly cared about the legality of the matter.

“Remus would be very disappointed” Eliza said instead and Tom rolled his ruby-red eyes.

“I hardly think he’s going to be disappointed in _me_ ”

“He will” Eliza said seriously, continuing the bit “He’ll give you his patented disappointed mum stare and he’ll pack you up to Dark Lord Rehab-

Tom let out a mild protest but Eliza continued to speak over him “And you’ll never be allowed over to our house again” she finished and he let out a scoff.

“As if he would know if I’m in your house” Tom said self assuredly and Eliza rose an eyebrow pointedly.

“He knew you came round on my birthday”

If Tom was surprised he didn’t let himself show it and so instead Eliza chose to move on quickly “So now you know that _we_ can’t murder Lady Abbot. Someone else could though”

Tom let out a considerate hum, returning to his previous sprawled out position watching the flames crackle in the fire place. A comfortable silence settled around them and Eliza took another sip of her coffee, it tasted faintly of cinnamon and she couldn’t help but savour the taste. She watched as Tom glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner and finished off his own drink, banishing it into the kitchen with an absent wave of his hand.

Eliza pulled herself up into a sitting position as she watched Tom busy himself with setting up the small coffee table between them. This ceremony would be a bit different to Eliza’s usual one. It was only the two of them, smaller, intimate. The last time they had tried to celebrate a Sabbath, Yule in fourth year, it had ended in disaster. She hoped tonight would be different.

A single solitary candle was lit in between them and Eliza watched as Tom pricked his thumb, dropping a few beads of blood into the flames. Blood magic wasn’t used on Samhain usually but it did deepen the connection with ancestral magic and Eliza found herself repeating Tom’s gesture. The candle flared brighter as the ambient magic swelled and filled the room and Eliza shifted restlessly.

The haunting feeling that had been clinging onto her all day resurged with a vengeance and Eliza found herself gripping onto Tom’s warm calloused hands as she tried to block out the overwhelming magic swarming around them. No other Samhain ritual had ever felt like this and Eliza felt herself take in deep shuddering breaths as the cold encompassed her.

She was only vaguely aware of Tom across from her now, the weight of his hands on hers and his distant voice but soon even that was pulled away and Eliza was being drawn down and down and-

The fogginess left her, the strange feeling that had been gripping onto her all day suddenly eased – as if she had finally found peace if only for this brief brief respite. Eliza tried to shake herself out of her thoughts, opening her eyes only to pause with the movement.

She didn’t have any eyes to open, in fact Eliza couldn’t sense her body at all. She was _here,_ wherever here was, and she was tangible but there was nothing there. Just darkness, a rolling darkness that surrounded her from all sides, pressed down and encompassed her until there was nothing left. A darkness that wasn’t quite darkness, a life that wasn’t quite living.

HELLO

A thousand voices, one voice – all consuming and unavoidable. It pressed at her from every angle, echoed from inside her mind, rattled her non-existent bones as the deep voice spoke.

 _Hello_ Eliza thought back, or perhaps she had said – this was a strange place, _Hello Death_

AND SO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM

The voice came again and if Eliza didn’t know any better she would say it was amused. The weight continued pressing against her and merlin how she longed to have a wand in her hand, a knife in her boot – anything to hold onto other than the suffocating darkness. Other than horrible burning warmth and clammy cold of Death itself.

With a blink everything shifted.

Eliza let out a great shuddering breath, chill, biting air flooding her lungs suddenly as she stumbled, knees shaking. Glancing around wildly Eliza clenched and unclenched her hands as she took in the sight around her.

It was a barren place, but an improvement on the impenetrable darkness that surrounded her beforehand. She could make out poplar trees in the distance and the grass beneath her feet crinkled and crackled as she shifted, dried and dead. There was a stream somewhere nearby, frosty waters travelling through the land and even though the sun was shining everything maintained a horrible scale of grey.

MASTER OF DEATH 

The voice circled again, less crushing now – the wind picked up as it spoke, leaves swirling through the air as the voice spoke inside of Eliza’s mind seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at one.

“I have been waiting for you” she heard a dark rasping voice state and Eliza span around in surprise, not noticing the figure who had appeared behind her. They wore a fitted suit, made of the finest fabric she had ever seen, all in the same dull monochromatic colours that surrounded them. She was reminded of a businessman and had to stifle a bitter smile.

What was a death but a transaction? A life moving from one hand to another.

They certainly looked human enough, they had the figure of one although something about it screamed wrong. Something off and not quite right about the way they stood, the unnatural stillness as Eliza surveyed them.

But all in all, even with the suit and the posture, they still looked remarkably dead.

Any colour their skin may have had was gone, a grey sickly pallor taking its place. The hair that hung, draping down in a plait, also lacked colour. It was not the straw blonde of Daphne or the white-blonde of the Malfoy’s, it was just shockingly white and empty.

As were the eyes, when Eliza braved a glance up. Milky and unseeing containing all the knowledge of the world. Death’s lips pulled into a slow smile when they noticed her gaze but again there was something unnatural about the movement. As if they had just remembered how to smile, stretching unused muscles.

“And how long have you been waiting?” she asked and even though her hands were trembling her voice wasn’t. She was not like Tom, she did not fear Death. But she did feel fear and coming face to face with an entity long believe folklore was enough to rattle her.

“A long time. Or perhaps not long at all” they mused and Eliza tried to bury her unease when she once again heard that detached embodied voice. It was becoming less raspy the more they spoke, they found their own lilting words, a steady beat as they settled more and more.

But Eliza could see past the human façade. Could see how the thing didn’t sit quite right in flesh and bone. The masquerade of man would never be able to constrain such a thing.

“Death is a moment, not a Time. There is no Time here, just a Beginning”

“Not an End?” Eliza couldn’t help but ask, glancing up at the cloudless sky above them.

“They are one in the same”

Silence settled around them and Eliza, even though she was scared out of her mind, could feel her heart pounding calmly, felt her body settle unlike it had been all day. The restless escaped her as if something within her was trying to let her know they were safe, that they were _home._

“The veil between our worlds is the lowest tonight” Eliza murmured, knowing she could have whispered and the entity would have heard her all the same “Is that why you pulled me here?”

Wherever they were. Maybe Eliza hadn’t even left the boundaries of her own mind. Maybe Death had just arrived in one of the shadowed corners, the memories she kept boxed away and hidden, the darkness she even hid from herself – and had taken momentary residence.

“It is about time we met formally, instead of in one form or another Little Master”

Ignoring the cryptic comment Eliza shuffled her feet, grasping for the meaning behind this strange and horrible encounter “Is this about the hallows? You want them back”

Death laughed and Eliza swore she heard bones shattering, a chill running straight through her.

“The hallows are yours Master. It takes more than them to become the master of death as you would know”

“Necromancy” she replied and Death tilted their head, giving her that slow horrible smile again and Eliza was torn between her feelings. The part of her that was screaming to run and escape, the part that knew she was powerless here and despised the weakness. And the part of her, that restless part of her that finally felt as though it was home.

“All my children carry pieces of me with them. It just so happens you have taken more than most” Death said, milky eyes looking at the stone on her finger – the faint scar on her face.

Eliza tensed at the thought of the horcrux. Tom was not the only one who had cheated death, they both had in a way. Eliza should have died that night, and every night since then. Perhaps this was just Death collecting their dues.

As though they could sense Eliza’s thoughts Death let out another laugh. This time she didn’t hear bones shattering or the snap of broken branches, instead she was reminded of windchimes, of dawn break – new beginnings.

“Little Master I would not trouble yourself with such things”

And emboldened by the strange peace that had settled within her Eliza rocked forward on her heels, staring up at Death as she asked why.

“You are Death itself, surely you’re scorned when we attempt to evade you”

A stillness hung in the air – the quiet between a first breath and a last, before Death began to speak.

“I am many things” they began slowly and haltingly as if they were learning how to speak, how their tongue moved to form the words and vocal cords push out sound. As if they were learning to be human “But mostly I am a Collector”

“I collect bright lives and short lives. I collect long and struggling ones. Some are tired and weary and some are still bright and hopeful. Some are full of everything in between, a soldier full of patriotic hope, a widower full of longing. I collect Emperors and Peasants and you cannot tell the difference”

“Do you know who I treasure the most?” Death asked, voice as loud as a whisper and Eliza couldn’t help but lean in further as the last remnants of her unease slipped away.

“I treasure Cheaters. Those like Tom Riddle and all those who came before in one way or another. They are flighty things and they live so very brightly. Loud and sharp and vicious, they live and live and thrive and run

“And I will catch up eventually, for I am inevitable but” Death paused and gave a smile and if Eliza ignored the parlour of their skin or the blue tinge to their lips or the strange darkness that shifted behind their eyes she would almost say it was natural “Why should we not have fun before that point?”

And for a second the figure Death had built slipped and Eliza was submerged in fragments of memories. Of wars and tears and the first frost of winter, twigs snapping underfoot and acrid smoke. Of laughter and warmth and an overwhelming unrelenting hunger before it all disappeared and she was once again facing a dead man walking.

“I am inevitable” they repeated giving a barely there ghost of a smile “But not for you Little Master”

“Enjoy your run”

And then everything fell away.

~

Eliza heaved a gasp, air rushing through her as she tried to remember how her lungs were supposed to work. Her breathing was coming in quick pants as she struggled, surroundings a blur around her. She could hear something, feel someone near her but everything felt muddled and Salazar how was she so cold?

“Eliza?” she heard someone call, warm hands circling her own “If you can hear me can you squeeze my hand please”

The small action took far too much strength but the person – Tom? let out a relieved sigh and so Eliza thought it was worth it. It was still hard to breathe and she was still very cold but she could feel herself calming down as Tom rubbed soothing circles into her palm, grounding her in reality.

Eventually she opened her eyes.

Tom had moved them from the table into his room and the both of them were sat on his plush bed. There were un-used potions scattered all across his bedside table and she was surrounded by a veritable mountain of blankets. Why did he own so many blankets? Nagini was staring at her from the headboard and when Eliza met her gaze the snake butted her head against Eliza’s.

“Little speaker gave us a scare” the snake chided and Eliza could only stare around in confusion finally looking towards Tom. She was pressed into his side, his hands holding hers and even now Eliza could see the remnants of panic clinging to him, wild-eyed and mussed hair.

“What happened?” she rasped and Tom immediately summoned some water for her, helping her hold it in her shaking and still somewhat numb hands.

“I was hoping you could tell me that” he returned evenly “One minute we were doing the Samhain ritual and the next you just sort of freeze” Tom explained, recalling the memory “You collapsed across the table and you were so cold and you were barely breathing. It was like you were dying all over again only this time there was no wound, nothing I could-

Tom cut himself off and tightened his grip on her hand “Curse your Potter luck” he said trying to dispel the tension and Eliza snorted.

“You’re the one who cursed Samhain, I’d have no trouble if it weren’t for you”

“I find that hard to believe” he replied drolly.

“I’m okay” Eliza reassured as he clung onto her “I’m cold but I’m alive – I’m here, I’m safe” and with that a comforting silence settled over them, interrupted only by Nagini’s soft hisses as she basked in the warmth of Eliza’s blanket mountain.

“What happened Eliza?” Tom asked softly and Eliza let out a little sigh, wondering how the hell she would even begin to explain the situation.

“You know the tale of the three brothers?” Eliza said lightly after some time had passed, absently playing with Tom’s fingers as he turned his ruby-red gaze onto her.

“Yes – you had the invisibility cloak, correct? And you are a descendant of the Peverell’s which would explain your necromancy” Tom summarised and Eliza nodded her head.

“Your ring – the Gaunt ring is the resurrection stone”

A brief short inhale, but no move to interrupt her.

“And Dumbledore, Dumbledore’s wand was the Elder Wand – and when I disarmed him-

“It became yours” Tom murmured, wide-eyed and Eliza nodded once again.

“And when one gathers all three hallows it’s said that they become the Master of Death”

Tom let out a splutter, almost the most caught-off guard she’s eve heard him “But- but that’s just a _fable,_ death isn’t – it’s not-

“Then who did I meet tonight?” Eliza cut in softly and Tom stilled next to her, wound tightly as though if he could he would outrun truth itself.

“The veil between our worlds is thinnest tonight and Death reached out to greet their new master”

A thick horrible silence settled over them until Tom let out a soft hum “I wonder what seat that would claim on the Wizengamot”

It was stupid, it was so stupid that after being told his greatest fear was a real entity that was now bound to Eliza, that Eliza had spoken to death itself and was now it’s master, that Tom was inevitably drawn back to political scheming. Eliza had almost died tonight (not for the first time) and this was yet another Samhain ruined by some sort of life-threatening accident and Tom was surely thinking about giving Lady Abbot a heart attack. It was _so_ stupid.

Eliza couldn’t help but laugh loudly anyway, manic giggles escaping her “Imagine” she tried saying between her laughter “Imagine if this had happened at Hogwarts. Nothing to see here folks, just communing with the dead”

“Poor Severus” Tom said, tone bright “How to deal with possessed Potter’s 101”

“I wasn’t possessed” Eliza screeched indignantly, laughing so hard she fell back into the bed gasping for breath.

“Master of death” Tom continued “Full time Ouija board”

“I bet Lady Abbot would drop dead from shock – would Death even take her? Should you ask?”

“Stop” Eliza choked out wondering it the hysteria was finally getting to her as her laughter came to a slow stop. She snuggled further into the blanket cave, feeling warmth return to her bit by a bit as she and Tom finally rested in the silence.

“What were they like?” Tom asked quietly sometime later “Death?”

Eliza let out a small considering hum, twisting slightly so she could poke her head out of her blanket cave and see Tom “Overwhelming, creepy, horribly cryptic – take your pick”

“Other than that” Eliza continued seeing how Tom didn’t look particularly comforted “They were quite friendly”

If Eliza had been hysterically laughing earlier she had nothing on Tom now. His peeling laughter filled the room and any words he tried to communicate were swallowed by his breathless laughter. He slumped against the headboard, face flushed and eyes filling with tears as he laughed.

“Only you” he choked out “Only you would meat Death itself and call it _friendly_ ” he managed to say before a whole new round of contagious laughter began.

“ _What’s that supposed to mean!”_

~

Eliza didn’t quite know when she dozed off but she must have as she awoke blearily some time later. It wasn’t yet dawn, the early hours of autumn morning where there was nothing but darkness and the distant sounds of birds. Shuffling out of her blanket cave Eliza tried to find anything that may have woke up only to spot Tom.

He was on the other side of the ridiculously large bed, as far away from her as he could get. He was twitching slightly in his sleep, face pale and clammy and Eliza felt confusion wash over her, any coherency lost in her sleepy daze.

Nagini shifted on the headboard and Eliza turned to look at her, casting a questioning look over at Tom.

“Master sometimes gets nightmares” Nagini explained, hissing almost inaudibly “He does not wake no matter what you do, go back to sleep Little Speaker”

Eliza felt pity fill her. She knew how bad nightmares could be, she was thankful that tonight of all nights she had been blessed with a dreamless sleep. The perks of communing with Death itself, a sleep so deep that not even the dead would wake (ha) She was sure it would hit her later, much later, the enormity of what had transpired tonight but all she could think of right now was the warmth the blankets provided, the happiness that came with finally feeling safe and a desire to share that feeling.

Humming slightly to herself Eliza sacrificed two blankets off her pile, throwing them over Tom’s body and smiled slightly when he stopped shaking. And in those early hours of morning, when nothing was quite real and near on anything was possible, there was only Nagini to see Eliza reach out and hold Tom’s hand in hers and hear as his whimpers instantly quelled.

Sleep made her eyes heavy and when she curled up again amongst the blankets already half way towards sleep she heard the echoes of Death’s voice in her mind.

_Enjoy your run._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I hope you all had happy holidays and if you don't celebrate I hope you indulged yourself with a hot-chocolate aka the greatest thing on earth. I also hope all y'all enjoyed the chapter, as always you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. I'm going to stop promising an Update Day because I jinx myself but the next chapter might be before New Year?? We'll see  
> As always thank you all so much for reading XD


	61. chapter fifty three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One holiday fades into another - Yule arrives faster than Eliza can blink.

“And just where did you end up last night?” Draco drawled as Eliza sneaked back into the common room the next day. He was sprawled out on the sofa, a cup of tea on the table, piles of books around him and a few empty phials of pepper-up potion.

The picture of a man who had just pulled an all-nighter for a last minute transfiguration essay.

“I stayed over at Tom’s” Eliza replied promptly ignoring Draco’s salacious look as he shot up from his spot “Nothing happened before you start”

“Nothing?” he echoed somewhat disappointedly and Eliza truly couldn’t pass up on such a perfect opportunity.

“Well I met Death and officially became its master but other than that-

“I’m sorry, what?”

Eliza waved a blasé hand shrugging her shoulders “It’s not that important – I’ll tell you all later”

“I – what – I’m” Draco spluttered and Eliza valiantly smothered her laughter “Hey don’t you dare walk away from me young lady”

Despite his protests Eliza did in fact continue to walk away from him. She was still quite tired after last night, she’d have a nap now and use the time-turner to attend her skipped lessons and everyone would be none the wiser. She might even try and fit in a visit to Jormy, that would be nice.

~

It was not nice.

“You and master have finally made a home nest” Jormy said with false wisdom the second Eliza arrived to visit the old basilisk. Eliza spluttered, not liking the implications of that at all and rounded on Jormy demanding an explanation.

“You smell of master – is there not a home nest?” the basilisk questioned evidently confused and Eliza slumped against his giant head. Jormy, evidently not understanding that her despair stemmed from his blatant confusion, attempted to comfort her bringing his tail round to wrap her in a sort of basilisk-cocoon.

“No there is no home-nest Jormy” Eliza hissed back despairing over the fact that she was even having to have this conversation.

“But then where will the hatchlings stay?”

Eliza didn’t know whether to laugh or scream.

She left the chamber sometime later, back slightly stiff from sitting on the cold stone for so long. She promised to visit Jormy sometime later that week and set off to find her court who would no doubt be waiting for explanations. Not that Eliza had much of any.

Master of Death.

It was a fancy title, one which she had no idea what was actually entailed within it. For all that Death had pulled her into their realm they seemed to have not communicated anything of actual substance. Just terrified her and left her with vague cryptic comments and haunting nightmares.

Her sleep today had been anything but dreamless and Eliza had woken up finding herself longing for the blissful blankness and Tom’s warm bed that she’d been granted with last night. Unlike now where she managed a few fitful hours dreaming of rotten corpses, of Death’s swallow face and haunting eyes and _enjoy your run._

She guessed judging by her greater connection to Samhain her necromancy abilities were somewhat amplified. She could probably use the Deathly Hollows without any real consequence (the resurrection stone warmed slightly on her finger) but beyond that she truly didn’t have a clue.

_I am inevitable, but not for you._

She didn’t want to think about that particular part of the conversation, not liking how her lungs tightened at the thought. She wasn’t like Tom, all she had ever wanted was to live – not to live forever.

Ducking into the common room Eliza easily spotted her court and they just as easily spotted her. Theo levelled her with a stern look, book abandoned by his arm chair and pointed to her room like a parent scolding a child.

“Court meeting, your room, now”

Eliza snorted but obligingly led them all into her room anyway, unlocking the door to let them all through. Ushering them all in Eliza re-locked her door and reinforced the silencing charm out of habit. Her room was covered in wards, probably too excessive for a student room in Hogwarts but Mad-Eye had one thing right; constant vigilance.

Daphne and Draco immediately threw themselves on top of her bed like usual and Blaise took a seat on the beanbag she only kept in her room for him. Theo wandered over to the chair by her desk, looking around her room and Eliza noticed when his eyes lingered on her wall of photographs.

Eliza knew exactly which one would have caught his attention.

She’d collected a lot of photos over the years now and she couldn’t deny the pride that filled her whenever she caught sight of them. She had some of herself and the Baby Court as Draco called them, when they were so much younger and smaller. She had individual ones with all her court – her and Daphne grinning at the camera, Blaise picking her up and tossing her. Draco and her on the quidditch pitch, Malfoy family photos from Yule Balls. She had them with Theo, Sirius and Remus. There was even a few with Barty and the Weasley twins and a rare grumpy polaroid of Severus.

And there, beside her other few framed ones, was a picture of her and Tom. It was taken by Barty at some point New Years Day. She had no idea where he had been lurking to capture the frame so perfectly but Eliza watched it again with Theo as her court settled in her room.

She remembered that day. She’d gone round to drag Tom out for a bit only for the idiot to refuse, standing on the doorstep. So Eliza had done the only logical thing, she had scooped up a snowball and thrown it at him. The picture showed Tom scooping up Eliza, trying to throw her in the snow but Eliza had retaliated by dumping a handful of snow on his head. They were both grinning brightly in the photo and then it reset, continuing the cycle.

Eliza hadn’t waited a second upon receiving it to place it with the others.

“So” Draco said, grabbing Snuffles the stuffed dog and raising a pointed eyebrow in Eliza’s direction “Master of Death?”

Eliza gave a little hum, jumping up so she was sat on her windowsill, the black lake behind her as she drew her legs up.

“The hollows gave me a connection to Death, they pulled me into their realm and told me I was now the master of death – whatever that means” she said with a little shrug and Blaise was the first to break the silence.

“And you just spoke to them – a quick how do you do? Nice to meet you?”

Eliza snorted “Essentially, just add a bit more mortal terror in there and you’ve pretty much got it”

And from there she explained everything she had pulled together, every vague unhelpful comment laid out before them like some baffling Eldritch fairy-tale.

Daphne let out a long sigh, pushing her hair back as she stared at the ceiling “This is all just so strange. Things are supposed to make more sense as you get older, not get more confusing”

“If Eliza knew the meaning of peace and quiet things probably would make more sense” Draco cut in and Eliza could only nod her head in agreement.

“And is that _all_ you got up to on Samhain Eliza?” Theo questioned, perceptive as ever and Eliza gave a little shrug.

“Meeting with Death isn’t exactly risk-free, I stayed at Tom’s for the night so I could recover”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days” Daphne teased and Elia smiled victoriously when Theo launched a pen at Daphne’s head on her behalf.

“Oh” Draco exclaimed, sitting up and ignoring Daphne pouting next to him “Eliza, Eliza you have to tell us about the Wizengamot session – fathers not looked that happy after one in bloody years”

Eliza let out a bright laugh, having almost forgotten about yesterday’s events in the wake of Death’s brief visit. In fact there should be another issue of The Insider out soon, with an interview between her and Rita Skeeter in a move of shameless self promotion on her part.

And as she talked with her court she felt the last shreds of cold that had been clinging to her all day slowly disappear.

~

November, the month where nothing special happened. The lull between Samhain and Yule were teachers tried to force motivation onto unwilling students and bully them into completing essays before the Yule break hit.

Severus had once again started the mock-duels in Defence which ended in Eliza duelling the man himself more often than not, or her court trying to face her at the same time. She exploded less and less things in alchemy and she didn’t even have to try anymore in ancient runes. She spent half her time with her court, the other split between helping the younger students or spending time with Jormy.

The Wizarding culture club was still going, quite successfully actually. Last weekend they had done session on house-elves at Hermione’s insistence as well as other house-hold normalities that were nothing but unusual to any muggle-raised student. The club had slowly progressed from theory to practical – small spells like household cleaning and repairs that are really only passed down through family. It was amazing how much of normal life was missed off the curriculum – even Eliza learned somethings.

She would still make her coffee by hand, even if she did now know the spell.

But of course Revolution waited for no man.

There was another Wizengamot session soon and if Eliza and Tom wanted to even have a chance of passing their bills they had to actually draft them up first. Sadly, they had eventually ran into some disagreements. Stupid, ridiculous disagreements that weren’t being settled by their usual back and forth through the notebooks.

Which led her to here.

“Severus” Eliza yelled in front of his office, rapping on the door in front of her “Severus I know you’re in there let me in”

“Go away” came the quiet groan muffled through the door. Eliza continued to rap on the door harder and eventually it swung open revealing a grumpy Severus on the other side.

“What do you want?” he ground out and Eliza took a moment to narrow her eyes at him, sensing that he was somehow grouchier than usual.

“I need to use your floo, I’ll be back for tea”

“No you won’t” he sighed but obliging stood aside anyway.

“No” she agreed easily “No I won’t”

She could be, if she used her time-turner again but it was a weekend and she disliked using the thing on weekends. If she grew too dependent on it she struggled over Hogwarts Breaks. It was always a strange adjustment going back to 24 hours days and so tried to limit it whenever she could.

“And do I get to know just why you need to use my floo?” he drawled out as Eliza grabbed a handful of the floo powder.

“Tom’s being an idiot” she answered easily “I’m going to shout at him until he stops being an idiot”

“Don’t die” Severus said already turning away thankfully missing the flinch Eliza couldn’t stop at his words.

(enjoy your run)

“I won’t” Eliza said chipperly and tossed the floo powder down stepping into the fire-place and stumbling out the other side. She righted herself easily, now well practiced at regaining her balance after using the floo network. Tom wasn’t anywhere in sight but Eliza blinked when she saw Barty sat on the sofa in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Eliza questioned, moving forward to glance at the papers scattered all around him.

“Creating a false identity” he answered without missing a beat “Did I grow up in the city or the country?”

“Country” Eliza returned promptly with a small smile “Home-schooled – it would explain why no-one knows you”

“Thanks” Barty said, scrawling it down hurriedly as ink blots went flying everywhere in his rush “The Dark Lord’s in his office”

Eliza strode away, flicking her wand out of its holster as she approached the office door and promptly swung it open. To her annoyance Tom didn’t even flinch, simply glancing up at her and kicking out a chair for her to sit on.

“You’re an idiot” Eliza led off with and Tom had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“Just because you don’t agree-

“Just because you’re an idiot” she interrupted with a glare. The whole situation was stupid really, it shouldn’t even be an argument but Tom had the understanding of a particularly bewildered teaspoon when it came to emotions so she shouldn’t be surprised.

The whole issue had began with muggle-borns, muggle-born children. Their aims were to over the years, stop having magical children left alone and defenceless in the muggle world, so they grew up in their own culture where they would be accepted and understood.

So there would never be another Eliza Potter or Tom Riddle ever again.

But Tom, as previously stated, was an idiot.

“I don’t understand what issue you have” he said infuriatingly calmly and it was Eliza’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Because Tom, you can’t just kidnap children”

“Well why not?”

The fact that she had to spell this out to him in and of itself was ridiculous.

“Okay I’m going to talk you through this” Eliza said, not even caring to curb her condescending tone “Number one; you would have to find replacement families for all the children you _kidnap._ Number two; muggles are going to notice their children going missing and then it’ll be the witch burnings all over again” she explained before shooting him a dead-pan glare.

“And did you really think a bill as ludicrous as this would be passed by the Wizengamot anyway?”

Tom scoffed “A bit of bribery would get the job done”

“Bribery, kidnapping. What next, imprisonment?”

“I _am_ a dark lord”

“You’re a retired dark lord”

Silence, and then Tom let out a long drawn out heavy sigh “And what would you suggest?”

Not condescending, or snappish. Just a genuine question and Eliza finally let herself relax.

“Regular monitoring, access to the wizarding world before they’re 11, give the parents the opportunity to move into a wizarding village. Pureblood children will still have an advantage but at least they’ll all have the same understanding until we put something else in place”

“And what do you mean by regular monitoring?” he asked, already scrawling out her words in his stupid elegant handwriting on a stray piece of parchment. Eliza grinned, glad they were finally making progress and that Tom had stopped being as stubborn as a mule.

“Maybe we set up a new department in the ministry? Each worker gets assigned children and they check in on the household every month. To make sure the parents are coping and that there’s no abuse happening”

“Where would we find the workers?” Tom questioned, glancing up at her as he paused in his writing and Eliza let out a thoughtful hum.

“Maybe we could bring in the werewolves? Supply them with jobs and make progress on that front”

“It will be a struggle to get them to agree on that one” Tom pointed out and Eliza nodded her head in agreement, a small smile on her lips as she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“And since when have you turned away from a struggle?”

“Fair play”

The hours passed – Eliza never did make it back for tea.

~

December brought with it snow and festive spirit.

McGonagall continued the tradition of decorating the castle for Yule and Eliza still smiled slightly at the sight of all the decorations. The magic of it never wore off, not really. Not that she truly had time to appreciate it between all the essays that had been building up.

December also brought deadlines, a lot of them.

Herbology was such a useless subject, Eliza huffed as she tried to finish off the essay, why should she care about plants when she had Blaise to do that for her? It was only her and Theo around in the common room. They had a free hour whilst the other three where in lessons and they had decided to finish their homework.

Eliza had tried to bribe him into doing her history essay for her as well but it was an unsuccessful attempt. Instead Theo had chucked a sugar quill at her so she would stop bouncing her leg as they tried to finish the last of their essays before they left for the holidays.

Blaise would be coming back to Grimmauld with her and they would all meet up at the Malfoy Yule Ball later in the week. She’d heard from a blushing Theo that a certain Elijah Sinclair would be making another appearance which was partially why Eliza was still doing her herbology essay.

She couldn’t resist teasing her friend.

Nibbling on her sugar quill Eliza returned to her essay only to jolt in surprise when she heard Slughorn’s voice from the door of the common room.

“Eliza” he greeted happily. If Eliza had thought revealing she worked with the dark lord would have deterred Slughorn from his overly friendly nepotistic ways she was sadly mistaken – if anything he spoke to her now more than ever.

“Eliza m’girl, I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now that I’m hosting another little soiree, just a small gathering to celebrate the end of term, you know how it is”

Oh Merlin please no.

“You’re a hard student to get a hold of” he was saying, rambling on “Feel like I’ve walked the whole length of the castle just to invite you m’girl – you simply have to come now”

“Of course sir” Eliza smiled genially “I wouldn’t miss it”

Slughorn let out a happy chortle and began to walk away, completely ignoring Theo’s existence. Theo didn’t look upset about it, if anything he looked remarkably pleased.

“Oh and remember to bring a plus one Miss Potter, the more the merrier!”

The door slid shut behind Slughorn and Eliza hadn’t even opened her mouth before she heard Theo’s voice.

“No” he deadpanned, not looking up from his arithmancy calculations.

“Please” Eliza begged.

“No”

“After all I’ve done for you-

“You’ve given me several heart attacks and on one notable occasion, a minor concussion” Theo said drily and Eliza let out a despairing groan.

“Just go with Draco-

“He’s going with Blaise”

That made Theo’s head lift up, face covered in blatant confusion “Has he really ran out of girls to go with?”

“And half the boys” Eliza added “Needless to say his reputation has finally caught up with him”

It wasn’t a necessarily a bad reputation. Blaise was sweet and charming to anyone he ever dated, he treated everyone with respect and wasn’t like most of the oafs in Hogwarts. But he had a horrible tendency to become bored and move on quickly. That paired with his unresolved trust issues that ‘definitely didn’t exist shut up’ meant Blaise never held onto a relationship for long.

Hence him attending the party with Draco and leaving Eliza alone and dateless.

Heaving a sigh Eliza dragged Theo’s essay away from him so he had no choice but to look at her.

“I’ll let you into Potter Manor”

Eliza had locked up the manor after raiding the library. The place was too quiet and empty for her, and full of a decadence she wasn’t used too, that didn’t even exist in their cosy townhouse that was Grimmauld. But for Theo, their resident history nerd, it was practically a dream come true. Eliza had spotted some things in that attic that looked like they were there since the 1300’s.

Theo looked at her with narrowed eyes as if he was trying to assess the honesty of her offer. Apparently, deeming her to be truthful Theo stuck his hand out and Eliza shook it with a pleased grin.

“Okay” Theo agreed “I’ll be your date”

That meant her whole court was going to be at Slughorn’s party.

Oh this was going to be _fun._

_~_

They walked into the party together, Eliza’s heels clicking obnoxiously against the ground as she walked with her arm threaded through Theo’s. Blaise and Draco were both dressed in silver, waistcoats with threaded silver running through them and she and Theo were both in gold. Theo’s gold tie matching her silk dress.

Daphne and Susan were leading the way in front of them, confidently striding through the door and disappearing onto the dance floor almost immediately. Eliza didn’t blame them, anything to escape the impending doom of social niceties that came with Slughorn’s presence.

Theo tried to slip away with Draco and Blaise but Eliza held him in place.

“We had a deal Nott” she said idly scanning the crowd.

“I regret it” he returned “Why are there so many people? This is ridiculous”

Smiling at his now steady stream of complaints Eliza deftly grabbed two glasses from a passing waiter, pressing one into Theo’s hands.

“I’m sure this will help” she said with a smirk and they both drained their glasses in one. The liquid burned going down and Eliza took a moment to blink heavily before she turned to face Theo who was slightly flushed.

Ready to take on the crowd.

Once again looping her arm through Theo’s they slipped into the crowd. Eliza chatted and charmed her way through conversations. Smiling in the right places and laughing at the right time. She left each conversation after a few minutes, an engaging listener but witty enough to leave a mark and repeated the process again and again doing laps of the room.

“How do you do this?” Theo murmured as they hit a lull in the crowd, resting in an alcove slightly out of the way “I’ve just been nodding along and I’m already exhausted, you don’t even like any of these people”

“No” Eliza agreed readily, now nursing her second drink of the night “I don’t like them, but they’re useful. And I’ve had enough practice at the pretence of it all by now”

Theo shook his head with a snort “Sometimes Eliza you worry me”

“Only sometimes?” she teased and Theo let out a soft chuckle, bringing her in for a one armed hug.

“Now can we take a break and go and make fun of Draco for a bit?”

“Gladly”

They tracked Draco down on the other side of the room, stood all on his own which took both her and Theo aback. When Theo asked where Blaise was Draco only looked at them glumly.

“He’s arguing with Granger”

The blonde took another sip of his drink.

“He didn’t even notice when I left”

Well that was new.

“Cheer up Dray” Theo cheered slightly and Eliza snickered at Draco’s confusion over Theo’s new bubbly demeanour “You’ve got us to keep you company now”

“What did you do to him Eliza” Draco questioned and Eliza raised her hands in defence.

“I didn’t do anything” she protested “Slughorn found us ten minutes ago and gave us both these drinks” she explained gesturing to the glass she held that was still vaguely steaming.

“Theo downed his in one but Slughorn didn’t seem worried so I guess it’s okay?”

Draco let out a long drawn out sigh, slinging Theo’s arm over his shoulder to stop the other boy from wandering off somewhere “I hate slug-club parties”

“You hate the fact that you didn’t ask Astoria out” Eliza countered, smirking as a bright blush crept up Draco’s face.

“She’s sixteen” he hissed and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“And you’re only seventeen, besides you could just _talk_ to her, as friends like a normal person”

“Like you’d know anything about normal” he muttered and Theo let out a snort next to him. Eliza was about to respond and tease him more when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Spinning on her heels Eliza turned to greet them before she froze, taking in the sight of just who exactly was stood in front of her.

“Tom?” she asked, staring up at him in confusion “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited” Tom said with a small smirk, hands tucked into the pockets of his suit pants, blazer slung casually over his shoulders “I couldn’t exactly turn that down”

“Okay” Eliza drawled slowly “Why are you here?”

“Maybe I just wanted to dance with you” he responded self-assuredly but Eliza simply continued to stare at him.

Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was because she was tired of thing long drawn out game. Maybe it was because it had almost been a year since she had last asked what he wanted and yet he still hadn’t answered. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

“And what if I want to dance with someone else?” Eliza questioned, tilting her head slightly as she watched him. Watched the darkening of his eyes and the tightening of his jaw before the tension flooded out of him.

“You can dance with whoever you want darling, I won’t stop you”

And so Eliza did.

She dragged Theo into the crowd, easily slipping in with the other dancers as they moved about the room. She was twirled from his arms into Daphne’s and then back again. She danced with Draco and Blaise and jumped around with her entire court when a Weird Sister’s song blared over the old jukebox. She danced with students and strangers alike as the hours continued to pass. The night continued in a similar fashion, even as guests began to leave, as students returned to their dorms or shadowed corners.

Old swing music crackled over Slughorn’s old beaten jukebox.

And it was the same old story every time – she and Tom ended up back at each others side. In fact they were so busy talking that they didn’t notice the party ending around them until Slughorn himself told them it was time to leave.

Tom walked her back to the common room and if they held onto each other a big longer than usual, and if the silence seemed heavier they didn’t comment on it.

It seemed they were both experts when it came to ignoring their problems.

~

The first thing Sirius tried to do when she came home was ground her. And upon asking why she discovered that Blaise had snitched on her and had told Sirius and Remus all about the Death incident which she had intentionally been keeping out of her letters.

“You can’t just go summoning Death willy-nilly Eliza!” Sirius squawked, more worried than angry and Eliza listened to his rant with a bored expression on her face.

“If we’re being technical it was Death who summoned me – and you can’t exactly say no to that”

Sirius continued to ramble on to Blaise who had made the rookie-mistake of not sneaking out of the room earlier. Eliza would get him back later but for now she had to contend with Remus’ piercing knowing gaze.

“Master of death?” he questioned humming slightly when Eliza nodded her head “And what does that mean exactly?”

Nothing good.

Eliza shrugged and repeated the explanation she gave to her court and Remus enveloped her in a giant warm hug. He smelled of tea and biscuits and his woollen sweater was warm and cosy and Eliza felt herself slump into his embrace just a bit. She would never call herself affectionate, had gotten used to the touches and hugs of her court over the years, the familial comfort of Sirius and Remus but it was never a lot and Eliza was always left a bit tense afterwards.

But damn Remus gave good hugs. She felt herself melt into his hug and buried her head further into his chest when she felt him stroke her hair, all the stress from the last few months fading away completely.

“Hey pup” Sirius called, dropping his arm over Eliza’s shoulder to join their little hug “Kreacher’s set out some lunch in the kitchen if you want some”

“There’s biscuits” Blaise shouted, already apparently scoffing his face in the kitchen and Eliza let out a breathy laugh, the safe feeling of being home already seeping into her bones.

“That would be nice” she said and Sirius and Remus led her into the kitchen where she and Blaise caught them up on all the gossip of the year.

It was nice to be back.

~

Eliza resisted the urge to fiddle with her dress as they landed in the Malfoy Manor foyer. The silken shining gold fabric drifted around her and if she didn’t have upmost faith in the charms keeping it from her heels Eliza was sure she would have tripped by now.

Only Blaise accompanied her tonight. Sadly it was a full moon and instead of dragging Sirius to a ball she knew he’d rather die than attend Eliza had encouraged him to stay behind with Remus and leave her and Blaise too it. It wasn’t like she was planning on causing any trouble tonight anyway. She would probably spend half the night with her court and half pandering to the people on the Wizengamot that don’t hate her yet.

Although Narcissa had mentioned something about having invited a few Rune Masters, Eliza might have to track them down at some point. And maybe torture Severus if the man decided to make an appearance this year.

“Any bets this year?” Eliza asked as she and Blaise stepped into the main ball room, waving at Narcissa and Lucius on the other side of the room.

“Theo and Sinclair get together”

“Not happening” Eliza shot down instantly “Theo’s too much of a coward to make a move”

Blaise hummed in agreement, joining her in scanning the crowd for their friends “To be honest most of our bets are on you and I can’t tell you what they are otherwise the results would be rigged”

“What if I rigged them in your favour?”

“Then you’d be nothing but a disgusting cheat Potter” Draco said as he appeared beside them “Now I’m about to steal some champagne and make my rounds as the Malfoy Heir – do you want to join me?”

“I’d rather die” Blaise said glibly ignoring Draco’s offended gasp “I’m going to find Daphne, she knows how to have fun at these things”

Eliza scoffed as Blaise disappeared into the crowd “He says that as if subtly blackmailing government officials isn’t the very definition of fun”

Draco let out a surprised laugh before looping his arm through hers “Then there is something you desperately need to know about Lord Burke”

Blaise should never have left her and Draco alone together. Alone and _unsupervised._

Perhaps this Yule Ball wouldn’t be too quiet after all.

She and Draco weaved in and out of the crowd, charming and pandering whoever they happened to meet. Draco made the introductions more often than not, left Eliza to turn the conversation to their favour, and then they left again finding a different group of people. And if she and Draco had made it their personal mission to spread as many rumours as they could around the different groups then no-one had to know that but them.

“Eliza! Draco!” she heard someone call for them and smiled when she saw Rowle in a small alcove of the room “How’s your last year treating you?” he asked when they got closer and she and Draco exchanged looks.

“Disturbingly peaceful” Eliza answered for both of them and Rowle let out a chuckle.

“Being on the Wizengamot isn’t enough for you?” he questioned and Eliza smiled guiltily knowing for a fact that whatever chaos she caused affected the rest of them in the ministry. It was their fault really, for getting to know her in the first place.

“No trolls or dementors or dragons-

“Or basilisks or kelpies or murder” Draco continued on for her and Eliza grinned at the blonde “This has been our most peaceful year yet”

“I dread to think what will happen to the rest of us when you’re all finally let loose onto society” Rowle joked and both she and Draco couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t the first time they had heard that and she was sure it would be far from the last.

“I think we all fear that day”

Eliza span on her heel, dress flaring out around her with the movement and suddenly she was faced with Tom who was already smiling at her with an easy going grin.

“Hello Little Star, you look beautiful” he greeted and Eliza smiled slightly at the compliment.

“Thank you” she accepted and didn’t even pause to think when Tom extended his hand, inviting her to dance. They fell into their own familiar rhythm, the years shared between them seen in their easy steps, a flowing repeating dance between them.

“It won’t be long now” Tom said as they began to waltz about the room “That we can hold an actual Yule celebration. You’d love them all Little Star, the bonfires and the parties”

“If anyone can do it, we can” Eliza said self-assuredly, keeping up with the delicate footwork of the dance “We can do anything”

“Take the world” Tom suggested, pulling her in closer and she found herself smiling up at him.

“Conquer death” she continued and Tom span her, gold dress flaring brightly around her before she was pulled back into his arms.

“Stop time itself” he finished and for a moment Eliza swore it did. How her heart stopped when she met his burning gaze and everything else fell away as she realised that this boy could be the death of her. And when time began again she couldn’t help but wonder if she would be the death of him as well.

“Lofty goals for two people still plagued by the nuisance that is Lady Abbot” Eliza joked as Tom smoothly twisted them around another couple who looked like they’d had one drink too many as they stumbled about the floor.

“I still maintain that you can’t go wrong with a bit of poison”

“And I still maintain that you’re a bit of sociopath so here we are”

“Speaking of where we are” he said, a teasing lilt to his voice that made Eliza instantly wary “I believe last year you promised me a dance”

She couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped her “You were serious about that? You want to tango?”

“Only if you can keep up” he challenged, eyes flashing a bright mischievous red for just a second and she returned his challenging grin.

“Draco’s been giving me lessons” Eliza said and sharply adjusted her grip, moving from their usual waltz “So I think the real question is can _you_ keep up with _me?”_

They’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them.

Both she and Tom turned to glare at the woman who had interrupted their fun and Eliza had to restrain a sigh. The woman was wearing a drab horrible dress, beady eyes covered by garish glasses and out of her clutch poked the unmistakable sight of a quick-quotes quill.

“And what do we have here?” the now recognisable Witch Weekly reporter asked “The prophecy girl and the dark lord’s son?”

“If this is coming as a shock to you then I have to say your remarkably bad at your job” Eliza drawled, tired of playing nice with everyone all night “Tom and I have known each other since I was eleven. I suggest you look elsewhere for a story”

Instead of backing down the journalist smiled and Eliza had to wonder if she was related to Umbridge, they were both very toad-like.

“And is that all you have to say?” she questioned and Eliza resisted the urge to grit her teeth, to pull out her wand and jinx the woman. All night she had been dealing with power hungry greedy pigs and she was just about at her limit for social niceties. Especially when it came to those prying into her personal life.

“For us to have more to say you would first have to ask actual questions” Eliza remarked drily, enjoying the anger that briefly crossed over the other woman’s face.

“Okay then” the journalist said primly “Why do you think its okay to fraternise with the enemy? Don’t you think your parents would be disappointed you?”

Tom let out a weary sigh beside her, a sentiment she could return – a crowd had gathered around them at this point and just hoped they could deal with the irritating pest before them before she did something drastic.

“Fraternizing with the enemy?” Eliza repeated letting out a scoff “What do you think Voldemort has risen from the dead”

“You- you said his name” the journalist spluttered and Eliza openly rolled her eyes. Why was Tom just standing there? She was sure he could scare the woman off faster than she could.

“Of course I said his name” Eliza said with all the arrogance they accused her of having “It’s a stupid name for a stupid man who is now a relic of the past” she continued, smiling when she felt Tom bristle behind her. He deserved it for not helping her with their current nuisance.

“A new era is upon us and I’m sure my parents would be proud of the work Tom and I are doing”

Eliza swept past the woman, pausing before she bumped shoulders with her “Put that in your damn article”

Eliza allowed herself to be swallowed by the crowd, re-joining the festivities and loosing Tom in the process. She found Severus surrounded by the other Potion masters in attendance and butted into their conversation. And though the man tried to deny it Eliza knew he was in a brighter mood by the time she left. She re-joined her court for a while, teased Elijah and Theo whenever they were in the vicinity and disappeared again – catching up with old Slytherin house-mates.

She found Tom much later.

He was stood on one of the balconies, far away from the crowd. The snow was falling thick outside but he didn’t seem to notice the snow falling around him. He merely continued to stare out at the stars, the ones that weren’t blocked out by the flurry of snow.

Wrinkling her nose at the weather Eliza stepped out to join him, casting an umbrella charm so she didn’t ruin her hair or dress. Some part of her still longed to leap over the edge, shift into her fox form and run riot through the garden leaving all responsibility behind. As much as she had grown accustomed to high society over the year’s she still considered herself a wild thing at heart.

She knew Tom was as well, it wasn’t surprising that he had ended up out here.

“Always a scandal at the Malfoy’s” Eliza said, referring to the prying journalist from earlier and Tom gave a rueful smile.

“Yes I’m sure it’s the Malfoy’s and not the fact that trouble sticks to you like a shadow”

“Ah but that implies that trouble finds me and its not the other way round” Eliza shot back, easily slipping into their familiar comradery.

“Oh what must it be like” Tom proclaimed dramatically, leaning over the railings letting the snow catch in in his hair “To lead a peaceful life?”

Neither of them could answer that, the truth sat heavy in the space of their silence.

“So” Eliza drawled out teasingly “Any birthday plans?”

Tom shook his head, still refusing to meet her eyes “Wizengamot meeting”

“Oh the joy” she commented but the joke fell flat as Tom’s avoidance continued.

“I’ll see you there Little Star” Tom said eventually and Eliza heard the dismissal clear as day in his voice. She nodded in acceptance and turned on her heels leaving him alone on the balcony still looking towards the stars.

_What do you want Tom Riddle?_

She still hadn’t gotten an answer – well now she was done waiting.

For the first time in four years Eliza let Tom celebrate his birthday alone.

Instead she went out with her court. They wandered London together, singing and dancing down the snowy streets. The freezing cold bit at their faces as they drank and screamed and yelled at the top of their lungs. They ran riot down the streets, darting through abandoned playgrounds and starting snow-ball fights as they moved onwards. Leaning heavily on one another, faces flushed and smiles so wide it hurt they watched the fireworks explode above them. Bright multi-coloured explosions filling the sky as they cheered and Eliza couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such unrestrained fun.

Together they welcomed in the New Year.

And Eliza swore she’d make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year guys! life still sort of sucks but with a new year comes new vibes and I'm determined to make some of them positive, unlike this chapter hehehe. okAY I promise there's not much angst left now, Eliza and Tom are clearly approaching the Catalyst moment after all this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! you can let me know in the comments or at my tumbr rxse-by-another-name. Also thank you SM FOR 6000 KUDOS!!! THAT'S INSANE. Next chapter should be out in a week! thanks for reading XD


	62. chapter fifty four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's resolutions never last long - she should have known this year wouldn't be a good one.

All in all January was a calm month. They returned to Hogwarts in high spirits, still happy from their New Year’s celebration. They settled in easily, classes and homework, annoying Theo – teasing Daphne. Eliza ran around the grounds in her fox form, visited Jormy, won a duel against Sev and actually remembered to respond to Sirius and Remus’ letters.

It was a calm month. Or at least it _had_ been, until Eliza had grown a bit too bored and her court had grown a bit too complacent when it came to predicting her chaos.

“Eliza” Daphne said, only mildly hysterical as they all read the headlines of the day’s issue of The insider “You need to explain this right now”

Eliza took a sip of her coffee, ignoring the loud raising volume of the entire great hall as they all read the paper at the same time “I would think the article is pretty self-explanatory itself”

“The myth of muggle-borns” Draco read out incredulously, Theo was the only one actually reading the paper and Eliza enjoyed the blatant shock on his face. It wasn’t every day you could get the best of Theo Nott.

“Want to explain Theo?” she asked, a smirk on her face as even the teachers started gossiping amongst each other.

“Research recently published by the Department of Mysteries reveals that muggleborns are not actually descendants of muggles but are in fact born from abandoned squib lines” Theo read aloud and Eliza felt her grin grow.

“All the research is in there, clear as day, in black and white – and will be reaching every major news agency in Britain as we speak”

Her court exploded into questions, how and why asked in various tones with various curses that made even Eliza blink in surprise. And she had grown up in London.

“How did you even think of this?” Draco questioned, running a hand through his hair looking particularly distressed and Eliza gave a wry grin.

“What’s one of the first things we learn about magic?” she asked her court, taking another sip of her coffee as she waited for an answer.

“Wingardium leviosa?” Theo cut in drily and Eliza barely muffled a snort, shaking her head in response.

“We’re taught that all magic comes from something, ambient magic, magical cores – it doesn’t just spontaneously appear into existence. So why the hell were random children being born with innate magic when there were no conditions met for it to appear in the first place?”

“You’re insane” Daphne said and Eliza wasn’t sure if it was directed at her or to the heavens “No-one else would think like that, no-one else would care too research that”

“Well _I_ didn’t research it, not really”

“She bribed me” Blaise said in glum realisation “That’s why you agreed to do my defence homework isn’t it?”

Eliza didn’t even try to pretend to be ashamed.

“What did she have you do?” Draco asked curiously as Theo flipped another page of The Insider, continuing to read the article.

“I asked a few muggle-born students if they ever did the bloodline test at Gringotts, that the results would help me with some extra credit history of magic assignment”

“Blaise can get anyone to do anything” Eliza said with a proud grin whilst he helped himself to a commiseration croissant “After that I sent my preliminary findings off to Gemma in the department of mysteries, Tom funded the project too fast-track the researching process and here we are”

“Here we are” Daphne repeated, still looking quite shell-shocked “You’ve changed the world – there’ll be mass chaos after this”

“That’s not all she’s done” Theo said, eyes scanning over the paper as a smirk played at his lips “For years the wizarding community has cast squibs aside, but magic finds magic and their descendants have always inevitably found their way back home to us. I leave you with some simple food for thought; magic would not have to find magic if we had never cast aside our people to begin with”

Blaise choked on his croissant.

“There’s going to be riots” Draco exclaimed, almost gleeful at the prospect and Eliza grinned sharply.

“Viva la revolution”

Draco wasn’t wrong.

~

Eliza had not intentionally been late to the Wizengamot meeting.

The owls arrived for her and Hermione at breakfast two days later – Eliza had almost missed it due to her insane time-travel schedule but instead watched as a large pompous owl landed on their table. It was nothing like her Hedwig and Eliza found herself giving the owl a dirty look as though it had offended her personally.

And then she saw that the owl was from the Wizengamot and glared even harder.

“I know that look” Draco taunted, flipping through his own mail “Emergency Wizengamot meeting?”

Eliza nodded her head glumly.

“You brought this on yourself” Daphne pointed out and although she was right Eliza glared anyway. Daphne let out a laugh in response and patted Eliza’s shoulder in commiseration and whilst that didn’t solve her problem she appreciated it anyway.

“Try not to kill anyone” Blaise said brightly and Theo looked up from his book to briefly wish her luck in ‘terrorising the old coots on the Wizengamot’

She had not intended on being late.

But she stayed behind at Hogwarts to finish her coffee anyway.

By the time she made it to the Wizengamot chamber the atrium was almost empty and she could hear Scrimgeour trying to gain control of the chaos inside. The second she stepped in she was near overwhelmed by the shouting coming from all sides of the room.

Everyone was at each other’s throats and she hadn’t even said anything yet – in fact they were so busy arguing they didn’t even notice her slipping in and taking her seat. She listened intently, trying to gauge the reactions of the room as Scrimgeour tried and failed to wrangle control over the room.

There were a few who seemed to believe the research was all a scam, an interesting stance but so unbelievably wrong it was laughable. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement about the research but judging by the cacophony of noise no-one quite knew what to do with it. On the surface the split opinion would appear to hinder her but Eliza knew she could make it work. If no one knew who to listen too then maybe they would be happy to listen to her.

“Listen” Scrimgeour shouted as the room finally quieted “We are here to debate what our response will be to the recent research that has been publicised that muggle-borns are in fact not muggle born but squib descendants”

“Why should we have to do anything” Lord Blishwick said scathingly “Muggle, Squib – isn’t it all the same at the end of the day”

“Of course you’d think that” Lord Bulstrode shot back “You lot still live in the medieval ages”

“Oh and what do you suggest we do” someone else snarled from the crowd “Go and lick some muggle boots?”

The shouting started again, only this time it was a lot more vicious. She caught Tom’s gaze across the crowd and the pair of them shared matching conspiring smiles.

“You believe that squibs don’t belong in our world because they don’t have magic, and yet you still allow muggle-borns to languish in the muggle world for eleven years even though they do have magic” Tom cut in smoothly, not having to raise his voice to draw attention “There seems to be some flaw in your logic Lord Blishwick”

“And what would you have us do” Lady Longbottom said, turning her shrewd eyes onto Tom “Kidnap the children? Eviscerate the muggles?”

Tom’s genial smile stayed in place but Eliza caught the anger that flashed through his eyes, the brief twitch of a hand that he wasn’t able to stop. The two of them would always struggle with politics. Slytherin Machiavellian tendencies aside it was a lot easier to curse your problems that to reason with them.

“Of course not, what has happened in the past has happened – but isn’t our very purpose here to advocate for change?”

“Change” Lady Abbot scoffed “And what change do you propose” she asked snidely and Eliza couldn’t resist butting in.

“Isn’t it obvious? It should have been done years ago really. We make it illegal to stop abandoning squibs in the muggle world – that way there are no more magical children being left abandoned in the muggle world”

Silence, and then impossibly even more shouting. One voice met Eliza’s ears over the noise.

“For an idealist you seem to have taken a cruel stance Lady Potter. Keep squibs here? In our world? They can’t do magic, they would be ostracised and cast aside. They could never belong” Lord Gamp rebutted but surprisingly someone else came to Eliza’s defence.

“In case you have forgotten” Lady Parkinson cut in somewhat patronisingly “Squibs are capable of some magic. In fact I’d argue half of them are more capable than you are”

Eliza was not the only one who had to stifle a laugh at that.

“And it’s interesting that you bring up your concerns with ostracising squibs Lord Gamp” Eliza butted back in, trying to tamper down her glee “For what are we doing to muggle-borns if not abandoning them to a world they will always be separate from? Always be different and judged? You may call me an idealist but at least I _have_ ideals – the only thing you seem to care about is prolonging our peoples suffering”

For the first time since the meeting began silence settled over the Wizengamot chamber. Lord Gamp took a seat, face pale and lips drawn. Everyone seemed to mull over her worlds and Eliza could only hope she had broken through. She hadn’t exactly intended on becoming that passionate but if it helped her cause Eliza wouldn’t complain.

_Deep down you care Eliza, Remus had said to her scraggly thirteen year old self who still bared her teeth instead of giving a smile, you care so much._

“It would be impossible for us to search down the squibs out there in the muggle world at this point but Lady Potter is right” Lord Parkinson said, smiling at her across the room “It’s time for a new age, a new start”

“We would need to alter the education system” Lady Fawley chipped in and the discussion unfolded around her. No longer screaming and hollering but actual open _discussion._ Progress, movement forward after all this time waiting. Eliza could do it, stop any more children being abandoned in the muggle world, bring back the old traditions.

She’d change the world around her, until even the stars themselves remembered her name.

She truly had come a long way.

~

By Mid-February the bill outlawing abandoning squibs is passed. The Hogwarts curriculum was going to be reformed over the next year or so to make it ‘squib-friendly’ An increase in theory classes for squibs, extra potions or herbology where the rest of students would be in charms or transfiguration. Eliza suggested that squibs could access third year subjects earlier, things like arithmancy and care of magical creatures didn’t need magic to be studied. She also slipped in that perhaps they should get a new history of magic teacher.

Her court were incredibly happy to hear that. In fact they were so over-joyed Slytherin held its first impromptu party of the year. The secret stashed kegs were pulled out into the main commons, Daphne ran off to get Susan and Blaise and Theo disappeared to get snacks from the house-elves. Someone had found the old gramophone and the weird sisters were blasting through the room.

Eliza slipped away.

Parties and balls and social niceties – it all got a bit too much sometimes. A bit too loud. And what with the whole house being crammed into the common room she found herself desperate for her own bit of space.

Taking the long way round Eliza finally reached Myrtle’s bathroom on the second floor, opening up the entrance to the chamber and throwing herself down the slide. The wind rushed past her as she practically flew down and by the time she hit the ground she could already feel the tension leaving her.

“Hello Jormy” Eliza called out as she winded down the tunnel. She could hear the basilisk slowly stretching out, scales sliding against the floor as she approached. Walking through the opening to the chamber Eliza smiled as Jormy let out a hiss in greeting, moving his giant head as he tracked her movement across the room.

“Little Speaker” he welcomed and wrapped himself around her when she dropped to the floor next to him, their standard procedure “And what are your plans for today?”

“Well” she began explaining, tossing a stack of notebooks to her side as she rooted in her pockets for a self-inking quill “I’m trying to work on my project for ancient runes. I need to create something amazing to smash my exams”

Jormy let out a stream of hissy laughter “You speakers care much for your silly exams, my Salazar was very competitive like that too”

Eliza paused in organising her journals too scratch Jormy’s head, knowing it upset him to remember his first friend, knew that he missed him.

“He was not very good with inventing, that was always Rowena” Jormy continued, curling tighter around Eliza “She tried to learn parseltongue once”

“Did it work?” she asked, propping Severus’ old journal open next to her own rushed theories. Jormy twisted so his head was directly facing her and let out an unintelligible hiss which Eliza could only interpret as a ‘really what do you think?’

Eliza let out a snort and went to begin her research again when the heating up of her journal distracted her. Flipping it open absently Eliza caught sight of Tom’s message, delicate handwriting crossing their connected pages.

_Hello Little Star, are you free to talk?_

Eliza flipped the journal close and buried it beneath her other notebooks.

“So I was thinking” she began thinking out loud, absently chatting to Jormy as she organised her thoughts – ignoring the journal lying underneath her piles of research. She lay out her ideas but sadly the basilisk couldn't do much to help other than remind her of what she had already said. He was good for a lot of things, but trusting a basilisk with ancient runes wasn't one of Eliza's better ideas. Thankfully she knew someone else who could help out.

“No” Severus said staring down at Eliza who hadn’t even had a chance to knock on the man’s door.

“You don’t even know why I’m here” Eliza pointed out, rocking back and forth on her heels as Severus frowned down at her.

“I don’t _want_ to know why you’re here”

Eliza brushed past him anyway, if he hadn’t actually wanted to deal with her he wouldn’t have opened the door in the first place. Not that a closed door would have truly stopped her but she was polite enough these days to pretend that it would.

“Come in Eliza, make yourself at home” the professor said drolly as she pushed herself up onto the table, sitting cross-legged atop of it as Severus made his way to his own desk “What can I help you with?”

Eliza was already rustling through her messenger back, victoriously yanking out Severus’ old journal from the disorganised mess and slamming it on the table next to her.

“I have a question about one of your spells, it’s only partially developed and I was hoping you could fill in the blanks”

Severus quirked an eyebrow seemingly unimpressed as he debated whether he should actually help her or not “That depends on the spell”

“It’s nothing violent” Eliza chirped happily and Severus seemed to only grow more doubtful “It’s your adaptation of the homenum revelio spell”

A sigh of relief.

“I remember that one, as I recall I never quite finished it”

“You didn’t” Eliza acknowledged and then grinned “But now I get to take the credit so it worked out rather well”

He glared at her across the way but couldn’t dampen the small ghost of a smile that flit across his face. She knew she’d get him to crack eventually.

“What did you need to know?”

Eliza flipped to the page, tossing it across the room towards him and pulled out her own notebook “I was just hoping you could explain it a bit more, I think it’ll help with my ancient runes project”

Severus let out a considering hum, reading his own spidery handwriting before delving into an explanation “The homenum revelio charm is good but I found it lacking. You would have to recast it near constantly to get an accurate picture of the area. I thought that perhaps I could develop it, turn it into a sustainable charm akin to lumos so you would be alerted if there was anyone near by at all time”

“I assume you noticed the problem?” he asked and Eliza nodded, pointing to a page in her own notebook.

“For the spell to be sustainable you sacrifice it’s long-reaching effects. It would be able to tell you if anyone was in the area but the area would be a small radius around you”

Severus nodded letting out a defeated sigh “I could never mitigate the problem and then gave up – but I have always been focused on spells not enchantments. I assume you have a runic based idea?”

Eliza nodded gleefully, leaping off the desk to come join Severus at his.

“I was thinking of combining this spell with a locator one” she began to ramble on, Severus interjected occasionally, helping her bounce around her ideas and Eliza felt a contented smile sip onto her face. Jormy was great but he wasn’t quite as helpful in this department. There was only so many times she could listen to him bargaining for rabbits before she wanted to give in all together.

Rabbits were not going to help her pass her exam.

Severus read through her research, the rough drafts that were scattered on random pages throughout the notebook and glanced at her, clearly impressed and slightly amused “You do know your thesis is somewhat illegal”

Eliza shrugged her shoulders with a wry grin “I’ll make it work”

She always did in the end.

~

“Hogsmeade weekend” Draco announced as he slipped into his seat at the table. He spoke as if he was bringing them all important news and that Hogsmeade weekends weren’t planned and announced weeks in advance. They all let him have his dramatics anyway.

“Merlin I’m dying for a milkshake” Daphne said longingly, and Eliza snickered as she and Blaise started arguing about the merits of milkshakes over butterbeer.

“And what are you doing today Eliza?” Theo questioned wearily as if he already knew he wouldn’t like her answer.

“She’s coming to the new Quidditch shop with me” Draco proclaimed instantly.

“I’m going with Draco to the new quidditch shop” she echoed smirking slightly when Draco let out a small laugh. Theo continued to stare at them mistrusting and Eliza broke, heaving a sigh.

“I’m popping over to muggle London, I need to get something for my ancient runes project”

“Why?” Blaise questioned breaking away from his argument to cast a judging look towards her.

“More affordable, less time consuming” Eliza ticked off the reasons and then glanced at Daphne “Better milkshakes”

They couldn’t argue with that one.

“You’ll still come with me though, right?” Draco asked and Eliza sighed dramatically.

“I suppose” she said in a false mournful tone “If I must”

Draco let out a cheer and rushed out of the hall, seemingly forgetting that for them to visit the shop together he actually needed to wait for Eliza herself.

She was sure they’d catch up with him eventually.

And they did. Eliza spent a few hours with her court, wandering around Hogsmeade in the slightly gloomy March weather. By the time she slipped away it was already growing dark outside, the drizzle that had been consistent all day was even covering London when she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. The streets were packed, people parading umbrellas or accepting their grim fate as they trod down the pavement. All busy with their own lives, unaware of what lived alongside them.

Giving her head a quick shake Eliza slipped by into the crowd aiming to get away from the main bustling high streets. Apparating would be much quicker but you never quite knew what could be lurking around the corner in London. Besides it was only a quick walk from Charring Cross to Mayfair. Ducking into a shop Eliza walked back onto the busy streets with a steaming cup of cinnamon coffee and started walking.

Mayfair, for all its ridiculous ostentatious aesthetic actually boasted a few antique shops, _old_ antique shops and it was just what Eliza was looking for.

She needed to find a compass.

She could have found one in the wizarding world but it would have been a pain to track one. And then she would mostly likely find it from an enchanter and then it would cost an extortionate amount. And then Eliza would only have to strip off any pre-existing enchantments anyway to craft her own. No, it was easier to find one in the muggle world. If she had to use alchemy to get it to reach her specific requirements then it would only get her higher marks in the end.

She planned to create her own version of a compass, but instead of having it point north she thought it could latch onto a person. Pointing you in their direction no matter where you went. Of course the initial idea was a purely sentimental one, Eliza figured with enough tinkering she could get the compass to warn you if said person was in danger, or ever how far away they were.

But that was dangerous magic, and would probably need blood – far too illegal for her ancient runes NEWTS for now. So instead she decided her exam project would point you towards ‘home’ In the same way the marauders map was woven in with Hogwarts’ wards, the compass would tap into the wards of ‘home’

Wherever that may be.

Draining the last of her coffee Eliza smiled happily when she found the shop, the soft golden light beckoning her inside. The bell rang above her head and she was instantly hit with the smell of old books and varnished wood. There was no organisation here, the shop was crammed from the ceiling to the floor, each shelf, each nook and cranny crammed with a forgotten piece of history.

She loved it.

Slowly she picked her way through the shop, searching methodology as she moved feeling like a ghost among the shelves. She found portraits and rings, jewels and maps. There were old children’s toys and wooden carvings and half-ruined journals. Water-damped penmanship telling stories of those long dead, buried beneath centuries worth of other findings.

It was easy to get lost in a place like this, it reminded her of the room of requirement.

“It isn’t often we get your kind here Death’s Child” a wispy voice came from behind the shelves and Eliza startled, almost tripping over her own feet.

The man seemed old – not elderly though. If Eliza had to describe him she would say he was ‘well-worn’ His face was adorned with laugh lines, crinkles by his eyes and he seemed to favour his left leg slightly. But other than that he was bright, eyes lively as he smiled at her. Like the rest of the shop he was timeless and ancient at the same time. And when he smiled wider Eliza caught sight of two pearly white fangs.

“It isn’t often I meet an antique-selling vampire so I suppose that makes us even”

“Us rarities have to stick together” he said smiling kindly. He had an accent she couldn’t quite place and absently she wondered if he was older than everything put in this shop altogether.

“You must be quite powerful to carry Death’s mark so young”

“And you must be quite old to recognise it” Eliza shot back trying to deflect his attention away from her, some small part of her hating his easy kind smile and warm eyes.

“Look at us” he said jovially “Learning more about one another by the minute”

Eliza was not a trust-worthy person. But when he asked if she wanted to stay for a cup of tea she said yes anyway.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong” the vampire said, pushing a cup of tea over to Eliza. The table they had settled at was in a similar state to the rest of the shop. Covered in dust and history and Eliza took a sip of her tea from a cup that probably had decades on her.

“Shouldn’t you still be attending Hogwarts?”

“Free weekend” Eliza disclosed happily, small talk she could manage “I’m here for my ancient runes project”

“In the muggle world?” he questioned curiously taking a sip from his own cup. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what was in it. Giving a careless shrug of her shoulders Eliza answered

“I’m a bit of an inventor, muggle materials are easier to manipulate in this case”

“Necromancer and an inventor” he said half impressed and half joking.

“Vampire and a hoarder – we all have our interests”

The man titled his head back letting out ringing warm laughter, greying hair catching in the dim light “It has been a long time since I have had such refreshing company”

Eliza soon learned that the man was in fact called Francis (‘call me Frank’) and he had long since forgotten when he was turned into a vampire. He recalled his human life with clarity – small town, whirlwind romance. His wife was a noble and ran away with him. They started a farm, married, had kids.

And then his wife became ill, and back then there was no way to save her.

Frank held onto her old things, and the things of friends when they passed. And then strangers. He enjoyed it, keeping fragments of their memories alive, preserving history as it was made. And when he was turned he continued to do so. He explored, fought in wars and lived and laughed and cried and kept the memories of everyone he had ever met.

Here, in this shop.

A cat appeared from behind the shelves, slinking forward before leaping onto the table in front of Eliza. It was pure black, big green eyes curious as she peered up at Eliza. Giving in Eliza scratched the cat behind her ears, smiling slightly at the loud purring. Living with Sirius for so long had converted her into a bit of a dog person but she quite enjoyed the cats company all the same.

“It must be lonely” Eliza commented, tea long since drank.

“Not really” Frank said “I find I meet the most interesting people”

She didn’t doubt him.

“So go on” he said, gesturing madly as his eyes lit up “You’re by far one f the most interesting people to wander in here, tell me about it”

“Tell you what?” she asked hesitantly, narrowing her eyes at the vampire who had so easily wormed his way into conversation, so easily pulled her along and distracted her.

“All of it” he breathed and she knew there was no way you could fake that excitement. Stories, histories – this man lived and breathed it “And then maybe after I can help you find just exactly what you’re looking for”

Maybe trusting someone wasn’t such a bad idea this time.

Stories spilled out of her. Basilisks and dementors, supposed mass-murdering godfathers and gaining a family, one person at a time. She told tales of Death and Samhain and the hollows , just to see the look on his face. She spoke briefly of the orphanage, just to show him how far she had come now and she realised just why this man had an entire shop dedicated to his long life.

It wasn’t often you found a genuinely trust-worthy kind person, no wonder so many people had gravitated to him over the years, some people were just special like that.

He seemed to think much the same about her.

“And is there a boy?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling wide enough to flash his fangs.

“Why do you say that?”

“Oh there’s always a boy” he said grandly before pausing “Or a girl – in fact I once knew a chap who tried to marry Westminster-

“ _No_ there’s not a boy -or -or a Westminster” Eliza stutters out, settling Marigold (the cat, there was a story behind that name, he had stories for everything) into her lap just so she could avoid the ridiculous old vampire and his ridiculous questions.

“But there is someone?” Frank spoke, eyes perceptive and knowing.

She let out a defeated sigh.

“His name is Tom”

And the stories began again.

She left sometime later with a full bag. A beautiful compass from some unknown time in the twentieth century, a box of tea (also from some unknown point in time but probably not poisonous) a few necromancy scrolls and a promise to visit again.

“I’ll come back” Eliza said shortly when she paused by the door of the shop. It was dark outside, or as dark as London could get and it was still raining slightly but she found she didn’t really care “Make sure you don’t get too lonely”

She didn’t want to admit how quickly this place had grown on her.

Frank grinned, fangs flashing and for a moment he looked as young as she did “In exchange for a few stories you’ll have yourself a deal”

A deal Eliza was willing to make, she said as much when she finally left the shop stepping out into the cold world beyond the little timeless sanctuary Frank had made for himself. His tea was almost better than Remus’.

Setting off back towards the Leaky Cauldron Eliza almost didn’t notice when someone fell into step beside her. She continued to walk in silence for a while, boots splashing through puddles before she turned to look up at Tom who had somehow managed to find her in the bustling busy crowds of London.

“Are you stalking me now?” she questioned, making a turn and beginning to cut through the West End. The billboards were bright and glaring, red and gold show lights twinkling everywhere as they walked.

“You’re a hard person to find” Tom said in lieu of a reply “Barty mentioned you’d be lurking around here tonight”

Eliza gave a non-committal hum, shouldering her bag higher as they weaved in and out of the bustling crowds. Barty was a traitor.

“You know” Tom said liltingly “I have the strangest feeling that you’ve been avoiding me”

“And what if I am?” Eliza challenged, never one to leave well enough alone. Tom blinked in surprise, red eyes wide as he stared at her, mouth opening and closing silently. He had stopped walking and Eliza paused in her stride as well turning to face him.

“What if I am avoiding you? What would you do?”

People were hurriedly brushing past them and Tom let out a sharp exhale, running a hand through his hair as someone else barged past him “We can’t do this here”

He held out his hand for her to take and for one petty moment Eliza was tempted to just walk away. Instead she placed her hand in his and they apparated away with a ‘crack’

They landed in a park, Hyde Park from the looks of it. It was practically abandoned, grass wet and muddy beneath their feet. There was a bench beneath an old fashioned lamppost, golden orange light bathing the ground around them and Eliza knew this to be another one of Tom’s favourite haunts.

“I- Tom began, stuttering uncharacteristically as he stared at her from across the way “Eliza I don’t know what you want from me” he said almost desperately and she had to resist the urge to scoff.

“You _do_ know what I want Tom. I want you to answer my question” she said and started walking towards him, closing the distance between them.

“What do you want Tom? And what do you want from me?”

The only sound was that of the falling rain around them.

“I want you to be happy” Tom said eventually, heartbreakingly tender and Eliza wanted to run, run away right now. For all that she had waited for this, wanted this confrontation, this last talk, she now wanted to be anywhere else. Anywhere that wasn’t near Tom’s open and earnest words – full of a raw tenderness she didn’t think he had been capable of.

“I want you to get everything you’ve ever wanted” he spoke into the silence, confessions spilling from his lips to be heard only by her and the rain around them.

“And I want you to know peace. And I can’t give you that Eliza-

“I don’t _want_ that” Eliza interrupted earnestly, closing the gap between them as she continued somewhat desperately “I don’t need that. Can’t you see that? I don’t want peace Tom I want-

"I'm not good for you" he continued over her and Eliza couldn't help but panic. This wasn't how it was meant to go, not like this, not here.

"Tom just listen to me I don't need good or peace or _anything. I just-_

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

He left with a loud crack, leaving Eliza alone in the cold– remnants of their confessions echoing in her head as she stared at the empty space in front of her.

The lantern flickered and a moment later the park was left abandoned – Eliza apparating back to Hogwarts, back home.

_I’m sorry_

And the worst part was that he sounded like he really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh, only like four chapters left now guys! gonna make y'all suffer till the last possible moment. As always you can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. I hope you enjoyed (?) the chapter and the next one should be out in a week? I'm still stuck at home and I only have one essay due so plenty of time for me to write ig. Hope you're all safe and thank you for reading!!


	63. chapter fifty five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes and forces Eliza to question just what her immortality means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: character (?) death, heavy themes of loss and grief, mourning. If you're not in a good headspace right now maybe wait for next chapter? Look after yourselves guys <3

The piece of bronze exploded in front of her and Eliza tossed another piece of parchment in the abandoned pile of arithmancy questions. Grabbing the quill from where she’d stuffed it into her bun for safe keeping she dragged another piece of parchment towards her, starting a new set of equations.

She wanted to find a way to bind her new spell enchantments onto a metal before she attempted it on her actual compass, so far she’d had little success. She’d translated the locator spell over to runic language and bound it to the actual compass just fine, it was adding everything else what was causing the problems.

“Eliza?” someone called and Eliza looked up distractedly to see Draco stood by the door “You’ve been working all night, do you want to at least have breakfast with us?”

She shook her head, sifting through her messy desk to find another small piece of bronze. She was struggling to lock the locator spell onto a specific place. The charm was there it just had nowhere to go. She still hadn’t found the right runic combination but after that the other enchantments would slot into place. Severus had helped develop the ‘evolved’ homenum revelio spell and she’d enchanted things akin to the compass before that warned the owner of danger it was-

“Eliza”

She jolted back in surprise when Draco suddenly appeared in front of her, grey eyes earnestly worried as he took a hold of her cold hands.

“Sorry” she murmured distractedly “Lost in thought”

“You never get that lost in thought – even a bowtruckle would have trouble sneaking up on you”

She eyed the scattered materials around her. She had thrown herself into her work the second she got back to Hogwarts, not even bothering to change. Eliza usually struggled to sleep anyway, there hadn’t been any point in trying after her confrontation with Tom. It was easier to work, easier to distract herself.

“It’s been a long night” she said instead of saying anything else and Draco’s gaze seemed to harden, a determined expression settling across his face as he gave a quick nod.

“Right come on” he said in a tone that was so eerily reminiscent of Narcissa’s Eliza didn’t even bother arguing as he pulled her along. It was only when they left her room did Eliza notice it was in fact morning and Merlin her room was getting smoky through all the minor explosions.

“How did you get through my wards?” she asked as Draco lead them towards his own room and he looked at her disapprovingly.

“You didn’t even close your door properly – thank Merlin. Otherwise you’d still be in there exploding things. You’re so lucky Daphne was over at Susan’s; she’d have your head if she could hear that all night”

“It’s cathartic” she protested mildly and Draco shoved her into his room, pushing her onto the bed before closing the door behind him.

“Cathartic” he echoed “You know most people use different methods to cheer themselves up”

“And how do you know I need cheering up” she shot back petulantly.

“I know things” he said vaguely, tossing a spare blanket onto the bed.

“And somethings obviously upset you and you’re going to tell me what” he ordered sternly, Eliza was so drained she couldn’t even be bothered arguing with him about it. Draco strode over to his drawers, rummaging through them and Eliza curiously glanced around the room.

Like she did Draco had various photos of them all pinned up on his wall, family photos to ridiculous group ones to candid’s she swore he stole from little Colin Creevey. The room was also covered in Quidditch memorabilia, posters and ticket stubs plastered all over the walls. The desk was covered in stray arithmancy equations and Eliza stifled a snort when she saw that an old Gilderoy Lockhart textbook was being used as a table-mat. Cup stains littering the wrinkled cover.

“Here” Draco said and tossed some clothes in Eliza’s direction and gestured to the en-suite “Go get changed while I grab us some drinks”

Eliza dutifully took the clothes and smiled slightly. She had some ridiculously fluffy pants from a past sleep over and Draco had seemingly sacrificed another one of his Quidditch Jerseys to the cause of cheering her up. He had sworn she couldn’t have anymore since she had gotten blood on the last one.

Merlin the Quidditch world cup felt like a life-time ago.

By the time Draco returned Eliza had settled onto his bed, wrapping herself in a fluffy silver blanket after realising just how cold she was from staying in damp clothes the whole time.

“Time to get cosy bitch” Draco proclaimed as he burst back into the room, carrying two steaming mugs of hot-chocolate “Now tell me what happened”

And Eliza broke.

“I bumped into Tom yesterday” she said slowly, and the hurt she had been repressing reared its head “And he-

He what? Confessed? Rejected her?

“He was a wanker”

“He’s perpetually a wanker Eliza, what did he do?”

And so Eliza told him everything, the confession, the argument, the hopeless miscommunication and by the end their hot-chocolates have been drank and Draco was fuming beside her.

“What are you doing?” she asked warily as Draco angrily scribbled out a letter.

“I’m telling mother to give him a stern talking too”

“No” Eliza yelped, scrambling to confiscate Draco’s quill “You can’t set your mother on the bloody dark lord”

“Not much of a dark lord anymore is he?” Draco said airily “Bit tame really”

“Are you forgetting the time we eviscerated the entire order in cold blood?”

“That was ages ago” he flippantly replied.

“He’s trying to secretly assassinate Lady Abbot as we speak”

“Well that’s just for the public good”

_“Draco”_

_“Eliza”_

She shifted into her fox form and pounced on him, sending them both flying back into the mountain of pillows he had on his bed. Draco let out a few protesting shouts as they play-fought before eventually they settled down. Eliza curled up between the pillows and Draco flopped down beside her.

She couldn’t deny that he had certainly made her feel better. Draco was right, maybe he did know a few things.

~

She stopped cathartically exploding things a week later. She had no time to deal with Tom’s melodramatics when she was busy with other things.

Jormy was ill.

Of course she couldn’t know that for certain. There was no handbook on how to keep a healthy basilisk. The only journals she had were Salazar’s and the man had looked after Jormy when the basilisk had been nothing more than an infant. Any other books on the matter just detailed how dangerous and scary basilisks were, and how they were ancient creatures.

It was that what caught Eliza’s attention. Because Jormy was _old,_ he really was. The lifespan of a basilisk was long anyway but as far as she knew Jormy was really getting up there now. But she wouldn’t think about that, refused to. He was just a bit under the weather.

So Eliza warmed up the chamber and gave him more rabbits and shined his scales and dedicated her hours to him. Because he was unwell, and he was tired, and the least she could do was spend some of her practically unlimited time with him.

The weeks passed.

He didn’t get better.

Her court knew what was going but they didn’t have any way to help either. They also struggled to understand, to them Jormy was still terrifying. To Eliza he was a beloved friend. She’d gone to Hagrid for advice, turned to Severus for help but had come empty each time. And with each passing day Jormy was sleeping more and more, half the time only vaguely aware of Eliza’s presence at all.

“Hi Jormy” she whispered one long night down in the chamber “How are we doing today?”

“I’m tired little speaker” he hissed back sluggishly and Eliza wrapped herself around him a bit tighter.

“I know” she murmured back, stroking the spot between his eyes “I know”

The next day she finally spoke to Tom.

_You need to come back to Hogwarts_

He replied instantly, writing rushed and hurried _What’s wrong? What’s happened._

_It’s Jormy. He’s not well Tom._

_I’ll be there by tonight._

She put the journal away and informed her court of Tom’s imminent arrival. Before the news would have been met with stifling tension and worried glances but now her court just seemed relieved. She couldn’t even appreciate the change. She’d been despondent for days, she knew she had been but she couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it.

She’d never had to deal with anything quite like this before.

Eliza went through her day in a bit of a daze, periodically checking the marauder’s map to see if Tom had entered the castle yet. She didn’t know which entrance he was sneaking in through but she assumed he would be here soon enough.

Arguments had never stopped them before.

It was later that evening she spotted Tom on the map and she began to make her way towards the chamber. She let her court know not to wait up for her and left their worried stares behind as she sneaked out of the common room. Tom had used the Honeydukes tunnel and with a few short-cuts Eliza ended up beating him to Myrtle’s bathroom. She waited in an anxious silence, if it was over the prospect of seeing Tom again or Jormy she couldn’t tell. It was probably just a horrible amalgamation of both.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Tom suddenly appeared in front of her – dropping a disillusionment charm she wasn’t even aware he had up.

“Hello Little Star” he greeted easily even as he held himself tense, unable to hide the worry in his eyes.

_I’m sorry._

Eliza internally shook her head, this was more important than her and Tom’s – whatever.

“Come on” she said instead, slipping into the bathroom behind them “Thank you for coming”

“What’s going on?” Tom questioned worriedly, disdainfully looking at the pipe turned slide even though Eliza knew for a fact it was the cleanest it had ever been.

“It’s Jormy. He’s- he’s not well Tom” Eliza said hating the way her voice caught on the words. They stayed in uncomfortable stifling silence for a few moments, the ugly daunting truth settling heavy between them. Gesturing to the pipe Eliza hopped onto the edge, throwing herself down feeling the air whip past her.

The Chamber was quiet on a normal day, daunting at night. The silence surrounding them now was like one out of a tomb. Tom fell inelegantly on the ground and Eliza snorted at his muttered curses when he pushed himself up, brushing off his robes.

They walked down the tunnel together.

“This is familiar isn’t it Little Star?” Tom spoke trying to alleviate the tension but a worried edge still clung to his words “You and I, the Chamber of Secrets”

“Ah yes” Eliza joked back “Where you tried to murder me”

“Murder is such a strong word Little Star”

She hated how easy it was to fall into their familiar banter. She was hating quite a lot of things today.

“What would you call it then?” she shot back as the chamber came into view, trying to ignore the heavy sick feeling that had settled into her chest.

“Friendly coercion”

She huffed a laugh but any brief amusement she felt fell away when they both caught sight of Jormy lying curled up on the chamber floor. His eyes, a usual bright amber orange, were slowly fading. Dull in the dim light of the chamber. She felt Tom falter beside her but pushed on all the same.

Violence, blood, war – they were both well equipped to deal with that. They weren’t capable of dealing with this, doling out comfort, wrestling with grief.

“Hi Jormy” Eliza greeted softly and with monumental effort Jormy shifted his head, tracking the sound of her voice “I brought you a visitor”

“Hello Jormugand” Tom greeted quietly, running a hand over the basilisks’ snout “It’s been a while, old friend”

Jormy released a long contented hiss and the two of them sat side by side, resting against their treasured friend.

“Little master, Little speaker” Jormy greeted, sibilant hisses echoing through the empty chamber “Have you come to bring me rabbits?”

Tom let out a strangled sort of laugh and Eliza felt her heart clench, eyes burning slightly.

“No rabbits today Jormugand” he answered and Jormy seemed to hiss knowingly, exerting himself by curling the rest of his body around them both.

“Then you have come to say goodbye”

Eliza was going to cry. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye. She had never had anything to say goodbye to in the past, this concept of loss – of grief was unfamiliar.

“We’re not going anywhere Jormy” she said instead, voice light and joking even though her throat was tight and her eyes burned.

“But I am” Jormy said, wise beyond his years and twice as caring.

She made no move to brush away the tears that rolled down her face, sitting silently by his side. It was Tom who spoke next, something desperate and vulnerable.

“Do you have too?”

And she was reminded that Tom had never had to face this feeling before either.

If the basilisk could laugh he would have “Silly speakers, smart speakers. Salazar would have loved you”

“I’m sure you’ll see him again” Tom said back, nails digging into his hands as he offered comfort. A brief silence, a stifled cry and then Tom spoke again “It was an honour knowing you, old friend”

“We’ll miss you” Eliza whispered, voice breaking. They all sat around in silence as Jormy’s breaths started faltering, offering him their quiet comfort as his eyes seemed to grow duller and duller.

Eventually she couldn’t take the silence, couldn’t stand the possibility of hearing her friend’s final breath and so softly she began to hum. The melody was quiet, if a bit warbling from the effort it took to keep her tears unshed. An old war song the matron used to hum around the orphanage, one she was sure Tom would be familiar with.

_We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when._

Jormy seemed to take one last long shuddering breath.

_But I know we’ll meet again._

He went still beside them, eyes losing the last of their burning bright glow.

_Some sunny day._

A sob tore from her throat, hands desperately wrapping around Jormy. There was no indignant hiss, no comforting advice, no heart pounding beneath his scales. He lay still and empty and cold and Eliza couldn’t help but cry more when she realised he really was gone, gone forever.

“Eliza” Tom croaked moving so they were pressed against each other, still wrapped in Jormy’s coils “Eliza I-

Tom was crying too, tears welling up in his burning red eyes and Eliza grabbed onto his hand like it was a life line.

“He’s gone”

A whispered defeat.

But he didn’t have to be.

“No” Eliza said, roughly wiping away her tears. She was the master of death, the owner of the hollows, a necromancer. Death was not the end until she said it was “No I can bring him back”

She pushed herself off the ground and Tom leaped up immediately after “Eliza no don’t-

She shoved his arms off her and came to stand in front of her friend. Placing her hands on either side of his head she levelled her breathing and closed her eyes. She reached for that feeling within her, that cold burning she was well accustomed with. It slipped away from her, surrounded her like it did when she was in Death’s realm but she persevered. Her magic flooded around her, moving through veins and capillaries, touching muscle and scales as she continued. It pulled and ebbed as Eliza tried to guide it, breathing life into tissue as she dredged up every piece of power she had. How long had she spent practicing necromancy in this very chamber listening to Jormy’s encouragements?

Eventually, the heart gave one loud ‘beat’ and the noise seemed to echo right through her. And then there was another, and another. Vaguely she felt Tom pressing into her, a strangled noise escaping him and then she slowly opened her eyes.

Jormy had risen in front of them, head at eye level with the pair of them. But Jormy’s eyes weren’t the same, they weren’t amber or orange. They were grey, a cloudy milky horrible grey and his scales that were once shiny were now dull. But the body was alive.

“I brought him back” Eliza said breathlessly, resting a hand on the basilisk’s snout and ignoring the fact that Jormy didn’t let out a contented hiss like usual, or that he didn’t make any move to greet them.

“Greetings master” the basilisk eventually hissed, tone cold and near rattling – eerily unfamiliar.

“I brought him back” she repeated instead desperately, eyes once again filling up with tears. Tom rested his hand on her shoulder, forcing her hand away from the basilisk and turned her face towards him. He was fairing no better, flushed and teary eyed but there was something hard in his gaze.

“This isn’t Jormugand little star” he said heartbreakingly soft and Eliza glanced at the damning milky grey eyes of the basilisk “This isn’t our Jormugand”

She felt her throat tighten again, unwilling to face the truth, not wanting to let her friend go. Tom wiped her tears away delicately, pressed his forehead against hers as if it pained him to say the next words.

“We need to let him go Eliza” he whispered and the sound echoed, horribly loud in the chamber that suddenly felt horrifically empty.

“We need to let him rest”

The body slumped to the ground as Eliza called back her magic and she broke there and then in Tom’s arms. They both clung to each other like they were the only things keeping themselves together and Eliza let out another broken sob.

“I’m going to miss him” she stuttered out, still wrapped in Tom’s embrace and she felt it when his breathing stuttered.

“I know” he whispered “I will too”

She didn’t know how long they stood there. They stood there until their tears dried and their feet ached and all that she was left with was an aching horrible emptiness as they stood in front of their fallen friend.

“We should leave” she croaked out eventually “We can’t just – we can’t just stay here all night”

She didn’t point out that they no longer had a reason too.

Tom nodded his head and slowly unwound himself from her, pausing slightly as his bloodshot eyes turned to look at Jormy. Sniffing to herself slightly she took a few steps back, giving him the false sense of privacy he needed.

He rested a hand on Jormy’s head, shoulders shuddering and she tried valiantly to ignore his broken whispered confessions.

“Thank you for everything old friend” she heard him say as she turned to walk away “I hope you are some place happier”

Tom jogged to catch up to her, neither of them looked back.

~

Her room felt far too happy considering the tragedy that had just befell them. The room was plastered in pictures of happy times and just staring at them made Eliza’s heart ache as she realised each and everyone were tainted by her loss. There had never been a before and after in Eliza’s life before. There had been a before certainly, before Hogwarts, before her court, before her family. But never an after, a finality. Every moment she lived now was a moment longer than Jormy, a moment without her friend in the world and she wasn’t sure if her heart would ever heal that crack in it.

Her bed was still as warm and inviting as ever. Kicking off her shoes Eliza didn’t even bother changing before crawling beneath her duvet, drained from magic and loss all the same. Tom loitered awkwardly none of his usual put together-ness in place. They hadn’t spoken the whole way back, something raw and hurting settling in their silence but now he broke the quiet between them.

“I should head back” he rasped out and unthinkingly Eliza reached out, as if to grab for his hand and pull him back as she met his eyes.

“Stay” she whispered and she remembered that Samhain night when Tom had almost lost her, when she was the one on deaths door. Except she had lived.

The Master of Death was a hollow title, what did it matter if it couldn’t help her save the only family she had ever had.

“Stay” she said again only his time it was Tom who faltered in the doorway. It was Tom who kicked off his shoes. And it was Tom who came back at the sound of her whispered pleas. He rested stiffly beside her and a grim silence once again settled over them.

“I didn’t know you could sing” he said after a while, both of them unable to sleep.

“Jormy knew” she choked out “I used to hum to myself in the chamber”

Tom’s breathing hitched next to her and his next words sounded like it pained him to even say.

“I’m sure he loved it”

Throwing all caution to the wind she curled up next to him and didn’t say anything when his hand rose to play absently with her messily braided hair.

And if she saw him crying well into the night, and if he heard her muffled sobs then, well – they didn’t have to say anything about that either.

If she had been awake she would have heard Tom's quiet 3am confessions, the whispered comforts pressed into her hair.

She found sleep quickly.

And she woke up to an empty bed.

There was a brief moment between her initially waking up and a blissful haze where she didn’t remember what happened yesterday. A temporary peace where Jormy was still alive and breathing and pestering them for more rabbits and congratulating her on her school work.

But that’s all it was, temporary.

She didn’t cry this time, somehow that made it all worse.

The spot next to her was empty but upon further examination she found that her bedside table wasn’t. There was a mug of hot chocolate under a stasis charm, whipped cream and three marshmallows just the way she liked and when she took a sip she could faintly taste the cinnamon. The warmth did nothing to ease the hollow cold that had settled into her chest.

There was a note from Severus exempting her from all classes for the day and before she could question the man’s unusual charitable kindness she spotted a message from Tom written in their journals.

_After some brief coercing Severus has given you a free pass for the day, please rest up little star and please remember;_

_Anything you need Little Star, anything you want, is yours – you need only ask._

And there on the table lay a shrunken down basilisk fang – the perfect size to hang from one of her earrings.

_You are much like a basilisk yourself little speaker, except for your teeth, human teeth. We will get you some fangs one day._

Eliza barely had time to place her hot-chocolate down before she started crying again.

Was this all that her life was now? With Death’s sentence of immortality hanging over her head? How many more times would she grow attached only to have them all ripped away from her one by one? And what would she do after that. Would she return to how she was before, closed off and angry, all bared teeth and twitching hands as she was surrounded by enemy after enemy? How much more pain would she be forced to bear without the promise of an end.

And is this what Tom had truly wished for in his foolish quest for immortality?

Time was muddled, had been muddled all week but now Eliza felt sluggish. The burning cold refused to leave her as she spiralled losing hours and hours to her never-ending thoughts. And sometimes, when the walls around her blurred and her eyes weighed heavily with exhaustion she thought she could imagine Death’s presence. Feel their bony fingertips pressed against her shoulder as she held Jormy’s fang close to her.

She heard people knocking at her door throughout the day but none could get through. Her wards were still up and she sat in near silence. Hew own solitary vigil for a lost friend with only her own thoughts to keep her company. Until, eventually, her thoughts became too much.

And she knew there was only one place she could go too.

~

Mayfair wasn’t quiet enough.

It was unfairly busy, loud and happy and bustling as Eliza waded through the crowds. Even with the masses though people seemed to avoid her as she trudged along the street, as if they were put off by her mere presence alone. Not for the first time Eliza wondered if the invisibility cloak was the only shroud of Death she wore. Or perhaps the crowd around her caught sight of her bloodshot eyes and rumpled clothes and unanimously decided she was a disaster not worth bothering with.

Both thoughts could be true.

Her feet carried her down the street as her thoughts rattled about her skull, ceaselessly hammering until she could barely focus on what was surrounding her. She was jolted out of her spiralling when she finally caught sight of the antique shop sitting undisturbed on the corner, a soft golden light flooding out from the dirty windows and the cracks beneath the door.

The bell jingled, happy and light and Eliza stumbled to a stop just on the inside of the door, and she had no time to question what she was actually doing out here before she heard Frank’s voice coming from behind on of the many towering shelves.

“Back for more stories already?”

“How do you do it?” Eliza asked voice raw and hurting as she desperately searched for answers. Frank came out from behind the shelf, kind warm eyes overwhelmingly worried as he caught sight of her. She wondered what she looked like to him, weak and battered probably. None of her usual strength and charm in sight. What was the point of it? What was the point of any of it?

“How do you live for so long? How can you go on when you know-

She cut herself off with a strangled sort of choking sound.

“How do you carry on when you know you’re just going to end up alone?”

A heavy understanding seemed to settle in Frank’s gaze, not quite pity, it was something more knowing, an empathy she wasn’t used too.

“Come on now Miss Potter, lets get you some tea”

She didn’t want any tea right now.

Frank herded her into the backroom regardless and sat her down at the table. The kettle was put on the stove, the water boiled and it felt like she had barely had any time to blink before there was a cup full of steaming tea sat in front of her.

She nursed the drink for a while, Frank sipping from his own cup as they both waited for each other to speak. Eventually, after Frank had apparently decided she’d drank enough tea to be able to handle an emotion heavy conversation he spoke up.

“What happened Eliza?”

His voice was soft and stern at the same time, like Remus when she had done something stupid, or Severus when he was trying to get her to open up, or even Sirius in his rare moments of maturity. Except she couldn’t go to any of them with this, because none of them would ever truly understand.

“I lost a friend last night” Eliza whispered, some part of her still struggling to accept the truth of her words “I told you about him – Jormugand”

If Frank wanted to laugh at her for considering a basilisk a close friend he gave no sign of it, instead he smiled sadly, apologetically, across at her.

“Losing someone is always hard Eliza”

And then it all came spilling out of her.

“And – and that’s the thing. I’ve never lost anyone before and now, now this all my life is going to be isn’t it? Everything I’ve made, the family I’ve found. I’m going to have to lose them all one by one until there’s nothing left and I’m just going to be alone and lost for, for forever-

She was running out of air, lungs tightening cruelly as the thoughts that had been clinging to her all day finally came spilling out. Death’s words had always made her feel uncomfortable since she had heard them but now the grim reality was staring at her in the face. Why had anyone wished for immortality? Why had anyone ever viewed it as a gift and not a curse?

“So how do you do it?” she repeated her earlier question, meeting Frank’s eyes from across the table “How do you get up everyday and carry on knowing that at the end of it all it’s just going to be you, and no-one else”

What’s the point? She wanted to ask, but that was one question that didn’t leave her mind. She thought Frank knew anyway, from the look he was giving her. All those centuries making him eerily perceptive.

“Drink your tea” Frank said and Eliza, too drained to put up an argument, complied.

“I know exactly how you’re feeling” he said quietly and Marigold leapt onto the table, pushing her head into Frank’s hands offering her own version of comfort. The cat let out a rumbling purr as Frank absently scratched behind her ears and Eliza allowed the soothing sound to wash over her. The cat and the tea and the calm ambience of the shop helping to stifle the panic and dread that had been clinging to her all day.

“I’ve been alive for a long time Eliza. I’ve seen a lot of things and for every friend I lost and war I fought and home I’ve had to leave I used to wonder those things as well. What’s the point of it all?”

Marigold let out a complaining chirp when Frank stopped petting her and not one to argue with the fussy cat Frank continued.

“What’s the point of continuing century after century when all I seem to find is heartache and bloodshed and loss? But you know I realised something one day. For me to have lost something I would have had to gain something in the first place”

“Do you know how many friends I’ve had Miss Potter? How many languages I’ve learned and countries I’ve visited? And yes I’ve lost people along the way but look around you. _I_ keep them alive, and I keep them _with_ me”

And he was right. Hadn’t he told her he had started this shop to help remember all those he had lost through the years? He wasn’t a nihilist, didn’t wallow in existential dread. He was one of the kindest individuals Eliza had ever met.

And if anyone knew how to help her with the pitfalls of immortality it would be him.

“Many things are inevitable Eliza - death is but just one of them”

Eliza absently clenched her hand around Jormy’s fang, buried deep within her pocket “I miss him”

“You’ll miss him forever” Frank acknowledged solemnly, a deep understanding settling between them. It wasn’t an empty platitude. She would miss him forever, because Eliza had forever and a day worth of life ahead of her. And she would miss each and every person she would loose along the way. But maybe, maybe just like Frank she would find ways to carry on.

She had always been a survivor first and foremost.

“And what do we do in the mean-time?”

Frank shared a conspiring smile, as if he knew all the secrets to the universe and then some even after that. The solemn air around them suddenly disappeared, as if nothing could bare to be sad in Frank’s presence.

“In the meantime – we drink more tea”

And impossibly Eliza began to feel just that tiny bit better, breathing that bit easier and that stinging horrible heart-ache seemed to dull, even if it was only for a moment.

Privately she couldn’t help but think that Remus’ tea was just that bit better. She supposed she would have forever and a day to find anything that would ever be able to beat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look before anyone says I did this for a plot device just know the alternative was Jormy dying alone when everyone eventually leaves which is just even sadder, I didn't wanna brush over his death even tho I know I've probably just made you all sad - sorry XD. As always you can let me know what you think in the comments below or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name. Next chapter is a lot happier!! The court finally graduate from Hogwarts.  
> As always thanks for reading!!!


	64. chapter fifty six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and the court graduate from Hogwarts

As it had a way of doing; life moved on.

The weight of Jormy’s death lessened as the months passed. She had days where it felt like she had just lost him, and days where she could smile happily knowing wherever he was Death would be watching over him, and perhaps he would finally be with Salazar. Daphne had helped her fix Jormy’s fang onto one of her ear-rings and Eliza never took it out, letting it dangle from her ear as a mark of pride for her fallen friend.

No one dared to ask about it which saved a lot of unnecessary questions. Although she was sure Jormy was a bit of an open secret at this point. No matter what they tried to say Slytherins gossiped and she was sure the fact that the basilisk had still been guarding the chamber had circulated the whole school twice over every single year that passed.

The weeks seemed to fly by almost unfairly, one month shifting into another as their last year at Hogwarts disappeared from them. And for the first time in a while Eliza set aside her plans for world domination – the NEWT exams had arrived.

To say everyone was stressed would be the biggest understatement Eliza had ever heard and she gained a newfound respect for her older peers. How anyone had taken their NEWTS when Eliza had been busy enacting her own brand of bullshit completely baffled her.

Her time-turner was confiscated to prevent cheating and that was when everyone really knew exam time was upon them. She found her court passed out in the common room many times, slumped over alchemy textbooks and transfiguration essays alike. They practiced duelling, stole Theo’s history of magic notes and Eliza revised so much she could barely think of anything outside of the periodic table and Gamp’s laws for the next few days.

She wished the wizarding world had energy drinks, but soon discovered that pouring pepper-up potion into black coffee did almost the exact same job. Unhealthy to a dangerous degree? Possibly. Ridiculously helpful? Indubitably.

“If someone dies none of us have to take our NEWTS” Blaise pondered one day as Draco tested Eliza on sixth years charm work “Draco I think you should have the honours”

“Why me?” he squawked, tossing the flashcards aside in righteous offence. Eliza gathered them up calmly and turned to Theo, silently asking him for help instead.

Blaise shrugged, herbology book balanced precariously on his face “You’re the most dramatic – people would probably believe you”

“Why can’t Daphne drop dead instead of me?”

“Merlin I wish” Daphne pleaded, surrounded by a mountain of past potions essays as she tried to memorize the most likely potions to appear on the exam. She had told them all she was still seriously considering becoming a healer and she would have to do incredibly good in potions to be accepted into the academy.

Lucky for them that Hogwarts still employed Severus Snape. Even though Slughorn was their potions professor, and quite formidable in his own right even he couldn’t deny that Severus was insanely talented.

It was also lucky for them that after seven years of knowing Eliza the man was a lot easier to bribe, some part of his stubborn dislike of them all having worn off under Eliza’s obstinate nature.

“I want to beat Eliza at History of Magic – none of you are allowed to die and take that away from me” Theo somewhat threatened, glancing up from his own textbooks to glare at them warningly. Draco let out a little squeak of terror and nodded his head vehemently.

“Of course Theo – wouldn’t dream of it Theo”

Blaise let out a distraught groan and finally removed the textbook from his face.

Back to revising it was.

~

Eliza blinked and suddenly the exams were upon them. Each day was a new type of hell and Eliza cursed the man who put three theory exams on one day – or perhaps she should be cursing herself for taking so many subjects. But with every exam sat the stress lessened and soon Eliza was even somewhat looking forward to them, even if it were only just because of the promise that soon it would all be over.

The potions practical went smoothly although alchemy could have perhaps gone better. Care of Magical creatures asked to tame the most dangerous creature on the grounds and Eliza took great pride in diving to the bottom of the lake and emerging with Nyctaeus. Hagrid beamed in the background and her examiner almost passed out at the sight of the ruthless kelpie and Eliza couldn’t have been happier. Defence was a breeze, and Eliza excelled in the duelling component. Her opponents were all past duelling champions and when she egged them on to raise the stakes she soon found herself duelling three of them at once. They were challenging, but Eliza had more than enough experience. She wondered if they could see that, in the way she duelled.

That she moved with the steps of a killer.

Eliza blinked and suddenly the last week of exams had arrived. If she wasn’t feeling so relieved over the prospect of actually having some of her free time back she might have felt a bid odd, knowing that her last weeks in the castle were coming to an end. As it were though Eliza bounded into the hall with the enthusiasm of someone who knew they were sitting their final exam.

It was the ancient runes practical and she paused in surprise when the same examiner from her OWLS appeared, beckoning her over to the table in the corner.

“Miss Potter” she greeted as Eliza took a seat “Did you ever get around to naming your OWL submission project?”

The magic eight ball, that she had said she would name at some point, that she definitely hadn’t.

“It’s been a busy few years” Eliza said instead and the examiner let out a little laugh that told Eliza she had an idea on just how busy these years had been. She had been causing political chaos for quite some time after all, either overtly or secretly. And that wasn’t even beginning to mention the whole murdering Dumbledore business.

“Now what have you brought for me today Miss Potter? Fair warning my colleagues and I expect to be impressed”

Eliza gave her a smile that said she would meet her expectations and surpass them. It wasn’t arrogance, not when she knew where her own skill-set sat, not with how long and hard she had worked. Dipping her hand into her pocket Eliza pulled out her compass, placing it flat down on the table so her examiner could see it.

The bronze gleamed softly, twining around the plate of the compass like vines, or roots and on the back the Black Family crest had been intricately carved into it by her own hand. The bloodstone needle rested in the casing, currently pointing north. A normal compass would have used a metal needle but Eliza wasn’t bound by the laws of science, she worked with magic and the possibilities were limitless. It really did look quite beautiful, Frank’s shop had the best finds.

“Care to explain Miss Potter?” her examiner asked running a critical eye over the compass and Eliza leaped at the chance. She reached over and grabbed the compass, carefully unlocking the back so her examiner could see the set of runes she had painstakingly worked into the compass.

“These are a set of locator runes” Eliza explained happily gesturing to the first set “and this here is the runic equivalent of a spell creation of my own, an adapted homenum revelio – it’s all in my notes”

The heavy stack of research papers, all sourced and cited that she had handed in the day previous. The examiner pulled them out of the giant stack beside her and started parsing through them an impressed look in her eyes.

“So the locator runes will give you a general location and the compass will change temperature depending on how close you are too said location” Eliza explained cheerfully, setting the compass down before she accidentally flung it somewhere with how much she was gesturing.

The examiner peered at the compass, eagle sharp eyes picking up the parts of Eliza’s explanation that she had missed “There are two extra runic-sets here, and I only recognise one of them”

And so the explanations began again “One is a simple mending and protection set, the other was inspired by the Foe Glass. If the location you are trying to get to is in danger then the compass will light up - red like a Remembrall”

“Well” the examiner said lightly “You can consider me impressed; but for some reason I think you’re holding out on me. Where does this compass take you?”

With a grin Eliza flipped over the compass again, revealing an inscription around the edges of the plate. Carved in her own handwriting, which could never hope to be as elegant as Tom’s, rested the words ‘your home’

“The compass is connected to the Black Ancestral home”

Silence, the examiner gawped at her “Ancestral homes are unplottable”

Eliza nodded and felt her grin grow “I could have connected it to Hogwarts itself if I wanted too”

“Explain. Now”

But the examiner didn’t sound stern, instead she sounds excited, an almost childish glee in her eyes as she examined the compass carefully and Eliza had to stifle a laugh. And everyone thought she was the mad genius, in comparison to most researchers Eliza considered herself pretty tame.

“All ancestral homes are protected by Olde Wards, they absorb the ambient magic around them and the people inside. It’s an equal give and take and hardly even noticeable. If you study them carefully the wards are basically alive and are connected to the family magic. And ancestral manors are only unplottable to those outside of it so-

“You made the compass and extension of the ancestral manor” the examiner breathed in shock and Eliza didn’t even attempt to hide her smug smile. Ward manipulation was challenging even without ancestral magic coming into play – and the fact that Eliza had translated all of that over to runes? Whilst creating her own spells?

If she wasn’t getting a commendation after this she’d by damned.

~

She blinked and then the exams were over. Her last weeks at Hogwarts had arrived faster than any of them thought they would, and she intended to make the most of them. Raiding the stash of pranks Fred and George had left her Eliza ran wild over the castle. She charmed the armour to scream when anyone came too close, pinned refilling buckets of colour changing dye above teacher’s offices and one day rigged the entrance of the great hall with one of the infamous portable swamps. And just for one last memento she broke into Filch’s office, planting the Marauder’s Map back in the drawer Fred and George stole it from.

She was about to leave when she caught sight of the almost falling-over filing cabinet, piles upon piles upon pile of student records, every misdeed ever committed in the halls of Hogwarts. She spotted Fred and George’s easily and stuffed it into her bag knowing they would appreciate it. Knowing that Peeves was keeping Filch occupied she went back to digging through the cabinets until she let out a victorious laugh.

_Black, Sirius._

Grabbing the file she eventually tracked down Remus’ as well, just as she heard Filch stomping down the corridor and quickly made her escape.

At least some of her Yule gifts were sorted for this year.

She was quite satisfied with how her week was going; but she had more to do.

Walking past Myrtle’s bathroom Eliza felt a pang of sadness, hand coming up to play with the basilisk fang now hanging from her ear. She hadn’t opened the chamber since, it didn’t feel right to intrude and so Eliza had left it be.

Perhaps it would never be opened again, an unshakable finality.

Shaking her head Eliza continued to trot on through the castle, carefully side-stepping triggering her own pranks as she walked. With only two weeks left of her time at Hogwarts she decided they all needed a proper graduation celebration. She knew, as they all knew at Hogwarts, that if they wanted an actual celebration they had to organise it themselves. It was a mutual understanding they had with the professors. All their teachers had spent too long stopping them from getting into trouble to help them organise even more trouble, but they were willing to turn a blind eye if they did it themselves.

It was win-win really.

Usually the party was only on a house by house basis but at the end of the day she was Eliza damn Potter and she never did anything by halves. Plus half of Hufflepuff were already planning on spending the night in Slytherin just because of Susan and Daphne. At this point Eliza figured she might as well go all out and make Sirius proud.

Knocking on the portrait that leads into Gryffidnor tower Eliza waited, ignoring the Fat Lady’s indignant complaints. Tapping her foot impatiently Eliza allowed an easy grin to slip onto her face when the portrait door opened, only for her to grimace when she caught sight of who was stood in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Weasley grumpled, crossing his arms in a poor attempt of intimidation. Rolling her eyes Eliza tried to peer behind him only for her view to be blocked.

“I’m looking for Granger” she said loudly hoping that the girl herself would miraculously appear and spare her from this horrid interaction.

“Why? Why should we listen to whatever you have to say?”

Merlin Weasley’s were annoying. Aside from Fred and George, well actually Charlie seemed alright as well – and Bill.

Maybe it was just Ron?

Sighing Eliza rolled her eyes “Because Weasley I could have broken into this common room at any point and found Granger myself, instead I’m pretending to be polite. Now will you _please_ bring Granger out here?”

Weasley stared at her, Eliza stared right back. She used to have staring competitions with a basilisk, Weasley was absolutely nothing. He let out a huff and stalked into the common room calling for Granger and Eliza smirked victoriously.

Would it really be her last week at Hogwarts if she didn’t terrorise some Gryffindors?

Rocking back and forth on her heels Eliza genuinely smiled when Granger hopped out of the portrait hole, a questioning look on her face.

“Potter? What did you want to talk about?”

“Well” Eliza drawled out “I was thinking, because our year is obviously the most superior year that Hogwarts has ever seen we also need the most superior graduation party ever”

Granger quirked an eyebrow, it wasn’t an outright denial and Eliza counted it as a win.

“Us Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are already celebrating together and so I figured y’know why not just involve everyone, and as you’re the only tolerable Gryffindor I know-

“Not exactly the most inspiring premise for a school-wide party”

“Why not get you to help” Eliza continued brushing past Granger’s albeit correct snarky comment. Granger seemed to be considering her proposal before a grimace settled on her face.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Eliza but I’m not exactly a party person, I don’t think I’ll be much help”

Eliza waved a dismissive hand “Neither am I but I happen to know Blaise Zabini who is more than happy to deal with all that for me. You just have to get everyone to turn up” 

“Blaise is organising it? You trust him with that?” Granger asked incredulously and Eliza barely restrained a blink of surprise. _Blaise?_ Since when were those two on a first name basis?

“I understand your concern” she said instead because Merlin she did. Blaise was one of the most chaotic individuals she had ever met and the thought of him in charge of anything made her want to cry.

“But he throws damn good parties”

Granger tilted her head slightly, as if to say ‘fair enough’ before she smiled “I suppose we’ll see you there”

“We’ll send you the time and place soon” she said and grinned in return before spinning on her heels, bounding away down the hallway.

She supposed she could have let Granger know they needed to change the password to the tower – but where would the fun in that be?

~

It was nice going to a party that for once wasn’t a formal pain in the arse. Yule Balls were nice and Slug Club partiers were always a good opportunity but Eliza always had an ulterior motive, someone else to charm, some other person to meet.

Tonight she had one motive; to have fun. And possibly cause mass chaos, but that was only secondary.

Shimmying into her leather pants Eliza hopped around the room trying to find her boots. Shoving her feet into the heeled boots Eliza cursed when she heard a knock at the door.

“Are you decent?” Blaise called through the door as Eliza gave one last attempt at taming her unruly hair.

“Come on in, doors unlocked” she shouted back scrutinising herself in the mirror before adjusting Tom’s necklace so it wasn’t crooked. Sue her, it was a nice necklace. She saw Blaise walk into the room through the mirror and also saw the way he practically choked on nothing when he caught sight of her.

“You’re going to give people heart attacks Eliza”

She shrugged unapologetically “Not my fault purebloods are stuffy. Also don’t tell Sirius”

“And what if I do?” Blaise challenged coming to stand next to her, striking a ridiculous pose in the mirror.

“I’ll tell him you stole his leather jacket”

The leather jacket Blaise was actually currently wearing. He flushed slightly and fiddled with the sleeves “He gave it to me actually”

She knew he saw the shit-eating grin on her face, Blaise was just ignoring it.

“Are you two really going to be late to your own party?” Daphne drawled, stopping in Eliza’s doorway.

“Not _my_ party Daphne” Blaise said, dragging Eliza out of her room and leading them all down to the common room “It’s _our_ party”

Daphne scoffed and smoothed out her dress before following after them “Of course the only time Hogwarts would display inter-house relations is when we all want to go and get pissed”

“That just means we know our priorities” Blaise shot back as they reached the main common room, Draco and Theo waiting for them by the entrance. Draco let out a long whistle as he glanced around them all, an impressed preening look crossing his face.

“Damn we all look hot”

Theo let out a despairing groan next to him as the rest of them cackled. Draco span around to face the boy, clearly affronted.

“What Theo? What does Sinclair have that I don’t?”

Eliza only laughed harder when Theo walked out of the common rooms completely, Draco dashing after him squawking about betrayal.

“Great start to the night, really” Daphne said and dragged a still laughing Blaise and Eliza out behind her.

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived, the Room of Requirement transformed into a room as big as the great hall and twice as lively. Every house had taken it upon themselves to bring their own supplies – from fire whiskey to Fred and George’s Canary Creams.

Daphne immediately disappeared into the crowd of dancers searching for Susan and Blaise soon followed after her, a damning smirk on his face.

“This isn’t going to end well” Theo prophesised and Draco shoved him in retaliation.

“Shut up you’ll be fine” he replied with a grin “Now lets show them what a proper Slytherin party looks like”

The hours passed by in a blur. It was near midnight when they arrived and by the time they reached 2am Eliza could freely admit she was well past sober. The Weird Sisters blared out from across the room and she grinned when she and Blaise started jumping about madly and only the muggle-borns among them recognised the sign of a soon to be mosh-pit and either scurried out of the way or joined in. Over the course of the night the dancing wound down and small cosy set ups were scattered about the room, bean bag and armchairs as everyone spoke and chatted.

By 4am half of the party had left and Eliza found herself sat down in a large ring of people. Her court were there, Granger and a few Gryffindors, Susan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Zacharias Smith. There were a few other people scattered around them, idly watching the chaos unfold but Eliza couldn’t recall their names for the life of her.

“Okay okay okay” Smith exclaimed, gesturing wildly and honestly looking like he wouldn’t last the next few minutes “Potter”

Eliza hummed in acknowledgment, quirking an eyebrow to get him to continue.

“Now come on, who _really_ gave you Hufflepuff’s cup in third year?”

Well, she supposed there really wasn’t any harm in answering now.

“It was Tom – Tom Gaunt” she answered and watched amusedly as money exchanged multiple hands. Their year really did have a betting problem.

“I have an idea” Daphne said with a smirk Eliza really didn’t trust, she knew it didn’t bode well for any of them “What if we play a game?”

What followed was the most chaotic game of never have I ever she had ever seen.’ Never have I ever exploded anything in class’ caused both her and Seamus Finnegan to take commiserating drinks, ‘never have I ever had a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart’ forced Granger to take a drink and for her to retaliate with ‘never have I spoken to a basilisk’

From there they got increasingly more targeted (never have I tamed a kelpie, produced a corporeal Patronus, won the Triwizard tournament) and Eliza had never been more thankful for the secret stash of hangover cures she kept in her bedroom.

“Never have I ever” Eliza proclaimed dramatically, pausing to gulp down some much-needed water before continuing “Made out with someone in a broom cupboard”

Daphne and Susan both shoot her dirty looks and Blaise took a shot unabashedly.

“Really Potter?” Ernie Macmillan questioned dubiously “ _Never_?”

“No” Draco answered for her, muttering grumpily “Eliza’s too busy snogging Lord Gaunt in my family manor”

Eliza squawked indignantly, launching herself at Draco as they wrestled on the floor “You take that back”

“Never” he choked out form underneath her but their play fighting was interrupted by Daphne clearing her throat.

“Never have I ever” she drawled out, a vindictive look on her face that made Eliza want to pray to the Gods for mercy “Became an illegal animagus”

Eliza took a guilty sip, and across the way so did Anthony Goldstein – the head boy.

A whole new round of questions picked up.

The hours bled away and soon it was nearing 6am instead of it still being 4. Eliza and her court stumbled back through the castle to their common room, arms linked and slung over each other’s shoulders. They didn’t care about subtlety now, not this early in the morning in their last week, tired and excited and content. They bellowed the Hogwarts school song down the corridors and Eliza and Draco took great pleasure in charming the stationary armour to join in their rounds.

McGonagall found them like that in front of the Great Hall because Draco had wanted pancakes and who were they to deny them? She took in the sight of them, leaning against each other trying to break into the great hall for pancakes, still valiantly singing the school song and McGonagall couldn’t even level them with a disapproving stare. Instead she gave an expectant accepting sigh and ushered them all off to bed, with reassurances that the pancakes would still be there after they had all gotten some sleep. Before they leave Eliza swore she heard something about ‘bloody Potter’s’ but then suddenly they were all back in the common room.

They fell asleep on top of each other by their usual sofa, a seven year long tradition being continued for one last night.

~

They woke up with hangovers and a mysterious plate of pancakes in front of them. Eliza stole a pancake from Draco’s plate to go with her strawberries and made a mental note to thank McGonagall and the house elves later. She and her court recovered and joked about the night before and in their moment of distraction (they were trying to read the newest letter from Sinclair to Theo) Eliza slipped out of the common room.

Tomorrow she will spend the full day with her court, tomorrow she will say goodbye to professors and fellow students, tomorrow she will graduate.

Today was for her.

Eliza walked down the halls alone, it was eerily quiet for a Sunday afternoon but a glance outside showed that everyone was making the most of the summer weather and had decided to relax by the lake. Eliza decided it was a strange feeling, knowing seven years had passed so quickly and everywhere she walked she was flooded by memories.

_“Why should I let you into my court?” Eliza questioned the boy in front of her._

_“Why shouldn’t you?” Nott responded._

She walked past the Great Hall, recalling her first year, her first Yule, the troll, the bitter rivalry with Sev. She’d ended her first year in a hospital bed surrounded by three of her four best friends – if they’d had any sense they would have jumped ship then.

Eliza wandered up by the first floor and onto the second, loitering briefly in front of Myrtle’s Bathroom, the Chamber of Secrets – Jormy’s final resting place. Slytherin house had been hers by second year and Eliza laughed as she wandered past Lockhart’s old office remembering how much they had terrorised the dithering dolt.

It was the year she had first met Tom.

_(Do you believe in Fate Little Star?)_

It was also the year she had befriended Draco, the missing piece to her court – to her family.

Eliza walked and walked throughout the castle. She passed by Remus’ old office remembering afternoons of tea and biscuits. The year she gained a proper family, with the Malfoy’s, with Sirius and Remus. She smiled slightly remembering Buckbeak and the diadem, learning how to dance.

Fourth year was nothing but chaos incarnate and yet Eliza was flooded with nostalgia all the same. Causing chaos with Tom, researching with her court – the dragon, _the kelpie._ Merlin Sirius attempted to give Tom the shovel talk that year. It felt like it happened a life-time ago, not three years.

( _As long as Eliza remembers what we spoke about, meditation before murder)_

She laughed to herself remembering that, she still meditated to this day but it seemed Theo had been out of luck when he thought it would stop her from murdering Umbridge. Or the people that came after that. In fact looking back Hogwarts really had calmed down over the years. After Umbridge there really hadn’t been anything terrorising the castle apart from Eliza herself.

Her sixth year had been quiet outside of the tedious meetings with Dumbledore and this year had been almost domestically peaceful. Eliza was too busy causing chaos outside the castle walls to cause much trouble inside of them.

She stopped in front of the room of requirement and slowly paced back and forth watching as the door appeared in front of her.

The room itself was almost empty, completely barren except for the lone familiar mirror standing in the middle. Hogwarts would always know what she needed more than she did herself. Smiling softly Eliza walked towards it, her reflection growing clearer and clearer as she stopped in front of it.

At one point in time all Eliza had wanted was freedom – from the orphanage, from Dumbledore, for anyone exerting control over her. At one point in time all Eliza had wanted was a family, Sirius and Remus, The Malfoy’s, her court, Severus.

But Eliza had always been a hungry girl – she would forever be wanting for more.

She stared into her reflection and her reflection stared back. Her mirror image lifted up her hand, drawing Eliza’s focus onto the book held in the mirror. Her reflection flicked through the pages, her ‘bucket list’ full of written aspirations that had yet to be ticked off.

She shared a smile with her reflection and walked away, leaving her heart’s desire behind her for now. She had forever to try and attain it.

She didn’t know for how long she had been wandering through the castle, she had no clue when she and her court had actually even woken up today but by the time she reached the top of the astronomy tower the sun was sinking down, dark skies stretching above her.

She watched as slowly the stars began to appear in the sky. It wasn’t a cold night, a summer breeze wrapped itself around her as she relaxed. She could see all of Hogwarts from up here, the forest, the lake, the whomping willow.

The stars continued to shine and silently her court come and gather around her.

They all sat in silence, pressed against each other as they took in their last night at Hogwarts. They would be gone in the morning but they still had the rest of tonight to hold their most precious memories close to them, to say goodbye.

“I love you guys” Eliza whispered into the night.

Not a minute later she was tackled by her court, her laughter echoing out around them all.

~

Eliza blinked and suddenly she was leaving the first home she had ever known.

Their professors were all lined up around the bank of the lake and she and her court immediately approached Severus who was looking at them all with a fond smile.

“Tell me we’re the best year you’ve ever taught” Eliza demanded immediately and heard McGonagall snort somewhere behind them. Severus looked at her and the pride in his eyes was almost too much for her to deal with.

“You were the best year I’ve ever taught” he complied and Eliza smiled shakily before involving her court in the rest of the conversation. She wandered off to say goodbye to Slughorn, McGonagall wished her luck and by the time she made it back to Severus the two of them were stood alone. The boats were behind them, waiting to take her onward, and Hogwarts stood tall in front of her.

“Were you scared as well?” Eliza asked quietly, a choked feeling settling in her throat “To leave the first home you’d ever had?”

Severus nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder in an offer of small comfort.

“I was” he acknowledged “But then again I have always been a coward”

Slowly he turned them both so Eliza could see the boats resting on the shore “You Eliza, you’re braver than I’ll ever be”

This time when the boats sailed across the Black Lake Hogwarts was behind them instead of in front of them. None of them broke the silence as they travelled across the silent lake, leaving their second home, their childhood – a castle full of memories behind them.

Eliza blinked and suddenly a whole new life had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow they've really left Hogwarts, it seems surreal tbh. I hope all you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't worry! Eliza's journey continues. I'm actually planning on doing one last in the commons/riddle interlude next chapter so if you have any specific povs you wanna see you can let me know in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	65. what happens in the common room I a riddle interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of an era, for everyone.

Most people woke up Monday morning to a calming cup of tea and a plate of toast. Remus woke up to the news that Albus Dumbledore was a missing war criminal and that his pseudo-niece had probably killed him.

“At what point does all of this just become a bit too strange?” Remus asked Sirius as he stared down at the paper.

“I think life became a bit too strange when I found out my best mate turns into a wolf and chews on poor innocent bunny’s once a month to be honest” Sirius said and Remus couldn’t even be bothered being offended over it. He had a point really.

“Do we ground her for this? Is murdering Albus Dumbledore a ground-able offence?”

Sirius shrugged slightly, a pondering look on his face “I mean I’m not particularly upset about it. Are you upset about it?”

“Not really”

“Then its fine right?”

Why did James and Lily ever think he and Sirius were fit to look after a kid.

“Yeah its probably fine”

They picked Eliza up from the station, along with Blaise and after a brief show-down with his horrible mother the four of them return home. The house was instantly louder, brighter almost, now that the kids were home. Not that Eliza and Blaise were really children anymore but they always would be in Remus’ eyes. He remembered them from third year and smiled into his tea. They had been mature for their age yes, and he couldn’t deny they were above average in terms of their skill level but Remus had always seen them as kids. Even if the other staff found them a bit abnormal.

He found Blaise and the Weasley twins causing chaos on numerous occasions, let them hide in his office, and Eliza had always been so mischievous even in her brief Sunday visits.

Yes they would always be kids in Remus’ eyes, even if they were highly independent war criminals. Although perhaps Blaise hadn’t committed a war crime yet, he would probably be the only one in the house if that was the case.

Eliza came down the stairs, footsteps near silent as she wandered into the kitchen pausing to give Remus a quick good morning as she and Kreacher battled over who could make the coffee. Sirius was still passed out in bed but Remus was sure he’d be up soon. Sirius and Eliza had made plans to go and ride the Merlin-damned motorbike this Sunday.

“Is Blaise joining us for breakfast?” he asked as Eliza took a contented sip of her coffee. She stilled slightly, green eyes narrowing as if she was trying to scrutinise Remus’ intentions. It was fine though, he knew what she was like. Eliza had come so far in such little time and if sometimes she still had to examine for non-existent threats or weigh up escape routes and dangers then Remus would let her. He and Sirius couldn’t re-write thirteen years of history, it was more than enough that Eliza chose to stay with them in the first place.

She had off-days often, when she needed space and time to herself – the least they could do was respect that.

He watched as Eliza have a sharp shake of her head, as if to knock any intrusive thoughts from her mind.

“Blaise is having a bad day today” she said simply before pausing, continuing to stare at Remus “I’m not quite sure how to help him”

There was a question hidden in there somewhere and Remus smiled slightly “Do you think he would mind if I went to check on him?”

Eliza gave another little shrug and poured her coffee into a flask “I’ll be down in the garage waiting for Sirius – we’ll try and be back for tea”

“Have fun” Remus called after her and she gave a two fingered salute in response. Smiling Remus pushed himself to his feet and wandered up stairs only stopping to bang on Sirius’ door to wake him up as he headed towards Blaise’s room.

“Blaise?” Remus called, softly rapping on the door “Can I come in?”

There was a muffled shout from inside and the door unlocked itself, swinging open to let Remus step inside the room. They had decorated it with Blaise last summer, cream coloured walls and ebony shelves holding the majority of Blaise’s possessions.

Blaise himself was sat on the windowsill, legs dangling outside the open window as he stared down at the street outside. Walking over Remus hoisted himself up on the other side, joining the boy in watching the street down below.

“Bad day?”

Blaise nodded mutely and Remus gave the boy his silence, not pressuring him into speaking.

“My mother has a bit of a reputation, of killing her husbands” Blaise said in an airy tone, fists clenching slightly “The reputation isn’t a lie”

“You’re here now” Remus said, wanting nothing more than to just pull Blaise in for a hug “With us, and Eliza – nothing can get you here”

“I saw her kill one of them once – he had always been so nice to me”

Remus wanted to kill the woman. These kids, _his_ kids, didn’t deserve anything that had happened to them. He had always been protective of his friends growing up, had even tried to curse Sirius’ mother once, now he was even worse.

“I know it’s stupid but I just keep seeing it happen over and over in my brain and I always used to wonder when is she going to get sick of me? When am I the one who’s going to have poison in their cup? And-

Blaise took a shuddering breath, leaning further out the window to take a gulp of the fresh air “I’m sorry”

“Blaise?” Remus asked and waited until the boy tuned to look at him, dark eyes shining wetly and Remus felt his heart break “Is it okay if I hug you?”

Blaise blinked in surprise before drawing his legs back inside the house giving a tiny nod of his head. Remus didn’t waste a moment and jumped down to wrap his arms around the boy. Blaise shuddered in his hold, gripping onto his sweater and Remus didn’t mention the tears dampening his shoulder. Merely murmured soft words of comfort as he held Blaise closer. When was the last time an adult had given a damn about this kid? When was the last time Blaise had anything resembling a parent?

Eventually Blaise’s silent cries came to a stop but Remus made no move to pull away.

“Eliza and Sirius are out all day today – how about we have a little adventure of our own?”

Blaise pulled away, looking at him with a slightly guarded look that pulled at Remus’ heartstrings.

“What do you want to do?”

“Well” Remus said brightly “You like the garden right? And Eliza mentioned you’re always climbing the trees at Hogwarts so I say we go out and make a tree-house”

Blaise smiled slightly rubbing at the back of his neck “I’ve never made a tree-house before”

Remus grinned “There’s no time like the present, now come on – we can even ban Sirius from it”

Blaise let out a startled little laugh and Remus smiled smugly at the thought of cheering him up.

He’d go to hell and back for these kids – even if they were all war criminals.

~

By the time Tom decided to visit Eliza it was already dark. Night had captured Eliza’s street in a sleepy haze, separating it from the rest of maddeningly busy London. It was quiet here, walking down the empty streets – it made Tom feel like he was the only person awake in the world. Except for the light coming from Eliza’s bedroom window, the golden light warming the night beyond it.

Alas what light through yonder window breaks?

Tom grinned to himself full of a childish glee that was usually foreign to him and came to a stop beneath the window. He could have knocked on the door, could have asked for Eliza to come down, could have done a lot of things which would have left him with his dignity intact.

Instead, he scaled the wall in front of him, using the old crumbling brick as handholds as he tried to manoeuvre himself from ledge to ledge until he was clambering up onto Eliza’s windowsill. Rapping on the window he shot Eliza a smug smile when she startled coming over to let him in.

“We have a door you know” she said as Tom swung himself in through the now open window and decided to stay relaxing on the edge of the windowsill.

“You also have a dog-father guarding said door – I’ll take my chances thank you” he replied primly and Eliza let out choked muffled laughter, casting cursory glances to her bedroom door. Knowing her she probably had silencing wards up anyway.

“Happy Birthday Little Star” Tom wished and her gaze snapped back towards him, curiosity resting in her eyes.

“Do you come bearing gifts? Seventeen is quite a big birthday after all” she probed wandering closer to Tom’s perch.

Tom could have given her rare books, fine jewels, necklaces from royalty or lost wards from forgotten emperors. He was a bit of a magpie and he felt no reluctance in sharing his hoard with Eliza. But he knew for all that she coveted knowledge Eliza was far more sentimental than she would like to be.

“It isn’t much for a Seventeenth” Tom began, pulling the present out from his pocket and unshrinking it “But I thought you would appreciate it all the same”

He watched as Eliza carefully tore away the wrapping paper, watched as her breath hitched and eyes shone as she took in the picture she now held in her hands. Barty had taken it, a picture of him and Eliza messing around in the snow and the image practically radiated pure unrestrained happiness.

And if Tom had also kept a copy of the picture than no-one else had to know.

Eliza grinned widely and reverently placed the framed photo by her bed-side table.

“Thank you Tom, really – you always seem to get me exactly what I want”

“Anything for you Eliza” he replied and hated how achingly sincere he sounded. Eliza hovered uncomfortably for a few seconds before grabbing Tom by the hand and yanking him from his perch. He stumbled slightly as Eliza led them to the bed rambling on about the holidays and the places she’d visited and the plans she’d yet to enact.

Tom was sat on the bed listening indulgently as Eliza pulled out a stash of post-cards and Honeydukes chocolate. They stayed up well into the night idly taking about nothing and everything all at once. Eventually Eliza’s yawns became more frequent, her speech more slurred until she dozed off mid-conversation, passing out on the bed.

He paused only to drape a blanket over her as he left.

_Anything for you Eliza._

For Eliza, he would give the world.

~

There were a lot of places Sirius had never wanted to see again.

Azkaban was one of them, obviously, then there was Gordric’s Hollow, a pub somewhere in Cornwall that his memories were too hazy to properly recall, and Potter Manor.

What he would give to be in Cornwall right now.

The manor felt almost hauntingly empty, hollowed out and covered in dust and Sirius felt like every time he rounded a corner he was confronted by another ghost. By this front door The Potters had seen a kid worth keeping around. He spent Yule in this living room, baked cookies in this kitchen. He had found a family in these halls, spent nights curled up with his best mates in these bedrooms.

He’d had a home here, before the war.

He’d had a family.

It wasn’t his actual family. Not his father’s despondency or his mother’s harsh curses or a little brother he could have done more for, should have done more for. No he’d found a family in Euphemia’s warm smiles, Fleamont’s laughter, the smell of butterbeer cookies and mock Quidditch games in the garden.

The house felt wrong without them here, without James here.

Eliza slipped away from them, murmuring something about raiding the attic as Sirius came to a shaky halt outside his old bedroom door.

“We don’t have to do this Padfoot” Remus murmured, placing a comforting hand on Sirius’ arm “We can wait for Eliza outside”

Sirius scoffed, trying to muster up some false bravado as he pushed the old door open “I’m not a coward Moony”

The door creaked as it opened, it never did that before.

The curtains were drawn back, sunlight flooding his childhood room. It was frozen in a moment, a memory from before everything, before the war, before the death. Posters were still stuck across all the walls, odd bits and pieces scattered everywhere that he had sworn he would come back for. Motorbike models and old charms textbooks. His bed, Gryffindor red and gold, was made – ready for an occupant who would never return and Sirius was waiting for James to burst though the door.

He always used to barge in, talking about the next prank, the next transfiguration essay, his next step in the woo-ing of Lily Evans. He used to sneak in after nightmares, stay up well into the night when Sirius couldn’t sleep himself. Loud and reckless and brave. And kind, so unrelentingly kind. He took Sirius in, cared for him as a brother, gave him a family.

And he would never hear his voice again.

He had died being as brave and as selfless as they all knew he could be. He had died without a wand, facing down a monster, giving his family enough time to run, all alone.

Sirius didn’t know when he had started crying all he knew was that his face was wet and his throat was burning and _why did James have to leave us moony? Where did it all go wrong-_

“I know Pads” Moony murmured, bringing him in for a hug that was just a bit too tight, a bit too desperate “I miss him too”

“She’s so much like him, the best of him” Sirius found himself saying, clinging to his best friend in the middle of his old bedroom that felt more and more like a mausoleum.

“He’d be so smug” Moony said, voice strangled “He’s got Lily Evans all too himself now and we’re still just two unemployed bastards”

Sirius barked a laugh remembering all the times they had raided Gordrics Hollow to tease James about settling down so early. The wife, the marriage, the kid. Who would have thought that James was the one out of all of them to have it all sorted out?

Wiping away the tears Sirius grinned at Remus, pulling him out of the room letting the door shut for the last time.

“Let’s see what out god-daughter is getting up to shall we?”

“And then we can go home”

And then they could all go home.

He hoped James was proud of him.

~

Draco could cry.

The biscuit he had been dunking into his tea had promptly decided to drown itself in its milky depths leaving him with no actual biscuit and disgusting clumpy tea and he was going to cry over it. In the long run a biscuit cemetery tea wasn’t a big deal, in fact it was almost inconsequential.

But it was his last year at Hogwarts, he had no idea what he was doing with his life, he wasn’t particularly amazing at anything and his biscuit had just committed tea suicide.

“Why do you look like you’re about to drown yourself in that tea-cup?” Daphne questioned, glancing up from her potions textbook and casting a worried look over him.

“Don’t be silly Daph’ the tea cup isn’t big enough for that”

Daphne let out a snort, flinging her textbook onto the coffee table in front of them “Seriously what’s wrong?”

“I’m just admiring my reflection. Don’t you think I look unbelievably handsome today?”

“Yes Draco” Theo intoned dully, checking into the conversation solely to mock Draco “You’re as a handsome and arrogant as always”

Draco nodded to himself primly, sniffing pompously as he banished the biscuit tea in his cup “Why thank you Theo, I knew you’d all see sense eventually”

Daphne laughed and went back to studying, Draco made himself a new cup of tea and life carried on.

“You’ve been moping” Eliza accused him one day. He had been staring at his care of magical creatures essay for the past two hours and had so far successfully written out the question he was supposed to be answering.

The plate of biscuits sat beside him, untouched and currently not drowned.

“I’ve not been moping” Draco defended weakly, dunking his quill back into the ink-pot to give himself the pretence that he would actually write something down.

“Okay then, you’ve not been moping, Blaise has never been inside a broom cupboard and I’m a saint. Glad we’ve sorted all that out”

Eliza flung herself onto the sofa next to him, obnoxiously slinging her legs onto his lap as he stared down his essay.

“So” she drawled out, voice deadpan “What’s wrong?”

“Do you happen to know what impact habitat destruction has on dragons in the UK?” He replied promptly, eyes not leaving his essay.

“I will bully you”

“You can try” he replied with the bravery of a man who had nothing to lose. There was nothing she could do to him anymore, he had witnessed the devastation of a drowned biscuit and was now nothing but an empty husk. He had seen horrors beyond all comprehension, witnessed travesties-

“I’ll just go and speak to Astoria then”

“What do you want?” Draco said whirling around to see Eliza’s stupid smug face.

“I’m _bored_ Draco”

“That’s nice”

“ _I’m so bored_ ”

Draco sighed and glanced at his essay and chose to accept defeat.

“How about we play some quidditch?”

He had never seen her move faster in his life.

They messed around at the quidditch pitch for the rest of the afternoon, stumbling back in to steal snacks for the kitchen and Draco already felt happier, a bounce in his step as they walked. In fact he felt so much better he had forgotten why Eliza had chosen to harass him in the first place.

“So” she stared out nonchalantly “What’s been bothering you?”

They were perched in an alcove on the sixth floor, the window behind them as they sat on the ledge sharing out sandwiches and snacks.

He wasn’t getting out of this.

“I don’t know what I’m doing” he admitted finally, brushing a hand through his hair. Eliza didn’t say anything and Draco couldn’t tell if it was out of consideration or emotional awkwardness but at least she was giving him time to speak.

“You want to take over the world, Daphne wants to go into healing, Blaise is considering becoming a curse breaker, Theo is already going to take over the seat on the Wizengamot the second he graduates or he’s going to work in the archives” Draco rattled off before giving a helpless shrug.

“It’s our last year, I’m not _good_ at anything and I have no idea what I’m doing”

He was starting to feel like that drowned biscuit. Soggy and sad.

Eliza hummed consideringly before picking up a strawberry. Draco had no time to duck before it was bouncing off his head.

“You’re a moron”

“Thank you for the emotional support in these trying times”

The next strawberry missed.

“First of all, you’re good at loads of things Draco, otherwise I never would have bothered speaking to you”

Despite himself Draco let out a laugh.

“You’ve got the Malfoy seat”

“But that’s a _Malfoy_ thing, not a _Draco_ thing”

“You’re great in charms-

“I’m average at charms”

“You’re amazing at quidditch”

“Everyone knows Quidditch can never be a real career”

“You’re brilliant with potions”

“I’ve never even managed to create my own, I’d never get a masters”

“Can you stop being so bloody pessimistic” Eliza growled threatening to lob another strawberry at his head “I’m trying to be wholesome here”

“And I appreciate it” Draco said sincerely, truly appreciating Eliza’s attempts “But that doesn’t change the fact that right now I’m nothing but a sorry sad biscuit drowning in the cup of tea of life”

Eliza paused and Draco smiled as she obviously tried to work through his insane comparison before she shook her head, as if to physically rid herself of his words.

“And what of it” she exclaimed finally, hands waving wildly as she spoke “Guess what Draco? You’re seventeen. We’re still _kids_ and asking us to decide on one job occupation for the rest of our lives is absolutely ludicrous-

“You know what you want to do”

“I’m also a borderline megalomaniac, I’m not exactly your best comparison here” she said wryly and Draco let out a soft laugh, she wasn’t exactly wrong.

“You have all the time in the world to figure out what you want to do. Play Quidditch at the weekends, get a potions mastery, take over the family seat – go and live out in the wilderness to discover what impact habitat destruction has on dragons”

“You’ll be brilliant wherever you end up Draco, we all know it. It’s about time you do as well”

Heartachingly sincere even when she was threatening bodily harm with a picnic basket – where would he be without her?

“Alright” Draco agreed, taking her words to heart “Alright”

Eliza grinned, a terrifying grin that spelt nothing but trouble, and jumped up from their seat backing away into the empty corridor.

“I’m still bored Draco” she said chipperly and he braced himself for whatever plan she had concocted.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Well” she began “I may have promised a certain dark lord a tango at the next Yule Ball, you need to teach me”

McGonagall bumped into them on her patrols a few hours later. Draco and Eliza paused in their disastrous attempts of a tango as the tabby cat levelled them with that trademark McGonagall glare.

They laughed until they couldn’t breathe.

~

Minerva had been teaching at Hogwarts for decades and never had she taught a student quite like Eliza Potter.

She remembered James and Lily, of course she remembered James and Lily. She remembered them getting into trouble, remembered them trying to get out of it. She remembered James’ little gang, the marauders they called themselves, remembered the multiple attempts to ‘woo’ Lily.

She remembered winning a bet with Slughorn when they finally got together.

And of course she remembered the way Dumbledore – their wise gallant heroic leader. She remembered Remus and Sirius, James and Lily – kids. Just kids fighting a war they shouldn’t have been a part of, and she remembered seeing the damage that took. The betrayal, the mistrust, the mischief that had surrounded them all dulling and fading into almost nothing.

Eliza Potter was born into war-time and when her parents were killed Minerva could do nothing but helplessly watch.

The child that arrived at Hogwarts was not the one she had been expecting. Cold, sharp, calculating. Intelligent and closed off she seemed like the quintessential Slytherin instead of as bright and as loud as her two Gryffindor parents.

The child (seventeen now but all her students were children in Minerva’s eyes) was nothing like that. Eliza sat across from her desk with a charming smile and bright eyes, a plate of biscuits between them. Her smile wasn’t sincere just yet, Minerva could tell the difference.

Eliza had always been manipulative, charismatic maybe. Minerva had watched the way the girl acted, the way she impressed her tutors, brought people onto her side, sugar coated words and pleasant smiles. Not many others could see the falsity in the actions but Minerva was different for she had seen the _real_ Eliza Potter.

Eliza Potter from Order meetings who was a bit too sharp, a bit too ruthless. Eliza Potter sneaking around the castle at night when she though no one was around, soft smiles and silent footsteps that could only be gained from years of practice. She saw Eliza laugh and shout with her friends when they thought they were being sneaky and had seen the girl interact with Severus, with Sirius and Remus.

No the smile on the girls face right now wasn’t a real one, but Minerva could change that.

“Have a biscuit Miss Potter”

Eliza took one but made no move to eat it as she and Minerva engaged in a staring competition.

“So Miss Granger tells me you seek to establish your own extra-curricular”

Eliza nodded calmly “Granger and I have had a few discussions and decided that now in our seventh year we finally have enough authority between us to implement something to help out the younger years”

What a perfect politician answer.

“Miss Granger has talked me though the brief guideline of the club”

Minerva wasn’t given a chance to finish before Eliza was pulling out a large file, dumping it onto the table. After a brief cursory glance she could see that the file actually contained lesson plans, enough for a full term if not more.

“All the information you would need is in there” Eliza said delicately, standing up and wandering to the door evidently believing her job to be done “You can let us know if you give us permission to begin our club if you find these plans satisfactory”

“Miss Potter” Minerva called and Eliza stopped by the door, walking back to her seat as told “I don’t need to hear the lesson plans, I want to know why you want to start this club”

Eliza blinked in surprise and Minerva had to wonder if she’d ever been asked that before. Or if Dumbledore had simply treated her as another child soldier who existed only at his beck and call. She wouldn’t put it past the man, after finding out all he had done.

“When I got to Hogwarts I had no idea about anything. I was sorted into Slytherin which comes with its own hierarchical rules and social expectations. I didn’t even know how to use a quill properly”

“It was humiliating and disorientating and I had no one to teach me – Granger had no one to teach her”

“And you want to change that” Minerva said, less a question and more a statement. Eliza nodded and finally bit into her biscuit, dunking it into the thus far untouched tea in front of her.

Minerva always knew more than she let on.

She knew it was no coincidence that when Eliza had joined the order their ranks started to diminish. She knew Dumbledore had been having private lessons with the girl before he had mysteriously disappeared. She knew that Lord Gaunt was more than what he said he was and Minerva knew that Eliza was still as close to the man as she had been in her fourth year. And she knew from her talks with Nymphadora that Voldemort and Eris had shown them mercy, a brief chance of peace in their past confrontations.

Looking at Eliza Minerva more than anything saw memories. James’ unruly hair and Lily’s eyes of course. The mischief was all them but the way she quirked an eyebrow was Severus. The leather jacket she often sported screamed Sirius and she made her tea exactly like Remus. Eliza Potter was an amalgamation of every person she had ever cared for, every person Minerva had failed to protect.

“War-time is over now and we should act like it. By teaching these kids what it actually means to live in the wizarding world instead of raising them to be canon fodder for the inevitable front line”

And if Eliza Potter was saying that war-time was over than Minerva had no choice but to believe her.

Perhaps the prophecy had been right after all.

Eliza didn’t leave until the plate of biscuits between them was empty.

~

Blaise was rather tempted to skip Alchemy. It wasn’t exactly his favourite class and if he left now he had a chance to steal the box of French pastries Narcissa had mailed to Draco this morning. Draco never really bothered to lock his door unlike Eliza whose secret stash of sugar quills was an impossible target.

Or he could just go to the kitchen and grab some cookies before class. He was pretty sure that was a danger hazard though, Eliza could probably accidentally transmute his cookies into explosives and then they’d all be doomed and Blaise would never get to try those French pastries.

He wished he hadn’t missed breakfast today.

Sighing dramatically to himself Blaise rounded the corner only to pause when he heard gruff raised voices.

Two younger Slytherins were back into the corner, second years he vaguely recognised, and three Gryffindors had cornered them, wands raised and mouths spewing vicious angry words. Blaise had never been so thankful Eliza had implemented that ridiculous buddy system in his life, strength in numbers indeed.

“You slimy snakes shouldn’t be walking about alone”

“They’re probably up to no good – we should teach them a lesson”

“And what” Blaise said clearly, lazily walking down the corridor as he drew his wand “Do you propose you’d be teaching them?”

The three Gryffindors, fourth years maybe, exchanged glances between them, shifting nervously. Blaise didn’t blame them – he had quite a reputation, everyone in the court did. They had been taught how to duel by Eliza and the dark lord and held some of the top spots across the school.

Blaise smiled sharply and felt a flash of satisfaction when they all tensed.

“You – you can’t fight us” one of them stuttered out foolishly “You’re a seventh year, that’s unfair”

“And my two house mates over there a second years – that doesn’t seem to be stopping you” Blaise said calmly, twirling his wand absently. All those hours he had spent bullying Eliza into teaching him how to do it clearly paid off as the three Gryffindors paled in front of him.

“What is going on here?”

Granger came striding down the corridor, dark eyes blazing in righteous anger as she subtly drew her own wand.

“Granger” Blaise greeted pleasantly “It’s always a pleasure to be blessed by fine company, I’m afraid your house mates are severely lacking in that department”

Granger levelled him with a dead-pan stare, gaze shifting as she took in the situation around them “I repeat – what is going on here?”

“Authoritative, I like it” Blaise quipped, raising his eyebrows and laughed when Granger let out a despairing sigh. The atmosphere quickly changed however when he caught sight of the three moronic Gryffidnors trying to slip away.

“I suggest you wrangle your house-mates into some semblance of good behaviour Granger” Blaise warned and though his tone was casual he made sure everyone could hear the warning hidden in his words “Otherwise they’ll find out just how _unfair_ us Slytherins can be”

It was almost refreshing, the way Granger trusted his words and immediately rounded on the three boys in front of her. He absently heard them stuttering out excuses and Granger admonishing them but instead he turned his attention onto the two younger Slytherins who was still shuffling nervously by the wall.

Bending down slightly Blaise ruffled the boys hair and rested a comforting hand on the girls shoulder – he’d have to find out their names off Eliza later.

“Are you two okay now?” Blaise asked softly and smiled when they both nodded their heads eagerly, not letting go of each other’s hands.

“We could have taken them” the girl said and Blaise thought she might be Parkinson’s younger cousin, he laughed slightly at her words and nodded his head.

“I’m sure you could have – I think your damsel in distress needed some saving though”

The boy let out a shout of protest before almost tripping over his own feet leading Blaise to valiantly try and muffle his laughter.

“You should run along to class now” he said, shooing them along the corridor once he noticed the moronic trio of gryffidnors had sulked away “I don’t want you getting into trouble”

“You’re not in class” the boy pointed out and Blaise grinned.

“But I’m always in trouble anyway”

The two kids let out a stream of laughter and started hopping down the corridor in brighter spirits. He was already almost late to alchemy now, maybe he should just dip and go to the kitchens.

“I didn’t know you were that good with kids” Granger said and Blaise almost jumped in surprise, forgetting that the girl was still here.

“I’m a man of many talents Granger” Blaise replied whirling around to face the girl with a flirty grin “You could find out more of them if you’d like”

“Do you ever stop flirting?” Granger dead-panned before turning on her heels and striding away. All thoughts of acquiring cookies falling from his mind Blaise dutifully trotted after her.

“It’s hard when I’m in the presence of such a pretty girl”

“Zabini I will castrate you” Granger replied promptly and Blaise grinned falling into step beside her as they walked towards the alchemy classroom.

“Then we might as well be on a first name basis”

Granger’s steps faltered before she picked up the pace, the alchemy corridor coming into view.

“Whatever you say Zabini-

“Blaise”

Hermione gave a sigh of defeat “Whatever you say Blaise”

They parted at the sight of the classroom, Blaise leaning against the wall as Eliza meandered over.

“What happened to you?” she questioned immediately.

“What do you mean” he deflected instantly.

She was never going to let him live this down.

~

It would be so easy to murder everyone in this room.

The ex-aurors among them would put up a fight but ultimately Tom could easily incapacitate a good majority of the light sect. He had several faithful followers in the Wizengamot as well and although they would be disappointed Tom could guarantee they’d help him in his mass homicide.

He’d save Lady Abbot to the end, as a treat.

Eliza had been on the Wizengamot for near on three months and she had already caused more chaos than the chamber had seen in all decades put together. It made the usually tedious meetings entertaining and Tom wasn’t going to complain about spending some time with Eliza whilst she was still at Hogwarts.

Of course that didn’t matter too much in the scheme of things, really.

“We could celebrate together?” Tom asked after the meeting, hoping that Eliza would abandon Hogwarts for the night and come celebrate Samhain with him instead. He could feel the eyes on them, the stragglers remaining behind after the meeting watching their interaction closely and Tom smiled proudly when Eliza impressed them all with her patronus.

The Hippogriff trotted around him in a circle before disappearing in a trail of silver with Eliza’s message.

“Well then Little Star” he said, the nickname falling from his lips easily as ever “Shall we?”

“We shall” she returned, bounding ahead of Him even though she was half his size “You best catch me on the other side though”

For a moment it felt like they weren’t talking about the floo network. For a moment Tom could imagine themselves in a world where they confessed to each other then and there, a world where he wasn’t a coward and Eliza wasn’t out of his reach.

“Of course Little Star” he said easily before flinging down a handful of floo powder. Emotional introspection could be put aside for later (or never) but for now they had a Samhain to celebrate.

And it would have been nice as well, to celebrate Samhain with Eliza.

Unfortunately they could never seem to catch a break.

The candle was pushed aside, table cleared hastily as he rushed to Eliza’s side. One moment they had been conducting the ritual and the next she was gone. Face pale and bright eyes unusually dim Tom caught her just before she slumped off the chair.

He wasn’t panicking, he had gone head to head with Dumbledore in duels, someone fainting wasn’t enough to make him panic.

But it was.

Frantically checking for her pulse Tom almost collapsed in on himself in relief when he felt it pounding, slow and steady but frowned at how cold Eliza felt. Her skin was clammy and freezing, unusually pale and Tom didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

Would she wake up soon? Was it something about the ritual?

She seemed completely down for the count, slumped over the table and barely breathing. But it wasn’t like last time, there was no wound or blood or fatal injury. Tom couldn’t decide if this was worse or better. She wasn’t injured from what he could see but now what the hell was he supposed to do. Wait? Try and heal an injury he couldn’t see? Or would he just make matters worse, as he always did.

Shivering slightly over how cold Eliza was Tom lifted her up from the chair, hefting her up into his arms as he walked.

First thing first, warm Eliza up. She was far too cold for it to be healthy and when she woke up Tom was sure she’d appreciate the warmth. Because she would wake up, there was no other option here.

Placing her down on the bed Tom wrapped her up in a spare blanket, and then another one. And then after deciding she still looked far too cold he found yet another and draped it over her. He was lucky Nagini loved hoarding blankets so much, otherwise he wouldn’t have enough. Panic seized his lungs when her breathing stuttered but it soon evened out again, leaving Tom with more fear than he’d had before.

“Master” Nagini hissed and Tom paused in his endless pacing. Eliza had been unconscious for far too long now – possibly. How long had it been? His brain felt scattered, panicked and worried as he waited and waited.

“Master the little speaker doesn’t need another blanket”

Tom dropped the blanket in his hands, anxiously running a hand though his hair instead “I don’t know what to do Nagini. She’s not waking up and I don’t know what to do-

“Silly master” Nagini cut in and she sounded so much like Jormugand for a moment it made him balk. He had forgotten the pair of them had spent some time together those years back. When it had been Tom lying comatose in a bed instead of Eliza. A part of him wished he could trade places with her but that thought worried him far too much to examine it.

Love, devotion, care – all unfamiliar beasts that had escaped their cages.

“She will wake up soon master, just be there for her”

Tom took a seat next to Eliza, clutching her still cold hand in his own.

Just be there, he could do that.

Gods did not listen to people like him but he prayed that she would wake up anyway, he prayed to anything that was willing to listen.

She woke up with a gasp and Tom ignored how for a second it felt like that bone-chilling cold that gathered around Eliza had settled into him instead.

He held onto her hand as though she would disappear, made sure she was safe, made sure she was happy and inwardly chastised himself over how horrifically domestic he was being. And as he held her hand he had to will the tension that had flooded him away.

The only person he had ever cared for, loved even if the Malfoy’s were to be believed, was the closest thing to Death he had ever met. The Master of Death. Eliza was as much dead as she was alive and the juxtaposition made his heart ache. She was everything he feared, the one thing he feared, and she was curled up on his bed beneath a mountain of blankets as if she didn’t have the entire universe at her fingertips.

That night he dreamt of darkness.

The sirens screeched all around him and all he could smell was smoke and sweat and decay. He choked on it as it filled his lungs, as the flames blistered his skin. He was running for something, running away from something – he didn’t know what or when he just knew this was it. His heart thudded loudly as he tried to escape, to run, to live.

His ears rang, his lungs faltered, he was _alone, alone, alone-_

Silence, a soothing voice, a comforting warmth.

Awareness tugged at his consciousness, enough to feel a dainty hand slip into his own, a warm body pressed against him, before he fell back into darkness once more.

That night he dreamt of warm laughter, bright smiles and even brighter eyes.

~

Elijah was remarkably bored. Lessons were boring, teachers were boring, this school was boring – _France_ was boring.

“Moping over loverboy are we?” his best friend questioned, pointing an accusatory fork at him.

Elodie was perhaps the only nonboring thing in the whole world right now. They were the only one who brought him daily entertainment and the only one who supported his magical creature adventures, even if they were often dragged along unwillingly. They didn’t speak of the crup incident, nothing needed to be said.

Elodie wasn’t much of an outdoors person, aside from Quidditch, and would much rather spend their days indoors reading and painting and sewing. Elijah didn’t have the patience for any of those things but he did appreciate the new knitted scarf he was most likely getting for Yule.

“I don’t mope” Elijah complained and stole a piece of the pancake off the end of the accusing fork, munching on it happy as Elodie glared at him.

“You so do” they shot back, blue eyes distinctly unimpressed “You don’t get a letter at breakfast and you act as if you’ve been forsaken.

“I _have_ been forsaken”

“No you just have to use continental owl delivery – it’s not the same thing”

“It’s basically the same thing”

Elodie didn’t argue with him, one point to Elijah.

“I bet any second now an owl is going to arrive for you”

“I don’t take bets” Elijah replied promptly “I’ve heard it’s a slippery slope”

“Yeah” Elodie said victoriously “From _loverboy”_

An owl flew in through the open windows, landing directly on top of Elijah’s magical creatures textbook.

Another reason to not take any bets.

Opening up the letter Elijah ignored Elodie’s stupid smug face in favour of reading the letter, instantly recognising Theo’s handwriting.

_Dear Eli,_

_Nothing too bad happened on Samhain this year which is pretty unusual. As you know I don’t want to scare you off with the details from previous Samhains but I’m sure that from the knowledge of trolls, basilisks and mass murderers you can ascertain they’re all usually eventful._

_I hope you had a good celebration as well, also pass my regards onto Elodie – I know they’re reading this over your shoulder._

_I sent along some history of magic notes in thanks for your ten paged letter about bowtruckles. Your cousin has never gotten a higher grade in Care Of Magical Creatures in his life, it’s only fair that I return to favour._

_Speaking of your cousin he was wondering if you would be returning to England for the Malfoy Yule Ball this year._

_I must admit that I’m curious to know the answer as well, it would be nice to see you face to face again instead of being permanently stuck as pen-pals._

_As always I look forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Theo Nott._

“He’s a keeper” Elodie said wisely and Elijah retaliated by mussing up their brown hair. Elodie grumbled out complaints as they desperately tried to fix their hair but ultimately gave up, slumping down on the table.

“You only bully me because you know I’m right”

“I’ve not seen him in almost a year” Elijah pointed out and Elodie rolled their eyes.

“Go get him then”

Maybe, just maybe he would.

~

As always the Slug Club parties were roaring with life.

Tom felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he slipped in and out of the crowd – Slughorn still even had those god awful drapes from when he was younger.

It all felt the same, except somewhere in the crowd tonight was Eliza. She looked stunning, as always and Tom could only watch when she walked away from him, choosing to dance with someone else. Which was fine. Tom didn’t own Eliza, she wasn’t his and he most certainly wasn’t hers. She could dance with anyone, flirt with whoever she wanted too.

That didn’t change the fact that Tom wanted himself to be the one she was smiling at.

The night pattered on in its usual Slug Club tradition, full of alcohol and nepotism. Tom was just about to call it quits when the old jukebox once again crackled to life and filled the air with old familiar swing music.

If Tom had thought the nostalgia was bad before, it was nothing compared to now.

Slughorn caught his gaze from across the room, moustache twitching as he smiled as though he had done Tom some great favour. The floor cleared, these new guests not familiar with Slughorn’s choice of song until as always it was just him and Eliza.

“Come on now Eliza – not even for old times sake?” Tom implored, holding out a hand towards Eliza across the way. The space between them suddenly felt far too wide and for a second Tom feared she’d leave him standing there alone and find someone else to dance with.

Instead she placed her hand in his.

“I suppose I can grace you with my presence for one dance” she said teasingly “I wonder if you can still keep up?”

They danced until they were breathless and then when the old waltz music began playing again Eliza still didn’t let go of his hand.

“Everyone here is judging us for knowing how to swing dance” Eliza joked “This is the thing that will ruin your disguise, no one our age should know how to do it”

“Or maybe they’ll be so amazed by our skills that they don’t even spare it a thought”

“Narcissism and paranoia, our two modes of conversation” Eliza quipped and Tom didn’t even try to stop his laughter.

The night passed quickly, hours slipping from his grasp until it was once again time for him to leave

The same old story every time.

Maybe one day Tom would find enough courage to give them an ending.

~

Theo wouldn’t exactly call himself a nervous person. Sure he had deep rooted trauma like the rest of them but aside from that he considered himself to be quite calm for the most part.

Except he wasn’t feeling calm right now.

There was a pretty boy in front of him and Theo wanted to cry.

Theo was eighteen and he enjoyed being a hermit. He didn’t particularly like socialising, he preferred staying with his books and essays and close friends. He was a bit of a mess but that was okay because his friends were worse. He was eighteen and he’d never even kissed anybody and up until now it had seemed more likely that he would murder someone instead of ending up in a relationship.

There was a pretty boy in front of him and Theo wanted to cry.

Because Elijah was loud and witty and handsome, charismatic beyond belief and he had just asked Theo if he could kiss him.

“A year is far too long” Eli had complained instantly sidling closer to him the second he had found Theo in the crowd “I demand that you let me visit you at least once a month”

“If you want to break into Hogwarts than that’s on you” he’d responded trying to fight back a blush when Elijah slowly intertwined his fingers with his own.

“Oh come on now Theo – I bet you know all the secret passageways. You’re a regular delinquent”

“I’m not a delinquent” he protested immediately, complying with Elijah’s insistent tugging and moving towards the ball room floor.

“You’re a down right criminal Theo Nott” Elijah grinned easily falling into the steps of the dance and Theo followed him effortlessly.

“I’ve never committed a crime in my life”

“But Theo” Elijah simpered “You’ve stolen my heart”

“I will walk away”

“No you won’t”

No he wouldn’t.

They danced until they grew bored of the monotonous waltzes, Theo steered them away from Eliza’s chaos and soon they ended up sneaking away into the Malfoy Gardens. The snow was falling but Theo didn’t mind, he didn’t think there was anything that could ruin this moment right now.

“I know where the stables are, The Malfoy’s actually do own abraxans although you’ve probably already seen them considering” Theo rambled on but was cut off when Elijah tugged them to a halt.

“Theo Nott, can I kiss you right now?”

Elijah was everything Theo was not, practically a Gryffindor. He used corny pick up lines and had an intense obsession with magical creatures and his handwriting was truly atrocious. And for some reason he seemed to have set his sights on Theo.

And unlike a certain long-suffering, oblivious, ridiculous ‘not couple’ Theo swore he wouldn’t be throwing away his shot.

Standing on his tip toes Theo gave Elijah his answer.

~

“It’s cold” Daphne complained, her breath fogging up in front of her.

“Warming charms exist you know” Blaise shot back looking perfectly content which only made Daphne more annoyed.

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s cold”

“Ignore her” Draco said flippantly “She’s just annoyed that we’re outside right now instead of in her posh little manor”

“Please tell me” Eliza announced her presence, jumping off the steps of Grimmauld to land in front of their little cluster “That I didn’t hear Draco calling someone _else_ posh?”

“You know I can’t lie to you” Blaise quipped and Eliza brought a heel down on his toes.

“What’s the plan Eliza?” Daphne dragged out “I’d do a lot for you but freezing my arse off in Muggle London isn’t one”

“Warming charm” Blaise whispered, Daphne stomped on his other foot.

Eliza smiled a bit, sweeping her arm wide as she gestured around her “The fireworks always look brilliant New Years, I figured we could all freeze in Muggle London together”

Daphne let out a false put-upon sigh “And to think I gave up a night with Susan for this”

“Just apparate to her at midnight” Eliza said.

“Is that what you plan on doing?” Theo cut in smoothly, speaking for the first time in their whole conversation. Eliza looked flustered for a moment and the rest of them traded victorious looks.

Tossing her hair behind her Daphne clicked her tongue “Shall we get this night started then?”

She did end up casting a warming charm.

The hours passed by quickly, far too quickly. Eliza knew London like the back of her hand and they all laughed until they couldn’t breathe when she changed into a fox to chase the pigeons. They had drinks and candyfloss and chased each other down the cobbled streets, dodging passer-by’s as they went. A fair few markets were open and the smell of gingerbread seemed to be permanently in the air, it was almost unfair how fast their night was coming to an end.

“To seven years of friendship” Blaise toasted as the clock ticked down to midnight. Daphne had found an abandoned park and had promptly decided to make camp. She and Theo had made quick work of the monkey bars, propping themselves right on the top of the frame so they could see the sky unobstructed. Draco and Blaise had battled over the rope climbing frame before Draco accepted defeat and made a camp for himself atop the slide.

“To Seven years of friendship” Eliza responded, waving her bottle in Blaise’s direction.

Eliza, ridiculous in every sense of the word, had forgone the swings and had instead climbed on top of the bars of the swings themselves. She was precariously balanced and Daphne would bet her last galleon that she was using a sticking charm.

“Any New Years Resolutions?” Daphne asked as the clock ticked down, Big Ben in the far distance.

“Beat Eliza in history of magic” Theo responded immediately which launched them all into a few rounds of competitive banter.

“I want to spend more time with my sister” Daphne said when they settled down again, she loved Susan and she loved her friends but next year Astoria would be at Hogwarts without her. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before they went separate ways.

“I spoke to Fred and George” Blaise began “And being the helpful morons they are they got me in touch with Bill Weasley – he said he’d look into helping me get a start in curse breaking”

“Nepotism” Draco said fondly “We love to see it”

Laughing slightly Blaise nodded his head “So I guess my new years revolution is to move on, start afresh. I don’t want to get stuck in a post-graduation rut”

Loud laughter came from the distance, breaking their quiet as a group of strangers ran down the street.

“I’m going to start believing in myself more” Draco said quietly, eyes locked onto the distant blinking lights of the city “I don’t really have a plan but I guess I want to have more faith in myself”

“Damn right” Daphne encouraged strongly. Draco, for all of his Malfoy posturing, was probably the one who needed the encouragement most. He was like their friendship groups puppy and Daphne would personally kill anyone who ever hurt him.

“What about you Theo?” Blaise pestered “Give us your character development resolution, wow us with your lofty promises”

Theo chuckled slightly before giving a shrug of his shoulders “New years resolution? I guess I want to take a visit to France”

“I bet you do” Daphne shot back, shoving him with her shoulder glad that after these years if them teasing her and Susan she could now tease Theo in return. The height of friendship.

“What about you Eliza?” Daphne asked her noticing how quiet the other girl had been “World domination?”

“Always” she replied immediately before pushing out a sigh “I’m not sure, well – I have an idea but I don’t think any of you are going to like it”

“It must be a horrible idea then” Blaise said immediately “You never care about us hating your ideas before”

Eliza grinned guiltily before turning serious, running a hand through her messy hair taking a swig of the bottle with the other.

“It’s just – its never been about world domination has it? I wanted my revenge and I got it, I started making changes along the way and I’ve done that. It’s Tom who wants the power, who wants to run magical Britain. I’m just doing my bit”

“And once that bits over” Eliza trailed off with another shrug “You know me, far too well if I’m being honest-

“And you’d get bored staying in one place” Theo said softly, understandingly, saying what all of them had been thinking. They had always known it, that Eliza was just too much of a flighty thing to settle down in one place. That leaving Hogwarts didn’t just mean leaving the castle, it meant leaving behind seeing each other every day, spending every breakfast together. They were all going their separate ways.

“I’m sticking around to help Tom for a while but there’s a whole world out there. Full of magic and people and memories I’ve never had a chance to make” she explained, eyes bright and voice practically crackling with energy “I’ve never even seen outside of England and lets face it it’s going to be quite some time before magical Britain ever comes to accept necromancy again”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this haven’t you?” Blaise asked and Eliza nodded smally.

“So I do have a new years resolution” she said, staring up at the sky as the clock ticked down to midnight “And its that even though I’m leaving I promise to see you all, at least once a fortnight. I’ll even brave the floo”

“Is that how much we mean to you?” Daphne teased hoping to lift the atmosphere, but Eliza only let out a soft laugh, turning from her perch on the swings so she could see them.

“All that and more”

Big Ben struck midnight, and bright fireworks exploded in the sky. Showers of brilliant bursts of colour filling the sky above them.

“To seven years of friendship” Eliza repeated Blaise’s earlier words and Daphne laughed, in awe of the fireworks above them before catching Eliza’s words.

“To seven years and more”

A resolution, a promise.

They sat back and watched the fireworks.

~

“We stand for tradition” Lady Abbot screeched, the Wizengamot meeting was long since over and Tom was tired but the banshee had cornered him before he could leave “And you two young up-starts are butting in where you don’t belong”

“I apologise for being under the impression that I was entitled to my own family seat” Tom remarked drily and fondly reminisced over a time when he could simply pull out his wand and torture her until she would never speak again. He could just banish her tongue and all his problems would be fixed. But no because Eliza was correct and conquering magical Britain would not guarantee a long and healthy reign. He needed to manipulate the public into thinking they liked him instead of forcing them to listen.

Of course Eliza didn’t phrase it like that but he could read between the lines.

“Magical Britain is based on long-standing traditions and you think you can over turn it at the snap of your fingers” she continued to argue, unaware of Tom’s blatant disinterest.

“I’m afraid you are confusing tradition with stagnation. Wizarding Britain has no traditions and we contribute nothing to society beyond our pathetic high streets” Tom said sharply, mildly enjoying the attention on them as the other members stopped their conversations to look over. Lady Abbot spluttered indignantly trying to form a rebuttal.

“Any traditions we had were outlawed when I was nothing but a child, for the better part of a century we’ve lived under threats of war and civil wars with only brief respites of peace. We have contributed nothing to wider fields of research and we are the laughing stock of the world. Should I continue?”

“Your arrogance will ruin you” Lady Abbot said pettily ignoring the harsh realities Tom had laid at her feet.

“And your pride will be your downfall” Tom returned evenly and barely resisted the urge to curse her in the back as she left. Breathing out a sigh Tom forced himself to relax before scanning the room for Eliza only to find that she had already disappeared. Rita Skeeter was amongst the crowd instead and Tom was unsurprised that by the next day and article of their brief altercation had made the front page of The Insider.

He was gaining more and more support as time went on and he felt a brief flash of satisfaction at Barty’s congratulations when they both saw the amount of letters proclaiming their support of the ‘new upstart Lord Gaunt’

But even his usual prideful boasting felt hollow, empty now that Eliza wasn’t filling the space next to him with bright laughter and sharp remarks. She was avoiding him and even if he tried to convince himself it was for the better those thoughts felt hollow as well.

He had no time to wallow, he had a country to conquer.

~

Frank could not remember what it was like to be human. It had been a long time since he’d had to eat for the necessity of eating, had to breathe due to the fact that he truly lived. He had moved through the years and the decades and the centuries experiencing them a day at a time. He was a sampler, a collector, a critique. Frank couldn’t count on one hand the amount of languages he could speak and he would never be able to even remember how many houses he’s had or how many people he had met.

But some people had a tendency to stick out.

His wife, obviously, his first love, his first life. The memories of his human life slipped away from him until they felt more like a dream. A comforting one that you held close to your heart and thought fondly of every time you closed your eyes. He remembered the vampire that had turned him. He had been stumbling from the barricade, bleeding out from a wound in his leg and the ringing of canons and shouts of revolution ringing in his ears.

From there he left France and travelled and travelled and travelled. He met famous thinkers and brilliant artists long before any of them knew they were making history, he had found life long friends and brief enemies. It was in a speakeasy in New Orleans where he had met his first necromancer.

The girl walking into his antique store now carried the same mark of Death. At first he couldn’t understand, necromancy wasn’t a common art anymore, and as a bloodline gift it was even rarer and never, never had he seen one so young so fully covered in Death’s shadow. But the more he looked the more he saw. She moved with predatory grace, silent footsteps and sharp eyes and even as she scanned the shelves her hand never moved that far from what he presumed was her wand.

She was a soldier without a war, hardened and restless – Frank had lived long enough to recognise the signs.

And so it only made sense to say hello. That was how everything started after all. Frank had lived a long life of hello’s and his shop was the testament to it.

Eliza, as he had learnt her name was, had barely lived a fraction of his life and Frank found she nearly beat him when it came to stories. The life she had lived was far from peaceful one but despite it all Frank was happy to see she was happy, as happy as she could be.

“And is there a boy?” Frank asked ignoring the dirty look she sent his way. He had once called Charles Darwin a moronic idiot and then the man had gone on to make scientific history, nothing could faze him anymore.

“Or a girl – in fact I once knew a chap who tried to marry Westminster”

A strange fellow he was as well, had put Frank off coming back to England for years. Instead he’d returned home to France for a spell where at least no one was trying to marry the bloody Eiffel Tower.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Eliza, listening as she rambled on about Tom – Britain’s latest dark lord. Absently he wondered if he had found a new moronic idiot to bully. Frank knew if the boy ever showed up at his shop he would give him a right talking too. All he had ever wanted was one more day with his wife, and he regretted never meeting her sooner.

“Come on now” Frank ushered the girl away from his cat when he noticed the time. She’d have to get back to that school of hers soon “Lets find you that compass – I know I have one in here somewhere. Do you know I once stole a ship? I thought it was a brilliant idea at the time but obviously I’d never tried to steer a ship before”

He hoped she would come back to visit him soon.

He had lived long enough to know a lot of things, and he knew he had never met anyone quite like Eliza Potter.

~

Hyde Park was empty apart from the two of them. The lamppost light flickered, golden shafts of light breaking through the grey gloom surrounding them. Eliza stood there, bathed in the golden light, and Tom knew that this moment was going to be every mistake he would ever make.

“What do you want Tom?”

He remembered that night, the kiss, the candle. He remembered her walking away from him and everything that happened afterwards. And he remembered everything that he didn’t say. That he was a coward and he was scared and he wasn’t capable of love (even if that last part may be a lie)

And what could he say now? That he wanted Eliza? That he wanted to kiss her and hold her and give her anything she could ever ask for, anything she could ever want.

“I want you to be happy” he said truthfully, looking at the girl that did nothing but haunt him, what-if’s in a physical form “I want you to get everything you have ever wanted”

He remembered her bleeding out beneath his hands, pale and shaking and cold, cold, cold. He remembered brief respites of tenderness, seconds of pure happiness that inevitably disappeared from their grasps. He remembered that for all of his attempts Tom’s hands were good for nothing but violence and they would never be fit to hold hers.

“I want you to know peace, and I can’t give you that Eliza”

This had never been a love story, Tom had always been a part of war. Fire and ash and bloodshed his longest standing company.

“I’m not good for you”

He was not the prince of this story, he would always be trapped in the part of a villain.

“I’m sorry”

Monsters never had happy endings.

~

Hermione sat in front of McGonagall and the biscuits were doing nothing to ease her nerves.

“Now in our last careers check” McGonagall said, pausing only to give Hermione a steady glare until she ate a biscuit “You mentioned wanting to gain a place in the ministry and working your way up to being a head of department”

Hermione nodded her head, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

“You’ve had an offer from the department of mysteries to be a researcher and an offer from the magical creatures department last we spoke, have you given anymore thoughts on either of those?”

There would never be a day where Hermione wouldn’t find McGonagall intimidating. But even if it was mildly terrifying to speak to the woman Hermione treasured her professors advice more than anything else. And so without any hesitation she reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter that had arrived for her a few days prior.

“I have actually had another offer that I thought we could speak about”

McGonagall’s eyebrows rose as she read through the letter and Hermione bit her lip nervously, awaiting her professor’s reaction.

“You’ve never mentioned an interest in journalism before”

Hermione let out a righteous scoff “Because whatever the Daily Prophet prints could barely be counted as journalism and I would honestly rather die than even look at a copy of Witch Weekly. I’d hardly call Rita Skeeter a reputable journalist but ever since she started writing for The Insider even I can agree that she’s worth her salt” she rambled on, stopping herself hurriedly when she realised how long she had been speaking for.

“And this offer to become a writer for The Insider is something you’re interested in?”

Hermione nodded her head “I know it’s a gamble but I would have access to more than just one department in the ministry. Plus it allows me to research across multiple fields and not just one and-

“And?” McGonagall prompted.

“I know it sounds ridiculous but it feels like this paper is actually _changing_ things”

When Hermione had read the article on muggle-borns her heart had been in her throat. To think she could have been in the wizarding world since the beginning. That she would have known her home, belonged somewhere instead of struggling and struggling and struggling. And then she and Eliza were on the front lines in the Wizengamot actually making some changes happen.

She would lose her position on the Wizengamot when she left Hogwarts – but she could keep helping put those changes into motion.

“I think its an excellent idea” McGonagall announced with a barely there smile and Hermione couldn’t even stifle her glee.

“Yeah?”

“Your essays always read more like articles anyway”

Hermione was too happy to be embarrassed and dashed out of the door, grabbing a biscuit to take wit her.

She had a letter of acceptance to write.

She had thought Ron would be happy for her. For all their up’s and down’s they were still best friends through out it all. Ron was going to train to be an auror and Hermione had helped him every step of the way, she hadn’t been expecting this reaction at all.

“ _The Insider?_ Are you bloody mental!”

“What’s wrong with The Insider?” Hermione protested indignantly, already feeling her temper flare.

“First you hang out with Potter and now _this-_

“Why can’t you just be happy for me for once?” she shouted back having enough of his petty grudges. They weren’t kids anymore, the war was over, people changed.

Apart from Ron.

“That paper is obviously a front for your precious Lord Gaunt” he snapped, ears growing red and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Whose bene proven to have nothing but unfortunate family – he’s been nothing but nice to me and-

“He’s the bloody dark lord Hermione” Ron said and he was suddenly thankful for the abandoned common room.

“According to your hero Dumbledore, but it turns out Dumbledore was wrong about a lot of things wasn’t he?”

Ron fell silent and Hermione had never felt so lost. Sure they’d had arguments over the years but it had always been her and Ron, together, facing anything and beating the odds. He was her first ever friend and through thick and thin she had stood by him.

“The Hermione I knew wouldn’t take that job”

And yet it seemed he wasn’t willing to stand by her.

“I’m taking the job” Hermione said finally and desperately tried to dampen down her tears “And I hope that the Ron Weasley I knew will be happy for me”

She walked away and didn’t look back. She was furious and devastated and all she wanted to do was punch something. Which probably explained why she wasn’t looking where she was going.

“Whoa whoa Hermione” Blaise’s voice jolted her out of her spiral “What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong” she responded immediately, she had fought with Ron before. And it would be forgotten like it always was, it was fine “I’m fine”

“I don’t believe you” Blaise teased before falling disconcertingly serious. Any time Hermione had seen him he always seemed to be dancing through life, a quick quip or a flirty comment.

“Listen if you say you really want to be left alone then okay, I’ll let you snap another persons head off. But in good conscience I can’t leave a pretty girl like you looking so sad all alone”

Hermione wasn’t going to cry over such cheesy words.

But maybe some company was exactly what she needed.

~

There were no snakes in London.

He had found a stray cat once, its company brief and welcoming. Tom had tried to sneak it back into the orphanage not wanting to part from the warmth of another being, the soft comfort of the fur beneath his hands as the cat pushed its head against him.

Billy Stubbs had grassed on him and the one comfort Tom had was gone.

There were no snakes in London, there had been some at Hogwarts however. And then of course there was Jormugand.

Jormugand, his first ever friend.

Jormugand, dying in the chamber that he had never been able to leave.

“Have you come to bring me rabbits?” Jormugand pleaded and Tom swallowed around the lump in his throat. Yes, he wanted to say, rabbits today, rabbits tomorrow. Because rabbits meant another day alive and another day alive meant another day Tom didn’t have to say goodbye.

He didn’t know how to say goodbye – had never learnt.

Tom prattled on, saying words he didn’t believe in as he tried to comfort his friend. Death was cold and harsh and absolutely nothing at all. Eliza may be its master but that didn’t change the fact that once someone died they were gone, no matter what anyone told him.

He wished he’d spent more time with Jormy, wished he didn’t take for granted what time he’d had.

Eliza started singing softly beside him, tears slipping down her face and when she fell silent so too did Jormugand. Still and cold and dead, forever gone to them both. Jormugand had been his first friend, his councillor. He wasn’t just a basilisk, he had gifted Tom a snakes wisdom and unconditional love.

And now he was _gone._

It had been forever since he had cried, but he couldn’t stop the tears falling down his face even as Eliza broke down next to him.

And then impossibly the nightmare became worse.

The thing in front of him was not Jormugand. It spoke in Jormugand’s tongue and moved Jormugand’s scales but it was an imposter. A memory possessing the body of the friend he had once known.

“We need to let him go Eliza” Tom whispered as if he wouldn’t go to war, wouldn’t attempt to defeat Death itself to bring Jormugand back. But he knew he couldn’t, he had bought himself immortality and without Eliza he would have broken under the price. He felt empty, carved out and chewed up and trodden down. He couldn’t stop staring at the body, couldn’t stop wondering how Jormugand had been here one second and gone the next.

Grief was unfamiliar and it was relentless in making itself known.

He and Eliza wandered back to the common rooms, the familiar halls doing nothing to ease the fresh pain inside him. He had once thought Hogwarts was more than just the castle, that his home was as ancient as magic itself and would do anything to help its occupants.

He could feel the familiar warming magic of the grounds around him but it couldn’t cut through the wave of grief.

Eliza fell asleep quickly curled up next to him, a mercy he wasn’t granted. Her breathing stuttered occasionally, face puffy from tears as she buried herself deeper beneath her covers. He hoped she was having a nice dream, hoped that come morning things would seem just a little bit better.

“I’m sorry” he murmured into the dark around them, the faint glow of the lake coming from behind her curtains illuminating the cluttered desk, the photo frames, her sleeping face.

What would he do if he lost Eliza? Tom couldn’t bring himself to think about it. He’d always been scared of death, he had no need to give new faces for his boggart to take the form of.

“I’m sorry about what I said because it wasn’t the truth. The truth is that I’m a coward. I’m too scared to have you in fear that I’ll lose you, and I’m scared one day you’ll realise you can do a lot better than me”

“I’m sorry that I’m too much of a coward to say that I love you”

Tom pressed a kiss against her head before carefully manoeuvring himself out of the covers.

He had some things to do before he left.

~

Severus was a cruel man but he wasn’t cruel enough to deprive his Slytherins of the hangover cures they oh so desperately needed.

“Do you know where I found them?” Minerva said by his side as they ate lunch in the great hall “They were trying to break in here for pancakes at 5am”

“Those parties get worse and worse every year”

“It’s going to be a lot quieter these days, once this year leaves”

“Peace and quiet will be known once again” Severus said drily ignoring the slight pang in his heart. His Slytherins weren’t the only ones leaving, he too would be stepping down from his post this year. He had promised to stay for Eliza and Draco’s last year and no longer. He had a feeling Minerva wouldn’t be having trouble keeping the defence position filled anymore.

“The castle won’t be the same”

Severus would have replied to Minerva’s overwhelming sentimentality if they hadn’t been interrupted by the devil herself.

“Uncle Sev”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that” Severus despaired as Eliza popped up in front of their table with a shit eating grin.

“What are you going to do? Give me detention?”

“I will”

“You won’t”

“Don’t test me”

Minerva thankfully interrupted before he lost an argument with a child half his age.

“What are you planning to do with your last day Miss Potter?”

Eliza paused, stilling in that unnerving way of hers as she stared out blankly into the distance. Severus couldn’t even begin to guess what she was thinking of, what she was remembering.

“Say my goodbyes I suppose. For all that I have Sirius and Remus, Hogwarts was still the first home I’d ever known”

No pandering or lying or false bravado – just heartachingly sincere and Severus had to stifle down the urge to hug her. She wasn’t his kid, or even a blood relative. He wasn’t her god-father’s or the Malfoy’s.

But he had protected her for seven years, to the best of his ability.

It was a rather strange feeling knowing that they were now going their separate ways.

“You best be seeing me off tomorrow” she ended jokingly and Severus rolled his eyes.

“Gladly”

Peeling laughter filled the hall and Eliza bounded away, pausing only to ruffle Draco’s hair as she left.

No he supposed, it really wouldn’t be the same.

“Minerva if you steal that last blueberry scone I will kill you here and now”

Despite himself he thought he would miss the brat.

~

Hogwarts watches the students leave, a great looming shadow behind them, a monument of memories. They sail across the lake until the castle turrets disappear from view, leaving the warmth of its protective wards as they leave their first home.

The Common Room doors closed behind them, one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya guys! not quite satisfied with this one but i really want to start writing plot again now theres only two chapters left. You can let me know what you think in the comments or at my tumblr rxse-by-another-name! As always i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and that you're all okay, I'll be seeing you next sunday if all goes well XD


	66. chapter fifty seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's summer, times are changing and a new adventure begins.

Eliza wondered if this could really be classed as a summer break now that they wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts. There were no more term times now that they had been officially set loose into the world and yet force of habit kept her referring to the weeks as summer break anyway.

She and Blaise had returned to Grimmauld in high spirits and had celebrated their graduation with Remus and Sirius with an outing to the cinema and copious amounts of popcorn. Blaise was looking around for an apartment so he could ‘stop mooching off the Black family riches’ and although Sirius and Remus had promised to help him Eliza knew they were in fact causing more problems than solutions.

They were ridiculously overprotective, Blaise wouldn’t be able to escape anytime soon.

It was an odd sort of limbo they’d all found themselves in. Nothing could truly be done until they had their NEWT results and so most of her court were taking the break for what it was and had chosen to relax.

Eliza, as always, never knew when to stop.

She and Tom still had a lot to do and now that she wasn’t being blind-sided by Hogwarts and exams it was time to finally start creating some changes and causing some chaos. Of course Tom didn’t refer to it as chaos, it was his strategic mastermind plan but considering Eliza would always be the backbone of their world domination she knew it was simply causing chaos.

“Tom” she greeted happily, bouncing into the office. He looked distinctly out of place in such a normal busy work environment and Eliza stifled a grin when she noticed his obvious discomfort.

“Little Star” he returned evenly, eyes scanning the tiny offices in search for their favourite journalist before raising an eyebrow in surprise “It’s rare that you wear an actual wizarding robe, what’s the occasion?”

Eliza wrinkled her nose, fiddling with the long dark green sleeves “I was messing around with the motorbike and my jacket got covered in oil, Kreacher’s fixing it up”

Merlin she would die for that elf, she loved that leather jacket.

“And here I thought it was because you wanted to be professional”

“Don’t stand there and pretend you don’t prefer blazers over these ridiculous robes” she shot back with a teasing smile. Of course they were advocating for a return of wizarding traditions and embracing culture but they both couldn’t deny that wizarding robes were stupid and impractical, Eliza would die on that hill.

A throat cleared behind them, taking them both by surprise when they noticed Rita Skeeter watching them with a keen eye and secretive smile.

“Are we ready to start the interview then?” she questioned, ushering them into her office whether they liked it or not. The cubicle had obviously been subjected to extension charms and she and Tom took a seat across from Rita at the large desk, sinking down into the plush chairs.

“Now I know we don’t have to bother with the pretences here” Rita said, eyes glinting. The usual saccharine sweetness was nowhere to be seen which Eliza honestly preferred. The woman was a talented writer when she was serious and if there was anything Eliza was more likely to trust it was cold ruthlessness.

“You tell me what the interview should be focused on, give me some good answers and I can have the public eating out of your hands”

“That I don’t doubt” Tom replied evenly “We’re here to do an interview over the most recent discourse in the Wizengamot, fill the general public in on what is currently being debated. They have a right to know after all”

Rita tittered “You’re doing my job for me, the public are going to love you two”

She busied herself in grabbing a quill, flipping her notepad open as she glanced between them “Now you two are the new up-starts on the Wizengamot and have already spear-headed a new bill being passed, would you care to explain the bill for our new readers?”

Eliza smirked, she had always known having Rita Skeeter on their side would only be a bonus.

The interview passed by quickly and she and Tom made their escape, leaving the confines of the office building and into Diagon outside. Rocking back and forth on her heels Eliza smiled slightly at the thought of their successful interview. It was worth the painful hour of sitting still and playing politician.

“Are you heading home then Little Star?” Tom asked delicately and she hummed consideringly. It was an unusually warm summer and she wanted to make the most of it.

“You know I have a sudden craving for ice-cream” she said, glancing down the street spying Fortescue’s in the distance.

“Is that so?” Tom mused.

“Buy me ice-cream” she replied promptly, startling a laugh out of Tom. Smiling down at her indulgently he let out a heavy sigh before linking their arms together.

“I suppose” he said in a put-upon tone “If I must”

“Why do you sound so sad?” she questioned as they walked down the street, basking in the sun “Ice-cream is one of the best inventions of all time”

“I’m not a fan”

Eliza let out an offended gasp and pulled away, desperately trying to keep a straight face “How can you not like ice-cream? That’s criminal, I’m sorry we just can’t associate anymore. I can’t believe I’ve been lied too-

“I feel like I must remind you that I _am_ a dark lord, I should think not liking ice-cream is the least of my crimes”

He had a point.

Their argument took them all the way to the ice-cream shop, and then even beyond. They wandered around the off-shoots of diagon until she had finished her ice-cream and then they wandered some more. It was a nice day, pleasant and happy and sunny and some part of her hated every minute of it. It felt too easy, too easy for everything that lay between them.

Tom dropped her off back home with a warm smile and bright eyes and Eliza was reminded of Orpheus and Eurydice. Every time you read the story you always hoped for a different ending. That Orpheus wouldn’t turn around, that they would make it out and be together.

These days it felt like they were always looking back, and the story always started again.

Shaking off her thoughts Eliza stepped into the house, hanging up her robe as she made her way into the kitchen only to come to a halt in the living room.

Blaise was chasing Padfoot around the room screeching about a letter that Padfoot currently had in his mouth, tail wagging furiously as he ran Blaise round and round in circles. Blaise tackled Padfoot to the floor and with a sigh Eliza watched as her friend and godfather decided to wrestle in the middle of the living room.

“Hello Eliza” Remus greeted from the kitchen, not even looking at the pair on the floor “Busy day?”

Eliza glanced back at the pair for a moment before meeting Remus’ gaze “Same as always”

~

_Exclusive Interview! Lord Gaunt and Lady Potter speak to The Insider_

_These two young up-starts are the youngest on the Wizengamot however that doesn’t mean you should be taking your eyes off them! In just under a year Lady Potter and Lord Gaunt have been the ones to fund our research and spear-head many of the new successful campaigns on the Wizengamot. Today I have an exclusive interview with them to discover what goes on behind the scenes and if we can expect anything else from the pair that have taken the nation by storm._

_R – Lady Potter, Lord Gaunt, an absolute pleasure to have you here today **.** For any possible new readers would you mind giving a run down on the latest law passed?_

_“The Insider’s research was invaluable” Lord Gaunt said “With proof of the, well, non-existence of muggle-borns Eliza and I decided it would only make sense to do what we could”_

_“Tom and I both grew up in the muggle world” Lady Potter spoke up “And we’ve both had bad experiences, to think we could have been in the wizarding world since the beginning, had a home we could have truly belonged too? It would have meant the world to us”_

_And readers I didn’t doubt her, of course we don’t know much of the elusive Lord Gaunt but the sincerity in which he spoke compelled me to believe him completely._

_“Children are being left to languish in a world that would never understand them” he said “And the issue stems from squib children being disowned and abandoned, the logical step obviously led us to drafting the new bill to outlaw the disinheritance of squib lines”_

Eliza read through the interview with a pleased smirk, today’s issue of The Insider had seen a spike in purchases and when Eliza had visited their papers mail-box she had been astounded by the amount of mail they’d received. Instead of reading through the mail she instead chose to read through Rita’s article and so far she was nothing but impressed.

_R – And what would squibs do in the wizarding world with no magic available to them?_

_“We’ve been faced with this question a lot” Lady Potter says passionately “I think it would be amazing if we could set up a new shopping district that would prioritise employing squibs. We would see a major boom in our economy, it would benefit society as a whole and squibs would have plenty of jobs to apply too from apothecaries to shop-keeping to even translation work”. _

_“And of course together we’re sitting on more than enough inheritance to help set it up” Lord Gaunt cut in “It would only be fair to use our wealth to benefit the society that has taken us in”_

The interview continued in such a manner and Eliza beamed happily, tearing into the mail they had received instead. Most of it was public sympathy, congratulating them on their ideas, mail from muggle-borns who empathised with their experience of the muggle world. Surprisingly there were even some letters from land-developing companies and potential business offers vying for her attention but she promptly decided to let Tom handle that.

Manipulation of the masses? Easy. Finance? She would rather die. Eliza would only support their world domination if she was the one doing the fun elements, Tom on the other hand she was perfectly content to let suffer.

“Why can’t you be like Blaise?” Remus had asked over dinner that night “When he gets into trouble its because he’s drunk, when you cause trouble it’s world domination”

“You try and take over a country one time and suddenly that’s all you hear about” Eliza joked back good-naturedly making Sirius choke on his orange juice.

“Eliza’s just reaching her full potential” Blaise backed up honourably and Eliza raised her glass in a mock-toast.

“And what are you doing then?” Remus questioned, failing to smother his smile.

“Me? I’m fulfilling my potential, I have so much potential to be fulfilled you wouldn’t even believe” Blaise rambled on until they were all laughing.

It was nights like these, these were the ones that mattered most.

~

The Department of Mysteries was eerily quiet. The last time Eliza had been down here had been way back in fifth year, when she and Tom had fought against Dumbledore, setting up the dominoes that led towards his destruction. The Department had since rebuilt whatever wreckage the death eaters and the order had caused, shelves restored and doors fixed.

Eliza stood in the waiting room, staring across at Gemma Fawley.

“No ones going to be happy about this Eliza” her senior warned, a bundle of research papers beneath her arm “There’s going to be riots”

Eliza didn’t let it faze her, keeping a neutral expression on her face “I’m well aware Gemma, but this needs to be done. Revolution was always going to be messy”

Gemma worried her bottom lip, seemingly conflicted with herself before she shoved the research papers into Eliza’s waiting hands “Just be careful Eliza”

“I’m not a child Gemma” Eliza said coolly feeling somewhat irritated. She enjoyed the others company and appreciated the friendship that had been offered to her but it always seemed to backfire in situations like this. Gemma seemed to view her as nothing but a child even though Eliza had started and ended entire wars.

“I’m allowed to be worried” Gemma chastised “You’re always getting into trouble and you have people who care about you, you need to remember that”

“You never let me forget” Eliza joked alleviating the tension between them and tucked the papers into her bag “I’d tell you to keep an eye on The Insider but I feel like you already know what’s coming”

Gemma barked a laugh as Eliza turned away beginning to make her way out of the department and to the main floors of the ministry.

“Have fun” Gemma called after her and Eliza gave a little two fingered salute before hopping into the elevator.

She had a feeling it would only be her and Tom having fun after this.

~

There were riots in the streets.

Eliza had wandered over to diagon alley under a disillusionment charm and clambered up onto the roof of Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes. It was a Tuesday and the usual quiet afternoon street was swarming with people, and in the distance Eliza could spot a mob of reporters around all the entrances to the Ministry. People were shouting and hollering to each other, arguments and exclamations of joy as copies of The Insider were passed from hand to hand.

The cover, unlike past editions, was completely blank and inside Eliza had done nothing but publish the papers Gemma had given her, a leak from the department of mysteries. The paper detailed reports from the past thirty years, the amount of squib births, the amount of magical children being born – there were even references to ancestral homes, the strength of ley lines in England.

It showed that all the numbers steadily dropped (aside from an increase in squib births), until they reached now, Wizarding Britain’s weakest point. It was common knowledge really, people blamed it on the wars, on the incompetent ministry, how their best and brightest had died young. Of course that was a factor, Eliza couldn’t deny that – but the paper proved something else.

There was a direct correlation that as the Olde Rites slowly faded from existence so too did Wizarding Britain’s power. It used to be common knowledge that the Olde Ways helped you access the raw unrestrained magic in the world around them, it amplified their gift and in return they helped the Magic. The old ancestral homes had wards built off the give and take relationship which is why they were often so powerful.

The Olde Rites have been a point of contestation for years, and now, with the proof that the decimation of their traditions had slowly being destroying their world and their magic, well – no-one was particularly happy.

Smiling down at the chaos Eliza leapt up from the roof, throwing her copy of The Insider down into the street below before apparating away.

~

“How does it feel to be a criminal?” Sirius asked pouring a bucket load of sugar onto his pancakes.

As the news had settled over the country the Wizengamot had descended into chaos and the ministry was flooded with owls demanding answers and explanations no-one was willing to give. And then, Scrimgeour issued out an order classing The Insider as propaganda.

“Eliza being a criminal is nothing new” Blaise pointed out, dumping some cream into his coffee joining in on the ‘mercilessly mock Eliza’ family bonding.

“Technically Eliza isn’t the criminal, the owners of The Insider are completely anonymous” Remus said pleasantly, a small smirk on his face.

“Just because she’s never been convicted of something doesn’t mean she isn’t criminal” Sirius muttered petulantly and the three of them shared a look, barely smothering smiles.

“What are you planning to do now that your ‘technically not your’ paper has been banned?”

Eliza gave an innocent shrug “The people are very upset about the truth being stifled, maybe I should just let them handle it”

“Really?” Blaise questioned dubiously “And you’re not going to do _anything?”_

Running a hand through her hair Eliza once again gave another little shrug “I don’t have anything specific planned but I have no doubt Tom will have come up with something”

“And how’s that going?” Blaise said instantly. She ate her pancake in mutinous silence.

“Not that I am at all invested in Eliza’s love life” Sirius said jumping back into conversation “But how is all that going?”

Sending a desperate glance towards Remus Eliza didn’t even bother stifling a groan when he simply sent her a pleasant smile. She should have known Remus wasn’t going to be the one to save her, of course he wasn’t.

“Yes Eliza, how is all that going?”

“It’s not, nothing is going anywhere and all that is nowhere” Eliza rambled “We had a horrid cringe not a break-up because we were never actually together, had a nice heartfelt moment when Jormy passed away and now we’re both pretending there is nothing happening and at this point we might as well not even be pretending-

“Oh my merlin” Sirius groaned in distress “Just kiss the bloke”

“Been there done that” Eliza muttered and Remus promptly choked on his pancake.

“Why are you both idiots. He likes you, you like him!”

“He’s too busy conquering wizarding Britain! I’m tired of waiting!”

“Why don’t you just tell him that then?” Remus interjected not unkindly “From what it sounds like any emotional conversation you have gets derailed, just sit down and actually talk about your feelings”

“Ah but there’s a flaw in that plan” Eliza proclaimed wisely, picking up a strawberry and tossing it into her mouth “We would have to actually talk about our feelings”

Silence, and then

“She’s got you there” Sirius said followed by a long patented Remus sigh of disappointment.

Eliza grinned down at her pancakes; she really had the best family.

~

“I got a letter today from Slughorn” Eliza announced as she barged into Tom’s office. The floo connection for Riddle Manor was almost always open these days and if Eliza wasn’t pratting around with her friends she often found herself in Tom’s office scheming, and also not so subtly admiring how unfairly pretty he looked, but mostly the scheming.

“This letter from Slughorn told me that the man had received a further fifty letters from old Hogwarts alumni who are outraged over the state of the country and furious that the ministry are banning the truth to try and save their own hides”

“What a coincidence” Tom said lightly, there were bags under his eyes and though he looked incredibly tired his eyes still shined brightly “I received a letter from Lucius who had in return received a boat load of letters from people who are – care to take a guess?”

“Outraged over the state of the country and furious at the ministry?”

“Indeed”

“I’d say that’s a job well done wouldn’t you?”

“And yet there’s still more to be done Little Star” Tom said heaving a tired sigh and Eliza glanced at him worriedly as she plopped down into the chair across from him.

“When did you last take a break?”

“Revolution waits for no man”

She levelled him with an unimpressed glare, it didn’t make him break his composure but he was the one to look away first.

“I was thinking of holding a rally” he said delicately, and Eliza frowned in confusion.

“A rally?”

“The people want to have their voices heard, we’re people on the inside advocating for change – it makes sense doesn’t it?”

Eliza gave a nod of her head, throwing her legs up onto the desk shooting him a teasing smile “It does – it’s just the idea of you, and public speaking, with no murder”

Tom rolled his eyes “I might have been a megalomaniac dark lord but I have also worked in customer service, I know how to handle the public”

Eliza gave a dubious hum and her smile widened as Tom shot her a glare before perking up “Besides that’s why you’re helping me”

“I am?”

“Please”

He sounded so defeated that Eliza could only laugh at him, waving her hands to gesture him to continue.

“Barty and Alexander are helping to draft out letters to inform people, Lucius has already secured a place to hold the rally and Bellatrix has agreed to be our invisible hit-man ad stop any aurors breaking up the protest”

“It sounds like you’ve got it all sorted” she said eyeing him carefully “So why do you look like you’re still working yourself half to death?”

“You said it yourself, public speaking. I’m trying to write a speech-

“And? You usually never have any trouble with that”

“But this one is important” Tom stressed, eyebrows pulling together in a mulish frown as he stared down at the paper “Scrimgeour is on his knees, the publics looking for a guiding voice. If I mess this up now then all the years of work we put in will be ruined and-

“Shut up” Eliza cut in and smirked when his mouth shut with an audible ‘click’ “You have me on your side. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Besides remember our winning philosophy?” she asked teasingly and Tom let out a despondent sigh.

“There’s always Witch Weekly”

“There’s always Witch Weekly” she echoed with a smile and reached over to steal the parchment from in front of him “Let’s see what you’ve got anyway”

“Yes Eliza it’s not like I was writing on that or anything”

“Shush, Dark Lords don’t have rights”

Blissful silence met her ears and she laughed to herself when she glanced up to find Tom pouting, glaring at the wall.

“When was the last time you actually slept?” she questioned, eyeing the amount of spelling errors riddling Tom’s speech – how do you forget how to spell because?

“That question is quite a dependent one” Tom deflected, barely stifling a yawn.

“And what is it dependent on?” she pressed screwing up his crap pre-planned speech and banishing it.

“It depends on what day it is today?”

“Okay” Eliza drew out, leaping to her feet and walking towards Tom planning to bully him into having a nap “Time for you to go to bed, nap-time for the dark lord”

Tom stumbled to his feet, stretching languidly before uncharacteristically slumping down as he let out yet another yawn. Eliza had to stifle one of her own before she grabbed his hand and started dragging him behind her. Why was she the responsible one? Tom was usually the one making sure she wasn’t getting into trouble, it wasn’t meant to be vice-versa.

“Trying to get me into bed little star?” Tom teased and Eliza’s step almost faltered before she recovered, a smirk growing as she saw an opportunity to mess with him.

“Riddle if I wanted you in my bed there’d be no _trying_ involved”

Tom tripped over his own feet, the tips of his ears reddening ever so slightly and Eliza didn’t bother stopping her peeling laughter.

Witch Weekly would have a field day.

~

The crowd in front of them was bigger than Eliza had expected. They were at the main entrance of the ministry, blockading the doors. She and Tom were stood on make-shift soap box and were surrounded by reporters and protesters, all looking to the pair of them for direction, for answers.

It wasn’t nerve-wracking, if anything Eliza had to stifle a grin. She was back to causing chaos, and this time it was even helpful chaos. She was making _changes_ , actual changes and with Tom by her side it was practically ensured that nothing would go wrong.

“Do you want to introduce this or should I?” Tom murmured discretely and Eliza smiled slightly.

“My turn first” she said immediately and Tom raised his hands in mock surrender. Smiling Eliza cast a sonorous and looked out over the heaving crowd. Clearing her throat to capture people’s attention she began to speak.

“As you may know” she started, catching some familiar faces in the crowd “Lord Gaunt and I are a part of the Wizengamot but today we’re not here to represent the Wizengamot. We’re not here to stand with the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot who have abused our trust, and refused to acknowledge our truth”

“Lady Potter and I have worked closely with The Insider on multiple occasions before and to class it as propaganda is nothing but lies” Tom continued strongly “The ministry are trying to hide the truth to avoid facing their mistakes and it is time we hold them accountable”

“For too long the ministry has destroyed our traditions, destroyed our country and weakened its people” Eliza picked up grinning when the crowed rallied around them.

“It’s time the ministry listen to the people and if not we shall make them listen” Tom announced, voice swelling to be heard above the cheers of the crowds. Eliza had been right, they needn’t have worried about anything. Between the two of them they had the crowd eating out of the palm of their hands. The crowd roared, reporters going mad and Eliza grinned up at Tom from their spot on the podium. Grabbing his hand Eliza raised them both above their head in a mock cheer.

“I would say this has been a bit of a success wouldn’t you?” she said grinning as the crowd slowly dispersed, yelling and cheering.

“This is chaos”

She smiled slyly and gave an elegant shrug of her shoulders.

“You should know by now that I’m not built for peace”

~

July started with more interviews and more rallies. She and Tom gained more and more support until the masses had gathered behind them, demanding for their old traditions to be brought back. It was getting harder and harder for the Wizengamot to ignore the movement.

“Potter” Scrimgeour called at the end of one meeting, pulling Tom up as well before they both left the chamber “You’re treading a thin line these days”

Eliza peered up at the man, not bothering with any pretence and allowed a cold look to slip over her face “I’m afraid you’re in no place to threaten us right now minister”

“I could ban you from the Wizengamot here and now-

“And then you’d only become a bigger disgrace for stripping me of my rightful seat and the only connection I have to my family” Eliza simpered “I don’t think anyone would like you much after that minister”

“Why are you doing this?” he asked frustratedly and Tom stepped in with an incredulous scoff.

“You know why we’re doing this, we gave you the proof that these traditions need to be bought back to save the very magic of wizarding Britain itself and yet you still choose to ignore us?”

“Because _Gaunt,_ Dumbledore and I never saw eye to eye but I know he was right about you”

A pleasant bone-chilling smile crossed Tom’s face as he leaned in further, so he was towering over the minister “Maybe he was minister, but you can shout it from the roof-tops and I promise you now that _no-one_ is going to believe you”

“We’ll see” Scrimgeour shot back, stepping away from them and Eliza turned on her heel, breezily walking away.

“I’m sure that you will Minister”

Tom fell into step beside her as they walked out of the building, both of them smiling smugly at themselves.

“You think he’d be more thankful” Tom said as they wandered down the street “I’m being quite benevolent all things considered”

“You’re practically a hero” Eliza teased but faltered when Tom’s eyes darkened, the usual teasing smile nowhere in sight.

“I’m not a hero Eliza. I’m taking over the country because _I_ want to rule it, I killed Dumbledore because _he_ wronged me, I would have had no problem slaughtering anyone who stopped me taking what I want. The only reason people are benefiting is because you are the one spearheading the change”

“I’m a selfish man Eliza”

There were a lot of things she could say to that. That she knew he was power-hungry, that he was a ruthless killer. Knew deep down that he cared about implementing these changes for more than just himself even if it did start out as a quest to best those who had judged him. She could say that she was selfish too, that she didn’t care, that heroes didn’t exist anyway.

“Then maybe its about time you start taking what you want” she said instead and apparated away before he could say anything with petty satisfaction. If Tom wanted to be a melodramatic fool then she would treat him like one.

~

Witch Weekly did do an article on them and Sirius didn’t let her live it down. When she came down the stairs to tinker with the motorbike the garage had been plastered with the photos from their front page story. Eliza was glad she habitually kept the wards up surrounding her room otherwise she was sure they would have been all over her walls as well. Thankfully Kreacher had no problem helping her tear down the stupid posters, still his favourite resident of Grimmauld Place. She found herself returning to the resurrection stone more often than not these days.

She knew it, everyone knew it, that she was getting restless staying in London. She had a check list of new memories to make and some part of her longed to up and leave. But she wasn’t alone anymore, she had family and friends she wanted to stay with, people who she loved. But she figured, before she left, she may be able to offer them some closure.

But that came with even more issues. If she called on Regulus for Kreacher and Sirius would she also have to call on James and Lily? How much was she willing to abuse her powers? What was she willing to face for her family?

The thoughts rattled around her mind as she tried to settle down at night but she chose to push them to the side for now. Perhaps she would ask for Frank’s opinion but for now they had more pressing things to think about.

The NEWT results would be arriving today.

They received their NEWTS earlier than they received their OWLS and it was all the more nerve-wracking for it. Blaise was pacing back and forth past the kitchen table as Eliza kept her gaze locked on the window, on the look out for any owls.

“Why are you so nervous?” Sirius complained “You’re making _me_ nervous”

“Shut up padfoot” Remus muttered and Sirius flailed around dramatically.

“I’m right. The worst grade they could have gotten is a bloody Exceeds Expectations and they’re freaking out needlessly”

“You don’t know that” Blaise muttered petulantly.

“Actually I’ve never told you this” Sirius said as if he was confessing a deep hidden secret “But I’m actually a seer”

“You’re certainly something” Elia chipped in. Sirius reeled back in false offence and would probably have launched into another endless dramatic tirade if Blaise hadn’t let out a strangled gasp, spotting the owls steadily approaching.

The barn owls swooped in through the window, landing on the table and Eliza and Blaise hurriedly scrambled for the foreboding letters. The parchment felt heavy in her hands and Eliza took a calming breath as she and Blaise opened their results at the same time.

“You took everything but muggle studies right Eliza?” Remus questioned as they tore through the envelope.

“And divination in the end, there’s really no point in continuing to NEWT level unless you have some seer inclinations. As far as I know it was just Lavander Brown and a Patil twin this year” she answered absently as she scanned the results in front of her.

Exceeds expectations in herbology and history of magic, outstanding’s in everything else. She had even broken a record in ancient runes and arithmancy according to the bolded subjects. Letting out a relieved sigh she grinned at everyone, congratulating Blaise for his excellent results as well.

“And did any of you get anything lower than an Exceeds Expectations?” Sirius asked and grinned when the pair of them shook their heads, letting out a bark of a laugh.

“I told you; I’m a seer”

“Well” Eliza began “Even a broken clock is right twice a day”

The peace lasted for a second before Sirius turned into Padfoot and began chasing her around the house, shifting into her fox form Eliza started darting around the kitchen as well. Blaise was laughing hysterically at the both of them as Remus let out a disappointed sigh.

Just your standard Monday.

When things settled down Eliza scanned over her results one more time, shifting them out of the way so they could start to eat breakfast only to pause. Some other things had fallen out of the envelope as well. Staring down curiously Eliza saw three business cards lying innocently on the table. One was from a Magical Creatures firm asking about the kelpie and the thestrals of Hogwarts, there was one from the spell damage department of St Mungo’s looking for healers, and of course one offering her a mastery in none-other than ancient runes. Slipping them into her pocket Eliza resolved to think it over later.

“What are you thinking pup?” Sirius asked. They had been discussing their offers all week, Blaise had been offered an apprenticeship by the Gringotts curse breaking department and was eager to take it but Eliza had different plans in mind.

She just couldn’t bring herself to say them. Sirius sat next to her on the bed in her room and slung an arm over her shoulder.

“We all used to have plans to run away you know” he said seemingly out of the blue as Eliza maintained her silence “Before the war, before James chose to settle down with Lily. Britain has always been crap for werewolves, or anyone really. We were all going to get out and travel, James and I had enough inheritance to set us up anywhere in the world. We wanted an adventure.”

Sirius sighed heavily “But there was a war, and James was in love. He had a family, settled down and before I knew it we were 19 year old vigilantes one bad duel away from death”

“So if you want to travel pup? You want to see the world and learn new things and meet new people? Then go for it but promise me one thing” he said earnestly and turned to face her, linking their pinkie fingers together.

“Promise me you won’t be running away”

Eliza shoved his stupid pinkie promise away and instead pulled him in for a hug. Sirius let out a slightly shocked gasp before he hugged her back just tightly.

“It doesn’t matter where I go Sirius – I’ll always be running back home”

Sirius let out a choked strangled sound and held her closer “I love you pup”

And for the first time Eliza felt like she could finally say it back.

She had changed a lot from the girl she used to be. There was more blood on her hands, her tongue was still as sharp and her words still as ruthless. But now she had people who cared for, who gave a damn. And she cared for them too.

She was proud of how far they’d all come.

~

“I refuse” Narcissa said promptly “To let you travel the world in that ridiculous leather jacket”

“I happen to like that leather jacket” Eliza responded as Narcissa dragged her around the high-end tailor shops in an off-shoot of diagon. It seemed her plans to travel where common knowledge, probably due to Draco, and Narcissa was determined to take her on a shopping spree. If it was anyone else Eliza would have refused, but this was Narcissa Malfoy.

Eliza didn’t stand a chance.

“You need more summer wear if you’re going to be leaving England – dreary weather we have. Custom made of course, the traditional robes are stuffy even for my taste” Narcissa explained as Eliza fell into step beside her, listening intently.

“Are you positive about your plans?” Narcissa dropped in casually but her piercing gaze told Eliza she was expecting a proper answer.

“I wanted my revenge, I got it. Tom’s the one interested in taking over not me. I want to travel, learn new things – I can’t just stay in London forever”

Narcissa nodded carefully before giving a haughty sniff “You best return for my Yule Balls young lady”

Eliza let out a giggle holding her hands in mock surrender before adding in seriously “If all goes well we’ll be able to have an actual Yule celebration this year”

“That would be nice” Narcissa said heavily and Eliza grimaced.

The news that the decrease in magic had even impacted child birth had hit the Malfoy’s hard. Eliza knew Narcissa had always wanted another child and the thought that it all could have been helped if they hadn’t banned the sabbaths all those years ago was a hard one. All because people were terrified of anything labelled dark without properly understanding it. People blamed the wars and the destruction and didn’t look at the policies that were driving their countries magic to the very brink.

Shaking her head sharply Eliza turned to look at Narcissa “Tom and I are holding another rally tomorrow, would you mind helping me choose an outfit?”

Narcissa smiled and gently ushered Eliza down the street.

Thankfully Narcissa truly did have a good taste in clothes, the silver summer cloak was clasped under her chin, swishing around her knees as she and Tom walked away from the podium. The people were calling for Scrimgeour’s removal now, and most of the traditionalists on the Wizengamot were in favour of dismissing the bill outlawing the sabbaths. The light sect was beginning to crumble under the people’s protesting and soon, Eliza was sure, everything would fall into place. Grinning up at Tom Eliza linked their hands together and started dragging him through the slowly disappearing crowd.

“Remus has invited you around for my birthday” Eliza said and Tom let out a small hum of consideration.

“And how well do you think that would end?”

“I think Sirius would beat you in Pictionary and Draco would cry so all in all I think it would be very entertaining”

“Why do you revel in chaos?” Tom said despairingly and Eliza let out a shocked laugh.

“Are you really in any place to talk?”

Tom sighed before swinging their hands gently back and forth “Come on – I’ll buy you ice-cream,-

“You really think you have everyone fooled don’t you?”

Spinning around Eliza blinked in surprise to see Molly Weasley stood behind them, blazing with anger.

“I’m sorry” Tom cut in pleasantly, tugging Eliza slightly behind him as he faced down Molly “Can we help you with something?”

“Don’t try and play games with me” Molly said shrilly, capturing the attention of the remnants of the crowd “I know the truth!”

“Mrs Weasley we truly would just like to be on our way” Eliza began only to be cut off by the woman who began raving madly.

“And you! You were supposed to be on our side, the prophecy said so, Dumbledore said so. You were a part of the order and now you’ve sided with the enemy, but we all know the truth-

“Dumbledore as in the found to be war criminal Dumbledore? The Dumbledore who has been missing for the better part of a year?” Tom questioned dubiously but Eliza could see the tell-tale spark in his eyes. Of course he was enjoying this.

“I’d hardly take that man’s word as gospel”

“He’s missing because _you_ killed him” Molly shouted and Eliza grimaced as she saw a reporter out of the corner of her eye hurriedly jotting down notes. The last thing they needed right now was too loose public sympathy.

“Mrs Weasley I understand Tom’s parentage is worrying but just because he shared blood with Voldemort does not mean you can use him as the villain in your baseless accusations” Eliza said smoothly enjoying the stifled gasps from the crowd as she said ‘Voldemort’

She still thought it was a ridiculous name to this day.

“ _You,_ you’re in on it all! We should never have let you into the Order-

“As far as I’m aware The Order is a vigilante group ran by none other than Albus Dumbledore from the first wizarding war” Eliza recounted studiously smothering a smirk as Molly grew more and more enraged “To my knowledge it never reformed and even if it had I’m afraid you have your sight set on the wrong people, we’re only trying to make a difference Mrs Weasley-

“One day” Molly shouted over, obviously losing the last bit of patience she had “One day everyone will see you for what you really are. _Monsters_ ”

Satisfied she had the last word Molly Weasley shouldered her way through the crowd, barging past the last through stragglers.

_Monsters._

Eliza let her eyes well up, staring down at the floor as a few obvious tears rolled down her face. Tom stopped glaring at the steadily disappearing figure of Molly Weasley and instantly turned his worried attention onto Eliza. He was so tall that he practically had to crouch down in order to meet her eyes and ever so tenderly he wiped away one of her tears.

“Eliza? Darling? Come on talk to me” he pleaded gently and Eliza let a few more tears slip down her face.

“Can we just go home Tom? Please?” she said softy, making sure her voice could be heard by those around them.

“Of course Little Star” he said just as gently and wrapped an arm around her waist. With a ‘crack’ they had apparated away.

Landing in Tom’s bedroom Eliza let out a bright laugh, scrubbing at her cheeks slightly.

“Oh the reporters are going to eat that up” she said grinning and Tom let out a breathy laugh.

“Crying on command Little Star? How many more hidden talents that you have?”

Eliza smiled and winked “That’s for me to know and you to find out”

She was immensely pleased with herself when she spotted the tips of his ears turning faintly red.

Who knew he was so easy to fluster?

“At what point does me pretending to be my own son become less strange?” Tom asked out of the blue and Eliza burst into peeling laughter, throwing herself down by his desk and rummaging around for a celebratory butterbeer.

“Never”

~

Her birthday arrived with its usual fan-fare. Sirius attempted to prank her, Blaise was in on it and Remus let out his famous sigh of disappointment. Kreacher cooked them an amazing birthday breakfast and Eliza opened presents that made her heart warm and turned her incredibly soft. Blaise gave her a new wand holster considering hers was now on its way out, Remus gave her a basket load of chocolate and Sirius gave her the infamous two-way mirrors. So they could talk wherever she went. Alongside Theo’s standard bouquet of sugar-quills she discovered her court had all chipped in to buy her a two-week stay in the south of France to kick off her travels in September.

She’d never hugged anyone longer than she did when opening that card.

They did play Pictionary, Blaise being crowned the winner and by the end of the night she and her court had passed out in a blanket fort in the middle of the living room surrounded by bottles and stacks of chocolate. It was strange to think that nights like these wouldn’t be a regular occurrence now that they wouldn’t be at Hogwarts.

Eliza resolved to meet up with them all more often.

Eliza woke up in the middle of the night after dozing off and stumbled to the bathroom after casting a quick lumos. She was returning to her court in the living room when she noticed light pouring out from the cracks of her bedroom door. Swearing that she had switched her light off Eliza pushed into the room and smiled fondly when she spotted a gift box sat on her desk, Tom’s easily recognisable handwriting on the card.

Of course if anyone could get past her wards it would be him.

_I once told you there was a whole world out there waiting for you – now it’s time you finally take it._

The box contained a small beautifully carved globe. When Eliza rested her hands against it, the image moved zooming in suddenly and Eliza let out a gasp. It looked like a modification of the enchantment used in the Great Hall, an interactive map of the world’s surface. Moving her hand again Eliza zoomed in on England smiling when she found the majority of it was coloured in a beautiful green. It must be from all her travels with Sirius and Remus, she had sent post-cards to Tom from every town they had stopped in.

Turning back to the note Eliza found an explanation on the back, confirming her suspicious. Supposedly it would update itself if Eliza added her blood to the runes carved into the bottom of the globe and Eliza smiled at the thought Tom had obviously put into his gift.

She had received support from everyone regarding her plans to travel; it meant a lot to know that Tom too would also let her go.

Turning away from the globe Eliza left the room, switching off the lights, and returned to their falling apart blanket fort in the living room.

It truly felt like a new chapter of her life was just about to begin.

~

August was the month everything changed.

After weeks of rallying and scheming and arguing the Wizengamot finally conceded.

The Olde Rites, for the first time in decades, were legalised once again.

Eliza had never seen celebration like it, people poured out into the streets cheering and hollering. It took her what felt like hours to get out of the ministry, having to pause every few seconds to greet someone, acknowledge someone else, benevolently accept their thank you’s and answer their questions. Her court had greeted her at the doors, swallowing her into a giant hug and when she returned home she was met with proud smiles.

“If anyone could have done it would be you pup” Sirius exclaimed “Our little revolutionary”

The words were joking but Eliza felt touched anyway. There was more satisfaction in the victory, now that she had people to share it with.

“Merlin” Remus breathed softly “Times really are changing aren’t they?”

And in true Malfoy fashion Narcissa was determined to throw a ball to celebrate.

A week later found Eliza getting ready in her room, uncomfortably nervous. All week she and Tom had been hounded by reporters, thanked by strangers in the street. What Sirius said, albeit jokingly, about them being revolutionaries wasn’t that far off and already chapters in History books were being written about them.

It was almost overwhelming, if she thought about it too hard.

Instead she slipped into her white dress, handpicked by Narcissa. The material ended at her mid-thigh in the front, falling down in ruffles to the floor behind her. This would be the last ball she’d be attending for a while, she was sure Narcissa would be going all out. Her room was barren outside of a few sets of clothes set out on the bed. Two suitcases were propped by the door, full of clothes and books and a few sentimental keepsakes. She wasn’t moving out but she couldn’t bring herself to travel without bringing some creature comforts with her.

Shaking her head sharply Eliza pulled on Daphne’s stolen red heels and let out a breath. There was no point in wallowing when she had a celebration tonight. Nodding at her reflection one last time Eliza walked out of the room, meeting Blaise, Sirius and Remus by the floo downstairs.

“You ready pup?” Sirius questioned, fiddling with his tie like the child he was “Narcissa will have our heads if we’re late”

“Not mine” Blaise piped in “I’m the favourite”

Eliza promptly shoved him through the floo.

Remus sighed “One night. Can we not just have _one night_ where you all _behave_ ”

“No” Sirius dead-panned and then followed Blaise through the floo. Giving Remus a wry smile Eliza also followed suit, stumbling out of the other side.

The foyer was less full than usual and when she and Blaise abandoned Sirius and Remus to head to the main ball room Eliza blinked in surprise to find all the doors flung open, white lace curtains tied back to reveal the open land beyond them.

There was a bright crackling bonfire in the court yard, colourful lanterns strung up through the trees dotted around the gardens. The crowd was heaving and Eliza let out a sigh of relief when she finally spotted Daphne and Susan in the bustling crowd.

“How are there so many people here?” she asked once she popped up beside them. Susan jumped but Daphne didn’t even blink, instead a teasing smile crossed her face.

“Narcissa opened up the invites to almost anybody who wanted to celebrate yours and _Lord Gaunt’s_ hard work – mostly people just wanted a proper party”

“This is insane” Eliza breathed staring out at the hundreds of people that had converged around the bonfire.

“People have wanted the Olde Rites back for so long” Susan said with a happy smile “It makes sense that the first thing people would do is party”

Draco flung his arm over her shoulder as he finally tracked them down amidst the crowd.

“Oh Eliza isn’t going to party – she’s going to _schmooze”_ he accused and Eliza gave an innocent smile.

“And what about it? I’d argue that’s the least morally dubious think I’ve done all summer” she commented, eyes scanning the crowd trying to search for her ancient runes examiner.

“Speaking of dubious morality” Draco muttered “Loverboy is heading this way”

Eyes snapping towards where Draco was looking Eliza couldn’t help but smile when she saw Tom approaching her, easily navigating the crowds to approach her.

“Little Star” he greeted with a small teasing smile “I believe you still owe me something, I’m here to collect”

“Oh?” she replied easily “And what would that be?”

“You owe me a dance Lady Potter” he said, smile growing as he held out his open hand.

“There isn’t any music” Eliza returned and yet obligingly placed her hand in his anyway, feeling the rough callouses beneath hers.

“I’m sure Malfoy can handle it” Tom said not taking his eyes off hers. To her great amusement Draco let out a high pitched squeak that vaguely sounded like a ‘yes’ before he dashed off into the crowd.

“This isn’t going to end well” Eliza warned as Tom led her to the main court yard, evidently the chosen outdoor dance floor for the Malfoy’s ball.

“Why? Don’t you trust me?” he said, eyes bright and Eliza gave an easy grin.

“Maybe it’s just that I don’t have faith in my dance skills”

“Ah but I know for a fact you learnt this specific dance off Baby Malfoy, who would have learnt it off his terrifying mother who would have learnt it off Druella who learnt from Lucretia who in turn taught it to me”

“That was the most confusing family history of all time, what was it meant to prove again?” Eliza said just as a low beat started to echo across the grounds. Low almost sultry music surrounding them and Tom pulled her towards him, warm hands settling on her waist.

“It was meant to prove that we’ll be fine”

And then they _moved._

The music picked up in tempo and suddenly she and Tom were spinning and twisting across the floor. Their steps falling in perfect precision as they lost themselves in the music, in each other. For all the flashy movements Eliza could barely think beyond Tom, Tom’s hands on her waist, on her legs, their bodies flushed close together as they danced and danced and danced.

“Do you trust me?” he asked again, whispering in her ear as he pressed her close to him.

“Of course” she replied breathlessly and then she was being lifted up, her legs coming to wrap around his waist as he dipped them perfectly. Their eyes met and time stopped, but the music swelled and the moment broke, returning them to their fast-paced reckless movements.

This dance should be illegal, Eliza thought absently as Tom span her close to him, no-one should be allowed to legally move like this.

The last note rang out and Eliza stopped, breathless. Her hands were on Tom, her leg hitched around him, his hand on her thigh. She wanted to kiss him senseless.

The first clap echoed from the crowd and she and Tom slowly broke away from each other, the phantom touches of his hand on her skin still setting her veins on fire.

“And there they are” Narcissa’s voice echoed over the crowd. She and Lucius were stood by the crackling bonfire, flutes of champagne in their hands as they looked at the two of them with knowing smiles.

“Lord Gaunt and Lady Potter are the reason we’re all gathered here to celebrate tonight. Advocates for the people, heroes even, for bringing the truth to us and fighting tooth and nail to bring back our rights, our traditions” Narcissa spoke, praising them as she gave her speech.

“These two have changed our country as we know it, and tonight we are here to honour them” Lucius chipped in.

“And so I propose a toast” he said raising his glass “To Lady Potter and Lord Gaunt, Wizarding Britain thanks you”

The crowd exploded into applause around them and Eliza tightened her grip on Tom’s hand, basking in the praise and excitement.

“If only they all knew who they were really thanking” Eliza muttered with a grin, imagining how they would all react to knowing Tom was in fact the infamous Lord Voldemort.

“Too true Little Star, the credit really is all owed to you” Tom said instead and Eliza almost choked on nothing at all, letting out a shocked laugh.

“It was a joint effort”

Tom let out a dubious hum before they both lost themselves in the crowd. Eliza weaved in and out, chatting and laughing, putting forward the false pretence they all wanted to see. She tended to drift towards familiar faces though, determined to have at least a little fun when Narcissa had gone to so much effort. She danced with Daphne and Blaise around the bonfire, mercilessly teased Theo and Elijah when she found them hidden away by the trees. She even found Severus at one point, then got caught in a conversation with Slughorn for an hour.

The bonfire slowly dwindled as the crowd slowly dispersed. Finishing the glass of wine in her hand Eliza continued to mingle as the summer night slowly drew in around them. Sky turning a deep bruised purple as the night set in, a summer breeze wrapping itself around them.

Unsurprisingly she found Tom away from the crowds, stood beneath the burning lanterns at the edge of the courtyard. She could see the stragglers of the party from here, loudly bellowing old folk songs as they danced around the fire.

“Did you have to escape from Slughorn as well?” Eliza joked as she approached him, coming to a stop by his side. He too was watching the crowd, or more accurately the burning fire – the flames reflecting in his warm eyes.

“I’m still not one for over-grandiose parties, I’m sure The Malfoy’s would understand why I left early”

“Going back already?” she questioned before dramatically raising her hand to her chest “And here I thought you’d want to spend more time with me”

That gained his attention, his stare moved from the bonfire to meet her own, confusion briefly showing in his eyes “I’m sure there will be more celebrations Little Star”

“I leave tomorrow” she said gently, taking his hand in hers “To France, than to Germany or Russia or the Philippines. I don’t know where I’ll end up but-

“You leave tomorrow” he cut in hollowly. They had both known it was coming but she had neglected to mention when.

“You have a country to win and run Tom, and I have a life out there to live, a world to see. And you can’t come with me, not now, not yet”

He pulled her impossibly closer, something desperate showing in his eyes as he leaned down. Eliza’s eyes flickered close as he softly pressed his lips against hers in a bittersweet kiss. He pulled away far too soon and when she opened her eyes she was met with a small tender smile.

“Then you should go Little Star, as long as you swear you’ll come back”

Sometimes, just sometimes she rather hated him.

She remembered Remus’ advice, about sitting down and talking about their feelings. She wished Tom would tell her that he would miss her, that maybe, just maybe he even loved her. He could kiss her now and not stop kissing her and Eliza wouldn’t have any complaints. But it seemed he was determined to be a martyr, to ignore the feelings between them.

Unless she didn’t let him.

“Sometimes Tom Riddle, I think I hate you” she said and watched as something flickered through his eyes, shock and hurt and confusion as he took a faltering step back.

“Do you know I know how you take your coffee? I know what the first song you ever learnt on the piano was and I know when you’re nervous you tap it out when you think no one’s looking and I hate that I know that”

She reached out for his hand again, closing the distance that he had tried to create.

“I hate your stupid smile and your stupid hair and I hate that before you I never knew what it meant when they said someone’s eyes would light up, but I look at you and – and - your eyes fucking sparkle and I hate it”

“I hate that all it takes is for you to hold my hand and I forget how to even breathe”

Eliza pulled him closer, resting her hands on the nape of his neck as she spoke against his lips.

“I hate the way you’ve made me love you Tom Riddle”

It’s the closest to a confession that they could get.

Tom slammed his lips against hers in a toe-curling kiss, desperate and passionate and when he pulled away, hand still tangled in her hair, his eyes were so dark she could barely see that red she had become so fond of.

“I hate the way you taste of fucking strawberries”

She didn’t think he did though, because then they were kissing again, and again, and again until she could barely breathe. She pulled away but Tom didn’t stop in his pursuits, leaning down to press feather light kisses against her jaw, down her neck and Eliza couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escaped her when he lightly nipped at her neck. She felt him smirk against her and rolled her eyes, pulling him away.

“Not here” she said because she refused to do this in Malfoy Manor of all places, Draco would never let her live it down. As close as they were, they didn’t even have to move for Tom to apparate them both. She slammed her eyes shut just as they moved and when she re-opened them she found that they had landed directly in Tom’s bedroom.

“Eager aren’t we?” she quipped and Tom smiled at her with that stupid perfect damming grin.

“Can you really blame me darling?”

“Stop talking” Eliza said moving forward and stripping Tom of his suit jacket, tossing it on the floor uncaringly “And kiss me”

Tom grabbed her hands, pulled her in close and leant down, his mouth brushing her ear “You want me to kiss you?”

She nodded and felt more than saw him smirk.

_“Where?”_

This boy would be the death of her.

~

Eliza stretched out, burrowing further into the silk covers to escape the first few beams on sunlight filtering in through the curtains. The sun meant it was morning, and morning meant that Eliza would have to leave, and after last night she found that she really didn’t want too. ( _Tom pressing kisses into her skin as if she was something to be worshiped, to be praised, Tom’s hands on her as if he never wanted to let her go_ )

Her portkey would be leaving to France today, she had six hours to spend with her family before she had to say her goodbyes. Giving a silent sigh Eliza pushed herself up in the bed, slowly wriggling out of Tom’s arms. He was dozing next to her, hair tousled and face peaceful. Some part of her hoped he wouldn’t wake up.

( _I’ll miss you, he’d said when he thought she wasn’t listening, I love you, he’d whispered into the dead of night_ )

Shaking her head Eliza attempted to run a hand through her tangled messy hair before giving up deciding she’d try and find a bobble, as well as her clothes. Her dress from last night was on the floor in a rumpled pile with Tom’s shirt and jacket but she knew she had some spare clothes here from all her past meetings with Tom at all hours of the night. She’d been here so often the past few weeks it had only made sense and she knew for a fact there was a shelf in Tom’s wardrobe holding some of her spare clothes.

Jumping up from the bed Eliza padded over to the wardrobe and stole one of Tom’s shirts before rooting around for some jeans. Hearing a vague grumble from behind her she glanced back to the bed to see Tom just waking up, blinking bleary eyes as he tried to find her.

“Morning” she greeted as Tom pushed himself up valiantly trying to fix his royal bed-head. Flashes of last night ran through her mind and she dampened down a blush as she shrugged into some jeans.

“Come back to bed” Tom whined, groggily propping himself up and Eliza let out a laugh.

“You know I have to go – if you’d gotten your act together earlier we could have had a bit more time” she mildly accused as grim defeat crossed Tom’s face, the man collapsing back onto the bed with a soft huff.

“It doesn’t matter” Tom murmured, watching her from the bed “I don’t mind waiting”

“I could be gone for a while” Eliza pointed out gently, tossing her hair into a ponytail, refusing to meet his earnest eyes.

“I’d wait forever for you Eliza” he said and she figured he was still half-asleep. Never was Tom so truthful, so quick to admit his feelings “I have an eternity Eliza, I’d wait forever and a day for you”

She didn’t quite know what to say to that, and so instead she went rummaging for her heels and with a quick transfiguration pulled on some much more comfortable combat boots.

“Go back to sleep Tom” she said. She was leaving today, because as much as she wanted Tom she wanted to live her own life just as much. And right now her life wasn’t London, or taking over Magical Britain. She wanted more.

But if Tom wanted to wait for her, then so be it.

They were two halves of a whole after all, Eliza was sure nothing could keep them a part for long.

She dug into her pockets as Tom’s eyes slowly slid shut, breathing evening out as he fell back into sleep and smiled when she found what she was looking for.

Frank had been kind enough to find two more compasses for her in her last visit to the shop and Eliza had decided to make a parting gift. Walking back over to the bed she rested the compass on Tom’s nightstand, running a hand over the engraving one last time.

_Your Eliza._

So Tom could find her, no matter where she was.

She was just about to turn away when she felt a hand grasp at her arm. Looking down she met Tom’s bright eyes, sharp and burning as his hand latched onto hers. He looked like a man stood on the edge of a precipice instead of someone lying in bed on a Sunday morning. But she supposed for people like them it was the ordinary that they found most daunting.

“I think I love you”

Five small words held years of unsaid confessions. Eliza had loved Tom for years, knew that he probably felt the same about her.

“Oh yeah? And how long will you love me for?”

A gorgeous smile slipped across Tom’s face as he looked up at her “For forever and a day Little Star”

“For forever and a day” she echoed.

She disappeared with a ‘crack’

~

“Do you have your mirror?”

“Yes Sirius”

“You’ve remembered to pack everything haven’t you?”

“Yes Remus”

“Are you sure you want to go?”

“Blaise I will murder you”

She and her family were stood around the portkey in Grimmauld’s back garden, Eliza’s luggage around her.

“Swear you’ll be back home soon” Sirius threatened and Eliza held up her hands in a mock surrender, smiling at the obvious care she was practically being smothered by.

“I’ll come home whenever I want Sirius, but I’ll call you”

“Every night?”

“Well” she drawled out with a grin “Maybe not every night”

“Eliza Lily Potter” Sirius screeched just as the portkey activated.

She was carried away by a flash of blue light, ready to start her new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was meant to be out sooner and also be longer but ~depression innit~ anyway these two idiots get together for good next chapter, which will also be the last chapter :( erm I have to study quantum mechanics for a while but hopefully the next chapter will be out at the start of next month?? and oH YEAH THANKS FOR 7000 KUDOS!!! y'all are amazing and I appreciate it so much, thank you so much reading XD


End file.
